Total Drama Tween Tour
by cragmiteblaster
Summary: Dedicated to Kobold Necromancer. Forty kids aged 10-12 are travelling the world for a two million dollar prize! We have landed in Peru: there is high tension on each team, with some kids starting to crack (one moreso than others) and fights breaking out and strategy picking up. Maybe a challenge involving herding guinea pigs will help?
1. CH 1, PT 1: A Host, Tweens and a Plane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**Pairings: **I'm not telling and this time I'm not revealing them ahead of time. I MAY however drop hints here and there as to who hooks up … so put on your detective fedora's everyone!

**CragmiteBlaster's words of wisdom:** Hello everyone! What you are reading now is the first chapter of Total Drama Tween Tour. This will; be a LOT bigger than Total Drama Letterz. FORTY contestants aged 10 to 12, competing for a big cash prize. I will still be working on Total Drama Letterz so don't worry about that. I hope that this story will amuse everyone and be worthy of good reviews … all I can say is that I'll do my best!

Enjoy the show everyone!

* * *

><p>Chris Maclean was standing in an airport near a runway; planes were, err, 'standing' around without motion due to not being in flight. Chris looked excited and slightly sadistic as he always did every time a new season of Total Drama was about to begin. He had high hopes for this season; he knew that the new contestants would be easy to torture, and for a very noticeable reason.<p>

An intern gave Chris the signal that meant they were filming and Chris grinned for the camera.

"Hello Muskoka! It's me again, Chris Maclean. The fact I am on the air can only mean one thing. No, not that I am drop dead gorgeous, though that is true, haha! Nope; it means that a brand new season of Total Drama is about to begin!"

Chris walked over to his left and gestured around him.

"Due to the fact Total Drama World Tour was such a success we're going around the world a _second_ time! That's right; more outrageous challenges, more drop of shame ceremonies and more locations of the world to be visited! Haha! But this time our old favorites aren't going to be boarding the plane with us … well, maybe a sort of 'odd pair' but more on that later!"

"You see; the contestants this season will be kids! That's right, kids of the ten to twelve year old range; a total of _forty_ preteens overall. Each of them is in with a chance for the ultimate prize a kid could ask for! Not one million dollars … but TWO million dollars!

"So which kid will reign supreme and who will be voted off along the way? We've reserved a first class seat for you to find out the answers and laugh at the kids misfortunes. Grab a drink and don't change the channel; we're kicking off this season with a bang on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>A coach with the Total Drama logo on it pulled up in the airport and the doors opened. Chris grinned and turned to give the camera a sideways glance.<p>

"For the entire coach ride each of the kids has been screened from the others. None of them knows the other kids despite riding with them for the past hour or two." Grinned Chris as he rubbed his hands together. "Now; here's our first contestant … Ted!"

A ten year old boy with spiky brown hair stepped off the coach. He wore a green headband and a red shirt with a basketball picture on it. He also wore winter cameo shorts and lime green and bright orange sports trainers.

"Ted! Teddy! Teddy bear! Welcome!" Grinned Chris.

"Please don't call me Teddy Bear." Frowned Ted before smiling again. "I'm gonna rock this contest! If we go to Brazil we could play soccer; they have a good soccer team."

"You think you can go all the way?" Asked Chris with a wry smile. "The world is pretty big and you're pretty small."

"Big power can come in small packages; I say bring it on!" Said Ted in determination as he pumped a fist.

"Well get ready to meet your competition starting with Edgar." Announced Chris.

A slightly overweight brown haired eleven year old stepped off the coach. He wore teal pants, yellow and green tennis shoes and a blue and purple striped shirt that revealed his gut. He has a pair of red framed glasses on his face.

"Edgar; our resident nerd." Greeted Chris.

"I prefer the term 'underappreciated genius'." Replied Edgar. "I hope we don't go to any rainforests; the plants will give me an asthma attack."

"Hey dude; names Ted." Said Ted a she held out his fist for a fist bump.

"Oh look; the sub species of schoolboy known as the jock, easily distinguished by low intellect and steroid usage." Said Edgar while looking at Ted's fist as though it was HIV positive.

"Dude; I'm ten, why would I do steroids?" Asked Ted as he adjusted his headband.

"To get ahead of the game; jocks are useless in class so obviously they try and cheat their way to the top in the only subject they are any good at … gym." Explained Edgar as he let out a nasally sigh.

"I admit I have trouble at math; but I'm not like one of those jocks that you see on TV." Assured Ted. "Man; and I thought nerds were as easy to be around as my friend Charles."

"Maybe the next contestant will be easier to be around; it's Darby."

A girl stepped off the coach looking half asleep. She wore a purple shirt with blue spots, yellow and blue shorts, yellow shoes and a Santa hat. She looked like she was asleep on the spot but not quite in dream land. She had brown hair with a vanilla colored streak put into a pony tail.

"Hello." Yawned Darby sleepily as she sat on her suitcase and lowered her head.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Asked Ted. "I bet you were excited for the show to begin huh?"

"Wrong you are Jock Strap; she has insomnia." Explained Edgar.

"You mean like the game company?" Asked Ted.

"No; it means she has extreme trouble getting to sleep." Sighed Edgar. "Maybe sports lower somebody's IQ."

"I doubt that." Mumbled Darby with a big yawn. "But yes; I have extreme chronic insomnia; maybe flying in a plane up in the night sky can help me nod off easier."

"Have you tried counting sheep?" Asked Ted.

"Many times." Nodded Darby as she fully closed her eyes and began to lightly doze without going to sleep.

"Prepare to meet a future general in the army; here's Terrence." Said Chris.

A muscular brown haired twelve year old stepped off the coach and saluted. He wore an army hat and green cameo short with a blue button up under shirt. His pants were desert cameo and he had hiking boots on his feet.

"Attention! This war has begun." Said Terrance as he marched over to the other three and stood still. "Greetings cadets."

"So; are you a soldier?" Asked Ted curiously.

"I plan to be; representing our great country and helping them win the war against the enemy." Nodded Terrence.

"War is a bad thing." Mumbled Darby.

"I completely agree the casualties are a very bad thing; but my granddad says it's a small price to pay for world piece." Said Terrence.

"People only become soldiers if they have poor grades or are criminals." Snarked Edgar.

"No backtalk soldier!" Yelled Terrence. "Without the army there wouldn't even BE schools!"

"School is nice." Yawned Darby sleepily.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double, because here comes Ramona." Grinned Chris.

A ten year old girl with dirty blond hair covering her right eye stepped off the coach. She had a short sleeved T-shirt with a picture of an eyeball on it that revealed her belly button. She had green pants with orange spots on them and pink shoes.

"Ramona! Pleasure to have you on the show." Said Chris as he extended his hand for a shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Replied Ramona as she accepted Chris's handshake.

ZAP!

Chris wailed in pain as Ramona shook his hand; Ramona laughed as she revealed she had used a hand buzzer.

"I've always wanted to do that! Heehee!" Giggled Ramona cheerfully. "Zappity zap zap!"

"Not cool!" Whined Chris as Ramona skipped over to the others and put down her suitcase.

"Good one!" Laughed Ted as he and Ramona exchanged a high five.

"Look out because here's Bea!" Said Chris as an eleven year old girl with red hair in two pony tails with a head band, teal shirt, red gloves, blue pants, grey shoes and red socks stepped off the coach.

"Hey dumb #bleep#! Ready to #bleep# lose?" Grinned Bea as she flipped off Chris with both hands.

"Hey!" Frowned Chris while looking offended.

"That language is unacceptable." Said Terrance with a disapproving frown.

"Oh shut the #bleep# up and live a little." Smirked Bea.

"Hi! I'm Ramona; wanna be friends?" Asked Ramona as she held out her hand.

"#bleep# yeah." Shrugged Bea as she shook hands with Ramona.

BZZZZT!

Instantly Bea was zapped by Ramon's hand buzzer.

"What the #bleep?" Yelped Bea.

"Got ya!" Grinned Ramona sunnily.

"You stupid #bleep#!" Frowned Bea.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Asked Darby sleepily.

"Rarely." Said Bea indifferently.

Another kid stepped off the coach; actually, she leapt off it! She looked about eleven and had orangey red hair. She wore a silver short with yellow pants, blue shoes and a gold cape. Her shirt had a picture of a penny on it.

"Penny! Welcome to the show." Greeted Chris.

"Hi-Ya!" Yelled Penny as she kicked Chris in the shin. "That's what you get for being such an evil villain!"

"Good one." Grinned Ted.

"How the #bleep# are you?" Asked Bea.

"Blasphemy against the forces of good!" Growled Penny. "Swearing and laughing at others misfortunes!"

"She looks like an over-the-top hero." Noted Edgar.

"What's one of those?" Asked Ted.

"It means she's utterly obsessed with doing good; lawful stupid in other words." Explained Edgar with a nerdy laugh while Darby sleepily nodded agreement.

"That's right; and while I'm here everyone is going to be nice and kind, not evil and meanieish!" Declared Penny as she struck what was supposed to be a heroic pose.

"Arriving straight from the middle of nowhere in Nunavut it's Vinsun." Said Chris.

An average sized blond ten year old stepped off the coach. He was wearing a plain whitish grey shirt, blue trousers and black hiking shoes. Most noticeable about him was his cowboy hat.

"Hi everyone; I'm Vinsun." Greeted Vinsun politely. "Boy; that coach ride was a heckuvva lot of fun; I've never rode in anything besides my pop's truck."

"Oh look; a yokel, just what we need." Said Edgar with deadpan sarcasm.

"He seems alright." Mumbled Darby as she let out a tired yawn.

"Howdy m'lady." Said Vinsun politely to Ramona. "What's your that there name?"

"I'm Ramona; nice to meet you Vinsun." Smiled Ramona as she shook hands with Vinsun before anybody could warn him.

ZAP!

Vinsun retracted his hand in surprise.

"I reckon I don't know what on earth that was." Mumbled Vinsun as he glanced at his hand and then Ramon's.

"It's a hand buzzer." Explained Ramona as she showed it to Vinsun.

"That's a fine watchamacallit." Nodded Vinsun as Ramona explained how it worked.

"Give a helicopter of a hello to Henry." Grinned Chris as a guy leapt off the coach like a helicopter.

"Wheeee! I'm a helicopter!" Cheered Henry as he span around.

Henry had bright orange hair and a green shirt with a picture of a helicopter on it. His trousers were grey with yellow stripes and his shoes were also grey. He looked to be about ten years old.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Asked Henry in a fast voice. "I love airports; so many plans but we all know helicopters are the best right?"

"Err…" Said Ted as he trailed off.

"…What's a helicopter?" Asked Vinsun as he cocked his head to the side in interest.

"… I'm very disappointed in you." Said Henry with a shake of his head. "But you'll learn the wonders of helicopters in time!"

""What a #bleep# idiot." Muttered Bea with an eye roll.

"Next up to make her debut we have Jarvis." Said Chris with a grin.

An eleven year old Hispanic guy nervously stepped off the coach while tapping his fingers together in a nervous gesture. He had tidy brown hair, a light turquoise shirt with a brown jacket that had the bottom three buttons done up. He had light yellow pants with brown shoes. On his head was a blue and red cap.

"Hi guys." Said Jarvis with a nervous smile as he joined the others.

"Hi; I'm Terrence, pleased to meet you solider." Said Terrence as he gave Jarvis a polite and firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet you too Terrence." Mumbled Jarvis as he stood quietly with his hands in his pockets while looking at the clouds.

"Well he was #bleep# quiet." Voiced Bea rudely.

"Eep." Flinched Jarvis at the swear word while Darby shook her head disapprovingly.

"If you keep swearing *yawn* you'll probably be voted off pretty early." Cautioned Darby sleepily as she slowly got to her feet and ambled over to Jarvis. "Hi Jarvis; you ok? You're kinda quiet."

"I'm just a little nervous about being on TV." Explained Jarvis. "Many, many Thousands of people will be watching us; I prefer staying quiet."

"That's fine." Smiled Darby tiredly before smiling a little. "That'll make it easier for me to get some sleep."

"Now it's time to say hello to a very interesting contestant; see if you can get her to here you … it's Molly!" Said Chris as a short ten year old girl stepped off the coach.

Molly had light blond hair and pale skin. She wore a green winter hat with two red pom poms and the holy cross on it. She wore a green jumper with a picture of a bell on it and light purple shirt underneath. She also wore a pair of turquoise gloves and blue pants with a few turquoise stripes. Her shoes were in fact maroonish purple winter boots and around her nack was a red and gold scarf.

Molly stepped past Chris and stood with the others and smiled.

"Hello; my names Ted." Said Ted as he offered his hand to shake. Molly shook his hand and smiled but didn't speak.

"Howdy missy; I'm Vinsun." Said Vinsun as he politely tipped his hat.

Molly shook Vinson's hand but still didn't speak.

"Can't she #bleep# speak?" Asked Bea rudely.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Edgar as he took out a pen and a notebook and began to write. "She's deaf."

Edgar quickly finished writing and handed Molly the paper; Molly read it and nodded.

"You want to know about me? Ok. I've been deaf since I was born and I easily get cold which is why I'm wrapped up warm. If there is one sound I've love to hear it would be popcorn popping but sadly I'll never be able to … I also believe in God." Said Molly with a happy and sunny smile. "I'm Molly by the way."

The other kids began to shake hands with the deaf girl as another guy stepped off the coach and grinned.

"Everyone, especially the girls, this is Craig." Grinned Chris. "How's it going Craig?"

"It's going pretty awesome Chris; especially as I see some laaaaadiiiies." Grinned Craig eagerly.

Craig looked about twelve and was had bright blond hair and a green cap with a pink female symbol on it like the one of the previous season's Team Amazon logo. He had a dark blue shirt with a light blue collar and pink '#25' on it. His legs were quite skinny and on them he wore purple and orange shorts while on his feet were a pair of bright yellow and pink trainers.

"Hey babe." Flirted Craig as he winked at Darby. "I'll help you 'wake up'."

"And you; you look like the ultimate force of good, that's hot." Smirked Craig at Penny.

"And you … you're as pretty as an angel." Winked Craig flirtatiously at Molly.

Molly looked like she didn't hear (and she obviously hadn't) and just blinked.

"Stunned by my hotness?" Asked Craig with a grin.

Molly still didn't respond and looked up at the clouds.

"Hey! Listen to me when I flirt with you!" Said Craig with a little annoyance.

"She's deaf you perv." Frowned Ted.

"Stop flirting so shamelessly! It's evil!" Pouted Penny.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." Apologized Craig as he turned away from Molly. "Deafness is a major turn off; I prefer girls who can hear me hit on them."

"Drop and give me fifteen solider!" Snapped Terrence as was in front of Craig in an instant. "That was shameless and unacceptable behavior!"

"Make me." Said Craig confidently.

Terrence pushed Craig down and glared. Craig gulped and began doing the push ups.

"Playa's make me sick." Grumbled Terrence as he saluted Molly who smiled and saluted back.

"Let's get ready to get cold because here's Winter!" Said Chris as he gestured to the coach as an eleven year old black girl stepped off.

Winter had shoulder length black hair and pink glasses. Her shirt was a sort of cosmic purple color and her pants were sea green. She wore pink high heels as well. Under her arm she carried bag which was full of books.

"Hello everyone." Waved Winter. "It's very nice to meet you."

Winter sat down on Darby's suitcase next to Darby and took out a book titled 'The Zirisian Princess and the Shrine of the Serpent' and began to read it.

"Finally somebody I can sort of relate to." Said Edgar in relief. "Everyone should always bring a book with them; reading is a wonderful thing, especially after you fake an injury in gym class."

"Agreed." Nodded Winter as she turned a page of her book. "Though I don't skip gym class; it can be fun."

"Not during dodgeball." Replied Edgar gravely.

"Get ready to put your baguettes where your mouth is because here's Albert!"

A clearly French twelve year old wearing a blue beret on his black hair stepped off the coach. Besides the beret he wore a pair of sunglasses, a red and white striped shirt and blue pants. His shoes were black and shiny.

"Bonjour à tous; J'ai l'intention de ramener la victoire pour les Canadiens français partout." Said Albert almost elegantly.

"… Could you say that again? Only this time in English?" Asked Ramona.

"… Fine." Said Albert in a slightly miffed tone. "I said, 'Hello everyone; I plan to bring back victory to French Canadians everywhere."

"Oh; so you're from France; I should have known really." Smiled Ramona. "Is Paris really the most romantic city on earth?"

"Some say so; I'd say it is best in the springtime." Nodded Albert.

"Are you French or a Canadian who has descended from French ancestors?" Asked Winter.

"I lived in France until I was six; my family moved to Canada after that. But France is still with me in here." Said Albert proudly as he patted his heart area.

"Do the French really eat #bleep# snails?" Asked Bea in disgust.

"Not all of us do; I certainly don't." Said Albert while looking affronted by Bea's bad language

"Are there helicopters in France?" Asked Henry eagerly.

"… Probably." Said Albert. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I really _love_ helicopters!" Cheered Henry.

"We'll have to continue that conversation later because here's Robbie and he's gonna make you laugh." Introduced Chris.

A tall eleven year old stepped off the coach. He had short black hair and pale green eyes. His shirt was maroon with a laughing face on it. His pants were orange and his shoes were blue. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hi guys!" Waved Robbie. "Do you know why dehydrated people always win the Olympics?"

"Why?" Asked Jarvis.

"Because they always finish in 'thirst' place!" Said Robbie before laughing at his joke; a fair few of the others laughed as well.

"That was funny." Laughed Ted. "Got any sports jokes?"

"Or maybe boob jokes." Grinned Craig as he got back to his feet after finally finishing the fifteenth push up.

"I know some sports jokes." Nodded Robbie before frowning at Craig. "And I never tell tasteless jokes like those."

"Bummer." Frowned Craig in disappointment.

"Here's our next contestant; please welcome Pablo!" Announced Chris as a ten year old guy stepped off the coach.

Pablo had very tidy black hair with a small fringe at the top; he had hazel eyes and a kind smile. His shirt was yellow with patches of blue here and there while his pants were dark green with light green dollar signs on them. His shoes were brown and looked very expensive.

"Hi everyone; it's great to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends despite any inevitable clashing personalities, hehe." Smiled Pablo as he shook hands with a few of the others and stood next to Ted. "We're gonna rock this season right Ted?"

"That we are Pablo, that we are." Grinned Ted.

"Wait; how do you two know each other?" Asked Penny. "Did you cheat? Cheating is worthy of a punch from the forces of justice and good!"

"No; it's just that we're from the same neighborhood back home; we're good friends." Explained Pablo. "Funnily enough we both got on the show."

"That'll bring up ratings." Grinned Chris.

"Being best friends with a rich kid has it's advantages." Chuckled Ted.

"You're rich?" Asked Henry excitedly. "Do you have any helicopters?"

"My dad had one but only uses it for business." Explained Pablo. "Don't worry though; I didn't bring any of my money with me so we're all on an equal playing field."

"This next person certainly won't want to play fair; it's Lars!" Cackled Chris as a twelve year old guy stepped off the coach.

Lars had short spiky black hair and an expression of malice. He wore a blood red shirt with an angry face on it and an orange collar. His pants were dark green with a belt while his shoes were blue with red at the heel area. He grinned as he looked over the others.

"Isn't this nice of the producers; so many punching bags to choose from." Smirked Lars as he walked past the others and shoved down Jarvis as he passed him before stopping in front of Molly.

"I heard that you were deaf while I was waiting inside. You'll be a pretty easy target." Grinned Lars as he reared back his fist.

"Leave her alone!" Yelled Pablo as he ran over and grabbed Lars's fist; Ted quickly ran up too and put on a tough face.

"Yeah! Picking on somebody who can't fight back … pretty weenie." Growled Ted.

"Shut up steroids." Said Lars with a bored yawn before looking at Pablo. "So; you're the rich kid? If you give me a hundred bucks I won't twist your wrist off."

"I didn't bring any money with me." Said Pablo coolly.

"Wrong answer." Smirked Lars as he pushed Pablo over and prepared to bring his foot down onto Pablo.

"Hiiya!" Yelled a strong and majestic voice.

BAM!

A foot made contact with Lars as a result of a flying kick by the foot's owner. Lars was knocked off his feet and to the floor.

"Beating up others for monetary gain is a very shameful and dishonorable thing to do." Said the owner of the foot.

"Yeah; that's Ling everyone." Shrugged Chris while looking amused that a fight had broken out so early.

Ling was an eleven year old Chinese girl; she had short black hair and wore a karate uniform with a black belt and blue trousers.

Ling helped Pablo to his feet.

"You ok?" Asked Ling simply.

"I am thanks to you; and whoa, awesome flying kick!" Grinned Pablo.

"Thanks." Said Ling with a respectful nod as she sat down and began to meditate in the lotus position.

"Thank you." Smiled Molly; Ling nodded in response.

"You horrid girl! I'm telling!" Growled Lars.

"I wouldn't interrupt my meditation if I were you." Said Ling coolly.

Lars looked afraid for a moment but simply snarled and stood in the crowd with a big frown.

"Try to speak in simple words because here's Tony." Said Chris as a ten year old guy stepped off the coach.

Tony was a blond with hair covering his eyes and a very dopey expression. His shirt was lime green with a blue letter T on it. He had brown shorts and pale blue shoes.

"Hello!" Waved Tony as he joined the crowd.

"Hi Tony." Mumbled Jarvis.

"Hello!" Waved Tony again.

"Howdy Tony buddy." Greeted Vinsun.

"Hello!" Grinned Tony dopily to Edgar.

"You've said hi three times now." Muttered Edgar.

"Why?" Asked Tony.

"Because you did." Replied Tony

"Why?" Asked Tony.

"Because you're most likely stupid." Muttered Edgar.

"Why?" Asked Tony.

"Genetics maybe." Shrugged Edgar in irritation.

"… Why?" Asked Tony again.

"Stop asking why!" Fumed Edgar.

"He seems a few pieces of yeast short of a baguette." Said Albert with a raised eyebrow.

"No kidding." Agreed Ramona.

"Don't make any squawking sounds because here's Karrie!" Said Chris with a sudden sadistic grin as a short ten year old stepped off the coach.

Karrie had tidy reddish orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown shirt and a green shirt. She also had yellow tights that went partway down her legs along with purple shoes on her feet.

"Hi everyone!" Waved Karrie cheerfully.

"Caw! Caw!" Squawked Chris.

"Help! AAAAARGH!" Screamed Karrie as she cowered in fear.

"I should probably mention that Karrie is very ornithophobic." Chuckled Chris. "She's terrified of birds of all shapes and sizes."

"Don't worry; there aren't any birds around here." Said Darby with a yawn.

"Oh … that's a relief." Said Karrie as she calmed down and stood with the others.

Lars had a devilish gleam in his eyes bit just before he could make a bird sound Penny glared at him.

"Don't even think about it!" Snarled Penny. "I will not tolerate evil of any kind, got it?"

Lars gulped as a short guy got off the coach.

"Here's Cuthbert." Said Chris while gesturing to the ten year old who had stepped off.

Cuthbert had some nerdy green glasses and tidy blond hair; his expression looked like a mixture of irritableness and whinyness. His shirt was dark blue while his shorts that went halfway down his legs were a shade of royal purple. He also wore an orange tie that had a single green stripe. Lastly Cuthbert's shoes were a medium shade of black.

"Salutations simpletons; the overall winner of the competition and the future successful guy is here, you may begin sucking up for a potential alliance with me." Said Cuthbert arrogantly.

"… What a stuck up snob." Said Winter as she continued reading.

"He's a right old #bleep# isn't he?" Agreed Bea.

"Stop ganging up on me! I command you!" Whined Cuthbert as he stomped his feet angrily.

"Maybe if you were little more polite." Said Ted as he adjusted his headband.

"If you value your feeble white trash existence you will obey me!" Snapped Cuthbert.

"Before things get out of control get ready to meet Dexter." Said Chris as an eleven year old guy got off the coach.

"Oh my gosh!" Gagged Ramona.

"Eww." Said Molly with a grossed out look.

Dexter looked a little strange; he was wearing a bright pink bathrobe and a pair of blue swimming trunks with a picture of a fish on them. His blond hair was put up into an afro as well.

"Hey Chris; where's the bathroom?" Asked Dexter.

"Can you hold it in until we're on the plane?" Asked Chris.

"I don't even need to go … I just miss the wonderful creatures known as bathrooms." Sighed Dexter wistfully. "Bathrooms have a special place in my heart, I'd marry one if I could."

"Ok; go stand with the others weirdo." Said Chris with a shudder.

Dexter took out a bubble pipe and blew into it which made some bubbles fly up. Some of the others took a few steps back when Dexter got near them.

"Why are you wearing a bathrobe?" Asked Tony dumbly.

"Because everyone who worships bathrooms as seriously as I do has to wear one every hour of every day all the time!" Said Dexter as he put on a shower cap for no apparent reason.

"Let's … move on and say hello to Natasha." Said Chris while looking disturbed by the weird bathroom obsessed guy while a short twelve year old girl stepped off the coach.

Natasha wore a pink Eskimo anorak with yellow fluff within the hood; she also wore thick pink pants and brown snow boots. On her hands were dark purple gloves and a bright blue scarf was around her neck.

"Hi everyone." Waved Natasha. "It sure feels different here than it does back in the Yukon … it must be the heat."

"Why are you wearing that anorak?" Asked Terrence curiously. "This isn't a war in the snow you know."

"It reminds me of home." Replied Natasha simply. "Also it hides my hair; it's a bit of a mess since I don't live anywhere near a hairdresser."

"I bet it's hot." Grinned Craig as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Said Ling while still meditating.

"If you have injuries don't break a sweat because here's Suki!" Said Chris.

A bouncy looking ten year old Japanese girl skipped off the coach. She was dressed in a nurses outfit along with a black and blue short skirt, red tights and grey shoes. Her hair was a little down past her head and was put into a pretty looking ponytail.

"Hi everyone!" Chirped Suki cheerfully. "I hope we're all going to have a great time, and if anybody gets a scrape, graze or any other injury I'll be ready to make you feel better."

"Can you cure insomnia?" Asked Darby hopefully.

"Sadly not … but I might be able to if I study it." Smiled Suki.

"Alright! Two Japanese cuties!" Grinned Craig.

"No, you are mistaken." Said Ling as she stopped meditating and got to her feet. "I am Chinese, Suki there is Japanese. There's a difference!"

"You're both hot as fire though so who cares?" Grinned Craig.

BAM!

Before Craig could blink Ling had punched him in the chest.

"As I said, get your head out of the gutter." Muttered Ling as she balanced on one foot and crossed her arms.

Suki shook hands and curtseyed to a few of the others and stood next to Ted.

"Are you a sporto?" Asked Suki.

"I prefer the term jock, but yeah, I play a lot of sports." Confirmed Ted with a smile.

"I bet you get injured a lot; but no worries, any medic enthusiast knows how to treat a scrape or athletes foot … though it's a little icky." Smiled Suki sunnily.

"Here's a medical joke." Said Robbie as he walked over. "Doctor! Doctor! I feel like a pair of curtains … pull yourself together then!"

Suki giggled at the joke as another girl got off the coach.

"Please give a warm welcome to Emily." Said Chris as an eleven year old black girl cart wheeled off the coach.

Emily's most noticeable characteristic was that her hair was died two shades of pink; as for cloths she had a goldish yellow shirt and pink shorts with maroonish red trousers under them. Her shoes were green. Emily had a very big silly grin on her face.

"Hi bouncy beans! I just finished eating a waffle! Oh what a wonderful life Mr. Pickle the waffle had; three children, a wife and a pet cactus but boy was he super duper muper tasty! Hahaha!" Laughed Emily slightly insanely while talking really fast.

"…The #bleep# was that?" Blinked Bea in confusion.

"Tony is so confused." Said Tony while looking like he had a head splitting headache.

"How are you doing m'lady?" Asked Vinsun as he tipped his hat politely.

"I'm doing fine! I'm as fine and dandy as the time I discovered the cure for athletes face but ate the formula and boy did it taste good! After that I got tired and went to bed where I dreamt about non reflective mirrors."

"…O … k." Blinked Vinsun in a little confusion.

"She's retarded." Said Cuthbert rudely with an eye roll.

"Stop being evil!" Snapped Penny.

"Let's move on and introduce Vicky." Said Chris in amusement.

Another girl stepped off the coach; this one caused a few raised eyebrows as she was dressed in a suit of medieval knight armour. Her eyes were covered by the visor of the helmet and she had shoulder length blond hair. In one hand she had a shield colored red, yellow, blue, green and purple while in the other she held a (hopefully!) fake short sword.

"Greetings adventurers; I am Sir Vicky and I shalt smite the evil that resides in the hearts of thou." Said Vicky proudly and in determination. "Now how about a joust before we start our quest to save the princess?"

"It's the twenty first century stupid." Scoffed Lars. "Were all knights of the middle ages this retarded?"

WHACK!

Penny punched Lars which sent him to the ground.

"Stop being such an evil meanie! Be nice!" Frowned Penny.

"Nice punch thou caped one." Complimented Vicky while laughing at Lars.

"And stop laughing at him! Two wrongs don't make a right." Said Penny seriously.

"Here comes another rich contestant; it's Amy!" Said Chris as a twelve year old girl stepped haughtily off the coach.

Amy was quite thin and wore a lot of pink; pink shirt with a red heart on it, pink skirt, pink socks as well as a pink and yellow pair of expensive fashionable boots. She had silky wavy light blond hair and a very 'holier than thou' type of expression.

"Well; isn't anybody going to get my bags?" Asked Amy impatiently.

"Actually the interns will do that for you guys." Said Chris promptly.

"But I need people to do things for me! I'm a princess!" Whined Amy. "Well; at least staying in first class will make up for the fact you have you audacity to make me ride in a filthy coach."

"Surely it wasn't that bad." Said Suki.

"Yeah, well, you weren't sitting next to some guy who kept mumbling about bugs." Gagged Amy is disgust. "I may not have been able to see him because of the screening … but I could still hear him!"

"It could have been worse." Pointed out Darby with a really tired yawn.

"Wait; why am I talking to peasants? You are all below me." Said Amy haughtily as she folded her arms in a huff.

"Why don't we meet somebody who has a lot of six legged friends, it's Gareth!" Grinned Chris as a twelve year old guy stepped off the coach.

Gareth certainly looked a little … unsettling. His brown hair was untidy and messy and was covered mostly by a bobble-less toque with an orange rim and a spider picture on it. His T-shirt was brown and had a cockroach on the chest area. His jeans were tattered and ripped while his shoes were worn and had green soles. Something about Gareth was just … scary; perhaps it was the dirt marks on his face?

"Hey Gareth; how's it going?" Asked Chris to the odd guy.

"… I feel lonesome … but I know that around the world there will be bugs that will regard me as a friend and parental figure." Said Gareth casually in a voice that was surprisingly soft. "They will crawl on me … look up to me … _obey_ me."

"… That guy's kind of creepy." Said Ramona nervously.

"I second that motion." Agreed Natasha as Gart6eh walked over to the others.

"Ants are cool." Said Gareth softly while talking to nobody in particular. "They work well as a team and can life forty times there own weight … they would be a very good army… a bug army"

Those that were standing near Gareth edged away from him in usion.

"Our next contestant is going to 'shock' you; give it up for Jade!" Smirked Chris as a short grinning girl jumped out of the coach.

Jade had a big grin on her face and twitched every couple of seconds; she wore a green shirt with a thunderbolt picture on it as well as orange and yellow pants. Her shoes were light blue but the most noticeable thing about Jade was that her hair was sticking up in odd angles as though it had been freshly struck by lightning; it even had four pink ribbons in it!

"Hi, I'm Jade!" Grinned Jade as she took out a tazer and set it to maximum.

"Don't zap me!" Cowered Chris as he stepped back.

ZAP!

Jade jabbed the tazer at herself and was zapped by a couple hundred volts and let out a happy giggle.

"That's my batteries recharged." Grinned Jade insanely.

"You mean you're a robot?" Asked Ling with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool." Said Edgar with a look of interest.

"Nope; I'm human but I love the painful feeling of voltage shocking me." Cackled Jade in a nutty way.

"She seems cool." Grinned Emily widely.

"Why did she zap herself?" Mumbled Molly almost silently.

"The next contestant loves the underwater world; it's Zora." Said Chris as a twelve year old black girl stepped off the coach.

Zora wore a small blue shirt that bared her midriff and had a picture of a green fish on it. She also wore a blue mini skirt. Her brown hair was very long and went down to her lower back. For shoes Zora had blue crocks though she wasn't wearing any socks on her feet

"Hi, hello, greetings and hello again." Greeted Zora. "Let's get ready to explore the world and go under the ocean; say, Chris, are we visiting the great barrier reef?"

"We might be but we might not." Said Chris vaguely.

"Keeping it a secret are you? Yay! I like surprises." Grinned Zora. "And maybe we could go to Hawaii; I've always wanted to go there."

Zora walked over to the others and said hello to a few of them; when she said hello to Gareth she immediately noticed something was off … mostly because of his reply.

"The ocean is fine … but the dirt is where the amazing things are; ants, beetles, _cockroaches_ … bliss." Said Gareth almost poetically.

"…I'll just go and stand over here." Murmured Zora as she walked a number of steps away from Gareth.

"Hide the food because here comes Dil." Said Chris as an overweight twelve year old stepped off the coach.

Dil wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a pale yellow undershirt; his shorts were a pale pastel green colour. For shoes he was wearing bunny slippers. Dil was overweight but from a first glance he looked like he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Hi guys! I'm ready to travel the world!" Whooped Dil. "The great wall of china, Hollywood movies, African wildlife … Indian curry! Awesome!"

"Eww! A fat slob." Gagged Amy.

"I may be a little big; but it's better than being underweight. Body fat isn't necessarily a bad thing." Said Dil casually. "Plus; my weight is partly genetic."

"Hi Dil; I'm Pablo." Said Pablo as he offered his hand for a shake.

"Hi Pablo!" Said Dil jollily as he gave Pablo a _tight_ handshake. "I hope we go to Kentucky! I've always wanted to try the fried chicken in it's original homeland!"

"I'm hoping for china personally." Said Pablo as Dil released his hands.

"I'd like to go to Angkor Wat in Cambodia." Murmured Jarvis.

"I bet I know where the next person will want to go; let's welcome Megan." Said Chris as an eleven year old girl stepped off the coach.

Megan almost looked like she was a government secret agent; she wore sunglasses, a black trench coat with golden colored buttons and black pants. Her shows were white with black soles and she had green socks too. Megan's hair was a hazel brown color. On her head was a hat that resembled a sort of stereotypical alien with three eyestalks.

"I saw something shiny outside the window on the way here." Said Megan as she walked passed Chris without even speaking to him. "It could only have been aliens."

"Aliens?" Repeated Karrie.

"Yes; aliens. When the biscuit jar is mystery empty … aliens. When the internet goes off … it's aliens. And when a desecrated human corpse is found on a college campus … you know it, aliens once again."

"Aliens aren't the answer to everything brainiac." Said Edgar dryly.

"True … just ninety nine percent of things." Agreed Megan.

"That's … not quite what I meant … never mind." Muttered Edgar.

"What about when a bathroom is out of soap?" Asked Dexter.

"It's obviously aliens that are responsible." Said Megan as though she was talking about something as simple as the weather.

"Oh geez; zis will be a long season." Muttered Albert almost silently.

"The next contestant will make the season even longer." Grinned Chris. "It's Jethro!"

A short eleven year old stepped off the coach. He had light brown hair in a buzzcutt, a nave rue jacket, a pale yellow shirt with a caution sign on it, green pants and grey tennis shoes.

"About time I was allowed to come out of the cramped coach." Muttered Jethro. "Why couldn't I have been one of the first few?"

"That's just the way it is kid." Smirked Chris.

"Fine, whatever. Let's see who I'm up against." Said Jethro as he looked over the competition. "Hey guys; name's Jethro, what's up and all that greeting stuff?"

A number of hi's, hello's, what's up's and do you like helicopters were his response (the last one was from Henry. As Jethro stood with his competition he wondered who would make the best alliance mate as well as who he could turn against others for his own advantage.

"Can we speed this up Chris?" Asked Jethro. "I'd like to get the competition started."

"We've just got a few more contestants to introduce." Assured Chris as a twelve year old girl stepped off the coach. "The first of which is Bonnie."

Bonnie had light red hair and a blue hat with a yellow rim and a pokeball picture on it. Her shirt was pitch black with the P from the Pokémon logo on it while her skirt was bright red. Bonnie's shoes were purple with green Velcro straps on them.

"TotalDramaMon I choose you!" Grinned Bonnie as she skipped over to the other tweens and faced Vinsun. "What's your favorite Pokémon?"

"What's one of them there Pokémon's?" Asked Vinsun blankly. "I reckon I don't know what you're talking about."

"My favorite is Pikachu!" Piped up Jade as she turned on her tazer to make it flicker with electricity. "Thunderbolt! Hahaha!"

"Pikachu is awesome." Agreed Bonnie. "My favorite is Snorlax … and it looks like we've got one over there!"

"Thanks for the recognition." Yawned Darby sleepily.

"Prepare to meet somebody who needs a little cheering up; it's Pandora and she's not got a box." Laughed Chris at his bad joke as an eleven year old girl stepped off the coach.

Pandora had pretty black hair that went past her shoulders; she wore a light blue jumper with a light indigo shirt underneath it. Her skirt was purple and she also wore a pair of pink shorts and lime green shoes. Pandora looked a little depressed and sad.

"Hello everyone, I'm Pandora." Mumbled Pandora as she shuffled over to the crowd.

"Are you ok?" Asked Pablo with a little concern.

"Do you need a band aid?" Asked Suki.

"I'm not ok; but it doesn't matter." Mumbled Pandora sadly as she put her hands in her skirt pockets.

"Haw ha!" Laughed Lars cruelly. "What a little _crybaby_! I hope we end up no the same team; you'll be easy to reduce to tears!"

Pandora just sniffled and hung her head while lots of the others glared at Lars; Vicky pointed her sword at him.

"Take back thou's words of hatred or I shalt smite thee!" Said Vicky sternly.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Whimpered Lars at the sharp sword which he wasn't sure if it was a fake or not.

"Not cool dude." Frowned Dil.

"Shut up!" Growled Lars as he backed away from Vicky.

"Our fifth to last contestant is Elvira." Announced Chris as a short twelve year old girl stepped off the coach.

This girl had curly mousey brown hair and an expression that was like that of both a politician and a toad. She had a fluffy pink button up shirt and a small red scarf around her neck. Her pants were red and elegant while her shoes were pinkish maroon high heels.

"Hello everyone; I am Elvira Umcliff. I hope to be a useful asset to the team I end up on and I am hoping we can all be friends." Said Elvira in a sweet girly voice that would have made even a man with lots of chest hair cringe uncontrollably. "And, of course, I hope nobody resorts to cheating or … disobedience."

"Hi! I'm Zora." Greeted Zora as she shook Elvira's hand.

"Charmed." Replied Elvira.

While Elvira conversed with some of the others Ted shuddered slightly which Pablo noticed.

"Something wrong Ted?" Asked Pablo.

"I don't know why … but _something_ about that girl doesn't seem … right." Muttered Ted quietly.

"This next contestant is a big fan of the Simpsons, Frasier, Futurama and pretty much _any_ television show, it's Morton!" Said Chris as a short Hispanic eleven year old guy jumped off the steps of the coach.

Morton had spiky black hair and tanned Latino skin. His shirt was pale green with a picture of Homer Simpsons face on the chest area while his shorts were a pale orangey peach colour. Morton's shoes were orange while covering his eyes were a pair of cool sunglasses.

"Yo Chris!" Greeted Morton as he shook Chris's hand. "This is mondo! I'm going to on TV! I've always wanted to be on television all my life! … Speaking of which, hi mum and dad!"

"Before you ask Morton, yes, we got the memo about you having to watch TV everyday or you'd suffer a nervous breakdown. There is TV on the plane this season which I'm sure you are glad to here."

"About as glad Del Boy was when he and the other trotters finally became millionaires but I also feel as excited as Cartman when he received a million dollars from inheritance." Grinned Morton.

"Do you watch the Big Bang theory?" Asked Edgar curiously.

"Any Sitcom fan has to watch that at least fifty times." Nodded Morton. "Sheldon is hilarious!"

"Finally somebody who enjoys the same shows I do." Said Edgar with a rare smile.

"Sitcoms are stupid!" Whined Cuthbert.

"I don't think the next contestant is stupid; give a wave for Oliver." Said Chris as a short eleven year old guy stepped off the coach.

Oliver wore green rimmed circular glasses and had rather pale skin. His short was dark blue with a picture of a banana on it while his pants were lime green with yellow stripes at the sides; on another note Oliver's shoes were blood red. Oliver had blond hair with a fringe and also a bit that was quite long and went down past his neck.

"Hi Oliver; got any wise words for us? You are the wise diabetic after all." Smirked Chris.

"Knowledge talks, wisdom listens." Replied Oliver wisely.

"We… since you're our first diabetic contestant I wish you luck." Said Chris as he began trying to decipher Oliver's words.

"Thanks." Smiled Oliver as he walked over to the other thirty seven contestants.

"You're diabetic? That must suck." Said Robbie sympathetically.

"It isn't really that bad." Shrugged Oliver. "I just have to inject myself with insulin twice a day; it also helps that I do not fear needles at all."

"Needles are awful." Shivered Terrence. "The one downside of fighting for your country is that you need injections so you don't catch a jungle virus or something."

"A fear of something is what makes us human." Said Oliver as he adjusted his glasses.

"The next contestant is not only human but is also the last of the girls; here's Sophie … and you _might_ want to cover your ears." Said Chris as a loud 'whoooo' echoed from inside the coach and a blond twelve year old girl ran out of it.

Sophie had blond hair that was tied into a short ponytail; her shirt was dark blue and she wore a small army cameo vest over it. She wore maroon shorts with yellowy gold stripes at the base of them and also blue belt. She wore fishnet stockings and blue boots with turquoise soles. Sophie even had a ring piercing in her belly button.

"Hi guys!" Yelled Sophie _very_ loudly. "What a lovely day for flying!"

"She's louder than a helicopter." Mumbled Henry.

"Crikey! That's a big plane!" Yelled Sophie as she gazed at the total Drama Jumbo Jet that was parked a short distance away.

"Could you please be … in fact; forget I said anything, sorry." Mumbled Pandora as she hung her head.

"Oh cheer up! We're going to be going all around the world to the best places of all! America! Japan! Sweden!" Yelled Sophie as loud as before.

"Finland!" Piped up Emily.

"Exactly!" Whooped Sophie.

"Before we start our trip around the world let's welcome our fortieth and final contestant; here's Benjamin!" Said Chris as an average sized twelve year old stepped off the coach.

Benjamin looked like he had the ultimate poker face; this might have been because of the fact nobody could see his eyes. He was wearing a large bobble-less beanie that was dark blue and orange striped with a light indigo rim with some blond hair sticking out from it which concealed his eyes from view. His shirt was plain orange and his shorts were light blue. Lastly his shoes were brown and casual; Benjamin strolled past Chris and joined the large crowd of other tweens.

"Hi." Said Benjamin simply as he looked around at the others.

"Eww; what an ugly hat, that went out of fashion in the seventies!" Gagged Amy haughtily.

"Don't care." Shrugged Benjamin while making a mental note to make sure she lost as he turned to Tony. "What's up?"

"Hi; my name's Tony." Said Tony dumbly.

"Wanna be friends?" Asked Benjamin with a half smile as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Okey dokie!" Said Tony with his tongue hanging out as he dopily shook Benjamin's hand.

"Cool." Nodded Benjamin in satisfaction while thinking. "_That's one ally; I'll have to backstab him soon though, there are much better 'fish in the fishmongers' so to speak_'."

Chris clapped his hands twice to get the attention of the forty contestants; once he was sure that they were all paying attention he put on his signature smile and began to speak.

"Well; that's everyone! From the ten year olds to the twelve-year olds, from the A's to the Z! I can tell this is gonna be an awesome season!" Announced Chris as he gazed at the crowd of kids in front of him; some looked excited, others quite passive, some calculating and a few rather irritable. "I bet you're all excited to be on Total Drama! After all; who wouldn't want to be on the best show with the handsomest host? Haha! Now; let's get aboard the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and set off for our first destination."

"How come the Jumbo Jet is here anyway?" Asked Winter as she closed her book. "I thought it got blown up in Drumhella last season."

"We rebuilt it; mechanics really put effort into things if you have a lot of money it seems." Smirked Chris idly.

"What about our luggage?" Asked Oliver. "I'm not going across the world without my insulin."

"Don't worry about that; the interns will be loading your luggage onto the plane." Assured Chris. "Now enough talking; onto the plane everyone, there are a few familiar faces on there who I'm sure you'll want to meet."

As the crowed of kids headed towards the plane and one by one boarded it up the ramp Chris turned to the cameraman and flashed a grin.

"So there you have it; all forty lucky kids who will be travelling the world and risking their hides and hair for a big cash prize! Don't change the channel because we'll be back after the break where we'll be visiting our first location, one that should be very familiar to all of you!" Grinned Chris as he gave a wave to the camera. "See you then!"

Chris ran towards the plane and started up the ramp as he wanted to get a first class seat to all the inevitable drama and hilarity throughout the season.

Forty kids had began their journey around the world … a once in a lifetime adventure … but only one would be walking away with the prize … who could it be?

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter! I bet most, or a least a few of you, have a few characters you are already rooting for. Reviews are welcome as is constructive critics. Trolls are NOT welcome but I guess I can't stop you … so … yeah. :)<p>

Pictures of the characters will be coming soon; check my deviantart profile from time to time.

In case you want to know the characters stereotypes if you haven't figured them out here is a list of them in alphabetical order.

* * *

><p><strong>Albert<strong>- the **Frenchman**

**Amy**- the **Spoiled Brat**

**Bea**- the **Potty Mouth**

**Benjamin**- The** Backstabber**

**Bonnie**- The **Pokémon Fan**

**Craig**- The **Shameless Ladies Man**

**Cuthbert**- The **Oran**

**Darby**- The **Sleepyhead**

**Dexter**- The **Guy Obsessed With Bathrooms**

**Dil- **The **Jolly Giant**

**Edgar**- The **Nerdish Know-It-All**

**Elvira- **The **Umbridge**

**Emily**- The **Off Center Silly**

**Gareth**- The **Bug Boy**

**Henry**- The **Helicopter Fan**

**Jade- **The **Zapper**

**Jarvis- **The **Nice Quiet Guy**

**Jethro**- The **Dirty Rat**

**Karrie- **The **Ornithophobe**

**Lars**- The** Bully**

**Ling**- The **Karate Kid**

**Megan**- The** Paranormal Enthusiast**

**Molly**- The **Religious Deaf Girl**

**Morton**- The **TV Addict**

**Natasha**- The **Eskimo**

**Oliver**- The **Wise Diabetic**

**Pablo**- The **Nice Rich Kid**

**Pandora**- The **Sad Girl**

**Penny**- The** Over-The-Top Hero**

**Ramona**- The **Mischief Maker**

**Robbie**- The **Funny Guy**

**Sophie**- The **Loud Girl**

**Suki**- The **Medic Enthusiast**

**Ted**- The **Jock**

**Terrence**- The **Army Enthusiast**

**Tony**- The **Ralph Wiggum**

**Vicky**- The **Medieval Fan**

**Vinsun**- The **Country Boy**

**Winter**- The **Intelligent Bookworm**

**Zora**- The **Marine Lover**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>The kids begin to bond and arrive in their first location. Also the teams are formed.


	2. CH 1, PT 2: Flying and Singing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of wisdom: **have you ever watched a TV show when you were young but then forgot about it for many years but one day rediscovered it? That happened to me today in the form on the show TUGS. It had probably the BEST them song I've ever heard. In short; if you see a, for example, YouTube video of a show you once watched as a kid, why not click on it and feel the nostalgia?

Ready for take off!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Lobby)<strong>

* * *

><p>The forty tweens stood inside the Total Drama Jumbo Jet; the interns were loading their luggage into the cargo hold and the tweens gazed around the interior of what appeared to be the 'lobby' of the plane. There was a door leading off to the right with the word 'accommodations' on a sign next to it while to the left was another door with the word 'Drop of Shame' written on another sign next to it. Chris stood in front of the large crowd of forty tweens and flashed a grin.<p>

"So; what do you think? I'd say it's a step up from what last seasons competitors had to live in. We were required by law to make the plane a little more bearable due to the fact you are all … well … kids." Shrugged Chris. "So; shall we get the tour underway?"

"I got a question." Piped up Oliver. "Where's the confessional?"

"And that brings me along to the very first part of the tour … the Airplane Confessional." Grinned Chris. "See that door over there with the camera picture on it? In there you will find the airplane bathroom where you can make a confessional about pretty much whatever you want … try to keep it clean … though there isn't really a requirement for you to."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional- First of the Season!)<strong>

**Vinsun:** So … how does this here confessional do hickey work?

**Gareth: **Bugs … I can sense the chitter chatter of bugs nearby…

**Sophie: **This is awesome! WOOOOOOOOOO!

**Darby: **Maybe I could get some sleep in here sometime. (Darby yawns).

**Craig: **I'm gonna win the million and then I'm gonna get the laaaaadiiiies! (Craig thinks about what he's just said) …No! I don't mean what you're thinking! I mean that I'll impress them with my wealth and they'll want to go out with me.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The forty tweens gazed around first class in awe; it had everything! Vending machines that were free to use, video games consoles with games, a snack bar, widescreen plasma TV, a massage chair, a pool table … and even cup holders! Every one of the forty tweens was keen to spend their time here.<p>

"This is first class; just like last season this is the cream of the crop, the life of luxury … and if your team finishes a challenge in first place then you'll be staying here on the journey to the next destination."

"I like the sound of this place." Grinned Bonnie. "Are there any Pokémon video games?"

"Maybe." Shrugged Chris.

"This place #bleep# rocks." Declared Bea.

"Hopefully nobody will be on Team Victory 2.0; it'd be nice if everyone could experience the luxury." Said Pablo as he gazed over at that snack bar. "Say; do you have any raspberryaid?"

"We've got a lot of different types of drinks." Confirmed Chris with a nod. "Except alcohol … I mean; it'd be funny to see you guys drunk but it'd be pretty bad for lawsuits."

"Do we have actual beds this season?" Asked Amy stiffly. "Because I _refuse_ to sleep in a chair."

"We have beds in most of the sleeping classes." Stated Chris. "They're in the rooms leading off your respective living quarters."

"Exactly how can you fit all this on a Jumbo Jet anyway?" Asked Jethro with a dubious raised eyebrow.

"You just answered your own question dude." Smirked Chris before noticing Morton was hugging the TV. "Hey! Knock it off! That TV cost over a thousand dollars!"

"I've found my true love." Whispered Morton in a touched voice.

"…Yeah…" Said Chris in confusion. "Let's move on to second class."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: TV's are like Teddy Bears!<strong>

**Morton: **That TV rocks!

**Ted: **Alright! I like the looks of first class … and if all goes well I'll be staying in there fairly often.

**Molly: **I wonder what Chris said this room was for … was it a confessional? If so then I'd like to say I really liked the look of first class.

**Tony: **Two plus two is two!

**Lars: **I could get used to first class; I wonder if they have the manhunt series? No doubt me playing it would give the others nightmares and I can live with that! Haw ha!

**Ling: **(She is meditating and speaks with her eyes closed). It doesn't matter to me which class of living I sleep in. I sleep on a mat back home, as do many martial artists, so I can handle economy class. Still; I wouldn't mind trying out the massage chair.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Second class wasn't as luxurious as first class was though it definitely wasn't bad. It had some comfy looking chairs (though they didn't have a massage feature); a Sega Dreamcast and an average TV set that had limited cable. A fluffy rug was laid out on the floor as well though the fur was fake so as to not anger PETA, what with the fake blood and all.<p>

"This is second class." Announced Chris as the tweens looked around. "As I'm sure _most_ of you can work out; this is where the second place team will be staying. Not as luxurious as first class … but it is still clean and comfortable. Not a bad place to relax."

"Hey cool; there are some good games here." Said Robbie as he looked at a few of the Dreamcast games. "Fur Fighters, Sonic Adventure … cool!"

"Juliette was a good character." Said Albert opinionatedly. "She was French like me."

"I like it in here." Said Suki cheerfully. "Not as good at first class but the windows seem a little bigger so we can see outside easier."

"This place sucks!" Whined Cuthbert. "I'd better be staying in first class each and every time."

"With forty of us and the fact there will likely be more than a few teams a bit of luck typically plays a part." Stated Ted. "And as the American's say…"

"Shut up!" Snapped Cuthbert.

"Exactly." Said Ted as he mimed marking a point on an invisible scoreboard.

"I can see plenty of places to lay down slippery banana peels!" Giggled Ramona mischievously.

"Not on my watch you won't!" Snapped Penny. "Making people flip over? Lawful good people would be ashamed!"

"What about taking the tag off a mattress?" Asked Dil.

"Unforgivable!" Growled Penny.

"Lawful Stupid." Muttered Edgar so nobody but himself could hear.

"Trolley girl Hatchet will bring snacks in here every few hours; though the team in first class are allowed to choose before the team in here do just to let you know." Smirked Chris. "Anyway; let's move onto third class.2

"Does it have a helicopter?" Asked Henry.

"Or a bathroom?" Asked Dexter hopefully.

"Neither." Said Chris in a slightly weirded out tone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I sense a debate; what is better ... bathrooms or helicopters?<strong>

**Henry: **Man; this season isn't off to a great start. Nearly an hour and not a single helicopter!

**Dexter: **I wonder why Henry likes helicopters so much. Everybody knows bathrooms are far superior!

**Jarvis: **Henry and Dexter are a little weird … but Gareth is kind of scary.

**Gareth: **There were no roaches or other bugs in first and second class … I feel _disappointed_.

**Pandora: **(She sighs sadly). It may seem like paranoia … but I bet the others are going to make friends with each other and I'll be excluded from hanging with them … like at school.

**Penny: **Ramona won't be doing any evil pranks when I'm around!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Third class was quite a dive in quality from that of second class. Instead of chairs there were benches at the sides of the room with harnesses for support. There was a TV attached to the wall by the door but it was a very ancient model of television and likely didn't have color. There was a dart board attached to the wall that was opposite the TV and had a tray of darts below it. In a way it kind of reminded the tweens of a stereotypical bar that you would generally see on a sitcom such as Only Fools and Horses.<p>

"This is third class." Said Chris idly. "If you stay here you should consider yourselves lucky; do you know why?"

"Not really; staying here instead of first class, or second class, is like having regular milk at lunch when you could have chocolate milk." Snarked Edgar.

"Is it because of the dart board?" Asked Terrence. "Darts build character just like doing push ups."

"Both wrong!" Said Chris with odd glee at saying so. "You'd be lucky to stay here because it means you finished in first place and narrowly avoided elimination. Definitely not the best place to spend the night; you don't even get beds."

"That makes little difference to me." Yawned Darby sleepily.

"You'll be sleeping on small rugs that get bought out by the interns at night." Continued Chris. "You won't be given pillows though; so you'll have to improvise."

"Like use our arms?" Asked Megan. "Or maybe an alien?"

"Yeah … wait; how would you use an alien as a pillow?" Asked Chris in confusion.

"You tell me." Replied Megan.

"…Anyway; that's pretty much all that there is to third class." Said Chris. "Any questions? Normally I wouldn't even answer them but since you're kid's maybe I can just this once."

"Since you've shown us three classes of living and this one is for the third place team … I'm guessing that there are four teams this season." Said Zora.

"Bingo." Nodded Chris.

"Four is the number of death in Chinese culture." Said Ling with her eyes closed while standing still.

"I thought you were Japanese." Said Lars while blinking.

"No; I am _Chinese_, Suki is Japanese." Said Ling in irritation.

"I knew that; I just wanted to see you get mad." Grinned Lars.

"Angry girls are SO hot." Smirked Craig.

"Why is Ling getting mad?" Asked Molly; due to being deaf Molly didn't know what was being said but knew it wasn't anything good.

Edgar wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to Molly; Molly read it and scowled at Lars and Craig.

"That wasn't very nice!" Pouted Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mice are nice…)<strong>

**Ling: **… Normally I can keep my temper in check … but I think Lars is going to be like a cockroach. No matter how many times you step on him he just doesn't go away. Craig isn't much better either.

**Terrence: **Ling would make a very good drill instructor; she'd scare the cadets into obedience!

**Vicky: **If thou angers Sir Ling thou shalt die. Eep. (Vicky gulps nervously).

**Winter: **(she is reading her book). Craig should learn to think about more than girls … he may live longer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Squalid Class was nothing. I mean that literally; it was completely bare of any furniture of any description. A little water was leaking down from the ceiling and a few cockroaches were scuttling about. Some of the tweens looked absolutely revolted<p>

"So; like what you see?" Grinned Chris in amusement at the tween's disgust.

"I reckon this place is dirtier than that roach motel trap back home." Noted Vinsun.

"I am NOT staying in here!" Whined Amy while stomping her foot.

"I quite agree; this place is more disgusting than a prison." Gagged Elvira. "Actually … scratch that; even a prison is better than _this_."

"I guess the last place team will have to make the best of it." Shrugged Benjamin indifferently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How can you make the best of something squalid?)<strong>

**Elvira: I think it is a necessity to not finish a challenge is last. Seriously; if somebody on my team costs us a challenge I'll lock them in the cargo hold; after all, I'm important and **_**they**_** are not.**

* * *

><p>"Zis is insanitary!" Exclaimed Albert as he backed away from one of the roaches.<p>

"Well; all the more reason not to lose right?" Grinned Chris sadistically. "The last place team will be sleeping here. No luxuries, no beds and you have to share the room with a couple of roaches."

A cockroach started to move towards the group; some people screamed and backed away. Gareth didn't look bothered as he stepped towards it; on the contrarily he smiled.

"Aren't you an independent strong little roachling" Said Gareth softly as he gently petted the roach with an index finger. "Run along now; we don't want anybody to step on you do we?"

"Is that … normal?" Asked Oliver uncertainly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well Gareth is labeled the 'Bug Boy' on the official site." Shrugged Chris.

"I am not #bleep# staying here!" Growled Bea.

"No problem!" Piped up Jade cheerfully. "I can just zap the roaches with my tazer!"

"And I can smother them in peanut butter!" Laughed Emily insanely.

"Oh great; looks like we've got two Izzy's." Muttered Edgar as he mentally face palmed. "Wasn't one enough?"

"Well one _is_ the loneliest number that you'll ever do." Joked Robbie.

"Not funny." Replied Edgar with a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'll tell you what is funny … kumquats!)<strong>

**Edgar: **This is going to be a LONG season; I feel like I'm surrounded by people who escaped a loony bin!

**Jade: **What problem cannot be solved by electricity?

**Oliver: **I have to say that normally a cockroach would never let anybody get that close; even if it did it would scuttle away if touched … the way Gareth was able to make it feel ok was … odd. Hmmmm.

**Pablo: **I _really_ do _**not**_ want to stay in squalid class; it's probably worse than the gummy bear song!

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris stood on a tropical themed podium in front of the crowd of forty tweens. He flashed his signature grin and stood silently.<p>

"Can we get on with this?" Asked Jethro. "I'd like the competition to begin."

"I second that thought." Agreed Benjamin.

"Me too." Nodded Karrie.

"Ok then, fine." Grumbled Chris. "This is the Drop of Shame Room; it's where the magic happens."

"By magic you mean throwing people out of the plane to free fall a couple thousand feet." Said Ted skeptically.

"They'd need a lot of band aids to get better." Murmured Suki.

"Ted is correct; because what could be more enjoyable than seeing somebody you hate get sent out of the plane kicking and screaming?" Smirked Chris.

"Chris has a point guys." Said Lars with a rather nasty grin as he shoved Pandora. "I'd like to see this little _crybaby_ get voted off and burst into tears of misery."

"I probably deserved that." Mumbled Pandora with a sniffle as she moved away from Lars.

"Meanwhile I'd like to see you free fall a couple thousand feet." Glared Pablo.

"This is great! Conflicts arising and we haven't even taken off yet!" Said Chris in joy. "So; to sum this room up, you'll only be coming here if your team lost a challenge, though after the merge everyone will attend. You'll have to go into the voting confessional over there and stamp the passport of the person you want to see gone. Whoever has the most votes will have to take the Drop of Shame."

"What if there is a tie?" Asked Natasha. "Do you have a tiebreaker planned or would there be a revote where the team only votes for those involved in the tie?"

"We have several tie breakers for such a situation." Assured Chris. "So basically; if you don't receive a Safety Souvenir you'll be experiencing free fall … and free fall is, to put it lightly … _**extremely**_ unpleasant. Haha!"

"So we won't be having an edible form of safety this season?" Asked Dil. "I didn't expect that; nice job."

"What does it matter?" Asked Cuthbert whiney. "I'm going to be the winner; nobody can deny that."

"I can; I'm going to win!" Snapped Amy.

"…Meh." Scoffed Cuthbert.

Benjamin looked at this exchanged and began to think.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cuthbert is <strong>_**such**_** an Oran. If you don't know what one of them is just look at the first season of survivor fan characters by SWSU Master!)**

**Benjamin: **I'd love to get Cuthbert and Amy voted off because I pretty much hate them, they're annoying. Come to think of it I think most people dislike them already.

**Cuthbert: **Cuthbert, you are a _god_ at this game.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So; anything else to show us before we take off?" Asked Winter while still reading her book. "I think most of us have a pretty good idea of how things will work."<p>

"I've just got one more thing to show you … or rather … three." Grinned Chris. "Anyway; this is the canteen of the Jumbo Jet. You'll eat your meals here; after all, it isn't a Total Drama experience until you eat Chef Hatchet's cooking! Haha!"

"Tony thinks it tastes worse than poopies." Gagged Tony.

"You haven't tried it yet! Soon you'll appreciate my cooking." Barked Chef Hatchet as he walked out from the kitchen. "Besides; I'd like to see you maggots slave over a half rusted stove cooking expired ingredients and make something gourmet!

"Do you serve vegetable dishes?" Asked Darby drowsily. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Wimp!" Laughed Lars.

"Yeah; because you're _so_ tough in comparison 'Mr. I cry at the slightest but of pain'." Said Bonnie with an eye roll. "You're even weaker than a Wurmple."

Lars growled but remained silent in response to this.

"I'll see you maggots later; time for me to put my flying hat on." Said Chef as he left towards the pilot's seat. "It has a puff ball on it."

As Chef left the room Chris bought the attention back to him and continued speaking.

"Now; before we set course for our first destination I have a little surprise for you; this season I managed to bring in a pair of familiar faces who will be helping out as … interns. Haha!" Grinned Chris as before he called towards the kitchen. 2Ok guys; come on out!"

"Woohoo!" Cheered an excited sounding voice.

"Life, why do you hate me so?" Asked another deadpan sounding voice.

Owen and Noah walked out from the kitchen; Noah was reading a book while Owen was eating a bowl of noodles.

"Hi kids!" Waved Owen friendlily. "Isn't this awesome? Another season! And I'm getting paid to help out!"

Most of the kids waved back or said hello while Noah simply read his book and casually turned a page.

"Come on Noah; say hello." Said Owen as he prompted his best friend with a poke.

"Fine." Said Noah as he looked up from his book. "Hi."

With that Noah continued reading and seemed content to not say anything else.

"Owen and Noah are going to be helping us out during the season." Said Chris. "Ranging from helping with challenges to being cameramen. We were just lucky the happily volunteered."

"You knocked me out and dragged me out of my house!" Snapped Noah.

"You're family received the memo." Smirked Chris.

"Oh come on Noah; it won't be so bad." Said Owen optimistically. "We're getting paid."

"No amount of money could begin to compensate for traveling the world with Chris." Grumbled Noah.

"Well anyway; that concludes the tour of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet." Said Chris in satisfaction. "And right on cue it looks like we're starting to move!"

Sure enough the plane was beginning to move down the runway and was starting to gain speed.

"Shouldn't we strap ourselves down?" Asked Oliver. "It would be a lot safer than standing around."

"You'll be fine." Said Chris dismissively. "I'm gonna go to my happy place … my personal quarters; complete with Gold Plated Jacuzzi and widescreen plasma TV with all channels in the world. Later!"

Chris left for his ever beloved Jacuzzi while the forty tweens looked amongst each other.

"Sooooo … anybody want to have a chugging contest?" Asked Owen casually.

"I'm game." Nodded Dil.

"This I've got to see!" Yelled Sophie eagerly.

"I'm surrounded by lunatics." Sighed Noah as he sat down at one of the canteen tables to read his book.

"I feel your pain." Agreed Edgar as he walked past.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where Taco's taste even better!)<strong>

**Owen:** This is awesome! Travelling the world and I can just enjoy the sights this time. Don't get me wrong; the challenges were awesome! But it's fun to be involved in the game in a way besides being a contestant. (Owen Farts). Sorry! I get gassy when I'm excited.

**Amy:** (She is about to speak but gags). Owen you slob!

**Dil: **I think me and Owen are going to get along _just_ fine.

**Albert:** Of all people Chris could have chosen … it had to be Owen. I don't dislike the guy or anything … he just stinks and I have a sensitive nose. Bad smells make me feel sick. Good thing I let Amy in the confessional before I came in.

**Vinsun: **I've never been on a plane do hickey before … I've never even been to an airport; none of my family has. I'm making history in this here moment!

**Noah: **It could be worse I suppose … Chris could have forced us to live in the cargo hold.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours later the plane was up in the air and well on the way to the first destination of the season. Since no teams were formed and no challenges had arrived the campers were free to mingle wherever they pleased; everyone had predictably chosen first class. Some had wanted to go to a lower class to be alone but had been persuaded to join the others in first class all the same.<p>

Currently the tween were doing various things; while some just stood around talking to others Pablo and Ted were having a game of pool (Ted was winning), Ramona was playing Mario Party 4 on the GameCube console hooked up to the TV, Craig was sitting in the massage chair and Ling was sitting on a chair and meditating.

"What are you doing m'lady?" Asked Vinsun while he watched Ramona play Mario Party. "And how are you controlling the guy in the overalls?"

"That guy is Mario; it's a video game, you've played one before right?" Asked Ramona.

"I reckon I haven't." Said Vinsun with a shake of his head. "How does that there game work?"

"Why don't I show you; I'll set it for two players." Said Ramona as she handed Vincent a controller. "It might be a little hard to understand since you've never played a video game before."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So he hasn't even played Battletoads?)<strong>

**Ramona: **It's interesting how little Vinsun knows about the modern world; but at the same time it's funny to hear him misinterpret what most people have as part of everyday life.

* * *

><p>Pablo and Ted were playing another game of pool; Ted had the break shot due to winning the previous game. Ted concentrated as he lined the pool cue up with the white ball. He reared back the cue and hit the white ball; the triangle of balls was broke apart and a yellow ball went down a pocket.<p>

"Looks liker I'm yellows." Said Ted as he prepared to take his next shot. "You aren't a very good pool player Pablo; two reds to my seven yellows and blackball last game. I thought all rich people were good at pool."

"That's a misconception, like how people think a tomato is a vegetable." Said Pablo as Ted pocketed another yellow. "Besides; I'm a better poker player."

"Don't remind me." Muttered Ted.

"Hey ladies; anyone want to get a massage with me?" Asked Craig with a wink to the girls.

"He needs more tact." Said Pablo.

"If you don't stop hitting on the girls and being a creep you'll be voted off pretty early." Warned Darby.

"I wouldn't hit on absolutely any girl." Said Craig while gesturing towards Molly. "I don't hit on cripples; they tend to not be very good at kissing."

WHACK!

Suki ran up and slapped Craig while looking angry.

"Disabled people are just as good as those without disabilities!" Glared Suki.

"Ok; sorry!" Gulped Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Craig is <strong>_**such**_** a Percy!)**

**Craig: **Well that's one girl who won't get the honor of being my girlfriend.

**Suki: **I wonder if Craig needs a band aid … well he isn't getting one from me!

**Molly: **Craig keeps gesturing towards me and saying something; judging by how Suki slapped him I'd say it wasn't very nice. I wish I wasn't deaf; it must be nice to hear all the wonderful sounds god put on our wonderful world. I can't even hear my own voice.

* * *

><p><strong>DING!<strong>

The forty campers stopped what they were doing as they thought about the sound that they had just heard.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." Groaned Robbie.

"Well; the hairs on my neck are standing up and my palms just got sweaty … that could only mean we've got to sing." Sighed Ted gravely.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Grinned Emily. "Jungle bells jingle bells jingle all the waaaaaaaay!"

Chris walked into first class with a grin on his face while dressed up as Elvis Presley for some reason.

"That's right everyone; you've got to sing a song or face instant elimination. And this time we mean it; if you don't sing then you're out." Grinned Chris sadistically.

Most of the tweens groaned; Molly noticed this but being deaf she didn't know why.

"Why is everyone groaning?" Asked Molly.

Edgar quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Molly; Molly read it and smiled.

"We've got to sing? That sounds fun!" Grinned Molly sunnily.

"Ok; let's do this! You show me what you got!" Said Chris as the tweens got ready to sing the first song of the season.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #1: <strong>_**Up in the Air**_**. Pick your favorite beta and here we go!)**

**Molly: We just sighed up for a global reality show; what awaits us at the end we really don't know!**

**Ted: If I had my way then away the singing would go!**

**Robbie: This is no laughing matter; we're on a plane!**

**Edgar: Well it's quite clear Chris is completely insane.**

**Girls: Up in the air! Up in the air!**

**Henry: And don't forget about helicopters!**

**Guys: Try to take care! Try to take care!**

**Bea: Singing #bleep# sucks; it's stupid as #bleep#!**

**Dexter: In my bathtub I have a rubber duck!**

**Lars: People as spineless as a worm; it'll be fun making them squirm!**

**Ling: You cannot beat them up; on your contract that is a term.**

**Girls: Up in the air! Up in the air!**

**Guys: Try to take care! Try to take care!**

**Henry: And don't forget about helicopters.**

**Jethro: We're singing up in the clouds; this is kinda wacky.**

**Amy: Well buzzcutt boy; I say your shoes are tacky!**

**Pablo: This song is making less and less sense!**

**Tony: I pick my nose with a white picket fence!**

**Karrie: I dare not look out the window; there might be a bird!**

**Albert: Birds are feistier in the sky; that's what I've heard.**

**Edgar: **(Long sigh). **Word.**

**Dil: Owen and Noah are along for the ride!**

**Gareth: A cockroach's wingspan is surprisingly wide.**

**Penny: Singing crazy lyrics? Evil in it's prime!**

**Ramona: Come on guys! One more time!**

**Girls: Up in the air! Up in the air!**

**Guys: Try to take care! Try to take care!**

**Girls: It may not be fair! It may not be fair!**

**Guys: Chris gets to relax in his super luxury lair!**

**All: We're up in the air; we hope it won't be a scare. We are flying … in the air!**

**Emily: Like a potato!**

* * *

><p>The song came to a close and a few of the tweens looked at Emily in confusion.<p>

"Exactly how can a potato fly?" Asked Edgar in a deadpan voice.

"With it's wings … duh." Grinned Emily.

"…I won't even ask." Sighed Edgar.

"Good singing everyone; you can continue relaxing until we get to our first destination … which shouldn't be much longer."

"Good; we've been on the plane for hours." Said Natasha. "It's kind of hot in here."

"It'll be a lot hotter where we are going." Grinned Chris as he left back to his luxury quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How come I wasn't allowed to sing?)<strong>

**Emily: **I like potatoes! They are such great dancers!

**Megan: **I bet there are aliens in our first destination; I just know it!

**Vinsun: **That there song was actually pretty fun; we sure got some good singers don'cha think?

* * *

><p>An hour later the Total Drama Jumbo Jet descended from its flight; as soon as it landed Chris had ushered the forty tweens out of first class and out of door of the plane. The sight that greeted them was the Egyptian desert … but there were no pyramids in sight.<p>

"Welcome to Egypt everyone." Grinned Chris as he put on some pharaoh headgear. "Like last season this is our first stop … but the challenges will be very unlike last season."

Some of the campers were starting to sweat due to the very high temperature of the hot sunrays bearing down on them.

"It's pretty hot isn't it?" Smirked Chris as he noticed how uncomfortable the tweens looked. "Well it's about to get even hotter with your first challenge."

"But we haven't even been sorted into teams yet; quite unprofessional Chris." Said Elvira as she crossed her arms.

"I'm getting to that in a moment." Frowned Chris before regaining his signature smile. "Now; we've landed in a remote part of the Egyptian desert so none of the locals will be getting in the way; five miles north of here is an artificial tomb that I had some of the interns build. You're objective is to find that pyramid and enter it; you will get the second part of the challenge once you arrive."

"Who's going to be there to give it to us?" Asked Bonnie before gasping in thirst. "I feel hotter than a Charmanda in a volcano!"

"I'll be giving you the next part; I'll be driving there in my personal dune buggy that was loaded in with the cargo." grinned Chris. "Meanwhile you lot will be trekking on foot."

"We had bloody better be given water." Frowned Terrence.

"That you will; I may like torturing the contestants but death by dehydration is particularly painful and it's only day one of the contest. Besides; I have to be a little lenient with you since you're all kids." Assured Chris. "Now; before we start the challenge … it is time to sort the teams."

As Chris said this Noah dragged, with a little difficulty, four mats towards a start line in the sand nearby. One run was red, one was yellow, another was blue and the fourth was green. Owen walked up carrying a large box; he tipped it over next to Chris and a large amount of chests fell onto the sand.

"Everyone grab a chest and open it." Instructed Chris. "Inside you will find a passport; the color of the passport will determine the team that you are on. The tweens who have the same color passport as you will be your team mates. Each color of passport has a logo on it that represents your team name. So … grab a box!"

The tweens quickly began grabbing boxes; some tweens swapped with others, some grabbed boxes from others and some pushed others over (that last one was just Lars). The tweens stood crowded together and simultaneously opened their chests to see what team they would be on.

Once everyone had opened their chests and received their team passport Chris cleared his throat.

"Ok then; time to see who is team mates with whom." Grinned Chris. "If you have a red passport then move onto the red mat."

Jethro, Lars, Gareth, Amy, Pandora, Jarvis, Penny, Natasha, Dil and Jade stepped onto the red mat.

"Our red passports have a picture of a cockroach on them." Noted Gareth. "I take that as a good omen."

"Well you'll like your team name then." Grinned Chris. "You ten are hereby known as the Rotten Roaches!"

"Yeah! We're rotten to the core!" Grinned Lars.

"If you have a blue passport please stand on the blue mat." Said Chris to move the conversation onwards.

Tony, Benjamin, Henry, Dexter, Sophie, Vicky, Bea, Ted, Suki and Winter moved over to the blue mat while Ted looked at his passport again.

"There's a spider on our passports; are we the Psycho Spider's or something?" Asked Ted.

"Close … you're going to be the Spooky Spiders!" Declared Chris.

"Yeah! We've going to ride this helicopter to the finish!" Cheered Henry.

"That didn't make any #bleep# sense." Said Bea in confusion.

"True; he didn't even mention how wonderful bathrooms are." Agreed Dexter.

"Why am I always stuck with the crazies?" Asked Ted to himself quietly.

"If you have a green passport then stand on the green mat." Said Chris promptly.

Albert, Emily, Edgar, Ramona, Vinsun, Bonnie, Megan, Morton, Elvira and Craig walked over to the green mat.

"You ten are going to be known as … the sneaky snails!" Announced Chris.

"Are you naming all of the teams after disgusting things found in the garden?" Asked Edgar dryly.

"Snails are cute!" Grinned Emily. "And I bet they taste good; right Albert?"

"Just because I'm French does not mean I eat snails!" Groaned Albert in annoyance.

"And since the last ten of you have yellow passports, go stand on the yellow mat." Said Chris.

Pablo, Ling, Oliver, Terrence, Zora, Karrie, Robbie, Darby and Cuthbert moved over to the yellow mat.

"You ten, the last team, are going to be known as … the Buzzing Bees!" Stated Chris. "Try not to lose as much as last seasons yellow team … wait; there's only nine of you, somebody's missing … Molly! Get over here!"

Molly, being deaf, didn't know what Chris had said and hadn't moved from where she was while she glanced at her yellow passport. Pablo made a few arm gestures towards her and she quickly understood what he meant. Molly ran over to her team as Chris looked at his watch.

"We'd better hurry this up; we have a commercial break soon." Said Chris. "Ok; you know your challenge, find the Total Drama Tomb."

"Which way is it?" Asked Darby sleepily.

"North; each team will get a compass." Assured Chris.

Noah, Owen and some interns handed out water supplies and compasses to the four teams as Chris said this.

"Remember tweens' first place gets first class, second place and third place also escape elimination and get second and third class respectably. The losers will be voting somebody off … and losing this early would be humiliating! So no pressure! Haha!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Humiliation Conga's are brutal to endure!)<strong>

**Oliver: **I think our team is pretty cool; most of us are pretty nice and I feel we can work together. But can we pull it off. Funnily enough this is one question I'm glad I don't know the answer to yet.

**Craig: **Looks like I'm on a team with some hot laaaaadiiiies! I bet they all want to go out with me!

**Bonnie: **Just my luck to end up on the same team as Craig.

**Tony:** Yay! I'm on Benjamin's team! He's my friend.

**Pandora: **Lars is my team mate … he's pretty nasty. Some of the others are a little mean … I guess this is to be expected though; karma retribution. I bet they'll vote me off first and I wouldn't blame them.

* * *

><p>The teams were grouped together with water canteens and other equipment they would need. Chris stood next to the start line with a starter pistol loaded with a blank shot.<p>

"Ok everyone; get ready to race." Said Chris as he aimed the starter pistol above him. "Three

…

…

…

…

Two

…

…

…

One

…

…

…

…

Go!"

Chris fired the blank shot; as soon as he had done so the four teams of ten ran from the start line up ahead into the desert towards their objective.

"The first challenge has begun." Said Chris to the camera. "But which team will earn the right to stay in first class? Who will get lost in the desert? And will any friendships or conflicts arise? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>So the first challenge has been announced and the teams are formed … but which team is going to lose? You'll find out soon enough!<p>

Here are the teams in case you have trouble remembering or just want to know for sure.

Buzzing Bees: Pablo, Ling, Oliver, Terrence, Zora, Karrie, Robbie, Darby, Cuthbert, Molly.

Rotten Roaches: Jethro, Lars, Gareth, Amy, Pandora, Jarvis, Penny, Natasha, Dil, Jade.

Sneaky Snails: Albert, Emily, Edgar, Ramona, Vinsun, Bonnie, Megan, Morton, Elvira, Craig

Spooky Spiders: Tony, Benjamin, Henry, Dexter, Sophie, Vicky, Bea, Ted, Suki, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>The teams trek through the Egyptian desert, find the tomb and are made to unwrap mummies!


	3. CH 1, PT 3: The Total Drama Tomb

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of Wisdom: **It's been a while hasn't it? Well; I've been working on TDL1 and TDL2 a while back … and lately I've just been really busy. I thought it was about time I updated this story. Sorry for the lack of updates recently but I'm ALWAYS busy at Christmas time for very obvious reasons. So without further stalling to raise the world count; here is chapter three of Total Drama Tween Tour!

Trekking the desert!

* * *

><p>The four newly formed teams were trekking through the desert; they had each made it roughly a mile away from the finish line with four miles to go. Some teams had been able to pull ahead of other due to having more physically fit members or by taking different routes through the desert. All the teammates were starting to get to know each other better; it was also a good way of getting an idea who to vote off if their team lost.<p>

Trek five miles through a desert to a tomb while being supplied with water? Sounds easy! But as most of us know all to well … things are rarely as simple as they seem.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bee's)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bee's were walking along with Terrence in the lead heading north by the compass. The sun was bearing down heavily on the ten tweens and it was certain that somebody would start to complain.<p>

"I'm hot!" Whined Cuthbert.

"Then drink some water." Said Ling indifferently.

"But it's too warm for me!" Whined Cuthbert some more.

"Mine's alright." Said Oliver as he took a sip of his water.

"Then give me yours." Said Cuthbert swiftly.

"Yours is just the same as mine." Said Oliver with a coy look. "You have more water in my canteen than I have in mine you know."

"I'm the most valuable member of this team; without me you guys are nothing." Bragged Cuthbert. "Thus I need to be hydrated!"

"Silence solider!" Snapped Terrence irritably. "This outfit has no place for whiners! Zip it or zip out; your choice!"

Cuthbert clenched his fists and fumed for a moment but scowled as he stayed silent.

"Much better." Said Terrence with a satisfied nod.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Insubordination Soldier!)<strong>

**Terrence: **Cuthbert is so annoying! He's like a low tier internet troll!

**Oliver: **Cuthbert reminds me of a character in Charlie and the Chocolate factory…

**Cuthbert: **What is Terrence and Oliver's problem? They'll get voted off if they keep whining like that. That's fine by me as I don't like them.

* * *

><p>"Hey Terrence; you sure we're going the right way?" Asked Pablo as a single bead of sun induced sweat ran down his forehead.<p>

"Positive Private; my Grandpa taught me how to read a compass and I am as sure we are going the right way as the M3 Lee is a good tank." Replied Terrence. "We're making good time; steam work and Bristol fashion."

"I hope we have time for a nap." Yawned Darby. "I haven't slept in days."

"I know what'll turn that frown upside down … a joke; because laughter is the best medicine." Smiled Robbie before tapping his chin. "Then again; if you've got the flu you are probably better off with the jab. Get it?"

Most of the team laughed or at the very least smiled a little.

"Good one Robbie." Smiled Darby sleepily.

"I try." Replied Robbie modestly.

"So … since we're a team and all, why don't we get to know each other?" Suggested Karrie. "We're all in this competition together and … AAARGH!"

Karrie screamed and cowered on the ground; a large vulture was flying overhead.

"Buzz off you bloody bird!" Snapped Terence. "Stop scaring Lieutenant Karrie!"

The bird flew away and Karrie got back to her feet and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Said Karrie gratefully. "But as I was saying; maybe we should get to know each other?"

"Sounds fun!" Smiled Zora. "I love me the ocean and all the coral, fish and marineyness in it. What about you Karrie?"

"I'm just your regular sweet and fun loving girl … but I'm terrified of birds though I'd rather not get into why." Said Karrie while mumbling the last part.

"I love telling jokes; making people laugh is no small reward." Said Robbie.

"I have insomnia and I like 'if the Price is Right'." Yawned Darby.

"I am a black belt in karate and I have been in training since pre school to follow the path of honor, justice and yin yang." Stated Ling calmly.

"Almost all of my family has been in the military and I plan to follow the same line of work." Said Terrence proudly.

"I'm from a rich family but I'm not one of the stereotypical snooty rich folk; my best friends are middle class and I go to the same school as everybody else." Piped up Pablo.

"I have Type 1 Diabetes's and I need my glasses to see properly." Said Oliver as he adjusted his glasses.

"What about Molly; how can we get her to understand us?" Asked Zora.

"Let's right her a note." Said Terrence as he took out a notebook and a pencil and speedily wrote on it before handing the note to Molly.

Molly read the note and nodded.

"Besides being deaf and being an active churchgoer I also enjoy going to the fair as well as cooking … though mummy sometimes has to help me." Said Molly with a sunny smile.

"I am the most envied person in my town and I can do anything at all." Boated Cuthbert before flinching. "What are you doing?"

He had been speaking to Oliver who had taken out an injection needle and filled it with a small amount of insulin.

"Taking my insulin." Replied Oliver casually as he injected himself.

"GAH! That's disgusting!" Yelled Cuthbert in disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder if Insulin tastes like cucumbers…<strong>

**Oliver: **What? I had to take my insulin or else I'd be in pretty bad shape. It isn't that gross, and I was trying to do it discreetly. I guess disgustingness is in the eye of the beholder.

**Pablo: **Cuthbert is kind of annoying.

**Ling: **(She is meditating in the lotus position).

**Zora: **Oliver is brave to inject himself so willingly; injections hurt!

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy; it sure is hot out here." Said Natasha while wiping away some sweat and taking a swig of her water canteen.<p>

"That's because you're wearing an anorak you dumbass!" Sneered Lars. "Man; are all Eskimo's brain dead?"

Lars was silenced by a punch from Penny.

"Cease your monstrous ways you wrong doer!" Snapped Penny. "Leave our Eskimo friend alone!"

"Thanks Penny; nice punch." Complimented Natalie.

"And why do you think you're on the side of good?" Asked Penny angrily. "Taking joy in other's misfortunes? Shameful!"

"But he's the bully … oh forget it." Mumbled Natalie as she lowered her anorak's hood so she wouldn't be as hot.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Dil as he gulped a mouthful of cool cold water. "I'm sweating like a swan in a sauna."

"We should be there soon; I think we're making pretty good time." Said Jethro confidently. "Going over the dunes may have been more tiring but it'll save us time in the long run … and I am _**NOT**_ going to be staying in Squalid Class."

"How do you know you're going the right way?" Asked Pandora nervously.

"Shut up crybaby." Scoffed Lars.

"Shut up Lars." Said Gareth who had a neutral expression on his face. "He is going the right way; I can hear the scarabs at the tomb."

"…How exactly?" Asked Amy with a scoff of disbelief.

"…I can hear them." Repeated Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Can you here that sound? It's the sound of you reading this sentence!)<strong>

**Amy: **Gareth is a freak!

**Gareth: **A cockroach's favorite food is the glue on the back of stamps … isn't that absurd?

**Jethro: **Just my luck; of all the team mates I could have had I end up with, to name three, a bully, a spoiled brat and a creepy guy who can 'talk to bugs'. Well; I'll have to make do I suppose.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired; can we stop for a break?" Asked Amy with a whine.<p>

"If we do that we might fall behind." Mumbled Jarvis.

"Shut up! Who said you could talk?" Asked Amy rudely.

Jarvis looked like he was going to say something but lost his nerve and went silent.

"I need to recharge my batteries." Announced Jade as she zapped herself with her tazer.

"Causing pain to anybody, even yourself, is evil!" Snapped Penny. "Just be lawful good!"

"Being good is for wimps." Said Lars with a nasty chuckle as he walked beside Pandora. "This season is gonna be _hell_ for you ya little _crybaby_; I'll make sure of it."

As Lars walked ahead Pandora slowed down as a single tear exited her eye.

"I probably had that coming." Mumbled Pandora sadly.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jarvis in concern.

"I'm ok." Sniffled Pandora. "I'm just a meek crybaby; don't worry about me."

"Don't let Lars get to you; he's probably a little person deep down and is just trying to make himself feel big by putting other people down." Said Jarvis comfortingly before sighing. "If only I could stand up to bullies myself."

"Hey! Stop falling behind, pick up the pace!" Yelled Amy to Pandora and Jarvis as she turned to Jethro. "Could you carry me? I feel tired."

"Do I look like I have the words 'Horse and Cart' tattooed on my forehead?" Asked Jethro in a deadpan voice. "In other words, not a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The chance of me getting a girlfriend is sadly very small…)<strong>

**Amy: **How dare he not carry me! I'm a princess!

**Jarvis: **Pandora looks like she really needs a friend. I could be that friend … though I'm not very good at making friends…

**Lars: **Whoever said it's wrong to hit girls was a moron; it's fun!

**Natasha: **Egypt is too hot for me; I wish we could visit somewhere like Iceland or maybe Siberia.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye, something that begins with S." Said Emily.<p>

"Sand! Just like ze previous forty six times!" Said Albert as he gripped his blue beret in frustration.

"Oh come on Albert! Where's your sense of adventure?" Asked Emily goofily. "Everyone loves eye spy!"

"Maybe so; but it gets annoying when your eye spy's ze same thing over forty times in a row." Said Albert.

"I'll say." Agreed Edgar. "And Megan; why exactly are you wearing a tin foil hat on your head?"

"Because it stops the aliens from reading my mind." Explained Megan. "Harold was very wise to do this last season."

"Alien's aren't the answer to everything you twit!" Groaned Edgar.

"Edgar's right." Said Bonnie.

"Thank you Bonnie." Said Edgar while smirking at Megan.

"Everyone knows Pokémon are responsible for a lot of the mysteries in the world." Explained Bonnie casually.

"These here 'Pokémon' aren't real, I reckon." Said Vinsun in a confused tone.

"I miss the TV is first class." Said Morton as he mimed flipping television channels. "I miss Sherry the TV such a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I mis the dressing room back in the abandoned film lot).<strong>

**Edgar: **Am I the only person on the team with **ANY** sanity?

**Elvira: **This team is going to fall to pieces … I **will** have order!

**Megan: **Edgar's got to learn to believe; it couldn't be any clearer that aliens exist!

* * *

><p>"I hope we win the challenge." Said Morton hopefully. "If we win then we'll be able to watch Frasier all night!"<p>

"What's Frasier?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"Only one of the most classic and funny sitcoms of all time." Replied Morton. "I like how most of the episodes had a positive resolution; quite unlike Malcolm in the Middle."

"I have a video cassette of TUGS." Said Vinsun. "It was ma pride 'n joy when I was a kid. Is that a good show?"

"It's totally awesome; my favorite episode was 'Ghosts', the atmosphere was so top notch." Grinned Morton.

"What are you doing Ramona?" Asked Elvira in confusion.

Elvira was confused Ramona was leaving banana peels on the sand behind them.

"I'm leaving traps so the other teams don't catch up on us." Explained Ramona. "Pretty smart huh?"

"Except that they won't slip if the peel is on sand; it isn't the right surface!" Said Elvira in exasperation while thinking. "_You deadweight dumbass_."

"Girls taking charge; that's _hot_." Grinned Craig as he appeared behind Elvira and Ramona and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Creep!" Gagged Ramona as she took out a squirt flower and made it squirt a small blast of water at Craig; it now looked like Craig had wet himself due to where the water hit him…

"You stupid brat! Totally not hot!" Frowned Craig as he walked ahead in annoyance.

"I reckon that guy don't know how to treat a girl right like how my pop treats my ma." Said Vinsun with a disapproving shake of his head.

"What do you know about girls? You're a country yokel and I'm an expert a wooing the girls." Bragged Craig.

"Just because I'm from the country, I reckon it don't mean I'm completely oblivious to everything." Replied Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I do reckon he is correct).<strong>

**Craig: **Vinsun thinks he knows about girls? As if! Back home **all** the girls call me Stud Manly! It's **so** on!

**Elvira: **This team has no place for idiots like Ramona or shameless flirts like Craig. It needs hard working flawless individuals like me.

**Bonnie: **(She is laughing). Craig totally looked like he wet himself! Hahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spider's)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Trekking across the deseeert! Trekking across the deseeert! Trekky trekky trekky trekking across the deseeert." Sang Ted very off key as he and his team trekked across the desert.<p>

"Oh for the love of #bleep# make it stop!" Wailed Bea. "I think this proves that jocks can't sing worth #bleep#!"

"If you wanted me to stop all you needed to do was ask." Said Ted as he took a swig of water from his canteen and gulped it. "So; where do you guys hope we'll end up visiting?"

"Venice." Said Dexter. "It's like Bathroom City!"

"I hope we visit the West China hospital; it's the biggest in the world." Chirped Suki cheerfully.

"McDonald's." Said Tony dumbly. "Or maybe Disney Land."

"Disney land is awesome! The Indiana Jones Adventure is so much fun!" Boomed Sophie loudly.

"Thou must focus on thy quest." Said Vicky. "Thou's loudness get's thy team nowhere."

"Could you speak normally please?" Asked Henry. "Even a helicopter wouldn't be able to understand you."

"That makes thy little sense." Said Vicky in confusion.

"Seriously; stop with the #bleep# medieval accent; its #bleep# me off." Muttered Bea.

"Could you not swear?" Asked Winter while still reading her book. "It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"As soon as Vicky stops with the accent; it's hard to understand and it's annoying as #bleep#." Replied Bea.

"Thou shalt close thy mouth!" Snapped Vicky as she jabbed Bea in the butt with her sword.

"Holy #super bleep#! You stupid #bleep#! I oughta tear off your ears and then make you eat #bleep#!" Growled Bea while trying not to let tears of pain exit her eyes.

Benjamin and Tony watched this exchange with the others; Tony looked a little worried.

"The girls are scaring me Benjy." Whimpered Tony.

"Don't worry; just give them some distance and you'll be fine." Assured Benjamin before he grumbled. "And it's Benjamin, not Benjy."

"But I really can't say 'Benjamin' Benjy." Explained Tony.

"…Whatever." Muttered Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How can he not say it? He just said it right then!)<strong>

**Bea: **(All of her confessional has to be bleeped out; you will not even be able to see it in the uncut and uncensored DVD of Total Drama Tween Tour… and why would you want to?).

**Vicky: **Feel thynwrath Sir Bea!

**Benjamin: **Maybe I could make an alliance with Vicky ... it'd only be to backstab her and vote her off because she's pretty annoying.

**Tony: **Bea and Vicky are smelly heads!

**Ted: **(He has a hand over his face and is shaking his head). This is absolutely dreadful; there is inner team conflict and we've not even finished the first challenge … we're going to lose, hands down.

* * *

><p>"Do you need a band aid?" Asked Suki as she handed a band aid to Bea after the arguing and swearing stopped. "You'll have to apply it yourself though; I'm not so sure about applying band aids to people's bums. Arms are fine though."<p>

"I'll be fine." Assured Bea as she pocketed the band aid.

"Hey guys; look over there." Said Ted as he pointed a short distance away at the base of the large sand dune they were standing on.

"Is it a helicopter?" Asked Henry eagerly.

"A bathroom?" Grinned Dexter excitedly.

"No! It's the tomb." Said Ted in triumph.

"Are you sure?" Asked Suki.

"Positive; it had a large carving of Chris's face on it." Said Ted as he pointed at the tomb again.

Ted was right; the tomb looked like the sphinx except it had Chris's face on it instead of the normal human head. The team of ten ran down the dune at a speed impressive for a tween and as they approached the tomb they found Chris sitting on a fold out deck chair with a reflector and also a large strawberry ice cream. His jeep was parked nearby.

"Spooky Spiders; you guys are the first team to arrive." Said Chris as he relaxed in the sun.

"Yes!" Cheered Ted.

"Your next part of the challenge is to enter the Total Drama Tomb and find Owen and Noah. They will give you the last part of the challenge."

"Do we get an advantage for being the first team?" Asked Sophie loudly.

"Nope." Smirked Chris.

"…#bleep# you." Said Bea dryly as she and the other nine members of the Spooky Spider's entered the tomb of Maclean at full speed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.)<strong>

**Sophie:** Yeah! We're gonna take first place! Woo!

**Winter: **I wonder why Chris is such a jerk face; maybe he's secretly sad and lonely.

**Ted:** Maybe we won't lose after all!

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>About two minutes after the Spooky Spider's had entered the tomb the Rotten Roaches arrived.<p>

"See; I told you I could hear the bugs guiding us to our … destiny." Said Gareth as he adjusted his hat.

"Creep." Muttered Amy.

"Oh lighten up; he did play a big part in getting us here along with Jethro." Said Dil positively. "Nice work guys."

"Much appreciated." Said Jethro. "So Chris; are we the first team here?"

"Nope; you're the second team." Replied Chris. "The Spooky Spider's are ahead of you."

"No! No, no, no!" Whined Amy. "I refuse to stay anywhere that isn't first class."

"We're still making pretty good time; second place out of four isn't too bad." Pointed out Natasha.

"Well maybe we'd be in first place if not for the little crybaby." Grunted Lars as he made a head gesture to Pandora.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Pandora.

"Leave her alone Lars." Spoke up Jarvis.

"… Did you just ask me to stop?" Asked Lars in a very foul and smug voice. "I wouldn't recommend doing that."

Lars grabbed Jarvis's hand and began crushing it in his hand tightly before releasing it five seconds later and pushing Jarvis back.

"Stop that!" Yelled Penny as she ran up and kicked Lars in the balls; he sank to the ground with a whimper.

"Yeah! Good one Penny." Grinned Dil while giving Penny the thumbs up.

"Stop taking enjoyment in others suffering!" Growled Penny. "Onward into the pyramid!"

Penny charged ahead into the pyramid as Lars got back to his feet.

"Grrrr." Snarled Lars.

"Penny's got the right idea; the next part of the challenge is in the tomb." Chuckled Chris. "Your new objective is to find Owen and Noah somewhere in the tomb."

"Quick guys; let's go before Penny gets too far ahead." Said Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Lawful Stupid).<strong>

**Penny: **It is destiny that I ended up on a team of evil meanie faces; I shall defeat them and make them change their evil ways!

**Lars: **That horrible girl! How dare she kick me in the gonads!

**Jethro: **I bet somebody will need an ambulance by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can see ze temple." Said Albert as he pointed a short distance ahead to where their temple destination was. However, ahead of them they could see the Buzzing Bees team outside the temple.<p>

"Let's pick up the speed!" Yelled Emily as she ran ahead towards the temple while her nine team mates quickly followed.

Robbie noticed the Sneaky Snails catching up to them and quickly told his team.

"C'mon guys! We're in third place as it is and the last place team is right behind us! Let's get a move on and find Owen and Noah!" Said Robbie to his team mates quickly.

Just as the Buzzing bee's entered the temple the Sneaky Snails caught up though Chris stopped them from going in.

"Move it Chris! We've got a challenge to complete!" Snapped Elvira.

"I've just got to let you know that you are so far in last place." Smirked Chris. "This can easily change though; your next objective is to find Owen and Noah somewhere within the Total Drama Tomb."

"I reckon we better get going then." Said Vinsun.

The Sneaky Snails quickly ran into the tomb hoping to catch up to the opposing teams.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Enter the tomb!)<strong>

**Morton: **Last place in the first challenge, that's not good. I don't want to be voted off this early!

**Robbie:** So far so good; now it's just a matter of finding our way in the Total Drama Tomb. Most things however are easier said than done such as becoming a masked wrestler. (Robbie laughs).

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Asked Tony dumbly.<p>

"You've asked that fifty times already Tony and the answer is still no." Groaned Ted.

"Yeah; shut the #bleep# up!" Agreed Bea.

The Spooky Spider's had been walking around the Total Drama Tomb for a while now and were getting a little annoyed at how lost they were. You would think that finding your way around an artificially built temple would be easy … but you'd be wrong. You see; the temple was quite dark so it was a little hard for the tweens to see where they were going. There weren't any obstacles but moving around in the dark was harder than it sounds … and not only that, but…

"I'm scared of the dark." Shivered Suki. "Can somebody hold my hand so I don't get lost?"

"Only if you pay me exactly six bathrooms." Said Dexter charismatically.

"… I will." Shrugged Ted as he held Suki's left hand. "Let's hope there isn't a fear challenge this season."

"What are you scared of Ted?" Asked Suki curiously.

"Well; I _really_ don't like Vampires … at all." Replied Ted.

"Vampires are big fat smelly heads!" Pouted Tony.

"Vampires aren't #bleep# real." Said Bea with an eye roll. "Seriously; Chris won't have made this challenge too hard; he'll want to save the #bleep# for last or people will get bored."

"MUMMIES! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Yelled Sophie at the top of her lungs while several of her team mates held their ears in pain.

"Be quiet!" Hissed Benjamin from the front of the group. "Do you want to cause a cave in? I'm expecting Chris to have cheaped out on the budget for construction and foundations."

"Sorry; but I love NOISE!" Whooped Sophie.

"… Left or right?" Asked Benjamin while tuning out Sophie.

"How can you see?" Asked Winter. "That hat and your hair cover your eyes completely."

"I can still see; I just hate haircuts and my hat is cool." Shrugged Benjamin.

"They say the left is best in politics." Stated Ted while still holding Suki's hand.

"It seems darker to the right, I'd prefer to go left." Mumbled Suki.

"Very well; left it is." Shrugged Benjamin. "Anybody else want to lead? I'm more of a follower really."

"I will!" Declared Henry. "I'll make the big helicopter in the sky happy!"

"No, I will! I'll bring honor to the gold plated bathroom in Dexterburg!" Retorted Dexter.

"Thyn arguments about these futuristic do dads is dumb." Muttered Vicky.

"… Oh for #bleep# sake; I'll do it." Sighed Bea as she led her team onwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane Confessional: If I can't sue that language … can I say bonjour?)<strong>

**Bea: **Henry and Dexter think their obsessions are all that matter and its #bleep# annoying! I get it; you like helicopters and bathrooms, nobody gives a #bleep#!

**Benjamin: **Bea could be a good ally … but I'll backstab her sooner or alter. I'm hoping to backstab at least one person by day four.

**Winter: **Some of my team are a little too noisy; I prefer the quiet. And you know; the hieroglyphics in the tomb were really interesting. I can read them you see … they translated into 'Chris is a stud muffin with good hair' … egotistical much? (Winter takes out her book and begins to read).

**Henry: **Dexter just doesn't get how awesome helicopters are. Anyone can sit on a toilet … but only the great people can fly a helicopter!

**Suki: **It was nice of Ted to help me through the dark temple; I always thought jocks were mean. I guess Ted is proving that wrong! (Suki smiles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"The attention to detail in here is fascinating." Said Jarvis quietly as he looked at the sarcophagus' and the hieroglyphics.<p>

"I wish it wasn't so hot though." Said Natasha as she drank some water from her canteen. "I'm not used to the heat; I live in a remote part of Alaska you see."

The Rotten Roach team was fumbling around the Total Drama Tomb while trying to find Owen and Noah. So far they hadn't had much luck in doing so.

"If only we could do a dungeon bypass like you can in Zelda with glitches." Said Ramona. "I wonder where the other teams are."

"Hopefully they got lost in the dark." Laughed Lars. "Wooooo, scary ghostliest coming to get you! Woooooo! Haw haw!"

BAM!

Penny punched Lars looking very angry.

"Be nice!" Scowled Penny.

"Nice one Penny. " Said Pandora with a small smile.

"Stop gaining pleasure from another persons misfortune you evil abomination!" Yelled Penny.

"… Sorry." Sniffled Pandora.

"Hey now; that's not very nice Penny." Said Dil firmly.

"Yeah, Pandora didn't do _anything_ wrong." Agreed Jarvis.

"Don't worry about it guys; I deserved it." Said Pandora sadly.

"Yeah; because you're a little crybaby." Sneered Lars.

"Stop." Said Gareth suddenly. "I sense we are not alone."

"Obviously not; there are ten of us, keep moving!" Whined Amy.

"The sound of scuttling was suddenly heard; everybody stopped moving.

"Err … Gareth, what was that?" Asked Jethro nervously.

"… Scarab beetles." Replied Gareth tonelessly.

"Scarabs?" Wailed Lars in horror.

"Scarabs are good conductors of electricity." Stated Jade.

At that moment a small swarm of scarabs rounded the corner and started moving towards the ten tweens. Gareth stepped forward and stared at them with almost no soul or emotion in his eyes.

"Leave; go back to the dirt from whence you came." Said Gareth in a soft whisper.

The scarab swarm turned around and left in the direction they had come from.

"… How the hell did you do that?" Blinked Jethro.

Gareth didn't just respond; he just looked at Jethro with an expressionless look for a few seconds.

"Gareth scares me." Gulped Pandora.

"Me too." Agreed Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Me three!)<strong>

**Jethro: **There is something _seriously_ wrong with Gareth…

**Amy: **Gareth is weird!

**Dil: **I've heard Scarabs are sometimes considered a delicacy. I'd rather not try one though ... but Owen probably would. (Dil chuckles to himself)

**Natasha: **… That was weird.

**Gareth: **Bugs … bugs are our friends. Exterminators are not nice; they deserve to be poisoned by their own gases for daring to harm poor little cockroaches.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were running through the Total Drama Tomb as fast as they could go; they had been in last place according to Chris and they were going to have to change that or face the risk of taking the Drop of Shame.<p>

As they ran along the corridors of the tomb Craig was unable to refrain from hitting on the girls.

"Hey babe; your lips look sore, want me to kiss them better?" Said Craig to Ramona as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go away you creep! Ick!" Gagged Ramona as she sped up to get away from Craig.

"You know you want me." Bragged Craig.

"You are ze biggest womanizer I have ever met." Frowned Albert in disdain.

"Yeah! You tell him baguette man!" Grinned Emily wildly.

"Stop with ze stereotypes." Muttered Albert.

"I'm surrounded by mental patients." Said Edgar so quietly that only he could hear.

"I understand your pain." Said Elvira; apparently she had heard him.

Megan was looking at the replica's of Egyptian artifacts and looked interested as she ran along.

"Yep; no doubt about it … aliens made this." Said Megan with a satisfied nod.

"I was reckoning that Chris had his interns build it." Said Vinsun as he held onto his cowboy hat so it wouldn't fall off.

"Seeing is believing; important things are what we can see … but some of the most important and real things are what we cannot see, like aliens." Explained Megan semi logically.

"Oh; that makes sense." Nodded Vinsun.

"About as much sense as the show LOST … in other words none." Stated Morton with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This is all very alien to me!)<strong>

**Megan: **I hope to work at area 51 one day; I just know they are holding aliens captive … I'm a believer in conspiracy theory's ok.

**Vinsun: **I've never seen an alien before; I wonder what they're like.

**Elvira: **I'm on a team of idiots; seriously, they are absolutely retarded! But if I'm going to be the leader I'll have to make do.

**Bonnie: **Megan is funnier than the Pokémon fight with two Metapods … a Metapod is a completely useless Pokémon just so you know.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bee's)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Does anybody have any honey?" Asked Robbie as he and his team walked along a passageway through the Total Drama Tomb.<p>

"Why would we?" Asked Zora in puzzlement.

"Because we're the buzzing bee's! Get it?" Joked Robbie.

"I give that joke a C+ solider." Said Terrence as he led his team. "Not bad but not too great either."

"How about this one; what do you get if you cross an octopus and a rhino?" Asked Robbie as eh readied the punch line.

"I don't know; what do you get?" Asked Darby with a tired yawn.

"A Rhinoctopus! Get it?" Laughed Robbie.

"Ok; I'll admit that joke was pretty good." Chuckled Pablo.

"Indeed; it was rather amusing." Smiled Oliver.

"It completely sucked." Scoffed Cuthbert. "Stop horsing around and focus on the challenge!"

"Please stop exercising your negative chi." Said Ling calmly.

"Chi is a load of crud." Muttered Cuthbert.

"Hey look; I think we've found a shortcut." Said Karrie as she pointed forwards towards what appeared to be a large slide descending into darkness and a lower level of the tomb.

"Slides are *yawn* fun … I could use a nap." Mumbled Darby.

"Then you should have slept more last night." Said Cuthbert snootily.

"It's hard to do that due to the fact *yawn* I have insomnia." Muttered Darby.

"Who votes that Cuthbert goes down first?" Asked Pablo.

"Yes!" Nodded Zora.

"Definitely." Agreed Ling.

"Serves the jerk right." Smirked Oliver.

Molly had been looking at her team mates but couldn't hear what they were saying due to being deaf.

"What did you say?" Asked Molly.

Pablo pointed to Cuthbert, then the slide and mimed pushing. Molly instantly understood.

"Go for it!" Cheered Molly.

"No! No! No! Not fair!" Whined Cuthbert as Terrence pushed him down the slide while he was screaming all the way.

"Me next!" Smiled Molly as she jumped onto the slide and began sliding down it.

One by one her team mates followed; and unlike Cuthbert they didn't scream like little babies.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sliding on, having fun! Bellflower Bunnies FTW!<strong>

**Cuthbert: **How _dare_ those juvenile miscreants man handle me like that! Do they know who I am and how powerful I am?

**Molly: **Though I can't hear anything, I think Cuthbert wasn't too happy to go down the slide. He should cheer up; life is about having fun!

**Robbie: **Cuthbert is the opposite of a joke; he's an 'un-joke'.

**Oliver: **(He adjusts his glasses). If I had a nickel every time Cuthbert whined or somebody complained about him I'd be rich enough to buy The Congo. It's great this time of year I hear.

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bee's reached the bottom of the slide (Cuthbert landed on his face) and as they got up they saw that right next to them were the Spooky Spiders.<p>

"… Where did you come from?" Blinked Henry.

"The slide." Said Pablo.

"Helicopters are better than slides." Stated Henry.

"Oh shut the #bleep# up about slides already!" Yelled Bea.

"She's right you know." Said Dexter. "… Bathrooms are better."

"I can see another team up ahead!" Yelled a voice behind them.

Everyone turned and saw the Rotten Roaches running up (Jethro was the one who spoke) and not far behind them were the Sneaky Snails.

"Onward soldiers!" Yelled Terrence as his team, himself and everyone else ran down the corridor to the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where does the door lead? Find out in a few seconds!)<strong>

**Ramona: **Well; that was convenient.

* * *

><p>The forty teens ran into the next room and quickly stopped; standing before them dressed as pharaoh's were Owen and Noah. Noah looked bored as usual and was reading a book while Owen looked excited.<p>

"Hey kids!" Waved Owen. "Good job on finding us … I didn't expect you all to find us at the same time … but the more the merrier I suppose."

"What's the next part of the challenge?" Yelled Sophie very loudly.

"You're going to be unwrapping mummies like a candy bar … mmm, candy." Smiled Owen. "Hey Noah; why don't you tell them the rules?"

"If I must." Sighed Noah as he closed his book and turned to the forty tweens standing before him. "Ok; the final part of today's challenge will be unwrapping mummies; the first team to take of all the bandages of their mummy is the winner. Each team has their own mummy which is the one that matches your team's color."

The teams got into position by their respective mummies and held the bandages that were already coming off.

"Ok then; care to start the challenge Owen?" Asked Noah dully.

"Can do little buddy!" Saluted Owen before looking like he had remembered something. "Oh yeah; and while you do it, why don't we have a song?"

Most of the tweens groaned; Molly raised a confused eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, are we having another song?" Asked Molly excitedly to which Pablo nodded.

"Ok; then, on the count of three get ready to unwrap the mummies and sing. One … two … three!" Announced Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #2: Unwrap the mummies. This one has an Arabic slow paced tune to it.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bea: Down in the tomb, the #bleep# dark tomb; it surprises me something hasn't gone boom.<strong>

**Albert: But on ze horizon I can see that a lot of unwrapping does loom.**

**All: Unwrap the mummies … unwrap the mummies … unwrap the mummies.**

**Henry: Pull them.**

**Pandora: Yank them.**

**Zora: Grip them.**

**Emily: Spank them!**

**Craig: Unwrap the mummies and find our treasure.**

**Ling: Singing with you is _not_ a pleasure.**

**All: Unwrap the mummies … unwrap the mummies … unwrap the mummies.**

**Molly: Come on guys, we're going fine.**

**Winter: But it's the Spooky Spider's that are first to cross the line!**

**Spooky Spiders: Yeah!**

**All: Unwrap the mummy trio … unwrap the mummy trio … unwrap the mummy trio.**

**Vinsun: I reckon my team is doing swell.**

**Lars: I'd love to brain you with a giant church bell!**

**Benjamin: Bandage.**

**Jarvis: Unwrap.**

**Natasha: Cotton.**

**All: Cr … err … bacon bap!**

**Edgar: (**spoken) **What the heck was that?**

**Megan: I don't know but my team is the second placed alien cat!**

**Sneaky Snails: Yeehaw!**

**All: Unwrap the mummy duo … unwrap the mummy duo … unwrap the mummy duo.**

**Pablo: It's one on one; it's had to head.**

**Ted: But at least you're not up against your buddy Ted!**

**Amy: These bandages are so very dirty!**

**Craig: You're really purty!**

WHACK!

Amy: Let's getback on track.

**Ramona: The bandages are going in a large pile.**

**Penny: My team is going the extra mile!**

**Gareth: Gareth: Somebody will be a cockroaches supper.**

**Natasha: It won't be me; nopity nupper! Third place belongs to the Rotten Roaches.**

**Rotten Roaches: Yeah!**

**All: Unwrap the mummies … unwrap the mummies … unwrap the mummies.**

* * *

><p>"And the challenge is over!" Declared Owen. "Good job everyone, even those that lost; you all gave it your best shot! But we now know the final placing. Err … what were they again Noah?"<p>

"The Spooky Spider's came first. The Sneaky Snails came second. The Rotten Roaches came third and the Buzzing Bee's lost." Listed Noah promptly without looking up from his book.

"Yep; there you have it!" Nodded Owen. "So it looks like the Buzzing Bee's will be voting somebody off."

"Aw man." Said Robbie in disappointment.

"Well; we tried our best." Said Oliver.

"You lot should have pulled your weight around like I did." Scowled Cuthbert.

"Wait; the challenge isn't over yet." Said Owen. "Well; it is for our first, second and third place teams. But there is one final challenge for the Buzzing Bee's. A chance for a 'get out of jail free' card from the first Drop of Shame ceremony. That's right … solo immunity!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>The ten members of the buzzing bee's compete in a solo immunity challenge and somebody is voted off first. Who could it be?


	4. CH 1, PT 4: The first one bites the dust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of Wisdom: **My new year's resolution is to update my stories faster; I'm making good on my resolution already! Enjoy the chapter!

Free Fall!

* * *

><p>"Solo immunity?" Repeated Oliver.<p>

The buzzing bees had lost the challenge but Owen had revealed that there was going to be a chance for solo immunity. Naturally this got the interest of the team due to the fact that none of them really wanted to be the first person voted off.

"Yep; your team may have lost, but one, count em one, of you is going to have immunity from the first vote off." Smiled Owen. "After all; it'd be pretty bad to be voted off so early right?"

"Trust me, it is." Said Noah without looking up from his book.

"So … what do we have to do?" Asked Karrie.

"Follow Noah into the next room and he will explain." Assured Owen.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Penny. "Leaving us waiting around is pure evil!"

"You guys get to watch the challenge; isn't that exciting?" Asked Owen enthusiastically.

"I'd rather watch TV." Admitted Morton.

"Naw! This'll be fun." Grinned Lars. "We get to watch them suffer and we'll be able to laugh at them."

"I wish I could send a Charizard on you." Muttered Bonnie.

"Ok then; everyone from the Buzzing Bees follow me." Said Noah as he closed his book. "Everyone else; follow behind us but take the left path once you enter the room."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: They say the left is best in politics according to a detective parody movie I once watched! WOOT!)<strong>

**Karrie: **I hope this challenge doesn't involve birds…

**Albert: **Zis should be interesting to watch.

**Robbie: **I doubt I'll win immunity; not that I really need it anyway, I think I'm safe from this elimination at least.

**Jethro: **Hopefully a threat will get voted out; if a team loses somebody strong early on it'll cripple them in the long run.

**Tony: **My team won! Yay!

* * *

><p>Noah led the forty tweens into another room in the Total Drama Tomb. While the members of the Spooky Spiders, Sneaky Snails and Rotten Roaches went down the left path to an elevated platform where they could watch the final part of the challenge, the Buzzing Bees followed Noah down the center route and found themselves in a circular room filled with sand all over. The other thirty Tweens and Owen were watching them from above.<p>

"Ok then; Buzzing Bees, you've lost the main challenge … but don't throw in the towel yet because for one of you it's your lucky day." Said Noah with zero percent enthusiasm. "For the solo immunity challenge you have but a very simple task."

"What's that Sergeant?" Asked Terrence in an orderly way.

"… I'm not a 'Sergeant'; anyway, to answer you question all you have to do is find the golden immunity ticket hidden somewhere in this room. It'll be buried in the sand so it won't be immediately obvious where it is." Explained Noah while making signs and motions with his hands.

"Why are you motioning with your hands?" Asked Zora.

"It's for Molly." Explained Noah. "Since she's deaf I'm communicating with her in sign language so she stands a fair chance."

Molly was nodding as Noah made motions with his hands and she gave the thumbs up to signal she understood what she had to do.

"Are there any other rules?" Asked Pablo. "Only that I don't want sand shoved in my mouth in case somebody tries that."

"My babysitter Ophelia once tried making sand pizza … it was icky." Gagged Oliver.

"Yes; there are some rules. First of all; no throwing the sand into anyone's eyes. If you do then you are out of the challenge immediately. Second, while pushing is allowed you cannot push anybody into the wall, it IS made of stone after all. And lastly, for the people watching; you cannot intervene in the challenge, no throwing objects of any kind." Said Noah while his gaze lingered on Lars for a moment.

"Party pooper!" Jeered Lars in annoyance.

"Lars has all the negative chi of a Bashe." Said Ling calmly.

"What's one *yawn* of them?" Asked Darby.

"A mythical snake that eats elephants." Stated Ling.

"Ok then; you all know the rules and you know your objective." Said Noah as he walked over to the edge of the room and began the countdown while making hand motions for Molly. "Three, two, one … go!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Why is it always three two one? Why not seven, six, five?)<strong>

**Cuthbert: **I'm going to win this challenge and show my pathetic team mates that they would be nothing without me. I'm the teams V.I.P!

**Molly: **I'm glad Noah knows sign language; otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do.

**Dil: **I like the idea of solo immunity challenges for the losing team. It rally gives the message that it's not over yet. Very nice addition.

* * *

><p>The ten members of the Buzzing Bees began running around the sand filled circular room in search of the immunity ticket. In a way it was like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory except there was no exercise purchases of vast quantities of Willy Wonka's chocolate.<p>

Pablo was quickly looking through a large pile of sand for the immunity ticket; so far he hadn't had any luck but he wasn't giving up. Being immune sounded like quite a good prospect.

As Pablo stuck his hand into a large mound of sand he noticed Ling sitting nearby in the lotus position and seemingly meditating.

"Hey Ling; the challenge has started. Don't you want to win immunity?" Asked Pablo.

Ling opened one eye.

"I do not require it." Stated Ling. "I feel I have done enough in today's challenge to survive elimination … besides; when ugly toe rags like Cuthbert are running around who would vote for anyone else?"

"… You make an excellent point." Agreed Pablo. "I'm going to try and win it anyway though … enjoy your meditation."

"Will do." Said Ling calmly as she closed her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: My meditate mate!)<strong>

**Pablo: **I've never met a girl like Ling before; she seems to always be calm and collected and really, really serious. Kind of the exact opposite of my friend Jimmy back home.

**Ling: **(She is meditating). Meditation really helps revive stress and helps focus the storm of one's mind. (A Spider descends from the ceiling next to Ling; she opens and eye and begins panicking). AAAAARGH! A spider! Help!

**Penny: **Screaming is evil; it hurts people's ears! That's not nice!

* * *

><p>Terrence was quickly searching through a large mound of sand with both hands; digging next to him was Molly. Molly seemed to know what she was doing; Terrence decided to talk to her. He took out a notepad and wrote three words on it and then handed it to Molly.<p>

"How am I?" Read Molly before smiling. "I'm doing ok; I'd like to win immunity but there's a lot of sand here. But I'm having a good time; I've made some good friends and also-."

"Move it or lose it!" Snapped Cuthbert as he roughly shoved Molly over and began digging where she had been moments before.

Molly winced as she got back up while the rest of the team stared at Cuthbert; even Ling opened both eyes from her meditation.

"Did … did he just push down a deaf person." Gaped Karrie.

"Boooooooo!" Booed Sophie loudly from above.

"That was foul play solider; you are officially expelled from this unit!" Growled Terrence as he grabbed Cuthbert and shoved him face first into the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Foul play by a foul boy)<strong>

**Terrence: **If Cuthbert were a solider he would set a world record for demerits within his first day of basic training!

**Molly:** Cuthbert is such a meanie face!

**Lars: **I like Cuthbert's style! Haw haw haw!

* * *

><p>Robbie had been digging in a particularly large sand pile; he felt rather annoyed at Cuthbert but it could easily be settled at a Drop of Shame ceremony … unless Cuthbert won immunity which would present a problem.<p>

Robbie suddenly felt something within the sand; he gripped it and pulled it out. There in his hand was the golden solo immunity ticket.

Noah saw this and took out an air horn; he set it for a low setting and pressed the button.

Honk!

"Everyone stop digging; the challenge is over." Said Noah. "Robbie found the immunity ticket and as such he is immune from the drop of shame ceremony tonight. As for the rest of the Buzzing Bees … one of you will be voted off."

At that moment Chris walked into the room through a door opposite the one they had all entered through.

"Thank you intern Noah; I'll take it from here." Said Chris. "Ok everyone; I've been watching you with my portable webcam and I have to say … what a great start to the season! We had terror, we had hilarity, we even had a few cheap laughs … I believe we have Robbie to thank for the last one but we won't because we're on a time schedule. We even had a few moments that will likely cause great controversy! Haha! You kids may not know it; but controversy is great for a show … because if it is controversial it doesn't need to have a good plot."

"Like Kitchen Nightmares." Asked Owen.

"… Not quite." Said Chris with an amused sigh. "Anyway; you all know the results. The Spooky Spiders are first and get First Class. The Sneaky Snails are second and thus get second class. The Rotten Roaches have secured third place and third class. That means that the Buzzing Bees get Squalid Class and one of them will be voted off later. Now let's get back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet; we've got to be at the next location by midday tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Get ready for take off!)<strong>

**Albert: **Second place in ze first challenge is a good way to start ze show in my opinion.

**Bea: **#bleep# yeah! We #bleep# won the challenge! Totally #bleep# awesome!

**Jethro: **We could have done better; but we avoided elimination so it's all good. I wonder who's gonna get voted off. Hopefully somebody strong.

**Pablo: **Aw man; losing doesn't feel very good … but at the very least I don't think I'm gonna be the one voted off.

**Jade: **(She electrocutes herself with her tazer). Zappity zap zap!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We won! I'm gonna celebrate by flushing the toilet in the bathroom!" Declared Dexter as he dashed off to do just that.<p>

"First class totally #bleep# rocks!" Cheered Bea as she relaxed in the massage chair.

"Hopefully this is the beginning of a long winning streak." Said Suki as she and Ted played on the PS3 on LittleBigPlanet.

"Here's hoping." Agreed Ted as he made his Sackperson jump over a pit.

Winter sat along in the corner of first class reading her book; she felt satisfied with the conclusion of the challenge. Benjamin walked by with Tony following him.

"Yay! We won!" Cheered Tony dumbly. "Now we don't have to vote anybody off."

"Stick with me Tony and you'll get far in this game." Assured Benjamin. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to sit and do nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's the nothing club!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **One challenge down, about thirty eight to go. Tony will be a good pawn ... I'll backstab him around day eight or so.

**Winter: **I wonder if Benjamin and Tony have an alliance … that's a smart move on their part.

**Vicky: **Thou Spooky Spiders performed valiantly on thyn quest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Morton was sitting in front of the television with his eyes practically glued to the screen; though his shades prevented his team from noticing … he hadn't blinked in about six whole minutes.<p>

"Are you sure watching that much TV is good for you Morton?" Asked Bonnie in concern.

"It stops me from having a nervous breakdown … sop yes, it is good for me." Assured Morton. "I'm currently watching SpongeBob; you're welcome to join me."

"Ok; that sounds fun." Smiled Bonnie as she sat down next to the Latino TV addict.

Vinsun was sitting down on the sofa next to the window; he'd never been on a plane before today, it was a lot of fun to watch the land below him from such a high altitude.

"I could get 'ta like this here Jumbo Jet." Said Vinsun as he lay back and relaxed.

"Oh I know; riding a plane is about as much fun as a barrel full of pink elephants and lemonade!" Laughed Emily hyperly.

"… I reckon I don't understand." Blinked Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: When life gives you lemons, why not make some tasty lemonade?)<strong>

**Vinsun: **What I really want to know is how this Jumbo Jet thingamajig stays in the air.

**Morton: **Life without TV would be a life not worth living. TV is gooooood.

**Edgar: **I wanted to stay in First Class … but I guess I'll have to put up with Second Class until further notice. A genius like me deserves quality that matches my IQ … very high quality in case you couldn't figure it out.

**Emily: **(Singing). You say tomato and I say rhubarb!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This place is so horrible! I deserve luxury and pampering!" Whined Amy.<p>

"Better get used to it because we'll be staying here until our next destination." Said Dil. "I would have liked to stay in first class but you can't win them all."

"Oh shut up fatso!" Snapped Amy.

"At least I'm not a stick insect." Replied Dil.

Amy silently fumed but quickly went back to feeling sorry for herself and quietly whining.

"I like it here." Said Gareth softly. "Though I would have preferred Squalid Class, I would have liked to have the cockroaches crawl on me."

"… You're insane." Said Amy while looking slightly freaked out.

"Whether we like it or not, he's our team mate." Said Jethro with a sigh as he sat with his back to the wall. "And he did save us from the scarabs … how did you do that anyway Gareth?"

"… I like bugs … bugs are pretty." Said Gareth spookily.

"… Gareth scares me." Shivered Pandora.

"You're all wimpy little crybabies!" Laughed Lars obnoxiously. "Especially you Pandora; you're the biggest crybaby of them all."

Lars left to the confessional while Pandora sniffled sadly as she sat down in the corner of the room; Jarvis sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you Pandora." Said Jarvis comfortingly. "He's just looking for a reaction from you because he's so bored and pathetic."

"… Thanks Jarvis." Smiled Pandora very slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Woobies R us)<strong>

**Jarvis: **I can't help but feel bad for Pandora; I wonder why she's so sad all the time. Part of me wants to ask but the other part of me thinks that'd be a bad idea.

**Pandora: **Jarvis is nice, but I don't deserve his friendship … I'm a monster. (Pandora starts to cry).

**Lars: **I can tell I'm going to enjoy bullying that crybaby Pandora … it'll be hilarious! Haw haw!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Dining Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The ten members of the Buzzing Bees were sitting around a table silently while eating their dinner, slightly burnt macaroni and very, very grilled cheese.<p>

"So … who are we going to vote off?" Asked Oliver. "We have to talk about it because it'll effect how we do in challenges depending on who we vote off."

"You're absolutely right." Agreed Zora. "Hands up if you want to vote off Cuthbert."

Everybody besides Cuthbert and Molly raised their hands, Cuthbert obviously didn't and Molly didn't because she didn't hear.

"Then its settled." Said Zora as she went back to her dinner.

"Hey! You can't vote me off!" Scowled Cuthbert. "I'm central to the future success of this team. You need me!"

"All you did today was *yawn* whine." Pointed out Darby sleepily as she dozed with her head on the table.

"She's got a point soldier." Agreed Terrence.

"This isn't fair! You're all ganging up on me!" Whined Cuthbert.

"Its no big deal." Said Robbie.

"That's because you've got immunity." Pointed out Pablo who was sitting next to Robbie.

"Oh yeah, good point." Said Robbie.

"So Cuthbert; who would you vote off then?" Asked Pablo.

"There are tons of you losers who would be prime targets. Like you Pablo, you're already rich and don't need the money. And Karrie is terrified of birds! That'd be a big disadvantage for us. And Darby might fall asleep during a challenge … but I can see somebody else who _really_ needs to go." Said Cuthbert arrogantly.

"Who's that?" Asked Ling calmly.

"Her." Said Cuthbert as he jerked a fist as Molly who was sitting at the end of the table.

Molly noticed Cuthbert pointing at her and wondered what he meant.

"Does he want to vote me off?" Asked Molly.

Robbie nodded while Cuthbert continued.

"She's deadweight to us." Explained Cuthbert. "She won't hear the challenge instructions, she'll constantly have trouble with the simplest of things, and she's weak physically … and probably mentally as well. Put short and simple, Molly needs to go. We don't need a handicapped person on the team."

There was utter silence for a good ten seconds before Ling spoke while looking angry.

"Are you telling me … that you think that Molly needs to go just because she has a slight _disability_?" Growled Ling.

"Its not slight, its major." Explained Cuthbert. "We can only keep the very best such as me … and possibly you as well."

Ling looked like she was going to physically hurt Cuthbert and run him through with her fork so Pablo spoke up.

"You can't be serious." Frowned Pablo.

"I am; it's for the good of the team. If we keep the handicap she'll just handicap the team as a whole. Nothing personal." Shrugged Cuthbert. "Think about it for a while; I know you'll see it my way."

With enough being said Cuthbert got up and left the dining room looking very smug. Everyone else was silent while Ling looked very angry.

"That guy is no fun at all." Frowned Robbie. "In fact; what's the difference between Cuthbert and a coconut? One's thick and hairy, the other's a coconut! Get it?"

"How dare he say that…" Said Ling in a deadly whisper.

"Are you alright Ling?" Asked Pablo in concern.

"… My mummy is deaf," Said Ling as she glared hatefully in the direction Cuthbert had left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: More controversial than the Manhunt series).<strong>

**Chris: **This should be a great Drop of Shame Ceremony! Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris stood behind his tropical themed podium while the ten, soon to be nine, members of the Buzzing Bees sat on the bleachers. Cuthbert sneered at Molly while a Ling glared at Cuthbert.<p>

"Well Buzzing Bees … welcome to the first Drop of Shame ceremony of the season." Said Chris. "In just a few moments one of you will be free falling a couple thousand feet. If you look to your left you will see the Voting Confessional. What I want you to do is enter that and stamp the passport of the person that you want to vote off. But remember; Robbie has immunity so you cannot vote for him. Any votes for Robbie will not count and thus will be wasted."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: First vote off of the season!)<strong>

**Cuthbert: **(Stamps Molly's passport and sneers). You have no idea what is about to happen.

**Ling: **(She wordlessly stamps Cuthbert's passport with a lot of force).

**Pablo: **(He stamps Cuthbert's passport). Good riddance you mean bigot!

* * *

><p>Soon enough the Buzzing Bees had cast their votes and were sitting back on the bleachers. Chris had counted up the votes and knew who would be the one to leave. He reached down behind the podium and came back up with a tray of what looked like miniature versions of a pyramid.<p>

"When I call your name I will toss you your Safety Souvenir. That means that you are safe. The 'passenger' who does not receive a safety souvenir will have to put on a parachute and take the drop of shame. That means that you are out and you can't come back … ever."

"People return every season." Pointed out Karrie.

"Not this time." Said Chris with a wry smile. "Once you are out, that's it, no second chances."

Chris picked up the first Safety Souvenir pyramid.

"This Safety Souvenir goes to Robbie as he is immune."

Chris tossed the pyramid to Robbie.

"The next Safety Souvenir goes to … Ling."

"Pablo."

"Terrence."

"Zora"

"Karrie"

"Oliver"

"Darby"

Only one miniature pyramid remained; Molly and Cuthbert were still seated; Molly looked a little confused while Cuthbert looked very smug.

"This is the final safety souvenir; the person who does not get this is out and will be taking the drop of shame. It goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Molly."

Chris tossed the miniature pyramid to Molly who smiled when she caught it. Cuthbert looked absolutally shocked.

"Well Cuthbert; it is time for you to take the drop of shame." Said Chris as he tossed a parachute to Cuthbert.

Cuthbert put the parachute on and looked at his former team makes while looking as though he was going to start screaming.

"You've just made a big mistake! You'll lose every single challenge without me!" Growled Cuthbert. "You'll regret today as the day you kept a handicapped deadweight over a valuable hard worker like me!"

Ling immediately got up and hit Cuthbert with a hard flying kick which sent him backwards out the open plane door screaming all the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRghhhhhhhhh." Screamed Cuthbert until nobody could hear his screams any longer.

There was a couple of seconds of silence.

"Well; that ended pretty nicely." Said Oliver in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in one of the cockpit seats and smiled for the camera that was perched in front of his seat while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"One location down, thirty six to go!" Grinned Chris. "Cuthbert is gone and now the Buzzing Bees are at a slight disadvantage … or could it be an advantage now that they are without the whiniest contestant we've ever had? Time will tell us the answer! Where will be the next place we will visit? Will anything dramatic or funny happen? And who will be the next person to be voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Cuthbert: Molly

Darby: Cuthbert

Karrie: Cuthbert

Ling: Cuthbert

Molly: Cuthbert

Oliver: Cuthbert

Pablo: Cuthbert

Robbie: Cuthbert

Terrence: Cuthbert:

Zora: Cuthbert

Cuthbert: 9

Molly: 1

* * *

><p>Buzzing Bees: Darby, Karrie, Ling. Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora<p>

Rotten Roaches: Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jade, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora, Penny

Sneaky Snails: Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Elvira, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

Spooky Spiders: Bea, Benjamin, Dexter, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Vicky, Winter

Voted Off: Cuthbert.

* * *

><p>And Cuthbert is the first person voted off. I doubt he'll be missed, well, I don't think he will be anyway. He was just created to be booted off first, Cannon Fodder if you will. You'll see him again in a while though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Its time for a day at the park in New York!


	5. CH 2, PT 1: The American Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon and Cartoon Network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait everyone; I've been busy writing Total Drama Letterama. But I've missed writing for the Tweens so I've been writing this chapter for a couple of hours. I hope you enjoy it and if so, why not leave a review? Reviews are what makes this hobbie worthwhile.

Also; as this story is going to have thirty seven episodes … is there anywhere in particular that you would like the tweens to go? I have quite a lot of places planned such as Angkor Wat and Transalvania … but do YOU guys have a preference? If so then let me know!

Prep and landing!

* * *

><p>Chris Maclean sat in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour; we were introduced to forty kids from all across Canada; they came in all shapes and sizes such as sleepy Darby, creepy Gareth, Rich but nice Pablo, wannabe ladies man Craig and a heck of a lot more! Owen and Noah are also along for the ride as our interns. It was going to be one heck of an epic season."

"Our first destination, like last time, was Egypt. But instead of going under or over a pyramid and crossing the Nile our tweens instead had to trek across the desert, find the Total Drama Tomb and upon locating Owen and Noah they had to unwrap mummies."

"The forty tweens were split into four teams of ten; the Buzzing Bees, the Rotten Roaches, the Sneaky Snails and the Spooky Spiders. During the challenge some of the tweens became friends, like mischief making Ramona and country boy Vinsun. Others become enemies like Lars and … pretty much everyone. And Cuthbert whined a lot."

"In the end The Buzzing Bees lost and after Robbie the funny guy won immunity in the follow up challenge they had to vote somebody off. Due to Cuthbert's whining and his hate speech on deaf people it was him who became the first person voted out of the game. Now the Buzzing Bees are one member behind their opposition … but maybe they can turn things around."

"Where will we be going next? Will we see some familiar land marks? And who will be the second person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees hadn't had a very good night of sleep; this was because they had been forced to stay in living conditions that could only be described as nigh endless in crappiness. Currently the team members were sleeping. Molly was dozing quietly on the floor while sucking her thumb, Ling was sleeping in the lotus position and the others were lying sprawled about the room trying to get as much sleep as they could. Darby however was sitting next to a window looking down at the land far below them. She, as always, hadn't been able to get a single wink of sleep due to her large case of insomnia. Darby yawned sleepily as she leaned against the window.<p>

"I hope we're going somewhere with comfy beds." Yawned Darby.

Darby heard the sound of a yawn and turned her head and saw Terrence had woken up and was stretching out.

"Morning Private Darby; you had pleasant dreams I hope." Said Terrence as he got to his feet.

"I didn't sleep a bit; my insomnia prevents it." Said Darby tiredly. "Still; looking out of the window at the ground below us and the stars in the sky is enjoyable."

"Quite," Nodded Terence as he looked over their sleeping team mates. "They look to be sound sleepers; it's amazing any of us could sleep in this prisoner of war barracks. Well; I think it's time to get up and at em."

Terrence stood in what looked like a formal army stance.

"ATEEEENTION!" Yelled Terrence loudly.

Instantly everyone in the room who was still asleep besides quickly woke up and looked around.

"Good morning troops; sleep well?" Asked Terrence.

"We were until you woke us." Yawned Oliver as he put on his glasses.

"The early bird gets the worm … too bad we're mammals I suppose." Joked Robbie.

A few of the sleepy tweens laughed tiredly while Karrie shivered.

"Please don't mention birds." Gulped Karrie. "They give me nightmares."

"So you're even scared of chickens?" Asked Zora curiously.

"Yes, awful birds that they are." Shuddered Karrie.

"So; shall we go and have breakfast?" Asked Pablo as he slicked his hair into its usual style. "We're going to need to work hard today to make up for yesterday; but I'm sure we can do it."

"Yes; winning would be good, we are a team mate down … but considering how useless Cuthbert and his Chi were I think we're as strong now as we were yesterday." Said Ling while still in her meditation position with her eyes closed.

"If they want a war we'll give em a war!" Declared Terrence. "Troops; move out!"

"Hang on Terrence; Molly hasn't woken up yet." Pointed out Robbie. "We should wake her up before we head off to breakfast."

Molly was still asleep on the floor and seemed to be in a sweet peaceful sleep.

"She sure is a sound sleeper." Noted Zola.

"She's deaf; Molly didn't hear Terrence's wake up call." Explained Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wake up and start the day!)<strong>

**Pablo: **I didn't nod off to sleep for ages last night; Squalid Class is really unpleasant … and quite rough on my back.

**Robbie: **I'd say economy Class is as crummy as a biscuit … get it?

**Oliver: **(He injects himself with some insulin). I came in here to take my morning shot; doing this in front of other people tends to make them feel uncomfortable. I completely understand; Trypanophobia is very common.

**Karrie: **I could have slept better … but I tend to get to sleep fairly easily … unless there are birds in the vicinity that is.

* * *

><p>Robbie gently shook Molly's shoulders; Molly yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up sleepily.<p>

"Good morning everyone; is it time to get up?" Asked Molly.

Robbie nodded since Molly wouldn't have been able to hear a verbal response.

"Ok then; let's get ready to start the day; I'll be right with you after I brush my teeth." Smiled Molly as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I wonder how Molly got so good at talking if she can't hear." Pondered Pablo.

"Natural talent I guess." Said Darby as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I'm going to get breakfast; maybe I can get some shut eye before the challenge starts."

Darby walked in a sleepy zig zag out of Squalid Class.

"Ok; we are definitely _not_ staying here again, we've gotta win this challenge no matter what." Vowed Pablo. "I wonder how the other teams are enjoying the other sections of the plane."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Brush your leaf, floss with a leaf!)<strong>

**Terrence: **I've looked over my competition and I'd say I'm one of the strongest here. That'll be good if I make the merge; but there is No 'I' is team. I'm but one member of the Buzzing Bees and it's our duty to work together to get out of the barracks and into the general's quarters.

**Darby:** (She is resting her head on the sink). Don't try and stay up all night; the feeling of fatigue and weariness isn't very fun. (Darby yawns).

**Molly: **(She is brushing her teeth with a Twilight Sparkle toothbrush; when she finishes she looks at the camera). Mummy told me that just because I'm away from home doesn't mean I can't stop brushing my teeth … she said she's know if I didn't brush them. We communicate through sign language and written notes, its kinda fun. (Molly smiles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy was hunched over in a corner shivering and mumbling things like 'need luxury' and 'need pampering'. She clearly wasn't enjoying Third Class very much. Natasha had drawn her hood up tightly and was sound asleep with Dil nearby lying against the wall. Gareth was lying on his back dozing while a cockroach was perched on his chest also asleep. Lars was awake and carving what looked like a dead stick figure into the wall with a sharp knife he had stolen from the kitchen. Pandora was lying away from the others, fidgeting uncomfortably in her sleep.<p>

"No; stop, don't go, mummy." Whimpered Pandora in her unpleasant slumber.

"Haw Haw! What a little crybaby; I hope she wakes up full of panic and fear." Smirked Lars as he looked at Pandora in amusement.

"Lay off her Lars; you're just being a jerk!" Said Penny crossly.

"And you're a preachy nag so we're even." Smirked Lars.

He was met with a handful of sand to the face.

"Ack! Where'd you get the sand from?" Whined Lars.

"I bought some with me from Egypt as a souvenir." Shrugged Penny.

"Isn't that stealing?" Smirked Lars.

"Stop changing the subject you wrong doer!" Growled Penny.

At that moment Pandora awoke with a loud frightened yelp looking scared and shaky; this woke up everyone else.

"Dammit; I was having just a good dream." Mumbled Jethro as he yawned.

"Sorry guys; I had a nightmare." Said Pandora timidly.

"You evil girl! You woke everyone from their slumber; how shameful!" Snapped Penny.

"Yeah, you're just a little crybaby." Sneered Lars.

BAM!

Penny punched Lars.

"Stop being mean." Demanded Penny.

"Good punch Penny." Complimented Jade.

"Stop getting delight from somebody else's pain!" Snapped Penny.

"Are you ok Pandora?" Asked Jarvis as he walked over and sat down next to Pandora. "I know that nightmares are scary … but they aren't real, you're safe now."

"Thank you Jarvis." Mumbled Pandora.

"No problem." Replied Jarvis as he took out his hat and put it on.

"How can you talk to her after you evilly woke you up?" Asked Penny in annoyance.

"Put a sock in it Penny." Said Dil as he stretched out and got to his feet. "We're a team; we don't want to get off on the wrong foot and hate each other from the start."

"Dil's right; we should try and get along." Agreed Natasha.

"They have the right idea; we're in this together and through thick and thin we're there for each other." Said Jethro to gain some support for himself.

"Getting along is for sissies." Scoffed Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I dreamt that I was a piece of cheddar cheese!)<strong>

**Lars: **I'm on a team of wimps; everybody wants to get along! Why couldn't I have been with somebody who likes making people cry? Is that so much to ask? (Lars frowns immaturely).

**Amy: **What a horrible night! I had no fur blanket, no triple mattress, no hot water bottle and no pillow! Chris is so mean!

**Pandora: **I have nightmares a lot; I guess I deserve it since I'm such a terrible person (Pandora sniffles sadly).

**Jarvis: **Pandora shouldn't be so hard on herself; everyone has bad dreams. I once had one with a giant Meerkat. (Jarvis gulps nervously).

* * *

><p>"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going off for breakfast; breakfast is good for your mind and a healthy mind is a healthy body and that'll be good for this competition." Said Dil as he left for the canteen.<p>

"I shall come too; I don't want you taking all the cornflakes and leaving none for everyone else; that's pure evil!" Declared Penny.

"Eew!" Squealed Amy while pointing at Gareth. "A cockroach!"

Amy was about to try and squish it but Gareth spoke, still with his eyes closed.

"Don't hurt Timmy; he did nothing wrong to you." Said Gareth calmly.

"How can you live like that? It's a cockroach!" Frowned Amy indignantly.

"He's my friend; I don't tell you who you can and can't be friends with." Replied Gareth softly. "Every life is important in this world, even that of a cockroach."

"You're a freak!" Spat Amy as she left Third Class.

Gareth didn't respond as he sat up and gently petted Timmy the cockroach between his antennae.

"Run along Timmy; I'll bring you some food after the challenge." Said Gareth with, surprisingly, a warm smile.

Timmy scuttled away as Gareth got to his feet.

"On to breakfast I go; if it is edible I do not know." Said Gareth tonelessly as he left for his Breakfast, though he stopped by Pandora.

"I hope you feel better now; nightmares as bad as a pest exterminator." Said Gareth as he left the room.

"Did Gareth just act not creepy?" Blinked Natasha. "… He's confusing."

"And you're an igloo girl so who cares?" Laughed Lars obnoxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A personal coach for a tiny roach!)<strong>

**Gareth: **(He takes off his hat which and tips some sand out of it). I wonder if the cockroaches would like some sand for their nest. I'd prefer to give it away, I don't like sand in my hair … I prefer bugs.

**Amy: **Yuck! Gareth is weird! He's probably homeless so it's to be expected I guess.

**Jethro: **I wonder if Gareth would like to vote with me; all I have to do is promise him the safety of his stupid bugs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona yawned as she slowly woke up from her spot on the fluffy rug on the floor; that had been such a good night's sleep. Ramona stopped as she heard breathing next to her. She turned and saw Craig lying next to her.<p>

"Morning beautiful." Smiled Craig in a casanova like way.

"Ick! Get away from me you creep!" Yelled Ramona as she jumped up and backed away.

"Come on; you know you want me. If not then I guess you'll come around soon enough." Said Craig in a flirty voice.

"Leave her alone partner; you ain't being very gentlemanly." Frowned Vinsun.

"You're just jealous no girls are fawning after you." Replied Craig.

"No girls are fawning after you; you're a creepy little pervert!" Gagged Ramona.

"Keep in down; I'm trying to sleep." Mumbled Albert irritably as he got up. "I want to be fully rested before ze challenge we will have to do later."

"I agree; keep it down." Said Edgar from one of the chairs with a blanket over him. "And he's right Craig; not a single girl here likes you."

"They don't like you either." Smirked Craig. "So nyeh!"

"Unlike you I'm not a creep; I also do not even want a girlfriend." Said Edgar dryly. "Plus you are pretty immature; kinda of like a dead fish but with none of the personality."

"… Huh?" Blinked Craig.

"He means you're dumb as a Metapod." Replied Bonnie as she walked up while putting her hat on.

"Oh whatever; I'll have a girlfriend by the fifth day; just you watch!" Promised Craig as he left for breakfast.

"I hope we don't go to a chicken farm or he'll make jokes about chick fights." Said Emily sunnily as she skipped up.

"I'm not going to be getting back to ze dream world am I?" Sighed Albert.

"I dreamt of potato's … they were wearing berets like yours." Giggled Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Beret; it is the style of today!)<strong>

**Emily: **I wonder if Albert knows the exact height of Napoleon; he was supposed to be shorter than a baguette! Heehee!

**Albert: **I need a decent amount of sleep eef I am to properly focus on ze challenge. If only Craig had more tact.

**Craig: **(He is flexing his arm muscles). How could any girl not want this? I'm such a studdly hottie! Rawr!

* * *

><p>"Keep it down; I'm watching TV." Said Morton who was sat in front of the television watching an episode of the Simpsons. "It's the one where Homer voices Poochie who becomes a universally hated character. I give the episode a seven out of ten because adding a dog into a cat and mouse show is kinda cliché."<p>

"How long have you been watching the TV?" Asked Edgar.

"About an hour or two; I don't need much sleep." Replied Morton. "I always wake up early back home so I can watch Pororo the little penguin."

"And so the sanity continues to drop." Mumbled Edgar.

"Morning all." Said Elvira as she walked up. "Why are you standing around doing nothing? You should be doing something beneficial to the team."

"We've only just woken up ma'am." Explained Vinsun with a polite tip of his cowboy hat.

"Well get a move on already; I don't want any lazy uncooperative people on this team who don't pull their own weight." Lectured Elvira as she left for breakfast.

"Elvira's kinda annoying." Said Ramona. "She doesn't like my pranks."

"I don't either really." Shrugged Edgar.

"Good morning everyone; I hope none of you got abducted by aliens and probed last night." Said Megan as she woke up and stretched out a little bit. "Probing hurts … unless they give you an alien exiler first."

"…Ok." Said Morton while still focusing on the TV.

"I reckon I don't get what you mean." Blinked Vinsun.

"Aliens; you know, the men from mars or the Borg from the outer reaches. I've got a few alien comics like 'Square Dancers from the Outer Regions'. You can read them if you want." Offered Megan.

"Maybe after the challenge." Said Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: U.F.O, unfairly fast otter!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **It may be because I'm new to this whole socializing thing … but I don't think aliens can square dance; who would tech them?

**Megan: **The first episode of South Park involved aliens; they were called 'visitors'.

**Edgar: **I'm surrounded by idiots…

**Morton: **I had a great dose of morning television and I'm ready to do as good in today's challenge as Homer does at messing things up!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, yeah." Groaned Ted in content as he sat in the massage chair; he had been lucky enough to be able to sleep on it throughout the night and was now feeling more tingly than a pin cushion … in a good way. "If we keep winning then I'm sleeping in this chair every night."<p>

"Lucky; to bad there's only one massage chair … but this chair is so #bleep# comfy." Said Bea as sat in a relaxed position in the chair opposite Ted and the massage chair.

"Amen to that … but could you hold back on the swearing?" Asked Ted.

"Sorry but I can't #bleep# help it." Explained Bea.

"Why not?" Inquired Ted.

"I don't know you well enough to say why." Replied Bea shortly.

"Woohoo! First class is awesome!" Cheered Henry as he ran out of one of the bedrooms. "I dreamt that I was a blue helicopter! I'd like to see bathrooms beat that!"

"Good morning guys; did you sleep well?" Yelled Sophie so loud that she was practically screaming.

"I should have bought some ear plugs with me." Lamented Winter as she walked out of another of the bedrooms while holding her book under her arm. "You know Sophie; you kind of remind me of Mr. Noisy from the Mr. Men books; I learnt to read with them."

"I wish there had been a Mr. Sporty." Mused Ted.

Suki yawned as she woke up; she had been sleeping on the sofa with a blanket pulled over her and a cushion as her pillow. She gave a cheerful smile as she saw her team mates.

"Good morning everyone." Chirped Suki sweetly. "I dreamt I was a nurse … speaking of which, does anybody need a band aid for any injuries?"

"I'm ok; I think most of us actually." Said Winter as she sat on a cushion and continued reading her book.

"Not me; Vicky jabbed my toosh with her sword because she's a #bleep# stupid little #bleep#." Said Bea.

"I'll give you another band aid if you want." Said Suki. "But I gotta go potty first."

Suki walked over to the bathroom and opened the door before she jumped back in surprise; dexter was sitting on the toilet asleep.

"… what the #bleep#?" Blinked Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sittin on da toilet!)<strong>

**Suki: **Why did Dexter sleep on the toilet? That's silly.

**Bea: **I'm always stuck with the #bleep# crazy people it seems.

**Ted: **That massage chair is great for the body after a day of walking. I could get used to First Class.

**Dexter: **Who needs a bed and a teddy when you've got a bathroom and a bar of soap?

* * *

><p>"Morning fella's!" Greeted dexter as he woke up and stretched. "A bathroom a day is good for your health."<p>

"Why were you sleeping on the toilet?" Blinked Winter.

"The better question is why were you guys _not _sleeping on the toilet." Replied Dexter. "Bathrooms are awesome."

"I say helicopters are better." Piped up Henry.

"Bathrooms are superior." Frowned Dexter.

"Helicopters are always the way." Countered Henry.

"The way to become stupid." Smirked Dexter.

"Helicopters!"

"Bathrooms!"

"Helicopters!"

"Bathrooms!"

There were a few seconds of silence before Henry and Dexter began having a wimpy slap fight.

"A duel; how most righteous of thou to put on a tournament for thy Sir Vicky." Said Vicky as she walked over with her sword raised. "I shalt smite thee to protect thyn honor of thy majesty."

"Just talk normally would you?" Groaned Ted.

"He's right; it's annoying." Agreed Benjamin as he walked up with Tony following behind him dumbly.

"Say thy sentence again." Challenged Vicky.

"I said, 'he's right, it's annoying'. Did you hear me that time?" Asked Benjamin boredly before leaning against the wall. "Fights are overrated; they aren't that amusing so let's not have one."

"Fine; but thy shalt not give Sir Vicky lip." Replied Vicky with a nod.

"Would it hurt you to talk #bleep# normally?" Asked Bea dryly.

"No more than a sword in the stone." Shrugged Vicky.

"Swords can't fit in stones; they fit in … what do they fit in?" Asked Tony dumbly.

"Leave the thinking to people with a brain." Suggested Benjamin.

"Ok! I feel so important when I do my bit for my team." Smiled Tony dumbly. "… Which team are we again? We're The Nuggets right?"

"… No." Said Ted flatly. "We're the Spooky Spiders."

"But spiders aren't scary; they're cute, especially when they meow!" Said Tony while looking as though he had a headache.

"… That's cats you #bleep# idiot." Sighed Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A cat on the mat called Pat with a BFF rat! I sound like Dr. Seuss!)<strong>

**Henry: **Dexter thinks bathrooms are better than helicopters which they clearly are not; if he wants a war I'll give him a war … with helicopters!

**Tony: **If I win the million I'll have a beach party in London!

**Benjamin: **Maybe I could ally with Vicky; she could use the help. I'd backstab her later of course because she's annoying.

**Suki: **I doubt Tony would be smart enough to get into medical school.

**Winter: **I wonder what types of books Tony reads … if he reads any at all that is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The thirty nine tweens were sitting around the Airplane Canteen eating their breakfast. The breakfast was a choice of cornflakes or bacon and eggs. Most of the tweens chose bacon and eggs but Darby chose cornflakes due to being a vegetarian.<p>

"These bacon and eggs are pretty good; I thought Chef Hatchet was a bad cook." Mused Dil as he happily ate a pierce of bacon on his fork.

"I love fried eggs … because they are fried!" Laughed Jade as she zapped herself with her tazer and giggled.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Asked Dil in concern.

"Nope!" Laughed Jade as she ate a whole fried egg in one gulp.

"I would have liked to start ze day with some fromage, but I will make do weev what I have." Said Albert as he ate his cornflakes.

"I agree; I would have liked to have lobster." Said Amy snootily as she begrudgingly ate her cornflakes.

"Better get used to it; you'll be living like this a while depending no ze amount of time you last." Pointed out Albert.

"Oh shut up frog's legs." Said Amy in annoyance.

"… Touchy." Muttered Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We surrender!)<strong>

**Albert: **I bet Amy isn't used to not living the life of luxury; this contest will be hard on her if she doesn't get used to it. Kinda like how back in Quebec I'd have a pain de chocolate as a side dish to go with my breakfast.

* * *

><p>"This is a pretty hearty breakfast." Said Vinsun is satisfaction. "I reckon I'll do pretty well today."<p>

"Not likely ya stupid redneck!" Laughed Lars tauntingly. "You're pretty far from Kansas you stupid yokel."

"I reckon you should go roll in cow manure." Replied Vinsun without much interest.

Lars looked angry as he stalked away to look for somebody else to harass.

"You tell him Vinsun!" Grinned Ramona as she sat down. "I wouldn't mind making that guy slip on a banana peel or two."

"I reckon I don't know why he's so mean." Said Vinsun while scratching the back of his head.

"He's just a bully; nothing worth pondering over." Shrugged Ramona.

"Attention passengers." Rang Chris's voice over the Jumbo Jet's intercom. "We will be landing in our second destination shortly. Finish up on breakfast and prepare to disembark as we will be landing in just a couple of minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We will be landing soon, fasten your seatbelts and have a nice day. Thank you for flying with us.)<strong>

**Pablo: **I wonder where we're going to land … I hope it's England since my family originated from there.

**Craig: **I hope the local girls are hot!

**Bonnie: **I hope we land in Japan; I could buy some Pokémon plushies.

**Gareth: **I would be partial to spending some time in a jungle, plenty of bugs. They're the only people who understand me and don't judge me.

**Karrie: **(She gulps). I hope there aren't any horrible birds.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the plane landed in a busy city; as the thirty nine tweens exited the Total Drama Jumbo Jet they could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance; it looked like they were in New York.<p>

"It's been a while since I was back in the states." Said Ted as the tweens boarded a coach that would take them to the location of the challenge.

"You're American?" Asked Suki as she sat down next to Ted.

"Yeah; I lived in Florida until my family moved to Canada when I was four." Explained Ted.

"Quiet down everyone." Announced Chris which made the tweens stop talking. "Ok everyone, welcome to New York. Last season this was our fourth destination but now it has been changed to our second. You may remember some of the things that happened last time such as an albino alligator in the sewer, Tyler head butting an apple, Noah falling asleep in a baby carriage."

"Thanks for the recognition." Said Noah sarcastically from the back of the bus while reading a book.

"You're welcome." Smirked Chris. "Oh; and who can forget Cody falling into the bosom of the statue of liberty … which was cut from the American airing."

"That was awesome." Smirked Craig.

"Indeed it was." Agreed Chris. "Well; today's challenge is going to take place somewhere in this well known city, a place that is protected and cannot be developed … I am of course talking about New York Central Park."

"Can we get some hotdogs there?" Asked Owen.

"Please ask all questions at the end of the explanation." Frowned Chris. "Anyway; I hope all of you are ready for the challenge because this one is going to test hoe well you can keep something protected."

"Are we playing capture the flag?" Asked Natasha.

"Nope; we're doing something entirely different; now stay quiet and enjoy the ride. The site of the traffic jammed streets of New York is something truly beautiful to behold."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The city of the Taxi Ditty!)<strong>

**Jethro: **I don't get how Chris thinks traffic jams are beautiful; they suck.

**Pandora: **Seeing the busy streets reminds me of the time back home when the bullies threw me into the traffic. (Pandora sighs sadly). Don't feel sorry for me because I don't deserve the sympathy of good people like you.

**Sophie: **Traffic jams are awesome! They're full of yelling and horn honking! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>About half an hour later the coach stopped and Chris, the thirty nine tweens as well as Owen and Noah got out and entered New York Central Park. The park seemed to be mostly empty though aside from a few squirrels. Some interns hauled over a few crates that were emitting hoots and took them further into the park. Chris stood before the gathered crowd with Noah and began to speak.<p>

"Welcome to the second challenge of Total Drama Tween Tour; today we … Noah, what are you doing?" Asked Chris.

"I'm providing a sign language translation for Molly since she won't be able to hear your instructions." Explained Noah.

"Ok, fine." Shrugged Chris before continuing his explanation. "Now; for today's challenge we will be paying our respect to New York ... specifically the 'big apple' part of it."

As Chris said this Owen hauled four kart boxes with wheels over to the teams; they were each filled with apples of a different color; red, blue, yellow and green.

"For today's challenge you will be protecting the hundred apples your team is given; it would have been two hundred for each team but Owen got at them." Frowned Chris.

"Sorry." Said Owen nervously.

"Anyway; what you will have to do is transport the apples from here to the far side of the park. The team with the most intact apples at the end of the challenge will in; the team with the fewest will be voting somebody off." Explained Chris. "If there is a tie then the teams involved will have to go apple bobbing … but a tie is very unlikely."

"This doesn't seem so hard." Said Terrence confidently.

"I'm glad you said that Terrence; I decided to include some things to make the challenge interesting." Smirked Chris.

"And that is why you should never tempt fate … because fate will slap you across the face." Stated Oliver.

"Across each team's designated trail across the park we have included a few obstacles you have to avoid … as well as spraying your apples with pigeon aphrodisiac and then releasing hungry pigeons all over the park. Haha!" Laughed Chris.

"Pigeons" Squeaked Karrie in terror.

"Yep! And they haven't eaten in a while." Smirked Chris. "In fact; since the aphrodisiac will likely get on you I wouldn't be surprised if the pigeons swarm at you guys."

There were a few collective gulps.

THUD

Karrie had fainted.

"Haw Haw! What a coward!" Laughed Lars in amusement. "She's almost as much a wimp as Pandora!"

Gareth gave Lars a look; not just a glare, but a really _chilling_ look that made Lars quickly back down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where fainting happens at least twice an hour!)<strong>

**Karrie: **Oh no … I hate birds; why did I have to agree to go no that bird watching outing? (Karrie covers her face with her hands and sighs).

**Lars: **Gareth is scary … maybe I could get him on my side.

**Gareth: **I may be human … but I prefer socializing with bugs to humans; Lars is a good example of why.

**Oliver: **I wonder why Karrie is so scared of birds.

* * *

><p>Karrie soon regained consciousness; Oliver and Pablo helped her to her feet while Chris continued speaking.<p>

"So, as I was saying, you will be protecting your apples from the pigeons and the obstacles. The team with the most unscathed apples wins immunity. The next highest ranking team comes second, same for third and the team with the fewest loses. But there will be another follow up immunity challenge so if you lose you aren't going necessarily be in danger of taking the drop of shame. Now everyone get your apple kart and get to the start of your trails."

The teams each took hold of their respective apple carts and moved to the start of the trails across the park.

"Ok then; when I say go you will start the race, I will meet you at the other side of the park. Oh, and no hiding apples in your pockets, that's against the few rules there are since it would make the challenge easier for you." Said Chris with a smirk. "So; three…

…

…

…

Two

…

…

…

…

One

…

…

…

…

…

GO!"

The teams quickly sped off down their marked trails while making sure that no apples were falling off the apple carts.

"And so the race begins; the tweens have started and the pigeons have been released. Who will win the race and which team will lose? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!"" Announced Chris grandly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bobbing for apples!)<strong>

**Zora: **This sounds like a fun challenge ... I just hope Karrie's fear of birds doesn't become a problem.

**Bea: **Pigeons are #bleep# rats with wings, just like seagulls. And honestly … this challenge just sounds #bleep# ridiculous.

**Jarvis: **I wonder if we have use the surviving apples to make a pie after the challenge; maybe that'd cheer Pandora up because everyone likes pie.

* * *

><p>So; it's a sort of escort mission involving pigeon aphrodisiac covered apples … why do I get the feeling that this won't end well?<p> 


	6. CH 2, PT 2: How Do You Like Them Apples?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of Wisdom: **Good news everyone! My good friend the Kobold Necromancer has a new story in the planning stages. It isn't released yet but when it is it'll rock more than a boulder! It is called TDWT: Reducks Redux Redo. It'll star the cast of the season that must never be named and the newbies of Revenge of the Island. Check it out on his deviantart profile! In the meantime, prepare for more cheap laughs in this story you are reading now!

How do you like them apples?

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were pulling their apple cart along their trail; it hadn't been very hard so far as they hadn't run into any pigeons (for this Karrie was thankful); also they hadn't come across any obstacles either. Terrence led the way while marching like a soldier.<p>

"It has to be said … if it takes six pigs two hours to eat all the apples in an orchard … how long does it take three pigs to do the same?" Asked Robbie.

"I don't know; how long does it take?" Asked Pablo.

"No time; the other six pigs have already eaten the apples, get it?" Joked Robbie.

A few of the tweens groaned while Pablo laughed a little.

"Not bad; most apple jokes today are about Apple computers, my family's got stock in that company." Stated Pablo. "I have to wonder how the apples taste, but I have two good reasons not to eat them."

"Why is that?" Asked Zora.

"Because we need them for the challenge and because they are laced with bird bait." Replied Pablo.

"Yeah; you'd need to be really bird brained to eat them. Get it?" Joked Robbie again.

"… That joke was bad." Stated Ling flatly. "We have no time for jokes; we are at a disadvantage and must hence come at least third."

"What's life without a little fun and laughter?" Asked Robbie.

"One must be disciplined and focused in order to reach their inner peace." Replied Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Peace Maaaan, that's what hippies always used to say back in the sixties!)<strong>

**Ling: **(She is meditating in the lotus position). For every Yin there is a Yang, that's what father always told me. I am hoping we will visit China at some pint; I haven't been there in years.

**Robbie:** I wonder how one goes about gaining inner peace … something tells me it isn't to do with eating a jigsaw piece; get it?

**Oliver:** I'm quite fond of apples; they are one of my favorite foods; but obviously I can't eat these. I would rather not experience free fall … the fact I know I won't like it even though I haven't tried it makes it a Priori knowledge.

* * *

><p>"It would be nice if we could have a picnic here; it's perfect weather." Said Molly as she absent mindedly played with one of her hair curls.<p>

Oliver nodded in agreement and adjusted his glasses while noticing Terrence marching like a solider.

"Why are you walking like that?" Asked Oliver curiously. "This isn't boot camp."

"That may be true soldier; but a true soldier never lets his military training get rusty." Replied Terrence.

"You've been to boot camp?" Asked Zora.

"… Well, no, but I'm signing up as soon as I'm of age." Stated Terence. "I work out often so I'll have the edge when I run the assault course."

"I bet that'll tire you out." Yawned Darby sleepily. "I could do with a lie down; maybe I could fall asleep in the warm sunshine."

"Stay awake solider; we won't win the war by sleeping." Declared Terrence. "Our army is smaller than the others; we need to turn the tide of the battle to end up victorious."

"This isn't exactly a war." Yawned Darby.

"It will be if the birds arrive; a war that I will lose." Gulped Karrie as she nervously looked around in case a pigeon flew up.

"Pigeons aren't scary; they're cute." Said Pablo while keeping an eye out for any of the birds.

"Everyone has different fears Pablo; I for one _really_ do _not_ like spiders." Stated Ling calmly.

"I'll make sure not to tell any spider related jokes then." Said Robbie as he took out a list of joke topics and crossed out the word 'spiders'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where I have zero legs instead of eight!)<strong>

**Ling: **I have never really liked spiders; but the time a giant one got into my room when I was six made me grow a large disdain for them.

**Karrie: **It's only a matter of time before the birds arrive; they'll peck me! At least I'm not covered in bird seed this time. (Karrie shivers in fearful memory).

**Molly: **It's a shame I'm not very good at reading lips or I could have got more involved in my team's discussion. I wonder what their voices sound like.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy; it's pretty hot out here." Said Natasha as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I wonder if we can stop for ice cream. I love raspberry flavor."<p>

"I myself much prefer luxury mint." Said Amy haughtily.

"We can't waste any time." Said Jethro from the front of the group. "Besides; it isn't that hot."

"Well; I'm more used to the lovely cold climate of the Yukon." Explained Natasha as she lowered her hood. "I'm not at all bothered by the cold."

"I prefer warm temperatures, like on a sunny beach." Added Dil as he pulled the cart of red apples. "Making sandcastles is always fun."

"Kicking them down is even more fun." Smirked Lars with his hands in his pockets. "Especially the ones people have put time and effort into."

"That's kind of pathetic." Said Natasha.

"And evil!" Growled Penny as she punched Lars. "Kicking down somebody's sandcastle is truly horrible! You are a demon you meanie!"

"To be fair Penny; you're the one who always yells at everyone and hits them; that's pretty mean as well." Pointed out Dil. "I admire that you adhere to the law … but you kinda go a little overboard. People are allowed a little slack and leeway."

"Dil's right; getting hit is never fun." Said Pandora quietly.

"Stop whispering; nobody can hear you! Evilness!" Snapped Penny.

"S-sorry." Mumbled Pandora as she went silent.

"You should be!" Said Penny firmly.

"Leave her alone Penny; Pandora did nothing wrong." Said Jarvis from his position at the back of his team.

"She's always miserable and making others get sad." Insisted Penny overly lawfully.

"She can't help that; you're just making things worse." Said Jarvis coolly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Worse than olives!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **I am not entirely sure why Penny has a go at everyone when we do something barely remotely wrong … she kinda makes me feel a little nervous, I don't like getting hit.

**Penny: **This confessional shouldn't be private; keeping secrets is very evil!

**Jethro: **Penny causes a lot of trouble within the team … without meaning to it seems. As much as I like watching and causing fights it's starting to get annoying.

**Pandora: **I don't get what I did wrong … but it had to be something; getting berated and yelled at is very common for me so really Penny is just doing her job. (Pandora sighs sadly).

* * *

><p>"Of course Pandora is evil; she's responsible for all the troubles in the world when she opened that box; Haw Haw!" Laughed Lars.<p>

"Dude; not funny." Frowned Gareth. "That's just a myth anyway."

"Since when do you care bug boy?" Sneered Lars.

"I'm able to care about things besides bugs; I just prefer bugs to people most of the time." Stated Gareth. "An ant can life over forty times its own weight you know, that's more strength to body proportion than you have."

"Why do you prefer bugs? Are they as fun as electricity?" Asked Jade.

Gareth just glanced at Jade expressionlessly.

"I like bugs." Repeated Gareth.

"Oh don't bother with him; he's just a poor person, you can tell by the cloths he wears and the dirt he has on him." Said Amy snobbishly.

CAW!

A large pigeon swooped down, grabbed an apple in its beak and flew off.

"Dammit! Now we've lost an apple; that is why we shouldn't fight." Explained Jethro. "The more we lose the harder it will be to win due to all the vote offs."

"Want me to zap the birds with my tazer?" Offered Jade. "We could have fried bird for dinner! Zappity zap zap!"

"Sure; I'd love to shove its body in someone's face." Said Lars cruelly.

"Animal abuse is evil!" Yelled Penny.

"For once I agree with her." Said Dil.

"Me too; though back home I live in a very remote area so we have to hunt for our meals." Revealed Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hunty dunty!<strong>

**Lars: **Animal abuse is funny; like that guy who made a video on YouTube of him beating up his cat. It's too bad that video got removed; the law has no sense of fun.

**Dil: **I'm not sure what pigeon tastes like … but I'd rather not eat one of the, they could carry a disease … and besides, they're cute.

**Gareth: **Unlike people, bugs will always be there for you no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apples are tasty; they taste kinda like apple pie." Said Emily cheerfully as she skipped along with her team following after her.<p>

"Well duh." Said Edgar snarkerly.

"They say a Martians favorite food is apples; that's why they always land on farm … to get the apples. How else do you explain crop circles?" Asked Megan while she had her hands in her trench coats side pockets.

"Martians don't exist." Stated Elvira. "You should focus on things that are actually real such as winning."

"Technically winning doesn't physically exeest; it's an abstract noun." Pointed out Albert.

"He's … right." Said Edgar while looking mildly impressed.

"Shut up you wretch." Growled Elvira. "I will _not_ be contradicted."

"Just like that movie about the guy with that wife he has a parrot." Nodded Morton.

Elvira fumed for a moment and pointed a finger at Morton.

"I'm warning you…" Said Elvira angrily.

"Oh boy! A girl getting angry, that's _hot_." Smirked Craig.

"You know Craig; you kinda remind me of Quagmire." Noted Morton.

"Thanks; he _always_ gets the laaaadies." Grinned Craig.

"… It wasn't a compliment." Blinked Morton.

"Come on partners; fighting ain't gonna solve anything. We gotta keep this apple train 'a movin." Said Vinsun as he and Ramona worked together to pull the cart full of green apples.

"Vinsun is right; we shouldn't fight … or else the pigeons will hear us." Pointed out Ramona. "This isn't really a hard challenge; we've just got to get to the other side of the park."

"It's a shame Pokémon isn't real because we would have seen a few wild Diglett's by now." Pouted Bonnie. "And also the pigeons would be pidgey's."

"The Pokémon anime was pretty good; but some episodes were banned such as 'Holiday Hi-Jynx' because they deemed the Pokémon Jynx to be racist." Recited Morton knowledgably.

"Nobody cares; if you're gonna talk about a TV show at least make it a good one like The Big Bang Theory." Drawled Edgar.

"That's a good show too; I'd love to try out rock paper scissors lizard Spock." Nodded Morton.

Edgar blinked and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where everybody knows your name because you are the only one here!)<strong>

**Edgar: **I feel like I'm the only person on my team with sanity. Ok sure, I admit they can be nice people no doubt about it … but they're just weird. Bonnie's obsessed with Pokémon, Megan's mad on aliens, Vinsun doesn't know any modern day terms or phrases … Elvira is the most normal but really I like her the least due to her kinda foul attitude. … Meh.

**Elvira: **Everyone on this team is horrid; seriously, why couldn't I have been on a team with Ling? At the very least she doesn't mess around or annoy anyone like these retards do.

**Bonnie:** My favorite online video is the 'Pokémon is Real Life' series by Smosh. If only it was a TV series on the small screen eh?

**Vinsun: **(He looks deep in thought)… Who's Spock?

* * *

><p>"You know guys; zis isn't so hard. We haven't even run into one pigeon so far." Said Albert as he adjusted his beret.<p>

"Maybe they are allergic to apples." Guessed Emily.

"Or maybe they aren't hungry." Put in Ramona.

"… Does anybody hear a fluttering sound?" Asked Vinsun. "Because I reckon it might be them there pigeons."

"I hope they bring their babies; I love chick fights." Joked Craig.

"Eew." Gagged Ramona; she was distracted from being disgusting at Craig when a swarm of hungry pigeons descended and began flying around and pecking at the apples and the tweens themselves.

"Get em offa me! I like being pecked … but by a girl, not by a flippin bird!" Wailed Craig as he tried to swat away the pigeons.

"Protect ze apples!" Ordered Albert.

"I'm giving the order here! Protect the apples and keep moving … and find something to use on the pigeons!" Ordered Elvira aggressively.

Ramona and Vinsun continued pulling the apple cart as fats as they could while Bonnie quickly began to push it to increase the speed.

"If had my shotgun this would be a lot easier." Said Vinsun.

"You own a shotgun?" Blinked Edgar.

"Yep, but I have to have my Pop with me when I use it." Nodded Vinsun.

"Rawr! Go away and come back another day birdies!" Yelled Emily as she flapped her arms to try and scare off the birds.

"Just get running; they'll eventually tire out." Assured Megan. "Except aliens; they are able to-."

"Nobody cares, run!" Yelled Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: I'm done, now run and have a bun … hey, that rhymes!<strong>

**Ramona: **(She has a few feathers in her hair). Pigeons are mean!

**Emily:** Those pigeons are as mean as a Robin from da hood … do you guys like balloons?

**Craig: **(He has a number of bruises, feathers and scratch marks all over him). … Ow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a shame we can't take some time off in the park; I'd kinda like to play a game of soccer." Lamented Ted as his team walked through the park with Dexter and Henry pulling the cart of blue apples.<p>

"I'm not so sporty; I'd prefer to read." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses.

"And I'd prefer to ride a helicopter." Added Henry.

"And there he goes deluding himself about helicopters when bathrooms are clearly superior." Said Dexter weirdly.

"You take that back!" Shot Henry.

"Make me." Jeered Dexter as he stuck his tongue out.

"Will you two idiots shut the #bleep# up? All I hear from you is #bleep# bathrooms and helicopters! Zip it!" Snapped Bea as she gripped her pigtails in frustration.

"You're just a sad little non believer who doesn't appreciate how awesome bathrooms are." Stated Dexter.

"This coming from a guy wearing a #bleep# pink bathrobe?" Blinked Bea.

"I thought it was green." Said Tony dumbly.

Bea blinked and sighed.

"What a #bleep# idiot." Mumbled Bea.

"Well; you're the one who swears all the time." Stated Benjamin. "You could make Cartman blush with your filthy language."

"I can't help it." Said Bea almost apologetically.

"Why can't you help it?" Asked Suki curiously.

"Can we talk about #bleep# something else?" Asked Bea to change the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where if you swear I build a chair!)<strong>

**Bea: **(She lets out a sigh). Ok, I admit it. I have #bleep# Tourettes syndrome; I can't help my swearing problem. Watching South #bleep# Park DVD's when I was little made it worse … I hope none of the others #bleep# figure it out; I don't want to be called 'Terry' like back at school. At least I'm able to disguise it so that I #bleep# just come off as a normal kid with bad language issues.

**Henry: **If only we have a Jumbo Helicopter instead of a crummy Jumbo Jet. That would make the competition six times better.

**Vicky: **Sir Bea is a disgrace to thyn noble and honorable round table; she must learn that thyn swearing is unacceptable in ye olde modern age!

* * *

><p>"Ok; how about we talk about pie? Everyone loves pie!" Suggested Sophie loudly.<p>

"Indeed; I love cherry pie." Agreed Suki.

"I like pie." Said Tony dumbly.

"That wasn't quite what I #bleep# meant." Said Bea flatly.

"Stop thyn swearing; it be appalling to thou's relatives I bet." Declared Vicky as she brandished her sword.

"I can't help it." Repeated Bea.

"Thou must say why." Ordered Vicky.

"Not a #bleep# chance." Said Bea flatly.

"Well then; though must duel Sir Vicky!" Declared Vicky as she, with some force, jabbed Bea in the butt with her sword.

"EIIIIIIIIOWWWWW!" Yelped Bea before growling at Vicky. "That hurt!"

"Then my mission was a ye olde success." Nodded Vicky as she waved her sword around.

"Oh brother." Said Ted as he face palmed. "Vicky; put your sword away; you're only starting a fight."

"It's kinda fun to watch." Shrugged Benjamin.

"And what if she jabs you next?" Asked Ted.

"Good point; that wouldn't be fun." Nodded Benjamin.

"That's a sword? I thought it was a bow." Blinked Tony.

"… Just leave the thinking to me." Whispered Benjamin.

"Do you need a band aid Bea?" Asked Suki as she quickly took a band aid out of her pocket. "This one has ponies on it."

"Thanks Suki; I am feeling #bleep# sore." Said Bea gratefully while glaring at Vicky.

"Thou shalt stop thy glaring." Declared Vicky.

"Oh #bleep# shut up!" Yelled Bea.

"But noise is fun!" Yelled Sophie even louder.

"Sophie; I think your voice is louder than a hundred and fifteen decibels." Winced Winter.

"That's almost as loud as a helicopter." Agreed Henry.

"Bathrooms are better." Added Dexter.

"I'm gonna need therapy by the end of the season." Muttered Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Thank goodness for cheap psychiatrists! Cha-ching!)<strong>

**Sophie: **Jackhammers are better than helicopters and bathrooms; they make a lot of noise! Woohoo!

**Winter: **I bet there is going to be a fight at some point, I really hope not. I don't like confrontations, I prefer reading books.

**Ted: **I like my team for the most part; this show is like sports, you need a team. But seriously, Vicky, Henry and Dexter are a little annoying … and kinda insane.

**Benjamin: **(He just smirks a little). I hardly have to do anything to stay in the game; these guys will eliminate each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The yellow team of Total Dram Tween Tour hadn't ran into any birds yet (much to Karrie's relief) and were heading over a bridge towards a clearing with trees around it.<p>

"We're making good time troops; I think we'll take second place at least." Stated Terrence confidently.

"I wouldn't mind coming first; I could do with a comfy bed." Yawned Darby.

"Our finishing position is irrelevant; as long as we do not lose we're fine." Said Ling as she looked at the trees. "I kind of like it here, I've never been to New York before."

"By the end of the competition we're all gonna be globe trotters! Get it?" Joked Robbie which made a few members of the team laugh.

"I wish I could hear." Spoke up Molly. "I'd like to hear Robbie's jokes."

Robbie reached into his pocket and took out a miniature joke book and passed it to Molly.

"Hope you like it Molly." Smiled Robbie even though he knew Molly couldn't hear him.

"A joke book? Thank you very much Robbie." Smiled Molly sweetly as she opened it and began to read while giggling every now and then because of the jokes.

"Hey guys; do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Asked Pablo suddenly. "Only that I sense somebody or something watching us."

"We're always being watched; either by other people or by insects that are so small we don't notice them. And currently cameras are watching us which may explain your feeling." Said Oliver as he fiddling with his glasses.

"I guess you're right; maybe I'm just being paranoid." Agreed Pablo.

"I do not think you are … I smell feathers." Said Ling as she looked up into the trees.

"Feathers." Whimpered Karrie.

"You mean…" Trailed off Zora.

"I think we are near, well, you know … I'm not saying the word so then Karrie won't get scared." Murmured Ling.

The sound of hungry tweeting filled the ears of the tweens and Karrie paled.

"Gentlemen, and ladies too … we have pigeons in the vicinity. Don't make any sudden movements." Cautioned Terrence.

"Permission to ask a question." Asked Karrie.

"Permission granted." Nodded Terrence.

"Can I scream? Only that I can see a swarm of hungry pigeons flying at us." Said Karrie while trembling and pointing.

Everyone looked to where Karrie was pointing and gulped; a large swarm of pigeons was heading towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Karrie in terror as she jumped into a nearby bush to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Fluttershy flutterbye!)<strong>

**Karrie: **Could you blame me for panicking? There were at least thirty of those horrid birds! (Karrie trembles a little).

**Darby: **It's kinda funny how even a *yawn* swarm of birds didn't get me to wake up a bit.

**Oliver: **Looks like Pablo was right; we were being watched. I'm suddenly not liking pigeons so much.

**Robbie: **Birds of a feather, flock together … yeah, that was a pretty bad one.

**Ling: **My teammates were panicking so I did the honorable thing … defending them.

**Zora:** I would have expected that sort of swarming to come from something like Piranha's.

* * *

><p>"Run away!" Wailed Zora as she ran from the swarming birds; the birds began to spread out and a few pecked at each of the tweens.<p>

"Ow! Ow! Quit it!" Barked Terrence at the birds while trying to land a punch on them.

"This kinda *yawn* feels unpleasant." Yawned Darby sleepily though she was too tired to put up a fight.

"Hiiiiiya!" Cried Ling as she landed a flying kick on one of the hungry pigeons.

"Go away! Go peck at a tree or something!" Ordered Pablo while getting pecked.

"They aren't woodpeckers." Pointed out Oliver.

Ling continued to deliver flying kicks to the ravenous hungry pigeons and soon enough they flew away in retreat.

Ling took a few deep breathes and wiped away a bead of sweat.

"Everyone ok? Your chi seems on edge." Said Ling as her team mates calmed down.

"Good work solider; you showed those bloody birds what for." Complimented Terrence.

"Thank you." Bowed Ling modestly. "I happen to be pretty good at performing flying kicks."

"That was really cool Ling; I wonder what the squawks of the pigeons sounded like." Pondered Molly.

"You can come out now Karrie." Called Pablo towards a trembling hedge.

Karrie slowly emerged from the hedge shaking like a leaf; upon seeing that the birds were gone she let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness they are gone; they could have really hurt me." Gulped Karrie. "Sorry for hiding guys."

"No problem; we're all scared of something." Smiled Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'm scared of running out of toilet paper! That would be scary)<strong>

**Terrence: **That was quite a battle; Ling sure is an effective one women army huh?

**Ling: **(She is meditating in the lotus position). I hope I didn't hurt the birds too much; Karate should not be used to cause harm, only in self defense. Considering the circumstances I would say it was justified.

**Molly: **I bet Robbie told a bird joke but I can't be sure since I didn't hear him … or anything else.

**Pablo: **Ling sure is good at karate … I wonder if she could teach me a bit of it sometime. I'd probably not be very good though; Ted's the sporty one.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate pigeons." Muttered Jethro as he and his team walked along with their cart of red apples; they had been attacked by a swarm of hungry pigeons and while they had fended them off, it hadn't been a pleasant experience.<p>

"Same here." Agreed Amy while looking angry. "How dare those horrid birds attack me; I'm a princess!"

"I doubt it; where's your crown?" Teased Dil.

"Shut it fatso!" Snapped Amy.

"Just trying to make a joke." Muttered Dil.

"Don't call him fat you evil child!" Yelled Penny.

"Oh shut up already; you're giving me a headache." Frowned Jethro. "Zip it!"

"Well why don't you stop acting evil?" Challenged Penny.

"… What-ever." Said Jethro dismissively as he walked ahead.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me; that's horrible!" Yelled Penny as she charged after Jethro.

"I am growing weary of Penny's yelling." Said Gareth in annoyance while crouching down to look at a beetle. "Hello there small one; hope you have a nice day."

Pandora walked along quietly so as to not have anyone yell at her. Jarvis walked up alongside her to try and start a conversation.

"Hi Pandora; what do you think of New York?" Asked Jarvis as he absent mindedly adjusted his hat.

"I like it here; it's quite serene despite being in the middle of a city." Said Pandora as she looked up at the clouds. "It kinda reminds me of home, I live near a forest."

Lars walked up from behind and elbowed Jarvis and Pandora.

"Yeah; plenty of trees to string yourself up from! Haw Haw!" Taunted Lars nastily as he walked ahead.

Pandora sniffled sadly and put her hands in her shirt pockets.

"I wouldn't mid voting Lars off." Mumbled Jarvis.

"Me neither; but the first time we lose it'll probably be me who gets voted off." Said Pandora while sounding depressed.

"You won't be voted off as long as Lars, Amy and Penny are here." Promised Jarvis.

"Well they don't like me … and to be honest I don't really blame them, not many people do like me considering what I am." Said Pandora as she looked haunted for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jarvis.

"… I'm fine, it's nothing." Said Pandora half heartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If you had half a heart you'd only pump blood around half of your body).<strong>

**Pandora: **I wonder why Jarvis was being nice to me; he has no real reason to be. Still; it was nice talking to someone without getting hit or verbally yelled at.

**Jarvis: **I wonder what Pandora meant…

**Lars: **The best thing about bullying Pandora is that she is too spineless to stand up for herself; that makes it even more fun! Haw Haw!

**Amy: **Dil is so annoying; he's ugly and fat! Then again those things are sorta the same … I guess I kinda repeated myself. (Amy shrugs).

* * *

><p>"I wonder what these apples taste like." Pondered Jade as she looked over the apples in her team's cart. "Can I eat one of them guys?"<p>

"If you do that and we lose by one apple I'll hope that it's worth taking the drop of shame." Warned Jethro.

"Fine; I'll just zap myself instead." Shrugged Jade as she zapped herself with her tazer which caused her hair to stand on end. "Woohoo! That tickles!"

"I wish I had a tazer; then I could electrocute people after I punch them to the floor." Said Lars sadistically.

"You're underage to buy one … which makes me wonder how Jade has one in her possession." Said Jethro in thought.

"Who cares?" Shrugged Lars.

"Maybe she inherited it." Guessed Natasha. "But that still raises a few questions."

"Who would want to inherit a tazer? Money is much better … that and expensive Barbie dolls." Stated Amy.

"Barbie dolls are overrated; I prefer yeti plushies and Trollz." Replied Natasha.

"I'm tired; can somebody carry me?" Asked Amy.

"Like in Egypt, the answer is still no." Said Jethro dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What is the answer to question seven?)<strong>

**Jethro: **Some of my team mates are just plain stupid … but I could use an ally in this game; it's hard to win without one. So far Lars and Gareth are the top candidates … but I'm not sure if Gareth would join me; he just seems to be in his own world most of the time.

**Jade: **The doctors can't explain why I'm immune to electricity … funnily enough I can't stand much pain from anything else. Weird huh?

**Gareth: **(He has a slightly creepy expression). Bugs are nice.

**Natasha: **I wouldn't have thought Jade would be allowed to bring a tazer with her; don't they count as weapons?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is why I hate animals." Muttered Elvira as she dusted feathers off her shirt. "When I'm in charge of Canada I'll call for a mass pigeon culling."<p>

"Yes; because pigeons are such a problem compared to global problems like debt and war." Said Edgar sarcastically.

"You've got some nerve giving me lip; you could find yourself voted off pretty quickly." Threatened Elvira.

"I'm not too worried; Craig is the prime target at the moment." Stated Edgar while gesturing to Craig as he approached Megan.

"Hey babe; your butt is out of this world." Flirted Craig while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Go stick your head in a black hole you vorgon!" Frowned Megan in disgust as she quickly moved away from Craig.

"She'll come around eventually." Said Craig confidently.

"See what I mean?" Said Edgar.

"… Just don't get on my bad side." Said Elvira shortly.

"That's a common line from a lot of TV shows; but inevitably the person's bad side will be got on." Said Morton as he walked up. "Like how Phineas and Ferb often unintentionally get on Candace's bad side."

"That show is completely stupid." Stated Edgar.

"I agree." Nodded Bonnie as she walked up. "It's weird; though Meep kinda looks like a Pokémon."

"Meepity meep!" Sang Emily goofily.

"What does that even mean?" Asked Edgar.

"You tell me! I'm just the one speaking." Giggled Emily.

"… That's why I asked you … never mind." Muttered Edgar.

"Oh lighten up Edgar; she's just a little bouncy." Smiled Ramona.

"It goes beyond bouncy Ramona; she's probably swallowed a jumbo sized jar of jumping beans." Sighed Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Jumping beans, jelly beans, runner beans … that's a lot of beans!)<strong>

**Edgar: **(He is sitting cross legged with a bored expression). My team is full of nutsys! … I'll just have to put up with it until the merge … then again, maybe there will be a team swap at some point … but I doubt it.

**Chris: **Edgar is right to doubt it; the teams are final, the only way off them is to make the merge or take the drop of shame.

**Emily: **I can fit my leg behind my head! (Emily demonstrates this but ends up falling to the ground) Oof! I'm ok!

**Albert: **Ze more people I meet ze more I love my computer; I bet that eez what Edgar iz theenking.

**Elvira: **Everyone's an idiot but me on this team.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys; I reckon we ought to be careful because we ain't got many apples left." Said Vinsun as he looked over the cart of apples that Albert was pulling.<p>

"Zat eez bad." Gulped Albert. "How many 'av we got left?"

"I reckon about forty." Said Vinsun after a quick count. "I guess those birds ate a lot more than we thought."

"That aphrodisiac must be pretty strong … I wonder if it'd be good for using in practical jokes." Mused Ramona thoughtfully.

"Hopefully better than that volcanically shaken duff beer can Bart gave to Homer in that April Fools Day episode of the Simpsons." Said Morton.

"I'll be your 'test subject' babe." Grinned Craig as he walked beside Ramona.

"Do I have to bring out the pepper spray?" Threatened Ramona.

"I've been sprayed by it so much that I'm immune to it; I can even tell the different types apart." Smirked Craig.

"That's kinda unusual, almost alien." Said Megan while fiddling with her sunglasses.

"Kinda like a Cacturne then … it's a type of Pokémon." Explained Bonnie.

"Can we just keep going; I theenk we are near ze other side of ze park." Said Albert as he pulled the cart. "Could somebody geev me a hand? We'd go faster zat way."

"Can do." Nodded Vinsun as he helped Albert pull the cart.

"I wonder if we get bonus points for arriving first." Asked Morton.

"Depends if we arrive first … and if so then we'd _better_ get there first." Glowered Elvira.

"Then let's get going; maybe we'll sleep in First Class today." Said Edgar hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: First Class … the very first group taught in school! *rimshot*).<strong>

**Bonnie: **First Class sounds nice; then again, any class would be better than Squalid Class … what does squalid mean anyway? Does it mean poor?

**Vinsun: **Y'know; I don't quite get why Elvira is always angry at little things. Winning ain't everything; it's like in a race, there's a whole lot more to it than just winning, or something like that.

**Megan: **I wonder if Morton has ever watched Doctor Who.

**Albert: **I bet my beret we aren't going to win the challenge now; maybe we'll get second or lower but I doubt that we'll get first place.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I have to wonder how Chris made our apples blue; do you think he painted them?" Asked Winter.<p>

"I'd guess that he used food coloring or genetically altered them." Shrugged Ted.

"Maybe they've always been blue." Guessed Tony.

"Apples aren't blue; they can be green, red or slightly yellow but not blue." Said Winter.

"That was a very hard question." Said Tony dumbly.

"You're dumber than a #bleep# sack of solid rocks." Said Bea quietly so nobody but herself could hear her.

"Birds dead ahead!" Yelled Sophie.

Sure enough there was a small crowd of birds a short distance further along the Spooky Spider's trail; they seemed to be watching the ten tweens but weren't making any effort to try and peck at them.

"Sir Vicky has a ye olde idea." Said Vicky.

"Does it involve a helicopter?" Asked Henry.

"Or a bathroom?" Asked Dexter,

Dexter and Henry frowned at each other but Suki got between them.

"Don't fight you two; I don't want my band aid supply to run out this early." Said Suki sweetly.

"He started it." Muttered dexter.

"Did not!" Frowned Henry.

"Just shut up you two." Said Benjamin calmly with a perfect poker face.

"We shalt need … bait." Stated Vicky.

"What can we use as bait?" Asked Winter.

"We shalt use thyn blue tinted fruits." Instructed Vicky as she picked up two of the blue apples. "When thyn pigeons are distracted we shalt run by."

"Not a #bleep# good idea." Cautioned Bea.

Vicky didn't listen and tossed the two apples towards the group of very hungry pigeons. As they quickly started to peck at the apples Vicky led the team by the pigeons and speedily onwards. The pigeons instantly ditched the apples they were pecking and quickly flew after the tweens and their cart full of blue apples.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If that isn't a plan backfiring then I do not know what is).<strong>

**Ted: **(He has his face in his hand). Oh brother!

**Bea: **Vicky you #bleep# idiot!

**Tony: **(He is covered in scratches and peck marks). Those pigeons are big stupid smelly heads!

**Vicky: **Twas but a mere miscalculation; I shalt complete thy quest yet!

* * *

><p><strong>(Finish Line)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting on a picnic table eating a strawberry ice cream while Noah sat on the ground reading a book and Owen ate a large chocolate and banoffee ice cream he had bought from the ice cream truck.<p>

"Hey Chris; when do you think the kids will be here? The ice cream truck might leave without them getting anything." Said Owen in worry.

"They aren't getting any; ice cream is for the host and interns only." Explained Chris. "You've got ice cream, aren't you happy?"

"Well yeah ... but." Began Owen.

"Save it Owen; Chris is too much of a cheapskate to hand out thirty nine quarters." Said Noah dryly. "Besides; some of the kids might not like ice cream."

"Not liking ice cream? Is that even possible?" Asked Owen.

"Amazingly it is possible." Shrugged Chris.

"I see one of the teams coming." Said Noah as he got to his feet. "I think it's Molly's team, I'll provide a sign language translation for her."

The Buzzing Bees quickly ran up and a few of them dropped to the ground tiredly.

"Mission accomplished, Sir!" Said Terrence with a salute.

"At ease solider; we still need to wait for the other three teams to arrive." Said Chris. "But you guys finished in first."

"Do we get a special reward?" Asked Pablo hopefully.

"Nope! Haha!" Laughed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A day in the park … bliss.)<strong>

**Pablo: **Chris didn't have to be so smug about it.

**Darby: **I wish Chris would have given us some coffee; I could go for a cappuccino about now.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later the Rotten Roaches ran up with their cart of red apples and saw they had arrived second.<p>

"Nice going you little _crybaby_; you made us come second!" Spat Lars aggressively.

"S-s-sorry." Whimpered Pandora in fear.

"Hey; leave her alone!" Frowned Robbie as he took a step towards Lars.

"Yeah; you're just a bully." Agreed Pablo.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Sneered Lars.

"I'll tell a mean joke about you." Threatened Robbie.

Lars yawned boredly.

"Or Ling could hit you with a flying kick." Added Pablo.

Ling walked towards Lars and glared at him.

"Be nice to Pandora; if you act up and bully others you _will_ regret it one day." Assured Ling firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: One day I'm going to eat human food!)<strong>

**Ling: **Lars's chi is so negative and bad that it's actually kind of disturbing.

**Pandora: **I wonder why they stood up for somebody like me … could they actually like me? (Pandora looks hopeful).

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of waiting the Sneaky Snails arrived looking tired.<p>

"Here we are, at ze finish line." Said Albert in satisfaction.

"But we aren't first." Frowned Elvira.

"So? Winning ain't everything, we'll do better next time." Said Vinsun positively.

Elvira threw Vinsun a dirty look and he backed off.

"Don't worry Sneaky Snails' the order you get here has no effect on the final ranking in the challenge." Assured Chris.

"I hope we win; I want to see Sherry again." Said Morton longingly.

"Who's Sherry?" Asked Dil.

"The TV in first class." Explained Morton.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'll have a glass of Sherry waiter!)<strong>

**Craig: **(He looks annoyed).Why didn't any of the girls give me a victory kiss?

* * *

><p>A few minutes rolled by and at last the Spooky Spider's arrived; they were covered in peck marks and had a few feathers on them. They crossed the finish line and let out sighs of relief.<p>

"Finally! I thought this challenge would never end." Said Ted.

"What happened?" Asked Pablo.

"Vicky tried to distract some birds with a few apples as bait … it didn't work." Said Ted simply.

"I can tell." Filched Pablo as he noticed the peck marks all over the member of the Spooky Spiders.

"Tony is in pain." Whined Tony as he dropped to the ground.

Benjamin dusted himself off while glaring at Vicky though nobody could see his eyes due to his hair and hat.

"Vicky; you are a #bleep#' moron!" Yelled Bea.

"At least I don't swear like thou does." Replied Vicky.

"Well thank to your #'bleep# dumbness we're covered in scrapes and have probably lost!" Growled Bea.

"Tis but a ye olde flesh wound." Shrugged Vicky.

"Stop fighting you two; we don't know if we've lost." Said Winter. "And please don't swear Bea; it's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that; I'll try to #bleep# control it." Said Bea.

"Ok everyone settle down." Announced Chris while Noah provided sign language for Molly. "Now; before we announce who the winner is we've got to count how many intact apples each team has left, and Noah shall be doing that."

"Oh joy; because counting apples is the highlight of my life." Said Noah dryly.

"In the meantime I can think of something we can do to pass the time." Said Chris with a smirk.

"Get some ice cream?" Said Dil hopefully.

"Actually." Trailed of Chris.

**DING!**

"How about a song?" Chuckled Chris.

A few contestants groaned at this announcement.

"Remember; if you don't sing then you are out!" Warned Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #3: A day in the park)<strong>

**Morton: A day in the park is kinda fun; but I'd rather watch a TV show.**

**Ted: Getting pecked by birds made this whole day blow!**

**Natasha: It's no use saying no.**

**Ramona: But with a park this size playing pranks is a go!**

**Gareth: A day at the park; down the slide.**

**Molly: A day at the park, what a ride!**

**Jethro: I was told this show would be fun, they lied!**

**Emily: I once owned a pet rock … it died!**

**Edgar: **(Spoken) … What?

**Girls: A day at the park!**

**Guys: Let's leave our mark!**

**Girls: A day at the park!**

**Guys: What's it like in the dark?**

**Craig: This is giving me a romantic spark!**

**Dil: An ice cream truck, what fun! I'd like strawberry!**

**Amy: Mint!**

**Pandora: Honeycomb please.**

**Robbie: Apple pie!**

**Albert: A scoop of blueberry will dooooooooooooooo!**

**Dexter: Hanging in the park bathroom, flushing the toilets, yeah!**

**Edgar: All I can say is … **meh.

**Morton: The park as seen in Stuart Little!**

**Lars: If anyone annoys I'll give them a punch that won't be 'wittle'.**

**Girls: A day at the park!**

**Guys: We're making our mark!**

**Girls: The trees are covered in bark!**

**Guys: And the birds are worse than a shark!**

**All: A fun day out at the paaaaaark!**

* * *

><p>"Not bad everyone; not exactly top of the pops standards … but it'll do." Shrugged Chris. "And I think that Noah has got the results."<p>

"Indeed I have." Said Noah while providing sign language. "In first place with eighty seven intact apples is … The Buzzing Bees."

The Buzzing Bees cheered and a few exchanged high fives.

"First Class here we come!" Cheered Pablo.

"After the day I've had that's very good news." Smiled Karrie.

"In second place with sixty eight intact apples is … The Rotten Roaches." Announced Noah without much enthusiasm.

"Yeah! You guys aren't getting rid of me yet!" Laughed Lars.

"I'll be ready to stop you being evil!" Vowed Penny.

"And in third place with forty one intact apples is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Sneaky Snails." Stated Noah.

"That was close." Said Vinsun.

"It eez better than losing." Pointed out Albert.

"And that means that in last place with only seventeen intact apples is The Spooky Spiders." Finished Noah.

"Aw #bleep#!" Cursed Bea.

"So much for a winning streak." Said Benjamin in mild annoyance.

"However; it isn't over for you guys yet; because it's time for the follow up challenge! One of you is going to get a 'get out of jail free' card … metaphorically speaking."

"So what's the challenge?" Asked Winter.

"Follow me and I'll show you; the rest of you may have some ice cream." Said Chris while gesturing to the ice cream truck.

"I thought you said they weren't allowed any." Said Owen while scratching his head.

"I'm feeling generous." Shrugged Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Make mine a chocolate!)<strong>

**Suki: **This is so ookie! We came first last time and now we lost … oh well; we'll just have to try harder next time I guess.

**Natasha: **Not a bad result; second out of four is a pretty good finishing position. And that raspberry ice cream was nice!

**Darby: **Maybe I can get some sleep in First Class. (Darby lets out a sleepy yawn).

**Elvira: **Third place? Unacceptable! Why do my team mates have to be so useless! … I _will_ have order….

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>The Spooky Spiders compete for solo immunity in a pie eating contest. Also somebody is voted off.


	7. CH 2, PT 3: The Big Apple Pie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of Wisdom: **Two updates in one day? That's a personal best for me! I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting since I know that you love the elimination chapters, and this chapter features one of them. Read on to find out who is the second to take the drop of shame.

It's a pie in the sky!

* * *

><p>Chris had led the ten members of the Spooky Spiders away to compete in the solo immunity challenge while the remaining twenty nine sat around on picnic benches conversing and eating ice cream.<p>

"This is nice; we won the challenge, we get to sleep in first class and now we get some ice cream. I'm content in calling today a victory." Said Zora happily.

"I've got a joke; what does a scared ice cream do?" Asked Robbie.

"I don't know; what does a scared ice cream do?" Asked Darby sleepily.

"It 'I Screams'! Get it?" Joked Robbie with a laugh.

Most of Robbie's team mates groaned at the pun and smiled a little.

"Was that a bad joke? I could tell jokes about the Nyan Cat if you want." Offered Robbie.

"Oh gosh no! The Nyan Cat is so annoying." Stated Ling as she ate her toffee ice cream.

"What are we talking about?" Asked Molly.

Terrence wrote on a scrap of paper and passed it to Molly. Molly read it and smiled.

"I like the Nyan Cat; it's cute!" Smiled Molly … "Though I'd like to know what the background music is like."

"I like ice cream; it's a good source of sugar for me." Said Oliver as he finished off his lemon ice cream. "Not bad."

"I wonder what the world's most popular flavor of ice cream is." Pondered Pablo as he took a lick of his Mr. Whippy vanilla ice cream. "I like all flavors but the Mr. Whippy brand is my favorite."

"Toffee of course." Stated Ling.

"I prefer chocolate." Put in Robbie.

"Chocolate is overrated; rum and raison is best." Said Terrence opinionatedly.

"Does anybody want some of my strawberry ice cream?" Offered Molly. "It's really tasty!"

Molly's team mates shook their heads politely.

"Good work today troops; we're beginning to turn the tide of the wear in our favor." Said Terrence while saluting his team.

"We are solider you know." Reminded Ling.

"I … I know that." Said Terrence in slight embarrassment. "I've just been into the army for as long as I can remember … it's kinda affected my choice of words a bit."

"I can tell." Giggled Karrie in amusement. "Sorry for freaking out earlier guys; I just kinda become a pile of jelly when birds are nearby."

"That's quite alright Karrie; we are all scared of something." Assured Oliver nicely. "But if I may ask … why exactly are you scared of birds so much?"

"Err … I'll tell you another time, I don't really feel like talking about it just yet." Mumbled Karrie.

"Understood." Nodded Oliver.

"Hey Darby? What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Asked Pablo to Darby who was sitting next to him.

"Zzzzzzz." Snored Darby quietly; she had her head on the table and seemed to be in a very deep sleep.

"Looks like Darby is finally getting some well earned rest; let's be quiet so we don't wake her." Suggested Pablo.

"Good idea." Agreed Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If you take a nap then please turn off the tap).<strong>

**Pablo: **I wonder what it's like going without sleep for days … I bet it isn't nice since sleep is what recharges our energy. I wonder what Darby was dreaming about, hmmm.

**Oliver: **That was a nice ice cream break we had; it was perfect ice cream weather.

**Zora: **I wonder what mackerel mint flavor ice cream would taste like.

* * *

><p>"Third place; that is unacceptable." Muttered Elvira.<p>

"Don't about it Elvira; we'll just have to try better next time." Smiled Vinsun while enjoying his chocolate ice cream. "I've never had an ice cream before; it tastes mighty fine."

"I theenk that ze best ice cream comes from Paris." Stated Albert.

"I bet aliens could make it better; aliens probably have tentacles, laser eyes and telekinesis to use in everyday life." Said Megan excitedly. "I bet they have flavors we've not even thought of yet."

"Perhaps they could make ice cream flavored ice cream." Grinned Emily.

"… What?" Blinked Edgar.

"I agree; what?" Echoed Albert.

"Think about it; all the flavors of ice cream we have are just other everyday things. I'd like to try non flavored ice cream to see what it is truly like." Explained Emily.

"That is both stupid and a good point at the same time." Said Edgar as he returned to his pistachio ice cream.

"This ice cream reminds me of that episode of SpongeBob Squarepants where SpongeBob and Patrick think Squidward turned into an ice cream cone after SpongeBob bought a magic set." Recalled Morton as he ate his vanilla ice cream.

"Are there _any_ TV shows you don't watch?" Asked Ramona while sounding impressed.

"Well; I hate Jersey Shore, it's completely stupid and more trash than a crushed soda can." Shrugged Morton.

"Amen to that." Agreed Ramona.

"What's Jersey Shore?" Asked Vinsun.

"Be thankful that you don't know." Said Morton simply.

"He's right you know." Nodded Bonnie. "It's as bad a TV show as a Wurmple is at Pokémon battles."

"Is a Wurmple a type of worm?" Asked Vinsun.

"More like a type of caterpillar." Replied Bonnie.

"And the sanity drops even further." Muttered Elvira.

"Welcome to my world." Shrugged Edgar.

"It isn't zat bad. We don't 'av to vote anybody off do we?" Said Albert positively.

"We still have to sleep in Third Class." Muttered Ramona.

"Don't worry babe; I'll sooth your nerves." Said Craig as he began to massage Ramona's shoulders.

BAM!

Ramona punched Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: POW! Right in the blinker!)<strong>

**Craig: **(He has a black eye). That was just uncool! I try to give Ramona a shoulder rub so she'll kiss me and she punches me! Maybe I'm being too subtle.

**Ramona: **Craig creeps me out! Why won't he just leave me alone?

**Vinsun: **Craig sure doesn't take a hint well does he?

**Morton: **Like I said earlier, Craig is like Quagmire. Believe me when I say that is most definitely not a compliment.

* * *

><p>"Second place guys; we're moving up." Said Dil with a happy grin.<p>

"It still isn't First Class though." Whined Amy.

"It's better than what we had last challenge so we'll be getting a better sleep tonight." Said Dil.

"Oh go pig out on ice cream tubby." Frowned Amy.

"… Whatever." Shrugged Dil.

"He's got a point Amy; no matter what way you look at it … second place is better than first place." Said Jarvis.

"Thanks Jarvis." Smiled dil.

"No problem." Replied Jarvis.

Penny punched Jarvis in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Jarvis while gently rubbing the part of his shoulder where Penny had punched him.

"Stop ganging up on Amy! Two against one isn't playing fair!" Snapped Penny.

"Your IQ is equal to your name." Said Jethro in annoyance at Penny.

"What do you mean?" Asked Penny.

"A penny is like a cent; it's worth one … therefore your IQ is one as well.2 Smirked Jethro.

Jethro ducked as Penny threw her ice cream at him; it sailed overhead and went on the floor.

"Great! Now I have to go and get more ice cream you evil boy." Glowered Penny.

Penny left and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Penny sucks; who would want to do good when upsetting people is much more fun?" Asked Lars.

"… Somebody boring." Guessed Jade.

"Maybe; but I don't like Penny, antagonizing her is hard." Whined Lars.

"That's just as well." Said Natasha coolly.

"Oh go and rub noses with someone." Scoffed Lars.

"It's called Eskimo kissing; my community does it because-." Began Natasha.

"Don't care; I'm gonna get some more ice cream." Shrugged Lars as he got up and elbowed Pandora on the way to the ice cream van which made her drop her ice cream to the floor. "Sorry little crybaby; didn't see ya there! Haw Haw!"

Pandora sighed sadly as she looked at her spoiled ice cream on the grass.

"I should have expected that." Shrugged Pandora sadly as she put her elbows on the picnic table and her head in her hands. "I was kinda enjoying my honeycomb ice cream though."

Jarvis thought for a moment and smiled.

"You can have mine if you want Pandora." Offered Jarvis nicely.

"Thanks Jarvis … but you should keep it, it was my own fault I dropped it anyway, I didn't have a good enough grip." Denied Pandora politely.

"Well; if you're sure." Said Jarvis.

"You should accept it Pandora; poor people need to look out for each other." Said Amy snootily. "What are you doing Gareth?"

Gareth had put his vanilla ice cream on the ground and a large number of ants were crawling on it.

"Even bugs need food." Shrugged Gareth.

"You are a creep!" Growled Amy.

"If you say so." Said Gareth softly and without care. "And I'd like it if you left the others alone. Not everyone comes from wealth like you. You are the bird to our bug."

"… Huh?" Blinked Amy in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It was a food chain metaphor).<strong>

**Jethro: **Amy should get over herself; seriously, she and Penny are really annoying.

**Gareth: **(He just sits silently while deep in thought).

**Pandora: **I used to think Gareth was creepy … but I don't really think he's that bad, just misunderstood. Either way he's a far better person than I am. (Pandora hangs her head).

**Jade: **I wonder if ice cream conducts electricity.

* * *

><p>The ten Spooky Spiders were seated on a long picnic table that had a large blanket covering something that was on the table. Chris stood before the team of ten tweens and spoke.<p>

"Well Spooky Spiders; you've lost the challenge and as such are on the chopping block … yet none of you are quite out of it yet. In today's follow up challenge you are going to put your money where your mouth is and take part in something that reflects the Big Apple." Began Chris. "Intern Owen … remove the blanket."

"Right away Chris!" Nodded Owen as he quickly pulled the blanket off the table which revealed a number of pies.

"… Pies?" Blinked Henry.

"Yep; for today's challenge you will be having a pie eating contest." Nodded Chris.

"In what #bleep# way does a pie easting contest reflect the big apple?" Asked Bea.

"Because those are apple pies." Explained Chris as though he was talking about the weather. "Anyway; each of you have three very filling apple pies. The objective of the challenge is to eat all your pies before your opponents do. You have to eat ALL of them, tiny crumb left over's are ok but you'll have to eat practically all of it, ok?"

"This seems like a pretty simply challenge." Said Benjamin.

"You'd think that; but you aren't getting any drinks while eating the pies." Smirked Chris.

"Darn; I could really go for some water straight from the Jumbo Jet Bathroom's toilet." Frowned Dexter.

Everyone stared at Dexter for a few seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Toilet water, the water that toilets drink!)<strong>

**Dexter: **I love it in the confessional, I feel so happy when I'm near a bathroom!

**Vicky: **Sir Dexter be such a ye olde thyn weirdo.

**Winter:** Dexter's a little silly … why is he obsessed with bathrooms?

**Bea: **Ok, seriously … what the #bleep#?

* * *

><p>"Ok then everyone." Said Chris as he took out an air horn. "When I sound the air horn you will begin eating the pies. First person to eat them all gets immunity so really stuff your faces! Three, two, one… Go!"<p>

HONK!

The contestants quickly began to eat the pies as fast as they could; some quickly shoveled it in their mouths while others paced themselves to conserve energy and not make themselves thirsty. Vicky quickly cut her pies into quarters and crammed the first piece in. Tony was quickly eating his first pie without much difficulty.

"How are you holding up Benjy?" Asked Tony as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve after finishing his first pie.

"The pies are a little dry, but I'm ok." Shrugged Benjamin. "And it's 'Benjamin', not Benjy."

"Okey dokie Benjy." Nodded Tony dumbly as he started on his second pie.

Benjamin sighed as he continued eating.

"These pies are really filling; I don't know if I can finish them all." Said Winter as she swallowed her fifth mouthful of her first pie.

"I love pie!" Yelled Sophie happily as she messily finished off her first pie.

"I need a #bleep#' drink." Gagged Bea as she coughed a little.

"Thou must learn to take thy time." Said Vicky as she quickly ate her fifth slice of pie.

"Thou must learn to talk #bleep# normally." Shot back Bea.

"I'm with Bea on this; you're butchering the English language." Said Ted as he took a deep breath of air after swallowing a particularly large mouthful.

"I can't eat much more." Said Suki as she held her full tummy.

"I'm not stopping until Dexter stops." Said Henry in determination.

"And I'm not stopping until Henry stops." Declared Dexter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's Helicopters VS Bathrooms!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **… How did those idiots even get on the show in the first place, huh?

**Winter: **After I ate a pie and a half I just stopped; I've never really been able to eat things at a high speed … it makes me feel queasy.

* * *

><p>The quick eating of pie continued for another minute before Chris sounded the Air Horn.<p>

HONK!

"We have a winner!" Declared Chris as the contestants uncovered their ears.

Everyone turned to see Tony with barely a crumb in front of him; he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and let out a burp.

"That was some good pie." Said Tony in content.

"… Oh you've gotta be #bleep# kidding me; _he_ won?" Said Bea in exasperation.

"How did you eat the pie so fast?" Asked Suki curiously. "None of us are even on our final pie yet."

"My cousin Bob showed me how." Replied Tony while hanging his tongue out dumbly.

"Well; against all odds Tony has won immunity. I guess it goes to show you don't always need brain power to succeed. Stand up Tony so the people at home can see you, and everyone give him a cheer!" Announced Chris.

Tony stood up and smiled modestly while most of his team mates clapped.

"Tony is just that good." Said Tony dumbly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pie in the sky!)<strong>

**Natasha: **Soon we were back on the Jumbo Jet and off towards our next destination. I liked it in New York … I hope we go somewhere nice and chilly next!

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The ten members of the Spooky Spiders sat on the bleachers while Chris stood behind his tropical themed podium with a hotdog.<p>

"One good thing I can say about New York is that they have good hotdogs." Said Chris as he finished off the hot dog. "Well Spooky Spiders; welcome to your first Drop of Shame Ceremony. You tried your best and it clearly wasn't enough."

"Well maybe if Vicky used her #bleep# brain we could have won." Said Bea.

"Maybe if you stopped swearing the team would have more morale." Said Benjamin in a bored tone.

"Well; whatever the reason, you lost and in just a matter of minutes one of you will take a free fall from a couple thousand feet in the air! Haha!" Laughed Chris sadistically.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Frowned Ted.

"Just a little." Admitted Chris. "Anyway; here's how it works. One at a time you will go into the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the passenger that you want to vote out of the game. However; as Tony won the solo immunity challenge you cannot vote for him. A vote for Tony is a wasted vote. … Tony; you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Time for a spider to go down the water spout!)<strong>

**Tony: **Benjy told me to vote for Vicky … so I vote for Vicky … who is Vicky again? Err … oh! I remember! (Tony stamps Vicky's passport).

**Bea: **I vote for Vicky; she #bleep# cost us the challenge and she's #bleep# annoying. (She stamps Vicky's passport).

**Winter: **Bea's swearing makes me uncomfortable and it isn't socially acceptable, so I vote for Bea. (She stamps Bea's passport).

**Benjamin: **Vicky's defiantly getting voted off … but I'll vote for Bea, just to scare her. (He stamps Bea's passport).

**Henry: **Good riddance Dexter; this'll teach you for dissing helicopters! (He stamps Dexter's passport).

**Dexter: **Henry simply _has_ to go! He is so delusional that he doesn't see how truly beautiful bathrooms are. (He stamps Henry's passport).

* * *

><p>After Ted had cast his vote everyone sat on the bleachers again; some looked confident and others looked nervous. Chris took out a tray of miniature models of the Statue of Liberty from below his podium and placed them on top for the ten tweens to see.<p>

"These are today's safety souvenirs; they represent New York City. When I call your name I will toss you a safety souvenir; that means that you are safe from the Drop of Shame. The passenger who does not receive a safety souvenir is out of the contest and will be taking the drop of shame … and this time there is nobody returning at any point in the contest."

"Tony"

"Suki"

"Ted"

"Winter"

"Sophie"

"Benjamin"

"Dexter"

"Henry"

Bea and Vicky remained without a safety souvenir and exchanged a glance; both looked confident.

"Bea … Vicky; this is the last safety souvenir; if you don't get this then you will be getting some first hand experience of free fall. The final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bea."

"#Bleep# yeah!" Cheered Bea as she caught the miniature Statue of Liberty.

Vicky looked quite surprised and got to her feet looking a little cross.

"It seems as though Sir Vicky as failed on her thyn quest; you will son followeth me and taketh the drop of shame too." Said Vicky as Chris passed her a parachute which she put on. "You will lose without me and my ye olde sword."

"… Just talk normally." Muttered Ted.

Vicky stuck her tongue out at her team mates as she walked to the open door and after a second or two of psyching herself up she jumped out.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Vicky in both excitement and terror.

"And so Vicky is out; as for the rest of you … you are safe for now." Said Chris dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Now I don't have to worry about being jabbed by Vicky's sword!)<strong>

**Dexter: **You may have survived this time Henry … but I shall defeat you and prove that bathrooms are far superior than helicopters or die drying!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It feels good to have some luxury after sleeping on the floor last night." Said Pablo happily as he lay in a relaxed position on the massage chair.<p>

"I'll say." Agreed Oliver as he injected himself with his insulin. "Sorry if me doing this bothers you."

"Not at all; it's something you've got to do." Replied Pablo.

"Thanks; it … makes some people feel uncomfortable when I do this. I understand though, lots of people are scared of injections."

"Like me." Said Robbie as he walked past. "Those needles are so sharp you could practically sew a shirt with them!"

Pablo and Oliver chuckled at the joke and looked out one of the windows at the night sky and then to the couch next to it. Darby was fast asleep and seemed to be in a deeper sleep than the Mariana Trench.

"It was good of you to carry Darby back here when she wasn't waking up." Said Pablo to Ling as she walked by.

"Not a problem; she deserves a good rest after days of being awake. Her chi is tired." Said Ling as she headed into one of the bedrooms. "Goodnight team mates."

A chorus of 'good night's' was Ling's reply.

"I hope we win more often; first class is great." Said Robbie happily as he sat down in front of the TV and began to watch cartoons.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: First Class Post!)<strong>

**Karrie: **The beds in first class are so comfy; I think I'll have a good birdless sleep tonight.

**Terrence: **It has been a good day for this army unit. (Terrence salutes the camera).

**Ling: **See how good we are without Cuthbert to hold us back. We sure made the right choice voting him off. … That is all. (Ling gets up and leaves the confessional).

**Molly: **I was up for a while just looking out the window at the stars; they were beautiful!

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"A bit better than Third Class; but we'd better get First Class next time." Said Amy as she sat on one of the cushions looking tired.<p>

"We did good enough." Said Jethro as he sat in front of the TV and turned on an episode of 'Cops and Bobbers'.

"Jethro's right; as long as we don't come last we're good to go." Agreed Dil.

"Yeah; the longer we go without losing the easier it'll be to win and thus I'll be able to make fun of the losing teams." Smirked Lars as he sat with his back against the wall.

"Oh shut up you." Shot Amy.

"Oh stop whining." Scowled Jethro.

Penny ran up and smacked Jethro on the back of the head.

"Be nice!" Frowned Penny.

"She started it." Muttered Jethro.

"Come on guys; can't we just get along … please?" Asked Pandora as she walked out of one of the bedrooms holding a teddy and looking sleepy.

"What a wimp; still sleeping with a toy." Sneered Lars.

"Leave her alone." Said Gareth calmly as he lay on his back on the rug with his eyes closed and Timmy the cockroach resting on his chest.

"… Fine." Scowled Lars.

"Thank you Gareth." Said Pandora. "Though I don't see why you'd want to help somebody like me."

"You're welcome." Said Gareth before laying silently.

Pandora headed back into her bedroom while Jarvis got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm going to bed; I want to be well rested for tomorrow." Said Jarvis as he went to one of the bedrooms.

"Good idea, in fact … everyone to bed now!" Declared Penny. "Staying up late without permission is evil!"

"Do we have to?" Asked Jade with a small whine.

"Yes! Bedtime now!" Yelled Penny.

"Fine, if it makes you be qwuiet." Muttered Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Let's count sheep so we can get to sleep!)<strong>

**Penny: **There are a lot of naughty evil people on this team; good thing a hero like me is here to make sure they behave.

**Jethro: **Penny … just shut up.

**Amy:** I don't really mind an early night; I need my beauty sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok; this is just bad." Groaned Edgar as he lay on a mat on the ground. "Would an arm chair have been too much to ask for?"<p>

"Knowing Chris it probably would be." Said Megan as she lay on a different mat.

"Well; I wish I had a blanket." Muttered Edgar.

"It isn't that cold; there's a bit of heating." Said Ramona positively.

"Not enough." Stated Edgar as he lay down to try and sleep.

"This is fun! It's like a camping trip except we don't have a tent." Giggled Emily as she played around with her pink hair.

"I always hated camping." Muttered Elvira in tired annoyance.

"I always enjoyed it; living in the middle of nowhere means the stars are beautiful at night." Said Vinsun as he lay down with his cowboy hat tipped over his eyes.

"It could be worse; zis is at least better zan Squalid Class." Pointing out Albert while using his beret as a pillow.

"If any of the girls are cold they can huddle with me." Offered Craig.

"Not a chance you ugly *yawn* Victreebell." Muttered Bonnie sleepily.

"Ditto." Agreed Ramona.

"Shush guys; I'm watching TV." Said Morton while looking at the small ancient television.

"What are you watching?" Asked Albert.

"The Two Ronnie's." Replied Morton.

"Cool; just keep zee volume down, it eez night time after all and we want to get some sleep." Yawned Albert.

"Will do." Said Morton without taking his gaze off the television for even a millisecond.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Can I go to bed yet?)<strong>

**Morton: **I preferred Sherry the first class TV or even Martin the Second Class TV … but I guess that Dallas is almost as good even if she doesn't have any color.

**Vinsun: **The stars sure are beautiful when looking out the Jumbo Jet's ain't they? I wonder what cities we were flying over.

**Bonnie: **In case you guys were wondering; a Victreebell is the fully evolved form of a Bellsprout which just so happens to be my favorite non evolved Pokémon.

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were in Squalid class looking disappointed at how things had ended up; one moment they were in First Class … the next moment they were in crappy Squalid Class. It was a real case of riches to rags.<p>

"This could have ended better." Muttered Ted as he lay down on the hard ground. "Would a pillow have been too much to ask for?"

"We'll have to make the best of it." Said Winter as she sat against the wall reading her book with the aid of a miniature flashlight.

"I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight." Said Ted as he put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Where did Dexter go?"

"I think he's sleeping in the bathroom again." Replied Winter with a slightly weirded expression. "Henry's obsession I can sort of understand … Dexter's I can't."

"That's because he's #bleep# crazy." Said Bea as she lay curled up nearby. "Just a quick warning; I kinda ##bleep# swear in my sleep."

"Thanks for telling us." Said Henry. "Hopefully I can fall asleep and dream I'm a helicopter before that happens."

"I doubt falling asleep will be very easy." Said Ted as he tried to get comfortable on the hard ground.

"Suki, Tony and Sophie have managed." Pointed out Winter.

True to Winter's word Suki, Tony and Sophie were fast asleep. Sophie breathed loudly while Tony made dumb gargling sounds every now and then,. Suki was curled up and sucking her thumb.

"At least some of us find it #bleep# easy to sleep anywhere." Shrugged Bea. "Hey Benjamin; you #bleep#' awake? I can't tell because I can't see your eyes."

"Yes, I'm awake." Said Benjamin from the corner of the room. "Goodnight."

Benjamin lay down and seemed content top not say anything else.

"… Well; let's try and get some sleep … hard as that may be." Said Winter as she closed her book and tried to settle down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: *Insert snoring here*)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I'm like a kid in a candy store; I have so many allies to choose from and backstab. That's cool.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co pilot seat while Chef Hatchet piloted the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.<p>

"And now we leave the Big Apple and continue our journey around the world. Where will we go next? Will Lars pick on Pandora some more? Will Craig ever get the girl? Will Robbie tell more jokes? And who will be the third person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes<strong>

**Bea:** Vicky

**Benjamin:** Bea

**Dexter: **Henry

**Henry:** Dexter

**Sophie:** Vicky

**Suki:** Vicky

**Ted:** Vicky

**Tony:** Vicky

**Vicky:** Bea

**Winter:** Bea

Vicky: 5

Bea: 3

Henry: 1

Dexter: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees:<strong> Darby, Karrie, Ling. Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches**: Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jade, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora, Penny

**Sneaky Snails:** Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Elvira, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders:** Bea, Benjamin, Dexter, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

**Voted Off:** Cuthbert, Vicky.

* * *

><p>And Vicky is the second person voted off. She was sort of amusing to write for, but she was really just a space filler who spoke funny. Still; she was a lot better than Cuthbert ever could be. But I think we now know that Medieval stuff doesn't belong in the current era.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>We're as fast as greased lightning in Greece!


	8. CH 3, PT 1: Pimp my Chariot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **After seeing the latest episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island … I can officially state I hate Scott EVEN MORE than Courtney. I never thought I'd hate a character that much. I just hope he gets a BRUTAL downfall … that or gets his legs ripped off by Fang the shark, either option is pretty good. But so far I'm really enjoying the season; it is WAY better than the Season That Must Never Be Named!

* * *

><p>Chris Maclean sat in the passenger seat of the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the plain and began his recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited one of the most American cities in the world … New York! A city known for being the new version of someplace in England, being a city of opportunity and, of course, it's central park which was the location of the second challenge."

"It was a type of challenge inspired by those crappy escort missions in video games; each team had a cart of one hundred apples and would have to get them to the other side of the park. Sounds easy right? WRONG! These apples were laced with pigeon aphrodisiac and we had released a large amount of pigeons into the park. This was sure to be an interesting challenge."

"Yeah; and Karrie's terrified of birds." Pointed out Chef Hatchet.

"An excellent point Chef. So; as the tweens got across the park a number of interesting things arose. Besides Karrie's terror of the pigeons we also saw Gareth standing up for Pandora for some reason as well as Henry and Dexter, our resident weirdo's, arguing over whether helicopters or bathrooms are better. And of course, Vicky jabbed Bea with her sword again and caused her team to get attacked by the pigeons."

"The Buzzing Bees made a comeback from their loss in the first episode and took first place; meanwhile at the other end of the scale the Spooky Spiders went from first to last so had to take part in the solo immunity challenge … an apple pie eating contest. Against all odds it was Tony, the dumb guy, who won the challenge. Apparently he has a cousin called Bon who showed him how to eat pies fast … I swear I've heard of Bob before … eh whatever, probably my imagination."

"At the Drop of Shame ceremony it came down to Vicky, who cost her team the challenge and annoyed them with her medieval accent, and also Bea, who's out of control swearing shocked her team mates … though apparently it is because she has Tourettes Syndrome. Tough break Bea. In the end it was Vicky who was voted off and became the second loss of the show."

"She was strong but she lived in the wrong era." Stated Chef.

"Exactly; but we've still got thirty eight tweens left in the competition and a whole heck of a lot of locations still to visit. Where will we go this episode? Will Lars continue his bullying? Will Bonnie give us some more Pokémon facts? Will Vinsun ever master tween speak? And who will be the third person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh … come back, #bleep#, I just wanna #bleep# hug the kitty." Mumbled Bea in her sleep.<p>

"I see what Bea meant when she said she swears in her sleep." Noted Winter as she put on her glasses. "Though I didn't expect her to dream about kitties of all things. I would have expected monster trucks."

"Monster trucks are cool." Said Benjamin as he sat in the corner of the room with his arms crossed while looking bored.

"Helicopters are better." Yawned Henry as he sat up. "A helicopter race would be a pretty good challenge."

"Do you know how to drive a helicopter?" Asked Benjamin skeptically.

"… No." Answered Henry. "But I will one day!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Stated Benjamin.

There was a loud yawn and Sophie sat up while quickly rubbing her eyes.

"Gooooooood moooooooring world!" Yelled Sophie loudly which caused those still sleeping to wake up with a start.

"No, officer I didn't … oh." Said Ted as he saw where he was. "Ok, who woke me up? I was having a really nice dream."

"It was Sophie." Said Winter. "What were you dreaming of?"

"That I was a rich and famous soccer star." Relied ted as he took his green and orange headband out of his pocket and put it around his head.

"I dreamt I was eating cookies." Said Tony dumbly.

"I was having a #bleep# great dream." Muttered Bea.

"Yeah, about kitties." Teased Winter.

"I dreamt about helicopters." Said Henry proudly. "They are so much better than bathrooms."

At that moment there was the sound of a dramatic flush from the bathroom and out stepped Dexter 'smoking' his bubble pipe with a calm but annoyed look on his face.

"What did you say?" Glared Dexter. "Don't you dare take the name of bathrooms in vain; do you know what I am?"

"Err … Stupid?" Guessed Henry.

"No! I'm a bathroom fan." Declared Dexter.

"What's the #bleep# difference?" Said Bea snarkerly.

"You are a little kooky." Agreed Suki. "Why do you love bathrooms so much?"

"Because they are always there for you to listen to your troubles, raise you like a parent and are a great substitute for friends." Explained Dexter.

"That didn't make any #bleep# sense." Muttered Bea.

"Yeah, at least with Henry it's sort of understandable since riding a helicopter is fun." Added Ted.

"… You're dead to me; none of you naïve fools appreciate how wonderful bathrooms are!" Declared Dexter as he stomped out of the room, not noticing a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot.

"I will say it again; the #bleep# was that?" Asked Bea.

"Everyone's gotta have a hobby." Piped up Suki. "I like medical, Ted likes sports, Winter likes reading, and Henry likes helicopters … so why can't Dexter like bathrooms?"

"Because he's an idiot." Said Benjamin flatly.

"You hang out with tony don't #bleep# ya?" Asked BEA.

"… Tony isn't insane." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Aw, thanks Benjy!" Smiled Tony as he hugged Benjamin.

"It's 'Benjamin', now please let go." Said Benjamin tonelessly.

"Ok!" Nodded Tony like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: *Insert rapid head flailing nodding here*).<strong>

**Dexter: **I'm going to flush those none believers right down the toilet! Isn't that right Sally? (Dexter hugs the toilet).

**Suki: **I doubt any of my medical knowledge could explain why Dexter loves bathrooms … but it's all good, it isn't hurting anyone. (Suki smiles sweetly).

**Henry: **The way Dexter loves bathrooms and insults helicopters is hurting me.

**Ted: **Gee, and I thought Izzy was crazy.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do today?" Asked Tony.<p>

"The same thing we did yesterday and the day before that … try to win the challenge." Said Benjamin.

"Yeah; we'll win this time! Woop, woop, woop!" Cheered Sophie while pumping her arms up and down.

"Could you keep the #bleep# volume down?" Asked Bea.

"I'll try." Said Sophie in a moderate sounding voice. "I just love noise; quietness is boring!"

"Sophie has a point; can you imagine a quiet sports game?" Agreed Ted.

"Pool and Snooker are pretty quiet." Pointed out Winter.

"They're hardly sports." Replied Ted.

"Is sheep shearing a sport?" Asked Tony.

"Not exactly." Said Ted with an amused roll of his eyes. "Well, it is in New Zealand but not in Canada."

"Is pie a sport?" Asked tony dumbly.

"… No." Said Ted flatly.

"Let's go and get some breakfast; the sooner we're out of Squalid Class the better." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses and left to the Jumbo Jet Canteen.

"Breakfast sounds pretty #bleep# cool; maybe they have waffles." Said Bea hopefully as she followed Bea.

"I wonder if they have helicopter shaped pancakes." Pondered Henry.

"Don't count on it." Stated Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well I doubt anyone would do Maths on a helicopter. *rimshot*.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I can sense people will be taking sides in the Dexter Henry conflict … personally I couldn't care less either way.

**Bea: **Yeah; waffles are my favorite #bleep# thing to have for breakfast, especially with #bleep# toffee sauce. Mmm!

**Tony: **… Hey Mr. Wall, you have a camera growing out of your face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh … what an unpleasant night." Muttered Edgar as he put his glasses on and sat up. "I hate losing, but it could be worse. Sucks to be the Spooky Spiders, I wonder how Squalid Class is treating them."<p>

"Eet eez probably dreadful." Said Albert while lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. "We aren't doing much better really."

"At least there aren't any cockroaches running around in Third Class." Stated Edgar. "I wish we could get into First Class for a change; I hate it back here."

"We'll have to win today's challenge then." Said Albert.

"… I'd happily play sports in order to get decent sleeping arrangements." Whined Edgar.

"Oh shut up Edgar; you should be thankful that we haven't lost yet." Snapped Elvira as she took off her sleeping mask. "If we keep winning challenges then it'll get easier and easier to beat the opposing teams."

"Maybe so but you can't deny that Third Class sucks." Stated Edgar.

"He's got a point." Agreed Albert.

"Oh shut up Frogs Legs." Shot Elvira.

"Come on guys; can't we get along?" Asked Vinsun as he lay on his rug. "My Ma says that fighting never solves anything; ain't we a team?"

"We may be a team by necessity but there are some of you I don't really like." Said Edgar dryly. "I'd rather be on the Buzzing Bees."

"Yep! Because you're our little honeycomb!" Laughed Emily as she appeared behind Edgar from pretty much nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Blinked Edgar.

"Well; my mum said that babies come from-." Began Emily.

"We have all had that talk ... well, some of us have. Don't make me go through that again." Flinched Bonnie.

"I loved that talk; sex ed was always the best class at school." Smirked Craig while winking at Ramona which made her shudder.

"From Now on I think we should all refer to Craig as Quagmire." Said Morton while watching the small TV.

"Why call him that when the simple term 'lout' suits him much better?" Asked Megan.

"Good point." Agreed Morton without taking his eyes off the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He's a lout and was never a scout).<strong>

**Morton: **Craig sorta reminds me of Artie Ziff … sort of.

**Ramona: **Have you ever met somebody who, in all accounts, reminds you of somebody like some sort of meanie? Craig is that person to me. Why won't be just leave me alone? I think I'm going to have to use my hand buzzer on him!

**Craig: **Ramona's obviously just shy; she so totally digs me. (Craig makes a muscle for the camera). Rawr!

* * *

><p>"Leave Ramona alone Craig; do you want me to use thunderbolt on you?" Threatened Bonnie.<p>

"Sounds hot." Smirked Craig.

"Don't even try Bonnie; he's got an IQ of roughly ten." Said Edgar in a bored tone. "I've had enough of this; I'm gonna get some breakfast."

Edgar left Third Class while the rest of the Sneaky Snails looked amongst each other.

"I reckon I agree with Edgar; breakfast would be pretty nice." Said Vinsun as he left for the Airplane Canteen.

"I agree; being somewhere away from Craig is definitely a positive." Agreed Ramona as she quickly followed Vinsun.

"She'll come around." Said Craig confidently.

"I am so voting for you the first time we lose." Promised Bonnie.

"I agree; you are completely shameless." Agreed Albert.

"I'm not shameless, I'm just direct." Replied Craig.

"Zat iz irrelevant; point is, if you don't change your ways you will be voted of pretty quickly." Cautioned Albert. "I'm just giving you a fair warning and maybe a chance to improve your poor first impression."

Craig looked to be in serious thought for a moment before smirking.

"Oh shut up frenchie." Scoffed Craig as he left to the mess hall.

Albert face palmed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." Muttered Albert.

"True; maybe if you'd left the task to me I might have gotten through to him." Bragged Elvira.

"Then why didn't you try?" Replied Albert.

"… Shut up." Hissed Elvira.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Baguette balance!)<strong>

**Albert: **I am growing weary of putting up with Elvira and Craig … part of me actually hopes we lose so that one of them will get voted off.

**Elvira: **I do not much like Albert's lip; like a French person could possibly be better than me.

**Vinsun: **Elvira's mean.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a good night's sleep." Yawned Dil in satisfaction as he exited his bedroom and entered the main room of Second Class. "I wonder what today's challenge will be."<p>

"Hopefully something easy." Said Jethro as he exited his bedroom. "I would quite like to stay in First Class this time."

"Agreed; I'd like to try out the massage chair." Nodded Dil. "Still; second class is better than Third Class or Squalid Class right?"

"You have a point; but I'd like for us to get our 'money's worth', so to speak." Stated Jethro.

"It matters little to me where I sleep." Said Gareth from his lying position in the corner of the room while stroking Timmy the cockroach. "I've slept in worse places than Squalid Class … and if bugs are nearby then so much the better."

"… Why didn't you sleep in a bed?" Asked Dil curiously. "There's one for each of us."

"As I said, it matters little where I sleep." Repeated Gareth.

"Morning guys." Said Jarvis as he exited his room while Jade, Amy and Penny excited their respective rooms.

"Second Class sucks!" Whined Amy. "I deserve First Class!"

"Stop whining; it annoys everyone and annoying people is evil!" Scowled Penny.

"Oh come on guys; we're all team mates here, let's get along." Said Dil positively.

"Oh shut up tubby." Frowned Amy.

"Dil's right Amy; we won't win the right to sleep in first class if we don't work together." Agreed Jethro.

"But I hate working." Pouted Amy. "Princesses shouldn't have to work!"

"Whether you like it or not you have to pull your weight if you want to stay on this team." Frowned Jethro.

"Don't threaten her! That's evil!" Growled Penny.

"Oh shut the _heck_ up would you?" Scowled Jethro at the over the top hypocritical hero.

"Don't use such a bad work!" Demanded Penny.

"'Heck' is not a bad word you doofus." Frowned Jethro as he took a deep breath. "Look; I think I saw Owen pigging out on spaghetti in the Airplane Canteen, he may not leave any for us."

"I shall stop this evil deed!" Declared Penny as she ran out of Second Class and away to the Airplane Canteen. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

"Finally; I thought she'd never leave." Said Gareth as he lay with his eyes closed.

"Does she realize that she's being just as bad as the so called 'evil people'?" Asked Jade.

"Doubtful." Stated Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I will pout if myself you do doubt!)<strong>

**Jethro: **For my own sanity I think I'm going to vote for Penny at our first ceremony if we ever lose. She'll mess up my game plan!

**Jade: **Penny is more loopy than I am and that's saying something!

**Penny: **Jethro is such an evil horrible person, I see exactly what he's up to … he used five milliliters too much milk with his cornflakes! Shameful!

**Amy: **I've never gone this long without luxury and pampering … I feel like weeping!

* * *

><p>Pandora yawned as she stepped out of her bedroom holding her teddy.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Said Pandora nervously. "Sleep well?"

"Very well; did you?" Asked Dil.

"N-not really, I kinda had a nightmare." Said Pandora uncomfortably.

"What was it about?" Asked Amy. "Being poor is my ultimate nightmare."

"… I'd rather not say what it was about." Mumbled Pandora nervously.

"That's because you're a spineless little crybaby! Haw Haw!" Laughed Lars as he walked out of his bedroom and roughly shoved Pandora to the floor. Gareth opened his eyes to closely watch what was going to happen.

"P-please leave me alone Lars." Mumbled Pandora as she began to get back to her feet only for Lars to hit her back down again.

"But why would I do that? What fun is life is no tears of misery are shed?" Asked Lars maliciously.

"Leave. _Now_." Commanded Gareth as he glared at Lars in an almost spine chilling way.

Lars looked unnerved before quickly taking his leave for the Airplane Canteen.

Jarvis helped Pandora back to her feet while she gingerly held the part of her hip where Lars had punched her.

"Are you ok Pandora?" Asked Jarvis gently.

"Don't worry about me, I probably had that coming." Assured Pandora with a small sad sniffle. "I'll see you guys later."

Pandora quickly left Second Class while the rest of the Rotten Roaches looked amongst each other.

"I sense emotional stress within Pandora." Said Gareth.

"Yeah; because you clearly scream the word 'therapist'." Said Amy sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What do you get if you put a space between the e and r of therapist?)<strong>

**Pandora: **I feel as though Lars has been put in this competition to punish me for my wrong doings. He's doing his job pretty well. (Pandora hangs her head sadly). I have a recurring nightmare … it really makes me feel haunted and uneasy.

**Lars: **Pandora is such a wimp! You'd think her mum had died or something! (Lars laughs nastily).

**Gareth: **(He looks like he is thinking while he strokes Timmy). Pandora needs a friend. I know exactly how she feels; I don't want her to have to go through what I did.

**Jarvis: **Why does Lars get such joy from bullying Pandora? It's seriously not right!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie was watching sitting on a blue bean bag cushion while watching TV. Specifically he was watching 'The Two Ronnie's'.<p>

"I could never tire of these sketches; the four candles one is the best." Mused Robbie as he watched his favorite comedians. "Rest in peace Ronnie Barker."

"Ah, the two Ronnie's, quite a classic." Stated Terrence as he walked up. "I myself quite like Morgan and Wise."

"I like them too." Agreed Robbie. "But I grew up watching the Two Ronnie's … well, that and Bear in the Big Blue House … it was a guilty pleasure."

"We're all allowed a guilty pleasure Private." Assured Terrence. "Now; according to my watch it seems to be 9:30 hours. I think it is time for the others to wake up. … ATTEEEEEENTION!"

The rest of the Buzzing Bees besides Molly quickly exited their bedrooms while still in their pajamas.

"Can you ease off on the wake up calls please?" Asked Darby tiredly with a look of fatigue in her eyes. "I don't want to lose any of the limited sleep I am able to get."

"Understood; but it's important to get an early start; we're all cadets here and we have to be ready for anything." Stated Terrence. "… I'm guessing that Molly is still asleep."

"Yep; if there is one advantage of being deaf it is not having to hear a loud wake up call." Said Pablo while sleepily yawning.

"I don't mind the wake up call; my dad has me wake up at six AM everyday back home." Said Ling.

"… Nice pajamas." Chuckled Zora.

Ling suddenly froze and looked embarrassed … she was wearing My Little Pony Pinkie Pie pajamas.

"I'll … be right back." Stated Ling awkwardly as she quickly ran back into her bedroom.

"… I never would have expected Ling to like that show." Chuckled Pablo. "Then again; I like the show Scruff so I'm not really one to talk."

"We all have embarrassing secrets." Said Zora as she sat down in the massage chair and switched it on. "Ooooooh yeeeeeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: My embarrassing secret is that I wear a toupee!)<strong>

**Ling: **(She is now dressed in her usual karate uniform). … Ok, I admit it. I'm a big fan of My little pony, friendship is magic. … It's just so embarrassing…

**Robbie: **I hope to become a stand up sketch comedian when I grow up; the Two Ronnie's are my inspiration. They gave the world laughter when it needed it most.

**Oliver: **(He injects himself with insulin). One of the advantages of having Type 1 diabetes it that I've got a very high tolerance for pain caused by objects that are sharp like needles. Unfortunately I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses … actually, scratch that. I'm as blind as a rat, their eyesight is even worse than that of a bat.

**Pablo: **… It's a very good thing I didn't bring my Thomas the tank Engine pajamas with me huh?

* * *

><p>"So guys … what do you think of the opposing teams?" Asked Karrie while untucking her turtle pajamas. "I don't know about you but a few of the others kind of worry me."<p>

"Yeah; I get some bad vibes from Lars and Craig." Agreed Zora. "Good thing they aren't on our team right?"

"Exactly." Nodded Karrie.

At that moment Molly walked out of her bedroom dressed in her usual cloths and stretched a little.

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Molly. "Sleep well?"

Everyone nodded as their cheerful deaf teammate walked up and sat down on one of the comfy chairs.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" Asked Molly.

Oliver nodded in agreement and walked with Molly to the Airplane Canteen.

"I hope they've got lucky charms; that's my favorite cereal." Said Molly hopefully.

As Oliver and Molly left First Class Robbie spoke up.

"It'd be nice if everyone in the world was as positive as Molly; she's like half a battery." Said Robbie.

"… How exactly?" Asked Darby with a sleepy yawn.

"Because she's all positive and no negative! Get it?" Joked Robbie.

The rest of the Buzzing Bees let out a collective groan at the lame pun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And that ladies and gentlemen is what we call an incredibly lame pun).<strong>

**Robbie: **Finding the perfect joke is very much a trial and error process.

**Molly**: I may not be able to hear, but I can smell pretty well … and breakfast smelt really nice!

**Zora: **Robbie sometimes tries a _little_ too hard to be funny.

**Terrence: **I've yet to hear a joke about batteries that is able to make me laugh until I cry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The thirty eight tweens were seated around the Airplane Canteen eating scrambled eggs and toast. Pablo was sitting next to Oliver while eating his breakfast.<p>

"So what's it like having diabetes Oliver?" Asked Pablo curiously. "It must be hard."

"It's not really so bad; I just have to take insulin in the morning and before I go to bed. It's more of a minor inconvenience than anything else." Explained Oliver. "Besides; because of my condition I'm allowed to attend the junior diabetes convention every year."

"There's a junior diabetes convention?" Blinked Pablo. "That sounds pretty cool."

"It's just a gathering for kids with type one diabetes; it's actually a lot of fun." Replied Oliver as he finished his scrambled eggs.

At that moment Ted sat down next to Pablo with a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Morning guys." Greeted Ted.

"Hey Ted; good to see you survived yesterdays elimination." Said Pablo to his friend.

"Yeah, we voted off Vicky. She was kinda the reason we lost and all." Nodded Ted. "Well; looks like both of our teams are down to nine while the others are still intact."

"You two have a pretty good advantage; if you both make the merge you could easily team up." Said Oliver while fiddling with his glasses.

"Two's company but three's a crowd." Said Ted before lowering his voice to a whisper. "If we all make the merge I propose a three way protection pact."

"… It wouldn't be like Heather's alliance would it?" Asked Oliver in a quiet uncertain voice.

"Don't worry Oliver." Assured Pablo. "Me and Ted go way back and I know that he's nothing like that."

"Exactly; I would swear it on the world cup." Nodded Ted. "Besides; it's just a thought for the future; it's quite a while until the merge anyway. I bet other some of the others have similar plans and strategies."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's where strategies are born!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **(He seems to be coming to the end of a mostly cut off confessional). –And assuming that Winter doesn't warn Bea that I'm manipulating Dexter into making Henry flip her off two and a half hours before the Drop of Shame ceremony on a Tuesday it will all come down to a nice three way split where any one of three threats could be taken out. (Benjamin smirks). I'm pretty good at this strategizing thing … cool.

**Ted: **I have nothing but good intentions. Jocks get a lot of negative stereotyping, like in that movie by brother watches every now and then, 'Revenge of the Nerds; I think it was. I have my integrity and I plan to keep it.

**Suki: **I hope we visit the North Hollywood medical centre; that's where Scrubs was filmed. I always loved that show … that and the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

* * *

><p>Pandora slowly ate her scrambled eggs while keeping an eye out for Lars in case he decided to run up and hit her. Pandora admitted to herself she was already quite scared of the bully, but in Pandora's mind she felt she deserved his bullying. The exact reasons why she thought this was something Pandora would never tell anyone, it make her break down just talking about it.<p>

While Pandora ate her breakfast someone sat down next to her; Pandora turned and saw that it was Gareth. He has Timmy the Cockroach on his shoulder and was gently feeding him some of his scrambled egg. Pandora felt a little nervous; she saw that Gareth wasn't as bad as she had thought at first … but he did kind of spook her just a little.

"Hello Pandora; how are you?" Asked Gareth politely in his soft voice.

"W-well … I guess I'm ok … mostly." Mumbled Pandora.

"Why are you so nervous?" Asked Gareth. "Is it me?"

"N-no, it's not you … I'm just … not a very social person." Replied Pandora while looking down at her green shoes.

"I understand that; most people avoid me or are scared by me. It's why I socialize with bugs instead." Stated Gareth while starting on his scrambled eggs.

"… How do you control bugs?" Asked Pandora hesitantly. "Because back in Egypt you … made the scarab swarm back away."

"They understand me." Said Gareth simply. "May I ask you a question?"

"S-sure." Said Pandora.

"What's troubling you?" Asked Gareth while feeding Timmy some more scrambled egg.

"…" Pandora was silent as she thought back to her worst memories.

"… I see." Said Gareth. "If you don't want to talk, that's fine. I rarely talk to anybody besides my pet cockroaches. Also, if Lars hassles you … just let me know."

Gareth got up and walked to another table while Pandora thought to herself. Was Gareth offering to stand up for her? Nobody had ever done that before; the mere thought of it seemed to be but a daydream.

"_Gareth means well … but I don't deserve anyone's sympathy_." Thought Pandora in depression as she closed her eyes and hung her head as a single tear exited her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: His name is Gareth … but to most he is simply 'The Bug Boy'.<strong>

**Gareth: **(He sits silently while very deep in thought).

**Pandora: **I wonder why Gareth was being nice to me…

**Dil: **That wasn't a great breakfast really; Penny kept slapping me for eating 'a fraction of a half of a quarter of a second too fast'. Man…

* * *

><p>"Attention passengers." Announced Chris over the intercom. "We are going to be landing in our third destination very soon so finish your breakfast. This place is going to be slippery … that's right; we're landing in Greece!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Greased lightning!<strong>

**Emily: **I wonder if Greece was named after kitchen grease … or maybe that movie with the leather jackets and the cars or something.

* * *

><p>A short while later the Jumbo Jet landed in Greece and the thirty eight Tweens stood with Chris, Owen and Noah in front of them. As always Noah was going to provide sign language for Molly.<p>

"Welcome to our third destination everyone … Greece, specifically Athens! We visited here last time and it was quite the drama bomb. Heartbreak, manipulation and general character derailment … good times." Remembered Chris in bliss. "However, today's challenge is just a little different from what we had last time."

"How is a chariot race similar to the Olympics?" Asked Owen.

"… Good job ruining the surprise Owen." Frowned Chris. "Well, the cats out of the bag so … yeah. Today you are going to be racing chariots across the surrounding area on the marked course."

"This is kinda like that episode of Phineas and Ferb." Noted Bonnie.

"I hate that #bleep# show." Muttered Bea.

"Well, in any case I'm going to explain the rules of the challenge." Began Chris. "Five members of the team will be pulling the chariot in place of the horses while the rest of the team will ride on the chariot itself. You can use any methods you want to slow down or take out your opposition. Don't try and take huge shortcuts or go off the trail because that will result in your team's disqualification. I encourage cheating and everything, but not so much that it becomes boring." Explained Chris.

"So … where are the chariots?" Asked Karrie.

"Right over there." Said Chris as he pointed to a large curtain and pressed a button on a remote. A second later the curtains parted and four chariots were revealed.

Each of them had the same general body shape; a chariot chassis with a decent space to stand on, two wooden cylinders jutting out at the front for the 'runners' to hold as well as a pair of chariot wheels for locomotion. However; they also had differences. For one, each was a different color, either red, yellow, blue or green. For another they each had a resemblance to either a roach, bee, spider or snail.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory which team gets which chariot." Said Chris. "So teams; to your chariots so we can start this race!"

"Hopefully this won't end badly … but knowing Chris it might." Muttered Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>The chariot race begins! It's a speedy race along the course and some campers begin to make themselves hated while others work well together.


	9. CH 3, PT 2: A Chariot Named Harriet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Boy … it's been a while hasn't it … but I've got an excuse. I've been busy with Total Drama Letterama since that tends to be in higher demand than this story. However, as a form of apology to the fans of this story I won't be updating Total Drama Letterama until episode four of Tween Tour is complete. Hopefully that'll make things better … it will right?

(Insert Chariot Pun Here)

* * *

><p><strong>(The Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees looked at their chariot; it was largely yellow colored but had a few black stripes on it. It also resembled a bee which was probably the whole point considering the name of the team.<p>

"So … who's pulling?" Asked Oliver while fiddling with his glasses.

"I would say our strongest members should do the pulling." Suggested Pablo. "I think that Terrence and Ling are pretty good choices."

"Thanks soldier; but we need five people to pull the chariots. Who should the other three be?" Inquired Terrence.

"I don't mind doing it." Piped up Zora.

"I'll give it a go." Agreed Robbie.

"I probably wouldn't be a very good choice." Yawned Darby. "I might lag behind or fall asleep during the race."

"I guess I could be the fifth puller." Offered Pablo. "But we'd have to run at roughly equal speeds so that nobody starts to lag behind."

"I'd be one of the pullers if I could; but if my glasses fall off I won't be that useful. I can't see without them." Stated Oliver.

"You know what would be a good name for a glasses company?" Asked Robbie.

"No I don't; what would be?" Replied Oliver.

"Icy … you know, because it sounds like 'I see', get it?" Joked Robbie.

"There actually is a glasses company called Icy." Said Ling as she looked over the chariot.

"Really?" Blinked Robbie.

"I tell no word of a lie; my chi is truthful." Nodded Ling.

"I wonder how fast chariots go; hopefully not as fast as roller coasters." Said Molly as she climbed onto the chariot. "This reminds me of that episode of Phineas and Ferb; thank goodness for subtitles."

"That show is garbage in my opinion; I just don't get it." Said Pablo opinionatedly though he knew Molly wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Finally somebody else who shares my opinion of that show." Said Ling with a smile. "I much prefer … well, you know."

"You mean the show your pajamas are based on?" Asked Karrie for clarification.

"… Yes." Said Ling in slight embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Are you bronies happy? I gave you a shout out to your favorite show. :P)<strong>

**Pablo: **I was wondering if anyone else had the same pet peeve I do for Phineas and Ferb; I don't state my dislike of it often due to most people in the neighborhood liking it … Ted is indifferent.

**Terrence: **It looks like this mission is going to require physical strength … that is something that I can provide. Still; I'm going to need my team mates help, I'm not a one man army.

**Robbie: **… It's kind of hard to come up with a joke about chariots; but I'm going to try!

**Zora: **A dolphin race would have been even better than a chariot race; but still, this sounds like it'll be pretty enjoyable.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is evil!" Declared Penny. "The face on the chariot might scare someone!"<p>

"That's fine by me." Shrugged Lars indifferently. "It'd be pretty funny if somebody wets their pants."

"Actually it'd just be disgusting." Flinched Dil. "Toilet humor is gross."

"This coming from a fat person." Said Amy snootily.

"A big part of it is genetics." Stated Dil.

"Don't fight guys; we're supposed to be a team." Said Pandora nervously. "Shouldn't we be picking the five who are going to be pulling the chariot?"

"Pandora's got a point; we need our strongest members to pull the chariot." Agreed Jethro. "I think Gareth would be a good option."

"…Understood." Nodded Gareth.

"Who put you in charge?" Asked Amy. "I should be in charge; I'm a princess!"

"Well nobody else seemed to be volunteering, and besides, I come from a family full of lawyers and business men so I know a bit about leadership." Shrugged Jethro.

"Stop bragging you evil boy!" Yelled Penny as she tried to punch Jethro; he quickly stepped to the side and avoid the blow.

"You're starting to irritate me." Frowned Jethro. "How about you pull the chariot? You'd be doing a lot of goodness that way."

"So shall it be said, so shall it be done." Saluted Penny.

"I could pull the chariot; I'm a pretty fast runner." Offered Natasha. "It comes from the snowball fights I have with the kids in our settlement back home."

"Settlement?" Repeated Jarvis. "So you move around a lot?"

"My community has about five of them around the area; we have to follow the animal's migrations since we're kinda remote." Explained Natasha.

"Eew; that sounds like such a poor lifestyle." Flinched Amy.

"It's kinda fun." Said Natasha opinionatedly.

"I agree; I bet hunting for moose in the icy tundra is just as much fun as that class field trip to the power plant." Nodded Jade in agreement.

"… Something tells me that I don't even want to know." Said Jethro flatly.

"She probably electrocuted herself; too bad it didn't fry her brains and make her explode, I'd love to see that." Said Lars in a slightly sociopathic tone.

"That wouldn't happen; electricity doesn't hurt me." Shrugged Jade.

Lars looked annoyed that Jade wasn't getting upset.

"Your attempts to rile us up only show that you are destined to be cockroach kibble." Said Gareth as he knelt down and gently stroked a passing beetle.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Can you even get kibble for insects?<strong>

**Lars: **Why is it that it is so hard to make Jade cry? The reason I joined this show, other than winning of course, is to upset people. Well; since I'm one of the riders I guess I can make Pandora cry, she's like the biggest doormat I've ever seen! Haw Haw!

**Jethro: **In the end we decided that the pullers would be Gareth, Penny, Jade, Natasha and Dil. I had doubts about Dil pulling but he says he has good stamina. Well, I'm not getting voted off even if we lose, so who the hell cares right?

**Natasha: **What does Amy have against people who aren't rich? Wealth doesn't define a person, it's how they act. I bet she doesn't like Moose Burgers either.

**Dil: **I may not look it but I can run for a while before collapsing … it's just running really fast that's the hard part. But hey, if Owen can perform against the odds then why can't I?

* * *

><p><strong>(The Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So; who are going to have as ze pullers?" Asked Albert while he leaned against the Chariot. "I will do it eef you want."<p>

"Me too! I love running." Agreed Emily.

"I think I could do a good job of pulling; I'm not the weakest guy in the world." Offered Vinsun.

"I'll pull, because let me tell you ladies, I'm pretty sexy when I'm sweaty." Flirted Craig while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You really don't take no for an answer do you?" Said Ramona flatly.

"A ladies man never quits." Stated Craig. "Until I get the girl in which case I will be as loyal as a dog … unless she turns ugly or something … so try to stay pretty babe."

"Do I have to file a restraining order against you?" Frowned Ramona.

"You can put me in cuffs anytime you like." Grinned Craig.

"Can somebody slap him?" Asked Bonnie in disdain.

"Ok." Nodded Vinsun as he slapped Craig.

"Ow! That was mean!" Whined Craig rather pathetically.

"You guys are complete idiots." Muttered Elvira.

"I'm an A student." Said Edgar in annoyance.

"I wasn't talking about you." Said Elvira.

"So you're admitting I'm useful?" Asked Edgar.

"No; you're useless but you pale in comparison to how useless the others are." Stated Elvira.

"Gee, I feel honored." Said Edgar sarcastically as he turned away from Elvira.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Yelled Elvira.

"Too late, I just did." Said Edgar snarkly.

"This reminds me of an episode of Mighty Boosh where Howard gets fired by Naboo and Naboo literally turns his back on him." Stated Morton. "Good show except that the moon freaked me out."

"Why?" Asked Megan curiously.

"Just watch the show and you'll see." Said Morton simply.

"I reckon that I'm not entirely sure what a 'boosh' is." Said Vinsun in confusion. "Is it a sort of energy drink?"

"It is a state of mind that is usually insanity … so the show they are talking about, well, its name makes a lot of sense." Stated Edgar.

"I wonder eef the creators were high when they made the show." Pondered Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mighty Boosh is funny … but the moon is just plain FREAKY).<strong>

**Morton: **It's a good show … Old Greg was … well … calling him stark raving bazonkas would be a very big understatement.

**Megan: **Mighty Boosh is hilarious! I love watching it with my 3-D glasses … it doesn't improve the viewing experience but it's still fun.

**Bonnie: **You know; a lot of the arguments on our team are caused by Craig's flirting. If we could get him to stop we'd probably work together better. If only I could threaten him with a Rayquaza … sadly they aren't real and I bet even _Craig_ knows that.

**Elvira: **A lot of my team members have trouble focusing on the challenge … without me they'd be dead in a week … ok, that as an overstatement … well, they'd be covered in loads of band aids anyway.

* * *

><p>"If it helps stop the arguing I'll be one of the pullers." Offered Megan. "I'm pretty good at running."<p>

"Ok; so we've got Albert, Emily, Vinsun, Craig and Megan pulling … any objections?" Asked Bonnie.

"Nope; I'm fine with it." Said Vinsun. "Though I think we should make sure Craig isn't near Megan and Emily."

"Yeah; Craig's such a smelly squid." Nodded Emily in agreement.

"No fair!" Whined Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I cheat at board games; it isn't fair but it helps me win!)<strong>

**Craig: **The girls should lower their standards; then they'd see how awesome a boyfriend I could be.

**Natasha: **I'm glad I'm not on Craig's team … or anywhere near Craig for that matter.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Chris is going to put any twists into this challenge? We all know that he can be pretty mean at times." Said Megan nervously. "Even meaner than a cosmic destroying alien."<p>

"Chris is nothing if not unpredictable … and after the last challenge we need to be on our guard for any tricks he tries to pull." Agreed Ramona. "Still, nothing my joy buzzer can't fix."

"I wouldn't recommend it; Chris might give us a penalty." Said Edgar. "We could do without a penalty."

"I'll give all of you a penalty if you don't put all your effort into this." Stated Elvira.

"We will give eet our best shot." Assured Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You're too young to drink a shot glass!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **Chris ain't _that_ bad; he's just a little bit cranky sometimes.

**Albert: **Elvira eez more demanding than my math teacher.

**Edgar: **I'm glad I'm not one of the pullers; I'm not that good at physical activities like extensive running.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It may just be me, but this chariot looks pretty #bleep# cool." Noted Bea.<p>

"I agree … though it's too bad we aren't having an Olympics challenge, I'm pretty good at sports." Agreed Ted. "If it's alright with you guys I'd like to be one of the pullers, I can run pretty fast."

"We'll need somebody who is strong as well as fast." Said Winter before sighing. "Too bad we voted off Vicky last time."

"Bet you feel dumb for doing that." Said Benjamin.

"Didn't you vote for her?" Asked Winter.

"Nope; I voted for Bea." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Gee, thanks a #bleep# lot." Muttered Bea.

"I'm pretty fast." Announced Sophie loudly. "We're gonna go so fast!"

"This seems like your kind of challenge Tony." Said Benjamin. "It doesn't require any brain power whatsoever."

"Thanks Benjy." Smiled Tony. "I'll pull!"

"I'll pull; I'll do it for helicopters." Said Henry.

"No, I'll pull! I'll do it for bathrooms!" Scowled Dexter.

"Helicopters!"

"Bathrooms!"

"Helicopters!"

"Bathrooms!"

"Helicopters!"

"Bathrooms!"

Henry and Dexter glared at each other for a moment before they began having a wimpy slap fight.

"This is both amusing and saddening; if you need me I'll be in the chariot." Stated Benjamin as he walked away to the chariot.

"Me too." Agreed Winter as she followed Benjamin.

"These two argue more than two football fans of opposite teams." Noted Ted. "It's like the argument clinic sketch from Monty Python."

"That was funny." Agreed Suki. "So … should we stop them from fighting?"

"We _could _… or we could let them faint from exhaustion and thus we'll get some peace and quiet." Suggested Ted.

"Ted, that's a little mean." Said Suki.

"Don't worry; you've got band aids for them." Shrugged Ted.

Suki frowned at Ted.

"I was just joking." Assured Ted.

"I think we should stop them; it's scary." Said Tony with a gulp as he covered his eyes.

"Ok you two, #bleep# break it up." Said Bea as she forcefully separated Henry and Dexter. "If you two idiots want to outdo each other then why not see who can pull the chariot faster?"

"Good idea; I'll go faster than a helicopter." Said Henry in determination.

"And I'll go faster than a flushed toilet!" Retorted Dexter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: With friends like them who needs enemies?)<strong>

**Ted: **Next time we lose I'm voting for one of those two; they're stopping us from properly working together with their petty arguments. Why can't they obsess over something understandable … like sports or something?

**Tony: **I don't like fights!

**Suki: **If Henry and Dexter keep fighting like this I'm going to run out of band aids! I thought I had enough for the whole season … but now I might only have enough for five episodes. But I'll give them treatment regardless; how else will I one day become Dr. Fujita?

**Bea: **Faster than a flushed toilet … am I the only one #bleep# weirded out by that statement?

* * *

><p>"Ok; so myself, Sophie, Henry, Dexter and Tony are pulling … looks like we've got our arrangements sorted." Said Ted while adjusting his headband. "The rest of you guys will be riding."<p>

"Fine by me; I'll be able to catch up on my reading." Smiled Winter.

"I don't give a #bleep# either way." Shrugged Bea.

"Can you please stop swearing?" Requested Winter.

"Believe me, I would if I #bleep# could." Said Bea apologetically.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Winter curiously.

"Err … nothing; it doesn't #bleep# matter." Stated Bea.

"Maybe she watched a lot of really naughty south park DVD's, they are full of bad and mean bad words." Said Tony dumbly.

"… Yeah, let's go with that." Said Bea.

"Hmmm." Said Suki in thought.

"Did you say something Suki?" Asked Sophie loudly.

"No, I'm just thinking to myself is all." Said Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I swear I didn't mean to.)<strong>

**Sophie: **(She is whistling a tune, though it is rather loud).

**Henry: **This challenge is where I'm going to outdo Dexter; he shall feel the wrath a true helicopter fan! Mwahahaha! … ok, that was a bit much.

**Suki: **So Bea cannot help her swearing huh? … you know; I recall hearing about a condition that causes that … but I can't remember what it's called. Maybe I could borrow a book from Noah to jog my memory.

**Benjamin: **You know; if I could backstab all of my team mates to advance me further in the game I would, because I don't really like them that much. Still; they're a lot better than any of the Smurfs, I hate those guys.

* * *

><p>A while later the four teams were on the starting line with their respective chariots. The pullers had the chariots reigns strapped to them while the riders were standing in the chariots. Noah was reading a book with a bored look on his face while Owen held a starter pistol and looked excited. Chris stood off to one side and began to speak.<p>

"Ok teams; now that you have picked your riders and pullers the challenge can begin. As I said before, all you have to do is follow the marked course. It is a mile long because if I made you guys run for too long I could get sued." Said Chris with a gulp.

"When has that ever worried you before?" Asked Noah.

"Anyway." Continued Chris while completely ignoring Noah. "Before you start the race … I'm going to make things interesting."

"I was afraid that you were going to say that." Sighed Natasha.

"Do your worst." Said Jethro.

"Each team is going to get a high pressure water gun filled with orange soda. You can use it to squirt orange soda at your opponents." Explained Chris as Owen passed a soda filled water gun to each team. "Once you're out of soda you don't get a refill, so use it wisely."

"Too bad it isn't filled with boiling water." Said Lars in disappointment.

"Everyone get ready to start the race; the race will begin in half one minute." Said Chris with a slap of his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I would have preferred apple soda).<strong>

**Jethro: **So I can screw people over and it's completely fine? I intend to take full advantage of this.

**Zora: **Eww, I don't really like soda that much … but oranges are tasty so maybe this won't be too bad.

**Pablo: **So much for this being a simple challenge.

* * *

><p>"Ok intern Owen, you may start the race." Said Chris.<p>

"You got it Chris!" Nodded Owen enthusiastically as he pointed the starter pistol in the air. "How do you work these things again?"

"You point it at somebody and pull the trigger." Smirked Lars.

"No, I don't think that's it." Pondered Owen. "Oh, I remember!"

Owen aimed the gun above him and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The pullers quickly began running in order to pull their teams chariots along the track; the chariots began to pick up speed as the pullers ran along until they began moving along the course at a speedy, but not super fast, pace.

"Got any bets on who's going to win the race Noah?" Asked Chris.

"No." Said Noah simply.

"What about you Owen?" Asked Chris to his other, more enthusiastic, intern.

"I hope it's either the Buzzing Bess or The Spooky Spiders; they're both down a member so they could use the win." Said Owen while taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket.

"I'm hoping to see one team annihilated before the merge; it'll be Team Victory all over again … ah, good times." Said Chris in remembrance.

"It wasn't very nice for Team Victory though." Said Owen nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Always an optimist).<strong>

**Chris: **Owen is a good intern an all; but he's a bit too optimistic. Maybe I should have had Alejandro as an intern, he's schemish and underhanded.

* * *

><p>The four chariots were making progress down the designated track; currently the teams were neck and neck so nobody really had the lead.<p>

"Come on soldiers, we can do this!" Said Terrence as he led the pullers of the Buzzing Bees chariot.

"It's easy for you to say; you're really buff." Said Robbie as he ran slightly behind Terrence.

"Strength is irrelevant; it's all about endurance." Stated Terrence.

"Exactly; Monks do not spend years on top of a pole by strength alone. Will Power plays a much bigger part." Nodded Ling.

"Watch out guys; the girl with the pokeball hat is aiming that water gun at us!" Gulped Molly.

The riders turned and ducked just in time as a squirt of orange soda narrowly missed them.

"Darn, nearly had 'em!" Said Bonnie as she pumped her water gun to fire again.

"Keep trying, you'll get them eventually hot stuff." Flirted Craig as he ran.

"Don't make me squirt you." Threatened Bonnie.

"Believe me, she would." Cautioned Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oranges taste like the color orange!)<strong>

**Albert: **Craig didn't heed my warning; thankfully Bonnie resisted the urge to squirt him.

**Bonnie: **Craig is creepier than Lavender Town!

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, let's juice!" Said Robbie half jokingly while he and the other runners pulled the Buzzing Bees chariot.<p>

"That wasn't even funny." Said Ling flatly.

"It is my duty as a soldier to inform you guys that we're about to get squirted." Said Terrence.

A mere second later everyone on the Buzzing Bees team was squirted by a large blast of orange soda. As they slowed down a little from this Lars laughed sadistically as he was the one to fire at them.

"This is great! I get to squirt them and they can't do a thing about it." Laughed Lars. "Time to take out the competition permanent like; maybe if I squirt one of the runners they could get ran over! Haw Haw!"

"Stop that squirting immediately! It is evil!" Yelled Penny.

"No way loser!" Sneered Lars.

"No! I'm not going to let you upset anyone else you evil meanie!" Declared Penny.

"Well I happen to _like_ upsetting people, so back off!" Growled Lars. "Besides; you're pulling and I'm back here, not much you can do."

"Guys, stop fighting." Called Dil. "Penny, squirting the others is part of the challenge. And Lars, stop being such a bully."

"No way; bullying people is great fun." Scoffed Lars while aiming at the Spooky Spiders.

"I warn you Lars; there may come a time where you _seriously_ regret your bully ways." Frowned Jarvis.

"He's right; your attitude is completely cutthroat." Agreed Pandora.

Lars was silent for a moment; then he aimed the water gun at Pandora and squirted her with a blast of orange soda.

"Eek!" Wailed Pandora as she backed away from Lars.

"Hey Pandora … you look fruity!" Jeered Lars.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Yelled Penny angrily. "Lars, you're nasty for squirting Pandora. Jarvis and Pandora, you shouldn't have provoked him! And everybody else, how dare you let him get away with this!"

"Oh _shut up_." Groaned Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I second that motion!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Penny is really starting to get on my nerves. She has _got_ to _go_. Making the others boot her over Lars may be a challenge … but it shouldn't be too hard; and if worse comes to worse than I can just hypnotize people into helping me. (Jethro blinks). Did I say hypnotism … yep, I guess I did. Heheh.

**Penny: **Why are my team mates so evil?

**Pandora: **I hate being picked on … but there's not really much I can do about it. Daddy supports me back home but I don't deserve even his sympathy. (Pandora sighs). I wish I knew how to stand up for myself.

**Lars: **That was fun … though I would have preferred to punch her on her stupid nose; but for some reason the others probably wouldn't take kindly to me doing that.

* * *

><p>"If I was back there with you Lars I would break you in ways you cannot imagine." Said Gareth softly.<p>

"What would you do? Make a bug bite me?" Scoffed Lars.

"Shut up!" Growled Penny while wishing she could reach Lars to punch him. "You're gonna make people cry a lot of tears!"

"Tears eh? There are a lot of tears in there world, we can afford to waste as many of them as we want … like Lars' _head_ you see." Said Gareth in a poetic and slightly frightened way.

Everyone was silent as they ran along.

"I think there is something wrong with Gareth." Gulped Natasha.

"Well duh, he's poor and broken." Said Amy haughtily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was frighteningly poetic…)<strong>

**Gareth: **I do not much like how Lars bullies Pandora. She is a nice girl with insecurities, what can we call her … but an angel? Lars meanwhile is akin in vileness to an aardvark; he is a _powerless_ individual simply trying to weasel his way out of the thing we call karma which I can assure you will strike him down heavily in the end.

**Natasha: **I don't mind Gareth … but he's kinda scary. (Natasha taps her chin). You know; maybe I'm just not giving him enough of a chance … maybe he'd like to go sledding sometime if we visit the Yukon.

**Jade: **What did Gareth mean when he said we can afford to waste Lars' head? Was he threatening Lars … because he did it so well that even I feel shaky. (Jade takes out her tazer). Time for a recharge! (Jade zaps herself). Zappity zap zap!

* * *

><p>"Yay! I'm going so fast!" Cheered Tony as he pulled the Spooky Spider's chariot.<p>

"Don't go too fast, the rest of us need to be able to keep up with you." Said Henry as he ran along at a constant pace.

"Don't listen to the none believer; nothing he says is worthwhile." Said Dexter. "He will never reach enlightenment due to his irrational hatred of bathrooms!"

"I never said I hate them." Replied Henry.

"You monster! How dare you say you hate bathrooms? That's it; after this challenge we are having a major slap fight!" Yelled Dexter angrily.

"Bring it on bathrobe boy!" Challenged Henry.

"Will you two please shut the #bleep# up?" Growled Bea. "Honestly; I can't #bleep# hear myself think!"

"Not like there was much going on up there anyway." Shrugged Benjamin. "Keep running guys."

"Got it!" Nodded Sophie very loudly.

"The Sneaky Snails are gaining on us; could one of you fire some orange soda at them?" Asked Winter. "Only that I'm pretty useless at handling a water gun."

"Leave it to me." Said Suki cheerfully as she aimed the soda filled water gun at the Sneaky Snails chariot and fired.

"Arrgh!" Shrieked Elvira due to the soda hitting her.

"Sorry!" Called Suki apologetically.

"Nice shot Suki." Chuckled Ted while he pulled the chariot.

"Thanks." Giggled Suki. "I hope she won't be too bad."

"She won't be mad." Assured Benjamin.

"Really?" Smiled Suki.

"Yep … she'll be furious." Said Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She'll be bubbling with anger … as bubbly as the soda!)<strong>

**Suki: **Benjamin has a habit of being brutally honest…

**Benjamin: **Suki's no threat in the game, her medical knowledge is actually quite helpful … but I'll mess with her anyway since it'll probably come in useful somewhere along the way.

**Ted: **Suki has good aim; she should give baseball a try.

* * *

><p>"Somebody fire the soda; aim for Lars if you can." Instructed Oliver.<p>

"How can you fire soda? It doesn't have a job!" Joked Robbie. "Get it?"

Most of the team groaned while Oliver passed the water gun to Molly and pointed towards Lars. Molly nodded in understanding and aimed the water gun. A moment later she pulled the trigger and in a mere instant Lars was soaked with orange soda.

"You little rat! If I get hold of you I'll mess you up!" Yelled Lars angrily.

"Lars looks angry; what's he saying?" Asked Molly.

Oliver shook his head to signify that Molly probably didn't want to know.

"Watch out guys; I can see a bump in the road up ahead." Warned Darby sleepily.

"Quick guys, veer to the left!" Instructed Zora as she began to run towards the left so the chariot wouldn't risk crashing.

The rest of the pullers quickly veered to the left as Zora instructed but the right wheel of the chariot hit the bump which caused the riders to stumble.

"Wah! Help!" Yelled Molly as she wobbled on the edge f the chariot; just as she began to fall backwards Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back to safety.

"Thank you Oliver." Said Molly gratefully.

"Not a problem." Said Oliver even though he knew Molly wouldn't hear; he smiled and gave a polite nod to his deaf team mate, a gesture which she knew meant 'you're welcome'.

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Karrie.

"We're fine; Molly nearly fell off the chariot but she's ok now." Assured Oliver while adjusting his glasses.

"Chariots are known for being somewhat *yawn* unstable sometimes." Said Darby sleepily. "Though their low centre of gravity is good combined with their high speed … though the speed depends on what the chariot is being pulled by as the Greeks hadn't invented *yawn* engines."

"They did invent the Olympics though." Said Pablo. "I hope I can go and see them again sometime."

"You've been to see the Olympics?" Asked Terrence curiously.

"Well yeah, my dad takes me; I've been twice so far." Stated Pablo. "It's a lot of fun … but I'm not bragging or anything."

"I detect no bragging in your tone." Assured Ling. "Your chi is very pure."

"What exactly is chi?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"It is that which makes up who you are as a person; good chi and bad chi, it fuels your goodness and badness, like yin and yang." Explained Ling. "Some Xiaolin monks dedicate their lives to purifying their chi to reach enlightenment. It is an admirable lifestyle it must be said."

"What's the plural for Chi?" Asked Robbie.

"It is the same in multiples as it is by itself." Stated Ling.

"I thought it would be pronounced 'cheese', get it?" Joked Robbie. "And boy, I'm starting to get a little tired."

"Keep going solider; we can win this, we've just got to keep soldiering on … little bit of army humor there." Said Terrence.

"How about some fish humor?" Offered Zora.

"Fine by me." Nodded Robbie.

"Alternatively we could focus on the task at hand since the Sneaky Snails are getting ahead of us." Said Ling calmly.

"… That works too." Said Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder what the fish jokes would have been like).<strong>

**Zora: **I had a great joke involving a trout and three pieces of broccoli … I guess it's going to go to waste now. Oh well.

**Karrie: **I'm glad nobody told any bird jokes.

**Oliver: **Those chariots could have been safer … but I guess asking Chris to improve safety would be a pointless cause; like running around an object and never actually touching it. Still, it was kinda fun to ride at speed.

**Pablo: **I should ask Ling more about her culture; it sounds fascinating … and I've always wanted to go to China to be honest. I could go as funds are no problem, but it's just that my parents are usually very busy with their jobs; then again, being the heads of Bones Inc generally takes up their time.

**Molly: **Oliver's a lifesaver! Falling off the chariot would have hurt and I'd have probably needed all of Suki's band aids. Kind of like when that meanie Colton was Med-evacked from Survivor.

* * *

><p>The chariots continued racing along the set trail and though it was still a pretty even race, the Sneaky Snails were beginning to pull ahead.<p>

"They're getting ahead of us guys." Said Jade. "Can I squirt them?"

"No, this gun is mine, I'll do the squirting." Started Lars while he got ready to fire.

"If you fire that at anyone I'll rip your legs off since you are so evil!" Yelled Penny.

"I don't think she's joking." Gulped Jade.

Lars looked like he was thinking.

"Eh, I can afford to waste some." Shrugged Lars as he aimed the water gun at Penny and fired a large dose of orange soda at her.

"You monster!" Screamed Penny. "When this race ends I am going to make you sorry that you are so evil!"

"Would you two just knock it off?" Yelled Jethro in annoyance. "Penny, just shut the hell up for once! And Lars, try not to be such a homicidal maniac! I'd vote both of you off if I could!"

Jethro too a few deep breaths while his team mates were silent.

"I wouldn't argue that opinion." Agreed Dil.

"Me neither; Penny's a hypocrite." Said Jarvis in agreement.

"Hey! I can hear you! You're so evil!" Growled Penny.

"That was the point." Said Jarvis flatly.

"Good one Jarvis." Giggled Pandora.

"Thanks." Smiled Pandora.

"Shut up crybaby, nobody said you could talk." Shot Lars aggressively.

"S-s-sorry." Gulped Pandora while shuffling away from Lars.

"That wasn't very nice Lars." Frowned Jarvis.

"I don't do nice." Shrugged Lars.

"Can we just race without argument?" Asked Jethro while tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Yeah, your arguing is gonna give me wrinkles and I am NOT a smelly old person." Agreed Amy.

"At least somebody is on my side." Said Jethro in mild appreciation. "What about you Gareth?"

"I don't take sides." Said Gareth simply.

"You side with Pandora over Lars though." Noted Jethro.

"I don't like seeing people getting bullied when they cannot stand up for themselves … I don't like seeing it at all actually." Stated Gareth. "And personally … I hate Lars."

"Fair point." Chuckled Dil.

"Hey!" Whined Lars.

"If you guys don't stop being evil I'm going to bring you over my knee and give you such a dreadful spanking!" Threatened Penny.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Awwwkwaaaard." Said Dil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As awkward as when your father marries your ex girlfriend).<strong>

**Dil: **I came on this show to have fun, make friends and try some foreign food … I did not come on to get pushed around by some girl obsessed with doing good who ends up causing misery in the process.

**Jethro: **I think I now know who would make the best long term ally … I just need to assure he doesn't get himself voted off if we ever lose. I'll approach him tonight.

**Jarvis: **Penny is kind of like the opposite of Dick Dastardly. For the record I'm a big fan of Wacky Races.

**Amy: **I miss being pampered.

* * *

><p>"First place everyone; we've got this in the bag." Said Elvira confidently.<p>

"Eet eez a bad thing to be overconfident; in a race things are very … variable." Said Albert.

"Albert's right; getting over confident would be a bad thing." Nodded Ramona while taking out a banana peel. "But there's no harm in pulling a harmless prank to help us get ahead. Heehee!"

Ramona threw the banana peel behind them; a few moments later it was run over by the Rotten Roaches chariot.

"Hmm, that didn't work like I though it would … Oopsie!" Giggled Ramona.

"Obviously it wouldn't work; it'll take a lot more than a banana peel to make a chariot crash." Drawled Edgar.

"Come on Ed, it works in Mario Kart." Said Ramona.

"First off … do _not_ call me Ed. Second, Mario Kart isn't real." Said Edgar in annoyance.

"Oh yeah; I guess I didn't think that plan through." Said Ramona in slight embarrassment.

"Thinking things though is boring; improvisation is much better." Said Emily cheerfully. "That way you have no way of predicting what will happen … unless you are telepathic I guess."

"I wish I was telepathic; it must be cool to read people's minds." Said Morton wishfully. "That way I could find out if somebody is telling the truth about their favorite TV show."

"And I could find out if NASA employees actually do know about alien existence or not." Agreed Megan. "That'd be cool."

"I don't theenk telepathy exists." Said Albert. "At least, I theenk eet doesn't."

"If I had telepathy I read the minds of the laaaaadiiiies!" Grinned Craig.

"Can somebody slap him?" Requested Ramona.

"I would if I could but I'm a bit busy." Said Vinsun apologetically due to him being one of the five pulling the chariot.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea; it may cause us to crash." Stated Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Crash Bandicoot!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Common sense people, common sense.

**Ramona: **Edgar may be smart … but he's a bit of a 'wet blanket' don't you think?

**Elvira: **I got robbed with the team I've been put on.

**Vinsun: **I reckon most of us on the team have little to absolutely nothing in common.

* * *

><p>The chariots continued to race along at speed and soon enough the finish line was in sight. All that was left of the marked course was a downhill run … but this was going to be easier said than done.<p>

The runners were starting to get very tired now and since the chariots were going to be going downhill … well … lets just say that it was probably in their best interests to keep running or else they would get squished.

"I can't keep this up for much longer." Panted Dil as he continued to run along with a very sweaty face.

"We're nearly there, just a little longer, you can do it!" Encouraged Natasha.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gagged Craig in exhaustion.

"That makes too of us." Said Henry between gasps.

"As a bathroom fan I always come prepared." Said dexter as he fished a bottle of water out of his swimming trunks and took a swig as he ran. "Ah, delicious toilet water!"

"Eeeeewww!" Gagged Suki in disgust.

"How much orange soda have we got left?" Asked Oliver.

"About *yawn* enough for one squirt." Said Darby sleepily.

"It'll have to do." Said Oliver as he took aim with his team's water gun and aimed at the Rotten Roaches.

"I don't _think_ so nerd." Said Lars as he threw his team's water gun at Oliver and conked him straight on the forehead. "Nice!"

Oliver staggered and began to collapse; Molly quickly grabbed him as he fell and gently held him steady.

"You meanie! You awful … boy!" Growled Molly in a rather non intimidating way.

"That's it; I'm coming back there!" Yelled Penny as she slowed down a little to take off her reign harness so she could attack Lars.

This however was a rather bad move; due to Penny rapidly slowing down the Rotten Roaches' chariot quickly lost it's steady momentum and veered out of control for a moment … and this was all it took for everyone to go to pieces.

The Rotten Roaches hit a bump in the course and due to the speed they were going at their chariot flew up into the air and overturned. It landed with a crash off to the side of the track and the ten members of the Rotten Roaches lay groaning in pain.

The other three teams quickly reached the bottom of the hill and crossed the finish line … though one team as slightly ahead of the other two.

"And the Sneaky Snails take the win!" Announced Chris.

As the chariots slowly came to a stop the Sneaky Snails cheered at their first place victory.

"Darn, so close!" Said Sophie loudly with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As close as Gen was to winning season one!)<strong>

**Sophie: **Darn, winning again would have been fun … but second place is pretty cool too!

**Elvira: **I said I would have order and so I _will_ have order.

**Tony: **Second place! Hooray!

**Craig: **If that doesn't impress the ladies I don't know what will.

* * *

><p>The thirty eight tweens stood in a crowd in front of Chris, Owen and Noah as Chris readied himself to give the run down on the challenge results. Noah was ready to provide sign language translation for Molly.<p>

"Well everyone; we've had quite a day so far. Ands boy, what a day it's been; your guys sure don't disappoint! That race had it all; bumps in the road, a little bit of rule abiding cheating, road rage and a crash! I have to say that I'm quite impressed. But regardless of how much you guys impressed me there are winners and there are losers."

"But everyone's a winner really." Said Owen positively.

"No they are not; the Sneaky Snails won and the others teams didn't, they're losers." Said Noah flatly.

"I'm just being nice little buddy." Said Owen sunnily.

"What you are being is a sugar coater." Stated Noah.

"Quiet interns; we have a commercial break coming up and I need to get this part done." Shushed Chris. "As Noah has said, first place goes to The Sneaky Snails; you guys have once again avoided elimination; First Class is yours."

"Good job guys." Smiled Owen.

"Finally First Class; I really need that massage chair." Said Edgar in satisfaction.

"Wait in line buddy." Said Albert in satisfaction.

"In second place are The Spooky Spiders; you guys get Second Class until we reach our next destination." Said Chris.

"Not bad; we did good today guys." Smiled Ted.

"#Bleep# yeah! We rock!" Cheered Bea.

"In third place and narrowly avoided their second elimination ceremony is The Buzzing Bees; you guys have done just enough to earn Third Class." Said Chris with a small tone of backhandedness.

"Good job soldiers; we did good today." Said Terrence in a polite and orderly tone.

"Too bad we couldn't get First Class again … but you can't win them all I guess." Said Pablo while feeling glad that they had avoided Squalid Class.

"And we all know what that means … yep! Today's losers are the Rotten Roaches. You guys will be travelling to our next destination in Squalid Class … but one of you will be exempt from that and will instead take the Drop of Shame." Said Chris with no tone of apologeticness.

"You are gone tonight you evil child!" Yelled Penny at Lars.

"I kinda prefer you to go actually." Muttered Dil.

"Before you guys cast your votes … how about a follow up immunity challenge?" Offered Chris. "How about it? A one in ten chance for, shall we call it, a get out of jail free card? Well, not that your answer really matters since we're required to do this … so, are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" Challenged Lars.

"Sure, not like I'm going to win immunity anyway." Said Pandora with a sad sigh as she looked up at the clouds.

"Very well then; we have this mini challenge set up nearby, so let's get going." Said Chris while beckoning the Rotten Roaches to follow him.

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Darby sleepily.

"You guys can come too; you're more than welcome to watch the challenge." Shrugged Chris before turning to the cameraman. "So who will win solo immunity? What will the challenge be? And who will be the third person voted off and the next to take the Drop of Shame? Find out when we return after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Rotten Roaches have to get a gold medal off an animal … but what type of animal will it be?


	10. CH 3, PT 3: Dirty Tricks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** I'm keeping my promise of updates for this story. If you make a promise then keep it I say. This chapter is going to be important for quite a few reasons, you'll see what they are I'm sure. Also, the main antagonist is NOT Lars, it is somebody else … and you will see who in this chapter.

Gold Medal!

* * *

><p>The ten members of the Rotten Roaches were standing in what looked like the ruins of a sort of coliseum arena; sitting in raised stands above them and ready to watch the solo immunity challenge were the other three teams as well as Chris, Owen and Noah.<p>

"Any idea what the challenge will be Ling?" Asked Pablo.

"I am uncertain, but I predict it will be rather taxing for the Rotten Roaches." Stated Ling. "Still, I for one am thankful we managed to avoid elimination today."

"Me too." Agreed Pablo.

"Ok everyone; time for the follow up challenge." Grinned Chris. "When I say Greece … what is it that you think of?"

"Chariots." Said Jade.

"The Olympics." Shrugged Benjamin.

"That father and son dancing duo on Britain's got Talent." Said Robbie in an attempt to get somebody to laugh.

A few of the tweens laughed at Robbie's one liner and Chris continued.

"All of those are correct, but I was talking about gladiators fighting to the death!" Said Chris dramatically. "Of course, that's not what you are going to be doing today."

"Isn't gladiator combat more of a Roman thing?" Asked Edgar.

"It happened in Greece too." Shrugged Chris. "But that's not my point; anyway, today's challenge is going to be a tribute to gladiator combat … with a _twist_."

"That doesn't sound good." Gulped Pandora nervously.

"For the follow up challenge I am going to release an animal into the arena and you are going to have to get the golden medal off its neck by any means necessary. The tween who manages to accomplish this task will be immune from tonight's Drop of Shame Ceremony." Explained Chris.

"Using animals in a challenge? That's evil!" Scowled Penny.

"This animal isn't that harmless itself though." Replied Chris. "Do any of you remember season one and Wawanakwa Island?"

"How could we not; its how the show got popular." Said Jethro. "Just get on with the challenge."

"I'm getting there." Frowned Chris. "Well; I rented out the island to some Toxic Waste companies after the season ended. I originally intended to go back there for this season … but the island had been quarantined and many of the animals had mutated. We have one of the mutant animals involved on this challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mutants aren't always bad … the X-men are pretty cool!)<strong>

**Jethro: **A mutant animal? This isn't gonna be easy.

**Penny: **Chris is pure evil!

**Pandora: **I hope that the animal is ok…

**Lars: **I hope the animal suffered horribly!

**Bonnie: **Cool, one step closer to Pokémon becoming real!

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight … you actually expect us to stand a chance against a mutant animal?" Said Amy incredulously. "You can't make me do it!"<p>

"Fine, it's only two million dollars at stake, that's all I'm saying." Smirked Chris.

"… Meanie." Pouted Amy.

"Anyway; can any of you guess what the monster is going to be? Anyone?" Asked Chris.

"A giant octopus?" Guessed Craig.

"A frog?" Shuddered Albert.

"A shark?" Guessed Ted.

"Sulley … get it?" Joked Robbie.

"A cockroach." Said Gareth calmly.

"Gareth is correct; you are going to be getting the medal off of a cockroach." Nodded Chris.

"How did you know it was a cockroach?" Whispered Jarvis.

"I can sense one nearby … and it seems troubled." Explained Gareth.

"This'll be easy." Laughed Lars. "I can just step on it."

"If you do that I'll break your leg you evil boy!" Threatened Penny.

"We'll see if you think it's easy in a few moments; release the roach!" Said Chris loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Poaching a roachling!)<strong>

**Bea: **… That cockroach was #bleep# huge!

**Karrie: **Oh my … that was quite a big bug…

**Suki: **… I hope nobody will get hurt; if so I'll be applying band aids all night!

**Molly: **I didn't really know what the challenge was; but when I saw the bug with the medal around its neck I caught on pretty quickly. Poor little buggy wuggy, how did it get like that?

**Natasha: **… Is this even legal?

* * *

><p>To the side of the arena a door raised up and a very large cockroach entered the arena. It had blood red pupiless eyes and stood at a meter and four fifths in height. It looked over the tweens as though it was scanning them to see if they were a threat or not.<p>

"You may use anything lying around the arena to get the medal off the cockroach … Intern Owen, if you may?" Said Chris.

"No problem Chris!" Nodded Owen as he took out a large drumstick and hit a gong with it to signify that the challenge had started.

This gong seemed agitate the cockroach as it let out a very insectoid sounding roar and started scuttling around the arena.

"Let's kill it!" Cackled Lars as he ran after the cockroach.

"Eww! I hate bugs!" Gagged Amy.

"If any of you hurt that bug I'll tear you to shreds for being so evil!" Yelled Penny as she ran after Lars.

While most of The Rotten Roaches ran after the cockroach Gareth simply shrugged and walked to the base of the raised platform where the safe teams were sitting and sat down.

"Hey Gareth, aren't you going to take part in the challenge?" Asked Morton.

"I'm waiting." Stated Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Waiting for a bus!)<strong>

**Gareth: **I have a plan…

**Morton: **I sometimes wonder what goes on in Gareth's mind; it's probably freakier than an episode of some R rated monster movie from the fifties.

* * *

><p>Dil made a grab for the cockroach but the mutant bug dodged out of the way and Dil fell flat on his face. As Dil picked himself up Penny slapped him across the face.<p>

"Stop chasing the bug!" Yelled Penny angrily.

"But it's the challenge." Replied Dil.

"No excuses!" Yelled Penny as she kicked Dil in the balls.

"Oooo … my little toasty soldiers." Said Dil in a squeaky voiced as he dropped to the floor and lay in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to not be evil!" Yelled Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That <em>had<em> to hurt.)**

**Dil: **… Ow.

* * *

><p>Amy ran after the cockroach despite not wanting to be anywhere near it. Just as she got near it the cockroach pounced on her and looked down at her with its bright red eyes.<p>

"No! Get away you icky bug!" Commanded Amy.

In response the bug breathed on Amy; Amy's eyes watered from the smelly bug breath and she quickly passed out due to the awful smell.

"Haw Haw!" Laughed Lars.

"Two players are down and out already! Who will be next?" Asked Chris with a grin on his face.

"I can't watch." Mumbled Molly as she covered her eyes.

"Me too … and yet I cannot look away." Said Oliver though he knew Molly wouldn't be able to hear him.

Natasha tried to sneak up on the mutant cockroach but it seemed to sense her coming and kicked its legs at her like a mule and sent her flying into Jethro.

"Owie! I got a boo-boo." Said Natasha in a daze.

"Owwwww … oooo." Groaned Jethro in pain while lying on the ground.

"Forget two being out, make it four." Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Four is the number of death in Chinese culture; I challenge you to be more interesting than that).<strong>

**Natasha: **… Looks like I'm the first ever flying Eskimo.

**Jethro: **Dammit! I could have used that solo immunity … not that I need it, but so that people I hate won't weasel their way out of elimination when I want them to go.

* * *

><p>Gareth sat quietly while watching the challenge; he could step in and win at any time he wanted, but he felt it would be more sporting to give his team mates a chance to get immunity.<p>

"The only two who need the immunity are Lars and Penny … but I doubt either of them will get it." Said Gareth to himself.

"What makes you so sure you evil boy?" Asked Penny as she ran up.

"Because the cockroach is right behind you." Stated Gareth.

Penny turned around and was met with a punch from the cockroach which knocked her unconscious instantly.

Gareth gave a wave to the cockroach and the cockroach waved back before quickly scuttling to the center of the arena.

Lars was about to run after the cockroach but saw something sticking out of the ground; he grabbed the object and yanked it out and cackled in triumph when he saw that it was a trident … a real trident no less.

"Yeah, now we're cooking!" Cackled Lars and he twirled the trident and ran after the cockroach with his weapon raised above his head.

The cockroach was heading to Jarvis; the mild mannered quiet guy quickly ran from the mutant monster bug as he didn't _quite_ want to get attacked by it. As he ran from it he saw Lars running up behind Pandora.

"Pandora! Watch out!" Yelled Jarvis just as the cockroach sent him flying into a nearby pile of hay, knocking Jade over on the way, where he lay in a daze.

"Ooo … that smarts." Groaned Jade.

Pandora turned just in time to be hit in the gut with the flat of the trident; as she collapsed to the ground groaning in pain while Lars laughed sadistically.

Gareth had seen enough; his eyes glinted for the briefest of moments and suddenly the cockroach ran at Lars with a look of danger in its eyes.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Cowered Lars pathetically.

His pleading did him no good at the cockroach quickly grabbed Lars, smashed him into the ground and threw him up into the sky screaming all the way.

Gareth was the only person still standing; seeing that his team mates were out of the challenge he got to his feet and calmly approached the cockroach. The bug turned to face him and the boy and bug stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Gareth smiled.

"May I have the medal please?" Requested Gareth.

The cockroach bowed down so the medal slipped off its neck to the ground; after that it scuttled away as Gareth reached down and picked up the golden medal. A moment later Lars fell down from the sky screaming and landed with a crash on the ground.

"…Mommy…" Whimpered Lars in pain.

"And Gareth wins immunity … how he did it I have no idea, but Gareth will _not_ be taking the Drop of Shame tonight." Announced Chris.

Jarvis had gotten up from the pile of hay he was on and walked over to Pandora; he gently helped her to her feet.

"My tummy … it hurts." Said Pandora in pain.

"Don't worry; we'll get you some medical treatment. Gareth won the challenge … so we can vote off Lars." Promised Jarvis.

Despite her sadness and pain Pandora couldn't help but smile.

"You horrible people!" Screamed Penny as she pushed Pandora and Jarvis to the ground. "Making people worry and trying to hurt an innocent animal? You should be ashamed!"

Jarvis and Pandora both looked a little scared but Jethro had heard enough and walked up.

"Hey Penny." Said Jethro.

"Yes?" Asked Penny.

"_**SHUT UP**_!" Roared Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: bold and italics for emphasis!)<strong>

**Jethro: **I have had enough of that annoying goody two shoes hypocrite!

**Jade: **Jethro is scary when he's angry…

**Winter: **How exactly did Gareth get that bug to obey him?

**Darby: **Lars looked in pain; that's *yawn* satisfying.

* * *

><p>After the injured Rotten Roaches had regained consciousness and gotten back to their feet Chris gathered the thirty eight contestants.<p>

"Well everyone, that's the end of the follow up challenge and our time in Greece. Gareth has won solo immunity and cannot be voted off. Back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet everyone; we have no more business in this country."

"Darn, I was hoping to try some Greek food." Sighed Owen.

"Me and you both buddy." Agreed Dil.

"Sorry guys, but we've got a time limit." Said Chris. "Onto the jumbo jet everyone, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Back to the sky!)<strong>

**Terrence: **You know; Jumbo Jets would be pretty useful in the air force.

* * *

><p>Some of the Tweens were in the Airplane Canteen having dinner; a few conversations were in progress, most of them about The Rotten Roaches vote off ceremony.<p>

"Personally I hope it is Lars that gets voted off." Said Karrie hopefully. "You all saw how he acted today … actually, he acts like that all the time which further proves the point that he should go."

"I'll be pretty surprised if he isn't voted off." Agreed Robbie. "He's not funny at all; definitely a bad guy."

"I will take great delight in seeing that bully free fall a couple thousand feet." Stated Ling while she meditated. "Even more than with Cuthbert."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Nobody likes a bully).<strong>

**Robbie: **Lars thinks bullying is funny … and let me tell you, bullying people is exactly the opposite of funny … it's unfunny.

**Ling: **(She is meditating in the lotus position and doesn't say a word).

* * *

><p>"Second place Tony, we did well today." Said Benjamin to his pawn. "Think we can win again tomorrow?"<p>

"I know we can Benjy because we like the color green." Nodded Tony dumbly.

"My favorite color is blue actually." Stated Benjamin.

"Okey dokie." Nodded Tony. "Say, what's Suki doing?"

"Oh, she's treating those who got hurt during the challenge." Shrugged Benjamin. "It matters little to me since I got off unscathed."

Sure enough Suki was applying band aids and other such stuff to those who had been injured during the challenge.

"Thanks Suki … though I don't see why you are helping me." Said Pandora as Suki applied a band aid to the bruise on her belly.

"It is a doctor's job to make sure her patients are comfortable." Replied Suki before smiling. "And you're my friend so it's my job to help you."

"We're friends?" Asked Pandora in surprise. "But we're on different teams."

"No reason I can't be nice." Smiled Suki.

"Hmm; maybe I could frame Suki for being a traitor." Pondered Benjamin quietly.

"Did you say something Benjy?" Asked Tony.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Assured Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'd be concerned if I were Tony).<strong>

**Benjamin: **We are team mates by necessity only; nothing says we have to be loyal to each other. Between friendship and two million bucks I'll take the money thank you very much.

**Suki: **Pandora has a lot of emotional stress; it's a shame that I'm not a psychiatrist or I could help her.

**Dil: **Suki's cool, she actually gave me a lolly pop! That's nice of her.

* * *

><p>Darby was sleeping with her head resting on one of the tables; she softly snored while sleeping soundly.<p>

"She's been sleeping for an hour now … how can she be such a deep sleeper?" Asked Natasha.

"Because she's got insomnia." Stated Edgar. "She has trouble falling asleep and when she does enter the dream world she has a hard time waking up."

"Kind of like a Snorlax." Said Bonnie as she walked by.

"Yes, thank you for that Bonnie … a Snorlax I ask you." Muttered Edgar. "Come to think of it that sort of makes sense."

There was a sudden watery slashing sound and a flush; a moment later Henry staggered into the room with a roll of toilet paper rammed over his head and looking rather annoyed.

"Don't ask." Said Henry as he blindly walked by, only to trip over a puddle of spilt water on the floor.

"And that is why you should never diss the wonderful creatures known as bathrooms! Mwahahahaha!" Laughed Dexter insanely before blowing into his bubble pipe.

"Those two are #bleep# insane." Muttered Bea.

Despite this noise Darby continued to sleep soundly.

"Seriously, does she #bleep# sleep through the whole #bleep# show?" Blinked Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She could if nobody woke her up).<strong>

**Bea: **There sure is a lot of #bleep# variety this season; insane contestants, contestants immune to pain, contestants of #bleep# upper and lower social class, many backgrounds and even with #bleep# disabilities; Molly's deaf, Darby has insomnia … and I have #bleep#' Tourettes Syndrome …(Bea sighs sadly) … why me?

**Bonnie: **Some of the others remind me of different Pokémon. Darby's like a Snorlax, Jade is like Pikachu, Edgar is kinda like Psyduck … and Cuthbert is like a Metapod since he's completely useless. (Bonnie giggles).

* * *

><p>Terrence was doing push ups in Third Class while Pablo sat nearby.<p>

"We've had good day Pablo; this result is win-win." Said Terrence as he did push ups.

"How exactly? We may not have lost but we only just avoided elimination and we're not even going to get a bed tonight." Said Pablo while sitting with his head in his hands.

"It's win-win because not only did we not lose but we get to rough it tonight; it'll give us stronger spines and increase our challenge efficiency next time. All in all a good end to the day." Said Terrence as he stopped doing push ups and got to his feet.

"I see your point; still, I would rather stay in first class." Shrugged Pablo. "So; who do you think is going to be voted off?"

"Like you even need to ask … Lars of course, well ... him or Penny but most likely him." Stated Terrence.

"That's what I call a win-win situation." Chuckled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Win-Win Tin-Tin!)<strong>

**Pablo: **I guess Terrence is right; it isn't really that bad an end to the day.

* * *

><p>Jethro was thinking to himself; he had a plan on how to make sure this vote went the way he wanted it to … he just needed to be subtle in securing his victims.<p>

As Jethro thought to himself he saw Natasha and Dil walking down the hall and listened in to their conversation.

"So were both voting off Lars?" Asked Dil.

"Definitely, after today I want nothing more than to see him take the Drop of Shame." Nodded Natasha.

"I have the same opinion." Smiled Dil.

Jethro decided to make his move as he took an old fashioned pocket watch out of his pocket.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Jethro as he walked over to them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The ten members of the Rotten Roaches sat on the bleachers in the Drop of Shame room while Chris stood on his tropical themed podium. Chris grinned in anticipation as he looked over the losing team; some, like Amy, looked very confident while others, like Pandora, had as much confidence as they had a pair of horns … none.<p>

"Well Rotten Roaches; you lost today's challenge and now you are paying the price for it. In just a few minutes one on of you is going to be free falling out of the Jumbo Jet. But before we do that we have some votes to cast. You all know how it works I'm sure; enter the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want to vote off. The passenger with the most votes is out of the game … simple enough right?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't understand that." Said Amy while filing her nails.

"Now remember; since Gareth is immune you cannot vote for him. If you do then you've pretty much wasted your vote. Everyone else is fair game." Reminded Chris. "Dil, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: The third of the season!)<strong>

**Dil: **(His eyes look oddly unfocused). I vote for Penny. (He stamps Penny's passport).

**Jethro: **Goodbye you bloody annoyance; you've been a thorn in my side for three days … that's three days too long. (He stamps Penny's passport).

**Gareth: **Goodbye. (He stamps Lars's passport).

**Jarvis: **It's been a drudgery knowing you. (He stamps Lars's passport).

**Penny: **You are _evil_! (She rapidly stamps Jethro's passport).

* * *

><p>After Natasha, the last person to vote, had cast her vote the ten, soon to be nine, members of the Rotten Roaches sat on the bleachers as Chris picked up a tray of miniature chariots.<p>

"Due to us visiting Greece … today's Safety Souvenirs are miniature chariots to remind us of all the fun we had today." Said Chris.

"Yeah, knocking the crybaby unconscious was comedy gold." Cackled Lars.

Penny punched Lars.

"Ow!" Whined the bully.

"Stop being evil!" Growled Penny.

"Your tell him Penny." Smiled Jarvis.

"Shut up! Stop laughing at his misfortune!" Yelled Penny.

"Anyway!" Said Chris to get things back on track "When I call your name I will toss your safety souvenir to you. The person who does not receive a safety souvenir will take the Drop of Shame."

There was a brief silence.

"Gareth, you're immune so here you go." Said Chris as he tossed a miniature chariot to Gareth who nodded in content.

"The next Safety Souvenir goes to … Pandora; be happy girl, you aren't out yet." Said Chris as he tossed a safety souvenir to Pandora.

To say Pandora was stunned would be an understatement.

"What? … You mean … I'm not voted off?" Said Pandora in great surprise.

"That's what I mean." Nodded Chris.

"Of course you're safe silly! Who would vote for you over those two?" Asked Jade sweetly while pointing to Penny and Lars.

"If I may continue?" Said Chris impatiently. "The rest of the safety souvenirs go to…"

"Jarvis"

"Amy"

"Natasha"

"Dil"

"Jade"

"Jethro"

Lars and Penny were still without a safety souvenir and both looked very confident.

"Lars, Penny, one safety souvenir remains. One of you is out and one of you is safe. I won't keep up the suspense much longer because the final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lars."

"Yeah, kiss my ass losers!" Laughed Lars while a few of his team mates looked stunned.

"Oh no…" Said Pandora in slight fear.

"I promised you I'd make this season miserable for you … and I keep my promises." Sneered Lars nastily.

"Well Penny; time for you to take the Drop of Shame." Said Chris as he tossed Penny a parachute.

"I guess I should be grateful; now I don't have to be near you horrid, chaotic, monstrous and evil monsters anymore!" Said Penny as she put on the parachute.

Before Penny left she walked over to Chris and pounced him in the gut.

"Take that you evil man!" Declared Penny before she jumped out of the Jumbo Jet and screamed as she fell.

"Owww; that _hurt_!" Whined Chris. "Well … the rest of you are safe. You may leave."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The hypocrite is gone! Hooray!)<strong>

**Natasha: **How on earth did Lars survive? … And how come I can't even remember who I voted for?

**Pandora: **Oh no, Lars is gonna bully me so badly; it's school all over again! (Pandora brings her knees up and shivers).

**Jethro: **All according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is great! Not only did we win but we're still intact and now we have more members than everyone else does." Said Ramona cheerfully.<p>

"It's pretty cool isn't it; how about a victory kiss?" Grinned Craig while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No way! Eww!" Gagged Ramona as she walked away from Craig.

"You've got a nice booty!" Called Craig after Ramona.

"You really are an eediot aren't you?" Said Albert in annoyance. "You just can't take no for an answer can you? What you are doing eez called sexual harassment; I would advice you to stop eet."

"You're overthinking things; _all_ the ladies love me." Bragged Craig.

"You keep telling yourself that." Said Albert with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't even bother Albert, he's as thick as Owen's waist and the twenty five on his shirt is as low as his IQ." Said Edgar snarkerly.

"Hehehe! That eez a good one." Laughed Albert.

"I try." Shrugged Edgar.

At the other side of First Class Megan and Morton were watching TV; currently they were watching an episode of the Muppets.

"Oh I could never get tired of these guys; Kermit is awesome." Grinned Morton.

"Gonzo is my favorite, he's an alien after all." Said Megan. "Though fuzzy bear is pretty funny."

"That goes without saying." Agreed Morton.

"I like the prawn because prawns are awesome!" Giggled Emily.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Muttered Elvira as she left to one of the bedrooms.

"What's eating her?" Asked Bonnie.

"She's just a sourpuss." Stated Emily.

"I'll say." Agreed Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She's as sour as Haribo Tangfastics!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **Elvira is kinda cranky; maybe she needs a hug or something.

**Ramona: **I can't take much more of Craig…

**Morton: **It was nice to see Sherry again; she's such an awesome TV!

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Second Class isn't so bad; granted it's not as good as First Class … but it could be worse. We'll be sleeping well tonight." Said Ted as he relaxed in one of the chairs.<p>

"I know right? We're doing pretty good so far." Nodded Suki in agreement. "Though a lot of the others got a few injuries today."

"Yeah, the follow up challenge was pretty intense." Agreed Ted. "Still, we survived."

"That cockroach was #bleep# huge; is that what toxic #bleep# waste can do to things?" Asked Bea.

"Sometimes; it's pretty much an unwritten scientific rule that toxic waste gives you super powers." Stated Ted semi seriously.

Suki giggled in amusement.

"You're funny." Said Suki mirthfully.

"If toxic waste actually gives people #bleep# super powers then I'm the #bleep# queen of Finland." Said Bea snarkly.

"Does Finland have a queen?" Asked Tony.

"Who cares? It's just Finland." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Okey dokie." Nodded Tony dumbly.

"Why do you hang out with Tony so much? You don't really seem that compatible." Said Winter while reading a book.

"I have my reasons." Shrugged Benjamin again.

"Can somebody get this toilet roll off my head?" Requested Henry politely. "I feel as silly as a pink helicopter with a teddy bear pilot."

"Sure; I'll get it off." Nodded Winter as she got hold of the toilet roll and with a hard pull she yanked it off.

"Ow! Hey … I can see again; thanks Winter." Smiled Henry gratefully.

"Not a problem Henry." Smiled Winter.

"So … you've finally got out of your papery prison eh?" Asked Dexter while looking chilling despite having a long piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot. "Rest assured that I will imprison you in toilet tolls again and again until you start worshipping bathrooms."

"You're insane!" Flinched Henry.

"Maybe so; but I have the power of bathrooms on my side so I cannot lose." Shrugged Dexter. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sit on the toilet."

Dexter marched stupidly out of Second Class and the other eight members of the Spooky Spiders exchanged glances.

"What a #bleep# nutter." Said Bea.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Benjamin.

"Me too." Nodded Winter slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Me four!)<strong>

**Henry: **Dexter scares me … but in honor of helicopters I shall keep fighting!

**Winter: **Personally I think that Henry is a lot more tolerable than Dexter; at least he doesn't have toilet paper stuck to his feet.

**Dexter: **(he has a creepy expression). Bathrooms make me feel _happy_.

**Ted: **Why does Dexter wear a pink bathrobe anyway? Pink is kinda girly … why not a red bathrobe instead?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know guys … I think I leant something today." Said Oliver.<p>

"What did you learn?" Asked Darby sleepily.

"I learnt that squirt guns and chariots mix about as well as ketchup and ice cream … pretty badly." Said Oliver while absent mindedly rubbing his head where Lars had thrown his water gun at him.

"Ketchup ice cream … yuck!" Gagged Zora. "That sounds disgusting; ketchup is yucky."

"You mean you don't even have it on fries?" Asked Karrie.

"Nope." Nodded Zora. "I just find it to be gross."

"Fair enough; everyone has different tastes." Nodded Karrie. "I for one don't really like the taste of chicken very much … I'm also terrified of chickens as well."

"Don't feel bad about it Karrie; I happen to be pretty scared of being underground." Admitted Robbie. "Cave ins … not very fun; I can't even think of jokes when I'm underground, I just end up feeling on edge."

"Do any of you have any ideas where we're going to do next?" Asked Pablo while lying on his mat. "I'd kind of like to go to London."

"I hope we'll go to the Great Barrier reef; I've wanted to go there ever since I was a little girl." Said Zora wistfully.

"You're still kind of a little girl." Said Ling while lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"You know what I mean." Said Zora with a shrug.

"We indeed do know what you mean private." Nodded Terrence. "I happen to have a desire to visit Antarctica … strange as that may be."

"It's not strange at all … though it would be pretty cold." Said Pablo.

"I suppose it would Private … I suppose it would." Nodded Terrence.

"It's not really our choice though; it's all up to Chris. Who knows what his next challenge will be … hopefully it won't be too painful." Gulped Karrie. "If it's rain, sleet, snow or hail I can handle it … but if it involves feathers, birds and chicken frames then count me out, I wouldn't hang about."

Oliver moved over to Molly who was lying sleepily on her mat; he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Oliver. Need something?" Asked Molly.

Oliver nodded and took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote something on it and then he passed it to Molly. Molly read it through and smiled.

"Oh, you're very welcome, helping you was my pleasure. Lars was such a meanie face to throw that water gun at you. My mummy and daddy told me to help the friends I make on this show … the fact I can't hear makes that kinda hard … but I digress, you're welcome." Smiled Molly sweetly. "And thanks for preventing me from falling off the chariot."

Oliver wrote the words 'my pleasure' on the paper.

"Well, goodnight Oliver, I'm gonna get some sleep. May God be with you in your dreams." Said Molly as she yawned sleepily and settled down to sleep. A minute later she was fast asleep in her slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sweet dreams Molly!)<strong>

**Oliver: **(He injects himself with some insulin). Just taking my night time shot. And you know, Molly is a really nice girl. I find it amazing she can get by so easily despite the fact she can't hear. It's inspiring. Also, I have to wonder where she got her hat … it's a really nice hat.

**Darby: **Hopefully I'll get some sleep tonight … my sleep cycles are very erratic and unpredictable.

**Pablo: **I'm not exactly interested in our next location … I'm thinking about the final destination if I'm still here at that point and where it could take place … the final challenge of each previous season has been very dangerous and I bet the same will be true this time. As long as its not a volcano I suppose it'll be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches felt a little bit unhappy as they lay around in Squalid Class; they had no bed, crappy living quarters and Lars had slipped by the elimination ceremony and nobody knew how he had done it.<p>

"I don't get it; didn't we all vote for Lars?" Asked Jarvis. "I did and I know for a fact Pandora did … you did didn't you?"

"I did." Nodded Pandora with sad eyes as she cuddled her teddy. "To be honest I thought I was going to get voted off."

"What made you think that?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

Pandora shuffled nervously.

"Well … people generally don't like me much." Said Pandora with a small sniffle. "Not that I blame them really…"

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Asked Jarvis gently.

Pandora just mumbled ineligibly and rolled over and hugged her teddy close so she could go to sleep.

"Amy; who did you vote for?" Asked Jarvis.

"Penny of course; she was so annoying." Stated Amy.

"I voted for Lars." Said Gareth while he petted Timmy the cockroach.

"I know that Jethro voted for Penny and Lars probably did too … what about you two?" Asked Jarvis to Natasha and Dil.

"I don't know." Shrugged Dil.

"… Huh?" Blinked Jarvis.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Gareth curiously.

"I really can't remember; I can't remember anything that happened until we left the Drop of Shame ceremony; all I remember is me and Natasha walking to the ceremony and then … everything is a blank." Explained Dil.

"Same with me; I really have no idea … maybe I've hit puberty, I hear that short term memory loss is one of the symptoms." Pondered Natasha.

"Timmy says he senses foul play." Said Gareth softly.

"How do you know?" Asked Jade curiously.

"I understand him." Said Gareth simply.

"Who did you vote for Jade?" Asked Natasha.

"I voted for Penny; she was no fun at all … it was either her or last and it was win-win either way." Shrugged Jade. "Maybe I made the wrong choice."

"That's one vote fro Jethro, three for Lars, four for Penny … and Natasha and Dil can't remember who they voted for … there's something fishy going on here." Said Jarvis while deep in thought.

"Indeed; foul play and scoundrelness … all delusions created by powerless people." Agreed Gareth.

"Does anybody know here Jethro and Lars are?" Asked Jade.

"Lars was going to the cargo hold … as for Jethro I don't know and I don't care." Said Amy.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"I hate it here! Hate it hate it _hate it_!" Whined Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did you know that Gareth was inspired by Albedo from the Xenosaga series?)<strong>

**Amy: **I'm a princess! I shouldn't have to stay in Squalid Class!

**Jarvis: **This vote is very mysterious … somebody is playing us…

**Dil: **Man, how could I possibly forget what happened? This is even weirder than certain foods I've heard of … hmm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was kicking a few boxes over in the cargo hold and making a bit of a mess for no reason other than to annoy whoever would have to clean it up. He felt satisfied with how the day had turned out. He'd survived the elimination ceremony and a big annoyance had been voted off. Lars felt things were going to be child's play in the future … and since he was a child it made things even easier.<p>

"Three down, thirty six to go; that money is gonna be mine and nobody better mess with me." Smirked Lars as he pushed over a crate which then spilled a large amount of paint onto the floor. "Sucks to be whoever has to clear that up because it won't be me."

"You sure are troublesome." Said a voice from somewhere in the cargo hold.

"Who's there? Come out or I'll wedgie you!" Threatened Lars.

Jethro revealed himself and walked out from behind a stack of crates.

"How's it going team mate?" Asked Jethro.

"What do you want?" Asked Lars in annoyance.

"I just want to talk." Shrugged Jethro.

"Get lost; I've got things to break in here." Dismissed Lars.

"Gee; way to act grateful to the person who saved you from the Drop of Shame." Said Jethro sarcastically.

"… What do you mean by that?" Asked Lars suspiciously.

"I'm the one who caused Penny to get voted off; if not for me it would be you who would have been voted off." Said Jethro craftily. "I kept you in the game with my tactics."

"What type of tactics?" Asked Lars.

"Oh you know; manipulation, lies, scheming … the usual … and hypnotism." Stated Jethro.

"… Wait, what was that last one?" Blinked Lars.

"Hypnotism." Said Jethro as he took out a pocket watch. "It's something I'm naturally good at. I've used it to get people in my parents employ fired for my own amusement. Just before the ceremony I successfully hypnotized Dil and Natasha into voting Penny off … rest assured that they will not remember anything. They will know they can't remember something … but they'll never know what it was."

"You dirty _rat_." Said Lars while sounding very impressed. "But why did you do it?"

"To keep you in the game; I need an ally in this competition and I think you could help me to the end game … I'll take you there with me. We are very much alike; metaphorically speaking you will punch people and I'll hold their arms behind their back. You are in my debt now; join me and we'll shake up this competition and get people voted off … unfairly may I add." Smirked Jethro rather nastily.

"You know what I say … you got yourself a deal is." Grinned Lars as her gave Jethro a tight handshake.

**DING!**

The two boys were silent.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Groaned Lars.

"Sorry, but Chris isn't joking." Said Noah as he peered through the door of the cargo hold. "Chris is hoping for a villain duet; if you don't sing then you are out."

"… Let's get this over with." Sighed Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #4: Storm on the horizon. A slow and sinister Disney Villain song sort of tune).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jethro: We can't make it on our own; brains and brawn, without one the other is torn. But if we work together this competition will suffer a spiky horn.<strong>

**Lars: Yeah, but you want the better deal. Once the finals are here we are on our own.**

**Jethro: Understood my boy, but watch your tone.**

**Lars: What's wrong with it?**

**Jethro: It's as ugly as a zit.**

**Lars: … meaning?**

**Jethro: Follow my lead and you'll get far. Follow my lead and you may even become a star. You better take shelter, you better take cover, there's a storm on the horizon and it's gonna be a boomer!**

**Lars: One by one they will all go down; wise words from a failed abortion human.**

**Jethro: Alejandro is a failure; his chances of winning are in the can … but we are two of a kind. Mean, smart, mature, sophisticated, cultured, strong … what's wrong with that?**

**Lars: The others think it is shat!**

**Jethro: Maybe … but if you stick with me you'll get far.**

**Lars: I might even be a star.**

**Jethro: Want to buy a fats sports car?**

**Lars: As the Russians say … da!**

**Jethro: Follow my lead and that car will be within your reach.**

**Lars: No mercy, no lenience, no pity, no goodness … it'll be a peach!**

**Jethro: But there is something missing, something you do not say … tell me my friend, what would make your day?**

**Lars: I wanna see them cry! Don't ask why! And that little crybaby Pandora, I wanna see her _die_!**

**Jethro: Dying is a bit too far; but as for crying that's under par.**

**Lars: You'll help?**

**Jethro: Let's _crush_ that whelp!**

**Lars: This duo is gonna go far!**

**Jethro: Follow my lead and you'll get far. Follow my lead and you may even become a star. You better take shelter, you better take cover, there's a storm on the horizon and it's gonna be a boomer!**

**Both: There's a storm on the horizon and it's gonna be boomer!**

* * *

><p>"So, we're working together then." Said Lars for clarification.<p>

"You know it; only one of us can win … but if we get to the finals may the better guy win." Nodded Jethro.

"_Me_." Thought Jethro and Lars at the same time.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in his seat in the co pilot seat as Chef Hatchet flew the plane towards their next destination.<p>

"And so we say goodbye to Greece and soon we will be saying hello too our next destination. And Lars and Jethro working together? That'll be interesting. Penny is gone and I bet it'll be easier for everyone to be bad … and breath as well. Haha! So where will we go next? Will Jethro use his hypnotism skills again? Will Henry and Dexter's rivalry escalate? And who will be the fourth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Amy: Penny

Dil: Penny

Gareth: Lars

Jade: Penny

Jarvis: Lars

Jethro: Penny

Lars: Penny

Natasha: Penny

Pandora: Lars

Penny: Jethro

Penny: 6

Lars: 3

Jethro: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees:<strong> Darby, Karrie, Ling. Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches**: Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jade, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails:** Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Elvira, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders:** Bea, Benjamin, Dexter, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

**Voted Off:** Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny.

* * *

><p>And Penny is gone. As a character she was sort of an experiment; would somebody the EXACT opposite of characters such as Todd and Wallace be as fun and likable? The answer … is a big no. We now know that over the top heroes are best avoided in competition stories. Penny was never a favorite of mine … or of anyone now that I think about it. Oh well, I'll live.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: <strong>We land in Paris, the city of love and some of the tweens will be going on a date … this will be _very_ awkward indeed.


	11. CH 4, PT 1: The City of Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **New poll in my profile; vote for your favorite team! Also; the Total Drama Tween Tour wiki could use a few editors. Unfortunately I cannot provide a link in my profile due to the site's spam precautions … but you'll find it if you look on Google. Any help is greatly appreciated. And now, let's get this show on the road!

Is a date a type of nut or something?

* * *

><p>Chris Maclean was sitting in the passenger seat of the Jumbo Jet Cockpit while Chef Hatchet drove the plane. He flashed a smile for the camera and began his recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited the homeland of cooking Grease … Greece! Ok, that may be a completely lame joke, but we still had an exciting episode in Greece. The Tweens were given a challenge that I'm surprised I didn't think of last season … a chariot race!"

"I suggested it last season." Stated Chef.

"I must have not been listening." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, not only was it a race … but cheating was allowed; each team was given a powerful water gun filled with orange soda to squirt at the opposing teams. Genius right? Anyway; the race was fast and exciting. Lars caused a lot of trouble, Penny annoyed everyone, Molly nearly fell off her team's chariot though Oliver was on hand to help her, and, of course, the Rotten Roaches crashed!"

"The Sneaky Snails took first place, the Spooky Spiders came second, The Buzzing Bees scraped by in third … so it was the Rotten Roaches that would have to vote somebody off. But one of them would be immune after the follow up immunity challenge. We imported a mutant cockroach from Wawanakwa Island; the Rotten Roaches had to retrieve the golden medal around its neck. It was Gareth who succeeded in this task."

"That kid is weird." Said Chef.

"Maybe, but the fact remained that he won. At the Drop of Shame ceremony it came down to the bully Lars and the obsessive compulsive goody two shoes Penny. Somehow it was Penny who was voted off and took the Drop of Shame."

"And she punched you." Sniggered Chef.

"Shut up." Whined Chris. "But our camera's caught a conversation between Jethro and Lars in the cargo hold … it turns out that Jethro saved Lars from elimination by using hypnotism and now he and Lars are working together … the other tweens had better watch out."

"That Lars kid is mental." Muttered Chef.

"Even so he still brings in ratings." Replied Chris. "So where are we going to visit next? What dastardly challenge do I have in mind? Are the tweens _really_ too young for love? And who will be the fourth person to take the Drop of Shame? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gareth was the first person on his team to wake up; he yawned silently and looked around. His team mates were still asleep though they would probably be waking up soon.<p>

"I wonder what they are dreaming of … do they dream?" Asked Gareth to himself. "I wish more than one person could win, but I need that money … my family needs it."

Something Gareth hadn't told his team mates was that he came from a very poor family; he could only afford the cheapest cloths from the mall (or things that he made himself) and whatever he could get from the Salvation Army. But if he won the two million dollars … everything would change.

Gareth then glanced at Lars; the bully was sleeping and sucking his thumb like a baby.

"You are the devil." Said Gareth softly.

Gareth sat in silence for a few minutes; soon enough his team mates began to wake up.

"Oh my back." Groaned Dil. "That was a pretty unpleasant night … I wonder what's for breakfast."

"Hopefully something nice and filling." Said Natasha while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Well, I may as well start my day right, see you in the Airplane Canteen." Said Dil as he got to his feet and left Squalid Class.

"Good morning everyone." Yawned Jade sleepily as she woke up and took out her tazer. "Time for my morning energy booster."

Jade zapped herself and instantly she looked much more awake.

"Now that was just what I needed." Giggled Jade.

"How come you were allowed to bring a tazer with you?" Asked Natasha curiously.

"I smuggled it in." Stated Jade.

"Ok, we are _not_ staying here again." Grumbled Jethro irritably as he got to his feet and cracked his joints. "If any of you screw up the challenge and land us here I warn you now … I won't be very happy with you."

"Understood." Nodded Jade.

Pandora and Jarvis were the next two to wake up and yawned as they opened their eyes.

"I really could have used a bed last night." Mumbled Jarvis. "Squalid Class is so very uncomfortable."

"You guys deserve better than Squalid Class." Agreed Pandora while holding her teddy.

"What about you?" Asked Jarvis.

"Squalid Class is exactly what I deserve." Stated Pandora sadly. "I'll see you guys at breakfast."

Pandora got to her feet and slowly shuffled out of the room while looking a little upset.

"I wish I knew what was upsetting Pandora." Said Jarvis in concern.

"She will tell us when she is ready." Said Gareth from his corner of the room. "But that time has not arrived yet; but I can sense a disturbance within her."

"How do you know?" Asked Jethro curiously.

"If you live the lifestyle that I do you tend to be pretty observant..." Stated Gareth.

"What type of lifestyle?" Asked Jethro.

Gareth was silent in response to this.

"… Whatever." Shrugged Jethro as he left Squalid Class to get breakfast.

After Jethro left Lars yawned and woke up.

"Morning losers." Said Lars rudely. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"They left to get breakfast." Said Natasha.

"Cool, I think I'll get breakfast too, maybe I can dump a bowl of cereal over the cry baby's head." Laughed Lars nastily.

"If you do that I'll make bugs attack you … don't think that I won't because I _will_." Threatened Gareth spookily.

Lars looked unnerved and quickly left Squalid Class.

"How did you do that Gareth?" Asked Natasha in amazement at how easily Gareth dealt with the bully.

Gareth simply shrugged.

There was a yawn and Amy woke up.

"What did I miss?" Asked Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She sure is a deep sleeper.)<strong>

**Pandora: **I don't know how he did it … but Lars is still here. He's going to destroy me! Though I suppose I'm an easy target really … I wish I could be happy … but I just can't. (Pandora sniffles).

**Lars: **Is the crybaby scared? She better be, because I'm gonna show her _no mercy_!

**Dil: **I'm glad Penny is gone and all … but I really am wondering why I can't remember who I voted for.

**Jethro: **Gareth is hard to understand … I'm not sure if I should ally with him or be worried about him.

**Gareth: **I don't know why, but I don't trust Jethro. Timmy tells me he is a dirty rat … and bugs have never lied to me before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver yawned as he injected himself with his morning shot of insulin. It hadn't been a particularly comfy night, but sleeping on a mat wasn't something that he was very used to. Terrence, Karrie, Zora and Darby had already left for breakfast while Molly, Robbie and Pablo were still asleep. Ling meanwhile was meditating while sitting cross legged on her mat.<p>

"Maybe I could give it a try." Pondered Oliver to himself.

Oliver got into a cross legged position and tried to imitate Ling. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind in the same way he presumed Ling was doing it. After a few moments of this a voice spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ling.

Oliver opened his eyes and saw Ling was glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm meditating." Replied Oliver.

"Really? That's very nice … but you didn't look like you knew what you were doing." Said Ling. "Let me guess, you were imitating me right?"

"I guess I was; it's just that I've seen you meditate before and I was trying to see what it was like; it's very interesting. Pablo's told me that he'd like you to show him how you do it." Explained Oliver while adjusting his glasses.

Ling glanced at the sleeping rich boy and smiled.

"I'll be happy to show you guys how to do it if you want." Said Ling in a surprisingly cheerful tone. "Most people have no interest in my customs because they are 'too hard' or that they 'take time' … putting effort into something isn't something to be afraid of, not like spiders..."

There were two yawns and Pablo and Robbie woke up.

"Good morning everyone, time for another comedic day." Said Robbie as he stretched out. "After all, laughter is the best medicine … but if you have the flu you've probably better off with the jab, get it?"

Pablo laughed as did Oliver and Ling, the latter only slightly.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Asked Robbie. "I slept like a Snorlax last night, and that is really saying something."

"Did somebody mention Pokémon?" Asked Bonnie as she poked her head into Third Class.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Pablo.

"I dunno." Shrugged Bonnie with a giggle as she left Third Class.

"Uh … that was weird." Said Pablo. "So, what did you guys dream about?"

"You'll laugh." Mumbled Ling.

"I promise I won't." Promised Pablo.

"… I dreamt about unicorns." Said Ling in embarrassment.

"If it makes you feel any better I dreamt about penguins." Said Oliver.

"And I dreamt about noodles." Stated Robbie.

"… Noodles?" Blinked Ling.

"Hey, don't diss noodles, they're one of the only foods than can be a substitute for a lasso, it's why cowboys love them." Joked Robbie.

"Ok, I'll admit that was a good one." Chuckled Ling before turning serious again. "I shall see you guys later, I'm going to get breakfast."

"I'll come too; I could do with a nice slice of toast." Said Pablo as he got to his feet and walked with ling out of Third Class.

Oliver and Robbie noticed that Molly was still asleep.

"So, should we wake Molly up?" Asked Robbie.

"We probably should, we'll probably be landing before long … got any idea how we should?" Asked Oliver.

Robbie thought for a moment with what must have been his 'thinking face' … but it was a rather comical expression; he was crossed eyed and had his tongue between his teeth.

"Are you having a cramp?" Asked Oliver.

"No, it's my thinking face." Replied Robbie before snapping his fingers. "I have a great idea how to wake her up AND make her laugh … let's tickle her!"

"Are you sure she'll be ok with that?" Asked Oliver as they walked over to their sleeping deaf team mate.

"Everyone loves being tickled." Nodded Robbie. "Now when I say sparkle we'll tickle her."

"Why sparkle?" Asked Oliver.

"It's a funny word." Stated Robbie. "About as funny as pinga's."

"Fair enough." Nodded Oliver as he followed Robbie over to Molly as they knelt either side of her.

There were a few short seconds of silence.

"Sparkle!" Declared Robbie.

Instantly the Funny Guy and Wise Diabetic began tickling Molly; she quickly woke up and began laughing and squirming.

"Hahahaha! Mercy! Hahahaha! Help! Hahahaha!" Laughed Molly in hysterics.

The two boys stopped and Molly took a few deep breaths.

"How did you know I was ticklish on my hips?" Asked Molly.

Robbie shrugged which Molly interpreted as meaning 'lucky guess'.

"Is everyone else already gone? Boy, we'd better get to the Airplane Canteen." Said Molly as she got to her feet. "Maybe they have fruit salad."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ah, good old fashioned tickle torture!)<strong>

**Robbie: **Is the smile on a friend's face a small reward? To me it is a very fulfilling thing. Probably as filling as bread … get it?

**Molly: **Ok, I admit that was kind of fun … but it's not really the wake up call I'd prefer if given a choice. I wonder what my laughter sounds like. Hmm.

**Ling: **Breakfast was reasonable, though I was hoping for something a bit more exotic than cornflakes.

**Oliver: **I'm glad Molly wasn't angry…

**Darby: **I am so *yawn* very tired…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy; the ground looks so small from up here, it feels like I'm a bird." Said Henry as he looked out of one of the windows of Second Class.<p>

"Why not a helicopter?" Asked Suki as she walked up.

"Birds are pretty cool as well." Shrugged Henry. "I really like pigeons, they're cute … though they weren't so cute back in New York…"

"I'll say; but if you ever have a boo-boo I'll be happy to take a look at it and make you feel better." Smiled Suki.

"Don't socialize with that traitor!" Growled Dexter as he walked up holding a toilet plunger like a sword. "He is delusional and very dangerous!"

"Says the guy holding the #bleep# toilet plunger." Stated Bea as she walked past Dexter and towards the door leading out of Second Class.

"Hey! Toilet plungers are people too!" Frowned dexter.

"Talk to the #bleep# butt, the face ain't #bleep# listening." Said Bea as she left.

"Seriously Dexter, let it go. Henry's obsession is sort of cute … yours is just insane." Said Winter without looking up from her book.

"Oh really? Helicopters will _never_ be there for you when you need to make a poopie!" Frowned Dexter. "Goodbye and good day!"

Dexter marched out of Second Class and the rest of the Spooky Spiders exchanged glances.

"What a nutter." Said Ted with a raised eyebrow. "Say, does anyone know where Benjamin and Tony are?"

"They went to get breakfast I think." Said Winter.

"Breakfast sounds nice; I hope pancakes are on the menu." Said Sophie hopefully and loudly.

"With maple syrup?" Guessed Suki.

"Duh!" Nodded Sophie in a very loud voice. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and see if I can fit six pancakes in my mouth at once, cheers!"

Sophie left Second Class, making loud and heavy foot steps as she walked.

"Everything about Sophie is loud … am I the only one kept awake by her snoring sometimes?" Asked Suki.

"Nope, I am too at times." Said Henry.

"She's a nice girl though … I wonder if she's a cheerleader, they have to be loud … both metaphorically and literally." Stated Ted. "If you need me I'll be getting breakfast and working on my game plan."

"I'll come too; I've got nothing else to do and hanging out with you is fun." Chirped Suki cheerfully.

Ted and Suki left Second Class which left just Henry and Winter.

"So … wanna go get coffee sometime?" Asked Henry.

"Err … what?" Blinked Winter in confusion.

"Just trying to break the ice … hey look, a helicopter!" Cheered Henry as he ran to the window to look at a passing helicopter.

Winter just rolled her eyes in amusement as she went back to reading her book.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What do you call a wobbly helicopter? … A jellycopter!)<strong>

**Dexter: **I shall get my revenge on Henry; I'm going to flush him away! … Or stick a toilet plunger on his ugly face, either option is pretty good.

**Bea: **I don't think Dexter is very threatening; he wore a #bleep# pink bathrobe; if that's not #bleep# stupid I don't know what is.

**Ted: **If flushing toilets at speed was a sport Dexter would be world champion. You know; talking about sports reminds me of how I once wondered what it would be like to drink out of the World Cup … then I realized that's not possible due to its design … ah, the bliss of being a five year old. (Ted smiles wistfully).

**Sophie: **You know; I sometimes wonder if it's possible to shriek in a high enough pitch to shatter metal rather than just glass. It'd take ages to clean up the resulting mess wouldn't it?

**Benjamin: **I can sense an opportunity to make my alliance and backstabbing list a little bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now zis is ze life." Said Albert in content while sitting in the massage chair.<p>

"You've been in that chair for half an hour now, it's my turn." Said Edgar.

"Just a few more minutes." Requested Albert.

"Fine, but no more than five." Said Edgar.

"Wait in line bub, I'm before you." Frowned Elvira.

"This wouldn't be such a problem if Chris had gotten a second massage chair.

"… Do you really expect him to take money out of his hair gel fund?" Asked Albert skeptically.

"… Good point." Said Edgar with a shrug.

"Come on guys; who needs a massage chair when we can just massage each other?" Giggled Emily as she started to massage Edgar's shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! What are you … actually, keep doing that, it feels rather nice." Said Edgar with a rare smile.

"You got it!" Smiled Emily with a giggle.

"Man, how lucky can you get." Said Craig with a playful tone of jealously. "I'd give anything for a shoulder rub … hey Ramona!"

"No!" Yelled Ramona from her spot next to Vinsun in front of the TV.

"Aw, party pooper." Frowned Craig before shrugging. "That's ok, I can wait."

"Just like I'm waiting for the massage chair … Albert, it's my turn now." Said Elvira impatiently.

"Eef if make you be quiet then you can use eet." Said Albert as he got off the massage chair.

"Finally!" Said Elvira as she plopped herself down on the chair and relaxed.

"First class is punchin." Smiled Vinsun as he watched TV with Ramona and Morton.

"I think you mean 'kickin'." Giggled Ramona.

"Oh, that too." Nodded Vinsun.

"Quiet guys, it's about to get to the part where he gets hit on the head by a coconut!" Shushed Morton.

There was a 'bonk' from within eh TV.

"Hahaha! He got hit on the head by a coconut!" Laughed Morton.

"Wouldn't that hurt someone a mighty lot?" Asked Vinsun.

"It's just an act, it isn't real." Stated Morton. "Only reality shows are real."

"Oh, I get it." Nodded Vinsun in understanding. "So … who's the guy on your shirt?"

Morton looked stunned.

"You mean you've never heard of Homer Simpson?" Gaped Morton. "He's only one of THE most famous cartoon characters EVER!"

"Sorry partner; I ain't that up to date on what's 'Pelvis' these days." Apologized Vinsun.

"Hip Vinsun, not pelvis." Giggled Ramona in amusement. "I'll teach you how to act like a modern tween if it's the last thing I do."

"It probably will be." Joked Bonnie as she walked up. "Ready to go and get breakfast guys?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Nodded Ramona. "My tummy needs food."

"Say, have any of you guys seen where Megan is? I haven't seen her today." Said Morton as he briefly stopped paying attention to the TV.

"Oh, I theenk she said she was going to make some 'observations' in ze Canteen on an 'alien'." Stated Albert as he walked up. "I don't quite know what she meant by zat, but maybe it iz better zat way."

"I reckon you're probably right." Agreed Vinsun.

"I wonder what alien she was talking about." Pondered Bonnie. "… Oh! Maybe it was a Pokémon!"

"Maybe." Said Albert to humor Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Gotta catch them all!)<strong>

**Albert: **Zis room is ze only place where I am truly in privacy … still, most of my team mates are pretty nice.

**Ramona: **Craig is, believe it or not, starting to leave me alone. He still hits on me but I think he's beginning to see I'm not interested. Maybe he could be fun to be around if he just gave me my personal space.

**Craig: **I'm gonna win Ramona over in today's challenge, you'll see!

**Morton: **Gee, I always thought _everyone_ knew who Homer Simpson is. I guess you can't safely assume anything these days huh?

**Elvira: **That massage chair was _so_ lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Darby was dozing with her head resting on one of the tables in the Airplane Canteen. Zora and Karrie sat either side of her and looked over their insomniac suffering sleepy friend.<p>

"I wonder how much sleep she got last night." Pondered Karrie.

"It's hard to tell with Darby; sometimes she looks like she's sleeping but she's still awake." Said Zora. "Hey Darby, are you awake?"

"A little." Replied Darby sleepily before she yawned. "I didn't sleep very well last night … then again I don't sleep to good on most nights come to think of it."

"Are you going to eat your cornflakes?" Asked Zora. "You're gonna need to be well fed to do awesome at the challenge."

"Maybe in a few minutes." Mumbled Darby tiredly. "I'm just gonna see if I can get a few minutes of dozing done before…"

"Before what?" Asked Zora.

Zora's response was a soft snoring; Darby had fallen fast asleep mid sentence.

"Boy, Darby sure picks rather unusual moments to fall asleep." Noted Zora.

"Yeah; she could probably fall asleep while staying at a chicken farm, I wouldn't have thought that to be possible." Said Karrie as she started to eat her own cornflakes.

"She could probably fall asleep while being electrocuted." Agreed Jade as she walked by. "Zappity zap zap!"

"… You're probably right." Nodded Zora.

"I wonder if Darby's dreams are different than ours due to her insomnia." Pondered Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: ZZZZZZZZZZ).<strong>

**Zora: **Did you know that sharks have to move even while they sleep or else they will drown? The marine world is so fascinating!

**Karrie: **Dreams are interesting, but nightmares aren't fun … I sometimes dream about that awful day at the bird sanctuary. (Karrie shivers in terror).

**Jade: **I wonder what Darby was dreaming of; do you think it involved tazers?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Chef Hatchet's cooking is dee-lish." Said Terrence as he ate some sort of meat loaf cooked by Chef Hatchet, he seemed to be enjoying it as well.<p>

"How can you be enjoying that?" Asked Suki curiously.

"I have a strong stomach." Stated Terrence. "And in the army you eat what you are given, no questions asked."

"Fair enough … though it smells kind of ookie." Said Suki while gagging a little.

"That is a matter of opinion; I think it smells very nice." Said Terrence as he ate a fork full of the meat loaf. "Yum."

"I think I'll stick to cornflakes." Said Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is there such a thing as a wheatflake?)<strong>

**Terrence: **Now that was a hearty breakfast!

**Suki: **That meat loaf smelt like gym socks! Eww!

**Chef Hatchet: **Nurse Girl is a picky eater; besides, gym socks are what make it delicious … duh!

* * *

><p>Megan was writing notes in a notebook at a fairly fast pace; Ramona walked up and sat beside her.<p>

"Wat'cha writing about?" Asked Ramona.

"I'm making notes." Replied Megan.

"What about?" Inquired Ramona.

"I have come to the conclusion that Dexter is an alien; why else would he be obsessed with bathrooms? I'm making notes on him to understand his behavior." Explained Megan. "So far I have noticed that toile so utterlyt plungers are his weapon of choice."

"Toilet plungers are hardly weapons." Giggled Ramona. "What's he going to do? Stick them to somebody's face?"

"… I think we both know the answer to that question." Said Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Does a toilet plunger to the face count as toilet humor?)<strong>

**Megan: **I would have thought aliens would use ray guns instead of toilet plungers … but mine is not to question why.

**Ramona: **I doubt that Dexter is an alien … though he _is_ a little weird…

**Amy: **Dexter is the embodiment of poor; not a good sign.

* * *

><p>Pandora was slowly eating her cornflakes while glancing around as if to check that nobody was going to hurt her; being beaten up was something that Pandora was rather used to though that did not mean she liked it … but does anyone really?<p>

"Good morning Pandora." Greeted Jarvis as he sat down next to Pandora. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, my recurring nightmare didn't appear last night." Nodded Pandora.

"What is the nightmare about?" Asked Jarvis curiously. "Dreams have always fascinated me."

Pandora was silent.

"If it's alright with you I'd rather not talk about it." Murmured Pandora.

"I understand, that's fine." Nodded Jarvis.

The two were silent for a moment before Pandora spoke up.

"Jarvis … why are you so nice to me?" Asked Pandora with nervous curiosity. "Am I really worth the trouble of being nice to?"

"It's no trouble at all Pandora; and besides, you're my friend." Smiled Jarvis.

"Really?" Asked Pandora with a small smile.

"Of course … why would you think otherwise?" Asked Jarvis.

"W-well … I've never really had friends before, kindness is not really something I'm used to experiencing." Admitted Pandora.

Before Jarvis could respond to this Lars sneaked up behind Pandora and poured a cup of milk over her head. Pandora made a yelp of protest while Lars laughed.

"Haw haw! Ooo, is the little crybaby upset? What're you gonna do about it? Cry me to death?" Laughed Lars nastily.

From further down the table Gareth glared at Lars and his eyes glinted for a brief moment. A second later a swarm of flies buzzed into the room and began to swarm around Lars.

"Ow! Get off! Mummy!" Wailed Lars as he retreated and ran out of the room.

While Pandora and Jarvis blinked in confusion as to where to flies had come from Gareth smiled in satisfaction and resumed eating his breakfast. But watching this from the end of the table was Jethro and he looked quite calculating.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Like a calculator!)<strong>

**Gareth: **If Lars upsets somebody then he pays the price … that's an ironic phrase for a poor person to use.

**Pandora: **(Her hair is a little wet). I don't know where the flies came from … but I'm thankful that they did; Lars really scares me. If only I could stand up for myself, but it's rather hard. Everyone at school calls me 'doormat' or 'weakling' … and sometimes 'wretch'.

**Jethro: **Ok, I swear that just before those flies appeared Gareth's eyes _glinted_ … that's just plain weird. I'd better watch out for Gareth, if he gets onto me he might send bugs after me! Granted they are not as bad as sharks but still, I don't want a bug bite. If Lars could control his bullying it'd be easier to work with him.

* * *

><p>Ling was sitting cross legged while eating her breakfast. As she finished off her cornflakes Pablo sat down next to her.<p>

"Hi Ling, how's it going?" Asked Pablo to his karate kid friend.

"I'm fine Pablo, you?" Replied Ling.

"Oh, I'm doing pretty good. Where do you think we're going to be visiting next?" Asked Pablo.

"I'm hoping for China, but I'm doubting it. The only people who know are Chris, Chef, Owen and Noah … I doubt that they would tell us ahead of time." Said Ling. "Also, Oliver tells me that you'd like me to teach you how to meditate."

"If that's alright with you; it sounds like a very enjoyable activity." Said Pablo with a nod.

"I'll be more than happy to teach you how; it isn't often that people show an interest in my culture." Said Ling with a smile.

"I don't see why; the way you meditate and believe in honor and chi is really interesting." Said Pablo. "Not to mention you're so good at karate that you could probably beat up Chuck Norris.

"Blasphemy! Nobody can beat Chuck Norris." Said Ted as he walked by. "Well … maybe Ling could come to think of it."

Ling looked rather flattered by the compliments.

"Thank you." Said Ling with a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Nobody could survive a decapitation … <em>unless<em> they were Chuck Norris!)**

**Ted: **There has been a _serious_ lack of Chuck Norris jokes so far and I aim to rectify that setback.

**Ling: **Being compared to Chuck Norris is like getting a black belt after studying karate for a single day ... by that I mean it's, for lack of a better word, incredible.

**Pablo: **It never hurts to be nice. (Pablo smiles).

* * *

><p>"So Benjy, what are we going to do today?" Asked Tony.<p>

"It's 'Benjamin' and to answer your question … we're going to win again, or at least avoid elimination." Replied Benjamin.

"What's the challenge going to be?" Asked Tony.

"I'm not sure, but we'll be landing before long so you'll have your answer within the hour." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Hooray!" Clapped Tony.

At that moment Henry entered the Airplane Canteen with a toilet Plunger stuck to his face, no doubt put there by Dexter.

"A little help?" Asked Henry.

"… I'll be back in a few minutes Tony." Said Benjamin as he got to his feet and approached Henry.

"Okey dokie." Nodded Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Benjamin has a plan.)<strong>

**Tony: **Benjy's cool!

* * *

><p>Benjamin guided Henry out of the Airplane Canteen and down an empty hallway.<p>

"Hold still. Said Benjamin he tugged on the toilet plunger and successfully got it off of Henry's face.

"Thanks Benjamin, that thing had been stuck on my face for half an hour … I think Dexter dunked it in the toilet as well." Flinched Henry.

"I'm gonna make you a deal Henry." Said Benjamin as he got straight to the point. "Join me in an alliance and we can take down Dexter."

"Sounds cool as a helicopter … but would two votes be enough?" Asked Henry.

"Three actually, Tony's allied with me too. It's practically impossible to win a game show like this all by yourself … so I'd advise joining me." Said Benjamin tonelessly.

"… Deal." Nodded Henry as he and Benjamin shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And so Benjamin's power grows just like my beard.)<strong>

**Henry: **Your days are numbered Dexter! Helicopters _always_ beat bathrooms!

**Dexter: **(He is standing in the toilet). Who needs a swimming pool when you have a toilet?

**Benjamin: **Another alliance, another future backstabbing.

* * *

><p>The plane intercom crackled into life and Chris's voice rang out throughout the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"Attention passengers; we will be landing in our next destination shortly. I hope you are feeling romantic because today's destination is the City of Love … Paris! That is all."

Chris hung up the intercom and the tweens exchanged glances.

"Booya! Paris!" Cheered Craig.

"I know right; Paris eez my home city!" Cheered Albert. "Wait … are we agreeing on something?"

"Seems like it … weird huh?" Nodded Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We surrender! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Albert: **Ah Paris, eet has been an age since I last visited it. Zis eez a good omen.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes later the Jumbo Jet had landed and the four teams were standing in a street in Paris. Chris was standing in front of them and Owen and Noah were standing off to the side. Noah was ready to provide a sign language translation for Molly's convenience.<p>

"Welcome to Paris everyone; a country known for many things such as baguettes, the Eiffel tower, the Louve … and surrendering." Joked Chris.

"Hey!" Frowned Albert.

"Today's main challenge however will not involve any of what I just mentioned; instead it will be about something else the city is known for." Said Chris.

"Snails?" Guessed Tony.

"Close … but nowhere near. I'm talking about love; Paris is the city of love after all; haven't any of you watch that episode of Phineas and Ferb?" Asked Chris.

"That show is garbage." Frowned Pablo.

"I'll say." Agreed Robbie. "It's about as funny as a slug; they can't be stand up comedians because they have no spine … get it?"

A fair number of the tweens laughed as did Owen.

"Ok then; for today's challenge each team is going to have a male and female representative go on a date. You will be marked on romance, how well you get along, little things like awkward silences and holding hands … and of course, the kiss." Smirked Chris.

A few of the tweens looked stunned, others looked open to the prospect and some seemed passive.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Asked Jethro.

"The unchosen guys will help get the guy ready for the date; the unchosen girls will do the same for the lucky girl." Explained Chris. "You're going to be marked on what outfit you chose for them and other things that probably aren't important. And today … I will not be judging the challenge."

"Then who the #bleep# will?" Asked Bea with a coy look.

"Me!" Grinned Owen as he walked up. "I have a girlfriend and I know all about romance."

"You and Izzy broke up." Said Lars rudely and flatly.

"We got back together; she's awesome!" Said Owen in a love struck voice. "Anyway; I['m guessing none of you have been on a date before … so just be yourselves. Also; if you don't kiss then you cannot win."

By now several of the tweens were hiding their faces and praying that they wouldn't be chosen.

"So how are we going to decide who's chosen?" Asked Megan. "Because I'd rather not go on a date."

"You guys aren't deciding … it's the luck of the draw." Said Chris as Chef Hatchet wheeled over a table with a few machines on it that looked like the candy dispensers that you put twenty pence pieces in. "These beauties are gonna decide. In each of them are balls with a picture of your faces on them. If you're face comes out you have to do this, no questions asked … shall we start?"

"Like we have a choice." Groaned Oliver.

Chris first pressed the buttons on the blue machines; after a few moments two balls were dispensed and Chris picked them up.

"For the Spooky Spider the two going on a date are …

…

…

…

…

…

Tony and Suki!"

"Hooray!" Cheered Tony.

"Oh dear." Said Suki in great embarrassment.

Chris then moved over to the red machines and pressed the buttons; after a few moments two balls were dispensed and Chris picked them up and grinned with what he saw.

"This one is going to be interesting because representing the Rotten Roaches are going to be…

…

…

…

…

…

Jarvis and Pandora!"

Jarvis looked very stunned but Pandora was oddly silent.

"Are you ok Pandora?" Asked Natasha.

A moment later Pandora fainted in shock.

"While we wait for Pandora to regain consciousness we'll move onto the Sneaky Snails." Said Chris as he activated the green machines; after they dispensed the balls Chris started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bonnie.

"Well … this is unexpected." Chuckled Chris. "Going on a date for the Sneaky Snails are…

…

…

…

…

Craig and Ramona!"

"Yes!" Cheered Craig. "This day just gets better and better!"

"Oh _no_." Groaned Ramona.

"And let's finish this up by selected who will be representing the Buzzing Bees." Said Chris as he finally activated the yellow machines; he picked up the balls they dispensed and looked at them. "This isn't what I expected, but it'll do. The final couple is going to be…

…

…

…

…

…

Pablo and Ling!"

Pablo looked rather surprised but seemed to accept his fate; Ling on the other hand looked stunned and her usual series and clam expression was replaced by one of nervousness and worry.

"But I don't know anything about dating." Protested Ling.

"Sorry Ling, that's the luck of the draw." Replied Chris with a shrug. "Anyway; we have managed to hire out four clothing stores to help get you outfitted for your dates. Myself, Chef, Owen and Noah will escort you to them; but after that it's all down to you guys."

"Where is the date going to be?" Asked Craig eagerly.

"A fancy five star romantic restaurant called 'The sweet Pistachio'. We'll take you there once the couples are suited up … but only the couples are allowed in; the rest of you will have to wait outside." Answered Chris. "Anyway; let's get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The most fitting TV Trope here could be 'Toy ship'; look it up guys!)<strong>

**Craig: **This is awesome! My first date! Not only is it with a pretty girl but it's in a fancy restaurant and it's for free … and I get to have my first kiss. Oh boy!

**Ling: **(She looks worried). I don't know a thing about love; I'm not even a teenager yet! Pablo may be nice but this is going to be beyond awkward … I hope they have sushi…

**Suki: **A date with Tony? That sounds fun … but it'll probably be a bit awkward … but Tony's infinitely better than dexter, so I guess we'll see how it goes.

**Ted: **I hope Tony realizes how lucky he is.

**Pandora: **(She is panicking). Oh no; this is gonna be horrible! A date … and a kiss … on international television; daddy, if you are watching this … change the channel. (Pandora hides her face in shame). Not only that but I'm not worth going on a date with anyway.

**Noah: **Chris sure knows how to humiliate and embarrass people doesn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>The Couples<strong>

**Buzzing Bees: **Pablo and Ling

**Rotten Roaches: **Jarvis and Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Craig and Ramona

**Spooky Spiders: **Tony and Suki

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>the couples get suited up and go on their dates … this is going to be interesting. But will it be a night to remember or will it all end it tears?


	12. CH 4, PT 2: Date Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**Note: **Cameron has won Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Some may disagree with me but I think he truly earned it and is a far more deserving winner than Lightning. I would have liked it if Dawn had won, but we can't have everything. Here's hoping that season five will be just as awesome as this one has been! I also TRULY hope Scott never recovers from his current state; that would be exactly what he deserves. Harsh? Yes. Justified? Most definitely! And now … on with the show!

Going on a date is just like eating an orange; there is a rough outer layer and a sweet center!

* * *

><p>The tweens had been led to what seemed to be a shopping district. Four clothing shops had a 'reserved' sign hung outside with the Total Drama logo on the sign as well. There had been no stalling as each team had been led into a different shop. The guys of each team were sent to one part of their respective shop and the girls to another.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Date night!)<strong>

**Amy: **On one hand I wanted to be chosen for the date as I love fashion and France is known for its extremely high quality cloths … on the other hand I don't really like the selection, I could have been paired with Gareth! (Amy shudders).

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees Guys)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Pablo, your first date huh?" Said Oliver in an attempt to strike up a conversation. "I bet this isn't exactly how you thought it would happen huh?"<p>

"Not quite." Agreed Pablo. "But for what it's worth I don't really have any aversions to it, Ling's a nice girl … but she did seem pretty unnerved earlier."

"I suspect she does not have much experience in dating; I'm the oldest on the team and I've never had a girlfriend either, we're a bit too young for it." Said Terrence while looking over a display of cufflinks.

"I've had a date before." Said Robbie proudly.

"Really?" Asked Pablo with interest.

"Yep, they taste god and have a satisfying crunch, get it?" Joked Robbie.

"Ok, I will admit that was a good joke." Laughed Terrence. "So … does anybody have any idea what we are supposed to do?"

"I think we should pick out an outfit for Pablo; it is _his_ date after all." Said Oliver while adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe we should get a tuxedo selected." Suggested Robbie while looking over a rack of tuxedos. "I like the look of this green and orange one; we could score big points for originality."

"I was under the impression I wasn't a clown." Said Pablo flatly.

"Well it's not like I'm making you wear a red nose." Replied Robbie. "Anyway, your hair style should be fine already, as fine as the Fine Bros from YouTube. Care for a breath mint?"

"No thanks; I brushed by teeth this morning." Denied Pablo politely. "Boy, this date is going to be so awkward."

"When is a date not?" Stated Oliver. "Say, how about this?"

Oliver held up a golden yellow tie with small printed pictures of peasants on it.

"Great idea Oliver, I like your thinking." Said Pablo with a clap.

"Are there any army cameo ties?" Asked Terrence.

"They aren't really the sort of thing one would wear on a date." Said Pablo while picking up a small box containing two fifteen carat gold dollar sign cufflinks. "These look pretty cool."

"I'm no expert at dating, but money talks on a date and wearing dollar cufflinks is surely a step in the right direction." Nodded Robbie. "Ok, I think we've got about an hour to get Pablo ready … so let's get to it!"

Robbie began looking over the tuxedo's again while Oliver looked over a rack of a few pairs of fancy and posh shoes. Terrence meanwhile passed Pablo the tie Oliver had picked out.

"I think we stand a good chance in this challenge cadets." Said Terrence confidently. "All we have to rely on in that Privates Pablo and Ling don't get cold feet when they kiss."

"Yeah, hopefully we … wait; _**what**_?" Blinked Pablo in shock. "You mean I have to … _kiss her_?"

"Well yeah, that's kinda the point of a date cadet." Nodded Terrence.

"I … can't do that." Gulped Pablo. "I don't know Ling well enough, and forcing people to do that isn't right."

"You'll do fine Pablo; kissing is easy, just ask Geoff and Bridgette." Chuckled Robbie.

"They are _teenagers_, I am _ten years old_." Said Pablo while shaking a little.

"Do not worry Pablo; a life without failure is a life without experience." Said Oliver wisely.

"Thanks for believing in me." Said Pablo sarcastically.

"… Hmmm, I probably could have given better advice." Admitted Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Yeah, you <em>really<em> could have!)**

**Pablo: **I would have preferred it if the challenge was to eat snails, it wouldn't have been as emotionally shaking as what I'm supposed to do now.

**Terrence: **I don't see why Pablo is so nervous; dates are nothing to be afraid of. There are plenty of scary things to be afraid of, like fire and injections.

**Oliver: **I have never been more thankful for being a nerd; no girl will want me … wait, that's not exactly something to be proud of.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees girls)<strong>

* * *

><p>Calm was not exactly the word to describe Ling at the moment; maybe this was because she had shut herself in a dressing room and was refusing to come out.<p>

"Come on Ling, it's just a date, it'll be fun." Said Karrie cheerfully.

"No it won't; I've only known Pablo for FOUR days, it'll be too awkward." Said Ling with a shameful groan. "Not to mention I don't know a single thing about dating."

"Come on Ling, I'm sure you and Pablo will get along swimmingly." Said Zora positively.

Ling didn't respond.

"Ling is *yawn* suffering from the pre date jitters, I've seen it happen many *yawn* times." Said Darby sleepily as she wearily zig zagged over to a rack of dressed and began to look amongst them for one that Ling would like.

"Ling, it won't be that bad; you're just going as friends. Be thankful you don't have to go with somebody like Lars." Said Karrie supportively.

"I know … but it's just too embarrassing, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Mumbled Ling.

"Ling, I may not be able to hear but I do know about how to make somebody look their best. I'm sure you're just overreacting; dates are just like hanging out except at the next level. Who knows; you might have fun." Said Molly sweetly.

Ling unlocked the dressing room door and walked out.

"Well, making my team lose because of my own cowardliness would be very dishonorable. Ok Molly … make me look pretty." Said Ling bravely.

Molly was silent for a moment; due to being deaf it took her a moment to know what Ling was meaning.

"I'm guessing you want a make over, not a problem. Let's make you pretty!" Giggled Molly as she led Ling over to a chair while Darby walked up sleepily holding a scarlet and golden kimono dress.

"Will this do Ling?" Asked Darby tiredly.

"That looks … really nice; where did you find it?" Asked Ling curiously.

"On the clothing *yawn* rack." Mumbled Darby very sleepily.

"We'll do your nails." Said Karrie as she walked up with a nailbrush and a few pots of nail varnish. "What color? Gold or green?"

"Gold will do nicely." Sa Ling as she began to smile … maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Good choice; it goes well with your kimono." Smiled Zora.

"Why can't I just wear my karate uniform?" Asked Ling. "Doesn't this all seem like a bit much?"

"There is no such thing as 'a bit much' when it comes to a date." Said Zora wisely. "Besides; don't you want to wear something fancier?"

"… If I must." Said Ling in defeat.

"Ok; somebody pass me two chopsticks; I know exactly how to make Ling pretty." Said Molly cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Chopstick Fu!)<strong>

**Ling: **It goes against who I am, it goes against my principles … but I have to say that getting a makeover was actually rather fun.

**Molly: **Ling's hair was very easy to work with … it was a lot of fun!

**Karrie:** It's true; blonds do have more fun … Molly does anyway.

**Darby: **(She is leaning against the sink fast asleep).

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches Guys)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy Jarvis, you sure are lucky." Said Dil cheerfully. "You get to go on a date with a really nice girl and you get t eat fancy food in a restaurant, I'm jealous."<p>

"I'd switch places with you if I could." Mumbled Jarvis. "I'm not ready for something like this, and you saw Pandora, she fainted! … Chris is asking too much of us."

"Yeah, because a wimp like you doesn't know the first thing about girls; I'd be a better choice for a date with that crybaby." Smirked Lars.

"I would not stand by and let you bully Pandora; what you are doing is causing psychological harm to her." Growled Jarvis.

"I agree; she is an innocent butterfly flying freely in the wind but you are the bird that tries to snatch her up at any chance you get … that's not nice." Said Gareth softly.

"You don't scare me!" Said Lars challengingly.

"Maybe not … but would a swarm of flesh eating locusts scare you?" Asked Gareth not quite rhetorically.

Lars looked unnerved for a moment.

"Guys; we need to get Jarvis ready for his, ahem, 'date' if you can really call it that." Said Jethro as he looked over a rack of bow ties.

"What do you mean by 'if you really call it that'?" Asked Dil curiously.

"It's hardly real; pretty much everyone is missing the whole 'fake' concept of this challenge." Said Jethro with a shrug. "Not my point; we need to get Jarvis ready if we are to win again."

"Yeah, because I don't want to stay in crappy Squalid Class again." Agreed Lars.

"Yeah, if you even survive the Drop of Shame ceremony." Stated Dil.

"I probably will; I'm a lot more secure in this game than you guys are." Bragged Lars.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Gareth slowly.

"Figure it out and I may tell you if you are correct … but I probably won't." Sneered Lars as he picked up a pair of fancy shoes. "Jar boy can wear these, there, now I've done my part."

"Clearly he doesn't understand that ants work as a team." Said Gareth.

"We aren't ants." Said Jethro flatly.

"Aren't we? Humans live in a society that requires team work just like ants … but humans are ignorant and selfish, ants are pure and hard workers … and like ants they can be squished." Said Gareth somewhat poetically.

There was a short silence before Dil clapped.

"Great speech Gareth." Complimented Dil.

"Agreed, that was a very good on the spot monologue." Agreed Jarvis.

"Bah; I don't listen to white trash." Scoffed Lars.

Gareth was deadly silent as he looked at Lars.

"What did you just say?"! Asked Gareth softly but with an undertone of anger.

"I said you are white trash; I bet you and your family are the bottom one percent of society; why else would you be so dirty and wear ragged cloths? Poverty much?" Sneered Lars.

"_Never_ talk about my family like that; we may not have much money but I would do _anything_ for them, they are always there for me just like I'll always be there for them." Growled Gareth intimidatingly.

"We're going to lose again aren't we?" Muttered Jethro in annoyance.

"There is a positive to that possibility." Said Jarvis.

"What's that?" Asked Jethro.

"We can vote off Lars." Smirked Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Jarvis is right, that would be great!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Yeah, that is a positive … or it would be if it weren't for the _small_ fact that I'm allied with Lars! If I use my hypnotism to save him too often then people are gonna know something is up … and something tells me that if Lars goes down he's gonna bring me down with him; that's why I'll get rid of him one round before the finals because by then it will be too late for anybody to do anything to stop me from winning.

**Jarvis: **I could throw the challenge to make sure Lars is gone … but to be honest I'd rather just go on the date; who knows, it could be fun. Pandora's a good friend and maybe this could be the very thing that can make her smile.

**Gareth: **Ah, the old fashioned 'bully by wealth' … a low blow Lars. It's also why I don't like Amy that much. Neither of those two could last in my life for one day.

**Lars: **Gareth is poor huh? This could be a great opportunity for some hilarious bullying! Haw Haw!

**Dil: **Man; we've got some major clashing personalities haven't we?

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches Girls)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You seem to be taking this rather well Pandora." Noted Natasha as she looked over a wardrobe of pretty dresses to find one for Pandora. "I mean, besides fainting that is."<p>

"I've grown to accept my fate; I already know how this is going to go. I'll completely blow it and then get voted off; well, I've already got further than I thought … but why prolong the inevitable? It's rather futile really."

"Be that as it may you might have a good time; do you want to be sad forever?" Asked Natasha nicely. "You may enjoy yourself; childhood is about having fun."

"It's a date … with a boy I've known for four days … on international television … and we have to _kiss_ … I wish I had my teddy with me." Mumbled Pandora.

"I wish I could have gone on the date." Pouted Amy. "Not only would I know exactly how to put a fancy outfit together but I know all about going out; I own several dating books at home."

"Any reason why?" Asked Natasha.

"Mum got them for me." Stated Amy. "I love fancy dining and looking pretty; this is exactly my type of challenge … and I can't do anything; instead we have to rely on Pandora."

"I have full confidence in her; you should too." Said Natasha.

"I'll try … but I can't really take seriously somebody who wears a pink anorak." Said Amy with a tone of teasing.

"It makes me look cute." Justified Natasha. "And you can play a part in the challenge; we will be marked on the outfit Pandora is wearing, you can really help us there."

"Really?" Blinked Amy.

"Yes, that's what we were told earlier … remember." Said Natasha.

"… Oh yeah; ok, I'll find Pandora something that will make her look so pretty and fashionable that even Simon Cowell wouldn't be able to criticize her!" Declared Amy as she pulled up a rack of over twenty outfits and began to look over them as though she was analyzing them.

"Hey Jade, how are the cufflinks coming along?" Asked Natasha.

Jade gave the thumbs up while holding a small box containing a pair of cufflinks. Behind her were boxes and boxes of discarded cufflinks.

"I've found the perfect pair." Nodded Jade as she presented the box to Pandora. "What do you think?"

Pandora looked at the cufflinks and managed to smile knowingly. The cufflinks were shaped like lightning bolts.

"Thank you Jade." Said Pandora politely. "I really appreciate the effort you guys are putting into helping me … but … don't you think you're wasting your time on me a little?"

"Anything to do with fashion in any way is not a waste of time." Said Amy. "I happen to like your jumper; it'll probably be in style this winter."

"Exactly; and your hair would look even _greater_ if it was shocked with electricity ... may I?" Asked Jade with a giggle.

"Err … maybe another time." Said Pandora while sounding flattered all the same. "I'm not used to being complimented on my cloths or hair … or being complimented at all."

"I don't see why not; you're really fun to talk to." Said Natasha. "Why be sad? Life's too short to spend feeling tearful."

"I know … but when I wake up each morning I have a new wave of depression … I want to be happy but my past haunts me like a ghost … and I don't like ghosts very much." Said Pandora nervously.

Before Natasha could ask Pandora to go into a bit more detail on this Amy let out a happy cheer of triumph.

"I have found a perfect dress." Said Amy as she took a dress off the rack. "What do you think?"

The dress Amy had was just Pandora's size; it was a frostily white and blue dress with a snowflake pattern on it and a few pearls around the wrists.

"Am I fashionably knowledgably or am I fashionably knowledgeable." Said Amy with a grin.

"Whoa … I really like that dress." Said Pandora with a smile.

"Me too!" Cheered Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A wintery dress for a frosty princess or something.)<strong>

**Pandora: **I may feel happy now but my tomorrow I'll be sad again. Still, I'll try and enjoy myself while I can … this might actually be fun … but it doesn't change the fact my tummy is numb with nervousness.

**Natasha: **You know; Amy can actually be very tolerable and even nice if you involve her in stuff she enjoys … it's just a matter of knowing what not to do around her.

**Jade: **Who knew Amy could be nice … that's 'shocking'! (Jade zaps herself with her tazer).

**Amy: **Ah fashion, how could I live without thee?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails Guys)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is awesome; I've actually got my first date!" Cheered Craig with a look of excitement on his face.<p>

"Yes we are so happy for you." Drawled Edgar. "Enjoy it while it lasts because it'll be only one that you will ever get."

"Hey, I don't want a date with anyone else; I'm a one women man … if that." Admitted Craig.

"Gee, I wonder why zat iz." Said Albert sarcastically. "Maybe it is because you are a complete womanizer and rather rude."

"You're kinda like Bender." Agreed Morton.

"Come on guys; I'm not like Lars or anything; I'm just a normal guy who has hit puberty." Said Craig. "Besides; we're supposed to be getting me ready for the date; we can't win if I don't look the part."

"I doubt we're going to win if we have to rely on you and Ramona getting along." Said Edgar with an eye roll. "She hates you."

"Hate is a really strong word; I just haven't won her over yet is all." Said Craig confidently.

"I reckon I won't be much help in this challenge; I don't know that much about girls." Admitted Vinsun. "All I know is that Craig should give Ramona some space."

"Easier said zan done my friend." Said Albert. "Still; we'd better get him looking as good as eez possible."

"Not that much in that case." Drawled Edgar.

"Look who's talking." Said Craig.

"Burn!" Laughed Morton. "But seriously. We don't have to argue like this; we're just as much a team as the unbeaten Koror of Survivor Palau."

"Yeah, but unlike Ulong our opponents aren't completely useless." Stated Albert.

"What are Koror and Ulong?" Asked Vinsun in puzzlement.

"They were the tribes in the tenth season of Survivor; I take it you don't watch it much." Asked Morton.

"Not much." Nodded Vinsun. "We don't got cable back home."

"You know; if there is ever a television trivia challenge Morton is gonna ace it." Said Edgar. "Too bad that's pretty much all he can do."

"What makes you think we won't vote for you?" Asked Vinsun.

"There is an even gender split; if you were to vote me off you'd lose that advantage and the girls would pick you guys off one by one, plus I'm the brains on this team; you can build a catapult with muscle but you need a brainy guy to make the blue prints." Said Edgar with an undertone of bragging.

"That eez of little importance; we haven't lost yet. We'll cross that bridge when we come to eet." Said Albert. "Now let's just get Craig an outfit chosen, I just know this night will end badly so we shouldn't prolong what will eventually happen."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Dysfunctional much?)<strong>

**Craig: **Those guys think I'm gonna blow this; well I'll show them! I happen to know a lot about dating, more than they do at least.

**Albert: **And here I was theenking that being in France was a good omen.

**Morton: **Boy, the other guys are as divided as the fan base is about Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails Girls)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just my luck; I have to go on a date against my will … and it's with Craig." Said Ramona in disdain.<p>

"Why not just use a joy buzzer on him?" Suggested Megan.

"Or your squirting flower like you did in Egypt?" Added Bonnie.

"Hmm, good ideas." Nodded Ramona.

"No! No! No! If you do that then we'll be disqualified; just suck it up and swallow your pride." Snapped Elvira.

"… Would _you_ want to go on a date with Craig?" Asked Ramona.

"That is irrelevant; I'm not the one who was chosen to do it." Said Elvira with a haughty sniff. "Just get into a dress that'll make you look at least mildly presentable; the cloths you are wearing are simply not good enough."

"They're stylish." Said Ramona defensively.

"Yeah, just like Emily's hair." Said Elvira sarcastically.

"Thanks." Smiled Emily.

"I was being sarcastic you twit." Said Elvira flatly.

"Twit is a funny word." Giggled Emily while handing Ramona a pair of orange high heels that looked like they were studded with real emeralds … and they were. "What do you think of these?"

"Whoa; those are beautiful, I've never been a shoe girl but I really like those." Said Ramona as she took off her normal shoes and slipped her small feet into the fancy shoes. "I feel more upper class already!"

"Would you like to borrow my sunglasses?" Offered Megan. "That way you can unnerve Craig into behaving."

"No thanks; I've never really been able top pull off the sunglasses look." Admitted Ramona.

"Come on, you're a stylish girl! I bet your surname is style." Smiled Bonnie.

"Actually it's Tempest." Said Ramona. "My full name is Ramona Annie Tempest."

"Cute; now let's get you looking cute for Craig, for starters we've got to make both your eyes visible, Heehee!" Giggled Emily as she took out a hairbrush and sat Ramona in a chair.

"No, don't!" Pleaded Ramona.

"Why not?" Asked Emily.

"… I just don't want you too." Mumbled Ramona.

"Come o, your eyes are probably beautiful." Said Emily cheerfully as she moved Emily's hair away from over her right eye.

"Oh, so that's why you never reveal both eyes." Said Bonnie in realization.

Now that Ramona's eyes were visible it was clear why she did her right eye; her left eye was aqua blue but her right eye was dark green.

"If you want to laugh I suppose I can't stop you." Sighed Ramona.

Elvira laughed but nobody else did. Bonnie and Megan smiled warmly at Ramona as if to reassure her.

"We won't laugh at you for having non matching eyes I think it's cool, loads of cool aliens are isometric." Said Megan supportably.

"Exactly, and a lot of my favorite Pokémon are isometric like Magnetron." Nodded Bonnie in agreement. "Be proud of what makes you different; if we were all the same we'd be as boring as an electrode; it's not the very worst Pokémon but its design is a little bland."

"Thanks girls." Smiled Ramona. "Say, Emily, any chance of putting a few ribbons in my hair … preferably purple?"

"You got it Ramona!" Nodded Emily with a joke salute.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Eye see you! Bad pun I know.)<strong>

**Ramona: **It feels nice to be pretty; my hair is kinda hard to take care of since I let the fringe grow so long. I thought everyone would laugh at me if they knew; well, Elvira did but the offers didn't … they're really good friends to me.

**Megan: **I still say that Emily would have looked good with sunglasses; but if she doesn't want to wear them then that shows how confident she is … hopefully Craig will behave himself.

**Bonnie: **I advised Ramona to squirt mustard at Craig's face if he tries to squeeze her bum, but I hope it won't come to that … not if Craig wants to get to the next round.

**Emily: **I've only just noticed it but Elvira kind of looks like Dolores Umbridge.

**Elvira: **Ramona is as mismatched as a spots and stripes style.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders Guys)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You feeling ok Tony?" Asked Henry while Tony sat in a chair while attempting to comb his blond hair into a tidy style.<p>

"Tony is fine." Nodded Tony while trying to brush his hair. "This won't be to hard; all I need to do is eat a meal and Tony knows he can do that."

"What this stupid individual isn't telling you is that you have to kiss Suki." Said Dexter flatly while glaring at Henry.

Tony froze.

"W-w-what?" Blinked Tony.

"Yeah, on the lips … but don't worry, it's as easy as frenching a toilet." Shrugged Dexter.

Everyone was silent and stared at Dexter while looking slightly disturbed.

"AAARGH! I can't do this!" Wailed Tony as he can in circles and then hit into the wall. "Ow."

"Calm down Tony; it isn't that bad. It's just a date; I'd love to go on a date." Said Ted while helping Tony back to his feet. "There are some really cute girls this season, don't you guys agree?"

"I dunno." Said Tony dumbly.

"I guess." Mumbled Henry.

"I prefer bathrooms." Said Dexter.

"I don't want a girlfriend; I'd much prefer the million." Shrugged Benjamin. "Either way I'm not getting voted off tonight so the outcome of this challenge means very little to me … though I'd like to stay in first class."

"What makes you so confident?" Asked Ted curiously.

"Guess." Shrugged Benjamin indifferently.

"Err … you're wearing your lucky hat?" Guessed Ted.

"… No." Said Benjamin flatly. "Look; we've got one objective here, to get Tony ready for his date with Suki … so we may as well get on with it."

"Agreed; the first thing Tony is gonna need is a suit." Nodded Ted. "Hmm … would a sports jersey be acceptable?"

"No way; how about a bathrobe?" Suggested Dexter. "It tickles in all the right ways, just like a toilet!"

"Ok … awkward." Said Ted blankly.

"Welcome to my world; he's always hassling me." Said Henry.

"Only because you are insane." Shrugged Dexter.

"Look who's talking." Said Ted dryly.

SPLOP!

A moment later a toilet plunger was stuck to Ted's face; he took a deep breath and growled.

"Ok, _not_ cool!" Glared Ted despite the fact he couldn't see.

"Heh, funny." Said Benjamin in mild amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Plunger sponger! That rhymes.)<strong>

**Ted: **Ok, Dexter is really getting on my nerves now. I try to be patient and all but he just kind of … makes me mad. Plus he's almost as crazy as GLaDOS!

**Dexter: **I will leave them alone when they worship bathrooms like I do; the naïve fools, they keep denying how awesome and lovely bathrooms are when it is right in front of them.

**Benjamin: **I represent the neutral ground between the guys on my team. Most of them are stupid and I can easily get them to do my bidding. Ted may be a problem; but if I get him voted off we may lose more since he's a strong competitor. Meh; I'll think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders Girls)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be fun!" Cheered Sophie as she held up two tie died outfits. "Which one do you prefer Suki?"<p>

"Erm … they're a bit much don't you think?" Giggled Suki.

"They're loud outfits and I love noise; you know it makes sense." Said Sophie loudly and cheerfully. "Besides; you have to look nice."

"Can't I just wear my nurse outfit? This challenge is embarrassing enough as it is." Mumbled Suki.

"Come on; it's ain't that #bleep# bad. It could have been a #bleep# lingerie modal competition … even a million #bleep# bucks wouldn't compensate for that." Shuddered Bea.

"I don't even think that would be legal." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses.

"#Bleep# the government; they're such a bunch of rich #bleep# phonies who live to leech off the hard workers they govern. They never #bleep#' care about those whop have problems; only those who have #bleep# money." Stated Bea. "That's what I think anyway … #bleep#!"

"Why did you add that last swear words? It didn't add anything to your point." Inquired Winter.

"Err, no reason." Mumbled Bea. "Anyway; we've gotta #bleep# make Suki look good, any got any #bleep# ideas?"

"We could give her a monocle." Suggested Sophie. "That or a whip, guys like that right?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Any got any other suggestions … suggestions that are actually #bleep# good?" Asked Bea again.

"How about we give her some lipstick." Suggested Winter as she held up a tube of purple lipstick. "Everyone likes purple."

"Agreed." Nodded Sophie in a loud voice. "Though green is better."

"Red is the #bleep best in my opinion." Said Bea. "So; let's get to work then girls."

"Can I wear a tiara?" Asked Suki hopefully. "If I can't wear my nurse hat I'd like to wear one of those, gold colored if possible."

"Sure, why not." Shrugged Sophie with a nod. "I'll go get one. And with that, POW I'm gone!"

Sophie ran over to a wardrobe and began rooting through it for a golden tiara while Bea took out a tape measure.

"We should get Suki's measurements; that way we can #bleep' find just the right #bleep dress for her." Explained Bea logically.

"Sounds like a plan … but could you tone down the swearing, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable." Requested Winter.

"I would if I #bleep# could." Mumbled Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Would that I could … would that I could.)<strong>

**Sophie: **Are tiaras even in style anymore? Didn't they stop being popular in the forties? Ah who cares, they still look cute I suppose.

**Suki: **I hope the restaurant has ice cream; maybe that would make this whole thing less awkward.

**Bea: **Maybe things would be easier if I just didn't #bleep# speak.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Sweet Pistachio Restaurant)<strong>

* * *

><p>Owen was sitting at a table with what looked like a seven course meal in front of him. He also had a pen and a notebook at the ready. Noah was standing next to him running over the instructions one more time.<p>

"Just judge them on how the act, how they get along, any awkward silences and how good their kiss is. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back to the plane and read a book." Said Noah as he turned to leave.

"Don't you want to stay and watch the cute couples?" Asked Owen.

"Sorry; but this challenge does _not_ interest me in the slightest bit." Stated Noah as he left.

Owen was silent for a moment but then shrugged and readied himself for the challenge.

"Ok everyone; you may enter the restaurant." Announced Owen.

The doors on the left and right side of the dining room opened and the coupled entered; girls from the left and guys from the right.

"Whoa Ling, I like what you've done with your hair." Complimented Pablo.

Ling's hair had been done up in a bun and it had two chopsticks in it; she looked very pretty with this in conjunction to her red and gold kimono.

"Thanks … I still feel humiliated though." Mumbled Ling.

"If it makes you feel better … me too." Admitted Pablo.

Pandora felt very nervous and out of place in her snowflake patterned light blue and white dress.

"You look very nice Pandora." Complimented Jarvis.

"T-t-thanks." Said Pandora nervously but with a shy smile.

Ramona braced herself for the worst as Craig approached her.

"_Whoa_ Ramona; I really like your eyes." Complimented Craig.

Ramona blinked; she had been expecting Craig to immediately hit on her … but he had instead given her a simple compliment about the part of her she personally liked the least.

"Err … thanks." Mumbled Ramona.

Toy and Suki glanced at each other for a moment.

"Err … your hair looks nice Tony." Said Suki.

"Aw thanks!" Smiled Tony as he rapidly shook Suki's hand.

"Ok you guys." Said Owen from his table. "When I sound the air horn your dates will officially start and I will then mark you on your performance. I hope you enjoy the food; there is quite a selection on the menu, it's so good! Also; you each have a table allocated to you; your team's table will have a table cloth matching your respective team's signature color. So … have fun guys!"

"I'm sure we will." Said Craig cheerfully.

Owen took out the air horn and raised it above his head.

"On the count of three your date begins." Said Owen in barely contained excitement.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Owen sounded the air horn and the tweens covered their ears; after the noise stopped they approached their tables and sat down. While most couples simply pulled out there own chairs Craig pulled out Ramona's chair for her.

"Ladies first." Said Craig politely.

"Err … thank you." Said Ramona as she sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Let the dating game begin!)<strong>

**Pandora: **Me and Jarvis started by ordering our meals and then we … oh why am I even saying anything? This is going to be so embarrassing!

**Ramona: **Wait, I can't comprehend this … was Craig being a _gentleman_?

**Craig: **I've watched every dating show, dating movie and romance film ever created so I kind of know what to do on a date. Watch and learn everyone!

* * *

><p>"So Ling; what are you going to order?" Asked Pablo.<p>

"I think I'll order some sushi; I'm surprised they have it here." Said Ling while practically hiding herself behind the menu.

"Don't hide yourself Ling, this is no big deal; just think of it as hanging out except that it's not." Suggested Pablo.

"I'll try … it's just a little awkward for me; I may be a black belt in karate but I'm a complete beginner in this sort of thing." Admitted Ling.

"Don't worry; it isn't real, we're just playing pretend." Assured Pablo gently. "So you're having sushi … I think I'll try it as well."

"Do you like sushi?" Asked Ling curiously.

"I'll find out after I try it." Smiled Pablo. "I love trying new foods; being that my parents are billionaires I have a rather large variety on the dinner menu back home."

"Why did you join the show if you're already rich?" Asked Ling.

"To make friends and have fun; I may not need the money but if I win I'll probably give it to those who need it. So if I win, others are going to win as well." Explained Pablo. "So … why did you join?"

"Well; I want to hone my karate skills and purify my chi in all four quarters of the globe." Said Ling. "Going on a date was not really something that I expected."

"You've got to expect the unexpected." Said Pablo.

"A wise saying." Nodded Ling.

* * *

><p>Pandora was hiding herself behind her menu and wasn't really sure what to do. Jarvis could tell she was nervous so decided to strike up conversation.<p>

"You look really nice in that dress Pandora; even if I was a girl I wouldn't look that good in one." Said Jarvis half jokingly.

Pandora smiled slightly and put down the menu.

"Thanks … I notice that you've still got your hat." Said Pandora as she noticed Jarvis's blue and red cap was still on his head.

"It's very special to me." Said Jarvis while looking wistful. "It belonged to my granddad when he was little … I wear it as a sign of respect to his loving memory as he has now started the journey in the next world."

"… That must have been difficult … I'm _very_ sorry I asked." Said Pandora nervously as she hid herself with the menu again.

"Don't hide yourself Pandora; that won't score us points. And besides; we might as well enjoy ourselves." Said Jarvis gently.

"I suppose you are right … but I find it hard to enjoy myself; and this whole thing is a little bit embarrassing." Admitted Pandora.

"It's just a fake date; we're not actually going out." Said Jarvis as he realized why Pandora was so nervous. "Just pretend your over at my house eating diner with me on the sofa while we watch a cartoon."

"Ok, I'll try." Nodded Pandora. "So; what are you going to order? Hopefully not spaghetti and meatballs; I'm no lady and you're no tramp."

Jarvis and Pandora cheerfully laughed at the joke and Pandora started to forget her nervousness.

* * *

><p>"So Ramona; what are you going to order?" Asked Craig.<p>

"I think I'll have a tartiflette; I've never tried one but it's good to try knew things." Said Ramona. "Why are you asking?"

"I was going to order what you were having; it'll be new for both of us since I've never tried a tartiflette either." Said Craig politely. "Since I doubt they'll let us have wine I think I'll just have a bottle of coke for a drink."

"… I think I will too." Said Ramona. "Craig, why are you acting … gentlemanly? This isn't what I've come to expect from you."

"Hey, this is a date right? Dates have to be perfect … not just for the lucky guy but especially for the sweet girl. I'm not messing this up for you." Explained Craig. "It's Paris! I want you to enjoy yourself even if we do lose."

"… Thank you, that's surprisingly nice if you." Said Ramona in surprise.

"It's what I do." Smiled Craig.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to order toast." Declared Tony.<p>

"That's more of a breakfast food; why don't you order some pie?" Suggested Suki. "I'm going to try a prawn korma; prawns are delicious by themselves so they must be heavenly in a korma sauce.

"Okey dokie." Nodded Tony. "I'll order toast pie!"

Suki giggled at Tony's dimness and cleared her throat.

"How about chicken pie?" Said Suki. "It's not exactly a fancy food but it's still tasty."

"Ok; what are you having to drink? I'll have banana soda!" Said Tony while he picked up his spoon and began to look at it.

"Does it even come in that flavor?" Asked Suki curiously.

"It might." Stated Tony.

"I think I'll have grape juice; it's my favorite drink." Said Suki. "What's your favorite drink Tony?"

"I like strawberry milkshakes." Said Tony with a silly grin on his face. "Do you like pie?"

"_Everyone_ likes pie silly." Giggled Suki cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: These dates are much more than simply a type of nut!)<strong>

**Dil: **I wish the rest of us had been allowed in … but you can't have everything I suppose.

**Jarvis: **So far so good, hopefully it'll stay like that.

**Ling: **You know; this challenge is actually just as relaxing as meditating in my Zen Garden back home.

**Tony: **I like pie!

**Pandora: **(She looks hopeful). … Maybe this _won't_ be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The dates continue and one team loses. After a follow up challenge that involves bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower somebody else is voted off.


	13. CH 4, PT 3: Eiffel Tower Bungee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sadly I am now back at school, 6th form to be precise … so that may affect updates. But in an ideal world it wouldn't; here's hoping updates will still be regular. Also, you are what you eat … gut I don't see why people say I'm crazy because I don't eat nuts … gee, Robbie is rubbing off on me!

Bungee!

* * *

><p>"I wish we were allowed in the restaurant." Lamented Morton. "There isn't really much to do out here part from watch the traffic."<p>

"We could throw rocks at the passing cars." Suggested Lars.

"Pass." Said Morton flatly.

"We could play eye spy." Suggested Emily.

"No thank you, I fine eet to be a bit boring really." Said Albert.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Oh gosh I am so _bored_." Groaned Robbie. "I hope the couples are having more fun than we are."

"They probably are." Said Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As bored as Plank from Ed Edd n eddy.)<strong>

**Winter: **Sitting outside the restaurant wasn't so bad; I was able to read a bit. I love reading; ever since I learned how to when I was three it's been like a gateway to a different realm.

**Bea: **That was #bleep# brutal; Chris didn't put much though into this #bleep# challenge did he?

**Chris: **Hey, at least I tried!

**Karrie:** Well; it maybe have been a bit boring, but I bet Ling was having a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pablo and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>The meals had now been served to the four couples; Pablo and Ling were currently eating their sushi. While Ling ate it with chopsticks and little difficulty, if any, Pablo was having a hard time with the chopsticks and settled for stabbing the sushi with a chopstick and then eating the sushi like that.<p>

"You don't know how to use chopsticks do you?" Giggled Ling.

"Not exactly; I'm more accustomed to a knife and fork." Admitted Pablo.

"Why don't you use them then?" Asked Ling curiously.

"I was trying to make a good first impression." Stated Pablo.

"You do know this date isn't real right?" Asked Ling.

"I'm aware of that, I was just trying to be a gentleman like I was raised to be … despite that I'm still cruddy at folding napkins." Chuckled Pablo. "So; what's a typical dinner at your house like?"

"Well, in our house we must bow as we enter the dining room and usually we eat with chopsticks as is our custom. There usually isn't that much conversation at the table aside from asking to pass the soy sauce." Replied ling. "What about you?"

"A dinner in my house isn't anything that special really; we just sit round the table and eat." Shrugged Pablo. "Though to be honest I could do without the luxuries; I'd kind of just like to live as a normal everyday kid if even for a day just to see what it's like. It's kind of like the Prince and the Pauper except there isn't anybody who looks exactly like me that I can swap places with."

"But you're rich, it must be perfect." Said Ling while sounding surprised that Pablo seemed a little unsatisfied with his life.

"It's ok, but I'd like a bit more adventure in my life; sure, I have Ted, Ricky, Charles and Jimmy around most days but when we go down to town everyone is rather prone to staring at me … it gets a little unnerving." Admitted Pablo. "But enough about me, how long have you been doing karate?"

"Since I was in preschool; Father is my sensei, he has trained me hard and for that I am grateful. I'm already a black belt which is quite rare for somebody as young as me … it leaves me little time for socializing but my life is dedicated to yin yang and purifying my chi." Said Ling while eating another piece of sushi. "So; what do you think of the sushi?"

"I really like it; it tastes really nice." Smiled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It tastes like raw fish dude!)<strong>

**Pablo: **You know; when it came down to it the date really wasn't so bad. Maybe I'll have a real one in about ten years.

**Owen: **Pablo and Ling scored big for that; getting to know each other is always a good idea on a date.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jarvis and Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Pandora?" Suggested Jarvis as he ate his macaroni and cheese.<p>

"I'm really not that interesting." Mumbled Pandora.

"Of course you are, don't sell yourself short." Said Jarvis gently.

"W-w-well … my full name is Pandora Rosie Connelly; I live with my daddy in a mid sized town. I like drawing and singing though I'm too shy to sing on stage. I'm also pretty good at giving haircuts and I like sugary sweets." Said Pandora. "As I said, not very interesting."

"Connelly." Repeated Jarvis. "That's a really nice name … wait; if you live with your dad, where's your mum?"

Pandora was silent for a moment; there had to be a way out of this conversation that wouldn't involve her bringing up a thing that had _haunted_ her for years.

"Well … err … oh, mummy is always at work and going abroad so I don't see her too much." Lied Pandora. "But enough about me; what about you?"

"Well, I'm just an average guy really. Not too popular, a fan of baseball, never seen without my hat … those statements describe me pretty well." Said Jarvis while twirling his fork in his hand. "I just think of myself as an everyman really; I'm also pretty good at the electric guitar."

"Oh, so you can play an instrument?" Asked Pandora with interest. "I can play the violin pretty well … though I didn't bring mine with me."

"Have you ever performed in front of anyone?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

"Well; besides my family … not really." Admitted Pandora before sighing a little sadly. "I'm not particularly social; I really want to make my family proud but I'm not sure how I can."

"I'm sure they are very proud of you Pandora; why else would they support you coming on here? I bet they want the whole world to see how great you are." Said Jarvis. "That's what I think anyway; I bet your mummy and daddy are rooting for you big time."

Pandora smiled; though Jarvis didn't know that his words were causing an almost painful amount of emotion within Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's not easy).<strong>

**Jarvis: **I think Pandora might be a little insecure about herself; I'm not really sure why, but it might be rude to ask.

**Owen: **Jarvis and Pandora are in first place so far; they are as compatible as bacon and eggs! Mmmmm, bacon…

**Pandora: **I'd like to think that mummy is proud of me … but the truth is that I'll never know if she is or not. You see … (Pandora takes a deep breath) … mummy died giving birth to me … she died and it's _all_ my fault. I'm a monster; people tell me it isn't my fault … but I know it is. I wish I knew what her voice sounded like. (Pandora starts to sob a little).

**Gareth: **(He is tapping his fingers on the sink). Sometimes I wonder what is causing Pandora to be so upset; people aren't _born_ unhappy, they _become_ unhappy … I know the feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Craig and Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So … what do you do for fun back home?" Asked Ramona while still wondering why Craig was being such a gentleman.<p>

"A variety of things; I'm quite an outdoors person so I like taking walks and climbing trees … I've also been to summer camp twice; admittedly part of it is so I can meet some girls at the girl scouts camp across the lake … but it's a great experience, just like I'm hoping that this season will be." Said Craig in recollection. "I also enjoy playing on the Playstation on a rainy day; the X-Box can hit the road, the PS3 is where it's at."

"You don't say." Said Ramona while finding it off both she and Craig liked the PS3. "Err … what's your favorite game?"

"It's really a tie between Ratchet and Clank Tools of Destruction and Rayman Origins; I have to say though, the Nymphs in Rayman Origins aren't called 'bodacious' for nothing. Hehe." Chuckled Craig while Ramona rolled her eyes. "So; what do you like to do for fun?"

"I enjoy gardening and swimming … but my favorite hobbie is pulling pranks, especially on the teachers at school." Said Ramona with a laugh. "I love putting tacks on their chairs. Sure, I get in trouble, but it's a lot of fun."

"What would you say your best prank ever is?" Asked Craig eagerly.

"Well; one time I managed to get hold of a few fibre tablets and diarrhea pills … I put them in the coffee machine in the teachers lounge … and since all of the teachers like coffee, well…"

"They crapped themselves right?" Said Craig.

Ramona simply nodded and Craig burst out laughing.

"Yeah; there was quite a mess for the janitor to clean up; we got the rest of the day off due t the teachers being unable to teach." Chuckled Ramona before flinching. "Unfortunately my parents found out … I got one _heck_ of a spanking for it…"

Craig didn't seem to hear this due to his laughing; when he stopped he wiped an amused tear from his eye.

"Man; I lucked out getting a date with you Ramona, you are really funny." Complimented Craig.

"Well … you aren't that bad a guy … when your not hitting on every girl in sight anyway." Replied Ramona. "Why do you want a girlfriend so much anyway?"

"To make her happy and give me something to spend my allowance on." Said Craig. "I've always liked girls; blame my older sister Grace, she's the embodiment of girliness."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As girly as Barbie?)<strong>

**Ramona: **There is a lot more to Craig than I first thought … though I still have reservations about being forced to kiss him.

**Craig: **This is going really good so far, I don't see how I can mess up now. Hopefully the kiss will be enjoyable, I've practiced on my arm for years … did that sound weird?

**Owen: **Hmm, Craig and Ramona are doing much better than I thought they would.

**Edgar: **I'm amazed that Craig hasn't been slapped yet.

**Terrence: **The time of inactivity allowed me to do some push ups'; time well spent I think since it'll make me more useful in physical challenges … and in those challenges the Buzzing Bees have the winning edge, we have several brave and strong men and women on the team (Terrence salutes the camera).

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki and Tony)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is good pie." Said Tony as he ate his chicken pie. "It tastes like chicken."<p>

"That might be because it's chicken pie." Giggled Suki.

"Oh, right." Nodded Tony. "So, why do you normally dress as a doctor?"

"Nurse actually; the reason is because I want to be in the medical industry when I'm older and help sick people get better. It won't be easy though as there are a lot of hard exams to pass." Said Suki. "But I'll try my best."

"Exams are hard; Tony isn't very good at any of them except gym." Mumbled Tony.

"I'm sure you'll find something that you're good at soon enough." Assured Suki.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Have you ever been to Mount Fuji?" Asked Tony.

"Mount Fuji?" Repeated Suki.

"I thought it was a big, big, _big_ hill in Japan, Tony is sorry if he is wrong, he is not too good at geography." Admitted Tony.

"I'm actually impressed that you got it right; I've been there before … but not for a long time; I'd love to go back to Japan someday, it's a lovely country." Said Suki wistfully.

"We might in a few days … Tony hopes you don't get voted off before then because that would be sad." Said Tony with a frown.

"Don't worry Tony; we just have to keep winning and we'll avoid getting voted off." Said Suki cheerfully. "After all, who would want to vote off the cute team medic?"

"Not Ted." Said Tony with a dumb giggle.

"What do you mean?" Asked Suki curiously.

"He said you are as cute as a kitten ... or something like that, Tony forgot exactly what he said." Pondered Tony before freezing. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that!"

"Don't worry; if he thinks I'm cute it's fine; lot's of people do back home … but more in a good friend sense. I think it's my hair that does it." Said Suki positively as she swished her ponytail.

"I like your horse tail." Said Tony.

"I think you mean 'pony tail' Tony." Giggled Suki.

"Oh, Tony will remember that." Promised Tony. "So … do you like spoons?"

There was a brief silence.

"Err … I guess." Said Suki in mild confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Eat the cheesy moon with a spoon!)<strong>

**Tony: **Tony is a regular ladies man! (For some reason crickets can be heard chirping).

**Suki: **… That was a little awkward.

**Owen:** An awkward silence; I'm afraid that'll count against them … though there hasn't been any nervousness between the two at the beginning. This is going to be a close call.

**Noah: **It's been a good day; I've had the plane all to myself pretty much.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Owen clapped his hands to get the attention of the four couples.<p>

"Ok guys; your dates are just about over and I've nearly made my decision. But there is one more thing you have to do before I can declare a winner." Said Owen with a grin. "All you have to do is give each other a kiss."

There was a deafening silence.

"Can we please give it a miss?" Requested Pablo.

"Sorry; but it's the rules, guys and girls kiss on a date. Besides, it's as fun as eating cake." Said Owen cheerfully. "Now; I believe we'll do the kisses in the alphabetical order of your teams … Pablo and Ling, you're up first."

Pablo looked like he was about to start sweating in panic while Ling swallowed her pride.

"Ready?" Asked Pablo nervously.

"Like I have a choice." Mumbled Ling.

The two kids leaned in and, after much hesitation, smooched innocently for a single second before quickly parting.

"Not bad you two." Complimented Owen with a thumbs up. "Ok then; Jarvis and Pandora, you two next."

Pandora was visibly shaking in nervousness while Jarvis had started to go a little pale.

"L-l-let's get this over with." Whispered Pandora nervously.

Pandora, with great nervousness, slowly gave Jarvis a gentle kiss before sitting back down and laying her embarrassed head on the table.

"Ok, you two pass." Nodded Owen. "Ok; Craig and Ramona, you guys take center stage."

"Ready Ramona?" Asked Craig with a charming smile."

"… Just make it quick." Groaned Ramona as she closed her eyes.

Craig leaned in to his crush and softly kissed her for a moment; for a second it seemed like nothing was going wrong.

That second didn't last very long.

Suddenly Ramona let out what sounded like a mixture between a scream and a gag and quickly recoiled back from Craig.

"He … he … he stuck his tongue in my mouth!" Cried Ramona in horror.

"Did … I take it too far?" Asked Craig hesitantly.

Ramona looked at Craig with a hateful glare that made him go silent.

"Ok; Suki and Tony … it's down to you." Said Owen as he got ready to take notes.

"Ready Tony?" Asked Suki.

"Ready for what?" Blinked Tony.

"To kiss me, it's the challenge." Reminded Suki.

Tony stayed calm for exactly 0.037363 seconds before he let out a horrified scream and then fainted to the floor.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they looked at Tony.

"… I guess you two will have to get as D.N.K, did not kiss." Said Owen. "Anyway, the challenge is over; time for the fun part! Announcing the results."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And the next U.S president is … oh wait, wrong set of results.)<strong>

**Jethro: **If Jarvis and Pandora blew it I'm gonna be annoyed. We haven't even place first in a challenge yet.

**Benjamin: **If Tony blew it then the time has come to backstab him … maybe.

**Darby: **I hope we *yawn* come second at least; I'd like to *yawn* sleep in a bed tonight.

**Albert: **I will not be even slightly surprised eef Craig blew it for us.

* * *

><p>The contestants were gathered near the Eiffel Tower while Chris held a sheet of paper in his right hand.<p>

"Well guys; another challenge is over, and you know what that means right? If you said time to announce the results then you are correct. Owen has judged this challenge so if you want to be angry at anyone … blame him." Smirked Chris. "Anyway; in first place by quite a margin for being, in Owen's words, 'as lovely a couple as muffins are a cake', is…

…

…

…

…

…

Jarvis and Pandora for the Rotten Roaches!"

The Rotten Roaches cheered due to the fact this was the first time they had finished in first place so far.

"In second place and finishing a fair distance over the third place and fourth place teams is…

…

…

…

…

…

Pablo and Ling for the Buzzing Bees!"

"Mission accomplished." Said Terrence in satisfaction as his team cheered.

"Now; the remaining two couples were close together in terms of their score … but despite this closeness one couple was clearly in third place and that couple is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Craig and Ramona for the Sneaky Snails."

The Sneaky Snails cheered while the Spooky Spiders looked despondent.

"You see; despite the fact Craig and Ramona's kiss was a disaster … Tony and Suki didn't actually kiss so they automatically lost."

"Sorry guys." Said Tony sadly.

"How was it a disaster Ramona?" Asked Bonnie curiously.

"… He frenched me … with his tongue." Said Ramona in disgust.

"Can we give the Spooky Spiders our immunity so we can vote Craig off?" Asked Bonnie hopefully.

"Sorry Bonnie, but no. the results stay as they are." Denied Chris. "Now; if the Spooky Spiders will follow me … it's time for the follow up immunity challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Wave the white flag! *rimshot*).<strong>

**Bea: **I bet Tony will be #bleep# voted off unless he wins immunity.

**Dexter: **I'm going to take Henry down today! Never again will he mock the sheer awesomeness of bathrooms!

* * *

><p>The nine members of the Spooky Spiders stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower while looking down at the ground far below. Chris snapped his fingers to get their attention and began to speak.<p>

"Your immunity challenge is very simple today; all you have to do if bungee jump off the Eiffel Tower and pop the golden ball while you are down there. The person to pop the golden ball will win immunity for themselves." Explained Chris.

"And where is the golden ball?" Asked Winter while adjusting her glasses.

"If you look over the edge you should be able to see it." Said Chris. "Each of you is going to be given a stick to spike it with … good luck."

As the tweens began to fasten themselves securely into the harnesses Chris beckoned Tony and Suki over.

"There is one rule I didn't mention earlier; since you two were the couple in the challenge … both of you are automatically immune at tonight's Drop of Shame Ceremony." Explained Chris.

"… So Tony is safe." Said Ted blankly.

"Yep, so is Suki … the vote is down to the rest of you." Nodded Chris. "And while we're at it…"

DING!

"You gotta be #bleep# kidding me!" Groaned Bea.

"If you'd rather take the Drop of Shame you are welcome to not sing." Smirked Chris.

The seven jumpers sighed as they readied themselves to jump while also getting ready to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #5: Bungee Town. This one has a fast paced beat to it).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ted: Down!<strong>

**Bea: Down!**

**Winter: Down!**

**Benjamin: Down!**

**All: This is bungee down!**

**Suki: Drop!**

**Tony: Drop!**

**Dexter: Drop!**

**Benjamin: Drop!**

**All: make this free fall stop!**

**Henry: We've got to pop a balloon that is nearly out of site; it'd be easier just to fly a kite!**

**Dexter: If you don't start worshipping bathrooms it'll lead to a slap fight … at a large height!**

**Ted: Bungee town, let it down, by the end of this challenge I will wear a crown!**

**Bea: But when I #bleep# win it'll be a frown!**

**Winter: Bungee town? Shouldn't it be bungee city?**

**Bea: That kinda sounds a little bit #bleep#!**

**Tony: **Bea!

**Sophie: **That was rude!

**Bea: **What? It rhymed!

**Suki: From up here I can see all corners of the bungee town; it's a place where you'll never frown!**

**Tony: Did you know my shorts are brown?**

**Guys: Bungee Town!**

**Girls: Never wear a frown!**

**Guys: We're going down!**

**Girls: One of us will wear a crown!**

**Ted: And win two millions bucks!**

**Dexter: Money sucks!**

**All:** …What?

**Dexter: **Bathrooms are all we need in life; they are like family to me!

**Henry: That's cra-zy!**

**Sophie: We're going downtown in bungee town!**

**Ted: Bungee town dudes! Peace out!**

* * *

><p>"I see the ball!" Said Henry as he bounced downwards towards the inflated golden ball with his stick pointing forwards.<p>

"Stay away from that ball non believer!" Declared Dexter as he forcefully collided with Henry.

A few moments later the bungee cords of Dexter and Henry were tangled quip and they hung upside down.

"… You suck." Said Henry flatly.

Suddenly there was a POP sound; everyone turned their heads to where it had came from; Bea had the remains of an inflated ball on her pointy stick.

"And Bea wins immunity." Declared Chris through hi mega phone.

"#Bleep# yeah!" Cheered Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And Bea is the first girl to win a solo immunity challenge!)<strong>

**Bea: **That was pretty #bleep# easy … but I never want to bungee jump again for the rest of my #bleep# life!

**Benjamin: **So … there are six candidates for elimination … and I'm one of them … but so are Henry and Dexter…

* * *

><p>After the follow up challenge Chris had quickly gotten the tweens back onto the Jumbo Jet and currently the Jumbo Jet was in flight. While the Spooky Spiders got ready for their second Drop of Shame ceremony some of the other contestants were conversing in the Airplane Canteen.<p>

"Man Pablo; you are _lucky_." Said Ted to his friend. "You actually got to kiss a girl! I would have thought that would have been as impossible as England winning on penalties."

"It was the luck of the draw … and I'd very much like us to talk about something less embarrassing." Groaned Pablo.

"Well; I hope you enjoy second Class … it'll be a lot better than crummy Squalid Class." Muttered Ted. "And that's if I even survive the ceremony."

"I'm sure you will; you didn't really do anything wrong today … who are you voting for?" Asked Pablo.

"Probably Dexter; he is freaking everyone out." Said Ted while resting his elbows on the table.

"Isn't he the guy in the pink bathrobe?" Said Pablo just to be sure.

"That's him." Nodded Ted. "Apparently he's frenched a toilet before."

"… No comment." Gagged Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Unless gagging counts as a comment).<strong>

**Ted: **I don't even want to _know_ how _that_ is possible!

**Sophie: **Today was kinda boring really.

**Molly: **Today's challenge was fun! A makeover was just what Ling needed; maybe I could do her nails next time, perhaps with pink nail varnish.

**Natasha: **I hope we visit a cold place soon; that's where I'll be most useful as I', hardly affected by the cold at all.

* * *

><p>Ramona was sitting with Bonnie at one of the tables.<p>

"I should have known really; Craig just lieks girls for what they look like … if I'd given him permission it'd be diferent, but it was so gross!" Gagged Ramona.

"Don't worry Ramona, the first time we lose I'll vote for Craig." Promised Bonnie. "So … all in all, not a very good date?"

"Out of ten I give it a negative five." Said Ramona flatly. "But the food was really good."

"France is known for it's great cooking." Agreed Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As well as surrendering! … Ok, this joke has run its course, I'll stop now.<strong>

**Bonnie: **And to think Craig and Ramona had actually been getting along…

**Ramona: **(She is gargling mouth wash and spits it into the sink). Hopefully that got rid of the Craig germs.

**(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)**

* * *

><p>The nine members of the Spooky Spiders sat on the bleachers in the Drop of Shame room. Chris stood on his tropical themed podium and grinned as he flashed his pearly whites.<p>

"Well guys, you lost a second time and momentarily you will vote off a second person." Said Chris. "Why do you guys think you lost today?"

"Because Tony didn't kiss Suki." Said Benjamin with an indifferent shrug.. "Can't be helped, he isn't really a casanova."

"And let us not #bleep# forget Henry and Dexter's conflict." Said Bea with a grumble.

"Well _excuse me_ for being the only sane person on the team and the only person who realizes that bathrooms are to be cherished within our hearts forever and always." Frowned Dexter with a creepy expression.

"Well anyway; the time has come for you to cast your votes. You know what t do; just enter the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want to vote off. But just to remind you, Tony, Suki and Bea are immune so you cannot vote for them." Cautioned Chris. "… Ted, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Who will go and who will stay?)<strong>

**Ted: **I bet you did more than just kiss a toilet. (He stamps Dexter's passport).

**Dexter: **You simply _have_ to go you uneducated, dangerous, sociopathic, evil, monstrous, smelly boy! (He stamps Henry's passport.

**Benjamin: **I may be allied to you … but it doesn't mean I'm loyal; it's not like you're getting voted off anyway. (He stamps Henry's passport). If Henry is in the bottom two he'll depend on me and do what I say.

**Bea: **You are a #bleep# nutter. (She stamps Dexter's passport).

* * *

><p>After Sophie had cast her vote (making a loud stamp as she did so) the Spooky Spider awaited their fates as Chris picked up a tray of miniature Eiffel Towers.<p>

"As we visited Paris today, our safety Souvenirs of the day are models of the Eiffel Tower. When I call your name I will toss you a safety souvenir; that means that you are safe. The person who does not receive one must take the Drop of Shame."

"Tony, Suki and Bea are immune so they all get a safety souvenir." Said Chris as he tossed a safety Souvenir to the three kids he had named. "As for the rest of you the following people are safe…"

"Sophie"

"Ted"

"Winter"

"Benjamin"

Henry and Dexter were left without a Safety Souvenir; both looked very confident that they would be safe.

"Henry and Dexter; Helicopter Boy and Mr. Flush-Flush … one of you is about o lose. It is time to put your, to be honest, rather petty and dumb rivalry to rest as the final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Henry."

Henry smiled cheerfully as he caught his safety Souvenir while Dexter looked absolutely stunned.

"Well Dexter; you've been flushed away down the toilet of elimination; time to take the Drop of Shame." Said Chris as he tossed Dexter a parachute,

Dexter put on the parachute and turned to glare at his team mates.

"You guys are such naïve fools; picking a dangerous helicopter fan over a mature, sophisticated, manly and romantic bathroom worshipper; you'll regret this! Who knows, a challenge may come along where you would have needed me, like flushing toilets or wiping your butt at a fast speed. But remember; you may flush away one deuce … but another will soon form anew. And furthermore."

"Will you just shut the #bleep# up!" Yelled Bea. "Nobody cares!"

"She's right; you're kinda creepy." Agreed Winter.

"Just take the Drop of Shame with dignity." Advised Ted.

"Fine!" Frowned Dexter as he marched over to the door. "But before I go…"

Dexter _mooned_ his ex team mates which caused several of them to scream. With enough to said and done Dexter jumped off the plane, screaming as he fell.

"Is it over?" Asked Suki meekly while she covered her eyes.

"He's gone." Assured Ted.

"What a rude boy, flashing his backside like that! Well, it could have been worse, he could have been wearing a neon pink Speedo." Said Sophie with a loud laugh.

"That's #bleep# disgusting." Gagged Bea.

"Well guys; you eight are safe … this time. You may leave." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: And so he was flushed away!)<strong>

**Henry: **Now that Dexter is gone I can start to finally enjoy myself! Woohoo!

**Winter: **What I just saw can _never _be unseen. (Winter shudders).

* * *

><p>Ramona was in the Airplane Canteen; she was getting a drink of warm milk before she went to sleep as it would probably take a while to fall asleep in Third Class. As she drank her milk Craig sat down opposite her.<p>

"Hey Ramona." Said Craig cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Asked Ramona with a groan.

"I just wanted to thank you for the great date." Said Craig.

"It may have been great for you but I certainly didn't enjoy it." Mumbled Ramona.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked Craig as he noticed that Ramona was upset.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong … you kissed me with_ tongue_, how _dare_ you! All you have done since the competition started is hit on the girls and make us uncomfortable! But you are really making me miserable … I don't know what I can say … other than _please_ leave me alone, I'm begging you … _please_ just leave me be." Finished Ramona in a whisper. "Craig … you are a shameless boy and you've got a _lot_ of growing up to do, even more than _I_ do."

Ramona got to her feet and left the Airplane Canteen while Craig sat silently in both shock and sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wake up call.)<strong>

**Craig: **I used all my knowledge on girls to make Ramona smile and she shoots me down! She calls me shameless and immature, she hates being near me, she didn't appreciate my kiss … and the worst part is … (Craig sighs sadly) … she is _absolutely right_. I've been a real _jerk_. I hit on everyone, I insulted Molly for being deaf and Albert for being French … man, and I've really been a bad guy indeed. Well … I'm gonna make it up to everyone starting tomorrow! You'll be seeing a new and improved Craig Jeremy Bodrock! … I just hope they can accept an apology.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co pilot seat of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.<p>

"Four down, thirty six remain. Dexter's love of bathrooms was his own undoing in the end. And Craig seems to want to turn over a new leaf. Will be succeed? Will Jethro do anymore scheming? Will anything dramatic happen? And who will be the fifth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Bea: Dexter

Benjamin: Henry

Dexter: Henry

Henry: Dexter

Sophie: Dexter

Suki: Dexter

Ted: Dexter

Tony: Dexter

Winter: Dexter

Dexter: 7

Henry: 2

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Darby, Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jade, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Elvira, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

**Voted Off:** Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter

* * *

><p>And Dexter is flushed away. He is perhaps one of THE most bizarre characters I've ever thought up and while he was amusing, he was also creepy, insane and kind of unlikable … and that is what I intended. He was really a short term minor antagonist. Hardly anyone liked him so I doubt anyone is going to be upset.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Time for a boat race in Venice!


	14. CH 5, PT 1: The Floaties of Shame

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait guys; I've been a bit busy lately. My sixth form exams are here and I can't afford to screw them up. But here is the next chapter of Tween Tour for you all to enjoy. I think I did pretty god with this one.

Does anybody know any jokes about boats?

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co pilot seat of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet Cockpit and gave a wave to the camera while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we took the tweens to Paris. Ah Paris; it has so many wonders; the Eiffel Tower, baguettes … surrendering! Haha! Anyway; as most of you will know, Paris is the city of love … and so we randomly selected a guy and a girl from each team to go on a date. We paired up rich Pablo with strong willed Ling, quiet Jarvis with sad Pandora, ladies man Craig with mischievous Ramona and, of course, little nurse Suki with the dumb but lovable Tony."

"They say love is blind." Said Chef Hatchet.

"True … and these dates were so blind that no amount of laser eye surgery could fix that. Haha! The tweens seemed to get along during their dates and started to get to know each other better; despite disliking Craig Ramona actually started to get along with him. Meanwhile Pablo expressed a desire to live life without wealth and riches … odd, but still interesting. It all led up to the most important part of the date … the kiss."

"While Pablo and Ling did decently as did Jarvis and Pandora, Craig utterly screwed up by frenching Ramona. I mean, I guess it's funny because they were in France but still. However, Tony and Suki didn't kiss at all due to Tony fainting. Because of this it was The Spooky Spiders that lost the challenge."

"It looked like Tony was doomed to take the Drop of Shame, but one rule I had neglected to mention was that the couple for each team would receive automatic immunity. Thus the remaining seven members of the Spooky Spiders competed in the follow up solo immunity challenge … bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower and popping a gold balloon. Surprisingly it was Bea who accomplished this."

"At the Drop of Shame Ceremony it came down to Dexter and Henry, two idiots with a beyond petty conflict. Due to his utter insanity and creepy attitude it was Dexter who took the Drop of Shame … after mooning his team. Yeesh!"

"Before the end of the episode Craig thanked Ramona for the date … but she made it clear to Craig that she just wanted him to leave her alone and basically called him out of all of his flaws. After she left Craig had an empathy and vowed to change his ways."

"Good luck to him." Said Chef Hatchet.

"So will Craig make up for his past wrong doings? What will Henry do now that Dexter isn't bugging him? Where will we visit next? And who will be the fifth person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig sat alone in a corner of the Cargo Room; it had been an uneasy night for him. Not only was the Cargo Hold rather uncomfortable but his realization on how much his team hated him was making him feel terrible. He could have gone up to Third Class, but he couldn't face his team mates after yesterday … especially not Ramona.<p>

Craig quite liked Ramona, she wad pretty, but he liked her for reasons besides appearance. For one, she was very funny. For another, her mismatched eyes were cute. But most of all … she had actually put Craig in his place and made him want to make things right.

"What am I gonna do?" Asked Craig to himself while holding his head in his hands. "The girls hate me, the guys hate me … I've pretty much screwed my chances of both winning the contest and making friends. I'm such a dinkus."

A cockroach scuttled up to Craig and seemed to look up at him.

"I suppose its good that I'm down here … I'm around my equals … cockroaches." Muttered Craig.

"Timmy is asking if you are ok." Said a voice from in the shadows.

Craig looked around for source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Craig.

"I did." Said Gareth as he walked out of the shadows with a few cockroaches following him. "What brings you down to the Cargo Hold Craig? It's not often I get company down here, most people both here and back home prefer to avoid me."

"At the moment I'm the one people are going to want to avoid." Sighed Craig.

Gareth pulled up a suitcase and sat down on it while the cockroaches sat down in a neat line,

"What is troubling you?" Asked Gareth softly. "Most people know more about themselves when they are at their lowest … so you are as much an open book as a door hanging ajar and letting in a cool afternoon breeze."

"I don't see why you'd care … but I did something I shouldn't have done. And now my entire team hates me." Said Craig bitterly. "I kinda kissed Ramona…"

"Wasn't that part of the challenge?" Asked Gareth as he gently picked Timmy up and began to pet his antenna.

"… With tongue." Added Craig.

Gareth nodded and beckoned for Craig to continue.

"I always just seem to get overexcited around girls … I've kinda hit puberty so I'm starting to really like girls. But at the moment all I want is to be forgiven … I doubt that's gonna happen." Mumbled Craig.

Gareth paused in thought for a moment and then took an apple out of his pocket.

"What is this?" Asked Gareth.

"An apple." Said Craig while wondering where this was going.

"Exactly; and within it are seeds. You may want them to become a pear tree or a cherry tree … but no matter how hard you will try it will still be an apple tree; its fate has been decided." Said Gareth as he took a bite of the apple. "Meanwhile you are very much not an apple; you have a conscience and control over your life, your destiny hasn't been decided. You could simply carry on as you are and become as hated as a pest exterminator … or you could turn things around and work with your team mates and be an ant. You make the call."

With that Gareth got to his feet and walked back towards the darker parts of the Cargo Hold with the Cockroaches following. Before he disappeared from Craig's view hew spoke once more.

"You could also give up your feelings for Ramona … but I don't suppose you ever will … and maybe it's better that way … good luck." Said Gareth as he walked around a corner and spoke no more.

Craig blinked as his brain processed all of what he had been told.

"Gareth is odd … but he is as wise as Master Oogway." Said Craig as he got to his feet and left the Cargo Hold to get breakfast while thinking about Gareth's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Gareth isn't just based on Albedo; he's also based on Master Oogway from Kung Fu Panda).<strong>

**Craig: **Gareth sure is poetic isn't he? Hmm; I think he was telling me that I can make things right … the only problem is that he didn't tell me how.

**Gareth: **I could have told him what to do, but even if I knew what to do I would not say so. It is for Craig to figure out by himself. Hmm, by yourself … just how I have to work at school. Is it irony that the poor kid gets the best grades in the class?

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted groaned as he awoke from his slumber; Squalid Class was even worse than the last time him and his team had slept there.<p>

"I need that massage chair in First Class more than ever." Muttered Ted as he adjusted his headband. "Still, it was a quiet night with not one mention of bathrooms."

"True, voting off Dexter was the best thing for the team." Agreed Winter as she read a book.

"I'll say." Agreed Henry as he lay on his back with his eyes open.

"Are you just saying that because of your with Dexter conflict or because you're glad for the team?" Asked Winter.

"Eh, a little column A, a little column B." Said Henry with a shrug. "Point is that the team is now off the helipad and in the air … and so it shall stay."

"Exactly; we're currently at a disadvantage ... and the Sneaky Snails still have everyone." Agreed Winter. "Still, Dexter was kinda … useless, so no harm done overall."

"Where are the others?" Asked Ted.

"I think Benjamin and Tony went to get breakfast, Bea went to use the confessional, Suki went to ask Noah if she could borrow some medical books … as for Sophie I'm not too sure … I think she mentioned something about having a bacon eating contest with Owen." Explained Winter.

"So I was the last to wake up then … and yet I feel like I haven't slept at all." Yawned Ted as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You kept mumbling 'no, anything but the lipstick' … something you'd like to tell us?" Asked Winter teasingly.

"It's nothing important … just one of a million embarrassing things that happened to me, Pablo and the guys back home." Stated Ted.

"We don't have time to hear a million … just tell us the worst hundred." Laughed Henry.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you _those_ stories." Mumbled Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Like the one where they were locked in a haunted house with the 'ghost' of a fat kid eating his bogeys.)<strong>

**Ted: **Yeah, life is like a whirlwind on Sparrow Street … that's where I live, number forty three to be exact.

**Winter: **You know; I bet Ted could write a book with all the funny things that have happened to him.

**Henry: **I wonder if Ted has ever road a helicopter into a duck pond. (A few seconds of silence pass). It's not crazy, it could happen.

* * *

><p>Bea walked into Squalid Class with a breakfast waffle in her hand.<p>

"Hey guys, there's some #bleep# delicious waffles in the Airplane Canteen, you'd better #bleep# hurry up or they'll all be gone." Advised Bea as she finished off her waffle.

"Waffles are awesome!" Cheered Henry as he dashed off to the Airplane Canteen.

"You two coming? Or are you not #bleep# hungry?" Asked Bea to Ted and Winter.

"Sure, waffles sound nice." Nodded Ted.

"I still wish that you wouldn't swear so much." Said Winter while adjusting her glasses. "There has to be a reason you swear so much."

"Err … umm … well." Gulped Bea.

Bea was spared from answering when Suki entered Squalid Class carrying a few books with her.

"This'll be good for some bedtime reading." Said Suki as she put the books down next to her belongings.

"What the #bleep# are those?" Asked Bea curiously.

"Medical books; I borrowed them from Noah." Explained Suki as she picked one of them up. "This one looks interesting."

Bea glanced over the title and had to try very hard to hide her panic. It was titled 'The Human Brain; an A-Z of Syndromes' … there was no doubt that it contained information on Tourette Syndrome.

"Are you going to #bleep# read that now?" Asked Bea while trying to hide her nervousness.

"No, I'll read it after today's challenge. I'll have more time then." Said Suki as she put the book down. "Anyway; breakfast is really good today, you guys coming?"

"Sure, I could do with something to eat." Nodded Winter as she and Ted followed Suki. "You coming Bea?"

"I'll be there in a moment … I'm just gonna #bleep# wash my hands." Lied Bea.

After her team mates left the room and were a safe distance away Bea quickly ran to the book Suki had been holding and flipped through it until she came to the page about Tourette Syndrome. Bea ripped it out, screwed it into a ball and threw it into the ventilation shaft in the room.

"Problem solved." Said Bea in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Remove the evidence!)<strong>

**Bea: **It may seem like #bleep# paranoia … but I am _not_ going through all the bullying over my #bleep# condition here like I do back home. If they #bleep# find out … (Bea sighs) … why do so many humans have to bully members of their #bleep# own who have disabilities that are beyond their own #bleep# control?

**Suki: **I hope we visit Japan today; I'd love to hike up Mount Fuji!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona yawned and stretched out at she woke up from her pleasant slumber. It was true; a glass of warm milk really helped somebody get to sleep.<p>

"What a lovely dream; if only I could inflate the principle with helium in real life." Mused Ramona to herself.

"That'd bring a new meaning to the word balloon belly." Giggled Bonnie as she gazed down at something in her hands.

"What's that you've got there Bonnie?" Asked Ramona as she crawled over to her friend.

"Oh, it a pokedex." Explained Bonnie. "It has information on all the Pokémon there are … well, the first generation ones anyway. Note how it's golden colored? This one is really rare; it was a birthday present from my granddaddy."

"I've never really been into Pokémon to be honest; I kinda grew up with the Crash Bandicoot games." Admitted Ramona.

"Those games were pretty cool; but Pokémon is awesome; the games, the anime, the plushies, it's all good." Said Bonnie cheerfully. "Imagine what it would be like if the real world was like Pokémon … you wouldn't be able to walk past anyone without being forced to battle them. Heehee!"

"I've never been in a fight in my life; if I did Mama would … well; let's just say she'd make me see the error of my ways." Said Ramona shiftily.

"You call your mother mama? That's so cute!" Giggled Bonnie.

"Well, what do you call your parents?" Inquired Ramona.

"Pops and mother." Replied Bonnie.

"Mornin girls." Said Vinsun as he walked into Third Class with Morton. "You're sleeping in a bit today."

"Kinda like Homer Simpson … take that as you will." Chuckled Morton.

"Hey, I'm not pudgy." Said Ramona with a playful frown. "Edgar is."

"Thanks for the acknowledgment." Said a dry and sarcastic voice from the other side of Third Class.

The four turned and saw Edgar lying on his mat looking irritated.

"I'm not that overweight … but if we're going to play the childish insult game then at least both my eyes are the same color." Shot Edgar.

"… Please don't remind me." Mumbled Ramona. "Sorry if I upset you Edgar."

"Eh … whatever." Shrugged Edgar.

"Do not be ashamed of your eyes Ramona." Said Bonnie kindly. "There may come a time where you will be very glad that they are mismatched.

"So, you guys coming for breakfast?" Asked Vinsun. "We need to be as powerful as we can be in today's challenge and I reckon a full stomach will help us achieve that … or something like that."

"I'm game." Shrugged Edgar.

"Say; have any of you guys seen Craig?" Asked Vinsun. "He wasn't in here at all last night."

"Maybe he's hiding from us like Scuff was from Princess in the episode of Scruff 'Spring has Sprung'." Pondered Morton.

"Who cares? For all we know he may have crawled into a cozy air vent and died … but I mustn't get my hopes up." Said Edgar snarkerly.

"Edgar; I don't like Craig either … but isn't that a little harsh?" Asked Ramona.

"You still think that even after he frenched you?" Asked Edgar coyly.

"… Let's just go and get some breakfast." Said Ramona as she got to her feet and left to the Airplane Canteen.

"I hope they have bacon." Said Bonnie hopefully as she followed after Ramona. "I wonder if Pokémon would eat bacon."

"I say once again, who cares." Stated Edgar.

"I reckon Bonnie does." Said Vinsun.

"And the people at home watching this … maybe." Added Morton.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If there are French kisses … are there Swedish hugs?<strong>

**Bonnie: **You know; it would be cool if there was a Total Drama cartoon spin off that had Pokémon contestants on it; that'd be great … though it'd be hard to get the rights wouldn't it?

**Vinsun: **That pokedex do-dad Bonnie was holding sure looked interesting. She said it's like a handheld Bulbapedia … what's a Bulbapedia anyway?

**Ramona: **You know, maybe if Craig apologized for how he's been treating me and _meant_ it then I could forgive him. But I'm not going to focus on that; it's the fifth day and we haven't lost yet, the world is our oyster … but then again oysters are kinda icky and smell like cat food. (Ramona makes a face).

**Edgar:** Forget the gender advantage, after yesterday's outcome I feel like voting Craig off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's nice being in Second Class." Said Karrie as she sat in one of the comfy second class chairs and read through a book about frogs. "Though I would have rather spent the night in First Class."<p>

"First is the worst, second is the best … or something like that." Said Robbie positively. "We might win today's challenge, and we haven't lost since day one so it's all good."

"I suppose you are right." Agreed Karrie as she flipped through a page in her frog book.

"What's that you're reading?" Asked Robbie curiously.

"Oh, it's a book about frogs. It may be strange … but I love the little guys. I've always wanted to see the poison arrow frogs up close … though I wouldn't get too close." Smiled Karrie.

"Why don't you go to the zoo to see them?" Asked Robbie.

Karrie fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Oh yeah, the birds right?" Said Robbie in understanding.

"Yes, they just terrify me so much." Said Karrie with a gulp. "I almost have a split personality; normally I'm a slightly shy and rather cheerful girl … when a bird is nearby I become a wimpy pile of jelly."

"Lemon lime or strawberry?" Asked Robbie.

Karrie giggled cheerfully at the joke.

"You should be a stand up comedian Robbie; have you ever been in a talent show?" Inquired Karrie.

"I have." Confirmed Robbie. "Though I've never won."

"You'll get there one day." Assured Karrie.

"Good morning cadets; are you ready for battle?" Asked Terrence as he marched up and saluted his friends.

"This isn't a war you know." Said Karrie.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with being an enthusiast for the army." Replied Terrence. "I just thought I'd let you know that they are serving waffles for breakfast; quite a delicious meal in my opinion."

"Do they have black currant jam to go with them?" Asked Robbie.

"I suspect so; I saw that they had some jam … though I didn't check what type it was." Stated Terrence. "But I would recommend getting a move on as an army marches on its stomach and I wouldn't want to see either of you get discharged from the unit, honorably or not."

"Ok then; we'll be there in just a moment." Assured Karrie. "I've just got to the page about the La Hotte Glanded Frog, it looks really interesting."

"Why don't you read it over breakfast?" Suggested Robbie.

"… Hmm, good idea." Nodded Karrie as she got to her feet. "I hope they have honey today. So; where is everyone else?"

"Darby is sleeping next to a bowl of unfinished cornflakes, Molly and Oliver are playing snakes and ladders, I'm not sure where Pablo and Ling are and I think that Zora is watching Owen and Sophie have a chugging contest." Recited Terrence.

"I wonder where we'll be visiting today." Pondered Robbie.

"As long as there are no birds I'll be fine." Said Karrie cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Tweet!)<strong>

**Karrie: **I have two problems. The first? I'm an outdoors girl. The second? I'm terrified of birds. Putting those problems together creates a whole new set of problems. I should probably tell the others about why I'm scared of birdies … but it's a painful memory, about as painful as getting your leg waxed … according to mummy anyway. (Karrie giggles before sighing).

**Robbie: **I wonder of Karrie's fear of birds stretches to chicken sandwiches…

**Terrence: **Frogs are interesting … but I much prefer guinea pigs … what? I'm allowed to think they're cute looking aren't I?

* * *

><p>After Karrie, Robbie and Terrence had left Second Class Ling entered through a different door. She was coming back to meditate for a little while before the first challenge began.<p>

"Nobody here … just silence. Wonderful." Said Ling in content as she assumed her meditative stance and closed her eyes.

After just a few seconds of meditating Ling heard footsteps and she opened her eyes to see who had entered the room. She silently groaned when she saw it was Pablo. It wasn't that she disliked Pablo, she actually thought of him as a very good friend … but after the previous challenge she felt awkward to be near him.

"Hey Ling, how's it going?" Asked Pablo in greeting to his friend.

"Er … I'm fine … err … um … yes, I'm fine." Said Ling while not making eye contact with Pablo.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Pablo as he noticed Ling's awkward tone of voice.

"No, nothing at all … err … I'll just be going now." Said Ling as she got to her feet and made for the exit.

"Are you embarrassed about yesterday's challenge?" Asked Pablo gently.

Ling stopped and was silent for a moment.

"Yes; I mean, I had to kiss you … I just can't take myself seriously anymore." Said Ling in mild shame. "Father would be most disappointed that I let myself go like I did."

"It was just part of the challenge; nothing to be ashamed of. The, um, err, kiss didn't mean anything. If it wasn't a challenge requirement I wouldn't have done it. If its making you feel uncomfortable then I apologize for making you feel like this." Said Pablo with sincerity.

"Thank you Pablo … but you need not be sorry. I'm just not really good at getting close to people in that way. And Father would prefer me to not be dating somebody until I either finish my karate training, turn sixteen … or most likely both." Admitted Ling. "Following a disciplined path of honor, chi and yin yang can be hard sometimes, you must drain out all distractions and calm the storm of your mind."

"Everything worth doing is hard in some way I guess." Pondered Pablo. "But have you ever wanted to do something else? You can be anything you want to be, like it says in Blues Clues."

"Well … there is something I've kind of had an interest in doing … but Father wouldn't like it." Mumbled Ling.

"What is it?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"Well ...don't think less of me for this … but I'd kind of like to be a model." Said Ling with a sigh. "I just like the idea of being pretty and wearing fancy outfits like a gold silk kimono studded with diamonds. I wouldn't bare skin or anything dishonorable … but despite me looking really tough … I'm a bit of a girly girl."

"I kinda guessed that from your pajamas." Said Pablo teasingly.

"Hey! Pinkie Pie is awesome." Retorted Ling though she was smiling a little. "Well; it's just an ambition, but it won't happen. It's not to say I dislike my life; I love karate and training under my Father's teachings … but I do have things I'd like to do."

"There's nothing stopping you from doing what you want; just let loose a little and be silly." Smiled Pablo.

"That'd be hard to do; I'm hardly a playful person." Said Ling. "In fact … let's pretend that this conversation never happened ok? Yin and yang is the path I must follow."

Pablo was silent for a moment; but he nodded in agreement.

"If that is what you want then forget it I shall." Said Pablo with a nod.

"Thank you." Said Ling with a polite bow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's quite odd when one person can be BOTH a tomboy and girly girl).<strong>

**Ling: **Father, if you are watching this I apologize for my moment of weakness. Also … I really miss you and mummy already. … I must be more strong willed from now on.

**Pablo:** I get the feeling Ling, deep down, is a bouncy and playful girl who just wants to have fun. I guess her karate training and, what is it called? Oh, 'yin yang'. That kinda stops her from being bouncy. … Hmm, maybe I could teach her how to have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was playing on the PS3 next to the First Class TV and seemed to be enjoying himself; he was playing the <em>highly<em> controversial game Manhunt 2 and took great delight as he suffocated a victim.

"Aw yeah! This is awesome." Grinned Lars as he shot an innocent bystander with a pistol.

"What game is that?" Asked Natasha uncertainly as she glanced at the screen and flinched as Lars killed somebody else.

"It's Manhunt 2; it's awesome and violent." Stated Lars as he tossed the game box to Natasha. "Now shut up or I'll hurt you if you make me lose."

Natasha looked over the game box and something caught her eye about it.

"This game is rated eighteen, you shouldn't even be playing it." Frowned Natasha.

"Do I look like I give a crap?" Asked Lars dryly as his character picked up a chainsaw and approached some people. "Time to cut the steak!"

"You're sick!" Stated Natasha before paling at what she saw on the screen. "Oh my god!"

Natasha ran out of first class looking sickened as Lars tore into some victims with his weapon.

"Pansy!" Sneered Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The author has never played the manhunt series and does not intend to. Please forgive any inaccuracies).<strong>

**Natasha: **Ok, that was horrid! Its games like _that_ which make me glad I don't own a games console. (Natasha tightens her hoodie). I need a hug…

* * *

><p>Lars continued to play the gory game as Dil, Jarvis and Jethro exited their respective bedrooms.<p>

"Why did Natasha just run out looking sickened?" Asked Dil. "I bet you had something to do with it, didn't you ya big jerk."

"I might have; I just carved some innocents up with a chainsaw in the greatest game ever made … Manhunt 2." Said Lars gleefully.

"That … is sick." Gagged Jarvis.

"Whatever 'Pansy Bob'." Shrugged Lars.

"… That didn't really make any sense." Said Jarvis in confusion.

"I'm gonna go and see if Natasha is alright." Said Dil as he left First Class. "That game looks gross; kids our age should be playing stuff like Order Up or Super Mario Bros."

Dil left and Lars continued speaking.

"The crybaby is still sleeping; I'd love to dunk a bucket of boiling water over her. That'd certainly wake her up a bit. Haw Haw!" Cackled Lars.

"I forbid you from hurting Pandora." Growled Jarvis not so intimidatingly.

"Fine … I'll hurt you instead." Shrugged Lars as he hurled one of the unplugged game controllers at Jarvis's head.

"Ow!" Yelped Jarvis.

"Smell ya later loser." Laughed Lars as he turned off his violent game and left First Class to get breakfast.

"Man, I hate that guy." Muttered Jarvis.

"He's not very nice is he?" Agreed Jethro. "Why don't you get a plaster or something on your head, I'll wake Pandora up."

"That's ok, it isn't very serious. I'll wake her up, you head to breakfast." Assured Jarvis as he headed to the bedroom that Pandora was sleeping in.

"… Ok." Said Jethro while inwardly feeling a little annoyed for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wake up sleepyhead!)<strong>

**Dil: **Natasha is pretty much my best friend here; we really get along. I have to say I find her Eskimo lifestyle to be very interesting; I'd really like to try a moose burger … I'll try any type of food once … or thrice. (Dil chuckles).

**Jethro: **Darn it; I was hoping to hypnotize Pandora once she woke up and make her my servant … but some to think of it, that would be a bad idea since people would notice her acting differently. Still, my hypnotism and dirty tricks are going to see me through to the end of the competition.

**Lars: **I may like the Manhunt series but I also like Gears of War and The Suffering … murder simulators are the best!

* * *

><p>Jarvis entered the room Pandora was sleeping in and immediately saw his friend sleeping in her bed; she was cuddling her teddy and was sleeping softly. Jarvis saw that she was smiling and guessed that she was having a good dream; Jarvis didn't want to wake her since she didn't smile often … but the fact remained that she needed to wake up.<p>

"Hey Pandora; wake up." Said Jarvis softly as he gently shook Pandora a little.

Pandora yawned sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What's going on…?" Said Pandora sleepily as she became aware of where she was and noticed Jarvis. "Oh, good morning Jarvis; is it time for the challenge, did I miss breakfast?"

"No, you didn't miss breakfast, but you may want to get up soon, we'll probably be landing within the hour." Advised Jarvis.

"Ok then; I may as well get dressed … is Lars out there?" Asked Pandora nervously. "I just know he's going to bully me any chance he gets."

"He's already left … but I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Promised Jarvis. "So will Gareth, but I haven't seen him today."

"Gareth's nice … you know, it may be weird to say this … but he's almost like a big brother to me; he looks out for me … it feels nice." Said Pandora before sighing. "Gee wiz, I wish I could be happy like everyone else, but it's so hard to be cheerful. But I really want to be; it's difficult being me."

"What is it that makes you so upset though?" Asked Jarvis.

"I'm sorry Jarvis; but I don't feel comfortable talking about it. It's just something I would love to forget … but at the same time it would be shameful if I forgot it." Said Pandora nervously. "Maybe I'll tell you when I feel ready … sorry to disappoint."

"You don't need to apologize Pandora; besides, life's too short to spend it being unhappy. Be happy that you are who you are." Said Jarvis.

"… Thank you Jarvis." Said Pandora with a small smile. "So … could you leave the room while I get dressed? I don't really feel comfortable about undressing in front of other people … unless you like that."

Jarvis's eyes widened but he saw that Pandora was just teasing him judging by her small smile.

"I like seeing you happy; and quite frankly you deserve to be happy." Smiled Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Everyone deserves to be happy … except Lisa Simpson because she sucks.<strong>

**Pandora: **It's odd; I never expected to make friends on this show … and yet I have. It's a really nice feeling. The only problem will be keeping them as my friends. (Pandora sighs a little). Still, I was having such a nice dream, I dreamt that me, mummy and daddy were at the zoo. It was nice.

**Jarvis: **Pandora seems to be a little happier when Lars isn't around; maybe if we can vote him off she'll cheer up a bit. Still, pappy always told me that bad people are harder to squash than cockroaches.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love waffles!" Said Emily cheerfully as she ate her very waffley breakfast. "Anybody got some maple syrup?"<p>

"I can do better than that." Said Jade as she walked up with her tazer. "I'll sizzle the waffle for you."

Jade jabbed her tazer into the waffle and pressed the on button; instantly the waffle began turning crispy brown. Soon it was a nice golden brown color.

"Try it." Smiled Jade.

Emily picked up the electrified waffle and took a bite.

"Whoa; that's a really good waffle! It tastes even better than mashed potatoes!" Cheered Emily.

"Happy to help." Said Jade. "Zappity zap zap!"

Jade then zapped herself with her tazer and her blonde hair stood on end.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elvira in annoyance as she walked up.

"I was showing Emily the wonders of fried waffles." Stated Jade.

"And I was eating a fried waffle." Added Emily.

"Jade, go to your own team!" Ordered Elvira. "You've got eight team mates to talk to, beat it!"

Jade frowned a little in a rather cute way.

"Fine, I didn't like you anyway." Pouted Jade at Elvira as she left to go to her team mates.

Elvira glared at the electricity loving girl as she sat down next to Emily.

"You are not to talk to anyone from the other tams, end of discussion." Said Elvira promptly as she began eating her breakfast.

"You're not the boss of me you meanie mud face." Pouted Emily.

"I'm team captain so by definition I AM the boss of you." Stated Elvira.

Emily was silent for a moment.

"Hmm, can't argue with that logic. Ok!" Nodded Emily cheerfully. "So, who do we vote off if we lose?"

"Whoever I tell you to." Said Elvira. "Craig of course … but I can assure you that we will _never_ lose."

"I like water melons." Said Emily randomly. "You can wear them as a helmet."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's what she said.)<strong>

**Elvira: **My team mates are all useless; still, there is strength in numbers and we have the number advantage, thus I see no reason why we cannot keep winning.

**Jade: **Elvira really needs to get electrocuted more.

**Emily: **Elvira is a bit of a sour puss, but Craig is a meanie face … do you think a vote would end in a tie? I like ties, especially the polka dotted ones.

* * *

><p>Molly and Oliver were playing a game of snakes and ladders; currently Oliver was winning and it was Molly's turn to roll the dice.<p>

"I hope it's a six." Sad Molly as she rolled the dice.

It was a four.

"Ok, let's see where I end up." Said Molly as she moved her counter forwards four spaces … right onto a snake. "Oh turnips!"

"My turn." Said Oliver as he rolled the dice; it landed on a two. "Ok … a ladder! Nice!"

"You're so lucky at this game." Pouted Molly rather cutely.

"It's all about luck." Said Oliver though he knew that Molly wouldn't hear him.

"I wish I knew what everyone's voices sounded like; it must be wonderful being able to hear." Sighed Molly.

Oliver saw Edgar walking past at that moment.

"Hey Edgar, can I borrow your notebook?" Asked Oliver.

"Sure." Shrugged Edgar as he passed it to Oliver.

Oliver quickly took out a pencil and wrote down a message for Molly and passed it to her.

"Don't feel too bad, you're probably better at lots of other things." Read Molly. "Thank you Oliver … though it's probably not English class that I'm good at; I have a bit of trouble with my spelling."

Oliver thought for a moment and wrote down another message.

"Einstein had trouble in school and you have nothing to worry about." Read Molly. "Thanks Oliver; that's really nice of you."

Oliver just smiled in response as he took out his insulin supplies.

"Oh, are you taking your morning shot?" Asked Molly.

Oliver nodded and wrote another message down.

"I guess you want me to leave while I do it." Read Molly. "You don't have to; seeing an injection doesn't bother me."

Oliver smiled in appreciation as he injected himself with his morning shot.

"That's sick!" Gagged Amy as she walked by.

"I suppose not everyone feels the same way about something.2 Frowned Oliver.

"Sorry." Apologized Amy. "I just don't like needles; the only needles I like are the ones used in sewing since they make cloths. Though if it makes you feel any better it wasn't as bad as I'd been expecting."

"Been expecting?" Repeated Oliver.

"I had a feeling I'd wind up seeing you inject yourself sooner or later." Stated Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Snakes and Ladders is great for bonding over!)<strong>

**Oliver: **It's a shame that diabetes runs in my dad's side of the family, but I'm able to get by despite that setback.

**Molly: **I think me and Oliver get along so well because e both have a disability … though diabetes is a lot different from being deaf isn't it?

**Amy: **Being around poor people isn't as bad as I first thought … but I still don't like it (Amy pouts) … much.

* * *

><p>"Hey Benjy?" Asked Tony.<p>

"Yes?" Replied Benjamin while not bothered to correct Tony on his name.

"Why is it that when I look into a spoon my reflection is upside-down?" Inquired Tony.

Benjamin was silent for a moment.

"That's a good question … because I really do not know." Admitted Benjamin. "But it's not very important either way; we need to focus on winning the next challenge … do you know why?"

"Err … because Squalid Class is smelly?" Guessed Tony.

"… I guess that's a good reason; but I meant because our team is at a number disadvantage. We have eight members, the Rotten Roaches and the Buzzing Bees have nine while the Sneaky Snails are still intact." Explained Benjamin. "Consequently we need to try hard in the challenge today; after all, you may be voted off since you kind of messed up yesterday."

"I said I was sorry." Pouted Tony. "I hardly know Suki; how was I supposed to kiss her?"

"Easy; by putting your lips on hers." Stated Benjamin.

"Ewwww! That would give me cooties!" Shivered Tony.

"Hmm, maybe." Said Benjamin with a roll of his eyes, though Tony didn't see this since Benjamin's eyes were obscured by his hat and hair. "By the way; good job on getting immunity yesterday … not that you really had to do much."

"Aw thanks best friend!" Smiled Tony as he hugged Benjamin which made the hat wearing tween look uncomfortable.

"Could you please let go?" Requested Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Let go of your worries!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Yeah, I kind of dislike being touched.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think we'll be landing next?" Asked Tony.<p>

"I dunno." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Well, where would you like to go?" Asked Tony. "I' like to go to Disney Land!"

"That sounds fun." Agreed Benjamin. "But personally I'd like to go to Norway, I have family roots there."

"Like a plant?" Asked Tony in confusion.

"… Not quite." Said Benjamin. "Just leave the thinking to me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The author has his roots in Ireland … or should I say Oireland?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Me and Tony are the typical brains and brawn duo … though I'm not entirely sure Tony is that strong. Well, whatever I need him form, it won't be brains … maybe enthusiasm.

**Tony: **(He seems to be having a staring contest with his reflection in the mirror. After a few seconds he blinks). Doh! Another tie!

* * *

><p>Owen and Sophie were having a soda chugging contest while Zora and Noah watched; Owen seemed to be winning but Sophie was keeping up with him, though it took a bit of effort. After a few more chugs and gulps Owen set down his bottle and let out a loud belch.<p>

"Woohoo! Beat that belch Sophie." Challenged Owen.

Sophie readied herself, a mere moment later…

**BUUUUUUUUUUUURP!**

The whole plane seemed to shake for a moment due to the immense volume of Sophie's belch. Zora lost her balance and fell over.

"And that's how a burp _should_ be done." Grinned Sophie.

"Whoa, that was the best burp I've ever ehard.2 Said Owen in awe. "Superior belcher, I salute you."

Sophie just smiled modestly while Noah helped Zora to her feet.

"You ok?" Asked Noah.

"I'm fine Mr. Noah." Assured Zora.

"Just call me Noah." Requested Noah. "But if you were wondering, my surname is Sterecra."

"And mine is Waterflower." Added Owen. "Mmm, flowers."

"You eat flowers?" Blinked Zora.

"Not all the time." Said Owen defensively.

"So; where are we going to be visiting today?" Asked Sophie loudly and cheerfully. "Is it the Yukon?"

"I bet Natasha would like that." Mused Noah. "But no; we're visiting somewhere else, and Zora … you might like this place."

"Is it the Great Barrier Reef?" Asked Zora excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, but you'll still like it." Assured Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Will she like it more than fish?)<strong>

**Sophie: **(She belches again). Excuse me! Woo, chugging contests are fun!

**Zora: **Hmm; maybe we're going to a giant aquarium … or maybe Hawaii, that'd be nice. (Zora smiles).

**Noah: **It's certainly going to be a watery challenge today. I just hope my books don't get wet; some of them are vintage.

**Owen: **I'd like to go to Australia sometime, I'd like to try eucalyptus leaves.

* * *

><p>Albert sat at one of the airplane canteen tables eating some waffles with a piece of baguette. Albert hated to be stereotypical but he was very find of French cuisine, particularly bread and cheese … and since no cheese was available he'd have to settle for bread.<p>

"Ah, zis eez ze life; eef only we could stay in First class every episode." Mused Albert.

"I wish we could as well." Agreed Megan. "The first Class TV has got so many different channels; I could watch an alien documentary or something."

"Morton eez rubbing off on you." Noted Albert.

"Eet eez true." Said Megan in an imitation of Albert's accent. "Though I'm not as addicted as Morton is."

"Eez anyone?" Asked Albert.

"Probably not." Agreed Megan. "So; did you enjoy Paris?"

Albert nodded.

"Eet was good to visit eet again after so long; though Craig screwed up the challenge for us." Said Albert. "I've noticed zat he eez sitting away from the rest of us."

Sure enough Craig was sitting on a table by himself away from his teammates; he looked deep in thought and wasn't making eye contact with anyone.

"He frenched Ramona, he should feel bad." Stated Megan. "He bought a bad name to your culture."

"I don't theenk that French kissing was invented in France, it eez just a name." Stated Albert. "Not only zat but eet eez a little gross."

"Not if you're a teen … or if you're Craig." Said Megan. "I hope we visit Area 51 today; I'd love to meet aliens. Then again; going in a haunted house would be cool, I'd love to see a ghost. I love everything paranormal … except the movies, I haven't seen them and I never will."

"I don't blame you; scary movies give me the heebie jeebies." Agreed Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What does a heebie jeebie look like? A pink water snake?<strong>

**Megan: **I love the game Luigi's Mansion; when the sequel comes out I'm going to be first in line to buy it!

**Albert: **Even Disney's haunted house scared me … ze thing that scares me ze most … eez frogs. They're slimy, horrible and make awful sounds … and they puff themselves up so much! Gross!

* * *

><p>After the thirty six tweens had eaten breakfast the Plane Intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention passengers; get yourselves ready for your next challenge, we will be landing in Venice momentarily." Announced Chris over the intercom. "I hope you are all strong swimmers because this challenge is going to be water orientated. That is all."

"Nice! This sounds like a fun challenge; maybe we'll see some marine life." Said Zora cheerfully.

"Does Venice have birds?" Asked Karrie nervously.

"Just as much as anywhere else." Shrugged Edgar.

Karrie gulped as the contestants looked out the windows at the watery city below them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: the Flood by Take That would be a very fitting song right about now.)<strong>

**Karrie: **I'll have to tell the others why I am so scared of birds eventually … maybe I will today … maybe.

**Molly: **I don't like the looks of this place. You see … I can't swim. (Molly wrings her hands nervously).

**Ted: **Nice! A ware sports challenge; soccer may be my favorite sport but water sports are cool as well. I wonder if a water fight counts as a water sport. It should be an Olympic event if you ask me.

**Pandora: **I quite like swimming … so maybe this could be kind of fun … provided Lars doesn't hurt me (Pandora gulps).

**Jethro:** I hope the rest of my team are strong swimmers. I can swim … but I don't like the water being too deep. Still, I can easily pin the blame on somebody else. Just hypnotize them or get Lars to rough them up, too easy.

**Lars: **Would I get disqualified if I held the crybaby's head under the water until her lungs shriveled up?

**Natasha:** darn, we still haven't visited a cold place. No matter, Venice sounds like a nice place … and I've always wanted to ride a Gondola.

**Craig: **Ok, today I won't flirt with any of the girls. I'll give them space and keep my mouth shut and only speak when I need to. I just wonder how I can get them to forgive me … because they might not believe me if I apologize. Well, I'll think of something. Gee, it's times like this where I wished I listened to Grace when she talked about courting with her boyfriend, maybe then I wouldn't be so … stupid.

* * *

><p>After the plane had landed in an Airport the Tweens (as well as Chris, Chef, Owen and Noah) had exited the plane and one forty five minute coach ride later were standing on the stone sidewalk of a street in Venice. Water was everywhere and some of it looked rather deep. The tweens who weren't very good at swimming stood a safe distance from the edge. In the water tied to support beams were four speed boats; one was red, one was blue, one was yellow and the last one was green. It was pretty self explanatory what the tweens had to do.<p>

"Ok everyone; for your fifth challenge you are going to be having a boat race. All you have to do is race three laps around the designated track that has been set out for you. The first three teams to cross the line will be safe from elimination; the losers will be voting somebody off." Instructed Chris while Noah provided sign language translation for Molly. "The speed boats are very easy to drive; they are just like a go-kart except they are in the water. Now, before we begin … is there anybody here who can't swim?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Molly nervously raised her hand.

"Ok then; since Molly can't swim … she'll be wearing the Floaties of Shame for this challenge." Chuckled Chris as he took out a pair of neon pink and yellow spotted arm bands. "Take these of and you'll be disqualified; we can't risk you drowning."

Molly, whilst feeling very embarrassed, put the floaties on and sighed.

"Haw Haw!" Laughed Lars tauntingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream!)<strong>

**Molly: **(She is wearing the floaties of shame). This is so embarrassing! Is it really my fault I can't swim? The least Chris could have done would be to make them green. I hope nobody laughs at me.

**Lars: **What a little wimp! She can't even swim! What idiot can't do that?

**Jethro: **(He is chuckling snidely). What a loser. And unlike Lars I know better than to make fun of her.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone; there are a few special rules that go along with this challenge … care to tell them Intern Owen?" Asked Chris.<p>

"Right away Chris." Nodded Owen. "Ok guys; the first rule is to not fall out of the boat … well, you can I suppose, but it's not a good idea. You cannot win the race if all of your team mates are not in the boat when you cross the finish line. Also, there will be obstacles along the course; try not to damage your boat."

"Can the boats break?" Asked Ramona slightly nervously.

"Hmm, I don't know actually." Pondered Owen. "Well, try to avoid the traps and we won't have to find out. Oh, and one more thing … you each have a soccer ball Bazooka in your boat to sue to stall your opponents. It seems a little mean though."

"It's Chris, what did you expect?" Said Noah flatly.

"Anyway; you know the rules and you know the challenge … everyone into your team's boats and let's get this show no the road. You can all probably figure out which boat blogs to which team, right?" Said Chris as he looked up at the clouds.

As the tweens headed towards the boats Chris turned to the camera.

"So; who is going to float their boat? Who is going to sink? And who will be the fifth person voted off/ Find out after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!" Finished Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The boat race causes a few arguments and a lot of bazooka propelled soccer balls.


	15. CH 5, PT 2: Big City Boat Float

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I am sorry for the big wait everyone, VERY sorry indeed. I've been busy working on TDL2 and also with writing my second novel as well as school work … I really should have thought things through before working on TWO epic length stories at the same time. Still; here's the next chapter and hopefully there won't be as much delay in the future. Enjoy!

This is just like the boat races in micro machines except much bigger!

* * *

><p>The thirty six tweens were in their team's respective boats; the boats lightly rocked in the water and each team was readying themselves for the race. The fact that bazooka propelled soccer balls were involved in the race was going to make things quite haphazard and chaotic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The nine members of the Buzzing Bees were seated in their boat; Terrence had been unanimously voted as the person who would wield the football bazooka … however, they, along with the other teams, had quickly discovered that they only had three footballs at their disposal so Terrence would have to aim carefully.<p>

"Ok Terrence; we have three burly footballs, that's one ball for each opposing team." Said Karrie.

"Or we could focus our efforts on one of the opposing teams so that we have a better chance at getting third place at least." Suggested Darby sleepily. "I'd recommend gunning for the sneaky snails since *yawn* they have the most members, then again, if we gunned for the Spooky Spiders we could make them fall further behind. As for the Rotten Roaches it matters little since they are neither behind us nor ahead of *yawn* us."

"I shall do my best." Saluted Terrence with a nod. "Though personally I'd like to fire a soccer ball at Lars, he's quite a hellion."

"If you save one soccer ball for after the race I see no reason why you can't bean him." Grinned Robbie. "Man, there are _so_ many jokes I could make … but I won't say them due to how immature it would be."

"That is most wise; if you want to be taken seriously by the viewers you must be stoic." Nodded Ling.

"But don't you want to be fun and live your life?" Asked Robbie.

"Wanting is better than having." Stated Ling. "Right Oliver?"

"Wise words." Nodded Oliver from his seat next to Molly who he was comforting due to her embarrassment of having to wear the 'floaties of shame'.

"I just thought of something; what happens if one of us falls out of the boat?" Asked Zora. "Can we all swim decently?"

"Besides Molly I think we all can." Nodded Pablo.

"Well; there is the danger of me falling asleep while *yawn* I'm in the water." Mumbled Darby tiredly.

"Yeah … and if a bird is nearby when I'm in the water I'll probably panic and start to sink." Mumbled Karrie.

"I happen to be a strong swimmer; father taught me how to use karate in water just in case … so if any of you go overboard I'll be prepared to get you back to safety." Assured Ling.

"Good thinking Ling." Said Zora with an approving thumbs up.

"I know your path may lie with Yin Yang and Zen … but you would make a _fantastic_ soldier you know." Complimented Terrence.

"He's right you know." Agreed Pablo.

"Thank you." Said Ling with a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What use is winter cameo when there has never been a war is Antartica?)<strong>

**Darby: **Getting the twenty five meters swimming badge is hard when I fall asleep at random … it's also hard when my class's teenage swimming instructor is sometimes late due to her girlfriend … I wonder why… (Darby yawns tiredly). Still, Irene and Yessica are great fun to have *yan* around.

**Terrence: **I have handled a gun before … but using a hunting rifle with my dad is diferent than using a bazooka loaded with footballs … I hope I don't make any mistakes.

**Ling: **I don't think that the military line of work is for me; I don't much care for guns …and I just _couldn't_ kill somebody else no matter who they were.

**Karrie:** I'm not so sure about this challenge; boat rides may be fun and I have been out to sea before since my Uncle Buck is an Admiral … but if a bird is nearby I may panic and fall into the water.

* * *

><p>Molly sat by the side of the boat with a big pout on her face; she was none too happy about having to wear the Floaties of Shame. Now the whole world knew she couldn't swim! What's more, she was the only person of the cast who was unable to … at least she wouldn't be able to hear people laughing at her.<p>

"I've always been treated as somewhat of a baby … I would have thought this show would be the way to prove I'm independent … instead I have to wear these awful floaties." Lamented Molly.

Oliver gently patted his friend on her back and smiled reassuringly at her.

"At least you're not laughing at me." Said Molly gratefully.

Oliver nodded and took out a notebook and a pen before writing on it; he had borrowed a notebook from Edgar so that he could communicate with Molly more easily. He soon finished writing and passed it to Molly. This is what was written.

'Do not feel ashamed; lot's of people cannot swim … I don't think any less of you for it; if it makes you feel any better I get straight F's in gym class'

Molly couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Oliver; I feel a bit better now." Said Molly sweetly. "It's not easy being deaf … but at least I won't ever have to hear the Gummy Bear Song."

Molly and Oliver shared a cheerful laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That song is POISON!)<strong>

**Molly: **I love being in this contest; it's a nice change of pace from being kept safe all the time … mummy and daddy are a little overprotective of me, but it's not so bad … we're still a happy family.

**Oliver: **It's nice being friends with Molly; we can both sort of relate to each other since we both have a disability … deafness and diabetes respectively. I wonder if any of the others have a disability … I think it might be rude to ask.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were in their red boat; despite nobody wanting it to happen … Lars had ended up with the football Bazooka and the bully was quite delighted by this.<p>

"It's a shame it isn't a real bazooka; they have quite a big and explosive area of effect." Mused Lars.

"Be that as it may we don't want anybody to get seriously hurt." Stated Natasha from her spot by the motor. "Boy I'm hot."

"Probably because you've got your hood up and the fact you're wearing a parka in a summery warm place." Stated Jethro flatly. "If you take it off you _might_ just _possibly_ cool down a little."

"You don't have to be so snarky." Said Natasha as she lowered her hood.

"Comes with the territory." Shrugged Jethro.

"What happens if somebody falls off the boat?" Asked Pandora hesitantly.

"We'll have to keep going." Said Jethro with pretend graveness. "Chris never said we needed all of our members with us when we cross the line and I do not want to risk losing."

"That's a little pessimistic." Stated Dil.

"Oh shut up Chubby McChubberson! I'm the one with the Bazooka so I'd advise you to not annoy me." Snapped Lars. "Then again, your fat gut would probably deflect the football … so I suggest that you act as the crybaby's human shield, that way she won't cry like a baby."

Jade frowned and jabbed Lars with her tazer.

"YOWCH!" Wailed Lars with a few tears in his eyes before he whined. "What did I do?"

"Be nice!" Frowned Jade.

"Can't we all just get along?" Asked Pandora hopefully. "We're team mates; we should try and be like a family of some kind."

"Pandora is right." Agreed Gareth. "We should be like ants; at least _they_ know how to work together. And there is no 'I' in team."

"Well there's another vowel that doesn't appear in team, and that is 'U'." Scowled Lars. "And Greek Girl, nobody gave you permission to speak."

"Lars, just shut up for once; you are becoming as annoying as Barney the Dinosaur." Muttered Jarvis.

"I hate that show." Agreed Amy.

"Don't we all?" Said Gareth softly.

"I don't … though that may be because my family doesn't own a TV … we're kind of remote so there is no signal." Said Natasha.

"I love the snow; think I could visit you after the show?" Asked Dil politely. "I'd love to go sledging!"

"And I'd love to hit you with a sledgehammer." Muttered Lars.

"Sure; any of you can visit me, I don't get visitors that often besides those in our Eskimo community." Said Natasha cheerfully whilst completely ignoring Lars. "It'd be nice having some guests in Fort Chronus."

"What Fort Chronus?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

"My ice fort; it's made of snow and ice." Explained Natasha.

"Focus people, we've got a race to win." Reminded Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Funny how this is a racing challenge and Jethro, Bonnie and Jade are named after characters in the Micro Machines Series. Then again, Jethro is more like Emilio than his name sake.)<strong>

**Natasha: **I bet I'm the only person here who has a coal boiler instead of one of those new central heating systems or even a thermostat.

**Dil: **I wonder if Natasha likes frozen food. (He laughs).

**Jethro: **Lars will be a good ally … but he really does cause a lot of trouble. Still, not my problem, it's pretty amusing when he hassles somebody that isn't me. If Pandora could actually stand up for herself it would make it less of a curb stomp battle and thus it'd be more interesting.

**Pandora: **You may say I'm a fool, feeling the way that I do … there's not much I can do … I'm gonna be this way my life through. (Pandora sighs and looks out of the window). Oh look, a cloud shaped like a duck.

**Jarvis: **I may be able to stand up to Lars … but he's still scary; if only he was something not scary … like a beanbag.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, boys, girls … and those of neither description such as Craig; we've got a challenge to do." Said Elvira in a voice of authority. "That means no goofing off, no flirting and no stupid prank pulling … you idiots know who you are."<p>

"Hey!" Frowned Ramona.

"Oh be quiet; you did pretty poorly in the last challenge so you are hanging on by a thread as it is." Stated Elvira.

"She's right." Agreed Edgar.

"Hey, don't blame Ramona, blame me; I'm the one who screwed up, not her." Frowned Craig without looking up.

"Fine, we'll blame you." Shrugged Edgar.

"But Ramona isn't blameless." Stated Elvira.

"Well at least unlike you, _and_ unlike me, she's nice." Retorted Craig.

"You just insulted yourself dummy." Smirked Edgar.

"I meant to." Stated Craig. "Can we just drop this conversation?"

"Craig eez right, we do not need any eener team conflict." Agreed Albert in his French accent. "For starters eet would be nice to forgeeve and forget what happened yesterday. Eet doesn't matter who eez or eesn't sorry, but eet would be nice to leave eet een the past."

"No matter how much you may want to change it, the past stays as it is." Said Craig bitterly.

Ramona blinked as she glanced at Craig; she looked like she was thinking to herself.

Bonnie noticed this and, after pocketing her pokedex, she shuffled over so she was sitting next to Ramona.

"You look like you're thinking about something." Noted Bonnie in a whisper.

"Well, Craig seems to be feeling guilty … you know, maybe I overreacted to him yesterday, it may have been gross … but he _is_ a guy in puberty … maybe I should apologize for being so cold with him." Mumbled Ramona quietly.

"A snake may shed it's skin but it's still a snake underneath it." Replied Bonnie equally as quietly. "I guess we'll see how things go."

"Hey guys; who's going to hold the football bazooka?" Asked Megan. "I have no experience with firearms so it can't be me … I'm better with lasers."

"You've used a laser?" Asked Morton in great interest.

"I have in video games." Nodded Megan.

"Nintendo for the win!" Cheered Emily. "If somebody doesn't love the Mario series they should be labeled a son of a Goomba!"

"Good one!" Giggled Megan.

"I thought I said no goofing off!" Barked Elvira.

"You are even more bossy than Lisa Simpson." Muttered Morton. "And that's not a compliment because she's the worst character on the Simpsons besides the leaders of the Movementarians from the episode called 'The Joy of Sect'."

"You need a new hobbie." Stated Edgar.

"And you need to eat less." Replied Morton without missing a beat. "Just like Comic Book Guy."

"… I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Muttered Edgar. "It's just typical that everyone would pick on the nerd."

"Can we all just shut up and get ready to win the challenge?" Asked Elvira in exasperation.

"Fine by me." Said Craig.

"Yeah, you'd say that, because if we lose it's you who is getting voted off." Promised Elvira.

"Too right." Nodded Edgar whilst adjusting his glasses.

"I third that motion." Nodded Megan.

"I reckon I'm not gonna get involved; issues to do with girls will require somebody else." Stated Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Come on baby, do the locomotion!)<strong>

**Megan: **Craig's womanizing ways are alien to me … and not in the good way. I hope I don't go like that when I hit puberty. (Megan gulps).

**Ramona: **Maybe I should forgive Craig; I mean, he may have done something bad … but I'm kinda … ok, VERY naughty too. I've pulled so many pranks and caused so much mischief in my life … lord knows my bum knows that. (Ramona twiddles her thumbs nervously for a moment). Well; I'll just give it time. On an unrelated note I was tasked with handling the football bazooka, here's hoping that that the recoil isn't too big and that I can nail Lars!

**Craig: **I wonder what free fall is like … by sundown I'll be experiencing it. Still, that gives me a few hours of wiggle room to make things right. Gee, Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender makes redemption quests look easy … and even then it took him time as well.

**Elvira: **This game is kinda like chess … except that I'm the only piece that isn't a pawn. And pawns are the weakest pieces … unless they make it across the board and get promoted, but I can assure you that a pawn getting promoted is something that will _not_ happen.

**Vinsun: **Elvira's mean … but Craig is pretty disrespectful to ladies … so who should I side with?

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; we may have lost last time, but it's a new #bleep# day and I feel confident that we, as underdogs, can #bleep# pull through!" Declared Bea optimistically.<p>

"Yeah; Bea's right!" Asked Ted. "This is like the last soccer game of the school season my team played in; we were down by two goals but we still pulled through thanks to optimism, wishful thinking and sweat … lots of sweat."

"Did you get a rash? I hear that sweat can do that; fortunately I carry anti rash lotion with me at all times along with other medical supplies." Said Suki. "A nurse to be has to be completely prepared."

"More like crazy prepared; you're ready for anything no matter what it is; be it chicken pox or granulated liver syndrome." Nodded Ted.

"Is that a real disease?" Asked Winter with a raised eyebrow.

"It could be; I'm no expert in medical." Shrugged Ted.

"I don't think it's real." Assured Suki.

"Are unicorns real?" Asked Tony. "Only that some of my friends want to meet some pony thingy called Twilight Sparkle … mum says they don't exist, but do they?"

"They say seeing is believing." Stated Benjamin. "And it is very often that the most real things in the world are what we cannot see; such as air."

"That's quite deep of you Benjamin." Said Winter with a nod of approval.

"Eh, I just say what I think." Shrugged Benjamin. "But to be honest I don't believe in unicorns."

"Me neither, but I do believe in us winning this challenge." Said Henry. "So; who's going to get the bazooka?"

"Can I?" Asked Tony.

"No." Said Ted flatly.

"Awww! Why not?" Frowned Tony.

"We need somebody who won't possibly misfire and hit their own team … no offense." Said Ted apologetically.

"I'll do it." Offered Bea.

"You sure? I mean; it could easily hit somebody and then they'd scream louder than I can speak!" Exclaimed Sophie loudly.

"As long as it's somebody on one of the #bleep# other teams it doesn't matter." Stated Bea. "Besides; I've played the shooting game on Wii #bleep# Play so this shouldn't be very different."

"A bazooka has more recoil." Stated Sophie. "It also makes a _lovely_ big bang when its fired. We only have three shots, so make them count!"

"Don't worry; I will." Promised Bea. "So; who's going to be steering the boat?"

"That would be me." Said Winter. "I've got very steady hands so this is something that I'm sure I can do."

"I think Bea should go at the front so she can properly take pot shots at anybody who overtakes us, and that'll be often since I think these boats go at around the same speed." Stated Henry. "Of course, I'm no boat expert, they aren't as easy to comprehend as helicopters."

"I prefer rocket ships, they make so much noise. Noise can be art you know, like Beethoven's fifth and Call Me Maybe." Exclaimed Sophie cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The author's favorite song, with lyrics, is probably 'When You're Evil' or 'Polly-Anna'.)<strong>

**Bea: **I really #bleep# fit in with my team mates … I just have to make sure they #bleep# never ever find out about my Tourette Syndrome; four days down … counting today I only have #bleep# thirty three days to go. (Bea sighs to herself). I'd tell them if I could but I #bleep# know they wouldn't like me anymore if they knew … I bet there's somebody out there who would #bleep# blackmail me over it … the mere thought of it sends #bleep# shivers down my spine…

**Winter: **I love the sea, there's just something relaxing about watching the waves rippling gently along. It's best in summer time … I guess it's kinda fitting that my surname is Summers … yes, you heard me right, my full name is Winter Summers. Irony is such a wonderful thing. (Winter giggles).

**Benjamin: **I may not believe in unicorns; but there are other things I believe in, such as the Urban Legend of the Atomic Flush.

**Suki: **Sophie sure likes noise doesn't she?

**Sophie: **(She is singing loudly). _All the other booooys, try to chase meeee, but here's my number, so call me maaaybe!_

* * *

><p>The four teams were ready to get started; Owen and Noah were standing next to Chris who was ready to start the challenge.<p>

"Ok tweens, you all know the rules. First team to complete three laps gets immunity and First Class, the rewards get progressively worse until it comes to the losing team who will be voting somebody off." Explained Chris while Noah provided the usual sign language translation for Molly. "Are you kids ready?"

"I'm ready!" Cheered Robbie.

"Glad to hear it … but I've got a surprise for you kids; care to guess what it is?" Asked Chris.

Everyone was silent while Owen nodded.

"Yeah, you'll never guess that it's a song." Smiled Owen.

"Owen! You ruined the surprise!" Frowned Chris. "But since the cat is out of the bag…"

**DING!**

Some of the contestants groaned while others looked cheerful at the prospect of singing.

"And while you sing you may start the race in three … two … one … go!" Announced Chris as he fired a starter pistol with a blank loaded into it.

The boats sped off from the starting line as the song began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #6: Boat Float: A song with an aquatic seaside feel to it).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Girls: By the seaside! It's full of fish, water and boats!<strong>

**Guys: By the seaside, it's wet so make sure to pack a waterproof coat!**

**Girls: Riding on a boat, we are chasing a dream on the waves!**

**Guys: Riding a boat, we'll be in for plenty of close shaves!**

**Gareth: It's the watery town of Venice; full of water and joy!**

**Pandora: A watery town indeed; to the south there are boats ahoy!**

**Pablo: A wet place yes indeedy, let's hope nobody gets greedy!**

**Ramona: I should have bought my bikini, but I'm not gonna get needy!**

**Tony: I hope we can swim!**

**Ted: That or float on a whim!**

**Jethro: A wet place it is, I hope there aren't any sharks.**

**Lars: If there are I hope somebody gets cut into charks!**

**Molly: I don't like the floaties of shame!**

**Oliver: Worry not Molly, by Chris's standards it's unusually tame!**

**Henry: Bathroom City, I'm glad Dexter's gone!**

**Bonnie: You know what rhymes with gone? Pokémon!**

**Girls: By the seaside! It's full of fish, water and boats!**

**Guys: By the seaside, it's wet so make sure to pack a waterproof coat!**

**Girls: Riding on a boat, we are chasing a dream on the waves!**

**Guys: Riding a boat, we'll be in for plenty of close shaves!**

**Amy: We're by the water, fishies swim all around!**

**Zora: By the water; it's not quite solid ground!**

**Jethro: Water rarely is!**

**Zora: Well it matters not, this is show biz!**

**Molly: Wet as a puddle!**

**Pandora: As soft as a cuddle!**

**Benjamin: We're armed with bazookas!**

**Natasha: The only word that rhymes with that is snookers!**

**Ramona: It'll be madness!**

**Craig: We're full of badness!**

**Winter: By the waves, we're having a blast!**

**Suki: And if anybody gets injured I'll make them a cast!**

**Girls: By the seaside! It's full of fish, water and boats!**

**Guys: By the seaside, it's wet so make sure to pack a waterproof coat!**

**Girls: Riding on a boat, we are chasing a dream on the waves!**

**Guys: Riding a boat, we'll be in for plenty of close shaves!**

**Elvira: In this crummy town, I accept nothing less than first!**

**Morton: Emily is so excited; I think she's going to burst!**

**Emily: Fun joy and fun, it's all here today!**

**Jethro: If somebody messes up I'm gonna make them pay!**

**Dil: Cool your jets, we're doing fine!**

**Lars: You may talk tough but the bazooka's mine!**

**Jade: We're on the water, I wonder what's below us!**

**Ling: Whatever the case, I hope it isn't a spider covered in Fuzz!**

**Oliver: So far so good, we're in first place!**

**Albert: Well my team isn't out of this race!**

**Pablo: Good work guys, we're ahead of the others!**

**Lars: Oh yeah? Well eat football you mother crud buzzers!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We have to think of the censers after all!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ted: <strong>It pains me to see such good quality footballs go to waste in such a way.

**Jethro: **If I could get away with hypnotizing Chris into getting rid of the singing I would, but people would get suspicious and that is something I cannot let happen.

**Suki: **Another great song; this reminds me of my babysitter Quana, she loves to sing … though I think she loves her boyfriend Spider a _bit_ more! (Suki giggles).

**Bonnie: **It figures that Lars would fire the first shot, right?

* * *

><p>Lars blasted a shot out of his Football Bazooka directly at the Buzzing Bees' boat; it rocked for a moment due to the force of the shot and Pablo had to slow down the boat so he could regain control of it which dropped the Buzzing Bees into last place.<p>

"So long losers!" Jeered Lars as his team took the lead.

"Not for long you Nazi!" Declared Terrence as he took aim with his bazooka and fired.

The football that was blasted out sailed through the air and struck Lars in the back; the bully let out a yelp as he almost lost his footing.

"Why I oughta!" Growled Lars as he blasted another football at Terrence; this time the solider tween head butted the football which sent it flying away into the water due to his helmet.

"Gosh Terrence, that's a really strong helmet." Noted Zora.

"Thanks; it's a vintage World War 2 US Army Helmet, my grandpappy passed it on to me shortly before I left for this competition." Said Terrence with a smile as he patted his helmet.

"I wonder if I could get one of those." Pondered Karrie. "It would certainly protect me from birds."

"Not all birds are bad Karrie." Said Robbie gently. "What about Big Bird from sesame Street? … I grew up with that show."

"He creeps me out too; I watched the episode about falling asleep … I was kept up by nightmares after that." Gulped Karrie.

"Why are you afraid of birds anyway? Nothing in life happens without a reason or a cause." Said Ling.

"That's Causality …it's a philosophy." Said Oliver as he adjusted his glasses while boat turned around a corner.

"Well … maybe I'll tell you after the challenge." Said Karrie while twirling her thumbs nervously. "It's just not something I like to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder if Karrie is scared of Donald Duck.)<strong>

**Karrie: **It's not that I don't trust the others … it's just that talking about what happened really makes me feel like wobbly jelly … metaphorically speaking.

**Terrence: **This helmet isn't the only war memento I've got; I also own a few bullets and a game called Tank Racer which most people probably haven't heard of.

**Zora: **Terrence is a really good shot with a bazooka isn't he? As for me, I can barely fire a water pistol.

* * *

><p>"So far so good everyone; second place isn't too bad, Second Class here we come!" Cheered Morton.<p>

"Second is not good enough; we need First Place. The longer we can go without losing the easier it'll be to annihilate the other teams." Stated Elvira.

"But … I thought second place was enough to avoid elimination." Blinked Morton.

"It is, but I happen to like luxury." Shrugged Elvira.

"Me too; the massage chair is all the incentive I need to try and win." Agreed Edgar. "And Ramona, the Spooky Spiders are catching up, I would recommend firing a shot at them."

"Got it." Nodded Ramona as she aimed and fired.

The football narrowly missed the Spooky Spiders and hit a lamp post.

"…Oops!" Mumbled Ramona.

"Don't worry Ramona, if at first you don't succeed then try again." Said Vinsun kindly.

"But the fact remains that she wasted a football." Muttered Edgar.

"Exactly, hand the bazooka to somebody else Ramona." Ordered Elvira. "You have proved yourself to be incapable and inadequate."

"Leave her alone!" Snapped Bonnie and Craig simultaneously.

"Well excuse me for wanting to win." Said Elvira with a roll of her eyes. "Vinsun, you're the gunner now."

"Roger that." Nodded Vinsun. "But you could be a little nicer I think."

"There's no room for niceness in a competition; there can only be one winner and I'm not here to make friends." Stated Elvira as the Spooky Spiders overtook them.

Vinsun simply shrugged as he fired a football at the Spooky Spiders's boat; it hit Ted it the back of the head and knocked him to the floor of the boat.

"Man down!" Yelled Henry.

"I'll take care of him." Assured Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Medic powers activate!)<strong>

**Suki: **Good thing I always come prepared; that football travelled at quite a speed.

**Vinsun: **Turns out I'm quite accurate; though Elvira didn't need to snap at Ramona.

**Megan: **That was a U.F.O … an Unidentified Footie Object to be exact! Heehee!

**Darby: **Headshot … *yawn* somebody had to say it; it's a good thing that Suki was there to treat Ted's injury, though it was hardly *yawn* life threatening.

* * *

><p>As the boats completed their first lap Suki was treating Ted's bazooka propelled football injury; she was dabbing a cloth of disinfectant on the back of his head and getting ready to apply a band aid.<p>

"Suki, I'm sure it wasn't that bad of an injury." Insisted Ted. "Not that I mind your treatment or anything, but I've had worse injuries in soccer practise so this is kinda nothing."

"Details, Details." Said Suki dismissively. "A true nurse makes sure he patients are completely ok before sending them back to the battlefield known as life, and I think you need a bit more disinfectant on your bruise."

"If you say so Dr … err … what's your full name?" Asked Ted curiously.

"My full name is Suki Kotoba Fujita, so just called me Dr. Fujita." Smiled Suki. "And while you wait for the treatment to be done I've got something for you."

With her free hand Suki fished around in one of the pockets of her nurse outfit and took out a lollypop in its wrapper.

"I'm not a dentist so I have no guilt giving this to you; enjoy." Said Suki sweetly.

Ted blinked for a moment and then smiled.

"Thanks Suki." Said Ted as he took the lollypop out of its wrapper and began to suck on it.

"Can I have one Dr. Suki?" Asked Tony politely.

"Sorry Tony, I only give them to my patients; if you get injured I'll give you one." Said Suki apologetically.

"But I can't wait that long." Pouted Tony.

"You can't wait three seconds?" Blinked Benjamin.

There was three seconds of silence which ended when Lars blasted a football at Tony's gut from the Rotten Roaches boat.

"Oof! Tony is hit!" Wailed Tony over dramatically as he fell to the floor of the boat.

"Hey! That was mean!" Frowned Bea.

"So?" Sneered Lars.

"Eat this you #bleep# pansy!" Declared Bea as she blasted two concurrent footballs at Lars; one got Lars in the gut and the other got him in the head which completely knocked him out. "Man, he's a bigger pansy than I #bleep# thought."

"He did get a football to the head." Reminded Winter.

"Pain builds character." Stated Sophie. "Or at least it does if you plan to be a demolition worker since they use very loud explosives and stuff. I'd like to be a demolition worker; it reminds of when I was a preschooler and always piled up building blocks so I could knock them down."

"… Fascinating." Said Benjamin tonelessly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: But not as fascinating as the history of Slippers through the ages!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I'll probably ally with Sophie after the challenge; even if I think she's too loud and one note it'll be one less potential vote cast my way. If I have an alliance of four I only need one more to destroy the opposition; and then when one is left in the minority I will start taking out my own alliance. Call it negative if you want; I just call it necessary in a game like Total Drama, I'm actually quite a social butterfly outside the game.

**Sophie: **It's a shame I wasn't able to use the bazooka, I'm a crack shot at throwing food during food fights so I could have really done some real damage. Oh well!

**Ted: **Suki must have very deep pockets to hold all of her medical supplies.

**Tony: **(He has a bandage around his head). Lars is mean! Really, really, _really_ mean!

**Suki: **I vow that from now on whenever Lars gets a boo-boo I will not give him a band aid … or a lolly pop!

* * *

><p>"Should we be worried that Lars is unconscious?" Asked Dil.<p>

"I'm certainly not worried; he always takes things _too_ far, and besides, we've not got any footballs left so there's no need to bring him back to world of the awake." Shrugged Natasha. "Plus his breath smells like dead fish."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blinked Pandora in confusion.

"It doesn't, I'm just putting it out there." Said Natasha with a cute Eskimo giggle.

"Keep focused Natasha; you're driving so if you get distracted then we'll probably crash and then I won't be happy." Cautioned Jethro.

"I wonder if we would get disqualified for throwing Lars overboard." Pondered Gareth. "Then again, as much of a slimy sack of rotting veal he is, he's still our team mate."

"That was a good insult Gareth." Complimented Jarvis.

"Why thank you Jarvis; I think it is right to insult him, after all … can we _really_ call him a human?" Asked Gareth; it was kind of hard to tell if he was being rhetoric or not.

"I think we can, he can speak English right?" Mumbled Pandora uncertainly.

"I know exactly what to call him … unfashionable; that shirt is _so_ ugly." Said Amy in mild disgust. "The rest of you have at least _some_ form of fashion."

"Even me?" Asked Gareth skeptically.

"Yep, you're hat is kinda cool. I can tell that its home made and home made cloths get like a bonus twenty five points on the fashion scale." Nodded Amy. "I may not like bugs and your shirt may be a little dirty, but shirts with pictures are kind of 'in' at the moment."

"… Thank you." Said Gareth politely whilst sounding surprised that the haughty rich girl was actually complimenting him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Fashion is a waste of time, but I am NOT walking around in my birthday suit!)<strong>

**Amy: **None of the others, besides Pablo, are rich … but I suppose I can try to like them for what good qualities they have. For Gareth it happens to be his hat … but not his trousers, those are just too worn and used.

**Gareth:** (He is stroking Timmy who twitches his antenna).It's not often I get complimented … it feels quite nice … in fact; I get complimented about as often as my family is able to buy a new car … never.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; we're coming up to first place." Said Jethro. "This is gonna be a close race … but thanks to Lars we're out of soccer balls; that was very foolish of him."<p>

"He aimed at Tony and Terrence's heads, that's not very nice." Agreed Jarvis with a frown.

"Should I zap him with my tazer?" Offered Jade.

"No; that'd make us just as bad as him, we're better people … well; you guys are anyway." Said Pandora while looking up at the clouds.

"Pandora; don't be thinking Lars is better than you, not even for _one_ moment." Said Jarvis gently.

"Agreed; he is slime, you are a little petal." Agreed Gareth somewhat poetically.

"… Thanks guys." Said Pandora in a touched tone.

"… I'm gonna zap him anyway." Stated Jade as she set her tazer for maximum and jabbed Lars.

ZAP!

"Owie wowie!" Wailed Lars as he sat bolt upright. "Who did that? I'll hurt you!"

"Pact of silence!" Declared Dil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Silence is B's ultimate weapon!)<strong>

**Dil: **I wonder if we'll get to try some foreign cuisine during this Tween Tour; I doubt I'll win so I want to enjoy myself to the max, It'd be cool if I could try some of India's hottest curries … though there's no guarantee that we'll actually end up visiting India.

**Lars: **My team sucks, but hassling them is fun. Still, though Jethro is my ally I'll have to hassle him in public so nobody else gets suspicious of our alliance.

**Natasha: **I like Jade's style.

**Jade: **Next time I'll zap his groiny woiny!

**Pandora: **Can't we all just be friends? That's my ideal world.

**Jarvis: **Dil's pact of silence worked … though Lars did try and throw my hat in the water. Thankfully Gareth stopped him; my hat is very important to me.

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were in first place, though they were not very far ahead of the other three teams, this was going to be a close race indeed.<p>

"We can do it guys!" Cheered Emily. "We're gonna row, row and then row our boat gently down the stream!"

"We shouldn't go gently, gently implies slow." Stated Edgar.

"I always hated Cecil Turtle; he was the slowest and the most hatable of the Loony Toons." Stated Morton.

"Yep, you can't trust anybody named Cecil." Nodded Emily rapidly.

"That doesn't really make sense." Said Ramona as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"True, but then again I don't either." Stated Emily in a rather silly tone.

"Can you guys just focus on the challenge?" Asked Elvira while her eye was twitching a little bit.

"Oh relax Elvira, I don't think we're gonna lose." Said Vinsun. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Not in a boat race." Said Elvira. "Well; I guess it doesn't matter if we lose, we have a free boot anyway."

Craig didn't respond to this.

"Hey Elvira; what's your favorite Pokémon?" Asked Bonnie.

"I hate Pokémon." Said Elvira flatly. "And what's that thing in your hands?"

"It's my pokedex." Explained Bonnie.

"Get rid of it; I seem to recall forbidding everyone from goofing off." Ordered Elvira.

"You're not the boss of me; why should I listen to a Pokémon hater?" Asked Bonnie with a cute frown.

"Because … this." Said Elvira as she snatched Bonnie's pokedex and threw it away into the water. "Now that you have no distractions I expect you to focus in the challenge."

"Zat was a beet 'arsh." Noted Albert disapprovingly.

Bonnie was silent for a moment before she began to cry and sob.

"That was a present from my granddaddy!" Sobbed Bonnie. "You _meanie_!"

"I'm not a meanie; I'm efficient." Stated Elvira. "Anyway; keep going guys; we've got this challenge in the bag."

"… Ok, that wasn't very nice." Frowned Ramona.

"Maybe not, but compared to Craig's actions it was forgivable." Stated Elvira.

Ramona didn't answer; not because she agreed with Elvira … but because she actually wasn't sure what her answer would be.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She's labeled 'The Umbridge' for a reason you know.)<strong>

**Morton: **Man, that was worse than that episode of Wacky Races where Dick Dastardly won but was disqualified for extending the front of hid car when Peter Perfect actually did the exact same thing in another episode. Biased judges indeed.

**Albert: **Zat was a beet touchy.

**Elvira: **Hey, leaders have to make their team mates focus on the task; we won't be children forever.

**Craig: **I think I might have a chance at gaining Bonnie's forgiveness if I can find her Pokedex … but I won't have much time since we'll be leaving Venice in probably less than two hours.

**Ramona: **Ok, that was very mean of Elvira. If I did that then my Mama would tell me off and send me to my room. I know what it's like having a special possession; I happen to value my joy buzzer quite a lot.

* * *

><p>Terrence still had one shot left in his bazooka and was going to make it count; by now all of the other teams had fired their footballs which meant he could aim much more easily without having to worry about getting blasted by somebody and missing his target.<p>

"The finish line is just a few turns ahead." Informed Pablo. "And we're in last place; you'd better make your shot count Terrence."

"Will do Private Bones." Nodded Terrence. "I just need a few moments to aim properly."

As the boats speed along a sudden sound entered everyone's ears.

CAW!

Karrie instantly froze up and looked above her. A large hawk was flying around, seemingly watching the race. And the Hawk was BIG.

"Aaaayeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Screamed Karrie in terror as she began to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong with Karrie?" Asked Molly.

"She's having a panic attack!" Eeped Zora. "Quick, somebody has to calm her down."

Robbie was immediately in action; he quickly hugged Karrie from behind to comfort her and gently whispered comfortingly into her ear.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. Just think happy thoughts … like frogs." Whispered Robbie seriously but gently.

Karrie whimpered but due to Robbie's comforting words and gentle hugging she was starting to slowly calm down.

The boats rounded the final corner and the finish line was dead ahead.

"Quick Terrence; fire!" Ordered Ling.

Terrence nodded and randomly picked a target; he carefully aimed and quickly fired a shot.

The shot almost seemed to travel in slow motion as it scored a direct hit…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Right at the motor of the Sneaky Snails boat.

The motor of the green boat stalled which made them come to a standstill as the other three boats sped ahead and crossed the finished line with the Spooky Spiders in first place, the Rotten Roaches in second place and the Buzzing Bees in third place.

"And the Spooky Spiders win!" Announced Chris. "And also the Sneaky Snails lose!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It had to happen sooner or later.)<strong>

**Craig: **Ok, if I don't win solo immunity I'm definitely gonna get some votes … this is gonna be hard.

**Benjamin: **Not a bad result.

**Jethro: **I guess things worked out fine; and let me tell you, I had to hold in my laughter when that Pokémon nooblet cried, what a big baby! Yehehehe!

**Sophie: **Woo hoo! First Class here I come!

* * *

><p>The thirty six tweens were now out of their boats and were gathered in front of Chris.<p>

"Can I take off these floaties now?" Asked Molly hopefully.

Chris nodded and Molly took them off faster than blinking and seemed to be very glad to be rid of them.

"Well everyone; this was definitely an interesting challenge; we had bazooka blasted balls, medical scenes, a panic attack, a Pokedex missing in action and a surprising lack of flirting … and all of that is great for ratings!" Grinned Chris. "But there are, like in every challenge, winners and losers."

"But everyone's a winner really." Said Owen cheerfully.

"Not quite Owen, some are bigger winners than others." Pointed out Noah. "Say Chris, when do I get my paycheck?"

"Please leave all questions until after the tour." Said Chris with a smirk. "In first place are the Spooky Spiders; you guys get First Class!"

"Great job guys!" Cheered Bea.

"We did it!" Wooped Ted as he picked Suki up and spun around before quickly setting her down and looking embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Assured Suki cheerfully with a giggle.

"In second place are the Rotten Roaches; you guys have earned the right to stay in Second Class." Continued Chris.

"I would have rather stayed in First Class, but it's better than nothing." Shrugged Jethro.

"Come on Jethro, lighten up! We did well today." Said Dil optimistically.

"In third place and avoiding elimination thanks to a well aimed shot from Terrence, it's the Buzzing Bees! You guys get Third Class." Stated Chris.

"Not bad … though it isn't really good either." Mumbled Zora.

"At least we don't have to vote anybody off." Pointed out Terrence.

Karrie simply sighed in relief.

"And bringing up the rear and finishing in last place for the first time is the Sneaky Snails. You guys have earned Squalid Class and will be voting somebody off at tonight's Drop of Shame ceremony."

"Tough break, sorry guys." Said Owen apologetically.

"However; there is one last thing to do before we board the Jumbo Jet. It's time for today's Solo Immunity challenge!" Announced Chris. "Sneaky Snails … change into your bathing suits, one of you is about to earn a metaphorical get out of jail free card!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This isn't monopoly!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie: <strong>(She isn't crying anymore but she is sniffling a little). That pokedex was very special to me and Elvira threw it out like it was trash. She's as useless and stupid as a GurrDurr ... and she's about as original as one of them as well!

**Edgar: **I don't need solo immunity, but I can't vote Craig off if he gets it … so I'm gonna have to rely on luck.

**Vinsun: **Poor Bonnie.

**Noah: **Chris ripped this next challenge off of Survivor … lame.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Sneaky Snails compete in a balancing challenge like the one in the final four of Survivor Cook Islands. Also, somebody is voted off.


	16. CH 5, PT 3: Peace in Venice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **As most of you know, I am primarily an OC Epic Fic writer; I have created upwards of NINETY characters, I want to ask you all something … out of all of my characters from all of my stories, who would you say is the best? Leave your answer in a review! On a different note the Tween Tour wiki could use your help; head on over and make an edit if you can! I'd do it myself, but I'm more busy writing the story than writing about it.

Balance and don't wobble!

* * *

><p>A short while after the boat race had ended the thirty six Tweens were led over to a different part of Venice that was only a slight walk away from the main challenge. When they finished walking they came to some docks. Out in the water were ten platforms at the top of ten poles; each of them had a ladder leading up to the platform and the platforms themselves were about six meters above the water. Each platform was a slight distance from each other.<p>

"Hmm, a balancing challenge I assume." Said Benjamin as he sat on the edge of the docks and dangled his legs over the side.

"Right you are Benjamin." Nodded Chris. "Today's follow up challenge is very simple, and yet also somewhat hard ... a balancing challenge over water was the obvious choice. It was that or drink the water until you puke ... the balancing competition won in a three to one vote ... darn shame."

"The kids could have gotten cholera." Stated Noah in a deadpan voice.

"Whatever; Suki could have sorted things out." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway; today's follow up challenge is incredibly simple; the ten members of today's losing team, the Sneaky Snails, are going to stand on those platforms for as long as they can. The last person on the platform will win solo immunity and will not be voted off ... this time."

"That sounds surprisingly easy." Noted Vinsun. "I reckon I can do that."

"Just wait; Chris always has a twist with his challenges." Warned Morton.

"Morton is absolutely correct, I do have a twist." Grinned Chris as he took out a remote. "Every time I press the button on this remote a piece of your platform will fall away which will make it harder and harder to stay on the platform. But if you have a good sense of balance should be no problem at all."

"So ... should we get on zee platforms or do you have anytheeng else to tell us?" Asked Albert.

"Well; the teams who are not participating are free to watch the challenge if they want to ... and all of the Sneaky Snails are going to need to change into their swim wear." Explained Chris. "We've set up some changing rooms just over there; you'll know which one your swimming cloths are in since the correct changing room will have your name on it. Make haste kids, we've got a challenge to start."

"There aren't any cameras in the changing rooms are there?" Asked Megan suspiciously.

"Nope; that'd be illegal." Assured Chris.

"Since when do you care about the law?" Inquired Zora.

"I care when I could go to jail." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Who wants to bet that Chris would be somebody's prison bitch?)<strong>

**Zora: **Ah, being sued ... Chris's kryptonite I think ... that and getting his hair messed up.

**Bonnie: **(She is wearing a one piece Pikachu bikini). I'm gonna avenge my pokedex and make sure that Elvira loses ... I've had that pokedex for a long time.

**Ramona: **(She is wearing a two piece toxic ooze patterned bikini). I'm pretty good at balancing; I once walked a tightrope at the circus last summer ... granted I had a safety wire with me, but I think that I can do this.

**Jarvis: **Disgusting imagery Chris!

**Craig: **(He is wearing a pair of red swimming shorts). If Elvira wins this challenge then I'm definitely gonna be voted off ... I'll let the cards fall where they may; I just hope I end up with two pairs of aces.

* * *

><p>A short while later the ten members of the Sneaky Snails were each standing on one of the platforms and didn't seem to be having any problems at all.<p>

"This is pretty easy." Said Megan.

"It gets worse." Said Morton gravely.

"How are you kids holding up?" Asked Chris.

"So far so good." Said Vinsun calmly. "This ain't that hard a challenge."

"Sure, you say that now, but let's see how you feel when I decide to drop part of the platform." Smirked Chris.

The other twenty six contestants were sitting around the dock and watching the Sneaky Snails balancing on the platforms.

"This is boring." Muttered Jethro.

"Agreed." Nodded Natasha. "Still, not much we can do about it really."

"We could interfere with the challenge." Suggested Lars. "It'd help our team."

"It isn't our place to mess with the results on the challenge; just let it happen." Stated Gareth as he looked down at the water.

There a few seconds of silence which ended when Lars picked up a football from earlier and hurled it towards Albert which knocked him off of his platform and into the water.

"Take that frenchie!" Laughed Lars.

"And Albert is out!" Announced Chris.

Gareth's eyes glinted for a brief moment; a second later a swarm of flies buzzed around Lars.

"Help! Get them away from me!" Wailed the bully as he lost his balance and fell into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We're bugging out!)<strong>

**Albert: **There eez one thing I do not like and never will, and that eez a cheater.

**Gareth:** I feel like I am Lars's disciplinarian ... why won't he just behave? Alas, that is one thing that will never happen.

**Amy:** You know, I've noticed that whenever Gareth's eyes glint, bugs are not too far behind ... could there be a connection? ...No, I'm probably just over thinking things.

* * *

><p>As the Sneaky Snails continued balancing Chris took out his remote and prepared to press the button.<p>

"Ok Sneaky Snails; I'm gonna drop the first part of the platform, so get ready." Called Chris as he pressed the button on the remote.

The left half of the platforms fell away; Ramona and Morton remained balancing while some of the others wobbled a little bit. However, after a moment of teetering and tottering Megan and Edgar fell off their platforms and into the water with a splash.

"And Edgar and Megan are O-U-T out!" Announced Chris with a laugh.

"Aw crud." Muttered Edgar as he slowly swam over to dock and hauled himself onto dry land.

"It could be worse." Said Megan as she climbed onto the dock. "We could have been probed by aliens."

"... Whatever." Shrugged Edgar. "There is absolutely _no proof_ that aliens even do that."

"You've just got to believe." Replied Megan wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Believe in magic!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Maybe I should just vote off Megan.

* * *

><p>"Does anybody want to hear a joke?" Asked Robbie.<p>

"Sure, why not?" Shrugged Ted.

"When are shovels considered cakes?" Began Robbie.

Everyone was silent since they did not know.

"When they are 'caked' in mud! Get it?" Joked Robbie.

Most of the tweens groaned at the lame pun while a small few giggled.

"I'll give you an E for effort but a U minus for the actual joke." Said Terrence.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Admitted Karrie with a few soft giggles.

"Hey guys; I think Vinsun's gonna fall off." Said Molly while pointed towards the country boy.

Sure enough Vinsun seemed to be having some trouble balancing; Elvira was also wobbling a bit, though not as much.

"I think it's time to get rid of another part of the platform." Said Chris as he pressed the button on his remote a second time.

Upon the button being pressed the back third of the platform fell away down to the water below. Vinsun promptly fell off his platform and down to the water. Elvira also wobbled for a moment and then fell down to the water with a wail.

"Vinsun and Elvira are gone!" Laughed Chris.

"Dang, this is pretty wet." Lamented Vinsun.

"Yeah, water tends to be like that." Said Elvira flatly. "This water is so cold! How can it be so cold when it's the summer time?"

"Water is warmer in the colder months." Stated Vinsun correctly.

"That doesn't make any sense." Muttered Elvira as she and Vinsun hauled themselves onto dry land.

"Actually he's correct." Said Edgar. "It's basic Geography."

"I hate that subject." Muttered Zora.

"Me too." Agreed Tony. "School is so hard!"

"Don't worry Tony; you just need a little extra help." Comforted Winter gently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A little goes a long way!)<strong>

**Tony: **Winter is nice; she such a smarty ... and I am a dummy. I can barely even remember the name of the current big boss of Canada!

**Elvira: **I suspect I'll get a few votes tonight ... but am I worried? The answer is no. All of the girls will vote for Craig and Edgar will as well. Bonnie could double cross me, but what is more important to her? Avenging her stupid pokedex? Or getting rid of an utter pervert?

* * *

><p>Pablo watched the challenge while sitting cross legged; he felt a little bored. Ling was sitting next to him and was looking up at the clouds.<p>

"I find it interesting how many shapes the clouds can take; I can see one that looks like a snowman riding a tricycle, silly as that may be." Mused Ling.

"Hmm, you're right." Agreed Pablo. "You know, if you were doing this challenge then you would win hands down. You have a very good sense of balance."

"Why thank you Pablo, I appreciate your compliment." Said Ling with a polite bow. "You know, it would be nice if the food cooked for meals matched what is served in the country of the day; I'd love to have oriental foods like sushi and Lao Mang Li Soup."

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Pablo. "The sushi back in France was lovely."

Ling froze for a moment and an embarrassed and uncomfortable look appeared on her face.

"... Did I say something stupid?" Asked Pablo apologetically

"No, it's not you ... it's just ... I'm still feeling embarrassed about the challenge back in France; I consider you a good friend, but I just feel awkward around you now ... I want things to go back to the way they were." Explained Ling in a quiet mumble.

"I wish there was something I could have done to avoid the kiss; I'm sorry for making you feel like this." Apologized Pablo. "We're both young ... too young for that sort of thing."

"It isn't your fault Pablo; I'm just not really a very social person. Father will be most displeased for my lack of maturity ... I was weak." Mumbled Ling in shame.

Pablo looked at his upset friend for a few moments before gaining an idea.

"If you like ... I could ask Chris if I could be moved to another team; that way I wouldn't have to be near you so you won't be so embarrassed." Offered Pablo selflessly.

"No." Said Ling at once. "I don't want you to hurt your own chances in the game just for me, that wouldn't be right. I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough ... it's just that I've never kissed anybody before unless a kiss on the forehead from Mummy and Father counts."

"Well I feel honored that I was your first kiss." Smiled Pablo.

Ling was stony faced.

"I was just teasing you." Assured Pablo quickly.

All Ling could do was shake her head in amusement while Emily fell off her platform.

"And Emily is out of the challenge!" Announced Chris.

"This water is as wet as H2O!" Declared Emily. "Kinda like water."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Just add water!)<strong>

**Pablo: **That date challenge sure is having repercussions … hopefully it can be left in the past soon enough.

**Ling: **Pablo is very kind; I'm lucky he is so understanding.

**Emily: **That challenge made me hungry! I hope we have pie for dinner, especially chicken flavor! That or a super yummy MacDonald's Happy Meal.

* * *

><p>"Six of the tweens are still in the challenge; that means that this solo immunity mini challenge is more than half over." Narrated Chris.<p>

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious." Called Ramona with an eye roll.

"You're welcome." Chuckled Chris. "Anyway; time to make the platform a bit smaller!"

Chris pressed the button and a little bit of the left side of the platform fell away which made it start to become hard for the Tweens to remain standing.

"How are you holding up Bonnie?" Asked Morton.

"I'm ok, I might even win this challenge … but my pokedex is gone forever." Said Bonnie sadly. "It meant a lot to me."

"I know how you feel; Yezmerelda means a lot to me as well, she's the remote of my first TV set." Explained Morton in understanding.

Craig listened to this conversation while trying to keep his balance; as he stood on his platform he suddenly noticed a gold object floating in the water below … it was Bonnie's pokedex! Craig thought for a moment and knew what he had to do.

Craig let himself fall from his platform to the water below; as he surfaced he discreetly grabbed Bonnie's pokedex and then swam to the dock.

"And Craig is out!" Announced Chris. "Time to make things even harder!"

Chris pressed the button on his remote again and all but the center of the platforms fell away; Ramona lost her balance and fell down to the water.

"Ramona's gone; it's down to Bonnie and Morton." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: Pokémon fan vs TV Addict!<strong>

**Craig: **I gave the pokedex to Noah and asked him to fix it; I doubt it'll make Bonnie forgive me … but at the very least she might not hate me anymore.

**Darby: **I think I fell asleep during the challenge; one moment there was *yawn* nine remaining and the next second there were just two.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Morton stood on their platforms; neither of them looked like they were going to lose their balance at anytime soon. As they stood balancing Morton spoke up.<p>

"Bonnie; I'm gonna make you a deal." Said Morton. "I'm going to let you win solo immunity."

"Really?" Blinked Bonnie surprise. "But why?"

"Let's just say I don't like seeing girls cry, it comes from watching a lot of soap operas." Stated Morton. "All I ask in return is that you don't vote for me at our first and second elimination ceremonies; can I trust you to keep your word if you agree?"

"… You have my word." Promised Bonnie.

"Very well, then we have a deal." Nodded Morton as he jumped off his platform into the water.

"And Bonnie wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris.

Bonnie cheered as she jumped off her platform.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Go Victory-bell!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **Well; after I won solo immunity we got back on the plane and were soon back in the air. Five challenges down, only a lot more to go.

**Jade: **Today wasn't so bad; Second Class is fine by me, at least we get a bed right?

* * *

><p>Ted was sitting with his feet up on one of the tables in the Airplane Canteen while drinking a soda; he looked quite satisfied with how the events of the day had gone. His team had won again and the team that had been intact had lost, this meant it'd be easier for his own team to catch up.<p>

"Not a bad day all in all." Said Ted in content. "First Class is gonna be awesome as always."

"I concur, it #bleep# rocks." Agreed Bea as she walked by. "If only we could sleep their after every #bleep# challenge."

Ted nodded and sipped some more of his soda; as he did so Suki walked up and sat across from Ted.

"We did well today Ted; we've won and the strongest team is gonna lose someone … who do you think it'll be who loses?" Asked Suki.

"If I had to guess, probably Craig or Elvira; then again, it could be somebody else entirely." Replied Ted. "So, another location down … I wonder where we'll go next."

"I'm hoping for Japan or maybe Ireland." Said Suki hopefully. "Then again, one place I don't want to visit is Transalvania, too many vampires there."

"Vampires aren't real; and even if they were they'd probably be as weedy as Edward." Said Ted comfortingly.

"Edward is a #bleep# pansy!" Announced Bea as she left the airplane canteen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well duh!)<strong>

**Bea: **I'm just saying what everyone is thinking.

**Suki: **When I asked Ted what Twilight was like to replied that it corrupts innocent girls into complete meanies; I'm no meanie so I shall not read it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The ten members of the Sneaky Snails were sitting on the bleachers; this was their first ceremony and in a few minutes somebody would officially become the lowest ranking member of the team. Chris was standing at his tropical themed podium with a grin on his face.<p>

"Welcome to elimination Sneaky Snails." Greeted Chris. "So … why do you think you lost?"

"Bad luck." Said Vinsun.

"That and the fact some of us are just plain mental." Added Edgar.

"Well, it sucks to be you guys because in just a few minutes one of you will be taking the Drop of Shame!" Laughed Chris. "Here's how voting works; head into the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person that you want to vote off; the person with the most votes is eliminated … but Bonnie is immune so don't vote for her, if you do then you've pretty much wasted your vote."

"Nobody would be that silly." Stated Emily.

"I guess we'll see … Bonnie, you're up first." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Vote off number five!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **(She stamps Elvira's passport). Take that! That'll teach you not to destroy somebody's prized possession.

**Megan: **Goodbye you pervert; even aliens from Neptune aren't as pervy as you. (She stamps Craig's passport).

**Edgar: **Goodbye. (He stamps Craig's passport).

**Morton: **You are just as bad as Umbridge, especially the movie version. The actress was very talented, but you … not so much. (He stamps Elvira's passport).

**Ramona: **(She is looking over Craig and Elvira's passports). What should I do? … Err. … Uh. … Maybe it's time to forgive and forget … or at least try to. (Ramona raises her stamper but static cuts her voting confessional off).

* * *

><p>After the last Sneaky Snail (Vinsun) cast their vote Chris picked up a tray of ten miniature gondolas.<p>

"Since we were in Venice the most logical choice for a miniature souvenir is gondolas. When I call your name I will toss you're your safety souvenir; if I do not call your name then you will be taking the Drop of Shame. Since Bonnie is immune she gets the first Safety Souvenir." Said Chris as he tossed Bonnie a miniature Gondola. "As for the rest of you…

"Morton"

"Vinsun"

"Ramona"

"Emily"

"Edgar"

"Albert"

"Megan"

Craig and Elvira were left without a Safety Souvenir; Elvira looked confident and smug while Craig looked nervous.

"Craig the ladies man and Elvira the bossy boots, one of you has been voted off … I won't draw out much suspense because the person who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Craig."

"Yes!" Cheered Craig as he caught his Gondola.

Elvira looked absolutely stunned and in shock.

"How … how." Stammered Elvira.

"That's what you get for destroying my Pokedex!" Declared Bonnie.

"Time for the Drop of Shame Elvira." Said Chris as he handed Elvira a parachute.

Elvira was silent before she turned to her team.

"You guys are gonna crash and burn without me; you're just a bunch of stupid silly children! All of you are gonna be dead within a week!" Growled Elvira as she approached the exit. "And another thing, without your strongest member none of you have a chance of making the finales."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, cry me a river." Said Morton flatly.

With a last glare Elvira jumped out of the plane and screamed as she fell; soon she was out of hearing range.

"Well Sneaky Snails; you've lost your first member and definitely not your last … you may leave." Said Chris as he left into a different room.

The Sneaky Snails walked out of the room but before everyone left Craig walked over to Bonnie and Ramona.

"Thanks for not voting for me Bonnie." Said Craig gratefully.

"No problem, Elvira was worse … so; since you're gonna be here for at least another day you can try and make amends." Replied Bonnie.

"Oh! That reminds me." Said Craig as he rooted around in his pockets and took out Bonnie's Pokedex.

"My Pokedex." Whispered Bonnie in amazement. "But … how?"

"I jumped off my platform when I saw it in the water; I convinced Noah to fix it for you so it'll be good as new. I know you haven't forgiven me yet, but I hope it's a start." Said Craig hesitantly as he passed Bonnie her pokedex.

Immediately Bonnie hugged Craig tightly for a few seconds.

"That's where you're wrong … I forgive you." Said Bonnie.

"Craig." Said Ramona nervously. "… I forgive you too; looking back on it I have to admit that I've probably done more naughty and bad things than you have, and you're a guy in puberty so it wasn't all your fault. I wouldn't say we are friends … but we can be acquaintances and work our way to friends f you want."

Craig was silent for a moment and smiled.

"I do want." Nodded Craig. "Well; let's get to Squalid Class then."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Forgive and forget! Just like amnesia!)<strong>

**Craig: **It's been a rough day or two, but things are looking up. Bonnie's forgiven me and so has Ramona. Sure, Megan and Emily are probably still mad … but I can work on that tomorrow. Who knows, maybe I could try and get Ramona to _like _me … the right way of doing so of course; and if not, at least she'll be my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's been a good day; we won and we've earned First Class! Voting off Dexter was the best move that we ever made!" Cheered Henry.<p>

"Agreed; you two would have probably had a fight and capsized our boat." Agreed Winter. "I hope our next location will be somewhere with a big library."

"Personally I'm hoping for Kentucky, I love KFC!" Wooped Sophie.

"Personally I prefer #bleep# MacDonald's." Said Bea as she lay down on the couch and got herself comfy.

"Tony is happy." Said Tony dumbly.

"Cool." Said Benjamin with a shrug. "So guys; where's Suki?"

"She went back to Squalid Class to get the medical books that Noah gave her." Explained Ted. "She's probably gonna be the doctor who will find a cure for cancer."

"I know why you are saying that." Grinned Tony.

"Why?" Asked Ted.

"Because you think Suki is a cutie!" Said Tony with a rather silly giggle.

"Shhhhhhh! She might hear you!" Shushed Ted.

"They grow up so fast." Stated Benjamin. "If you need me I'll be in bed … so don't need me."

Benjamin left into one of the bedrooms as Suki entered the room with an armful of medical books.

"Do you need a hand Suki?" Asked Winter.

"Don't worry; I've got this." Assured Suki as she gently dropped the books onto the floor.

Bea knew the medical books had arrived so she closed her eyes and began to pretend to be asleep.

"This syndrome book should make for some good bedtime reading." Smiled Suki as she opened it up. She then blinked. "Hang on … there's a page missing, but it wasn't gone this morning."

"What letter is it under?" Asked Winter.

"It's under 'T'." Replied Suki as she flipped to the index. "The index is gone as well … this is odd."

"Indeed; why would somebody want to stop you from learning about medical?" Asked Sophie loudly. "What do you think of this mystery Bea?"

Sophie's response was a soft (and pretend) snoring; it looked like Bea had fallen asleep.

"I think we should follow Bea's lead; it's getting late." Said Sophie. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Sophie left into one of the bedrooms with loud footsteps and one by one the rest of the Spooky Spiders followed her. Suki was soon alone in the room with her fake sleeping team mate.

"Goodnight Bea, sweet dreams; whether you swear all the time or not you're still my friend." Smiled Suki as she gently pulled a blanket over Bea before yawning sleepily and heading off into one of the bedrooms.

Once Bea was alone she opened her eyes; she smiled but soon looked sad as a single tear exited her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She looks tough but deep down she's insecure.)<strong>

**Bea: **(She looks sad). Suki is nice … but she wouldn't be my friend if she knew about my #bleep# condition. Nobody would. If any of them find out I don't know what I'll #bleep# do. I'll just have to pray they #bleep# don't figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not a bad end to the day eh guys?" Asked Dil as he sat in one of the chairs.<p>

"I would have liked to get first place but it'll do." Shrugged Jethro. "As long as we don't come last it's all good; but there are at least one or two people on this team that I'd like to see gone."

"I agree; Lars is worse than celery." Nodded Dil.

"Yeah … that's what I meant." Nodded Jethro when in fact he hadn't been talking about Lars at all.

"You're just jealous that I'm loved by all." Bragged Lars. "Who could love a fat _slag_?"

Dil growled upon hearing this and looked a little upset.

"Don't worry Dil; we all like you … besides Lars, but that's hardy a loss." Assured Natasha sweetly as she gently hugged her big friend.

"Thanks Natasha; you cheer me up even more than ice cram." Smiled Dil.

"You guys suck." Muttered Lars as he left into one of the bedrooms.

"They're cute aren't they?" Said Gareth suddenly.

"Who?" Asked Jade.

"Those two." Said Gareth as he pointed to Jarvis and Pandora.

The kind hearted quiet Latino and nervous sad girl were both sitting next to each other leaning against the wall; both had fallen fast asleep and Pandora was leaning her head against Jarvis while breathing softly.

"There comes a time in every child's life where they begin to experience changes and grow from a child into the next stage of being a human; for some of us this has yet to happen, for others it seems to be happening as we speak." Said Gareth poetically.

"They're just sleeping together, it doesn't mean anything." Said Amy with a blink.

"True, but they _did_ choose to sit together." Pointed out Gareth. "Maybe I, a lowly bug, will one day find a sweet butterfly … but that is a prospect for another day. I bid you guys goodnight, I shall see you tomorrow."

Gareth got up and headed into one of the bedrooms.

"That guy is weird." Said Jethro. "But maybe he has a point … either way it's all good since it doesn't affect me one way or the other."

"Gareth's a solid guy; he just views the world in a more poetic way than the rest of us." Said Natasha thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sleeping Beauty!)<strong>

**Gareth: **Pandora could do with some happiness and Jarvis is, at the very least, a good friend of hers. To be honest I doubt anything will happen, but what would our world be without dreams?

**Jethro: **Any couples that form will have to be stamped out; they could affect my game plan and I'd very much like two million. With that money I could indulge myself in anything and everything that I want.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job today Terrence." Said Zora with a smile. "Thanks to you we managed to avoid elimination' be proud of yourself."<p>

"Thanks Zora." Saluted Terrence. "But it was a team effort."

"Indeed; groups can accomplish things that an individual could not do on their own." Agreed Oliver as he injected himself with his night time shot of insulin. "It's gonna be hard to vote anybody off if we're all friends."

"Sadly it has to be done." Said Ling as she looked up at the ceiling while lying on her back.

"Not if we don't lose." Piped up Pablo.

"That'd be pretty hard, if not *yawn* impossible." Said Darby as she lay under her blanket.

"Why were we given blankets anyway?" Asked Pablo. "I didn't think Third Class had them."

"Maybe our next destination is a cold place?" Guessed Oliver as he lay down under his blanket.

"This is kinda nice; it's almost like a sleepover." Smiled Molly sleepily as she settled down under her blanket.

"Hey; Wait a moment … have any of you guys seen Karrie and Robbie?" Asked Terrence. "They seem to be Missing In Action."

"I'm not sure where they are." Admitted Zora. "Maybe they went to get a drink of milk or something."

"Well; I'm sure they'll be here soon." Assured Ling. "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone settled down on their mats and under blankets; all was silent for a few moments until Molly put her hands together to pray.

"Dear God; I thank you for giving us the strength to succeed today and for giving Terrence the aiming prowess to stop us from losing. I pray that you will watch over all of us throughout this contest, whether they be my team or not and whether they believe in you or not. I will try my best to win the money and help my town's church fix the leak in the roof. I will _not_ let you down. And please, give my team wonderful dreams and help Karrie face her phobia; she needs help and strength. Thank you for listening to me. And please tell mummy and daddy that I miss them. Amen." Prayed Molly softly.

After that Molly settled down and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep; due to the darkness Molly didn't relies that her team mates had heard her praying … and they were smiling.

"That was beautiful." Whispered Oliver. "I may be a man of science and knowledge … but that … _whoa_."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How sweet!)<strong>

**Oliver: **Childhood innocence is a wonderful thing.

**Pablo: **There are some things money cannot buy; purity is one of those things.

**Lars: **You know what really grinds my gears? Praying; it's so pointless and makes the person praying look desperate, alone, weak and stupid. I'll never pray.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Karrie was sitting at a table with a glass of warm milk in one hand; she was thinking to herself about the day. She had managed to scrape through to the next round … but she had experienced <em>another<em> bird related panic attack. This phobia was tearing her apart … it made her feel very upset and almost ashamed of herself.

"I'm such a coward." Mumbled Karrie.

"No you are not." Said Robbie as he walked up and sat down next to Karrie. "What would make you think that?"

"The fact I freak out whenever a bird is nearby … I must look pretty pathetic, right?" Asked Karrie. "Please be honest Robbie … am I a wimp?"

"No Karrie, I can with no uncertainly at all that you are _not_ a wimp." Assured Robbie. "A wimp is a wimpy burger without the Y at the end."

Karrie managed to giggle and smile a little.

"Thank you Robbie, I needed that. You've got real comedic talent." Said Karrie honestly.

"You really think so?" Asked Robbie. "A lot of my jokes are groan inducing."

"Maybe, but I find them all very funny; one day you could be as good as Lee Evans … minus the swearing of course." Nodded Karrie. "And maybe one day … I won't be afraid of birds."

"Why are you afraid of them though?" Asked Robbie curiously.

"Well; I … you see … err…" Stammered Karrie before sighing. "I don't like to talk about it; but I'll make you a promise. Meet me in the cargo hold tomorrow morning and I'll tell you."

"I'll be there." Saluted Robbie. "And I won't be a square because I have more than four sides."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The secret will be revealed)<strong>

**Robbie: **It's nice to have somebody who likes my comedy and doesn't think it's groan inducing. I have to say I am eager to hear Karrie's explanation … but part of me is worried that it might be something really bad.

**Karrie: **I know I'm gonna have to tell him … and I _want_ to … but I sure am nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co-pilot seat of the Jumbo Jet cockpit while Chef Hatchet drove the plane.<p>

"And so we say goodbye to the most wet city on earth as well as Elvira." Said Chris.

"She didn't realize that leadership and respect is _earned_ and not given." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Well, as Craig said earlier, you can't change the past." Shrugged Chris. "The Spooky Spiders are slightly behind while the other three teams have an even number of members … but it won't be like that for long! So, where will we visit next? Why _is_ Karrie afraid of birds? Will Ling recover from the embarrassment experienced in France? Will Jethro hypnotize anyone? And who will be the next person voted out of the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Albert: Elvira

Bonnie: Elvira

Craig: Elvira

Edgar: Craig

Elvira: Craig

Emily: Craig

Megan: Craig

Morton: Elvira

Ramona: Elvira

Vinsun: Elvira

Elvira: 6

Craig: 4

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Darby, Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jade, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders**: Bea, Benjamin, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira

* * *

><p>And that ends it for Elvira. Being that she was based on my most <em>hated<em> character in all of fiction it was obvious she wouldn't win. The idea was that people would think she'd go far and be a major antagonist due to the previously stated sentence, but then I'd throw a curveball and vote her off early. She was also the only member of the Sneaky Snails who could have been voted off besides Craig so Craig could try and redeem himself. Sorry to all who are disappointed. But you'll see her again in a few chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's time for shivers, snowballs and snow forts down south in Antarctica!


	17. CH 6, PT 1: Antarctic Turbulence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words Of Wisdom: **Hey guys; I am one day away from finishing school for the summer; that means plenty of writing time so I should make a bit of progress on my stories. In other news, another of my family's chickens passed away, as such I am dedicating this episode to Roxy, a wild, take charge and strong nerved chicken. She shall be missed.

Antarctic Anarchy!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co pilot seat of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet Cockpit and gave a pearly white grin to the camera while Chef Hatchet flew the plane. Outside the plane everything seemed <em>very<em> cold indeed.

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we went to Venice, a watery city that will likely be the first to go when Global Warming happens." Began Chris.

"That's a little politically incorrect." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Ratings are ratings Chef." Shrugged Chris. "Craig was feeling down from the previous challenge and wanted to make things right; Gareth gave him some very poetic advice which made Craig determined to make up with his team. At the same time Bea, paranoid about her team finding out about her Tourette syndrome, ripped the related page out of one of the medical books Suki borrowed from Noah … will anyone ever catch on?"

"Well, anyway, the challenge was a three lap boat race with a twist; the teams were each given a bazooka loaded with footballs! Haha! We sure got some great footage that'll sure leave a mark. Lars got hit as did Ted, Tony and others; it was like an episode of Itchy and Scratchy! And during the race Elvira bossed her team mates about and threw Bonnie's pokedex in the water; this led to Bonnie crying."

"Elvira shouldn't have done that." Said Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed. In the end the Sneaky Snails lost for the first time and thus it was time for the follow up immunity challenge. I originally wanted it to be a 'drink water until you puke' challenge … but I was out voted by the others." Grumbled Chris. "So it became a balancing challenge like what you would normally see on survivor."

"During that challenge we saw some interaction between rich boy and Zen girl." Said Chef Hatchet.

"True; Ling was still embarrassed about what happened in France … talk about friendship becoming awkward! Haha!" Sniggered Chris. "Still, I wonder if they'll get together, I'm expecting at least three hook ups this season."

"The final two, Bonnie and Morton, made a deal and Bonnie won immunity. After that it was Elvira who got voted off and took the drop of shame, which spared Craig. After that he gave Bonnie her pokedex back which he had found earlier; this earnt him the forgiveness of both Bonnie and Ramona."

"Not to mention that bird fearing girl promised funny boy that she'd tell him why she's so scared of birds." Added Chef Hatchet.

"It should be an interesting confessional." Nodded Chris. "So, where are we landing next? Does all your base are belong to us? Who will be voted off next? And will we see any penguins? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>It was late at night in the Jumbo Jet; the tweens were currently sleeping and dreaming of various things. Currently the Sneaky Snails were having a less than pleasant night in Squalid Class. They were cold and hadn't been given any blankets due to losing the previous challenge, and thus they were shivering in their slumber. Craig let out a small groan as he woke up.<p>

"Man, it's as cold as the inside of a freezer." Shivered Craig while huddling himself. "It's not gonna be an easy night … maybe there are some blankets in the cargo room."

Craig got to his feet and left Squalid Class. He returned five minutes later with a single fluffy blanket; he had only been able to find one, mostly due to how tired he was.

"Maybe now I can sleep a little better." Mumbled Craig as he prepared to settle down.

Craig however then noticed at across from him Ramona was shivering quite a bit in her sleep; after a moment of though Craig got back up and walked over to Ramona. He then gently laid the blanket over his sleeping crush.

"Sweet dreams." Smiled Craig. "I just hope you sleep easier than I will."

Craig then lay down against the wall and tried to doze off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Blanket power!)<strong>

**Craig: **Anything to earn forgiveness … and seeing Ramona smile is enough to keep me happy despite being flippin freezing.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning sun was shining through the windows of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet though the tweens still felt a bit cold. Currently the Spooky Spiders were waking up and getting ready to start their day.<p>

"Brrrr, it sure is chilly." Shivered Suki as she put her hair into its usual ponytail.

"We're probably gonna be going to somewhere cold next." Said Winter as she looked out the window. "All I can see is sea for miles and some fragments of ice … we're either going to the Arctic or Antarctica … didn't see that one coming."

"I hate cold weather." Shivered Henry. "Helicopters can't fly in a blizzard and I get cold easy."

"If any of you get frostbite I'll try and warm you up; though I'm sure Chris wouldn't let that happen to us." Said Suki hopefully. "It wasn't very cold very often when I lived in Japan and Montreal is usually warm as well."

There was the sound of yawning and Bea woke up from her slumber on the couch. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and adjusted her headband.

"Morning guys." Yawned Bea before she shivered. "#Bleep#! It sure is cold!"

"I'll say!" Agreed Sophie. "This is even colder than the time my school got snowed in; it was kinda like that episode of the Simpsons … the one where Bart and Lisa get snowed in at school."

"I might just have a suggestion on how to warm up." Said Benjamin as he walked up with Tony walking beside him.

"Let's hear it." Nodded Winter.

"Wear a coat; seriously, common sense." Drawled Benjamin. "You did all remember to pack coats with you for this competition right?"

"Of course we did … I did anyway." Said Suki with a nod.

"Then we should have no problems; let's keep it spicy today guys, we're behind as it is." Stated Benjamin as he left First Class to get breakfast.

"Mmmm, spicy, yum!" Smiled Tony dumbly as he followed Benjamin.

"Why do those two hang out so much?" Asked Sophie. "Tony is a little dim and from what I can tell Benjamin is quite smart, it doesn't really add up."

"They're probably a brains and brawn duo … though neither of them are particularly strong." Mused Ted as he walked up. "It's like my social circle back home; I'm the leader, Charles is the brains, Pablo is the common sense, Ricky is the muscle and Jimmy is the stuff that holds us together."

"Maybe Tony and Benjamin have an alliance." Pondered Winter. "Well either way, it doesn't matter much; they only have two votes out of eight, not enough for a majority."

"Alliance huh? … Sounds interesting." Said Henry while wondering if he should tell the others that he had allied with Benjamin and Tony. " If somebody was in an alliance they'd be safe in this game … theoretically speaking. Like if somebody used the seat belt in a helicopter … yeah."

"Something on your mind?" Asked Ted.

"No, nothing important." Said Henry quickly. "No alliances here, I'll see you at breakfast."

Henry left First Class and the rest of the Spooky Spiders exchanged a glance.

"He really isn't subtle." Noted Sophie loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As subtle as a secret lair covered in neon lights)<strong>

**Henry: **That was close … but I don't think they're onto me.

**Ted: **Something tells me Henry is in an alliance with Benjamin and Tony … that's quite clever of them; they'll all probably get far with planning like that. Kudos to them. Still, I might need to get together a team of my own … but for now, it'll be a duo … and I know just the cutie to ask.

**Benjamin: **I'm gonna have such a big alliance and then I'll back-stab em; I'm like a kid in a candy store, except replace candy with 'nice' and store with 'BMW' which is what I'll buy if I win … yes, I _know_ I can't drive but it'll be just for show.

* * *

><p>"Well guys, I'm gonna go and get breakfast, maybe there will be frosties!" Boomed Sophie as she ran out of the room with very heavy footsteps.<p>

"I suppose I'll go with her; I'll be able to do some reading while I eat. Are you guys coming?" Asked Winter. "If you like I could lend you some of my other books."

"What books do you #bleep# have?" Asked Bea curiously.

"Harry Potter, Mrs. Frisbee and the Rats of NIMH, The Zirisian Princess, Mr. Men, Where's Wally, Tracey Beaker, Treasure Island, Summer Scorchers love stories, Frida the Zombie Bride, Private Peaceful, Tales of a Teenage Nothing, the Railway Series-."

"You sure have a #bleep# huge collection." Interrupted Bea. "… Do you have Captain Underpants?"

"You like that?" Giggled Winter.

"… It's a #bleep# guilty pleasure." Mumbled Bea. "Boy, my tummy is #bleep# hungry and I feel cold … I really #bleep# need some bacon, eggs and hot chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You could just melt a chocolate bar; wouldn't that count as hot chocolate?)<strong>

**Bea: **What? Captain underpants is #bleep# funny and I like laughing.

* * *

><p>Bea left First Class with Winter following which left Ted and Suki alone.<p>

"Shall we go and get breakfast Ted?" Asked Suki.

"Not yet Suki, I have something I want to talk to you about." Stated Ted as he sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to him.

"So; do you want to talk about sports?" Asked Suki as she sat down. "Only that I'm not a very sporty person."

"Actually I wanted to ask you a question; you see, I've noticed that Benjamin and Tony hang out a lot and Henry acted weird earlier." Began Ted.

"You mean weirder than usual?" Giggled Suki.

"Yeah; and it leads me to believe that the three f them are in an alliance of some kind. They could grow bigger and take us out if we aren't care … so, how about us two team up?" Offered Ted. "You're a sweet and smart girl and I'm a rough and tough masculine macho man, we'd be a great duo."

Suki started to laugh.

"You aren't that macho, you're only ten." Pointed out Suki.

"Well, you're ten too." Replied Ted. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmm … deal." Agreed Suki. "And from now on, if anybody on the team is injured equally then you'll be first in line."

"Thanks cutie, err, I mean Suki." Said Ted quickly. "Err … I must go; see you at breakfast."

Ted quickly dashed out of First Class while Suki giggled to herself.

"The heart has always been the body part that interests me the most." Mused Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I meanwhile am quite interested in the kidneys; they go for a pretty penny on the black market!)<strong>

**Ted: **Well, that was embarrassing … but Suki and I are now working together; this should be more fun than playing soccer in the park. And yes, Suki is cute … it's not a crime to think that!

**Suki: **Every time a boy talks to me they _always_ say I'm cute … and I _like_ it! Heehee! Maybe it's the nurse outfit or something.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis yawned as he woke up; he had been having a nice dream about flying across the Sahara Desert on a cyan and yellow spotted dragon. Jarvis shivered a little, it was very cold so he guessed they were visiting a cold country next.<p>

"_Gee, did I nod off before getting into a bed_?" Thought Jarvis. "_No wonder I'm so cold_."

Jarvis was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a sleepy mumbling next to him; he turned his head and saw Pandora snuggled up against him, fast asleep. She was smiling in her slumber and looked … happy.

"We must have fallen asleep next to each other and the cold made her snuggle me." Guessed Jarvis. "It's nice to see her smile, Ringo knows she deserves to."

A few moments later Pandora let out a sleepy yawn and opened her eyes while rubbing them.

"Good morning Pandora." Greeted Jarvis.

"Good morning Jarvis." Said Pandora while getting comfortable against Jarvis before realizing what she was doing. "Eek!"

Pandora scrambled away from Jarvis with a look of panic on her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that; I must have been cold and since you were the nearest cozy thing … I am _so_ sorry Jarvis!" Apologized Pandora frantically.

"Don't worry Pandora; it was all out of innocence and the cold, I don't mind." Assured Jarvis.

"That's a relief." Mumbled Pandora in great relief. "I don't want to lose my best friend … I haven't had a best friend before."

"Like I said Pandora, don't worry. It was just an accident." Said Jarvis gently as he yawned and got to his feet and looked out the window. "Hmm; water and ice for miles … I believe we might be going to Antarctica."

"Maybe we'll see penguins." Said Pandora hopefully.

"You seem happier today." Noted Jarvis.

"Oh, I still feel sad … but when you're with me I tend to be able to hold it in." Replied Pandora. "You're nice to me after all."

"Quite unlike you know who." Agreed Jarvis. "And no problem, you're a nice girl."

"Maybe." Said Pandora doubtfully.

At that moment some of the bedrooms doors opened and Gareth, Amy, Jade, Jethro and Lars walked out.

"It wasn't luxurious … but at least I slept decently." Yawned Amy. "I miss my pink four poster bed and Rarity Slippers."

"That show is garbage." Muttered Jethro quietly.

"Yeah; friendship is for wusses." Nodded Lars.

"Good morning guys, did you sleep well?" Asked Jarvis.

"I slept like a prince; the bed was very comfortable indeed, back home I … well … I don't quite have the types of beds they have here." Said Gareth while Timmy the Cockroach was perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah, because you are a poverty stricken piece of trash." Taunted Lars.

Gareth glowered but composed himself.

"At least I can attest to the fact I have manners, chivalry and wisdom; you on the other hand will one day be cockroach kibble as I have threatened before … and I do follow up on my threats." Warned Gareth.

Lars looked afraid and backed away from Gareth.

"So; how about you two?" Asked Gareth. "Did you enjoy your snuggle?"

Jarvis groaned while Pandora gulped.

"It was an accident." Insisted Pandora. "And how did you know?"

"Timmy could hear you and he told me about it." Replied Gareth. "You can learn a lot if you listen to others."

"How could you possibly understand what a bug is saying?" Blinked Jethro.

"I like bugs." Said Gareth simply.

"Gareth's spooky, and we like him for that." Said Jade as she zapped herself with her tazer. "Zappity zap zap!"

"I'm not spooky, I'm Gareth." Stated Gareth.

"Sure you're not." Giggled Jade. "Say; where are Dil and Natasha?"

"Who cares?" Asked Lars.

"We do." Said Jarvis while Pandora nodded in agreement.

"… I hate you guys, why won't any of you cry?" Whined Jarvis. "Well, except Pandora … but she's a human punching bag so it doesn't count. I'm gonna get breakfast; break a leg today guys … and I don't mean that metaphorically."

Lars left the room and the others exchanged a glance.

"… Would it be wrong to say I hope he gets hit hard in the nuts?" Asked Amy.

"Not at all." Assured Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: With a stick of dynamite!)<strong>

**Pandora: **It seems that whenever I'm starting to cheer up just a little Lars brings me back down. (Pandora sighs). At least I had a great night's sleep, Jarvis is a _very_ good pillow … err, not that that's important or anything.

**Jethro: **There has to be a way to take the attention off of Lars for a while … it may be dirty tactics, but that's just the way I like it. Playing fair is kinda … dull.

**Amy: **You know; I tend to be friendlier when I'm not in places like Squalid Class; I've lived the life of luxury all my life, it's so _weird_ being away from it … and maybe it's for the best … but still, I do tend to be kinda stroppy when I don't get pampered. Mummy and daddy say I'm a little princess.

**Jade: **Dil and Natasha were probably at breakfast come to think of it. Everywhere is really cold today … I bet Natasha is happy about that.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we throw a challenge to get rid of Lars?" Suggested Jarvis.<p>

"That might be a bad idea." Said Jethro. "We'd have to stay in Squalid Class … and as we know, Amy does _not_ like it there, then again none of us do besides Gareth; I don't know if it'd be a good idea, and the fewer members we have the harder it'll be to win."

"Well, I suppose you have a point." Conceded Jarvis.

"But we can at least vote him off if we lose normally." Said Pandora with hope.

"I don't know; he may be a brute … but he's strong and if he ever focuses on the challenges then we could really beat out the others. Besides, maybe deep down he's a troubled boy who has social problems." Pondered Jethro.

"Are you trying to protect Lars?" Blinked Gareth.

"Nope; I'm just musing." Replied Jethro though in reality Gareth was correct.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Who is worse? The monster … or the keeper that lets him run free?)<strong>

**Jethro: **The others think there is nobody worse than Lars, and they'd probably be right … so I'll just have to make somebody else worse than Lars ever could be.

**Jarvis:** I'm voting for Lars no matter what the next time we lose.

**Gareth: **I don't care if Lars is useful or not; he has to go. If he doesn't go he could seriously end up harming somebody or emotionally breaking somebody.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Terrence was, as always, the first of the Buzzing Bees to wake up. He was used to waking up early due to his families military background and also because his father had been a drill sergeant. Terrence, unlike most kids, embraced the military life and couldn't think of another way that he would rather be living. As he got out from under his blanket and stood up he noticed two things; the first was that it was very cold (though nothing Terrence couldn't handle) and the other was that Robbie and Karrie were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"I wonder where they could be." Pondered Terrence.

Terrence wasn't able to ponder for very long; at that moment the plane shook from turbulence due to the freezing Antarctic winds outside. Terrence managed to remain standing but his team mates were sent rolling around and jolted awake.

"Wha! Mummy!" Wailed Molly as she bumped into a wall. "Oof!"

"Where are my glasses?" Asked Oliver as he clung onto Zora who had gotten to her feet and was standing firm.

"Hold onto something everyone! This is turbulence we're experiencing, grab onto something stable!" Ordered Zora.

"Quick, grab onto Terrence." Said Pablo as he tried to get to his feet.

"Good idea." Nodded Ling as she stood up.

At that moment there was another hard rattling which sent Ling and Pablo falling over; after that the turbulence gave one last rattle and stopped.

"Is everybody ok?" Asked Terrence

"I'm alright." Said Oliver.

"Me too … and I think Pablo and Ling are as well." Giggled Zora.

Pablo and Ling were lying on the ground dazed from the shaky turbulence; Pablo was on his back and Ling was lying on top of him.

"Such a soft landing." Mumbled Ling before realizing exactly what her 'soft landing' was. "Ack!"

"Glad to hear you had a soft landing at least." Said Pablo with a small groan.

Ling quickly got to her feet and frowned at her giggling team mates.

"Not a word." Said Ling firmly.

"Don't worry; we won't say anything … Mrs. Bones." Teased Zora.

Ling blushed a dark shade of scarlet and silently groaned.

"Now, now Zora, Ling has been embarrassed enough." Said Terrence firmly.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Agreed Zora before noticing something. "Huh?"

Darby was still lying under her blanket fast asleep; it seemed that the turbulence hadn't disturbed her up at all.

"… Seriously, how could she have possibly slept through all that?" Blinked Zora in bewilderment. "Even Sleepy from Snow White wasn't _this_ sleepy."

"Well Darby does have insomnia." Pointed out Oliver as Molly handed him his glasses. "Thank you Molly."

Molly didn't hear what Oliver said but she could tell what he had said due to his grateful look.

"You're welcome … if you were thanking me." Smiled Molly.

"Hey Darby, wake up!" Said Zora loudly but to no effect.

"Darby sure is a sound sleeper." Noted Pablo quietly.

"Who said that?" Asked Darby as she woke up. "Oh, good morning guys. Did I *yawn* miss anything?"

"Just a heck of a lot of turbulence." Stated Terrence.

"And screaming." Added Ling.

"You kinda sleep like a rock." Finished Zora.

"Yeah, I kinda *yawn* do that." Nodded Darby as she tiredly got to her feet. "Hey, where are Robbie and *yawn* Karrie?"

"We don't know; they seem to be Missing In Action." Replied Terrence. "They've probably already gone to get breakfast … usually it's me who wakes up first."

"You're losing your *yawn* touch." Said Darby sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: They aren't M.I.A, they are M.I.T.C.H … Meeting In The Cargo Hold.<strong>

**Zora: **I have a feeling that even a bucket of cold water wouldn't wake Darby up. As for me, I love cold water! Fish do as well.

**Pablo: **Me and Ling … we're pretty close, but these awkward moments are something me and her could do without. I hope she wasn't too embarrassed…

**Ling: **(She is hiding her face with her hands). I am supposed to be a calm collected individual with a firm grasp on my emotions and the foundations of reality … and yet I am reduced to a nervous pile of goo by all this awkwardness … I should have got out more back home, maybe attended a few parties or something.

**Terrence: **This is exactly why I'm not joining the air force … turbulence. I may be steady on my feet but it really doesn't feel nice … I wonder if Chris did that on purpose.

**Chris: **That time it was an accident. Honest!

**Molly: **That was a rather rude awakening; and I was having such a wonderful dream!

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The nine members of the Sneaky Snails had all been woken up by the turbulence and were all laying sprawled out uncomfortably on the hard floor; their uncomfortable sleeping quarters had been made <em>even more<em> uncomfortable by the weather outside the plane. They were cold and their tummies were rumbling for breakfast … it hadn't been a pleasant night.

"Need … television." Moaned Morton in an almost pained way.

"Need … baguette." Groaned Albert.

"Need … socks." Groaned Emily.

"Would you three stop complaining?" Asked Edgar in annoyance. "Yeah, we lost and you're unhappy, I get it … but how is moping around gonna make things better? You don't hear me complaining."

"You are complaining about our complaining so technically you yourself are complaining." Said Albert as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Whatever, all I know is that it is cold and I want to warm up." Stated Edgar. "Also, since Elvira is gone we're going to need somebody to lead us … and I pray that they do a better job than Elvira did and ever could."

"How about me?" Asked Emily.

"No." Said Edgar flatly.

"You're no fun." Pouted Emily.

"We don't really need a leader do we?" Asked Vinsun as he put on his cowboy hat. "The other teams don't seem to have one."

"The Rotten Roaches do; I think Jethro is leading them." Stated Megan. "I wonder if he's an alien, his buzzcutt is a bit odd."

"What about Ramona?" Asked Craig. "She might be a good leader."

"You aren't permitted to talk." Stated Megan with a frown.

"I dunno, I think Ramona could be a mighty fine leader." Said Vinsun opinionatedly.

"Actually guys, I don't really think I'm up for being a leader, I'm only ten years old and I've never led anything before. I'm better at pulling pranks." Admitted Ramona. "We've only lost once and it was mainly due to our past leader, I don't think we want a repeat of that."

"Fine." Shrugged Edgar. "Regardless, losing sucks."

"Agreed." Said Bonnie while amusing herself with her pokedex.

"I thought Elvira threw that in the water." Inquired Megan.

"She did, but Craig rescued it and got Noah to fix it." Replied Bonnie cheerfully.

"… I think aliens have been messing with your brain, Craig couldn't have done that; he's a butt head." Blinked Megan.

"He's turned over a new leaf." Explained Bonnie.

"It's true, he has." Agreed Ramona.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Muttered Megan quietly.

"I need TV." Groaned Morton while holding his head in pain. "If I don't get TV I go _red_ in the _head_!"

"You'll live." Said Edgar flatly. "… Or will you."

Morton looked scared while Edgar chuckled.

"Sorry buddy, I was joking, you'll be fine." Assured Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Or will he?)<strong>

**Morton: **I hope we don't lose today; two days without TV would really be bad for my health.

**Ramona: **I woke up this morning with a blanket on me; I didn't have one last night so somebody must have gone and gotten me one. That was so nice of them! I wonder who it was … maybe it was Craig or Bonnie.

**Edgar: **I had two goals with suggesting a leader; the first was ensuring we wouldn't lose next time. The second was having a scapegoat if we lose so that I could progress another round without being voted off. I plan for any circumstance.

* * *

><p>"I'm so cold." Shivered Emily. "Can somebody turn on a radiator or make a fire?"<p>

"There are no radiators in second class and a fire would destroy the plane and kill us." Said Edgar flatly.

"He eez right." Nodded Albert. "Why don't we head to zee Airplane Canteen and get breakfast?"

"Sounds like a good idea; I'm starving." Said Bonnie as she rubbed her tummy. "I could eat a whole Onyx … though that might break my teeth; funny how there is a Pokémon called Onyx and it's also my surname."

"Fascinating." Drawled Edgar.

"You know what else is fascinating?" Piped up Emily. "The fact that all Polar Bears are left handed; it's true, honest!"

"… Seriously?" Blinked Craig.

"Sounds pretty alien to me." Said Megan doubtfully.

"It's true." Assured Ramona. "I read it in a Cartoon Network comic once."

"Yeah, because that comic eez so sensible and factual." Said Albert in good natured sarcasm.

"Of course it is, Cartoon Network is awesome." Stated Morton.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's futile to deny how great it is … or at least it USED to be. I'm looking at YOU Adventure Time!)<strong>

**Morton: **I remember the good old days with the Big Five of cartoon network; Ed Edd n eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Billy And Mandy and Dexter's Laboratory. Great shows for the young generation.

**Craig: **I seem to be getting accepted by the others, though Megan doesn't like me still … Emily probably doesn't either though with her it's hard to tell. I'll also have to make it up to the guys since I insulted them all at some point. Gee, redemption is even harder than getting a girlfriend. (Craig chuckles lightly).

**Bonnie: **Personally I never watched Cartoon Network; I watched whatever channel the Pokémon anime was on. Well … that and Care Bears.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! Time for another day of being an intern!" Cheered Owen as he leapt out of his bed which made the whole plane shake for a brief moment. "I'm ready! Are you ready Noah?"<p>

"As ready as I am to die." Muttered Noah sardonically. "Being an intern is almost as bad as being a contestant; I thought I could finally move on, but no … I was knocked out and dragged from my own home. Ah, what bliss that _could_ have been.."

"But Total Drama is fun! It's, err, totally dramatic." Insisted Owen. "And we've got kids to look out for; we don't want them hurting themselves."

"If the challenges don't then surely they will eventually get on each other nerves." Stated Noah. "Kids are too hyper for me."

"Not me, I loved being a kid and I love kids in general, they know how to have fun … unlike you. Noah … you _need_ a girlfriend." Said Owen with a tut.

"I _have_ a girlfriend." Said Noah without thinking before realizing what he said and groaning.

"Ooooo! Who is it?" Asked Owen excitedly.

"Why are you so interested?" Blinked Noah. "People rarely are."

"You're my friend … does that count as a good reason?" Asked Owen.

"Fine … it's one of the girls from our days as contestants." Shrugged Noah. "Turns out me and her didn't live that far from each other and we met up by chance at the local library one time. Maybe I'll tell you more some other time."

"Man, I wish Izzy as here, she'd be stoked for you!" Grinned Owen.

"Yeah, just what I need, a reminder of the days of Team E-Scope." Said Noah with a grumble. "So … are you rooting for any of the tweens?"

"I'd willingly bet a whole jar of banoffee spread on Dil; he's gonna go far." Said Owen confidently. "Though Sophie, Ramona, Tony and Pandora are really nice too, Pandora needs a hug. What about you little buddy?"

"I'm a nerd by nature so I'm rooting for Edgar, Oliver and Winter … though Suki is quite a nice girl, I lent her some of my medical books."

"You gonna be a doctor Noah?" Asked Owen.

"I plan on it." Nodded Noah. "Well, let's get today's drudgery over with; after all, prolonging the inevitable is rather futile."

"That's the spirit Noah!" Cheered Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Spirit Tracks! … Though the author rarely plays Zelda.)<strong>

**Owen: **This is so cool, now Noah can join the Super Cool Romantic Ownage Teens Underneath Millions … wait, as an acronym that spells … oops.

**Noah: **My mouth was my undoing last season and even though I'm not competing it'll probably cause me even more problems.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie and Karrie were sitting on boxes in the Cargo Hold; they had woke up before the others so that Karrie could tell Robbie the reason that she was afraid of birds without anybody overhearing them.<p>

"Ok Robbie, what I am about to tell you … you must not tell it to anybody else, ok?" Requested Karrie.

"I understand." Nodded Robbie. "What about our team mates?"

"I don't feel ready to tell them yet … it's quite a bad secret." Mumbled Karrie.

"So why are you telling me?" Asked Robbie.

"Because you're my best friend." Replied Karrie with a small smile. "Ok … here I go."

Karrie took a deep breathe bad began her explanation.

"As you know, I am an Ornithophobe which, as you also know, means I am scared of birds. However, I wasn't born this way, it comes from a childhood trauma … ok, I'm still a child, but I was six when it happened." Began Karrie with a haunted expression. "You see; it was my birthday and mummy and daddy took me out for the day to the local bird sanctuary. It was wonderful to watch all of the wonderful birds and listen to their tweeting. Later on we went into an open area where the birds practically land on you … and that's where my trauma began. You see; one of the feeders, a strong man, had a sack of a type of seed called 'sticky saplet' which is very sticky … and he dropped it. Its contents poured all over me … and all of the birds happened to be quite hungry…"

"I think I can tell where this is going." Mumbled Robbie in dread. "So they swarmed you?"

"Yes; almost a hundred and fifty birds swarmed and pecked me; it really hurt and I had no way of getting away … it took fifty minutes to get all the birds away from me by which time I was a complete shaky sobbing mess. From then on I've kept away from birds due to all the pain and agony I went through that day at the bird sanctuary." Finished Karrie.

"… Daaaaamn." Said Robbie with wide eyes.

"Indeed. So now that you know you must never repeat what I have told you no matter what, ok?" Asked Karrie.

"I promise." Promised Robbie. "And … I'm guessing you never cross the road if a chicken is nearby,. Right?"

Karrie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Why did the chicken cross the road?... To scare Karrie!)<strong>

**Robbie: **That's one heck of a bad trauma … I hope Karrie won't be scared forever; it doesn't do to dwell on the past unless you can time travel.

**Karrie: **It felt good to get it off my chest. I know I can trust Robbie … and maybe I'll tell the others sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>For breakfast the tweens had all been given hot chocolate as a drink as well as toast, scrambled eggs, chicken soup and several types of pastries. It was quite a hearty meal indeed.<p>

"This is a good breakfast." Said Oliver as he swallowed some toast. "I'm glad that Chef Hatchet isn't cooking bad on purpose like in previous seasons."

"You and I both." Agreed Terrence. "Though he has given us the option of eating the bad food … it makes little difference to me, I have a strong stomach."

"Me too." Said Dil from his seat further down the table with Natasha sitting next to him. "I'll try anything once; don't doubt it till you try it I always say. If there's ever an eating challenge then the Rotten Roaches are gonna win."

"Dil's right." Nodded Natasha. "He can eat anything and he's got a heart of gold that is as big as he is … that's a compliment Dil."

"Thanks Natz." Said Dil with a smile. "Can I call you Natz? Only that it seems to suit you."

"Sure." Giggled Natasha at her nickname. "What should I call you?"

"How about Big Daddy Steakhouse?" Suggested Dil.

Natasha rolled her Eskimo eyes and smiled.

"I'll just call you Fudge." She said cheerfully.

"Are you two going out?" Asked Oliver curiously.

"Us? Naw, we're just good friends is all." Assured Dil. "What about you Oliver? I noticed you playing _Snakes and Ladders_ with Molly yesterday, it's a game that brings people together you know."

"Err … we're just friends; she's a sweetie and my friend, that's it." Replied Oliver with a light blush.

"Your blush says otherwise." Teased Natasha.

"No fair, you two are double teaming me!" Complained Oliver as he lay his head on the table.

At that moment Molly walked up with a plate of toast and sat next to Oliver.

"You guys look like you're having an interesting conversation." Noted Molly as she took a bite of her toast. "I wish I could hear and be a part of it."

"This just keeps getting better." Giggled Natasha.

"At ease cadet, you've embarrassed the poor boy enough." Stated Terrence.

"Doesn't change the fact he's getting his first crush." Stated Dil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Molly + Oliver = 'Molliver'. Heehee!)<strong>

**Dil: **Ah, I just love this competition.

**Natasha: **If the color of my parka wasn't an indicator, I'm a bit of a girly girl. I like having tea parties with my Trollz dolls and, admittedly, romance makes me giggly. It's why my favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast … one of my homes has a TV.

**Oliver: **I do not like Molly in that way; she's a very nice girl and a lovely friend, but I can assure you she is just a friend. (The words 'He's in denial' appear as subtitles on the screen).

**Molly: **It was snowing a bit outside the window of the Jumbo Jet… good thing I'm wrapped up warm!

* * *

><p>After the Tweens had finished their breakfast the intercom of the plane crackled into life.<p>

"Attention everyone; we are about to land in our sixth destination; it is going to be very cold here so everybody put on your warm winter cloths which as you'll recall you were required to bring. Today we are going to be visiting Antarctica in case you couldn't tell. We cannot stress this enough; put on your winter cloths! We will not let you out of the plane if you don't! That is all." Finished Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"What did he say?" Asked Molly.

"Antarctica? … I'm gonna be freezing my barely eexeesteeg chin fuzz off." Sighed Albert.

"As the penguins of Madagascar said when they arrived in Antarctica … 'well this sucks'." Said Zora.

"I would have expected that from Robbie." Giggled Karrie.

"It was really a joke I wanted to make." Agreed Robbie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Expect a LOT of snow puns.)<strong>

**Pandora: **(_She is dressed in a fluffy purple coat, indigo winter hat, green winter boots and padded winter joggers_). This reminds me of snow days at school where everyone would pelt me with hard snow balls … but this time I've got friends with me … maybe … maybe I can finally enjoy the snow like the others kids do. (Pandora looks hopeful).

**Jarvis: **(_He is dressed in a brown and blue woolen Nepal made jacket, snow hiking boots, thick winter trousers, blue winter beanie and a brown scarf. His usual hat is poking from underneath his winter hat_). I am a Latino and my Latino blood keeps me warm … it probably wouldn't work in Antarctica so I've taken no chances here. I've even got my lucky cap still on for good luck.

**Tony: **(He _is wearing a big green scarf, a baggy and heavily padded coat that goes down to his knees and has a big hood and yellow winter boots with thick socks_). I love the snow!

**Natasha: **(_She is wearing her normal outfit_). Brrrrr! It's _lovely_ and cold!

**Gareth: **(_He is wearing a heavily patched and very thick and worn coat with fluff on it that seems quite ragged_). This is just like the worst winters my family has experienced back home. Thanks goodness for the soup kitchen in town. I hope Timmy and his friends will be alright on the plane without me, it'd be simply too cold for them out on the snow.

* * *

><p>After changing into their winter cloths the thirty five tweens stood in a crowd before Chris a short walk away from the plane. He was wearing a thick woolen coat and had a mug of hot cocoa in his hands.<p>

"Ok everyone, welcome to Antarctica!" Announced Chris as Noah provided the usual sign language translation for Molly. "This is perhaps the coldest place in the world so I expect some of you are going to be looking forward to warming up with hot cocoa, blankets and radiators in the Jumbo Jet after the challenge … but put that right to the back of your minds for now because we've got a challenge to do."

"I feel the pain you kids are going through." Said Noah sympathetically.

"I'll say! Even with my winter cloths on I'm still #bleep# cold!" Shivered Bea.

"Funnily enough I'm not that cold, which is ironic considering my name." Said Winter with a light giggle.

"Ok everyone, let me explain the challenge!" Said Chris loudly to get the attention back to himself. "Look into the distance and tell me what you see."

The tweens looked where Chris was pointed and immediately saw something … four something's in fact.

"Those are snow forts; the one that belongs to your own team has your team's flag outside of it." Explained Chris. "But we are not playing capture the flag; instead we are having a Snow Fort War. The rules are simple … make your team have the last Snow Fort standing. You can knock down the forts of the other teams with the weapons and supplies in your own forts. You cannot enter another team's fort, like walking through the entrance … though there may be a way around it that I've overlooked. Regardless, the challenge is simple, just demolish your opponents Snow Forts first; the last team standing wins First Class, second to last Fort Standing wins Second Class, second Fort destroyed wins Third Cass and the team whose Fort is the first to collapse will be voting somebody off … after one of them wins solo immunity, but more on that later. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what weapons are inside the forts?" Asked Jethro.

"Oh, you know, cannons, a catapult, snow bombs and stuff … that sort of thing." Shrugged Chris. "You can load the cannons and catapult with the premade snowballs but you'll have to make your own snowballs eventually."

"What happens to the member of a team inside the Fort when it collapses?" Asked Karrie nervously.

"They'll have to dig their way out … don't worry, we'll dig you out." Assured Chris without much care. "Anyway, if those are all of your questions … let's get started! Away to your Snow Forts tweens, I'll start the challenge once you are all in them."

The Tweens left for the Snow Forts at various speeds, some running and others walking, while Chris turned to the camera.

"It's cold at the moment and it's only gonna get colder! Who's Fort will break and whose Fort will stand strong? Will we see any emperor penguins? And will anybody do anything really stupid? Find out when after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!" Exclaimed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Snow go!)<strong>

**Robbie: **Time to make some snow jokes!

**Terrence: **This sounds like a war … and that is something I can easily get behind; I'm gonna lead my troop to victory! (Terrence salutes the camera).

**Lars: **Maybe I can launch the crybaby or fat ass out of the catapult. Haw Haw!

**Darby: **I am so very tired … but the threat of being hit by a snowball is all the incentive I need to try and stay awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's a Snow Fort War involving lot's of hurled snow and some dirty tricks!


	18. CH 6, PT 2: Antarctic Anarchy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **The summer holidays have started for me! Woohoo! That means more writing time! Other than that I have nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter!

A penguin's favorite cereal is 'ice crispies!'

* * *

><p>The challenge had been announced and the four teams were currently in their Snow Forts; the Buzzing Bees to the north, the Rotten Roaches to the east, the Sneaky Snails to the south and the Spooky Spiders to the west.<p>

The Snow Forts each had two floors; there were cannons on the bottom floor and a catapult on the top floor. The forts were filled with some snow balls as well as mounds of snow to be used to make snow balls. The walls were strong, but a well aimed and hard thrown snowball would be sure to cause some damage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok troops; this challenge is a war, and if our opponents want a war we'll give em one!" Declared Terrence. "Ok privates, man the cannons! Man the catapult! And somebody contact the Air Force and the Navy, we're gonna drive the invaders out of our territory! And after that we'll force a treaty upon them!"<p>

"I think you're forgetting that this isn't a real war; it's just a challenge." Stated Oliver.

"He's right you know." Mumbled Darby sleepily.

"Oh, right. Well … we're still gonna win." Stated Terrence. "Anyway, we're each gonna need to work together, consequently we're going to have to each have a job in this team. We need some to work the catapult, others to make snowballs and still others to man the cannons."

"Sir yes sir!" Saluted Robbie. "If it is ok I would like to work with Karrie at the catapult."

"Request granted." Nodded Terrence. "Pablo, Ling, you two are with me. We'll be working the cannons."

"Got it." Nodded Pablo.

"Understood." Said Ling.

"I'd like to be with Molly; we'll make snowballs." Offered Oliver.

"Good idea … Zora and Darby, you can be with them, we'll need all the snowballs we can get." Nodded Terrence.

"Sure; I think this is gonna be fun!" Grinned Zora.

"Fine be *yawn* me." Nodded Darby sleepily.

"What is everyone saying?" Asked Molly.

Oliver quickly made a snowball and pointed to it and then to Molly; the deaf girl quickly got the idea.

"Oh! Good thing I'm wearing gloves then." Nodded Molly.

"What do we go if all the other team attack us at the same time?" Asked Karrie nervously.

"We grab a shovel and dig our way out." Guessed Robbie. "All we're missing is the shovel."

"Get ready everyone; let's see if we can take first place again." Said Terrence as he marched over to a cannon. "Why don't we aim for the Rotten Roaches? If they lose they'll vote off Lars which will be good in both the short and long run."

"You sure know how to plan an attack." Noted Pablo.

"It comes with having a drill sergeant as a dad." Replied Terrence.

"Cool." Yawned Darby very tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The author's dad was once a soldier … he tricked one of his friends into going into a post office with a dead polecat because they had a 'bounty'. True story!)<strong>

**Terrence: **Dad taught me a lot about war tactics … he also told me a number of amusing war stories. Maybe I'll tell you a few of them sometime.

**Zora: **This shouldn't be so bad; snow is just frozen water. Fish and other marine life live in water and I like those … so how bad could it be?

**Pablo: **Snowball fights are always fun; back home the kids in the neighborhood always have a snowball war when it snows … usually Ted wins … so maybe he will here as well.

**Molly: **From what I could tell from his movement, Terrence might think this is war … aren't I a little too young to enlist? (Molly pulls her hat over her face and gulps).

**Darby: **Terrence's army attitude reminds me of the *yawn* crab army from the movie 'Help, I'm a fish' … Zora told me about it in *yawn* detail! Very dreary and yet somehow aquatically serene in *yawn* tone according to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is lovely." Said Natasha cheerfully.<p>

"How so?" Asked Lars as he shivered despite wearing a coat.

"Because it's snowy and cold … it reminds me of home…" Said Natasha wistfully. "I see you are shivering … I bet you wish you were wearing a coat as warm as mine; who's the idiot now huh?"

"Oh go choke on some yellow snow!" Spat Lars.

"Hey, c'mon guys, don't fight." Said Dil as he got between his best friend and worst enemy. "We've got a challenge to win guys, we can't win if we fight."

"Dil's right." Agreed Jethro. "And we should live up to our team name; we cannot be gotten rid of no matter how many times we are stamped on."

"That's an admirable quality of cockroaches." Agreed Gareth before adding. "And unfortunately Lars is like that as well, he isn't in the same league as cockroaches."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" Asked Jade.

"An insult." Stated Gareth.

"Good one Gareth." Nodded Jarvis. "So … we're gonna need somebody to lead, or maybe a strategy of some kind … any ideas?"

"I think you would be a good leader Jarvis." Said Pandora quietly. "You're a nice boy, I think you could lead us to victory."

"Thanks Pandora." Smiled Jarvis.

"Naw, I'll be leader." Said Jethro confidently. "Live with it."

"You're kinda rude." Frowned Amy.

"I'm not, I just never sugarcoat things." Stated Jethro. "Anyway; we're gonna need to work together and work hard. Lars and Jade, we'll man the catapult. Jarvis, Pandora and Gareth, you guys work the cannons. Dil, Natasha and Amy, you guys make the snowballs. If you don't like it then that's too bad, orders are orders."

"I'd rather work the catapult." Said Natasha hopefully.

"No; I've already got the people for the job." Stated Jethro.

"Don't worry Natz, at least you're with me." Pointed out Dil cheerfully. "Besides, you've been in many snowball fights I bet; you'll make snowballs quicker than greased lightning … and quicker than fast food too."

"… I suppose you're right." Agreed Natasha as she conceded to her job.

"Indeed, and our resident snugglers are together as well." Said Gareth with a small wry smile.

Jarvis and Pandora both looked embarrassed.

"Gareth!" Whined Pandora with a blush. "It was an accident!"

"Just like you! I bet your parents wish they'd never had you!" Taunted Lars nastily.

The silence was deafening. A tear exited Pandora's eye and she silently walked from her team, around a large snow bank and out of sight. A few seconds later the sounds of sniffling could be heard.

"If there were bugs in this icy land I would make them _devour_ you." Growled Gareth.

"That was just too far!" Growled Jarvis. "She was actually starting to become happy!"

"Yep, good thing I upset her again. I _sure_ am proud of myself." Laughed Lars.

The next thing Lars saw was a tanned Latino fist hitting him in the nose.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Everybody 'nose' that had to hurt! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Jethro: **If Lars keeps acting up then I'm gonna lose an ally … I hope nobody noticed that I didn't care at all. I need to make somebody look worse than Lars somehow.

**Jarvis: **How could Lars do that? That was horrible!

**Pandora: **Daddy told me before I came on this show that if I'm ever sad I just have to think of all the good times we've spent together and that I am a good person whether I believe it or not … but what Lars said _really_ hurt… (Pandora sniffles)

**Amy: **Lars is even worse than a muddy swamp!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boy, it sure is cold! As cold as having ice cubes in your undies." Shivered Emily. "The coat does nothing!"<p>

"I agree, eet eez eextremely cold!" Nodded Albert with chattering teeth. "But we can't let zat stop us from weening zee challeenge."

"Exactly; we're gonna have to make like a Weavile and enjoy the cold." Nodded Bonnie. "Good thing I always wear an official Pokémon Winter Beanie, it keeps my pretty red hair nice and snug."

"Gee, we're so thrilled for you." Said Edgar with a sarcastic eye roll. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to make up for yesterdays loss; I'm hoping for second place. I am not sleeping on the cold hard floor without a blanket like last night."

"Ramona had a blanket." Pointed out Vinsun. "At least one of us got a good night's sleep. Back where I come from it's usually warm at this time of the year."

"Vinsun has a point … where did you get the blanket anyway Ramona? And why didn't you get us any?" Asked Megan with a small frown. "I'm no alien from Pluto, I don't like being a living popsicle."

"I don't know, I just woke up with it on me. Somebody must have gotten it for me since I don't sleepwalk." Replied Ramona.

"Maybe it was … an alien!" Declared Megan dramatically.

"Actually it was me." Spoke up Craig. "I went down to the cargo hold to find a blanket; I would have bought more but I was so tired that I could only find one … Ramona was shivering pretty badly so I put it on her."

"… That's so sweet of you Craig." Said Ramona with a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Replied Craig.

"It'd have been nice for the rest of us to get some blankets though." Mumbled Megan with another small frown.

"You can't have everything you want; and wanting is better than having." Stated Morton. "Several times I have wanted a box set of a good TV show only to have the box set not quite meet my expectations. By this I mean the final season of Scrubs … but have you seen the episode with the Human Space Invaders scene? That was awesome … probably because it was from an earlier season."

"Sounds like fun." Smiled Megan.

"Ok everyone, focus." Said Albert with a clap of his hands. "We need to assign positions so zat we can keep our base up and running like a well oiled machine."

"Good idea." Nodded Ramona. "Anybody got a preference?"

"I bet Craig wants to go with the girls." Said Edgar with a slight sneer.

"Yeah, I'll be with Bonnie and Ramona since they can tolerate me." Nodded Craig while glaring at Edgar for his tone.

"I don't just tolerate you; you're my friend." Smiled Bonnie.

"Using the words 'Craig' and 'friend' in the same sentence is pretty otherworldly indeed." Blinked Megan.

"Like kumquats; anything with a name that silly has to be from another world." Nodded Emily rapidly.

"… Right; anyway, I'll be with Albert and Vinsun." Stated Edgar.

"I guess that leaves me with Megan and Emily, I can work with that." Nodded Morton whilst adjusting his sunglasses. "We'll use the catapult; we'll get them snowed in like Homer and Mr. Burns were that one time in that one episode."

"Oh, I know that episode, it was funny." Giggled Emily.

"If you three are using the catapult then we'll be using the cannons." Said Ramona as she walked over to one of the cannons sticking through the wall of the Fort.

"Then I guess the rest of us will be making ze snowballs." Nodded Albert.

"I can live with that." Nodded Vinsun.

"… Aw nuts." Muttered Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Almond or pistachio? *Rimshot*)<strong>

**Morton: **This challenge isn't so bad; like that two faced snake in the grass Alejandro my Latino blood keeps me warm.

**Ramona: **So Craig was the one who gave me the blanket … that proves to me that his new leaf is genuine. I'm hoping that the others will forgive him as well; Megan is becoming quite negative.

**Emily: **I love snowball fights! One time back home I rolled a snowball around the neighborhood for two and a half hours. By the end of that time it was more than double my height … I also needed to thaw myself by the warm fire with a mug of hot cocoa.

**Albert: **Snowball fights have never been sometheeng I'm good at … but I can _make_ snowballs preetty queeckly. I'll make as many snowballs as my team needs or my name eesn't Alby Claude Jean! (Albert blinks and lets out a groan). Ok, fine … my real name is Alby, but I much prefer Albert … Alby just sounds so embarrasseeng! Good thing these confessionals are priveete.

**Vinsun: **You know; I have to wonder if we'll see any penguins being that we're in Antarctica … I hope that red headed girl on the Buzzing Bes will be alright, she seems mighty scared of birds … mighty scared indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"If anybody gets hurt by the snow I've got plenty of band aids for any bruises you may get." Said Suki as she and her team stood in their Snow Fort. "I've got some with ponies on them."<p>

"Don't worry; we won't need any bandages since we're gonna #bleep# win!" Declared Bea. "Does anybody here have any experience with #bleep# Snow Fort Wars?"

Ted raised his hand.

"I wish I could forget." Admitted Ted.

"What happened?" Asked Benjamin curiously.

"I don't know you well enough to say." Stated Ted before changing the subject. "So; think today will be our third victory?"

"We can only hope." Said Winter as she fiddled with her glasses. "Anyway; it's really chilly, I wish I'd smuggled a hot drink off the plane like tea. Tea always warms me up when I'm cold … I always have the low caffeine brand of course."

"Caffeine is yucky." Gagged Tony. "I prefer lemon lime soda … that or orange juice."

"Same here." Agreed Sophie. "But drinks will have to wait until after the challenge, we've got three enemy Snow Forts to demolish! Demolish I say! So … who gets what job? Because I'd like to use the cannons, they make such lovely loud noise."

"Fine by me." Shrugged Bea. "I call #bleep# dibs on the catapult!"

"Me too!" Cheered Tony.

"In that case I'll man the cannons." Said Ted as he adjusted his headband.

"Me too; and if any of you get any injuries I'll see to you immediately." Said Suki while looking out one of the windows. "I think Chris is going to start the challenge soon … I hope we don't get buried under the snow, something tells me Chris spent more money on Hairgel than he did on shovels."

"That's a safe bet." Agreed Henry. "I'll make the snowballs if you guys want."

"We do want." Nodded Sophie. "What about you Winter?"

"I'll work the catapult." Replied Winter. "I don't much like the noise of the cannons and I know how catapults work … really all you do is load stuff in and flip the switch. Not much to it."

"So; it's me, Winter and Tony handling the #bleep# catapult and Ted, Suki and Sophie using the cannons. Henry #bleep# volunteered to make snowballs … so by default that leaves Benjamin making #bleep# snowballs as well."

"Cool." Shrugged Benjamin idly. "I can work with that."

"You seem to be able to work fine with anything." Noted Sophie.

"It's what I do." Stated Benjamin. "Are we ready to start yet then? We're at a numbers disadvantage and I aim to rectify that setback."

"… What does that mean?" Asked Tony.

"It means that I hope we win." Rephrased Benjamin.

"Hooray! I like winning." Nodded Tony while clapping his hands.

"You and us both." Agreed Ted.

At that moment a horn sounded.

"The challenge begins now!" Announced Chris through a megaphone.

"Ok guys, let's #bleep# blow up the other Snow Forts!" Declared Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Spiders in the snow!)<strong>

**Tony: **I wonder how far the catapult can launch snow. Hmm.

**Winter: **I've never really been one for snowball fights; I keep getting my glasses knocked off. But since I'm working with seven other people it should be bearable at the very least.

**Benjamin: **Since me and Henry are working together I cold talk to him about my next plan. I'm gonna bring Sophie into this alliance, she could be useful … and people may think I'm sexist if I only have male allies.

**Suki: **I hope nobody catches a cold; if they do they'll need more than just chicken soup due to how cold it is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>Terrence was quick to start firing the cannons; several of the snowballs already loaded into the cannons quickly made contact with the opposing Snow Forts.<p>

"Pablo! You man the cannons to the West; it's your job to hit the Rotten Roaches hard. Ling, you can be with me, we're gonna focus on the Sneaky Snails!" Ordered Terrence.

"Got it, but what about the Spooky Spiders?" Asked Pablo.

"We can leave that to Karrie and Robbie, catapults are quite strong." Assured Terrence. "Now hop to it cadet!"

"Sir yes sir!" Saluted Pablo as he dashed off towards the West cannons.

"Do you think we stand a chance at winning?" Asked Ling as she fired one on the cannons which sent a ball of snow hurtling full speed at the base of the Sneaky Snails.

"I predict second place at least; we have the natural advantage; a boy with army training and a girl with extreme karate force. We've got a winning edge sharper than a knife." Said Terrence confidently as he fired another snowball.

"Thank you." Bowed Ling. "So, I'm guessing you wanted us working together since we are the 'strongest' on the team, correct?"

"Well yes … mostly. But I also wanted to talk to you about something." Explained Terrence.

"What about? A protection pact?" Guessed Ling.

"A good idea but no." Said Terrence with a shake of his head. "I want to know why you are acting so nervous around Pablo lately; I thought the two of you were good friends."

"We are … but things have gotten a little … awkward lately … ever since Paris." Mumbled Ling.

"Oh." Nodded Terrence in realization. "This is because of the kiss right? But why is it bothering you? You know it didn't mean anything; I doubt he would have done it had it not been part of the challenge. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Maybe … but the thing is I…" Ling trailed off and mumbled ineligibly.

"Yes?" Beckoned Terrence gently.

"… I kinda _liked_ it." Admitted Ling in shame. "Father would be most displeased … what is _wrong_ with me?"

"I believe you are experiencing something all boys and girls go through at our age." Smiled Terrence. "It is called puberty."

Ling let out a silent groan but was spared from answering when Molly, Zora and Oliver walked up with armfuls of snowballs.

"Here are some more snowballs." Said Molly as she gently put them down. "Unleash heckfire in the name of the Buzzing Bees!"

"This snow is cold." Shivered Oliver. "I'm wearing thick gloves and I can still feel the chill."

"It's not so bad; it could be worse … we could be stuck in a giant spider web somewhere in the depths of the Amazon jungle." Stated Zora cheerfully.

"I guess you're right; I'll bare the cold … but it's still very chilly." Shivered Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: But bearing it will get you one step closer to some 'cold' hard cash! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Ling: **(She is wide eyed). Puberty! Of all the bad timing in the history of bad timing … I doubt that even meditation could help.

**Terrence: **I'd help Ling if I could … but I somehow think I would be unable to. Girls are very complicated, particularly at our age.

**Molly: **I wonder what Terrence and Ling were talking about; unfortunately I can't read lips so I'll probably never know. If Ling's upset about something then I'll be willing to help her. I'm very good at giving comforting hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>Though Gareth, Pandora and Jarvis had been selected by Jethro to work the cannons they were currently unable to do so. Thus Dil and Natasha had temporarily taken over while Amy was left to make the snowballs.<p>

"Yeehaw! Take that you Sneaky Snails!" Cheered Dil as he blasted a snowball out of one of the cannons.

"Good job Fudge!" Clapped Natasha while using Dil's nickname.

"Thanks Natz." Nodded Dil. "Hey Amy, we need more SB's, snowballs that is!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Whined Amy lightly. "It's just that it's _really_ cold even with my coat and I've never been in a snowball fight before."

"That's the advantage of being slightly chubby, my body fat acts as an insulator to the cold so I stay relatively warm." Replied Dil.

At that moment a snowball fell down next to Amy and exploded.

"Incoming!" Yelled Natasha.

The big guy and spoiled rich girl looked up and saw a very large snowball (one hurled from a catapult) coming right towards them.

"Stand back girls, I got this." Assured Dil.

"Be careful." Gulped Natasha,

"I can't watch!" Gulped Amy as she covered her eyes.

The 'snowboulder' came towards Dil and be braced himself.

"Skadoosh!" Declared Dil as he slammed his body weight against the snowboulder and shattered it harmlessly. "And that's why I'm not a big fat kid … I'm THE big fat kid!"

"He's such a large ham." Giggled Natasha.

"Metaphorically _and_ literally." Giggled Amy. "But what does 'Skadoosh' mean?"

"It's a line from Kung Fu Panda." Explained Natasha. "Dil reminds me of Po a little bit."

"I didn't know you had a TV, I thought you lived in the middle of nowhere." Blinked Amy.

"Just because I live as part of a traveling settlement and hunt for my food doesn't mean I don't have TV." Stated Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Kung Fu Panda 2 is awesome, even better than the original. The Secret of NIMH 2 however … well, the fact the Nostalgia Critic destroyed it with the Death Star should be a god indicator of how bad it is. The author knows from experience.)o<strong>

**Dil: **I think I just proved that being heavy isn't always bad … lots of great things are heavy! World record food, heavy metal, SUV's and several great movie heroes. Yep, I'm acrofatic huh?

**Natasha: **One thing I don't have however is video games; I'd love to give them a try. The SNES sounds pretty good, I'd like to play Super Mario World and Earthbound.

**Amy: **There seems to be a lot more to my team mates than I first thought. I guess wealth doesn't often show what a person is like … well, not always anyway … just sometimes … I'm still working on this whole 'socializing thing' ok?

* * *

><p>Pandora was sitting against the large snow bank with a sad look on her face while Gareth and Jarvis sat either side of her.<p>

"You shouldn't listen to what Lars says." Said Jarvis gently to his best friend. "You're better than you think you are."

"Thanks Jarvis … it's just that … what he said really hurt my feelings, _if only_ I could stand up for myself." Said Pandora glumly. "It's not easy."

"Maybe it would help us if you told us what it is that makes you feel so sad in the first place." Suggested Gareth. "Do you have bullying problems? Home issues? Personal insecurities?"

"Probably a combination of all three … but I don't really feel comfortable talking about it." Mumbled Pandora. "My daddy is very loving so it's not like I have any neglect or anything, I just have … issues."

"What about your mummy?" Persisted Gareth.

"Oh, I don't see her very much." Stated Pandora while trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yeah, Pandora told me her mother goes abroad a lot, probably something to do with her job or something." Pondered Jarvis.

"I see … would you like me to get back at Lars for you?" Offered Gareth. "I could make bugs bite him so badly that he'd lose his ability to speak … he wouldn't die but even if he did, could we _really_ call him a corpse?"

Pandora and Jarvis looked a little unnerved.

"What do you mean by that last bit?" Asked Jarvis.

"Humans are supposed to have the ability to love; Lars clearly doesn't so how can he be a human?" Stated Gareth.

"Don't worry about it Gareth, I'll get by." Assured Pandora. "But … I don't really feel safe with Lars around; he did whack me with a trident in Greece after all."

"We'll be here for you." Promised Jarvis.

"Indeed we shall; we'll make you smile." Promised Gareth.

**DING!**

The trio blinked as realization overtook them.

"A song? Now? Are you series?" Muttered Jarvis.

"Indeed I am!" Said Chris over an intercom wired into the Snow Fort. "But this time, I'm in the mood for a solo … Gareth, the floor is _yours_. Let's see if you can cheer somebody up instead of scaring them. Good luck!"

Gareth blinked but then nodded.

"I accept your challenge." Said Gareth.

"This oughta be amusing." Smirked Lars as he watched from the top floor of the Snow Fort.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #7: A melody of Friendship: this one has a relaxing and almost loving slow paced beat to it with an angelic tone. Only Gareth is singing this time!)<strong>

**In a distant town**

**As the dark grows deep**

**Unfamiliar words resound**

**Whispered and weak**

**Let me heal the _pain_**

**Drive away _despair_**

**Lead this child who has lost her way**

**Help her prepare**

**While we may be different, please understand**

**I will be there for you, wherever I am in this land**

**It's my greatest wish, to show friendship to you**

**Tender moments, sweetest dreams, friendship ... warm and _true_**

**As I close my eyes, even then I see**

**On her face that little girl, she smiles … happily**

**If I call out and maybe if she hears**

**She will turn around, free from her fears**

**Shine on one dear child, one so very small**

**One who carries on alone strong after all**

**Shine on one dear child…**

**One so very small…**

**Open who carries on alone…**

**_Strong_…**

…**After all**

* * *

><p>Gareth finished his singing solo and looked towards the intercom.<p>

"I have finished." Stated Gareth.

Pandora looked touched and began to smile.

"Thank you Gareth … that was very nice of you." Whispered Pandora.

"I just did what was required … and you're welcome." Replied Gareth.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Jarvis.

"Natural talent." Said Gareth. "Anyway, we are needed at the cannons; are you ready to help us Pandora?"

"… Yes; let's show the others that we are 'snow joke'." Said Pandora with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Expect more snow puns very shortly)<strong>

**Gareth: **Never judge a book by its cover … I quite like that saying. (Gareth sighs). _If only _more people lived by it.

**Pandora: **I'll probably be feeling sad again later … but right now I feel ten feet tall, it's a very nice feeling.

**Jarvis: **Than goodness Gareth undid some of the damage Lars did. Hopefully Lars will get bored and give up eventually.

**Lars: **Crud! I wanted to see her run away and freeze to death in the snow … well, if she'll be in for another episode I'll be able to torment her again tomorrow so I guess it doesn't matter very much in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am suddenly remembering why I always hated snow days back home." Muttered Edgar as he made a snowball. "I would have much rather used the catapult."<p>

"You probably should have said so before the team roles were dished out then." Said Vinsun as he adjusted his cowboy hat. "But this ain't so bad; we're wearing gloves so the snow's extreme cold won't hurt our hands. I quite like the snow, I don't see it very much back home, usually only in the winter."

"Eet would be nice to have a snow day een ze summer time." Mused Albert. "Then ageen, that would mean a lot of slush once ze snowball fights were over."

"That just reinforces the fact that snow is overrated." Stated Edgar as he made another snowball and adjusted his red glasses. "I much prefer warm heat, at least then I get to eat ice cream."

"Yeah, not much point having ice cream when it's snowy I reckon." Agreed Vinsun as he finished making a large snowball.

At that moment a large snowball hurled from the Buzzing Bees catapult stuck the Sneaky Snail's Snow Fort and a few bits of it fell away.

"We're under attack!" Wailed Albert with a slightly girly scream.

"Gee thanks _Captain Obvious_. Next you'll be saying that boats float on water." Snarked Edgar. "Quick! Somebody send some snow back at the Bees and deter them from attacking!"

"I'm on it!" Saluted Ramona from her cannon as she heaved a large snowball in and sent it flying towards the Buzzing Bees and in doing so blasted a hole in the wall of their Fort.

"Nice shot." Complimented Vinsun.

"It's super effective!" Giggled Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Too bad the snow isn't explosive; that'd be super effective as a Fire Type on an Ice Type!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **I had to make that joke sooner or later. Too bad we don't have a Magmar here to help us, it would have made things so much easier.

**Edgar: **Yeah, it was a good shot … but who cares? My team seems to be very easily impressed.

**Albert: **Yes, I have a very girlish scream, so what?

**Vinsun: **Ramona sure is good with a cannon, I just hope it'll be enough to keep us out of Squalid Class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>Henry and Benjamin were quickly working on making many snowballs for their team mates to use in the cannons. However, Benjamin couldn't help but notice something odd about Henry's 'snowballs'.<p>

"You do realize snowballs are supposed to be spherical right? Only that your 'snowballs' are cubes." Noted Benjamin.

"It's only common sense." Reasoned Henry. "These have corners and thus they will pierce the enemy Snow Forts easier than a sphere would."

"… I guess that makes sense." Shrugged Benjamin. "Still, the word snowball implies that they are ball shaped … but there is a soccer term called 'square ball' so who am I to argue?"

"How do you think Tony is doing with the catapult?" Asked Henry. "Only that I can't help but worry he might mess up a bit."

"I have confidence in him; besides, all he has to do is load snow in and pull the lever. I don't see how he could mess it up, and even then he has Bea and Winter with him so it should be all good." Shrugged Benjamin. "What makes you worry anyway?"

"Well … he is a _little _dim, and he may get voted off if he messes up and that'd be bad for our alliance." Replied Henry quietly.

"Don't worry; even if he does mess up I've got a plan to counter it." Assured Benjamin. "And that's assuming he doesn't win solo immunity again."

"What is it?" Inquired Henry curiously.

"I'll ask Sophie to join us; that way it'll be a tie. I have confidence that Tony could win a tie breaker. After that the four of us would be safe from the next three eliminations … if we even lose that much." Stated Benjamin confidently.

"… You sure seem to know what you're doing in this game." Noted Henry.

"I watch Total Drama, Big Brother and Survivor a lot so I know these things." Replied Benjamin.

The two were silent for a few moments before Henry realized something important.

"What happens if it was the four of us and we lost?" Asked Henry.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Stated Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hyrule bridge! The one you battle King Bulblin on.)<strong>

**Henry: **I guess I should trust Benjamin; he seems to know what he's doing.

**Benjamin: **At that point I'd pick off my allies one by one assuming I hadn't backstabbed them already. Regardless of what happens I'll be not only the highest ranking Spooky Spider but the overall highest ranking in the competition.

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spider Snow Fort rattled for a moment due to two large catapult hurled piles of snow hitting the walls full force which caused some of the outer layers to crumble.<p>

"That's not good!" Gulped Sophie. "Quick; we need to focus on one particular opposing Snow Fort to ensure that they lose before we do."

"How about the Rotten Roaches? Maybe they'll vote off Lars?" Suggested Ted. "What do you think Suki?"

"I agree; it's only a matter of time before that meanie hits somebody with a trident again." Agreed Suki. "The Rotten Roaches it is!"

Sophie quickly loaded in some snowballs into some of the cannons that were aimed at the Rotten Roaches Snow Fort and blasted them away towards their target. Each of them was a direct hit.

"Yeah!" Cheered Sophie. "Bullseye!"

"Do any of the opposing Snow Forts look visibly damaged?" Asked Ted.

Suki peered out a hole in the wall that had been created by a particularly hard snowball from earlier.

"The Buzzing Bee's Fort looks more or less ok, the Sneaky Snail's have a bit of damage and one of their corner towers has collapsed … the Rotten Roaches look the worst at the moment so I recommend we keep targeting them." Stated Suki. "I don't think any amount of band aids will repair the damage … speaking of which, maybe I could try and repair our own Fort."

"I wouldn't bother." Stated Ted. "We keep getting hit by so much snow that as soon as you repair one bit of damage three other areas will have become dented and buckled."

"He's right; we'd be better off focusing on doing a little 'pest extermination'." Agreed Sophie.

"Alright, if you say so." Smiled Suki.

"Too bad we don't have a Roach Motel or this would be much easier." Joked Ted. "… Gee; that's something I'd expect from Robbie."

"If Robbie was royalty then he'd be the prince of puns." Said Suki cheerfully.

"That or the Squire of Sniggering." Added Sophie with a loud laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Or maybe the Grand Master of Groan Inducing!)<strong>

**Suki: **It'd be cool being royalty; but if I was then everything would be far too easy, and I like a challenge. Getting into medical school is a challenge for example, but I'm more than prepared to spend time studying.

**Sophie: **I feel confident we'll escape elimination today … if we lose I have no idea who I will vote for … maybe Bea since she's always swearing, but it'll still be unpleasant voting for anyone really.

**Ted: **I wonder how Pablo is doing. The problem with us being on separate teams is that it's possible that me succeeding in a challenge will put him in danger of being voted off … and if we are to team up come the merge I cannot allow that to happen.

**Tony: **This challenge is a lot of fun! It reminds me of the snowballs fights me and my buddies have every winter back home. The weather is so fascinating! Hooray!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>Karrie and Robbie were working together to load large amounts of snow onto their team's catapult and fire it away at the opposing Snow Forts. It was hard work but they were succeeding at it.<p>

"Ok, who are we aiming at next?" Asked Karrie.

"The Rotten Roaches look weakest … but how about the Sneaky Snails? Their Fort is the strongest besides ours so we should try and improve our lead." Suggested Robbie. "Besides, a snail is only as strong as its shell and they are pretty strong animals."

"How so?" Asked Karrie as she and Robbie turned the catapult to face the Sneaky Snails' Snow Fort.

"Isn't it obvious? They carry their house on their back wherever they go." Joked Robbie as he pulled the lever on the catapult and sent the snow flying at the Sneaky Snails.

Karrie giggled at the joke but couldn't help but think about something that had been on her mind ever since Antarctica had been announced as the destination of the day … something that really worried her.

"Are you ok Karrie? You look tense." Noted Robbie.

"I'm just worried, nothing too big." Assured Karrie.

"What's bothering you? Because I won't let anything harm you, it's 'snow go'." Joked Robbie to cheer his friend up.

Karrie giggled again and began her explanation.

"Well … what is Antarctica most known for?" Questioned Karrie.

"Snow?" Guessed Robbie.

"Besides that." Said Karrie.

"… The South Pole?" Guessed Robbie.

"And that." Stated Karrie.

"Peng … oh." Nodded Robbie in realization. "I'm guessing you are scared of penguin's right?"

Karrie nodded with a gulp.

"If we lose then the follow up challenge will almost certainly involve those waddling wallopers! If that's the case I'll be voted off for sure." Mumbled Karrie.

"Hey now, don't worry; worrying only makes you feel worse." Said Robbie gently. "I guess we'll just have to make sure we win then. And if we do lose … I promise that if I win solo immunity I'll give it to you, there isn't a rule against it."

Karrie looked very grateful and gave Robbie a tight hug.

"Thank you." Said Karrie in extreme gratefulness.

"… Am I interrupting anything?" Asked Pablo as he climbed up the ladder which led to the second floor. "Only that you two look _quite_ cozy together."

"Er ... I can explain!" Gulped Karrie in embarrassment.

"No need, I heard your conversation while I was climbing the ladder." Assured Pablo. "I thought I'd give you a hand with the catapult; Terrence and Ling are doing fine with the cannons and I think we'll stand more of a chance at winning if we can load the catapult faster."

"Good idea; we're currently targeting the Sneaky Snails ... you wouldn't happen to have some salt would you? Only that it'd probably help us dispose of the garden pests a bit faster." Joked Robbie.

"No, can't say that I do." Said Pablo apologetically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Do the French have salt with their snails? *Rimshot*)<strong>

**Pablo: **I have to wonder where Chris got the catapults in the first place…

**Karrie: **The fact Robbie is willing to give me solo immunity if he wins it speaks volumes of his character. He's not only really funny, he's really nice too.

**Oliver: **Since we had four of us on snowball duty it was pretty easy to keep supplying the cannons with ammo; it's a good thing we are very good at working as a team or we'd have had to vote off some of our friends.

**Zora: **You know; though Karrie wouldn't agree with me on this, I hope we can see some penguins today. They're so cutesy! I may love marine life, but I _adore_ penguins! I just wanna hug them!

**Darby: **(She is sleeping and snoring quite softly while leaning against the wall).

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; we'll be firing at the Buzzing Bees next." Said Jethro as he turned the catapult to face the Snow Fort of the Buzzing bees.<p>

"This reminds me of when I used to pluck the wings off of bugs back home." Chuckled Lars.

"Come on guys, let's get this catapult loaded." Said Jade as she plunked some snow into the 'bowl' of the catapult.

"Wish I could fire you out of it; you're useless." Muttered Lars. "And I haven't forgiven you for zapping me yesterday."

"You had it coming." Stated Jade cheerfully.

Jethro thought to himself for a moment and gained an idea.

"Keep loading the catapult Jade, I'll see if I can get Lars to behave." Said Jethro as he led Lars away from Jade.

"Got it." Saluted Jade.

After the bad boy duo was a distance away from their electricity loving team mate Lars frowned and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Asked Lars. "I have to treat you badly in public so nobody will get suspicious you know."

"I know; I just want you to know I'm gonna hypnotize that moron; just follow my lead." Instructed Jethro as he took out his pocket watch. "Remember, follow my lead."

Jethro approached Jade and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Need something?" Asked Jade as she forced the snow at the Buzzing Bees' Snow Fort.

"I just want to try something that might make us win; please look at the watch." Instructed Jethro as he began to swing it like a slow pendulum.

Jade's eyes followed it and in only a few seconds she seemed to be in a trance.

"You are getting sleepy, you are under my control." Said Jethro quietly. "When I snap my fingers you will attack up to three of your team mates with either your tazer or other means. After that you will turn back to normal and not remember anything. Remember, you will do this when I snap my fingers. You are under my power and you shall do this."

Jade's eyes were practically swirling like a vortex portal now; Jethro snapped his fingers and they returned mostly to normal instantly, though they looked very slightly unfocused.

"Hey Jade, I think Pandora wanted to talk to you, why don't you go and … hang out with her." Suggested Jethro.

Jade was silent for a moment before smiling.

"I have a better idea!" Giggled Jade somewhat disturbingly as she picked Jethro up like a rag doll and approached the catapult with him.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Yelled Jethro before he was thrown down into the bowl of the catapult; he noticed Jade was reaching for the lever and knew what was coming. "No, stop! Help!"

Jade pulled the lever and sent Jethro hurtling through the air at a very fast speed; a few moments later he whacked into the side of the Buzzing Bee's Snow Fort and slowly slid down to the ground groaning in pain.

"Jethro; is everything alright?" Asked Natasha as she quickly climbed up the ladder and to the upper floor only to see no sign of Jethro. "What happened?"

"Jade fired Jethro out of the catapult, that's what happened." Stated Lars while feeling quite amused at what had taken place.

"Did you?" Blinked Natasha at Jade.

Jade approached Natasha and nodded.

"Yep! He was annoying me." Said Jade. "And also, zappity zap zap!"

Jade jabbed Natasha with her tazer and electrocuted the cutie Eskimo.

"Ow!" Wailed Natasha in pain.

"What's going on?" Asked Amy as she climbed up the ladder to the top floor.

"Zappity zap zap!" Giggled Jade.

ZAP!

"Owie!" Screamed Amy.

Amy and Natasha lay on the ground groaning in pain; Dil climbed up the ladder and saw them and also Jade holding her tazer. The zappy girl blinked as she returned back to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" Blinked Jade. "Whoa, those two look a little fried."

"… Ok, _not_ cool!" Growled Dil in a rare show of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: AT least Jethro got some instant karma!)<strong>

**Jade: **I blanked out for a few minutes; what happened?

**Lars: **Haw haw! That was flipping hilarious! Seeing the rich girl and the stupid 'Dumb-skimo' in pain made me feel _so_ good!

**Natasha: **That hurt! Why did Jade do that?

**Jethro: **(He has a bandage around his head). Ok, that little runt is _gone_! Grrrr!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take that!" Declared Morton as he fired a blast of snow out of the catapult and towards the Snow Fort belonging to the Spooky Spiders. "This is a pretty easy challenge."<p>

"Don't worry; it'll get worse." Smiled Emily cheerfully.

"When?" Asked Megan.

"In about one second." Replied Emily.

BAM!

A second later a huge amount of snow blasted at the entire second floor which buried Morton, Megan and Emily.

"Good gosh, that was a hard snowy blast!" Noted Morton as he and the others poked their heads out of the snow only to find that they were stuck. "Hey! A little help please! Help!"

A few moments later Ramona and Craig arrived on the upper floor.

"What happened here?" Asked Craig with a blink.

"Cool! This reminds me of the time I snowed my math teacher into his house last winter." Giggled Ramona. "Good times despite the inevitable repercussions."

"Less reminiscing, more digging us out." Requested Megan.

Ramona and Craig were quick to help and quickly dug Morton out of the snow followed by Emily.

"This is colder than a frozen tootsie roll." Noted Emily. "Popper!"

"I don't get it." Blinked Craig as he made to help Megan out of the snow.

"Don't touch me." Frowned Megan. "You work on loading the catapult, Ramona can get me out."

Craig was a little startled by the hostility but nodded and did as he was asked; Ramona quickly helped Megan out of the snow and back to her feet.

"You ok?" Asked Ramona.

"I've been better; but I'm ok, at the very least I feel better than an exploded Space Invader." Assured Megan while shivering. "It feels colder than Pluto!"

"Yeah, the Antarctic has a reputation of being cold." Agreed Ramona with a giggle. "But why did you just snap at Craig? He was only trying to help you."

"I don't want that creep touching me, not even with a sixty foot pole." Replied Megan. "Nope; I'd rather he stayed well away from me."

"He's really not such a bad guy Megan; he's made up with me and Bonnie and he'd like to with you as well." Said Ramona softly.

"Yeah, so he can get a kiss of forgiveness or something." Muttered Megan as she looked up to the sky. "Oh! That cloud looks like a flying saucer!"

"Oh yeah, it does." Agreed Ramona. "Still, don't be angry forever, he made mistakes … just like we all do every now and then."

"Forgive and forget, if you can't forgive then try to forget." Nodded Emily in agreement.

"I didn't know you'd forgiven him." Blinked Megan.

"I will if he comes up and says sorry." Replied Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If you make a mistake, say sorry properly by baking a cake … hey that rhymes!)<strong>

**Megan: **I'm not convinced he's sorry. There are two main things in this world I dislike … evil alien meanie overlords and playas.

**Craig: **I hope I can get everyone to forgive me … but maybe some of them won't. I guess I'll have to live with that possibility. But I don't think I'm at the bottom of the pecking order anymore so I may still have some time on my hands.

**Emily: **(She is holding a clock). I've got time on my hands!

**Ramona: **It's strange; at first I was the most vocal against Craig … and here I am defending him from someday I consider my friend; it's feels weird. I guess it's true what they say; it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. Maybe I'm growing up … since I'm very nearly eleven I'd say that's a likely possibility.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter, Bea and Tony were hurriedly gathering snow to hurl at the opposing Snow Forts but it was clear that their own Fort was the closest to collapsing.<p>

"Quick! We've gotta hurry or we'll be in deep #bleep#!" Yelled Bea frantically as she hurled off another batch of hard snow at the Rotten Roaches Fort.

"Please don't swear … though I suppose it is justified in this situation." Mused Winter. "Still, don't panic, we can do this."

"How can we? We don't have much snow left to #bleep# hurl at the other Snow Forts and our own Fort is #bleep# starting to break!" Stated Bea with a wave of her arms.

"Don't swear!" Snapped Winter. "It's your filthy mouth that almost got you voted off in New York; had Vicky not cost us the challenge it would have you who would have been voted off!"

"Look; I'm really sorry but I can't #bleep# help it." Said Bea apologetically.

"Why not?" Asked Winter curiously.

"… I can't tell you." Mumbled Bea.

"Or maybe you can help it but you're just saying you can't so that you can get away with it!" Retorted Winter.

"I would never #bleep# do something like that! … #bleep#!" Swore Bea beyond her control.

"And there you go again." Muttered Winter.

"Winter! Bea! Stop this fighting! We're teamies, we're supposed to be BTF's, best teammates forever!" Frowned Tony. "We have a job to do and if you've got a job then do it I does do say!"

"His grammar may be lacking, but he has a point." Agreed Winter. "But we have hardly any launchable snow left!"

"Aw #bleep#! What are we gonna do now? It's not like we can #bleep# launch one of us out of the catapult; that'd be #bleep# cruel and completely inhumane."

"Your language is what's inhumane." Frowned Winter as she adjusted her glasses.

Tony seemed to have gained an idea as he ran towards the catapult and jumped into it.

"Quick! Pull the lever!" Ordered Tony.

"But you'll get hurt! … Now way." Refused Bea.

"Tony's skull is thick enough to break hard rock and stuff, his math teacher says so." Said Tony as he took out a helmet and put it on.

"Where did you get the #bleep# helmet?" Blinked Bea.

"Tony cannot say, there isn't much time! Pull the lever!" Said Tony in determination as he got into position.

"Ok; if you're sure." Said Winter as she reached for the lever.

"No! Don't! He could get #bleep# hurt!" Said Beas frantically.

"I don't think we'll be able to talk him out of it." Said Winter as, after a moment of hesitation, she pulled the lever.

Tony was sent flying through the air like a human cannonball; he hurtled towards the Rotten Roaches Snow Fort and a moment later smashed right through it. This caused the red team's Snow fort to collapse on itself.

"And the Rotten Roaches are out!" Announced Chris.

"Yeah! Tony did it! #bleep# yeah!" Cheered Bea.

Bea's celebration was cut short; a moment later a large snowball catapulted from the Buzzing Bees' Snow Fort smashed through the wall of the Spooky Spiders' Fort and then crashed through the floor; this caused the Snow Fort of the blue team to collapse on itself and the team become buried under the snow.

"Don't worry everyone; I've got band aids!" Assured Suki as she poked her head out of the snow.

Ted surfaced next and after shaking some snow out of his head he sneezed.

"Man, that's cold!" Shivered Ted. "This is more cold than the time me and the guys were snowed in at my house's basement and played Dungeons and Dragons for seven hours straight!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Noodle Incident!)<strong>

**Ted: **I think I'm getting *sneeze* a cold from being in the *sneeze* snow so much.

**Suki: **I hope everyone will be ok.

**Tony: **Hooray! I saved my team from a horrible smelly vote off! … Do you think they'll want my autograph now?

**Benjamin: **I have to hand it to Tony ... that was totally awesome! Great job!

**Bea: **I hope Winter isn't getting #bleep' suspicious of my #bleep# condition. Hmm … I could just lie … lying will solve my problems … right?

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees and the Sneaky Snails were the only ones still in the challenge; snow was being hurtled from both sides to try and take out the opposing Snow Fort first.<p>

"How much longer is this gonna go on for?" Asked Bonnie incredulously. "Their Fort is as strong as a legendary Pokémon!"

"Even legendary Pokémon can be captured in normal pokeballs as Chuggaaconroy proved." Stated Craig.

"I love that guy! He's awesome, and have you seen him in the rare times he physically appears? So _dreamy_!" Giggled Emily.

"I think we're too young for that sort of thing … then again, try telling that to Craig." Snarked Edgar.

"… I'm in puberty!" Whined Craig defensively.

"I don't theenk zat weel matter for much longer." Said Albert.

"Why?" Asked Craig.,

"Because we're about to lose; prepare for a _lot _of steenging." Gulped Albert.

Before anybody could say anything a huge snow boulder crashed into the Sneaky Snails' Snow Fort and made it collapse on itself which buried all nine of the Sneaky Snails.

At the tweens poked their heads up from under the snow Chris sounded an air horn.

"And today's winners, by a sting, are the Buzzing Bees! Come on out guys, you win!" Announced Chris.

The Buzzing Bees cheered triumphantly as they filed out of their Snow Fort.

"I hope everyone who got buried will be ok." Murmured Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ice, ice, maybe!)<strong>

**Oliver: **I sure am glad we won today; I wouldn't want any of my friends voted off. Not Pablo, not Ling, not Karrie not _Molly_…

**Terrence: **Mission accomplished! (He salutes the camera).

* * *

><p>After the buried Tweens had been excavated from the remains of their Snow Forts the thirty five tweens stood in a crowd in front of Chris. Owen was standing to the side making a 'snow castle' and Noah was ready to provide sign language translation for Molly's convenience.<p>

"Well everyone; after this Snow Fort war I think we've all learnt that humans are just as good at being projectiles as snowballs are. We've also learnt that being a human projectile can hurt, eh Jethro?" Chuckled Chris.

"Bite me." Muttered Jethro while looking pained with a bandage around his head.

"Well anyway; we all know the results … but I'll say them just in case any viewers at home missed them." Stated Chris. "In first place are the Buzzing Bees; you guys have earnt First Class!"

The Buzzing Bees cheered again and looked quite pleased.

"In second place and earning Second Class are the Sneaky Snails; good job today guys." Said Chris with a nod of approval.

The Sneaky Snails looked satisfied with this announcement.

"In third place and only avoiding elimination due to Tony's quick thinking are the Spooky Spiders. You guys have earnt Third Class.

The Spooky Spiders weren't too happy at this low placing, but they knew it was better than losing.

"And, by process of elimination, that means that today's losing team is the Rotten Roaches. You guys are gonna be voting somebody off." Smirked Chris.

The Rotten Roaches all looked either sad, disappointed or angry.

"But before we leave this icy tundra … it's time for your follow up solo immunity challenge." Stated Chris. "Follow me past that large snowy hill over there and we can begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Emperor Penguins, a golden egg and a vote off!

**P.S** the song in this chapter is inspired by a real song; a song called 'We Miss You' from Mother 3.


	19. CH 6, PT 3: Penguin Peril

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **The Olympics have begun; and in my own country too! … But this won't distract me from my writing since I hardly care about sports. But still … go Britain!

Snowball pitfall!

* * *

><p>"Oh dear … this isn't good." Gulped Karrie as she looked at the sight before her.<p>

The tweens had been led over a large snowy hill south from the Snow Fort area and now they were in the vicinity of a large colony of penguins. Karrie wasn't getting anywhere near them while some of the others found them cute.

"Awwwww! There's so hubba wubba ootsie bootsie cutsie wootsie woo!" Giggled Zora as she marveled at how cute the Emperor Penguins were. "Can I have one?"

"I don't think we'd be legally allowed to bring one with us." Said Oliver while noticing Molly cooing in delight at how cute the baby penguins were. "Though I can understand why you like them, it looks like Molly does to."

"I don't like them; keep them away from me." Requested Karrie as she peeped out from her hiding place behind Terrence before darting back out of sight.

"At ease Private Tesla, I'll make sure they don't come close to you." Assured Terrence.

"Me too." Nodded Robbie. "And may I say Tesla is a cool surname; much cooler than mine … Grawson is case you were wondering."

"It's better than my middle name though." Said Karrie. "But I'm not telling you what it is in public."

"Ok kids, settle down. We've got a challenge to do!" Announced Chris loudly. "And don't worry Karrie, only the Rotten Roaches will be getting near the penguins. If you had a heart attack I'd get sued and that'd kinda suck."

"I think there is a difference between a heart attack and a panic attack." Stated Natasha.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. We've gotta get this show on the road and see who is going to win solo immunity." Said Chris with a clap of his hands. "Will the nine members of the Rotten Roaches please step forwards?"

The Rotten Roaches stepped forwards from the crowd and glanced out at the large penguin colony … there must have been thousands of penguins overall.

"Ok then Rotten Roaches; before one of you gets squished at the ceremony, and I mean that metaphorically, we need to determine which one of you will get a 'get out a jail free card' … even though I never liked monopoly." Chuckled Chris. "Now; see the penguins out there? What are penguins most known for being?"

"Cute?" Guessed Pandora.

"Overrated?" Shrugged Jethro.

"Fish guzzlers?" Blinked Dil.

"Electric conductors?" Added Jade.

"Leopard seal food?" Smirked Lars.

"All good answers … but no; they are known for being very good parents. Seriously, they starve themselves and withstand horrendous cold for the sake of raising their chicks … and as we all know, baby birds come from eggs." Explained Chris. "Usually penguin eggs are a shade of white of some kind … but today you are going to be looking for a golden egg."

"Like in Jack and the Beanstalk?" Asked Amy. "I love that story!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Nodded Chris. "It has been hidden somewhere among the penguins, all you have to do is find it. The first person to pick it up wins solo immunity from tonight's vote. That's all there is to it really."

"Are we allowed to hurt the penguins?" Asked Lars hopefully.

"Don't you dare! Penguins are #bleep# lovely creatures!" Growled Bea.

"I'm afraid you are not allowed to hurt them; that'd more than likely get us in trouble with PETA." Stated Chris. "Anyway … you may begin."

The Rotten Roaches quickly ran down into the penguin colony to look for the golden egg while a few of the other tweens raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you use a starter peestol?" Asked Albert.

"I'm forbidden by contract from scaring the penguin's to death; for some reason a lot of people love them a lot. I don't, but whatever." Shrugged Chris.

"Looks like Chris does have a heart after all." Smiled Owen.

"He just doesn't want to get fired." Muttered Noah.

"Does anyone?" Stated Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe a Human Cannonball since it is kinda there job to get fired out of a cannon after all.)<strong>

**Zora: **Penguins rule!

**Jethro: **It'd be nice of Lars win immunity … but I don't think he needs it. If I pretend to moan and groan in pain people will vote off Jade out of sympathy for me.

**Dil: **I wonder what a penguin egg omelet tastes like … hmm, probably something man wasn't supposed to know.

**Amy: **Penguins are rather cute ... but they leave their 'messes' everywhere! Eww!

* * *

><p>"Man, these penguins have quite a large population." Noted Dil as he walked along through the colony. "I wish they wouldn't stare at me … it's kinda unnerving."<p>

And indeed it was! The penguins kept staring at the strange creature that had entered their territory; they could see he was harmless, but that didn't stop them from being curious.

"Why won't they look at the clouds or something?" Asked Dil to himself as he kept his eyes peeled for the golden egg.

"Because they have likely never seen a human before and want to know more about you." Said Gareth as he walked along while keeping an eye out for his objective. "It's like the phrase 'boy meets girl' except in this case it is more like 'penguin meets human'.

"Can't you talk to the penguins and ask them where the golden egg is?" Asked Dil.

"I have no power over birds; unlike with insects my brain waves do not travel on the same wave length as that of a bird." Replied Gareth. "If there were any bugs in this icy world I might be able to have a bit of back up … but if any lived here they would experience an icy death quite quickly."

"I see … but I still wish they wouldn't stare at us." Mumbled Dil.

"Why not get them to focus on something else?" Suggested Gareth as he continued on his way.

"Easier said than done; they're looking at us like I look at wedding cake through a bakery window." Mused Dil. "If I had some candy on me I'd probably be able to divert their attention … here golden eggy weggy, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wedding cake tastes awesome!)<strong>

**Gareth: **I feel very cold, but like with all good aligned individuals my soul burns with the fires of good deeds. … Still, it'd have been nice to have a warmer and less worn coat but alas, I cannot afford one.

**Dil: **You know, I don't think I need immunity. If it weren't for the fact I wanted to have fun participating I'd have probably made some snow cones, the recourses are everywhere after all.

**Jade: **I wonder why everyone keeps glaring at me; did I do something wrong?

* * *

><p>"This challenge is lovely!" Chirped Natasha cheerfully as she skipped along while looking for the golden egg. "It's a good thing I'm accustomed to places with low temperatures or I might not be enjoying myself so much."<p>

"Glad to see one of us is having a good time." Shivered Jarvis as he walked along. "This place is so cold! It's like a canister of liquid nitrogen or whatever you call that really cold stuff scientists use."

"How about we just say it's colder than a frozen-over Yukon Lake?" Suggested Natasha before looking sheepish. "Personally I love weather like this; it makes me feel so tingly inside!"

"At least you're happy … personally the only reason I haven't ran back to the warmth of the Jumbo Jet is because I want to make sure Lars doesn't hurt Pandora or win solo immunity." Said Jarvis while huddling himself and shivering.

"Lars doesn't have my vote tonight, I'm voting for Jade." Frowned Natasha. "She zapped me and Amy with her tazer, laughed about it and fired Jethro out of the catapult and straight into the buzzing Bees's Snow Fort!"

"Why did she do that?" Blinked Jarvis in confusion.

"I have no idea to be honest." Said Natasha while looking over the shoulder of a penguin in case the Golden Egg was there (it wasn't). "She may like going zappity zap zap … but tonight I'm gonna voteity vote vote her off!"

"That was a pretty lame pun." Said Jarvis with a small amused smile.

"I guess so, it sounded better in my head." Agreed Natasha.

"I still think Lars deserves the boot more though … could you promise me you'll vote for him if Jade wins solo immunity?" Asked Jarvis hopefully.

"Don't worry, I was planning on doing so." Assured Natasha. "And you know, I can see why explorers love coming here; it has great wildlife and its lovely and cold, great combination."

"If you say so." Shivered Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: When somebody insults you, just say 'so'!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **My Latino blood … it does _nothing_ in this frigid cold … if frigid is the right word. It's hard to believe that this cold wasteland is classified as a desert … deserts are supposed to be hot … or delicious if they have two S's.

**Natasha: **Being in the Antarctic reminds me of one of my favorite books ever, 'The Penguin Expedition'.

**Molly: **I love penguins, but my favorite animals are Meerkats, they're so cutsie!

* * *

><p>"This is so cold! I may be a princess, but I'd rather be a princess of a warm place … like Princess Jasmine or something." Shivered Amy.<p>

"It could be worse." Said Pandora as she huddled herself a little. "The penguins could be dangerous … thankfully they seem to be very friendly; if only the same could be said for my classmates at school."

"Such is the problem of going to public school; I attend an expensive and high standard private school." Boated Amy mildly. "Ever thought of kicking them in the balls?"

"That'd probably end up with me being stuffed in a dumpster." Mumbled Pandora. "I've tried several ways to get off school such as swallowing salt water and painting chicken pox on myself … daddy wasn't fooled."

"Why not just go to a different school?" Suggested Amy before adding. "Duh."

"There's only one middle school in my town and I've got years before I can choose a high school away from the bullies." Explained Pandora. "If I win the money me and my daddy will move across the country."

"What about your mummy?" Asked Amy.

"Oh, her too, how could I forget?" Lied Pandora while trying to keep a straight face. "Oh dear, I gotta go!"

Pandora quickly dashed off and hid behind a group of penguins; Amy turned and a penguin egg was promptly thrown at her and then splattered on her coat. "Aiyeeeeeee!"

Lars laughed as he picked up another penguin egg and tossed it at Amy.

"Stop it!" Yelled Amy angrily. "I hate getting dirty … I'll sue you!"

"You can't stop me … now where's the crybaby? I'm gonna scramble her … with eggs!" Cackled Lars annoyingly.

"Maybe I can't stop you … but the penguins sure will." Smirked Amy.

Lars didn't get to respond since several penguins began attacking him; while he wailed one of the penguins bit him in a very sensitive place.

"Mummy!" Screamed Lars pathetically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That <em>had<em> to hurt…)**

**Amy: **Thanks to Lars my coat is going to need to be washed six times to get rid of the smell of penguin yolk! What a meanie! I bet he lives in a run down shack too!

**Pandora: **I'm glad Lars didn't hear me laughing at him … if he did he might have wedgied me. (Pandora shuffles uncomfortably).

**Lars:** I hate birds! Maybe Karrie's ornitho-whatever-phobia isn't completely stupid after all … just mostly stupid.

**Random Penguin:** (It is making angry bird sounds as though it is complaining, most likely about Lars).

* * *

><p>Jethro was walking through the snow looking for the golden egg; he still felt pretty irritated about what had happened earlier. Being launched out of a catapult wasn't something he had partially had in mind when he auditioned for the show. Nurse Hatchet had put a bandage around his head to cover the bruise but he still felt annoyed.<p>

"It's my own fault I suppose … but still, it's also Jade's fault for misinterpreting my instructions." Muttered Jethro quietly so nobody could hear him. "Where is that stupid egg?"

Jethro walked towards a large group of penguins, they waddled away as he approached them; a quick scan of the ground yielded no results. Jethro frowned in annoyance as he continued looking around.

"It's a golden egg in a white area, it should stick out like a coconut in a basket of strawberries." Frowned Jethro.

"Found the egg yet Jethro?" Asked Jade as she walked up.

"Since I'm still looking I think it is obvious that I haven't." Stated Jethro.

"What's with the bandage?" Asked Jade.

"How can you not know?" Growled Jethro. "You bloody launched me out of a catapult, remember?"

"No, I don't remember. I blanked out earlier but I wouldn't do that." Said Jade defensively.

"You also zapped Amy and Natasha with your tazer." Added Jethro.

"Well, I could believe me doing something like that, but I don't remember that." Blinked Jade.

"I'd recommend you win solo immunity because if you don't you are probably gonna be voted off. I'm voting for you anyway." Frowned Jethro.

"But … I didn't do anything!" Said Jade in panic.

"Tell that to the big bruise under my bandages." Replied Jethro as he walked away and, unknown to Jade, smirked a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Why are bruises usually purple?)<strong>

**Jade: **I don't even remember doing that! This isn't fair!

**Jethro: **If people annoy me then they pay the price; have fun falling a few thousand feet Jade. (Jethro sniggers like a rat).

* * *

><p>A few minutes of searching for the golden egg later the challenge came to an end.<p>

"I found it!" Announced Natasha as she held up the golden egg.

Chris sounded his air horn to signal that the challenge was over.

"And today the prize of solo immunity goes to Natasha!" Announced Chris.

"Darn it!" Growled Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: How fitting, the Eskimo won solo immunity in the icy tundra.)<strong>

**Natasha: **So, today I gained a nickname, explored a lovely and cold country, saw penguins AND won solo immunity … best day ever!

* * *

><p>A while later the thirty five (soon to be thirty four) Tweens were back in the Jumbo Jet which was flying through the sky and headed back towards warmer territory.<p>

Currently Molly, Oliver, Pablo and Ling were sitting at one of the tables in the Airplane Canteen.

"It feels good to win; the First Class beds are so comfortable." Said Molly cheerfully. "And maybe we can play some video games before bed … but not a rhythm game please, those are kind of hard since I'm unable to hear the beat of the song."

Oliver nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

"How about it guys? Care to join me and Molly for some video games?" Offered Oliver. "We could play Boom Blocks."

"How about Mario Party; that's always fun." Suggested Pablo. "You wanna play Ling?"

"Err, well, I was going to meditate by myself in one of the bedrooms; father says video games are a distraction from achieving inner peace." Stated Ling with a very faint tone of nervousness which Oliver noticed.

"Ok, if you're sure." Nodded Pablo. "I'm gonna see if Terrence is up for playing some games. Be right back."

Pablo got up and left the table; once he was out of hearing range Oliver turned to Ling.

"Why are you avoiding being near Pablo? Did you two have a fight or something?"! Asked Oliver.

"No … it's just … owing to events that happened in Paris it's kinda awkward being near him." Stated Ling.

"Because he kissed you?" Guessed Oliver.

"… Yes." Said Ling with a faint blush. "And the thing is … I quite liked it; Terrence says it's puberty but I'm not ready to go out with someone yet!"

"Just because you kiss somebody it doesn't mean you have to go out with them; it can be platonic." Stated Oliver.

"Well, I don't see you kissing Molly." Replied Ling. "I suppose you're right, but it still feels awkward."

Oliver looked embarrassed while Molly looked confused.

"What did she say?" Asked Molly.

Oliver pointed to Ling, mimed talking, pointing to himself, then Molly and then made a kissy face. Molly immediately got the message.

"Oh … I don't know you well enough to do that." Blushed Molly before turning to Ling. "Are you embarrassed about kissing Pablo back in France?"

Ling nodded.

"… Did you like it?" Inquired Molly.

Ling nodded in shame.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Suggested Molly.

"Molly's got the right idea; talking about your problem is probably the best way of solving it." Agreed Oliver.

"It's easier said than done." Mumbled Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Getting an A in math is also easier said than done.)<strong>

**Molly: **Hopefully Ling will be back to her normal tough girl self soon; it's kinda weird seeing her so embarrassed and nervous.

**Ling: **It'll be hard … but Molly is right; keeping this pent up will just make things worse. If I talk about the issue then maybe it can be solved. And like Oliver said; it doesn't have to lead to anything.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The nine Rotten Roaches were sitting on the bleachers while Chris stood at his tropical themed podium. The Rotten Roaches were still wearing their coats from earlier since it was still fairly cold. Also of note was that some of the team was glaring at Jade and others were glaring at Lars. Chris looked quite happy about all the drama indeed.<p>

"Well Roaches; this is your second loss and thus your second ceremony; any idea why you lost today?" Asked Chris.

"Tony launched himself out of a catapult at us." Stated Jarvis. "I'm not sure whether to laugh or be concerned in case he hurt himself."

"I see; so, any idea who will be voted off?" Inquired Chris.

"Lars; he is a menace." Said Gareth as he glared at Lars who looked indifferent.

"I'm voting for Jade she fired me out of a catapult … and it _really_ hurts." Said Jethro while exaggerating his injury.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do that!" Insisted Jade.

"Then why did you say you did?" Asked Natasha.

"I don't know." Mumbled Jade.

"Well; it looks like we've got quite a lot of drama going on … just how I like it! Haha!" Laughed Chris. "Time for you guys to cast your votes; but remember … Natasha is immune so you are not allowed to vote for her. Amy, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Vote republic or democrat!)<strong>

**Amy: **Lars threw eggs at me … but that didn't hurt me whereas Jade zapping me _really_ did. So … I vote for Jade. (Amy stamps Jade's passport).

**Pandora: **I vote for Lars; the longer he is around the worse things are going to get. I just pray the others see it my way… (Pandora stamps Lars's passport).

**Dil: **You zapped my best friend unprovoked, thus you are the only logical choice Jade. (Dil stamps Jade's passport).

**Jethro: **Enjoy landing in the icy waters you _idiot_. (Jethro stamps Jade's passport with a lot of force).

**Gareth: **The sooner you are out of here the sooner I don't have to sleep with one eye open so I can stop you from bullying everyone. (He stamps Lars's passport).

**Jade: **(She wordlessly stamps Lars's passport).

* * *

><p>Once Jarvis had cast his vote the Tweens sat on the bleachers awaiting the result; some knew that they were safe, others weren't as confident. Chris took out a tray of snowballs while looking at the voting results on a small piece of paper in front of him.<p>

"Ok everyone, since we were in Antarctica the only logical object for a safety souvenir is a snowball. So; if I call your name you I will toss you your snowball and you will be safe. If I do not call your name you will be taking the Drop of Shame." Said Chris as he picked up the first snowball.

"Wait a moment Chris." Spoke up Jarvis. "We're above icy water … isn't that dangerous?"

"Possibly; but we've got an amphibious chopper down there ready to pick up the loser when they land." Assured Chris. "Anyway; the following people are safe."

There was a moment of silence.

"Since Natasha won immunity she gets the first snowball." Said Chris as he threw a snowball at Natasha which exploded into a snowy mess on her parka. "Ok, the following people are safe and need to think fast…"

"Gareth"

"Jethro"

"Amy"

"Dil"

"Pandora"

"Jarvis"

Jade and Lars sat without a safety souvenir; Jade looked nervous while Lars looked fairly bored.

"Jade and Lars, only one snowball remains; whoever does not get this snowball thrown at them is out of the game and has to take the Drop of Shame. I can reveal that the final snowball goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lars."

"You _gotta_ be kidding me." Muttered Jarvis.

Lars smirked, though this quickly vanished when the final snowball was thrown into his face.

"Ow!" Whined Lars.

"But … what did I do wrong? How could you choose him over me?" Blinked Jade.

"Maybe because you zapped me and Natasha." Growled Amy.

"Or because you flung me from a bloody catapult … and it still _really_ hurts." Said Jethro with a fake groan of pain. "And at least Lars is physically strong; it wasn't that hard a choice."

Jade looked at her glaring team mates and a tear exited her eye.

"Just get out of here; you've hurt enough people." Said Jethro as he crossed his arms.

Jade silently got to her feet and put on the parachute that Chris handed her. She headed for the exit looking sad and hanging her head.

"Jade ... if it makes you feel any better I didn't vote for you, I voted for Lars." Spoke up Pandora.

Jade didn't hear her; with tears forming in her eyes she had already jumped off the plane and fell without making a sound.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish; here's hoping she gets lethal hypothermia from the cold water! Haw haw!" Laughed Lars nastily.

Gareth silently hit Lars on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Wailed Lars pathetically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Six eliminations down, just thirty to go and we'll have our four finalists!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Losing Jade instead of somebody like Amy? Eh, tragic … but it's not much of a big deal; what did she ever do for us? And it's her own fault really … ok, maybe it's mine but nobody knows that. It's like Alejandro, the greatest former contestant _ever_, once said, 'one by one … they'll _all_ go down'.

**Gareth: **I can't help but sense some foul play…

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight everyone, I'm gonna hit the hay." Said Karrie sleepily as she headed for one of the bedrooms.<p>

"Sweet dreams." Said Robbie.

"Have a good rest private." Saluted Terrence.

Zora and Darby were sitting on the sofa and were quite comfy on the cushions.

"I wonder who the Rotten Roaches voted off." Pondered Zora. "Hopefully it was Lars."

"Hopefully … but it might have been *yawn* Jade." Mumbled Darby sleepily.

"I suppose we'll find out at breakfast tomorrow." Shrugged Zora. "Want to play cards? I'm pretty good at poker."

"I don't know how to play." Admitted Darby.

"I could teach you if you want." Offered Zora. "It's no trouble at all."

"That's ok; I'd rather try and get some sleep." Replied Darby as she rested her head on one of the cushions. "It's been a very long day."

"Would you like me to carry you to bed or can you make it yourself?" Asked Zora.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." Mumbled Darby with her eyes closed.

Meanwhile Molly, Oliver, Pablo and Ling were playing Mario Party 8 on the Wii. Molly was Princess Daisy, Oliver was Blooper, Pablo was Wario and Ling was Yoshi.

"I love the Shy Guy's Express board; Shy Guy is kinda cute looking." Said Molly cheerfully as she flattened Oliver due to her character eating some Thwomp Candy.

"Agreed." Smiled Oliver even though he knew Molly couldn't hear him.

"You're really good at this game Ling; have you had practice?" Asked Pablo.

"No; this is actually the first time I've ever played a video game." Admitted Ling. "It is quite a lot of fun. I've heard of many of the characters but I've never been able to play the games before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. We sure are experiencing a lot of things for the first time in this contest aren't we?" Smiled Pablo.

"Yes … we sure are." Agreed Ling. "Pablo; I'd like to request something of you."

"What is it?" Asked Pablo.

"Could you meet me in the cargo hold tomorrow morning? … There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about … in private." Said Ling nervously.

"Sure, I'll be there." Promised Pablo.

"Hey Pablo, it's your turn, hurry up and hit the dice block please." Requested Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: No dice bub! *Rimshot*)<strong>

**Pablo: **I wonder what Ling wants to talk about … maybe she wants to talk about her secret ambitions a bit more even though she told me to forget that she ever told me.

**Ling: **I need to get a few things off my chest, hopefully Pablo won't laugh at me … but he's a nice boy, I'm sure he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"After spending last night in Squalid Class a nice rest in a comfy bed is exactly what I need." Said Bonnie happily as she sat on a cushion.<p>

"I agree; a healthy mind is a healthy body … or something like that." Nodded Vinsun.

"Sssh! It's getting to the good part." Shushed Morton as his eyes were practically glued to the TV screen (metaphorically, not literally). "Homer is about to jump Springfield Gorge on a skateboard!"

"Season one was zee best." Agreed Albert. "My favorite episode is Bart the General."

"Mine is Bart gets an F." Said Morton opinionatedly. "It shows the brutal life lesson that even if you try hard things won't always turn out alright … sure, it was ok in the end, but seeing Bart tear up really makes me feel sad; it takes a really _powerful_ show to make me feel sad."

"Me too." Agreed Craig.

Ramona yawned sleepily.

"I'm gonna go to bed now; goodnight guys." Said Ramona in a weary tired tone.

"Goodnight Ramona, sweet dreams." Smiled Craig.

Ramona smiled as she headed off to tuck herself in.

"I love going to bed on cold nights; for some reason it's easier to get nice and snug when the weather is chilly. I wonder why that is." Pondered Bonnie.

"Because the warmth of your bed cancels out the chilly chilliness of the outside weather I think." Said Emily as she did a hand stand. "Whoa, everything looks so different when I'm upside-down!"

"Kinda like if an alien shot somebody with a mind numbing ray gun." Agreed Megan while fiddling with her sunglasses.

"It's always aliens with you; you really need a hobbie." Said Edgar as he left into one of the bedrooms.

"Hey!" Frowned Megan.

"Well he has a teensy weensy point; why focus on aliens? Robots are cool too." Said Emily while still standing on her hands.

"Maybe so, but I don't just obsess over _only_ aliens." Insisted Megan "I like ghosts and the unexplainable as well."

"Can you explain why Craig changed his ways then?" Asked Emily as she rolled over to sit on her bum.

"To lull us into a false sense of security and then French kiss us all when we least expect it like he did with Ramona." Replied Megan.

"… I can tell I'm not wanted here; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Craig in mild sadness as he entered one of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: But where will we be tomorrow?)<strong>

**Megan: **Craig is tricking everyone. Clever move pervert … but not clever enough. I'll expose you for being a liar from Saturn soon enough, just you wait.

**Ramona: **Today's challenge took a lot out of me; being cold and running about with snow has worn me out. … I hope I don't snore, that'd be kinda embarrassing.

**Vinsun: **That Simpsons show is pretty funny; I wonder if it's still getting any new episodes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You did good today Tony." Congratulated Benjamin as he gave his ally a hard pat on the back. "I think you just eliminated any chance of you being voted off the next time we lose."<p>

"Thanks Benjy! I just did the first thing that came into my head." Replied Tony while trying to look modest.

"I believe this is the first time we've ever finished in third place." Noted Henry as he lay on one of the mats with a blanket over him. "I don't like it here."

"It's better than Squalid class though." Replied Winter as she lay on her belly reading a book titled 'Tales of a Teenage Nothing'.

Sophie was asleep and was snoring; she was also chewing her pillow a little bit and was mumblling something about cookie dough.

"I hope her snoring doesn't #bleep# keep us up." Mumbled Bea. "I need my #bleep# beauty sleep."

"You also need your mouth washed out with soap." Frowned Winter.

Bea didn't respond to this; she just rolled over and faced away from her bookworm teammate. Every now and then she would let out a swear word no matter how hard she tried to hold them in.

"I wish I had some ear plugs." Muttered Winter.

"I wish I had some *sneeze* chicken soup and a few more *sneeze* blankets." Mumbled Ted.

"You don't look so good Ted, are you ok?" Asked Henry.

"My patent has a common cold." Said Suki as she took out a thermometer. "Say 'ah' please."

Ted did as he was told while Suki took his temperature; when she finished she nodded to herself.

"It's just as I expected." Said Suki matter-of-factly. "Your temperature is quite high; I think you're going to need plenty of bed rest."

"But Third Class doesn't have any *sneeze* beds and I need to compete in *sneeze* tomorrow's challenge." Protested Ted before Suki shushed him and pulled his blanket further over him. "Honestly, I'm *sneeze* fine."

"Then you'll need to be warm and well rested; you won't get better by being cold and insisting nothing is wrong with you. Now, bedtime. I can lend you by teddy if you want." Offered Suki.

"… I'll be fine." Assured Ted. "Goodnight Suki."

"Sweet dreams; maybe you'll feel better in the morning and if not then hopefully you'll feel better soon." Smiled Suki.

"It's just a common cold Suki, it's nothing serious." Giggled Winter.

"He's still sick." Stated Suki. "And it is a doctor's job to make sure her patients get better. I'm still surprised Tony didn't hurt himself when he got launched."

"I'm just that good." Said Tony proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Good at being a projectile?)<strong>

**Tony: **I did great today; I'm the bell of the ball … especially the 'of the' part!

**Suki: **I think my medical skills are going to be put to the test tomorrow … this should be fun!

**Benjamin: **I would have asked Sophie to join me … but since she was asleep I'll have to ask her tomorrow. This game is _just_ getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You guys made the right choice getting rid of Jade." Said Jethro. "Thanks for voting her off; she was dangerous and I was worried she might try to throw me off the plane while it's flying."<p>

"Don't mention it Jethro; we did what anybody would have done." Assured Amy.

"With Jade gone we should work better as a team … but once Lars is voted off we should reach our full potential." Said Dil as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"It's been a good day for me." Said Natasha cheerfully.

"Yeah, because you won solo immunity, right?" Guessed Amy.

"Yep, and I visited a wonderful country … though Chris didn't have to throw the snowballs at us, it was a little mean." Pouted Natasha. "How were they souvenirs anyway? It's not like we'll be able to keep them."

"It's Chris, he's nuts." Shrugged Jethro.

"Yeah, and let me tell you … I'm gonna cause so much problems for you guys and create so many inconveniences for as long as I'm here. Unfortunately for you stupid losers you'll never be able to vote me off!" Taunted Lars.

"That's what you think, but the next time we lose you'll be voted off quicker than Russell Hantz in redemption Island!" Promised Dil.

"Russell Hantz is slime … but Lars is a sack of human _veal_; veal is a cruel meat and Lars is as brutal as a butcher … so the comparison is quite fitting." Said Gareth poetically as he lay on his back while Timmy and few other cockroaches slept on his chest. "Laugh while you can Lars … you won't be able to forever."

"Yeah; it's seven of us against one of you." Agreed Jarvis. "I'm not gonna stop voting for you until you are gone and neither is Gareth. Pandora will be voting with us too, right Pandora?"

"Y-yes." Nodded Pandora while lying down and hugging her teddy and trying not to look at Lars's nasty facial expression. "You're a mean boy Lars."

"And you're a failed abortion so we're equal." Shrugged Lars.

Pandora looked like she had been slapped across the face but turned away so Lars wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

"You've sealed your fate in this game Lars." Said Jarvis bravely.

"Indeed; you will end up defeated from the neck up and defeated from the neck down." Agreed Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A full body defeat!)<strong>

**Lars: **They can talk big, but they can't beat me. I've got Jethro's hypnotism by my side … not that they known that.

**Jarvis: **I'd be lying if I said Lars doesn't scare me … but I can't let him know that; standing up to a bully is the only way to beat them.

**Dil: **Lars is kinda like a bean burrito … he always returns; or something like that anyway. (Dil laughs). But seriously, he's worse than cabbage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the cockpit of the Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the bulky vehicle.<p>

"Six down, thirty three to go! Jade is gone and as such any fears I had of being electrocuted are gone. Jethro has now had two victims … who will his other victims be … if any? Where will we visit next? Will Ling ever solve her problems thanks to the kiss in Paris? And who will be the seventh person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Amy: Jade

Dil: Jade

Gareth: Lars

Jade: Lars

Jarvis: Lars

Jethro: Jade

Lars: Jade

Natasha: Jade

Pandora: Lars

Jade- 5

Lars- 4

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Darby, Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jade, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars. Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade

* * *

><p>And it's goodbye Jade. Jade was kind of a filler character, though she did have one joke going for her and had plot relevance. I think the way she left should invoke a bit of sympathy since she was voted out for something she couldn't remember and was forced into doing. Still, she was never a major character so this is where the road ends for Jade Volt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The first six losers are interviewed by a certain Bubble Boy and Moonchild on the Cruise of Loss.


	20. Cruise of Loss 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**Poll: **Vote for who your favorite is out of the first six voted off tweens!

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait; been busy with planning out my third book and playing World of Warcraft. This chapter will feature another two characters from the real show, Cameron and Dawn (love them together!); let's see how they do with interviewing the first six Tweens who bit the dust. As they have no official surnames I just made some up. Enjoy!

What a big boat!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hello from many miles away!)<strong>

**Chris: **Hello loyal fans of Tween Tour! I know you mainly watch the show for the star … me! However, I'm not gonna be in the show today; the reason being that the Jumbo Jet is flying Far East. So, what will this episode be about? Well, a lot of you liked the aftermath segments from the previous seasons so we have another one this time! Two lucky fans of the show were hand selected from heck load of auditions … thirty four thousand six hundred and eight to be exact. So, enjoy this 'breather episode' as our lucky twosome interview the first five contestants who bit the dust!

* * *

><p>A large luxury cruise ship was sailing in warm waters slightly south of Africa; it was big and had many things on board such as an all you can eat buffet filled with variety, a games room, sleeping quarters that oozed with luxury, a top deck swimming pool, on board cinema … and cup holders! Yep, this was the 'Cruise of Loss', a large cruise boat that the voted off campers would be staying on until the end of the competition. The sun was setting on the horizon and night was falling, it was a very beautiful sight indeed.<p>

A short sixteen year old African Canadian, who was, in physical appearance a little bit on the weedy side, stood nervously on the top deck. He wore a red hoodie, yellowish orange shorts, white and orange sneakers and a large pair of glasses. He looked at his watch and straightened out his shirt.

Standing next to the male was a rather small pale skinned female. She had wavy blond hair, a green sweater and a black skirt. Her eyes looked to be calm buy full of life and mystery. She also wore purple stockings.

"Err … hello fans of Total Drama; my name is Cameron Thomas and I am one of your hosts for tonight." Began Cameron nervously. "Me and my co-host Dawn were hand picked from a large number of people who applied for the job. I had to do a lot of convincing, but my mother said yes. I have to wonder how I would have done as a contestant … I'd have probably done pretty badly."

"Do not think like that Cameron, I can see a radiating gold in your aura which means you probably would have done very well." Assured Dawn. "As you all might have just realized, I can read auras and my name is Dawn … Dawn Sundell. My aura reading will ensure that it should make it easy to interview some of the more … err … 'surly' eliminated tweens. We'll be interviewing them in the order that they were voted off. Jade hasn't arrived yet, but she probably will have by the time we've interviewed the others."

"You're a psychic? Amazing!" Exclaimed Cameron. "So, do you know where the tweens are? I'm not exactly sure where to begin looking; my mother was very overprotective so I know little of where a normal child would hang out."

"I used to hang out in the woods, I still do actually, but I'll see if I can get a lock onto their auras. Who was voted off first again?" Inquired Dawn.

Cameron took out a list from his pocket he had been given and looked over it.

"It was Cuthbert Jasperbatt; it says here he's labeled the 'Oran' … what is an Oran anyway?" Blinked Cameron.

"I really do not know." Admitted Dawn as she put her hands to the sides of her head; she closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate for a few moments. "Found him, he is sulking in his room to the west of the ship, room number sixteen to be exact."

"Then let's get going; this'll be my first interview, how exciting!" Grinned Cameron as he took off in the direction Dawn had pointed only to stumble and nearly fall over.

"Remember that you are a naturally clumsy person." Reminded Dawn as she helped Cameron to his feet.

* * *

><p>Cuthbert was sitting on his bed with a nasty frown on his face; while most of his possessions were things any kid would have, of note was that on the wall was a dart board with a photo of his team mates on it and several darts pinned into their heads with great accuracy. Cuthbert's skill at darts would have been very impressive had his intent not been very mean.<p>

"I shouldn't have been voted off first; my team may be getting lucky so far, but sooner or later their lack of skill and brain power will make my day." Glowered Cuthbert darkly. "When they get here I'm gonna _point_ and _laugh_ at them."

Cuthbert was jerked out of his glowering when there was a knock at his door.

"If you aren't brining me a luxury cherry pie then get lost!" Snapped Cuthbert.

"Err … would getting a metaphorical slice of the screen time pie chart count?" Asked Cameron uncertainly.

"… It'll do … but it isn't even nearly as good as what I deserve." Muttered Cuthbert as he got off his bed and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"We're here to give you your interview." Stated Dawn as she and Cameron walked in. "Everyone voted off so far is getting interviewed today."

"I'm guessing I'm being interviewed first since I'm the best there is." Said Cuthbert smugly.

"Actually it's because you were voted off first." Corrected Cameron. "This shouldn't take long; we just want to ask you a few questions."

"Well hurry up and ask them!" Barked Cuthbert. "I'm very busy!"

"With what?" Inquired Dawn.

"That's for me to know and you to beg me to tell you." Shrugged Cuthbert.

"You weren't doing anything, it says in your aura that you've been brooding over your loss every day and whining yourself to sleep every night." Stated Dawn.

Cuthbert was silent and scowled.

"Anyway, we'd like to ask you Cuthbert … how did it feel to be the first person voted off?" Asked Cameron hesitantly.

"It's horrible and unfair! How the cheese do you think it feels!" Snapped Cuthbert brutally "I don't even know why my team cut off their strongest link first; it's beyond the laws of physics that they aren't constantly losing! I expected everyone to beg me for an alliance, I'm just _that_ good!"

"I think you were voted off because you whined so much and said so many horrible things about Molly and her disability; it wasn't nice. I know you like to be the best, but there are other ways to make yourself big besides making others feel small." Said Dawn sympathetically.

"Whatever, you don't know nothing about me." Scoffed Cuthbert.

"… You used a double negative." Stated Cameron to break the silence.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Screamed Cuthbert as he stomped his feet like a toddler. "Stop ganging up on me!"

"… What's with the dart board?" Asked Cameron upon noticing the object.

"I like playing darts; it's the noble sport. Back home I am the town's junior darts champion." Bragged Cuthbert truthfully. "My team will be kicking themselves when a dart challenge inevitably rolls around."

"Ok … but why do you have pictures of your team mates on it?" Asked Cameron uncertainly.

"It's what I'm gonna do to them when I next see them! They all rank high in the C.H.A, Cuthbert's hitlist association, I'm gonna pelt them with objects." Shrugged Cuthbert. "The top three ranks are Robbie at third for stealing my solo immunity, Ling at second for kicking me and Molly as the top rank due to somehow weaseling her way out of getting eliminated like she deserved; I don't much like karma Houdini's."

"Then I suppose you would have hated yourself if you survived the elimination since you fully deserved to be voted off." Frowned Dawn disapprovingly. "You did insult deaf people."

"So? They wouldn't have heard it so it's not like I hurt their feelings." Shrugged Cuthbert. "Are we done yet?"

"Well, this interview is going nowhere so I guess we just about are." Nodded Cameron. "One more question though; do you really think you'd get off unscathed if you hurt Molly, or indeed any of your team mates?"

"Yep; they drool and I rule." Nodded Cuthbert.

"… You're getting a time out." Said Dawn as she simply grabbed Cuthbert gently on his arm and pushed him into his room's en suite bathroom and locked the door before taking the key. "I'll let you out after you've had a good long think about how you've been acting."

"Let me out you worm! I command you!" Screamed Cuthbert as he bashed on the door while Cameron and Dawn quickly left the room.

"So … who's next? Vicky Joust isn't it?" Asked Dawn.

"Yep; she was the girl who dressed up as a medieval night." Nodded Cameron. "I hope this interview goes better than Cuthbert's did, I think we upset him a bit."

"He has a temper fuse as long as a tenth of a millimeter." Assured Dawn as she put her hands to her temples and focused. "Ok … Vicky is in the gym of the boat, let's go."

* * *

><p>Vicky brandished her sword, now swapped for a <em>real<em> one, and readied herself as several crash test dummies on a speeding aerial wire came towards her.

"Feel thyn wrath ye dummies!" Declared Vicky as she slashed her sword at the inanimate dummies; with expert precision each of them was vertically bisected … for those non familiar with specialist sword cutting terminology (though most of you probably are) that means cut in half vertically. "A fine duel, though non can match sir Vicky and her sword Speed Buster!"

As Vicky twirled her sword in her hand she picked up a bottle of water with the other hand and chugged some of it down; it was at that moment she noticed Cameron and Dawn watching her. Vicky put down her water bottle and gave a wave.

"Greetings noblemen; how can your ye olde knight be serving thou for a favor?" Asked Vicky.

"What did she say?" Whispered Dawn.

"She asked what can we do for her." Translated Cameron. "I can speak fluent Middle Ages English."

"That's impressive." Smiled Dawn. "So Vicky; we'd like to ask you a few questions about your time on the show, nothing too big or anything so it'll just take a moment."

"Why on earth would thou make it small; thyn bigger is thy better!" Declared Vicky. "I be assuming thou Nature Lord wants my take on mine own elimination."

"That would be nice." Nodded Dawn. "As the thirty ninth place contestant you didn't get very far; how did it feel?"

"It was a big olde disappointment." Admitted Vicky. "But tis just a flesh wound if not less; a sworldess dragon hunting fool may fear failure, but a knight knows failure is thyn best known reason to try harder and do better next time. It is a mere slap on the wrist. I hold no ill to the team that thou myself was on; though Bea could have stopped swearing just a teensy smidgeon of a quest."

"… Have you watched the episodes recently?" Asked Cameron.

"Sir Vicky is too busy for Total Drama pish posh." Stated Vicky.

"Well, it may surprise you to know that Bea suffers from Tourette Syndrome, she actually cannot help it at all." Explained Cameron.

Vicky was silent and then clapped a hand to her head with enough force to knock over a middle aged ogre.

"Ye gads! I even jabbed her posterior with my sword, the fake one thankfully. The King will not be best pleased, that is thyn truth." Groaned Vicky in shame. "Maybe I would have known sooner had I not been training as a knight, but a knight is not allowed a day off … except Hanukkah."

"Oh, so you're Jewish." Inquired Dawn in interest.

"That is thyn truth." Nodded Vicky as she activated the dummy wire again and readied her sword. "Just a ye olde moment."

Vicky reared back and performed a midair spin slash to cut the dummy into three pieces.

"Now, thou was saying?" Said Vicky as her attention was back on the bubble boy and moonchild.

"… Where did you get that sword?" Inquired Cameron.

"I found it in the treasury." Stated Vicky. "The cargo bay that is. I call it Speed Buster since it's stops fleeing monsters right in their tracks."

"Isn't that stealing?" Asked Cameron.

"I shall put it back at the end of the adventure." Assured Vicky. "Just please don't tell Penny, she is the boat's village idiot."

"We won't." Promised Dawn. "Well, I believe that ends your interview Vicky. Have fun in the gym … we might not have as much fun interviewing Penny."

"That is a forgone conclusion." Stated Vicky as Cameron and Dawn left the gym.

"So where's Penny?" Asked Cameron.

"I'll check." Said Dawn as she focused again. "… Miss Super is in the dining room; let's go."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Tell me!" Yelled Penny as she throttled the waiter. "You are an evil man and shall face a kick to the crotch if you do not atone for your evilness!"<p>

"What did I do?" Asked the waiter is pain as he was jostled about by the preteen redhead.

"You wrote my order in small joined up writing! Do you have _any_ idea how hard that is for the kitchen staff to understand? One of them wears glasses you fool!" Screamed Penny. "You committed the crime and now you will face the consequences … a pink belly!"

Penny pulled the terrified waiter to the floor and after lifting his shirt up and restraining him she began to slap his belly repeatedly while he screamed.

"If you can't do the time don't commit the crime!" Lectured Penny nonsensically. "You are a big bad boy!"

"Let him go Penny, he just made an innocent mistake." Said Dawn calmly while Cameron hid behind his co-host in fear.

Penny let the fearful waiter up and sent him on his way while waggling her finger.

"Don't think I'll go so easy on you next time." Warned Penny. "So; do you two need something?"

"We're here to give you an interview." Explained Cameron. "We'd just like to ask you some questions."

"Well ask away … but if you ask me anything rude or privacy invading you'll be in trouble; I do not much like evil." Stated Penny as she sat at one of the tables while Cameron and Dawn sat across from her.

"Ok … how did it feel to be voted off third?" Asked Cameron.

"Evil boy! How dare you make me relive the pain of being kicked off the show?" Yelled Penny. "I ought to force feed you broccoli! But if answering will make you behave … it was unpleasant; Chris was evil, Pandora was evil, Lars as evil, Jethro was pure evil, everyone was absolutely horrid!"

"And this gave you the right to torment them?" Inquired Cameron.

"I was not tormenting them; I was just trying to show them the light of the law." Reasoned Penny. "Did you see what they were doing? Jethro was a jerk, Lars bullied everyone, Pandora made people act sympathetic when they should have called social services or a counselor … evil!"

"You sure are lawful." Noted Dawn.

"Why thank you." Smiled Penny.

"But you are also stupid." Added Cameron. "Lawful stupid to be praise; you forget the good part and punish everyone who puts even a skin flake out of line; nobody is perfect you know."

"My bad boy bashing fist is getting itchy." Warned Penny.

"Well … getting back on topic, you aren't the lowest ranking; that's pretty good right?" Said Cameron nervously.

"How dare you insult Vicky and Cuthbert; granted Cuthbert deserves it but still! Evilness!" Yelled Penny.

Cameron gulped and shrunk down in his seat. Dawn however had seen enough.

"You are quite a hypocrite Penny; you do what is called 'paying evil unto evil', in fact, many of the 'evils' you fight are just people acting normally without doing anything wrong." Frowned Dawn. "Is it any wonder you don't have any friends here or back home? You need to calm down ... I can help you."

"You evil girl! Insulting me for fighting for good and using your powers to be a peeping tom! I ought to cane you!" Threatened Penny.

Dawn blinked and sighed.

"Nap time Penny." Said Dawn as she gently pressed on the back of Penny's neck. Penny instantly fell asleep and began to doze on the table. "… Oops … she's gonna be mad when she wakes up."

"Maybe we should get running." Suggested Cameron. "To bad we didn't get to ask her about her cape; it's pretty cool."

"Maybe we can ask her if we cross paths later." Said Dawn as she and Cameron quickly left the Dining Room. "It's Dexter Flush next right?"

"I think we'll find him in a bathroom." Chuckled Cameron.

"Probably." Giggled Dawn in a lovely way as she focused again. "… Yep, he is in the boy's bathroom next to the arcade … I don't think he's even been in the arcade yet."

* * *

><p>In the bathroom Dexter was, odd I know, playing strip poker with a toilet. He looked as his hand and almost glared at his 'opponent'.<p>

"You're good at this game … but let's see if you can beat my favorite hand of all, a royal _flush_!" Declared Dexter insanely as he showed the toilet his hand.

The toilets hand fell off the toilet which revealed two pairs of aces.

"Oh … poo!" Frowned Dexter. "Fine, which bit of clothing do you want me to take off?"

Dexter flushed the toilet to get his answer.

"My swimming trunks? You are a shrewd customer." Noted Dexter as he prepared to strip.

At that moment the door to the bathroom opened and Dawn and Cameron walked in.

"Hey! Who dares enter this scared ground?" Asked Dexter from his stall. "I was having a game of strip poker with Queen Marion, so please leave!"

"Err…" Trailed off Cameron in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

Dawn looked a little awkward and disturbed.

"He was playing an adult game with a toilet … a game where you take off your cloths if you lose … he lost." Whispered Dawn.

Cameron blinked and then shuddered.

"Err … we only need a few minutes of your time Dexter, after that you can get back to ruling Bathroom land." Said Cameron with a pained expression.

"It's not Bathroom Land, it's Flushtopia … but I suppose I could answer your questions." Shrugged Dexter as he unlocked his bathroom stall and walked out. "So; what can I do you for? Care for a drink of crystal brownish clear toilet water?"

Cameron fourth the urge to be sick; while he did this Dawn spoke.

"Actually, we'd like to ask you about your time in the competition. For starters; how did it feel to be voted off so early?" Asked Dawn gently.

"It wasn't much fun being flushed away … but really, I was flushed to a cleaner place; everyone on the plane was so stupid and smelt of doo-doo." Pouted Dexter. "No amount of plungers to the face could change their crazy delusional attitudes."

"Yeah, you and Henry didn't get along did you?" Nodded Dawn.

"Her is a dangerous maniac; he is a devil worshipper! Helicopters are the anti bathroom … he'll be a _great_ serial killer one day, be _very_ afraid." Said Dexter creepily. "Plus he doesn't like pickles either."

"Err … I see." Blinked Dawn.

"Why do you like bathrooms so much?" Asked Cameron. "It doesn't seem very normal."

"Why wouldn't I like them? They rule humanity; what would we _be_ without bathrooms?" Replied Dexter swiftly and dramatically. "The better question is why don't those fools still in the competition worship bathrooms?"

"Err…" Trailed off Dawn; she had tried to read Dexter's aura but got no answers, just pure insanity. "… What's your favorite color?"

"Brown." Replied Dexter promptly. "Because it represents a toilet's favorite food."

"Do you actually eat…" Trailed of Cameron in pure horror.

"Of course not, I'm not crazy you know." Stated Dexter. "I prefer tinned carrots."

"That's a relief." Said Cameron in utter pure relief.

"But my favorite drink is toilet water; if you ad a few drops a pee it enhances the flavor by such a stunning amount, it's true." Said Dexter.

"… Well, its been nice talking to you Dexter, but we've still got two more people to interview. See you later." Said Cameron as he made a beeline for the door.

"But you've only asked me a few questions." Blinked Dexter.

"We've asked all we can take." Said Dawn gently as she quickly left after Cameron.

Dexter shrugged and returned to his strip poker game, taking off his swimming trunks in the process.

* * *

><p>After the two short hosts had run enough distance away from the bathroom they stopped to catch their breath.<p>

"That was the scariest conversation I have ever been in." Shivered Dawn fearfully.

"Agreed; that was even more terrifying than Zippy from Rainbow." Agreed Cameron as he caught his breath. "So; where's Elvira? Funny how her surname is Umcliff and she's similar to Umbridge."

"It is indeed amusing." Nodded Dawn as she focused for a moment. "She's just around the corner on one of the deckchairs.

"Well, that saves us a walk." Remarked Cameron as they rounded the corner and saw Elvira sitting on a deckchair watching the sunset with a sour look on her face.

Elvira didn't notice the two teens approaching her and looked at the almost completely set sun and scowled.

"This boat is mocking me; it's trying to make me forget about losing two million dollars by presenting me with a few weeks of luxuries … well you know what boat? I haven't forgotten! Humph!" Frowned Elvira as she crossed her arms. "Even the sweet taste of orangeade isn't enough to compensate."

"Hi Elvira." Said Dawn as she and Cameron sat next to each other on the deckchair closets to Elvira. "Enjoying the sunset?"

"Not very much." Frowned Elvira. "I've lost two million dollars; the only emotion I feel is anger; how dare my mostly white trash team mates vote me off? I mean, Craig was votable as well! I ought to strange Bonnie and Ramona for voting against me."

"Well, you did make Bonnie cry, and since Ramona is her best friend you kinda bought your elimination upon yourself." Said Cameron hesitantly.

"Shut up!" Snapped Elvira in anger. "I'm better than them, you do not go against your natural superiors! I bet by the time the merge roles around most of the team will have been decimated thanks to them voting me off. I was all that was keeping them from getting annihilated!"

"They're doing alright so far though." Pointed out Cameron.

"Only by luck." Scoffed Elvira. "Seriously, one by one they are gonna take the drop of shame until the Sneaky Snails become the 'Stomped Upon Snails'; that's a promise."

"I can see in your aura that you like getting your way; I'm guessing that people not obeying you was a new experience." Guessed Dawn.

"Yeah, an experience I want to forget. Everyone voted off so far is either idiotic, crazy or a waste of precious oxygen; I just wish they'd go away permanently so I could have the boat all to myself." Muttered Elvira. "Just like I wish you two would GET LOST!"

"We're required to ask you for your opinion on things." Said Cameron apologetically. "So … who was your favorite team mate?"

"None of them; Craig is a creep, Vinsun's a yokel, Morton is delusional, Edgar's a jerk, Ramona's a little wretch, Bonnie is a crybaby deadweight, Emily is stupid and Megan is just weird. It's like all the stupidest contestants were put together on purpose and I ended up stuck with them. Not fair!" Whined Elvira.

"Did you like anybody at all?" Asked Dawn. "Reading your aura isn't giving me any answers."

"That's because I didn't like anyone; they were all complete idiots and I hate idiots." Said Elvira flatly as a punctured car tire.

"Well; what have you been doing ever since you left the show?" Asked Cameron.

"Basking in the sun and praying they vote off Craig soon. Megan's got the right idea." Stated Elvira. "I personally think that being on Total Drama was a complete and utter waste of my life; why compete if not to win?"

"To make friends." Suggested Cameron. "Or maybe see the world?"

"… No." Said Elvira dully. "Are we done yet? You're starting to bug me."

"Almost." Assured Dawn. "Where would have you most liked to visit if you had the chance to?"

"Hmm … maybe Rome; the coliseum sounds interesting." Shrugged Elvira. "However, I'd stay away from France, the mimes are so annoying. I hated the France episode; I hardly did anything."

"It was the luck of the draw." Nodded Dawn. "Well; we'll finish your interview there Elvira, I can see that we're bothering you a little bit."

"It goes beyond a little bit." Muttered Elvira in annoyance.

At that moment Dawn blinked as though she felt something.

"You ok Dawn?" Asked Cameron.

"I can sense a new aura … it is one filled with sadness. I think Jade is about to arrive." Said Dawn. "She'll be landing at the helipad in just a few minutes."

"Then let's get going." Nodded Cameron as he and the moonchild took off for the helipad landing pad.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Dawn stood a safe distance from the helipad as the helicopter landed and gently touched down. The door opened and the pilot, co pilot and an intern got out and headed off for some rest from the long flight. A moment later Jade slowly climbed out; she looked miserable and also looked like she had actually been crying.<p>

"Hello Jade." Greeted Dawn. "Are you ok? It's been a long day for you hasn't it?"

"It has … I feel so down that I even zapping myself isn't making me feel better." Mumbled Jade. "How could they choose Lars over me? After all the tormenting he's done … they chose a bully over me … I thought they were my friends, I guess I was wrong … just like I usually am at math."

"Well Jade, there is a reason that you got voted off instead of Lars; I think it is very unfair but there is no rule against it." Said Cameron as he, Dawn and Jade began to walk towards the interior of the boat and into the warm. "One of your team mates used hypnotism to get you to hurt people so you'd move the target away from Lars."

"… Huh?" Blinked Jade with a stunned expression. "But, who would do that? Lars is nasty … but he doesn't seem smart enough."

"It was Jethro." Said Cameron. "He's such a mean boy, _really_ mean indeed! He got Penny voted off by hypnotizing Dil and Natasha into voting for her."

"But that's cheating!" Exclaimed Jade.

"Sadly there is no rule against it." Said Dawn with a pout. "I guess Chris thought there would never be a kid who was an expert hypnotist … he thought wrong."

"… He did this and didn't even care about how much pain he put me through." Whispered Jade. "What did I ever do to him? He's a sociopath! Well, there isn't much I can do about it now; once gone always gone."

"Don't worry about it Jade; you can relax on the Cruise of Loss; it's really luxurious and has everything you could possibly want." Grinned Cameron. "So; before you go to bed, since it's pretty late, we'd like to ask you some questions."

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Asked Jade.

"Why do you electrocute yourself so much?" Asked Cameron in puzzlement.

"I don't know, I just like it." Shrugged Jade. "I don't know for certain."

"I understand; your aura is full of little odds and ends; it all makes you unique." Nodded Dawn with a smile. "Also, why do you wear pink ribbons in your hair? I think they're a nice touch."

"Because they're cute; people always call them cute. For some reason, mummy told me something about 'eye contact' before I came here … she said it was 'just in case', though I don't really understand what she meant." Admitted Jade.

"You'll probably know in a few years." Assured Dawn.

"Do you think it's odd that you love electricity and your surname is Volt?" Asked Cameron.

"Not really; I think it was fate … sorta." Replied Jade as the three of them entered the sleeping quarters.

"Are you going to zap Jethro the next time you see him?" Asked Dawn knowingly.

"Maybe … at over nine thousand volts!" Declared Jade.

"… I think I'll allow that." Smiled Dawn. "I mean, considering the special circumstances."

"Did you land in the water? And if so was it cold?" Asked Cameron in concern.

"It was really freezing, but I was fished out in a matter of seconds. After that I was wrapped in blankets." Explained Jade. "I never want to swim in icy cold water _ever_ again."

"I agree, the chances of getting hypothermia are quite high." Agreed Cameron.

The trio stopped outside a bedroom door, the one that was for Jade.

"One last question for you Jade since it's pretty late; who do you want to win the show?" Asked Dawn.

"Anybody on my team besides Lars and Jethro." Said Jade before sighing. "I just hope they don't hate me forever."

"Don't worry, I can sense things will work out in the end." Assured Dawn soothingly. "Though I do not know exactly what will happen though."

"Well, as long as those two meanies get something as painful as a four storey wedgie I'll be happy. Goodnight guys." Smiled Jade with a sleepy yawn as she entered her bedroom and shut the door.

"Well, I think our first episode went pretty well overall." Smiled Cameron.

"I can only hope the next one will be just as good; being on TV is strengthening your aura Cameron, it is inspiring." Said Dawn airily. "Join us next time after the twelfth tween is voted off, we'll certainly have a lot to ask the next batch of eliminated passengers."

"See you next time." Finished Cameron. "Oh and before I forget … hi mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Konnichiwa Japan! The Tweens will be sneaking around Nintendo's HQ and trying to get Shigeru Miyamoto's Autograph!


	21. CH 7, PT 1: Japanese Jinxes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait, I was working on TDL2. I have decided that from now on I'll be alternating between the two stories on a chapter by chapter basic most of the time; it may make updates slower for one story, but it'll even out the chapter uploads a bit. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Nin-10-doh!

* * *

><p>Chris Maclean sat comfortably in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit of the Jumbo Jet and began to make the recap. He was also waving a tiny Japan flag in his hand.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour things got a little big chilly as we headed to the far south … the Antarctic, homeland of Shackleton's demise and many penguins." Began Chris. "This wasn't going to be fun for Karrie due to her terror of birds. We actually learnt that is comes from a trauma when she was a preschooler; she got covered in birdseed and pecked for a long time. But back on track, the challenge of the day was a Snow Fort War."

"Reminds me of my days in the army." Said Chef Hatchet in memory. "… I got shot."

"Sounds painful." Winced Chris. "Well the last Fort standing would win the challenge, snow was flying everywhere, and it was pandemonium! We saw some interesting developments in the challenge, like always, including Ling confessing her kissy nervousness to Terrence, Gareth singing a solo and Tony launching himself out of a catapult, an action which saved the Spooky Spiders from elimination. But most interesting was Jethro."

"With a name like that you can tell that kid is nothing but trouble." Added Chef.

"Exactly; in the past victims have caused heartbreak, manipulated others or sabotaged their opponents … and maybe if we have another season some dumbass will sabotage their own team. Jethro is different though … he uses hypnotism, kinda cheap but there is no rule against it. He hypnotized Jade into hurting some of her team … while under Jethro's influence she launched him out of a catapult … hilarious! Haha!" Laughed Chris sadistically which was rarely justified. "Jade also zapped Amy and Natasha."

"In the end the Buzzing Bees won the challenge, without Cuthbert holding them back like in Egypt they are all doing pretty well … time will tell if they can keep it up. With the Sneaky Snails and Spooky Spiders in second and third respectively that meant that the Rotten Roaches would have to vote somebody off … after the solo immunity challenge!" Grinned Chris.

"Penguins give me the creeps." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"Well regardless of that the Tweens searched for a golden egg within the penguin colony. Natasha won the challenge and thus was immune. It was a close vote, but thanks to Jethro's hypnotism from earlier and some Guilting it was Jade who got voted off. That's two people Jethro has eliminated now, could he possible do it again?"

"I dunno." Shrugged Chef Hatchet.

"Well, we're gonna find out soon! So what will happen between Pablo and Ling? Will Ted's cold get better in time for the challenge? Will Lars continue to act worse than the average garden variety of schoolyard bully? And who will be the seventh person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pablo was the first of the Buzzing Bees to wake up; he'd had a great night of sleep due to the incredible comfortable and luxurious beds in the First Class beds. He yawned as he looked out the window of the Jumbo Jet, they were still above water but he could faintly make out land on the horizon, though he did not know what country it was.<p>

"I hope we visit England; that'd be nice." Said Pablo hopefully.

"I'm hoping for Germany personally." Said Terrence. "And once again I've been beaten as the first one to wake up. Why are you up so early?"

"Well, Ling wanted me to meet her in the cargo hold to talk about stuff; I'm not sure exactly what it will be about but it's my duty as a friend to listen to her." Explained Pablo.

"I see. I think I know what it's about. I'd wager it's about what happened it Paris." Said Terrence as he looked out the plane window. "But I think it'll be resolved soon; you two just need to talk it out. It's like my granddaddy always said, the only way to face a problem is to bullrush it head on with your horns bared."

"… Humans don't have horns." Pointed out Pablo.

"You know what I mean." Said Terrence as he ushered Pablo towards the door. "Ling's probably waiting for you; go and clear this awkwardness up. Who knows, you might be interested in what she has to say."

"Ok, see you later then Terrence." Said Pablo in farewell as he left First Class.

A few second after Pablo left the room the rest of the Buzzing Bees minus Darby exited their own respective bedrooms.

"Thanks for easing off the wake up call Terrence, I appreciate it." Yawned Oliver as he put on his glasses.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Said Terrence very quietly before speaking in his normal voice. "Not a problem private, sleep is important and we're all just kids."

"We're still growing; it's why Jolly green Giant Sweet corn is good for us, we'll grow to full size in no time. Get it?" Joked Robbie.

Most of the Buzzing Bees groaned while Karrie giggled in amusement.

"Great joke as usual." Complimented Karrie.

"Thanks." Smiled Robbie.

"I thought it was pretty corny … and not just because it was about sweet corn." Admitted Zora.

"That's a good one too." Said Karrie cheerfully.

"I wasn't even joking." Blinked Zora.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Molly.

Oliver pointed to Robbie, mined talking and made a laughing gesture.

"Oh, you're telling jokes." Nodded Molly. "I've got a joke if you'd like to here it."

The others nodded.

"Ok, here I go; what does a bee do if its first plan doesn't succeed?" Asked Molly.

Robbie seemed to know the joke but stayed silent; the others however did not know and so they shrugged.

"It goes on to Plan B!" Giggled Molly.

The group laughed and Oliver applauded.

"I wish I could hear your laughter, it would be nice to hear the results of my joke." Mumbled Molly with a sad sigh. "I don't even know what my mummy and daddy sound like … it's unfair."

Oliver gently rubbed Molly's back to cheer her up; it worked and she smiled.

"Thank you Oliver." Said Molly politely.

Oliver just smiled in response.

"You two…" Chuckled Zora before she started making kissy sounds. "Mwah mwa!"

Oliver hid his face and even Molly understood what Zora meant.

"Zora!" Whined Molly. "That's not funny, it's embarrassing!"

Zora just raised her eyebrows up and down in response to that before laughing.

"Well she does pose a good point; you two would be such a cute couple." Giggled Karrie.

"Like you and Robbie?" Replied Oliver swiftly.

Now it was Karrie and Robbie's turn to blush while they avoided eye contact with each other.

"At ease cadets; immature schoolyard teasing can wait until the challenge is over. For now we need to get ready for whatever may be thrown at us next. Our forces may outnumber that of the Roach and Spider Nations, but we are still on even footing with the Snail Nation; if we keep coming third at least we could potentially all make the merge." Said Terrence as he started pacing. "It's like Winston Churchill said during World War 2, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight in the landing grounds, we shall fight in the streets, we shall fight them in the hills … we shall never surrender!"

"… I think you're taking this a _tad_ too seriously, but that was a good speech." Giggled Zora.

"Yeah, agreed," Nodded Robbie. "War is one thing I _**never**_ joke about."

"I didn't make up the speech; Winston Churchill made it." Explained Terrence. "My granddaddy knew him you know. Yep, I sure am proud of my family linage … is that arrogant? Because I don't want to get big headed."

"Don't worry, it wasn't." Assured Oliver.

"Yeah, no problem with having pride in your family. My Auntie Liz Tesla has traveled to almost every country in the world … guess I'm following in her footsteps." Mused Karrie.

"Say, what was your middle name anyway?" Asked Robbie curiously. "You never told me yesterday."

"Err … well." Mumbled Karrie in embarrassment.

"Come on, we want to know!" Grinned Zora.

"It is true, it sounds interesting." Nodded Terrence.

"Fine, just don't tell Lars … it's … Moe-Moe." Groaned Karrie in embarrassment. "You can laugh if you want to."

Needless to say it, but her team mates laughed a little bit though Karrie took it in stride.

"It could be worse." Said Robbie gently. "It could be something like Gertrude."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Now where have we heard that name before?)<strong>

**Karrie: **I wonder if any of the others have an embarrassing middle name. I mean, I know Ling's middle name is Waka but that's normal in her culture.

**Terrence: **I admit I may take things to seriously a lot … but there are two million dollars at stake, I can't afford to let my friends and myself lose.

**Zora: **I had to wake Darby up; if sleeping was an Olympic sport she'd win gold every single time!

**Darby: **Like I've said before, my sleeping cycles are *yawn* very erratic and unpredictable. … I need some coffee.

**Molly:** Me and Oliver as a couple? Gee, I don't know … we're a bit young right? And I'd have to ask mummy if it would be alright. We're just friends … though his glasses are cool.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while since we last slept in First Class." Said Bonnie while sitting in an armchair with a glass of cherry juice in hand. "The beds here are nice and soft, but there are more pillows in First Class and the quilts are more quilty."<p>

"Is quilty even a word?" Asked Vinsun. "I've never heard of it before."

"It was used in an episode of Frasier." Stated Morton from his spot by the TV. "He used it to cheat at scrabble, Niles wasn't fooled."

"Shouldn't people our age be watching stuff like the Pokémon anime or Phineas and Ferb instead of sitcoms?" Asked Bonnie.

"First of all, no, anybody can watch anything." Stated Morton. "Second of all … Phineas and Ferb sucks; it's annoying, cliché and stupid … the _only_ good character is Doofenshmirtz … and I'll admit that he is awesome. Seriously that show is like toilet paper laced with a flesh eating virus."

"… I was only asking a question." Blinked Bonnie as she shuffled away.

"TV is a serious business to me." Shrugged Morton.

"I can tell." Nodded Vinsun.

"We can all tell." Drawled Edgar as he and the rest of the team exited their bedrooms. "And quite frankly most of us don't really care; who cares about Phineas and Ferb or TUGS or My Little Pony or whatever it is. Talk about something else."

"Hey! There's _nothing_ wrong with being a brony!" Frowned Craig.

"Or a Pegisista." Agreed Ramona.

"Oh blimey." Muttered Edgar. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, I've got something." Nodded Megan. "Morton, why do you always wear sunglasses? You've not taken them off once yet. Even I take mine off when I go to sleep."

"Well … are you _sure_ you want to know?" Asked Morton.

"I'm sure." Nodded Megan.

"Ok … here's why." Said Morton as he took off his sunglasses.

"Eek!" Screamed Ramona and Bonnie.

"Whoa." Gaped Edgar.

"Cool!" Grinned Craig.

Morton's eyes were extremely bloodshot and had red cracks on them, like what you've see in a horror movie or on somebody who hadn't slept in years.

"That's ten years of TV addiction that is." Said Morton proudly. "Though my eyes creep people out a bit so I wear sunglasses. And that is your answer."

Everyone was silent and exchanged glances while Albert was on the floor in a fetal position sucking his thumb.

"Eet eez not natural." Shuddered Albert

"It could have been worse; it could have been a pair of black holes." Stated Emily. "If that was the case we'd have been sucked up faster than jelly through a straw into somebody's nose."

"I don't think any of us have done that in years Emily; we're not in kindergarten anymore." Giggled Ramona. "Still, Kindergarten brings back some good memories."

"Yeah, it was the first time I saw an alien … it turned out to be a cake mixer." Said Megan.

"Agreed, it was my first real; hands on experience with girls." Agreed Craig.

"… You groped your classmates?" Gaped Megan in pure disgust.

"No! I didn't mean it like that; I meant that it was my first time being around girls that were my age." Stammered Craig in an attempt to correct himself.

Megan didn't look very convinced.

"I've got my eye on you 'Flirty Fred'." Warned Megan. "If you try and make off with our underwear you're gonna be in for a world of hurt!"

"Yeah, he's a bit of a doofus." Agreed Edgar as he and Megan left Second Class.

"Guys, trust me when I say I'm sorry for being a jerk … you forgive me right?" Asked Craig.

"Sure." Shrugged Morton. "You never really did anything to me anyway."

"I forgive you; I've been waiting for you to apologize so I could say that." Smiled Emily while bouncing on the spot.

"I weel forgeeve you een time." Stated Albert. "I will require some veesual proof. Anyway, eet eez breakfast time. Let's go."

Albert left Second Class to the Airplane Canteen with Emily following behind him hoping for 'a waffle shaped like a jelly bean'.

"Well guys, ready to start the day?" Asked Ramona. "Hopefully we'll be landing in Australia; I'd love to see the kangaroos. Besides, I have some family heritage there."

"Really? No wonder you're so pretty, pretty as a marsupial." Flirted Craig in what he hoped what a subtle way … it wasn't.

"Craig, you're my friend and all … but could you please not flirt with me? You'll only end up embarrassing yourself." Giggled Ramona.

"Gotcha, I'll stop." Nodded Craig.

"You two are like a regular high school couple except we're not in high school yet." Teased Bonnie.

"Maybe they're an elementary school couple." Suggested Vinsun.

"That doesn't sound as funny." Stated Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Marsupials are lucky! They always have somewhere to put their cup!)<strong>

**Megan: **Craig is giving off signs of being an alien; what other explanation is there for him being so bad at being a human?

**Morton: **Hopefully my eyes didn't scare them.

**Ramona: **Looks like that despite Craig's new leaf he still has a crush on me … well, I'll let him watch me from afar; I'm not too interested but it isn't hurting me at all … so yeah.

**Craig: **Why am I so bad at being a good flirter?

**Edgar: **It's just a matter of time before Craig screws himself over again … but if he doesn't Megan is damaging her chances so I'll survive the next ceremony at least.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The members of the Spooky Spiders were woken quite suddenly by the sound of hard and rapid sneezing. As they rubbed the sleepiness out of their eyes they saw Suki kneeling next to Ted who was wrapped up under a large number of blankets, had a thermometer in his mouth and even had a teddy bear with him. Suki seemed to be taking care of him.<p>

"Darn it, I was having a really #bleep# nice dream." Mumbled Bea sleepily.

"Is Ted still sick Dr. Suki?" Asked Tony.

"Yes he is." Nodded Suki. "My patient has a rather high temperature and is sneezing quite concurrently. I'm not sure if he's going to make it."

"What?" Gasped Ted in horror.

"Err … sorry Ted; that was a bad joke. You may slap me on the wrist with a ruler when you're better." Apologized Suki.

"Why would I *sneeze* do that? Looking back on it the joke kinda was funny … a bit."

"Well, mummy and daddy punish me like that when I do something bad, like the time I … well, I'll tell you later." Giggled Suki. "Anyway, you're in no shape to compete today so you're going to be staying in bed."

"But Dr. Suki! I need to compete; I'm 'The Jock'! If I'm not competing in the challenges then what use am I?" Insisted Ted before being shushed by Suki.

"You're staying in the plane where its warm, doctors orders." Said Suki firmly but gently.

"Darn, looks like we'll be at a disadvantage today then." Frowned Sophie in a loud voice. "Shame that; at this rate we might end up being quieter than the dino's … since they're extinct and all."

"Don't worry Sophie." Assured Benjamin. "I have several failsafe ideas in mind for a worst case scenario … I'll tell you them over breakfast if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Sophie.

"Even with Benjamin's strategies, clever though they might be, we'll still be a team of seven against a team of eight and two teams of nine." Pointed out Winter. "It's not gonna be easy."

"I agree; it'll be like flying a helicopter through a blizzard … very hard." Agreed Henry.

"Actually, I'll be sitting out as well." Said Suki apologetically. "A doctor has to ensure her patients are ok and I have a feeling that Ted will need a lot of chicken soup, hot water bottles and hugs."

"I like the *sneeze* sound of that." Smiled Ted sickly.

"Yep, is there anybody who doesn't like chicken soup?" Nodded Suki.

"I think he was #bleep# referring to the #bleep# hugs." Giggled Bea; the Tourettes suffering girl was fully aware of Ted's crush on his nurse team mate.

"Ok, that's it!" Declared Winter.

"What is?" Asked Tony.

"Bea is going to be explaining _right here_ and _right now_ why she won't stop swearing." Explained Winter. "If not I won't let her leave the room and I'll make sure she gets voted off."

There were a few moments of silence.

"I'd like to know why she swears as well." Nodded Benjamin.

"It hurts my ears." Agreed Tony.

Bea was silent; there had to be a way out of this. What could she say that would fool Winter, throw off suspicion and keep her secret safe?

"_Lying will solve my problems … I've just gotta lie_." Thought Bea to herself.

Bea cleared her throat and put on a fake defeated face.

"Ok, I'll tell you … it's part of a #bleep# pinky promise dare." Lied Bea. "One of my friends promised me five hundred dollars if I #bleep# swore a lot during the contest. I pinky promised that I would and #bleep# pinky promises are really important to me … it's hard to #bleep# explain. That's why I swear … I'm sorry but I can't #bleep# stop or I lose the bet."

Everyone was silent; they seemed to be accepting this.

"Then why do you swear in your sleep?" Inquired Winter.

"Err … well … it's an odd quirk I #bleep# inherited from my Uncle Dundee; the doctors can't #bleep# explain it … it's kinda thought to be a form of sleep talking." Improvised Bea. "I'll try and tone down the swearing as much as I can … #bleep# … sorry."

"… Ok Bea, I understand. That may be a bit of a silly reason … but I understand." Said Winter, having been fooled by the lie. "I'll try and tolerate it; after all, five hundred dollars is a lot of money so at least you'll have something even if you lose."

"Thanks Winter." Smiled Bea while inwardly feeling extreme relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She won't be able to lie forever.)<strong>

**Bea: **(She lets out a huge sigh of relief). #bleep# that was close! If they found out about it I'd probably me bruised, crying and #bleep# covered in paint or glue before breakfast. I'm surprised it worked. I'm no liar … but lying is all I can #bleep# do to keep them as my friends.

**Winter: **What kind of friend would dare somebody to do that? … Maybe Bea and her friend go a long way back or something.

**Henry: **Well, I guess that's one mystery solved.

**Ted: **Man, being sick *sneeze* really sucks … but being hugged by Suki sounds nice…

**Suki: **I've never heard of a sleep swearing condition before … hmm. Well, that's not important. Ted needs my care today and care for him I shall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches hadn't had a very good night; sleeping on the cold ground without blankets and with cockroaches running around was never nice. Well, Gareth was fine with the cockroaches but even he felt the cold. The room had gotten warmer ever since the Antarctic region had been left behind but it had still been an unpleasant night.<p>

"I miss home. How much more of this suffering must I endure before I can relax in luxury? Curse Cadvis! To think I always thought of him as a substitute parental figure … why did he suggest I sign up?" Mumbled Amy in misery. "I don't even belong here; not just in Squalid Class but in the competition itself … everyone else knows more about interaction and making friends than I do … maybe I should throw a challenge and get voted off, then I could go home and everything could return to normal … I'm _pathetic_, I can't even go three days without a bubble bath…"

"You're not pathetic; you're just out of your comfort zone." Said a voice from the other side of Squalid Class.

Amy looked up and saw that Gareth was awake and looking at her.

"Oh, good morning Gareth; what do you think today's challenge will be?" Asked Amy to change the subject before it started.

"Are you feeling homesick Amy?" Asked Gareth gently. "I understand how that feels; I miss my parents as well. We may not have much, but we will always have each other."

"It's nothing Gareth." Assured Amy.

"You called yourself pathetic, it can't be nothing." Said Gareth.

"… I just don't belong here Gareth. I've lived a life of luxury for so long that I'm unable to live without it. And I really miss my family and Cadvis the Butler." Explained Amy. "I wish I wasn't rich."

Gareth looked very surprised at this statement and for once had no poetic or wise response. Not wanting to be rich? To Gareth and somebody of his financial standing that was an absurd thing to say.

"How could you not want to be rich?" Asked Gareth in confusion. "A warm house, loads of possessions, a solid roof over your head, anything you could want, big meals … it's paradise!"

Amy shook her head.

"I've lived like this too long Gareth; I know nothing about living without it. This contest has been a wake up call for me. Things I once thought are ok actually aren't … and things I once believed are incorrect … living in wealth is _not_ paradise." Sighed Amy. "And why do you care? I was so mean to you in the first few days of the competition."

"You've stopped being like that now. And besides, I look out for people who need protection." Said Gareth as he gestured to Pandora as she lay fast asleep cuddling her teddy. "Take Pandora for example; she's suffered so much in her life and believes that she is a waste of space … I'm working on showing her that she is _far_ better than she thinks she is. I like to help people because though I get no reward … I like to think I'm improving humanity one step at a time. Humanity can be cruel; I prefer to talk to bugs, they have a much kinder and forgiving social system … it is enjoyable."

Amy was silent for a moment and then smiled.

"You're a very good person Gareth and I just want to say I am _so_ sorry for being so rude and mean to you." Apologized Amy.

"Apology fully accepted." Replied Gareth. "And trust me Amy; just keep persevering without losing hope, things will end up alright."

At that moment there were a few yawns as the rest of the Rotten Roaches woke up.

"Man, what a weird dream." Said Dil as he woke up. "Pink Eskimo's, pocket lint and Trollz Dolls everywhere!"

"You think your dream as weird? I dreamt about muscle men, toffee doughnuts and curry." Replied Natasha. "Maybe it was the cheese sandwiches we had before bed … well; at least it wasn't a nightmare."

"I dreamt Jade was launching me out of a catapult over and over." Lied Jethro with a pretend groan. "It felt so real."

"Don't worry Jethro; it wasn't real, it can't hurt you regardless of how real and bad it may seem." Assured Pandora gently.

"Thanks Pandora." Said Jethro while not really feeling thankful at all.

"It's quite without Jade." Noted Jarvis. "It's odd to not hear her zap herself which would in turn wake the rest of us up."

"You say it like it's a bad thing; I don't miss her." Said Jethro. "Then again … since she launched me out of a catapult I may be a slight tad biased."

"Eh, I won't miss her. She was different and thus she was a freak." Shrugged Lars. "Cut off the weak link and the team as a whole becomes stronger. We can't afford any wusses or gimps."

"You're horrible." Growled Natasha.

"And yet I've survived two elimination ceremonies." Smirked Lars. "And I'm gonna continue surviving until I win."

"You're not going to win, I can promise you that." Said Jarvis with a frown. "I can also promise you that I think you're a jerk face."

"Seriously? Jerk face? Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Laughed Lars in amusement. "Well, you're a little #bleep #bleep# head!"

Everyone gasped.

"You can't use language like that!" Gasped Dil. "It's … uncool!"

"Let's leave this pig to wallow in his mud." Suggested Jarvis. "I'm gonna get some breakfast, coming Pandora?"

"Definitely, anything to be away from Lars." Nodded Pandora as she got to her feet and began to walk towards the door with Jarvis.

Lars suddenly seemed to hatch an idea (like a dino hatching from an egg) and grinned nastily. In one quick motion he ran behind Pandora, grabbed her underwear and yanked hard.

"Eeeek!" Squealed Pandora in horror and embarrassment as her underwear (a yellow thong) was revealed.

"Haw haw! You're so lame that you're lame!" Taunted Lars.

BAM!

Pandora had whirled around and punched Lars in the gut which sent him to his knees. To say that she looked angry would have been an understatement.

"You disgusting boy! How dare you show the world my undies! I don't like being grabbed at back there and if you do it again then so help me I'll beat you with a can opener!" Roared Pandora.

Lars looked terrified as Pandora took a few deep breaths and blinked.

"… Did I just yell and hit someone … sorry." Apologized Pandora sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pandora fights back!)<strong>

**Amy: **That was a really nice talk me and Gareth had … maybe he's right, maybe I'm just feeling homesick.

**Jarvis: **It was awesome to see Pandora stand up for herself … I also had no idea she wore _that_ kind of underwear.

**Lars: **Ow! How dare that little crybaby hit me?! … I guess wedgying her would be a bad idea; I'll just stick to verbal taunts and maybe punches from my fists.

**Jethro: **Truth be told I wasn't dreaming about being catapulted, I just felt like getting some sympathy; it proves how gullible the others are. Even Lars is gullible; does he _actually think_ I'll really take him to the finals? I'd rather have somebody I know I can beat, like Amy or the deaf girl on the Buzzing Bees, they seem pretty weak.

**Pandora: **I stood up to Lars … it feels really good! … But now he's going to want to hurt me isn't he? Oh dear… (Pandora sighs) And now the entire world knows I was wearing a … well … err … um … 'special underwear'. This day isn't off to the best start is it?

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pablo entered the Cargo Hold to meet up with Ling as she had requested; if this was to talk about what happened back in Paris there was a good chance that it was going to end up being rather awkward.<p>

"Hey Ling, are you in here?" Called Pablo as he looked around.

"I'm over here." Replied Ling from around a corner.

Pablo followed the sound of Ling's voice and saw her sitting on a sofa.

"Good morning Pablo." Greeted Ling politely as Pablo sat next to her. "Sleep well?"

"I did, First Class is very comfortable. You?" Inquired Pablo.

"I slept fine as well … anyway; I'm guessing you're wondering why I asked to meet with me down here." Began Ling.

"Well I was, but Terrence told me it was something to do with what happened in Paris." Said Pablo while feeling embarrassed at the memory of that particular challenge. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ling was silent for a moment.

"… Yes, I need to talk about it. I need to stop acting like a wreck of nerves and make things go back to the way they were. Things wouldn't have been so awkward if we hadn't kissed." Mumbled Ling. "You're the first person I've kissed who isn't my Father or Mummy. It was … different."

"I can say the same." Agreed Pablo. "You know, you have very soft lips."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." Requested Ling.

"Sorry, just trying to give you a compliment." Apologized Pablo.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Ling. "Well; if the kiss had been anything like what I get from my parents then it would mean nothing … but…"

"But what?" Asked Pablo.

"… I kinda … sorta … _really_ liked it." Confessed Ling. "I've been confused by this for days; why did I like it? I'm _not_ in love with you and I'm not seeking a relationship in any way, shape or form … so why did I like it? All of this has made it awkward being near you … even though it was definitely not your fault."

"I think it's because I'm a boy and you're a girl … and the fact we're only a few years away from becoming teenagers. I think we're just growing up … and you might be a little bit ahead of me in that regard hence why you've got yourself a little worked up." Said Pablo gently. "I don't really think the fact you enjoyed it means anything, it's just part of growing up. It's nothing to be worried about … and if we're being honest here, I kinda liked it too so you're not alone in that regard."

"… Thanks Pablo … I guess I kinda have been overreacting a little bit. I guess enjoying a kiss doesn't mean you _like_ somebody; if I did I would have to explain it to Father and that'd be quite hard." Chuckled Ling. "Thanks for helping me straighten this out Pablo."

"My pleasure." Smiled Pablo. "So … how about a celebratory kiss?"

Ling's expression was _**beyond**_ stony faced.

"I was just kidding!" Added Pablo hastily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was a pretty bad joke.)<strong>

**Pablo: **I'm glad this mess is over, now things can go back to how they were before.

**Ling: **(She is meditating in the lotus position). I feel at peace.

* * *

><p>Molly and Oliver were on their way to the Airplane Canteen for breakfast; they hadn't got there yet since Oliver had needed to take his morning insulin shot and Molly had waited for him.<p>

"You know Oliver; I wish I had Diabetes instead of being deaf." Said Molly. "I'd love to hear all the beautiful sounds God put in our world."

Oliver shook his head as if to say 'you don't want to be diabetic'.

"It's always something; being deaf, feeling the cold easy or being a bit Dyslexic." Mumbled Molly.

Oliver looked interested to hear that Molly was Dyslexic; Molly seemed to catch onto this and continued speaking,

"I can read just fine but I'm not that good at spelling. All of these little quirks I've got are why mummy and daddy are so protective of me; I'd like to just live like a normal child for even one mere hour, just to see what it's like. Is it silly of me to think like this?" Asked Molly.

Oliver promptly shook his head as if to say 'not at all'.

"… You really are good to me Oliver; you're a truly nice friend." Smiled Molly as she and Oliver turned down another corridor without noticing that somebody was following them.

"I know you can't hear me Molly, but you're such a sweet girl, as sweet as sugar and Kellogs Frosties. I hope neither of us gets voted off for a long time if at all, if you were gone I'd miss you." Admitted Oliver.

Molly didn't hear what Oliver said but smiled.

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm sure it was a very nice thing to say." Smiled Molly.

"Pansies." Scoffed a voice from behind them.

Molly didn't hear but Oliver did; he turned and saw Lars. Before he could react Lars reached forwards and wedgied Molly hard.

"EEEK!" Squealed Molly in horror and mild terror as she tried to squirm free.

"Christmas tree patterned panties? Lame!" Scoffed Lars as he tugged harder which caused Molly more pain.

"Leave Molly alone!" Yelled Oliver in a rare angry moment.

BAM!

Oliver punched Lars in the nose; Oliver may not have been very strong but it was enough to make him let go of Molly and fall over to the ground clutching his sore smeller.

"Ow! You stupid nerd!" Growled Lars. "What was that for? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You would have if I'd given you a chance; besides, wedgying my best friend merits a punch to the nose don't you think?" Frowned Oliver. "Next time I'll inject you!"

Molly tucked away her undergarments and growled at Lars in a rather non threatening way.

"You horrid meanie! Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Have you _ever _been to Sunday School even once?" Exclaimed Molly. "If you don't change your ways you're going to get a _big_ time out!"

**DING!**

There was a moment of silence before Oliver and Lars groaned.

"A song? Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" Asked Oliver with a groan.

"I'm not singing with these two pansies!" Yelled Lars.

"Why are you two talking to nothing? … Is it time for a song?" Asked Molly.

"Molly is right." Nodded Chris as he walked out of a room labeled 'massage parlor'. "But I want as many solos as possible this season … so Molly, this song is all yours."

Molly was silent as Chris left.

"What did he say?" Asked Molly.

Oliver quickly wrote down something in the note book he had borrowed from Edgar and passed it to Molly. Molly quickly read it and then looked excited.

"A solo? That sounds like great fun!" Cheered Molly. "Ok, bring it on!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #8: Pollyanna: This one has a heavenly heartwarming beat to it with a back up of piano and hope. Basically a song of childhood joy).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I believe the morning sun<strong>

**Is always gonna shine again, and**

**I believe a pot of gold**

**Waits at every rainbow's end**

**Ooooh!**

**I believe in roses kissed with dew**

**Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?**

**I believe in make believe**

**Fairy tales and lucky charms, and**

**I believe in promises**

**Spoken as you cross your heart**

**I believe in skies forever blue**

**Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?**

**You may say I'm a fool**

**Feeling the way that I do**

**You can call me Pollyanna**

**Say I'm crazy as a loon**

**I believe in silver linings**

**And that's why I believe in you**

**I believe there'll come a day**

**Maybe it will be tomorrow**

**When the bluebird flies away**

**All we have to do is follow**

**I believe a dream can still come true**

**Why shouldn't I believe the same in you?**

**You may ay I'm a fool**

**Feelin' the way that I do**

**I believe in friends and laughter**

**And the wonders love can do**

**I believe in something magic**

**And that's why I believe in you**

**You may say I'm a fool**

**(I'm a fooooool)**

**Feelin' the way that I do**

**(This way aboooout)**

**There's not much I can do**

**(I'm a)**

**I'm gonna be this way my life through**

'**Cause I still believe in miracles**

**I swear I've seen a few**

**And the time will surely come when you can see my point of view**

**I believe in second chances**

**And that's why I believe in you**

* * *

><p>"You see Lars; I believe you can change. You don't have to be a bully; you can do what's right … just say sorry and try being nice; you'll see how much better you'll feel." Said Molly gently.<p>

Lars was silent for a few moments before he laughed and punched Molly to the ground.

"That is why you shouldn't believe in me." Laughed Lars as he entered the Airplane Canteen.

Olive gently helped Molly back to her feet.

"… Sometimes I see goodness in places it truly doesn't exist." Lamented Molly.

"It just shows you're a good person." Assured Oliver though he knew Molly couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The world needs more Pollyanna's.)<strong>

**Molly: **I put my all into that song, to try and convince Lars to be nice … and he punched me. Well, I won't let that ruin my day; he's not my team mate anyway so I don't have to be near him anyway … at least Oliver liked my song.

**Oliver:** Molly has a really good singing voice; it's kind of like a mixture between a church choir and a childish little girl's voice … I like it.

**Lars: **I wonder who I should wedgie next; it's better to wedgie girls since they make more high pitched squeals, it's pretty funny. Plus their panties are more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The thirty four tweens were all in the Airplane Canteen eating breakfast; breakfast was a hearty meal of chicken pie and cheese on toast.<p>

"Hey Darby, why aren't you eating the chicken pie?" Asked Zora.

"Because I'm a *yawn* vegetarian." Explained Darby. "I'm glad they have a *yawn* vegetarian option."

"Vegetarians wouldn't have it easy in the war." Stated Terrence. "There would be a lot of times during missions were fruit and vegetables and stuff weren't available and you'd have to eat meat."

"I'm no vegetarian, but I do not really like the taste of prawn that much." Admitted Karrie. "Hey Darby, why do some vegetarians eat seafood and others don't?"

Her response was a soft snoring; Darby had fallen asleep again.

"Ok …. So Ling, how are you feeling today?" Asked Karrie to change the subject.

"I feel much better than yesterday; I feel … at peace." Said Ling in content. "I've managed to work my problems out."

"Yeah, they were getting kind of chubby; they needed a work out badly." Joked Robbie.

Karrie giggled whereas most of the others groaned. Ling however managed to laugh slightly.

"You'll get there one day Robbie; your Chi shows a lot of persistence." Complimented Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What would Robbie's stage name be?)<strong>

**Robbie: **Hopefully I can think of a true showstopper joke someday, one that'll knock everyone over it'll be _that_ funny. Maybe something to do with Dinosaurs, plenty of funny opportunities with them. At the very least Karrie will find it funny, her sense of humor is quite fine tuned.

**Terrence: **It's good to see Pablo and Ling solved the awkwardness between them. Now we can focus on the challenges without any distraction. Maybe we can win twice in a row like how the Allies won against Germany twice in a row in both World Wars … such terrible times… (Terrence takes off his hat in respect).

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Sophie were sitting on a table near the edge of the Airplane Canteen.<p>

"I also think we could avoid elimination if we throw the other teams under a bus." Saud Benjamin. "… Though I don't mean it literally. Either way, even if we do lose I have nothing to fear from elimination."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sophie loudly.

"Well … I'm in an alliance of three consisted of Henry, Tony and myself … I'd be happy for your to be our fourth member." Offered Benjamin. "And please do not shout your answer, say it quietly."

"So … I'd to safe from elimination?" Asked Sophie quietly.

"There's a good chance you would be." Nodded Benjamin. "It'll be four votes either way and if I can get one more on our side we'll have the majority. If there's somebody you don't like … we could get rid of them permanent like."

"Safety in the game … taking out those who I don't like … you've got yourself a deal Benjamin." Smiled Sophie as she shook hands with her hat wearing team mate. "So, who do we vote off first?"

"I'm not sure … we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Replied Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Alliance appliance!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **And so my alliance grows to four … I just can't wait until I can backstab somebody; sure, I _could_ take them all to the merge … but where's the fun in that? Besides, I don't like things being too easy.

**Sophie: **I think I just got myself a ticket past the next two or three eliminations … huzzah!

* * *

><p>Pandora and Jarvis were eating their breakfast while sitting next to each other; Pandora still felt stunned that she had actually punched Lars.<p>

"How are you feeling Pandora?" Asked Jarvis. "You seem a little distant."

"It's nothing." Assured Pandora. "I'm just a little surprised at myself because I hit Lars."

"Well I say good for you, he deserved it. Wedgies must hurt." Said Jarvis while patting Pandora on her back. "Trust me Pandora; he'll be gone before you know it."

"I hope so." Agreed Pandora. "Still, it's just so embarrassing … everyone who watches this show saw my undies! And I think millions of people watch the show."

"Relax; somebody else is bound to have something more embarrassing happen and then they'll forget all about it." Assured Jarvis. "Still … I didn't know you wore that kind of underwear."

Pandora was silent and didn't make eye contact with Jarvis.

"… They're comfy." Mumbled Pandora in embarrassment before hastily changing the subject. "So, where do you think we'll be visiting today?"

"I'm not sure, I just hope that it's somewhere _much_ warmer than Antarctica; I mean … Ted's actually got a cold." Exclaimed Jarvis.

At that moment, as if to answer Pandora's question, the Plane's intercom crackled into life.

"Attention passengers; get ready to disembark. In a few minutes we will be landing in our next destination. Today we are going to be visiting Japan, a place we visited last time early on." Announced Chris. "And don't worry; it's going to be much warmer than Antarctica, so you can ware your normal cloths. Maclean out."

Chris hung up the intercom and the contestants began to talk to each other about their latest destination.

"Alright! Maybe we'll be doing something like Takeshi's Castle." Cheered Morton.

"Maybe we'll be able to try sushi." Said Dil hopefully.

"Maybe we'll be doing some karaoke." Cheered Karrie excitedly.

One camper didn't speak and instead simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Konnichiwa Japan!)<strong>

**Pandora: **You may not be able to tell it by looking at me, but I'm actually half Japanese … on my mummy's side. I miss her _so much_ … being in her home land makes me feel like I'm closer to her. Does that sound silly? It probably does … but it's a nice thought all the same.

* * *

><p>In Third Class Suki was still with Ted and seemed all set to take care of him for the day.<p>

"Suki; don't you want to go to the challenge?" Asked Ted. "I mean, it's Japan … you're *sneeze* homeland. Don't you want to go and indulge yourself in your culture?"

"I could … but a doctor never lets herself get distracted from her patients. It wouldn't be right to just leave you're here to suffer with your cold. I said I'd take care of you and so I shall." Said Suki sweetly.

"But." Began Ted before Suki shushed him.

"No buts, we're going to be staying in the plane today, hopefully I'll be able to keep you comfortable." Said Suki as she adjusted her nurse hat. "Anyway, it's time for your absolutally one hundred percent necessary once per hour hug."

"Well … ok *sneeze* then." Smiled Ted in secret delight as Suki hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Huddle cuddle!)<strong>

**Ted: **… Suki's hugs are make *sneeze* being sick _totally_ worth it!

**Suki: **Ok, hugging Ted isn't really necessary … but he likes it, so why not? It'll keep him happy at least.

* * *

><p>Outside the plane the other thirty four Tweens were standing in their teams as Chris stood before the Tweens; a large building with the Nintendo logo on it was behind him. Owen and Noah were standing next to him; the former was eating some sushi while the latter was ready to provide the usual sign language translation for Molly.<p>

"Ah Japan, such a wonderful country." Said Chris wistfully.

"I'll say! This sushi is awesome!" Cheered Owen.

"…Anyway!" Continued Chris. "Not only are we in Japan, but specifically we are also in Kyoto which is the headquarters of Nintendo. And that brings me along to today's challenge."

"Which is?" Asked Lars rudely.

"I'm getting to it." Frowned Chris. "Anyway! For today you are going to be sneaking into Nintendo's headquarters behind me and finding Shiguru Miyamoto and getting his autograph. The team that accomplishes this will be the winners."

Winter raised her hand.

"Yes Winter?" Nodded Chris.

"Is this legal?" Asked Winter.

"She's got a point; I don't want to get #bleep# arrested." Agreed Bea.

"Relax; we've got permission to do this." Assured Chris. "However, if the security guards catch you then you'll be out of the challenge and taken to the interrogation room for questioning … so try not to get caught. Haha!"

There was a moment of silence as Chris composed himself.

"Wait a moment, where are Ted and Suki?" Asked Chris.

"Oh, Ted's got a cold from the icy Antarctic Temperatures and Suki is going to take care of him." Explained Henry.

"Ok, I guess that'll work." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway … you may begin."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Interrogation? That sounds scary!)<strong>

**Amy: **I hope I don't get caught; I hear that the security guards of big companies are allowed to put people into cages!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens sneak around Nintendo's HQ and find stuff like games and plushies while others get captured by security! Also, there's another song!


	22. CH 7, PT 2: Nuts about Nintendo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Hello everyone, I have a rather serious thing to say today. My good friend BaconBaka is going through a tough time … his mother had cancer. If you could lend him and his mum a kind word it'd be really nice. I myself don't even want to think about my parents passing on … mortality is indeed a thing to be feared at least once in everybody's life. And now, on with the show.

Nintendo Logic!

* * *

><p>The four teams had all entered Nintendo's HQ through the front doors but after that they had all chosen to go a different way; inter team alliances were not a major concern at the moment it seemed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The buzzing bees were walking down a hallway whilst keeping an eye out for any security guards that might have been nearby. Terrence was leading them with Ling beside him and the others following behind.<p>

"I have to admit that meeting Shigeru Miyamoto is something I've always wanted to do." Said Robbie cheerfully. "He's made so many great games … he's truly leaving behind an unforgettable legacy.

"I'd like to meet Shigesato Itoi." Spoke up Pablo. "He made a classic game."

"Was it Donkey Kong Country?" Asked Oliver.

"No, Earthbound." Replied Pablo. He noticed the others looked blank so he continued. "You know; the game that Ness from Brawl is from."

"I've never played it." Admitted Karrie. "I don't play games much, too many bird looking enemies … though Tetris is fun; it sooths me."

"Focus everyone; we have to make sure that the security guards don't find us; if they do then we'll be interrogated." Cautioned Ling. "It may just be part of the challenge, but they'll probably tie us to a chair like in the movies."

"Surely they won't really do that." Said Pablo, sounding hopeful more than anything else.

"I dunno Pablo; they might try tickle torture on us." Gulped Zora. "I'm very ticklish on my feet."

"Molly's ticklish on her hips." Said Oliver.

"How do you know?" Asked Karrie curiously.

"Well, me and Robbie tickled her awake a few days ago." Explained Oliver.

"Hey guys, which way do we go now?" Asked Molly as she pointed ahead.

The hallway had reached the end and now three doors were in front of them; each of them had the Nintendo logo on them and no indicator of what lay beyond them.

"Maybe we should split up?" Suggested Molly. "Please may I go with Oliver?"

Terrence nodded.

"Molly has the right idea; we'll split into three groups of three." Instructed Terrence. "Does anybody have any preferences of who they go with?"

Robbie automatically moved next to Karrie while Oliver and Molly stood together. Zora walked over to Darby while Pablo joined Oliver and Molly. After a bit of shuffling around the groups were decided.

"Ok then, I can work with this." Nodded Zora as she stood with Darby and Terrence.

"Let's just hope we *yawn* don't get lost." Mumbled Darby sleepily.

"I am sure we will be fine." Assured Ling as she stood with Robbie and Karrie.

"Well; we won't find Mr. Miyamoto just standing around like clowns on stilts. Let's get going!" Declared Molly cheerfully as she walked through one of the doors with Pablo and Oliver following her.

"Ok everyone, just remember; don't leave anyone behind … and always stick together." Instructed Terrence as he, Zora and Darby walked through the second door.

"Well girls, ready to do this?" Asked Robbie. "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes, seeing that this is NinTENdo after all."

Ling groaned a little while Karrie giggled in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did you know that Nintendo was formed in the 1800's? True story!)<strong>

**Robbie: **You know, I've only just realized this now … but Karrie has a really cute giggle. It's a great reward for telling a good joke.

**Molly:** If I get interrogated, I hope the security guards use a written message … I don't want them to get angry if I can't hear them.

**Darby: **I feel so exhausted … I hope I don't fall asleep during the challenge again like I have done before.

**Terrence: **It's like Sarge from Toy Story says, a good soldier never leaves a man behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate Nintendo." Muttered Lars. "It's too kiddy and stupid!"<p>

"You know, I may prefer stuff like Sonic over Mario … but being a whiny little prissy prancer isn't exactly going to change anything. Our opinion of you has already hit rock bottom, but you keep making rock bottom go even lower than it already was." Frowned Dil.

"Yeah, and people are entitled to their own opinions you know." Agreed Amy. "You are, like, so ugly in both appearance and personality!"

In response to this Lars hit Amy over. Gareth gently helped Amy back to her feet.

"Are you ok Amy?" Asked Gareth.

"I'll be fine … though I've never been hit before … I don't like it." Pouted Amy.

"You don't like a lot of things." Stated Jethro. "Can't we all just stop fighting and focus on the task at hand?"

"I agree with Jethro; we lost yesterday so we need to try and make a comeback." Nodded Pandora. "Also, Nintendo is a great company, they made great games like Pikmin."

"Bah, Japanese people cannot do anything that could be considered good." Scoffed Lars.

There was a deadly silence.

"Ok, I'm not even going to comment." Growled Natasha.

"You stupid idiot." Muttered Jethro quietly.

"Ok, you do realize what you just said was not only racist, but extremely offensive right?" Asked Jarvis in anger and shock. "And, why did you say that? You had no reason too!"

Lars shoved Jarvis to the ground.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Asked Lars as he prepared to stomp on Jarvis's chest.

Jarvis filched at what was about to happen but Lars was grabbed from behind by Pandora

"Yes, he is disagreeing with you, we all are." Confirmed Pandora. "How _dare_ you say that! A person should not be judged by what they look like, but by how they act. And by the way, I myself am half Japanese so what you just said is very mean … I don't know where I'm going with this but you had _better_ not say it again! I am doing to let you go now, and when I do I want you to apologize."

"You tell him Pandora!" Cheered Jarvis as he got to his feet.

Pandora released Lars … only to get a punch to the gut.

"Like I'd listen to a girl who wears a thong." Sneered Lars as he walked off down a different hallway.

"I'll … go with him; maybe I can talk some sense into him." Said Jethro as he quickly left after his alliance mate.

"Are you ok Pandora?" Asked Jarvis.

"The better question is are you ok?" Replied Pandora. "He nearly stomped on you."

"I'll be fine." Assured Jarvis. "You know, maybe we should all split up and go in different directions."

"Good idea." Nodded Gareth.

"I'll go with Dil." Said Natasha as she ad Dil entered a nearby door.

"I'll go with Jarvis … if that's ok with you that is?" Asked Pandora.

"Fine by me." Nodded Jarvis as he and Pandora left further down the hallway.

Amy and Gareth looked at each other.

"I suppose we'll be working together for this challenge." Said Gareth as he and Amy walked down a different corridor.

"Yeah … and funnily enough I don't really mind." Mused Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: First comes friendship and then something more! … But don't get your hopes up.)<strong>

**Amy: **Strangely, even to myself, I actually kind of like being around Gareth … maybe it's because he comforted me this morning.

**Pandora: **Standing up to Lars is pretty exhilarating … but is it worth being hit? And also … why would my choice in underwear affect his opinion on me? I just don't get it.

**Jarvis: **Lars … I bet if you looked up the word evil in the dictionary there would be a picture of him next to the word. He scares me…

**Jethro: **If I am to take control of the game, and win, I'll need to keep Lars around … but I also need to be able to control him. Lars really is quite erratic in his behavior; this is good if he's hurting somebody I don't like, but I don't want to get hurt. He owes me and he knows it. And also, Pandora wearing sexy underwear … man, I wouldn't mind grabbing at that pale milky white _ass_ of hers. (Jethro chuckles to himself in a mildly perverted way).

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what this place is; what's Nintendo?" Asked Vinsun in confusion.<p>

"It's a company that makes video games." Explained Craig. "You know, like the games back on the plane."

"They've even had TV shows based on their games." Added Morton. "There the Super Mario Bros Show and that awful Zelda cartoon which portrayed Link as a smart aleck, kinda like Edgar."

"Hey!" Frowned Edgar in annoyance.

"Well it's true." Shrugged Morton. "We all have our little quirks."

"Yes, where to begin. You're a TV obsessed moron, Craig's a pervert and Ramona is more mismatched than a pair of odd socks." Frowned Edgar.

"Don't remind me." Mumbled Ramona.

"What's wrong Ramona?" Asked Craig gently.

"Well, I'm just a little sensitive about my mismatched eyes." Explained Ramona meekly. "I get teased about them a fair bit."

"Do people think you're an alien?" Asked Megan. "Loads of aliens have mismatched eyes."

"… You're not exactly helping." Frowned Craig.

"Oh shut up you!" Snapped Megan aggressively. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

"Seriously, why do you hate me so much?" Asked Craig. "I can understand that you're mad at me because I was a complete asshat before, but I've changed, I really have."

"I doubt that, you can peel away skin from an onion but it'll have another layer underneath." Stated Megan. "I bet you've been panty raiding our suitcases; you probably know what color my undies are!"

"I honestly don't." Said Craig dully. "… Green?"

"Aha! You admit it you perv!" Snapped Megan.

"I was just guessing, and seriously … you're not even my type." Stated Craig. "End of conversation."

"And so the sanity continues to drop." Muttered Edgar.

"Come on guys, we don't have to fight." Said Bonnie to break up any fights that would arise. "We're a team and there is no 'I don't like you' in team. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

"On a team as crazy as this one I doubt it." Stated Morton.

"Eet eez true; this team loses ze bowel control very often … metaphorically speekeeng of course." Agreed Albert. "Oh _ja_, thees eez going to be a long season."

"Maybe we could keep fights to a minimum if we split up." Suggested Ramona.

"Ramona has the right idea, let's imitate a banana split." Agreed Emily.

"I'll go with Megan." Said Edgar as he walked down one hallway and beckoned for Megan to follow which she did after one last glare at Craig.

"I'll be with my two besties." Said Bonnie cheerfully as she went down one hallway with Craig and Ramona following. "I hope we see some rare Pokémon plushies!"

"I guess that leaves the rest of us in one group then." Noted Morton. "Shall we start looking for Mr. Miyamoto?"

"Sounds like a plan, I just hope the security guards don't have pepper spray." Gulped Albert.

"Pepper spray doesn't sound so nice." Agreed Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: But pepper salt goes great on chips! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Ramona: **Why does Megan hate Craig so much? I've forgiven him, so has Bonnie so why not her? It was understandable at first but now it's a little annoying.

**Edgar: **I need an ally in this game, I probably can't get to the end by myself you see. I can't choose Craig because I hate him as does a number of people, but I need somebody I can gradually gain full control over … that means Megan sounds like a good candidate to me.

**Emily: **Our team has a lot of conflict huh? I guess it's partly Craig's fault … but he is really, really, _really_ sorry so why can't the others forgive him? His apology was as sincere and rich and creamy as ice cream!

**Albert: **We sure fight a lot don't we?

**Morton: **With so many arguments breaking out I'm not really sure who is at the bottom of the pecking order … but I think I'll be safe next time we lose; I do have my deal with Bonnie after all. I just hope she keeps her word better than Vector did to Gru in Despicable Me … it was a fantastic film. Did you know that Gru's actual first name is Felonius?

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is absolutely dreadful." Frowned Benjamin. "We're two players down … we don't have our jock or medic with us … we're going to lose <em>hands down<em>."

"Don't worry about it Benjy." Said Tony positively. "If we wish hard enough we'll do fine!"

"That doesn't work in real life Tony." Stated Henry.

"Well, we have the fewest players … I think. That way we'll have less to lose so we won't lose the challenge as easy … right?" Guessed Tony.

"… Tony actually has a really #bleep# good point." Noted Bea. "I'm guessing the lower positions will be determined by who #bleep# lost the most people, the others have more than us so we have a #bleep# advantage!"

"Tony, that was very smart of you." Smiled Winter sweetly.

"Oh shucks, it was nothing." Grinned Tony while trying to look modest.

"Tony may be correct, but we still need to find Miyamoto." Stated Benjamin. "Since Ted isn't here I'll take over as leader for now; I always have liked mazes so this should be my type of challenge."

"So which way do we go?" Asked Sophie loudly.

"Sssh!" Shushed Henry. "If you're too loud the guards will easily find us."

"Oh … sorry." Whispered Sophie sheepishly.

"Ok, now … does anybody by chance have a map of this place?" Asked Benjamin. "Or maybe an invisibility cloak?"

"As much as I like Harry Potter I have yet to buy one of those." Said Winter apologetically.

"I was being sarcastic." Stated Benjamin. "Still, it would be useful … hmm; this is a pretty big building so we're gonna have to split up at some point. Regardless of that, it might be best if we stick together, we could very easily get lost."

"Maybe we could ask for a map at the help desk?" Suggested Tony.

"That'd be a very good idea if that wouldn't get us caught." Replied Benjamin.

"Hmm … maybe we could dress up in #bleep# Pokémon or Mario outfits and pretend we're the #bleep# mascots." Suggested Bea.

"Good idea, all we need to do is locate the outfits." Said Henry as he glanced behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. "Any idea where they are?"

Bea was silent.

"… Never mind." Mumbled Bea.

"Do you like honey Bea?" Asked Tony.

"Well, I guess so; it's #bleep# nice on toast … why do you ask?" Inquired Bea.

"Because your name is Bea." Explained Tony.

"It's pronounced that way, but it is spelt #bleep# differently. It's spelt B-e-a." Stated Bea before spotted some security guards nearby. "Quick! Hide!"

Bea dived behind a nearby sofa as did the rest of her team mates. As the guards approached Sophie suddenly felt the urge to sneeze.

"Ah … ah…" Sniffled Sophie.

"Oh #bleep# no." Gulped Bea.

"Hold it in." Pleaded Winter in a quiet whisper.

"… ACHOO!" Sneezed Sophie loudly.

Instantly the guards noticed the six tweens and quickly approached them.

"Come with us to the interrogation room!" Ordered one of them.

"Run for it!" Wailed Tony as he took off running with his team mates close behind.

High heels are not made for running; Winter found this out as she tripped over and knocked into Bea which sent both of them to the ground; the two security guards quickly grabbed them and began to drag them away.

"So … I guess we have the right to remain silent?" Joked Winter.

Bea just groaned and tried to squirm free though she was unable too.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And that is why sneezes are bad for stealth!)<strong>

**Bea: **I just hope they don't put me #bleep# under the lie detector … I have secrets I'd rather not #bleep# get out. (Bea raises her hands and nods towards her red gloves). Let's just #bleep# say I don't just wear #bleep# these as part of my style.

**Benjamin: **If we lose it's pretty clear I'm not going anywhere … but who should go? I'm not feeling very backstabby today, so maybe Winter … but come tomorrow I might favor Henry instead. So many decisions, but Ted is out due to him being sick. He can't help having a cold.

**Henry: **So we've lost two already huh? We've really crashed the helicopter this time … metaphorically speaking. Here's hoping the other teams do worse.

**Winter: **… Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted was huddled up in blankets in Third Class; he felt very ill and was hoping that his cold was going to pass sooner rather than later.<p>

"Man, if I don't get better soon I'm gonna *sneeze* be voted off for sure." Groaned Ted sickly. "I'm as sick as a spider."

"Don't worry Ted; I won't let the others vote you off. You've done very well so far and I think that'll be enough for the others to keep you on the team." Assured Suki as she sat next to Ted holding a box of tissues. "Now, can I get you anything?"

"You don't need to do this Suki, if you're quick you *sneeze* can catch up to the others. I'll be fine." Insisted Ted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying here with you. If me being here taking care of you costs us the challenge then I'll take full responsibility for it." Said Suki maturely. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible while you're feeling under the weather."

"I don't want you to *cough* get voted out Suki, especially not for my sake! You're really important to the team!" exclaimed Ted.

"You're just saying that." Smiled Suki.

"I'm not, I'm being serious." Assured Ted. "You're a strong player, you're really nice, you *sneeze* fix us up when we get hurt, you're my alliance partner, you're really pretty … err, forget that last one."

Suki just giggled at this compliment and gave Ted a hug.

"You boys grow up _so_ fast." Giggled Suki. "If you want to call me cute or pretty I don't mind … just as long as you don't refer to by bum while doing so. Heehee! Anyway, I'm going to get you some chicken soup; it's the perfect meal when you're sick as a sad samurai. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Suki left the room to go to the Airplane Canteen while Ted let out another sneeze and then sighed dreamily.

"What a cool girl." Smiled Ted. "I hope she doesn't live far from me; the idea of never seeing her again is worse than not winning a soccer game in an entire season. She's really pretty … and such a kind and gentle soul."

**DING!**

Ted blinked and groaned.

"Are you serious? I'm *sneeze* sick!" Protested Ted as Chris leaned into the room.

"There's no such thing as being too sick to sing." Smirked Chris. "You have a choice; sing about how much everything sucks now that you're sick, or sing about Suki … the choice is yours."

Chris left while Ted sighed; it was sing or be eliminated. Ted thought for a moment and an idea for a song entered his head. With a nod to himself he began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #9: Boy Meets Girl- A medium paced light hearted sixteen bit love song. This time only Ted is singing)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Boy meets girl<strong>

**Yes, once again**

**Boy meets girl**

**From the day we met**

**I knew that we'd be friends**

**I feel great things will soon unfurl**

**Though unamazingly boy meets girl**

**I'll her a hand**

**If that's what she demands**

**When she is down I'll do my best to help her to stand**

**Since she entered into my life**

**This funny feeling came to me**

**Now I want to know all about her**

**New friend**

**Best friend**

**Let's go have fun!**

**Since we first met eyes**

**We've had a trust so strong**

**Now she knows she can count on me**

**And I know now where I belong**

**When I'm in a clutch**

**She helps me out so much**

**Now all else passes by in a whirl**

**Since this boy met girl**

**Since I stumbled into her life**

**Strangely she's all that I see**

**She's the only girl in my world**

**I'll be a good friend to any means end just like she is to me...**

* * *

><p>Ted finished his song and then sneezed hard for a few moments; a second later the door opened and Suki walked in holding a bowl of chicken soup which she passed to him along with a spoon.<p>

"Sorry for the wait … I got distracted." Apologized Suki.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Ted. "Thanks for caring about my well being."

"My pleasure." Smiled Ski as she hugged Ted.

"I though I already had my hourly hug." Blinked Ted.

"Who's counting?" Replied Suki cheerfully.

Ted just smiled … though he could feel that Suki's heart was beating quite fast for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She overheard him singing!)<strong>

**Owen: **I think those two are in love! (Owen giggles like a schoolgirl).

**Ted: **Suki's heart was beating pretty fast … did something scare her?

**Suki: **(She looks rather giggly). That was such a lovely song! And he was singing about me … and how much he cares … that was so sweet! I'm too young to date somebody … but after hearing that song …am I really too young? Hmm … well, I'll just see where things go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Interrogation Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter and Bea were sitting in chairs in a dark room with only one light turned on. A muscular security guard and two burly behemoth flunkies were standing in front of them with small batons at the ready.<p>

"Ok you girls, tell us what you know." Ordered the head security guard in his Japanese accent.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Asked Winter nervously.

"We want to know where your friends are." Said the security guard. "Tell us where they are; you are all in _big_ trouble!"

Winter was silent while Bea was trying to hold in her tics. After a few moments Bea gained an idea.

"Well, I don't #bleep# know where they're _not_." Stated Bea.

"Why did she swear?" Asked one of the burly guards.

"I think she's the contestant that has T." Began the other burly guard before he was cut off.

"Taken a bet from her friend involving #bleep# swearing and a lot of #bleep# money." Nodded Bea with a serious glance that the guards understood.

"Ok … now; if you don't know where they are not, does that mean you know where they are?" Asked the head guard.

"Well on the contrary; I'm possibly #bleep# more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that I undeniably do or do not know where they #bleep# should not probably be." Said Bea quickly. "If that indeed isn't where they #bleep# are not."

The guards looked confused while Winter looked amused.

"Well … that's one to way to answer a question I suppose." Giggled Winter.

"Ok boys; remove their shoes. If they won't tell us … we'll have to tickle it out of them." Ordered the head guard.

The two girls had their shoes quickly taken off followed by their socks as the burly guards were handed feathers.

"… Oh crud." Groaned Bea.

"Be gentle!" Gulped Winter before glancing at Bea. "You just had to confuse them didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Tickle torture!)<strong>

**Bea: **I _hate_ being tickled.

**Winter: **Bea seems to swear even more when she's stressed … she's taking this dare with her friend quite seriously isn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>(Molly, Oliver and Pablo)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly, Oliver and Pablo had entered a toy room; various plushies were all over the place. Some were of Pokémon, some were of the Mario monsters and some were of Pikmin.<p>

"Aww! These plushies are so fluffy and huggable!" Cheered Molly as she picked up a Shy Guy plushie and hugged it tightly. "I have a lot of plushies and cuddly toys at home … though I wish mummy and daddy would get me something other than teddies … like maybe a dragon."

"Whoa, look at all the toys." Blinked Oliver. "Who would need all of these?"

"It's supply and demand." Explained Pablo. "People want them so more are made so that everyone can have one, but inevitable the supply won't meet the demand so they become more sought after."

"You really seem to understand the business world." Noted Oliver.

"It comes from being the heir to Bones Inc, but I'm nothing special." Assured Pablo modestly.

"Hey guys, do you think I can keep one of these plushies?" Asked Molly hopefully.

Oliver quickly wrote a note for Molly and passed it to her. Molly quickly read it.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, taking one would be stealing … and that's against the Bible. I'm a good girl so I'll leave it." Nodded Molly as she put the plushie back. "You know; I don't think Mr. Miyamoto is in here."

"Molly's right, I think this room is empty." Agreed Oliver. "Let's check somewhere else."

At that moment though there was the sound of doors opened; by reactive instinct Pablo and Oliver dived into a large pile of plushies to hide, but Molly didn't due to not hearing the doors open. The two boys could only watch with wide eyes as a security guard so burly he looked like a gigantic King Kong Gorrila stepped behind Molly and picked her up as though she weighed nothing.

"Hey! Let go of me! … Please?" Requested Molly with puppy dog eyes.

"… You're coming to the interrogation room." Stated the security guard as he held Molly under his arm and headed out the room with Molly kicking her legs and squirming but to no avail.

After he was gone Pablo and Oliver climbed out of the pile of toys. Oliver looked quite worried.

"Oh no, he got Molly! What if he hurts her? She's fragile!" Wailed Oliver in panic. "Quick! We have to launch a rescue mission!"

"Oliver, snap out of it!" Said Pablo as he shook his friend. "It's just part of the challenge; she's going to be ok, I promise."

Oliver quickly calmed down and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted." Mumbled Oliver in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's completely understandable." Assured Pablo. "She _is_ your girlfriend after all."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Blushed Oliver. "She's just a _friend _who happens to be a girl."

"Oh, sorry … my mistake." Apologized Pablo. "But still, if you ever choose to date her then you have good taste in girls. Now let's find Mr. Miyamoto, us staying in First Class depends on it."

Pablo ran to one of the doors with Oliver following, though he cast one last glance at the door Molly had been carried through.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's one less honey maker … you know, because she's on the Buzzing Bees team.)<strong>

**Pablo: **Maybe Ted would be up for betting who the first two to get together are going to be ... nah, betting on something like that would be a little bit stupid.

**Oliver: **Seriously, why do people keep saying Molly and me and together? Can't people of opposite genders be friends and not have any romantic feelings? … Man, there sure are a lot of 'shippers' in the contest huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Karrie, Ling and Robbie)<strong>

* * *

><p>"… This isn't exactly what I was expecting when I heard we were landing in Japan." Blinked Karrie.<p>

The room they were in was full of props from the Super Mario Bros series such as blocks, coins, koopa shells, banana peels and various power ups.

"So many joke possibilities." Grinned Robbie.

"Just don't make them too bad." Requested Ling politely.

"Well … I know that shell, his name is Sheldon, get it?" Joked Robbie. "And that Lakitu Cloud, it should be in Final Fantasy seven; and as for the fire flower, it's gonna burn down the garden!"

Soon Karrie was on the ground clutching a koopa shell for support while giggling in hysterics while Ling just sighed to herself in mild amusement. At least Robbie put effort into his jokes, and Karrie seemed to enjoy them so he had to be doing something right.

"Hey guys, as _funny_ as the jokes are, I suggest we continue looking for Mr. Miyamoto. I do not think he is in this room so we should proceed to a different room." Suggested Ling.

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed Robbie. "Any ideas where Mr. Miyamoto might be?"

"Maybe he's working on a new game." Guessed Karrie. "There's a new Pikmin game coming out soon … but there might be bird monsters so I'll give it a miss."

"There has to be a way to cure you of your fear." Pondered Robbie. "I could help you face it if you want."

"I don't think it'll be as easy as that." Said Karrie doubtfully. "Fear is a very complex emotion; any number of things can set it off."

"Like spiders." Shuddered Ling. "I have a severe case of arachnophobia; no amount of karate training, meditation or traditional Chinese healing techniques will cure it."

"Laughter is a good medicine." Offered Robbie. "Besides, I don't think we're gonna see many giant spiders in Japan."

"We might if we visit The Amazon or The Congo or … I'm not helping am I?" Asked Karrie sheepishly.

"Not exactly." Chuckled Robbie. "Now let's get back to looking for Miyamoto, he could be anywhere in the building."

Just then a burly security guard entered the room and noticed the three kids.

"Hey! You kids are trespassing!" Barked the guard as he ran up to them.

"Retreat!" Yelled Karrie as she sped for the door with Ling and Robbie following behind her.

Clearly Robbie wasn't fast enough since the guard caught up to him and then grabbed him.

"Go on without me girls! I'll be fine! … As _fine_ as Jessica Rabbit!" Joked Robbie as the security guard dragged him off.

"… He even manages to make a joke when in peril." Swooned Karrie.

Ling noticed Karrie's swoon but chose to say nothing about it as they ran into the next room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Personally I think the Nymphs from Rayman Origins are hotter.)<strong>

**Ling: **I may not like spiders, but I would never hurt one. I'd just run away even though father says that running away all the time is dishonorable. And also, does Karrie have a crush on Robbie? It's hard to tell. Out of everyone here I know the absolute _least_ about love … Lars knows more since he _loves_ being a crud ball.

**Karrie: **What? I don't have a crush on Robbie; I just like boys who are funny. There's a _bit _of a difference between liking someone and being attracted to certain types of people.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darby, Terrence and Zora)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm, it looks like we're in the Wii U assembly line." Noted Zora as she peered out from behind the machine she and the others were hiding behind. "I hope I get a Wii U for Christmas."<p>

"It'll have a lot of *yawn* good games." Agreed Darby sleepily.

"Indeed it will, but can any of you see Shigeru Miyamoto?" Asked Terrence.

"Not at the moment; I don't think he's in here." Said Zora apologetically. "Maybe we should check somewhere else."

"That might be the best course of action." Nodded Terrence. "Now we'll have to be quiet or the security guards will catch us."

Terrence and Zora quietly tiptoed towards the nearby door; they managed to get there without any of the guards noticing them, but they then noticed Darby was not with them. They glanced back to their original hiding place and noticed Darby had fallen asleep.

"Of _all_ the times for her to fall asleep." Muttered Zora.

"If we're quick we might be able to wake her up and get out of her." Said Terrence quietly.

"Too late." Groaned Zora as a security guard walked over to Darby, picked her up and walked off with her, most likely to the interrogation room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: *Snore*.)<strong>

**Terrence: **Darby's a sweet girl and all, but she does pick rather inconvenient moments to fall asleep, there is no denying it.

**Zora: **Maybe I should have just carried her throughout the challenge … too late now I suppose. … Are there any ways of curing insomnia, knowing a few would be pretty helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lars and Jethro)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know Lars; if you keep antagonizing everyone and doing bad stuff you're going to get yourself kicked off sooner or later; for me and you to succeed in the game that cannot happen." Stated Jethro.<p>

"Eh, they know I'm just fooling around with then; no harm done." Shrugged Lars.

"Well between wedgying Pandora and Molly, hitting some of the others, insulting everyone and making an insult to the Japanese I'd say that you're making it harder for yourself." Frowned Jethro. "If that's how you want to play the game then that's fine, but you're gonna have to rely on winning solo immunity quite often."

"Or on your hypnotism." Added Lars.

"That won't always work; if I do it too often then people will get suspicious." Said Jethro as he peered around a corner. "You're gonna have to control yourself; and try not to assault Pandora too much."

"Why not? It's funny." Scoffed Lars.

"… Ok, it kinda is, but if you must hassle people you would be more effective if you did it to more than just one person. Besides, Pandora is a _nice_ piece of ass." Smirked Jethro. "Then again, so is Ramona."

"Are you going soft? Relationships are for wusses." Said Lars with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to date them; I just think they're good to look at." Stated Jethro. "But it's not important; we need to find Miyamoto; man, a map would be very useful about now."

"How about we just threaten one of the employees into telling us?" Suggested Lars.

"Better yet I could hypnotize them into telling us." Pondered Jethro.

"…Naw, hurting them would be much more efficient." Stated Lars.

"I guess you're right … so, do you see any security guards?" Asked Jethro.

"Right here." Said a voice behind them.

Before Jethro and Lars could react they were picked up by a burly guard and held under his arms.

"You too are coming straight to the interrogation room; I hope you like the sound of watching Disaster Movie!" Laughed the guard.

The two boys were silent for about half a second before they started screaming in pure terror.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Now that is a cruel and weird torture!)<strong>

**Jethro: **It … it was so _horrible_! Even two million won't make me forget how bad that movie was! And the chipmunks got squished by a cow! … The horror!

**Lars: **I may like seeing people suffer and cry … but that was brutal even by _my_ standards!

* * *

><p><strong>(Dil and Natasha)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I was hoping we'd be able to try some Japanese food while we were here; well, there's always next time I guess." Lamented Dil. "I love Asian cuisine, it's very delectable."<p>

"I've never tried foreign food before; most of the time my family eats things like a walrus burger, moose meat or wild vegetables; we don't live near any shops so we have to be self sufficient." Said Natasha. "It is a hard life but on the plus side it's made me resilient to cold temperatures."

"Yeah, you didn't even shiver back in Antarctica." Nodded Dil in an impressed voice. "You're like ice cream without the cold."

"Your compliments are strange … but still appreciated." Smiled Natasha.

"Well, you are as sweet as ice cream." Shrugged Dil cheerfully. "There are some things that can _only_ be done with your best friend. Sneaking around Nintendo's HQ is one of those things."

"Agreed; this challenge is actually kind of fun, kind of like my tea parties with my Trollz Dolls." Said Natasha as she peered around a corner to check for security guards.

"You've mentioned your Trollz dolls before; what exactly are they?" Asked Dil.

"They're little dolls with really wild hairstyles; like the 'orphans' in Toy Story 3." Explained Natasha. "My Grandmama Katari makes them for me."

"I just had a thought; if you hunt for your food … do you know how to use a gun?" Asked Dil curiously.

"Well, no … but I do know how to use a spear." Said Natasha in remembrance. "Some may have reservations about hunting, but it's my family's way of life."

"I find your culture and lifestyle to be really interesting; it's definitely more exciting than my suburban environment. My lifestyle is kinda boring … even getting a pizza from the pizza parlor isn't that exciting."

"I've never had pizza before; what's it like?" Asked Natasha.

"You've never had pizza?" Blinked Dil. "You've been missing out! What about hot dogs or fries or burgers or curry?"

"I haven't had them either; no fast food restaurants are near my home." Said Natasha with a shake of her head.

"Well Natz; I'll be sure to introduce you to the wonders of modern food." Vowed Dil. "I'll see if I can convince Chef Hatchet to make you a pizza. You can choose the toppings."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I want ham and pineapple!)<strong>

**Dil: **Natz is really interesting; she sure has a lot of skills. Not only can she hunt but I'm willing to bet that even liquid nitrogen wouldn't make her feel cold. Still, she has a rather limited diet due to being so remote. I aim to make it more varied.

**Natasha: **I never thought I was that interesting, but Dil is really interested in the Eskimo Culture … it's rather sweet of him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jarvis and Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora were looking through a room filled with boxes labeled 'Rejected Games'. They hadn't found Miyamoto but curiosity had gotten the better of them and they were taking a break to look through the boxes to see the rejected titles.<p>

"Huh? Mario Fart?" Blinked Pandora in mild disgust. "That's … weird."

"Mario Kart Whatever Comes Next Dash?" Read Jarvis in confusion. "That's a pretty stupid name."

"What about this one; Super Waluigi World." Said Pandora as she held up a new rejected game.

"Waluigi sucks; he's the character in Mario Party 8 that _**NONE **_of my friends want to play as." Stated Jarvis. "Wario is pretty cool though."

"He could have better personal hygiene though." Giggled Pandora as she looked in a different box.

"Say Pandora; you mentioned earlier that you were half Japanese. Is it on your mum or dad's side?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

"Oh, on my mummy's side." Replied Pandora. "It feels nice being in her home land; I've always wanted to visit Japan but I've never been able to."

"Do you know any Japanese?" Asked Jarvis while sounding eager to find out more.

"Well, I know a little … but I'm not fluent or anything." Said Pandora as she looked at another rejected game. "Super Mario Teletubbies?"

"I hated that show." Flinched Jarvis. "You sound like you have a very interesting family; having parents of different ethnicities must be cool."

"Well, in a way I suppose it is." Nodded Pandora while looking a little uneasy.

"Something wrong?" Asked Jarvis.

"It's nothing much, but the bullies back at school tending to use it as an excuse to pick on me. I'll have to learn to stand up for myself eventually; daddy won't always be there for me … same with mummy." Mumbled Pandora. "It'd be nice to have a sanctuary where fears and lies melt away leaving just peace."

"You're better than you think you are Pandora; you know, maybe Ling could teach you how to fight; self defense is a useful skill." Suggested Jarvis.

"… That sounds like a good idea." Agreed Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Defend yourself against the mole people!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Pandora deserves friends in her home town … those bullies sound vile. Well, at least she has her mum and dad right?

**Pandora: **Hmm … I never considered self defense before, maybe it would be worth a try. And you know … Japan is even better than I thought it would be; it'd be a nice place to live. Also, some of those rejected games … with titles like that no wonder they were rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy and Gareth)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you think you could ask any bugs if they've seen Miyamoto?" Asked Amy.<p>

"I cannot sense any bugs in the building." Stated Gareth. "If there were any I would ask them."

"How come you can talk to bugs anyway? I would have thought that it'd be impossible." Inquired Amy curiously.

"Well … my brain waves travel on the same frequency as that of insects, it let's me communicate with them." Explained Gareth. "… You think it's creepy don't you?"

"… Actually, I really don't. I think it's amazing. I'd love to be able to talk to animals, particularly Flamingo's." Smiled Amy. "But I don't have any special abilities; I'm just a spoilt little rich girl who gets away with everything even though I shouldn't and who gets whatever she wants."

"… Are your parents neglective?" Asked Gareth hesitantly.

"Oh no; they love me very much, it's why they spoil me so much … but they aren't around much due to their jobs." Explained Amy. "They spoil me as a way of apologizing. I may have a teddy as big as a car, but what I really need … is to grow up."

"You could just ask your parents to show you a little more discipline." Suggested Gareth. "And you are actually a pretty nice girl once people get to know you."

"I know, but I was so horrid before. I feel ashamed of myself … and didn't it upset you?" Asked Amy hesitantly.

"… I will admit that being called poor and creepy does upset me a little, but you apologized to me and I accepted it, the whole issue is now gone and forgotten." Assured Gareth. "But I'm used to being called creepy; it's probably true anyway."

"It's not true!" Exclaimed Amy. "You're really fascinating, people just need to get used to you … just like I did."

"Humans are a very prejudiced species; it's not likely many will get to know me like you have." Stated Gareth. "But I have come to accept it."

"It doesn't have to be that way; you deserve friends just like everyone else … and probably way more than most people." Said Amy with a shy sort of smile. "I'm your friend … right?"

Gareth seemed to think for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, I do think we are friends." Nodded Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Odd friendship indeed, but it's still sweet.)<strong>

**Gareth: **I get the feeling that below her rich and haunty exterior Amy is an incredibly sweet but also rather insecure girl. Call it a feeling.

**Amy: **I wonder what it would be like talking to animals; it'd be like that cartoon 'The Wild Thornberries' except I live in a mansion instead of a Convey.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>One team finds Shigeru Miyamoto, the losing team competes in a solo immunity challenge that is all about luck and somebody else is voted off.


	23. CH 7, PT 3: Shigeru Miyamoto

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I have one very important bit of advice for you today since school is starting tomorrow for me. NEVER bring a roller backpack to school because people will just kick it over; I don't know why though because they are really convenient.

Garbage Pail Kids sucks!

* * *

><p><strong>(Interrogation Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Currently the captured contestants were being tortured through the use of a combination of foot tickling and watching clips of several bad movies. Currently the tweens were being forced to watch the WORST movie ever made, one so bad that the creators were probably high when they thought it up … The Garbage Pail Kids.<p>

"Aaaah! This movie is so terrible!" Wailed Molly; the subtitles had been put on so she could understand what was going on. "I want my mummy!"

"Make it stop!" Screamed Jethro in terror.

"This movie is worse than any of you wusses!" Sobbed Lars in pure pain.

"Suck it up kids!" Barked one of the security guards. "You trespassed and now you must pay the price!"

Darby had fallen fast asleep despite the fact she was being tickled on her feet; needless to say it, but everyone else was jealous she had escaped the torture.

"Lucky!" Groaned Robbie.

At that moment the door opened and six security guards came in carrying Albert, Emily, Morton, Terrence, Vinsun and Zora. As soon as Morton saw what movie was playing he screamed and began to try and squirm free.

"Not _that_! **Anything** but _that_!" Begged Morton. "It's even worse than 'The Room'!"

"But puppets are cute." Said Emily positively as they were strapped into the chairs. "The baby one looks kinda funny though."

"Those are real people in costumes." Stated Morton in terror. "Let me out of here!"

"Oh gosh … those costume designs are so terrible! Heeeeeeeeelp!" Screamed Emily.

"Zis eez creeminal! Eet haz to be!" Wailed Albert.

"Well so is trespassing." Stated one of the security guards.

"I don't get what is so scary." Blinked Vinsun. "It's just a movie, though it looks kinda cheap."

"It's more than just a movie buddy; it is the worst movie ever made. They say monstrous killers are tortured by this movie in maximum security prisons!" Wailed Morton in sheer terror.

At that moment the Garbage Pail Kids began to sing a song.

There was a single second of silence before the tweens started screaming in terror.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" Wailed Morton.

"This song is **horrible**!" Screamed Terrence.

"Those lyrics are so bad! The songs message is completely hypocritical!" Exclaimed Emily as she actually started to cry.

"Eeeek! Get my agent on ze phone, zis movie eez where I draw ze line!" Screamed Albert.

"It hurts it hurts! I feel so sad! Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain! Go back!" Wailed Robbie.

"… Seriously guys, it's just a movie. It's not real." Said Vinsun flatly. "Seriously, moldy bread is worse than this."

Nobody listened to Vinsun as they just kept screaming due to the _awful_ singing in the movie.

"Never mind." Sighed Vinsun.

"This movie is physically #bleep# hurting me!" Screamed Bea in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: … Now that is just plain <em>cruel<em>.)**

**Vinsun: **Seriously, it wasn't that bad. Certainly not a good movie, but I reckon it wasn't doing any real damage. Not like we got any scars or anything from it.

**Emily: **My mind was nearly exploinated from that pile of dung! I may be a silly fun girl, but that movie … it was so bad! And … I can't get the song out of my head! (Emily wails and starts crying; she then begins banging her head against the wall). Get out of my head you stupid song!

**Bea: **… That movie might have given #bleep# me more scars than I already have…

**Winter: **If that movie becomes a book it'll be one book I would _never_ read … ever!

**Zora:** (She is shaking in a fetal position and sucking her thumb).

* * *

><p><strong>(Bonnie, Craig and Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't help but think something very cruel has just happened." Said Bonnie as she and her two friends looked around what appeared to be the canteen of the building. Nobody was there besides them.<p>

"Any of you girls fancy getting something to eat?" Asked Craig.

"Are you hoping for a second chance at a date with me?" Giggled Ramona.

"Nope, I just wondered if you were hungry." Stated Craig.

"Not very much; I had a big breakfast." Assured Ramona. "We should probably check somewhere else since Miyamoto doesn't seem to be here."

"Here's an idea; why don't we hang around here until dinner time?" Suggested Bonnie. "Loads of employees will be here and Mr. Miyamoto will probably be among them."

"Great idea Bonnie." Complimented Ramona. "That seems like a good idea … and I think I know what I can do in the meantime."

A very naughty grin appeared on Ramona's face as she dashed into the kitchen; a moment later she exited with several banana peels and began to place them in strategic locations around the canteen.

"Err … what are you going Ramona?" Asked Bonnie.

"I'm setting up some banana peels for a prank; the old banana peel slip, a classic." Explained Ramona as she placed the last banana peel on the floor. "And since Mama and Dada aren't here there is no risk of me getting punished for it."

"… You do realize they'll be watching this episode right?" Asked Craig. "They might not be too happy with you when you get home."

Ramona blinked and seemed to realize this.

"Darn … and it would have been funny too." Pouted Ramona as she picked the banana peels back up and then put them in the bin.

"It probably would have been, but if you make Mr. Miyamoto slip over then he might not give us his autograph." Reasoned Bonnie.

"I suppose you are right." Agreed Ramona. "So … what do you think the security guards would do to us if they got us in the interrogation room?"

"They might tickle us." Gulped Bonnie.

"No problem there, being tickled is fun." Said Ramona cheerfully.

Craig processed this information and smiled to himself; Ramona seemed to sense this and continued speaking.

"Sorry Craig, you are not tickling me even though you're my friend." Denied Ramona with a giggle.

"Darn." Frowned Craig. "So; where do you think the others are?"

"I'm not sure." Admitted Bonnie. "Though hopefully they haven't been caught; in fact, maybe they've found Mr. Miyamoto already."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Don't count on it.)<strong>

**Craig: **It's no secret that I like Ramona … I hope I'm not making her feel uncomfortable.

**Ramona: **Craig's funny; I think he's trying to be romantic but he's coming across as comedic. I like it … but I'm still not really interested in getting a boyfriend.

**Bonnie: **Ramona can speak for herself, being tickled is really unpleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edgar and Megan)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, why are we on the roof?" Asked Edgar in confusion.<p>

"Aliens usually land of the roof of a tall building." Stated Megan.

"Newsflash, we are looking for Shigeru Miyamoto dumbass." Frowned Edgar.

"I know, but I'm throwing the challenge so we can get rid of Craig." Explained Megan. "With the right words I can convince Vinsun and Emily to vote along with me, you can as well. Four votes should be enough."

"That's quite smart of you." Noted Edgar. "But throwing a challenge might be a bad idea; we'd lose our number advantage when we needn't do so. Plus there's every chance the others might catch onto you; your attitude as of late is definitely not winning you any friends."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Asked Megan skeptically.

"Not for getting Craig out immediately, but I _might_ have an idea for the long term." Offered Edgar. "Something that could get rid of Craig and keep both of us safe."

"I'm listening." Said Megan.

"We should team up." Said Edgar strategically. "We watch each others backs and manipulate the votes to go our way. It'll be beneficial to both of us; you can get rid of Craig and I'll be safe in the game for a few more rounds."

"Hmm … but why choose me?" Asked Megan curiously. "You seem to be friendlier with Morton and Albert."

"They're not really my friends; I won't see them after the game is over will I? I care about nothing more than winning this game; but we both have a common enemy in Craig, so it is common sense for us to work together." Explained Edgar. "I'm not a 'Chuckles', I'm more of a 'Mordecai'."

"… Huh?" Blinked Megan in confusion.

"Oh, it's a comic I read, it isn't important." Stated Edgar. "Anyway, what do you say? Join me and we can get rid of our opponents and likely make the merge."

"Sounds good to me; the sooner that pervert is gone the better." Smiled Megan as she shook Edgar's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did you catch the shout out to SFC Forest of Dreams?)<strong>

**Megan: **With this alliance I'll be safe in the game and I might stand more of a chance at finding an alien or Bigfoot! This is a good day.

**Edgar: **I need to make Megan to whatever I say; but I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon. How could I make her my slave? Hmm … maybe if I tell her that I've seen an alien or something.

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin, Henry, Sophie and Tony)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Benjamin?" Asked Tony.<p>

"We're going to the meeting room; I have a strong feeling Miyamoto will be there due to how high ranked he is in the Nintendo corporation." Explained Benjamin.

"What if he isn't there?" Asked Henry.

"Then we'll have to search for him elsewhere." Shrugged Benjamin. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing. I've led you well so far haven't I?"

"He has." Nodded Sophie. "Benjamin has so far led us past several rooms swarming with guards, a room full of creepy Tingle dolls and a really boring walk up the stairs. I think he's a very good leader."

"Hooray for Benjy!" Cheered Tony.

"… Thanks guys." Nodded Benjamin.

"Hey look, there's the meeting room." Stated Henry as he pointed ahead.

They walked up to the end of the hallway and came to a large door with the words 'Meeting Room' on it. With a satisfied nod Benjamin turned to his alliance.

"Do any of you have a pen and paper?" Asked Benjamin.

Sophie nodded and handed the requested objects to Benjamin.

"I'm always prepared." Stated Sophie loudly.

So with enough being said Benjamin opened the door and entered with his alliance following him.

Inside the room a number of Japanese game designers were sitting around a large table and looked up to see who had entered the room. Upon seeing that it was some of the tweens from the show they seemed to know what was going on.

"Hello, we're looking for Shigeru Miyamoto, is he in this room?" Asked Benjamin.

One of the game designers got to his feet and approached the four tweens.

"That would be me." Said Shigeru Miyamoto in a heavily Japanese accented voice. "I assume that you are here for my autograph."

"If that's alright with you Mr. Miyamoto." Nodded Tony.

Shigeru Miyamoto nodded; Benjamin passed him the pen and paper and the world famous game designer sighed it and passed it back.

"It would appear that you tweens are the winners." Smiled Shigeru Miyamoto.

At that moment the door opened and Chris walked in with Owen and Noah following.

"And the challenge is over!" Announced Chris. "You guys have won it for the Spooky Spiders. Owen, Noah, you guys go and round up everyone else and get them to the backyard of the building. We still have to determine who lost the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Miyamoto is AWESOME!)<strong>

**Tony: **Hooray! We won again!

**Benjamin: **It was quite nice leading the others; you know … I wouldn't mind hanging out with them outside the game.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nintendo HQ backyard)<strong>

* * *

><p>The thirty two tweens were standing grouped in their teams; Suki and Ted were still on the plane but everyone else was ready to hear the results of the challenge. With Noah ready to give a sign language translation for Molly Chris began to speak.<p>

"Well everyone; I think we learned today that it is generally not a very good idea to trespass in a large company if not invited." Grinned Chris.

"You made us do it!" Yelled Zora. "We had to watch the Garbage Pail Kids movie!"

"Seriously? … Whoa, even to me that's cruel." Shuddered Chris. "Well, here's something that can make it better … the challenge results! Time to see who aced the challenge and who had an epic fail as though they place Super Mario Bros and died at the first Goomba."

"Don't rub it in." Mumbled Bonnie.

"Anyway; Benjamin, Henry, Tony and Sophie were able to find Shigeru Miyamoto, and as such that means the Spooky Spiders are today's winners." Announced Chris.

The Spooky Spiders cheered; Bea looked quite pleased.

"That _almost_ makes up for watching that #bleep# bad movie." Mused Bea.

"Now, as for the rest of you; we will be dishing out second, third and fourth based on which team had the most members captured. So, because the Rotten Roaches only had Jethro and Lars get captured they win second place and will be flying in Second Class." Stated Chris.

The Rotten Roaches cheered at this announcement.

"Good job guys." Smiled Dil.

"Looks like we're all here for another day." Smiled Pandora.

"Excellent." Cackled Lars.

"In third place, with a total of four of their team captured are the Sneaky Snails." Continued Chris. "You guys get Third Class."

The Sneaky Snails looked relived that they hadn't lost.

"Oh thank God! Watching that awful movie and losing on the same day would be just too much." Sighed Morton in great relief.

"It was just a movie." Blinked Vinsun.

"A very bad movie." Shivered Emily.

"And that means that today's losers; with a total of five of their team members captured are the Buzzing Bees. You guys have earned Squalid Class and are going to be voting somebody off." Smirked Chris.

"Darn it." Frowned Robbie.

"It had to happen sooner or *yawn* later." Mumbled Darby sleepily.

"At least we tried our best." Said Karrie positively.

"Well guys, you know the drill … time for a follow up solo immunity challenge." Grinned Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Solo mojo!)<strong>

**Molly: **Last time we lost I ended up in the bottom two … does this mean it'll happen again? I hope I'm not seen as a liability due to being deaf; I can be a strong player!

**Edgar: **I would have preferred a higher finishing rank, but I can cope with this at the every least we didn't lose. Still, First Class would have been nice.

**Jarvis: **This is a nice comeback from yesterday's loss. Looks like the team numbers are getting pretty even again; hopefully we can start a winning streak, I don't want any of my friends to be voted off, especially not Pandora … err … because she deserves to stay, she's really nice, that's what I meant, honest!

**Winter: **That torture was unbearable! But winning first class makes it all worthwhile … more or less.

* * *

><p>A short while later nine boxes (item boxes from Super Mario Bros to be exact) were lined up on a long table and the Buzzing Bees were standing in a horizontal line a short distance from them.<p>

"Ok Buzzing Bees; today's solo immunity challenge is very simple … and it is also all about luck." Said Chris. "Seriously, you need to rely on luck. Here's how it works. In each of these boxes there is a coin, eight red ones and one green coin. The green coin grants immunity. You just have to pick the box that has the green coin in it."

"So; when do we start picking?" Asked Terrence.

"Very soon; first of all you need to reach into this bag and pull out a number." Said Chris as he took a bad out of his pocket. "The fridge magnet number you take out indicates the order you will pick the boxes in. A low number is good; a high number is not so good, though it might not matter. If you pick number 1 you'll pick first, number two picks second, number three picks third and so on and so forth … everyone understand?"

The Buzzing Bees nodded; the challenge seemed to be pretty simple.

"Ok then, everyone pick a number." Instructed Chris.

The Buzzing Bees did as they were told and each picked a number; Terrence had number 1, Darby had number 2, Pablo had number 3, Karrie had number 4, Ling had number 5, Zora had number 6, Molly had number 7, Oliver had number 8 and Robbie had number 9.

"Ok everyone; you may start picking your boxes. Terrence, you're going first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This is as luck based as strip roulette!)<strong>

**Oliver: **Just my luck to get a bad number eh? Well, I didn't really do anything wrong today so I should be safe regardless.

**Natasha: **This solo immunity challenge was pretty boring to watch to be honest.

* * *

><p>About two minutes later each of the Buzzing Bees had chosen a box.<p>

"I hope I'm as lucky here as I am with poker." Said Pablo hopefully.

"Ok Buzzing Bees … open your boxes and pray that Lady Luck is on your side." Instructed Chris.

The Buzzing Bees did as they were asked and then looked inside their opened boxes.

"Hooray!" Cheered Karrie as she held up a green coin.

"And that settles it; Karrie is immune from tonight's vote; as for the rest of you Buzzing Bees … one of you is getting evicted from the hive." Joked Chris.

"Good one Chris." Giggled Karrie.

"Agreed." Chuckled Robbie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Yummy honey!)<strong>

**Jethro: **It's my hope that the Buzzing Bees will kick off a strong one of their members; I won't interfere this time, but in the future influencing an opposing team's vote might be an option worth considering.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling was sitting at one of the tables in the Airplane Canteen with a cup of orange juice; the Drop of Shame ceremony was only a mere few minutes away but Ling was not worried, she felt that she had done enough to not get any votes cast against her. As she finished her orange juice Jarvis and Pandora sat down across from her.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Ling.

"Yes, we were just wondering if, err, well…" Mumbled Pandora.

"Pandora would like to know if you could teach her some self defense." Explained Jarvis. "She comes from quite a bullied background and I think her learning some self defense skills would help her fight back against the bullies."

Ling was silent for a moment.

"Assuming that I am not voted off today, I will see if I can teach her karate. It won't be something that can be learnt overnight, and I'm not sure how much I will be able to teach due to either of us possibly being voted off at any time … but I shall do my best to teach Pandora the art of Karate." Nodded Ling. "I will try and work out a schedule for my teachings; I will let you know when the first lesson will be."

"Thank you very much Ling.," Said Pandora politely.

"Not a problem, I hate bullies." Stated Ling.

Jarvis got to his feet and walked to get his meal; today's special was macaroni and cheese.

"You know Pandora, you're lucky to have such a caring boyfriend." Smiled Ling.

Pandora blushed bright red.

"Jarvis isn't my boyfriend!" Exclaimed Pandora quietly.

"Oh, my mistake." Apologized Ling. "You just seem to hang out a lot so I assumed there was something going on between you. You have my apologies."

"Don't worry about it." Assured Pandora. "Good luck at the Drop of Shame ceremony."

"Thank you." Said Ling with a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Karate, the author first heard of it from SpongeBob Squarepants.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Learning self defense is definitely a good idea; that way if Lars ever tried to attack me I could do a triple spin kick Piledriver … at least, in theory.

**Ling: **I think Father would be proud of me for passing on the art of Karate to somehow who needs it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The nine members of the Buzzing Bees sat on the bleachers while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Some looked confident, others looked nervous and Darby looked a little bit more than half asleep. Chris stood at his tropical themed podium with a big grin on his face. Noah stood beside him since he was required to give a sign language translation for Molly<p>

"Well Buzzing Bees, I haven't seen you here in a while; congratulations on avoiding elimination so long … but that means little now that you have to kick another person off. You all seem to get along without Cuthbert being on the team, so this should be an interesting vote. Will you vote strategically or will you vote emotionally?" Asked Chris.

"It depends on the person I suppose." Said Oliver. "We can't live as anyone but ourselves so we'll never know exactly what another person is thinking."

"Very well. Now, before we begin … any preferences where we visit next?"

"London would be nice." Said Pablo.

"Well, the destinations are already picked, but I felt like tricking you into thinking you had a choice." Smirked Chris. "Anyway, Karrie is immune so if you vote for her it's a wasted vote … Oliver, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: This is my seventh appearance!)<strong>

**Oliver: **Hmm, who should I vote off? I don't want to upset anybody by eliminated their friend, but I need to vote somebody off … I guess I vote for Darby, only that she's probably the weakest member of the team. (Oliver stamps Darby's passport).

**Darby: **(She wearily looks over the passports and after a moment of consideration she stamps Terrence's passport).

**Karrie: **I vote for Darby; she's my friend and all, but she kinda holds us back a little due to the fact she keeps falling asleep.

**Terrence: **(He considers his options for a few moments before he stamps Zora's passport). I'm not sure if it's going to be shown when the episode airs, but Zora got us captured after she squeed at the sight of several dolphin and clownfish plushies. Because she contributed to our loss Zora gets my vote, hard as it is to vote off a nice person.

* * *

><p>After the last voter (Ling) had cast their vote the nine Buzzing Bees were sitting back on the bleachers while Chris tallied up the votes. He nodded to himself after looking over the stamped passports and then bought up a shopping bag from beneath his podium. He reached into it and took out a penguin plushie.<p>

"Eeeeeei! That plushie is so cute!" Cheered Molly. "Are those today's Safety Souvenirs?"

"Yes they are; Japan is big on it's plushies and Chef Hatchet bought a few of these from some superstore while the challenge was going on." Nodded Chris.

"How did you convince him to shop for toys?" Asked Oliver.

"He was allowed to buy a pony one for himself." Stated Chris. "Anyway; if you do not receive a Safety Souvenir you are out of the game and will have to take the Drop of Shame. Since Karrie is immune she gets the first plushie."

"Can I get one that isn't a bird?" Requested Karrie.

"Sure, whatever." Shrugged Chris as he rooted in the bag and tossed Karrie a turtle plushie. "Anyway, also safe are…"

"Molly"

"Robbie"

"Pablo"

"Ling"

"Oliver"

"Zora"

Darby and Terrence were still without a plushie; Darby looked sleepy while Terrence crossed his arms and looked determined. Chris took the last plushie out of the bag, a dragon plushie, and continued.

"Darby, Terrence, you are today's bottom two. I have counted the votes and from that I can reveal that the final Safety Souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Terrence."

Terrence saluted Chris and caught his plushie in his other hand.

"Well Darby, it looks like this is the end of the road for you." Said Chris with his usual smirk. "Time for the Drop of Shame sleepyhead."

Darby nodded as she got to her feet and put on the parachute that Chris passed her.

"See you around guys; I wish you good *yawn* luck." Said Darby as she approached the exit door and jumped out without a sound. Chris glanced out a few seconds later and laughed.

"Well what do you know, no sooner has she pulled her parachute, she's fallen asleep. I guess it IS possible to fall asleep during free fall; who knew?" Mused Chris as he shut the door of the plane. "The rest of you are safe … this time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And then there were thirty three!)<strong>

**Molly: **It's a shame Darby is gone, but she was the weakest link … I hope she won't be mad at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were getting ready for bed; night had fallen outside of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and they were ready to settle down for a good night of sleep.<p>

"We did good today; even with two of our players out of commission we still managed to take first place! We're invincible!" Cheered Sophie.

"Don't get overconfident Sophie; we just got lucky." Said Winter. "And be thankful you weren't captured by the security guards; they tickle tortured me and Bea!"

"Say, where is Bea anyway?" Asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure; maybe she went to the bathroom to have a shower or brush her teeth or something." Guessed Winter.

"No need to worry; she'll probably be back soon." Said Henry as he walked by in his helicopter pajamas. "So Winter, what was it like being interrogated?"

"I _nearly_ wet myself due to how much I was tickle tortured." Stated Winter flatly. "And Bea swore like crazy when she was being tickled."

"People deal with stress in different ways." Stated Benjamin. "Some people eat ice cream, some people play Minecraft … and Bea just so happens to swear a lot."

"She's taking that bet with her friend pretty seriously." Noted Sophie.

"My mum wouldn't be happy with me if I swore like a sailor." Said Tony with while nodding like an idiot. "She'd make me do math!"

"Could be worse, she could make you clean the toilet." Added Sophie loudly and cheerfully.

"Ewww!" Gagged Tony. "By the way, where are Suki and Ted?"

"I think Suki is putting Ted to bed." Said Winter. "We should give them some privacy."

"Are they _kissing_?" Asked Sophie eagerly.

"I think Suki is just taking care of him." Stated Benjamin. "Nothing more and nothing less."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Or maybe a little bit more than less.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **If Ted and Suki start going out I may have to do some damage control … but not for a while, I have an alliance of four so the next vote off will at worst be a tie. And also, a jock and a nurse? That's pretty original … and admittedly rather sweet.

**Henry: **Sophie sure seems to get exciting when lovey dovey things are bought up.

**Sophie: **I wonder if I can be the maid of honor … just joking!

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What a day; watching Disaster Movie AND the Garbage Pail Kids in one day really took a lot out of me." Groaned Jethro almost in pain. "They are really bad movies."<p>

"Disaster movie is a complete disaster." Agreed Jarvis. "I'm just glad that I didn't have to see it."

"Consider yourself lucky; I've watched it before on a dare … it was bad. In fact, it's so bad that it would probably make Tony Blair stop smiling for a full two minutes." Stated Dil.

"Good one." Giggled Natasha before yawning sleepily. "Boy, I feel exhausted."

"Want me to tuck you in?" Offered Dil.

"That's ok, I can make it." Assured Natasha as she took two steps towards and bedroom and then fell over onto her bum and yawned again. "On second thoughts, I may need a hand."

"I'm on it." Nodded Dil as he picked Natasha up and carried her into one of the bedrooms.

"That fatty has no taste; that Eskimo is as ugly as the Elephant Man." Scoffed Lars.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Gareth softly. "It's the sound of _no one caring_."

Lars just fumed and stomped away into one of the bedrooms; after he closed the door the sound of a lock clicking was heard since he had locked the door.

"I hope we can vote Lars off next time; he's a menace." Scowled Jarvis. "The problem with him is that every time we stand up to him we just get hurt."

"It's a vicious cycle." Nodded Gareth.

"Hopefully I'll be able to defend myself soon; Ling is going to be teaching me karate." Said Pandora as she hugged her teddy.

"… Interesting." Said Jethro.

"Hey Pandora, does your teddy have a name?" Asked Jarvis.

"Yes, his name is Bernard." Nodded Pandora. "I've had him for as long as I can remember … he is special to me."

There was the sound of some sleepy mumbling; Amy had fallen fast asleep and was lying on the floor of Second Class.

"Looks like Natasha isn't the only one who was tired." Noted Jarvis.

"I'll get her to bed; she shouldn't sleep on the floor." Said Gareth as he gently picked Amy up in his arms.

"Why bother? She's just a rude rich brat." Stated Jethro.

"… She is better than you think she is." Stated Gareth as he went into one of the bedrooms to tuck Amy in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Character development! Compare Amy today with the Amy in chapter 1.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Amy is a pretty lousy team mate … but she's sexy and bodacious so she makes good eye candy. With so many pretty girls in the competition I might start a collection of their underwear, I bet Amy wears pink. (Jethro chuckles perversely).

**Gareth: **(He is petting Timmy the cockroach). Jethro is rather rude, but he doesn't seem to be a bad person … at least, not from what I've seen in one week of knowing him. And you know, Amy's skin is really soft … she's a good friend.

**Jarvis: **Out of all the presumably thousands of people who auditioned for the show … why was Lars chosen?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily didn't look very happy at all; she actually looked rather upset about something. Ramona noticed this and sat down next to her pink haired bouncy friend.<p>

"Are you ok Emily?" Asked Ramona gently.

"It was horrible! When I got captured I was … forced to watch the Garbage Pail Kids Movie!" Sobbed Emily. "It was so horrible, and I can't get the song out of my head! I'll be having nightmares tonight for sure."

Emily flung her arms around Ramona and sniffled while Ramona blinked.

"Err … there, there?" Said Ramona comfortingly as she gently hugged Emily back. "It'll be alright … I haven't seen the movie though, was it bad?"

"It is the worst." Nodded Morton. "It's so bad that it makes diarrhea look pleasant! It clearly hit Emily hard."

"I have an idea how we can turn that frown upside down." Said Bonnie as she walked up. "We could play truth or dare! With snacks and stuff; I have candy in my suitcase."

"That sounds nice." Smiled Emily.

"Count me in too!" Grinned Ramona. "I love truth or dare!"

"Can I play too?" Asked Craig.

"Sorry Craig, girls only." Giggled Bonnie.

"And why would you want to play anyway?" Asked Megan as she looked up from a book she was reading. "So you can kiss a girl on a dare? For shame!"

"It was just a joke and … oh forget it; nothing I say will convince you I'm not such an asshat anymore." Sighed Craig. "So Albert; how bad was that movie anyway?"

"So bad zat eet makes frog spawn seem good." Stated Albert with a shudder. "I hate frogs you see."

"I still don't get what was so bad about the movie; it may have been bad, but I've seen worse." Sad Vinsun. "Like Thomas the Tank Engine season 15."

"Agreed, that is pretty bad. Hit Entertainment ruined the series." Nodded Morton.

"They ruin everything!" Declared Bonnie. "If they try and take over Pokémon I won't be a happy bunny!"

"Can you guys just be quiet?" Asked Edgar in annoyance. "I'm trying to get to sleep!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If they were in Second Class they could have had a slumber Party.)<strong>

**Bonnie: **Truth or dare is always fun; one time I was dared to eat six ketchup sandwiches … I felt a little sick after that.

**Albert: **Edgar eez rather eereetable eesn't he? Then again, I don't blame heem, eet eez night time and all.

**Edgar: **I can't wait until I can vote off some of the more annoying members of the team.

**Emily: **I've never played truth or dare before; I wonder what it's like. I hope I'm not dared into kissing a girl, only that I'm a little 'on the fence' about doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Squalid Class is as crummy as I remember." Frowned Robbie as he lay on the hard ground of Squalid Class. "Would a blanket be too much to ask for?"<p>

"Just keep telling yourself that it could be worse." Advised Karrie. "That's what I do when I'm unhappy."

"Sounds like good advice." Nodded Robbie.

"Well team, we may be sleeping in a pretty cruddy place … but we'll make a comeback tomorrow, or at the very least we'll try our best." Said Terrence. "It's a shame that Darby got voted out, she was a nice girl."

"I agree that she was nice, but she did hold the team up a bit since she fell asleep all the time." Reminded Zora. "I wonder which of us will be the next to go."

"Maybe it's best not to think about it." Advised Pablo. "And you know, Oliver may say Molly isn't his girlfriend, but they look quite cozy together."

And sure enough Oliver and Molly were both lying fast asleep using the plushies from the ceremony as pillows; Molly was unconsciously snuggling against Oliver while he had a smile on his face.

"They'll be in for a surprise when they wake up." Chuckled Ling quietly.

"Maybe we should get some red paper, cut out some heart shapes and drape those around them." Suggested Robbie. "It'd be hilarious."

"Agreed … but we're already tired enough; I think we should get some sleep." Suggested Karrie sleepily. "This must be how Darby feels."

The Buzzing Bees all settled down for sleep; as they did so Karrie picked up her turtle plushie and smiled.

"I think I'll call you Zebedee." Smiled Karrie as she hugged her plushie and settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Aren't most of these tweens just plain cute?)<strong>

**Ling: **It has been a good day; I am going to have a karate student and I got over the awkwardness between me in Pablo. All in all a satisfactory day … too bad we lost though.

**Zora: **… We need to win tomorrow; two consecutive nights of Squalid Class would really stink.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Suki was sitting on a chair by the side of Ted's bed; the sick jock was huddled under his bed sheets with a hot water bottle and some extra blankets. Suki was currently reading Ted a bedtime story; he had insisted that she didn't need to but she had done so all the same.<p>

"And they all lived happily ever after and every Tuesday was declared to be free ice cream day. The end." Said Suki cheerfully as she finished reading. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better than I was this morning; hopefully I'll be well enough to compete in the challenge tomorrow." Said Ted hopefully.

"Well, if you're still sick I'll be more than ready to take care of you again." Smiled Suki.

"Thanks Suki, you're a true friend." Smiled Ted.

"No problem … and …" Suki smiled nervously. "You're a very good singer."

Ted was silent for a moment and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh … you heard that?" Asked Ted.

"Pretty much all of it; I figured out that the song was about me." Nodded Suki.

"I'm sorry, Chris made me sing and I didn't want to lose the game so…" Ted trailed off.

"Don't worry; I actually really liked it, it made me happy. So … you really think all that about me?" Asked Suki sweetly.

"… Yes." Nodded Ted.

"Well; I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out with someone yet … but I think I can safely say you are my best friend." Said Suki nicely. "Anyway, I think it's time I got some sleep myself. Goodnight Ted, sweet dreams."

And with that Suki gave Ted a gentle peck on the forehead and left the room with a giggle, turning the lights off on the way.

"… Such a cutie." Smiled Ted as he settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Toy Ship!)<strong>

**Suki: **Did I really just kiss him on the forehead? … I guess I did. I think I'll definitely have sweet dreams tonight; I just hope nobody teases me about this. I'm not sure if I like Ted in that way though … but he's certainly a _very_ nice boy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea was sitting along at one of the tables in the Airplane Canteen; she was eating some ice cream and seemed to be enjoying it.<p>

"I love ice cream; strawberry flavor is #bleep# lovely." Said Bea cheerfully.

As she continued to eat her ice cream Noah sat down across from her.

"Good evening Bea; you're up late." Noted Noah.

"I just felt like having something #bleep# sweet before bed; ice cream is #bleep# really nice." Explained Bea. "So, do you need something?"

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Nodded Noah. "Why have you been lying about your Tourette Syndrome?"

Bea froze; she tried to cover her panic as she spoke.

"Tourette Syndrome. What's that?" Asked Bea while trying to feign cluelessness.

"Bea, I know you have it. I've seen your confessionals and when Suki gave me back the medical books she borrowed one of them had the page for Tourette Syndrome ripped out." Explained Noah.

"I'm sorry I." Began Bea but Noah cut her off.

"It's alright; I understand why you did it." Assured Noah. "But Bea, I want to know why you are lying about your condition and making up something about a bet involving swearing."

Bea was silent for a few moments.

"I'm bullied so #bleep# bad back home; I get shoved in lockers, wedgied, thrown in a dumpster, beaten #bleep# up, smacked over the head by lunch trays … I don't want to #bleep# go through that here." Mumbled Bea. "This is like a fresh start for #bleep# me; I'm not gonna let them #bleep# know."

"Bea, they're your friends." Said Noah gently. "They wouldn't cause you _any_ harm if they knew."

"… You're not gonna tell them #bleep# are you?" Asked Bea shakily.

"No, I promise I won't … but there is a chance that somebody might catch on to it." Warned Noah. "You should just tell them; nothing will happen."

Bea was silent for a moment and sniffled.

"I can't … I'm not going #bleep# through _it_ again." Shivered Bea.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Asked Noah.

Bea was silent and then she tried to fight back the urge to cry as she removed her red gloves and showed Noah her hands. Noah was horrified by what he was seeing.

Bea's hands were covered in scars, the type that could only be caused by things like blades and knives.

"This is what happened the last time I #bleep# told my 'friends' about my condition." Said Bea tearfully. "I can't go through it again … I'm #bleep# _broken_."

Noah was silent, and then he spoke.

"I understand; but if you ever want somebody to talk to or some comfort, just come and find me. I'll be more than happy to help you out." Smiled Noah gently.

"… Thank #bleep# you Noah." Smiled Bea. "But … why do you care though?"

"I have a sister with Tourette Syndrome, you remind me of her. And to be honest … you're a _really_ sweet little girl." Smiled Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was very heartwarming.)<strong>

**Bea: **… Noah is really nice when he #bleep# wants to be. It's feels nice when somebody cares about you.

**Noah: **Hopefully I can help Bea out in her time of need; she really needs a friend … and also she needs to see she is better than she thinks she is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co-pilot seat of the Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"And so Darby is gone; with her departure the show had become fifty percent less sleepy. But who will be next? Not only that but there seem to be some friendships between some of the tweens that might end up as more than just friendship. And Ted and Suki are getting rather close." Summarized Chris.

"They've been struck by cupid's arrow." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed they have." Nodded Chris. "So, where will we visit next? Will Ted get better? Will Lars act meaner than usual? Will Ling succeed in teaching Pandora karate? And will Robbie tell a funny joke? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Darby: Terrence

Karrie: Darby

Ling: Darby

Molly: Darby

Oliver: Darby

Pablo: Darby

Robbie: Darby

Terrence: Zora

Zora: Darby

Darby- 7

Terrence- 1

Zora- 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert. Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Morton, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby

* * *

><p>And now Darby is out of the game. Darby was really a filler character who was purposely Under the Radar, and instead of her being UTR because she was forgettable or because she was quiet it was because of a medical reason. Edgically she could have been a Type B winner, but it wasn't meant to be. I liked her but she was pretty much filler.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens will be exploring an abandoned Mine in Mexico!


	24. CH 8, PT 1: The Mexico Mineshaft

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And now we start the Mexico arc. This arc is going to be special for a reason that you will see in the next chapter, but more on that later. Also, have any of you ever ending up knowing a lot about a show you would never have normally watched due to a family member loving it? This has happened to me due to my sister LOVING the show 'Shake It Up'. Now let's get started!

It's not yours, it's 'Mine'!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet Cockpit in the co-pilot seat ready to give the recap of the previous episode.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we landed in Japan; but unlike last season where the contestants made movies and played human pinball, this time it was all about Nintendo! The contestants acted like secret agents and snuck around ... inside Nintendo's HQ to be exact, because their challenge was to locate Shigeru Miyamoto and get his autograph ... this was easier said than done since the building was full of security guards." Recapped Chris.

"I'm surprised that they agreed to let the kids sneak around the building." Added Chef. "And making them watch the Garbage Pail Kids Movie was just plain cruel."

"It was that or the Scooby Doo movie." Shrugged Chris. "Both are pretty bad so it made little difference. Anyway; the kids were captured one by one and taken to watch bad movies and get tickle tortured. Before the challenge we saw some interesting development when Bea lied about her condition and said it was part of a bet with a friend. Maybe I could reveal her secret over the intercom to boost the drama."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Said Chef firmly.

"Spoilsport." Frowned Chris. "Anyway; a number of the kids got captured but in the end the Spooky Spiders won thanks to Benjamin's leadership. The Rotten Roaches came second and the Sneaky Snails finished in third place. This meant that for the first time since episode one it was the Buzzing Bees who had to vote somebody off. But first it was time for the follow up solo immunity challenge ... one that was all about luck. Karrie won the challenge due to her box having a green coin so she was not going to be voted off."

"I think you could have made the solo challenge a bit more interesting." Stated Chef.

"I didn't get the rights for a Goomba squishing challenge." Shrugged Chris. "Regardless, at the Drop of Shame ceremony it was Darby who got voted out due to the fact she was always falling asleep. With Darby gone thirty three contestants remain; eight Bees, eight Roaches, nine Snails and eight Spiders. Who will lose next? More importantly, where will we visit next? Will anybody get into a fight? And will anybody get any injuries? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin was sitting on the sofa in First Class looking through what looked like a photo album. The pictures depicted several people on a Norwegian Farm of some kind. Benjamin smiled to himself as he looked through the pictures.<p>

"It's a shame most of my family have to live back in Norway; it makes it hard to see them; it's been four years since I saw Oma and Opa." Lamented Benjamin. "I should thank them for making me such a wonderful hat."

"Hi Benjy!" Greeted Tony as he walked up. "What are you reading?"

"It's a photo album." Explained Benjamin.

"So ... what happens? Who's the good guy?" Asked Tony.

"It's a photo album; it's just a set of pictures." Stated Benjamin patiently. "All of them are the good guys, they are my family."

"Cool; so, where are the pictures taken?" Inquired Tony.

"Well, some are taken back home in Vancouver and others are at my Grandparent's farm in Norway. They hold a lot of family get together's ... but being that me, my parents and my two younger brothers live a long way away ... we never really see them." Stated Benjamin. "But if I win the money then I'll take my parents back to Norway."

"That's really unselfish of you." Smiled Tony. "You sure are a fair and honest person!"

"Thanks, but I'm not nice. I have done things I'm not proud of and betrayed people ... but it's just so I can raise enough funds for my family to move back to Norway, it's never anything personal." Admitted Benjamin.

"Nobody is perfect." Assured Tony. "I've done mean things too."

"Seriously? I have a hard time imagining you being bad." Chuckled Benjamin.

"Well, I did raid the cookie jar back home once." Admitted Tony.

"... You're a good kid Tony, I'm sure you'll go far in the game." Said Benjamin honestly.

"Aw thanks Benjamin." Said Tony modestly.

"Hey, you got my name right." Realized Benjamin.

"Did I? Yay!" Cheered Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Show me the NORway to Amarillo!)<strong>

**Tony: **Benjy's a good friend; he may think he's bad, but he's as nice as chicken pie. I wonder what it's like in Norway ... maybe they have cup holders!

**Benjamin: **You know; Tony is more than a pawn to me, he's my friend; I can't say the same for Sophie and Henry, but Tony ... maybe I won't backstab him after all ... but I need to win this game. I have personal reasons. I have a lot of incentive; it'll make my mother happy, lord knows she needs the happiness ever since what happened a few months ago... (Benjamin looks depressed for a moment but quickly shakes it off).

* * *

><p>At that moment the rest of the Spooky Spiders exited their bedrooms; Winter put on her glasses while Bea tied on her headband.<p>

"Hey Bea, why do you wear a headband?" Inquired Winter curiously.

"To show I'm tough as #bleep# nails ... also, it's cute." Explained Bea.

"What about the gloves? It isn't very cold." Pointed out Winter.

"Oh ... they're just my style." Stated Bea while feeling inwardly uneasy.

"I can understand that, my high heels are part of my style too; who says a bookworm can't be stylish right?" Nodded Winter while striking a pose.

"Exactly." Nodded Bea.

"True; but whatever you do, don't wear super tight skinny jeans, some people have to go to hospital due to their circulation getting cut off." Said Suki gravely yet also cheerfully. "They call it Skinny Jean Cut Off Syndrome."

"That sounds painful." Winced Henry.

"It is, but it's nothing fatal." Assured Suki before she turned to Ted. "So Ted, how are you feeling? Is your temperature still high?"

"I feel fine; I guess getting a good night of sleep and having a cute nurse watch over me was all I needed." Said Ted cheerfully.

Suki giggled at being called cute.

"Well it's good to see that you're better again." Smiled Suki. "Though I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed that I can't watch over you again."

"I knew you liked me." Grinned Ted.

"Oh shush you tease." Said Suki in a giggly tone. "I'm gonna go and get some breakfast, anybody care to join me?"

"I'll come." Nodded Ted while he offered Suki his hand. "May I escort you to your table m'lady?"

Suki rolled her eyes playfully but accepted Ted's hand.

"You may." Nodded Suki as she and Ted walked to the door holding hands.

"You two should kiss!" Suggested Sophie rather loudly.

Ted and Suki blushed at this as they quickly took their leave.

"I bet five bucks they'll be officially together within five days." Stated Benjamin.

"I'll take some of that action; no way will it happen that fast." Nodded Winter.

"I'll stay out of it; I don't #bleep# make bets since I always lose them." Stated Bea as she headed for the door. "See you guys in a little while; I'll try and #bleep# save some waffles for you."

"Say Benjamin, what's that book on your lap?" Asked Henry.

"Oh, it's my family photo album." Explained Benjamin. "Photo's of the Sark family from as far back as over a hundred years ago."

"Cool; what were your ancestors? Inventors? Crusaders? Hangmen?" Asked Sophie eagerly.

"Goat farmers." Stated Benjamin.

"... That sounds kinda silly." Giggled Sophie.

"Does anybody even farm goats anymore?" Asked Henry.

"It's common in Norway, and I am Norwegian." Stated Benjamin.

"Yeah, you tell them Benjy." Encouraged Tony. "Don't mock the goats, or you'll get the horns!"

"Ok, sorry." Apologized Sophie. "So, shall we get going to breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Winter. "Let's get going."

The Spooky Spiders left First Class, minus Benjamin and Tony.

"Shall we get going?" Asked Benjamin.

"I'd rather you showed me more photo's of your family; they seem really nice." Said Tony cheerfully.

"That they are ... maybe after breakfast." Said Benjamin as he walked out of First Class with Tony following.

"Okey Dokey!" Nodded Tony dumbly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was surprisingly P of Benjamin.<strong>

**Benjamin: **I have to wonder how Tony can stay positive all the time. I certainly couldn't manage that.

**Suki: **Why does everyone think that Ted is my boyfriend? Ok, I did kiss him on the forehead yesterday, but we're not together or anything. Still, he is kind of handsome ... in a platonic way!

**Winter: **I am pretty certain that Benjamin and Tony have an alliance ... but if it just the two of them it shouldn't be any harm though.

**Bea: **Skinny jeans causing a lack of circulation? ... That sounds bizarre and yet #bleep# strangely plausible. Good thing I never wear #bleep# skinny jeans, they look ugly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro was the first of the Rotten Roaches to wake up; he was still reeling from the awful movie from the previous challenge. It really was bad.<p>

"How could somebody make a movie based on a card game? ... I'm still not convinced that they did." Muttered Jethro as he ran a hand through his brunette buzz cut. "At least I never have to see it again."

Jethro took out his hypnotizing watch and gently caressed it.

"You will be my ticket to victory ... you are my horcrux." Said Jethro softly. "With you I can get people to do anything I want ... maybe I could hypnotize people into fighting ... or would that get me disqualified?"

At that moment the door of one of the bedrooms opened and Jarvis walked out while putting on his hat.

"Morning Jethro, what's that in your hand?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

"Oh, it's a typical normal pocket watch, nothing special." Stated Jethro. "I'm a bit of an antique collector and this is something of a good luck charm to me."

"I get that, my hat is my lucky charm too." Nodded Jarvis. "It's like how Pandora has her teddy Bernard and Gareth ... well, I guess bugs count as a lucky charm to him."

"Probably." Said Jethro. "So, where do you think we will be going next?"

"I'd like to go to Mexico sometime, I have family roots there." Said Jarvis hopefully.

"I thought you were Spanish." Said Jethro.

"That's a common mistake; I'm actually Mexico Latin." Explained Jarvis. "So, I heard you talking to yourself, though I didn't hear any of what you said; what were you talking about?"

"Nothing much, just listing possibilities for where we might visit next. I'd kind of like to visit the Ukraine." Stated Jethro.

Just then two of the bedroom doors opened up and Amy and Gareth walked out of their respective rooms.

"Good morning Amy. Good morning to you two as well." Greeted Gareth. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing especially important." Shrugged Jethro. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

Jethro left Second Class while stuffing his hypnotism watch into his pocket.

"That's a fancy pocket watch that Jethro has." Noted Amy. "I think my daddy has one like that, except its 24 carat gold rather than 14 carat brass."

"How do you know the carat of the metal?" Asked Gareth curiously.

"Oh, I'm quite good at appraising things; mummy has a lot of jewellery and I used to dress up in it when I was little, I guess I just grew to appreciate riches and became skilled at picking out the most valuable ones from a pile." Explained Amy. "Test me on any jewellery you find and I'll see if I can appraise it for you."

"... You would be a great prospector if this were still the days of the gold rush." Noted Jarvis.

"Ew, the prospector hats aren't my style." Giggled Amy. "I prefer pink beanies with yellow fluffy bobbles."

"Cute." Nodded Gareth. "What about my hat?"

"I'd give it a try if it got cleaned a little; unfortunately, cleaning isn't something I'm very good at. Back at the mansion my room is kind of messy." Admitted Amy.

"My whole house is messy so I guess we have something in common." Said Gareth. "And you can borrow my hat if you want, though it isn't very fashionable."

"Fashion is fashion ... and I do NOT know fashion." Said Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Blackcurrant jam is the best ... in the author's opinion that is.)<strong>

**Jethro: **I'm lucky my team mates are gullible or they might have figured out this was a hypnotism watch. All they have to do is show it to Noah and I'm busted ... that's why I'm not letting it out of my sight for even a second. And you know, maybe I should start up a side alliance; maybe somebody I could be seen in public with, like Pandora; she's really _fit_ ... but she's always hanging around Jarvis and I doubt I could manipulate Jarvis, he seems like a smart one ... maybe I could team up with Gareth instead. I'll have to think about this ... and also make sure Gareth never learns of my alliance with Lars.

**Jarvis: **Jethro seems to keep to himself a lot outside of the challenges, yet during the challenges he does the opposite and leads us. Maybe he's a loner or something. And I have to say, that pocket watch of his was really cool; its looks very well made ... though I'm no appraiser like Amy is. I'm more of an 'every-guy' ... though not a sporto, that would be my big bro Casper.

**Amy: **I've always had a gift for determining the value of something ... I know I never need to worry about money, but if I was to try and get a job it wouldn't be too hard since I do have some skills ... but I'm still trying to live without luxury, it's much harder than I thought it would be.

**Gareth: **I've had a thought; with my powers over bugs and Amy's extreme appraisal skills we could be a great treasure hunting duo ... not that it is ever going to happen.

* * *

><p>Pandora, Natasha and Dil exited their bedrooms dressed in their usual outfits looking tired. Clearly they weren't fully awake yet.<p>

"I need some coffee." Mumbled Natasha tiredly.

"I need an energy drink." Yawned Dil.

"I not allowed those; not after what happened the last time I drank them." Said Pandora shiftily.

"What happened?" Asked Natasha curiously.

"I'd rather not say." Stated Pandora.

"Fair enough, it must be embarrassing or something." Said Natasha as she put up her parka's hood.

"It was." Said Pandora in shame. "It's why I never joined the cheerleader squad at school."

With enough being said Pandora left the room to get breakfast; Jarvis pondered to himself for a moment.

"I'll see you guys in a few minutes; I'm gonna join Pandora for breakfast. Maybe I could ask her about this 'energy drink incident' of hers." Said Jarvis as he left Second Class.

After Jarvis left the others exchanged a glance.

"Do any of you think that Jarvis has a crush on Pandora?" Asked Dil.

"Possibly; he's eleven years old, the world is his oyster." Stated Natasha. "I wonder what my first kiss will be like."

"Hopefully as soft and sweet as a marshmallow." Smiled Dil optimistically. "Marshmallows are cool, especially the ones shaped like dinosaurs."

"I've never had a marshmallow before, though I would like to try one." Admitted Natasha.

"I'll tell you something even better than marshmallows ... chocolate." Said Amy longingly. "I love, love, _love_ chocolate! Every time Cadvis bakes a chocolate cake he always lets me lick the spoon."

"Who is Cadvis?" Asked Natasha.

"My family's butler." Explained Amy. "He's really nice and takes care of me when mummy and daddy are away ... which is quite often."

"Lucky! You have everything you want." Said Dil in mild jealously.

"Well, not exactly. This contest has been a big wake up call for me; looking back I was a completely rude brat before and I'm trying to make up for that ... I'm _really_ sorry for calling you fatso in the early challenges; I'll understand if you won't forgive me."

"... Apology accepted." Smiled Dil. "You'll get there eventually Amy, you've just got apologize to those you upset and soon you'll have loads of friends."

"Morning losers." Greeted Lars as he exited his room. "Time for another day of mayhem!"

"Hey Lars, I'd just like to say sorry for being rude to you, do you forgive me?" Asked Amy hesitantly.

"I will if you turn around for a moment." Nodded Lars.

Amy did so while wondering why Lars wanted her too. A moment later Lars stepped forwards and slapped her butt hard.

"EEP!" Yelped Amy in horror.

"All is forgiven; but I might have to punish you in the future for being such a snob. You can be my back up punching bag if Greek Girl isn't available." Said Lars with a sadistic smirk.

Amy backed away looking a little scared as Lars approached her.

"Nice ass by the way." Grinned Lars as he reared back his fist to hit Amy.

Before he could hit Amy Gareth grabbed Lars by the front of his shirt collar and stared menacingly into Lars's eyes.

"I remind you Lars, cockroach kibble. Don't think I won't do it. Do not lay a hand on Amy or touch her in any way or I will find out and I will make you feel _very sorry_." Warned Gareth in a rare show of actual anger. "Do you understand?"

Lars nodded with a whimper.

Gareth shoved Lars away while still glaring at him.

"Leave." Stated Gareth.

Lars quickly left, but not before glaring at Gareth hatefully and flipping him the bird.

"Are you alright Amy?" Asked Gareth.

"I'll be fine." Assured Amy. "And I learnt two things. The first thing is that I should keep away from Lars, the second is that being smacked on the bum really hurts."

"Why did you apologize to him?" Asked Dil.

"Well, you told me to apologize to everyone I upset; I've insulted Lars before so I thought I should apologize to him too." Explained Amy sheepishly. "Maybe I shouldn't have done so though."

"You don't owe that bully an apology." Assured Natasha. "He's just a big meanie mud ball."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nodded Amy. "And Gareth, thanks for getting rid of him."

"My pleasure." Said Gareth gently. "I don't like bullying; it makes me sick as a drunken cockroach."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A knight in bug covered armour!)<strong>

**Amy: **I sure am lucky Gareth was there; I have a pretty low tolerance for pain. And how dare Lars smack me there ... or even smack me at all! I bet he lives in a rundown shack! (Amy winces) ... Oops ... err, no offense to those who do ... sorry.

**Natasha: **If Lars tries that on me I'll unleash some Eskimo Fu! It's like Kung Fu but performed by Eskimo's. (Natasha giggles).

**Lars: **I hope Jethro can get rid of Gareth soon, he hurt me! I was just having some harmless fun and he hurt me for no reason! Maybe I should only hassle Amy if Gareth isn't near her. I'd love to hear her squeal like that again ... it's kinda funny. To summarise, Gareth _has_ to go!

**Owen: **Gee, Lars sure is mean. He's worse than celery, and that is really saying something.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Morton and Albert were watching TV; the quality may not have been great but it could have been worse. He was currently watching an episode of So Random.<p>

"This show is crazy." Mused Morton. "And yet it actually makes sense ... how odd."

"Yeah, eet eez definitely better zan zat movie from yesterday." Agreed Albert. "Zat monstrosity eez ze stuff of nightmares … plus eet eez rather gross too."

"It's why toilet humour should never make it to the big screen." Nodded Morton.

"Toilet humour should stay een ze dark depths of TV zat eet belongs een." Concurred Albert. "So; what do you theenk of our team mates?"

"I like them …, though Megan becoming kind of unreasonable and Edgar's a little bit obnoxious." Replied Morton. "Speaking of which, where are they anyway? I don't see them."

"Maybe they already woke up." Shrugged Albert. "Eet probably eezn't very eemportant anyway."

"You're probably right." Nodded Morton.

"Morning guys." Greeted Emily as she crawled over to them. "What'cha watching?"

"So Random; a show with various unrelated plot points and jokes that are both funny and groan inducing." Explained Morton. "I like the Captain Obvious sketches quite a bit."

"Can I watch it with you?" Asked Emily sweetly.

"Sure." Nodded Morton.

"Hooray!" Cheered Emily as she sat down next to Morton as they continued to watch TV.

"You're not never gonna beat me Super Zero!" Yelled a character from the show.

"You used a double negative!" Declared Emily; she noticed the looks Albert and Morton gave her and continued. "I tend to give a running commentary when I watch a TV show; also I don't like double negatives. They're sillier than somebody who says 'screw gravity' and floats into the sky."

"That eezn't possible." Stated Albert.

"Do we really know what is and isn't possible? For all we know it could be possible to bake a cake without adding pink icing … though it's still legitally impossible." Said Emily in a silly tone.

"That's both mundane and easily possible." Said Morton. "Pink icing is boring … now blue icing; that is a man's food condiment."

"What do you think of my pink hair?" Asked Emily. "It reminds me of a flamingo but I don't know why."

"Well … eet eez certainly unique." Mused Albert. "Why didn't you dye eet green though?"

"Because I'm not a frog." Stated Emily as though it were obvious.

"Good point." Agreed Albert with a small shudder. "I hate frogs."

"But they make funny croaking sounds." Reasoned Emily.

"Eekzactly." Stated Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Spawn or Gorn?)<strong>

**Albert: **Is eet ironic that I am French yet I hate frogs?

**Morton: **There's a great metaphor somewhere in all of this … maybe watching more TV will give me the answer.

**Emily: **Frog's aren't gross, they're funny. Then again, I think the number seven is creepy, so I'm not one to talk.

* * *

><p>As the oddball trio continued watching TV Ramona yawned as she woke up; she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Bonnie was asleep sucking her thumb, Vinsun had his hat over his eyes while Craig was drooling in his sleep.<p>

"They sure are deep sleepers." Noted Ramona as she got up and walked over to the window; the sun was shining rather brightly and it looked quite warm. It looked like they were going to be visiting somewhere nice and warm.

"I hope we visit Australia; mama told me great things about it." Mused Ramona. "Well, no sense in sleeping when we could be doing something fun. Wake up everyone!"

Bonnie, Craig and Vinsun quickly woke up and then stretched out.

"Good morning Ramona." Yawned Craig., "Sleep well?"

"I did." Nodded Ramona. "I dreamt that I was a fairy … a prankster fairy."

"Sounds about right; you are as pretty as a fairy." Flirted Craig.

Ramona could only roll her eyes and giggle.

"Does anybody know where Edgar and Megan are?" Asked Bonnie. "They're not here … maybe they got abducted by aliens … maybe? Megan would probably like that."

"Beats me, they were gone when I woke up." Shrugged Morton. "They aren't really that nice so it doesn't really matter."

"Agreed; I've turned over a new leaf and they still hate me; I accepted it at first but now it's getting unreasonable. All this hatred just because I flirted too much?" Asked Craig out loud.

"Well you _did_ say I have a nice butt." Frowned Ramona playfully.

"Can I plead the fifth?" Grinned Craig. Seeing Ramona's expression he quickly added. "I'm just kidding."

"Some people just don't want to admit that they were wrong." Stated Vinsun. "It's easier for people to say they were right than that they were wrong."

"Vinsun has a point … a bigger point than a pencil." Agreed Emily. "Edgar is a meanie Panini!"

"Does that even make sense?" Asked Vinsun.

"What's wrong with things being senseless?" Asked Emily cheerfully.

"She has a point." Nodded Bonnie. "Most Pokémon aren't biologically possible, and yet they still exist … though the fact it's a computer game might have something to do with it."

"I'm more confused about how Mario is able to punch brick blocks from underneath without breaking his hand." Said Craig thoughtfully.

"Video games would suck if they were realistic." Stated Ramona.

"TV shows too." Added Morton.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" Asked Vinsun. "I'm hoping for some more Lucky Charms, I'm growing fond of the new cereals I've been trying."

"Sounds like a good idea." Nodded Bonnie. "Maybe they'll have Pikachu shaped pancakes."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Do lucky charms give you a better chance at Roulette?)<strong>

**Bonnie: **I love this show; they actually have the official Pokémon Cereal! It had a toy in it as well … it was a cheap plastic Snivy.

**Ramona: **I really like the team I'm on; I think the thing I like most about my team mates is how _unique_ they all are; it really goes to show that no two people are exactly the same.

**Craig: **I feel glad that most of my team has forgiven me … sure, I do occasionally slip up when I'm around Ramona, but she knows I mean no harm. I sure am glad she's my friend.

**Vinsun: **What the wheat a Pikachu?

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver was slowly waking up; as his dream faded away he kept his eyes closes, it had been a really nice dream. He had dreamt he was up in a kingdom in the clouds with a blond angel … though he hadn't seen her face. He would have been content to lay there until the others forced him to get up, but then he felt that <em>something<em> had its arms around him and was snuggling against him. With a bit of confusion Oliver opened his eyes and looked towards the 'thing' that was cuddling him … and quickly wished he hadn't.

Molly was snuggled up to him while fast asleep and had a smile on her cute face. She must have subconsciously snuggled against him while they were asleep. Oliver then noticed that were using the cuddly toys from the Drop of Shame ceremony as pillows and for some reason a number of red paper hearts were surrounding them in a circle. Oliver wanted to get up, but if he did Molly would wake up and that would be very awkward and embarrassing for the young diabetic.

"What am I going to do." Asked Oliver to himself.

"You should enjoy what you have." Suggested Karrie as she looked up from her book about frogs. "You two sure are a cute couple."

"We're not dating!" Hissed Oliver quietly. "Can somebody help me? I don't want to wake her."

"I don't know, you two look very cosy … and my camera _is_ in my pocket." Giggled Karrie.

"Please Karrie." Begged Oliver.

"Ok, fine. On one condition." Said Karrie. "Hug Molly like she is to you."

"… Why?" Asked Oliver.

"Just because." Grinned Karrie.

Oliver was silent and then sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine. But where did the hearts come from?" Inquired Oliver.

"Beats me." Shrugged Karrie.

"That might have something to do with me." Stated Robbie as he exited the bathroom holding his maroon toothbrush. "I thought it'd be funny."

"… You two are devious." Said Oliver flatly. "Ok, I'll hug Molly and then you two can try and get her off me without waking her, deal?"

"Deal." Nodded Karrie with a joking salute.

Oliver hesitated for a moment and then gently embraced his sleeping deaf friend; she was rather cuddly and soft. Before he had time to think about his next move he heard the sound of a picture being taken. He turned and saw Karrie holding a camera.

"As I said, you two are a cute couple." Giggled Karrie.

"Like you and Robbie?" Replied Oliver as he stopped hugging Molly.

"We're not a couple!" Blushed Karrie.

"Aren't we?" Asked Robbie.

"Robbie!" Blushed Karrie in an even deeper shade of red.

"I was just joking, sorry." Apologized Robbie.

"Well, a deal is a deal; I'll get her off you." Said Karrie as she gently knelt down besides Molly and tried to gently pull her off Oliver. However, she seemed to use a bit too much force since a moment later Molly yawned and woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked Molly sleepily before realizing that she was hugging Oliver. She yelped in alarm and quickly released. "Oh, I am so sorry! Did I embarrass you? I'm really sorry!"

Molly quickly got up and, with a very embarrassed expression, she dashed out of the room. Karrie looked a little bit sheepish.

"Oh dear … I think I woke her." Chuckled Karrie nervously.

"No, really?" Asked Oliver sarcastically.

"Sarcasm alert." Chimed in Robbie.

"Well, for what it's worth you two are cute together … you can have the picture if you want." Offered Karrie as she handed Oliver the picture her instant developer camera took.

Oliver was silent for a moment, and then he pocketed the picture.

"Thanks." Said Oliver politely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Why are photos always pocket sized anyway?)<strong>

**Oliver: **That was embarrassing … but I don't really mind. Molly didn't do it on purpose, and even if she did I wouldn't be angry at all. It was all in innocence. I don't think she's got a mean bone in her body. And as the saying goes, love doesn't make the world go round, it's what makes the ride enjoyable … but I mean that for Robbie and Karrie, not me and Molly. We're just friends … honest!

**Molly: **(She looks worried). Oh no! I was supposed to wake up before Oliver. Ok, I have a confession … I snuggled him on purpose. You see, I feel the cold very easily; it was horribly cold back in the Antarctic challenge a few days ago … and it was very cold last night after I woke up at around midnight … so I snuggled Oliver for warmth; I would have woken him up and asked him for permission … but it would have been too awkward. Oh, he's gonna be so mad at me!

**Karrie: **I think it's clear Molly and Oliver like each other, they just need a little 'push' in the right direction. Hmm, maybe I could play matchmaker and help Molly; I'd be like cupid but without the diaper.

**Robbie: **I think the hearts I made added to the hilarity … I hope Oliver isn't too embarrassed. I should probably make it up to him … maybe I could help him get with Molly? I can't think of any ways that it could possibly backfire.

* * *

><p>Terrence entered Squalid Class holding a couple of chocolate muffins and looked over his team mates.<p>

"Molly just ran past me looking more startled than a rabbit … anything I should know about?" Asked Terrence.

"She snuggled Oliver in her sleep and woke up and then got embarrassed." Explained Robbie.

"Ah … that would be pretty embarrassing at our age." Nodded Terrence. "Do you guys want a muffin?"

"Sure, a muffin sounds good right about now." Nodded Karrie cheerfully.

The muffins were passed out and Terrence noticed that Ling, Pablo and Zora were still asleep.

"ATTEEEEEEENTION!" Boomed Terrence like a drill sergeant.

The three sleeping Buzzing Bees quickly woke up and got to their feet with a salute.

"You've got to ease off the wake up calls Terrence." Requested Zora.

"I did, normally I would have given one half an hour ago." Stated Terrence. "It's time to wake up now; after all, if you're late for work you get fired … I'm assuming the same logic applies here."

"Not exactly; in fact, I don't think my parents have ever fired anyone." Admitted Pablo. "Maybe that's why Bones Inc has so many employees."

While the rest of the Buzzing Bees conversed Ling was writing something down in a notebook. Pablo noticed this.

"What are you writing about Ling?" Asked Pablo.

"Oh, I'm planning a karate lesson." Explained Ling.

"Who are you teaching?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"Pandora; she needs to learn self defence so she can defend herself against bullies like Lars." Explained Ling. "Don't worry though, I won't be helping her in the challenges though."

"Hey Ling, do you think you could teach me Karate too?" Asked Pablo. Hopefully. "It sounds really interesting."

Ling thought for a moment.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Nodded Ling. "But just to let you know, I'll be starting off with the basics, we won't get onto the street fighter combo type things till much later."

"Sounds good to me." Said Pablo with a nod. "Anybody else interested?"

"You're more than welcome to join the class if you want." Offered Ling.

"No thanks; I don't think I'd be very good at it." Admitted Karrie.

"I prefer stand up comedy." Stated Robbie.

"It sounds fun, but my passion lies with the military." Said Terrence.

"I don't think it's really for me." Admitted Zora. "I'm more of a basket ball girl."

"… I suck at anything physical." Mumbled Oliver.

"Well, the offer still stands if you ever feel interested." Said Ling in understanding as she left Squalid Class to go and get breakfast.

"Well everyone; shall we get breakfast? I'm hungry for hotdogs." Said Zora cheerfully.

"Hotdogs aren't a breakfast food." Stated Terrence.

"I can dream though." Said Zora airily.

"I used to dream … until I took an arrow to the knee!" Joked Robbie.

Everyone groaned, even Karrie.

"Robbie sweetie; arrow to the knee jokes aren't funny." Said Karrie gently.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Agreed Robbie. "You will never hear another one, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Karate kid!)<strong>

**Ling: **It feels nice that people are relying on me to teach them karate; I will do my best to teach them the ways of Karate and the philosophies and rules that go along with it. I just hope I don't disappoint them.

**Terrence: **I may not know much about karate … but I do know how to handle and knife and shoot a gun, thanks to my dad. I think me and Ling would be good in an alliance … but I wouldn't want to exclude any of my team mates, I hate seeing people get upset.

**Pablo: **Ling is fun to be around so learning Karate from her will definitely be enjoyable. I wonder if she can teach me how to do a flying kick like she did to Lars back on the first day of the competition.

**Zora: **Arrow to the knee jokes really get on my nerves. Skyrim has a big fan base at my school and they make arrow to the knee jokes ALL the time … it gets old pretty fast. Well, there is not that much I can do about it … besides stuffing lint in my ears to block out the sound.

* * *

><p>Edgar and Megan were in the cargo hold with their breakfast; Megan had some toast and pancakes whereas Edgar had a large amount of pancakes covered in syrup as well as two bowls of sugar puffs.<p>

"You know, if you ate less you might not be so chubby." Advised Megan.

"Don't care." Said Edgar through a mouth of pancakes; he swallowed and continued. "I can't help it if they taste good."

"Fair enough." Shrugged Megan.

"Anyway, you know why we are eating our breakfast down here right?" Asked Edgar.

"… To use it as bait for aliens?" Guessed Megan.

"… No." Said Edgar flatly. "So we can form a plan on how to get rid of Craig without anyone overhearing us."

"Oh, right." Nodded Megan. "My bad."

"You are bad indeed." Snarked Edgar. "But then again so am I. Anyway; we can't throw a challenge due to how wrong it could go, so instead we will vote together and see if we can get others to vote fro Craig. I might be able to convince Albert, though I'm not as sure with Morton. Maybe he'll agree if I say Craig insulted the Simpsons."

"I would have thought insulting Futurama would be worse." Noted Megan. "Well, Craig's got in good with Ramona and Bonnie, how do we counter that problem? Switching the votes is impossible and I doubt I can convince Emily to vote for Craig now that she's forgiven him. Those girls are so naïve they don't realize that Craig is playing them."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Playing them like an Electric Triangle … if that instrument was real the A&amp;E would be full of musicians.)<strong>

**Edgar: **It's hypocritical for Megan to call Ramona, Bonnie and Emily naive since Craig is apparently 'playing them' when she herself so naïve she doesn't realize that I'm playing her. Irony, such a beautiful thing.

* * *

><p>"Our first priority is making sure that Craig does not win solo immunity; if he does then that could create some … problems." Continued Edgar. "Unfortunately, we'll never know beforehand what the challenge is, so we'll have to be ready for anything. If Craig is immune we'll need another target."<p>

"Who else should we vote for?" Inquired Megan.

"Anyone but myself is fine." Said Edgar before adding. "I mean, anyone besides _both_ of us."

"So, how would I make the others vote for somebody else?" Asked Megan. "I don't want to threaten anyone."

"Well, why don't you try and guilt them? Make yourself look like a helpless victim that they have to help. It works wonders for me back home. People naturally root for the underdogs, so make yourself as much of an underdog as possible. You could give yourself a black eye and frame it on someone else … but it's completely up to you."

"As long as it gets rid of Craig and gets me closer to seeing aliens I'll do it." Nodded Megan eagerly.

"Perfect; soon our nemesis will be gone." Said Edgar in content. "Bet on it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Of guilty and a sword hilt). <strong>

**Megan: **Hmm, how would I make myself look like a victim? Edgar must know what he's talking about, but it's gonna take some planning.

**Edgar: **This situation is win–win; either Craig will go, somebody else besides me and Megan will go … or Megan screws herself out of the game. Either way I'm safe … as I said, win-win.

* * *

><p>The thirty three Tweens had finished breakfast and were now sitting at different tables talking to each other. It was nice to start the day with some conversation and not have to worry about competing against each other.<p>

Currently Ted was talking to Pablo about how things had been for him recently.

"I love this competition! I'm on a good team, I'm having a blast in the challenges, I get to see the world _and_ I have a sweet girl as well." Said ted in content.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Blinked Pablo in shock. "Who is it?"

"Well, she isn't my girlfriend _yet_ … but we're on the way to something great. In case you're wondering who it is, let's just say she is the cutie of all cuties. Her name sort of rhymes with cutie as well." Hinted Ted.

Pablo thought for a moment.

"Is it Suki?" Asked Pablo.

"Guilty as charged." Nodded Ted. "I like to think I'm a boy of good taste, and Suki is a really nice girl. How can you not like a girl who looks after you when you're sick and gives you a goodnight kiss."

"She kissed you?" Blinked Pablo. "Man, I was jealous when Ricky and Elise became a couple … but now even you have a girl? Man, I must be lagging behind in the 'growing up department'."

"It was just a peck on the forehead; and besides, you'll find somebody eventually. We're still young." Assured Ted. "By the way, you seem cheerful; something good happen?"

"Well, I'm going to be one of Ling's Karate Class students." Explained Pablo.

"Good job dude; step one in getting a girl, after introducing yourself, is getting into her hobbies." Said Ted with a thumbs up.

"I don't like her in that way." Insisted Pablo. "I just thought it'd be fun to learn karate."

"All the same, good job. Off topic, who else is in the class?" Asked Ted.

"Pandora." Said Pablo.

"Do you need something?" Asked Pandora as she looked over at Pablo from her seat further up the table next to Jarvis.

"Oh, I was just telling Ted that I'm going to be in Ling's karate class and that you are the other student." Explained Pablo. "See you there."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder if Ling could be a Grand Master.)<strong>

**Ted: **Pablo is my main man, but he's a lot more reserved when it comes to girls than I am. It's like Johnny Bravo and Karl … what? That show was a classic!

**Pandora: **Since Pablo is the heir of Bones Inc it'd be nice if I could hear about some future game releases that he knows of. If not, I'll have a new friend all the same. (Pandora smiles).

**Suki: **I wonder what Ted and Pablo were talking about … I get the feeling that it involves me.

* * *

><p>A short while later the Jumbo Jet Intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention passengers; we will be landing in our next destination t-minus ten minutes. Today we are going to the birth place of Sombrero's … Mexico! That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Alright!" Cheered Jarvis. "Maybe I can see my relatives while I'm there; unlikely but possible."

"And maybe I can try out some Mexican food; ostrich meat here I come!" Grinned Dil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hola Mexico!)<strong>

**Dil: **I like to try new things. Don't doubt it till you try it I always say … though I suppose I could go without eating a grasshopper, those things are gross.

**Jarvis: **I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day!

* * *

><p>One landing and one dismemberment later the Tweens were in a large deserted deserty-but-not-quite-a-desert area. In front of them built into a huge towering figure of a rock mountain was the entrance to a Mine Shaft … an abandoned one. Noah got ready to give the sign language translation for Molly as Chris began to speak.<p>

"Welcome to Mexico everyone! This country is home of Sombrero's, siesta's and immigrants." Began Chris.

"Hey!" Frowned Jarvis.

"Ok; I will admit that the immigrate part was just a joke … but still. Anyway, today's challenge has got nothing to do with those stereotypes. Instead, let me tell you something. While researching Mexico before the season started I happened to learn that it has a number of landfills in deserted areas of land … I also heard that there are some old abandoned mines in these areas. This certainly got my creative mind thinking and the result is behind me; the Maclean Mine! Inside it are mine carts, darkness, deep underground noises and tunnels … and that is where you are going to be spending today's challenge." Explained Chris.

"Underground … in a mine…" Gulped Robbie nervously.

"In the dark." Whimpered Suki.

"Yep, that's what I said." Nodded Chris. "Anyway, your challenge is simple; all you have to do is make your way through the mines and reach the exit on the other side; first team out of the mine wins. Easy right?"

"Not exactly, how are we going to see anything?" Asked Natasha as she lowered the hood of her pink fluffy parka. "Boy, it sure is hot."

"Then don't dress like a furby pansy!" Sneered Lars.

"We'll see who's laughing the next time we visit a cold country." Said Natasha coolly.

"You tell him Natasha!" Cheered Amy.

"Anyway! To answer your question, each team will be getting sources of light … which vary in quality depending on your finishing position in the previous challenge." Grinned Chris.

The Spooky Spiders looked pleased, the Rotten Roaches and Sneaky Snails look passive whereas the Buzzing Bees looked worried. Owen walked up with four boxes; each one had a number on it, either a '1', '2', '3' or '4'.

"The Spooky Spiders won last time so they get the best stuff." Said Chris as Owen opened the number one box and took out four powerful modern torches. "These babies are the latest in torch technology … so don't damage them!"

"You guys sure lucked out." Said Owen cheerfully as he passed the Spooky Spiders the torches.

"The Rotten Roaches came second … so they also get torches." Said Chris as Owen then opened the number two box and took out some simple torches. "Not as good as the torches that the Spooky Spiders have, but they should be good enough."

Owen handed the five torches to the Rotten Roaches.

"How come we have more than the Spooky Spiders when they are the winners of the last challenge?" Asked Dil.

"Your torches aren't even nearly as powerful, so to make things fair you get more." Explained Owen.

"The Sneaky Snails came third, but they didn't lose. As such, they have done enough for the third best light source … or second worst if you prefer. A jar of fireflies!" Declared Chris as Owen open the number three box and handed the Sneaky Snails a large but light (no pun intended) jar of fireflies.

"I wonder what fireflies taste like." Pondered Owen.

"You'll eat anything once eh chubby buddy?" Chuckled Noah.

"More like three times." Grinned Owen.

"So what do we get?" Asked Ling. "Don't tell me we get nothing."

"Ling's right, please don't say it." Begged Robbie.

"Don't worry, you get something." Assured Chris as Owen opened the number four box and took out around twenty candles and eight lighters. "You guys get candles … and a lighter each."

As Owen passed out the candles and lighters Molly spoke up.

"My mummy doesn't let me near fire." Stated Molly.

"Your mummy isn't here now." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, now that you all have your light sources … let's get this show on the road!"

The contestants got ready to start the challenge as Chris took out a starter pistol and aimed it into the air.

"Ok everyone; when I fire the pistol you may enter the Maclean Mine and start the challenge … and try to stick together, You don't want to get lost in the _dark_." Grinned Chris. "three … two … one …!"

Bang!

The contestants quickly began running into the Maclean Mine as Chris turned to the camera.

"How will this end up? Who will be alone in the dark? Who will light the way? And will anything happen that even I won't expect? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

"Are you sure it was wise to give the tweens lighters Chris?" Asked Noah.

"Well it's not like they're all filled with fuel." Shrugged Chris.

"Actually they are, I checked each of them this morning." Put in Owen. "I take my job as an intern every seriously.

"Oh … well … let's hope they don't set fire to an oil drum." Chuckled Chris.

"Not funny." Scowled Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What's 'Mine' is yours!" *rimshot*)<strong>

**Robbie: **I have a serious fear of being underground … I don't think candles are going to ease that phobia. Well, at least I won't be alone … this isn't gonna be fun…

**Suki: **Oh no; _why_ do I have to be so scared of the dark? … I hope Ted will hold my hand.

**Albert: **I have never been een a mine before … I wonder if any gems will be in it. Hmm.

**Owen: **For some reason I have a good feeling about this challenge … maybe something good will happen? Fingers crossed!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The contestants explore the dark mine and a certain classic TD contestant makes her debut in the story.


	25. CH 8, PT 2: What's Mine Is Yours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I'm saving up money; the reason is that for Christmas in a few months I want to be able buy a SNES and Earthbound so I can finally play it in all its glory. The problem is that it's quite rare. Eh, maybe Ebay will have it. Also, I'm growing one heck of a goatee, I look hot! And now, enjoy the chapter, and leave a review if you want to.

(Insert Mine pun here)

* * *

><p>The four teams had entered the Maclean Mine and were currently exploring its dark depths. A short walk after the entrance they had split up and gone down separate paths in order to shake off their opposition and not get followed. But is this a good idea? Well, they always split up in Scooby Doo and always catch the baddie of the day ... the facts speak for themselves I think.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were trying their best to get around the dark mine ... but with only candles to light the way this wasn't as easy as it would be for the other teams. Not to mention the fact that Robbie was really on edge.<p>

"I don't like this." Mumbled Robbie nervously. "What if there's a cave in? We'll be crushed!"

"Chris wouldn't make a challenge that dangerous." Assured Karrie. "Though I understand how you're feeling; I get the same shaky feeling whenever a bird is nearby."

"Thanks Karrie ... but I don't want any of us to get crushed; it'd be like a trash compactor." Gulped Robbie.

"There is no need to worry." Stated Ling. "If anything does happen, which it won't, I shall defend us ... and I'm sure Terrence could move any rocks that block the way."

"I may be strong but I doubt I could move a boulder; same goes for a rock door of some kind. My strength has limits." Stated Terrence as he led the way. "Man, it's really dark down here; we could do with another light source besides the candles."

"It could have been worse; we could have been given blind man canes." Giggled Zora.

"I would have expected that from Robbie." Said Pablo while looking up at the tiny stalactites on the cave ceiling.

"I don't think I can make a joke at the moment ... I'm too nervous." Mumbled Robbie.

"But you always have a joke." Blinked Karrie. "Sure, some of them are a little corny, but you _always_ have one!"

"Sorry, but being underground reminds me of the day I quit the boy scouts." Said Robbie quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Karrie.

"Not really, maybe another time ...but could you hold my hand? That might make me feel a little better." Requested Robbie.

"Sure." Nodded Karrie as she held hands with Robbie.

"Hey guys; look at this candle." Said Molly as she held up a stick of dynamite. "It says 'dy-no-mite' ... I think it's Italian."

"Ack! Get rid of it!" Eeped Oliver as he quickly grabbed the dynamite and tossed it away.

"Why did you toss it Oliver?" Asked Molly "We could have used that."

Oliver pointed to the dynamite and made an explosion motion with his hand; Molly immediately got the message.

"Oops!" Chuckled Molly in embarrassment. "I guess you're right, lighting it would be a bad idea. My mummy and daddy don't let me anywhere near fireworks, not even when they are in boxes."

"That's probably responsible of them." Said Ling though she knew Molly wouldn't hear her. "I just hope Lars doesn't get his hands on any dynamite."

"Why?" Asked Zora.

"You seriously can't figure it out?" Said Ling with a coy look.

"... Good grief! He'd blow us to Kingdom Come and back again." Gulped Zora.

"Not to mention he might make us play 'hot potato' with the dynamite ... naw, we're just overreacting, even Lars wouldn't do that. He may be a Bully but he's no Boomer." Rationalized Pablo.

"I'd say he's bad ... he wedgied Molly." Stated Oliver with a frown.

"... That's just mean spirited." Glowered Pablo. "Say, Ling. You know you can sense chi right?"

"I kind of can, yes. Why do you ask?" Asked Ling.

"Well, do you think you could use your power to determine if the other teams are ahead of us or behind us?" Requested Pablo.

"It's not really a power; anybody who had my traditional karate upbringing would know how, I just sort of get 'flashes'. And sadly, I don't think I could. It doesn't work if I cannot see the person and due to the fact we're in a dark underground mine I doubt I could do it ... sorry to disappoint." Apologized Ling in shame.

"No worries." Assured Pablo.

"Hey guys, what happens if we run out of candles?" Asked Molly. "Because I kinda have a fear of being grabbed by something in the dark that I can't see or hear."

Terrence gave Molly a reassuring glance as he continued leading the way through the dark mine.

"Now everyone, make sure that you don't fall behind; I never leave a man or woman behind and I'm not going to start today." Said Terrence as he stepped over a fallen wooden beam. "Careful everyone."

Everyone who heard Terrence's warning stepped over the wooden beam ... obviously this statement means Molly didn't hear. Thus she tripped over it and ended up falling on top of a certain someone.

"Mm ... such a soft landing." Said Molly cheerfully; she then realized that she had landed on top of Oliver. "Eek! I'm sorry!"

Molly quickly got to her feet and helped Oliver up.

"Please don't be mad at me." Gulped Molly.

Oliver patted Molly on the back to show that he wasn't angry, though he did look a little embarrassed about what had happened.

"Wedding bells!" Sang Zora airily.

Oliver looked embarrassed while Molly, though she hadn't heard what Zora said, saw Oliver's expression and assumed that it had something to do with them.

"If you're going to try and pair people up, why not do so with Pablo and Ling?" Suggested Molly.

Pablo and Ling both looked embarrassed and avoided eye contact with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wedding bells and cockle shells ... or something like that.)<strong>

**Karrie: **I wonder why Robbie doesn't like being underground; would it be rude to ask?

**Molly: **This isn't a great day so far; I was caught snuggling Oliver, I fell on him ... and I tried to shift the attention to somebody else. I'm such a naughty girl, mummy and daddy wouldn't be happy. Still, I'd kind of like to be naughty sometimes ... maybe if I asked Ramona for help; she could teach me how to pull pranks. I'll have to think about this.

**Pablo: **I think Ling doesn't like not being as good as she can be. She shouldn't be afraid of not being perfect; she's a really special girl ... special because she is a black belt at such a young age. Why do people think we like each other? The 'date' in Paris meant nothing!

**Terrence: **There sure is a lot of denial going around isn't there?

**Robbie: **I don't really like talking about where my fear of being underground comes from ... but to ease your inevitable curiosity, let's just say that if the Thestrals from Harry Potter were real ... I would be able to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"When I hoped to visit Mexico this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Stated Jarvis as he and his team walked along a tunnel while following some rails, though the mine carts were absent.<p>

"Me neither." Agreed Dil. "I was hoping to try some Mexican food."

"Me three, I was expected us to have to smuggle Mexicans across the border since illegal immigration is something that they are known for." Added Lars.

Jarvis looked very angry; Pandora quickly squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Lars, that is _not_ funny." Frowned Natasha. "You've insulted Eskimo's, you've insulted the Japanese, you've insulted Mexicans ... dare I ask who you are going to insult next?"

"Hmm ... maybe Jamaicans, there's a ton of jokes to make about them." Sniggered Lars. "It doesn't hurt anyone."

"Maybe not physically, but it does hurt people's feelings." Stated Natasha. "You're a big ugly ... word I don't know yet but will say once I think of it."

"Wow, you _sure_ told me." Said Lars sarcastically.

"Stop fighting guys, it isn't important." Stated Jethro as he shone a torch further along the dark mine tunnel.

"But he insulted my culture." Frowned Jarvis.

"As I said, not important. We need to win and we can't do that if we spend all of our time squabbling now can we? Need I put you guys in the corner to _prove_ I'm right?" Asked Jethro flatly.

"… Touchy." Muttered Natasha.

"Hey guys, check this out." Said Dil as he walked over to a crate and pulled out a stick of dynamite. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Indeed, dynamite is one of few explosives to have its fuse work underwater." Nodded Pandora.

"How did you that Pandora?" Asked Gareth.

"Winter isn't the only one who reads." Smiled Pandora modestly.

"Cool!" Cheered Lars as he grabbed the dynamite off Dil. "Maybe with this I can blow up the school back home!"

"You do realize that Chris won't let you tale it on the plane and put him in potential danger right?" Asked Dil.

"You're right." Nodded Lars as he grinned. "I'll just blow up something down here."

Lars took out a lighter and prepared to light the dynamite.

"Where did you get the lighter?" Asked Amy nervously.

"Swiped it from the Deaf girl on the Buzzing Bees." Stated Lars.

"Quick, don't let him light it!" Ordered Gareth.

It was too late; Lars had lit the dynamite.

"Oh poo…" Gulped Natasha.

Lars tossed the dynamite towards Pandora and Amy and then ran off further into the tunnel; the rest of the group screamed and ran after him, some flailing their arms as they did so.

BOOM!

The dynamite exploded and caused a few rocks to fall down within its blast radius; thankfully nobody was hurt.

The Rotten Roaches stopped to catch their breath; Amy looked frightened, Pandora looked paler than usual, Dil was wide eyed and Jarvis was clutching his hat like a teddy bear. Everyone then glared at Lars.

"You spiny haired idiot!" Yelled Dil. "You could have seriously hurt someone!"

"All in a days work." Said Lars in sadistic proudness.

"I can usual put up with your antics, but when my safety is threatened I have to take action. You suck." Frowned Jethro as he punched Lars in the shoulder.

"Ok, sorry, maybe I did go too far … but seeing Snob and Sobber scared made it worthwhile." Laughed Lars.

CLANG!

Gareth smacked Lars over the head with a mining shovel that had been nearby which knocked him completely unconscious

"Let's continue." Said Gareth as though nothing had happened while walking over to Amy. "Are you alright Amy?"

"I'll be fine." Assured Amy weakly.

"That was scary." Shivered Pandora.

"I agree … but at least nobody got hurt." Said Jarvis positively.

"I'll carry the dumbass." Said Dil as he slung Lars over one of his broad shoulders. "Are you alright Natz?"

"I'll be fine; it reminded me of the occasional avalanches back home." Smiled Natasha. "You alright?"

"I feel as fine as the taste of cake." Nodded Dil.

"Hey guys, do you think we should throw the challenge to get rid of Lars?" Suggested Jarvis. "It'll be seven votes against one, like a white wash except it isn't a game of pool."

"I'm in." Nodded Pandora.

"Me too." Agreed Dil.

"You can rely on me." Nodded Gareth.

"I wouldn't recommend it guys." Stated Jethro. "For all we know one of the other teams might already have got stuck and unable to move on, so we'd be in Third Class when we needn't have been. I'm rather against the idea of throwing a challenge, so if you guys are doing that, I'm going on ahead. Chris never said we needed to cross the finish line together. If you want to try and win and then let the cards fall as they may … then follow me."

Jethro, with his torch in hand, continued down the dark mine while the other Rotten Roaches (minus Lars who was knocked out) looked amongst each other.

"He has a point; I hate to admit it, but Jethro does pose a good point." Admitted Amy. "I hate Third Class and Squalid Class."

"I wouldn't want Lars to win solo immunity and one of my friends to get voted off." Mumbled Jarvis.

"I guess we'd better follow Jethro." Sighed Amy.

The Rotten Roaches quickly continued on their way to catch up to Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Dynamite, a dinosaur's favourite explosive! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Lars:** (He has a bandage around his head).If that creep tries to hurt me again I'll tell on him!

**Gareth: **I would have made a bug attack him, but there weren't any in the mine. So I used a shovel, ya dig. (Gareth chuckles). Even poor people can be funny.

**Amy: **He threw the dynamite right at me and Pandora … is Lars _mad_? … I could really use a hug right about now.

**Pandora: **Am I worried about Lars? Of course not. Am I terrified? … Yes. (Pandora shivers). I want to stand up to him, but if dynamite is involved I don't think I can.

**Jarvis: **… Do you think Lars will be disqualified? I can only hope so. I find it very karmic that the only one of us who got hurt was Lars himself.

**Jethro: **If Lars were smarter he would be good to scare people into obedience with; sadly he's pretty dumb. Still, it's also fortunate that my team are both gullible and easy to mould like clay. All I have to do is point out 'what ifs' and they will follow me like sheep. It's like a puppet show to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why is it always an abandoned mine?" Complained Morton. "Why can't it be an abandoned sweet shop, or an abandoned amusement park or an abandoned strip club?"<p>

"… You do realize an abandoned strip club wouldn't have any models right?" Giggled Bonnie in amusement.

"Pervert." Muttered Megan. "You're starting to go down the Craig path."

"And you're going down the Penny path." Replied Morton. "It was just a joke."

"Doesn't change the fact it was disgusting." Stated Megan

"I thought it was kind of amusing." Admitted Craig.

"Well you would wouldn't you." Sneered Megan.

"Megan; the Craig issue is gone and forgotten, it doesn't matter. Get over it." Said Ramona flatly.

"Ramona, I'm just doing what is best for us all." Said Megan gently. "You're only ten, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm nearly eleven." Pouted Ramona.

"Well I'm eleven and I can honestly tell you that Craig needs to go." Stated Edgar. "All of our arguments happen because of him, so if the problem is removed then the arguments will stop. Voting him off is the best thing you could possibly do."

"You and what army?" Challenged Ramona.

"That doesn't really make sense … but me and Megan think so and I bet Emily does too, right Emily?" Asked Edgar.

"Who are pretty bugs? _You_ guys are pretty bugs! So glowey and goldy and cuddly and snuggly and wuddly and boo fa la loo!" Said Emily in a baby talk voice to the fireflies in the jar she was holding; the fireflies almost looked like they were smiling at the silly bouncy black girl.

"… Never mind … idiot." Muttered Edgar.

"You're being pretty mean Edgar." Frowned Vinsun.

"I theenk you should take a cheel peel Edgar." Stated Albert as he looked further along the tunnel. "I theenk zat we're coming out of ze tunnel and eento a larger chamber."

"Lead the way Albert." Nodded Bonnie as she walked forwards with her jar of fireflies to light the way.

The Sneaky Snails entered the new area; it was a large cavernous chamber with a pool of water and several light greenish blue crystals on the wall that, while pretty, were only fakes.

"Whoa, who knew that the underground world could be so beautiful?" Mused Vinsun.

"Ooo, pretty." Noted Ramona as she looked at one of the fake crystals. "It reminds me of my mama's jewellery."

"I think they are fake." Said Edgar. "I think Chris is too cheap to afford real gems."

"Gems are pretty expensive though." Pointed out Bonnie.

"I agree." Nodded Vinsun.

"Who cares?" Asked Edgar as they continued walking along. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that we win the challenge."

"Duh Captain Obvious." Said Craig.

"Don't give me sass." Frowned Edgar.

"You do it to us." Retorted Craig.

"I'm allowed to." Said Edgar smugly.

"Why?" Asked Craig.

"Because I'm smart and you're dumb." Bragged Edgar.

"I may be nicer now but I will give you a wedgie if you don't stop being so sour." Warned Craig.

"And I'll zap you with my hand buzzer." Added Ramona.

"No, don't hurt me!" Wailed Edgar as he backed away and then fell down into the shallow pool of water. "Eeeeek!"

"Clumsy." Chuckled Albert.

"You all disgust me." Scowled Edgar as he got to his feet and continued walking.

"This team is full of bullies; this is all your fault Craig!" Snapped Megan.

"How?" Blinked Craig.

"You threatened to wedgie him. You may have fooled the others with your act, but you won't fool me." Frowned Megan as she followed after Edgar. "With luck we can still win the challenge and maybe see an alien."

Megan followed after Edgar, though they both would have to wait for the light sources to be bought nearer so they could proceed.

"Megan's crabbier than Mr. Krabs." Noted Emily. "Do you think she needs a hug?"

"She weel need a lot of hugs." Stated Albert.

"I'm not hugging her." Stated Craig. "I may like girls, but I don't want to make her more mad. Besides, I'd rather hug Ramona or Bonnie."

"Maybe later." Giggled Bonnie.

"Can I have one too?" Asked Morton.

"Maaaaaybe." Smiled Bonnie.

"Hugs for all!" Cheered Emily.

"Come on guys, we don't want to come last." Said Vinsun as he continued on his way and very quickly the rest of the Sneaky Snails followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hug a bug!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Ok, Ramona is making herself a pretty big target. How dare she say she would use her joy buzzer on me! She has the IQ of a potato!

**Vinsun: **I don't understand half of these conflicts. Megan hates Craig who likes Ramona who used to hate Craig who dislikes Edgar who dislikes everyone but Megan who likes aliens which probably don't like me … it's rather confusing.

**Bonnie:** Megan takes herself too seriously.

**Ramona: **Usually I'd have to use a banana peel to make somebody sip, but it looks like Edgar pranked himself. Butterfeet! (Ramona laughs).

**Craig: **Am I a bully? Definitely not. Do I like getting back at people who annoy me and my friends? Definitely yes! Still, Edgar kinda bought that upon himself and I didn't really do anything, so my karma should be in the clear.

**Megan: **After that nasty joke Morton might be a good candidate for my vote once Craig is gone.

**Emily: **It's a shame I can't keep the fireflies as pets, they're really cute! I've always been a bit of a girly girl, as if my pink hair wasn't a giveaway. I like dolls and tea parties; not to mention I make my own dolls as well such as Gina the Dragon Human.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, these torches are awesome!" Cheered Winter as she shone a torch to brighten up the tunnel ahead of them.<p>

"I agree." Nodded Bea. "They're as bright as the … sun."

"Why did you pause?" Asked Winter.

"… I kinda forgot what I was … going to say." Explained Bea which was a bit of a fib.

"Fair enough, sometimes I do the exact opposite and ramble a little bit ... ok, a big bit." Smiled Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Surpress the mess!)<strong>

**Bea: **I am able to … surpress my tics temporality … but it makes me pause between my words… and it kind of feels uncomfortable. But it'll make Winter happy … and make up for me upsetting her. (Bea smiles). #bleep#! … But sometimes they slip out no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling alright Suki?" Asked Ted while holding his crush's hand.<p>

"I'm ok." Nodded Suki. "The torches are making me not feel as scared and you holding my hand is helping as well. I've never met a jock as nice as you are."

"Well, I can be whatever you want me to be. If you want I could even be an cereal salesman." Flirted Ted.

Suki giggled.

"Your really funny when you flirt, though if you're a cereal salesman I don't suppose you have any Pocky?" Asked Suki hopefully.

"What's Pocky?" Asked Ted.

"A Japanese cereal." Explained Suki. "It's really good!"

"Kissy kiss kissy!" Said Sophie in a giggly voice.

"… We're a modest couple, we're taking it slow." Stated Ted.

"As slow as Tony." Grinned Henry.

"Hey!" Frowned Tony.

"What? I'm just saying you're kind of dumb, not an insult since it's the truth." Stated Henry. "You're still a cool guy … just a dumb one."

"I'm not dumb … I'm 'special'. That's what the teachers at school say." Frowned Tony.

"I wonder why." Mused Henry sarcastically.

"Enough." Said Benjamin as he frowned at Henry. "Tony is my friend and I won't let you insult him. Whether or not it is true is irrelevant; back in Norway the kids were taught to respect those who they are friends with. Besides, even if Tony is dumb, he's still a nice guy … so who the heck cares?"

"He has a point." Nodded Sophie. "It's like how Billy is dumb but Mandy puts up with him."

"That show is stupid." Stated Winter.

"I think it's pretty … funny, that and Gravity Falls." Said Bea opinionatedly.

"Besides Henry, you may call Tony dumb, but you were pretty dumb before, always fighting with Dexter about helicopters and bathrooms." Added Suki while gesturing with her free hand. "That in itself was stupid."

"Helicopters are awesome, end of story!" Snapped Henry. "So, do you think we're in first place?"

"Hard to tell." Admitted Ted. "We have no idea where the other teams are so for all we know we could be in first place … or last place … or anything in-between."

"I'm hoping we can win first place again; a consecutive victory would be good for the team's morale." Said Winter hopefully.

"I agree, First Class is wonderful! They have cookies!" Cheered Tony.

Henry mumbled something that sounded like 'idiot' which Tony heard.

"Hey! Not call I stupid! You're too busy crashing leprechaun helicopters with Captain Crunch on your magical island made out of toast to look beyond the depth of my skin!" Frowned Tony in a rather none menacing way.

Ted mouthed 'what' to Suki who simply shrugged, Winter looked confused, Bea blinked with a puzzled expression and Benjamin clapped.

"In the common man's terms, he is saying that you are crazy and shallow … but I'll overlook that flaw for now." Stated Benjamin as he shone his torch up ahead and continued walking. "Come on everyone, the sooner we're out of the mine the sooner I can look at more pictures on my family album."

"And the sooner I can get back to my books." Agreed Winter.

"And the sooner I can go to the plane's engine room and listen to the maximum thrust output." Chimed in Sophie.

Everyone glanced at Sophie for a moment.

"What? I like noise. It's why Bonfire Night is my favourite holiday; fireworks are cool." Explained Sophie defensively.

"Not if they shoot down a helicopter." Pointed out Henry. "Though I've never seen that happen."

"You'd need a missile launcher for that" Stated Ted. "Well, that or a grabbling hook and a vehicle with a lot of reverse pulling power."

"_He's so smart_." Swooned Suki in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And yet he gets D's in Math … it's pretty unfair that the most necessary subject is also the hardest isn't it?)<strong>

**Henry: **Every time you talk about a helicopter being shot down a puppy gets hurt. So don't talk about it!

**Benjamin: **I'll have to backstab somebody sooner or later … and with Henry making himself a target he's doing all the work for me. It's a shame it isn't more challenging since I don't like being given hand outs.

**Tony: **I Don't like being called an idiot … it may be true, but at least I'm friendly and never upset anyone. Benjamin can vouch for me! Henry's a meanie! Will Benjy kick him out of the alliance? Henry deserves it, he's a poopie head! … Until he says sorry anyway.

**Bea: **And here I was thinking the #bleep# stupid arguments would be gone now that dexter isn't here … evidently they are #bleep#' harder to squash than #bleep# cockroaches.

**Suki: **I'm still not sure if I want to date Ted; but he can be pretty smart! I wonder if he'd like to play Hospital Doll Drama with me sometime … it's where I play with my dolls and pretend they are in a hospital and use complicated medical terms while pretending to operate on them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The buzzing Bees had come to a number of branching paths and had taken different paths through the mine. The group were still together but it was getting even darker than before and the candles weren't doing much good.<p>

"This is as dark as the Mariana Trench." Muttered Zora. "Minus the spooky looking slimy see-through fish of course."

"Don't worry Zora, we just have to stay positive." Assured Oliver. "The thing is though, if I lose my glasses I'm gonna be in trouble since my spares sets are on the Jumbo Jet and I'm practically blind without them."

"Why do you need glasses anyway?" Asked Zora.

"My family is known for bad eyesight; pretty much all of us wears glasses or contacts … and I don't like contacts. It's in the genetics; bad eyesight on my mother's side and my father's side to some degree, and diabetes on my father's side fully. But I get by all the same; it's an experience after all … sort of." Explained Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, what's with the picture of the banana on your shirt? Does it mean something?" Asked Pablo.

"Oh, it's because bananas help with my diabetes." Explained Oliver. "Still, I don't exactly like having this condition though."

"Well, maybe Suki can give you some treatment." Suggested Pablo. "I bet I'll be seeing her after the show a fair bit."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Ling sharply.

"Oh, Ted and her are really close and nearly a couple; she'll probably visit Ted after the show and since Ted is my next door neighbour she'll probably become part of the gang." Explained Pablo. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, not at all." Said Ling quickly. "Sometimes I can speak harshly without meaning to."

Robbie was near the back of the group and thought to himself,; Karrie was still holding his hand and noticed him thinking.

"Something on your mind Robbie?" Asked Karrie. "Thinking up a joke?"

"Not at the moment, I still feel a bit on edge." Said Robbie before speaking in a whisper. "Being underground brings back horrible memories … no, I'm thinking that Ling might fancy Pablo."

"Seriously?" Blinked Karrie. "I thought they were just friends."

"Well, maybe they are … but I thought she sounded a little jealous when she heard Pablo would see Suki after the show." Stated Robbie quietly with a small smile. "I get the feeling she might be a little bit insecure underneath her karate kid exterior."

"Why would she be insecure? She's cool." Said Karrie in a quite voice. "Also … can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away." Nodded Robbie.

"Well … why are you afraid to be underground? Are you claustrophobic? Are you scared of the dark? … Is it something from the past?" Asked Karrie gently.

Robbie was silent for a moment as he thought back to the day it had all happened, the worst and most terrifying day of his life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rock fall"<em>

"_Cave in"_

"_Crushing"_

"_Friends"_

"_Body bags"_

"_Trapped"_

* * *

><p>"Robbie? Are you ok?" Asked Karrie which bought Robbie back to reality. "You've gone really pale."<p>

"Have I? Oh … I guess that must be a side effect of being underground." Mused Robbie shakily.

"Hey guys, I've founds something." Called Molly from further down the tunnel.

"What have you found private?" Asked Terrence as he led the others over to Molly.

Molly was looking at a photo of the ground with great interest.

"Look at this everyone." Said Molly as she handed the photo to Terrence.

"Huh? … This is a photo of Izzy and Owen." Blinked Terrence. "What's it doing down here? Owen hasn't been in the mine."

"Oh, that belongs to me." Said a voice from within the darkness.

"Who's there?" Asked Zora nervously.

"I can do better than tell you, I'll show you; just like when I showed Owen my boobs!" Said the voice cheerfully; a moment later a red headed figure walked out of the darkness and into the light.

It was Izzy.

"Izzy? What in the name of toast are you doing here?" Blinked Molly.

"Well, I have been cleared by the RCMP thanks to a good lawyer called Billybob, well, his name is Brian but I call him Billybob. Anyway, I'm here to investigate some strange excavations in this area … though this mine is unfamiliar." Said Izzy while doing a sign language translation as she spoke. "So what are you guys doing down here my little deaf friend?"

"We're on Total Drama Tween Tour." Explained Molly due to her understanding Izzy's sign language.

"How did you know Molly was deaf?" Asked Pablo.

"Her hat." Said Izzy cheerfully as though it was plain as day.

"… That doesn't make sense." Blinked Ling. "Anyway, our challenge is to get through this mine; do you happen to know where the way out is?"

"Yep! Several tunnels lead to the exit but the one furthest to the left at the next branching path leads directly to the exit. Why it they call it 'exit' anyway? You aren't putting an X on it or anything." Said Izzy loopily. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Wait a moment Izzy; Owen's on the surface. He's an intern for the show; would you like to come with us and see him?" Offered Pablo.

Izzy was silent for a moment and then she cheered.

"It's been ages since I last saw Owen Bear! Let's get going everyone!" Nodded Izzy as she took a large torch out of her skirt. "For Owen's cheese sandwiches!"

Izzy turned on her torch which greatly lit up the dark surroundings and led the Buzzing Bees forwards.

"Well … this is fortunate." Blinked Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Just like Wheel of Fortune!)<strong>

**Oliver: **I truly didn't expect to come across Izzy in the mine … but I don't think anyone else did either. Still, it's good for our team; Izzy ahs a lot of skills, just like Harold … I wonder if I could get Harold's autograph someday.

**Ling: **I have always admired how Izzy was able to take on Chef Hatchet, even I couldn't do that. And I admit … I felt a little jealous of Suki seeing Pablo after the show … why do things have to be so complicated? It's like life is supposed to be a Rubix cube or something. I don't like him like that, but I will not deny I consider him to be my best friend.

**Pablo: **Finding Izzy was either luck or fate. I think she's great to be around so I think it's luck.

**Terrence: **Izzy would make a fine solider. After all, the army is for both men and women … though if I were Izzy's sergeant I wouldn't let her near any explosives. We all remember explosivo…

**Zora: **Yeehaw! Izzy's here! She is my all time favourite of the old cast; I hope I can get her to give me her autograph … knowing Izzy though, she might give me a piece of her hair instead, that'd be cool … and weird.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're making good time everyone; we should place reasonably in this challenge." Stated Jethro as he led his team through a part of the mine that had a number of mine carts in it.<p>

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Amy. "We don't know where the other teams are."

"… I was trying to boost morale." Stated Jethro flatly.

"Oh … right." Nodded Amy.

"And in case you were going to ask me to give you a ride on my back, the answer is still no." Stated Jethro dryly as they walked towards some mine carts that were still on the tracks.

"I wasn't going to ask you." Assured Amy.

"Hey guys, check it out. Mine carts that are still on the track." Pointed Dil while Lars was still over his shoulder unconscious. "Maybe we could ride them to save some time."

"Great idea fudge, I like your thinking." Smiled Natasha as she climbed into the back most of the three mine carts. "Wait, is this safe?"

"Natasha's right, it could be dangerous." Nodded Pandora.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take; anything for victory." Stated Jethro as he climbed into the front most cart. "Get in everyone, and don't fall out since if you do I'm not coming back for you."

"You should never leave a man or woman behind Jethro." Frowned Gareth as he helped Amy into the middle cart. "When you're poor like me the people you care about are pretty much all your have; you learn to be loyal to them."

"Whatever, can you guys just get in already? If this works we should easily win." Stated Jethro impatiently.

Gareth frowned as he climbed into the middle kart with Amy while Dil tossed Lars into the back one and Pandora and Jarvis climbed into the front one with Jethro.

"Ready everyone?" Asked Jethro. "Because we're going even if you aren't."

"We're ready." Nodded Jarvis.

"Very well then, Dil, get the carts moving and climb in." Ordered Jethro calmly.

"Roger that." Saluted Dil as he gathered his strength and pushed the carts forwards; since the breaks were off and the wheels weren't rusty at all it was fairly easy. Dil quickly climbed into the back cart with help from Natasha. "Let's _do_ this!"

The mine carts then sped down the tracks at an increasingly fast speed. Jethro seemed bored while most of the others were excited.

"My first rollercoaster, this is wonderful!" Cheered Gareth.

"My tummy feels funny!" Whimpered Amy. "But if you're enjoying it, I'll try to as well … the key word being try."

"Woohoo" Cheered Natasha. "This is like sledging … only _twelve_ times better!"

"Yeah, awesome isn't it?" Agreed Dil.

In the front cart Jethro was leaning against the front of the cart with a bored expression and tapping his fingers on the cart. As he did so Pandora taped his shoulder.

"What?" Asked Jethro.

"Err, well … Jarvis is a little unwell." Explained Pandora. "Maybe we should slow down a bit."

"He'll just have to bear it, we can't stop. Besides, I doubt it's that bad." Stated Jethro.

At that moment Jarvis leaned over the side of the mine cart and puked; after that he groaned in discomfort.

"… Never mind." Muttered Jethro.

The mine carts had really picked up speed now and were practically hurtling along the tracks.

"Hey guys, how are we going to stop the mine carts?" Asked Amy nervously.

"… Beats me." Shrugged Dil. "Anybody got any ideas?"

At that moment there was a groan as Lars regained consciousness and got back up.

"Ow! Why does my head hurt?" Asked Lars. "What's going on?"

"Well, other than the fact we're going to crash in about six seconds, not much." Stated Pandora with wide eyes.

"… Huh?" Blinked Lars before he screamed when the carts derailed and the eight tweens were sent flying and landed on the hard ground. Lars smacked into the wall And was knocked unconscious again.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Gareth as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Oooo … I never want to ride a mine cart again." Groaned Amy.

"Me neither." Agreed Pandora.

"Me three." Groaned Jarvis as he helped Pandora and Amy to their feet.

"Ok everyone, let's keep it moving. Dil, you carry Lars." Stated Jethro.

"Do I _have_ to carry Lars again?" Asked Dil with a groan. "He's a bugger!"

"Well you're the strongest." Reasoned Jethro.

"… Fine." Sighed Dil as he slung the completely knocked out bully over his shoulder as the group kept on walking through the mines. "I hope I can have some pizza after this is all done."

"Me too … and maybe a nice tonic as well." Gagged Jarvis as he walked shakily along due to the mine cart ride. "I hate rollercoasters."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So does the author!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Dil complains too much. Then again, so do all my team mates; they should just suck it up. It's not like I can hypnotize them into not worrying since then the other teams would get suspicious.

**Jarvis: **This reminds me of the time me and my family went to Alton Towers and I rode on Oblivion … I puked on the ride and then puked again afterwards into a litter bin.

**Natasha: **That wasn't so bad overall … granted we did derail and fly through the air; but I've always wanted to fly … a positive experience all in all.

**Dil: **You know, I have to wonder how lucky we are that nobody got hurt … or at least, nobody I _care_ about got hurt.

**Gareth: **Jethro seems to not be concerned with much more than winning; he also seems willing to leave people behind … he wouldn't last a day in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This challenge sucks." Muttered Edgar.<p>

"Because you got wet right?" Said Vinsun boredly.

"Exactly; it feels uncomfortable and it's all Craig and Ramona's fault." Nodded Edgar whineyly.

"I don't see how." Stated Vinsun.

"They threatened me with a wedgie and a joy buzzer." Stated Edgar.

"You provoked them, and besides … you backed into he water yourself, it's your own fault for not looking where you were going." Said Vinsun calmly. "Just let go of it … if that's the right phrase."

"Oh whatever; you can't appreciate my intellect since you don't have a single IQ point." Muttered Edgar.

"Which is more than you have." Replied Vinsun promptly.

Edgar seethed while Emily giggled.

"Burn!" Grinned Emily.

"You have to admit Edgar, you really walked right into that one." Giggled Ramona.

"Just like he walked into the water." Agreed Bonnie.

"Leave him alone you guys; he hasn't done anything unprovoked." Frowned Megan while she fiddled with her sunglasses. "He might get you back one day."

"You're right Megan." Nodded Ramona. "Sorry for teasing you Edgar."

"You should be; where do you get off teasing me when you're the weirdo with one blue eye and one green eye." Sneered Edgar.

Ramona looked a little upset and gently tugged the fringe covered her right eye.

"Guys, we do not need to fight; we can eezily win zis challeenge eef we just work together." Stated Albert. "We should leave all of our confleects to be settled at ze Drop of Shame ceremony; until zen, stop argueeng! Eet eez giving me a headache! Aussi Edgar, vous êtes laid comme le posterrior d'un babouin!"

"What did you say? I don't speak French." Stated Craig.

"I called Edgar as ugly as the posterior of a baboon." Stated Albert.

"He's turning as red as one too." Sniggered Morton. "Want a banana baboon boy?"

Megan frowned as she hit Morton over.

"Leave Edgar alone! You guys are just being bullies!" Snarled Megan.

"I will apologize for what I said, but Edgar hasn't been very nice either. To be honest we're all at fault." Said Morton as he got back up.

"Err, no. I have nothing to be sorry for; I'm all that's holding this team together." Stated Edgar.

"Dang nabit! Can you just shut your cake hole for one minute?" Frowned Vinsun.

"… The phrase eez 'pie hole', but Vinsun eez right; how about we all be quieet." Nodded Albert as they walked into a new area. "On second thoughts, let's all say 'whoa'."

The room that they had just entered was a hallway with the walls completely coated in many shiny crystals of many colours. Everyone was stunned by how beautiful they were.

"Amazing." Whispered Ramona as she trailed a hand over one of the smooth crystals. "They're so pretty."

"Just like you." Nodded Craig as he admired a blue crystal.

Megan was so distracted by the beautiful scenery that she didn't even hear Craig and thus she didn't yell at him.

"The crystals are worthless you know." Stated Edgar.

"Oh shush, just let us admire the beauty that nature has given us." Said Emily in a soft dreamy voice as she admired a large neon pink crystal.

"Chris made the mine so technically Chris gave us the beauty." Stated Vinsun.

"That too." Giggled Emily.

"Zis eez even more beautiful than the painteengs een ze Louve in Paris." Noted Albert. "Ze fireflies are adding to ze beauty."

"Come on guys, we should get going." Advised Morton. "We don't want to lose the challenge row we'll be as mad as Homer when he became Angry Dad."

"Just a moment." Said Ramona as she grabbed onto a greenish yellow crystal and tugged hard; a moment later it came out of the wall. Ramona admired it for a moment before putting it in her pocket. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok everyone, let's blow this popsicle stand." Cheered Emily as the Sneaky Snails continued on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Crystal or Krystal? One is a romantic and the other made the furry fandom happy. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Morton: **All that glitters is not gold … but those crystals were very pretty; kinda of like mum's wedding ring, though that's a diamond rather than a crystal.

**Albert: **Ooo, those crystals were so exceelent! I theenk I might lose ze bowel control! (Albert giggles like a schoolgirl). … What? I like shiny things eez all.

**Vinsun: **Man, those crystal gems were pretty; I've never seen anything like those before. Pop always did say that girls like gems … I wonder why.

**Ramona: **Looks like I have a souvenir; it's so pretty. I think I could use this as a decoration for my garden back home, I think the lawn gnomes would like it … oh yeah, I don't think I mentioned this before, but I kind of like gardening. There's just something fulfilling about caring for a few pretty plants and flowers.

**Megan: **Chris sure is good at decorating things.

**Emily: **Shiny … is good!

**Edgar: **Meh, _lame_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We've been walking for <em>ages<em>, are we there yet?" Whined Sophie rather loudly.

"I don't know." Said Winter.

"Tell me we are there." Begged Sophie.

"I'll say that once we are there." Nodded Winter.

Sophie just frowned while Winter giggled cheerfully.

"You know, this hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be." Admitted Suki while still holding Ted's hand. "I definitely don't like the dark; but the combination of the torches and holding Ted's hand have made things much easier."

"Glad to help." Smiled Ted. "But it's really thanks to Benjamin that we have them, he netted us the win in the previous challenge."

"Oh yeah, thanks muchly Benjamin." Chirped Suki gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Shrugged Benjamin. "Anything to avoid elimination."

"Well I'm grateful all the same." Smiled Suki.

"Hooray for Benjy!" Cheered Tony. "Three cheers!"

"I'd rather you didn't." Stated Benjamin.

"Me too, you're a little annoying."! Agreed Henry.

"Me three; a simple #bleep# thank you will be enough." Said Bea gently.

"I disagree! Cheering is great. Here we go." Grinned Sophie. "HIP, HIP, HOOOOOORAAAAAY!"

The mine tunnel seemed to shake from the sheer volume of Sophie's voice. Everyone covered their ears almost in pain.

"Ack!" Wailed Henry.

"Too loud!" Wailed Tony.

"My ears!" Whimpered Bea.

"Even Hagrid isn't that sound." Shuddered Winter.

"I've never heard sound that loud, not even at the most exciting and controversial soccer games." Said Ted while gripping his hair. "Sophie, do NOT do that again! Too loud!"

Sophie just stuck her tongue out in response.

"I hope we win, I _need _that #bleep# massage chair." Mumbled Bea quietly.

"Me too." Nodded Tony. "My funny bone is aching!"

"I believe it is called the Humorous." Stated Suki.

"That's ironic since it isn't funny at all to whack the funny bone." Said Benjamin while adjusting his hat.

"Speaking of whacking the funny bone, did you know that ninety percent of household accidents happen in the bathroom?" Asked Suki.

"I didn't, that'd really interesting Suki." Said Ted in an impressed voice.

"A future nurse has to know this stuff." Smiled Suki modestly.

"Do you know everything about medical?" Asked Bea curiously.

"Not everything, it is a _very_ broad topic." Stated Suki. "There are many fields to specialise in. I'd like to specialise in Syndromes."

"… Interesting." Nodded Bea while feeling inwardly nervous. "So do any of you guys know what you … want to do for your careers?"

"I'd like to be a writer." Said Winter proudly.

"Fireman!" Cheered Tony.

"Rock star!" Whooped Sophie.

"Soccer Star." Grinned Ted.

"Helicopter pilot or, recently, a Bathroom Assassin." Said Henry.

"… Huh?" Blinked Bea.

"What? Bathrooms are a silly obsession; helicopters are better." Stated Henry.

"Everyone is allowed their own opinion." Stated Winter.

"True … just that lot's of people, like Dexter, have the wrong opinion." Stated Henry.

"Oh blimey." Muttered Ted. "Can we please not get into another argument?"

"… She started it." Stated Henry as he pointed at Bea.

"What the #bleep# did _I_ do?" Asked Bea in confusion.

"Nothing, I just _like_ pointing." Stated Henry.

"And I like voting out meanies." Threatened Suki.

"You tell him Suki." Cheered Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Evidently the squabble isn't over … and Dexter isn't even here!)<strong>

**Suki: **If a fight breaks out I'm going to be tending to the patients all night!

**Winter: **(She just shakes her head and sighs in annoyance).

**Sophie: **Henry hates bathrooms and yet he uses one as a confessional … hypocritical!

**Tony: **Why can't we all be friends? Why must people be _so_ mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The contestants exit the Maclean Mine, one team competes in a tie breaker involving a sandy battle ground and bean bag shotguns while Izzy officially becomes an intern! Also, somebody is voted off.


	26. CH 8, PT 3: Beanbag Shotguns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Quick updates FTW! I think everyone will enjoy this chapter; it's going to start off some new plot points as well as add Izzy as an intern … though you'll see more of her next chapter than in this one. Also, let me just say that in Survivor Fan Characters 10 I'm rooting for Jackie all the way; he's a mix between badass and flipping hilarious! Also, a minor note, I have submitted a character ranking meme on Deviant Art for this story; if you want to fill it out then do so, I'd love to hear as many opinions as I can. Anyway, on with the show!

Bean bag shotguns FTW!

* * *

><p>Chris, Owen and Noah were standing near the exit of the Mine. Chris was whistling 'I Wanna Be Famous' while Noah was reading a book. Owen meanwhile was thinking to himself.<p>

"You know, this is more boring than I had predicted." Mused Chris. "It's kinda dull when you can't actually see the tweens suffering."

"Why would you want to see them suffer? They're just kids." Said Noah flatly. "There's a bit of a difference between sadism and sadomasochism."

"I know, but if I can see the conflicts they are having as early as I can then it makes planning future challenges easier since I like to play off the drama caused in order to improver ratings. Everyone watching the show loves seeing them fight and I care about the fans … well, I care about myself more, but the fans are still important." Explained Chris.

"… Whatever." Shrugged Noah. "I can think of other ways I would rather spend my summer, but some of the kids here kind of need me."

"Which ones? Do you mean Winter? I guess that makes sense since you are both bookworms." Nodded Chris.

"Actually I meant Bea." Stated Noah. "She's really insecure and afraid that people will bully her if they find out about her Tourette Syndrome."

"Yeah, tough break for her right? I was thinking about revealing it over the intercom." Said Chris in thought.

"No. I absolutely forbid you." Growled Noah in seriousness and noticeable anger. "Do you have any idea what kind of psychological harm that could do to her? No, don't you _dare_. It is Bea's choice whether she wants to divulge her secret or not."

"Ok, fine, whatever." Shrugged Chris. "Besides, she'll inevitably be found out anyway. Who are you rooting for?"

"Suki and Bea mostly." Stated Noah.

"I'm rooting for Lars, Jethro, Benjamin and Edgar; they cause the most drama." Grinned Chris.

"Jethro's hypnotism is technically cheating." Frowned Noah.

"Ratings are ratings dude." Shrugged Chris. "Hey Owen, who are you rooting for?"

"Huh? Oh, I hope Dil wins, he's pretty epic! Though Molly and Ramona are fun … and Emily reminds me of Izzy." Smiled Owen. "I wish Izzy had been selected to be an intern."

"She was busy working for the RCMP and we couldn't get in contact with her."! Stated Chris. "Everyone I called didn't want to do it; out of all the contestants I called you two were the only ones who wanted to do it."

"I didn't want to; you knocked my out and dragged me from my house." Reminded Noah with a frown.

"Say Noah, could you tell me more about your girlfriend?" Asked Owen.

"Well, I guess I could tell you one thing to get you guessing … she's Malaysian." Stated Noah. "Plus her laughter is pretty cute."

"And so the plot thickens." Said Owen seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I do not lie; one of the original 22 campers is actually Malaysian according to the Total Drama Producers).<strong>

**Noah: **(He is reading a book and looks up from it). What? I could tell you all who it is … but that would 'ruin the plot' so I'll keep it secret. Besides, I don't want to end up in a gossip magazine; those suck … even though she kinda likes them. (Noah chuckles as he continues reading).

**Owen: **I haven't seen Izzy in a while; wait till you she's me now, I've lost ten pounds since the last time we saw each other! I tried to call her earlier, but it said her phone ahs no signal … where could she be?

**Chris: **Romance is good for ratings … but violence is even better! But since the contestants are young I can't use my best challenges … well, best for me and worst for them. (Chris laughs).

* * *

><p>"So what are today's safety souvenirs going to be?" Asked Owen. "Can it be burritos?"<p>

"I was thinking of using miniature pick axes; you know, to reflect that the challenge took place in a mine." Stated Chris. "Besides, if I make it burritos you'll eat them and fart around the Jumbo Jet; and farting in a plane is one of the _worst_ things anyone can possibly do."

"I thought the worst thing somebody could do, other than murder, is cheating on their girlfriend." Stated Noah.

"I'd say the worst thing somebody could do is wasting ice cream." Added Owen.

"Hold that thought Owen, I think one of the teams is about to exit the Maclean Mine." Said Chris with a grin.

The sounds of running footsteps were heard getting closer; a moment later some bats flew out of the cave and running under them trying to waft them away were…

…

…

…

…

…

The Spooky Spiders.

"Ack! Those bats were worse than the time I got hit by a baseball bat at baseball practice!" Wailed Sophie loudly.

"Congratulations Spooky Spiders!" Announced Chris with a clap of his hands. "You guys are today's winners! That means that you are the first team to win twice in a row! You guys have earned the right to travel in First Class."

"Alright! Tony is happy!" Cheered Tony while jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah!" Whooped Bea while high fiving Ted.

"Cool." Nodded Benjamin. "Another step closer to the prize."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Spooky Success!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Looks like I won't have to backstab anyone today; I was planning on voting for Henry if we lost, he was pretty annoying all day. In fact, I can't remember when he wasn't annoying.

**Bea: **Result! We won and I didn't #bleep# get in trouble for swearing … definitely a good day.

**Henry: **We won! And it's all thanks to team work and the magic of helicopters!

**Ted: **Two good things happened today; we won the challenge and I got to hold Suki's hand … awesome!

* * *

><p>A few moments of waiting around later another team exited the Mine; it was the Buzzing Bees, and Chris, Owen and Noah instantly noticed who was accompanying them.<p>

"Izzy!" Cheered Owen.

"Owen Bear!" Cheered Izzy as she pounced on Owen which bought both of them to the ground. "Izzy missed you!"

"Owen missed Izzy too." Smiled Owen.

A moment later the two teens began making out much to either the amusement or disgust of the Tweens.

"Public Display of Affection is not allowed in the military!" Exclaimed Terrence.

"Ewwww!" Wailed Tony as he covered his eyes.

"Cool!" Cheered Zora with wide interested eyes.

"Err, anyway! The Buzzing Bees are today's second place team; you guys will be travelling in Second Class … but how come Izzy is here?" Asked Chris in confusion.

"Well it's a long story … so I'll tell you." Grinned Izzy in her Izzy-Grin way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So long of a story that we're going to skip twenty minutes of footage to get to the end of it!)<strong>

**Zora: **I wonder what kissing is like, hmm. Izzy and Owen seem to be good at it.

**Terrence: **Are kisses normally that sloppy and wet? Mum and dad never kiss like that!

**Pablo: **Aren't reunions sweet?

**Ling: **I didn't want t watch that … and yet I couldn't look away. Will I succumb to the urge to kiss somebody as well?

**Karrie: **Awwwww! That was _so_ cute! (Karrie giggles).

* * *

><p>"And then I took on the Toaster demon with little more than a pee filled water balloon and a packet of Swedish fish. It was a long battle but I defeated him and saved the Cornish pixies. After that I watched TV and got called away by the RCMP to explore some Mines." Explained Izzy in a giggly voice. "And that is exactly that happened, more or less … the end!"<p>

"How long was she talking for?" Asked Noah.

Terrence glanced at his watch.

"About twenty minutes." Stated Terrence.

"That was a funny story." Giggled Suki.

"I'm just glad it's over." Muttered Ling.

"And speaking of over, here comes another team." Announced Chris.

Out of the mine walked the third place team; they all looked tired and weary…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

It was The Rotten Roaches.

"Third place? Aw crap!" Muttered Jethro.

"Hey, come on Jethro. At least we didn't lose, right?"Said Dil positively as he tossed Lars to the ground. "We're all here for another day."

"You're right; it's just that I hate losing." Stated Jethro.

"Losing is just a way of gaining incentive to try harder and do better next time." Assured Dil. "Hey look, it's Izzy!"

"Hi kids!" Waved Izzy.

"You've figured it out already, so yeah … you guys will be staying in Third Class tonight." Nodded Chris dismissively. "And … why is Lars unconscious."

"He threw lit dynamite at us so Gareth knocked him out by hitting him over the head with a shovel." Stated Pandora.

"He had it coming." Shrugged Gareth. "Somebody could have gotten seriously hurt … or worse."

"… Fine by me, that'll be good for ratings." Chuckled Chris.

"You love your ratings don't you?" Said Amy knowingly.

"Yep; I live them, breath them, eat them, touch them … _love_ them." Grinned Chris.

"… How charmingly creepy." Said Jarvis snarkerly.

"Agreed." Nodded Natasha.

At that moment Lars regained consciousness.

"Urrgh, what happened? Where am I?" Asked Lars.

"Your team came Third" Stated Chris.

"… Cool." Nodded Lars. "Now get me a bandage for my head or I'll wedgie you off the wings of the plane!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hopefully not when the plane is in flight).<strong>

**Lars: **I hardly remember doing anything in this challenge, why is that? Well, it doesn't matter. I qualified by doing absolutely nothing; doing stuff is too much work for me.

**Jethro: **Third place isn't very good; but I managed to lead my team relatively well and Lars is safe for another round. And you know what Third Class means right? … Co-ed! (Jethro sniggers).

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the Sneaky Snails trudged out of the Maclean Mine; they all looked a little annoyed, likely due to an argument or something along those lines. They noticed the other teams had already finished and groaned in defeat.<p>

"Zis sucks! This is ze second time we 'av lost; zere goes our number advanteege."Grumbled Albert.

"At least I got this cool crystal." Said Ramona positively while looking at the crystal she had found.

"Good point, at least we won't come away empty handed." Nodded Bonnie. "Quite unlike Oddish since that Pokémon doesn't have any hands."

"… Seriously? We just lost and you two dummies are getting all chummy over a stupid crystal?" Screamed Edgar in frustration. "Well, at least we can vote Craig off and be done with it."

"I'm not voting for Craig, I'm voting for you." Frowned Ramona.

"Agreed." Nodded Bonnie.

"Same here." Said Vinsun.

Edgar looked stunned and angry but Chris cleared his throat.

"You guys have lost and thus will be staying in Squalid Class. However, we still have the solo immunity challenge to get to." Stated Chris. "Who knows, maybe one of the main targets will win it."

"Bring it on! I'm in it to win it like a Spinnit!" Cheered Emily competitively.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Rhymes on a dime!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Ok, evidently my team is even dumber than I had originally thought. Why won't they vote off people who need to be voted off? Well, I can only hope that Megan can pull through for me.

**Craig: **I am suddenly really liking my chances at surviving the ceremony tonight.

**Morton: **Personally I'd rather vote off Megan than Morton, she's becoming a female dog if you get my drift.

**Bonnie: **Maybe if we get rid of one of the people who causes the fights we could prevent more losses in the future.

**Ramona: **Maybe I could slip Edgar up with a banana peel…

* * *

><p>A short while later the Tweens were looking over a sort of sandy battleground; it looked like what you would see in a multiplayer map in something like COD but also something not as criminally overrated. The Buzzing Bees, Rotten Roaches and Spooky Spiders were sitting in bleachers to watch the solo immunity challenge. The Sneaky Snails stood in a horizontal line while Chris stood in front of them.<p>

"Ok Sneaky Snails, for today's solo impunity challenge you are going to be having a bean bag war." Explained Chris as each contestant was handed a special shotgun loaded with around eight bean bags. "All you have to do is fire a bean bag at your team mates. If you get hit even once then you are out. If you run out of ammo you can find a few bean bags lying around. Last person standing wins solo immunity."

"Is this safe?" Asked Bonnie hesitantly. "Shotguns can be pretty dangerous up close."

"Don't worry; it's just a bean bag." Shrugged Chris. "And that brings be along to the only rule of the contest, don't shoot anyone in the face. If you do then you will be automatically disqualified and this you obviously won't win solo immunity."

"Are these real shotguns?" Asked Emily curiously.

"Yep, completely real." Nodded Chris.

"What if we do get hit in the face? Do we get medical treatment?" Asked Morton.

"I'll see to it that you get treated." Assured Chris. "Anyway Sneaky Snails; you have two minutes to get into a position where you will start the challenge from."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Imagine how much a bean bag would hurt at point blank range!)<strong>

**Chris: **Personally I'm hoping somebody will get hit in the crotch; no rule against it!

**Terrence: **I wish I had been in this challenge; I know how to use a shotgun and I'm guessing that none of the Sneaky Snails do. It would have been great training for the military.

**Gareth: **I do not much like guns … but I suppose they should be relatively safe if it is just bean bags.

**Suki: **I'm having my medical equipment on standby just in case.

**Emily: **Time to PWN some noobs! (Emily giggles).

* * *

><p>Two minutes later Chris sounded an air horn to signal that the solo immunity challenge had begun.<p>

Edgar quickly snuck around quietly behind a rock; he figured that he could just hide in one place and camp for the challenge while the others took each other out, then after that he could just mop up whoever was left.

"Camping, such a clever strategy." Chuckled Edgar as he relaxed.

"Except when it leaves you open to attack." Grinned Morton as he leapt out from his hiding spot besides the rock and fired at Edgar; Morton narrowly missed. "You're a hard to hit as the Dragon from the episode of South Park where Stan becomes addicted to Guitar Hero."

"I don't care." Scowled Edgar as he fired at Morton but also missed. "Darn it!"

Morton took advantage of Edgar being distracted due to being frustrated and fired another shot … it hot Edgar in a very sensitive place.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Screamed Edgar girlishly very loudly, so loudly that it could be heard for three square miles which made everyone shudder.

"That had to hurt." Winced Morton. "Sorry!"

Morton quickly dashed off while Edgar writhed in pain on the ground. Megan arose from behind another rock and had seen the whole thing.

"New target acquired." Said Megan to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The groan attack to end all groin attacks … ouch.)<strong>

**Morton: **Ok, that was honest to God an accident! I was aiming for his gut, honest!

**Megan: **I have a plan.

**Edgar: **(He is crying).

* * *

><p>Bonnie leapt over a small sand wall on the ground with her bean bag shotgun held tightly in her hands; she couldn't see anyone nearby but was keeping alert for anything.<p>

"I've got to keep my eyes peeled; who knows when the others might strike." Whispered Bonnie to herself. "I wish I could blend into the background like some Pokémon can."

Bonnie heard somebody coming and dived behind a barrel; she peered out and saw Ramona stealthily crawling past on all fours. Bonnie grinned as she aimed her shotgun and fired … hitting Ramona right in the butt.

"Owwwwwiie!" Wailed Ramona.

"Sorry!" Called Bonnie sheepishly.

"Man that smarts." Mumbled Ramona as she got to her feet with one hand clutching her backside. "Ok, you got me out. Good luck Bonnie."

As Ramona quickly left Bonnie got out from her hiding place; no sooner had she taken four steps she got blasted in the back by a bean bag. "Owie!"

She turned to the culprit; it was Craig. He gave a wave and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Bonnie; no hard feelings right?" Asked Craig.

"… Good shot Craig." Complimented Bonnie; she prided herself on being a good sport.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Gotta shoot em all!)<strong>

**Ramona: **(She gingerly sits down and winces). … That was harder than I was expecting.

**Craig: **These bean bags sure have a lot of velocity eh?

**Bonnie: **Well, so much for winning immunity twice in a row.

* * *

><p>Albert snuck along with his shotgun at the ready; he aimed carefully from behind a cactus and fired at Vinsun; he narrowly missed.<p>

"Sacra Bleu!" Cursed Albert.

"I see ya!" Declared Vinsun as he fired at Albert; Albert's beret got shot off but the bean bag didn't actually touch him.

"Watch eet! You could have taken my head off you neetweet!" Scolded Albert.

"Sorry partner." Apologized Vinsun.

"Oh don't worry; I was just a beet shocked eez all." Stated Albert as he placed his beret back on his head. "To be honest this challenge hardlee matters; eef Megan weens we vote out Edgar, eef Edgar wins we vote out Megan. Eet eez win-win."

"True that." Nodded Vinsun.

At that moment Vinsun was hit in the chest by a bean bag; Albert squealed and tried to run but then got hit in the back by another bean bag.

"You two should always be aware of your surroundings." Giggled Emily while blowing the smoke off her shotgun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Albert sure screams in quite a high pitched tone doesn't he?)<strong>

**Albert: **I was very tempted to say I surrender, but contraire to popular belief that is not the French way.

**Vinsun: **Emily sure is a good shot; I wonder how she was so good at it.

**Emily: **I am the shotgun queen! All those hours playing Fur Fighters have finally paid off!

**Jarvis: **I am thankful my team didn't lose; those bean bags look rather painful.

**Zora: **This is really intense.

* * *

><p>Megan was standing around in the cave in the middle of the arena; nobody could see her in here and that was exactly what she needed for her plan to work. She stood silently waiting for somebody to enter the cave while looking rather bored.<p>

"Man, when are the others going to get here?" Asked Megan out loud.

"Right about now!" Declared Morton as he appeared from around a corner and fired at Megan

The bean bag only _just_ missed her.

"Darn it; that was my last bean bag." Sighed Morton. "Looks like I'm out."

"Yes you are; and also, I have a bone to pick with you." Stated Megan as she frowned. "Not only have you made some inappropriate jokes but you shot Edgar in the crotch!"

"Oh, that was an accident I assure you." Said Morton truthfully. "I did not mean to do that."

"Well, whether you did or you didn't, it's enough to earn my vote tonight along with everyone else's." Stated Megan.

"Why would anybody else vote for me?" Asked Morton.

"Here's why." Said Megan as she aimed her beanbag bazooka at her face, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

Megan screamed in pain as she fell over due to being shot at point blank range.

"Help! Morton shot me in the face!" Wailed Megan.

A moment later Emily ran in and saw the scene before her; Megan had a black eye and broken sunglasses while Morton was standing over her.

"You meanie!" Growled Emily as she blasted Morton.

"Ow!" Yelped Morton.

A moment later Emily was blasted by a bean bag from Craig.

"Got'cha! Wait… what's going on in here?" Asked Craig in confusion.

"Attention Sneaky Snails; the challenge is over." Announced Chris. "Craig is the last tween standing, he wins solo immunity."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Does that count as CPN?)<strong>

**Morton: **… What the heck?

**Megan: **I would have rather framed Craig, but Morton did shoot Edgar in the balls so he kinda deserves it.

* * *

><p>A while later the thirty three tweens were standing before Chris, Noah, Owen and Izzy. Noah prepared to give the sign language translation as Chris began to speak.<p>

"Well everyone, what an exciting day we've had! Dynamite, fighting, a mine cart ride, Izzy appearing and even an injury. This is the best episode yet!" Cheered Chris. "But we all know the finishing places of the teams; but just to remind you all, the Spooky Spiders are in first, the Buzzing Bees are in second, The Rotten Roaches are in third and the Sneaky Snails lose."

"Well, it's been nice seeing you guys, but I'd better be going." Said Izzy. "I wouldn't want to interrupt the show."

"Oh come on Izzy, don't you want to stay for a while?" Asked Owen.

"Owen has a good point … in fact … Izzy, what would you say if I said that you could be an intern this season if you wanted to?" Offered Chris.

"You mean I get to travel the whole wide triangle world with Owen?" Grinned Izzy. "Count me in!"

"Very well then; we'll get your personal quarters set up shortly. Ok everyone, let's get back on board the Jumbo Jet; the sun is setting and I don't want any coyotes to attack me." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Nor any road runners!)<strong>

**Ted: **All in all a fantastic day!

**Amy: **I loved the sunshine today … too bad I couldn't try tanning myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens were eating their dinner; the Sneaky Snails had already headed off to the elimination room but the rest of them were enjoying some pizza.<p>

Natasha was really enjoying her first taste of pizza; she had a slice of ham and pineapple pizza while Dil was eating two slices of pepperoni pizza at once.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Dil after he swallowed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Nodded Natasha. "It tastes even better than a moose burger; I could really grow to like this so called junk food. How many types of pizza's are there?"

"Hundreds." Stated Dil with a grin. "I've already tried most of them; they go great with maple syrup."

"I'll have to try that some time." Nodded Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Eskimo + Pizza = Happy!)<strong>

**Natasha: **Mmm! That was really good! Dil told me about another of his favorite foods called 'McDonalds'; I wonder what it tastes like.

**Dil: **It feels good to help a friend out; maybe I could introduce Natasha to popcorn as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The nine Sneaky Snails were seated on the bleachers in the Drop of Shame ceremony room. Some were glaring at Edgar; others looked concerned for Megan who was holding an ice pack to her eye while Edgar himself just looked bored. Chris stood on his tropical themed podium and looked over the losers of the day.<p>

"Hello again Sneaky Snails; it's been a few days since I last saw you, but I knew that you would be back here sooner or later. So; what did you think of the challenge today?" Asked Chris.

"It sucked." Stated Edgar. "I fell into some water."

"You enjoyed it? Glad you liked it." Laughed Chris. "So, I notice that one of you is looking a little worse for wear. What happened to you Megan?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Said Megan with a light sob. "Morton shot me right in the eye with his bean bag shotgun at point blank range! I'm surprised my sunglasses didn't cut me when they broke. This really hurts!"

Emily growled while the rest of the team glanced at Morton.

"Is this true Morton?" Asked Bonnie.

"No, it's not. She shot herself in the face." Insisted Morton.

"Why would I do that?" Fake sobbed Megan. "And let's not forget you shot Edgar in the crotch!"

Craig laughed upon hearing this but quieted down after Ramona glanced at him.

"It's true, he did." Confirmed Edgar in annoyance.

"It was an accident! Megan is just lying! She's a cruel girl who is guilting you all! I didn't do anything!" Snapped Morton.

"He's lying; why would I do this to myself? Oh this really hurts!" Sobbed Megan while forcing some tears out.

"Well, this looks like its going to be a pretty dramatic ceremony." Noted Chris. "Ok everyone, time to vote. Stamp the passport of the person that you want to vote off; but don't vote for Craig. If you do it will not, I repeat, _not_ count. Craig, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's that time of the episode again!)<strong>

**Craig: **Would Morton really do something like that? I mean, I was there, I saw Megan in pain … maybe voting off Morton will get her see that I have changed. (Craig stamps Morton's passport).

**Megan: **I'd rather get rid off Craig, but if voting you off means Craig will become easier to vote off … so be it. (Megan stamps Morton's passport).

**Bonnie: **I promised Morton I wouldn't vote for him back in Venice … I always keep my promises; though I'm still going to have to talk to Morton about this. (Bonnie stamps Edgar's passport).

**Ramona: **Morton may or may not have hurt Megan, I'm not sure … but you've been a bit meanie face for days and you make fun of my eyes! Do you know how sensitive I am about them? I'm sorry I teased you, but you bought this upon yourself. (Ramona stamps Edgar's passport).

**Morton: **What … seriously, _what_? What did I do to Megan? I just hope the others believe me, I'm innocent! (He stamps Megan's passport).

* * *

><p>After Albert had cast the final vote the Tweens were sitting on the bleachers again awaiting the result of the votes. After Chris had quickly tallied the votes up he took out a tray of miniature plastic pick axes; he held one up for the tweens to see.<p>

"Today's safety Souvenirs are miniature pick axes; you know, because you were in a mine. I would have given you burrito, but they make people gassy, so yeah. Anyway, if I call your name I will toss you your Safety Souvenir and you will be safe. If YOU do not get one then you will put on a parachute and take the Drop of Shame."

There was a moment of dramatic silence.

"Craig gets the first miniature pick axe since he is immune." Said Chris as he tossed the tiny pick axe to Craig. "Also safe are…"

"Albert"

"Ramona"

"Vinsun"

"Emily"

"Bonnie"

"Megan"

Edgar and Morton still sat without a safety souvenir; Morton looked worried while Edgar looked bored and indifferent. Chris picked up the last tiny pick axe and continued.

"Edgar and Morton; this is the final Safety Souvenir; one of you is safe and the others is less than safe. The final safety souvenir of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Edgar."

Edgar looked smug as he caught his safety Souvenir while Morton looked stunned.

"Time for the Drop of Shame Morton." Said Chris as he tossed Morton a parachute.

Morton was silent and then frowned.

"You had two people to listen to and you chose the wrong one; I accept that I have lost, I just wish it wasn't like this. Megan has hoodwinked all of you; if you don't take her out you'll all be next. And Edgar, you should consider yourself lucky; if not for Megan's low and cruel tactics you would be in my place. She's as evil as Chernabog, Mr. Burns and Bender combined … and she is also _nowhere near_ as good as those characters."

Morton put on the parachute and approached the door; he stood there for a moment before he jumped out of the plane with a loud yell. Chris then closed the door and turned to the rest of the Sneaky Snails.

"Well Snails; you've lost your numbers advantage again. Hopefully you can bounce back from this tomorrow. Did you make the right choice booting Morton? … I suppose we'll see in the future." Said Chris mysteriously. "You can all go."

The Sneaky Snails got to their feet and left the elimination room; as they walked Edgar glanced at Megan and thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And we didn't even get to see him have a breakdown from a lack of TV. Darn shame.)<strong>

**Edgar: **… Did Megan really shoot herself? Man … that is clever! She got rid of an annoyance and we're one step closer to eliminating Craig. It's gonna make it hard when I get rid of her around the merge. I'll have to congratulate her later.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, this is the life." Said Winter in content as she sipped some high quality tea while reading a book. "A nice drink and a good book while sitting in a comfy chair; so nice."<p>

"The only downside … is Sophie's snoring." Agreed Bea while gesturing to their sleeping team mate.

Sophie was fast asleep on one of the chairs and was snoring fairly loudly.

"… We need earmuffs." Stated Winter simply.

"Agreed." Nodded Bea.

"Eh, it could be worse. Dexter could still be here." Stated Henry. "That guy was nuts with his stupid obsession."

"… Yeah." Muttered Bea in annoyance. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Bea got up, yawned sleepily and entered one of the bedrooms while shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Bea's weird." Noted Henry. "I think I'm gonna go to bed as well."

Henry left for one of the other bedrooms while Winter rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"Maybe I could lend him a self help book." Mused Winter with a giggle.

Over at the other side of First Class Suki and Ted were sitting next to each other on a sofa while talking about anything that came to mind.

"So Suki; what was it like back in Japan?" Asked Ted.

"I haven't been there fin years; but from what I remember it was lovely. The culture is very different from that of Canada. Not only that but, as the others told us … they are serious about security." Giggled Suki.

"I'm slightly glad I was sick on that day." Mumbled Ted. "Thanks again for taking care of me."

"Not a problem." Assured Suki sweetly. "It was my pleasure."

"You did kiss me on the forehead; think I could do the same to you?" Smiled Ted like a gentleman.

Suki blushed a dark shade of red; before she could say anything Ted gave her a gentle peck on the forehead.

"Oh Ted, this is rather sudden." Smiled Suki.

"It's just my way of saying thank you for watching over me." Said Ted.

Benjamin and Tony were a short distance away on a different sofa looking over Benjamin's family photo album. Tony noticed that Ted give Suki a peck and giggled to himself.

"Something funny?" Asked Benjamin.

"Oh, it's just that Ted and Suki are getting really close." Grinned Tony. "Maybe we could let them into our alliance.

"I think inviting a couple to join us would be a bad idea; they might band together and blindside us." Stated Benjamin.

"What does blindside mean?" Asked Tony blankly.

"It means to vote somebody out when they are totally not expecting it. I think we might have to blindside people in the future; it's the point of the game." Explained Benjamin. "It might even be fun."

"I don't think it would be." Stated Tony.

"Well, you're my friend, I'm not gonna vote you off." Assured Benjamin.

"Hooray!" Cheered Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sorry I crashed into your truck, it was in my blindside! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I may not want to backstab Tony, but I may have to eventually … I hope it won't come to that. He is a real friend; as for Henry and Sophie, they are expendable. Still, in the end only one person can win and it may as well be me. But Tony can have second place.

**Tony: **Benjamin is really smart; I wish I was smarter; then I'd be able to understand those _big_ words he uses. Until then I always have my shoes.

**Winter: **Henry went from crazy to mean to nice … and now he's being mean again. Hopefully it won't last long and he'll go back to nice again.

**Suki: **Hmm … maybe next time I'll let Ted kiss me on the lips. He is such a good friend, and he's _really_ sweet and smart … I'll still need some time to think about it though. Maybe I could play doctor with him sometime? (Suki giggles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, what a day." Said Robbie as he flopped down onto an arm chair. "I need some rest."<p>

"The challenge did cause you some stress." Nodded Karrie as she squeezed in next to Robbie. "You ready to tell some jokes now?"

"Not at the moment; I think I'm gonna it off for a little while, right now I'd rather just watch some TV." Stated Robbie as he turned on the TV with the remote and put on SpongeBob. "Hmm, never seen this episode."

"The older seasons are better." Stated Karrie.

"I agree, but it still gives me a cheap laugh." Said Robbie.

Ling glanced at the show from the center of the room where she was preparing to meditate; she looked interested but quickly made herself look away and prepared to meditate.

"Hey Ling, how's it going?" Asked Pablo as he walked up to his friend.

"More or less ok." Said Ling. "I was just wondering what Robbie and Karrie are watching."

"Oh, that's SpongeBob Squarepants, it's really funny." Explained Pablo. "Care to watch it with me?"

"I can't; father wouldn't want me to watch a silly show like that. He doesn't mind me watching My Little Pony because it teaches life lessons, but I don't think he'd let me watch SpongeBob."

"Is your father a bit … overbearing?" Asked Pablo hesitantly.

"Oh no, not at all." Assured Ling. "We're really close to each other; he's a bit strict, but he is very caring and only wants the best for me."

"He sounds like a very good parent." Nodded Pablo. "My parents are as well; they may be busy a lot but they always come home on time and never cancel the days out that they plan for me and them. I may be their heir, but they treat me like what I am … a kid."

"Father treats me well; he says I am his life's work and that he is very proud of me … but he won't approve of me wanting to be a model." Sighed Ling. "It's probably for the best really.

"But why? I'm sure you'd make a good model, you're very pretty." Insisted Pablo.

"Thank you." Smiled Ling. "It's just … I have a hard time going against him due to how close we are; is that normal?"

"It's completely normal, I understand." Assured Pablo.

"Hey guys?" Said Oliver. "Do any of you know where Molly is?"

"She's probably gone to have a shower or something." Said Zora. "No need to worry."

"I wasn't worrying, I was just wondering where she was." Stated Oliver. "Well, it hardly matters; she can take care of herself. By the way, we all did very well today, it may not be First Class but I'm still satisfied."

"Me too; in the army you have to take what you can get; you all tried your best and for that I salute you." Nodded Terrence as he saluted his team mates.

"Hey guys, I think Karrie's fallen asleep." Said Robbie while gesturing to Karrie who was nuzzling against Robbie's shoulder and breathing softly.

"Good job solider." Grinned Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Let's hope she doesn't dream about birds).<strong>

**Terrence: **It's only a matter of time before some of my team start getting together … but as for m, I'll stay single. Not that I'm against the idea of dating, I support it, but I don't really feel ready for it yet. Maybe when I'm older.

**Ling: **You know, when Pablo called me pretty it didn't embarrass me … it made me feel happy. I'm not exactly one to go 'fishing for compliments' but I do like being told I am pretty.

**Oliver: **Karrie and Robbie teased me about snuggling with Molly, well look at them now! (Oliver laughs). This is quite ironic wouldn't you say?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This sucks! Why can't we stay in first class?" Whined Lars. "I mean, if it upsets you guys I guess it's ok, but I don't like having to be in discomfort. And my head really hurts!"<p>

"After how you acted today it serves you right." Frowned Natasha.

"Whatever, I'm just glad there wasn't a song." Shrugged Lars. "I hate singing."

"If that is true then why don't you just not sing?" Suggested Pandora innocently.

"Nice try Crybaby, but I'm not gonna be eliminated that easily." Sneered Lard as he settled down on his mat and under a blanket. "I hope you all have bitter nightmares."

"Whatever." Shrugged Jethro. "Let's just hope we can bounce back, we've only came in first place once so far; I want us to win tomorrow, so everyone be on top of your game."

"You can count on me Jethro." Saluted Dil like a soldier.

"Winning isn't everything." Stated Gareth.

"Well you're poor so you wouldn't really care if you have luxury or no, but the rest of us would quite like to sleep in First Class." Frowned Jethro.

"Shut up Jethro; Gareth can't help it if he's a little low on money, it isn't his fault. I'm ashamed to admit I once thought money mattered not too long ago, but I now know that it doesn't." Said Amy as he frowned at Jethro.

"… Whatever." Shrugged Jethro as he settled down to sleep.

"Are we in agreement that we'll never ride mine carts again?" Asked Jarvis. "Seriously, that ride was Oblivion all over again."

"What's Oblivion?" Asked Natasha.

"A ride in a theme park called Alton Towers; it's too scary for me to even attempt to go on." Explained Amy.

"Me too." Agreed Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The author's mum tricked him into going on a roller coaster once … not cool!)<strong>

**Jethro: **My team must have ADD, they really cannot focus on a task without me to guide them; and hypnotizing them into being awesome would be suspicious and Chris probably wouldn't allow that. I hate losing, but there are some people I wouldn't mind getting rid of.

**Jarvis: **It was nice visiting Mexico again, though I'd have rather spent time on the surface than going below ground in a dark mine. Still, not such a bad day overall … we didn't lose at least.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zis eezn't going to be a very good night." Sighed Albert as he lay on his back on the floor in Squalid Class. "This eez worse zan all ze French surrendering jokes zat I get at school."<p>

"At least you weren't voted out." Pointed out Craig. "Still, why would Morton do that? He never really seemed like a bad guy to me."

"Maybe he's like an onion and has layers." Mused Vinsun.

"It's gonna be different without all the obscure TV show references." Sighed Emily before frowning. "But that meanie pants bought it upon himself."

"Well, what's done is done … Morton is gone and the rest of us are in Squalid Class." Sighed Vinsun. "This place is really crummy."

"I can think of better words to describe what it is like in here but my mama and dada wouldn't be very happy to hear me use them." Said Ramona as she lay on her side and sighed. "I would have preferred it if Edgar would have gone instead; he's becoming pretty mean."

"We can just vote him off next time." Assured Craig. "By the way, where is Edgar? And where's Megan as well?"

"Edgar's probably wandering around, as for Megan I am not sure." Said Ramona as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go and have a drink of milk, maybe then I'll get to sleep easier; can I get any of you anything?"

"Some chocolate chip cookies could be nice." Requested Emily. "Make sure you get the chocolaty ones."

"Will do." Nodded Ramona as she left Squalid Class.

"Where do you guys think we will go next?" Asked Vinsun. "Personally I'm hoping for the Canada Prairies; it'd be nice to show you guys where I live."

"I'm hope we go to Disney Land!" Cheered Emily. "Maybe I can meet Princess Tiana, or at least somebody dressed up as her … either works."

"I want to go to Niagara falls, maybe I could take Ramona on a proper date." Smiled Craig hopefully.

"Your crush on Ramona is really sweet." Giggled Bonnie. "I wish you good luck … but you'd better keep your hands north of the equator."

"And don't make fun of her eyes, she's sensitive about them." Added Emily.

"Why would I make fun of them? I think they are really pretty." Admitted Craig. "Maybe I should just stop flirting and try to get to know her like a friend."

"That sounds like a good start." Nodded Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cookies!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **Before love comes friendship; it was that way for my parents anyway.

**Bonnie: **I hope we go to Niagara falls too; it's supposed to be a really nice place. I just hope we don't have to tightrope walk across it like the contestants lasts season did.

**Albert: **… I hate Squaleed Class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly was sitting alone at one of the tables in the airplane Canteen reading a book; she giggled naughtily to herself as she read it. What was she reading you ask? … You'll see very shortly…<p>

"These books are wonderful … but mummy and daddy would definitely confiscate them." Said Molly to herself while she read the book; she then looked over at two other books in a pile. "I've got a lot of reading to do tonight it seems."

As Molly continued to read she didn't noticed somebody walking up behind her; however, she did when the person grabbed her shoulders.

"Eep!" Yelped Molly as she turned to see who had startled her. It was Ramona. "Oh, hello Ramona; what are you doing here?"

Conveniently a piece of paper and a pen were at the table; Ramona quickly wrote down her reason and passed it to Molly.

"Oh, right. Well, I won't stop you from getting the cookies." Nodded Molly.

Ramona then wrote down 'what are you reading'.

"Oh, err … nothing at all." Said Molly quickly.

Ramona picked up one of the books, titled 'Cozy at Christmas Corner' and opened it to a random page and began to read out loud.

"Carl and Diana kissed with passion while gently caressing each others sides, Carl's shirt was discarded and Diana started kissing his chest…" Ramona trailed off and then began laughing while Molly looked embarrassed.

Ramona wrote down 'aren't these books for teenagers? You're too good of a girl to read them'.

Upon reading that Molly frowned and mumbled something.

Ramona put a hand on Molly's shoulder and gave her a 'what's wrong' look.

"I don't want to be a good girl! I want to be bad!" Exclaimed Molly. "I've been babied so much and treated like a princess, I don't want that! Everyone thinks I'm some knid of image of adorableness and purity because I'm deaf … but I'm not! I like to misbehave too yet everyone still thinks I'm a little princess! Why can't people see me as a normal child and a bad girl? I don't want to be punished or anything, but I'd like people to see I'm not perfect; I hate being seen as perfect! I'm not a flopping Mary Sue or whatever that is! Why can't I just be seen like everyone else? Why can't I be mischievous and bad … like you?"

Molly took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Ramona looked surprised and wrote down 'you want to be seen as naughty?'

Molly nodded.

Ramona then wrote down, 'Sure, I'll teach you how. Within a few days you'll be as big a mischief maker as me'.

"Thanks Ramona." Smiled Molly. "I can't wait to stat being a bad girl!"

**DING!**

Ramona blinked and groaned. Molly cocked and eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Asked Molly.

Ramona wrote 'it's time for a song'.

"Sounds fun to me." Nodded Molly

"Actually." Said Chris as he entered the room. "I want a solo from Ramona; I mean, you've just taken on Molly as your protégé, so sing to us about it. Good luck."

"But I'm tired." Frowned Ramona.

"Nobody cares." Shrugged Chris as he left the room.

Ramona was silent for a moment but then shrugged.

"Well, may as well get this over with." Mumbled Ramona.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #10: Mischief to the Max: This one has a fast paced beat with a sort of carnival tune to it. Ramona is the only singer).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What you see is what you get<strong>

**The most mischievous girl you've ever met**

**Ramona Annie Tempest**

**A prankster at best**

**There are many ways to prank your teachers**

**Like gluing them to the soccer bleachers**

**And there are many more too**

**Like…**

**Banana peel**

**Marbles**

**Rake**

**Glue**

**Thumb tacks**

**Joy Buzzer**

**Squirty Flower**

**And maybe even itching powder**

**There's many ways to make mischief, yahoo**

**Many ways to have fun**

**Don't let anyone catch you**

**Or they'll smack you on the bum**

**Just don't take it too far**

**Or you'll ends up behind bars**

**Pulling pranks is lots of fun**

**Pranking teachers till the day is done**

**And when I go to sleep for the night**

**I dream of how all my pranks went right!**

**I'll teach you, Molly Luya, how to be naughty**

**And also how to not get 'caughty' **

**You may be a bit of a shorty**

**But you definitely aren't haughty **

**Pranks to the max**

**Make them sit on thumb tacks**

**Yeah!**

* * *

><p>Ramona finished her song and struck a pose. Molly began clapping.<p>

"I didn't hear a word you just said, but I'm sure it was a good song." Stated Molly.

Ramona just smiled and gave a wave of farewell as she left to return to Squalid Class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: a Sing Star Prank Star!)<strong>

**Ramona: **I've always wanted a sidekick in my pranks … looks like we'll both get what we want!

**Molly: **Goodbye good two shoes, hello mixed morality! This'll be fun!

* * *

><p>Edgar and Megan were in the cargo hold; Megan still had a pack of ice to her eye while Edgar was snacking on a chocolate bar.<p>

"So, you shot yourself in the face with a bean bag out of a shotgun at _point blank range_." Said Edgar incredulously. "That is both genius level strategic … and moronic as Tony. You're gonna have that shiner for quite a while you know."

"I know, but you were the one to suggest that I guilt the others into voting for who I want. I chose Morton because he shot you in the crotch; if not for me you would have been voted off. You'd be worse off than an alien in space invaders after it gets blasted." Explained Megan. "So I think a thank you would be nice."

"Well, thanks for saving me … but Morton was kind of useful, you should have gotten rid of Emily; she's brain dead." Stated Edgar.

"But I like Emily, she's funny." Reasoned Megan. "It doesn't matter; I just want to get rid of Craig next."

"I can nearly guarantee it … I say nearly because I do not know for certain if he will win solo immunity again or not or if somebody else will make themselves a bigger target." Said Edgar as he finished his chocolate bar. "Anyway, we'd better get to Squalid Class before anybody gets suspicious."

"Good idea … man, my eye hurts." Mumbled Megan.

"That's not my problem." Shrugged Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was a bit mean.)<strong>

**Edgar: **If Megan wants to put herself at physical risk to eliminate Craig then so be it. I should probably stop her … but who am I to stop her from being medivacked? It'll be one less opponent to worry about.

**Megan: **I go to all that trouble and Edgar is hardly grateful … eh, it's probably a delayed reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co pilot seat of the cockpit while Chef Hatchet drove the plane.<p>

"Well, that was pretty dramatic! Morton is the victim of a power move and Megan and Edgar are starting to spearhead their way into the game. And Molly wants to be bad; this'll be interesting. Not only that, but Ted and Suki are getting even closer! What's gonna happen next?!" Asked Chris excitedly.

"Maybe somebody will wet their pants from laughter." Guessed Chef Hatchet.

"Gross, but still possible. So, will Ramona successfully teach Molly to be bad? Which team will fall behind? Will Megan's eye get better? Will Albert be any more of a French stereotype? And who will be the ninth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Albert: Morton

Bonnie: Edgar

Craig: Morton

Edgar: Morton

Emily: Morton

Morton: Megan

Megan: Morton

Ramona: Edgar

Vinsun: Morton

Morton: 6

Edgar: 2

Megan: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Henry, Sophie, Suki, Tony, Ted, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton

* * *

><p>Goodbye Morton, your TV show references shall be missed. Morton was never really a favorite of mine; he was funny and good for giving shout outs to my favorite shows and movies … but when it came down to it he wasn't very deep or complex. He would have originally lasted to around episode 12, but this seemed like a better place to boot him. Now Jarvis is the only Latin tween left.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Tweens will be making chocolate in Belgium!


	27. CH 9, PT 1: Mischievous Molly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Hello again everyone! This time I have a shout out to give; I have a friend on Deviantart called SSBfreak; he writes a survivor fanfic series called Survivor central hub; I recommend reading it, it is well written, funny, emotional and has a great plot. I'd recommend it to anyone. Also, while I'm talking, who would you say is the better character? Batman or Superman? I'd say Batman since he is more relatable and kicks ass without the need for super powers. Anyway, enough small talk, let's get on with the show!

Choccy treats!

* * *

><p>Chris Maclean sat in the Jumbo Jet Cockpit reading a magazine about planes while Chef Hatchet flew the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"Ok, I seriously doubt planes get that kind of mileage." Mused Chris.

"Err, Chris? It's time for the recap." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Eeped Chris as he tossed the magazine to the side. "Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we said hello to Mexico; a country known for siestas, sombrero's and illegal immigration across the border. However, the challenge didn't involve any of that. Instead, we made the contestants explore a mine that I decided to call ... The Maclean Mine! Each of them had light sources that differed in quality according to their finishing positions back in Japan. They ranged from high powered torches to measly candles. But as we all know, you should never underestimate the underdog!"

"Like David and Goliath." Nodded Chef Hatchet.

"Yep. We learned a bit more about the contestants; Bea tried surprising her tics so the others wouldn't get angry, Benjamin revealed a bit about his Norwegian heritage and Amy apparently has a gift for appraising jewellery. But this didn't matter once the contestants entered the mine." Listed Chris.

"I still say putting dynamite in there was a bad idea." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Perhaps, but it was great for ratings and nobody got hurt." Shrugged Chris. "When in the mine each team did something interesting; the Spooky Spiders followed Benjamin's leadership while arguing a fair bit, and also Ted and Suki held hands. With the Rotten Roaches Lars lit some dynamite and threw it at his team mates, though nobody was blown up. They also rode some mine carts to speed up their progress ... and the carts crashed. The Sneaky Snails argued throughout the challenge, mostly because of Edgar being insufferable."

"And the Buzzing Bees ran into crazy girl ... here I was expecting a season without her." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"And that brings me along to the Buzzing Bees; they came across Izzy. Thanks to Izzy they ended up finishing in second place." Nodded Chris. "The follow up challenge was a beanbag shotgun battle; last contestant standings wins. Craig won the challenge, but the real interesting stuff was between Megan and Morton. Megan wanted to get back at Morton for a pervy joke and for accidently shooting Edgar in the dick; she shot herself in the face and framed Morton for doing it."

"Cheater." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"No rule against it." Shrugged Chris. "If this hadn't happened I bet Edgar would have gone, but instead it was Morton who took the drop of shame and became the eighth causality of the competition. We're down to thirty two contestants now. So, where will we visit today? Will Megan milk her injury for all it's worth? Will Ramona successfully teach Molly how to be bad? And who will be the ninth person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter was the first of the Spooky Spiders to wake up; after brushing her teeth and getting dressed into her usual outfit she sat down in the massage chair, took out a book and began to read while enjoying the pleasant vibrations.<p>

"This is the life." Smiled Winter in content. "Our team is like all or nothing; we either win or come last, hardly ever anything in between. Winning is nice, but it's a shame we can't share First Class with the other teams, everyone deserves some luxury."

Winter silently read her book for around fifteen minutes; the book was titled 'Parry Grotter and the completely unnecessary prequel', judging by Winter's giggles it was a comedy book.

"I lucked out getting sorted into the best team." Mused Winter. "I wonder what would have happened if I'd ended up on the Rotten Roaches; Lars is mean ...and Jethro seems kinda shady."

A few moments of reading later Sophie exited one of the bedrooms and stretched out.

"Good morning world!" Boomed Sophie. "Time to start the day and have fun!"

"Good morning Sophie." Smiled Winter. "Sleep well?"

"Very well." Nodded Sophie. "I dreamt I was at a rock concert with my band ... Sophie and the three eyed cyclopses."

"That doesn't really make sense." Stated Winter.

"Dreams aren't supposed to." Shrugged Sophie.

"A fair point ... hey Sophie, when did you get your belly button piercing?" Asked Winter curiously.

"Oh, I got it when I was ten. It was a birthday present; it makes me look sexy right?" Grinned Sophie as she posed.

"Well, I'm not really into girls so I wouldn't know." Giggled Winter.

"You should totally get one." Insisted Sophie. "Or maybe a tattoo; I've got a tattoo of a music note on my butt."

"You're joking." Chuckled Winter.

"I could show you if you like." Offered Sophie as she started to unbuckle her daisy duke jeans.

"No! That won't be necessary!" Eeped Winter quickly.

"Ok, I wasn't gonna flash you anyway; that'd be silly." Giggled Sophie. "I'll see you at breakfast; if I'm the first one there I might get more maple syrup."

"I think I'll come with you; I feel pretty hungry." Said Winter as she got up from the massage chair with her book under her arm and followed after Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That would have upped the rating a bit...)<strong>

**Winter: **Sophie sure is ... unique. Hmm, maybe I could get a Harry Potter lightning bolt tattoo on my belly.

**Sophie: **Funny story, I have no problem with going commando. I mean, we're born naked so how is it any different?

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Winter and Sophie had left the rest of the Spooky Spiders exited their bedrooms.<p>

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Tony. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did." Nodded Benjamin.

"I woke up in the night, I #bleep# had a bad dream." Mumbled Bea. "Usually my mum and dad are there to comfort me, but they #bleep# aren't here. Oh well, it's in the #bleep# past now."

"Why don't you sleep with a cuddly toy?" Suggested Suki.

"Isn't that a bit of a #bleep# babyish thing to do?" Asked Bea.

"I still sleep with a toy, a few toys in fact; mostly teddies." Admitted Suki. "You could borrow one if you want."

"... Thanks Suki." Smiled Bea.

"Are you guys ready to try and win three times in a row?" Asked Ted. "If we can keep up this winning streak it'll become easier and easier to win challenges.

"Sounds good to me; but we'll have to vote people off eventually; we need to pick a weak link." Stated Benjamin.

"Who are we gonna vote off?" Asked Henry. "Maybe Winter, she generally keeps to herself."

"We'll decide some other time; we might not lose; if anything I think we might finish within the top two ranks today." Said Benjamin. "I prefer to keep a neutral outlook; think of both the positive outcome and the negative outcome, that way you don't get disappointed if you lose."

"Benjy is very wise." Said Tony in awe.

"I'm just a normal kid." Shrugged Benjamin. "I'm gonna get breakfast, care to sit with me Tony?"

"Ok!" Nodded Tony as he and Benjamin left First Class.

"So; who would you guys vote off?" Asked Henry. "Now that Tony isn't here I'd say that he might be a good option, he's kinda dumb."

"But he's nice." Pointed out Suki.

"So am I and I'm reasonably intelligent." Replied Henry. "Well, I'm just putting it out there as an option."

"Why do we have to #bleep# talk about voting people off? We only have a one in four #bleep# chance of losing, not very bad odds." Stated Bea. "Much better odds than winning the #bleep# lottery."

"Bea's right, we don't need to talk about it since the Spooky Spiders are not going to lose!" Declared Ted.

"You can say that again." Agreed Suki.

"Bea's right, we don't need to talk about it since the Spooky Spiders are not going to lose!" Declared Ted.

"Oh you." Giggled Suki in amusement as she and Ted left to get breakfast.

Henry and Bea exchanged a glance.

"Maybe we could vote Suki off, she's a bit nutty." Mused Henry.

"Look who's talking." Muttered Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You are what you eat ... yum, nuts!)<strong>

**Ted: **I'm hoping we'll be going to brazil next, we might get to play some sports ... but then again, chances are we'd visit the Amazon instead since that would get Chris more 'ratings'. I wonder how many people watch this show anyway.

**Benjamin: **My backstabbing hand is starting to get itchy. That aside, I don't really care if we win or lose since I'm certain I'm safe; I also hope Tony will be safe. As for the others, it's sink or swim for them.

**Henry: **I miss arguing with Dexter; sure, he was a jerk and completely deluded ... but it was something to do. Now I don't have much to do ... I need a good argument, like the Monty Python Argument Clinic.

**Bea: **Henry is making himself a target by suggesting other vote offs. As for me, I might #bleep# get a few votes if I #bleep# can't keep my Tourettes Syndrome under control. Sadly there is no #bleep# cure ... it's annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Terrence strode out of his bedroom and looked around; his team mates hadn't woken up yet so he was the first one up.<p>

"Well, if I'm alone, at least for a while, I may as well use the time constructively." Stated Terrence as he got down and began to do push ups. "A morning work-out is a great way to start the day and get the blood flowing. Too bad my team mates aren't exactly interested in the way of the army ... but in the war the civilians are important as well. A good soldier protects the civilians and _never_ leaves a man or women behind. I sure am loyal to a fault ... but maybe that isn't such a bad thing."

Terrence continued doing push ups for a while, until one of the bedroom doors opened and Molly walked out. Terrence supported himself with his right hand and waved with his left but Molly didn't even seem to notice him as she left Second Class.

"She must have not noticed me." Shrugged Terrence. "Though she did look excited about something. Maybe she's just looking forward to the challenge."

Just then Ling and Pablo walked out of their bedrooms.

"Good morning guys." Greeted Pablo. "Sleep well?"

"I slept decently." Nodded Terrence.

"I woke up around an hour ago but I had a spot of early morning meditation." Stated Ling. "I did have a nice dream though."

"What was it about?" Asked Pablo.

"Nothing important." Said Ling quickly.

"C'mon, you can tell us, we won't tell anyone." Promised Terrence.

"Fine ... I was dreaming that I was having a tea party with unicorns." Mumbled Ling in shame. "Nobody will take me seriously if I have such girly dreams."

"Having kiddie dreams is nothing to be ashamed of." Assured Terrence. "I often dream about cats if it's any consolation; I'm quite a bit of a cat person."

"Besides, it just shows that you are a very deep person." Smiled Pablo. "I would go as far to say that you are one of the deepest and most interesting people I have ever met."

"You really mean that?" Asked Ling.

"I do." Nodded Pablo. "There's no need to be insecure, you're a badass!"

Ling looked flattered by this and resisted the urge to giggle.

"Thank you very much Pablo; also, our first karate lesson will be tonight after the challenge but before the vote off ... so I am hoping that we win today. The lesson will be in the cargo hold, we'll get some privacy there, that way the likes of Lars won't interrupt us." Stated Ling.

"I won't miss it." Promised Pablo.

"Very good. I shall see you two at breakfast; I bid you a brief farewell until then." Nodded Ling.

Ling bowed politely to Pablo and Terrence before she left Second Class to go to the Airplane Canteen.

"Ling's really nice." Said Pablo as he turned to Terrence. "I find it interesting that she is so strong willed and powerful, and yet she's a little girly and insecure."

"Most people are deeper than they first appear." Nodded Terrence as he continued doing push ups. "If you think you know everything about a person then think again, because you can never know everything about somebody; people as individuals are deep and all special in their own way; it's one of the reasons I want to join the army; I can protect people who need to be protected. If I get hurt in doing so ... then so be it."

"You'd willingly put yourself in danger to protect people you don't even know?" Blinked Pablo in great respect. "That's a very noble thing to say."

"Glad you think so Pablo; and I bet that you would make a good soldier too ... after a bit of working out. But what you lack in above average physical strength you make up for in heart, niceness and wealth." Complimented Terrence.

"I'd rather not to known for my wealth." Admitted Pablo. "I'd like to be known for what I do rather than what I was born into."

"Agreed." Nodded Terrence. "Everyone in the world has something to prove."

They were interrupted by the sound of a soft snoring; they glanced to the source and chuckled. Sitting snuggled up together on the armchair were Robbie and Karrie; Karrie was resting her head on Robbie's shoulder while Robbie had somehow ended up with an arm around her. They both looked very comfortable.

"Think we should wake them?" Asked Terrence.

"Naw; let them sleep; it was a big day yesterday and they'll need their energy for the next challenge. Let's leave them for a little while longer." Said Pablo. "They do look cute though ... how about we go and get breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me private." Nodded Terrence. "Sausage and egg is something I could go for about now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Would you like your eggs fried or scrambled?<strong>

**Molly: **Ramona told me last night to meet her in the cargo hold so she could teach me how to be naughty. Ooo, this is gonna be fun! Maybe I'll be able to slip someone over with a banana peel or something ... or maybe glue them to a chair.

**Ling: **Being called deep and interesting is quite a compliment; I was fortunate to end up on the buzzing Bees, everyone has a lot of good chi ... minus Cuthbert, but since he is gone is hardly matters. Still, when I walked past Robbie I couldn't help but notice that his chi is kind of ... unbalanced; he's definitely nice, but something was off. I wonder what it was. I noticed it yesterday in the mine as well.

**Terrence: **I know that enlisting in the army, once I come of age, will put me in harms way if I end up on the front lines ... but I want to protect people and since being a super hero isn't an option this is the next best thing. Granddaddy was a soldier, my dad is a drill sergeant and I hope to follow in their footsteps and maybe lead my own platoon of brave men and women, together through danger and peril, through the thick and the thin. The only reservation I have is if someone gets shot ... the thought if it admittedly scares me a little.

**Pablo: **What I like most in this contest is how diverse in personality everyone is; I've really met some interesting people. I've met people who I think I will remember for the rest of my life, and if I ever have grand children I could show them the DVD of the season and tell them about my adventures. A bit farfetched, but it's a nice thought. I think just about everyone on the show is having a good time.

* * *

><p>While Karrie and Robbie continued to slumber whilst cuddled up, Oliver and Zora exited their individual bedrooms to start the day.<p>

"Good morning Zora, looks like we're the last ones to wake up." Noted Oliver. "Ready to try and do even better today than we did yesterday?"

"I was born ready!" Declared Zora. "Well, actually I was ready around twelve minutes ago when I woke up ... but I'm still ready. I hope we can go to the Caribbean; I'd love to just sun myself there and maybe have a smoothie too. Plus, I hear the fish over there come practically right up to the shore; it's been a while since I last took vacation ... but I suppose being in this show technically counts as a vacation."

"I agree; visiting all of these countries really is a great experience. It feels great to be able to get out, see the world and possibly win some money." Agreed Oliver before he noticed Robbie and Karrie. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here! And to think they teased my about Molly snuggling me yesterday. Do you have a camera Zora?"

"I'm always prepared." Nodded Zora. As she handed Oliver the camera. "Make sure you get their good side."

Oliver nodded before he took the picture; the instant developer camera printed the picture and Oliver looked at it.

"Revenge is a dish best served with a side of fries." Stated Oliver. "Maybe we should wake them up?"

"Good idea." Nodded Zora. "WAKE UP!"

Karrie and Robbie quickly woke up and then realized how close to each other they were; however, rather than panicking or shuffling away they both nervously smiled at each other.

"Err ... good morning Robbie." Blushed Karrie. "I guess we fell asleep next to each other."

"Looks like we did." Nodded Robbie nervously. "... You're really comfy."

"Thanks." Smiled Karrie shyly.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot." Chuckled Oliver as he showed them the picture. "You can have the picture if you want."

"Sure." Nodded Robbie as Oliver handed him the picture and he pocketed it. "So, shall we go and get breakfast? I could go for some cereal."

"Meet you there." Nodded Zora as she left Second Class.

"I'll be right with you Zora; I just have to take my morning insulin." Said Oliver.

Karrie and Robbie glanced at each other after the others had left.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Asked Robbie.

"Maybe we should, but I'm really comfy." Giggled Karrie. "But you're right, we should probably get up. Hopefully today will be another day without birds."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pass the orange juice!)<strong>

**Zora: **I've been thinking; Izzy is an intern now ... so, do you think any other classic contestants could become interns? That'd be really super cool! About as cool as the time there was a heat wave back at home and I bought the freezer into the sunshine so I could sun myself and cool off at the same time ... it was rather hard to move it.

**Oliver: **(He injects himself with insulin). At first it kinda hurts to inject yourself, but since I've been diabetic since birth I've kinda gotten used to it over time. A lot of people at school are impressed that I am so fearless of needles, everyone hates booster shot day, Typanophobia is very common, even Jackie Chan has it.

**Karrie: **I had a really good sleep last night; not a single bird related bad dream. I'm glad I haven't seen any birds in the last few days, I'm quite chill and mellow at the moment; I love feeling calm. I'll have to be brave the next time I see a bird though, I don't want to look like a coward in front of my friends.

**Robbie: **I feel glad to be out of that Mineshaft; I _never_ want to have a repeat of that _**horrible**_ day. I'd rather keep what happened to myself, it's not really something want to talk about ... but if the others ask I may have to tell them, I have a hard time saying no to people ... especially Karrie, I bet she's scary when she's angry; hopefully she'll understand me not wanting to talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were sleeping on their mats with blankets pulled over them; it may not have been the best of sleeping conditions, but it was still far better than Squalid Class could ever hope to be.<p>

Jarvis was currently snoring softly as he lay asleep; he still had his cap on. His hat was special to him due to it being given to his by his deceased Grandpappy. He smiled in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like 'Corn chips' before he was rudely awoken by some water being poured over him.

"Ack!" Yelped Jarvis as he shot up; he saw Lars smirking while holding an empty cup of water. "What was that for?"

"I dunno; I just felt like it." Shrugged Lars. "Also, I was bored and wanted somebody to talk to and since you were asleep I had to wake you."

"You could have just lightly shaken me... plus, I don't want to talk to you, you're a jerk." Frowned Jarvis.

"So? Aren't we all jerks at heart? Don't tell me you don't think the idea of wedgying somebody is funny." Sneered Lars.

"Not really; it's rather cruel." Stated Jarvis as he got to his feet. "Why don't you go and bug somebody else, not that I wish any bad on anyone or anything."

"I have a better idea ... I'll 'cup' you." Smirked Lars as he hurled the empty cup right at Jarvis.

Jarvis quickly dodged the cup which then hit the wall and smashed, the sound of this woke everyone else up.

"No mum, I don't wanna go to school today." Mumbled Dil tiredly before remembering where he was. "What's going on?"

"Lars threw a cup at me." Stated Jarvis as he gestured to the broken remains of the pottery cup.

"He said wedgies weren't funny." Stated Lars.

"Well they aren't, I should know." Frowned Pandora. "If you want a fight, why don't you challenge Terrence? He could be worthy competition."

"No way! He'd hurt me!" Exclaimed Lars.

"Coward." Muttered Jarvis.

Lars frowned and hit Jarvis in the shoulder; Jarvis stumbled and then punched Lars right back, though it wasn't as strong as Lars's punch.

"Ow!" Yelped Lars looking both angry and slightly impressed. "You hit hard!"

"My big bro Casper taught me some self defence back home." Stated Jarvis.

"This ought to be good." Smirked Jethro.

"... You know what, fighting is pointless. You'd only end up crying anyway." Shrugged Lars. "See you losers later."

Lars left Third Class, flipping off Gareth on the way, and the rest of the Rotten Roaches looked amongst each other.

"The only downside to throwing a challenge to get rid of him is that he might win solo immunity." Said Amy bitterly. "Lars is worse than the taste of peanuts!"

"If you want I could use my powers over bugs to make sure he loses." Offered Gareth.

"Why don't you use them to help us win?" Suggested Jethro.

"I can't; I promised myself I would play fairly and not use my powers to give myself an unfair advantage. I will only use them in an extreme situation, like when I made the scarabs leave us alone back on day one." Explained Gareth. "However, I do not count talking to them as unfair, so I can talk to them for you if that is what you want."

"Never mind ... but you do realize playing fair could get you eliminated right?" Stated Jethro. "As for me, I don't mind getting my hands dirty; it is two million dollars after all."

"I do; but if you cheat then you've lost before you've begun." Said Gareth wisely.

"Gareth's right; cheaters never prosper." Agreed Natasha. "And Chris wouldn't allow cheating anyway."

"Yeah, probably." Nodded Jethro even though he knew it was allowed since his hypnotism was technically cheating.

"You're a good person Gareth; if anyone here deserves to win ... it's you." Smiled Pandora. "Maybe then you and your family could live with the comfort and luxury you deserve."

"Thank you Pandora." Said Gareth politely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Snug as a bug!)<strong>

**Lars: **I have to hand it to Jarvis, he has a good punch ... but not as good as me. I hope we can have a fighting challenge sometime; I'd win the team first place and have a great time as well. Also, it's a shame Jarvis is such a good dodger, that cup would have hit his forehead and probably knocked him out. It would have put us at a disadvantage, but it would have been funny so who cares?

**Jarvis: **At least my hat didn't get wet. I don't exactly get Lars; he does realize he'll get voted off pretty soon if he keeps bullying everyone right? Well, I shouldn't complain about it, he'll be gone soon. But who will be the next to go from our team after Lars is gone?

**Gareth: **(He is petting Timmy). Playing fair is a virtue; Jethro seems to focus on the big picture instead of the little things; after all, humans are made up of many little things.

**Pandora: **It'd be nice if Terrence was on our team; he'd put Lars in his place … maybe I could ask Terrence to protect people from him if he ever sees him harassing someone.

* * *

><p>"Well guys, time for another day, you know what that means? A new challenge!" Cheered Dil.<p>

"Hopefully this one won't involve another mine cart ride." Said Jarvis hopefully.

"I highly doubt it will." Assured Natasha. "But to be honest … I really liked it; even crashing at the end was really exciting; it reminds me of sledging back in the Yukon. I miss home a bit, maybe we'll visit a cold place today … that'd be nice."

"Speak for yourself, Antarctica was too cold for me and I bet that the Yukon or Iceland or some other third cold place would be way too cold for me as well." Said Amy with a light shiver. "Even talking about those places is making me feel cold."

"If so then you should probably think of a desert, or better yet just don't think about cold places." Stated Jethro flatly as he left to get breakfast.

Amy stuck her tongue out at Jethro in response to this.

"I'm trying to be nicer, but Jethro's buzzcutt is kinda silly." Mused Amy.

"Hair is hair." Shrugged Natasha. "And speaking of haircuts, you've got a really nice one."

"Thanks." Smiled Amy. "Personally I think Pandora's hair is better; the raven colour matches her pale moonlight skin."

Pandora looked rather flattered.

"Thanks Amy, but I'd say Gareth's is the best; and with a little work it could be even better." Said Pandora opinionatedly.

"My family tends to go without haircuts, they're too expensive." Stated Gareth.

"Well, if you like I could give you a haircut sometime." Offered Pandora. "I'm quite good at doing them."

"… Ok, that sounds enjoyable. Thank you." Said Gareth politely.

"No problem." Assure Pandora. "Though I'm not going to become hair dresser, I'd rather be … err."

"What do you want to be?" Asked Dil curiously.

"Never mind." Said Pandora quickly. "See you guys at breakfast."

Pandora left for breakfast and Dil nodded to himself.

"Breakfast sounds pretty good; I'll need energy for today's challenge. I'm sort of the muscle of the team … I'm the biggest anyway." Chuckled Dil. "If we have an eating contest I'm gonna _rock_! Kinda like a boulder."

"Good one." Giggled Natasha.

"Dil's right, we should get to breakfast." Agreed Jarvis. "Hopefully our next challenge will play to our strengths."

"I hope so, Squalid Class _really_ stinks." Pouted Amy. "...Literally."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It stinks more than a skunk!)<strong>

**Gareth: **Admittedly I lack the luxuries that my team have. No haircuts, no going out to restaurants, incredibly cheap car … I kind of see Amy as my opposite; it almost makes it seem like it was fate that we became friends.

**Pandora: **Ok, since this is a confessional I'll confess … I'd kind of like to be a chef … I know it's not what most kids aspire to be, but it's something I enjoy and I think I could do it. Maybe if I win the prize I could make it happen.

**Natasha: **Dil's funny, he's pretty much my best friend here. I know some viewers are going to be squeeing about the idea of us being together … but we're just platonic best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

**Dil: **You know what, I really like how Natasha is always able to keep positive; it's also pretty cool how she is enjoying exploring the world outside of her cold homeland … she's really nice. But before you viewers outside the screen start jumping to conclusions, I only like her as a friend, nothing more, and I'm sure she agrees to that. You can be good friends and not date each other contraire to popular belief.

**Amy: **I am slowly starting to master the world outside of riches and wealth … it's actually a lot of fun. Of course, I still haven't really gotten used to sleeping in crummy places like Third Class and, gag, Squalid Class. I wonder what the next new thing that I experience is going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona yawned sleepily as she woke up and sat up; she stretched out and rubbed her eyes as she got to her feet. After a few moments of gaining her bearings she quickly remembered that she had to meet Molly in the Cargo Hold in order to teach her how to be a naughty girl.<p>

"Well, duty calls." Said Ramona cheerfully as she approached the exit of Squalid Class.

"Where are you going Ramona?" Asked Vinsun.

"Oh, I'm just going to get breakfast, sleeping in Squalid Class makes me hungry." Explained Ramona as she left.

"Ok, see you later." Nodded Vinsun.

Vinsun looked around Squalid Class at his sleeping team mates and then at the direction Ramona had left; he smiled to himself as he thought about Ramona.

"She's a really pretty girl, mighty kind as well … and with a bit of bite to her." Sighed Vinsun dreamily. "Maybe I like her…"

Vinsun thought about Ramona for a few moments before glancing at Craig who was sucking his thumb in his sleep.

"He sucks his thumb?" Blinked Vinsun. "Man, Ramona and Craig are getting along very well nowadays, maybe Ramona would prefer to go out with him instead … maybe I should make my move first, only problem is … how do I do that?"

"For starters you could learn more about the real world." Suggested Edgar. "And maybe lose the stupid country accent."

"Oh, mornin' Edgar." Frowned Vinsun; the country boy had to admit to himself that Edgar was probably his least favourite of his team mates by quite a considerable margin. "Did'ja have a nice sleep?"

"Not really, Squalid Class is rather foul." Stated Edgar. "Anyway, good job voting for Morton yesterday, you made the right choice."

"I only did that because he hurt Megan; if you don't start being nice and maybe less obnoxious I'll be voting for you next time." Warned Vinsun.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you on account of me not giving a damn." Stated Edgar with a smirk. "Good luck trying to get Ramona … I say that because you'll need good luck considering you are undatable."

"At least I have friends." Stated Vinsun.

This wiped the smug grin off Edgar's face; clearly he hadn't expected a comeback from the normally docile and polite country boy.

"Whatever; knock yourself out with your love issues, it may come back to haunt you someday." Stated Edgar as he got up to leave Squalid Class.

"I doubt that very much … mainly because ghosts don't exist." Replied Vinsun.

"Redneck." Muttered Edgar as he exited the crummy crappiness that was known to all as Squalid Class.

Vinsun watched Edgar leave and frowned.

"What a prickweed." Muttered Vinsun.

At that moment there was the sound of a yawn as Albert woke up.

"Zee things I must go through to ween zee two million dollarz." Sighed Albert. "At ze very elast I'm not at ze bottom of ze team's peckeeng order."

"Mornin' Albert." Greeted Vinsun.

"Good morneeng Veenson, not zat eet eez very good on account of uz 'aving to sleep een Squaleed Class." Stated Albert. "Well, eet could be worse; I could 'av been voted off yesterday. I deed not like voteeng for Morton, but he deed breeng eet upon heemself."

"He kinda did." Agreed Vinsun. "So, we're voting out Edgar if we lose again right?"

"You 'av my word." Assured Albert. "Ze only problem eez eef he weens solo eemmunity."

"I somehow don't see that happening … unless it's a challenge that requires intelligence." Said Vinsun as he adjusted his cowboy hat.

"Where deed you get zat hat Vinsun?" Asked Albert in interest.

"Family heirloom." Stated Vinsun.

"I understand, eet eez ze same with my beret; it belonged to my mother when she was leetle." Nodded Albert.

"… Don't that make it a girl's hat?" Blinked Vinsun with a chuckle.

"Eet eez unisex." Stated Albert firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Look at dat hat!)<strong>

**Ramona: **I've never taught anyone how to be naughty before … so this should be really fun! I hope Molly doesn't get into too much trouble though; the important thing with a prank is to not take it too far.

**Edgar: **So Vinsun liked Oddy Eyes? Maybe I can use this to my advantage. With Megan as my ally and this new information I think I can survive anther elimination.

**Vinsun: **I guess I started feeling this way around Venice, but I never said anything about it till now since I felt it was too soon and I didn't want anyone to laugh at me. It's times like this where I wish I new more about the real world; maybe then I could sweep Ramona off her feet … is that the right phrase? Well, maybe I could make a move sometime today. And if Ramona chooses Craig I will accept it with my head held high. … I would also like to add that Edgar is a jerk.

**Albert: **Sometimes I get eensulted due to being a 'French stereotype', but I'm proving zose stereotypes wrong one beet at a time. No longer weel France be associated weev ze white flag. Now if you'll excuse me eet eez time for my fromage and baguette breakfast.

* * *

><p>A few more yawns were heard as Emily, Bonnie, Megan and Craig woke up. Megan had been given an eye patch from Chef Hatchet to cover her black eye like with Alejandro in the previous season.<p>

"Good morning everyone! Did you sleep well? And did anybody else dream about fuzzy ducklings?" Asked Emily as she began to bounce on the spot.

"I didn't, but I _did_ dream about Psyduck." Said Bonnie as she rubbed her tired eyes and moved one of her orangey red locks of hair out from her face. "In the anime he was useless most of the time, but he could be pretty powerful."

"Anime is pretty cool; I loved the Beyblade Anime, Tyson reminds me of myself." Admitted Craig. "I notice that Ramona and Edgar aren't here; since I don't care about the latter I'll just ask where is Ramona?"

"She went to get breakfast." Stated Vinsun. "She was the first of us to leave."

"I think I'll go and eat breakfast with her; maybe I could ask her what her favourite colour is." Mused Craig as he got to his feet.

"I'll come too; I'd like to ask her what her favourite book is … I'm just curious is all." Said Vinsun while trying to be subtle.

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Craig as he and Vinsun walked out of Squalid Class.

"Wait for me guys; I'm in quite the mood for a baguette." Said Albert as he followed his friends.

"Owww … my eye really hurts." Whimpered Megan. "I think this shiner isn't gonna go away for a while … I look like an alien, and not one of the cute ones like in Toy Story."

"Don't worry Megan." Assured Bonnie gently. "It'll heal soon enough. I can't believe Morton did that; he always seemed like a pretty nice guy, if not a little too TV obsessed."

"Like your Pokémon obsession?" Smirked Megan before wincing. "I just hope Morton didn't like falling; I try to be nice, but I don't know if I can forgive him for this."

"I didn't know he was such a meanie pants … maybe he watched too many violent TV shows." Guessed Emily. "Perhaps he stayed up late and watched Celebrity Deathmatch or Beavis and Butt Head … I really don't not like B and B … it's so silly!"

"Like you?" Asked Megan.

"I guess so." Giggled Emily. "If you ever need a friendly hug or a helping hand, just call on me, I'll be ready to help. On another note, I like pasta, Maybe there's some in the Airplane Canteen."

"Only one way to find out." Shrugged Megan.

"Then it's settled … to the Airplane Canteen awaaaaaay!" Declared Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Up, up and awaaaaaay! Hip, hip hooooraaay!)<strong>

**Craig: **You know; the thing with liking a girl is that another guy might like her as well … but I think I'm the only one interested in Ramona. I think if I had competition I'd have no chance … I may not be a jerk anymore but I do slip up sometimes, but I'm really putting effort into changing completely.

**Emily: **(She is juggling some tomatos). Are these fruits or vegetables? I'm not sure, but if anybody hurts any of my friends they'll get one of these thrown at them and then their shirt will be stained! Mwahahaha! … That was fun! (Emily giggles).

**Bonnie: **Megan seems to be really in pain, maybe I _should_ have voted for Morton yesterday. Megan has been mean for the past few days, but she really seems to be getting nice again now that this has happened. I'm not saying it was a good thing to happen … but maybe it was for the best; can't have a friend being a meanie right?

**Megan: **(She smirks). You know, this guilting thing is not only effective … but it's kind of fun. I never knew people could be so caring and gullible if they think you are in pain; well it does hurt, but it won't hurt to exaggerate it a bit. Shooting myself really improved my chances in this game. I bet all the aliens out there are proud of me!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona entered the Cargo Hold (with a note pad and pen in her hand) and saw Molly sitting on a suitcase waiting for her. Molly noticed Ramona walking up and waved to her.<p>

"Hi Ramona; I'm ready to be as naughty as I can be." Smiled Molly with what she hoped was a naughty grin.

Ramona nodded as she spotted a blackboard nearby (convenient eh?) and wheeled it over. She picked up some chalk and wrote on the board 'how to be bad'. She then drew a picture of a banana peel, then a picture of a few thumb tacks and finally a picture of a person scratching themselves and wrote the word 'pranks' underneath it.

"So if I prank somebody then people won't see me as a perfect girl? I like the sound of that." Grinned Molly. "But what if they get angry and try to hit me?"

Ramona wrote the words 'be discreet and don't get caught'.

"Could you give me a demonstration of a prank?" Asked Molly.

Ramona nodded and held out her hand for a handshake; Molly blinked and then shook Ramona's hand.

ZAP!

Molly yelped while Ramona laughed and wrote the words 'The Joy Buzzer' on the blackboard.

"Can I borrow that?" Requested Molly eagerly.

Ramona shook her head and wrote 'it's special to me' on the blackboard.

"Ok, so what can I borrow?" Asked Molly.

Ramona reached into her pocket and passed Molly a very slippery looking banana peel. She made a slipping over gesture and a grin.

"I think I know what my first naughty act is going to be." Nodded Molly. "Should I have an evil laugh?"

Ramona shook her head but giggled a little at Molly's enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mischief Makers INC.)<strong>

**Ramona: **The banana peel slip sounds like a good place to start; with practise Molly can become as mischievous as me. I can understand her situation, being a good girl all the time is boring and I like having excitement in my life.

**Molly: **(She looks at the banana peel). Time to find my victim! … They won't get seriously injured right? Well, I guess that sort of thing is a risk that has to be taken when you're a bad girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens were sitting down to eat their breakfast; today's breakfast was pancakes, toast, cornflakes, several types of fruit and also apple juice as the drink.<p>

Currently Winter was holding a piece of jam covered toast in one hand while holding her book in the other. She was hoping to get a good bit of reading done before the challenge of the day started.

"I love reading; the best part about it is that more books are always being written so I'll always have more to read." Mused Winter cheerfully as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Reading is hard!" Said Tony. "Tony has a hard time understanding Harry Potter."

"Well, it is quite a high level children's book, and the later books in the series are very big, so it's perfectly ok if you have a bit of trouble." Assured Winter. "I had a bit of trouble when I was learning to read, but once you learn how you never forget; it's like riding a bike in a way."

"I like riding my bike, it's fun!" Cheered Tony as he took a bite out of his pancake and then turning to Bea. "What type of bike to you have Bea?"

"I've got a yellow bike with a number of #bleep# horns that make different sounds." Said Bea as she took a bite out of an apple. "It needs a few repairs though and I'm not … much of a mechanic."

"My bike is a tricycle built for someone my age; but I don't ride it much, I prefer to stay indoors and read." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses. "Hey guys, do you think I should get a tattoo?"

"Why?" Asked Tony.

"Sophie suggested it … she claimed that she has a tattoo of a music note on her … bum." Explained Winter quietly.

"Maybe I could get one, maybe then I'd be a part of … the cool kids at last." Pondered Bea.

"My mum says tattoos are bad and that they can hurt your skin!" Exclaimed Tony.

"That's true, but the people who give them to people are professionals." Stated Benjamin. "If you hate it you can always get it scraped off and get a refund … but that would probably hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Refunds FTW!)<strong>

**Winter: **Maybe a tattoo would make me prettier; people like my name, but maybe people would think of my as 'hot' if I looked more wild … I can't wear a belly shirt though, I'm very modest about my appearance.

**Bea: **There's a tattoo parlour near my #bleep# home; maybe if I win the money I could get a tattoo that #bleep# says 'I survived' or something lke that.

**Tony: **No tattoos for me! I prefer oatmeal.

* * *

><p>Molly and Ramona entered the Airplane Canteen; Molly discreetly dropped the banana peel on the floor as she went to her seat next to Zora.<p>

"Look who finally decided to join the rest of us." Smiled Zora as Molly sat down.

"Good morning guys, could somebody pass the salt?" Requested Molly.

Oliver nodded and passed Molly the salt; Molly held it under the table for a moment to unscrew the lid and then pretended to sprinkle some of her pancakes.

"Salt and pancakes? That's an odd combination." Said Karrie with a raised eyebrow.

"True … but don't doubt it till you try it." Shrugged Robbie as he gestured for Molly to pass him the salt.

Molly nodded and passed it to Robbie; because the cap was loosened the salt poured all over Robbie's pancakes.

"Aw biscuits!" Cursed Robbie. "Well; accidents happen I guess."

At that moment Edgar got up to go and get some more pancakes; he didn't notice the banana peel on the floor and thus he stepped in it and slipped over onto his back.

"Ow!" Whined Edgar.

"I don't think Edgar found that very appealing." Chuckled Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So many banana puns to make!)<strong>

**Molly: **(She is laughing). Two pranks in one minute! That was funny! Boy, being a bad girl is just as much fun as I thought it would be … I wonder who I can prank next.

**Edgar: **Ok, did I really deserve that? The correct answer is _no_ I did _not_!

**Ling: **Molly's chi seemed more mischievous today … I wonder why.

* * *

><p>Pandora approached the Buzzing Bees table; after a moment of deciding what she would say she cleared her throat.<p>

"Excuse me ... Terrence?" Began Pandora.

"Need something?" Asked Terrence.

"Yes; I was just wondering … err … you want to be a soldier to protect people right?" Inquired Pandora.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" Nodded Terrence.

"Well; Lars is on my team … and he's tormenting a lot of us; he wedgied me back in Japan, insults us, hits us, threw lit dynamite at us yesterday and today he tried to throw a cup at Jarvis … I was wondering if you could possibly deal with him if you are nearby when he starts bullying people; I think it would make the competition a bit safer … if that's ok with you?" Requested Pandora.

Terrence thought for a moment.

"M'aam yes M'aam!" Saluted Terrence. "I will ensure he doesn't take any prisoners of war; you have my word."

"Thank you Terrence, we on the Rotten Roaches seriously owe you one." Smiled Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Inter team friendships FTW!)<strong>

**Terrence: **Protecting the weak is what a soldier does, so of coursed I'm going to help. I'm the strongest here so it's my sworn duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

**Pandora: **I may not be so sad anymore, but Lars is really mean and scary … so it was time for me to try and solve this problem. Hopefully this will make Lars behave … or at least make him leave us alone.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been Ramona?" Asked Bonnie.<p>

"Here and there." Said Ramona as she spread some jam on some toast.

"And what did you do?" Persisted Bonnie.

"This and that." Shrugged Ramona as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Hey Ramona, I was just wondering, what's your favourite colour?" Asked Craig.

"Probably yellow; I like how bright it is and the happy feelings that are related to it." Replied Ramona.

"What's your favourite book?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

Ramona thought for a moment while she finished off her toast.

"I would have to say the Tracy Beaker series; I just love reading them. Jacqueline Wilson is a great writer." Said Ramona with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Said Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Everything happens with a reason.)<strong>

**Craig: **Yellow is a pretty cool colour … but as for me, I'm quite a fan of both blue and orange, they rock!

**Ramona: **Boy, I sure feel popular lately.

**Vinsun: **I wonder what the Tracy Beaker books are like … I have to admit I've never heard of them before.

* * *

><p>After the tweens had finished eating breakfast the intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention passengers; we are about to land in our next destination. Today we are going to be landing in Poirot's homeland … by that I mean Belgium! So get ready to learn more about a country you probably know nothing about! Haha! That is all." Said Chris before hanging up the intercom.

"What challenge could Belgium have in store for us?" Asked Zora.

"I guess we'll find out shortly. " Said Ted. "To the extreme!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Deploy landing gear!)<strong>

**Izzy: **I bet that somewhere in the world there is a mad scientist trying to destroy Belgium due to the fact he got brutally beaten up by a clown there when he was seven and a half … I love lollipops and chainsaws! Maybe me and Owen Bear can catch up a bit today, we've got such a lot to talk about.

**Ted: **Chris is right, I know nothing about Belgium … do they have a good sports reputation?

**Benjamin: **Belgium is pretty near Norway … shame that I can't visit my homeland; It'd be nice to just get back to basics at my Opa and Oma's farmyard. Well, time to either win and progress … or lose and vote somebody off or maybe backstab someone.

**Suki: **I know one thing about Belgium … it's famous for making wonderful chocolate; I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a chocolate making challenge.

* * *

><p>After the Total Drama Jumbo Jet had landed the tweens had been ushered onto a coach. After a half hour drive through the city they were in the coach entered the gates of a factory of some kind. As the tweens got off the coach the smell of chocolate entered their nostrils.<p>

"Called it!" Declared Suki.

"I **love** chocolate!" Cheered Amy in joy.

"Now this is a challenge I can sink my teeth into … literally!" Grinned Dil.

"Zis weel be fun." Said Albert in delight.

"Smells good." Nodded Jethro.

However, none of them were more excited than Owen.

"Great Alexander the Great! It's a chocolate factory! Woohoo!" Cheered Owen in tears of happiness. "This is so wonderful, so magnificent, so beautiful … I need a minute."

"Settle down chubby buddy." Smirked Noah as he opened one of his books to read.

"Can you blame him though? Chocolate tastes just like chocolate in so many ways." Giggled Izzy.

"… What?" Blinked Noah flatly.

"Attention everyone, look at me please!" Whined Chris. "Anyway; welcome to Belgium. It is famous for a number of things, but most notable of all is chocolate … and for today's challenge you are going to be making chocolate of your own. Each team will be given a working station in the factory to make their own unique batch of chocolate which will be presented to the judges."

"Who are the judges?" Asked Sophie loudly.

"They are Izzy, Noah and, of course, Owen." Grinned Chris.

"Hooray!" Cheered Owen with an excited woop.

"Are we allowed to eat any of the chocolate?" Asked Henry hopefully.

"You will all get to have some after the challenge." Promised Chris. "But you can't eat while cooking; it's only basic kitchen hygiene after all."

"So how it be decided who wins?" Asked Winter.

"Each judge will mark the chocolate out of ten; the team with the most points out of thirty wins, the team with the lowest score will be voting somebody off." Explained Chris. "And if a tie occurs I do have a tie breaker at the ready. Anyway, are you kids ready to make some chocolate?"

"Yes!" Cheered all of the tweens.

"I can't hear you!" Grinned Chris.

"Yes!" Cheered the kids louder.

"Still can't hear you." Chuckled Chris.

"Yes!" Cheered the kids even louder, Sophie being the loudest of all.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Laughed Chris.

"#bleep# let us cook the chocolate you stupid #bleep#!" Yelled Lars in anger and impatience.

"Err … ok; everyone head inside the factory and the workers will take you to your stations." Stated Chris.

The Tweens cheered and quickly approached the factory; this was going to be a fun challenge!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Chocoholics are welcome!)<strong>

**Molly: **Maybe I can pull some more pranks!

**Amy:** I have to admit I'm a bit of a chocoholic; it's a wonder I'm as thin as I am. I hope I get to lick the spoon after we're done.

**Tony: **Chocolate rules!

**Dil: **All I have to say is … bring it on!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens come up with ideas and bake make their chocolate … but problems arise in the kitchen.


	28. CH 9, PT 2: Tweens and the Choc Factory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Another quick update; I'm getting pretty good at this eh? I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting, and I love writing for you … so why wait? I don't have much to report this time … except that where I live it has been raining completely nonstop for over a day, nearly two days now. The river near my house has flooding to a degree I have NEVER seen before; some pathways are completely impassable. My dad took some photos … and boy, this is one heck of a rainstorm! Some pathways to town and school have become completely impassable. Never mess with Mother Nature folks. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!

Choc-a-bloc!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees looked around the kitchen area that they had been given; all the supplies that they would need were set out and a number of recipe books were there as well.<p>

"So guys; does anybody know anything about cooking chocolate?" Asked Zora.

"I know that it tastes good ...and that's about it." Admitted Robbie.

"First things first Cadets; we're going to need to decide what type of chocolate that we're going to cook." Stated Terrence. "We're going to need something that will appeal to the judges and taste good too."

"Why don't we just sneak out of the factory and buy some chocolate from a shop and claim it as our own?" Suggested Zora. "Simple and efficient."

"That would be cheating." Frowned Ling. "My father says that cheaters never prosper."

"Ling's right, we're going to do this the old fashioned way." Nodded Pablo.

"It was just a suggestion." Shrugged Zora.

"How about we make chocolate chicks." Suggested Molly.

Karrie quickly shook her head.

"Don't tell me you're scared of chocolate birds too." Groaned Zora.

"Sorry, I can't help being scared." Mumbled Karrie. "But ... maybe we could make chocolate rabbits? I think the judges would like them."

"Good idea Karrie." Nodded Robbie.

"I agree; animals are always a good thing ... unless they're cats since they make me sneeze." Said Oliver as he adjusted his glasses. "So; all we need is a rabbit mould and we can start cooking."

Terrence walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it; after rummaging through it for a moment he took out three rabbit moulds.

"There we go; that's three moulds, one for each judge." Nodded Terrence as he set them on the worktop.

"Ok then, let's get cooking ... but we should probably wash our hands first." Stated Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cleanliness is close to chocolatyness!) <strong>

**Oliver: **I'm not really much of a cook, but it doesn't mean that I can't try though. This is going to be a team effort so we're going to have to work together; everyone will have something to do. It'll kinda be like the climax of Ratatouie ... I love that movie.

**Karrie: **This is a challenge that I think I can do; no birds, no worries, no problem. I like the non dangerous challenges; they're a nice change of pace from stuff like the apple escort back in New York.

**Pablo: **My parents own a chocolate fountain back home ... a life sized one. Cooking chocolate here kinda reminds me of home in a way. I hope nobody gets homesick, though I'm sure Chris would let the others call their parents if they were. Of course, we'd have to take into account that we would likely be in a different time zone to our families.

**Molly: **I'd like to do some more naughty deeds ... but would we end up losing if I did? I've already been in the bottom two once, I don't want to be there again ... though it's probably inevitable.

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees began to get the ingredients ready to make the chocolate rabbits; as Terrence opened another cupboard he saw a duck inside putting on lipstick; the duck noticed him and then took out a pistol and aimed it at him. Terrence slowly closed the cupboard and backed away.<p>

"What the heck?" Blinked Terrence.

"What is it?" Asked Pablo.

"... Nothing." Assured Terrence quickly.

"C'mon, tell me what it was; I won't laugh." Promised Pablo.

"Well ... there is a duck with a pistol inside one of the cupboards." Explained Terrence.

Pablo was silent for a moment.

"Ooooookay ... I'm gonna go over here now." Said Pablo as he walked to the other side of the kitchen to help Ling get the ingredients measured out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sorry, but that duck was NOT Groucho from Battlegrounds ... though Groucho is awesome.)<strong>

**Terrence: **Gee, and here I was thinking ducks couldn't use a firearm due to them not having thumbs.

**Pablo: **I think Terrence might have been seeing things.

* * *

><p>Oliver was carrying a large tub of cocoa powder over to the over ingredients; it was somewhat heavy but he was managing.<p>

"Cocoa powder sure is heavy when it's carried in bulk." Wheezed Oliver. "Also I'm about as strong as a noodle."

"Need a hand?" Asked Robbie.

"That would be nice." Nodded Oliver.

Robbie helped Oliver carry the large cocoa powder tub and son it was placed onto the work top.

"So Oliver; think we can win this challenge?" Asked Robbie.

"I certainly hope so; First Class would be nice; maybe when we're there I could play some games with Molly." Mused Oliver hopefully.

Robbie grinned slyly which Oliver noticed.

"I meant video games." Added Oliver quickly.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Assured Robbie.

At that moment they say Molly walking over while carrying a large tin of milk.

"I think we should help Molly." Suggested Karrie.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nodded Oliver.

Before they could do anything however Molly dropped the tin ... and it landed right on her foot.

"OW! Crap!" Cursed Molly as she hopped on one foot and held the other.

"Did Molly just curse?" Blinked Karrie.

Molly noticed the others starting at her.

"What? I only said crap, it doesn't anyone. Crap crappity crap!" Exclaimed Molly with a naughty grin.

"... If I spoke to my father like that he would be most displeased." Frowned Ling.

"Nothing wrong with a little cursing here and there." Stated Zora with a shrug. "It can be fun."

"I'd probably get a swat if I swore." Admitted Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Personally I would have expected that from Bea).<strong>

**Molly: **I don't often curse ... but if it makes me naughtier and not be seen as perfect then I'm willing to give it a try.

**Ling: **Molly is acting strange today ... her almost none existent negative chi is starting to expand a little; it is both interesting and confusing. If I swore like a sailor my father would probably ground me and bar me from watching My Little Pony ... to me that is a _bad_ punishment.

**Oliver: **Why is Molly acting so strangely? This isn't like her. Maybe she's being bad on purpose ... but I prefer to think that everything can be explained another way; Stephan Hawking said that ... he's one of my heroes.

**Robbie: **Karrie is a good girl; she's really fun to be around when she's calm ... because when she panics it's hard to have a conversation with her properly. I wonder if I could ask Ling to read her chi and see what it is like.

**Owen: **Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate! Woohoo!

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This challenge seems suspiciously tame." Mused Jarvis. "Do you guys think Chris is holding out on us?"<p>

"Probably, we all know Chris is a prick." Nodded Jethro as he set out the ingredients, "Personally I'm expected the solo immunity challenge to be pretty brutal ... so we had best not lose."

"I dunno Jethro; maybe Chris is giving us a break from the hard stuff and felt like giving us an easy challenge where we can have fun." Mused Dil positively.

"Your optimism will be your downfall; you have to expect bad things to happen in a game like this." Advised Jethro. "You could be voted out for being a social threat."

"If it happens it happens." Shrugged Dil. "I would take my loss with my head held high."

"... If you say so." Shrugged Jethro. "Ok guys, what type of chocolate are we going to make?"

"How about white chocolate?" Suggested Amy. "It's really delicious and I know how to make it."

"Any other ideas?" Asked Jethro.

"I agree with Amy, white chocolate sounds nice." Nodded Pandora. "I've made chocolate before so maybe I can help."

"Cooking is a woman's job after all." Sniggered Lars.

Jarvis whacked Lars on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Whined Lars.

"Shut up." Said Jarvis with a frown.

"Focus!" Snapped Jethro. "We need to get cracking with the cooking we're gonna need a recipe, ingredients and people being dedicated to their work. No slacking allowed today; we need First Class."

"You got it Jethro!" Nodded Natasha as she ran to a pile of recipe books to find a recipe for white chocolate.

"You know, I can remember just fine how to make it." Assured Amy.

"I'm not taking any chances." Shrugged Jethro.

"That is probably wise." Nodded Gareth. "But I trust Amy and you should as well."

"I'm just being cautious." Stated Jethro as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter; we know what we're making, so let's get cracking." Said Jarvis as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're cute when you try and act tough." Giggled Pandora.

"You're cute all the time." Replied Jarvis.

Pandora looked a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"I'll go and get the milk." Said Pandora as she approached the pantry.

After Pandora had left Natasha turned to Jarvis.

"Do you fancy Pandora?" Asked Natasha.

"Not in that way; she complimented me so was only fair for me to compliment her." Explained Jarvis. "Not that I was lying."

"Am I cute?" Asked Natasha.

"I guess so; your parka is really nice." Nodded Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A day at the parka. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Jethro: **I find it strange that Dil is so positive; he could be a threat come the merge ... but no way am I throwing a challenge to get rid of him; it could be traced back to me and I want that money. Money is my true love.

**Dil: **Yeah, I admit I may be too positive for my own good. But you know what? That's who I am and I'm not gonna change it for anything.

**Pandora: **I'm not cute ... am I? Nobody has ever called me cute before ... I like it.

**Jarvis: **I don't fancy Pandora, but I admit she's very pretty; her skin reminds me of Gwen. Maybe Pandora could get some teal highlights.

**Natasha: **I love being called cute; all the boys in our Eskimo community back home think I'm cute ... it's really flattering. Then again, the fact that I get, on average, thirty five cards every Valentine's Day makes me feel a little nervous.

* * *

><p>After a short while the ingredients were set out and the Rotten Roaches were starting to make some progress. Currently Amy was weighing out the ingredients and adding them to the mixing bowl. Gareth was carrying over a box of different flavourings and sweeteners.<p>

"You are doing very magnificent so far Amy." Smiled Gareth.

"Thanks Gareth; this challenge is my favourite so far. Chocolate is so yummy!" Giggled Amy. "I love eating it ... I hope I don't get fat though."

"There's nothing wrong with having some weight." Assured Gareth.

"I know, but I'm kinda sensitive about my weight and the prospect of being too heavy." Admitted Amy. "I might get too plump."

"To be honest you look a little underweight." Admitted Gareth.

"Well, my body finds it hard to put on weight ... it doesn't ease my concerns though." Sighed Amy as she stirred the chocolate. "... Gareth, can I ask you an important question?"

"Of course; asking questions is the best way to gain knowledge." Nodded Gareth.

"Ok, well..." railed off Amy as she bent over just a tad and looked back. "Is my bum too big? Be honest."

Gareth was silent; was Amy asking him for his opinion on her backside? Gareth was silent for a few moments trying to think of what he was supposed to say.

"... Err ... I think it's... err ... a nice healthy size for your age." Stated Gareth awkwardly. "You're not fat at all."

"Thanks Gareth, you're the best." Smiled Amy as she gave Gareth a hug.

"Yeah, she's probably not fat because she's a filthy bulimic; she probably scarfs and barfs!" Taunted Lars as he walked past.

Amy looked like she had been slapped across the face and tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I'm not bulimic." Whispered Amy shakily.

"Scarf and bard, scarf and barf!" Taunted Lars. "I bet you do it due to your parents not giving you attention; bulimia for attention? Weak!"

Amy burst into tears and ran out of the Rotten Roaches kitchen area crying; everyone looked utterly shocked, repulsed and horrified at what Lars had said.

"You jerk!" Growled Jarvis. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"You're even more evil than a bad tempered snow yeti!" Snarled Natasha.

"You are even more disgusting than beetroot ... and that is really saying something." Frowned Dil.

Gareth was the angriest of all as slowly approached Lars with a scary look on his face.

"You low down slimy despicable demon ... that was awful. I am not going to bother yelling at you because it wouldn't get the message across; instead I shall simply say ... if any bugs were in here I would make them at your skin." Whispered Gareth chillingly. "Also..."

BAM!

Gareth smashed Lars in the gut with a frying pan which made Lars double over and whimper in pain.

"Ok everyone, deal with Lars. I'm going to find Amy and make sure she's alright." Stated Gareth as he dashed out of the room.

"... That was dramatic." Noted Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Poor Amy, ironic as that may be.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Judging by Amy's reaction she might have once been bulimic ... but honestly, does it even _matter_? It keeps the target away from me so it's all good. Still, Lars may have gone too far ... but only a little. She kinda deserved it anyway.

**Natasha: **Ok, I may be a little naive ... but I know what Bulimia is and what Lars said was _nasty_! If it weren't for the risk of him earning solo immunity I'd sabotage the team so we lose and then he'd finally be gone! Well, when we next lose he's gonna go out of here faster than my family's snowmobile goes over snow!

**Gareth: **I could see the pain in Amy's eyes; what Lars said must have really hit her hard. Sometimes words hurt more than actions. I fear this is just the beginning of Lars's extreme bullying. I hope Amy is ok.

**Amy: **(She is sobbing). I keep trying to forget ... but I can't. You see... I once was bulimic; it was peer pressure and wanting to be popular and well liked. I was an idiot ... is this punishment for how I acted earlier in the show? I'm sorry! (Amy continues sobbing).

**Lars: **What? She knows I was just messing with her; I didn't do anything wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, who's ready to make some chocolate?" Asked Bonnie excitedly.<p>

"I am!" Cheered Emily. "The ingredients are out are everything is good to go. Let's get this chocolate train a'movin!"

"Ok then; we all know what we are doing so let's get started." Nodded Bonnie with a clap of her hands. "And if you are going to lick the spoon then wash it after you've used it."

"Got eet." Nodded Albert. "I would not want to spread anee of zee germz een my bodee. I would feel bad eef I made anee of you guys seek."

"Guys, my eye is still really hurting ... I'm not sure if I can properly compete." Mumbled Megan sadly. "I guess I'm getting voted off right?"

"Not at all." Assured Bonnie. "You just sit down and put some ice to your boo-boo. I'm sure the rest of us can make some quality chocolate."

"Bonnie's right; you can relax until your eye feels better." Nodded Craig. "We wouldn't want to make you work yourself too hard."

"Consider this your day off; we won't vote for you if we lose, it isn't your fault that Morton blasted you." Smiled Ramona.

"Thanks guys." Said Megan gratefully as she pulled a chair up to the table in the room and sat down.

"I think I'll make sure that Megan is comfortable; wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Said Edgar as he pulled up a chair at the table. "Maybe I could try and be nice just this once."

"That's the spirit Edgar." Nodded Vinsun. "You see; being nice isn't so hard is it?

"Meh." Shrugged Edgar.

"Well; I guess the rest of us had better get to work." Said Craig. "Care to work with me Ramona?"

"... Sure." Nodded Ramona.

"Can I help too?" Asked Vinsun.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Smiled Ramona cheerfully.

"I'll be on dish washing duty." Said Emily bouncily. "Maybe I can react that boat battle in history class ... you know, the one with the boats and cannons."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one." Nodded Bonnie.

"Me too; eet was quite a battle." Nodded Albert.

"I bet the French lost it." Sniggered Edgar. "Just like every single other battle."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I surrender! ... No offense to any French readers, you guys rock!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Megan is much smarter than I once thought she was; she could be a threat if she makes it to the merge; I'll be the bigger threat of course, but I may need to get rid of her eventually. Still, this is helping both my chances as well as hers.

**Megan: **This injury is working wonders; it actually doesn't hurt so much anymore ... not that _they _need to know that. I can just put my feet up and relax without having to worry about getting voted off; this guilting trick is really effective.

**Bonnie: **It feels really good to help somebody who needs it. It's true, a good deed is its own reward.

**Vinsun: **I would have liked it if I could have worked with Ramona and nobody else, but I can't exactly tell Craig to go away. ... Boy, I sure am nervous; I really have no experience with girls. I mean, sure, there are girls at the school in my country farm town ... but I've never thought of them as anything more than friends. Well, my cowboy hat might give me good luck, so I'll just bird wing it ... if that's the right phrase.

**Albert: **The French **have** won wars! I can eezily name one right now! ... Ok, I can't theenk of any, but we only surrendered once and eet eez een zee far past; we are good for more zan frog's legs and baguettes you know!

* * *

><p>Ramona began to put the chocolate ingredients together in the mixing bowl while Craig and Vinsun got the spoon and a tray to put the chocolate mix in so it could set into chocolate. Ramona started to hum a tune to herself as she started to stir the ingredients.<p>

"I wonder how my protégé is doing." Mused Ramona.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Vinsun.

"Oh, err ... don't think badly of me, but I'm teaching Molly how to be naughty." Explained Ramona. "She doesn't want to be seen as perfect so I thought I'd give her some help."

"See, its reasons like this that you're awesome." Stated Craig. "There should be a picture of you in the dictionary next to the word awesome."

"Or maybe next to the word magnificent." Added Vinsun. "Or maybe mysterious, enchanting and maybe even cute … am I making a fool of myself?"

"Not at all." Assured Ramona. "I'm actually flattered by all the attention I'm getting."

"Well you deserve the attention." Said Craig. "You are a very pretty girl after all, maybe prettier than Wonder Woman … am I flirting too much?"

"Just a little." Giggled Ramona. "Anyway, we should probably work on the chocolate; we don't want to run out of time."

"Ramona has the right idea." Nodded Vinsun. "I like it when women are strong willed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Isn't puppy love cute?)<strong>

**Craig: **Does Vinsun fancy Ramona, or is he just complimenting her? Due to his real world naivety I'm not exactly sure … part of me is still ashamed of my attitude early on and that may stop me from winning Ramona over. I'll just have to keep doing good deeds to cancel it out.

**Vinsun: **I hope calling Ramona cute wasn't rude. I did mean it though … I have to admit that I love how her shirt bares her cute belly button.

**Ramona: **Like Owen said last season, I feel like the bell of the ball. I know Craig likes me, but does Vinsun as well? … Naw, what are the chances of _two_ guys liking me at once? I'm nothing special.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I'm gonna use the bathroom." Said Edgar as he got up and gave Megan a brief glance.<p>

"You know what, me too." Said Megan before faking a wince. "Boy this eye hurts."

"Have a nice whiz." Called Emily.

"And don't leave zee toilet seat up Edgar." Added Albert.

"I won't." Said Edgar with a roll of his eyes.

Edgar and Megan left the Sneaky Snails kitchen and left towards the bathrooms; though once they were out of sight from the rest of the team they turned to each other.

"What do you need?" Asked Megan.

"I just want to congratulate you on getting yourself a free pass; I almost wish I shot myself in the eye now … almost." Stated Edgar. "Now, once it starts to heal you're gonna start milking it for all it's worth right?"

"Already doing that right now." Grinned Megan. "This eye patch not only makes me look like an alien, but it makes people take pity on me and do stuff for me."

"So basically your strategy is a Wounded Gazelle Gambit?" Inquired Edgar.

"Not sure what that means, but my strategy is to use my injury to progress me through the game, even when it has healed." Stated Megan. "Once Craig is gone I could stop doing it though."

"No, never stop. It'll easily carry you to the sixteenth episode at the _least_." Stated Edgar. "Anyway; I found out that Vinsun fancies Ramona."

"Really? That's cute! And he's not a pervert either." Smiled Megan.

"I don't care if it's cute or not, but it'll make great blackmail material." Said Edgar strategically.

"That's kinda mean." Frowned Edgar.

"You want Craig out right? This is the best way to do it." Said Edgar calmly. "It'll get another vote on our side. I have an opportunity to expand my power in this game, and by gum I'm going to take the chance."

"Blackmail is still kinda mean though." Muttered Megan.

"So is framing somebody for shooting you in the eye." Sneered Edgar. "Anyway, if this works we can easily get rid of Craig."

"… Ok, sounds like a plan." Nodded Megan.

"Ok then, let's get back to the others." Said Edgar.

"Hold on, I kinda need to pee first." Stated Megan.

"Weren't you lying?" Asked Edgar. "Like I was."

"Why would I lie about going to the little girl's room?" Blinked Megan.

" ... Nevermind." Muttered Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: They may both be villains, but they still have their differences.)<strong>

**Megan: **Edgar is very CPN … that's an edgic joke, just look it up online. I have to say that while he has a lot of great ideas … he's a bit of a wet blanket. His intelligence makes up for that though, he's almost as smart as Station from Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey … I love that movie.

**Edgar: **If I come up with a plan that Megan thinks is cruel, all I have to do is say it'll help get rid of Craig and she'll go along with it. She's like a sheep only dumber. I plan to make some big moves while I'm here to try and take out powerful opposition on both my team and the other teams as well. I hate to admit it, but we might need Craig for a few more rounds; he is quite strong and in a physical strength challenge I obviously wouldn't be too helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, cooking chocolate seems pretty easy; anybody got any ideas what type of chocolate we could make?" Asked Ted. "Only that I'm not sure if a chocolate cake would be allowed or not."<p>

"How about a Mars Bar?" Suggested Tony. "They taste tasty!"

"Here's an idea; how about a chocolate helicopter." Suggested Henry.

"Pass!" Stated Bea.

"We could make chocolate sticks." Suggested Suki. "You know, like chocolate fingers you can buy in the store but made with love."

"Made with love huh? I like the sound of that." Nodded Ted. "Great idea as always Suki; everyone ok with that?"

"I'm fine with it." Nodded Winter. "I really like chocolate so if it's alright can I be a taste tester?"

"We're supposed to cook the chocolate for the judges." Stated Benjamin.

"It's true, we may want to eat it, but we have to resist temptation sadly." Agreed Sophie.

"Well, can I help mix the ingredients?" Asked Winter. "I have quite a good mixing hand."

"Sure, go ahead." Nodded Ted.

"Who says we're making chocolate fingers?" Asked Henry. "Aren't we making a chocolate helicopter? A life size one would net us the win for sure."

"I can't fault your logic; but it'd #bleep# take too long. Plus we don't have the supplies and we #bleep# don't have a helicopter mould. It's not a #bleep# possibility." Stated Bea. "It'd probably be easier to make a chocolate #bleep# toilet."

"Don't suggest something so ridiculous!" Snapped Henry. "It brings back memories of that fool Dexter."

"Ok, how about we take a vote?" Said Benjamin calmly. "Hands up for a chocolate helicopter."

Henry raised his hand.

"Hands up for chocolate fingers." Continued Benjamin.

Everyone besides Henry and Tony raised their hands.

"Then it's settled; chocolate fingers it is." Said Benjamin in a bored tone.

"But Tony didn't vote." Pointed out Winter.

"I couldn't decide." Admitted Tony. "They both sounded yummy."

"And the chocolate fingers we make will be yummy." Assured Winter with a smile. "Ok everyone, let's get busy! Quick sticks!"

"But I wanna make a chocolate helicopter!" Frowned Henry.

"Stop whining." Frowned Bea.

"Bea's right; it was a democratic vote; stop whining." Agreed Benjamin dully.

Henry was silent in response to this. When the others moved away to start working Henry leaned to Benjamin's ear.,

"I thought we were in an alliance." Frowned Henry.

"We are; but you're the one acting like a whiner. It was my duty to stop you from annoying everyone." Stated Benjamin. "Now if you'll excuse me I think Ted needs me for something."

Benjamin walked away with his hands in his pockets and Henry frowned to himself but then a look of thought appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Aww! I wanted to make a chocolate horsey!)<strong>

**Ted: **I think every kid in the world likes chocolate … unless they are lactose intolerant of course. I think this challenge is going pretty well; we've got a plan laid out and everyone's doing their part. The way we work so well together reminds me of my soccer team back home.

**Benjamin: **Henry is annoying; I probably could have chosen a better member for my alliance, but whatever; not like he's in my 'inner circle' or anything. If he wants to get himself voted off then I'll let him, I could find a replacement alliance member pretty easily.

**Winter: **I find Tony's enthusiasm to be really adorable … not in _that_ way, but it's still sweet to see him cheerful all the time. Then again, I don't blame him, chocolate rules!

**Henry: **I'm starting to wonder if Benjamin sees me as part of the alliance or just as a vote … I've noticed him getting chummy with Tony. Tony may be in the alliance, but if he was voted out then Benjamin would depend on me more and maybe that'd be better for my game. It might be a bit mean, but Tony's pretty useless anyway; the point of a vote off is to vote off a member as useless as a bathroom, not somebody as awesome as a helicopter.

* * *

><p>As the tweens began to get to work on getting the chocolate ready Ted was working with Suki to get the chocolate mixture ready while Winter set out the mould and took out one of her books to read.<p>

"Hey Winter, we've got a challenge to do. Do you think you could put off reading until later?" Asked Ted politely.

"But it's getting to an exciting part." Pouted Winter. "Besides, I don't have anything to do at the moment so there's no harm in reading a few pages."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Ted. "Hey Suki, how's the mixing going?"

"It's going just fine Ted." Assured Suki. "I'm more concerned about the kitchen safety; what if somebody gets hurt? I'd never forgive myself if a friend of mine got hurt and I wasn't able to help them."

"Don't worry Suki; you're not only the cutest girl I know … but also the nicest and most loyal." Complimented Ted. "Nobody is gonna get hurt, but the fact you are concerned shows how much of a sweetie you are."

Suki blushed a light shade of pink as she stirred the chocolate mix; some of it flew out and onto her cheek.

"Oops!" Eeped Suki. "I'd better get a cloth and wipe it off."

"Allow me." Said Ted.

Ted trailed his finger on the chocolate on Suki's cheek and then tasted it.

"Mmm, that's really tasty. Keep going as you are Suki." Said Ted with a smile. "I'm gonna go and wash my hands, be right back."

Ted left to the sink at the other side of the kitchen while Suki smiled to herself and looked deep in thought. Winter walked up to her.

"Something on your mind Suki?" Asked Winter.

"Yeah … something, or someone." Admitted Suki.

"Is that someone a sporty kid who considers himself a ladies man and was the first of us off the coach when the competition started?" Asked Winter knowingly.

"… Yes." Nodded Suki. "Winter … I think I _love_ him; but, we've only known each other for nine days … it's a little early isn't it?"

"Love can happen quite fast sometimes." Assured Winter. "It's often the way it happens in my books. He likes you, you like him, what is there to worry about?"

"Well … I'm just a bit nervous." Admitted Suki. "Plus, I haven't had experience in the dating dynamic before."

"I don't think many of us have." Nodded Winter. "But Harry Potter didn't have much and he ended up with Ginny as his wife and three lovely children. You know what; I think you need to learn how to flirt."

"How do I do that?" Asked Suki curiously.

"I have a book about it back on the plane; I'll let you read it tonight if you want." Offered Winter.

"Thanks Winter, that's really helpful of you." Said Suki gratefully.

"Just looking out for a friend." Said Winter modestly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: There are books about EVERYTHING.)<strong>

**Ted: **I wonder what Suki and Winter were talking about … basketball maybe?

**Suki: **I may know a lot about medical … but my flirting skills are lacking; Winter's book is surely going to help. I wonder if I should shake my hips or something.

**Winter: **This will either get them together or end up an amusing disaster … I predict it will be the former.

* * *

><p>Sophie was rummaging in the large panty for some things her team could add to the chocolate fingers for extra flavour.<p>

"I wonder if there is any honey in here; honey flavoured chocolate would be really nice. Or maybe there's some treacle; … that sure is a fun word to say. Treacle, treacle, treacle!" Giggled Sophie cheerfully.

"Hi Sophie." Greeted Henry as he walked into the pantry. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for stuff we could add to the chocolate to make it taste better." Explained Sophie. "I've been looking for the honey for about five minutes now."

"You mean the honey right next to you?" Asked Henry as he pointed to the honey that was right next to Sophie.

Sophie blinked.

"… Doh!" Cursed Sophie loudly. "It was totally in my blind spot! So; do you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that if we lose today then we should vote for Tony." Advised Henry. "He'd be the best person for us to eliminate; he's useless."

"But he's in our alliance." Stated Sophie.

"I know; but I think Benjamin is closer to Tony than us; if it came down to the four of us on the team he would keep Tony and maybe vote us off. To prevent that we should vote for Tony." Explained Henry. "Just a suggestion."

"… I'll keep it in mind." Nodded Sophie.

"Glad to have you on board." Nodded Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Scheming time!)<strong>

**Henry: **It's nothing personal … but Tony is so stupid and dumb. He's completely one note; I can't think of anyone else like that. He needs to go for the good of the team.

**Sophie: **Boy, the pressure of the competition sure is really starting to set in huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling was working with Robbie and Karrie to gently pour the chocolate mix into the rabbit moulds; it wasn't going to be easy … at elast, it wouldn't have been had Ling not had a steady hand.<p>

"Thanks for helping us Ling." Said Karrie. "You're a real team player."

"I just did what any of us would have done." Assured Ling. "After all, the eight of us have to work as a team to pull ahead of the other teams in terms of numbers."

"Good point; it'd be nice if all eight of us could make the merge … how many people do you think will make the merge anyway?" Inquired Karrie.

"I am not sure." Admitted Ling.

"Beats me too." Agreed Robbie. "Still; I've thought of a new joke. What do you get if you cross the challenge back in Antarctica with today's challenge?"

"I don't know; what do you get?" Asked Karrie.

"A choc ice." Joked Robbie. "Was that one bad? Sorry if it was."

Karrie giggled while Ling smiled.

"That was actually a very good joke Robbie; if you don't sprout jokes all the time and just say them sparingly you'll probably be seen as funnier." Complimented Ling.

"I agree; I may love all of your jokes, but you should try and work on them a bit more before saying them so that they are extra funny." Smiled Karrie. "I'm glad you aren't as tense now as you were in the mine yesterday; it wasn't fun seeing you scared."

"It wasn't fun for me either." Agreed Robbie.

Ling seemed to notice something that nobody else did and cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you two to work get the moulds into the fridge; I'm going to get a drink of water." Stated Ling.

"Ok Ling." Nodded Karrie.

"That's fine, we can manage now anyway. Thanks for the help." Said Robbie nicely.

"You're welcome." Bowed Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ling may not be able to see auras like Dawn, but she can sense a person's chi … it works in a different way but it's still useful.)<strong>

**Ling: **When Karrie mentioned the mineshaft from yesterday Robbie's chi really went on edge. You know, I can sort of sense a 'beat' in everyone chi. It's usually something simple like one two, one two three, one two three four, one two … but Robbie's chi had a beat that I've never seen before; one that didn't even resemble any chi beat that I've seen in my life … it was a little disturbing. What could have caused it? Maybe I should talk to him about it.

**Robbie: **Maybe Karrie is right … maybe cracking jokes all the time isn't the best way to become a comedian. It's just that I like making people smile … well, if I work on making better jokes then maybe I can make people smile more.

**Karrie: **Ling looked thoughtful and calculating for a moment but I didn't see anything in the room that was unusual … did you see something the rest of us didn't? Maybe she has eastern psychic powers … maybe?

**Noah: **I have to say it … Owen goes nuts when he knows chocolate is nearby and he can't eat any. It's a good thing that Izzy was here or I'd have never calmed him down. This reminds me of my family, now _there_ is a bunch of noisy people.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was currently tied up in a chair in the corner of the room; Natasha was keeping watch over him with a frying pan and glared at him as if <em>daring<em> him to misbehave.

"You're a really bad boy Lars." Growled Natasha. "If I did what you did my parents would be so mad and ashamed … what kind of parents raised you?"

"Who cares? I don't see how it's relevant." Scoffed Lars.

"Children turn out like their parents so I was wondering if you have mean parents." Continued Natasha.

"My parents are just fine; they let me do whatever I want whenever I want. They're pretty cool." Shrugged Lars. "What about you? Just by looking at you I can tell your family practises inbreeding."

Natasha scowled and whacked Lars with the frying pan.

"Ow! That hurt!" Whimpered Lars.

"It was supposed to." Stated Natasha. "Hey Dil, can you take over watching Lars? I can't take it anymore."

"Sure thing Natz." Nodded Dil as he walked over; Natasha passed him the pan and left to help make the white chocolate.

"You better not fart." Frowned Lars.

"Don't tempt me." Smirked Dil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Was that a threat or a promise?)<strong>

**Lars: **Did I really deserve that rough treatment? Those two should get a criminal record for the way they treated me!

**Dil: **I would like to clarify that I wasn't going to fart on him; I'm not gross or anything.

**Natasha: **The only person I know who is inbred is my community's baker … you know, because he's 'in bread'. (Natasha giggles).

**Pandora: **It's nice to see Lars get what's coming to him; I feel like I have to sleep with one eye open while he's around.

**Jethro: **I would have helped Lars, but I couldn't let my team see me being nice to him … besides, seeing him in pain is pretty funny. Also, from where I was I had a great view of Pandora's ass. (Jethro sniggers).

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, look at this." Said Emily as she juggled ten tea spoons like a professional clown. "Pretty cool huh?"<p>

"How deed you learn to do zat?" Asked Albert curiously. "Personally I am hopeless at juggleeng."

"I want to be a clown when I grow up so I practise juggling whenever I get the time; I've gotten pretty good at it over the years." Explained Emily. "Want me to balance one on my nose like a seal? I love seals! Deal or no deal? … Seal!"

"I do not get eet." Blinked Albert.

"Neither did I." Replied Emily cheerfully.

"You know guys; this challenge is really easy; some of us have been left without anything to do." Said Bonnie as she walked up. "If I hadn't left my Gameboy on the Jumbo jet I'd be playing some Pokémon Red right about now. Lavender Town is really creepy."

"So eez Jiggleepuff." Stated Albert. "A few of the Pokémon are just plain spooky."

"Like Banette." Nodded Bonnie. "It's a puppet that tries to kill it's owners."

"Ooo … creepy." Shivered Emily. "But you know what else is creepy?"

"No, what?" Asked Bonnie.

"Facebook; how could a site so boring get so popular? It's pretty scary if you ask me." Stated Emily as she stopped juggling the spoons and caught five of them in each hand. "Not only that but the games are seriously boring … as boring as mowing the lawn."

"Mowing zee lawn eezn't so bad; I like zee smell of freshlee mowed grass." Stated Albert opinionatedly.

"Me too." Nodded Bonnie. "But my favourite smell is the scent of flowers, especially freshly cut cacti; it just smells so sweet and fresh."

"I like the smell of salad!" Exclaimed Emily. "Also the smell of water too."

"Does water even have a smell?" Asked Albert.

"It does if it's dirty." Shrugged Bonnie with a smile. "I sometimes wonder what a Pokémon would smell like; is that weird?"

"That's not weird, this is weird." Giggled Emily as she stuck out her tongue and, with effort, made it touch the top of her neck.

"… That is one long tongue." Noted Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Not as long as Lickitung's is though!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **Emily sure is funny; she'll definitely be a wonderful clown when she's older; she'd be a blast at parties.

**Albert: **Zat tongue eez almost as long as a baguette … ok, not zat long, but zee eegzageration eez justeefied.

**Emily: **Is the smile of a friend a small reward? Nope! Meanwhile my pocket money is pretty small … but if I win that won't matter. Hooray!

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can I lick the spoon please?" Asked Tony hopefully.<p>

"Not yet." Smiled Suki.

"Pretty please." Persisted Tony.

"Sorry, not yet." Giggled Suki.

"Pretty please with a yellow cherry on top?" begged Tony.

"I'll let you know when you can lick it." Stated Suki gently.

"Aww." Pouted Tony.

"Come on Tony; you can help me wash the dishes that we are done with. Bea might need some help." Stated Benjamin.

"Okie dokie." Nodded Tony as he followed Benjamin towards where Bea was washing the dishes. "Do you need some help Bea?"

"Yes; could you guys dry the … dishes?" Asked Bea while trying to surpress her tics. "I'm all for multi tasking but I … need to wash the dishes and that takes effort."

"Ok!" Nodded Tony like an idiot as he grabbed a tea towel and began to wipe the wooden spoon. "This is kinda fun!"

"Yeah, fun." Stated Benjamin. "So Bea, who do you think you'll vote for if we lose?"

"No idea." Admitted Bea. "If we lose the challenge I'll think about what … everyone did during the day and cast my … vote accordingly."

"Ok; as for me I'm still deciding, I have to make sure it is strategic and can be justified in case anybody asks me." Nodded Benjamin. "I have a few candidates in mind, but they shall remain private. If we do lose, could you tell me the 'word on the street' before the ceremony?"

"Can do." Nodded Bea.

"But we'll be in a Jumbo Jet … streets aren't in Jumbo Jets … are they?" Asked Tony in confusion.

Bea giggled while Benjamin rolled his eyes, not that anybody could tell.

"It doesn't matter.," Assured Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's the name of Sonic's theme song from Sonic Adventure! Best Sonic game EVER.)<strong>

**Bea: **Tony's funny … dumb as a sack of peanuts maybe, but still #bleep# funny.

**Tony: **I'm glad I have Benjamin as a friend; he's always looking out for me. He's nice!

**Benjamin: **Tony can be annoying sometimes, but really he isn't so bad. He's far better than Vicky and Dexter were; those two were nuttier than a fruit cake and were really dumb and obnoxious. Sorry, but it has to be said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chocolate Factory Unisex Bathroom)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy was sobbing and crying in a bathroom stall; she had locked herself in and had been crying for a while now. What Lars said had seriously upset her; she really wanted to forget the days she had been bulimic … but evidently that wasn't going to happen.<p>

"Do I deserve this? Is this punishment for how mean I once was? I may have made fun of people here and outside the show a few times … or a lot of times … but I'm trying to be nice! Am I a bad person? Am I?" Whimpered Amy before she started to cry again.

As Amy continued to sob inside the bathroom confessional Gareth entered the bathroom and after a moment of hesitation, knocked on the door of the stall that Amy was in.

"Amy? Are you quite alright?" Asked Gareth gently. "You sound as sad as a chick who never hatched from it's egg and never saw the world."

Amy sniffled in response to this.

"Amy, don't listen to Lars; he doesn't know anything about you. He hasn't taken the time to get to know _anyone_. I've gotten to know you and I can only think of you as an angel … an angel who is currently crying." Said Gareth softly and gently.

Amy stopped crying, sniffled a little and then spoke.

"I'm sorry Gareth; but he really upset me; do I deserve it? Is he trying to make me remember the worst parts of my life just because he can? … Gareth, am I a bad person?" Asked Amy tearfully.

"No, you are not." Said Gareth firmly. "You are not a bad person, you are sweet and special. Lars was wrong to call you bulimic … very wrong indeed."

"But … I once _was_ bulimic." Mumbled Amy with a sniffle.

"… Really?" Blinked Gareth.

"I keep trying to forget; I was _so_ stupid back then. I wanted to fit in and be with the popular girls … my money wasn't enough and they told me to lose weight and they make me be the most popular girl in school. Well; after two weeks Cadvis found out and managed to talk some sense into me, but I did need to miss school for a week or two to get my strength back up. I'm a fool…" Sobbed Amy.

"Amy … do not listen to Lars. I bet deep down he is just a sad and little person trying to make other people sad so that he can feel bigger. I told the others to deal with him so he is probably unconscious now. Please Amy; come back to the challenge, we need you … you're a key member of the team; you're as important as a queen ant … only much prettier and smarter."

Amy stopped crying. After a few moments of silence she opened the door of the stall and walked out.

"Do you really mean that?" Asked Amy.

"I do. You're my friend now Amy; and I'm going to look out for you. It's not just Pandora who needs cheering up, but you as well. Do you think you're ready to come back to the challenge? Or do you want me to stay here with you?" Asked Gareth calmly and gently.

Amy was silent for a moment; she then wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Sure; let's go and make some chocolate." Nodded Amy before she gave Gareth a gentle hug. "Thanks for being here Lars; I once didn't want to socialise with poor people … but I'm glad I've met you, you're a true friend."

"… I try." Was all Gareth could say as he gently hugged Amy back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What a touching moment; a moment where the difference between rich and poor was discarded and forgotten.)<strong>

**Izzy: **That was so cute! It reminds me of these two lovebirds who fell in love and laid eggs … and lizards hatched out of those eggs and ate the birds; but it was still cute!

**Gareth: **A good deed is it's own reward … but that hug was rather nice. Lars should be ashamed for upsetting Amy so much; he was not born from a woman's womb but instead was spawned from a slimy demonic frog.

**Amy: **(Her eyes are still a little red from crying but she is smiling). That was really nice of Gareth to say those kind words to me. Otherwise I'd have spent the rest of the challenge shut away crying in a bathroom stall. He's a nice boy, I feel different around him … probably because he's such a good friend. I'm truly glad I came on this show, it's really changed me for the better. Cadvis was right to sign me up … right as always.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The chocolate is judged and three teams are safe while one loses. The losing team competes in the follow up challenge which is a chocolate eating contest … which will NOT be as easy as it sounds. And, of course, somebody is voted off.


	29. CH 9, PT 3: Sensei Ling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And so the Belgium Arc is complete in record time! I feel pretty good for writing so quick. Also, the floods in my town are getting bigger and bigger … thankfully my house is on the high ground so I'm sure I'll be fine. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!

Knock the choc!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think the chocolate should be just about ready now." Said Oliver as he glanced at the clock. "All we have to do now is take it out of the rabbit molds and present it to the judges when it is judging time."<p>

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Zora. "This chocolate is gonna be _so_ yummy!"

"Just remember that we aren't eating it; it's for the judges." Reminded Karrie. "But Chris did promise us some chocolate after the challenge. It's nice that we have something to look forward to."

"I love it in Belgium; it's a really nice country." Nodded Pablo. "And I'm really liking the smell of chocolate that is absolutely everywhere; truly the best challenge so far."

"Hey guys, do we have any leftover chocolate mixture?" Asked Robbie.

"I'll check." Said Terrence as he marched over to the mixing bowl like a soldier and glanced into it. "Yep, I think we've got enough for a spoonful each … I think we made a bit more than what was really necessary."

"Who's complaining?" Asked Robbie cheerfully.

"Robbie is right; any excuse to eat chocolate is a good thing." Agreed Karrie as she took eight table spoons out of the cutlery drawer and passed one to each of her team mates and kept one for herself. "Ok everyone, line up and dig in."

Molly was first in line and smiled as she plunged her spoon into the mixture and then put the chocolate filled spoon into her mouth; she savored the flavor and swallowed.

"Mmm; that was good chocolate." Said Molly cheerfully before letting out a belch that she would have normally suppressed.

"Barney Gumble?" Giggled Zora as she had her spoonful of chocolate. "Yum!"

"I think something's wrong with Molly." Blinked Terrence. "Do you think she's going through one of those 'I'm not a baby anymore' phases?"

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for it; maybe we should just ask her." Suggested Oliver as he took his note pad out of his pocket, quickly wrote in it and then tapped Molly on the shoulder.

"Need something?" Asked Molly.

Oliver showed her what he had written and looked expectant.

"What? I just felt like letting loose and being naughty … I'm not perfect you know." Stated Molly with a shrug. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the _big_ girl's room."

Molly left the room humming a tune while the rest of the team glanced amongst each other.

"She has a point; nobody is perfect." Stated Pablo. "I have my own flaws as well."

"Good point." Nodded Ling.

"I kinda thought Molly was one of the few people who are genuinely super nice … maybe there is more to this odd behavior then we know." Mused Oliver.

"Possibly; but it's nothing to get concerned over; it isn't hurting anyone. We'll just have to live with it until she simmers down." Stated Karrie while blowing one of her orange locks out of her hair and eating the chocolate on her spoon. "Choctastic!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Every bite of chocolate is a brand new adventure!)<strong>

**Molly: **They seem to still think I'm perfect … but I don't want to be perfect; if I was I'd have nothing it aspire to be and that scares me a little. I may need to pull more pranks … but I won't hurt them, they are my friends after all … but I really do want to be seen as flawed so I may have to be _extra_ naughty.

**Oliver: **I think we stand a good chance at surviving elimination today; if we lose then Molly might get votes and I don't want her to lose … because she's my best friend that is. Things sure are changing aren't they? One moment Molly's snuggling me in her sleep and the next she's burping like Barney Gumble. It's like the saying goes; the only constant thing in life is death.

**Karrie: **My biggest flaw would be my Ornithophobia … that and the fact I tend to secretly raid the biscuit tin back at home, so far I haven't been caught … oops. Err … this can be edited out right?

**Terrence: **Cooking isn't really one of my strengths; but you know what, I think I did a pretty good job. I may have only helped a little, but I did put effort in.

**Pablo: **My biggest flaw is probably that I tend to talk about my wealth without meaning to; it can annoy people. It's something I'm trying to stop and I think I'm succeeding.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better now Amy?" Asked Jarvis gently.<p>

"I'm fine." Assured Amy. "Gareth managed to cheer me up; he's good like that."

"Well, as you can see, we have everything under control." Nodded Jarvis. "We might stand a chance at winning; the white chocolate is pretty much done now and it looks great."

"Sorry I couldn't help you."Apologized Amy.

"No need to be sorry; it's all good." Assured Jarvis. "We managed to do a pretty good job."

"I helped." Smiled Pandora. "And we tied Lars up … well; Dil did since he's the strongest."

"It was my pleasure." Said Dil modestly.

"Yeah, we all played a part, whatever. The past doesn't exist anymore so we'd best focus on the present." Stated Jethro. "I'm hoping for first place but I suppose that second place would be tolerable."

"Winning isn't everything." Said Natasha cheerfully.

"Natasha's right; there is more to competing than just winning." Nodded Gareth.

"… You do realize that we'll stand a greater chance at winning the money if we avoid elimination right?" Said Jethro flatly. "Gareth, I would have thought that given your financial situation you'd do anything to win."

"I have morals and standards." Stated Gareth.

"I think everybody but Lars does." Agreed Amy while glaring at the bully.

"What? I just like having a good time. You're just haters!" Sneered Lars. "Chris lets mean people go far, so why not be as mean as possible? It's fun and it makes sense."

"He has some good logic." Mused Jethro. "But there are other ways to get through the game than just being violent all the time."

"Like being a sweetie?" Guessed Natasha.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess that could work." Shrugged Jethro. "I was thinking of being sneaky and taking opportune potshots at the opposition … I obviously don't work like that but if any of you want to try it then be my guest."

"Between being a sweetie and being sneaky I'd prefer to be a sweetie." Admitted Amy.

"Me too." Nodded Pandora.

"The thing with Total Drama is that everyone is allowed to play the game however they want; I can respect that people have strategy … though I personally cannot agree with or tolerate Lars's actions." Stated Jarvis.

"Amen to that." Clapped Dil.

"What a load of bull-." Began Lars before Gareth cut him off.

"I'll check if the chocolate is ready." Said Gareth while frowning at Lars.

"I wonder what type of chocolate Chris will let us have; I'm kind of a bit of a chocoholic." Giggled Amy.

"Me too." Agreed Dil with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: All chocolate is good! … Except Snickers, those are gross.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Personally the only member of my team I really care about is Lars, and that's only because he's my ally. They're just too … goody-goody. Still, I'll make do with what I have. There won't be any team swaps; but once the merge hits I can start picking off my remaining team mates so I can become the last Rotten Roach standing and then people will ally with me out of pity. I'm rather clever aren't I?

**Jarvis: **You know, I don't really have a strategy; I just don't see the fun in having one. It makes the experience more fun if I just take everything as it comes. Of course, I may eventually have to make some big moves; but I wouldn't want to get anybody hurt the way Lars does.

**Dil: **I'd like to win the challenge; but if we lose it's no biggie. We'll just try harder next time … besides, I doubt that I'd be voted off anyway.

**Natasha: **I have to wonder how Lars thinks he can get away with all this; he sometimes brags that he's safe no matter what … is he hiding something? … Naw, he's probably just an arrogant whiner.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How's the chocolate going guys?" Asked Megan.<p>

"It should be nearly done … if it isn't done already." Said Bonnie cheerfully.

"What type of chocolate did we make anyway?" Asked Megan curiously. "I didn't see … ooo, my eye hurts."

"I'll go and check if it's done; if it's done I'll show you." Smiled Bonnie as she left for the fridge. "It could have been cool if we could have cooked chocolate poffins though."

"What are they?" Blinked Edgar.

"A food in Pokémon." Stated Bonnie.

"… Idiot." Muttered Edgar once Bonnie was out of earshot.

"I think we've done really well today guys." Said Craig optimistically. "We might actually come first again; we haven't done that since Greece and that was days ago."

"So much has happened since then." Nodded Ramona.

"I'll say." Agreed Vinsun while sneaking a glance at Ramona before looking out the window at the clouds so as to not look suspicious.

"Yeah; I was a complete ass back then." Said Craig wistfully. "In a way it's just as well the date in France was a disaster or I would still be a jerk … and I would have probably been voted off by now."

"Don't worry Craig. "Assured Edgar before smirking. "You might still get yourself kicked off."

"Back at ya four eyes." Retorted Craig.

"Stop eet! We do not need another fight … eet gets tiresome." Stated Albert. "If we do lose, settle eet at zee drop of shame cereemonee."

"Who would we vote off if Edgar wins solo immunity?" Asked Vinsun. "Only that we can't vote off Megan due to her injury."

"Hmm … me no know!" Giggled Emily. "But I do know what it would be somebody in this room."

"I think that's kind of a given." Stated Ramona. "We can't vote for people from the other teams until the merge and that's ages away."

"Then what we must do is simple … press the fast forward button!" Declared Emily.

"That doesn't work in real life." Stated Megan. "Well, not for humans… aliens might be able to but it's all mere speculation."

"Ok guys, the chocolate is ready." Called Bonnie as she carried a tray of chocolate in three moulds out of the fridge and set in down on the worktop. "Presenting three chocolate Pikachu's! … Patent pending."

"Whoa, you even put Pokémon in your cooking? Very impressive." Said Edgar dryly and sarcastically.

"Taunt me if you must; but you won't be doing so once these chocolate Pikachu's net us the win." Replied Bonnie coolly. "Besides, I don't see you cooking anything."

"I had to stop Megan from getting hurt; since she is ok I have done a good job, thus I am not a target to blame for our loss … if we do lose." Stated Edgar.

"Let's just cross our feengers and hope for zee best." Suggested Albert.

"Albert's right; our winning streak is going to start going faster than a snail's pace." Nodded Ramona.

"Good one." Chuckled Craig.

"Great one even." Added Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did you know that snails are faster than slugs? That's ironic considering that snails carry their houses around with them.)<strong>

**Albert: **Zee constant arguments are getteeng annoyeeng. Hopefully they weel subside soon eenough. People say zat zee French are snooty … but I find Edgar to be snootier zan even zee richest upper class Frenchman.

**Bonnie: **I read Noah's bio on the website of season one and it said he's a gamer … so he'll appreciate Pokémon chocolate; after all, it was a game before it was an anime. Being a leader is fun!

**Edgar: **I seem to be the weak link of the team … it is important that we do not lose today; then I can get Vinsun in my alliance and win solo immunity next time we lose. If that happens none of my allies will be voted for and then maybe a threat will be voted off. If Ramona goes Vinsun and Craig will be sad … that'd be funny, I love having a cheap laugh.

**Ramona: **Albert may be a bit of a stereotype sometimes, but he does have a lot of common sense and logic. He's pretty cool.

**Vinsun: **Edgar keeps giving me some calculative glances …what could he be thinking of? If I know Edgar right then it's definitely nothing good. My Pop and Ma would definitely not like him very much.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; the chocolate fingers are #bleep# done." Announced Bea as she carried the tray of chocolate fingers out of the fridge and onto the kitchen worktop. "They look really tasty!"<p>

"Can I have one?" Asked Tony hopefully.

"I dunno … can he guys?" Asked Bea.

"Go ahead Tony." Smiled Winter. "But only take one, ok?"

"Ok; thanks Winter." Smiled Tony as he took one chocolate fingers off the tray and ate it in one bite. "Yummy!"

"Ok guys; I think we've got a good shot at winning this. We've worked well together, just like my soccer team back home." Congratulated Ted. "We just have to hope that the judges like our chocolate."

"Owen will; he eats anything." Stated Benjamin.

"Benjamin's right, Owen will probably give each team a ten." Nodded Henry. "Though we might have been able to score an eleven if we made a chocolate helicopter."

"It's only being marked out of ten." Stated Sophie. "An eleven isn't possible."

"It is for the nostalgia critic." Pointed out Suki. "I was so sad when the series ended."

"I love that show; seeing him have a tantrum is hilarious!" Agreed Ted.

"Adults tend to lose control of their emotions when under pressure." Nodded Winter. "Then again, so do kids."

"Is that why Lars is always angry?" Asked Tony.

"Nope, he's just a prickweed." Stated Benjamin.

"That was a little rude." Stated Sophie.

"Who cares? It's just Lars? I wouldn't touch him with a sixty foot pole." Stated Benjamin.

"Amen to that." Nodded Bea.

"He probably doesn't like helicopters either." Nodded Henry.

"Talk about something else you #bleep# one note loon." Muttered Bea in annoyance before smiling to the rest of her team. "So guys; I agree with Ted. We've worked very #bleep# well together today."

"And that's what being a team is all about." Nodded Suki. "Now, did anyone burn their hand on the stove or get cut? I have time to treat you if you did."

"Tony is A-ok." Declared Tony.

"Yeah, we're all fine Suki, but thanks for your concern. You're a real sweetie." Complimented Ted.

"You're not so bad yourself." Replied Suki.

At that moment the intercom of the chocolate factory crackled into life.

"Attention tweens, your time is up." Announced Chris. "Please bring your chocolate down to the judging room for it to be given a score by our judges. That is all."

The Spooky Spider looked amongst each other and nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road then." Said Winter as she carefully picked up the tray of chocolate fingers.

"Let's do this!" Declared Sophie loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hopefully this won't be as biased as the referees in football … it had to be said.)<strong>

**Sophie: **We did super duper today! I really like all of my team mates. But in case we lose … maybe I will vote for Tony, Henry did make some good points earlier.

**Winter: **(She is reading a book titled 'The Bear and the Bow'; she then looks up). This book is really engrossing; it's amazing how creative some writers are.

**Henry: **If we win then that's great. If we lose then Tony will be voted off … no real downside.

**Suki: **I'm glad nobody got hurt; I hate seeing my friends get hurt … but I'll always be there to give them a band aid … unless I'm voted off of course. Maybe I'll be kept around for my medical skills?

* * *

><p><strong>(Judging Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Owen, Izzy and Noah were sitting at a table in the judging room; Izzy had her tongue hanging out, Owen was shaking in excitement and Noah was reading a book with a bored expression on his face.<p>

"This is so exciting! Eeeeei!" Squeed Owen.

"You're so right Owen Bear! Chocolate is the food of the Gods!" Agreed Izzy.

"Just don't go overboard." Said Noah as he turned a page in his book.

The doors to the judging room opened and the tweens entered with their chocolate. After they stood arranged in their teams Chris stood before them and began to speak.

"Attention tweens! It is now judging time; each team is going to let our three judge's taste their chocolate and it will be marked out of ten by each judge, up to a maximum of thirty points. The team with the most points wins, vice versa for the losers, but you already knew that." Stated Chris. "Anyway, the Buzzing Bees are up first, let's see what you've made."

Oliver walked forwards with the tray of three chocolate rabbits and set one of them in front of each judge.

"We went with a sort of Easter theme and made chocolate bunnies; it would have been chocolate chicks, but Karrie doesn't like birds." Explained Oliver.

Owen ate his chocolate rabbit in one bite.

"Ten points!" Whooped Owen.

Izzy sniffed the chocolate rabbit and took a bite.

"Bunnies are evil … but it tastes good so I give you three points." Said Izzy randomly.

Noah smiled as he took a bite of his and savored the flavor.

"This reminds me of my childhood; I would get a chocolate rabbit every Easter." Smiled Noah. "The form is a little wonky, but it's alright … so I give you seven points."

"That means the Buzzing Bees finish on twenty points." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's a pretty good score.)<strong>

**Zora: **Izzy should have given us more points. (She pouts).

**Molly: **According to Noah's sign language we have twenty points; that's pretty good.

**Pablo: **… Bunnies aren't evil … are they?

**Terrence: **I think we will most likely get second place or third place; as long as it's not last place it's fine by me.

* * *

><p>"Rotten Roaches, you guys are next." Said Chris.<p>

Amy walked forward with a tray of three bars for white chocolate.

"We went for white chocolate; it's really tasty and I hope you enjoy it." Smiled Amy as she put the tray down.

Owen downed his bar in one bite.

"Ten points!" Cheered Owen.

Izzy took a bite of her white chocolate, chewed it and then swallowed.

"Not bad; that was tasty! Seven points." Smiled Izzy.

Noah took a bite of his and after swallowing it he nodded in satisfaction.

"That's pretty good, a bit rich for me though, but I can tell effort was put into it … eight points." Said Noah.

"The Rotten Roaches are now in first place with twenty five points, so the Buzzing Bees are thus in second place." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: White chocolate tastes great! All hail the milky bar kid, the coolest geek ever!)<strong>

**Gareth: **Looks like we're safe … though I would have liked to vote off Lars.

**Dil: **And that's a wrap … a chocolate wrapper to be exact. Hehuh!

**Jarvis: **Hopefully we can either win or get Second Class; either is fine by me … as long as we actually get a bed; sleeping on a mat or on the hard floor is rather uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Ok Sneaky Snails; let' see what you managed to cook up." Said Chris.<p>

Bonnie walked forward with the tray of three Pikachu chocolates.

"We modeled our chocolate after the most famous Pokémon of all; I hope you like it." Said Bonnie politely as she laid the tray on the table.

Owen ate his Pikachu in one bite.

"Ten points!" Giggled Owen.

Izzy ate hers quickly and looked satisfied.

"I love Pikachu! Eight points!" Declared Izzy.

Noah smiled as he ate some of his; after he swallowed he spoke.

"I love Pokémon and I love this chocolate too; it's some of the best chocolate I've ever had … nine points." Decided Noah.

"The Sneaky Snails take first place with twenty seven points." Recapped Chris. "The Rotten Roaches are in second and the Buzzing Bees are in third and are looking slightly vulnerable."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Will the Bees get their honey or get exterminated?)<strong>

**Bonnie: **I bet Edgar feels silly for doubting me now.

**Edgar: **And here I was thinking Noah was intelligent.

**Emily: **Woohoo; First Class here we come … unless the Spooky Spiders win. If so, at least we'll still be able to have our chocolate and eat it too.

* * *

><p>"Ok Spooky Spiders; the fate of the Buzzing Bees rests on you and depends on if you succeed or screw up … so let's see what you made."<p>

Winter walked forwards with a tray of chocolate fingers and put them on the judging table.

"We made chocolate fingers; easy to cook and fun to eat." Smiled Winter. "Enjoy!"

Owen picked up a handful of chocolate fingers and down them in one gulp.

"Ten points!" Declared Owen.

Izzy ate a few of the chocolate fingers and smiled apologetically.

"They're a bit boring for me, Izzy likes exciting stuff! … Four points." Stated Izzy.

"Ok then, the Spooky Spiders can now only get twenty four points at most; they need at least a seven to be safe … Noah, I comes down to you." Smirked Chris.

"Isn't that always the way." Muttered Noah as he ate one of the chocolate fingers.

The tweens watched at he savored it and thought to himself; after a moments of thinking he made his decision.

"I like the taste, but it's kind of boring really. I can only give you four points." Stated Noah.

Chris took out an air horn and sounded it.

"Ack! That wasn't necessary!" Frowned Natasha.

"I felt like it." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, we know the scores and the finishing rankings. Today's winners are the Sneaky Snails with a total of twenty seven points; you guys have earned First Class."

"Alright!" Cheered Craig.

"Rotten Roaches, you guys are safe as well with twenty five points; Second Class is yours." Continued Chris.

"Good job everyone." Nodded Dil.

"Buzzing Bees; you didn't win … but you didn't lose either; you guys have done enough to get Third Class." Stated Chris.

"Could be worse I suppose." Shrugged Zora.

"And that means that today's big losers are the Spooky Spiders; you guys always seem to come first place or last place and barely anything in-between. Squalid Class is yours along with a trip to tonight's Drop of Shame Ceremony." Smirked Chris.

"Oh turnips!" Frowned Suki.

"Told you we should have made chocolate helicopter." Muttered Henry quietly.

"But it's not all doom and gloom; only seven of you are going to be votable. It' time for today's solo immunity challenge!" Declared Chris. "While everyone else gets to eat some chocolate you'll be putting everything at risk to be immune."

"You mean we don't get any chocolate?" Asked Tony sadly.

"Don't worry; you'll get some after the solo immunity challenge is over." Assured Chris. "Now… come with me Spooky Spiders, time to see who will win solo immunity today."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What type of tie breaker could there be in a Chocolate Factory?)<strong>

**Tony: **Oh poop! Losing isn't fun.

**Sophie: **I feel up to any challenge Chris can think of! … Except for eating mushrooms since I'm allergic to those.

**Ted: **Bring it on Chris!

**Winter: **I hope the challenge involves chocolate!

* * *

><p><strong>(Solo Immunity Room of Chocolate Factory)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were seated on chairs at a long table with a plate in front of each of them; they all knew what type of solo challenge was in store.<p>

"An eating challenge? We already did one of these back in New York." Stated Benjamin.

"I won that." Smiled Tony.

"You are correct; but today is not, I repeat, _not_ going to have apple pie … or any pie at all." Stated Chris as he put a box on the table. "You're going to be eating chocolate instead."

"That sounds fun." Smiled Suki.

"Depends what type of chocolate you will be eating." Said Chris as he reached into the box and took out eight bulky chocolate bars and put one of each of the plates. "All you have to do is be the first person to finish your chocolate bar."

"Sounds pretty easy." Noted Henry.

"It is … or it would be if you weren't eating the Belgium Bitterific Chocolate Bar, far and away _the_ bitterest chocolate bar in the _whole world_. It's like dark chocolate up to eleven." Smirked Chris. "I can assure you that this is an acquired taste and you probably won't like it."

"Do we have to?" Asked Sophie.

"Only if you want solo immunity." Shrugged Chris. "And while we're at it…"

**DING**!

"How about a song while you eat?" Chuckled Chris. "If you don't sing then you are out."

"… Meanie." Pouted Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #11: A Blast of Bitter: This song has a sort of funeral march beat to it to show that the kids are eating something both nice and gross at the same time.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie: Disaster!<strong>

**Henry: Calamity!**

**Ted: This is so wrong!**

**All: This chocolate is far too strong!**

**Suki: Why did we have to lose?**

**Tony: Those judges are poos!**

**Bea: Oh well, better #bleep# luck next time eh guys?**

**Benjamin: I really wanted that chocolaty prize.**

**Ted: It's a blast of bitter!**

**Suki: It's such a hard hitter!**

**Tony: I'm not quitter!**

**Bea: Lars is a #bleep#.**

**Winter: I suppose it rhymed.**

**Benjamin: I hope this challenge isn't timed.**

**Henry: The chocolate is far too big!**

**Sophie: It's more disgusting than a fat naked man in a wig!**

**All: It couldn't even be eaten by a pig!**

**Ted: Or a shovel, ya dig?**

**Winter: It's a blast of bitter and quite a hard hitter.**

**Benjamin: I'm no quitter but the taste isn't making me titter.**

**Sophie: Yucky chocolate? It sounded absurd!**

**Tony: Completely unheard!**

**Winter: Evidently it's possible.**

**Bea: I wanna go to the hospital!**

**Ted: A few more bites and it'll all be over!**

**Benjamin: Why couldn't we have gone to Norway or Dover?**

**Bea: It's over for me; my chances are dead like a Don.**

**Sophie: But look at my plate, the chocolate's all gone!**

* * *

><p>Chris sounded his trusty air horn as the tweens were handed cups of water by some of the factory workers.<p>

"And Sophie wins solo immunity… didn't see that coming." Shrugged Chris. "As for the rest of you, any one of you could be voted off at tonight's Drop of Shame Ceremony. Anyway, let's get to the reception of the factory; the chocolate I promised you is there waiting for you."

"After what I just went through I'd like some fizzy cola to wash away the taste." Mumbled Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Back to the skies we go!)<strong>

**Ling: **Once we were back in the Jumbo Jet and up in the air I decided to get started with the first Karate lesson … I've never taught it to anyone before so hopefully this won't be too hard.

**Tony: **My tummy hurts!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling stood before Pablo and Pandora in the Cargo Hold; she looked them over as though sizing them up.<p>

"So you want to learn Karate then? So be it." Nodded Ling. "For as long as we are in the competition I shall teach you the ways of Karate and Yin Yang. You will hone your skills, focus your chi, learn to meditate and maybe reach enlightenment … but for now I will just settle for teaching you the basics. Also, when we are in a karate lesson you have to refer to me as Sensei …when the lesson is over you can go back to calling me Ling. Shall we get started?"

"Show us your stuff Ling." Nodded Pablo.

"I'm ready to learn." Nodded Pandora.

"Ok; now, for the first part of our lesson I want you to demonstrate a punch, your strongest punch. Just show me what you are capable of." Instructed Ling as she pulled up what looked like a blow up doll of David Cameron. "You first Pablo."

Pablo nodded and approached the blow up doll; after a moment of psyching himself up he punched it as hard as he could. The doll wobbled and fell back before coming up again.

"Not bad." Nodded Ling. "You next Pandora."

Pandora approached the doll and, after a moment of hesitation, punched it. The doll didn't seem very affected and quickly returned to its normal position.

"That wasn't bad either; a little weak, but with my training I assure you that you will one day know the way of the warrior." Said Ling as she patted Pandora on the shoulder.

"When do we learn how to do flying kicks? You're great at those." Complimented Pablo.

"Thank you for the compliment Pablo. To answer your question we are going over the basics first; I want to see what you can do so I can plan future lessons accordingly. You are first a chick before becoming a Crane." Stated Ling.

"I understand." Bowed Pablo.

"What should we do next?" Asked Pandora.

"We shall continue working on your punches for a while; after that we will move on to kicks." Replied Ling. "Now, let us continue."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sensei Ling!)<strong>

**Ling: **That didn't go too badly at all; who knows, if I do end up becoming a model, maybe I could teach karate in my spare time … it's very fulfilling. I observed their chi and I saw that Pablo's is quite energetic and has a thirst of proving himself. Pandora's meanwhile was harder to read and seems to hint towards a past trauma. I hope to understand more as time goes on.

**Pandora: **I like Ling; she's very wise and strong. She could be a great super hero. (Pandora giggles).

**Pablo: **Learning Karate wasn't something I expected to do during the competition … I guess that's the fun of not being able to see the future; it keeps you guessing.

**Izzy: **Ling is cool! And her name rhymes with chicken wing to!

* * *

><p>Benjamin was leaning against a wall outside the Airplane Canteen; he looked to be in thought, probably thinking who he would cast his vote for.<p>

"So many pros and cons." Mused Benjamin.

"Hey Benjamin." Said Bea as she walked up. "I have some info you might be #bleep# interested in."

"What is it?" Asked Benjamin.

"Henry came up to me, Winter and Suki and asked us to vote of #bleep# Tony since he's, and I quote 'annoying and useless' … since he's #bleep# your friend I thought I'd tell you so that in case he gets #bleep# voted off you will take it better." Explained Bea.

"Are you voting for Tony?" Asked Benjamin.

"No #bleep# way, I'm voting for Henry; he's the annoying one." Stated Bea.

At that moment the Jumbo Jet's intercom crackled into life.

"Attention Spooky Spiders; please report to the Drop of Shame Ceremony Room. It is time for somebody to be voted off." Stated Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Let's get this over with #bleep# then." Said Bea as she walked off.

Benjamin thought for a moment and nodded as he followed after Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe this vote off will be a surprise … or maybe not. Who knows?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **So Henry is backstabbing me? … I'm impressed; but backstabbing is my thing, he should stick to helicopters … I hope Tony doesn't get voted off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight Spooky Spiders sat on the bleachers awaiting the vote off; some looked passive, others worried and Sophie looked excited, Chris stood on his tropical themed podium as he watched over the tweens.<p>

"Welcome back Spooky Spiders, I haven't seen you here for a while now, I believe the last time you were here was Paris." Remembered Chris. "So, why do you think you lost today?"

"Harsh judges and bad luck." Stated Ted.

"Yeah, judges can be harsh; just look at Simon Cowell." Agreed Chris. "Anyway; you all know how this works I am sure. When you are called up to vote go into the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person that you want to vote out … but do not vote for Sophie unless you feel like being stupid."

The tweens listened to Chris while Benjamin leaned over to Tony's ear and whispered something quietly that only Tony heard. Tony nodded in agreement to whatever it was that Benjamin had said.

"Ok then, time to cast your votes … Bea, you're up first." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Time to make an important choice.)<strong>

**Bea: **You were annoying when Dexter was here and you are still annoying now. (She stamps Henry's passport).

**Henry: **With you gone I'll be safer in the game. No hard feelings, but you're pretty useless. (He stamps Tony's passport).

**Benjamin: **You suck. (He stamps Henry's passport).

**Sophie: **Sorry Tony, but it's your turn to leave. (She stamps Tony's passport loudly).

* * *

><p>After the last voter (which was Suki) had cast their vote the Spooky Spiders were sat back on the bleachers. Chris reached below his podium and took out a tray of chocolate bars.<p>

"Chocolate!" Cheered Tony.

"At ease Tony, don't get to excited, you might not get one." Smirked Chris. "Today's safety souvenirs are chocolate bars … I feel that the reason is fairly obvious. Anyway; when I call your name I will toss you your chocolate bar. If you do not get a chocolate bar you must put on a parachute and take the Drop of Shame."

"We know." Said Ted.

"It's for first time viewers." Frowned Chris. "Anyway, here's a chocolate bar for Sophie due to her winning solo immunity."

Chris tossed Sophie the chocolate bar and she caught it with a cheerful grin.

"Now for the rest of you." Continued Chris. "Also safe are…"

"Winter"

"Bea"

"Benjamin"

"Suki"

"Ted"

Henry and Tony were left without a chocolate bar; Tony crossed his arms and smirked in confidence while Tony started to shake a little.

"Henry. Tony. This is the final safety souvenir of the evening; the votes don't lie, and I can tell you that the final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tony."

Tony cheered as he caught his chocolate bar while Henry looked shocked.

"Well Henry; time for the Drop of Shame; you're free to imitate a helicopter as you fall if you want." Said Chris as he tossed Henry his parachute.

Henry put on his parachute and scowled at his former team mates.

"You made a big mistake guys; you kept an idiot over somebody sensible and incredibly useful. He's dumb and annoying while I'm smart and like helicopters. I expect you guys to join me soon. And seriously, we wouldn't even be here if you'd made a chocolate helicopter like I said." Frowned Tony.

"We get it, you like #bleep# helicopters. Shut up already!" Yelled Bea.

"Too right." Nodded Benjamin.

"Agreed." Nodded Winter.

With one last dirty look at his team Henry approached the open door and jumped out, screaming as he fell. After he was gone Chris closed the door.

"Well Spooky Spiders; that's the third person you've voted off. But was it the right choice? … Probably, he was pretty annoying." Admitted Chris. "You may leave."

The remaining seven Spooky Spiders got to their feet and left the room; they were at a slight disadvantage now in terms of number, but maybe they would bounce back next time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: No helicopters here!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I love the smell of a backstab in the evening. Even if Henry hadn't gone against me I'd have gotten rid of him around the twelfth challenge anyway. All in all this was a satisfying vote off. Good riddance Henry, you won't be missed.

**Tony: **That was a close one, but Benjy kept me safe. He told me to vote for Henry so I did. His plans always work. Hooray!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaah. Eet eez good to be back een First Class again." Sighed Albert in content as he sat in the massage chairs. "And zis massage chair works wonders on my spine."<p>

"I know how you feel; it makes my bum feel nice and tingly, tingly I say!" Giggled Emily as she ate some of the chocolate that they had taken away from the factory with them. "I wonder who the Spooky Spiders voted off."

"I guess we shall find out tomorrow; hopefully eet will be somebody annoying or strong." Said Albert hopefully. "Their loss eez our gain."

"That's the spirit Albert, no white flags for us!" Cheered Emily.

Albert mumbled something to himself but quickly went back to relaxing.

"Hey guys, does anybody know where Vinsun and Edgar are?" Asked Megan.

"I think Vinsun went to take a shower, though I'm not sure where Edgar is." Stated Bonnie. "Maybe he's embarrassed for ever thinking my Pikachu chocolate wouldn't get us the win."

"I'm sure he feels very sillee." Nodded Albert.

"I doubt it guys, Edgar probably doesn't like admitting that he can be wrong about something." Said Craig as he stretched out. "But he definitely likes letting people know when he is right about something … to bad he's hardly ever right."

"Good one." Giggled Ramona as she sat down next to Craig.

"I try." Said Craig with a smile. "Hey look, the Pokémon Anime is on."

Bonnie immediately sat down next to them with her eyes glued to the screen and a smile on her face.

"I love this show!" Cheered Bonnie.

"I'll pass." Said Megan. "I prefer Futurama."

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Bonnie.

"Boy, I feel sleepy." Yawned Ramona. "If I nod off while watching the show could one of you carry me to bed?"

"My pleasure." Nodded Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Craig is Craig!)<strong>

**Craig: **That was a pretty good episode. You know, I'll have to ask Bonnie to be sure of this … but I think there was an episode that got banned because it gave over one hundred children seizures. … That sounds painful.

**Megan: **What a great day; we came in first place and I was able to put my feet up and let the others do all the work. Working with Edgar sure is helping me get further in the game isn't it?

**Albert: **Zat massage chair eez terreefic!

**Emily: **(She is balancing a spoon on her nose). Look at me, I'm a seal! Arf, arf!

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"All in all this has been a good day." Said Jarvis. "It may not be first place, but we've done pretty well today."<p>

"You said it Jarvis." Nodded Dil. "I feel so alive! This was definitely my kind of challenge; I'm really looking forward to our next challenge."

"Fudge is such an optimist." Smiled Natasha.

"Thanks Natz." Smiled Dil.

"You two would make a good couple." Noted Jarvis.

"Naw, we're just friends. That's how I think it should be and I'm sure Natz agrees." Said Dil.

"Exactly; we're just good friends." Assured Natasha. "We're very platonic."

"If you say so." Nodded Jarvis.

"I'm glad Lars is already in bed; I've had enough of him for one day." Said Amy as she and Gareth walked up. "He's such a crud-hole!"

"Totally." Nodded Dil. "Besides, don't worry about what he said, you're not bulimic."

"Not anymore." Nodded Amy.

"You mean you once were?" Blinked Dil.

"Yes, I was stupid back then … I'll tell you about it another time, but for now I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight everyone." Yawned Amy.

"Sweet dreams." Smiled Gareth as Amy entered one of the bedrooms.

Jethro watched the conversation silently; originally he thought he could ally with Amy, but that looked like it was no longer a possibility. Jethro frowned to himself.

"Something wrong Jethro?" Asked Gareth.

"Oh no, nothing at all, nothing you need to be concerned about." Assured Jethro.

At that moment Pandora entered Second Class.

"Hello everyone." Greeted Pandora.

"Hi Pandora, where have you been?" Asked Jarvis.

"Having my first Karate lesson." Explained Pandora. "I'll talk more in the morning, I feel completely tuckered out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Pandora." Smiled Jarvis.

After Pandora went to bed Jethro spoke up.

"Pandora's learning Karate?" Blinked Jethro.

"Yeah, Ling's teaching it to her; it's so Pandora can defend herself from Lars." Explained Jarvis.

"I see." Nodded Jethro while thinking to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I see said the blind man, but he didn't really.)<strong>

**Jethro: **So Pandora is learning to defend herself? If I am to continue being amused then this cannot happen; I should try and get Ling out … but I can't because she's on a different team. Man, for once there is nothing I can really do. I'll use this to my advantage somehow.

**Jarvis: **It may be kinda mean so say this … but it'd be cool if Pandora broke Lars's nose wouldn't it?

**Gareth: **It has been an emotional day; Lars went too far and has escaped elimination … though not for much longer. And you know, I'm really growing fond of Amy. Sure, I liked her before, but now I think I can call her my best friend. Who would have thought a beast like me deserved a friend like her?

**Natasha: **(She is eating a chocolate bar). It's been a good day and this chocolate is proof of that. Yum!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"If Izzy hadn't been so harsh with the points we could have been in Second Class." Muttered Zora.<p>

"We'll just have to try harder next time." Said Oliver. "They say hope can be dangerous, but it's often the only thing that keeps people going."

"I guess you're right … it's just that I don't really like sleeping on a mat with a blanket and a small pillow." Stated Zora. "But I guess I'll have to make do."

Molly was sitting up with her blanket wrapped around her while reading one of her saucy romance novels; she giggled her herself as she read it.

"What's Molly reading?" Asked Oliver curiously.

"Judging from her giggles and the very faint blush I can see on her pale face … I'm assuming that it's a romance novel." Said Zora as she lay down.

"Whoa, I've really learnt a lot about Molly today … it's like she's a new person." Mused Oliver as he lay down as well.

"Everyone has their secrets." Stated Robbie. "I've got a few."

"Such as?" Asked Karrie with a grin.

"Never you mind." Said Robbie with a playful frown.

"But I wanna know." Pouted Karrie.

"Maybe another time." Said Robbie as he settled down.

"Pretty please?" Asked Karrie with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"At ease private." Said Terrence with a chuckle. "If you find out now it'll spoil the surprise. Anyway, we're going to need our rest for tomorrow; the next challenge might not be as easy today's one was."

"I guess you're right." Nodded Karrie. "Say, where are Pablo and Ling?"

"Maybe they're kissing." Guessed Zora; upon seeing her team mates glancing at her she added. "Just a silly suggestion."

"I assure you that we are not." Said Ling as she and Pablo walked in. "I was simply giving Pablo and Pandora their first Karate lesson."

"It's true, she was." Assured Pablo as he settled down onto his mat and under his blanket. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"I think I will too." Agreed Ling as she got under her blanket and rested her head on the pillow.

"Sweet dreams cadets." Said Terrence as he settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where do dreams go once you have had them?)<strong>

**Terrence: **It may not have been a great finishing position … but we're all still here and that's what matters. I think we might be able to achieve second place tomorrow; we just have to try hard, play fair and put all of our effort into it.

**Pablo: **You know, when Ling is performing Karate she looks really pretty, even more than usual … not that that's important or anything. I have to admit though that I like the sparkle she gets in her eyes.

**Karrie: **I wonder what secrets Robbie could have. He's so mysterious!

**Molly: **I stayed up pretty late reading my books, no going to bed early for me! I wonder what pranks I can pull tomorrow; maybe Ramona will teach me some new ones.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate sleeping in Squalid Class." Muttered Bea. "It #bleep# sucks."<p>

"Agreed." Said Ted as he lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Still, it should be a bit more peaceful with Henry gone."

"That guy was a #bleep# loon." Agreed Bea.

"Yeah, as if I would vote Tony out." Nodded Winter while she read a book titled 'The Wizard Plumber'. "Tony's a sweetheart; meanwhile Henry is kind of … err…"

"A mental in training?" Suggested Benjamin.

"… Sure, let's go with that." Giggled Winter.

"I'm just glad I was able to survive the ceremony." Said Sophie as she lay on her belly. "Though I guess having solo immunity helped."

"Ya think?" Giggled Suki while reading Winter's flirting book.

"I'm glad we're all safe … shame that Henry had to go, but rather him than me." Mused Sophie. "I voted for Tony too … but it looks like me and Henry were the only ones who did."

"I see." Nodded Benjamin in thought.

"Ok, here's a plan." Said Suki. "We'll try and not lose tomorrow; Squalid Class is really bad; sleeping on the metal floor might give us back aches."

"That sounds painful." Winced Tony. "You're really smart."

"I just study medical a lot." Said Suki modestly.

"I'm happy I'm safe, you guys are the best!" Cheered Tony. "We're like happy family … only closer! Hooray!"

"I agree Tony, I agree." Smiled Winter with an amused giggle.

"Me too, but can we be quiet; I want to #bleep# get some sleep." Yawned Bea tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's pas your bedtime!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **It was nice of Bea to tell me Tony was in danger, though she needn't have done since he was safe either way really … but it was nice of her. Still, I'm gonna need to find a replacement ally within a few days; I can only do so many backstabs before I need replacements.

**Sophie: **I have two one words to say … Belgium rules!

**Winter: **(She yawns and stretches out tiredly). Goodnight everyone, wish me luck in the next episode.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Corridor)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vinsun exited the boys shower room of the Jumbo Jet; he'd had a nice shower and felt refreshed. He had fully dried off and placed his hat on his head as he started to head back to First Class to get a great night's sleep.<p>

"Not a bad day today I reckon; we won and I got to taste some mighty fine chocolate." Said Vinsun cheerfully as he walked around. "And I was able to hang out with Ramona as well."

"Gee, that sounds touching." Said Edgar sarcastically as he walked up to Vinsun. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why?" Asked Vinsun.

"I just want to talk to you about some things is all." Explained Edgar. "Anyway, from now on you are going to be voting my way and getting rid of the people who I want gone; you will be my pawn."

"No way; why the heck would I work with you?" Asked Vinsun with a small frown.

"I thought you might say that … and you will obey me because I'm going to be blackmailing you." Said Edgar simply.

"Blackmail." Blinked Vinsun.

"Oh yes; you see, if you don't start voting with me I will do things to you. First of all, I'll ruin your reputation on the show and spread lies about you, and I'm a persuasive liar. Second, I will help Craig get with Ramona and make your heart get broken. Third, I will tell Ramona insults you've said about her … or so she will think; she'll hate you. And lastly, if you even think about telling anyone about this … well, I have a few developers in my family and I'll have them bulldoze your prairie home … and the other homes near it." Threatened Edgar with a big grin. "But if you vote with me then none of that will happen. You can still pursue Ramona, but you'll have to come to me when I need you … do you understand all of this?"

Vinsun was shocked into silence and was fuming silently.

"You rotten … lowdown … evil …" Seethed Vinsun before sighing and hanging his head. "I'll do whatever ya want me to partner."

"Excellent, I'm glad you saw it my way." Smiled Edgar snidely., "Now, let's get back to First Class; we'll need our rest for tomorrow."

Edgar walked ahead looking pleased while Vinsun looked stunned by what had just happened.

"Pop warned me to look out for myself … I've let him down." Mumbled Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Blackmail is such an ugly word, I prefer the term 'an overweight know-it-all being a prick'.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **(He gulps). This isn't good…

**Edgar: **While I fully intend to follow up on my first three threats, the one about bulldozing his hometown was just for good measure and to ensure he will be loyal. I'm lucky he's so naïve; otherwise it may have been harder to get him under my control. Vinsun and Megan will indeed be my stepping stones to victory and the two million dollars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat with a look of excitement on his face while Chef Hatchet flew the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"What an episode!" Exclaimed Chris. "A love triangle, Amy revealing a past eating disorder, fighting in the kitchen, a backstabbing … and now blackmail! This is really putting the drama in Total Drama!"

"That Edgar kid is a pretty snotty brat." Scoffed Chef Hatchet.

"Maybe so, but he definitely has a game plan. But will it work? We'll have to wait and see." Grinned Chris. "So who will be the next person voted out? Will Molly continue her bad behavior? Will anybody hook up or just keep us in suspense even longer? And where are we going next? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Bea: Henry

Benjamin: Henry

Henry: Tony

Sophie: Tony

Suki: Henry

Ted: Henry

Tony: Henry

Winter: Henry

Henry- 6

Tony- 2

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jarvis Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Sophie, Suki, Ted, Tony Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry

* * *

><p>And so Henry is the last single digit elimination. To be honest, he is one of the only characters I FULLY intended to be annoying; he was cuckoo, obsessive and turned nice before going cuckoo again. He had his story … but really, once Dexter was gone there wasn't much left for him to do. At least he had a big last episode. I doubt many people will be upset since he isn't really that popular.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens travel to India for an eat-off!


	30. CH 10, PT 1: Indian Itching Powder

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **The India arc is here! And we have now reached the double digits episode as well. That's definitely an achievement. Not much has happened in my life lately; the floods have stopped and the water levels are back to normal. Other than that I've not got much to say. So let's get this thing stated!

A Cragmite of Curry!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ready to give the recap while Chef Hatchet flew the Jumbo Jet towards the next destination.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we went back to Europe, specifically Belgium. Belgium is known for making very god chocolate ... and obviously I decided to base the challenge of the day around this. The tweens visited a chocolate factory and were tasked with making chocolate for our judges ... Owen, Izzy and Noah."

Owen gave everyone a perfect ten." Sniggered Chef Hatchet.

"He completely missed the point of the challenge." Grumbled Chris. "Still, the tweens were mostly in their element throughout the challenge; after all, what kid doesn't like chocolate? But rhetorical questions aside we had a lot of stuff happen; Megan used her injury to get out of doing work and to get a free pass while Ramona taught Molly how to be naughty and bad ... Molly seems to be doing well at it so far. Not only that but Vinsun has a crush on Ramona ... and so does Craig. Hopefully this love triangle will be better than what happened last season."

"Some things are best left forgotten." Agreed Chef Hatchet. "And bully boy called rich sweetie a filthy bulimic if I recall correctly."

"Indeed you do." Nodded Chris. "Lars made Amy cry ... in a way even I think was going too far ... especially because she revealed she was once Bulimic. Seriously, I may be a bit of a jerk, but even I have limits. Gareth gave Amy some gentle comfort and everything was back to normal ... I think those two will be all over each other within a few episodes."

"And to think they disliked each other at first." Mused Chris. "Well, in the end the Sneaky Snails won with the Rotten Roaches finishing in second and the Buzzing Bees in third. Since the Spooky Spiders lost they had to take part in the solo immunity challenge ... eating the Belgium Bitterific, an extremely bitter chocolate bar. Sophie succeeded in this task and was immune."

"I found the elimination quite satisfying." Said Chef Hatchet.

"Me too. Due to Henry's annoying helicopter obsession and him scheming to take down Tony he became the ninth person voted out, no thanks to Benjamin." Grinned Chris. "Thirty one tweens remain and by the end of today only thirty will remain. We've nearly reached the one quarter mark and it's all to play for! And before I forget, after the ceremony Edgar blackmailed Vinsun into helping him ... harshness dude."

"What a rat." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed." Agreed Chris. "So, who will have the strongest stomach? Will Molly try and be naughty again? Will anybody hook up at long last? And who will be the tenth person to take the Drop of Shame?"

"Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!" Grinned Chef Hatchet.

"Hey! That was my line." Frowned Chris.

"Well I haven't said it before." Shrugged Chef Hatchet.

"... Oh whatever." Muttered Chris.

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan was the first member of the Sneaky Snails out of bed; after brushing her teeth with her electric alien toothbrush she looked out of the windows at the ground below.<p>

"I hope we encounter an alien today ... and maybe get rid of Craig too." Grinned Megan hopefully. "My eye feels mostly better now, but the others don't need to know. This is gonna be so much fun!"

Megan sat down to play some video games; she put on the PS1 port of Space Invaders and began to play. As she blasted aliens down from the sky she thought to herself.

"Why does the game always drain the special power-ups when a boss fight starts?" Asked Megan out loud.

"Maybe because then the boss would be too easy." Suggested Bonnie as she walked up. "You're up early today; could you not wait for the challenge to start?"

"Yep." Nodded Megan, before adding. "And my eye was hurting and I wouldn't have been able to have a lie in because of that."

"I understand." Said Bonnie sympathetically. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard until it heals up; can I take a look at it?"

"No, it might be kinda sensitive to the light due to the force of the blast it took." Stated Megan. "Don't worry, I should be fine in a few days, maybe longer but I'm no doctor so I don't really know."

"Maybe we could get Suki to take a look at it." Suggested Bonnie. "She's a nurse in training after all."

"That could be a good idea." Nodded Megan before realizing what she said. "You know, maybe I'll see her after the challenge today, it might put her off her game if I saw her before and I want a fair game."

"You're a good girl Megan." Smiled Bonnie.

"Oh, I try." Giggled Megan, though unknown to Bonnie she was giggling due to her fooling the Pokémon lover.

At that moment Ramona and Emily exited their bedrooms, both yawned and stretched out.

"Good morning besties." Greeted Emily cheerfully. "Did you have dreams as sweet as donuts?"

"I did." Nodded Ramona. "I dreamt I made the queen of England sit on a woopie cushion, it was so funny. And you know, I have a feeling other people dreamt about me too ... just a silly feeling."

"It was probably that pervert Craig." Muttered Megan.

"He's really not a bad guy anymore Megan." Assured Ramona. "He's actually quite fun to hang out with. Sure, he has a bit of a crush on me ... but now that he's matured a bit it's actually kind of sweet."

"I just don't trust him; a snake may shed its skin but it's still a snake." Stated Megan. "I'm just trying to look out for you girls; I don't want him groping a feel on any of you."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that." Stated Bonnie. "Well, I'm sure you'll come around in a while. So, what do you guys think of the other boys on the team?"

"Why do you ask?" Asked Emily. "Is this a question that secretly tests our character? I didn't study!"

"I just want to know what you think of them ... I mean, don't any of you have any crushes?"

"Not me." Said Emily.

"Me neither." Said Megan.

"Nor I." Said Ramona. "I like all of them as friends; Vinsun is charming and polite, Albert's funny, Craig is a gentleman and Edgar ... bleh!"

"Edgar isn't so bad; he can be nice when you get to know him." Said Megan gently. "He can be quite ... cool."

"Nerds can be cool?" Blinked Emily. "I guess you learn something new every day."

"I think that, besides Edgar, they're all pretty cool. Edgar ... well, if he acted nice more often then he wouldn't be so bad." Stated Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Don't count on that happening.)<strong>

**Emily: **I haven't heard of a cool nerd since Bill Gates... well, he's rich so it counts right?

**Bonnie: **I'm all for second chances ... so maybe Megan is right about Edgar. Though he's kinda greedy a bit ... kinda like a Piloswine. (Bonnie giggles).

**Ramona: **I don't think Megan's opinion will be swayed very much ... but I guess she just needs a little more time. Personally I think that Craig is quite sweet, and his hat is cool ... but I don't have a crush on him. It's kinda funny when he flirts with me to be honest.

**Megan: **(She is shaking her head). Those three are so blinded by naivety that they are trusting the wrong person when it couldn't be any more obvious he wants to get them out of the game. Hopefully me and Edgar can get rid of Craig before any major damage is done.

**Owen: **It may just be me ... but Megan was being kinda hypocritical since Edgar is using her. The joys of being a kid huh?

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the girls had left for breakfast the guys exited their bedrooms; Edgar put on his glasses and looked at his male team mates.<p>

"Good job in the challenge yesterday guys, you _seriously_ exceeded my expectations." Said Edgar dryly.

"Well you exceeded mine." Retorted Craig. "I was expecting you to stuff your face with chocolate to fill your gluttonous gut but you actually put a fraction of effort in."

"Say whatever you please, you won't last much longer." Scoffed Edgar.

"You're pretty confident for a guy with no allies at all." Noted Craig.

"I have some connections." Stated Edgar.

"He eez een denial about zee fact he eez doomed." Stated Albert. "Zee first step eez denial, zee last step eez acceptance."

"We'll see who's doomed soon enough." Stated Edgar. "If I'm doomed then why am I still here?"

"Elvira doomed herself and Morton did something bad; you should try and improve yourself like I did." Stated Craig. "It's odd; you were once in a safe position and I was a pariah ... but now our roles have been reversed."

"Come on Craig, we're team mates, we shouldn't be fighting. Besides, Edgar can be nice ... he did take care of Megan yesterday." Pointed out Vinsun without making eye contact with the others. "I say we keep him around."

"I weel geev heem a chance, but he weel have to ear zee right to stay." Stated Albert.

"You said it Alby." Nodded Craig.

Albert flinched.

"How deed you know my reel name eez Alby?" Asked Albert.

"... I didn't." Admitted Craig.

"Oh shoot." Muttered Albert. "Well, keep eet to yourselves ok?"

"Sure thing." Nodded Vinsun.

"You can count on me." Nodded Craig.

"I hardly care; anyway, come on Vinsun, I have some things I need to tell you, important things." Stated Edgar.

"Yes Edgar." Nodded Vinsun as he followed Edgar out of First Class.

Craig and Albert exchanged a glance.

"I theenk Vinsun eez too trusteeng for heez own good." Noted Albert. "That or we are not trusteeng eenough."

"You make an excellent point." Nodded Craig. "And speaking of trust; I want to apologize again for calling you Frenchie early in the contest, it was totally uncalled for."

"Don't worry about eet; I have long forgeeven for you. I said I'd believe your change of heart when I saw eet and you have proven to me you are genuine." Assured Albert as he held his hand out for a shake. "Friends?"

"Totally." Nodded Craig as he and Albert shook hands. "By the way, are there any girls here you fancy?"

"Nope; I am quite peecky weev zat sort of theeng ... the girls here may be nice, but zey are not exzactly my type." Replied Albert. "Meanwhile, you sure are head over heels for Ramona ... just don't try and French kees her again."

"Don't worry, I won't." Promised Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is it ironic that Albert doesn't like French kissing? *rimshot*)<strong>

**Vinsun: **I figured that if I make Edgar look good he might ease up on his threats and treat me better; maybe then I can get him out of the game ... but what if he does what he promised to do if he gets voted off? This game sure isn't as simple as I thought it was when I sent off my audition tape.

**Edgar: **Some people only blackmail others to keep them quiet ... but I have plans to make use of Vinsun. For all intents and purposes he is my finger puppet ... I have a collection of finger puppets back home you see. All I have to do to keep Vinsun loyal to me is keep him in fear that I will follow up on my threats ... and I will, minus the bulldozing one. Honestly, he's so naive it's kind of funny, kinda like The Big Bang Theory TV show.

**Craig: **You know, I've been thinking ... I was pretty rude to Molly and Ling back on the first day ... I think I'll apologize to them as well when I get the chance; but I'll have to make it convincing, Ling is a very strong girl with a flying kick that could shatters bones.

**Albert: **I may be French, but I am not a romanteec; see, I'm not a steereotype. (Albert thinks for a moment). I could do weev some fromage about now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy was the first of the Rotten Roaches to wake up; after getting out of her pink pyjamas and into her usual outfit she walked out of her bedroom and into the lobby of Second Class. She sat down on the sofa and began to think to herself about the competition so far.<p>

"It's only the tenth day and I think I've grown up more here than I have in any part of my life before now. Thank goodness Cadvis signed me up." Smiled Amy.

Amy began to think about her team mates; Jarvis was kind, Pandora was an emotional; sweetie, Natasha was fun, Jethro kept to himself outside of challenges, Dil was tons of fun and then there was ... Lars.

"To think that I may have ended up like Lars if I hadn't changed my ways; no, I would have never done the things he has even when I was mean." Said Amy to herself. "I shouldn't worry."

And then Amy thought about her personal favourite of her team mates ... Gareth. Originally she thought he wasn't worth knowing due to him being creepy and poor ... but when she got to know him she found he was smart, fascinating and a true gentleman, not to mention he had cheered her up yesterday when Lars had made her cry.

"Such a gentleman, and a great friend too." Smiled Amy as her imagination began to wonder as she pictured Gareth to be as handsome and muscular as Batman. "Wait, what am I doing?"

"Good morning Amy." Greeted Natasha as she exited her bedroom. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking to myself is all." Said Amy cheerfully.

"What about?" Asked Natasha.

"You'll laugh." Mumbled Amy.

"I promise I won't." Assured Natasha.

"Well ... I was imagining what Gareth would look like if he was muscular like Batman." Explained Amy. "I don't know why I was though; I must not be getting enough sleep or something."

"Interesting." Nodded Natasha. "So, what do you think we'll be doing today?"

"No idea." Admitted Amy.

"Morning girls!" Greeted Dil cheerfully as he walked up. "The weather's great outside; I think we're going to somewhere warm today. Maybe I can sun myself; I might even lose some weight, sweating can do that."

"You're fine as you are." Assured Natasha sweetly.

"Thanks Natz." Smiled Dil. "But losing a little weight wouldn't hurt; I just find it hard to work out, I'm just naturally bulky."

"I think I'll leave you two to it." Giggled Amy. "If I didn't already know what you are just great platonic friends I would have thought you're already dating."

"What can I say, no girl can resist me." Joked Dil.

Amy left Second Class to go and get breakfast, humming a tune as she went.

"Amy seems pretty cheerful." Noted Dil.

"I think I know why." Giggled Natasha.

"Don't leave me in suspense, tell me why." Grinned Dil eagerly.

"It's not for me to divulge, and I might be wrong anyway." Stated Natasha. "It's just girl talk."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I think I know what it is...)<strong>

**Dil: **And once again the guy is forbidden to know the information due to it being 'girl talk' ... it's probably for the best really.

**Amy: **I just feel happy today; I've got a nice jiggly feeling in my tummy ... maybe it's a side effect of being in a Jumbo Jet so often?

**Natasha: **I think _someone_ is gaining a _bit_ of a crush on a certain Bug Boy ... so romantic! (Natasha giggles)

* * *

><p>"Why does girl talk have to be restricted from me?" Asked Dil.<p>

"Because you aren't a girl, duh." Smirked Natasha. "It's nothing important anyway."

"What's not important?" Asked Jethro as he exited his bedroom.

"It's nothing, just a silly thought I had." Stated Natasha. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and get breakfast, I'm a hungry Eskimo, coming Dil?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Dil as he and Natasha left Second Class. "Maybe there will be some fried eggs."

"Fat idiot." Muttered Jethro quietly.

"Good morning Jethro." Greeted Jarvis as he exited his bedroom.

"Same to you." Said Jethro with a nod. "I have to say that Second Class is far better than Third Class."

"True that; since my bedroom door was locked Lars wasn't able to pour any water on me this time." Agreed Jarvis. "Is Pandora up yet?"

"I am now." Said Pandora as she exited her bedroom while rubbing her eyes a little. "I had a really good sleep and a nice dream; much better than what I usually have. My recurring nightmare hasn't appeared in the last few days."

"That's good to hear." Smiled Jarvis. "Why don't you tell me about your dream over breakfast?"

"Sure." Nodded Pandora.

"Are you coming Jethro?" Asked Jarvis.

"No thanks, I'll stay here for a while; I've got some things to think about." Stated Jethro.

Jarvis and Pandora left Second Class; after they did Jethro walked over to Lars's room.

"Time to give him a news update I think." Said Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We interrupt this programme to bring you an important bulletin!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Dreams are interesting; my mami says they all have a meaning to them and it is up to us to figure them out. Still, I don't think I'll ever understand the dream about he break dancing peanuts on ice.

**Pandora: **Talking with Jarvis over breakfast almost seems to be starting to become a daily routine. That's fine by me since he's a really nice guy.

**Jethro: **Pandora is getting more cheerful … if I am to take control of this game then that cannot happen; I need to make sure she is _broken_. In this game, when a player is at their lowest you keep them around since they will be easy competition.

* * *

><p>Jethro entered Lars's room; he saw that Lars was already up and was playing on a Playstation portable.<p>

"What game are you playing?" Asked Jethro curiously.

"Blood Tetris." Stated Lars without looking up from his game. "It may only be rating teen but it's really addictive; if you want to talk about something just wait a minute, I've nearly beat my high score."

"Fine." Nodded Jethro as he leaned against the wall while thinking to himself. "_Blood Tetris_? _Were they high or something_?"

After roughly two minutes of silence Lars let out a whoop.

"Yeah! I beta my high score by two thousand points." Cheered Lars. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just thought I'd give you a few updates about what's going on in the game." Said Jethro.

"What does it matter? We've already got control over our own team so it's all good." Said Lars without much interest.

"Do we really?" Asked Jethro. "It may interest you to know that Pandora is learning Karate from Ling so that she can defend herself against you."

"Say what?" Gaped Lars. "That isn't fair! My targets are supposed to be weak! If they're on greater, equal or close strength to me I won't stand a _chance_ against them!"

"Exactly; so we'll have to get Ling out." Nodded Jethro.

"But she's on another team." Pointed out Lars.

"True; I'm still thinking of ideas how we can get her out in a different way." Stated Jethro.

"Just hypnotize the Bloody Bees into voting her off." Suggested Lars surprisingly logically.

"I can't; if I use my hypnotism too much then people will find out and I'll be busted; Jarvis ahs already seen my watch, I don't need anybody else seeing it or they'll figure things out." Explained Jethro bitterly. "That aside I think Gareth and Amy are getting quite close."

"That's impossible; she's a rich snob and he's dirt poor." Laughed Lars. "… Oh, you're serious?"

"Yep; I originally would have got Amy to join us … but she's become a sweetie now so I can't. Anyway, it's no problem yet." Assured Jethro. "On another note Suki and ted are nearly dating and Edgar and Megan might be in an alliance."

"Might?" Blinked Lars.

"They hang out a bit; I don't have any proof yet. I'll see what I can find out when I get the chance; anyway, we've got to play this game carefully Lars. With so many other contestants it's going to be hard keeping track of everyone. If you find out anything suspicious or interesting, let me know about it." Ordered Jethro.

"Sure; as long as you keep me safe from elimination I'm game for whatever you want." Nodded Lars. "Should I taunt Amy about being Bulimic again?"

"No need; she seems to have completely cheered up and it'll only make it less likely that my hypnotism will save you … people would be too suspicious if you survived if you did that again." Explained Jethro. "Not that it bothers me; if she wants to puck herself to death then who am I to stop her? Still, I'd rather she waited to scarf and barf until after the merge."

"Want me to wedgie the crybaby again?" Offered Lars.

"You can if you want; but try to do it to as many girls as you can … when I'm nearby; I'd like to see what types of panties they wear." Sniggered Jethro in mild perversion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Gee, that was pretty rude.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Call me a control freak if you must, but I like it when things go my way. I intend to win this game and so I shall. If anybody annoys me you can bet that they will be crushed into the dirt. On a side note, I'm thinking of starting a little 'project' while I'm here … collecting a pair of panties from each of the girls. (Jethro laughs).

**Lars: **I think that Jethro is overthinking things. I mean, why waste time strategizing and thinking up overly complex plans when you've got two fists that you can use to do the same thing but faster? Well, he has his strategy and I've got mine; we'll eventually see whose is best.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly yawned and stretched as she woke up; she'd had a nice dream about pigeons. After yawning she knew that it was time for another day of naughty behavior.<p>

"I wonder what pranks I can pull today." Pondered Molly; she then noticed a pack of some substance she didn't recognize was next to her along with a note. She picked up the note and read it.

'_Here's something to help with your pranks; it'll leave the victim scratching their heads … along with every other part of their body. Heehee!_

_Ramona Tempest_'

Molly then realized that it was a pack of itching powder that she was holding; after a moment of thought she knew what she was going to do. Molly got to her feet and tiptoed over to Terrence; after a moment of psyching herself up she tipped the pack of itching powder over him and then high-tailed it out of Third Class.

As soon as Molly was gone Terrence woke up and began feeling the itchiness.

"Why am I so itchy?" Asked Terrence as her began to scratch himself. "Man … this itches!"

Terrence began to scratch himself and was soon scratching frantically and letting out grunts and groans of discomfort. This soon woke up his team mates.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Mumbled Robbie.

"Hey Terrence, you look itchy." Noted Karrie.

"Gee, I _hadn't_ noticed." Said Terrence sarcastically as he continued to scratch. "What's wrong with me?"

Pablo got up and walked over to Terrence; he noticed some powder on him and realization hit him.

"That's itching powder!" Exclaimed Pablo. "Somebody must have come in here and poured it on Terrence."

"Oh man, that sounds bad." Eeped Oliver. "Ok Terrence; as a geek I have been pranked like this before; what you need to do is go and take a long warm shower to get it all off you."

"Sir yes sir!" Saluted Terrence while still scratching with his other hand.

Terrence dashed out of Third Class towards the showers of the Jumbo Jet while the rest of the Buzzing Bees exchanged glances.

"Ok, I may like funny things … but that was just plain mean; Terrence is a really nice guy, why sprinkle him with itching powder?" Asked Robbie.

"For a laugh." Stated Zora. "This has Ramona written all over it; we all know that she's a prankster, she probably did this."

"But we need proof." Pointed out Oliver. "We can't just go accusing people willy nilly."

"Oliver, it was _itching powder_." Said Zora flatly. "Who else could logically have it? Ramona has a joy buzzer so she probably has a few packs of itching power too."

"Zora does have a point." Agreed Karrie. "But it didn't really cause any harm."

"I'm still gonna have a word with her; I'll see you guys later." Stated Zora as she stomped out of Third Class and headed towards the airplane canteen.

"I think Zora should calm down; I'm an honorable person and even I think it wasn't that big a deal." Stated Ling. "Granted it wasn't that funny, but it's not worth getting worked up over."

"Still, itching powder doesn't feel very nice." Pointed out Oliver. "It's like the powder form of fleas."

"Say, does anybody know where Molly is?" Asked Robbie. "I don't see her … do you think she did this?"

"Come on Robbie, why would Molly do something like that?" Asked Pablo. "She probably just woke up first and went to get breakfast."

"But she _has_ been acting odd lately." Pointed out Karrie. "Well; I guess it doesn't really matter. It was just a harmless prank."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As harmless as peeing in the shower!)<strong>

**Molly: **It feels so good to be bad!

**Terrence: **… So that's what it feels like when cats get fleas huh? That was as unpleasant as being sentenced to spud peeling duty.

**Zora: **There are pranks and there are mean actions … that was the latter. Whoever did that, most likely Ramona, is really naughty.

**Oliver: **Pranks are mostly harmless … but my weakly wedgie back at school sure isn't. Seeing Terrence get pranked reminds me of my less then pleasant run-ins at school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ling, when do you think our next Karate lesson will be?" Asked Pablo. "I really enjoyed it yesterday."<p>

"I am pleased to hear that you enjoyed it; I'm still planning the next lesson but I shall tell you when it's time for our next one." Assured Ling.

"Sounds good to me." Smiled Pablo. "So where do you guys think we'll be landing next? I'm still holding out hope for Britain, specifically England."

"I'd kind of like to go to Holland." Admitted Karrie. "I was born there."

"Really? I didn't know you were Dutch." Said Robbie in interest. "You don't have the accent."

"Well, I only lived there until I was two and then my family moved to Canada; really I consider myself more Canadian the Dutch … though I have to admit that orange is my favorite color." Stated Karrie cheerfully.

"Then why don't you wear orange?" Asked Robbie.

"I do." Stated Karrie before realizing what she had just said. "Err … please forget I just said that."

"Will do." Nodded Robbie with a chuckle.

"Your chi is showing a lot of embarrassment." Noted Ling.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast." Said Karrie as she scuttled out of Third Class with a blush of embarrassment.

"… That was awkward." Said Oliver as he fiddled with his glasses. "Maybe it would make Karrie feel better if we told her our underwear colors."

"Pass." Chuckled Pablo.

"I'd rather not." Admitted Robbie.

"No." Said Ling flatly with a stony face.

"… Yeah, I should have expected that response." Admitted Oliver. "Still, I quite like all the cultural diversity in the cast; it really shows that no two people are the same."

"Even identical twins?" Asked Robbie.

"Especially identical twins." Nodded Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Holland is awesome!)<strong>

**Karrie: **… I really should think before I speak.

**Robbie: **Karrie's cute when she's embarrassed … what? She's obviously the cutest girl here; I'm just stating what everyone thinks.

**Ling:** I noticed Robbie's chi 'beat' got a little more erratic than usual when Karrie said that … you know what; I think he likes her.

**Oliver: **Diversity is a good thing; it shows how different we as individuals are … they're also a great dance troop. (Oliver chuckles as his joke).

**Pablo: **All of my family is British, though I was born in Canada … though personally I see myself as more British than Canadian; and yes, the weather is usually as bad as people say it is … but there is good weather sometimes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Another crummy night in Squalid Class." Groaned Ted. "It would have been nice if we'd been given a few pillows."<p>

"Tony's back is aching." Groaned Tony.

"We have to win today; two consecutive nights of #bleep# Squalid Class is more than I can take." Groaned Bea as she lay on her belly.

"Winning is nice but irrelevant; as long as we come at least second I'll be satisfied." Stated Benjamin.

"I'd rather come first; our team has come in first place the most out of all the teams, I see no reason why we can't do it again." Said Ted optimistically.

"Ted's right; we're the Spooky Spider, we aren't scared of losing … losing is scared of us!" Declared Sophie energetically.

"Losing can't feel fear since it doesn't physically exist." Stated Winter.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Giggled Sophie.

Suki was reading the flirting book Winter had lent her; she was engrossed in it and didn't notice Ted walk up behind her.

"What are you reading Suki?" Asked Ted.

"Oh, nothing." Assured Suki.

"Come on, tell me what it is." Smiled Ted.

Suki thought for a moment and then decided to try out what the book had told her.

"Well, it doesn't matter; it was just a _silly_ book. Meanwhile you are not silly … you're _handsome_." Purred Suki flirtily. "That headband, those shorts … those eyes … yep, you're _hot_."

Suki started to gentle tickle her finger beneath Ted's chin while looking into his eyes; Ted was grinning and also wondering what the heck Suki was doing.

"Care to eat breakfast with me? We can talk about stuff … do you like stuff?" Purred Suki with sly eyes while resisting the urge to giggle.

"Err…" Was all Ted could say.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Suki cheerfully as she held hands with Ted and led him out of Squalid Class.

The rest of the Spooky Spider glanced amongst each other.

"Suki's acting strange." Noted Tony.

"If Tony noticed it then something must be up." Nodded Sophie.

"Oh, I lent her a book about flirting." Explained Winter. "She wanted some help getting with Ted and I saw no reason not to help her."

"This should be funny." Smirked Benjamin.

"Or even hilarious." Added Bea. "Puppy love is #bleep# cute!"

"But we aren't dogs." Pointed out Tony.

"… Never mind." Chuckled Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Fun times of flirting!)<strong>

**Suki: **I think my flirting is working, Ted looked quite happy … that or he was embarrassed beyond words.

**Ted: **Whoa … Suki seems to have a flirty side … that's fine by me! … I didn't see it coming though.

**Sophie: **I wonder if I can be the maid of honor. (Sophie laughs).

**Winter: **Well, looks like that went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys; we may be down a member compared to the other teams but I think we can still pull off a win today." Said Winter optimistically. "All we have to do is try."<p>

"Winter is right." Nodded Sophie.

"We might still lose though; then we'll be down even more." Added Benjamin.

"Benjamin is also right." Nodded Sophie.

"We might come second or #bleep# third though; technically that isn't wining or #bleep# losing." Chimed in Bea,

"Bea is also right." Nodded Sophie.

"I like pie!" Declared Tony.

"Tony is also right." Nodded Sophie. "Pie is good."

"How about we go and get some breakfast, we've no reason to stay in Squalid Class any longer than we have to." Suggested Winter.

"Fine by me; any reason to #bleep# escape this hellhole." Agreed Bea.

"It could be worse; there might be no floor." Stated Tony cheerfully.

"… Tony actually has a point." Admitted Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A pen point or a pencil point? *rimshot*)<strong>

**Bea: **Tony is kinda dumb … but you know, he's actually #bleep# quite funny and charming … I do #bleep# wonder how he and Benjamin have become so #bleep# tight though.

**Benjamin:** Tony mentioned pie reminds me of the apple pie my Oma makes whenever me and my family go to visit her and Opa … maybe I'll see them again if I win the money … no not 'if', more like 'when'.

**Tony: **I hope we have pie for breakfast!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens were sitting down eating breakfast; today's breakfast was toast, many types of jam, a choice between five types of cereal and, as a special treat, each tween was given a large chocolate muffin.<p>

The sneaky snails were sitting down enjoying their breakfast; currently they were talking of anything that came to mind.

"What would you guys say has been the best challenge so far … as if we don't know." Giggled Emily.

"The chocolate challenge." Said the Sneaky Snails all at the same time.

"Speaking of chocolate, this muffin looks mighty tasty." Smiled Vinsun.

"Thank you." Said Edgar smugly as he grabbed Vinsun's muffin. "I'll be sure to let you know how it tastes."

"Hey!" Frowned Vinsun.,

"Give Vinsun his muffin back Edgar." Frowned Ramona.

"I thought we were friends."Said Edgar to Vinsun. "Friends share things … but the way, do you like Bulldozers?"

Vinsun realized what Edgar was doing and put on a forced smile.

"I've never seen one up close so I ain't sure; but they seem pretty cool." Shrugged Vinsun.

"Cool." Nodded Edgar as he started to piggishly eat both his muffin and Vinsun's as well.

"Slob." Muttered Bonnie.

"Piggee." Frowned Albert disapprovingly.

"Agreed; he's like Dudley Dursley except I don't see him changing his ways." Agreed Craig.

"Pottermania is a very serious condition; the cure of taking a break from reading is usually rejected … thankfully it is only contagious if you have a good taste in reading since Harry Potter is awesome." Declared Emily.

"It's true; I suffer from Pottermania and I'm proud of it." Nodded Megan. "Though I can't really read the books properly at the moment given my condition, sad as it is."

"Give it time, you'll heal soon." Assured Craig.

Megan was about to snap at Craig but stopped herself and simply nodded. She then traced a finger over her eye patch and thought to herself … most likely about aliens.

"Hey Vinsun, do you want my muffin?" Offered Ramona. "Since Edgar stole yours its only fair you get a replacement."

"No thank you Ramona, you enjoy it." Said Vinsun. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Are you sure?" Asked Ramona.

"I'm sure; a pretty girl like you deserves a nice muffin." Assured Vinsun.

"… I'm pretty?" Smiled Ramona.

"Err … I meant that platonically." Said Vinsun quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Platonic is a fun word to say!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **That was a close one … I'm not ready for Ramona to know yet; and besides, what would Craig think? Also, Edgar didn't have to steal my muffin … what a jerk!

**Edgar: **With Vinsun under my control is looks like I'll be getting double desserts for a while. I do love food.

**Ramona: **I like being called pretty; it isn't something I hear a lot … mainly I get called things like 'prank queen', 'mischievous menace' and 'pest'. I like those names too, but being called pretty is something I could really grow to like a lot.

**Craig: **Does Vinsun like Ramona? … Maybe I'll have some competition … how will I outdo him? Well, he's a solid guy so I'm sure that we can have a clean and fair battle for Ramona's heart.

* * *

><p>At that moment Zora walked up and tapped Ramona on the shoulder.<p>

"Need something?" Asked Ramona.

"Yes; earlier today Terrence woke up covered in itching powder; I presume that has something to do with you right?" Frowned Zora.

"Eet can't have been Ramona." Stated Albert. "She has been weev us seence we woke up."

"It's true." Nodded Bonnie.

"Well, do you know who it was?" Asked Zora.

"I cannot reveal their identity you'll have to figure it out." Giggled Ramona.

"… I'm watching you." Said Zora as she left to sit at a different table.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Watching her like a hawk!)<strong>

**Zora: **What a naughty girl … I'd find it funny if she had told me who the culprit was.

**Craig: **Maybe I should have told her that it was Molly … but that would have gotten Ramona in trouble and that's the last thing I want.

**Molly: **It looks like Zora was angry … that's good; now there's no way anyone will see me as perfect when they confront me about it.

* * *

><p>Terrence was the last person to enter the Airplane Canteen; he was no longer itching but had a frown on his face.<p>

"ATTEEEEETION!" Boomed Terrence. "Who was it who poured itching powder on me? It wasn't funny!"

Nobody responded; Lars laughed however.

"You got covered in itching powder? Haw haw!" Laughed Lars. "I wish I'd thought of that!"

"Was it you?" Frowned Terrence.

"Sadly no." Stated Lars with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't know where to get the itching powder … I'd have put it in your underwear anyway for the maximum amount of discomfort."

Terrence sighed as he sat down with his team mates and managed to smile.

"At least it wasn't any of you guys; I know I can trust you." Said Terrence with a salute.

"It wasn't Ramona." Stated Zora. "I've checked with her and it wasn't; but she seems to know who it was."

"We'll find out eventually; until then it's chocolate muffin time." Said Pablo cheerfully.

"Muffins are my favorite type of cake." Agreed Karrie as she took a bite.

"Mine too." Nodded Robbie.

Molly ate her muffin, while she did nobody noticed her giggle in amusement at how Terrence had been yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The muffin man lives at Number 25 Duruy Lane!)<strong>

**Terrence: **I'm not itching anymore, but I feel kinda annoyed. Eh, I'll probably have calmed down once the challenge starts, but I would like to have a word with whoever the culprit is.

**Molly: **Terrence seemed angry; this is going even better than I thought!

* * *

><p>At the Rotten Roaches table the eight tweens on the team were eating their breakfast quietly. As they ate Jethro noticed that Amy has an almost love-struck smile on her face as she looked at Gareth.<p>

"Hmm, I wonder." Pondered Jethro.

"What is it Jethro?" Asked Dil.

"Nothing important." Assured Jethro. "Also, I've been wondering when people are going to start hooking up; it's certainly going to affect the way the votes go once people get together."

"You have a point; but none of us are in love or anything." Stated Natasha. "Besides; love is a wonderful thing; we wouldn't be here if not for love."

"Right on." Agreed Dil. "My mum and dad are awesome; my mum sure can make a great pizza."

"My mum loves playing bingo all the time." Admitted Lars.

"My mummy is a business Tycoon just like my daddy." Said Amy cheerfully.

"My mum is pretty much my personal hero." Stated Gareth.

"My mami is always there for me; I think everyone's mami is." Added Jarvis. "What about you Pandora?"

Pandora had been hoping she wouldn't have to add anything to this conversation. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"Well, my mummy goes abroad a lot … you may not believe me, but she's an archeologist. I don't really see her much … usually once a month." Stated Pandora. "It almost feels like she's a world away."

"That's a very deep way of putting it." Noted Jarvis.

"I've heard deeper." Stated Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Deep as the Deep Darkness in Earthbound? You'll never get through without the Hawk Eye.)<strong>

**Gareth: **I noticed that Amy was looking at me a bit … do I have something on my face?

**Amy: **I don't know why … but I just keep looking at Gareth. Odd huh?

**Jethro:** I suspect Amy is starting to _like_ Gareth; I'll have to stop this from happening. I could try and get her voted off next time we lose … but it'd be a plan that would have to be executed to perfection.

**Pandora: **I wasn't exactly lying. My mummy was an archeologist back when she was in this world … and me and my daddy visit her grave once a month. It's in those times that I feel closest too her, even though she is still far away. I'm really trying not to be gloomy lately; it might annoy people, and Lars tends to bully people when they are at their lowest, so if I look happy then he might leave me alone.

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were sitting around their table finishing off their breakfast; well, to give a more accurate visual all of them but Suki were sitting on chairs and Suki was sitting comfortably on Ted's lap still with a sly flirty expression.<p>

"You're really comfy Ted." Winked Suki.

"Err … thanks." Said Ted nervously. "I've never had a girl sit on my lap before."

"I bet you like it … I'm as cuddly as a marshmallow." Grinned Suki.

"Ted's gonna get cooties." Gulped Tony in worry.

"Cooties don't exist." Stated Benjamin.

"Don't they?" Asked Tony in surprise.

"Benjamin's right Tony; it's just a silly made up story … like Twilight." Nodded Winter.

"And 50 Shades of Grey; lot's of #bleep# people at my school like it … its #bleep# weird." Stated Bea.

"Maybe I should be a book critic in addition to being a writer when I grow up." Mused Winter. "There are some books I'd love to tear apart with my words."

"I say go for it." Nodded Sophie. "I'd definitely read your reviews; I love reading bad reviews online; they really make me giggle."

"Me too." Agreed Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Nostalgia Critic, gone but NEVER forgotten.)<strong>

**Winter: **Being a critic would be fun, it's always nice to be able to express an opinion.

**Suki: **I hope I'm not making Ted uncomfortable; but I like him and he likes me so it should be ok. Maybe he'll ask me out soon? And also … he's really comfy. Heehee!

**Ted: **Is Suki trying to get me to ask her out? I'd love to … but … I'm not really sure how to go about it. I may act cocky and confident, but I'm still just a kid.

**Sophie: **I'm willing to bet good money those two will kiss by the end of the day.

**Benjamin: **Should I try and get one of the 'lovebirds' voted out? Maybe later on; they may become a threat but both of them are important to the team. If I'm going to win I'll need to keep the team afloat as well as myself.

* * *

><p>After the Tweens had finished their breakfast and were conversing before the challenge began. At that moment the intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention Tweens; we are about to land in our tenth destination. I hope you're feeling hungry because today's challenge is all about food. I can officially reveal to you that today's location is … India! Get ready to try a lot of new foods kids, hope you didn't fill up on breakfast too much! That is all; I'll see you when we land."

Chris hung up the intercom as the tweens began to voice their opininons on the challenge of the day.

"Awesome!" Cheered Dil. "Now _this_ is my kind of challenge! Oh yeah!"

"Oh dear, I don't have a very strong stomach." Gulped Amy.

"Me neither." Agreed Karrie.

"Maybe we'll be able to see the Taj Mahal; it's a famous landmark." Said Suki hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Prepare for a crash landing! … Just joking!)<strong>

**Dil: **I've always wanted to go to India; even if I get voted off today I think I will be able to leave content.

**Terrence: **I've got a really strong stomach, so I think stand a pretty good chance at this challenge; I just hope that the rest of my team does as well.

**Tony: **I hope the food isn't too hot; my tongue is sensitive!

**Winter: **This shouldn't be so bad, I love hot food! … Yes, I know that's ironic considering my name.

**Jarvis: **The only curry I can really stomach is either Korma or Tika Masala; I doubt I'm gonna be a major player in this challenge.

* * *

><p>After the plane had landed the tweens got onto a coach and were taken into the City of New Delhi. After a forty minute coach ride the tweens got off the coach and were taken into a restaurant known as 'The Firepit of Frollo'.<p>

After the tweens sat in their teams at four different tables Chris clapped his hands to get their attention while Owen and Izzy looked through a menu and Noah, with a rare smile on his face, provided the sign language translation for Molly.

"Welcome to India everyone; home of Hinduism, great food, the Indian Peacock and the motto Satyameva Jayate … which means 'truth alone triumphs'." Began Chris. "… Noah, why are you smiling?"

"I'm Indian; it's been an age since I've been here." Stated Noah. "I think I'll go and check out some of the sights, I'll be back before we take off."

"But you're an intern." Reminded Chris.

"I read my contract and I'm allowed one day off during the season." Replied Noah with a smirk.

"Ok, fine." Frowned Chris. "But could you wait until I've explained the challenge before you start jackassing around India?"

"Sure." Shrugged Noah.

"Anyway; India is known quite well for their cuisine, and so today's challenge is going to be an eating challenge." Continued Chris.

"Awesome!" Cheered Dil.

"Glad to hear that someone is excited; the rules for today's challenge are very simple; you have to eat whatever is put in front of you. Each dish must be finished within five minutes of the start of the round. If you do not finish it in time then you will be out of the challenge. If you refuse to eat a dish then you will also be out. Also, though unlikely, if you throw up you'll be out as well. Last team still in the challenge wins. And if we have multiple teams remaining by the final round then we'll go to a tie breaker. The rules are simple so I don't think there will be many question … any question?" Asked Chris.

Megan raised her hand.

"Yes Megan?" Asked Chris.

"We won't be eating meal fly larvae will we?" Asked Megan hesitantly.

"Nope, that's too disgusting. This isn't the brunch of disgustingness." Assured Chris. "But some of the foods may be rather unusual. Also, before I forget, you will be allowed as much water as you want; wouldn't want any of you setting on fire from the food, haha!"

"Not funny." Frowned Jethro.

"Yeah, it kinda wasn't." Agreed Chris. "Anyway; let's get this challenge started … ok Noah, now you can go and do whatever."

"Good; I'll see you guys later." Nodded Noah as he left the restaurant to go and do what he pleased in his home country.

"As for the rest of you … yes Owen?" Sighed Chris as he saw Owen had raised his hand.

"Can I order some food too?" Pleaded Owen.

"… Sure." Shrugged Chris.

"Alright!" Cheered Owen. "Izzy; me and you are gonna have an all expenses paid dinner date!"

"A free date is the best kind!" Cheered Izzy.

"I didn't say it was free." Whined Chris before sighing. "Let's just start the challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Food glorious food!)<strong>

**Dil: **Alright; time to put my money where my mouth is … or more accurately, put the food where my mouth is. (Dil laughs).

**Natasha: **I don't like hot food much … I hope it won't be too burny on my tongue.

**Robbie: **… I'm ready for this, as long as we don't have a vindaloo; those are immensely hot.

**Edgar: **Maybe if I get something I don't like I can just get Vinsun to eat it for me; Chris never mentioned a rule against it.

**Noah: **I only have one day off so I'm gonna make the most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens eat the food; some of it is weird and a lot of it is hot. In the end the champion stands, three teams are safe and one team loses.


	31. CH 10, PT 2: A Flurry Of Curry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **hello everyone! I may be a HARDCORE Total Drama Fanboy … but I'm becoming quite a fan of another show; it's called Gravity Falls and it is bloody brilliant! It has one of the best theme songs ever. Check it out sometime! Now let's get on with the chapter!

Hurry with the curry!

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone." Said Chris as the waiters employed by the restaurant set cups in front of them. "Your first dish is going to be something easy, just to start you off. Prepare yourselves for … Yak Butter Tea!"<p>

The yak butter teas was a milky yellow colour and seemed to be both thin and thick at the same time in terms of texture and solidity. It smelt of butter and milk … yet the nice smell didn't make up for the weird appearance.

"This tea is traditionally drunk by Tibetan Monks in the Himalayas; it also prevents chapped lips. Enjoy!" Grinned Chris.

Dil downed the drink in one and smiled contently.

"That was pretty good." Said Dil cheerfully.

Tony drank his quickly as well and let out a belch.

"Tony likes it!" Declared Tony.

Soon enough more of the tweens were plucking up the courage to try the drink; some flinched while they tried it and a few of them coughed a little. As the saying goes, one man's trash is another man's treasure … the reverse is also true.

"Ack!" Coughed Megan. "This is gross!"

"I think it's kinda nice." Said Emily cheerfully as she downed her buttery drink. "It'd go great with some bread."

Karrie finished her drink and coughed a little.

"It's kinda salty." Admitted Karrie. "Not exactly something I'd like to drink all the time."

Soon enough most of the tweens were finishing their yah butter tea; Natasha seemed to be having a little trouble though.

"This is disgusting!" Gagged Natasha. "I don't know if I can drink this."

"Thirty seconds left." Said Chris cheerfully.

"If you don't drink it we'll vote you out if we lose." Stated Jethro.

Natasha was silent and then shook her head.

"I can't drink this; it's too gross." Mumbled Natasha.

"Time's up." Said Chris. "Looks like everyone but Natasha is going through to the next round. If any of you had trouble this time then you're definitely going to struggle during the later rounds."

"Sorry guys." Apologized Natasha.

"Don't sweat it Natasha; eating challenges aren't something everyone is good at." Assured Dil gently. "I'll win this for you."

"Thanks Dil." Smiled Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well, <strong>_**somebody**_** had to lose in round one right?)**

**Natasha: **I knew this challenge wasn't going to be something I could do so easily; I've never had a very strong stomach … and I think my drink had extra salt in it.

**Edgar: **I may love eating, but I prefer high quality gourmet food … and junk food; Indian food is not something I like. Consequently, like I said earlier, I'm gonna give Vinsun whatever I don't like. Why do yourself what you can get a hick to do for you? Besides, he might impress Ramona this way so he should thank me really. And even if he doesn't like it it's not like he has a choice anyway.

**Megan: **Sadly I can't put my feet up this time; this isn't a challenge that sight plays a big roll in. Not only that but I hate spicy foods … this is gonna be painful.

**Zora: **That tea was pretty nice; it tasted rich and creamy. Mmm!

**Pandora: **I really like tea, so this was a great way to start off the competition. I remember when I was little I'd try and invent my own types of tea … most of them were a bit icky though.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, since Natasha is out she will not be eating anything else. She can still offer her team morale support though." Stated Chris. "Anyway, onto the next course."<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Buzzing Bees- 8, Rotten Roaches- 7, Sneaky Snails- 8, Spooky Spiders 7).<em>

* * *

><p>The waiters bought out a plate of what looked like meatballs covered in a special type of sauce.<p>

"Introducing your next dish … Balti chicken Meatballs; balls of chicken meat in a breadcrumb crust covered in a spicy Balti sauce. Bon appetite!" Grinned Chris.

Each plate had three Balti chicken meatballs on it; Terrence was quick to pop them in his mouth, chew them and swallow.

"That was pretty nice." Said Terrence with a satisfied nod. "Come on cadets; this is our chance to pull ahead."

The Buzzing Bees began to eat the meatballs but shortly after they did Molly let out a yelp.

"Ack! This is hot!" Wailed Molly as she guzzled down some water. "… The water does nothing!"

Karrie also looked like she was having a few problems and her eyes were watering.

"This is so hot!" Gasped Karrie as she drank down some water. "Wouldn't milk be better for putting out the heat?"

"It would." Nodded Chris. "But I don't want things to be _too_ easy for you guys."

While Molly continued to have some problems with her meatballs Ling managed to finish hers. She didn't seem very bothered by the spiciness.

"I've had hotter food; I give it a two out of five on the hotness scale." Stated Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I eat spicy foods for breakfast!)<strong>

**Ling: **That really wasn't so bad; but I am sure that the worst is yet to come.

**Molly: **Is this my karmic punishment for what I did to Terrence? … I can't help that being naughty is so much fun!

**Karrie: **… I can't feel my tongue.

* * *

><p>Dil had easily eaten his Balti chicken meatballs and patted his belly in content.<p>

"Not bad; a nice crispy skin with a summery scent that is both exotic and fragrant … I like it. I could become a food critic if it weren't for the fact I'd give _everything_ a positive review. Hehuh!" Chuckled Dil.

"In this situation I can tolerate your over-optimism; we'll need morale support." Said Jethro as he flinched. "Damn these are bad!"

"Don't you like Indian food?" Asked Dil.

"Not very much." Admitted Jethro. "I just can't bloody stand curry sauce of any kind."

"I think it tastes pretty good." Said Jarvis opinionatedly. "A tad hot but not that bad."

"These are too hot." Whimpered Amy as she downed two cups of water at the same time. "I can't do it!"

"I think these are pretty nice." Admitted Gareth. "Maybe I could take something back to the plane for Timmy and his friends."

"It figures you'd have cockroaches as friends considering you are one." Sneered Lars.

"Oh shut up Lars." Frowned Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Yeah, shut up!)<strong>

**Lars: **While I enjoy antagonizing the others, I've thought of a way to incorporate it into a strategy. If I can tick off people enough their attention will be drawn away from Jethro since they'll be gunning for me. After that Jethro can keep me safe each time without any suspicion going towards him. Heh, even Russell Hantz wouldn't think of something that genius.

**Gareth: **Back home I sometimes don't get to eat all that I want; so an eating challenge is a welcome addition. I'm really not picky with food, much like Timmy, so I'm not bothered much by spiciness.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the round had ended, but there were some who were not able to finish the spicy meatballs.<p>

"Ok everyone, round two is over." Announced Chris. "And it looks like Amy, Molly and Karrie are out."

* * *

><p><em>(Buzzing Bees- 6, Rotten Roaches- 6, Sneaky Snails- 8, Spooky Spiders- 7)<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't do well with spicy foods." Said Karrie defensively.<p>

"Either way you're still out of the challenge." Stated Chris. "Anyway, bring on the third course!"

The waiters then bought out plates with what looked like spring rolls on them. They set them in front of each of the remaining tweens still in the challenge.

"Darn, it's a shame I'm out since I really like spring rolls." Pouted Amy.

"Err Chris; as much as I like spring rolls … they're Chinese, not Indian." Stated Dil.

"Seriously?" Asked Chris while looking to Ling for confirmation.

"He's right." Nodded Ling.

"Oh … well, I guess I could have researched this better; we had to tell the restaurant what we needed in advance you see." Admitted Chris. "Well, nothing we can do about it now … dig in everyone."

Dil was the first one to try his Spring Roll; after a moment of chewing he swallowed and smiled.

"I love the taste of chilli; this is really nice." Said Dil cheerfully as he continued eating.

"Chilli? … Oh dear." Groaned Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Chilly Chilli!)<strong>

**Amy: **Something tells me I probably wouldn't have liked those spring rolls.

**Benjamin: **Chilli isn't so bad … provided it's a sweet chilli rather than the volcanic type. Hopefully my team can handle it; if not we'll be saying goodbye to somebody who isn't me.

**Edgar: **I can't stand spring rolls and I hate chilli … time for my 'get out of jail free card' I think.

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were eating the spring rolls; Bonnie's eyes were watering as she ate hers and it was clear she was having some trouble. Ramona was having some trouble as well and her face was burning a light shade of red … and it definitely wasn't a blush.<p>

"This is so hot." Whimpered Bonnie. "I don't know if I can finish it."

"You can do it Bonnie." Assured Megan. "Ow! My eye is starting to hurt again! I think some of the juice in the chilli got through my eye patch; it must have a small hole or something. Owww."

"Would you like me to eat yours if you can't eat it?" Offered Craig quietly. "These actually taste pretty good."

"Sure." Nodded Megan.

Craig discreetly took Megan's spring roll and quickly ate it and let out a content belch.

"Not bad." Said Craig cheerfully.

Edgar glanced at Vinsun; he had just finished his spring roll and looked like he hadn't enjoyed it at all. He gulped down a whole cup of water in one go and glanced at Edgar.

"Are you even gonna eat yours?" Asked Vinsun.

"Nope … you are." Said Edgar smugly as he put his spring roll onto Vinsun's plate. "I took your muffin earlier; it's only fair that I give you my spring roll. Besides, need I mention…"

Edgar trailed off and Vinsun got the message. The country boy sighed to himself as he started to eat Edgar's spring roll, looking rather unhappy as he did so.

"Whoa, you ate yours quick Edgar; quicker than a road runner." Noted Emily.

"I'm just that good." Said Edgar with a shrug. "If only Vinsun could be faster; hurry up slow poke."

"You know, there is such thing as being a sore winner." Frowned Emily.

"Eeeeek!" Squealed Albert like a little girl. "Zis eez too hot! I can't take eet anymore!"

"Yikes, that's one girly scream." Noted Megan.

"I don't like spicee foods." Stated Albert while whimpering from the heat.

"I don't either." Groaned Bonnie as she put down her spring roll and pushed it away. "I think it's over for me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Albert's scream is exceedingly high pitched.)<strong>

**Albert: **Zat waz painful … but at leest eet eez over now; zis challenge eezn't much fun. Eet reminds me of zee time I dropped my beret eento zee toilet at home by acceedent.

**Bonnie: **Maybe if I was a Charmander or a Cinderquill I could have handled that better.

**Vinsun: **Edgar is horrid; is winning the money really this important to him that he's willing to use blackmail and cheat as well? He's greedy for both food and money, not a good combination.

**Emily: **That was really nice; it kinda tasted like pie flavoured pie.

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were all trying their best to finish all the food in front of them. So far Tony and Winter had finished without any problems.<p>

"That was yummy!" Smiled Tony.

"I agree; I love hot food." Nodded Winter cheerfully.

"At least two of us are happy." Muttered Benjamin as he tried to continue eating his spring roll but had to take a large drink of water with each bite due to the heat. "I do not like spicy foods much; why couldn't we have had this challenge in MacDonald's?"

"That would have been #bleep# awesome." Agreed Bea. "But I'm not having much #bleep# trouble so far."

"Speak for yourself." Mumbled Sophie. "This spring roll is really hot!"

"Agreed." Nodded Ted. "Whenever me, Pablo and the guys order a Chinese we never get spring rolls; none of us like them at all. It's not the heat that's bothering me so much as it is the taste."

"For me it's the opposite; I like the taste but the heat hurts." Whimpered Suki with watery eyes as she dropped the spring roll back onto the plate and gasped for air. "I don't think I can eat this."

"Don't worry, it's ok." Assured Tony.

"Tony's right, we don't blame you." Smiled Ted.

Suki smiled and then looked flirty again.

"Thanks _handsome_." Smiled Suki saucily.

"Err … you're welcome." Said Ted nervously.

"Maybe if you win the challenge for me I'll give you a _reward_ … _maybe_ a kiss … you'll have to work hard and maybe you'll find out." Purred Suki.

By now Ted was blushing at the prospect of kissing Suki and also due to the fact she had started to stroke his back.

"This better than #bleep# cable." Giggled Bea.

"Agreed." Nodded Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cable has <strong>_**all**_** the good channels … it's probably why you have to pay for it.)**

**Suki: **Being flirty is kinda fun, but I wouldn't want to do it all the time. My neighbour Unique however … well, when she babysits me she always calls her boyfriend … I think his name was Hektor or something.

**Winter: **Maybe my flirting book worked a _little_ too well…

**Ted: **Suki sure is acting strange today; not a bad thing … it's actually cool that she can be flirty as well as cute and innocent.

**Benjamin: **If winning the prize wasn't so seriously important then maybe I'd try and get a girlfriend, but the money matters more considering my situation. Maybe when I'm older I will.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, your time is up!" Announced Chris. "And it looks like Bonnie, Albert and Suki are out of the challenge."<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Buzzing Bees- 6, Rotten Roaches- 6, Sneaky Snails- 6, Spooky Spiders-6)<em>

* * *

><p>"Looks like we've all got the same amount of people left." Noted Pablo. "I guess it's all to play for."<p>

"That was my line." Frowned Chris. "But yes, you are correct."

"What's the next course?" Asked Sophie. "Please don't tell me it's a Vindaloo."

"Don't worry, it isn't." Assured Chris. "It's actually Mutton Burra Kebabs next."

The waiters exited the kitchen, each with a rectangle plate that had a kebab on it; the kebabs were laid in front of the tweens as the waiters left back into the kitchen.

"Now, these kebabs can be made without spices on them and commonly are for younger people, mostly tourists, but I want you to have the full Indian experience … so these are the spicy ones." Grinned Chris.

Dil picked up his kebab and took a bite.

"Mmm, not bad; It's really juicy and I can practically taste the pure effort put in by the chef's; they have talent, no denying it." Complimented Dil as he took another bite. "Pretty spicy, but I can handle it."

Jethro discreetly put his kebab onto Dil's plate.

"I'm not a big fan of kebabs." Admitted Pandora.

"Too bad; you're gonna have to eat them and grow a pair." Sneered Lars.

"That's kinda impossible for me." Stated Pandora.

"Then get your ovaries in gear!" Barked Lars.

"Rude." Muttered Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Was that funny or just plain mean? … It could be both.)<strong>

**Lars: **Seriously, Pandora is a wimp. You'd think one of her parents was dead or something … if they were that would make for some great bullying material.

**Pandora: **Lars is not only mean, but he's rather offensive as well. Besides, I haven't hit puberty yet so I can't exactly do as he wants.

**Dil: **This challenge just keeps getting better and better!

**Edgar: **I prefer doner kebabs to spicy kebabs … so it looks like Vinsun is going to have more to eat.

**Emily: **Kebab … that's a really funny word!

* * *

><p>Terrence ate his kebab with no difficulty and nodded in satisfaction.<p>

"That was deelish." Stated Terrence. "How are you guys doing?"

"Not bad." Said Ling as she calmly ate her kebab. "I'd prefer to have something like Chowmein or noodle soup, but I'm managing."

"I don't like this very much." Mumbled Pablo as he downed a cup of water. "The water is hardly helping as well."

"Tell me about it." Mumbled Robbie as he gingerly ate his kebab.

"This is too hot." Gasped Oliver as he breathed deeply and hung his burning tongue out. "I can't eat this!"

Oliver started coughing and hacking as he dropped his kebab on the floor while he did so. Chris noticed this.

"I forgot to mention; if you drop your food then you are automatically out." Stated Chris.

"And he says that like it's a bad thing." Mumbled Oliver.

"Are you ok Oliver?" Asked Molly.

Oliver just nodded in response to this.

"I've heard of people who can't hold their liquor but it looks like you can't hold your food."! Teased Molly with a smirk.

Oliver just sighed as he guzzled some more water.

"This isn't so bad." Admitted Zora. "Back home my family orders an Indian take out every Wednesday. The only thing I can't eat is a Vindaloo; then again, pretty much nobody can."

"Vindaloo's are tasty." Said Terrence cheerfully.

"Correction, I meant 'most' people." Stated Zora with a giggle. "Terrence, I think me and you are gonna carry the team to victory this time."

"Hopefully; it'd be nice to finish in first again." Nodded Terrence. "This stuff isn't very hot; I haven't even needed a drink yet."

"… That should be impossible." Blinked Oliver.

"Nothing is impossible." Said Ling wisely.

"She's right." Nodded Pablo.

"What about swimming in lava without dying?" Asked Robbie.

"I think the statement allows for a bit of common sense." Giggled Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Common sense is overrated!)<strong>

**Oliver: **I'm better at challenges that require logic and intelligence; eating challenges aren't really something I can do. And Molly didn't have to tease me … though I suppose it was all in good fun.

**Molly: **You know, I've thought of an idea for a good prank. Maybe I could get some volcanically spicy hot sauce from the kitchens and put it in tomorrow's dinner. It'll be hilarious!

**Terrence: **This challenge is easy; really it's no different than a typical meal back home.

**Zora: **This is definitely the hardest challenge yet; not to mention that some of us might be in the bathroom all night…

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were also having a few problems; Emily and Ramona both had very watery eyes and were having immense difficulty in finishing off their kebabs.<p>

"I can't do it! My tongue feels like as hot as Johnny Depp!" Wailed Emily.

"I'm not giving up!" Said Ramona in determination while whimpering a little. "Oh goodness gracious this hurts…"

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to; I can eat yours if you want." Offered Craig.

"isn't that cheating?" Asked Ramona.

"I've seen Edgar give his food to Vinsun about a minute ago so we won't be the only ones." Assured Craig. "Besides, I've already eaten Megan's spring roll, I can handle a kebab easily."

"… Thanks Craig." Said Ramona gratefully as she discreetly passed Craig her kebab when nobody was looking.

Craig made short work of the kebab and didn't even seem very bothered by the heat. Vinsun had finished eating his own kebab and after a relived gasp that he had finished one he picked up Edgar's as well.

"Do I have to do this Edgar?" Asked Vinsun. "I really don't like it."

Edgar leaned over to Vinsun's ear.

"If you want your small town destroyed and everyone to hate you then be my guest." Whispered Edgar deviously.

Vinsun sighed as he started to eat Edgar's kebab; this was not how he envisioned the competition to be when he auditioned. And to think he'd had such high hopes.

"That's a little mean Edgar." Frowned Megan.

"It's necessary." Stated Edgar.

"I am relieved zat I am not een zee challeenge anymore." Said Albert gladly. "This is definitely not as nice as melted fromage on a fine high yeast baguette."

"It's not as nice as a tropical fruit winder either." Agreed Emily.

"The chances of likeeng those are feefty-feefty." Stated Albert.

"Whoa … that's two fifty's." Said Emily in awe for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Do they even make those anymore?)<strong>

**Emily: **I love tropical flavoured things; be it mangos, pineapples, pre chewed tropical gum or tangerines, they're all yummy! So why in the name of Hilary Duff approved peanut butter on a _stick_ couldn't we have had those instead of hot curry and kebabs?

**Vinsun: **I'd love to tell the others what Edgar is doing; but for the safety of my friends and family I can't. Man, why does he have to be from a family of developers? I mean, sure, developers sometimes some to my small town to try and develop on the forests but we always drive them off with our words … but I was never alone; this time it's one on one. If only I knew of Edgar had any deadly allergies … I'm only joking, but I still don't like him very much.

**Megan: **What Edgar is doing is definitely wrong … but he says it's the only way tog et rid of Craig. If it'll help save my friends then I guess I can let it happen … but once Craig is gone I'll put an end to it. Still, hopefully that'll be before my eye heals, then I can continue sitting out the challenges.

* * *

><p>A minute later Chris clapped his hands to signify that the round had ended.<p>

"Attention tweens, round four is over!" Announced Chris. "And by the looks of things it seems that Oliver, Pandora, Emily and Benjamin are out!"

"It was too spicy for me." Stated Pandora defensively.

"Plus I think mine was a bit undercooked." Stated Benjamin.

"It doesn't matter; you're still out." Stated Chris.

_(Buzzing Bees- 5, Rotten Roaches- 5, Sneaky Snails- 5, Spooky Spiders- 5)_

"What's our next dish dare I ask?" Inquired Zora.

"You're going to be trying some authentic Vindaloo curry." Said Chris cheerfully.

"… Oh dear." Gulped Jarvis.

"Suck it up you, we're gonna win this no matter what!" Snapped Lars.

"Sounds good to me, I love curry." Stated Dil cheerfully.

"I'm so glad I'm out." Mumbled Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's a Vindaloo Drive Thru! … That as one of the tracks in Micro Machines V3; cool trivia eh?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **The truth is that mine wasn't undercooked at all; it'll just make me less likely to be targeted since I can just say I was wary of getting food poisoning. Plus I hated the taste of that kebab … either way I'm not getting voted out today if we do lose.

**Pandora: **On one hand, I may be targeted due to being out … but on the other hand at the very least I won't have to eat the Vindaloo, it sounds painful.

**Dil: **Ok, _now_ we're talking!

**Jethro: **Urgh! Why didn't I quit in the previous round? Dil can win by himself since he's an optimistic slob, and besides … if I don't eat anything I may be targeting and it'll be suspicious if I get through after that, and suspicion is something I cannot afford. Dammit!

* * *

><p>The four teams looked at their curry that the waiters had given them; the smell of it made their nostrils tingle. For a whole minute nobody even touched it … nobody besides Dil that is.<p>

"Man, this is a good curry." Grinned Dil cheerfully. "Pleasantly spicy and with a very soft texture; the only thing missing is a glass of coke. C'mon guys, this is really good stuff; it's not gonna hurt you."

Seeing that Dil was having no problems the rest of the tweens still in the challenge dug in … and immediately wished they hadn't.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Screamed Lars like a pansy. "It's too hot! Mummy!"

"Aaaaaaargh!" Wailed Robbie.

"Get me a fire extinguisher!" Begged Ramona as she started to cry.

"Err … well; maybe it won't hurt you if you're accustomed to strong spices." Shrugged Dil apologetically.

Edgar picked up his plate and dumped all of it onto Vinsun's plate.

"Eat up buddy." Grinned Edgar.

"No, I don't want to." Frowned Vinsun. "You're pretty porky as it is; you must be accustomed to eating this sort of stuff."

"I am, but like you I just don't _want_ to." Stated Edgar.

Vinsun was silent for a moment as he looked as the huge amount of curry in front of him; there had to be a way out of this. And then he gained an idea.

"Hey Chris; Edgar put his curry on my plate; ain't that cheating?" Asked Vinsun.

"Why yes, yes it is." Nodded Chris. "Edgar, you're out."

"That's not fair! I'm just playing the game!" Whined Edgar.

"Maybe so, but the point of a challenge is to do your share of the work; taking advantage of a country boy's generosity isn't the Total Drama Tween Tour way." Stated Chris. "Since you are all ten to twelve years old I had to cut back on the danger level and I expect you to make the same unnecessary sacrifices as well."

Edgar blinked and then frowned; it seemed he hadn't thought of Vinsun telling Chris about what he had been making the country boy do.

"Seriously Edgar, not cool." Frowned Craig.

Edgar quickly improvised a response.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm deathly allergic to Chilli Powder; if I'd eaten it then not only would we have been at a disadvantage but I'd have been taken from the game. I can't help being allergic to something. Don't you guys have allergies?" Asked Edgar while pretending to look sorry.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to squid meat." Nodded Craig. "Fine, I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did you know what Squidward is actually an octopus? I guess 'Squidward' sounds better than 'Octoward'.)<strong>

**Edgar: **(He seems to be trying to calm himself down). Ok Edgar, firm hand, calm down. Well, I may be out of the challenge, but I made them think I had a good reason for my actions. These guys are easier to trick than the Gym Teacher back at school.

**Craig: **Hmm, I guess not everything is as it first appears to be. I haven't heard of a chilli powder allergy before, but I've heard of stranger allergies so I guess it's possible.

**Robbie:** I know funny and I know not funny … and this was NOT funny!

**Karrie: **I have never been more thankful to have been eliminated from a challenge early.

**Sophie: **… That was the most horrible thing I've ever eaten!

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were all starting to have a few problems with eating the curry; it was <em>extremely<em> hot and not a single one of them was enjoying it.

"Owey wowie!" Wailed Sophie. "This thing is hotter than me!"

"… Huh?" Blinked Tony.

"What? Every guy wants a piece of this?" Winked Sophie while making a kissy face.

"Ewwww! Cooties!" Gagged Tony as he tried to eat another spoonful of the curry. "This is too hot!"

"We've got to keep going guys." Encouraged Winter. "We're already down a person overall; we might not be able to catch up if we end up being down by two people."

"Winter's right; we've got to shovel it in." Nodded Ted as he picked up his plate and dumped everything left on it into his mouth. "… AAAAAAAGH!"

"… Are you alright Ted?" Asked Suki in concern.

Ted's face had turned as red as a tomato due to the heat; he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Man, that _has_ to #bleep' hurt." Winced Bea before gaining an idea. "Hey Suki, I think he #bleep# needs mouth to mouth!"

"But CPR is for people who nearly drowned or had a stroke." Stated Suki.

"Who says I meant #bleep# CPR?" Grinned Bea.

Suki realized what Bea meant and smiled.

"I am in pain." Whimpered Ted.

"Not for much longer." Said Suki cheerfully as she put her hands on Ted's shoulders and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Cooties!" Gagged Tony.

"About time." Said Bea cheerfully. "No thanks #bleep# necessary."

"… How sweet." Smiled Winter.

Suki parted from kissing Ted after a few moments; both were blushing and Ted looked like he had been punched in the face by an angel.

"… Whoa." Was all Ted could say. "… Err…"

"You tried your best and were in pain; I think you definitely earned a kiss." Smiled Suki sweetly. "We'll have a serious talk after the challenge, in the meantime you've got a challenge to win."

"… Yes M'aam!" Saluted Ted like a soldier.

"He's under the power of #bleep# love, nothing can stop him now." Giggled Bea.

"Apart from something hotter than a Vindaloo." Pointed out Benjamin. "Is there anything hotter?"

"Err … I think there's something called a 'Bollywood Burner' … it sounds hot." Stated Tony before wailing. "Tony is in great pain!"

"Me too!" Wailed Sophie as she gulped an entire jug of water in a single swallow.

"Seriously guys, it isn't _that_ hot." Said Dil from the roaches table.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane: Achievement unlocked- Have your first kiss!)<strong>

**Suki: **Ted's a good kisser … but I'd rather kiss him after the challenge is over, his lips tasted like curry. Still, I'll have to thank Winter for lending me her flirting book, it looks like it worked.

**Ted: **… Yeehaw! I must be a girl magnet since I attracted a truly special and sweet girl … I wonder why Suki was being so flirty earlier though.

**Benjamin: **It had to happen eventually; hopefully this won't affect the votes too much. I wouldn't want to separate them right when they've hooked up … but if I have to then I'll do it, rather them than me.

**Bea: **… That was #bleep# cute! (Bea smiles).

**Amy: **When I saw Ted and Suki kiss I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss somebody … then Gareth entered my mind … what is wrong with me?

**Gareth: **Beautiful.

* * *

><p>Due to how hot the curry was a lot of the tweens stopped trying to eat it while others soldiered on despite how painfully hot it was. After a while Chris clapped his hands to get the tween's attention focused on him.<p>

"Well everyone; that's the end of the round." Announced Chris while trying to hide a smirk. "And it looks like a lot of you were unable to handle the heat."

"Well why don't you try eating it then?" Suggested Jarvis with a frown.

"I'd rather not." Said Chris.

"Tony can't feel his tongue." Moaned Tony in pain.

"Do any of you have any chapstick? My lips are burning." Mumbled Ramona.

"Well to summarise; this round has eliminated Robbie, Pablo, Zora, Jethro, Jarvis, Lars, Ramona, Emily, Edgar, Sophie and Tony. That means that we're getting close to the end of the challenge." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><em>(Buzzing Bees- 2, Rotten Roaches- 2, Sneaky Snails- 2, Spooky Spiders- 3)<em>

* * *

><p>"So what will we be having for the next round?" Asked Ling.<p>

"Good question ling … one I will be glad to answer. The next round is the last one, and what I have in store for you next will ensure all but the strongest of you will drop out." Said Chris with his signature laugh. "This time you are going to be trying … The Bollywood Burner!"

The waiters carried out plates of curry and placed them before the tweens still in the challenge. The curry smelt very hot and was in fact smoking just a little bit.

"The Bollywood Burner is said to be the hottest curry in the entire world." Stated Chris. "It is made from over one hundred types of chilli's and a lot of other assorted mouth incinerating ingredients. Good luck everyone, you're going to need it."

A few of the tweens whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This curry actually has a health warning to go with it, it is <strong>_**that**_** hot.)**

**Molly: **I'm glad I'm out, that curry looked hotter than lava! Now Terrence won't just be itchy, he'll be on fire too. (Molly sniggers). Was that mean? Sorry, but I'm trying _really_ hard to be naughty.

**Ramona: **I love being a loser.

**Ling: **(She looks worried). I may be able to do one hundred and sixty two upside down pull-ups in the tree in my family's backyard … but I'm not sure of I can eat that. Physical challenges and eating challenges sure do have very different requirement … I doubt that I can beat Dil. I hope father won't be disappointed.

**Dil: **That curry looks really hot … but I _love_ a challenge!

**Terrence: **That curry looked as dangerous as an ICMB … do you think I'll get the Medal of Honour if I manage to eat it?

**Jethro: **Even if we don't win it'll be nice to see the others scream; I do love a good show. It reminds me of when I was young, younger than I am now anyway, and I saw Punch and Judy the first time … I _hated_ it just so you know.

* * *

><p>The remaining nine tweens looked at the Bollywood Burner curry with worried expressions, it looked like it was going to be a very hard part of the challenge. Dil only hesitated for a moment before eating a spoonful.<p>

"Hmm, I can definitely taste the heat in this one. Very exotic, at least seven types of spices … ooo, a bit of red jalapeño as well, very nice." Appraised Dil as he relaxed and started to enjoy the curry.

"If Dil can eat it then so can I!" Declared Terrence as he ate a big spoonful.

He stayed calm for 0.00000000000001 seconds.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Terrence in a very un-soldier-like way before he started to guzzle down the water like a water starved camel.

"Ok … looks like Terrence is having a bit of trouble." Noted Chris. "Anyway, start eating whenever you are ready."

Ling hesitantly started eating; as she ate the hot curry she really wanted to start crying due to how hot it was but she didn't want to disappoint her father so she kept going.

The others started eating and quickly began having a few problems; this curry was so hot that most of them could barely eat it at all.

"This is too hot! It's hotter than the blood of aliens from Mercury!" Wailed Megan.

"You know what would make this even better?" Asked Chris rhetorically.

**DING!**

Everyone froze in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Groaned Winter.

"This is hardly the appropriate time." Agreed Zora.

"I lie, I fib, I tell untruthful statements … but I never kid." Stated Chris. "However, to make things a bit different … only the nine still in the challenge will be singing."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Dil. "Let's go guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #12: Hot as hell: This one has a fast paced traditional Indian sort of tone to it; burning sounds are in the background too.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dil: Hot as hell, this curry is hot! Hot as hell, the secret ingredient the chefs shall never tell!<strong>

**Terrence: Is there some water I can borrow? My tongue is hanging on the edge of tomorrow!**

**Winter: It's hot as hell and it burns as well!**

**Megan: I bet the only fictional character who could eat this is Del!**

**Bea: That doesn't make sense but oh, oh, oooooh … this curry is #bleep# hot!**

**Ted: Do I like it or do I not? Quite plainly I'd rather be shot!**

**All: It's very hot, hotter than the fires of hell. It's volcanic as well, it burns, oh, oh. It burns so bad!**

**Bea: I can't go on, it's too freaking #bleep# hot! Do I like it, do I #bleep# do not!**

**Dil: Come on guys, it's not too bad; seeing unfinished curry makes me sad!**

**Gareth: You are indeed a strong lad, oh, oooooh!**

**Craig: I don't like it, no, nooooo!**

**Ling: I'm gonna eat it … oooo, oooooooooooh!**

**Ted: If I hate it why do I eat it? Clearly the kiss from Suki has made me kooky!**

**All: It's very hot, hotter than the fires of hell. It's volcanic as well, it burns, oh, oh. It burns so bad!**

**Dil: I've nearly finished, you guys won't catch up!**

**Terrence: If my mouth wasn't on fire I'd definitely throw up!**

**Winter: My name is closet to snow and I feel like melting!**

**Gareth: I think that my mouth is welting!**

**Bea: This curry is a #bleep# Helter Skelter!**

**Megan: Worse still, it's a Skelter Helter!**

**Craig: I love India; the girls, the dancing, the landmarks; but curry? No, no, oh, oh, ooooooh!**

**Ling: This is pain … oooooooooooh!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The tweens might make better songs if they had a chance to rehearse.)<strong>

**Megan: **Singing while eating a painfully hot curry? Chris is nearly as bad as Craig!

**Craig: **I could really do with an eye cold milkshake about now.

**Sophie: **This is one harsh challenge; good thing I'm out.

**Dil: **Boy; that was a really nice curry!

* * *

><p>After the song had ended only Dil had finished his curry. He looked quite content while the other eight who had been in looked rather in pain.<p>

"Well … since Dil is the only person left in the challenge it looks like the Rotten Roaches are today's winners!" Announced Chris.

"Yeehaw!" Whooped Dil while the rest of his team mates weakly cheered.

"Anyway, as for the rest of you … since none of you are left besides Dil we can't go onto the tie breaker." Frowned Chris.

"What was it going to be?" Asked Jarvis.

"Eating fried crickets." Stated Chris.

"Yuck!" Gagged Emily.

"Deescusteeng." Gagged Albert.

"So how to we decide who has second, third and fourth?" Asked Winter. "I finished my curry, so does that mean my team comes second?"

"Not exactly." Stated Chris as the waiters bought out three large plastic tubs. "We'll empty the remaining curry into these tubs and whoever has the least will come second, the second most will come third and those with the most remaining will come last."

"That sounds fair" Nodded Gareth.

The waiters took the plates of leftover Bollywood Burner curry and emptied them into the tubs; Chris looked over the tubs after they were done and nodded to himself.

"Ok, based on the results in front of me I can quite easily dish out the results." Said Chris cheerfully. "In second place today are…

…

…

…

…

The Buzzing Bees!"

The Buzzing Bees cheered though some cheered louder than others did.

Now, in third place and _barely_ beating out the fourth place team is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Sneaky Snails! You guys have had a lucky escape!"

The Sneaky Snails cheered while the Spooky Spiders looked despondent at losing again.

"So that means that for the second time in a row and for the fourth time overall the Spooky Spiders have lost." Stated Chris. "They will be taking part in today's solo immunity challenge; and it's a good one!"

"Good for you generally means #bleep# bad for us." Muttered Bea.

"True, but you might enjoy this one." Assured Chris. "Say, where's Owen?"

At that moment the doors to the kitchen opened and Owen was shoved out by the head chef.

"Beat it tubby! Fifty plates of curry is enough!" Snapped the head chef.

"Mmmm, that as good!" Grinned Owen. "I'll be feeling that later."

Izzy walked out of the kitchen a moment later eating a bowl of cereal.

"Why are you eating cereal Izzy?" Asked Chris.

"I dunno." Shrugged Izzy with a giggle.

"That's our Izzy!" Said Suki cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's gonna be a showdown between team mates … in the next chapter).<strong>

**Ted: **Ok, losing again is pretty bad … but I think I did enough to get through. And it isn't a total loss, Suki did kiss me after all.

**Bonnie: **Looks like I'll be here for another day; hopefully the next challenge won't be so hard on my tongue.

**Ling: **I failed to win it for the team … I am sorry father, I've failed. (Ling hangs her head and looks sad). I give congratulations to Dil, but I feel bad to lose to somebody non athletic due to all the training I have had … am I a failure?

**Dil: **Best challenge ever! I did pretty good today; I secured us victory and I got to try some great food; overall a good day. If I was to be voted off tomorrow I'd be content with my performance. Who knows; maybe people will want my autograph now … that'd be awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Spooky Spiders compete in a game of EXTREME musical statues and somebody is voted off due to somebody not even on the team … this will be interesting!


	32. CH 10, PT 3: Musical PAIN Statues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And so we reach the end of the India Arc; this one was probably one of the shorter arcs; not many ways to stretch out an eating contestant without it becoming gross or repetitive. However, episode eleven's arc will probably be four parts long if all goes to plan. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was a lot of fun to write.

Musical statues? Since when do statues sing?

* * *

><p>The tweens had left the restaurant, most of them were glad to leave, and had ridden the coach to the next destination of the day. After the twenty minute coach ride the tweens were led into a building and came into a sort of showing room. Some female Indian dancers were on the stage dancing in a talented and exotic way.<p>

"Whoa, zey're really talenteed." Noted Albert.

"Indeed they are," Nodded Chris. "And that brings me along to the solo immunity challenge of today; I need the Spooky Spiders to get on stage and the rest of you to take a seat in the audience."

The Spooky Spiders got onto the stage while the rest of the tweens each got themselves seated in the audience. Natasha sat next to Dil and smiled at him.

"You did great in the challenge Dil; great job." Complimented Natasha.

"Oh, I just did what came natural; no need to thank me." Assured Dil.

Ling looked a little unhappy for some reason; Pablo was sitting next to her and noticed this.

"Are you alright Ling? You look sad." Asked Pablo gently.

"I'm fine." Assured Ling even though it was a bit of a lie.

"Attention everyone." Announced Chris. "India is not just known for its extremely hot food; it is also known for its talented dancers and arts performers who engage in all kinds of stupidity."

"Meanie." Pouted Emily.

"But regardless of whether it is stupid or cool, today's solo immunity challenge is going to be all about dancing." Explained Chris. "To be exact, the Spooky Spiders are going to be playing a game of Musical Statues … EXTREME Musical Chairs!"

"Sounds fun." Grinned Sophie.

"The rules are very simple; dance when the music plays and stop moving when the music stops; couldn't be easier." Continued Chris. "Of course, things are rarely as simple as they appear to be … and that's where the extreme side comes in."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gulped Winter.

"It's very simple; every time the music stops something will happen that will probably make some of you move in some way." Explained Chris. "It won't be anything lethal, but some of them _might_ sting a little."

"What type of dancing do you want us to do?" Asked Benjamin. "Please don't say ballet."

"It can be whatever type of dancing you want it to be; you can do an Irish jig or shake your booty or anything you can think of." Stated Chris. "Anyway, last person standing wins solo immunity; so let's get this thing started!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Musical statues, such a class children's party game!)<strong>

**Bea: **I'm not really much of a #bleep# dancer, but I can keep still reasonably #bleep# well … but I'm concerned as to what 'surprises' Chris will #bleep# unleash on us.

**Jethro: **This ought to be amusing.

**Ted: **Well, it's better than having another eating challenge right?

**Bonnie: **I think this is gonna be hard to watch.

**Tony: **Dancing is fun!

* * *

><p>Soon enough the Spooky Spiders were on the stage ready to dance; Chris had wanted them to dress up in traditional Indian dancer outfits but the Spooky Spiders had refused (Bea and the boys did anyway, but it was still a majority) so they would be dancing in their normal cloths.<p>

"Ok everyone." Announced Chris. "Let's get dancing!"

The music started to play; it was an energetic spooky yet epic type of theme; as the Spooky Spiders began to dance Bea seemed to realize something.

"Wait a moment, this is the #bleep# theme music to Gravity Falls … I #bleep# love that show!" Cheered Bea as she danced in a way that wasn't very talented.

"Me too!" Cheered Tony as he jumped around and pumped his fists up and down.

As the Spooky Spiders danced the rest of the tweens watched them.

"Boy, it sure is hard to find good dancers nowadays." Noted Lars dryly.

"I think they're pretty good actually." Said Dil as he relaxed in his chair.

"I just hope none of them get hurt from Chris's 'surprises'." Mumbled Oliver.

"They're good dancers." Noted Molly. "I wish I could dance with them, I could do a strip tease!"

Everyone turned to stare at Molly due to her odd comment.

"What? Is that too far? It was just a joke." Stated Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional; She might be taking this bad girl thing a BIT too seriously.)<strong>

**Megan: **What a rude girl, tricking people into thinking she's nice so they do things for her. Shameful.

**Oliver: **And so Molly's strange behaviour continues. I hope I can get to the bottom of this…

**Emily: **Molly's funny!

**Molly:** If I act rude and say naughty things nobody will think I'm a perfect good girl anymore. You may think it's silly to do that … but everyone back home thinks I'm a perfect girl, and I really don't want that. I just want to be seen as a normal girl and be treated like everyone else. I'm not special, I just want to be another face in the crowd; it's kinda the opposite of what most people want … but I just want to fit in and blend in for a change. Desperate times call for desperate measures … I just hope the others will get the message soon.

* * *

><p>After a few more moments of the Spooky Spiders dancing Chris turned off the music; instantly the Spooky Spiders froze. Chris gazed at them, not one of them was moving.<p>

"Ok, you're all as still as a statue … time to make this interesting." Said Chris as he took out a remote and pressed a button.

Instantly a hole opened up in the stage, only a small one though, and a boxing glove shot out … And it hit Bea right in the crotch.

"Eeeeek!" Screamed Bea in pain as she dropped to the ground and groaned in agony. "That #bleep# hurts!"

"… I didn't know it hurt girls to get hit down there." Blinked Edgar.

"Of course it does! Did you think we have #bleep# titanium shields down there or something?" Hissed Bea.

"Well … I guess Bea is out." Said Chris.

Bea limped off the stage and sat down in one of the chairs while squinting in pain.

"I #bleep# hate solo immunity challenges … good luck guys." Said Bea as she winced.

"Ok everyone, dancing time." Said Chris as he turned the music back on.

The remaining six Spooky Spiders continued to dance, though now they were all a little bit worried.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Groin attacks hurt whether you're a guy or a girl.)<strong>

**Bea: **Maybe I should just #bleep# sit out on the next solo immunity challenge.

**Suki: **I hope nobody else gets punched in the crotch, that's one place I prefer _not_ to put band aids…

**Jethro: **Now this is quality entertainment; it's like a monster truck marathon but even better.

**Jarvis: **Poor Bea.

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders continued to dance; after about twenty seconds of this the music stopped again and they froze.<p>

"Hmm, maybe I'll shed some light on the situation." Mused Chris as he pressed a button on his remote.

At that moment some very bright lights shone down at the tweens; it hurt their eyes a little but they remained standing. Benjamin however lost his focus and fell over.

"Benjamin out is!" Announced Chris.

"How could it have affected you if your eyes are covered?" Asked Zora curiously.

"It was really bright." Stated Benjamin as he took a seat in the audience.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bright as neon!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I didn't need solo immunity anyway; but the outcome of today's ceremony depends on who wins solo immunity; hopefully Tony can win it since he had a few votes last time.

**Tony: **I hope Benjy is ok…

**Robbie: **Lights, camera, action … ok, sorry, that was bad. It's just that stand-up comedy keeps me from getting depressed over what happened a few years ago.

* * *

><p>The Spiders started to dance again; Ted danced over to Suki and extended his hand.<p>

"May I?" Asked Ted.

"… You may." Smiled Suki as they started to dance the waltz.

"That is _so_ cute!" Giggled Sophie as she started squat thrusting.

"… That's weird." Blinked Tony as he looked at Sophie's dancing.

At that moment the music stopped; everyone froze. Before Chris could activate another trap Sophie lost her balance and fell over.

"Sophie is out!" Stated Chris.

"Gee, we would have never figured that out on our own." Said Lars dryly.

"Whatever." Said Chris as he looked at his remote. "Time for another trap!"

Chris pressed another button and some water fell down from above the stage, right onto Tony.

"Aaaah! Tony is hit!" Wailed Tony as he ran around in circles.

"It looks like Tony is out as well." Chuckled Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Newsflash! This just in! Water is wet!)<strong>

**Tony: **(He is pouting). Tony doesn't like being wet!

**Sophie: **What can I say; I'm just not very good at standing still.

**Jethro: **Why couldn't one of the girls have gotten soaked? I would've loved to see their shirts hugging against their chests. (Jethro sniggers).

**Megan: **I'm getting the feeling a guy just made a perverted remake … I bet it was that weasel Craig!

* * *

><p>The music soon started once again and the remaining three tweens still in the challenge began to dance; while Suki and Ted danced together Winter started doing the robot, just for fun. They continued to dance for a while before Chris stopped the music yet again; they froze and stood as still as a statue.<p>

"Time for another surprise." Grinned Chris as he pressed a button on his remote.

A boxing glove on a spring immediately shot out from under the stage and walloped Suki right in her bum.

"Owwwwwwiie!" Wailed Suki as she hopped up and down while rubbing her sore spot. "That hurt you Baka!"

"What's a Baka?" Asked Tony.

"It's Japanese for stupid." Stated Suki. "Good luck Ted."

"I'll win this for you Suki." Saluted Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That <strong>_**had **_**to hurt!)**

**Suki: **(She gingerly sits down). That was rather painful; but at least I was able to dance with Ted though.

**Lars: **Maybe me and Jethro could use Tony's stupidity to our advantage sometime.

**Zora: **If it was me on that stage I'd much rather be punched in the butt than somewhere like the face or crotch.

* * *

><p>Ted and Winter started to dance again once the music started; they had no idea what was going to come next and were readying themselves for something painful. After a minute of hesitantly dancing around the music stopped and the two tweens froze.<p>

"I'm going to press a random button and see what happens." Declared Chris as he pressed on a random button on his remote.

A moment later a boxing glove shot out from under the stage and narrowly missed Winter, but it caused her to lose her balance and fall over.

"And Ted wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris.

"Alright!" Cheered Ted.

"Well done Ted." Congratulated Winter.

"And that ends it." Stated Chris. "We know the winners, we know the losers and we know who won solo immunity; time to go back to the Jumbo Jet!"

"Shouldn't we go and look for Noah first?" Asked Owen. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to leave him behind."

"He knows where the Jumbo Jet is." Shrugged Chris.

At that moment Noah staggered into the room; he had a few shopping bags in his hands with various Indian souvenirs ... he was also covered in kiss marks.

"I knew I was a popular contestant ... but I never knew I was _this_ popular." Muttered Noah.

"Did Noah finally get some action?" Grinned Izzy.

"I assure you that it was just a bunch of fans that were _nucking futs_ and make Sierra look sane." Stated Noah as he wiped off the kiss marks with a handkerchief. "Even Katie doesn't kiss me this much ... oh crap."

"Eeeeeeeeeei!" Squealed Owen like a love struck teenager. "You're dating Katie? Give me the details!"

"So romantic!" Giggled Bea.

"Didn't see that coming." Blinked Zora.

"Good job solider." Saluted Terrence.

Noah was silent and then grumbled to himself.

"I'll see you guys back at the jumbo jet; if anybody needs me I'll be hiding behind a book on the coach." Muttered Noah as he left.

"... I thought Noah was gay." Blinked Megan.

"I heard that!" Yelled Noah from outside the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Seriously, Noah is straight! Why is that so hard to understand? He hugged Bridgette once!)<strong>

**Noah: **Curse my big mouth; now Owen is going to be asking me questions all night. (Noah groans).

**Amy: **Hearing Noah talk about Katie made me think of Gareth ... I'll have to ask Noah if something is wrong with me; I've been feeling weird all day.

**Megan: **Noah is straight? Yeah right! Next you'll be telling me that Craig is nice, as if! Getting invaded by green alien noses is more likely.

**Pandora: **That's so sweet; I've always been a believer that there is somebody for everyone ... maybe even someone for me.

**Ramona: **Katie and Noah were always some of my favourites; I never thought of 'shipping' them together though ... this is really cool!

**Vinsun: **Why would anybody think Noah is gay? Him kissing Cody was an accident wasn't it? Besides, Owen has some more questionable stuff anyway like the time he was glad the guys were sleeping together.

**Robbie: **Noah really walked right into that one!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling was sitting by herself with her head in her hands and an upset look on her face; she looked like she was deep in thought and wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around her. She kept thinking about how she had lost the challenge to Dil and how disappointed her Father would be of her. As she lamented to herself Pablo sat down next to her.<p>

"Bee in your bonnet Ling?" Asked Pablo with a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Assured Ling while not making eye contact with Pablo.

"Ling, I know that's not true and you do as well; what's bugging you? Is Lars picking on you?" Asked Pablo.

"He's not ... and if he was I could deal with him anyway." Assured Ling as she looked up at the ceiling. "It's just ... well ... I'm feeling ... never mind, it's not important."

"If it's upsetting you then it is definitely something important; tell me what's bugging you." Said Pablo gently.

"Why do you care?" Asked Ling. "You've only known me for ten days."

"I guess my parents just raised me to care for people and be nice to my friends." Replied Pablo.

"That's true, you have very pure chi." Nodded Ling. "Well ... I want to ask you a question and I need you to be completely and absolutely honest, ok?"

"I promise I will be." Assured Pablo.

"Ok ... am I a failure?" Asked Ling in a vulnerable voice.

"What? Why would you think that?" Asked Pablo in confusion.

"I thought I could win the challenge today; I thought all of my karate training and stamina could help ... instead, in the final round I lost to Dil. I have no ill feeling towards him, he played hard and he's a very nice guy ... but the fact that after all my years of training since I was in kindergarten I lost to an overweight optimist with no great physical strength ... it just made me feel like a failure." Said Ling in shame. "Father will be most disappointed in me ... will he still want to train me now that I have failed him and my team?"

Ling hung her head; after a moment Pablo hugged her gently.

"Ling; I may not know much about Chi, Yin Yang and your culture in general ... but you did awesome today. You managed to earn us second place and you didn't give up at any point; you did better than almost everyone and I think you should be proud of yourself." Said Pablo gently and comfortingly. "And you even have your own karate class; that _has_ to count for something. Trust me; I'm sure your Father will be very proud of you no matter what. If he wasn't proud of you then why would he help you get on a show where many millions of people across the world can see you?"

Ling was silent for a moment and then hugged Pablo back; after they parted she bowed politely.

"Thank you Pablo; I need that. T's just that I like to be the best I can be at something. I just don't like doing badly in any way." Admitted Ling.

"I fail at things but I just see it as a motivator to try harder next time." Said Pablo.

"Well, maybe you aren't as insecure as I am." Mumbled Ling. "I do have insecurities about certain things ... but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Have you told your father about how you feel?" Asked Pablo.

"No; I'm not sure how I would." Admitted Ling.

"After the show is over you should have a big talk with him about your fear of failure and whatever else you are insecure about; a heart to heart talk can go a long way." Suggested Pablo.

"... Thank you Pablo; I'll do that." Smiled Ling. "You really are full of surprises; out of all my team mates ... I think you're the best."

"I just do what comes naturally to me." Said Pablo modestly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Friendship is a powerful thing.)<strong>

**Pablo: **I don't know why Ling would be insecure; if I was as talented at everything as she is I'd probably brag about it. But as the saying goes, you probably know the least about those that you know the best.

**Ling: **Pablo is a nice guy; he really seems like a genuinely nice guy. I haven't know many people who would willingly sit down with me and have such a nice talk with me about my problems ... it's really nice. Maybe if we were both five years older ... no, that'd never happen. I'm not pretty, I've been told that enough times.

* * *

><p>Jethro was walking down to the cargo hold; he decided that while everyone else was eating dinner he could swipe somebody's panties for his collection. It was a self imposed challenge Jethro had made ... to get a pair of panties from each girl still in the game.<p>

"Maybe I could get some from Bea, I always did like red heads." Mused Jethro as he walked along.

As Jethro was about to round a corner he heard some voices; he crept silently and peered around; he saw Benjamin talking to Sophie and Tony. Jethro heard the word alliance and decided to listen to what they were saying.

"Ok guys, we lost the challenge today, you know what that means right?" Asked Benjamin.

"Err ... that we did badly?" Guessed Tony.

"... Not quite." Stated Benjamin. "It means that we have to vote somebody off; we should be safe since we nearly have the majority. Suki is about to officially get together so we can't vote for her; that leaves Winter and Bea since Ted is immune."

"We should vote for Bea."Suggested Sophie. "She kinda swears a lot."

"But she's pretty good at the challenges; the point of voting somebody off is to vote off a weak link, a liability if you will. That is why we should vote off Winter; she may be brainy, but almost every challenge so far has been physical and we'll need all the muscle we can get for the future challenges. Winter isn't that strong so voting her off won't harm us much ... if at all."

"But Winter is kinda my friend." Admitted Sophie not to quietly.

"All I'm saying is that if we vote off somebody holding us back then our chances of winning the next challenge will increase considerably. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Said Benjamin. "Now, we'd better get back to dinner before anybody noticed that we are missing.

"Okey dokie Benjy." Nodded Tony with a salute. "I'm with you all the way."

Jethro deliberately let out a cough.

"Err ... you two go on ahead; I need to get something from the cargo hold." Lied Benjamin.

"Ok, see you later Benjy." Waved Sophie as she and Tony left to get dinner.

Once Sophie and Tony had left Benjamin approached the sound of the cough and found Jethro.

"Greetings Benjy." Sad Jethro with a curt nod.

"Don't call me that." Frowned Benjamin.

"Tony does." Stated Jethro.

"He's my friend." Stated Benjamin. "So, do you need something?"

"I just have some interesting information for you." Said Jethro.

"Tell me after the ceremony; at the moment I'm hungry." Said Benjamin as he turned to leave.

"Fine, I guess you're not interested in knowing that there is a traitor in your alliance." Said Jethro in a shady voice akin to a used car salesman.

"... Say what?" Blinked Benjamin.

"Oh yes; earlier today I heard one of your 'alliance members' going over to Suki and Winter to tell them to vote for you; they might have told Ted and Bea as well ... but I can't be certain." Improvised Jethro convincingly.

"Who was it?" Asked Benjamin.

"I think you can figure it out; they'd require at least one IQ point to pull this off." Smirked Jethro.

"Tony isn't that dumb, he's just a bit ... wait ... _Sophie_!" Glowered Benjamin. "She isn't pulling a fast one, that's my job! She has _no idea_ how much is at stake for me. Ok; if I use the right words I might be able to give her a one way ticket to free fall land, population nine and soon to be ten. I appreciate you telling me this Jethro."

"The pleasure is all mine." Assured Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Subtle manipulation can lead to big things.)<strong>

**Jethro: **I couldn't let them vote out somebody weak; I need to keep my own alliance safe as possible. Between Sophie and Tony the loud wench is the bigger threat; and this time I didn't have to use hypnotism. (Jethro reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of green panties with white polka dots). Since Sophie's getting voted off I took my chance to nick some of her panties before her luggage was removed. The joys of being unsuspected eh?

**Benjamin:** I'm actually quite impressed with Sophie ... too bad she chose the wrong time to betray me. At the very least she should have made sure that nobody was watching her. I can't tell Tony about my counter plan, if I did he mitt blurt it out ... no, I'm gonna need Ted on board for this and I might be able to convince Suki as well. Hopefully three votes will be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Spooky Spiders were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the Drop of Shame ceremony to start; some looked nervous and others looked confident; of note was that Ted and Suki were holding hands. Chris stood on his tropical podium and flashed his signature pearly white grin for the camera.<p>

"Welcome back Spooky Spiders; you're the first team to lose twice in a row ... who knows, maybe it'll be three times tomorrow." Teased Chris.

"Don't count on it." Said Bea in determination.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see I suppose." Said Chris. "So; why do you guys think you lost today?"

"The food was too hot." Stated Tony.

"Well, Indian food has a reputation for being spicy." Chuckled Chris. "And I see that Ted and Suki are holding hands; I take it you two have something going on between you?"

"In doctor's terms, we have some compatible blood samples ... or something like that." Giggled Suki.

"Well anyway; you lost and so one of you is going to take the drop of shame. Before we find out who it is you guys need to cast your votes. Ted is immune so if you vote for him it is a wasted vote." Stated Chris. "Bea, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Vote! Vote! Vote!)<strong>

**Bea: **(She stamps Sophie's passport). I don't know you as #bleep# well as the others; no hard feelings.

**Winter: **(She stamps Benjamin's passport). You were out of the challenge early and I don't want to vote for Suki.

**Tony: **(He stamps Winter's Passport). Benjy said to vote for you ... please don't be mad!

**Sophie: **(She stamps Winter's passport). Sorry!

**Benjamin: **(He calmly stamps Sophie's Passport). You have no idea what's coming.

* * *

><p>After the last voter (Ted) had cast his vote the tweens sat back down on the bleachers as Chris took out a tray of miniature Taj Mahal's from under his podium.<p>

"Today's Safety Souvenirs are miniature replicas of the Taj Mahal, an ancient and important Indian land mark. If I call your name I will toss you one and you will be safe ... if you do not get one then you will be taking the Drop of Shame." Explained Chris.

There was a moment of silence.

"Since Ted is immune he gets the first one." Said Chris as he tossed one of the souvenirs to Ted. "Also safe this evening are...

"Suki"

"Tony"

"Bes"

"Benjamin"

Sophie and Winter were left without a Safety Souvenir; Sophie looked calm while Winter looked nervous.

"Sophie the boombox and Winter the Bookworm; you two racked up the most votes." Stated Chris as he held up the final safety souvenir. "Only one of you is safe, and I can confirm that the person going through is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Winter."

Winter let out a cheer as she caught her Souvenir while Sophie looked very surprised.

"... What?" Blinked Sophie. "Ok, I did not see this coming."

"Sorry Sophie, them's the breaks." Said Chris as he tossed Sophie a parachute. "The time has come for you to take the Drop of Shame."

Sophie was silent for a moment and then nodded as she put on the parachute.

"Oh well; at least I had fun while I was here; and I outlasted nine other people so I didn't do too bad. I guess I'll see you guys around." Said Sophie as she approached the door. "By the way Chris, today's challenge was stupid!"

Without another word Sophie leapt out of the plane with a very loud cheer of excitement. Chris shut the door and turned to the remaining six Spooky Spider.

"You guys are two members behind now; hopefully you can catch up. I don't want any of the teams becoming the next Ulong tribe." Said Chris. "You may leave; Squalid Class awaits you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ten are gone; that means only seventy five percent of the cast is left!<strong>

**Benjamin: **Never try to backstab a backstabber, especially when he was intended to keep you till at least episode fifteen.

**Winter: **It's a shame that Sophie is gone ... but between me and her I'd rather it wasn't me.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You did great today Dil." Congratulated Jarvis. "Without you we might have had to vote somebody off and Lars might have won solo immunity; you're pretty awesome."<p>

"Thanks little buddy." Said Dil cheerfully. "To be honest this challenge was really like my family's weekly outing to the Red Moon Indian Takeaway back home; it was really easy."

"Well, you must be stronger than Chuck Norris to be able to not get hurt from eating that hot curry." Said Jarvis.

"I have quite a resilient tongue; I doubt even lava would hurt that much." Chuckled Dil. "One time I ate raw rice and drank boiling water to cook it in my stomach ... it was actually really tasty and filling."

"I'll take your word for it; something tells me that if I drank boiling water I'd need a trip to the hospital." Said Jarvis while adjusting his hat.

"Obviously." Scoffed Lars. "No sane person would drink boiling water; only an idiot would do that, you know I'm right."

"He has a point; it would be pretty stupid." Agreed Jethro as he walked past.

"The only way to learn is my doing something." Shrugged Dil.

Meanwhile Pandora was relaxing in the massage chair and had a blissful look on her face.

"Mmmm ... I love First Class." Sighed Pandora in content.

"Me too." Agreed Natasha as she ate some cookies that were on a plate on her knee. "It really is worth the effort to get in here."

"Can I have one of those cookies?" Asked Pandora politely.

"Sure." Nodded Natasha as she tossed Pandora a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks." Smiled Pandora as she started to eat it.

Natasha got up with the tray of cookies in one hand and looked at the remote for the massage chair; it seemed to only be set on light massage; Natasha then set it to maximum.

"Oooooooo..." Groaned Pandora as she relaxed and closed her eyes. "I think I'll be sleeping in this chair tonight."

"Can I have a turn?" Requested Natasha.

"Just give me a _few_ more minutes." Assured Pandora. "Say, has anybody seen Amy?"

"She said she wanted to talk to Noah about something." Stated Gareth. "I do not know what it was, but judging by the look on her face it was probably something important."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: My minutes aren't free on weekends!)<strong>

**Pandora: **Coming first always feels great. It's currently win-win; either we win first class and I can sit in the massage chair, we come second or third and are safe ... or we lose and boot Lars. It's perfect.

**Gareth: **At the beginning of the contest Amy was a moth ... but she has now turned into a beautiful butterfly. It's a really wonderful change.

**Lars: **All in all a good day; I'm safe and people got upset. Awesome!

**Natasha: **Dil rocked today ... maybe I'll have my chance to rock soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"We may not have come first, but I'm satisfied with how we did today." Said Terrence. "Good job troops; you all played your part, no matter how small it may have been."<p>

"Thanks Terrence; man, after such a hard challenge all I want to do is sleep." Mumbled Zora. "And you know; that's exactly what I'm going to do. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Zora." Said Oliver politely.

Zora entered one of the bedrooms; after shutting the door she locked it so that she wouldn't be disturbed.

"So guys; where do you think we will be going tomorrow?" Asked Pablo.

"I'm hoping for China; I'd love to go there again. I haven't been there in years." Said Ling as she sat on the floor in the lotus position. "Though I would also like to go to Hollywood."

"Any reason why?" Asked Karrie from her seat on the sofa next to Robbie.

"Well ... they have nice outfits for the actors." Admitted Ling.

"Like I said earlier, I'd love to go to Holland." Said Karrie cheerfully. "It'd be great to visit the Duinrell amusement Park."

"Is it anything like Disneyland?" Asked Robbie.

"Not exactly, but it's still a lot of fun and has the best water slides in Europe." Replied Karrie. "I go there with my family every year ... though since I was coming on this show we had to put it off a little bit."

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to." Said Oliver.

"I'm gonna go to bed now; goodnight everyone." Said Molly as she entered one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind her

"Hmm." Pondered Terrence.

"What is it?" Asked Pablo.

"I thought I saw Molly hiding something under her shirt ... eh, must be my imagination." Shrugged Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Imagination is golden!)<strong>

**Terrence: **So not only do I get covered in itching powder but now I'm seeing things … this game must be messing with my head.

**Molly: **(She is holding a bottle of Volcanic Vindaloo Sauce). This is gonna be a great prank!

**Oliver: **After today I have come to a sophisticated and advanced scientific breakthrough … I don't like Indian Food.

**Robbie: **I'm interested in Karrie's Dutch heritage; maybe I could ask her more about it tomorrow, it should make for a good conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were all settling down under their blankets with their heads on their pillows. It may not have been much, but at the very least it was a lot better than Squalid Class.<p>

"And to think we were in First Class this time yesterday." Sighed Ramona.

"We'll win again soon enough." Assured Vinsun. "You deserve a good comfy bed … then again, so do most of us."

"You're so sweet." Smiled Ramona tiredly as she rolled over onto her side and settled down to go to sleep.

"It's kinda your fault we're here Vinsun." Frowned Edgar. "If you hadn't told Chris what I was doing then we might have ended up coming second."

"But it was cheating." Stated Vinsun.

"To be fair, I was eating other people's food as well so it isn't completely Vinsun's fault." Stated Craig. "I think cheating kinda got us Third Place … besides, I saw Jethro give Dil some of his food. We had no chance at winning anyway; nobody could have possibly beaten Dil in an eating challenge."

"Craig's right; second was the best we could have gotten … all thing's considered we didn't do too badly." Said Bonnie cheerfully. "Hey Megan, how's your eye?"

"It still hurts a bit." Said Megan with an exaggerated groan. "I'll definitely see Suki about it tomorrow; she might have some ointment for it."

"On the plus side the eye patch makes you look like a pirate." Said Emily cheerfully. "Yaaaar maties! Y marks the spot because X is a wee bit common yaaar! Heehee!"

"Settle down Emilee; eet eez time for us to sleep." Mumbled Albert. "Eet hazn't been an eezy day for me; why couldn't they have served us fromage or pain de chocolate?"

"Because those are French foods, not Indian and we've already been to France." Stated Edgar. "Now keep quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"One last thing, where do you guys want to visit next?" Asked Bonnie. "I'd like to go to Chicago."

"Niagara falls for me." Said Craig.

"Area 51 would be nice." Admitted Megan.

"A mansion made of gummy bears!" Giggled Emily.

"… What?" Said Edgar flatly.

"I'm just saying it'd be nice." Said Emily defensively. "Nap time!"

Emily lay down to go the sleep while cuddling her snake plushie.

"That's girl is nuts, right Vinsun?" Asked Edgar.

His response was a soft snoring; it looked like Vinsun had fallen asleep.

"Lucky." Muttered Craig.

"Mmm … Ramona…" Mumbled Vinsun in his sleep.

Everyone was silent upon hearing this; Bonnie then giggled.

"Looks like a certain country boy is in love!" Giggled Bonnie.

"Looks like you've got competition Craig." Smirked Megan. "Hear that Ramona?"

Ramona responded by snoring a little; it seemed that she had already fallen asleep and hadn't heard what Vinsun said.

"Theengs sure are gonna be deefferent soon." Noted Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As different as night and day!)<strong>

**Edgar: **So now the others know about Vinsun's crush … no matter; I can probably work this into my blackmailing strategy. Maybe I could say that I'll tell Ramona Vinsun is imagining her naked or something unless he gives me a foot massage and his breakfast … yep; I think I'll do that.

**Craig: **I guess my suspicions are confirmed; Vinsun likes Ramona. Well, while I am a little worried that she'll go out with him instead … if she does, I'll accept it maturely. Still, I'd like to know why he likes her. I wonder why he likes her … personally I like her because she stood up to me, made me change, is funny and her eyes are beautiful. If only Grace were here, she'd give me some good advice.

**Bonnie: **I kinda thought Vinsun was cute … but if he likes Ramona then that's fine; I'm not really the girl guys go for anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were lying around Squalid Class for the second night in a row; it was going to be a long night and they were hoping that it wouldn't be too hard to fall asleep. At the very least they had all survived elimination … but now that they were two members behind the other team's it was going to be harder to catch up.<p>

"I never want to see a #bleep# curry again." Groaned Bea as she held her tummy. "My gut feels weird."

"That's just because you aren't accustomed to hot food." Said Winter. "Hopefully we won't have any more eating challenges this season."

"Tony hopes so." Mumbled Tony.

"Complaining isn't going to solve anything." Said Benjamin flatly. "We'll just have to try harder next time; even third place would be good at this point."

"At the very least we won't be #bleep# kept up by Sophie's snoring anymore." Stated Bea.

"I suppose you have a point." Agreed Benjamin as the four of them settled down to go to sleep.

At the other side of Squalid Class Ted and Suki were sitting down side by side trying to think of what to say to the other.

"Err … Suki?" Asked ted.

"Yes Ted?" Replied Suki.

"I was just wondering … are we going out now? Or are we still just friends? Because … I quite like you and I was wondering … would you like to … err … be my girlfriend?" Asked Ted nervously.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to me my boyfriend." Replied Suki very shyly. "I think my answer can only be one thing … of course I will."

"Thanks for giving me a chance." Smiled Ted as he and Suki held hands. "So … things are gonna be like before then? Its not gonna get awkward or anything is it?"

"I don't think so; we're still friends, just a little bit more. The only thing different is that you now have permission to kiss me on the cheek every once in a while." Smiled Suki. "I hope we aren't too young … but I have seen younger couples; and my mummy did tell me that eye contact was important before I came here … she was right as always. We'll take things slow for now I think."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Ted. "So, shall we get some sleep? I'm tired … and you look exhausted."

"Do I?" Asked Suki sleepily. "Hmm, I guess I am pretty tired."

At that moment the two tweens shivered; it was starting to get cold, mostly due to the fact the plane was flying through the high altitude clouds and that there was no hating in Squalid Class.

"Boy, it is cold." Shivered Ted.

Suki thought for a moment and gained an idea.

"… Awkward warming up cuddle?" Offered Suki.

"… Awkward warming up cuddle." Nodded Ted as the two of them settled down and huddled up to keep warm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Aren't Toy Ships cute?)<strong>

**Ted: **With Suki as my alliance partner and, dare I say it, girlfriend … I feel like I'm ready to take on anything!

**Suki: **It was still a bit cold … but my heart sure felt warm, and that was good enough for me.

**Tony: **That was cute … full of cooties, but cute.

* * *

><p>Amy walked nervously up to the room that Owen and Noah were sharing; she was wondering if Noah would listen to what she had to say. She had managed to figure out why she had been feeling strange … or at least, she thought she had. After a moment of hesitation she knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting Owen opened the door.<p>

"Hey Amy; how are you?" Asked Owen cheerfully.

"Hello Owen … err … can I speak to Noah?" Asked Amy.

"Sure." Nodded Owen. "Hey Noah, you've got a visitor."

Owen walked back into the room as Noah walked to the doorway.

"What is it? And can it wait until the morning?" Asked Noah tiredly.

"I don't think it can." Said Amy apologetically. "You see … well; you know how you are dating Katie."

"Please don't remind me that I revealed it on international television." Grumbled Noah.

"Well; I've been thinking about Gareth a bit today … I even imagined him as a muscular hunk this morning. Well, I think err … I think I might be in love with him." Mumbled Amy.

"So … why are you coming to me?" Asked Noah curiously.

"Because I need some advice. You saw how I was early in the competition; I was a completely nasty brat … he may be my friend, but he wouldn't like me in _that_ way due to how I was earlier. What should I do?" Asked Amy quietly.

Noah was silent for a moment and then smiled.

"The best advice I can give you is to be yourself … be the nice girl you are now and show Gareth that you like him. I can't give too much advice since love is different for everyone; but you should just be nice and come on slow, just drop subtle hints that you like him. Just take it easy." Recommended Noah.

"… Thank you Noah, you're really smart; no wonder that Katie likes you." Smiled Amy. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Replied Noah.

Amy left back to First Class and Noah shut the door of his room; hopefully this would have a sweet resolution.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Advice can be valuable.)<strong>

**Amy: **I wonder how I should flirt; I may own dating books and claimed to have known about it back in France … but theory and practice are two very different things. I hope I don't mess this up.

**Noah: **I can be nice when I want to be; she's a little girl with her first crush, I wasn't gonna slam the door in her face; that be something Ale-hand-job would do. (Noah chuckles to himself.)

**Owen: **… Do you ever wonder how they get the white stuff inside Twinkies?

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Co-pilot seat of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the plane while humming a tune.<p>

"And Sophie is the tenth person to take the Drop of Shame, not hanks to Jethro. Edgar isn't letting up on blackmailing Vinsun. And it seems that Molly has something very naughty in the planning stages. Not only that but Ted and Suki have hooked up and Amy likes Gareth. This is complete drama!"

"This is called Total Drama." Reminded Chef Hatchet.

"True." Nodded Chris. "So; will the Spooky Spiders make a comeback? What will Edgar's next game move be? Will Pandora get to use the massage chair again? Will Amy successfully flirt with Gareth? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Bea: Sophie

Benjamin; Sophie

Sophie: Winter

Suki: Sophie

Ted: Sophie

Tony: Winter

Winter: Benjamin

Sophie: 4

Winter: 2

Benjamin: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Albert, Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie

* * *

><p>Sophie was mostly filler; she was intended to be light comic relief and really just a space filler. She wasn't too complex so she was never really one of my favourites, though I didn't dislike her or anything. She was admittedly one of the most fun to design though. She may have been filler, but she was kinda fun to write for. But either way, this is the end of the line for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens are going to be trekking across the Amazon Rainforest, camping overnight, and trying to get to the finish line … the key word being _try_.


	33. CH 11, PT 1: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Hello again everyone! It's time to start the Amazon Arc; the arc which could very well end up being the longest arc in the story with that I have planned. I think you will all enjoy it. Also, I have BAD news ... Pikmin 3's release date has been pushed back to 2013! All the more reason for the world not to end ... just joking! Anyway, enjoy the chapter anyone; we're going to learn a lot about certain characters in this chapter.

Jibberish Jungle!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet drove the flying behemoth. Chris flashed a grin for the camera and began his recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited India, the land of curry, pretty girls and the Taj Mahal! The challenge I gave the tweens was an eating challenge. The winner should have been obvious to everyone, but the tweens all tried their hardest and gained some firsthand experience of how hot Indian food is ... very hot! One by one the tweens dropped out of the challenge due to them not being able to take the heat."

"They wouldn't have lasted in NAAM." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Well they are just kids." Stated Chris with a shrug. "Dil excelled in the challenge and won it for the Rotten Roaches due to being the only person standing after the end of the last round. Due to having the most left over curry it was the Spooky Spiders that lost the challenge. But we also saw a lot of sneakiness during the challenge; Edgar gave his food to Vinsun while Craig ate some of Megan and Ramona's food for them. I caught Edgar, but Craig got away with it ... nothing I can do about it now. Also, Molly put itching powder on Terrence while he was asleep; she has yet to be caught."

"I think the follow up challenge was a bit stupid." Said Chef Hatchet.

"It kinda was, but it was that or another eating challenge and I'm not unoriginal." Stated Chris. "The follow up challenge was extreme musical chairs; every time the music stopped I'd press a button on my remote that would unleash a trap. In the end it was Ted who won solo immunity."

"That kid sure is sporty." Nodded Chef Hatchet.

"After the challenge Pablo comforted Ling since she was upset that she lost the challenge; those two sure have an odd friendship. But the real action arrived when Jethro manipulated Benjamin into backstabbing Sophie after he lied that Sophie was backstabbing our resident backstabber ... it sounds complicated but the end result was pretty simple; due to this Sophie got voted off and Winter was spared. And after this Ted and Suki officially got together ... we might be seeing more couples in future episodes."

"Like how Pink Princess likes Bug Boy?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"Yep; I didn't see it coming. Amy must have really changed her ways if she's falling for a poor person. Time will tell if this will end up with a new couple or a lot of tears ... either is good for ratings really." Admitted Chris. "In this episode we have the biggest challenge yet! Ten tweens are down and thirty remain; who will be the next one to take the Drop of Shame? Where will we be visiting today? Will Edgar continue to blackmail Vinsun? Will Ramona find out that Vinsun likes her? And will Emily do something crazy? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis was one of the first Rotten Roaches to wake up (since Pandora and Gareth had already left); after yawning and stretching out he decided to start the day with some video games. He turned on the SNES and started to play a game of Earthbound; his big brother Casper said that it was a true retro classic and that Nintendo was foolish to not release it to the Wii Virtual Console.<p>

"This is really fun." Noted Jarvis as he made Ness fight against a Territorial Oak. "I wonder why he told me that the final boss could give me nightmares ... what could it be?"

"Morning Jarvis." Greeted Dil as he exited his bedroom. "Ready for the next challenge?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nodded Jarvis. "You ready?"

"I was born ready!" Declared Dil as he pumped his fists. "I excelled yesterday and I'm hoping that I can do the same today."

"I'm sure you can; you're a pretty strong competitor." Nodded Jarvis.

"Say, I know that guy you're controlling. That's Ness ... hm." Pondered Dil. "You know; you kinda look like Ness."

"Really?" Asked Jarvis.

"Sure; you're both quiet and very nice and you both wear similar types of hats. Plus, Pandora is to you what Paula is to Ness." Grinned Dil.

"C'mon Dil, me and Dora are just friends." Assured Jarvis.

"And yet you called her Dora." Noted Dil.

"... It's just a nickname." Insisted Jarvis.

"Whatever dude; I believe you." Said Dil knowingly. "I call Natasha Natz and we have no interest in getting together so I can believe you."

"Thanks for believing me." Said Jarvis.

"No problem ... I still say you'd be cute together, but that's just my opinion." Said Dil as he looked out the window. "I can see a lot of trees below us, it looks like I rain forest ... I think we might be going to The Amazon."

"I hope we don't encounter any undiscovered monsters or get captured by Natives." Gulped Jarvis.

"C'mon, where's your sense of adventure?" Asked Dil.

"Right next to my fear of getting eaten by cannibalistic natives." Stated Jarvis.

"What's this about cannibals?" Asked Natasha as she walked up.

"Oh, Jarvis is just nervous about the possibility of us landing in the Amazon in case the natives try to eat us, nothing too big." Assured Dil.

"That sounds kinda scary." Gulped Natasha. "Are there really humans that eat other humans?"

"Only in jungles ... oh Wait, that's where we're going ... looks like we'll be fighting in the way of the warrior. Awesome!" Cheered Dil.

"... You're such an optimist." Giggled Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cannibalism is illegal in every state ... except Texas!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Dil might be a tad too optimistic for his own good. It's ok to worry about things isn't it? Well, we might not even land in the jungle; we might land near the beach or something ... I really hope so. I don't have any jungle allergies or something, it's just that I don't want anyone getting hurt since Rainforests are full of stuff like poisonous snakes and human eating plants as big as the Jumbo Jet itself.

**Dil: **A little optimism never hurts; it's quite good to have hope in bleak situations. Sometimes when people are at their lowest hope is the only thing they have. Besides; escaping from cannibals would make for a great story to tell my bugs back home.

**Natasha: **I've never been to a jungle before, but I bet they are quite hot around this time of year. Maybe I should wear my summer outfit I bought ... it's just that I don't want anybody staring at me if I wear it.

* * *

><p>Jethro and Lars were next to exit their bedrooms; Jethro gave a nod to his team mates as he approached them.<p>

"Good morning team; are we ready for the next challenge. No losing today alright? I'm hoping for us to win twice in a row; a first place winning streak would be very nice." Said Jethro as he glanced over his team. "Say, anybody know where Gareth and Pandora are?"

"They've already left." Said Jarvis. "I think Pandora said that she was going to give Gareth a haircut or something."

"Good idea, his hair looks like an amphibian crap." Nodded Lars.

"Well yours looks like a rejected wig for Bobo the clown." Stated Dil with a grin.

"Good one Dil!" Giggled Natasha as she high fived her best friend.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't force fed food to be fattened up by cannibalistic parents like a cow in a Veal Crate." Sneered Lars.

Dil didn't even seem bothered.

"Oh, that reminds me ... are you by any chance a troll on X-Box live arcade?" Asked Dil.

"Yeah; I'm called RockHard69 and I scream into the microphone a lot, I've been blocked by about seven hundred and eighty three people." Nodded Lars proudly.

"I'm willing to bet that list is going in increase." Mused Natasha in an unimpressed voice. "Just go and knit yourself a sweater or something."

"Maybe I will ... but only because I want to." Stated Lars as he left First Class. "And by the way, I don't knit things!"

"Gosh he is annoying." Muttered Natasha. "He's as bad as the time I got hypothermia."

"You got hypothermia once?" Asked Jethro in interest.

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment." Stated Natasha nervously. "By the way ... some of my panties have been going missing ... do any of you know anything about that?"

"... Wait, there's a pervert on the plane?" Cringed Jarvis.

"Not cool." Frowned Dil.

"That's gross!" Lied Jethro.

"What's this about underwear going missing?" Asked Amy as she walked out of her bedroom.

"There's a pervert going around; some of my panties have been stolen." Stated Natasha. "Guard your undergarments well Amy; a rich girl's undies would be a prime target."

"I'll keep them under lock and key." Assured Amy.

"This isn't important; we need to get ready for our next challenge, it could be anything." Stated Jethro.

"There's a jungle beneath us currently, we might be exploring somewhere like the Amazon." Said Jarvis.

"I hope none of you have any serious allergies then." Said Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Nut allergies are quite common.)<strong>

**Jethro: **(He is holding a pair of fluffy white panties, most likely homemade). Hmm, Natasha has nicer undies than Sophie; nice, fluffy and stretchy … I think its rabbit fur. Another for the collection. And you know, I have to wonder how bad Natasha's hypothermia was … do you think she's an amputee? If that's the case I'm amazed she doesn't stumble all the time.

**Natasha: **(She pulls off her right boot and shows her foot to the camera; the right half of it is prostatic). This happened when I was eight; I got lost in the snow while trying to find daddy's hat that he lost earlier in the day … I was so foolish. I pretty much had to learn how to walk again. I hope the others wouldn't think any less of me for this. I'm sure they wouldn't, but I definitely don't want Lars to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling was the first member of the Buzzing Bees out of her bedroom; after seeing that she was the first person up she sat down on the rug in front of the TV and began to meditate. As she started to clear her mind she opened her eyes and looked over at the Nintendo GameCube set up by the TV. Curiosity got the best of Ling as she crawled over to it and looked at it.<p>

"I've never really played video games that much before … I should probably meditate … but maybe a quick game of something won't hurt." Said Ling to herself.

Ling picked out a random game (Pikmin to be precise) and began to play on it; within ten minutes her eyes were practically glued to the screen as she directed the Pikmin around to pick up the pellet posies to make more Pikmin.

"This is so much fun." Smiled Ling cheerfully. "I wonder why father never let me play games back home … I guess they can be distracting I suppose, but they're a lot of fun."

A moment later Terrence and Karrie exited their own respective bedrooms and saw Ling playing video games. They walked up to her and sat down either side of her.

"Good morning Ling." Greeted Terrence with a salute.

"Enjoying playing video games?" Asked Karrie.

"I am." Nodded Ling. "I've never really played video games before; I don't own a games console back home. This one is a lot of fun; it's really cute."

"That's Pikmin … I don't like the Snagrets." Mumbled Karrie. "They're like snakes with seagull heads. It's a shame I'm so scared of birds; I love going to the seaside but I just can't stop panicking if birds come near me."

"I understand." Assured Terrence. "I'm scared of both fires and injections."

"I'm beyond terrified of spiders." Added Ling. "I wish I wasn't though; fear is a weakness I shouldn't have."

"Ling, it's impossible to be fearless; everyone in the contest is scared of something." Said Karrie gently. "I bet that even Chuck Norris is scared of something."

"I don't think he is." Stated Terrence. "He's like superman; he can't be harmed … and Chuck Norris is also immune to kryptonite, in fact … he IS kryptonite which is why he can beat superman just by blinking at him."

"… I don't get it." Said Ling in confusion.

"I'll explain it some other time." Said Terrence. "In the meantime I'm gonna go and get my breakfast; because as I've said before, an army marches on its stomach."

With a last salute to the girls Terrence marched out of Second Class.

"He _really_ needs a girlfriend." Stated Karrie cheerfully. "Have you ever thought about dating anyone Ling?"

"I'm too young for that. It has never crossed my mind." Stated Ling as an extremely faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Your blush says otherwise." Giggled Karrie. "Who do you like?"

"It's not important." Stated Ling. "He would never like me in that way anyway … I'm not pretty."

With enough being said Ling turned off the GameCube and left Second Class leaving Karrie on her own.

"She doesn't think she's pretty?" Blinked Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As insecure as a game of Jenga.)<strong>

**Terrence: **It may seem cliché, but I'm a big fan of Call of Duty; it's a lot of fun! I do get annoyed by all the people who play just to scream into the microphone and annoy other players though.

**Karrie: **Why would Ling not think she is pretty? She's a really pretty girl; if I was Bi or Les I would have made a move … ok, forget I said that, _poor_ choice of words. Maybe I should talk to her about why she thinks this.

**Ling: **I couldn't even begin to explain my situation, I don't want to be seen as a weak person; I'm supposed to be strong.

* * *

><p>At that moment the rest of the buzzing Bees exited their bedrooms.<p>

"Good morning guys." Greeted Molly politely as she immediately left second Class.

"Molly is getting more distant every day." Noted Oliver. "I think I'm going to go and talk to her about her odd behaviour."

"Good luck." Said Zora as Oliver left. "So guys, did you have good dreams?"

"I did." Nodded Pablo. "I dreamt I was stopping the future from being trapped in the past … or something like that."

"I dreamt I was riding a dolphin that had big fists." Stated Karrie.

"I dreamt ... in fact, never mind." Said Robbie quietly.

"Why? Was it a bad dream?" Asked Zora gently.

"Actually it was a really good dream … but it's a bit embarrassing." Mumbled Robbie. "Can we talk about something else?"

"C'mon; tell us!" Grinned Zora. "Did you dream that you were kissing a girl?"

"No!" Denied Robbie quickly. "Can we just drop it … in fact, I'm gonna go and get my breakfast, I'll see you guys in a little while."

Robbie hastily left Second class and Zora thought to herself.

"Yep, he definitely had a puberty induced dream." Giggled Zora. "So many questions to ask."

"Come on Zora, if Robbie wants to keep it a secret then he can." Said Pablo firmly.

"I guess you have a point … but it's still fun to playfully and harmlessly tease him." Said Zora as she left Second Class. "See you two in the Airplane Canteen."

After Zora left Karrie turned to Pablo.

"Hey Pablo, you know you and Ling are really good friends, right?" began Karrie.

"Yes we are; she's a really cool girl." Nodded Pablo.

"Well … do you think she's pretty?" Asked Karrie.

"… I don't really know where you are going with this." Said Pablo in confusion.

"Look; if she pretty, yes or no?" Persisted Karrie.

"Well … yes, I guess she is pretty; I really like her eyes." Nodded Pablo. "Why?"

"Well; she doesn't seem to think that she is pretty." Explained Karrie. "I asked if she likes anyone, she seemed to say that she did but says it would never happen since she isn't pretty. Girls shouldn't think they aren't attractive … do you think you could give Ling a few compliments about her appearance today? Maybe that'll cheer her up a bit. I'd do it myself … but she might think I'm coming onto her and that'd be a bit awkward."

"I'll do my best." Nodded Pablo. "By the way; did you say which boy it was that she liked?"

"Sorry to say it, but she didn't." Said Karrie with a shake of her head.

"Well, its Ling's secret so we should let her say when she is ready." Said Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.)<strong>

**Pablo: **I think Ling is afraid of showing weakness; maybe because of her karate training she feels she must be the best. Maybe she needs a nice gentle hug.

**Zora: **I wonder what Robbie was dreaming about … I bet it was super embarrassing! Heehee!

**Robbie: O**k, I have a confessional … I was dreaming about Karrie. I dreamt that we were on a date at the beach in our swimsuits … and then we started kissing … which we did till I woke up. I feel ashamed, am I a perv or something? I shouldn't be kissing her, even in a dream! … But I cannot deny that she's a really wonderful girl. Being eleven sure is complicated.

**Karrie: **I know what it feels like to be insecure; sometimes I yell at myself in the mirror for being such a coward when it comes to birds … I really want to conquer this fear … but it's not easy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting in a corner of Third Class reading a book; it was titled 'Advanced Computer Science and Action Script'; she looked uncharacteristically calm and was much for relaxed than her usual bouncy self. Edgar and Vinsun had already left and the rest of her team mates were asleep.<p>

"Ah, it's so nice to not have to act silly and be able to read up on my favourite pastime … computer science." Smiled Emily to herself. "If it wasn't necessary for me to act silly I could do my geeky stuff whenever I want ... but I can't because of the dare."

As Emily continued to read her book she noticed that her sleeping team mates were starting t wake up; she quickly turned the book upside down to revert to her silly façade.

"Good morning everyone!" Waved Emily with a silly grin. "Great day to eat toothpaste wouldn't you say?"

"Eef you say so Emilee." Said Albert as he stretched out.

"What are you reading Emily?" Asked Bonnie curiously. "Hey, is that a book about Computer Science?"

"Yeppers! I found it in the Cargo Hold a few days ago … but no know what it means." Giggled Emily.

"That makes two of us; I wouldn't know the first thing about computers accept the URL address of the Global Practical joke website." Admitted Ramona. "Say; where are Edgar and Vinsun?"

"They were gone when I woke up." Said Emily before adding. "Maybe they got eaten by mole crickets?"

"I doubt that." Giggled Bonnie. "Well, you've said stranger things I suppose."

"I'm just a pink haired ball of sunshine." Said Emily cheerfully as she got to her feet while still holding her book. "I'll see you guysies later; I'm gonna go and cure my serious case of the munchies!"

Emily cart wheeled out of Third Class as the rest of the Sneaky Snails got to their feet.

"Well; Emily sure is feeling bouncy today." Noted Craig.

"When isn't she?" Replied Ramona. "Well; I'll see you guys at breakfast; I think I can smell pancakes."

"I'll come too." Said Bonnie. "Dibs on using the syrup first!"

Bonnie and Ramona left Third Class; as they left Craig smiled t himself as he watched Ramona leave.

"I love that girl." Smiled Craig to himself.

Megan frowned at Craig; she needed to deal with this problem before it got out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Lend a hand! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Ramona: **Edgar often goes off by himself; I sometimes wonder where he goes … but it hardly matters, it's none of my business anyway. And Bonnie keeps looking at me and giggling … is there something she knows that I don't?

**Bonnie: **I should probably tell Ramona that Vinsun likes her … but I should probably leave it to Vinsun to tell her, he's the one with the crush after all.

**Megan: **Ok, I'm alone with Craig. Maybe I can give him a warning and get him to leave the others alone.

**Emily: **Ok, I've got a confessional … a big one. This whole silly girl image? … It's not _really_ who I am. I was dared by my friends to act silly like this and be complete comic relief … and if I did they would give me a huge pizza hut party, and I _love_ pizza. In reality, I'm a giant geek. I play the piano, I read comic books … and I'm a bit of a computer prodigy. Its hard work keeping up this silly girl image; I'd like to let the others know me on a more personal level … but the problem with that is they might be mad at me for this façade and may think I'm an idiot. Heck, I didn't want to dye my hair pink … but it was part of the dare. And the worst of it? … I've kinda got a crush on someone … but how could I approach him when I can't act like my normal geeky self around the others? … Nobody wants to date a geek anyway; besides, he likes someone else. Since I'm free to be myself in here I suppose I could read for a few minutes. (Emily crosses her legs and starts reading her computer science book.)

* * *

><p>"Ok Craig, now that we're alone I want to have a mature and serious discussion with you." Said Megan as she sat down on one of the chairs and beckoned Craig to sit on the one across from her.<p>

Craig sat down and looked at the eye patch wearing girl in front of him.

"So … what do you need?" Asked Craig.

"I want to know; do you truly like Ramona?" Asked Megan.

"I do." Nodded Craig.

"That isn't good enough; I'd like to know a few reasons." Persisted Megan.

"Well; she's a sweet girl, she's funny, she has really pretty eyes, she has a cute laugh, she has a wonderful personality, her pranks are funny … and she put me in my place and made me change myself. She's a really special girl." Listed Craig.

"You sound pretty obsessed." Glared Megan. "Maybe even a bit of a stalker."

"What? I'm no stalker!" Insisted Craig as Megan approached him and glared at him.

"The others may be convinced you have changed, but just for the record; I know you're just acting and that want to squeeze Ramona's butt or kiss her or something, probably a French kiss like you did back in France." Glared Megan. "You are a pervert, a liar, a manipulator and also a hypocrite; you go on after Edgar when he's done nothing to you. If you don't leave Ramona and the other girls alone … I'll make you wish you did."

Craig was wide eyed and tried to speak but Megan held up a finger.

"If my eye wasn't still hurting a lot I might be able to do something about you, but for now all I can do is warn you. Stay away from the others if you know what's good for you." Warned Megan. "Have a good long think about this bub; your groins health may depend on it … because I'll kick you in the balls!"

"Megan, I've changed, honestly!" Insisted Craig.

Megan just shook her head.

"… Think fast!" Said Megan,

BAM!

Megan kicked Craig in the crotch which made him let out a shriek as he fell to the floor.

"If you try and tell no me … who would they believe? A friend like me? Or a liar like you? Think about it Craig." Said Megan as she left Third Class.

Crag squinted in pain as he staggered to his knees.

"What a female dog." Whimpered Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I could think of worse insults.)<strong>

**Megan: **Hopefully that'll get it through his thick skull to stay away from any of the girls. He's nothing but a pervert.

**Craig: **What did I do that time? I thought Megan had stopped the grudge … I guess I was wrong.

**Albert: **I heard a high peetched squeal … for once eet deedn't come from me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone." Yawned Ted as he woke up and stretched out. "I'm starting to grow sick of Squalid Class; two nights here in a row is a good reason to try harder."<p>

"We tried at the previous challenge, and we still lost." Sighed Winter. "And I nearly got voted out … I'm gonna work hard now so that I'm not voted out the next time we lose … which, at the rate things are going, will probably be tonight."

"Come on guys; that's no way to talk." Said Tony positively. "I may not be a smarty pants, but wearing a frown won't get you anywhere; find the solution and don't delay, let's let our troubles fly away!"

"… That was very poetic of you Tony." Smiled Winter. "But we only have six members now, and everyone else has eight; we're gonna have a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to catch up."

"We could always #bleep# cheat." Suggested Bea.

"I prefer to play by the rules … and could you stop swearing for a day or two?" Requested Winter politely.

"I'm really sorry … but I #bleep# can't; it is part of my bet with my friend, I've #bleep# gotta keep it up a lot." Said Bea apologetically.

"I suppose I understand." Nodded Winter. "So Benjamin, do you think we can evade elimination today?"

"It's a possibility." Nodded Benjamin. "But it's equally possible that we could lose again; I am hoping that will not be the case."

"Me too." Agreed Suki. "I don't have a clue who I would vote for."

"Let's not talk about it; we aren't going to lose!" Declared Tony. "We're going to win or lose trying!"

"Very good, what he said." Nodded Ted.

"Like Winter says, we're gonna need to work hard in the future challenges … but we all have a skill or something great to add to the team." Said Suki optimistically.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bea.

"Well; I have medical knowledge. Bea … you have strength. Ted has speed and charisma. Winter has brains. Benjamin has strategy and leadership. And tony … well … he has heart, and a lot of it." Said Suki with a sunny smile.

"Suki's right; if we put all of our #bleep# talents together then we will be unstoppable; we need to #bleep# work as a team through the thick and the #bleep#' thin." Agreed Bea. "You're sure are a good motivational #bleep# speaker Suki."

"That's my girl." Agreed Ted.

"Cheese for everyone!" Cheered Tony.

"… Yeah." Said Benjamin with a roll of his eyes.

"Tony's funny." Giggled Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He's as funny as Gravity Falls … <strong>_**very**_** funny!)**

**Tony: **Me and my teamies are gonna win today, just you watch!

**Bea: **Believe me; if I could stop my tics permanently #bleep# I'd do it in a heartbeat. But Tourette Syndrome doesn't #bleep# work like that … I'll have it till the day I die; and considering the #bleep# school I go to that may be earlier than for most people … but not if I win the #bleep# money!

**Suki: **It just takes the right choice of words and people will be happy.

**Benjamin: **The next time we lose I'm thinking of voting out Winter or Suki; each option has pros and cons. Winter is smart and Suki is a medic … it's be a shame to lose them, but everyone on the team besides myself, and Tony to a lesser extent, is expendable. It's the way things are.

**Winter: **I was nearly voted out yesterdays … I'm not letting it happen again. If only there was an Immunity Idol of some kind, like in Survivor.

**Ted: **Nothing like a nice pep talk to get you going in the morning, right?

* * *

><p><strong>(A spare room in the Jumbo Jet)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gareth was sitting in a chair with a blue blanket around him and his hat discarded on the floor. Pandora was behind him with a pair of scissors and was giving him a haircut.<p>

"You've got really long hair Gareth; when was the last time you had a haircut?" Asked Pandora.

"… I can't remember." Admitted Gareth. "The memory is now dust in the wind. I appreciate you giving me a haircut; it was getting a bit long."

"It's not a problem Gareth; it sooths me." Said Pandora as she snipped off some more hair. "So; how short do you want it?"

"Just a little off the ends; I like my hair to be shaggy, but could you cut my fringe a bit? It sometimes goes into my eyes." Requested Gareth.

"Sure thing." Nodded Pandora.

Pandora gave Gareth his haircut in silence for a minute before Gareth spoke again.

"You seem happier nowadays Pandora; you are much more cheerful than you were at the start of the competition." Noted Gareth. "What caused the change?"

"Well … I still feel depressed; but I'm really trying to hold it in so nobody gets annoyed and so Lars won't see me as an easy target … he now seems to be picking on Amy and that's bad as well." Mumbled Pandora. "I've asked Terrence to keep Lars under control if he is able to since he is the strongest physically."

"That's a good idea." Agreed Gareth. "Hey Pandora, if I may ask … what is it that makes you sad anyway? It must have been something really bad indeed."

"It was…" Said Pandora quietly.

"Could you tell me about it? I promise not to tell anyone." Assured Gareth while crossing his heart.

Pandora was silent; she couldn't possibly tell Gareth what had haunted her for so long … but maybe … maybe she could tell him part of it, just to satisfy his curiosity and stop the questions for a while. Pandora knew that she could trust him.

"I won't tell you the whole story … but I'll tell you part of it." Said Pandora as she took a deep breath. "… I don't have a mummy, she's dead."

Gareth was silent upon hearing this resolution.

"Really?" Asked Gareth gently.

"Yes; it happened when I was little, I never really got to know her and I don't even remember her." Nodded Pandora solemnly as she snipped some more of Gareth's hair. "It really made my self esteem take a blow … I'd explain the exact reason, but that would involve saying how she died … and I just _can't_ say."

"I can't begin to imagine what it would be like not having a mother; my parents may be poor but they love each other _so_ much." Said Gareth wistfully. "I can understand you though; we both have problems … I'm in poverty and you have self esteem and bullying problems. But you're among friends now."

"Thanks Gareth." Smiled Pandora. "It's been hard growing up; I mean, my daddy and I are very close and we have such a special bond …but children learn more from their same gendered parent and I my mummy isn't here to teach me anything … am I rambling?"

"Not at all; what you have to say is very interesting." Assured Gareth. "You're a good girl Pandora; don't ever think differently.

Despite feeling a little gloomy, Pandora was able to smile.

"Thank you Gareth … but _please_ don't tell the others about this conversation." Requested Pandora.

"You have my word I won't tell anyone." Promised Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The secret is out! … Part of it anyway.)<strong>

**Gareth: **Pandora sure has had some emotional blows in her life … but I would have thought she would get over it over the years … but since I still have both my parents I suppose I don't know what she is feeling and hopefully never will. But her secret is safe with me.

**Pandora: **That was hard … but it felt good to get it off my chest, part of it anyway. Seriously everyone, treasure the time you have with your parents … because you will never know when they won't be here anymore. I love my daddy very much … but getting 'The Talk' would have been less awkward if my mummy had given it to me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are we doing down here?" Asked Vinsun while Edgar sat in an armchair.<p>

"I need you to do something for me and I'd rather not be seen or interrupted by the others." Stated Edgar as he sat in an armchair and started removing his shoes.

"What do you need?" Asked Vinsun.

"I want a foot run; my feet are in need of some pampering." Stated Edgar.

"…What?" Blinked Vinsun flatly.

"You heard me." Said Edgar as he removed his socks and smirked. "They might stink a bit, but I'm sure you'll ease my foot cramps."

"I'm not doing that!" Snapped Vinsun.

"Fine, you don't have to." Shrugged Edgar.

"Really?" Asked Vinsun sceptically.

"Sure; if you don't mind me ruining your chances with Ramona, getting you voted off, making your friends hate you and bulldozing your home … then feel free to leave." Nodded Edgar with a rather _nasty_ grin.

Vinsun was silent and then sighed as he got down and started to massager Edgar's smelly feet with a disgusted look on his face.

"You are horrible." Said Vinsun while feeling a little sick.

"Maybe so, but I'm the one in control here. You have to do as I say and there is _nothing_ that you can do about it." Bragged Edgar. "Anyway, if we lose a challenge again you're going to help me win solo immunity; I might need it."

"You definitely will; you're a complete asshat." Frowned Vinsun. "And have you washed your feet recently?"

"I have better things to do with my time than bathe." Stated Edgar. "Now make sure to pick out my toe jam as well."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That is one type of jam nobody wants on a sandwich.)<strong>

**Edgar: **It's useful to have my own personal servant; he does whatever I say. Vinsun ... that _almost_ sounds like a _person's_ name. (Edgar laughs.)

**Vinsun: **Does Edgar think I'm his slave or something? Either way ... that was _disgusting_. (Vinsun shudders.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly was sitting down at one of the tables eating her breakfast while Oliver was sitting next to her writing something.<p>

"This bacon is great!" Cheered Molly as she swallowed a mouthful of her meaty breakfast before letting out a belch and giggling. "That was funny!"

Oliver finished what he was writing and passed it to Molly and made a 'read it' gesture.

"You want me to read it? Ok." Nodded Molly as she began to read the note.

And this is what it said.

'Why are you acting so odd lately? You're acting rude, you're burping a lot, and you're making naughty comments ... what's going on Molly? Is something bothering you? This isn't the Molly I know; the molly I know isn't rude, she's a perfect and sweet little girl ... why are you acting so strangely?'

Molly frowned a little.

"I'm not perfect Oliver. Why does everyone think that I'm perfect?" Asked Molly in mild annoyance. "Everyone is always complimenting me and saying I'm perfect ... why can't I just be like everyone else? The thought of being perfect scares me! I've never been perfect and I never will be, so stop calling me perfect. I'll see you later."

Molly got up and left the table while Oliver looked like he was in thought.

"Is Molly scared of being perfect?" Asked Oliver."Maybe she's acting like this so we won't see her as perfect ... no, I don't think she'd do that. I should apologize to Molly for upsetting her, even though it was an accident.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Being perfect truly is not perfect.)<strong>

**Molly: **I have a plan; at dinner I'm gonna put the Volcano Vindaloo hot sauce in everyone's food and I'll admit it was me; after that there's no way they could _possibly_ see me as perfect. Finally they'll see me as just a normal person. I get complimented a lot back home and given loads of stuff 'just because' ... I hate it! Can't I just be treated as normal? I don't want special perks due to my disability; I like to have a challenge!

**Oliver: **I wonder why Molly would fear perfection; most girls fear imperfection. Interesting.

* * *

><p>Ted and Suki were sitting next to each other eating their breakfast; they were talking about their new relationship and where things would go from here.<p>

"What do you think our families will think?" Asked Ted. "Do you think they will say that we're too young?"

"I don't think so; my parents started dating when they were both eleven." Replied Suki. "That's the thing with love ... sometimes it just happens. We'll take things slow for now; we don't want to end up like Geoff and Bridgette back in season two."

"I don't think I'm gonna kiss you _that_ much." Assured Ted.

"Well would you look at that; it's the season's first couple." Smiled Pablo as he walked up and sat across from Ted. "I knew that it would happen eventually ... or sooner."

"What can I say? I'm just a natural ladies man; I'm as irresistible as a Krabby Pattie." Grinned Ted.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Chuckled Pablo. "Well, I just thought I'd say congratulations. You two go good together ... not that I really know that much about relationships."

"You might get a girl one day." Said Suki positively.

"Yeah, you and Ling are pretty close." Nodded Ted.

"We're just friends." Assured Pablo. "So, I guess that one day the Geiger and Fujita families will be as one ... dibs on being best man!"

Ted and Suki both looked embarrassed.

"Not funny dude." Said Ted flatly. "Well, good luck in the challenge today; my team may have the fewest, but we're gonna win this time!"

"You guys sure are hurting for a win." Noted Pablo. "Well, may the better team win; hopefully all of us can evade elimination."

"Here's hoping." Agreed Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Do Spiders eat Bees?)<strong>

**Suki: **Really things are no different between me and Ted than they were before; the only difference is that we've kinda had a 'friendship upgrade' ... it feels nice. Also, I looked out the window and saw that a jungle is below us ... I'd better take my medical case with me; it has anti venom in it. If only Bezoars from Harry Potter were real huh?

**Ted: **Best friends sure can be embarrassing sometimes huh? Well, when he gets a girlfriend I'll be sure to repay the favour.

**Pablo: **I haven't been to a jungle before ... but I'm proud to say that my parents are in no way responsible for deforestation; Bones Inc is very eco friendly.

* * *

><p>Gareth sat down across from Amy at one of the tables; she immediately noticed that Gareth had been given a haircut.<p>

"I like what you've done with your hair Gareth." Complimented Amy. "Who cut your hair?"

"Pandora did." Replied Gareth. "I appreciate it since my family can't afford luxurious like haircuts very often."

"If you like I could give you some money to help your family get back on their feet." Offered Amy. "I do have a fair bit on me."

"That's alright Amy; I wouldn't want to leech off you." Assured Gareth. "I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Said Amy.

Gareth began t eat his breakfast while Amy gazed at him.

"_That haircut makes him look really hot; he's as handsome as a prince ... could he be my prince charming_?_ He's smart too ... such a sweetie_." Thought Amy to herself as a blush appeared on her face.

"Are you alright Amy?" Asked Gareth.

"Yes, why?" Replied Amy.

"Well, you're just blushing a bit ... you're as red as a rose." Stated Gareth.

"Oh, err, I just feel a bit hot; I'll go and cool myself off." Said Amy as she got up and quickly left the Airplane Canteen.

"Amy has come such as long way since the start of the competition; it's like a caterpillar undergoing a metamorphosis into a butterfly." Mused Gareth poetically.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Butterflies are one on the ONLY insects the author doesn't hate.)<strong>

**Amy: **(She splashes some water on her face from the sink and then turns to the camera). My heart was racing back there; and to make things worse ... he saw me blushing. I don't think I'm ready for this ... but I was given 'The Talk' about a month before coming here, so I guess it had to happen sooner or later. He fact I like Gareth _proves_ that love is blind.

**Gareth: **I wonder why Amy looked so embarrassed; does blushing make her feel awkward or something? Or did she just like my haircut? I may never know.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting between Ramona and Bonnie at one of the tables eating a bowl of cornflakes. She was listening to her friends talk and speaking when needed, but otherwise she remained silent.<p>

"Hey Bonnie, have you ever wondered how computers work?" Asked Ramona. "It must be really complex to get them to work as they do."

"Agreed; I wonder how it's possible to create something like Bulbapedia." Agreed Bonnie thoughtfully.

"It's easy." Said Emily without thinking.

"You know how to programme computers?" Asked Bonnie curiously.

"Computers? I thought you were talking about cheeseburgers." Improvised Emily.

"Yep, that's our Emily." Giggled Bonnie.

"The silliest girl around." Nodded Ramona.

"Being silly is what I do." Declared Emily. "I also like crab cakes!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: On-off silliness!) <strong>

**Emily: **I'd love to talk about my interests with the others; music, computers, collecting toothbrushes ... yes, that _does_ count as a collection. Problem is, they've gotten so used to be being silly that they'd have to get to know me all over again and might vote me out because they don't know the real me too well. I can't even show them my picture book. (Emily takes out a picture book And shows a random picture to the camera). As you can see, I normally wear glasses and I was a little plump in my younger years, though nowadays I'm quite a beauty ... by geek standards at least. You'd think with my computer know-how I'd be more popular, but mean old Principle Gussler only cares about sports, he's worse than the blue screen of death which takes a lot of time to fix and usually results in a formatting of most, if not all, of the files, documents and saved email addresses.

* * *

><p>Edgar then walked into the room and sat down across from the girls and next to Albert.<p>

"Where 'av you been?" Asked Albert. "Breakfast eez neearly over."

"I was preoccupied." Stated Edgar as he took all the remaining toast, bacon and eggs. "Anyway, don't bother me at the moment, I'm hungry."

Edgar then started toe at his breakfast rather piggishly.

"Hey! Vinsun hasn't had any yet." Frowned Ramona.

"He had his earlier; he told me so when I encountered him on the way here." Stated Edgar. "He'll be fine."

"Where eez he anyway?" Asked Albert.

"I dunno." Shrugged Edgar as he continued piggishly eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What an <strong>_**intelligent**_** and **_**witty**_** response. Cough - SARCASM – Cough.)**

**Edgar: **Truth? I threw Vinsun's stupid hat somewhere in the cargo hold and he's currently looking for it. Harsh? Eh, maybe ... but it got me more food so it's all good.

**Albert: **Edgar eez acteeng sheefty latelee. Maybee he eez just worried zat he eez getteeng voted off zee next time we lose.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the plane's intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention passengers; we are just a few minutes away from landing in our next destination. This is going to be your biggest challenge yet, so you'd best be ready! Today's location is ...The Amazon Rainforest. That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"The Amazon? ... That sounds awesome!" Cheered Dil.

"I hope we don't #bleep# run into the zing – zings." Gulped Bea.

"I'm sure everyone will be fine." Assured Jarvis gently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Amazing Amazon!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Admittedly I was worried as well; but I don't Bea to be worried even if she is my opponent. Hopefully we'll be able to stay on the trail and not run into any danger.

**Emily: **The Amazon sounds nice; I don't just have African roots; but I also have Brazilian roots too. The only problem is that I have a few allergies ... you know, stuff like the pollen of certain jungle flowers, the saliva of Giant Venus Fly Traps and also spider venom. I think I'm allergic to jungle nuts as well.

**Robbie: **Ok, jungles definitely have birds ... so it's my duty to make sure that Karrie stays calm and is ok. I wouldn't say I'm in love with her, but I definitely don't want her to get scared.

**Karrie: **On one hand I'll be able to see a lot of wonderful plants and animals. On the other hand, there might be some giant birds ... this destination is very conflicting in terms of pros and cons.

**Ramona: **Gee, and I thought my garden back home was big; even the small plants are bigger than Chef Hatchet!

**Bea: **I've gotta ask; is it normal to #bleep# have a fear of cannibalistic natives?

**Tony: **This is gonna be fun! I love climbing trees!

* * *

><p>After the Jumbo Jet had landed the tweens exited the behemoth plane and stood in their teams in front of Chris. Noah looked bored and ready to give the sign language translations while Owen had picked a flower and given it to Izzy which made her giggle and smile.<p>

"Welcome to the Amazon everyone." Announced Chris. "You stand in a very large rainforest full of magnificent creatures, incredible plants and, to put it simply, many examples of nature at its finest. This rainforest is getting chopped down for things such as timber, which are used to make paper and everyday objects that we use ... you should feel guilty."

"Sorry." Mumbled Natasha.

"Whoa, you look hot." Blinked Lars as he gazed at Natasha.

Natasha was wearing a different outfit then her usual parka due to how hot the rainforest was. She was wearing a sleevless pink tank top and plain blue jeans with a few pom poms attached. She still ahd ehr snow boots on though.

"Don't stare." Muttered Natasha.

"Well anyway; time to announce today's challenge. If you will look to the north, south, east and west you will notice a trail of flags have been set out." Gestured Chris.

The tweens saw that flags that Chris was talking about; each led a different way into the jungle and each separate trail was a different colour; red, yellow, blue or green.

"Your challenge is going to be the longest yet." Continued Chris. "Each team will be going a different way to their destination. Each trail is the distance of a one day hike through the jungle. You will be hiking to the ruins at the end of each trail; at these ruins is an idol that represents your team. All you have to do is get that idol and then bring it back here and put it on one of the pedestals that Chef Hatchet is setting up by the plane. The first team to do so wins First Class, the last team to come back will lose and face elimination."

"So, we'll be camping out in the jungle?" Asked Pandora.

"Yep; you're each going to be given camping supplies such as food and a sleeping bag." Nodded Chris. "You are allowed to travel through the night if you want to; but I wouldn't recommend it; navigating the jungle at night is really difficult due to the _darkness_."

Suki gulped and Ted gently gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Your equipment should last you through your journey, but don't waste any of it. This is a real wilderness survival experience and we haven't given you luxuries like popcorn or soda; however, each team has a large bag of marshmallows as part of the camping spirit." Stated Chris.

Chef Hatchet handed each of the tweens a backpack of supplies; some lifted theirs easily while some had a little bit of trouble.

"Also, one more thing." Said Chris. "Each team is going to get a signal flare; if you encounter danger or get hopelessly lost then fire it off and we'll send out a search party to find you. But I warn you now; if you use it as prank ... you will be disqualified and automatically lose the challenge. Are we clear?"

The tweens nodded; the rules seemed pretty easy to understand.

"Are there any natives around here?" Asked Zora.

"Nope; the Zing Zings and all the other tribes are hundreds of miles away." Assured Chris. "Anymore questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Ok then; if everyone is ready then will each team get to the started line of their trails?" Asked Chris.

The teams did as they were asked; as they stood at the ready Owen handed each of them what looked like a small metal Chris Maclean head.

"What are zese for?" Asked Albert.

"These are trackers; they were Noah's idea." Explained Chris. "It's to let us know where you are, you know, in case three teams are back and we don't know where the other team is. It's just a precaution; don't lose them ok? Believe it or not, losing a bunch of kids in the Amazon Rainforest is pretty bad for lawsuits."

"You don't say." Said Lars sarcastically.

"I do say." Nodded Chris as he took out a starter pistol. "Anyway; you will start the challenge on my mark. Three ... two ... one ... zero point five..."

BANG!

Chris fired the starter pistol and the tweens started to run as fast as they could down their team's respective trails. As they started to get further away from the plane Noah walked over to Chris.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Noah.

"I'm more or less sixty percent sure." Nodded Chris.

"... That isn't very reassuring." Stated Noah.

"Oh come on Noah, we had a great time in the Amazon last season; remember when we got attacked by giant caterpillars?" Reminded Owen cheerfully.

"That really hurt." Muttered Noah.

"Pain is fun!" Cheered Izzy.

"... Right." Blinked Noah.

Chris raised an eyebrow at this conversation and turned to the camera.

"So the race is on, but how hard is it going to be for the tweens? Will Emily reveal she isn't really a silly girl? Will anybody get attacked by monkeys? And will anybody get eaten? Find out after the break on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Jungle Rumble!)<strong>

**Natasha: **I would have worn sandals; but Id rather keep my prostatic fot piece a secret. It's lovely and sunny in the jungle; I may like it in the cold ... but I could easily get used to this.

**Dil:** Well, so much or encountering natives.

**Tony: **Walking through the jungle should be fun ... maybe we'll see sasquatch!

**Benjamin: **This is good; a challenge where having fewer members isn't a disadvantage. I think we'l do good at this.

**Jethro: **(He looks annoyed). I _hate_ camping...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens trek through the Amazon Jungle; some problems are encountered in the forms of man eating plants, crocodiles, crossing rivers and even some rather pissed off (but relatively harmless) pygmy monkeys!


	34. CH 11, PT 2: Jungle Bungle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I went to see Julius Caesar with my drama class yesterday; it was really cool. I love going to the theatre and even though I was nearly falling asleep by the end I really enjoyed the play. I think that theatre is underrated; nowadays the cinema gets the glory (though truth be told I like the cinema more, but you get the idea). Anyway, enough about my personal life, let's get started!

Jungle Japes!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees had begun hiking through the Amazon Jungle; the hot sun was shining down on them and some of the wildlife seemed to be watching them. Karrie had given Robbie her camera to take a few photos with.<p>

"This is so cool!" Cheered Robbie as he took some pictures with Karrie's Camera. "Everything around here is so exotic; you can't find stuff like this back in Canada."

"Not even in exotic flower shops?" Asked Zora.

"Well, you know what I mean." Stated Robbie. "We've got quite a walk ahead of us; and we'll have to come back this way tomorrow ... I hope we don't get lost."

"I wouldn't worry about it Private Robbie." Assured Terrence. "I'm pretty good at navigation; and if we haven't reached our destination by night fall I can help us navigate by using the stars. Our flag trail led directly north, so we would just have to look for the North Star; after that we'd be right on track. Besides, we have the tracker and the flare, so I'd say we have enough equipment to help us."

"Does anybody know how to make fire?" Asked Oliver. "We're going to need some warmth tonight, even with our sleeping bags."

"Don't worry cadet; I know how to make fire." Assured Terrence.

"I do as well." Added Ling.

"That's a relief; I wouldn't want to have to sleep in the cold and dark at night." Said Oliver as he looked up at the sky. "I bet the stars will be beautiful."

"Yes, I suppose they will." Nodded Ling with a small frown.

At the back of the group Pablo and Karrie were walking next to each other; Karrie gave Pablo a tap on the shoulder.

"Need something?" Asked Pablo.

"Why don't you tell Ling she's pretty?" Suggested Karrie. "I think she would appreciate it."

"Ok, but ... what if she thinks I'm flirting with her?" Asked Pablo quietly.

"I think she'll know that you're just complimenting her." Assured Karrie.

Pablo nodded and then walked faster to walk besides Ling.

"So Ling, what do you think of the Amazon?" Asked Pablo to start conversation.

"I like it here; it's very peaceful and full of nature." Said Ling with a small smile. "The flowers look really pretty and I like the wildlife; though if a bird appears I'm kinda expected Karrie to freak out."

"Yeah, she does tend to do that." Nodded Pablo. "I wonder why; I think she's told Robbie but not the rest of us yet; well, there's no rush."

"True." Agreed Ling. "You know; I think Karrie trusts Robbie so much because she likes him and I think he likes her in return. She's a pretty girl, unlike me, so it's easy to see why she has an admirer."

"But Ling, you are pretty." Said Pablo charmingly. "You have cute eyes and you're a really pretty girl; I'm honestly surprised that most of the guys aren't asking you for a date."

"You're just saying that." Said Ling with a blush.

"I'm being serious." Insisted Pablo. "You may not realize it, but you're probably the prettiest girl here. I may mean it platonically, but to be honest ... you're attractive, and don't ever think differently."

Ling looked rather flattered and smiled.

"Thank you Pablo, I appreciate you saying that." Said Ling sweetly. "But, is there any reason you think I'm pretty?"

"Nope; I just said is 'just because'." Smiled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Because. ... It's such a powerful word isn't it?)<strong>

**Ling: **It feels nice to be called pretty; I'm no supermodel or anything. I lack a bust and Hartman hips ... but maybe when I'm older I'll have them.

**Pablo: **Karrie may have told me to say it, but I meant everything I said. Ling is pretty whether she realises it or not.

**Terrence: **Now this is my kind of challenge; roughing it in the wilderness it exactly what Total Drama is all about.

**Oliver: **It's fascinating to be in the Amazon Rainforest; it's a great opportunity to see many wonderful sights... but I didn't expect to see any carnivorous plants; clearly this jungle has a few dangers in it. Thankfully we were given a machete with our supplies.

* * *

><p>As the Buzzing Bees continued onwards Oliver walked beside Molly who was looking all around at the surrounding area. He tapped her on the shoulder.<p>

"Hello Oliver; the jungle sure is fascinating right? It's so different to everything back home." Said Molly cheerfully. "So, do you need something?"

Oliver passed Molly a note of apology that he had written earlier. Molly read through it and smiled.

"You don't need to apologize; I just got a little annoyed over nothing." Assured Molly. "I just don't really like being called perfect is all."

Oliver looked puzzled so Molly continued.

"I just don't like the idea of it because..." Molly trailed off and then quickly continued. "I just don't like it is all; I'm not perfect and I don't want to be treated like I am."

Oliver nodded in understanding before looking ahead and 'eeping'. Molly didn't hear the sound but knew Oliver had seen something; she looked ahead and also let out an 'eep'.

"Hey guys ... do any of you have some weed killer?" Asked Molly as she pointed ahead.

Up ahead were some plants that resembled the Putrid Piranha's from the Paper Mario series; they had sharp teeth and were staring at the group hungrily.

"Ok guys, don't panic." Said Terrence. "They're over there and we are over here; if we keep our distance then we'll be fine."

"What a discovery; these plants are like nothing I've seen before." Grinned Oliver as he whipped out a note book and began to write some notes in it. "They even have teeth like what you would see in a Panthera Tigris ... a Tiger to be exact."

"Looks like Oliver doesn't seem too worried." Noted Zora. "But the plants are blocking the way; maybe we should go around them?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Ling. "If we go off the path then we may end up lost if we run into something else; plus, there might be snakes in the overgrowth and I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"Ling is right; when and if I become a Sergeant I would never consider sacrificing my own men and women for even a nanosecond." Agreed Terrence. "We'll have to get past them somehow ... but I don't think we should attack them though; they might be endangered."

"Good point; endangered animals should never be harmed." Nodded Oliver as he started sketching one of the plants. "I wonder if these plants have ever been seen before; hey Robbie, could you take a picture of them?"

"Sure thing buddy." Nodded Robbie as he snapped a good photo of the plants; after the picture came out of the camera he passed it to Oliver. "What do you think you'll call them?"

"Well; I don't know if they are already discovered or not ... but maybe I could call them Rilgar Fly Traps." Pondered Oliver. "Rilgar is my favourite level in Ratchet and Clank, so I think I could use it."

"So; any idea how we could get past them? They look kind of aggressive." Mumbled Karrie as she watched the plants look at them despite not having any eyes. "How can they see us if they don't have eyes?"

"They must be able to sense our feet touching the ground." Guessed Pablo. "Well, how about we throw something to them and see how they react; maybe if we give some something nice and tasty they'll let us through."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Terrence as he reached into his bag and took out a granola bar; he unwrapped it and broke half of it off. "Let's see if they like Granola."

Terrence tossed the granola towards the sharp toothed plants; it landed near one which devoured it in a nanosecond; a moment later the plant uprooted itself revealing a small plant like body below its stem; the other three plants also uprooted themselves and then the plants began to approach the group.

"Err ... Terrence, what should we do?" Gulped Karrie as the buzzing Bees backed away.

Terrence quickly considered his options; a moment later he took a machete out of his backpack and got in front of his team mates.

"As the team's leader it falls to me to make sure you guys are safe from danger; stay back, I'll see if I can drive them off." Stated Terrence.

The rest of the Buzzing Bees backed away since Terrence seemed to know what he was doing.

"This would be so much easier if I had my pistol." Said Terrence to himself as he slashed the machete threateningly at the plants to make them back off.

The plants didn't seem threatened and tried to take a bite at Terrence; the strong army enthusiast tween dodged to the side, now slightly worried.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I might have to attack them." Said Terrence apologetically as he slashed at one of the plants; this cut off one of its vine like limbs. The plant howled and then it let out a roar; this made it's buddies quickly get beside it in a sort of line and get ready to attack.

"Terrence needs help." Declared Molly as she ran to the side of the path and grabbed a stick that looked sturdy and hard.

Molly ran at the plants and started beating them on their 'heads' with the stick. The plants were caught by surprise and were unable to land a hit at Molly due to how quick she was hitting them. They very quickly retreated into the overgrowth.

"Whoa..." Was all Robbie could say while glancing between Molly and the extra pictures of the plants he had taken.

"Good job Private Molly." Saluted Terrence. "Ok everyone, the path is clear ... let's move out!"

Terrence started marching forward with the rest of the team following; each of them congratulating Molly. As they continued walking Molly kept holding the stick but frowned to herself bitterly.

Oliver put a hand on Molly's shoulder and gave her a look that meant 'are you alright'.

"I'm fine Oliver ... just fine." Mumbled Molly as she followed after her team mates.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Plant Food!)<strong>

**Molly: **Oh pickles! Now everyone's going to think I'm even more wonderful ... I don't want to be wonderful! All my life I've been treated like I'm something really special due to my disability; but I don't want that. Is it so much to ask to be yelled at or punished every once in a while? My parents are wonderful, but they've never really disciplined me either because I'm the 'perfect daughter'. I've never been hit, grounded or anything. Why do people think I'm a 'Mary Sue' or something? I'm about as flawed as Lars! ... Ok, maybe not _that_ much, but I'm still not a good person all of the time, far from it.

**Karrie: **I think I might now have a slight fear of Carnivorous Plants. But they sure did look interesting; maybe they could make good pets someday if it is possible to tame them ... I somehow doubt that it is possible.

**Robbie: **We were almost plant food! Thank goodness for Molly; but why did she seem upset? ... Maybe she was worried that she hurt the plants or something? She's a nice girl.

**Terrence: **You know, I think Molly would make a very good soldier. She certainly has the correct 'drive' for it.

**Oliver: **I think something is troubling Molly; I'll ask her tonight. But also, those plants were a great discovery! I'll have to make some notes about them later; I might be able to figure out how they fit into the ecosystem and how they work as creatures. The wonders of nature never cease to amaze me, even during a potentially dangerous challenge.

**Zora: **Molly sure knows how to use a stick!

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were walking along their trail; so far they hadn't encountered any problems; especially not carnivorous walking plants like what the Buzzing Bees had seen.<p>

"So Natasha; why aren't you wearing your parka today?" Asked Dil curiously.

"Well; it's really hot today ...and these are the only warm weather cloths that I have. Since I come from the Yukon, all of my clothes are for cold weather; I got these at a shop about an hour before I boarded the coach to the airport back before we flew to Egypt." Explained Natasha. "I really should have been better prepared; wearing that Parka can get pretty hot sometimes."

"Just as hot as you are now." Agreed Lars with a snigger.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Frowned Natasha.

"You can pretend all you want, but he still said it." Stated Jethro. "Anyway, these arguments are hardly important; we need to move fast and hopefully gain some ground over the rest of the teams. It's kinda annoying that we have no way of knowing what position we are in, but if I have anything to say about it we are going to come second at the very _least_."

"It hardly matters what position we come in as long as it isn't last." Stated Gareth. "Besides, we can just vote out Lars if we do lose."

"And what if he wins solo immunity?" Asked Jethro flatly.

Everyone was silent; they had never actually thought about that.

"Whoever did the worst in the challenge probably." Suggested Jarvis.

"I would suggest voting off the person we could do best without, though that doesn't necessarily mean the weakest person." Said Gareth thoughtfully. "We can't know everything that we are thinking, so we have to trust in what we cannot see and find the right path no matter what that may be."

"So poetic." Swooned Amy quietly.

"Hey Natasha, any reason you have pom poms attached to your jeans?" Asked Pandora curiously. "I think they look really sweet."

"Thanks; well, I just liked the look of them really; I don't exactly have many everyday casual clothes back home due to how cold the Yukon is, so I wasn't really prepared in terms of the clothing department. Really, all I bought with my from the Yukon was my winder coat, a few pairs of snow boots, my rabbit fur undies ...and that's pretty much it. I had to buy everything right before I arrived, like I told Dil. I really could have been better prepared."

"You wear Rabbit fur panties?" Grinned Lars.

"There aren't any underwear shops near where I live, so shut up." Stated Natasha. "What does it matter?"

"I'm just saying it's pretty sexy; though Peta might throw fake blood on you." Smirked Lars.

"It's my way of life; I just follow traditions. I can't help being born in a land covered in a blanket of snow; in fact, I love living in the Yukon. You'd be surprised about how fascinating it is." Stated Natasha.

"Natasha's right." Agreed Jarvis. "We could all learn something from each other; I've learned a little about Japanese culture from Pandora and Gareth is very poetic and is very cultured."

"I can also play the organ quite well." Nodded Gareth.

"Exactly; the point I'm making Lars is that you shouldn't be so tactless and you should instead try ad embrace the culture of others. Differences are something to be treasured." Continued Jarvis. "You know Lars, in some ways you are the 'anti-me."

"Did you get that from Noah?" Giggled Pandora.

"Yeah, I always liked him." Nodded Jarvis.

"We're getting off track." Stated Jethro.

"Exactly; we aren't here to hold hands, sing kumbaya and act like little girly pixies, we're here to complete the challenge and, if we lose, make somebody cry and experience free fall." Agreed Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What a total jerk!)<strong>

**Natasha: **Our team is like a totem pole; we all have a sort of rank on the team ... and Lars is definitely at the bottom. The only problem is, if the bottom totem is removed the rest will fall down since we won't know who to vote off next.

**Jarvis: **Personally, if Lars was immune I'd probably vote for Jethro; he may be a good leader ... but he's rather cynical, dry and antisocial. No offense meant to him, but he'd be my second choice.

**Dil: **You know, one of the best things about being on this show, other than the food and making new friends, is visiting so many new countries. I've never been out of Canada in my life before so this is a really nice change of pace. The Amazon would make a great vacation spot ... though that would involve chopping down more trees to build a resort so I guess I'll do without.

**Amy: **I feel like a fool for thinking I was better than the other due to them not being rich ... they're all really wonderful people, besides you know who. Visiting the Yukon sounds like quite a lot of fun! It rarely snows where I live; it'd be nice to take part in a snowball fight or make snowmen. Building snowmen is one of the things every child should be able to do.

**Pandora: **I'm looking forward to camping out tonight; I've never been camping before so it should be a lot of fun. Just a warm fire, ghost stories, roasting marshmallows and maybe some smores. It kinda makes me feel like a girl scout except without the badge sash.

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches continued walking along; they were lucky enough to not encounter anything dangerous thus far. However, the Roaches soon came to what looked like a giant dragonfly; it was about two meters in length and looked both beautiful and otherworldly.<p>

"Whoa, that's a beautiful dragonfly." Noted Jarvis.

"It must be endangered." Mused Natasha.

"Let's kill it!" Cheered Lars.

"No! Leave the poor creature alone!" Growled Natasha as she tried to block Lars.

In response Lars shoved Natasha over as he ran at the Dragonfly; the creature, though big, seemed to have been scared and quickly flew away.

"That's right, you better run." Sneered Lars. "Nobody gets the better of Lars Dragmire!"

"How did it try and get the better of you?" Asked Dil as he helped Natasha to her feet. "It was minding its own business; I think it was a friendly creature as well."

"Animals must be suppressed." Shrugged Lars.

"He has a point; if we didn't have livestock then we'd be overrun ... but it still was a tad unnecessary." Stated Jethro.

"You ok Natasha?" Asked Dil.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Natasha as she wobbled somewhat. "... Be right back."

Natasha hobbled a little bit into the bushy overgrowth.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lars.

"What do you think?" Stated Natasha.

"... Ew." Said Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Lumberjack style! ... Except that she was lying.)<strong>

**Natasha: **Ok, I lied. The truth is that when Lars pushed me over I landed on my right foot a bit weird and the prostatic part of my foot came unattached; I had to go behind the bushes, take of my boot and sock and then reattach it; I couldn't risk Lars seeing it. I bet he'd play 'keep away' with my prostatic. It always comes off when I trip over and land badly on my right foot. It's really hard to walk without it; after all, the prostatic makes up roughly one half of my right foot. I'm right handed and thus 'right footed' as well.

* * *

><p>After Natasha exited the bushes the Rotten Roaches continued walking.<p>

"You know what the best thing about this challenge is?" Said Jethro to begin conversation. "Chris isn't with us so he has no way of making us sing or knowing if we do or don't."

**DING!**

Jethro was silent and then scowled.

"Aw crap!" Cursed Jethro.

"That's right Jethro, song time." Came Chris's voice from the Chris head they had been given. "This Chris head also acts as a walkie talkie ... one that cannot be switched off, so I can hear what you say. Thanks for reminding me! Haha!"

"Dick." Muttered Lars.

"Anyway; I want a solo again ... so I think today's song is going to be sung by ... Natasha." Stated Chris. "And I will know if you don't sing. Cheerio!"

Chris hung up the walkie talkie while Natasha smiled.

"OK everyone, looks like this is my song. Here's hoping you'll enjoy it." Smiled Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #13: Jungle Journey- This one has an almost ambient and wintery theme; it is mostly slow paced but the longest lines are said sand very quickly. The instruments are soft and gentle. Only Natasha is singing this time.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This place is so unknown<strong>

**This place that is full of trees that grow**

**We'll visit many countries and towns scattered all over the world**

**Searching further to look for**

**Many secret lands that I want to explore**

**Learning new things about Humanity**

**As we continue on our travels**

**Seeing all the many things that are truly unbelievable to the untrained eye**

**Will all of my questions be unravelled?**

**Just as long as we never ever give up all we have to do is try**

**We are the Forty Tweens**

**We've come from different places around the world**

**We were handpicked to fulfil our Total Drama destiny**

**Gaining new knowledge and skills**

**Will the truth of the land ever unfold?**

**Bees, Roaches, Snails and Spiders too**

**No matter how hard the seasons may be**

**Summer, Winter, Autumn, Spring, we cannot ever back away an flee**

**Fighting that demon Lars with emotions is the key**

**Just as long as we have prayers in our hearts our young lives will be full of glee**

**Please pray for the Jungle**

* * *

><p>Natasha finished singing and the other Roaches besides Lars clapped for her.<p>

"Great job." Clapped Amy.

"You're a really good singer Natz." Complimented Dil.

"Thanks Dil ... but next time I'd rather sing with others, singing a solo is pretty nerve wracking." Admitted Natasha. "We're making pretty good time guys; I think we might be at our destination before sunset."

"That's good; I'll accept nothing less than First Place." Nodded Jethro. "But I suppose second place will do ... just barely."

"It's all about participation." Added Dil.

"Dil's right; we should be glad we managed to get on the show." Agreed Pandora.

"Exactly." Nodded Amy. "I'm glad I got on this show; it's really changed me for the better."

"Amen to that; you're a complete sweetie now." Smiled Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Any ideas where that song comes from?)<strong>

**Jethro: **I will admit that Natasha is pretty good at singing ... but I'm not holding out for a singing challenge; she'll be the next to go the next time we lose. Plus, she and Dil are pretty close; I can't have them taking over my control. I have to admit though, her rabbit fur panties are really sexy. And maybe I can swipe a thong from Pandora sometime.

**Lars: **I'm no demon! I'm just an average guy who is popular with my peers and fans. And what's with 'fighting me with emotions'? That doesn't make sense.

**Amy: **I've been thinking ... maybe I could sing a song for Gareth sometime. I think he'd like it. But it'd really have to be from the heart ... boy it would be embarrassing though. Maybe a heart to heart talk would be better.

**Gareth: **I think Amy has something on her mind; I wonder what it could be. Also, I wish Lars hadn't scared the dragonfly away; it would have been fun to talk to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know guys; the Amazon is said to be home to a lot of secret alien visits." Said Megan as she and her team walked along. "It'd be like E.T; it's my favourite movie ... but the game version totally sucked."<p>

"Zat game waz so bad I don't know whether to geev eet to a scienteest to eexamin or a prieest to exorcise." Stated Albert.

"Good one." Giggled Bonnie. "At least the Pokémon games are known for being reliable best sellers; I've got each one from red and blue to white and black; I even have plushies of every single Pokémon. Is it odd that I still sleep with a cuddly toy ... a lot of cuddly toys?"

"It's not weird at all." Said Ramona. "I sleep with a stuffed seahorse called Jarrah, though I didn't bring her with me."

"And I sleep weev a Galleec Rooster toy." Chimed in Albert. "Eet eez zee national aneemal of France."

"Well then, you're all pretty immature." Smirked Edgar. "Sleeping with a toy is for immature children."

"Dude ... we _are_ children." Said Craig flatly. "Ok, granted I'm a preteen since I'm twelve, but I still qualify as a child."

"I might as well be an adult; I have the maturity and intelligence of one. I know more than you guys put together." Bragged Edgar.

"... I really want to vote you off ... meanie." Frowned Emily.

"Well I'm the brains of the team, without me you will all fail at a mental challenge. I admit I have an ego; but I have a right to be arrogant since I have an IQ of about five hundred."

"Three hundred is the maximum IQ." Stated Emily.

"And how do you know?" Asked Edgar.

"... Me no know." Mumbled Emily.

"Actually, she's right." Said Bonnie. "I remember reading that on Wikipedia once since one of the Pokémon art team members hasn't IQ of around one hundred and ninety two. I think Stephen Hawking has an IQ of three hundred."

"Well Vinsun agrees I'm smart, don't you Vinsun?" Asked Edgar.

"Oh yes, yes I do." Lied Vinsun. "Definitely a brainiac."

"See, Vinsun agrees." Said Edgar.

"One person out of the over six billion humans in the world isn't exactly a glowing statistic." Stated Ramona flatly.

"Well, he's not the dumbest on the team, let's put it that way." Said Megan while briefly glancing at Craig though nobody noticed this.

"Thanks you Megan." Nodded Edgar. "Emily is obviously the dumbest. With this conversation now over, let us figure out how to sole the obstacle that lies ahead."

As the group looked ahead at what Edgar was meaning Emily scowled to herself and looked mildly upset.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He has book smarts but no social smarts.)<strong>

**Edgar: **I think I'll vote off Emily next. I already have Vinsun's vote and I can just tell Megan that she likes Craig more than her and that'll be three votes. Winning solo immunity will assure that she goes. Then again, Bonnie and Albert would be pretty good targets as well.

**Emily: **I would have loved to reveal how intelligent I actually am just to see the look on Edgar's face; he deserves to be taken down a few pegs. In fact, I'm at University level computer science at school; I sometimes have to help the teachers, no lie! ... Is a pizza party really worth being seen as a silly dummy?

**Vinsun: **There has got to be a way to get rid of Edgar; but I'd have to make sure it looked like I had nothing to do with it. How do I outsmart a smart person? If I knew more about the real world then maybe I could have avoided this situation. (Vinsun sighs). I'm just pray he doesn't make me give him a foot rub again. (Vinsun shudders).

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails came to the edge of a river; it was around twelve feet to the other side and it looked somewhat deep as well.<p>

"Ok guys; how are we going to cross this?" Asked Ramona. "We can all swim right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, it may be a bit wet ... but swimming across is probably the fastest way to get to the other side since I'm sure we can't jump it." Pondered Ramona.

"Hang on Ramona; we should make sure that the water is safe first." Cautioned Bonnie. "It might have water snakes, leeches or piranhas in it. We need to be certain that nobody will get hurt."

"Good point Bonnie." Agreed Ramona.

"Ok then, I'm a member of the scouts, so I'll check that it's safe for us to get through." Offered Craig.

"No need Craig; we need somebody who lives a more natural lifestyle and knows about these things. Where would be find someone like that though?" Asked Edgar out loud. "Man, if we had a bulldozer or some other vehicle of development, demolition and construction we could easily get across."

Vinsun knew what Edgar was doing and whimpered silently.

"I'll check." Offered Vinsun. "I know about these sorts of things; there are a few rivers near where I live that I sometimes go rafting on."

"Be careful Vinsun." Gulped Emily.

Vinsun carefully waded into the water and seemed to be checking around for anything dangerous.

"It seems safe to me." Said Vinsun.

And at that moment a crocodile surfaced a short distance away. Vinsun saw it and screamed at has dashed back to the shore looking scared.

"... It's not safe." Gulped Vinsun.

"Ok then, what now?" Asked Edgar.

"Edgar ... you are vile; d you even care that Vinsun could have been bitten by that crocodile?" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"Of course I do; I'm weeping inside." Stated Edgar.

"I seriously doubt zat." Frowned Albert. "You theenk zee French are cowardly, but zee true coward eez you."

While this argument was going on Emily noticed a nearby tree that looked big enough to create a bridge across the water if it fell down. Emily saw that it was a rather rotten tree that was only being held up by vines. After a moment of thought Emily took her team's machete out of her backpack and quickly chopped the vines. The tree fell down and landed with a crash.

"Hey guys, Emilee haz created a breedge." Pointed Albert. "Exceelent job Emilee."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be smart enough to think of this; great job my friend." Congratulated Megan before faking a winch. "Owww, my eye still hurts; I'll be getting it checked by Suki when we're back on the Jumbo Jet."

"Good idea; she might have something to help it heal." Nodded Ramona.

"How did you know to use a tree as a bridge Emily?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"Oh, err, I just did what the jungle elves told me too." Improvised Emily.

"Well good for those elves. You know Emily; you're a really smart girl even if you may be a tad silly at times. You're definitely a valuable part of this team." Complimented Vinsun. "Shall we cross the bridge?"

"Ok!" Cheered Emily as she and her team mates climbed onto the log and carefully made their way over the crocodile infested water.

What nobody noticed was that Emily was faintly blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This love triangle plot is going to be expanding a lot soon!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Is Emily smarter than she lets on? Or is she just lucky? ... I personally think the latter; she's crazy! And getting Vinsun to check the water was just to remind him that I am in charge and he must not forget it for even a _moment_.

**Ramona: **I was so worried for Vinsun; he could have been seriously hurt! He doesn't look too happy you know. ... Maybe he's homesick or feeling unwell. I'll ask him about it later.

**Megan: **My eye is really getting better now ... which is nice. But if I am to have an easy ride to the merge I need it to stay injured. I'm NOT into self harm at all, but I might have to do something if I'm to get out of work some more.

**Albert: **To be honeest, Edgar was preety cool in the beggeeneeng of zee competeeteeon, but now he I see heem for what he eez ... a whiner, an arrogant seesy and a coward. He has earned my vote zee next time we lose, whenever zat may be. Also, it seemed my accent becomes more pronounced when I am angree or frustrated.

**Emily: **To be honest, physics work mostly the same in both computers and real life ... in the right situations. I was so worried when that crocodile appeared; I was about to jump in and help Vinsun. It was nice when he complemented me. (Emily giggles). I bet it's pretty obvious ... but I've got a bit of a crush on Vinsun. I may be a city girl who loves technology and he a country boy with a lot of naivety ... but he's so sweet and kind. He seems genuine and lovable. I'd like to tell him how I feel ... but he likes Ramona and Bonnie has a light crush on him, though I'm not really sure if it's a proper crush. This is like a love hexagon of some kind. (Emily sighs).

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is really fun!" Cheered Tony. "Everything around here is so jungley!"<p>

"That's probably because you're in a jungle." Giggled Winter. "But I completely agree; it's really nice to be so far away from civilization and see all the magnificent wonders of nature."

"Do you know who Mother Nature is?" Asked Tony. "None of my friends back home have met her."

"Mother Nature is really just a way to describe nature as a force." Explained Winter. "Nature isn't literally a person, but if she was I imagine her to look like Saria from Zelda Ocarina of time."

"Cool." Nodded Tony before adding. "What's an Ocarina?"

"It's a type of musical instrument; I'm pretty good at playing one, but I didn't bring it with me; if I did I'd play you some tunes." Said Winter apologetically.

"Oh well, maybe we can find one,." Said Tony optimistically. "We're explorers right? And explorers find treasure!"

"... You're funny." Giggled Winter.

"Hey Suki; why are you carrying that medical suitcase with you?" Asked Ted. "Aren't you already weighed down?"

"Being weighed down is a small price to pay for being prepared in case of an emergency." Replied Suki. "There are dangerous things in the jungle, like Shere Khan. I'm making sure I'm prepared to treat any injuries that we might get."

"It's good to see that you're dedicated to your work." Smiled Ted. "But I'm sure we'll be fine; we're a team and we are gonna look out for each other."

"Indeed we will." Nodded Suki. "But it's better to be safer than sorry."

"Good point; my soccer coach says that when he makes us train hard for a big game while it's raining." Agreed Ted.

"I could never lay sports in the rain ... mostly because I stink at sports." Admitted Suki. "I can't even play golf."

"Does golf even count as a sport? It's too quiet to qualify in my opinion." Said Ted.

Suki started laughing and then Ted did as well.

At the back of the group Bea and Benjamin were walking along in silence; Bea was trying really hard to hold in her tics while Benjamin had his hands in his pockets and had a neutral look on his face.

"So Benjamin, what do you think of the #bleep# Amazon?" Asked Bea.

"It's alright." Shrugged Benjamin. "But it doesn't really compare to Norway; now _that_ is a beautiful country."

"How come you #bleep# don't have a Norwegian accent?" Asked Bea curiously.

"I've lived in Canada most of my life and I'm pretty social so I just lost it over time I guess." Shrugged Benjamin. "What's it to you?"

"I was just curious is #bleep# all." Said Bea defensively. "Sorry if I upset you."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Shrugged Benjamin. "I just don't like talking about my personal life at the present time.

"Why not?" Asked Bea.

"None of your business." Stated Benjamin.

"... I understand; I have #bleep# secrets of my own." Nodded Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The secret is so secret that it's more classified than what goes on in Area 51.)<strong>

**Bea: **I wonder what #bleep# secrets Benjamin could have … well, he's right, it's not my business so I won't ask.

**Winter: **I need allies on this team if I'm to survive next time; it's pretty clear that Ted and Suki will vote together, and Benjamin and Tony are definitely allied … and me and Bea are on the outside. So I've got three options; either join up with one of the alliances, offer myself as a swing vote … or ally with Bea. I may not like her swearing, but she's alright as a person. I think having my own alliance is definitely a good idea … but what if the vote ends as a three way tie? Hmm … reality shows are much simpler in theory but when it comes to doing them they are quite hard.

**Suki: **I feel like it is a very good thing to be prepared; I know how dangerous jungles are to those who are unprepared so I'm not taking any chances. My Uncle Hiroke died when he got bit by a snake while on holiday in Malaysia. I won't let the same happen to my friends. I doubt Chris would let us get into serious danger, but it never hurts to be ready for anything.

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spider continued on their way; as they walked they couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.<p>

"Ted … I think we're being watched." Murmured Suki.

"I agree; but the other teams are miles away … and yet that doesn't ease my concerns." Mumbled Ted.

"We have a #bleep# machete so we should be alright." Said Bea confidently. "And the six of us are a #bleep# team; we've got each other's backs."

"That may be so … but we should probable keep our guard up." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses. "In my fantasy books it's never a good idea to walk through a dark forest area without some way to defend yourself."

"We could hit them with our fists." Suggested Tony.

"Guys, I don't think we're being followed." Stated Benjamin. "I mean, who would live this far away from civilisation?"

"I think some tribes do." Stated Bea. "And some of them #bleep# have … rather barbaric lifestyles. I wouldn't want to be #bleep# captured and wed to one of them!"

"Me neither." Agreed Ted. "Some tribe's people have names that sound like a footballer clearing his nose."

"Funny." Giggled Suki.

"Hey guys … what are those?" Asked Tony as he pointed behind them.

The rest of the Spooky Spider turned around … and instantly flinched.

Standing there was an absolute hoard of tiny monkey's each as about ten inches tall and they look hungry, crazy and wild.

"I think we should run." Said Tony.

"Captain obvious is right." Nodded Benjamin.

"Ladies first!" Yelped Winter as she dashed ahead with her team mates following after her.

"Women and children first! … And I'm both of those!" Wailed Suki

The monkey's all screeched and starting chasing the Spooky Spiders along the jungle trail in a way akin to the chase segments from the old PS1 Crash Bandicoot games.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Monkey see, Monkey do!)<strong>

**Ted: **Thank goodness I'm a fast runner. I'm also thankful that none of us tripped; otherwise the monkeys would have gotten us since I don't leave people behind. I'll never look at a monkey the same way again.

**Benjamin: **Damn those dirty apes … or monkeys … or whatever type of monkey thing they are! Seriously, it's no wonder that these jungle tribes eat monkeys when they are so ravenous. They're like the bloody mammal equivalent to locusts. … And if they had even touched my hat we'd be eating monkey soup tonight.

**Winter: **High heels aren't built for running … but surprisingly I was running the fastest; perhaps my fear of being monkey show made me run faster, or maybe the monkeys were merely slow. Either way it seems everyone got out of the situation ok.

**Bea: **We were running from those monkeys for about #bleep# twenty minutes! We managed to evade them when Suki took out a #bleep# medical injection syringe to threaten them #bleep# with. I guess even monkeys are scared of #bleep# horrible injections.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>"How much further do we have to go?" Asked Oliver tiredly. "We've been walking for ours and the sun will be setting soon."<p>

"At ease private; we'll be there shortly. In fact … I think we are here right now." Said Terrence in satisfaction.

The Buzzing Bees saw some ruins up ahead of them; the ruins seemed to be fake but very well made and looked realistic. They looked like a sort of shrine in fact. As they reached the ruins they saw a golden Idol shaped like a bee sitting on a pedestal. Terrence nodded to himself as he picked it up.

"Ok everyone, Act 1 of our mission is complete; now we begin Act 2 … camping under the stars." Stated Terrence. "We have no way of knowing if anything will come at us during the night … but I'm sure Chris, though sadistic, wouldn't have picked a dangerous place for us to camp out."

"Why don't we start heading back?" Suggested Zora. "We'll be able to get a possible lead on the other teams so we can take it easier in the morning."

"That's a good point." Nodded Ling. "But most of us are tired; we should set up our camp for the night, get a fire going and make dinner. Hopefully the supplies we were given will be satisfactory."

"I hope they gave us some donuts, I love donuts." Said Robbie hopefully. "Say, why does Molly still have the stick?"

Molly was still holding the stick from earlier and was looking towards the overgrowth as if watching for danger.

Robbie tapped Molly on the shoulder and gestured to the stick.

"Why do I have the stick? Its because more of those plants might be around here; we may have seen them hours ago, but there might be more dangerous creatures nearby." Explained Molly. "It feels great to bash them."

"I hope we don't have any birds come at us during the night." Said Karrie hopefully. "I have to admit that I _really_ don't like the sound of an owl hooting."

"Don't worry Karrie, I'll be right here." Assured Robbie before quickly adding. "And so will everyone else too."

"Ok everyone; let's set out the sleeping bags, start a for and get dinner cooking; we've got a night in the jungle ahead of us." Said Pablo as he looked up at the sky. "The sun will probably set soon; I think we have about two hours of light left. The stars are going to be beautiful tonight."

"I hope we can see some consolations; I love stargazing." Said Zora cheerfully.

"Pablo's got the right idea." Nodded Terrence. "Let's get to work troops."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Terrence is kinda like Sarge from Toy Story right?)<strong>

**Molly:** (She us using a machete to sharpen her stick).Ok, truthfully I don't like hurting them … and I only did so earlier because we were in danger. I may want to be seen as perfect …but I worry that if I act too naughty then people will see my as a sociopath. It's hard to find the right balance.

**Zora: **It's nice being in the jungle … or rainforest, same difference really. It reminds me of my time living in Africa. You know, I've only lived in Canada for the past three years. It was hard to leave behind all of the wonderful animals. Seriously, seeing a Giraffe in the zoo isn't the same as watching them in their natural habitat.

**Oliver: **We found some torches in our supplies; that's good because it means I can write some notes on the Rilgar Fly Traps. I could try and come up with a hypothesis as to why they can move about and act almost like animals rather than the plants they appear to be. It's a shame we won't be revisiting the Amazon, I love it here.

**Ling: **Stargazing is a wonderful hobbie; it really sooths me after a long day of karate training or if I'm worried about something. I wish I could talk to my father about my worries … but I don't want him to think that his only child is weak. Well, since we're much further south than my home I assume that the stars will be quite a bit diferent down here.

**Terrence: **You know what the best thing about this experience is? It's all unsupervised and we're left to our own devices. This is a great chance for us to show our independence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches arrived at their team's ruins and immediately saw a golden cockroach idol on a pedestal. Jethro picked it up and stuffed it in his backpack.<p>

"Ok everyone, we should probably set up camp. If we walk around in the darkness we might get lost or, even worse, separated … that would be worse since we'll lose the challenge if we aren't all together at the finish line." Said Jethro as he looked upwards at the evening sky.

"And the people who get separated might be in danger." Added Jarvis.

"Yeah, that too." Shrugged Jethro idly. "Anyway, we might as well set up our camp. We haven't lost any equipment since our backpacks haven't been opened. I understand that we are probably all hungry, some more than others, so we should probably get dinner ready."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Dil.

"_Fat ass_." Thought Jethro.

"Ok everyone, let's open our backpacks." Said Natasha as she opened hers.

Everyone opened their bulky backpacks that they had been carried all day and started to take out their supplies. Among the supplies were some flashlights, a lighter, a few pots and pans, some food and also seven sleeping bags ... yes, you read that right, there were only seven.

"Guys; I don't have a sleeping bag." Said Amy in worry.

"Looks like you're in for a pretty rough night then." Sneered Lars.

"God dammit Amy, did you lose it?" Sighed Jethro.

"No, I haven't opened my backpack all day. I must have not been given one." Mumbled Amy. "What should I do?"

"You'd best get ready for a cold night; you should have checked you had everything before you started the trek." Shrugged Jethro indifferently.

"Tactful." Said Natasha sarcastically.

"You can have my sleeping bag if you want Amy." Offered Gareth. "I don't mind."

"… No, that wouldn't be right." Said Amy with a shake of her head. "You deserve a comfortable night's sleep. I usually live in luxury, so it'll be good for me to rough it for one night."

"You're a braver girl than me Amy." Said Pandora as she started to set out the pots and pans. "If it's alright, can I cook the food?"

"Sure." Nodded Jarvis. "Need any help?"

"I think I can manage." Assured Pandora. "But somebody should probably get a fire going."

"I'll do that." Offered Natasha. "I'm pretty good at starting a fire; it comes natural when you live in a place that snows all year round."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Snow day all day every day!)<strong>

**Amy: **I hope the Amazon isn't too cold at night…

**Gareth: **I hope Amy will be alright. I honestly don't mind letting her have my sleeping bag; but I guess I can't change her mind. Hopefully she'll be able to get a good sleep since we have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow.

**Jarvis: **I haven't been camping in a long time. You either love it or hate it, there is no in-between, and I quite like it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally; zis hike haz taken forever." Sighed Albert in relief as he and the rest of the Sneaky Snails arrived at the ruins.<p>

"Here's our Idol." Said Megan as she picked up a golden snail idol and put it in her backpack. "Shall we start heading back?"

"No way." Said Albert flatly. "I hav been walkeeng for miles and my feet are keeling me. Let's just set up camp here for zee night."

"I agree with Albert; I'm tired." Nodded Bonnie. "Let's just camp here. We're all hungry and exhausted after that walk; we should take a rest."

"Amazingly Bonnie is right." Agreed Edgar. "We need our food and rest; we're still growing."

"Ok then; shall we get the food cooking?" Asked Megan.

"Yeah, let's eat, I haven't had _anything_ today." Said Vinsun as he started taking stuff out of his backpack.

"Hang on; Edgar, you said Vinsun had eaten his breakfast this morning." Frowned Emily.

"I thought he did." Lied Edgar. "I hate to admit it, but I can be wrong about stuff. Evidently I made a mistake. I apologize. By the way, I'm surprised that you spoke like a sane person for even one moment."

"I'm not as loopy as a banana split." Shrugged Emily.

"And back to loopy we go." Said Edgar flatly.

"Don't fight guys; we have a great camp out ahead of us. Maybe we can tell each other stories around the fire." Suggested Ramona. "We've got some fun times ahead of us."

"Ramona's right; we shouldn't fight, we should be bonding. After all, camping is kind of a bonding exercise really." Nodded Craig. "So, what food to we have?"

"Soup, sausages and some break rolls." Stated Vinsun. "I don't give a crud really, I'll eat _anything_."

"Hey look, we've got a bag of marshmallows." Said Bonnie cheerfully. "After all, it isn't camping until you've roasted some marshmallows."

"Agreed." Nodded Ramona cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Marshmallows … funnily enough they don't come from swampy marshes.)<strong>

**Emily: **Poor Vinsun, he must be really hungry. Well, hopefully no real damage will be done. I wonder if it'd be too forward to snuggle against him while we're roasting marshmallows. And Edgar looks like he's hiding something … but to be honest, that's nothing new. He offers nothing to the team other than insults, piggishness and arrogance … we'll do better without him to be honest.

**Edgar: **I feel hungry, I think I'll have double dinner … mine and Vinsun's. After all, I'm a _growing boy_ and I don't want to get skinny.

**Craig: **This is a pretty enjoyable challenge … but I've been keeping my distance from Megan. I _really_ don't want to be kicked in the gonads again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders had managed to outrun the monkeys that had been chasing them thanks to Suki's medical needle. Nobody had been hurt so there was no need for the first aid kit to be put to use. The team soon came across the ruins at the end of their trail and placed on a pedestal was a golden spider idol.<p>

"Score!" Cheered Bea as she grabbed the idol and stuffed it into her backpack.

"Hooray!" Cheered Tony. "So … what now?"

"I think we should camp out here for the night." Suggested Bea. "The other groups have probably done the same and while a lead over them would be nice, I'd like to have a good night's sleep; and I don't want to run into those monkeys again."

"Me neither." Agreed Suki.

"Ok then; let's get camp set up. Does anybody know how to start a fire?" Asked Benjamin.

"I do." Nodded Bea.

"Ok then; Bea can start the fire while the rest of us can get our supplies out and get dinner ready; I'm starving." Said Benjamin as he opened his backpack and started taking stuff out.

"Tony is pooped." Said Tony as he flopped down.

"We've made good time guys; I think we really stand a chance at winning this challenge." Said Ted hopefully as he adjusted his headband. "We just have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Does anybody have a cell phone? We could set the alarm on it to wake us up in the morning." Suggested Suki.

"I've got one." Nodded Bea as she reached into her pocket and took out a rather beaten up cell phone. "I've really got to #bleep# get a new one sometime … but I only use it for games #bleep# anyway. Besides, I doubt we'd get signal out here so it's primary #bleep# function hardly matters, if at all."

"Why didn't you get a new one before the show?" Asked Benjamin.

"Couldn't afford one." Stated Bea. "My family doesn't #bleep# have much spare money."

"Why don't you go to a money factory?" Suggested Tony. "They might give you free samples."

"Heh, if only." Smiled Bea.

"If only we were all as optimistic as you are Tony." Said Winter with a cheerful smile.

"Tony tries." Said Tony modestly.

"Ok everyone; we have to make sure we get up early tomorrow and don't lose." Urged Ted. "If we get cut down to five it will be virtually impossible for us to catch up … and I like all of you so I wouldn't want to vote any of you off."

"You like me the most right?" Smiled Suki.

"You bet." Nodded Ted.

"Cooties!" Gagged Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A cootie cutie!)<strong>

**Tony: **I hope cooties don't spread easily.

**Ted: **Well, we've made it to the ruins … we just have to head back tomorrow. Hopefully it'll all turn out alright, not just for my sake but for Suki's as well. I don't want to lose her right after we've got together. Friendship and loyalty is a big part of being in a team.

**Benjamin: **I think I'll vote for Suki if we lose; I'm no longer if the mood to vote off Winter. Besides, she and ted could be a threat and I've let them have some time together. Nothing personal, but it has to be done whether anyone likes it or not.

**Winter: **This camp is out is gonna be so much fun! And maybe I can get some late night reading done as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens camp out under the stars; marshmallows are roasted, stories are told and a few tweens stay up late and have some interesting conversations.


	35. CH 11, PT 3: Camping in the Jungle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Hi everyone; here's the third chapter of the Amazon arc. I can now confirm with no uncertainty that this arc is going to end up being five parts long, likely the longest of all the arcs. We're going to learn a LOT about certain campers in this chapter, some of it will come into play in the next arc in rather haunting ways I won't mention yet. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Isn't camping fun? The correct answer is NO.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees had set up camp and were currently getting their dinner cooked. The sun was setting and darkness would be descending soon; hopefully no dangerous creatures would be coming anywhere near them while they slept.<p>

At this moment in time Oliver was lying on his belly while making some notes in a notebook (a separate one than the one he used to communicate with Molly). He was writing about the dangerous plants that they had seen earlier. This is what he wrote.

* * *

><p><em>Rilgar fly traps (Rilgar No Laques) are a new creature I discovered today. They are clearly high on the food chain due to their sharp teeth and rather aggressive behaviour; they also seem to be omnivores since they ate a granola bar ... but I suspect that they prefer meat. Their coloration seems to give them a chance to blend in, though it likely only works in an overgrowth. Unlike most plants, the Rilgar Fly Traps are able to uproot themselves and pursue prey, something no other plant is able to do. Their limbs are very spindly and are like the stems and roots of normal plants. <em>

_As of now I am not sure what could have caused such an evolutionary change to them ... but maybe they are not plants at all; perhaps they are a completely different creature that simply resembles a plant in order to lure a tasty herbivore near to it. They seem to be somewhat social and hang out in groups; whether they simply hunt together for safety or an advantage over prey, or maybe for companionship I do not know, but these creatures are capable of team work. Earlier today one of them let out a sort of howl and the other lined up in a horizontal line besides it. This is fascinating! They must have a sort of primitive language, or at the very make sounds that they instinctively understand._

_I so far no nothing about their reproduction method; do they reproduce like mammals? Or do they do it like normal plants? I also didn't see much variation between them, this suggests to me that they were all the same gender, though whether they were male, female or even genderless I do not know. I will have to study them further to figure this out, but since we will be leaving the Amazon tomorrow I do not know if I can do that. Nevertheless, this is a great scientific discovery._

* * *

><p>Oliver stopped writing and put his science notebook in his pocket; he then got up and looked to see what his team mates were doing.<p>

Zora was setting out plates to put the food on, Terrence was doing push ups, Ling was meditating while Pablo watched her, Robbie was sitting on a log thinking about something and Karrie was cooking their meal. Oliver then noticed Molly was sitting away from the others sharpening her stick with the machete and turning it into a sort of spear. Oliver raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

Molly continued to sharpen her spear and didn't notice Oliver until he taped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Oliver." Greeted Molly. "Need something? Only that I'm a bit busy carving this spear."

Oliver gave Molly a puzzled expression as though to ask why she wanted a spear.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I want a spear right?" Asked Molly.

Oliver nodded.

"Well, I'm not a little girl anymore; I have a right to be a badass. Besides, it'll be a great keepsake to hang in my room back home; it'll be a nice break from the teddies my mummy keeps buying me. And anyway, it'll be good for defending us against those plants if we run into them again." Explained Molly. "Seriously, it's like everyone thinks I'm a little girl who is perfectly innocent."

Oliver wrote down 'they kinda do' in his 'Molly Communication Notebook' and passed it to Molly. Molly read it and sighed bitterly.

"I know, why can't I just be like everyone else?" Asked Molly. "Even if I purposely try and do badly at something I still get praised. In fact, my parents think I'm so perfect that even if I act up or do something bad they never punish me. I've sometimes been bad on purpose to get a reaction ... and still nothing. Well, it won't be like that for much longer, you'll see."

Oliver blinked to himself; he was really starting to think now.

"_Could she be acting naughty as a way to be seen as imperfect_?" Thought Oliver. "_I thought girls loved being perfect ... if my guess is true then Molly is basically crying for attention ... except the opposite; she wants negative attention_..."

"I gotta go Oliver, I'm gonna try out the spear, see you later." Said Molly as she got to her feet and headed out of camp. "And nobody follow me, I'm not going far."

As Molly left Oliver continued sitting down while thinking to himself. Zora walked up and sat down next to him.

"Something on your mind Oliver?" Asked Zora. "You look as deep in thought as I am when I have to do long division."

"It's nothing important." Assured Oliver. "Let's just say I have a friend who has a few reverse insecurities."

"What's a reverse insecurity?" Asked Zora curiously.

"The opposite of being insecure; rather than wanting to be perfect they want to be flawed." Explained Oliver."It's complicated."

"It sounds it." Agreed Zora. "I've never heard of anybody wanting to be flawed before. So, I saw you making notes on those plants we saw earlier; I'm guessing you put in the Latin translation."

"Yep, scientists often do that so I should too." Nodded Oliver. "Though I don't know anyone who knows how to speak Latin."

"You're looking at one person who can." Grinned Zora.

"You can speak Latin?" Blinked Oliver.

"Sure." Nodded Zora. "Von sermo ut Molly; operor vos volo ut cuddle suus?"

"No, no I do not." Blushed Oliver.

"Your blush says otherwise." Teased Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Use a Latin to your countries language translator to see what Zora said.)<strong>

**Zora: **I am what people online would call a 'shipper'; I tend to keep myself under control, but I really see 'crack pairings' in everything I watch or read. Am I the only one who thought Owen and Sadie would be good together? A being lovable goofball and a sweet giggly girl, classic. I also support Harry Potter and Susan Bones ... and recently I've began shipping Oliver and Molly. ... is all this weird?

**Molly: **(She is sharpening her spear).This challenge is fun; back home I'm not even allowed to be outside after seven thirty at night though my brothers are, and now I can spend the whole night outside. It's nice to be away from the normal boundaries I have; and this spear is just one of the things I wouldn't be allowed near back home.

**Oliver: **On one hand, it's really cool that Zora can speak Latin ... but on the other hand she asked me something embarrassing. I don't want to do what she said ... though I cannot deny the idea of it sounds nice ... boy, it's a good thing nearly nobody understands Latin.

* * *

><p>Soon enough all of the Buzzing Bees were sitting around to have dinner; Karrie was eating hers cheerfully, she was in quite a good mood.<p>

"Thanks for the food Karrie; you sure are a good cook." Saluted Terrence.

"No problem." Assured Karrie. "We need to have our energy for the walk tomorrow, and I kind of enjoy cooking ... though it's more of a hobby than something I'd do for a career."

"What would you like to do for a career?" Asked Terrence curiously.

"Well, I'd kind of like to be a cartoonist." Admitted Karrie. "I like drawing, though I haven't had any chance to do any drawings so far in the competition."

"Well, maybe there will be a drawing challenge, you never know." Said Terrence as he took his meal elsewhere to eat.

Karrie smiled to herself and started putting her meal into a bowl; as she did so Robbie walked up with one hand behind his back.

"Hey Karrie, nice evening right?" Said Robbie as he kneeled beside Karrie.

"I agree, it's really beautiful out here; so much nature and unknown things ... and birds; but thankfully I haven't seen any today." Said Karrie as she took out a spoon to eat her soup with. "So, did you enjoy your meal?"

"I did." Nodded Robbie. "You keep on showing us even more talents. By the way, I got you something."

Robbie moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal he had a beautiful orange flower in his hand. He passed it to Karrie and smiled shyly.

"I saw it and I thought that you would like it." Said Robbie nervously.

Karrie looked touched and gave Robbie a gentle hug.

"Thank you Robbie, that's really thoughtful of you." Smiled Karrie. "You're so sweet!"

"I try." Said Robbie as he hugged Karrie back before they parted.

A short distance away Ling was sitting cross legged as she ate her soup. She looked over at Karrie and Robbie and seemed to think to herself.

"Something on your mind Ling?" Asked Pablo.

"Well, I was just watching Robbie and Karrie hug." Replied Ling. "I can detect two main things in Robbie's chi at the moment, one is affection."

"That's sweet, but what is the other?" Asked Pablo.

"... Fear." Whispered Ling quietly so only she and Pablo could hear. "I think that he really likes Karrie, but is also scared of something that involves her; he might be scared of his own affection."

"But why?" Asked Pablo.

"I do not know ... I'll have to ask him ... carefully." Said Ling quietly.

"Well good luck Ling; you know, you would be a great interrogator for the police, you'd know if somebody was lying to you just by looking at their chi." Complimented Pablo.

"Thank you." Smiled Ling with a small bow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He feels two exact opposite emotions ... intriguing!)<strong>

**Terrence: **That was really good soup; I was expecting it to be kinda low quality due to it being rations, but it was actually pretty good. Karrie sure is a good cook. I also saw her and Robbie hugging ... I guess I can allow a public display of affection this time.

**Robbie: **I like Karrie, she's a really sweet girl. But ... I have some things I'd rather not tell people, and if I was to date her I'd have to tell her about that horrible thing that happened...

**Karrie: **I love flowers, it's really nice to be given a flower from a nice boy ... it's a girl thing.

**Pablo: **I wish I could see other people's chi, it would definitely be interesting. I wonder what my parent's chi would be like.

**Ling: **Maybe I could be a good interrogator, but that's not really a career that interests me. Even so, this show sure is sharpening my social skills.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were having their dinner while sitting around the fire that Natasha had made for them. The sun was beginning to set and within half an hour night would officially arrive. Currently the group were roasting marshmallows around the fire.<p>

"This is really nice." Said Gareth. "Roasting marshmallows isn't really something I've done before."

"Because you're poor right?" Asked Jethro.

"... Yes." Frowned Gareth.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little low on money Jethro." Frowned Natasha.

"Money talks." Shrugged Jethro.

"And wisdom listens." Added Dil.

"And babies cry." Added Lars as he smacked Pandora on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Yelped Pandora. "What was that for?"

"I dunno." Shrugged Lars.

"Look, can we just toast marshmallows without any fighting?" Asked Jarvis. "It's creating unnecessary tension; it's like how Bella Swan causes trouble wherever she goes."

"Are you saying I'm Bella Swan?" Frowned Lars.

"... Maybe." Shrugged Jarvis.

"Jarvis is right; Lars is indeed as bad as Bella." Giggled Amy as she ate one of her toasted marshmallows. "Mmmm, these are good!"

"Agreed; maybe we should save some for Timmy and his friends." Suggested Gareth.

"They're just cockroaches." Said Jethro. "They only exist to be stomped on and live three days without a head."

"Ewwww." Flinched Amy.

"Everything has a soul and a purpose in this world." Said Gareth calmly. "It's just a matter of figuring out what the purpose is."

"Gareth's right." Agreed Jarvis. "It's ok to like bugs; everyone is allowed an opinion. It's why some people love Scrappy Doo and others hate him."

"So guys, got any good stories to tell?" Asked Natasha. "Maybe ghost stories?"

"How about the one about the itchy hitchhiker?" Offered Dil.

"Pass." Said Jethro.

"I know a story about the Phantom of the Nowhere Islands." Offered Gareth.

"Naw." Said Jethro.

"Well, do you have any stories?" Asked Pandora sceptically.

"Indeed I do." Nodded Jethro. "Does anybody want to hear the story of the heart transfused cross dresser?"

"... Sure, that sounds pretty cool." Nodded Dil.

"Fine by me." Nodded Natasha.

"It had better be scary." Said Lars simply.

"Oh it is; I assure you." Promised Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Spooky and kooky!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Scary stories have two purposes in this situation; they allow us to 'bond' as a team, but also I can see who gets scared the easiest and get them voted out due to their weakness.

**Jarvis: **I really don't like scary stories, but I couldn't leave or anything so I had no choice but to bare it.

**Natasha: **Scary stories are fun! … As long as they don't end up giving me nightmares … I fear having bad dreams, odd as that may seem.

* * *

><p>A bit of time passed and Jethro was nearing the end of his scary story. A number of his team mates looked on edge.<p>

"And then the heart was ripped out of the body and swapped with that of Hilary Clinton; he could never love again … especially due to being vertically bisected. He was truly half the man he used to be." Finished Jethro hauntingly

Everyone was silent; that was been a really scary story.

"Well, I certainly won't be sleeping tonight." Mumbled Amy.

"Yeah, because you don't have a sleeping bag." Sneered Lars.

"At least I have friends." Replied Amy.

Pandora looked down at her shoes; she had never really been one for scary stories and that one was pretty bad.

"That was a really scary story." Murmured Pandora to herself.

"**Yeah, you're a little coward aren't you**?"

Pandora froze in pure horror … _it_ was back.

"Are you alright Pandora?" Asked Jarvis. "You look a little scared."

"Oh, I'm fine." Assured Pandora. "The story just scared me a bit."

"I thought it was pretty cool." Admitted Dil. "Can I tell one?"

"Maybe another time, I think we should get some sleep." Suggested Natasha.

"Natasha's right; we have a big walk ahead of us tomorrow." Agreed Gareth.

As the Rotten Roaches got into their sleeping bags (and Amy huddled herself by the fire) Pandora was wide eyed and felt fear.

"_Oh no … not now, I thought __**he**__ had gone away_." Thought Pandora shakily.

**(Airplane Confessional: You're probably wondering what that voice was, right?)**

**Gareth: **I hope Amy will be warm enough without a sleeping bag; it can get very cold at night even with a warm fire.

**Amy: **It'll be a cold night … but I couldn't accept Gareth's offer to have his sleeping bag, it wouldn't be right. I'm sure I can go one night in the cold.

**Pandora: **(She is shaking a little). _Oh no_ … for a moment there she came back. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about right? Well … I have a case of Schizophrenia; sometimes I hear this voice in my head … I know she isn't really there, but at the same time I know she is. She always tells me how worthless I am … and makes me do stuff I'd rather not mention … she always keeps coming back; my depression spawned her in the first place. Oh, I hope she doesn't reappear and that this was just a one-time thing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were roasting marshmallows around their camp fire; the team was talking of anything that came to mind and were going to be going to bed shortly.<p>

"Eet haz been a good day." Said Albert in content. "I theenk zat we weel avoid eleemeenateeon tomorrow."

"Hopefully, but we have no idea how good the other teams are going; they might be ahead of us." Pointed out Bonnie. "We need to run faster than a Hitmonlee … they have strong legs so I'm assuming that they are fast runners."

"Yeah, maybe." Mumbled Vinsun while looking a bit in pain.

"Are you alright Vinsun?" Asked Bonnie as she scooted over next to Vinsun. "You don't look too good."

"I'm probably just tired; it's been a hard day for me." Stated Vinsun.

"Yeah, it's been hard for all of us." Agreed Bonnie. "Do you need a hug?"

"I'll be fine." Assured Vinsun. "My gut is just aching a little; maybe I ate something I shouldn't have."

"Maybe you need to see the doctor." Suggested Emily as she sat down next to Vinsun. "Suki could take a look at you … she might even give you a lollipop, everyone loves lollipops."

"The cola ones are the best." Agreed Ramona. "So, we'll have to go back across that river tomorrow, do you think we can cross the tree again?"

"I think so." Nodded Craig. "It should still be as we left it; hopefully the crocodiles won't be there when we go back though."

"They probably will be." Said Edgar. "That river is their natural habitat; they'll probably still be there; maybe we might have to have somebody distract them while the rest of us cross."

"Not cool Edgar; you are being what we Frenchmen call a pleurnichards tête petite merde and further more I think that vous grandir pour devenir obèses morbides et séropositives."

"Burn!" Giggled Emily.

"What did he say?" Frowned Edgar.

"I said that you are a whiny little #bleep# head and will grow up to be morbidly obese and HIV positive." Stated Albert.

Most of the Sneaky Snails started laughing except Edgar who fumed and Megan who frowned.

"That was kinda mean." Said Megan.

"He deserved eet." Stated Albert. "By zee way, how eez your eye feeleeng?"

Megan was silent for a brief moment; in that moment she formulated a plan.

"It feels quite a lot better now." Said Megan cheerfully as she stuck some more marshmallows on her roasting stick and took off her eye patch. "I don't even think I need to see Suki; it hasn't been hurting for the last few hours."

Megan started to roast her marshmallows; once they were reasonably crispy she held them in front of her.

"They look a bit hot." Mused Megan as she shook her toasting stick rapidly for a few second … and the top marshmallow flew off … right into her eye, exactly what she had wanted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Megan tripped over backwards on the log and started whimpering; she wasn't putting on the pain since it had _really_ hurt even though it had been on purpose.

"Oh my gosh!" Gasped Ramona as she quickly helped Megan to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"No … I'm not." Sobbed Megan. "It _**really**_ hurts."

"Ok, let's get that marshmallow off and get a cold cloth on your eye." Said Ramona soothingly. "Somebody get a cold cloth!"

"On it Ramona!" Saluted Craig.

As everyone looked worried and concerned for Megan Edgar watched all this in amusement and deep thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Man; that had to hurt!)<strong>

**Megan: **When I win the money I might need to have a bit of eye treatment … my previous injury was healing so I had to get another one. I may be enjoying getting out of doing stuff … but I could have thought that through a bit better. Still, nobody is gonna vote for me if we lose, and I might be able to finally get Craig voted out at last. Then everything can go back to normal.

**Albert: **Poor Megan. I feel so bad for her … but I do not feel bad for what I said to Edgar, he eez a meanie.

**Edgar: **At this rate Megan is going to get herself seriously injured … but it hardly matters since I'd have one less opponent … but I would also have one less ally. I need to find a fourth ally somehow.

**Bonnie: **Marshmallows can be dangerous it seems.

**Vinsun: **Edgar ate my dinner; he took us out of camp since he said he needed me to look at something cool … then he ate my meal. Ooo … I'm starving!

**Emily: **Ok, I can tell that Vinsun seems to be really hungry. I'll go and get him something; there must be some fruit somewhere nearby. And who knows, maybe he'll ask me to hug him. (Emily giggles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were getting ready to go to sleep for the night; they had roasted their marshmallows together and were now sitting around the camp fire talking about their home lives.<p>

"I'm the captain of my school's soccer team and I'm on a lot of the other teams as well." Said Ted proudly. "I live with my parents and my big brother Logan; we're all pretty active and athletic but I'm the most talented at sports. To be honest I'm pretty content with my home life, though it'd be cool to have a soccer staring the family ... but you can't have everything you want."

"I'm the youngest of three girls." Said Suki. "My sisters are called Yagura and Megumi and both are in college; but they're always willing to hang out with me. My mummy is a vet and my daddy is a teacher, but I can't call him daddy in school. My family are supportive my desire to be a nurse and we always have a weekly outing to somewhere nice, like the Zoo. I love the Seals."

"My parents are nice and my home is too." Said Tony cheerfully. "I like it."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Asked Benjamin.

"What does specific mean?" Asked Tony.

"Never mind." Said Benjamin flatly.

"My family has a rather quiet life; we like to take things easy. Nothing is better to us than a cup of tea, a good book, a warm fire and a fluffy pair of slippers." Said Winter wistfully. "I'm not really a sporty person in any way; I'm more of a bookish learner ... kinda like Twilight Sparkle."

"You watch that show?" Chuckled Ted.

"I have my guilty pleasures and you probably have some too." Shrugged Winter. "I think Spike and Sweetie Belle would go good together."

"Well ... I do have a guilty pleasure." Admitted Ted. "I kind of like ... no, it's too embarrassing."

"Come on, tell us." Grinned Suki.

"I can't." Insisted Ted.

Suki gave Ted the 'kicked puppy' face.

"... Ok, fine. I kind of like ... Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Said Ted in shame.

"... Seriously?" Sniggered Bea.

"I was through a phase." Said Ted defensively.

"Nothing wrong with that." Smiled Suki. "Everyone is allowed to like something. So Benjamin, what's your home life like?"

"More or less normal." Shrugged Benjamin. "I have a happily married mum and dad and I've got two younger brothers. Things have been a little hard lately, but that's not important."

"What's happened?" Asked Winter.

"None of your business." Stated Benjamin. "So Bea, what about you?"

Bea was silent; there was a lot of things about her personal life she didn't want anyone to know. Her home life was fine, but her school life ... she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, it's nothing interesting. I'm #bleep# an only child and my parents love me, nothing #bleep# special." Shrugged Bea.

"What's your school life like?" Asked Tony curiously.

"Err ... same as everyone else's." Lied Bea. "Anyway, shall we get some sleep?"

"Bea's right, we'll need a good rest to be ready for tomorrow." Nodded Benjamin.

"Very well then." Nodded Ted. "Goodnight Suki."

Ted gave Suki a light kiss on the cheek which made her smile; the team started to get into their sleeping bags though Bea continued to sit by the fire, she looked like she was thinking about something.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sitting by a camp fire always makes people think.)<strong>

**Tony: **Ted must have an immunity to cooties ... or maybe a kiss to the cheek doesn't have cooties.

**Bea: **I try not to think about my #bleep# school life ... it's _really_ bad. I don't have proof of it, but I think the #bleep# principle encourages the bullying; he's #bleep# a prejudiced asswipe.

**Winter: **This is perfect; Bea isn't going to sleep yet. All I have to do is wait for the others to fall asleep and then ask if she'd like to be in an alliance with me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the Buzzing Bees were fast asleep now; Terrence was lightly snoring, Zora was snoozing silently and Karrie was sucking her thumb. Robbie however was lying awake and thinking to himself while glancing at Karrie.<p>

"_She's a really nice girl ... I wonder if I love her or if its just a silly crush. And here I thought this show would be fun and easy all the time..._" Thought Robbie to himself.

"Something on your mind Robbie?" Asked Ling as she scooted over in her sleeping bag.

"It's nothing." Assured Robbie.

"I can tell you are having conflicting emotions Robbie; your chi is showing emotions of affection and fear. This is quite an odd combination ... is something wrong?" Asked Ling in concern.

"I'm fine." Insisted Robbie.

Ling looked Robbie in the eye with a patient look on her face.

"... Ok, maybe I'm not fine." Admitted Robbie. "I'm just feeling a bit conflicted is all, but I can't really explain it."

"Since you are feeling affection and fear I am guessing that you care about Karrie but are afraid your feelings, though I admit that I am not sure why." Guessed Ling.

"... Pretty much." Nodded Robbie. "It's just that ... I don't want _it_ to happen again ... I don't want to lose more people who are close to me."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Ling. "Did you lose people in the past? ... I am sensing that you are feeling very worried. It's like in the mine back in Mexico; your chi beat was really erratic."

"Chi beat?" Repeated Robbie.

"Oh, it's a beat in your chi; like a heart beat but more of a short rhythm ... and yours is like nothing I've ever seen before; only a trauma of some kind could have caused it to go so erratic? What happened?" Asked Ling gently.

"I don't like talking about it." Mumbled Robbie. "I mean, back in Mexico I was so scared that the mine shaft would collapse on us and it would happen again."

Ling seemed to realize something and looked at Robbie with wide eyes.

"Did you get trapped in a mineshaft?" Gasped Ling.

"... Worse." Mumbled Robbie uneasily. "I was in the boy scouts when was younger, I was nine when the incident happened. Me and my scout troop were exploring a mine near the camp site for a badge ... and while we were in there a rock fall occurred; the whole mine collapsed on us. I was lucky ... the _only_ one who was lucky; everyone else was crushed to death by the rocks while I got trapped in a small pocket against a wall. All my friends were gone; the last thing I ever saw of them was their bleeding corpses. I was stuck there for two days before they got me out. After that I shut myself away for weeks ... I tried to move on though; I took up stand up comedy to cheer myself up and maybe make myself forget what happened ... but it isn't really working. When we were in Mexico I was so afraid that it would happen again and I'd lose you guys; Oliver, Molly, Terrence, you ... sweet special Karrie ... basically, I'm worried about liking Karrie because if I get close to her I might lose her one day and I'll never get over it ... I might be driven to ..."

Robbie trailed off and looked very shaken. Ling was wide eyed, her normally calm face was replaced with a look of shock and horror. Ling did the first thing that came to her mind; she gave Robbie a gentle hug.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew ... all those times I thought to myself that your jokes weren't good ... but you only wanted to try and move on from _that_. I really don't know what to say." Whispered Ling. "But ... I don't think you should give up your feelings for Karrie, you did give her a flower earlier ... I'm sure it will be alright. You know, the past can hurt, the way I see it you have two choices ... you can live in fear from it ... or you can use it to make yourself a stronger person. It's your choice in the end Robbie; but personally I think that you should tell Karrie about your worries and feelings, I'm sure she would be able help you."

"You're probably right ... thank you Ling." Said Robbie as he hugged Ling back. "But just so we're clear, this hug is only platonic."

"Don't worry, I know." Assured Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That puts Robbie's fear back in episode 8 in a new perspective doesn't it?)<strong>

**Robbie: **Maybe I should tell Karrie about all this ... but it would be rather difficult ... I'll need some time to think about this.

**Ling: **That ... was not what I was expecting. Robbie sure hid this tragedy well ... I wonder if any of the others have had tragedies in their pasts as well. It feels good to help ... but I'm not really sure what I can do to help Robbie besides give him some moral support.

**(Rotten Roaches)**

* * *

><p>Amy sat by the fire trying to keep warm; it was starting to get cold and she had no sleeping bag. All of her team mates were soundly asleep while she was still trying to fall asleep. But it was much harder to sleep without a sleeping bag than she had thought it would be.<p>

"I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight." Mumbled Amy as she huddled herself. "And if I cost us the challenge tomorrow I'll get voted off for sure."

Amy got a little closer to the fire; it was starting to go out and it was likely that within half an hour it would be completely gone. Amy sighed to herself.

"I suppose this is my karma for being such a brat at the beginning of the contest." Lamented Amy.

"Are you alright Amy?" Asked Garth.

Amy turned and saw Gareth was looking at her from his sleeping bag; he seemed to have not fallen asleep yet.

"Oh, hi Gareth. What are you still doing up?" Inquired Amy.

"I was watching the stars." Stated Gareth. "And I notice that you are looking quite cold; are you sure that you don't want to have my sleeping bag?"

"That wouldn't be right; you've probably had to endure many cold nights, and I don't want to make you cold just so I can be warm." Said Amy as she shivered."If only I had bought my coat with me. Is it always this cold for you?"

"... Yes, it is rather cold and uncomfortable back home ... and in the winter it becomes unbearable. I may be used to it, but it doesn't make it any easier; I wish I could have been born rich like you." Said Gareth longingly. "Lots of people at school make fun of me for being poor or find me creepy because I can control bugs ... can't say I blame them really."

"Don't put yourself down Gareth." Said Amy firmly but gently. "You're a fascinating person and you're truly sweet ... and kinda handsome."

"Really?" Asked Gareth with a smile.

"Well, in my opinion anyway." Nodded Amy before she shivered again. "Well, I may as well try to get some sleep; but it won't be easy."

"I know you don't want to Amy, but you're welcome to have my sleeping bag." Offered Gareth.

"You're a really generous guy, but I couldn't take it from you." Said Amy. "Tough it'd probably be warm."

"Well, the only other thing that I can think of is if we shared the sleeping bag ... but that's not a possibility." Mused Gareth.

Amy thought to herself for a moment; she knew she liked Gareth and this would be a good way to be close to him.

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Amy. "Hopefully there will be enough room."

Before Gareth could think of a response Amy had got into the sleeping bag with him; it was a bit of a tight fit so Amy was in quite close proximity to Gareth.

"Well ... I suppose that's one problem sorted." Said Gareth. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"I'm sure I will." Nodded Amy, before adding. "Though I still feel a little cold ... is it alright if I huddle against you?"

Gareth blinked while Amy tried not to blush; she also hoped Gareth wouldn't feel her heart beating quite fast.

"Err ... sure." Nodded Gareth.

Amy smiled as she cuddled up to her crush; they lay in peaceful silence for a minute or two huddled up like this.

"_Come on Amy, tell him you like him_!" Urged Amy to herself in her head.

Amy looked conflicted and Gareth took notice of this.

"Something wrong Amy?" Asked Gareth.

"Nothing! I mean ... well ...I ... err ... I really ... err..." Stammered Amy.

Gareth blinked as he waited for Amy to find the right words; Amy then went silent.

"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Gareth.

Amy was silent for a moment, and then in a quick motion she embraced Gareth and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Gareth was stunned into silence and soon found himself kissing Amy back beyond his control; the kiss lasted for around ten seconds before Amy parted.

"Err ... just saying goodnight." Said Amy with a blush before quickly turning herself around to face away from Gareth and settling down.

Gareth blinked to himself and glanced at his rich friend ... a friend who appeared to really like him. Gareth smiled and settled down; he could talk to Amy about this the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Princess and the Pauper.)<strong>

**Amy: **... I can't believe I just did that. I could have calmly told him I like him ... but instead I kiss him! What is wrong with me? He's definitely going to laugh at me tomorrow ... I hope this won't ruin our friendship ... but he didn't try and pull away though. I hope he enjoyed kissing me.

**Gareth: **I think Amy might have a crush on me, the kiss kind of confirmed it for me. But do I like her too? Well, she is a very good friend and she's become a complete sweetie lately. And you know, she's a really good kisser ... her lips kind of taste like cherries, though I don't think she was wearing any lipstick.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the Sneaky Snails had fallen asleep, but Vinsun was sitting on a log by the fire feeling very hungry; he hadn't had <em>anything<em> to eat all day since Edgar had eaten all his meals.

"That nasty little snot." Muttered Vinsun. "I doubt I'll sleep tonight; I feel so hungry … and I don't know anything about the plants in the Amazon so I don't know what is safe to eat and what isn't."

Vinsun sighed as he looked at his sleeping team mates; they all looked so peaceful … though Vinsun then saw that Emily was not there.

"Huh; where's Emily?" Blinked Vinsun. "Does she sleepwalk or something?"

"I'm over here." Called Emily.

Vinsun turned to the source of Emily's voice and saw his pink haired friend walking over to him with an armful of fruit. She sat down next to him and passed him some of it.

"Eat up Vinsun; you look starving." Said Emily gently.

"That's because I am, I haven't had any food all day." Said Vinsun as he very quickly devoured a star fruit and then started on some of the berries. "Are you sure these are safe to eat?"

"I'm positive." Nodded Emily. "I'm a member of the girl scouts so I know this stuff."

"Well thank you very much." Said Vinsun gratefully as she quickly ate more of the fruit.

"Wait; did you say you've had _nothing_ to eat _all day_?" Blinked Emily.

"Yep, Edgar ate all of my meals." Nodded Vinsun with a sad sigh.

"That fiend! How could he! And why did you let him?" Asked Emily.

"I'd rather not say." Mumbled Vinsun.

"Well, I'll be certain to give him a firm talking to when we get back to the plane." Assured Emily.

Vinsun nodded as he swallowed a mouthful of fruit, and then he seemed to realise something.

"You seem quite calm Emily; in fact, you're acting nothing like your normal self." Noted Vinsun.

"Err … well … ok, I think it's time I told somebody my 'little secret' … just don't be mad at me, ok?" Requested Emily.

"I promise I won't be." Assured Vinsun.

"Ok … I'm not really a super silly bouncy girl." Admitted Emily. "It's just an act; my friends dared me to with the promise of a pizza party if I did. In reality … I'm a prodigy with computers and a complete geek. I read comics, I play dungeons and dragons … and I have the entire collection of the Star Trek DVD's. … Are you mad at me for lying about who I am just for pizza?"

Emily looked nervous but Vinsun put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile.

"I don't mind; I mean, pizza does taste pretty good … why would you be worried?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"Well; I was just worried that people would be mad about me lying about who I am." Said Emily. "I'm really glad you aren't mad … especially because … well…"

Emily was silent for a moment.

"So; you like Ramona huh?" Asked Emily to change the subject.

"How do you know?" Asked Vinsun.

"You talk in your sleep a little." Admitted Emily. "So; what do you like about her?"

"She's a really sweet girl. I like how she can be so sweet but has a bit of bite to her as well. He pranks are amusing and she is very forgiving to people. But Craig likes her too and she might choose him, they are getting quite close lately." Sighed Vinsun.

"Well, even if it doesn't work out there are plenty of fish in the sea." Smiled Emily; seeing Vinsun's confused expression she added. "That means there are many other girls who would probably like you; Bonnie fancies you a little."

"Really?" Blushed Vinsun faintly.

"Yep, so … anything else you like about Ramona?" Continued Emily.

"Well … I love her mismatched eyes … and, err; between you and me … she has a cute belly button." Admitted Vinsun.

"My belly button is _just_ as cute." Pouted Emily without realizing what she had said until it was too late. "Oh … err…"

Vinsun looked a little confused so Emily decided to admit her other secret.

"I can't lie Vinsun … I really like you as well." Admitted Emily shyly. "You're a complete sweetie and really charming; I find your country lifestyle to be very interesting and, quite frankly … you're kinda hot."

Vinsun blushed quite noticeable.

"Well … I'm really flattered Emily … very honoured even." Smiled Vinsun. "I don't really know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Assured Emily. "I know its Ramona that you like … but I just wanted to tell you that I like you. Can we at least be friends though?"

"We've always been friends since we met and always will be." Nodded Vinsun reassuringly.

"Thanks Vinsun." Smiled Emily. "Well, we'd better get some sleep, it's getting pretty late."

"Good idea, sweet dreams." Said Vinsun with a tip of his cowboy hat.

The two tweens got into their sleeping bags and settled down to sleep.

What none of them had noticed though was that Edgar was awake … and he had overheard the _whole_ conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Such an eavesdropper!)<strong>

**Emily: **That was a nice conversation … maybe I can tell the others about who I really am tomorrow once we get to the plane; that'll give me some time to rehearse what I will say. It's a shame Vinsun doesn't like me in that way … but at least we're friends.

**Vinsun: **Emily sure is nice; maybe she can help me vote out Edgar?

**Edgar: **So Emily has been lying to us has she? And she's a computer prodigy? Well … the natural course of action is to ally with her; I could use someone like her. And in the very likely event she doesn't want to … I can just blackmail her and force her to become my puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea was sitting on a log looking at the fire; it was pleasantly warm, though she knew she would have to go to sleep soon. She really wanted to tell her team mates about her condition … but she was afraid of what they would think. There was a good chance they wouldn't care about her condition … but there was equally as much chance that they might turn on her. The thought of being held down and getting her hands razored again sent shivers down her young spine.<p>

As Bea continued to think to herself she didn't notice Winter sit down next to her.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Said Winter to alert Bea to her presence.

"Oh, hello Winter." Said Bea with a smile. "Can't you #bleep# sleep either?"

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about something … something important." Said Winter seriously.

"What is it?" Asked Bea nervously.

"Why so nervous?" Asked Winter curiously.

"Err … I can't #bleep# explain." Mumbled Bea. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, you may have noticed that Ted and Suki are together now. Its sweet isn't it? And it's made me think." Began Winter.

"Sorry Winter, but I'm #bleep# straight." Giggled Bea. "Thanks anyway."

"No, I didn't mean that." Blushed Winter in embarrassment. "I meant that they are going to vote together now. And Benjamin and Tony seem to be in an alliance so they will as well. Therefore it's only common sense that we vote together as well."

"So, like an alliance?" Asked Bea.

"Precisely." Nodded Winter. "There is safety in numbers and if we vote together we'll have more chance of surviving. We just have to hope that the others don't cast all of their votes for one of us."

"Sounds like a #bleep# plan." Nodded Bea as she and Winter shook hands.

"Very good then; we're gonna definitely make the people back home rooting us proud." Smiled Winter.

"Err … yeah." Nodded Bea uneasily.

"Is something wrong Bea?" Asked Winter gently.

"Well … I won't have many #bleep# fans back home … I kinda get bullied a lot." Admitted Bea.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Winter sympathetically. "Why do they bully you?"

"… I'm sorry, but I can't #bleep# say." Mumbled Bea.

"I understand." Nodded Winter. "You have your secrets and I have mine. Goodnight Bea, sweet dreams."

"… You too Winter." Smiled Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Isn't it sweet when they get along?)<strong>

**Winter: **I feel safer in the game now; but even so, we can't afford to lose this challenge, if we do then we'll never be able to catch up.

**Bea: **Winter's really nice; I've really #bleep# been trying not to upset her lately with my #bleep# tics … I need to tell the truth sometime, but if #bleep# Lars ever found out it'd be school all over #bleep# again…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens make their way back to the Jumbo Jet; three teams are safe and one team loses


	36. CH 11, PT 4: Jungle Jitters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait, I've just been a bit busy for the past few days ... plus I had a little bit of writers block. His episode is officially the longest yet; it will be five parts in total. Also, I'm planning a new competition fanfic; check my deviant art profile for more details. Also, in less important news ... I'm a brony. There, I said it. Don't judge me! Now with that said, let's begin!

King of the jungle!

* * *

><p>The sun was rising on the Amazon and a new day was beginning; the Buzzing Bees were starting to wake up after spending the night in the jungle.<p>

Terrence was the first to wake up. He stretched out and looked over his team mates; they were all still sleeping; he noticed that Molly was cuddling the spear she had made the previous day.

"I thought girls liked plushies." Blinked Terrence before shrugging. "Eh, I guess it's not very important ... ATTEEEEEENTION!"

All of the Buzzing Bees (besides Molly) instantly woke up; they yawned as they got to their feet and exited their sleeping bags.

"Can't we sleep in a bit Terrence?" Asked Zora tiredly. "It's fairly early and we're all sleepy."

"Zora's right; can't we have ten more minutes?" Requested Pablo.

"Sorry cadets, but we have to get moving." Insisted Terrence. "We need to be the first ones back today; First Class would definitely be a good way to relax after this big challenge; if we go back to sleep then we might seriously fall behind. No, an early start is what we need."

"I suppose you're right." Agreed Karrie as she shook Molly a little to wake her up.

Molly got to her feet with a frown on her face.

"Why did you wake me? I was having a damn nice dream!" Pouted Molly.

Karrie looked apologetic.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Shrugged Molly. "Are we heading back to the jumbo jet?"

Karrie nodded.

"Ok everyone, let's get our sleeping bags and other supplies back in our backpacks; I doubt that we are supposed to leave them in the jungle." Suggested Robbie as he rolled up his sleeping bag to fit it into his backpack.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nodded Karrie as she did the same. "You look tired Robbie; did you stay up late?"

"Oh, I had a bit of trouble falling asleep." Said Robbie which was partly true. "I talked to Ling for a while about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Karrie in innocent curiosity.

"Err ... I'd rather not say."

"It's ok; I think I know what it was." Said Karrie with a light sigh.

"You do?" Gulped Robbie.

"Yeah ... you have a crush on her don't you?" Said Karrie while sounding a little disappointed.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, I promise." Assured Robbie.

"He's telling the truth." Promised Ling. "We just talked about trivial things, nothing much really."

"Oh, ok then." Said Karrie while sounding somewhat relived, though nobody noticed this.

"I wonder if we'll run into those plants again." Pondered Oliver. "I'd love to make more notes on them; the fact that they can uproot themselves and walk around is amazing."

"The wonders of nature." Agreed Terrence. "Ok then, is everybody ready? We've got quite a walk ahead of us and we should probably get going as soon as we can."

"We're ready." Nodded Zora before noticing Molly holding the spear. "Hang on."

Zora approached Molly and tried to gently take the spear off her but Molly quickly pulled back and made Zora let go.

"Hey, it's my spear." Frowned Molly. "Why can't I have it?"

Zora made an 'it's too dangerous' sort of motion.

"What ... do you really think I can't take care of myself? That I'm an innocent little girl who should never be in danger?" Asked Molly calmly.

Zora nodded gently.

Molly was silent for a moment.

"Well I'm not innocent!" Snapped Molly. "If I want a spear then I can have one!"

Zora looked surprised at Molly's outburst as did everyone else.

"Come on everyone; we've got no time to lose. I'll lead the way." Said Molly calmly as she led the group back along the trail towards the very distant Jumbo Jet.

"Hmm, Molly is definitely becoming a soldier girl ... good for her." Said Terrence proudly.

"Her chi is showing both irritation and determination." Said Ling. "I wonder what it could mean."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Spearheading the march!)<strong>

**Molly: **(She is sharpening her spear). I don't see why I'm not allowed a spear; I've heard that kids in America have guns and that's probably a bit worse. It's just to defend us from jungle monsters. It's like it's against the law for me to be rowdy and wayward. Well, if my prank tonight works then I'll finally be treated just like everyone else.

**Zora: **Man; that was pretty rude of Molly. I just didn't want her to get hurt; she's delicate. What has gotten into her lately?

**Oliver:** I need to have a serious talk with Molly about this cry for negative attention; if she doesn't want to be seen as perfect she's going about it the wrong way.

**Terrence: **Maybe I should have made myself a spear.

**Karrie: **I'm glad Robbie doesn't have a crush on Ling because ... err ... well ... I kinda ... err ... ok, I don't know where I'm going with this, but it's still a good thing he doesn't fancy her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy opened her eyes and yawned; she'd had a really nice sleep and felt very refreshed from yesterday's long walk. She felt very cosy ... and then she noticed that she was being embraced from behind by something. Amy glanced back and smiled as she saw her crush Gareth; he was asleep and had probably starting snuggling her while they were sleeping.<p>

"Such a sweet guy." Smiled Amy as she slowly got out of the sleeping bag. "Hopefully nobody saw us; if they did I'd never hear the end of it."

"You two sure make a cute couple." Giggled Natasha.

"Oh, good morning Natasha." Blushed Amy. "... How much did you see?"

"Only that you two were snuggling together in a sleeping bag; other than that I saw nothing." Teased Natasha. "So ... is he a good kisser?"

"Natasha!" Blushed Amy in embarrassment. "Why would you say that?"

"Come on, making out is nothing to be embarrassed about." Grinned Natasha.

"We did not make out ... we did almost nothing." Assured Amy.

"Almost?" Repeated Natasha. "Do tell."

"Well ... we shared a sleeping bag so that I wouldn't be cold ...and I kind of ... kissed him." Admitted Amy.

"Lucky!" Giggled Natasha before noticed Amy's nervous expression. "What's wrong?"

"Well ... what if this ruins our friendship? I didn't exactly ask to kiss him; I just did it in a spur of the moment." Mumbled Amy.

Natasha thought for a moment.

"You might no longer be friends ... and that's because you might become something more than friends. Trust me Amy; everything is going to be fine." Assured Natasha.

"Thanks Natasha." Smiled Amy.

At that moment there were a few yawns as the rest of the Rotten Roaches woke up.

"Good morning everyone." Said Natasha cheerfully.

"Good morning Natz." Greeted Dil. "What's for breakfast."

"If we don't start moving it'll be failure with a side of disappointment." Stated Jethro as he got out of his sleeping bag. "We have an advantage over the Spooky Spiders and if we keep winning we might finally pull ahead of all three of the other teams; we'll crush them like bugs."

"That's kinda mean." Frowned Gareth.

"It is what it is." Shrugged Jethro. "So Amy, how did you do without a sleeping bag?"

"I had a wonderful sleep." Said Amy cheerfully.

"… Not what I was expecting, but ok." Blinked Jethro.

"Shall we get going everyone?" Asked Jarvis. "The day is young and so are we; we won't win the challenge just standing around."

"Yeah, let's get everything cleared up and we can get going." Nodded Natasha. "I wonder what we'll have for breakfast though; we don't really have much food left."

"Maybe we could look for some berries." Suggested Pandora.

"What if they're poisonous?" Asked Lars.

"Surprisingly Lars has a good point." Said Jarvis. "We don't want to risk eating anything poisonous."

"No worries nooblets; I'll see which berries are safe and which aren't." Assured Lars.

"But you might give us poisonous ones on purpose." Frowned Pandora.

"You'll have to either trust me or go hungry." Smirked Lars.

"… Fine, please get us some berries and we'll clean up camp." Said Pandora with a sigh.

"Will do." Saluted Lars mockingly as he left to look for food.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Thank you berry much. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Lars: **I have a plan; you see; I have quite a lot of talents to offer to this team. If they see how useful I am they won't get rid of me and I can then take control over them and wedgie them or something. It's all about fear and respect.

**Dil: **I may try anything once … but I think I can make an exception for poisonous berries.

**Pandora: **I really don't want to have to rely on Lars; I know I can't trust him. I may be more trusting now than I used to be, but Lars really does make me feel nervous; I could never trust him.

**Natasha: **Lars knows about poisons? I wonder how he would know about that … is he smarter than he lets on? Only that stereotypically bullies are dumb … then again, Eskimo's stereotypically eat only fish but I also eat moose.

**Gareth: **Amy kept trying to not look at me … I take it she's embarrassed about the kiss yesterday. I'd just like to ask her how much she likes me … because I quite like her too. I always thought I was undatable.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were all starting to wake up from their slumber in the jungle; Edgar was the first one to get out of his sleeping bag.<p>

"Ok everyone; get up." Ordered Edgar with a clap of his hands. "None of you would want to be voted off for losing the challenge would you?"

"I'd rather stay sleeping so zat I could get you voted off." Snapped Albert. "And where do you get off ordereeng us around? You offer notheeng to zee team."

"I happen to be working three grades ahead of the rest of my class; I am a certified genius and I'll have you know that I have won the science fair six years straight with my knowledge." Bragged Edgar.

"Yeah … call me when you want to prove eet." Said Albert with an eye roll.

"Oh no you didn't." Said Edgar in a deadly whisper. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes … yes I deed." Nodded Albert.

"Get those claws sharpened because we've got a tom cat fight!" Giggled Bonnie.

"What's a tomcat fight?" Asked Vinsun.

"It's when two boys fight; it's kinda the opposite of a chick fight." Explained Bonnie.

"Then shouldn't it be called a rooster fight?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"... You're funny." Smiled Bonnie. "So guys, ready to get started on our return journey?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Ramona as she got to her feet and straightened out her shirt.

"Hey Ramona, if I may ask ... why do you always wear belly shirts?" Asked Craig curiously.

"It's just my style; I think it makes me look pretty." Explained Ramona.

"Agreed." Said Craig.

"Hey guys, my eye is kinda hurting again." Mumbled Megan. "I might slow you down ... sorry."

"Don't worry Megan; it's not your fault." Assured Bonnie.

"Exactly; it was a fluke." Nodded Emily.

"As much as a fluke as Craig getting past our previous two elimination ceremonies." Muttered Edgar.

"I prefer to theenk eet eez a fluke zat you got zis far." Stated Albert. "You are a meanie; prove me wrong Edgar."

"Prove to me you're not a stereotype." Replied Edgar.

"Let's just get going." Suggested Bonnie.

"Sounds good time." Nodded Ramona as she lifted her shirt a little to scratch an itch on her belly.

"Hey Ramona, where did you get that?" Asked Vinsun in concern.

A scar had become visible on Ramona's belly.

"Oh, well ... I'd rather not say." Mumbled Ramona.

"Is it from your parents?" Asked Edgar.

"What? No! Ok, sure, I do get a whacking from time to time, but this was from my own stupidity." Said Ramona in embarrassment."It was from the time I tried to become a daredevil."

"Ooo, do tell." Said Emily in interest.

"Well; I was performing stunts such as jumping off the roof of the house onto a cushion or riding my bike on a ramp and soaring over trash cans ... I got punished for each stunt but I carried on. Eventually I tried my biggest stunt of all ... tightrope walking across the power lines ... long story short I fell off and landed on a rotting picnic table which broke. I ended up pretty banged up. ... I also ended up not being able to sit down for three days. I decided to retire as a daredevil. Mama and dada were pleased to hear that." Recalled Ramona.

"... Idiot." Smirked Edgar.

"Zat sounds painful." Flinched Albert.

"Does it still hurt?" Asked Vinsun in concern.

"Nope, I wear the scars as a way of talking myself out of resurrecting by daredevil career. I came away a wiser girl." Assured Ramona.

"And a pretty girl too." Added Vinsun.

"Pretty?" Giggled Ramona.

"Err ... in a platonic way." Said Vinsun quickly.

"I think everyone's pretty!" Declared Emily. "Especially the guy with the nicest hat ever!"

"Who?" Asked Megan curiously.

"Abraham Lincoln!" Cheered Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Lincoln logs!)<strong>

**Emily: **I'm still trying to figure out how I'll tell the others that I've been lying about who I am, so I'll be staying as Silly Emily for at least a few more hours. I kinda hope Ramona chooses Craig so I can have a chance with Vinsun ... but that's a selfish thought ... but I cannot deny that I'd like to have a chance.

**Edgar: **Albert is going to regret crossing me ... this is perfect; everyone is going to be gunning for me so when I win solo immunity they won't know who to vote out and my alliance will easily have the majority. I know just how to back Emily into a corner ... but she is smarter than Vinsun so it will take a lot of careful execution.

**Craig: **Yep, Vinsun likes Ramona. Not that I blame him though, she's a really nice girl. It's obvious who she's going to pick ... Vinsun is selfless, kind, honest, friendly and generous ... and I'm flirty, previously a jerk and a brony ... what, it's a good show.

**Albert: **Zat Edgar eez a jerk, he makes fly droppeengs look good. I hope we lose so zat I can vote heem off; eet shouldn't be too hard to get zee votes against heem.

**Ramona: **Yeah, being a daredevil is quite a painful career due to the pain ... maybe a career in the post service would be safer...

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone." Said Benjamin as he and his team cleared up their campsite. "We need to get going quickly; so no slacking, no unnecessary reading, no footballs games and no sneaking off to make out."<p>

"Me and Ted aren't like that!" Assured Suki in embarrassment.

"We aren't?" Blinked Ted. Seeing Suki's expression he added. "I'm just joking."

"Well, I'll just say it now ... if anyone costs us the challenge I'll vote for them. Maybe it's harsh, but it's fair." Said Benjamin. "In short, if you screw up then you ship out."

"Is that a threat?" Asked Bea.

"If that's how you want to take it." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Benjamin's right; we need to get going." Agreed Winter with a nod. "So, how about we play a game of I Spy?"

"Yay! I love that game!" Cheered Tony."I spy with my little eye, something beginning with J."

"Jungle?" Guessed Bea.

"Whoa, you're really good." Clapped Tony. "How about we sing a song?"

"I'd rather we #bleep# didn't." Said Bea gently. "I can't sing and besides, we could #bleep# just admire nature instead."

"I agree; nature is a very wonderful thing. A lot of medicines in the world are made from jungle plants." Nodded Suki. "In fact, the cure for cancer might be in one of the plants that we can see."

"Why do you want to be a doctor anyway Suki?" Asked Ted curiously. "Is there anything that started your dream to be a doctor?"

"Well ... when I was a little girl, littler than I am now anyway, I used to spend all my time at my Granddad's house. He was such a wise man; he was an artist and a collector; he always had a story to tell me about various topics ... and he tended to spoil me a bit. I loved visiting him, and if I was ever in trouble with my parents or if I had a problem I'd go straight to him. Sadly, one day ... he died. He died so suddenly from cancer that the doctors hadn't even detected ... I was on a school trip at the time so I didn't even get to say goodbye. I vowed that I would find the cure for cancer and every other cureless disease so that nobody would have to lose a loved one ever again. I really miss my Granddad ... but I'm over it now ... I visit my grandma every day now, she gets lonely a bit." Explained Suki emotionally. "So yeah, that's why I want to be a doctor."

"That was a wonderful story; sometimes the most powerful stories are those that are true." Said Ted while clapping. "I wish you good luck in becoming a doctor."

"Me too, that's a very admirable dream. We never know how much we will miss someone until they are gone." Agreed Benjamin in a tone that seemed ... different somehow.

"It must be hard to lose a special #bleep# family member." Agreed Bea. "It reminds me of the time I #bleep# ran away from home."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Winter in shock. "Running away is not a smart thing to do."

"I know ... it's too hard to #bleep# explain; maybe I'll tell you another time." Said Bea shiftily. "It wasn't to do with my parents though, they're #bleep# wonderful ... I owe them a lot."

"Family will always be there for you." Nodded Tony. "They say friends are golden, but Tony thinks friends last a lifetime while gold will eventually break."

"... That's surprisingly wise of you Tony." Smiled Winter.

"Tony tries." Said Tony modestly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He may be dumb, but he really does try.)<strong>

**Bea: **Yeah, I ran away from home once. I'd had a #bleep# horrible week at school and I kinda misheard a conversation between my #bleep# mum and dad so I stupidly ran away. When the police #bleep# found me I got quite a #bleep# telling off from my parents ... after they smothered me in lovely #bleep# hugs.

**Suki: **I wonder if it's possible to bring back the dead; that'd be wonderful ... but then there would be no need for doctors and I'd be out of work.

**Benjamin: **Suki's career choice and reasons for it are something I can understand fully ... it'll make it hard to get rid of her eventually. Between her and Ted she's probably the best option to eliminate. Only one of us can win and it's not going to be anybody besides me. I'm the backstabbing strategist, that's my role in this game.

**Ted: **See, this is one of the reasons I love Suki; we're emotionally close and can tell each other anything. Maybe I could tell her some of my secrets, like how I ... kinda popped the tires of the principles car after he gave the whole class a detention for refusing to have Gym in a rainstorm ... Principle Dean used to be a soldier I think.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were continuing their trek through the Amazon; the sun was high in the sky as they journeyed through the dense jungle. Molly was leading her team and her spear now had a few jungle fruits skewered onto it, every now and then she would take a bite out of one of them. Her team mates were following her; Oliver was walking next to Ling as he looked ahead at Molly.<p>

"Hey Ling, can I ask you something?" Asked Oliver.

"You may." Nodded Ling.

"Why is Molly acting so odd; I mean, she has a spear!" Said Oliver uneasily. "I want to help her with whatever is bugging her before it gets her into trouble."

"Well, I've read her chi and she seems to feel frustrated when people call her perfect. Perhaps she wants to be seen as less perfect; it would explain why she is being rude." Stated Ling.

"That's what thought." Nodded Oliver. "It's a cry for negative attention."

"Why would she want that?" Asked Ling in confusion.

"I suspect she doesn't want to be perfect; maybe she wants to be flawed."Guessed Oliver.

"That's pretty much the opposite of me, I'd like to be perfect ... just to make my father proud; I like to see him smile." Admitted Ling. "What's wrong with being perfect anyway?"

"I really don't know ... but I'll try and find out." Said Oliver.

A little further back Robbie and Karrie were walking along next to each other; Karrie was admiring the jungle and Robbie was discreetly admiring Karrie.

"I sure am lucky Robbie, I haven't seen a bird in days and I feel really calm." Said Karrie in a relaxed and chilled tone. "Thanks for the flower by the way."

"My pleasure." Smiled Robbie. "I see that you're wearing it in your hair."

"Yep, I think it looks cute." Nodded Karrie. "I think I'll keep it in my hair until it wilts."

"Well ... you are a really cute girl." Admitted Robbie.

"Why thank you Robbie, you're not so bad yourself." Giggled Karrie shyly. "So, because you gave me a flower and called me cute ... do you _like_ me?"

"Err ... I kinda do." Nodded Robbie. "You're sweet, you're pretty and you find my jokes funny ... you're really nice."

"Well I like you too to be honest." Blushed Karrie. "Maybe we should start spending more time together ... if you like?"

Karrie reached to hold Robbie's hand but he quickly stepped out of her reach.

"Is something wrong Robbie?" Asked Karrie.

"Nothing, it's just ... look, I'm _really_ sorry Karrie ... but we can't be together." Said Robbie gently.

"What? But why?" Asked Karrie quietly.

Robbie was silent for a moment.

"After the show is over we might never see each other again, and we're too young anyway." Stated Robbie. "I really like you ... but friends is all that we can be ... I'm sorry."

Robbie walked onwards while Karrie looked a little bit sad. She also noticed that Robbie looked sad as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Better as friends ... or are they?)<strong>

**Ling: **Robbie seems to be giving up on Karrie ... I guess he isn't ready to move on from the past. Karrie sure is going to be upset ...

**Karrie: **(She looks rather upset). Why would Robbie get so close to me only to tell me that we can't be together? I like him, he likes me ... so why not? (Karrie sighs). Is my Ornithophobia really that much of a turn off?

**Robbie: **It's for the best, I couldn't bear losing Karrie ... so if we're never together the pain will never make its inevitable appearance ... but it doesn't mean I like what I did.

**Molly: **(She looks worried). Karrie looked very upset; I hope she's alright. A naughty girl would ignore her ... but I really want to make sure she's ok. Urgh! Why must being bad be so hard?

* * *

><p>Terrence was marching along at the back of the group with Zora and Pablo walking either side of him.<p>

"This is nice isn't it guys; it feels like we're soldiers exploring a jungle deep within enemy territory." Remarked Terrence.

"Were there any wars in jungles?" Asked Zora. "I admit my history knowledge is kinda lacking."

"There was the Vietnam War for one; a truly _horrible_ war caused by greed ... I've read about it and when I'd finished I felt really sick." Stated Terrence with a shiver. "One of my favourite movies takes place in it, it's called The Deer Hunter ... a work of art based on something truly ugly."

"How can you want to be a solider yet dislike war so much?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"It's all about the civilians and saving the innocents; we all want to leave behind a legacy in our lives, and I want my legacy to be someone who was able to save lives and make a difference. And if, like in The Deer Hunter, I have to be a POW and trick my captives with my own ingenuity to save my friends regardless of the risks ... then so be it." Said Terrence confidently.

"That's a very interesting view point to have; and you'd be sure to have a lot of adventures. I could do with a bit more excitement in my life." Agreed Pablo. "I mean, stuff that most people can only dream of doing, like saving the president's daughter from a crazy cult controlled by parasites."

"Isn't that Resident Evil 4?" Asked Zora.

"It'd still be a great adventure." Shrugged Pablo.

"I'd love to become a secret agent; James Bond was my hero growing up." Admitted Zora. "He was such a hunk!"

"Why does everybody aspire to do something that has been done in fiction?" Asked Pablo.

"Probably because the actors make it look so easy." Guessed Zora.

"In reality it is much harder." Added Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The shout outs aren't just for fun, sometimes they have plot significance.)<strong>

**Terrence: **Our ambitions may seem hard, but to make something worth doing it has to be difficult. There's a big difference between something being difficult and something being impossible.

**Zora: **Is it odd that I have several posters of beach boy hunks and shirtless muscular actors in my room back home? Nothing wrong with a big of eye candy right?

**Pablo: **I could probably have any of my dreams come true due to how rich my family is ... and that's kind of my problem. I'd like to do something by myself with no help at all. It's why I auditioned for this show, so I could go on an adventure and win a cash prize through my own efforts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job collecting berries Lars; not only are they tasty but they aren't poisonous either. Well done." Complimented Jethro.<p>

"Nothing to it; I couldn't let my team grow hungry." Said Lars while not even trying to be modest.

"Yeah, thanks." Agreed Dil. "I still don't like you though."

"I think I can live with that." Shrugged Lars. "But I have a lot of survival skills, so if you want to win this challenge, and future challenges too, then you're gonna have to learn to live with me, the sooner you let me walk all over you the sooner we'll achieve victory consistently."

"I would never follow the leadership of someone like you." Frowned Natasha.

"Well, you don't have to, I won't force you." Said Lars with a shrug.

"Really?" Asked Natasha sceptically.

"Sure ... but you might end up falling afoul of a jungle beat and having to get a prostatic body part." Smirked Lars.

"I ... don't have one." Lied Natasha.

"I never said that." Stated Lars.

"It's true, he didn't." Added Jethro.

"Well ... you're still a jerk." Frowned Natasha.

"Amen to that." Agreed Dil. "Boy, all this long distance walking is kinda tiring ... good thing we've still got water in our canteens."

"I agree; getting dehydrated would be pretty bad. And we still have a fair few miles left to go." Agreed Dil.

"As long as we keep making steady progress and don't stop for breaks we should be one of the first two teams to arrive." Said Jethro quite confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Water canteens are VERY different to the Airplane Canteen.)<strong>

**Jethro: **I would very much like a second victory in a row; the more well rested we are the easier it'll be to win challenges. And Natasha acted oddly when Lars mentioned prostatic body parts Natasha looked uncomfortable ... maybe she's an amputee. ... What a loser! But then again, she has rabbit fur panties so she's good for eye candy.

**Lars: **I'm like Bear Gryls; I'm as tough as a bear and I'll grill you if you get on my bad side. Plus I have rock hard abs ... well, I will in a few years anyway.

**Dil: **It's nice to see that Lars is trying to be useful, but he's still acting like a jerk. I think it's a bit too late for him to save himself from elimination ... but I won't dwell on that. It's like my P.E teacher tells me, don't dwell on your failures or you'll never get anywhere... we have a 'special' friendship, if that.

**Natasha: **You know, maybe I could show Pandora and Amy my prostatic, I trust them to keep the secret ... but I'll have to make up a reason as to how I got it. The fact I got it looking for my dad's hat it just embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Amy was walking along at the very back of the group, purposely keeping a little bit of a distance from Gareth, and seemed to be lost in thought. Pandora slowed down so that she could walk next to Amy.<p>

"You look a little glum Amy, what's wrong?" Asked Pandora.

"It's nothing." Assured Amy.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm very good at keeping secrets ... not that anybody has ever told me any." Insisted Pandora.

"Well ... let's just say I did something seriously thoughtless and now I feel very silly." Whispered Amy.

"What did you do?" Asked Pandora nervously.

"... I kissed Gareth." Whispered Amy quietly.

"Really? When did this happen?" Inquired Pandora in interest.

"Last night. We ended up sharing a sleeping bag due to me not having one ... and I lied about still being cold so I could cuddle him ... and then I kissed him. What do I do if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Asked Amy in a very nervous tone.

"I 'm not sure ... I've never been kissed by a boy my age, nor have I ever had a boyfriend." Admitted Pandora. "Um ... I would suggest going up to him and telling him that you like him. You two are really getting along; you should take things further ... but that's just my opinion, so it's probably wrong."

"Actually Pandora, that's pretty good advice. I'll have to think about it." Said Amy. "So ... do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Nope, I'm not really playing the dating game at the moment." Said Pandora.

"**That's right, nobody could love you**"

Pandora shivered rather noticeably, enough to make Amy look concerned.

"Are you alright?" Asked Amy.

"I'm fine, I just had a shiver go up my spine, nothing big." Assured Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's the voice again...)<strong>

**Pandora: **It feels nice to help Amy, she sounded like she needed the help ... but who would I go to for help on my Schizophrenia? Maybe I could ask Noah ... I could ask Suki, but I can't risk it getting out ... it's a bit of a sensitive subject for me.

**Amy: **Pandora's right, what will feeling nervous accomplish? I should march right up to Gareth, tell him how I feel and ask if he'd like to be my sweetheart ... it's going to be easier said than done though. To be honest, a lot of boys at school have tried to pick me up, but they didn't care about anything beyond getting popular or kissing me ... but Gareth seems really genuine.

* * *

><p>Gareth and Jarvis were walking along a little ahead of Amy and Pandora but also a short distance behind the others. Gareth seemed to be thinking to himself while Jarvis was enjoying the nature all around him.<p>

"It's going to be a shame that we have to leave the Amazon." Admitted Jarvis. "I really like it here; this would be a great place to start a photography career. Do the bugs here talk much different than Timmy and the other cockroaches?"

"Huh?" Blinked Gareth. "Oh, every bug has a different voice ... but the Amazon bugs seem to be less optimistic than Timmy and more primal. They do seem somewhat friendly though."

"Is something on your mind?" Asked Jarvis.

"Well, something really wonderful and at the same time shocking happened last night." Said Gareth. "You see ... Amy kissed me."

"On the cheek or the lips?" Asked Jarvis.

"The lips." Confirmed Gareth.

"Well, good job buddy, I wish the best for you two in your new relationship." Smiled Jarvis.

"Well, the thing is ... Amy seems to be avoiding looking at me today; I think she might be having second thoughts."Said Gareth in slight worry.

"She's probably nervous and coming to terms with her own feelings, just like you are." Assured Jarvis. "You should go and tell her how you feel after the challenge. Who knows, maybe she'll kiss you again."

"That would be nice, she's very good at kissing ... as good as blossom in the wind." Sighed Gareth in a poetic love struck way. "You're right, I'll tell her I love her after the challenge. We can have a nice long talk about us and see where things go from there. But Jarvis ... could it really work? A poor boy like me and a pink princess like her?"

"I'm sure it will work out." Nodded Jarvis. "It's almost like a fairy tale where the princess falls in love with the peasant ... no offense."

"None taken." Said Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Princess and the Pauper.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Maybe I could try and convince Chef Hatchet to make a romantic dinner for Amy and Gareth ... oh who am I kidding? I'd never be able to convince him. It's still a nice thought though.

**Gareth:** At the start of the competition me and Amy didn't like each other ... and now we're almost a couple, it's indeed interesting how fate works.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were walking along the jungle trail towards the river they had crossed yesterday; they were hoping that the tree bridge would still be there because if it wasn't they were going to have a lot of trouble getting past it.<p>

"Hey Albert, do the French eat crocodiles?"Asked Megan.

"No, we do not." Stated Albert. "What geeves you zat idea?"

"Well, the French eat frogs so I can't be sure." Giggled Megan.

"... Not funny." Frowned Albert. "And just because I'm French eet doesn't mean I eat frogs."

"Ok then ... do you eat toads?" Asked Megan.

Albert looked a little miffed.

"Just joking." Chuckled Megan.

"Why do peeople treet me as such a stereotype?" Asked Albert out loud.

"Maybe because you dress and act like one." Suggested Edgar.

"Well you on zee other hand are a real cheval romancier." Retorted Albert. "I theenk eet's about time somebody put you een your place. Eet may not be me who does it, but you will one day feel bad about your rudeness."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you on account of me not giving a damn." Stated Edgar dryly. "And what does 'Cheva Romancier' mean?"

"It means horse romancer ... react to it as you may." Smirked Albert as he walked ahead.

Edgar fumed as Megan walked beside him.

"Don't let him get to you Edgar; you're definitely not the worst person on the team." Assured Megan.

"Thanks." Shrugged Edgar.

A little further back the rest of the team were walking together; there seemed to be a little bit of awkward silence due to the fact each of them either had a crush on someone or had an admirer or two ... or both.

"So guys, nice weather huh?" Said Bonnie to break the silence.

"Yeah, it's nice and sunny." Agreed Craig. "As sunny as Ramona's smile."

"Thanks." Blushed Ramona.

"I think Vinsun's smile is rather nice." Grinned Bonnie flirtily.

"Err..." Was all Vinsun could say.

"Everyone is getting shot in the butt by cupid's arrows." Said Emily cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're the only one of us five to not have a crush." Noted Bonnie.

"... Yeah." Lied Emily; she wasn't sure how she'd openly admit her crush on Vinsun. "Oh look, there's the river!"

The Sneaky Snails arrived at the river; they could see several crocodiles in the water, they seemed to glance at the tweens but other than that they paid them no attention. The tweens saw that the log was still in place and was safe to cross.

"Well then, this makes things pretty simple." Noted Craig. "Shall we get crossing?"

"Ladies first." Said Megan as she got on the log and made her way across to the other side.

"Very well, what she said." Shrugged Edgar.

Ramona, Emily and Bonnie all made their way to the other side and after that the guys got on one by one and began to carefully make their way across the log.

"Ok guys, try not to fall." Cautioned Emily. "Crocodiles have a lot of downward jaw pressure."

"How did you know that?" Asked Bonnie.

"Because crocodiles make great boots." Improvised Emily.

As the four guys made their way across the large log they didn't notice a patch of slippery moss on it; Albert, Craig and Edgar stepped over it but Vinsun slipped on it.

"Wah!" Yelped Vinsun as he lost his footing and fell off the log, grabbing onto some of the vines tangled on the tree along the way which prevented him from falling in the water but left him hanging above the crocodile infested water. "Help!"

"Quick, give me a hand guys!" Ordered Craig.

"I'm on eet!" Nodded Albert.

The crocodiles were starting to get closer; Edgar saw this and let out a shriek.

"You're on your own!" Yelped Edgar as he ran to safety.

Emily, Ramona and Bonnie looked incredibly worried while Megan looked both worried and also annoyed (because Craig was being paid attention to). Albert and Craig quickly pulled Vinsun back onto the log before the crocodiles got too close and dashed off the log and onto solid ground.

Emily and Bonnie both ran up and hugged Vinsun very tightly.

"Oh Vinsun, I was so worried." Whispered Bonnie.

"Are you alright Vinsun?" Asked Emily while hugging Vinsun tighter.

"I'm fine girls, don't worry." Assured Vinsun while looking embarrassed at how close the girls were to him. "... Could you let go?"

"Sorry Vinsun, but you're just _so_ huggable." Giggled Bonnie.

"Ok, Vinsun's Safe. Can we keep it moving, I'd rather not lose." Stated Edgar.

"Yeah, you'd think zat seence we're all voteeng you off eef we lose." Promised Albert. "You abandoned Vinsun due to your own cowardliness; what if he'd died?"

"That wouldn't have happened." Scoffed Edgar.

"But you don't know zat for certain. ... Let's just keep goeeng, hopefully eet won't be too long beefore we reach zee Jumbo Jet." Muttered Albert.

"Albert's right, we should keep moving. And seriously Edgar, never abandon your friends." Frowned Ramona.

"None of you are my friends." Shrugged Edgar.

"What a nasty little Metapod." Frowned Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Crocodiles make good handbags ... but PETA disagrees.)<strong>

**Edgar: **I mean what I said; none of them are my friends. Do friends even matter in a game like this? Only one person can win so it's best to not get attached to those you will have to vote out eventually. The only tolerable person is Megan, but she's kind of annoying. Why couldn't I have ended up on a team with more sane people? I think the best candidates for elimination are Albert, Craig and Bonnie ... but that's assuming that we lose, and we won't.

**Bonnie: **I was so scared for Vinsun, I sure am glad he's ok. It feels nice to have a crush, though if I'm not mistaken it looks like Emily likes him too. This team is turning into a love pentagon of some kind. Well, I don't know if my crush is serious or just a passing thing, so I won't make any moves for now. And seriously, if Edgar abandoned the others to potential risk ... would he abandon me if I were in danger and only he could help? A rather bad thought...

**Craig: **Man; that was _too_ close. I couldn't let Vinsun become crocodile kibble; good thing Albert was there to help me. And to be honest, I don't care if that impressed Ramona or not. Saving a life is far more important than getting a girlfriend. Maybe this will be proof to Megan that I'm not a bad guy anymore.

**Megan: **Craig undeniably did a good deed there ... or did he? I think he was trying to impress the girls in order to get his own 'harem' ... but it won't work on me! One good deed doesn't make somebody a good person.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were walking along the quiet afternoon jungle trail; they hadn't come across any jungle monsters or the rabid money's from the previous day, so the walk was quite easy for them.<p>

"No monkeys, no danger, no problem." Said Ted contently as he led his team through the jungle. "First Class here we come."

"It'll be nice to sleep in a bed, two nights in a row of Squalid Class haven't been very nice on my back ... not bad enough that I need any medicine, but it does make my back ache to lie on the cold floor all night." Agreed Suki. "If anybody has any aches in their body I have some painkillers to spare."

"Tony feels alright." Said Tony as he noticed an ant on the ground. "Oh look! An ant!"

"I never knew ants were so #bleep# distracting." Giggled Bea.

"Well, some ants have a very strong bite ... particularly in this part of the world. The pain would indeed get your attention." Stated Winter as she adjusted her glasses. "I'm surprised we haven't encountered any giant insects."

"Do you want to?" Asked Benjamin flatly. "Weren't the monkey's bad enough?"

"I'm just saying that it would be nice to see some really unusual wildlife." Replied Winter. "And not all jungle wildlife is dangerous; we might see something fluffy and cuddly."

"Oh, are you a cuddly toy type of girl?" Asked Benjamin curiously.

"Kind of, I still haven't outgrown sleeping with my stuffed Harry Potter doll." Admitted Winter.

"No shame in that, I sleep with a #bleep# stuffed penguin." Admitted Bea. "I think that it's natural to sleep with a #bleep# cuddly toy at our age."

"Cool! Look at those frogs!" Declared Tony.

The rest of the Spooky Spiders looked where Tony was pointing; a short distance away and sitting on a log next to a small pool of swampy water was a number of small and brightly colored frogs.

"Those look like poison arrow frogs." Mused Benjamin. "I've heard that some tribes in the Amazon use their poison on the tips of their arrows and spears."

"I'm gonna hug one!" Enounced Tony as he started to walk over to the frogs.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." Said Winter quickly as she gently pulled Tony back.

"Why not?" Asked Tony.

"Well, if you touch one then... you'll get a case of the cooties that will last forever and ever." Improvised Winter.

"Cooties? Ick!" Gagged Tony as he quickly backed away from the frogs.

"They do look cute though." Smiled Suki.

"I agree." Nodded Ted. "But you're obviously seventy times cuter."

"Back at you." Blushed Suki.

"I'm not cute, I'm rugged and rough." Declared Ted.

"Ok lovebirds, let's keep walking." Giggled Bea with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, and if you want to act like Geoff and Bridgette then please have the common courtesy to go behind the bushes." Added Benjamin flatly.

Ted and Suki looked embarrassed and turned away from Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder what poison tastes like...)<strong>

**Winter: **(She just shakes her head). Tony might hurt himself one day ... I might end up turning into his babysitter.

**Tony: **I didn't know frogs could give cooties ... that's disgusting! Ewwwwww!

**Ted: **I'm not like Geoff ... he's a cool guy, but I'm more like Tyler. And seriously, me and Suki prefer to kiss on the cheek anyway; Benjamin could try to have a bit more tact ... but I guess he was only messing with us.

**Bea: **I'd kind of like a pet, but my #bleep# family can't really afford one. It'd be nice to have a dog ... until then I'll #bleep# just talk to my cuddly toys.

* * *

><p>Chris, Chef Hatchet, Owen, Noah and Izzy were playing a game of poker near the Jumbo Jet. A number of dollars were in the centre of the circular table and each of the players had a handoff cards.<p>

"Ok, lay out your cards everyone." Said Chef Hatchet as he laid his down. "Two pairs."

"Two jacks." Grinned Izzy.

"Darn, I only have two tens." Frowned Owen.

"A royal flush." Cheered Chris. As she laid down his presumably winning hand. "Beat that Noah!"

"Well ... I've got a pair of aces." Said Noah as he laid down two of his cards.

"Anything else?" Asked Chris.

"And I've also got ... another pair of aces." Smirked Noah as he laid down two more cards. "Oh, and I've got a four of clubs too."

"Bugger!" Cursed Chris.

"Never gamble with a genius." Smirked Noah as he pulled the cash towards himself and put it into his wallet."I'll make money off this stupid show yet."

"So, when are the teams going to get here?" Asked Owen.

"I'll just check the radar." Said Chris as he took out a hand held radar system. "Looks like one of the teams will arrive in a few seconds."

A few seconds later the Rotten Roaches ran into the clearing; they cheered upon seeing that they were the first ones there and Dil quickly placed the golden Roach Idol on the red pedestal.

"Well Rotten Roaches; you are the first team to arrive." Announced Chris. "Good job on winning twice in a row."

"Good job guys; you all did very good today ... make sure you do it again tomorrow, got it?" Said Jethro in content.

"You can count on us." Nodded Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: No Roaches were stepped on today.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Well it looks like everything has just fine today; no major fights and we've won the challenge. Maybe tomorrow will be our third consecutive victory; well, it doesn't matter at the moment, everyone is safe and since seven eighths of us deserve to be here that's a good thing.

**Dil: **Alright! First place baby! That's good since I'm pretty exhausted and I'd stand no chance in the follow up challenge if we had lost. All's well that ends well ... this time anyway.

* * *

><p>"So, how long are we going to have to wait for the other teams?" Asked Lars. "Because I'm not going to want around here just because they got too tired to continue."<p>

"Let me check." Said Chris as he looked at the radar. "All three of the other teams are very nearby, and one should be here right about ... now."

At that moment the Buzzing Bees ran into the clearing; Terrence ran over to the yellow pedestal and put the Golden Bee Idol on it.

"Good job Buzzing Bees; you are today's second place team." Congratulated Chris.

"Mission accomplished." Nodded Terrence in satisfaction.

"... Yeah." Mumbled Karrie while glancing at Robbie with a slightly sad expression.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Honey, I'm home!)<strong>

**Oliver: **Sadly we didn't encounter the Rilgar Fly Traps again ... but I still have pictures of them. Maybe I'll see them again someday. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about elimination today.

**Zora: **First Class would have been nice, but I'm content with Second Class; at least we get a bed, right? Eleven destinations down, only a _lot_ more to go.

**Karrie: **I've been thinking to myself ... is Robbie to nervous about dating me? Maybe it's just nerves or something. Maybe I'll have a proper talk with him tomorrow about this whole 'we cannot be together' business. Or maybe ... maybe he doesn't like me ... no, I'm sure he does; why would he give me a flower if he didn't?

* * *

><p>"Ok, the next two teams are about to arrive." Stated Chris. "This is going to be pretty close."<p>

There were a few moments of tense and suspenseful silence which were broken when...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Spooky Spiders ran into the clearing looking out of breath; Ted quickly ran up to the blue pedestal and placed the Golden Spider Idol on it.

"And the Spooky Spiders narrowly avoid elimination and take third place." Announced Chris.

The Spooky Spiders cheered; Tony jumped around like an idiot and Ted and Suki hugged. The rest looked satisfied and just relived that they had avoided elimination.

"So, now we just have to wait for the losing team." Stated Chris.

They didn't have to wait long; about forty seconds later the Sneaky Snails quickly ran into the clearing. They saw that they had been beaten and sighed in defeat.

"This is your fault Vinsun." Frowned Edgar. "If you had looked where you were going you wouldn't have slowed us down."

"Leave him alone!" Growled Ramona.

"Yeah, back off meanie face!" Agreed Emily.

"Eedeeot." Muttered Albert.

"Sorry Sneaky Snails; you are today's losing team. That means that one of you is going to be voted off at the Drop of Shame Ceremony this evening." Smirked Chris. "But you all know what is going to happen before that right?"

"A solo immunity challenge?" Guessed Bonnie.

"Right you are Bonnie." Nodded Chris. "But we'll get to that in just a few minutes. Before that, we're going to have a commercial break."

"That'll keep the viewers in suspense." Said Megan.

Chris nodded and then turned to the camera.

"So, who's going to become bug food and who will be kind of the jungle? Find out after a quick break on Total Drama Tween Tour!" Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We'll be right back after these messages!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Third Class isn't great, but at least we avoided elimination ... and I suppose we could just use get some blankets from the cargo hold anyway.

**Suki: **That was a close one. I'm just glad nobody caught a jungle virus.

**Bonnie: **Edgar can try to pin the loss on Vinsun all he wants, but we all know who was really at fault and has been at fault for _days_ now.

**Ramona: **I _really _hope the follow up challenge won't involve bugs...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Sneaky Snails compete in a block sliding challenge, somebody gets put in a _big_ time out and somebody is voted off.


	37. CH 11, PT 5: A BIG Time Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And so this giant episode finally comes to an end. I never thought any of the arc would end up being this big, but I'm satisfied with how it has turned out. I think this arc has really made Edgar very hatable and expanded on characters like Natasha and Emily. Hopefully the conclusion will be good as well. Let's get this started.

(Insert bad pun here)

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails had been led away from the other three teams; the other teams were able to relax and have a freshly made jungle fruit smoothie each but the Sneaky Snails had to participate in the solo immunity challenge. Chris led them to a different clearing that had eight tables and then turned to face the eight tweens.<p>

"Well Sneaky Snails; this is your third loss. You were the last team to lose your first and second members ... but evidently that isn't going to happen today. So, for today's solo immunity challenge I was hard pressed to think of something original. I mean, there are loads of possibilities, but playing poison jungle shroom roulette or eating bugs are either too dangerous or inhumane." Stated Chris.

"Thank goodness." Sighed Ramona in relief.

"So, I thought about it a bit more and I decided on a simple block sliding puzzle." Continued Chris. "After all, there are temple ruins in Machu Pichu which is kinda near the Amazon and they probably have puzzles ... so it makes perfect sense."

"Sounds simple enough." Shrugged Bonnie. "So, what are the rules?"

"Ok, each puzzle has nine slots, one of which is empty so that you can slide the other blocks around. You have to get each of them in their correct places to form a picture. After that just put the final piece in, then ring the bell and you win solo immunity, couldn't be easier." Explained Chris.

"Do we all have the same puzzle to solve?" Asked Ramona.

"Yep, everyone's puzzle is the same; you can copy people if you want ... but you'll probably have to look at the tiles while you move them so you might lag behind the person you are copying ... and they might be wrong anyway."

"What's the picture?" Asked Megan.

"Can't tell you, but you should probably be able to figure it out; it's something that the Universe wouldn't be able to live without." Stated Chris.

"A picture of you?" Guessed Craig dryly.

"Yep!" Beamed Chris. "Ok then, everyone get to one of the puzzle tables; let's get this solo immunity challenge started."

The eight Sneaky Snails each got themselves to one of the puzzle tables and readied themselves to begin the challenge. The picture was of Chris's grinning face; the section at the bottom right was empty and a spare tile was on the table next to the puzzle.

"I theenk zis shouldn't be too hard." Said Albert confidently.

"We'll see about that." Smirked Chris as he took out an air horn. "Ok, ready, set ... go!"

Chris sounded his air horn and the challenge began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I think that counts as tempting fate...)<strong>

**Albert: **I was very wrong, zee challenge was quite taxeeng on my patience.

**Megan:** Block sliding puzzles are something I've never liked; they're just so pointless.

**Craig: **Well, so much for a solo immunity streak; puzzles aren't really my speciality

**Vinsun: **Now this is something I know I can do; I'm great at puzzles. In fact, me and my Ma have a collection of thousand piece jigsaw puzzles back home.

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails worked quickly to try and figure out the puzzle; some of them were moving the tiles all around the board while others were taking a slow and steady approach and thought carefully before moving the tiles. Bonnie was one of those taking a fast approach and she appeared to be having a little bit of difficulty with the challenge.<p>

"This is so silly!" Exclaimed Bonnie in frustration. "Every time I get one tile into the correct place at least two other tiles go into the wrong places!"

"I know; and my eye is really giving me a hard time with this." Agreed Megan. "If I didn't have such a bad injury I'd probably be able to do this."

"I doubt you'll be voted off anyway Megan." Assured Bonnie. "It's not your fault that your marshmallow ended up in your eye; I promise not to vote for you."

"Thanks Bonnie." Smiled Megan. "I guess the choice tonight is obvious right?"

"Yeah, Edgar is so gone." Nodded Bonnie.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Said Megan because she had been referring to Craig. "Too bad we'll end up losing a member no matter what; Chris never mentioned there being any non-elimination episodes."

"But it doesn't hurt to remain hopeful." Said Bonnie cheerfully before frowning. "Now if only I could figure out this infernal puzzle!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Puzzle me this, puzzle me switch, why is Kim such a bitch?)<strong>

**Megan: **That puzzle looked like an alien invention. And seriously, why does nobody see that Craig needs to go?

**Bonnie: **Note to self, block slider puzzles suck!

* * *

><p>Albert and Craig were both working on their block sliding puzzles fairly quickly; but the difference was that Craig actually seemed to be making some progress while Albert was getting very frustrated indeed.<p>

"Zis eez eemposseeble!" Declared Albert in annoyance. "Zis eez more confusing zan a rubeeks cube!"

"Well, maybe you should slow down a bit." Suggested Craig.

"But you're workeeng really fast." Pointed out Albert.

"I work well under pressure." Stated Craig. "It's beyond me how I'm making any progress; I'm just improvising."

"And I'm haveeng deefeecultee." Sighed Albert. "I'd rather eat my beret zan do this, I have no chance."

"All you can do is try." Said Craig with a shrug. "It's not like you need solo immunity anyway."

"I suppose you are right." Agreed Albert. "I'm am just concerned zat Edgar might ween eemmunity."

"I might have an idea of who to vote for if that happens." Said Craig quietly.

"Who?" Asked Albert.

"I'll tell you once we're back on the jumbo jet." Assured Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Frustration!)<strong>

**Craig: **If Edgar can't be voted off then I'm voting for Megan; she did kick me in the crotch after all. Plus, she keeps glaring at me and even made a throat slitting gesture. I think it'd be a wise move to vote her off.

**Albert: **Eet looks like myself and Craig are going to be in an alliance; zis eez definetlee a wise game move.

* * *

><p>Ramona, Vinsun, Emily and Edgar were all working hard to solve their block sliding puzzles; all of them had taken a slower approach to the challenge and it seemed that, in this case, slow and steady indeed did win the race … or at least it looked like it would in a minute or so.<p>

"Man, Chris sure has an ego the size of China." Noted Emily as she worked on her block slider puzzle.

"We should probably get used to it." Said Ramona as she slid one of the blocks downwards. "I think I'm making some good progress on this."

"Sorry m'lady, but I think I'm going to win this one." Said Vinsun cheerfully as he gestured to his almost completed puzzle.

Edgar saw that Vinsun was nearly finished and then noticed his puzzle was only two movements ahead of his own. He knew he had to distract Vinsun and fast. Edgar quickly gained a nasty idea.

PATOOEY!

Edgar spat at Vinsun.

Vinsun let out a disgusted yelp and gagged as he quickly tried to get Edgar's spit off him. While Vinsun was distracted Edgar quickly finished off his puzzle, put in the last piece and rung his bell.

"And Edgar wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris.

"Please hold the applause." Smirked Edgar.

Everyone looked at Edgar in disgust.

"You nasty leettle snot!" Snarled Albert. "That was vile!"

"Dude, spitting is bad!" Growled Craig.

"So what? I'm untouchable tonight." Shrugged Edgar indifferently. "Can we get back to the plane now?"

"As you wish; let's get out of here everyone." Nodded Chris.

The Sneaky Snails followed Chris back towards the Jumbo Jet, most of them looking at Edgar in disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That little spit shit!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **(He shudders) I would have loved to punch Edgar; but then he's destroy my home. He's just … _evil_. I really do hope he gets what's coming to him one day. The only good thing I can think of if that I probably won't be voted off this time.

**Edgar: **Maybe it was harsh, but it needed to be done. I couldn't let Vinsun win solo immunity, I'm his master and he had better not forget it. Now … who should I vote for tonight?

* * *

><p>A short while after the Jumbo Jet was back in the air it was dinner time. All thirty of the tweens were sitting at the tables getting ready to eat their meal; today's meal was a very mild chicken korma that even those with heat sensitivity would be able to eat without any problems.<p>

"Dinner smells really good today." Said Dil cheerfully.

"Let's hope it tastes good too." Said Terrence.

Of particular note was that Molly had a smile on her face and looked like she was waiting for something to happen. Oliver noticed this and couldn't help but wonder what Molly looked excited about.

"_Maybe she's just really hungry_." Thought Oliver to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You can probably tell things are about to get pretty hot under the collar.<strong>

**Molly: **Ok, here's the deal. I've put the Volcanic Vindaloo hot sauce into every single bowl. All I have to do is sit back and watch everyone squeal. After this I'll finally be treated like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Soon enough everyone was served their dinner; all of them (besides Molly and Oliver) started to eat it … and the Volcanic Vindaloo hot sauce instantly took effect.<p>

"AAAAARGH!" Screamed most of the tweens as they began to guzzle down water to cool off the heat.

Oliver had been lucky enough to smell that something about the curry was a little off and so he hadn't eaten any of it. He could only watch the chaos in shock while Molly laughed

"Hahaha! This went even better than I thought!" Laughed Molly.

Oliver gulped; he knew that Molly was going to be in a _**lot**_of trouble for this.

A few minutes later after everyone had got rid of the heat several of the others surrounded Molly with angry looks on their faces.

"You naughty girl!" Growled Zora.

"You leetle bugger!" Snarled Albert.

"Oh dear." Gulped Ramona from her seat.

"Ha, got you guys! Bet you didn't see that coming." Giggled Molly. "Looks like I'm not so perfect after all huh?"

Megan tapped Molly on the shoulder; Molly turned around and was instantly slapped _hard_ across the face by a space invaders hairbrush. Molly burst into tears and looked scared at the glares some of the others were giving her.

"You bad girl! You could have given us serious damage!" Growled Megan.

"I agree; in fact … I think this girl needs a time out." Grinned Lars as he grabbed Molly by the wrist and dragged her out of the Airplane Canteen.

"This isn't good." Gulped Oliver as he quickly went after Lars and Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She got what she wanted … only to find out it wasn't what she thought she wanted after all.)<strong>

**Zora: **Looks like Molly isn't as nice as I thought, that was horrid of her!

**Ramona: **I feel _really_ bad … this is kinda partly my fault after all. She came to me asking for help with being bad, I gave her the help … and now this has happened. But I couldn't go after Lars; he might have hurt Molly if I got close.

* * *

><p>Lars approached the Airplane Confessional, opened it and then shoved Molly into it. He then closed the door and locked it from the outside.<p>

"Enjoy your time out." Sneered Lars. "And since you can't hear me I'd like to add that you are an audio cripple."

Lars saw Oliver approaching and glared at him in an intimidating way.

"The little rat is in a time out, you're not letting her out. If you do I'll break your ankle." Threatened Lars.

"But she doesn't deserve to be locked up." Said Oliver with a frown.

"She was bad and paid the price. I think a night in the cold confessional will teach her some manners. Besides, if somebody messes with me then they suffer the consequences. Don't let her out if you know what's good for you." Ordered Lars.

Lars left and then Oliver looked at the confessional that Molly was locked in, he could hear her sobbing.

"I'll let you out as soon as everyone else goes to bed." Whispered Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Relocated while Molly is in a time out.)<strong>

**Lars: **Ok, I truthfully hardly cared about what Molly did. But the thing is, everyone was mad at her and I wanted to cause her some pain and at the same time get away with it; everyone hates her now so I hardly think anyone will care.

**Oliver: **I was too late … if I'd spoken to Molly about her problems then I could have prevented this from happening. What kind of a friend am I?

* * *

><p>Edgar was in an empty room of the Jumbo Jet thinking to himself about who he would vote off; with his alliance he could really have a big effect in the voting ceremonies, it was just as matter of choosing somebody to vote off.<p>

"It's either Albert or Bonnie … but who is more useful?" Asked Edgar out loud.

"There you are!" Growled Emily as she walked into the room. "You meanie pants! How dare you spit at Vinsun! And you starved him too! Meanie!"

"You can drop the act; I already know your silliness is a façade." Smirked Edgar.

Emily looked stunned.

"… How do you know?" Asked Emily.

"I overheard you and Vinsun talking to each other last night." Replied Edgar. "So, you're a computer prodigy huh? I take it you are a master at action script and coding?"

"I am … but flattery isn't getting you anywhere." Frowned Emily.

"I'm not mad about your facade, I'm actually impressed." Admitted Edgar. "In fact … would you like to join my alliance?"

"No way!" Snapped Emily.

"Fine then, I'll just tell everyone about your façade then." Smirked Edgar.

"… Not gonna work, I was planning on telling them anyway." Replied Emily with a smirk. "Blackmail relies on the secret staying a secret."

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to bulldoze Vinsun's home then." Said Edgar with a shrug.

"Huh?" Blinked Emily.

"Oh, you see, Vinsun is also in my alliance. I was blackmailing him into doing stuff for me such as giving me a foot rub. If he doesn't I will ruin his chances with Ramona, make everyone hate him and I will get my developer relatives to Bulldoze his home town. Clever plan huh?" Said Edgar smugly.

Emily looked disgusted and horrified.

"You … you…" Snarled Emily before calming down. "Ok then, _prove_ you have developer relatives."

"Can do." Nodded Edgar as he took a photo out of his pocket and passed it to Emily.

The photo showed Edgar standing with several developer business men next to a large bulldozer.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Asked Edgar.

Emily was stunned into silence.

"So, here's the plan. You _will_ vote with me from now on, if you don't then I _will_ destroy Vinsun's home. Love is easy to use to one's advantage don't you think." Said Edgar dryly. "Understand?"

Emily was silent and then nodded.

"You won't get away with this." Growled Emily.

"Too bad, too sad." Shrugged Edgar.

"Attention Sneaky Snails, please report to the Drop of Shame Ceremony room." Said Chris over the intercom.

"So … who are we voting for?" Asked Emily with a sad sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Hate.)<strong>

**Emily: **I thought going on this show would be fun … but now I'm the pawn of a sociopath. (Emily sighs). I could do with a nice hug…

**Edgar: **I happen to be quite good at making fake images; good thing Emily didn't realize that. It's also good I have my iPad with me at all times, though if anybody saw it then I'd have some explaining to do. I sure am glad I have it; otherwise I couldn't have gotten a fourth alliance member.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight Sneaky Snails were sitting on the bleachers; some were glaring at Edgar while Vinsun and Emily both looked a little bit upset. Chris stood at his tropical themed podium and flashed his pearly white teeth.<p>

"Welcome back Sneaky Snails; it doesn't surprise me that you lost the race given that you are Snails." Joked Chris.

"Not funny." Pouted Bonnie.

"Well, in any case you guys lost the challenge. You all know how voting somebody off works, but here's a reminder. Stamp the passport of the person that you want to eliminate, the person with the most votes takes the Drop of Shame. Don't vote for Edgar though, doing so will only waste your vote."

"If only he wasn't immune." Muttered Craig.

"Bonnie, you're up first." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Vote Obama!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **Hmm … Molly may have been naughty but Megan didn't need to slap her with a hairbrush … so, contraire to what I said earlier, I vote for Megan … sorry. (Bonnie stamps Megan's passport.)

**Megan: **Goodbye, good riddance and good falling. (She stamps Craig's passport.)

**Edgar: **You're annoying, you're a freak and quite frankly you're mentally handicapped. (He stamps Albert's passport.)

**Albert: **Seeing what you deed to Molly onlee proves Craig eez right about you. (He stamps Megan's passport.)

* * *

><p>After the last vote was cast the tweens waited on the bleachers as Chris tallied up the votes; after he had counted them up he took out a tray of miniature tropical tree models from under his podium.<p>

"Today's safety souvenirs are tropical trees; I think they represent the Amazon fairly well." Stated Chris. "When I call your name I will toss you a tree, if I do not call your name you will experience free fall."

There was a moment of silence.

"Edgar gets the first tree since he is safe." Said Chris. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Emily"

"Vinsun"

"Ramona"

"Bonnie"

"Craig"

Albert and Megan were left without a safety souvenir; Albert looked calm while Megan looked quite worried.

"Well Albert and Megan, French and alien … one of you is about to lose. The final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Megan."

Megan looked relived while Albert looked stunned. Megan caught her safety souvenir while Chris tossed Albert a parachute.

"Sorry Albert, but it looks like being French wasn't enough to save you from elimination." Said Chris apologetically. "Time for the Drop of Shame."

Albert got to his feet and sighed in disappointment as he made his way to the open door while putting on the parachute.

"Well, see you around guys. I do not know what I deed wrong … but I just hope zat you get reed of Edgar soon, eef you don't stamp on heem out he weel become like a cockroach." Warned Albert.

"We would have voted him out if he wasn't immune." Assured Bonnie.

"Eef only." Sighed Albert as he walked up to the open door and jumped out, shrieking as he fell.

Chris closed the door and turned to the seven remaining Sneaky Snails.

"Well Sneaky Snails; there goes another one of your members. And to think you originally had the numbers advantage." Mused Chris. "You may go."

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Twenty nine remain!)<strong>

**Megan: **_Urgh_! How does Craig keep surviving?!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kickass! First class once again!" Cheered Lars. "No thanks necessary guys."<p>

"Nobody was going to thank you." Stated Jarvis as he entered one of the bedrooms. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jarvis." Smiled Pandora.

"We did good today everyone." Said Dil cheerfully. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow could be our third consecutive victory."

"That would be nice." Agreed Natasha. "The beds in First Class are really comfortable. Speaking of comfortable, has anybody seen my missing underwear? I'd really like to give whoever stole them a piece of my mind."

"That's not an immediate concern." Stated Jethro. "We should be more focused on continuing our winning streak."

"I suppose you're right." Agreed Natasha. "But I still don't like the idea of a panty thief going around the airplane."

"Don't worry Natz, we'll catch him eventually." Assured Dil.

"I don't see what the big deal is; it's kinda funny." Sniggered Lars.

"Not to me it isn't; it's creepy." Frowned Natasha.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Gareth and Amy?" Asked Pandora.

"I think they've already gone to bed." Said Dil. "Come to think of it, I saw both of them enter one of the rooms … maybe they're in an alliance."

"Maybe." Giggled Natasha knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Maybe is an ambiguous word.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Looks like Gareth and Amy are getting pretty close … maybe I could get both of them on my side. As long as they don't know I'm allied with Lars I could keep them loyal and pick off the weak links of the team. Of course, I'd have to vote one of them off eventually, I wouldn't want to be outnumbered by them. And I have to wonder what type of panties Amy wears … guess I'll find out soon.

**Natasha: **Young love, there's nothing quite like it. My mum and dad stated dating when they were both thirteen so I know that it can last. I wonder who else will get together.

**Pandora: **Another episode down, but we're going to lose again eventually. As long as I stay on the good side of my team mates and keep my schizophrenia and depression under control I should be safe. The problem is that I'm not especially strong, so if I somehow make the merge I'll have to rely on alliances to stay safe … that or making myself not look like a threat since big threats are usually taken out quickly.

**Jarvis: **Why would somebody want to steal a girl's underwear anyway? What's the appeal?

* * *

><p>Gareth and Amy were sitting next to each other on the bed in Gareth's room; they were sitting in silence while trying to think of what to say. It is always awkward when you are alone with your crush and trying to tell them that you like them.<p>

"So Amy … it sure was nice being in the Amazon right? There sure were a lot of amazing animals." Said Gareth to start conversation.

"Yeah, and thanks for letting me sleep in your sleeping bag with you; otherwise I'd have been up all night." Said Amy gratefully.

"Not a problem." Assured Gareth. "You know, you're more cuddly than a marshmallow."

"Thanks." Blushed Amy.

There was a silence for a few moments before Gareth spoke again.

"You know; your lips kind of taste like cherries." Said Gareth. "But, was there any particular reason that you kissed me?"

Amy turned seven shades of red.

"Well … the truth is … err … I really like you." Admitted Amy. "I wanted to tell you I did … but I kinda let me emotions get the better of me and well … yeah. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No apology needed … to be honest with you, I quite liked being able to kiss you." Smiled Gareth. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since Belgium when you comforted me after Lars made me cry." Replied Amy. "You had nothing to gain from it and you still went after me to make sure I was alright … that was so sweet of you. You've been a big part of why I've stopped being such a brat. And I have to admit … you're really handsome."

"That's not a compliment I'm used to hearing." Said Gareth in a flattered tone. "You're quite pretty too; I love your pink eyes."

"I have a confession … they're actually contacts." Admitted Amy. "Really I have blue eyes, but I just love pink and figured I might as well have my contacts be my favourite colour. You're the first person outside my family who knows."

"You seem to be a bit insecure." Noted Gareth. "I don't see why you are though, you're a lovely girl."

"Thanks … but when you come from a rich family you always have to be perfect and keep up appearances. I bet people might disapprove of me liking you … but you know what, I kinda don't care about that." Smiled Amy. "I don't want popularity … what I want is _you_ … but only if you like me in that way. If not then I completely understand; we are very diferent."

"Just because we're from very different backgrounds doesn't mean we can't like each other." Smiled Gareth warmly. "You know, coming into this contest I didn't really expect to get many friends due to how weird I am … and I definitely didn't expect to gain a girlfriend … and yet, it looks like I've got both of those things. So Amy, all I can say is … will you be the butterfly to my moth?"

"You bet!" Giggled Amy as she gave Gareth a smooch on the cheek. "But, between you and me … maybe we should keep kissing to a minimum; our families might want us to keep it slow. Cadvis told me that if I found someone I should be ladylike and keep myself under control."

"I understand." Nodded Gareth.

"But still … that doesn't mean we can't kiss off camera." Grinned Amy. "I'll see you in the morning Gareth; I'd sleep with you tonight, but I think we'd only stay up late talking and get hardly any sleep. Goodnight my handsome beetle."

Amy kissed Gareth again and then left the room with a smile on her face.

"… Goodnight my angelic butterfly, sweet dreams." Smiled Gareth in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Opposites attract!)<strong>

**Gareth: **I guess it's true, opposites do attract.

**Amy: **Coming on this show was the best thing that could have happened to me. If Cadvis hadn't signed me up I could have turned out to be a nasty brat … thank goodness that won't happen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like Molly wasn't the nice girl that we thought she was." Mused Zora. "I guess we know who we're voting off the next time we lose."<p>

"I agree; there's a fine line between being tough and being a hellion." Agreed Terrence. "But we'll have to see if she can redeem herself between now and our next loss."

"I doubt it; after putting itching powder on you, practically poisoning our food and laughing about it all I think being voted off is exactly what that brat deserves." Stated Zora. "I don't like it when people do bad things for no reason. I should have known something was up after she carved that spear … well, she can have a cold night in the confessional to think about it."

"But she did have a reason." Insisted Oliver.

"And what reason was that?" Asked Zora. "I didn't see one; she was just tricking us into believing she was perfect when she's nasty."

"It's actually the opposite of that." Stated Oliver. "I have a theory, I think she was sick of everyone calling her perfect and was trying to be seen as flawed … just like a normal kid. I think she might have taken it too far, but really all she wanted was to be like everyone else."

"It's true; I could see it in her chi." Nodded Ling.

"Well, she went about it the wrong way. Maybe I'll think of forgiving her in the morning." Shrugged Zora. "And if she didn't want to be seen as perfect she could have just asked us not to."

"She _did_." Frowned Oliver. "She told us she wasn't perfect and that she was like everyone else; we were just too blind to see it. Urgh, I'm gonna take a walk; I'll see you guys later."

Oliver left Second Class while everyone else glanced at each other.

"I'll believe it when I hear it from Molly herself." Stated Zora dismissively as she walked into one of the rooms and shut the door behind her.

"Well soldiers; after such a big challenge I think we all need a good rest. We'll probably feel more calm in the morning. Dismissed." Said Terrence quickly as he marched into one of the rooms and like Zora shut the door behind him.

Everyone else looked amongst each to her; Karrie and Robbie met eyes for a moment.

"I think I'll go to bed too. Goodnight everyone." Said Robbie as he dashed int one of the rooms and locked the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: The Bees sure are buzzing now, eh?<strong>

**Zora: **Oliver's story makes sense, but Molly has a lot of making up to do. She's been rude and bad mannered for days and has made many people angry. She is right about not being perfect though … she's a nasty brat … or at least, I will think as such until she properly apologizes and _means_ it. If I did anything close to what she did my mother would be _furious_ at me.

**Terrence: **I feel bad for Molly, but she kinda had this coming after spiking everyone's dinner. I'm more than ready to forgive her, but I would like an apology first. But still, even after she poured itching powder on me I'm not going to give her a dishonourable discharge from the unit.

**Robbie: **Karrie is probably upset with me, and I don't blame her. But we can't be together; she'll understand one day. I don't know how I could possibly tell her what happened … but maybe I could just keep my distance for a while.

* * *

><p>Karrie sighed sadly to herself which Ling and Pablo noticed.<p>

"Are you alright Karrie?" Asked Pablo in concern. "You haven't been very happy for most of the day."

"It's nothing … but I don't think Robbie likes me anymore." Mumbled Karrie. "He told me we can't be together and he has avoided being near me since then."

"Why would he do that?" Blinked Pablo. "I thought he really liked you; you two are always hanging out together and you even slept next to each other on the armchair. Come to think of it, you always sit next to each other at meal times … except today that is. Maybe he's just feeling stressed."

"You're probably right." Nodded Karrie before looking worried. "Or maybe I did something to make him angry at me. Maybe I should go and tell him I'm sorry."

Karrie made to go and knock on Robbie's door but Ling gently pulled her back.

"Trust me Karrie, Robbie likes you _very_ much. He is _not _angry at you … he's probably more angry at himself. He is actually quite afraid." Stated Ling. "We had a conversation last night and I learnt something about him … a horrible trauma from his past."

"What is it?" Asked Karrie uncertainly.

"It is not for me to say; it is Robbie's decision whether he wants to tell you or not. All I can say is, if you knew what it was you would not be upset with him at all and instead would probably smother him in hugs to make him feel better. Just give it time Karrie, things will work out." Assured Ling.

"Thank you Ling." Said Karrie gratefully. "Maybe I should talk to him in the morning. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Not a problem, it is my duty." Stated Ling.

"Exactly, Ling's awesome like that." Added Pablo.

"You two would make a sweet couple." Giggled Karrie. "See you both tomorrow."

Pablo and Ling blushed as Karrie entered one of the rooms.

"For the record, I think you are wonderful, but in a platonic way." Stated Pablo. "A relationship is a bit too much for me."

"I agree." Nodded Ling. "Goodnight Pablo."

"Goodnight Ling." Smiled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: What about me?)<strong>

**Karrie: **Ling's right, Robbie wouldn't stop liking me so suddenly. I think we just need to sit down and talk this out.

**Pablo:** I hope Ling didn't try to read my chi … I kinda _do_ like her. She's just so fascinating and sweet.

**Ling: **(She is faintly blushing). I saw Pablo's chi … he does indeed like me. And somehow … it doesn't feel as awkward as it did back in Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, I was hoping for Second Class at least ... but at least we aren't up for elimination this time." Sighed Winter. "And to think we were doing so well in the beginning of the contest."<p>

"Those were the days." Agreed Bea wistfully.

"Let's turn that frown upside down girls." Said Tony cheerfully. "At least we have each other."

"Tony's right, moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere." Nodded Suki. "We'll have to try extra hard tomorrow; we aren't losers, we're the Spooky Spiders.

"At the moment we're the Sucking Spiders." Muttered Benjamin.

"Whoa Benjamin, you _sure_ are optimistic." Said Ted sarcastically.

"I'm a pessimist by nature." Shrugged Benjamin.

"What does that big word mean?" Asked Tony.

"It means he's a bit grumpy and usually expects the worst." Explained Winter. "Can't say I blame him really."

"Don't be sad, be happy." Said Tony positively while tightly hugging Benjamin. "It isn't over until the school bell rings."

"The phrase is till the #bleep# fat lady sings." Corrected Bea.

"That too." Nodded Tony.

"Please let go of me." Requested Benjamin.

Tony did so and sat down on his mat.

"Hey Bea, can I ask you something?" Asked Ted.

"Sure." Nodded Bea.

"Why did you run away from home?" Asked Ted curiously.

Bea looked uncomfortable.

"I don't want to #bleep# talk about it." Mumbled Bea. "It's a long story anyway."

"We've got time, c'mon, tells us." Encouraged Ted.

"No! I don't want to #bleep# talk about it!" Exclaimed Bea in irritation.

"… Sorry." Apologized Ted.

"Don't worry about it." Mumbled Bea as she lay down and settled down for the night.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Said Winter as she yawned and lay her head down on her pillow. "Maybe we'll do better tomorrow."

"And if not we can just vote off somebody useless." Added Benjamin.

"That wasn't very nice." Frowned Winter.

"I'm just being realistic." Shrugged Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Fanfiction is rarely realistic.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I think I'll vote Winter off next time, she's too bookish. Though I might change my mind by tomorrow.

**Bea: **I've really got to #bleep# watch what I say otherwise people will find out my #bleep# secrets. But I've made it this far without anyone finding out, maybe it'll stay that #bleep# way.

**Tony: **I like chickens.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Cass)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Megan, can I ask you something?" Asked Bonnie.<p>

"Sure." Nodded Megan.

"Why did you smack Molly with your hairbrush? I can understand that you were angry … but don't you think that took things a little too far?" Asked Bonnie timidly.

Megan pretended to look ashamed.

"I know … I just … lost control. I was so angry that I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll apologize to her tomorrow." Assured Megan. "But she did kinda deserve it."

"That's debatable." Said Craig from across the room. "She may have done something wrong, but does it really justify being physically violent?"

"It's karma Craig, bad people have bad things happen to them. One day every bad kid here will get their karma, even if they _constantly_ weasel out of it." Stated Megan.

"… Agreed." Nodded Craig as he settled down. "I know someone who that applies too."

"Can you guys keep it down?" Asked Edgar irritably. "I want to get some sleep; it's been a hard challenge and I need my genius sleep."

"I'm not surprised it isn't beauty sleep since you're kind ugly both in appearance and personality." Said Ramona snarkly.

"Well at least my chromosomes aren't defective; hence why my eyes aren't mismatched." Retorted Edgar.

Ramona looked a little upset as she settled down.

"That was rather mean Craig." Frowned Bonnie.

"She started it dumbass." Shrugged Edgar.

"Well after how you've acted recently it's completely justified." Stated Bonnie. "And saying somebody's chromosomes are defective is a nasty thing to say. In response to your insult I say you are as fat as a Snorlax."

Edgar just sneered at Bonnie as he lay down to go to sleep.

Vinsun lay awake looking up at the ceiling with a sad look on his face; she glanced at Ramona and then Edgar and sighed. He then looked at Emily and looked sympathetic. Edgar had told him that Emily was in their alliance now and that he would destroy Emily's home too if he told anyone.

Emily was fast asleep on her mat but she looked like she was having a bad dream; she looked upset as she slept and a single tear exited her eye which showed her slumber was anything but pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: Good dreams, bad dreams.)<strong>

**Edgar: **It has been a good day; I now have an alliance of four. With four in my alliance I now have the power to control one hundred percent of the voting outcome. The two million is all mine and nobody is going to stop me. And to be honest, having power over people and metaphorically crushing them under my foot simply feels _great_.

**Bonnie: **So Edgar is still here huh? Well, at least he's powerless. Can you imagine what would happen if he managed to become president or something? If we have a dodgeball challenge I might commit a bit of 'friendly fire'.

**Craig: **It sucks that Albert is gone; he was a pretty cool guy. Well, I managed to get Megan in the bottom two … maybe she'll change her ways. (Craig sighs). I suppose both you and I know that _isn't_ going to happen. Was I really so much of a jerk that I deserve this hatred? Honestly, do I deserve it?

**Megan: **Edgar told me Emily joined our alliance but also told me they don't know I'm in it and it must stay that way. He said Albert was Craig's ally and had to go … I'd rather Albert have stayed, but if he was conspiring with Craig then too bad for Albert. We now have the majority so the next time we lose Craig is gone. And also, Molly totally deserved being slapped. She's worse than the Daleks! Maybe I could convince the Buzzing Bees to vote her off … hmm.

* * *

><p>After a while Craig and Vinsun were the only two of the Sneaky Snails left awake. Craig decided that he needed to have an important talk with Vinsun and now was probably the best time.<p>

"Hey Vinsun, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Craig.

"Sure Craig, what do you need?" Asked Vinsun.

"Well first of all, once again I am sorry for being a jerk before." Apologized Craig.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Vinsun. "And by the way, thanks for saving me from the crocodiles today."

"I just did what anyone would have done … well, anybody except Edgar anyway." Said Craig while frowning at the sleeping obnoxious nerd. "Anyway, I want to talk to you about something important … Ramona."

"Ok … what do you know about her?" Asked Vinsun nervously.

"I just want to know how long you've liked her." Inquired Craig.

"… For quite a while." Admitted Vinsun. "She's just such a wonderful girl and we've been friends since the beginning. She's pretty, funny and smart … I think I love her."

"You know what Vinsun? … I do too." Nodded Craig.

"I guess you want me to let you have her right?" Guessed Vinsun. "I suppose I can, consider it repayment for saving me."

"No Vinsun; I just want to say … may the better man win." Smiled Craig. "You deserve her … but I don't want to give up on her."

"Thanks Craig … like you said, may the better man win." Nodded Vinsun.

At that moment there was a yelp of fright as Emily woke up looking scared.

"Are you alright Emily?" Asked Vinsun in concern.

Emily was silent fora moment as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine." Assured Emily. "I just had a _really_ bad dream."

"Are you ok now?" Asked Vinsun gently.

"I think so … but I doubt I'll get back to sleep." Mumbled Emily shakily.

"You know Emily, hugs help me get to sleep sometimes … do you want a hug?" Asked Vinsun.

"… Thank you Vinsun, I'd like that." Smiled Emily as she crawled over to Vinsun and snuggled up to him.

"Looks like you've got two girls on the line my man." Grinned Craig.

"I'm just being nice." Assured Vinsun.

"Fair enough … so Emily, what did you dream about?" Asked Craig.

"… I don't want to talk about it." Mumbled Emily as she hugged Vinsun tighter.

As the three tweens settled down for the night they didn't notice that Ramona was awake and had heard the whole conversation between Vinsun and Craig and now had a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pantry Confessional: All in love is fair.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **I hope Emily's alright, she looked _really_ scared. I may love Ramona, but Emily is probably my best friend … I like her a mighty lot.

**Emily: **I had a horrid nightmare … I dreamt that Edgar won the contest and then bulldozed Vinsun's home anyway … while Vinsun and his family were inside. They were crushed to death and I wasn't able to help them. … I _have_ to stop Edgar somehow.

**Ramona: **Whoa … do Vinsun and Craig like me that much? I feel really flattered. They're both nice boys and would both be very good boyfriends I bet. I'll need to give this more thought … am I ready for a boyfriend? … I'll sleep on it.

* * *

><p>Oliver walked towards the confessional; now that everyone else was asleep he was going to take his chance to let Molly out of the confessional. As he approached the confessional he could hear Molly sniffling from within it. Oliver hesitated for a moment before he unlocked the door and opened it.<p>

Molly looked up and managed to weakly smile when she noticed Oliver standing next to her.

"Hi Oliver." Greeted Molly weakly. "Is my time out over?"

Oliver nodded and gently pulled Molly out of the confessional. He could see that Molly's eyes were red from crying and her left cheek had a bright red mark on it where Megan had slapped her with her hairbrush. Oliver gently gave Molly a hug to comfort her while Molly sobbed.

"I've really messed up." Mumbled Molly. "I thought being a bad girl would get people to treat me like a normal person … but now everyone hates me. I'm gonna get voted off for sure now with no friends remaining … do you still like me Oliver?"

Oliver nodded as he released Molly from the hug. He speedily wrote Molly a note and passed it to her.

'Why do you want negative attention to badly?'

"I just don't want to be perfect like everyone seems to think I am. All my life I've been treated like I'm really special and some kind of angel … but I'm just like everyone else. All I want is to be normal and not treated differently. Everyone also thinks I need protecting from everything … I thought coming on this show would help me be treated normally … but it didn't work. I asked Ramona for help with being bad, but all it's gotten me is hatred and a slap across the face." Sniffled Molly. "Maybe I should just quit the game…"

Oliver firmly shook his head and wrote Molly another note.

'Why don't you apologize to everyone at breakfast tomorrow and tell them why you did it. They'll understand.'

"Are you sure it'll work?" Asked Molly nervously. "What if they beat me up?"

Oliver wrote Molly a third note.

'Just show them you are sorry; a meaningful apology can go a long way. And if things get violent I'll protect you.'

Despite being upset Molly managed to smile and hugged Oliver again.

"Thank you Oliver." Smiled Molly gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

Oliver just smiled and hugged Molly back.

"Well, shall we get back to Second Class?" Asked Molly with a tired yawn.

Oliver nodded as he and Molly left to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'm back!)<strong>

**Oliver: **Molly's going to have a lot of apologies to make, but hopefully things will turn out alright. However, she told me she won't be getting rid of her spear … I guess all of us have a wild side.

**Molly: **Part of me knows I don't really deserve forgiveness after how mean I've been … but I'm still going to try and apologize, because when I saw sorry I _always_ mean it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet Cockpit while Chef Hatchet flew the plane with one hand while playing with a paddleball in the other.<p>

"Are you sure it's safe to play with a paddleball while flying a plane?" Asked Chris uncertainly.

"Maybe." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Good enough for me." Shrugged Chris. "So, Albert is gone and so are the French stereotypes. Edgar's alliance is getting bigger and several romances are starting to form. So, where will we visit next? Will Molly be able to make amends with the others? Will Emily reveal her true self to the others? How will Gareth and Amy's new relationship fair? Will Pandora's schizophrenia hurt her chances? And who will be the next person vote out of the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Albert: Megan

Bonnie: Megan

Craig: Megan

Edgar: Albert

Emily: Albert

Megan: Craig

Ramona: Albert

Vinsun: Albert

Albert: 4

Megan: 3

Craig: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Dil, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert

* * *

><p>Farewell Albert. I quite liked Albert; he was a really funny character. I was able to get a lot of comedy out of him by portraying him as a complete stereotype despite him not wanting to be a stereotype. In the end though he had the least plot out of everyone remaining so this was where he had to go. Sorry to those who are disappointed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The contestants evade Jack the Ripper in London … and the Ripper is someone that a lot of us know and love.


	38. CH 12, PT 1: Panty Thief!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And now we arrive at the England Arc; this one is going to be fun since England is my home country … well, I was born in Wales but I've lived in England for most of my life. I must say though, this chapter has a particular scene in it that may upset younger readers. The scene in question has a warning when it starts, so if you don't like it then you can skip over it. However, it is necessary for the plot though. Anyway, let's begin!

Fish and Chips!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the plane. Chris flashed his signature grin for the camera as he began the recap.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited the Amazon Rainforest! The teams had to trek to their destination, retrieve their team's idol and then return to the plane. It proved to be the hardest challenge yet as the tweens ran into things such as a river of crocodiles, carnivorous plants and ravenous monkey's. By nightfall they were completely exhausted."

"Hardly any of them would last in the army." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Even so, we saw a lot more funny antics and developments. Among the highlights were Natasha revealing she is an amputee and Pandora being Schizophrenic … but the biggest drama came from Robbie and Emily. Emily revealed that her silliness is just a façade due to a dare and that in reality she is a geeky computer prodigy who also has a crush on Vinsun. And Robbie has a past trauma involving a collapsing mineshaft of which he was the only survivor. Dang, that must suck."

"He even told Karrie that they cannot be together since he fears losing her." Added Chef Hatchet.

"Poor dude." Nodded Chris. "In the end the Sneaky Snails lost and participated in the solo immunity challenge, a block sliding puzzle. Edgar won this after he spat on Vinsun … uncool dude. After this Edgar blackmailed Emily onto his alliance with a fake photograph. And I have to admit, a lot of the fan base really doesn't like Edgar."

"Can't say I blame them." Shrugged Chef Hatchet.

"Before the drop of shame ceremony Molly pulled a prank involving hot sauce; she really took her desire to be a bad girl too far. Long story short, she ticked off almost everyone and got slapped across the face by Megan's hairbrush. Lars then locked her in the confessional; she was in there for a few hours before Oliver managed to let her out."

"Dumb girl." Muttered Chef Hatchet.

"In the end it was Albert who got voted out in a close vote between him and Megan, as well as a stray vote for Craig. With eleven tweens gone we now have twenty nine still competing for the two million. So, will Molly be able to make up for her bad deeds? Will Amy and Gareth's new relationship last? Will Jethro keep stealing the girl's underwear? Where will the next destination be? And who will be the twelfth person voted out of the contest? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora yawned as she exited her bedroom; it felt great to sleep in First Class because the beds were so comfortable. It was much better than Squalid Class or indeed any of the other sleeping arrangements.<p>

"A night in First Class always gives me a good rest." Smiled Pandora in content. "Hopefully we can keep up this winning streak and if not I hope I won't be an elimination target."

"I can't say for certain if you will be." Said Lars as he exited his bedroom. "You could be kept around since you are such a teary eyed little bitch, or you could be voted out since you're annoying and nobody really likes you."

"Well, nobody likes you either." Replied Pandora as she tried to be brave.

"Maybe not, but I'm decently strong and I'm good at the challenges which is more than I can say about you." Sneered Lars. "The only reason you haven't been voted off yet, besides us winning a lot, is because people are just keeping you around as a vote. Once they don't need you anymore you're just going to be voted off. But seriously, why aren't you such a wreck anymore?"

"I'm trying not to be sad; it's all in the past." Stated Pandora.

"Yes, the past can hurt." Nodded Lars as he punched Pandora.

"Ow!" Yelped Pandora. "What was that for?"

"As I said, the past can hurt. That punch is now in the past so it hardly matters." Shrugged Lars.

"What kind of mummy and daddy raised you?" Asked Pandora as she took a step back from Lars.

"My mum is a bingo lover who adores make-up and fur cloths while I've had seven dads in the past three years, mum remarries often." Shrugged Lars. "It sucks not having my biological father but making people like you feel sad turns my frown upside down. Seriously Pandora, if I was your parents I'd have sent you to an orphanage long ago … that or just left you in a ditch the day you were born, it's a wonder that they didn't. Later."

Lars left First Class humming a tune while Pandora took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"He's just a bully; I just have to ignore him." Said Pandora to herself.

"**But you know he's right**."

"No, he isn't." Said Pandora firmly.

"**I know that you know he is right … I KNOW. Remember all the times you wanted to trade your own life to bring your mummy back? Well that won't happen … she's dead and it is all your fault, this is a guilt you will be taking to the grave with you, and hopefully it'll be soon and deserved**."

"Shut up!" Stammered Pandora shakily. "You aren't real!"

"**Because you can't see me? My dear, air cannot be seen and yet you know that is real. Some people say nothing exists. And really, we all know you mummy doesn't exist, no thanks to you. I bet after you were born she shriveled up due to a lack of blood … blood that you stole from her. But you know how to make yourself feel better right?**"

"No … please no." Whimpered Pandora.

"**Do it Pandora, you are so sad … you know it hurts, but secretly you like it. You can never escape me Pandora. I was formed by the guilt in your conscience and as long as you are sad I am here to stay. Try and cheer yourself up, I DARE you. Or … you could let the pain go away … heheheheheheh!**"

Pandora was now shaking like a leaf; seeing that nobody was nearby she thought back a sob and quickly ran back into her room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This Schizophrenia is <em>no<em> joke; it is a truly horrible condition.)**

**Lars: **Ok, truthfully it _really_ does suck that my biological dad left us … and the fact I get a new dad every six months or so makes my home life about as consistent as the ocean. Sometimes I have nightmares about that last fight he and mum had (Lars shudders) … but it hardly matters anymore, it's in the past and no longer physically exists. I'm on dad number seven at the moment; it'll probably be dad number eight in a few months … hopefully this one will be here to stay. Day number four was the coolest; he took me to the local theme park once and he even took me on a hunting trip, best week of my life. … It was really cool. And the crybaby knows I'm just messing with her, it's not like it's gonna have any real damaging effects on her.

**Pandora: **I really want to sympathize with Lars, I know how hard it is to lack one of your parents … but being insulting and made really upset makes Bedlam come out … that's the name of my inner demon; she's so cruel and hates me so much. Maybe it's because she was born out of fear and self-loathing … why me?

* * *

><p><strong>(Warning, potentially disturbing content on the horizon)<strong>

Pandora sat on her bed trying to keep herself together; her eyes kept wandering to a box in the corner of the room with the words 'coping tools' written on it.

"I can't … I promised myself I'd never do it again." Mumbled Pandora.

"**Do it you nasty little worm! You know that it makes me leave for a while … if you don't then I'll be here to stay all day! Heheheheheheh!**"

Pandora was silent and then sighed sadly as she picked up the box and placed it beside her; after she made sure that nobody was listening against the door she opened it and took out the objects from inside; some band aids, some cotton and … a few razors.

Pandora lowered her pajama shorts at the side, after a moment of hesitation, gently cut her hip. She suppressed the urge to cry as she let a little bit of blood trickle out of her wound.

"Can I stop now?" Whispered Pandora.

"**No! Do it again! Hehehe!**"

Pandora whimpered in pain as she made two more cuts. As she started to gently clean away her blood there was a knock at the door which made her freeze.

"Are you alright Pandora? I heard you whimper, are you alright?" Asked Jarvis in concern.

"I'm fine; I just had a bad dream." Lied Pandora.

"Are you sure you're ok? You sound really in pain." Persisted Jarvis.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Requested Pandora.

"If that is what you want." Said Jarvis as he ceased the conversation.

Pandora sighed silently as she applied the band aids to her wounds. She then noticed that there was a small blood stain on the sheets.

"I hope nobody sees that." Gulped Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ok, the disturbing scene is over now.)<strong>

**Pandora: **So much for giving up on cutting … I've been doing it since I was nine, I keep trying to stop, but breaking a habit is hard … and it also makes Bedlam leave me alone.

**Jarvis: **I hope Pandora is alright … maybe I should talk to her about her nightmare; that might make her feel better.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Rotten Roaches soon woke up and were sitting around in First Class; everyone was quick to notice that Amy and Gareth were holding hands.<p>

"So, are you two together then?" Asked Dil. "Because if you are that's really _awesome_!"

"You could accurately say that we are." Nodded Gareth. "But please keep gossip to a minimum."

"We'll try, but I think this is going to be public knowledge before long." Said Natasha as she put up the hood on her pink parka.

"Nothing wrong with that; I love Gareth, he loves me, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Amy cheerfully. "By the way Natasha, I notice that you're wearing you parka again."

"Yeah, I doubt we're going to be visiting another super-hot location today. If we are then I'll just change into my summer cloths before we land." Said Natasha before frowning. "Though my rabbit fur undies are still missing in action."

"I'm sure we'll find the culprit soon." Assured Jarvis. "We should look through everyone's personal belongings."

"Good idea, but we should leave it till after the challenge." Suggested Jethro. "We wouldn't want to miss breakfast would we?"

"Jethro makes a good point, to the Airplane Canteen!" Declared Dil.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: To the Batcave!)<strong>

**Amy: **I have a really nice feeling in me, a feeling that makes me feel like I can do anything. Maybe this is the so called 'honeymoon period' of a relationship. But I have to mention something concerning … some of my underwear has recently gone missing. The idea of someone sneaking into my room at night and stealing my undergarments is rather unnerving.

**Dil: **It's really cool that Amy and Gareth are dating now, but I get the feeling that some people want me and Natz to hook up. Sorry folks, but we're just friends. I don't really want a relationship anyway; I'd rather just live life and enjoy myself … that's not to say that relationships aren't fun, but I don't think I'm ready for that commitment yet.

**Jethro: **(He holds up of silky purple panties and fluffy orange knickers). The purple ones belong to Winter and the orange ones belong to Karrie. Why just stick with my own team, right? These will be great souvenirs to take home. But I'll have to make sure that nobody catches me in the act … though I could hypnotize them into forgetting, but I'm not taking any risks.

* * *

><p>Zora was the first of the Buzzing Bees to wake up; she stretched out and cracked her neck a little as she put on her ever present fish hat.<p>

"Ok, time to commence Operation Punishment." Said Zora to herself as she knocked on each of her team mates doors bar the one Molly was sleeping in.

Her team mates exited their bedrooms looking a little bit tired.

"What do you need Zora?" Asked Robbie with a yawn. "We're all still tired from the last challenge."

"I know, but I need to talk to you all about a certain little weasel." Stated Zora. "Specifically I mean Molly."

"Come on Zora; are you _still_ mad at her?" Asked Oliver.

"Yes, I am." Nodded Zora. "I think it's pretty much an unwritten agreement that the next time we lose we will vote her off."

"I guess that sounds fair." Nodded Karrie. "She did cause upwards of twenty people a lot of hot sauce induced pain."

"Exactly we'll be better off without her." Nodded Zora. "I'm normally kinda mellow, but when somebody bugs me then they go down. We will not throw the challenge, but when we lose she is gone. I somehow doubt she'll be able to win solo immunity."

"I guess you're right Zora; regardless of her intentions … Molly did do something quite naughty." Agreed Terrence.

"I'll forgive her if she gives me an apology." Stated Pablo. "I'm not really that good at holding a grudge on someone."

"I'm sure if you just gave her a chance to explain herself then-." Began Oliver before Zora cut him off.

"I'll give her a chance alright … a chance for a head start before I wallop her if she does it again." Scowled Zora. "Look, just keep it in mind ok guys? She might do it again."

"I doubt she will." Started Ling. "Megan hit her with her hairbrush, that's quite a deterrent. I could sense immense remorse in her chi."

"I admit that physical violence was a bit much … well, the degree of it used was anyway. Let's just drop the subject for now." Said Zora as she returned to her normal mellow and cheerful self. "Does anybody have any other team issues that they would like to bring up?"

"Yes, I've got one." Nodded Karrie as she turned to Robbie. "Why is it that we can't be together? Ling said you had a reason for it … and I'd kind of like to know it."

"… I can't tell you; it's not really your business." Said Robbie apologetically.

"… Fine, be that way." Frowned Karrie.

"I mean no ill will towards you Karrie, but we cannot be together. We can still be friends though." Assured Robbie.

"But I want to be more than friends." Mumbled Karrie. "… Am I not good enough? That's it isn't it?"

Before Robbie could respond to this Karrie left Second Class looking a little upset.

"… Permission to speak." Requested Terrence.

"Granted." Nodded Pablo.

"Robbie, why don't you just tell her the reasons you can't be together, maybe then Karrie will understand." Suggested Terrence.

"… I can't." Mumbled Robbie as he left Second Class.

"… Why don't you guys head off to breakfast; we'll probably be able to think more rationally after a good meal." Suggested Oliver.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nodded Pablo. "Are you coming?"

"I'll stay here; I've got to … count my marble collection." Improvised Oliver.

"Very well then, happy counting." Bowed Ling as she and the other Buzzing Bees left to get their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oliver could do with some improvisation classes I think.)<strong>

**Oliver: **I'm a seriously bad liar … truthfully I needed to stay behind and talk with Molly; I need to come up with a plan to keep her safe. I've taken an IQ test and I scored one hundred and seventy two, so I should be able to think of something. I'll get right on helping her after I take my morning insulin shot.

**Ling: **Oliver didn't fool me; he wanted to talk to Molly and help her. His loyalty to her is admirable, but I'm not sure what good it will do. As for me, if Molly apologizes to me then I will forgive her.

**Karrie: **Maybe I'm just not pretty … perhaps I need a make over. Winning a boy's heart would be so much easier if I'd already hit puberty and 'grown up'. I'm probably just overreacting though.

**Zora: **The peace on my team is starting to fall apart … this is both bad and very good. It's bad because friendships may crumble, but it's good because if everyone is distracted by their feuding then I'll be able to slide on by and survive a few more rounds. If the fighting stops then that is good … but I won't complain if it continues … does that make me sound mean?

* * *

><p>Once the rest of his team had left the room Oliver entered Molly's room, he saw that Molly was sitting at a table writing something on a piece of paper. Oliver got closer and looked at what Molly was writing. Here is what is said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ways I can say sorry to my friends<em>

_-Give them an apology card_

_-Give them a present_

_-Help them with their problems_

_-Give them a hug_

_-Sing them a song_

* * *

><p>Oliver gently tapped Molly on the shoulder to get her attention; Molly 'eeped' in alarm but calmed down when she saw that it was Oliver.<p>

"Good morning Oliver." Greeted Molly. "As you can see I'm trying to think of ways that I can apologize to everyone … though to be honest I don't think they're gonna forgive me and I don't blame them at all. … They're gunning for me aren't they?"

Oliver was silent for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, it's my own fault really. I shall take my punishment with dignity … I wonder what free fall is like … I'd rather not find out." Mumbled Molly as she put her head in her hands and winced. "This mark on my cheek still hurts."

Oliver wrote a note and passed it to Molly.

'_Just show everyone that you are sorry and know you have done wrong. I can't guarantee that you'll be safe, but I'm going to try and help you. Me and you should stick together, an alliance if you will. The power of two if much greater than one.'_

"Thank you Oliver … but aren't you mad at me too? I did something really bad and dumb. I deserve whatever punishment I get." Admitted Molly.

Oliver wrote Molly another note.

'_I was a little disappointed in you, but I can understand why you did it. Just be aware that not everyone is going to be as forgiving as me.'_

"I know … I'm probably gonna get voted off. But I suppose that things could be worse." Sighed Molly. "Maybe I could let them come up with a punishment for me or something. Like not having dessert for the rest of the competition, or maybe being grounded and kept in my room outside of challenges."

All Oliver could do was give Molly a weak and hopeful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She sure did dig herself a deep hole eh?)<strong>

**Oliver: **Molly sure has a lot of apologies to make … maybe letting other people decide her punishment would be a good thing at this point; it might make them less angry anyway.

**Molly: **I'm going to apologize at breakfast and then try and think of ways to say sorry to those who don't accept my apology … why was I such a brain dead _moron_?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were lying down asleep on their mats with their heads on the pillows and the blankets pulled over them. It wasn't exactly great living conditions … but it was better than Squalid Class by a country mile. Suki yawned sleepily as she woke up and sat up.<p>

"What a weird dream, the future was in the past." Mumbled Suki before yawning. "Boy, I say the silliest of things when I first wake up."

Suki looked over at her team mates; they were all still asleep, but on closer inspection Suki noticed that Bea was not there.

"She must have already got up and went to get breakfast." Shrugged Suki to herself.

There were a few sleepy sounding yawns as the rest of her team mates woke up.

"Good morning everyone." Greeted Suki. "Did you sleep well?"

A chorus of sleepy yes's and 'uh huh's was Suki's response.

"I dreamy that I was a helicopter!" Announced Tony.

"Please don't mention helicopters; they remind me of that loon Henry." Requested Ted. "I think our team ahs had a lot of crazy people on it."

"Indeed, I find Dexter's obsession with bathrooms to be a tad … creepy." Admitted Winter. "I mean that nicely though."

"How can calling someone creepy ever be nice unless they are going for the 'stalker of the year award', it simply cannot happen." Stated Benjamin.

"I know; it's just that my parents were quite strict with me growing up and raised me to be a polite and proper lady." Explained Winter before shuddering. "All of those _tea parties_ … but at least having a big house means we have a room filled with hundreds of books."

"Are you rich?" Asked Ted curiously. "That's one of my life's ambitions along with winning the world cup and fitting seven pool balls inside my mouth at the same time. How did you get rich?"

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm rich, at least … not to the extent that Amy and Pablo are … but my parents really like Ebay and they always go to auctions and … well, you probably get the idea." Sated Winter. "I also bet I'm the only tween here to fully understand the stock market."

"I've heard of that, is it like in animal crossing when you sell turnips." Asked Tony.

Winter giggled and pinched Tony's cheek.

"You're funny." Giggled Winter. "And that's the _stalk_ market; the real stock market is quite complicated and risky."

"Cooties!" Gagged Tony as he rubbed his cheek.

"Cooties don't exist; it's just a fairy tale." Assured Winter. "Say, has anybody seen Bea?"

"I think she's gone to get her breakfast." Said Suki. "Maybe we should go and get ours as well. Anyone coming?"

"Tony is hungry." Said Tony as he got to his feet. "Are you coming Benjamin?"

"In a moment, I have something I need to do first." Stated Benjamin.

"Okie dokie!" Nodded Tony.

Suki and Tony left Third Class as Benjamin discreetly moved closer to ted.

"Vote with me and Tony at our next ceremony, I'll make it worth your while." Whispered Benjamin.

Before Ted could respond Benjamin left to get breakfast. After Benjamin was gone Winter moved closer to him.

"Now that Benjamin's gone I've got a _great_ offer I'd like to make you." said Winter with a smile.

"Sorry, but I'm dating Suki … and I thought you liked Tony." Stated Ted.

"I wasn't flirting with you." Sighed Winter in amusement. "And I don't like Tony in _that_ way; he's a really sweet and lovable guy, but we're too different and besides, he thinks I have cooties. No, it wouldn't work out … though his smile is _lovely _… mmm …"

Winter trailed off and smiled while Ted sniggered.

"So, what did you need?" Asked Ted.

"Well, I was going to ask if you and Suki would like to vote with me from now on." Offered Winter. "You'd be safe from being voted off and you'd get a bit closer to winning the game… interested?"

"Err … I'll think about it." Said Ted.

"Thank you for your time." Nodded Winter. "Now let's go and get breakfast, I'm hungrier than Hagrid!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If the Spiders ever lose again their next ceremony will be very intense.)<strong>

**Winter: **I'm no 'strategy bot', but I'd like to be safe in this game. Taking the drop of shame isn't very high on my to-do list. And no, I do _not_ fancy Tony; he's just a very good friend. Boys and girls are allowed to be friends without dating you know!

**Benjamin: **With Ted on my side I would have half of the votes … and if ted is with me then Suki wouldn't be far behind. Then I can vote out Bea and Winter; that's how I feel at the moment, but come tomorrow I might want to vote out ted instead. In that case I'd ally with Bea; I don't think she has any allies at the moment so she's as pluckable as chicken feathers. I'd rather not get rid of Tony, but if it comes down to me and him I'll have to cut him loose … still, maybe I could vote out Suki since she and Ted will vote together and from what I can tell she is the weakest … then again, maybe she's one of those girls who is stronger than they look.

**Ted: **(He looks cheerful). I like my chances at the moment.

* * *

><p>Ramona and Bonnie had been the first two Sneaky Snails to wake up; they were currently playing a game of cards, specifically poker.<p>

"Ok, just so I'm clear … this isn't strip poker is it?" Asked Bonnie nervously.

"No, we're too young for that. I think there's an age limit for it." Mused Ramona. "So, Albert's gone … shame really, he wasn't a bad guy at all … but since Edgar was immune I don't know who else I could have voted for."

"I voted for Megan." Admitted Bonnie. "It's just that she slapped Molly with her hairbrush and I think it was a bit of an excessive reaction. Still, why would Molly do that? She always seemed like such a nice girl."

"Err … yeah … that might have had something to do with me." Mumbled Ramona.

"What did you do?" Asked Bonnie patiently.

"Molly came to me for advice a while ago asking for help in being a bad girl since she didn't want everyone thinking of her as perfect and innocent. I gave her some help and advice and … well … I feel partially responsible for what happened yesterday." Said Ramona in shame. "I should probably tell everyone I had a part in this mess."

"Well, I forgive you, and I'm sure that Craig and Vinsun will too." Grinned Bonnie.

"Yeah, they both have a crush on me huh?" Nodded Ramona with a blush.

"You should feel lucky; they're both highly desirable boys and both clearly care about you. If I were you I'd go for Vinsun, now _there's_ a hottie. Still, this is something that you should give a lot of thought and consideration to." Advised Bonnie as she look over her cards.

"I am thinking it over; I do really like both of them … but I'm only ten, eleven in less than a week ... am I too young for dating?" Asked Ramona. "I mean, my mama and dada didn't start dating until they were in their mid twenties."

"That's something I cannot answer; it's like Pokémon, everyone is different … though granted each Bulbasaur looks the same as does every Charmander and pretty much each individual type of Pokémon … but I ramble. In the end, it's your choice." Smiled Bonnie. "But personally I'd like it if you chose Craig so that I could sneak a kiss from Vinsun."

Before Ramona could respond there were several yawns as the rest of her team mates woke up.

"Good morning everyone who isn't named Vinsun … and a special sexy good morning to everyone else." Flirted Bonnie.

Vinsun blushed.

"Err … thanks Bonnie." Chuckled Vinsun nervously.

"Anybody got any special good mornings for me?" Joked Craig.

"I got one; it'd be a good morning if you didn't act creepy." Stated Megan as she adjusted her eye patch. "I got my eye on you … poor choice of words I admit, but still."

"I know, I'll behave." Sighed Craig in annoyance.

"Why do you two not like each other anyway?" Asked Emily curiously.

"He's a shameless pervert." Stated Megan.

"And she's a hypocritical bully." Added Craig.

"And I don't care." Muttered Edgar. "Can you guys please keep the noise down."

"And speaking of bullies." Muttered Vinsun.

"I'm not a bully, I'm efficient." Stated Edgar. "Ok, I may act a little bit mean sometimes, but it's only for the good of the team. I'm keeping you guys safe; if I'm protecting you then how am I a bully? I'm your _best friend_."

"You have a funny way of showing friendship; in fact, I find your proclamation of being my best friend very questionable." Frowned Craig.

"Yeah, and you're porkier than Porky Minch." Added Emily. "Adding to the previous statement you smell like cat food!"

"Idiot." Muttered Edgar. "Look, we're a team so we have to learn to get along. We're all part of the team, it's just that some of us, like me, are better than others, like you Emily."

"… At least I'm not a literal embodiment of the word Slob." Stated Emily. "I'm gonna go and get breakfast, any of you coming?"

"I'll come." Nodded Ramona.

"Me too." Added Bonnie.

The three girls left Third Class as the rest of the team looked amongst each other.

"You know, I miss Albert, he would have said something to lift our spirits a little." Mused Craig.

"He allied with you and paid the price I suppose." Stated Megan.

"You voted for him because he was my friend? Pathetic." Muttered Craig.

"Actually I voted for you, I was just giving a reason why he's gone." Shrugged Megan.

"I don't have time for this." Said Craig dismissively as he got up and left.

"Git." Muttered Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Boy, this conflict sure is petty eh?)<strong>

**Emily: **I decided that before breakfast I would tell the other two girls about my true self; Edgar isn't blackmailing me over that so I can at elast be somewhat honest. Hopefully they'll be ok with it. And also … maybe I'll tell them about my crush on Vinsun. Bonnie likes him too, so maybe we could compare what we like about him.

**Edgar: **That alien obsessed _ass_! She was supposed to vote with me … I bet she very nearly caused her own elimination by not following the plan I told her. If I lose Megan then I lose my control over the team … my game is dependent on her not being an idiot. Still, I'm safe for the next three ceremonies either way. Just tell her it'll help eliminate Craig and I've got her vote. She's seriously delusional.

**Bonnie: **I've always been interested in boys. I don't know why, but I've always felt attracted to the opposite sex more so than most girls of my age. Maybe it's because I had such a lonely childhood where the Pokémon were my _only_ friends. Well whatever the reason, Vinsun is one fish who isn't getting away. (Bonnie giggles).

**Craig: **So, me and Vinsun are both going to be competing for Ramona's heart … but I notice that Bonnie fancies him too … at least he has a second love should he not get Ramona. Everyone's a winner! Also, Megan's grudge on me has gone from annoying to pathetic … it's starting to become saddening that she is so hell-bent on getting back at me for something everyone else forgave me for. Man…

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea was sitting on an armchair in the cargo hold writing in a book; she was writing in her diary to be exact. She seem be quite relaxed as she wrote in it with a giraffe fur patterned pen and every now and then she let out a swear word beyond her control which always made her grumble in annoyance.<p>

"Why do I have to #bleep# have this stupid condition?" Mumbled Bea in both annoyance and sadness. "If I didn't have it I could have #bleep# been anything at school; a jock, a preppie, a #bleep# honor roll student … but I'm just 'Bea the freak'. Maybe electroshock therapy would be #bleep# something worth considering."

Bea continued to write in silence for a few moments before she finished writing. She then heard foot steps; she looked up and saw Suki coming down the stairs that led into the Cargo Hold.

"Good morning Suki." Greeted Bea.

"Oh, good morning Bea." Greeted Suki politely. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came down for #bleep# some privacy." Explained Bea. "I just wanted some alone time."

"I understand, everyone needs a bit of time to themselves sometimes." Agreed Suki.

"Romantic couples need alone time #bleep# too." Giggled Bea.

"Bea! Me and Ted aren't like that." Blushed Suki. "All we really do is share a kiss on the cheek sometimes. We have a PG relationship."

"Fair enough." Nodded Bea. "So, what brings you #bleep# down here?"

"I was just coming down to get some Pocky from my suitcase for a snack." Stated Suki. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks, I'll stick to good old #bleep# fashioned Gummi Bears." Denied Bea politely. "Anyway, I'll see you at breakfast; I'm #bleep# hungry."

Bea got up and left to the stairs; after she had left the Cargo Hold Suki noticed Bea's diary on the chair.

"Hmm, this must belong to Bea … I wonder what it is." Pondered Suki as she picked it up. "Hmm, 'Bea's Diary'… no! I _can't_ read it, that would be such an invasion of privacy … though, maybe she has a crush on someone or a few funny stories written in it … but I can't read it, it'd be nosy."

Suki debated to herself for a few moments before sighing and taking a seat on the armchair.

"Curse my curiosity." Pouted Suki as she opened to the most recent page. "I wonder was Bea's written about."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_Eleven days have gone by since this contest started and now I am on day twelve. I love it here! I've made some wonderful friends and I'm doing pretty well in the game; I feel like I've accomplished much more than I thought I was capable of … which isn't saying much really._

_Still, I can't help but wonder if anyone is catching on to my secret. If they knew I'd probably be … no! Better to not think about it! And there's no guarantee it would be like it is at school. I don't want my hands razored again, but nobody really asks why I wear gloves anyway, so that secret is safe. But I had to lie about my swearing being due to a dare. I am truly thankful it worked._

_I wonder where we are going next; maybe it'll be Hawaii, I've always wanted to go there and taste the fresh pineapples. Still, it's only a matter of time before my secret is out … but … how would they react to knowing that I have Tourette Syndrome? Would they treat me like garbage like the bullies at school? Or would I be, dare I say it, accepted? Maybe I'll tell them one day … but I'm just not brave enough to do that at the moment. Curse this condition! Why must I have no control over my own swearing? Of all the types of tics I could have had it just HAD to be swear words huh? Well, here's hoping I can progress at least a few more days, my family could use the money._

* * *

><p>Suki finished reading with wide eyes; she knew she shouldn't have read that … but this answered a lot of questions. Suki quickly put the book back where it had been and began to talk to herself.<p>

"So Bea has Tourette Syndrome … wait, she must have ripped the page out of the medical text book to prevent me from finding out. What kind of horrible bullying could have made her so insecure and afraid? .. Wait, razored hands? … I need to talk to her about this … but how would I do that?" Asked Suki to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Uh oh! The secret is out!)<strong>

**Bea: **I like spending time by myself in complete #bleep# privacy, it's nice to just sit by myself and #bleep# relax. But my team mates are all very nice, maybe I'll #bleep# tell them my secret one day … maybe in twenty years.

**Suki: **… Curse my insatiable curiosity!

* * *

><p>Emily led Ramona and Bonnie into an empty room of the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Asked Ramona.

"You said it was big … are you alright?" Asked Bonnie gently.

"Not exactly." Mumbled Emily. "You see … I have a confession to make."

Ramona and Bonnie were silent as they beckoned Emily to continue.

"You see … this while silly girl act? It's … not really who I am." Admitted Emily. "in reality I'm a prodigy with computers and a complete geek. I'm actually wearing contacts at the moment since my glasses would have been a giveaway. I acted silly on a dare, my friends said that fi I did they'd give me a pizza party … they pinkie swore they would. I'm really sorry that I kept my true self secret from you … I should have known that making new friends is more important than pizza. … are you angry?"

Ramona and Bonnie exchanged a glance before they smiled at Emily.

"Whoa Emily, you _sure_ had us fooled." Giggled Bonnie. "That's a really good act you had going. I never would have guessed it was only a façade. That was a really good bit of acting. Sure, we're not mad, right Ramona?"

"Of course." Nodded Ramona. "I know what naughty is and what you did wasn't even remotely naughty. You had your reasons so it's all good. And now that you've revealed this, we can get to know you properly now."

"Thanks girls." Smiled Emily before gulping. "And there's … one other thing as well."

"What is it?" Asked Bonnie.

"I … kinda … have a crush on Vinsun." Admitted Emily.

"Really? That's _so_ cute!" Giggled Ramona. "Why do you look so nervous though?"

"Well, because he likes you and Bonnie likes him too … I don't want to cause any problems." Explained Emily. "If you want I can leave him for you."

"No way; listen Emily, you love him and you're allowed to pursue him if you want to." Said Bonnie firmly but gently. "May the better girl win, right?"

"… Thanks Bonnie." Said Emily gratefully. "Boy, who would have guessed that country boys are so _lovable_?"

"Don't I know it." Swooned Bonnie.

"You girls are growing up _so fast_." Giggled Ramona.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Puberty is fast approaching!)<strong>

**Ramona: **Looks like Bonnie has some competition … hmm, this is turning into a complicated love story of some kind. It's like those books my mama has.

**Emily: **Well, that went rather well. Maybe I'll tell Craig next … yes, I think I will.

**Bonnie: **As if one love triangle wasn't enough, now we have two … this season is gonna be great to watch on DVD!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora sat down at her team's table next to Jarvis; as she made a start on her breakfast (bacon and eggs) Jarvis began to talk to her.<p>

"So Pandora, are you ok?" Asked Jarvis gently.

"I'm fine." Nodded Pandora. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed quite upset earlier." Stated Jarvis. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Oh, err, it's kinda silly really." Lied Pandora. "I dreamt that a big green monster was chasing me, nothing too big. I kinda overreacted."

Jarvis didn't look entirely convinced but he decided to drop the subject since Pandora probably wouldn't say anything else about it.

"Oh, by the way Jarvis, can I tell you something?" Asked Pandora as she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Sure, what is it?" Replied Jarvis quietly.

"Well … my favorite pair of underwear has gone missing. I've looked around my room and I can't find it. I think a panty thief is on the loose." Mumbled Pandora.

"Yeah, Amy and Natasha have had a few of their undergarments stolen as well." Nodded Jarvis. "So … what do they look like? Maybe if you told me I could keep an eye out for them.

Pandora blushed in embarrassment.

"Well … it's a white thong with a panda on the front." Whispered Pandora very quietly. "Just keep an eye out for them ok?"

"Err … sure." Nodded Jarvis with an awkward chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Underwear related conversations are <em>always<em> awkward.)**

**Pandora: **I feel better now than I did before, sad as it seems cutting always makes bedlam go away for a while … if only there was a way to drive her off forever.

**Jarvis: **… SO now I'm an underwear detective … I didn't see it coming.

**Jethro: **(He is holding a white thong). Niiiice!

* * *

><p>Oliver and Molly entered the canteen, the latter looking very nervous. Oliver cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.<p>

"Everyone, Molly has something she would like to say." Said Oliver before nodded to Molly.

Molly took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Everyone, I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday. It was completely wrong of me to make all of you in pain like I did … I'm really ashamed of myself. I did it because … well … I was tired of being seen as perfect; all my life everyone keeps saying how perfect and wonderful I am, I'm never treated normally. I thought that of I behaved badly then I would be treated normally … but it was so wrong of me. I don't really expect you to forgive me and I will not continuously try and convince you to forgive me either. I just want you to know that I am very sorry. So, as a way of saying sorry, you can all decide my punishment and make it as harsh as you want. Whatever it is, I will take it."

Molly took a few deep breaths after she was done speaking and shakily made her way over to her team's table.

"You did good Molly." Smiled Oliver as he gently rubbed Molly's back.

"What a pathetic apology." Scoffed Lars. "But if we're punishing her then I vote that we break her fingers one by one."

"Maybe we could shave her hair." Suggested Edgar with a grin.

"We could beat her with a stick." Suggested Jethro.

Ramona cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Also guys ... it's partly my fault too." Admitted Ramona. "Molly came to me asking how she would go about misbehaving … and I gave her the help. I supplied her with the itching power. I'm just as much at fault as Molly … so you should punish both of us."

Everyone was silent as they thought about this; Zora was the first to speak.

"Ok everyone, I think we should all get together after the challenge and discuss what we should do with the two miscreants." Stated Zora. "We need to make it harsh, but also fair. We're the judges and the jury, but not the executioner."

"Good plan." Nodded Terrence. "Until then, DISMISSED!"

Everyone resumed eating breakfast while wondering what they would do to punish Ramona and Molly. Either way … there was going to be some inventive punishments in the imaginations of several of the tweens.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was almost like a court case.)<strong>

**Zora: **This is a great chance for payback … but what should we do with them? Cover them in lumpy gravy? Paddle them? Hang them upside down? Dye their hair? So many possibilities.

**Terrence: **Hmm … maybe an overnight time out in the confessional would work. It's simple, painless and gets the point across.

**Lars: **Now this is something I can get behind … maybe we could use one of those leg waxing strips on their hair? That'd make them squeal like pigs! Haw haw!

**Robbie: **I don't really want to punish anyone, I feel guilty enough already … I hope Karrie doesn't hate me.

* * *

><p>After the tweens had finished breakfast the intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention everyone, everyone get ready for landing. Today we are going to be making our mark in London, home of tea and crumpets. That is all." Announced Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Alright!" Cheered Pablo. "I haven't been to London in quite a while, time to get back to my roots."

"I wonder if they really say 'eh wot' and 'Bob's your uncle' in real life as much as they do in fiction." Pondered Karrie.

"I assure you, we don't." Stated Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Time to visit England, the author's country of residence!)<strong>

**Natasha: **I've never been to London before, all I know is that it's famous for Big Ben and fish and chips.

**Pablo: **I feel that Britain is underrated, it's done a lot fo good things and even controlled over half the world at one point. As I said, it is underrated.

* * *

><p>A while later the Jumbo Jet had landed; it was around one in the afternoon and the tweens had been led by Chris into a large building that seemed to be a sort of luxurious hotel.<p>

"So Chris, what's today's challenge?" Asked Dil eagerly.

"I'll tell you in a few hours." Assured Chris.

"… A few hours?" Repeated Dil.

"Yep!" Nodded Chris. "We have to wait until it is dark before we can start the challenge."

"Why? I don't wanna wait that long!" Whined Lars.

"Sorry, but it has to be dark due to the type of challenge we have planned. Until then you are all free to just … sit around. If you need me I'm going to be sight seeing." Said Chris cheerfully as he took out a camera and left the building.

"So … now what do we do?" Asked Owen. "I was hoping the challenge would start soon, they're always fun to watch."

"if you ant my advice … read a book, it's a great way to pass the time." Said Noah as he opened a book and began to read.

"Izzy bored!" Declared Izzy very loudly.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Airplane Confessional: Waiting around for hours in one place is always <strong>_**VERY BORING**_**.)**

**Ling:** The time flew by … well, it did for me anyway. I just meditated for all of it. It really does help me achieve peace of mind.

**Amy: **It was kinda boring to wait around for so long … but me and Gareth were able to have a nice conversation and I was able to sit on his lap. … We also kissed a bit … but only a _little_ bit.

**Vinsun: **I consider myself a patient person … but that was a mighty brutal amount of waiting.

* * *

><p>A few hours later it was around Seven O Clock at night and the Tweens were sitting around in the building looking very bored indeed.<p>

"Is it possible to die of boredom?" Asked ted. "Because if it is I might have already died."

"Should I give you CPR?" Joked Suki.

"… If the doctor thinks it is necessary." Smiled Ted.

"I'm back!" Announced Chris as he walked into the room wearing an England flag t-shirt and holding a bag full of souvenirs from various gift shops.

"Took you long enough, Izzy is **bored**!" Said Izzy impatiently.

"Well, the challenge is ready to start now, so everyone listen up." Announced Chris.

Once Chris was certain that he had everyone's attention to began his explanation.

"London is a place known for many things; Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, the Crown jewels … and crime, a lot of crime." Began Chris. "And there was one case that stood out above all the rest … the case of Jack the Ripper!"

"You used this challenge last season." Stated Edgar flatly.

"I know, and that episode got a lot of ratings. Don't fix what isn't broken right?" Grinned Chris. "Anyway, your objective is very simple; all you have to do is make it to the gates of Buckingham Palace while evading the Ripper. But this isn't as simple as it sounds, because this time you are _not_ placed based on the order you arrive, but on how many of you have not been captured by the time you reach your destination. The team with the most people left wins. In the case of a tie we have a tie breaker in place, but more on that should the situation arise."

"Who is the ripper?" Asked Gareth curiously.

"That's a secret … but believe me, it's somebody I did _not_ expect to run into at the Buckingham Palace gift shop. Anyway … you may go." Said Chris.

After a moment of pure silence the tweens dashed out of the buildings and after grouping into their teams they sped off in different directions.

"So Chris, who is the ripper anyway?" Asked Owen.

"You'll find out once the challenge is over." Assured Chris before turning to face the camera. "So, who will flip and who will rip? What will Suki do now that she knows about Bea's condition? Will Robbie tell Karrie his secret? And who is the ripper? You might find out the answers to these questions after the commercials on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens make their way through the dark streets of London with the Ripper perusing them.


	39. CH 12, PT 2: Fish, Chips and the Ripper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I have very little to say. All I can think of saying is that season 5 of total drama has been confirmed … and the layout seems a little confusing. Either way I'm optimistic. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

Absolutely spiffing!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were walking down the streets of London; the street lights were shining down on them and a few cars drove along past them. They had been walking for a while and had absolutely no idea where they were going.<p>

"Hey guys, maybe we should ask somebody for directions." Suggested Robbie. "I mean; we've got no idea where we are going and none of us have been to London before … with the possible exception of Pablo."

"I have been to London before … but it's dark and I don't recognize this area; I'm afraid that I can't help much in this situation." Said Pablo apologetically.

"Well, does anybody else have any suggestions?" Asked Zora. "We can't simply stand around and wait for the ripper to get us. And I have to say, is it really wise to let innocent kids like us walk alone on the night time streets of London?"

"Zora has a point." Nodded Terrence. "But are we really all innocent?"

"Oh yes, how silly of me, thanks for reminding me. Molly is definitely not innocent." Said Zora as she adjusted her hat.

"Come on Zora, she said she was sorry and she's actually letting everyone come up with a punishment for her. Is it really worth staying angry at her?" Asked Oliver.

Zora was silent and merely shrugged indifferently.

"Ok everyone, we need to come up with a plan … and I've got one." Said Ling. "We need to find a map vender so that we can find Buckingham Palace. London may be a huge city, but the palace shouldn't be too far away. We just need to find a map."

"Does anybody know where to look for a map vendor though?" Asked Karrie. "Hmm … maybe we could ride a taxi."

"I doubt we'd all fit in one … but I think I have an idea." Said Terrence with a snap of his fingers. "Ling, you can detect chi right?"

"I can." Nodded ling.

"Well, do you think you could detect the chi of somebody nearby? A map vendor would be preferable but anyone who can give us directions will do." Said Terrence strategically.

"Well, I generally have to have somebody in my line of sight to get specific information about their chi … but I'm able to detect the chi of people up to a mile away if I focus hard enough." Stated Ling. "I shall do my best."

Ling closed her eyes and put her hands to the sides of her head as she began to focus.

"Hey guys, maybe we should look for a few flashlights, or any light source. It'd be a bad idea to get lost in the dark." Suggested Molly.

"I hate to admit it, but Molly's got a good idea." Nodded Zora. "Does anybody have a torch?"

"I do." Nodded Terrence. "I was actually going to get it out in a few minutes anyway."

Terrence reached into one of his pockets and took out a powerful looking mini torch; he attached it onto his short so that it was facing forwards.

"I always carry around proper equipment with me such as a torch, walkie talkies and a hunting knife." Explained Terrence. "A soldier must be ready for any situation."

"Are you sure it's safe to have a knife with you?" Asked Oliver.

"It's mainly for cutting ropes; it's not like I'm gonna stab someone." Assured Terrence.

"Ok, I've found someone." Said Ling as she opened her eyes. "I can detect two people about two streets away from here; I managed to detect one of them standing near the Underground; I assume it might be a map vendor."

"Excellent; ok, I'll go and get the map, you guys stay here." Said Terrence.

"I'll come too; it's dangerous to go alone." Stated Zora.

"Can I come with you guys?" Asked Molly.

Zora glared at Molly and shook her head firmly. Zora then briskly waked away to where Ling had pointed to. Terrence gave Molly an apologetic look as he followed after Zora.

"I probably had that coming." Admitted Molly. "I was completely _stupid_ to pull that prank … Patrick Star level stupid."

"I will neither confirm nor deny your statement." Said Pablo even though he knew Molly couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Zora sure can hold a grudge … but unlike most tween grudges, this one is understandable.)<strong>

**Zora: **Molly may be sorry, but she still put people in pain just to prove a point she didn't need to prove. It's irrelevant whether she is sorry or not, she still did wrong and needs to know that. However, part of me hopes she'll do it again so that it'll keep me from getting targeted.

**Terrence: **It is hard to stand up to your enemies … but even harder to stand up to your friends. I think I'll need to have a word with Zora; she's being kinda snappy an aggressive, more than what is justified.

**Molly: **Looks liker I've lost a friend … it's quite an interesting feeling. I may not like it, but it feels good to have finally experienced it … well. Not 'good', but it's certainly something I needed to feel during my childhood. Zora ahs every right to be mad at me … I guess this is what daddy meant when he once said an apology may not always be enough for forgiveness.

**Pablo: **Ling's chi reading just keeps impressing me … if she reads my chi she'll probably see I am quite fond of her. That'd be embarrassing … what if she already knows?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the six Buzzing Bees were standing around waiting for Zora and Terrence to return; Pablo and Ling were watching the cards that drove past while Oliver and Molly were simply thinking to themselves. Robbie was sitting down on the sidewalk looking like he was in deep conflicted thought.<p>

"_Karrie is definitely mad at me … I do love her, but I can't bare the thought of dating her only to end up losing her. Maybe I should just tell her the truth_." Thought Robbie glumly.

"Hey Robbie, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Karrie as she sat down next to Robbie.

"Oh, err, sure." Nodded Robbie before wincing. "Are you going to slap me?"

"Why would I do that?" Asked Karrie in surprise.

"You were kind of upset earlier … I owe you an apology Karrie. I'm sorry if I upset you." Apologized Robbie.

"Actually Robbie, I was going to apologize to you. I got upset and angry … it was totally out of order. I was just focused on my feelings and didn't think of yours. I'm very sorry." Apologized Karrie in shame.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Assured Robbie. "I guess the fact I wanted to stay as friends was kinda upsetting."

"Well, a little. But really, it was because you didn't tell me your secret when I told you mine back in the Antarctic." Explained Karrie. "But it is your choice whether to say it or not, I wont force you. And … if you want to be just friends, then I accept that." Said Karrie with a smile. "As long as we're friends I'm happy."

"… We'll always be friends." Nodded Robbie. "I'm so relived you're not angry with me; I was worried you'd hate me."

"I am physically incapable of hating you." said Karrie sweetly.

At that moment Terrence ran up to his team mates holding a map and looking worried.

"Quick, retreat!" Yelled Terrence.

"What is it?" Asked Pablo. "And where's Zora?"

"The ripper got her!" Exclaimed Terrence. "This ripper actually has an arm cannon that's hoots nets; if not for my hunting knife I'd have been captured, but I was able to get out of the net. Let's get moving; we have no time to lose!"

"Arm cannon? … That sounds like something a cyborgs would have." Mused Pablo as he and his team quickly took off running down a different street while Terrence unfolded the map. "So, which way are we going now?"

"We need to head west." Stated Terrence. "Buckingham palace is four miles away … more or less. It's a good thing I'm an expert at reading maps."

"I can't sense any chi other than our own; I don't think we're being followed." Said Ling as she ran with her team.

"I'm getting a stitch!" Wheezed Oliver as he clutched his gut.

"Come on Oliver, don't give up!" Encouraged Molly as she grabbed onto Oliver's arm to help him keep on running.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You know, in some ways Oliver is like Double De … well, he is in terms of intelligence, stamina and physical strength anyway.)<strong>

**Oliver: **It may be mean to say it … but Zora being the first of our team out is poetic justice for her being overly aggressive to Molly. Granted Molly did do bad, but Zora doesn't have to keep going on about it. But an arm mounted net cannon? … That's actually quite an ingenious device.

**Robbie: **Well, that sorts out the issues between me and Karrie; it would have been nice to have her as a girlfriend … but it's not meant to be. But we're still friends and that's what is important.

**Karrie: **Now that I've had some time to calm down I feel really bad about how I acted earlier … but thankfully I was able to apologize. I wonder what Robbie's secret is … well, it's not something I need to know. Maybe he'll tell me, maybe he won't. We've only known each other for twelve days so it'd be rude of me to try and make him tell me. Patience is a virtue after all.

**Ling: **London is quite a nice place; it's certainly a fine city and is quite different than Canada or China. It would have been nice to have fish and chips with Pablo, but we were in a hurry. Maybe next time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, can we stop for fish and chips?" Asked Dil hopefully. "It's like the most iconic food in all of Britain."<p>

"We don't have time." Said Jethro simply. "We need to keep moving and finds our way to Buckingham Palace; but if you want to stop and make yourself even fatter then be my guest."

"Gee, that's pretty rude." Frowned Natasha.

"Maybe so, but he's the one who is so unconcerned with winning that he'd prefer to stuff his face than win the challenge. We can't afford any distractions; if we win this challenge there is a possibility we can gain a numbers advantage if the Buzzing Bees lose. It's nothing personal; it's just my style of leadership."

"Well maybe we don't want you to lead us." Frowned Jarvis. "You may not be violent like Lars, but I've noticed that you seem to enjoy subtly insulting us."

"I don't enjoy it; I just have a tendency to say the wrong thing." Stated Jethro. "It's thanks to my leadership that we've only lost twice so far."

"He's got a point, he's keeping us safe." Nodded Lars. "And quite frankly misery builds character; why don you think I'm such a deep person?"

"… I'm not entirely sure what to make of that statement." Said Jarvis.

"You're about as deep as a puddle Lars; all you do is agitate and insult people. And Jethro, you're a bit of a jerk." Said Gareth. "I think it's time for somebody else to be in charge for a change."

"I agree, I think Gareth should be in charge." Nodded Amy.

"I second that motion; Gareth treats us all with respect." Added Pandora. "He's like a big brother to me."

"I'm gonna have to agree with the girls, Gareth could probably ask the bugs on the street for directions. He's cool like that." Stated Dil. "But hey, maybe you can be in charge next time."

"Is this mutiny?" Asked Jethro in a rather annoyed voice.

"I think so." Nodded Dil.

"I know so." Giggled Natasha.

"It looks like we're democratically outvoted." Noted Lars. "But Jethro has led us before, he's reliable. You guys are inexperienced. And seriously, Gareth is poor and a weirdo. Do we really want a lab experiment leading us?"

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!" Snapped Amy.

"Ok, you know what, do whatever you want. I'm going off on my own; anyone who wants to join me is welcome; if not then screw you." Scowled Jethro as he stormed away further down the street.

"Wait up Jethro, I'll come too." Called Lars as he left after his alliance mate.

Everyone else looked amongst each other.

"So, which way is Buckingham palace?" Asked Jarvis as though nothing had happened.

"We'll need to ask for directions." Said Gareth. "By the way, thanks for defending me Amy."

"Not a problem sweetie." Smiled Amy. "You know, I've got my purse on me … maybe I could get us a taxi, if you want."

"But it might be against the rules." Murmured Pandora.

"Since when has Chris cared about rules?" Asked Natasha.

"No need for a taxi, I can see somebody who can help us." Said Gareth as he knelt down to talk to a beetle on the sidewalk; his eyes glinted as he began talking to the beetle.

"Isn't Gareth amazing?" Swooned Amy.

"Talking to bugs is pretty cool." Nodded Dil. "I wonder what it'd be like to talk to food though; I've always wanted to talk to a burger."

"Weird, but cool." Said Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wouldn't talking to animals count as talking to food?)<strong>

**Jethro: **It's clear that we're gonna lose this challenge; they don't stand a chance without my leadership. I wonder who I can pin the loss on; if Lars wins solo immunity then I might be a target. The girls make for some nice eye candy so it'll be one of the guys who goes today. I'm getting pretty sick of Dil's positivity … but Jarvis is keeping Pandora happy so he might be a good choice.

**Lars: **And somehow I was the only person to stay loyal to the leader. If there's one thing my real dad taught me before '_it_' happened it's that you should value loyalty. Jethro's kept me safe so far so I kinda owe him. Besides, everyone else on the team is a goody two shoes moron so there's no way I was gonna stick with them.

**Amy: **Gareth is definitely the most useful member of the team; I'd rather follow his leadership than Jethro's … though I may be biased since he's my boyfriend and all. He's taught me a lot about respect and not judging people before I know them … I bet everyone would want to vote me off if not for Gareth. I wonder if I could help somebody like Gareth helped me.

**Jarvis: **The problem with having jerks on the team is that they always weasel their way out of elimination; it's how these shows always work. Thus, we need to back them into a corner and make absolutely sure they can't get one over on us; but realistically, if one wins solo immunity we can just vote out the other. I'd rather vote out Lars, but Jethro is kinda a griever.

**Natasha: **Maybe splitting up into groups would be a good idea; that way it'll be harder for the Ripper to get all of us. The again, if there are less of us we probably won't be able to fight back very easily since there is strength in numbers.

* * *

><p>"So guys, do you think we'll be able to meet the queen?" Asked Pandora. "It'd be nice to meet royalty;' imagine if I got knighted. Then everyone would have to call me sir."<p>

"I thought sir was a male title." Blinked Dil. "Well, it'd still be cool. But what are the chances that Chris has connections with the queen? I doubt we'll even be allowed in the palace."

"I'm hoping that we can go to Big Ben; it's the biggest clock in the world. It reminds me of my daddy's antique clock collection. The again, I doubt anyone has the power or influence to move Big Ben to my house." Said Amy while looking up at the dark sky.

"Heh, 'Big' Ben." Chuckled Dil.

"Mind out of the gutter Dil; it's not the British way … it's the American way." Joked Jarvis.

"Good one." Giggled Pandora.

"Is that so? Well, thank you for the directions my little friend." Said Gareth to the beetle as he got to his feet. "Ok everyone, the beetle says that we have to head to the east; it's only a few miles away. It's actually the direction that Lars and Jethro went; maybe we could catch up to them if we're quick."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Jarvis.

At that moment there was a sort of 'jet thruster sound'; everyone looked up and saw a masked figure wearing what appeared to be a winged jetpack. The figure was looking down at them and was aiming an arm cannon at them

BANG!

Before they could react a net was blasted from the cannon; it hit Dil and bought him to the ground.

"Run guys!" Ordered Dil.

"But what about you?" Asked Natasha.

"I'll be fine, go!" Assured Dil.

The others quickly ran for it, but Natasha tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Ack! My prostatic!" Yelped Natasha due to her prostatic foot piece coming unattached.

As the rest of the team disappeared around a corner the Masked Person landed next to Natasha. Natasha gulped in fright as she looked up at the Masked Person.

"Do you need some help?" Asked the Masked Person gently.

Natasha immediately recognized the voice.

"Wait a moment, I know who you are." Realized Natasha.

"Hang on; what's this about a prostatic?" Asked Dil.

"… It's a long story, I'll tell you after the challenge." Promised Natasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: You'll find out who it is in the next chapter.<strong>

**Dil: **Natz is an amputee? Whoa … that's pretty serious. I wonder how it happened. She must have been so incredibly brave to go through with the amputation … man; I have _so_ much respect for her at the moment.

**Pandora: **I wish I could have helped them … but I don't know how to undo nets, and I could have easily been captured while helping them; then we'd be at a bigger disadvantage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails had a different strategy than the other teams; since Ramona had some money with her they had all decided to ride the Underground. They were currently waiting on a platform for the train to arrive to take them to their destination.<p>

"I hate the Underground; the trains are always late and the staff are always on strike. We got lucky evidently." Said Edgar as he glanced at his watch. "Hopefully the trains will be fast."

"Relax Edgar, the underground is a very fast train system, it leads all over London so chances are that we'll be at Buckingham Palace in just a few minutes." Assured Megan. "But London is known to be a frequent vacation spot for aliens … so we might get held up."

"… Right." Said Edgar with a discreet roll of his eyes.

"So guys, do any of you think we'll be able to do some sight seeing once the challenge is over?" Asked Craig. "I'd quite like to see the West End Theatre."

"For the ladies in revealing outfits?"! Frowned Megan

"No." Said Craig flatly. "I'd just like to see it; Hairspray might be being performed, it's my favorite musical."

Megan sniggered while Edgar sneered.

"Hair spray? That's like the stupidest musical ever. The girl who played Tracy was so fat and ugly." Said Edgar meanly.

"Look in a mirror Edgar." Replied Craig.

Edgar silently fumed while Ramona yawned sleepily.

"What time is it? I feel really tired." Yawned Ramona. "Mama usually makes me go to bed by now … I can see why."

Emily looked at a clock nearby.

"It's about twenty past ten at night." Said Emily. "I'd love to be in bed now with my stuffed snake."

"I don't feel too tired; I usually stay up late playing Pokémon." Said Bonnie casually. "If any of you fall asleep, I suppose I'll have to carry you right?"

"If I fell asleep I'd like Vinsun to carry me; his arms are probably very comfy." Giggled Emily.

"Thanks." Blushed Vinsun.

"You seem quite calm Emily." Noted Megan.

"Well, about that, I kinda have a confession that I should probably make to all of you who I haven't told yet." Said Emily gingerly. "The whole silly girl thing? It's an act; I'm really a computer prodigy and a geek. It was all a dare from my friends back home. You're not mad, right?"

"Not at all, everyone is allowed to play the game however they want." Nodded Craig.

Megan just nodded, seemingly in acceptance, but was inwardly seething at this revelation.

At that moment the train pulled up; after the doors opened the tweens filed in a sat on the seats.

"I've never ridden a train before; are they safe?" Asked Vinsun.

"They're totally safe." Nodded Ramona. "It's no more dangerous than riding in a car."

"And cars tend to crash and kill the people driving in them." Added Edgar.

"Shut it!" Snapped Ramona as she hit Edgar on the nose.

"Ow!" Yelped Edgar. "What was that for?"

"You were trying to scare Vinsun." Frowned Ramona. "Leave the poor guy alone."

"I was just being realistic, trains can crash." Stated Edgar. "And you know; there are some things about Vinsun you don't know that would make you feel uncomfortable."

"Like what?" Asked Ramona.

"Well, he has quite a crush on you and likes your belly button." Stated Edgar.

"I know." Nodded Ramona. "I think it's sweet."

"That backfired a bit, eh Edgar?" Sniggered Craig.

Edgar just crossed his arms and frowned while Vinsun looked embarrassed; he glanced at Ramona and she smiled back at him.

"If we vote people of then chances are that we'll mess up the two love triangles." Said Bonnie. "No voting for your love rivals everyone, that's the easy way out."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The easiest way is not always the best way.)<strong>

**Emily: **So now my team knows my real self and nobody is angry, that's a relief. Now my main goals, besides winning, are getting Vinsun's attention … and somehow getting rid of Edgar without it being traced back to me. This could be difficult, but it's nothing my master's degree with honors in computer science can't solve.

**Vinsun: **So Ramona knows I like her? And she doesn't mind? … That's a great weight off my shoulders indeed. But … does she like me in return? Admittedly I'm not sure how to tell if a girl likes a boy in return. I really shouldn't have spent so much time in the country.

**Megan: **As if Craig's womanizing wasn't bad enough, now it turns out someone I thought I could trust is a complete liar! She played us for fools! I don't know why she told us the truth, but she probably has ulterior motives; this is worse than the fact Craig has survived to the final twenty nine! I swear on the existence of aliens that I will get them both out!

**Edgar: **Ramona sucks. And you know, Megan looked quite angry about Emily putting on a façade … I just have to tell her that voting for Craig will get Emily out … that or just make Craig seem worse. Megan's emotions are like play dough, they're easy to manipulate.

**Ramona: **Edgar is becoming a nuisance. I really think he's more concerned with upsetting everyone than winning the prize; what a jerkass! I don't like losing my temper … but I'd really like to wedgie him! At least I have friends who can calm me down though.

* * *

><p>The train soon started and began speeding down the tunnel towards the next station. The Sneaky Snails relaxed as the train sped along; it was going to be smooth sailing for the rest of the challenge.<p>

"This train is mighty fast; it makes my gut feel funny." Murmured Vinsun.

"It's because many people ride the Underground to get to work in the morning; if the trains were slow then thousands of people would be late for work and might get fired." Explained Bonnie. "The only problem is that the Underground is known for delays; there was even a song made about it called London Underground … it's full of swear words."

"Could you sing it to us?" Asked Craig.

"Sorry, but it's too rude a song; my mother doesn't like it at all … she was furious when she heard me listening to it." Chuckled Bonnie.

"What happened?" Asked Ramona. "Was she mad?"

"Well, the first time she heard me listening to it she just gave me a warning … but one time when I was home alone I listened to it on full volume … and she came home and caught me." Recalled Bonnie. "She was rather mad at me."

"What did she do?" Asked Vinsun.

"Well … let's just say I went to bed a _little_ sore that night." Giggled Bonnie.

Everyone laughed at the story besides Megan who looked a little annoyed.

"She was right to punish you; it's a really explicit song." Frowned Megan.

"I know … but it doesn't change the fact it's both hilarious and true." Shrugged Bonnie.

"I actually agree; the transport service is completely lackluster." Agreed Edgar.

At that moment the train pulled in to the next station; this one was near Buckingham Palace. The trained slowed to a complete stop and the doors opened.

"Ok everyone, let's get going. And everyone stick together; we're in no hurry." Said Bonnie as she and her team mates got up to exit the train.

"Hey guys, who's that?" Asked Vinsun as he pointed to a masked figure with an arm cannon standing nearby.

BANG!

The Masked Person fired a net at Vinsun which bought him to the floor.

"Run for it!" Yelled Megan as she took off running.

"I'm right behind you!" Agreed Edgar as he followed after Megan while flailing his arms like a wimp.

The Masked Person aimed their cannon at the tweens; they had no choice but to run for it.

"Sorry Vinsun!" Called Emily apologetically as she and the others ran away.

Vinsun was silent for a moment as the Masked Person got closer to them

"Err … you're not gonna hurt me Mr. Ripper … are you?" Asked Vinsun nervously.

"Of course not." Assured the Masked Person.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The ripper is nice … that means it can't be Duncan.)<strong>

**Craig: **Megan ditched Vinsun … ok, granted we all did ... but she didn't even _try_ to help when she could have. If she and Edgar hadn't left then we could have overpowered the ripper. Then again, the net cannon might have made it harder to do that. This is why I have decided to keep voting for Megan in every vote off ceremony from now on until she is _gone_.

**Bonnie: **Poor Vinsun, I hope the Ripper was gentle with him. He's too handsome and sweet of a guy to get mistreated. I wonder who the ripper was; the mask prevented me from figuring it out.

**Emily: **I hope Vinsun's ok … why couldn't it have been Edgar instead? At elast then nobody would feel guilty.

**Edgar: **Thank goodness I wasn't the first out of the train; I may be the team leader, but in this case I'd say being a follow was a good choice of action.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't help but feel a little worried that somebody is coming after us, even if they aren't going to hurt us." Mumbled Winter.<p>

"Relax Winter; as long as we keep #bleep# moving there's no way the ripper will #bleep# catch us." Assured Bea. "Besides, where in the rules does it say we can't #bleep# fight back?"

"I suppose you have a point." Agreed Winter. "… Do any of us know how to fight?"

"Sadly no, I've lost every #bleep# fight I've been in." Admitted Bea.

"You've been in fights? What happened?" Asked Winter.

"I don't want to #bleep# talk about it." Said Bea simply.

Suki was staying very quiet; she felt very guilty for looking in Bea's dairy … but now that she knew about Bea's condition she really wanted to talk to her red headed team mate about it. Ted noticed Suki looked a bit gloomy held her hand to give her some comfort.

"What's wrong Suki?" Asked Ted in concern.

"It's nothing." Lied Suki.

"And I'm a math geek' c'mon, you can tell me anything." Assured Ted.

"Well … let's just say I read something I shouldn't have and now I feel a bit conflicted and worried." Whispered Suki.

"Was it a scary book?" Asked Ted. "It was Twilight wasn't it?"

Suki managed to giggle.

"No, it wasn't Twilight … but it was scary due to what it implied. It's not important, I'm sure I'll feel better once I've had some time to calm down." Assured Suki. "You know me, always getting a little bit worked up."

"I don't remember seeing you upset before; you've always been a cheerful sweetie. But I won't pry into your private business." Nodded Ted. "Hey Benjamin, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Yes." Said Benjamin simply.

"… Would you care to elaborate?" Asked Ted flatly.

"I saw a map of London in the building that we started in; I've got a photographic memory so I know where we're going. Just stick with me and we'll be fine." Stated Benjamin. "

"You never mentioned you had a photographic memory before." Noted Ted.

"You never asked." Shrugged Benjamin. "How can I be expected to answer questions if you never ask the question in the first place? Pretty stupid assumption really."

"Benjamin, you're my friend and all … but you really do have quite a dry and sarcastic attitude. It can get a little annoying." Said Ted as he adjusted his headband.

"It's what I do. I won't change for anyone; I'm content with who I am." Shrugged Benjamin. "As long as nobody messes with my hat it's all good."

"It may just be me but I don't think you've taken your hat off even once." Noted Suki.

"It's a cool hat." Shrugged Benjamin. "It's like an extended part of me. Tony agrees, right Tony?"

"Yep, it's a very nice hat." Nodded Tony. "Benjamin says his grandparents gave it to him. They're in Norway … that's in America right?"

"Not even close." Said Benjamin.

Tony sighed to himself as he put his hands in his pockets. Winter noticed this.

"Tony looks a little upset." Noted Winter.

"What's #bleep# wrong with him? Is he #bleep# alright?" Asked Bea.

"You'd sound more sympathetic if you didn't swear so much. I have a lot of patience with most things besides swearing … I tolerate it, but I still don't like it." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses.

"Sorry." Apologized Bea. "Why do you dislike it so much?"

"… My parents give pretty harsh punishments when I swear; all part of wanting me to be a perfect little lady. It just gave me a natural dislike of swear words as a consequence since I associate them with being slapped and getting grounded." Explained Winter. "Regardless … I'm gonna see if Tony's ok."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Winter never gives people the 'cold shoulder'. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Bea: **Suki seemed on edge … I hope she's #bleep# ok; she looks like she's seen a ghost or something.

**Suki: **I'm going to have to tell Bea I know about her secret … and maybe, just maybe, I can help her with it. There has to be a way to control Tourette Syndrome, or at least surpress it. I'll just have to be careful with how I admit IU read her dairy … she's gonna be mad no matter what I say.

**Ted: **Benjamin's kind of dry witted, but he's an efficient leader; he did get us victory back in Japan after all. And let's face it, my team is hurting for a win; we need to evade elimination from now on or else we'll never be able to catch up to the other teams.

**Benjamin: **There are times when everyone can be very annoying; but it will not in any way stop me from successfully backstabbing them and winning the game. Backstabbing somebody is more satisfying than winning a game of monopoly.

* * *

><p>Winter lagged back a bit so she was walking besides tony; she was silent for a moment before she gently put a hand on Tony's shoulder.<p>

"Are you alright tony?" Asked Winter. "What's wrong?"

"I'm stupid." Mumbled Tony. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world!"

"There's nothing wrong with not being a genius; there are times I wish I could be as optimistic and idealistic as you." Said Winter gently. "You always seem so happy; why would not being the smartest person in the world make you sad?"

"Everyone back home says I'm dumb and stupid, even my friends. I can't do math, or science or anything. I'm only good at sports and those are boring! Winter … you're everything I wish I could be. You're a super smarty and I'm a dumb dumby." Said Tony sadly. "I'm not the sharpest knife in the … err … place where they keep knives … see? I did it again. I'm dumb!"

"Tony." Said Winter in a gentle and comforting voice. "You're still young; you have plenty of time to improve. You're the type of person the world could do with more of."

"My mum and da wanted a smarty child, someone who could do smart stuff. They think I'm too dumb to do anything! And somebody had school said my chromosomes are defective …. What's a chromosome anyway?" Asked Tony.

In response Winter gave Tony a tight hug.

"Tony; I assure you that there is nothing wrong with you in any way. You're a delightful young boy who anyone would be lucky to have as a friend. Some people just need a bit moiré help than others at school. I promise you that I am going to tutor you and make you everything you want to be, that's a promise." Assured Winter as she finished hugging Tony.

Tony was silent as he and Winter quickly began walking after their team mates. After a few moments he smiled.

"That was a really nice hug … can I have another?" Asked Tony hopefully.

"Maybe another time." Giggled Winter. "And I thought you didn't like cooties."

"… I don't think cooties exist anymore." Said Tony with a dopey grin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And here I was thinking Tony would ask for a cootie immunity shot.)<strong>

**Tony: **Winter is nice!

**Winter: **I never thought tony would be so insecure … it's actually quite enlightening. It'll be hard, but I'll see if I can help him with his learning difficulties. It's a good thing I'm a very patient person.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Asked Pablo. "We've been waling for ages."<p>

"Patience is a virtue Pablo." Stated Ling. "We'll reach our destination in due course."

"Here's hoping." Nodded Pablo. "If I had bought some money with me to this contest I could have easily got us a bus ride to the palace."

"That'd be too easy, and I like a challenge." Said Terrence from the front of the group. "If everything was too easy then life would be boring; going through ordeals and hardship is what makes the prize so worthwhile."

"Some people try and bypass the ordeals by leeching off others and playing dirty." Frowned Oliver. "I guess that getting through every obstacle because of your own skills is very satisfying."

"Exactly cadet." Nodded Terrence. "Playing dirty is for chumps, but playing fair is for champs. I have my morals and I'm never going to let go of them even if it puts me at risk in the process."

"What if rather than getting you possibly voted off it puts you in harms way?" Asked Robbie. "I admit I'd probably run rather than risk getting injured."

"Pain doesn't hurt." Shrugged Terrence.

"That doesn't really make sense." Blinked Karrie. "Pain hurting is basically what the word means."

"I believe he means that a little pain is worth doing the right thing." Stated Ling.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or can I see somebody flying above us." Said Molly uneasily.

Everyone looked up and saw the Masked Person looking down at them. A moment later the Masked Person fired their arm cannon and a net hit Molly and bought her too the ground.

"Go in without me guys; after how I acted yesterday I should probably be left to the mercy of the ripper." Said Molly dramatically. "Oh what a world!"

"She does realize the ripper isn't actually going to hurt any of us right." Blinked Robbie.

"Let her have her fun." Chuckled Oliver.

BANG"!

Another net was blasted and this time it hit Robbie which bought him down to the ground.

"Now I know why butterflies hate nets." Sighed Robbie. "Run for it guys, the more of us that get captured the more likely it is that we'll lose."

"Goodbye Robbie; I'll never forget you!" Said Karrie dramatically.

The others stared at Karrie in confusion.

"Hey, Molly acted dramatic, why can't I?" Asked Karrie as she and her non captured team mates took off running down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Drama queen.)<strong>

**Karrie: **Us losing is looking more and more likely; I think the vote would be between Molly and Zora. Molly did some bad stuff … but Zora did pretty poorly today and has been rather moody. It'll be a hard choice indeed.

**Terrence: **Leaving somebody behind is something that really pains me; but the ripper had a jetpack and we didn't; we had no way to overpower him … or her; to be honest I'm not if the ripper was male or female.

**Pablo: **So now there are five of us … but we haven't necessarily lost yet; the other teams might be doing even worse. This is why I prefer challenges where I can see how the other team is doing; it makes it less worrying when we can see if they are doing good or bad.

**Ling: **I knew that person wasn't going to harm us; I could detect very pure chi within them; she was just doing her job.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This isn't such a hard challenge." Mused Jarvis. "It's really just a matter of finding out where Buckingham Palace is and heading for it as fast as we can. But if Lars and Jethro have gone the same way then shouldn't we have caught up to them by now?"<p>

"They're in good physical shape, so they've probably ran ahead … I hope the ripper hasn't gotten them." Murmured Amy. "Though I only say that because if he has then we'll be at even more risk of losing."

"True, if the Bees lose today we'll pull ahead in terms of numbers. It'd be nice having a numerical advantage for a change." Nodded Gareth. "We're like ants in a way; we work very well together to make the nest stronger … by nest I mean our team."

"You know guys, I just thought of something." Said Pandora suddenly. "When Natasha tripped over I heard her mention something about a prostatic … a prostatic is an artificial limb right?"

"That it is." Nodded Jarvis. "Now that I think about it; when she tripped over in the Amazon and went behind the pushes she kinda wobbled as she walked … maybe she's got a prostatic on her foot."

"Err … I may be wrong, but doesn't a prostatic imply amputation?" Asked Amy uneasily.

"Yes it does." Confirmed Jarvis.

Amy filched and looked a little shaky.

"Are you alright Amy?" Asked Gareth gently.

"I'm fine; it's just that stuff like amputation makes me feel really scared and shaky; it reminds me of the time I watched saw part of a late night medical show when I was younger … it just stresses me out." Mumbled Amy.

"I can understand that; I don't like hospitals either." Agreed Pandora before flinching. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?" Asked Jarvis on concern.

"I'm fine." Assured Pandora. "My thighs just hurt a little bit, nothing major."

"Did you do anything that could have hurt them?" Asked Jarvis. "Maybe you should ask Suki for help."

"I'm fine." Assured Pandora quickly. "Just a cramp, nothing major. Anyway, do you think we're getting close to our destination?"

Jarvis noticed Pandora had seemingly changed the subject but decided to say nothing about it.

"I think we'll be there soon." Nodded Gareth. "We're probably less than a mile away; we just need to stay together and make sure the ripper doesn't sneak up on us."

BANG!

Jarvis was hit by a net and fell to the ground.

"Too late." Muttered Jarvis. "Quick guys, run for it!"

The remaining three roaches quickly tried to run but a second net was fired and hit Amy. Amy fell down tangled up.

"Amy! I'm coming!" Said Gareth as he turned to help his girlfriend.

"Gareth, forget about me. I'm in no danger; keep going and win the challenge!" Encouraged Amy.

"… I'll see you later my love." Nodded Gareth as he and Pandora quickly ran down the streets as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's down to Bug Boy and Sad Girl.)<strong>

**Gareth: **I know Amy told me to leave her … but I still feel really bad about doing it. My poor little princess; I can only hope we don't lose the challenge. I do not want her to be in any danger of getting voted off.

**Pandora: **It feels good to be one of the last few in the challenge … but my thighs were kinda hurting from earlier; I don't want _anybody_ finding out about what I did. Not Gareth, not Amy, not even Jarvis. It's not that I don't trust them … I just don't know how they would react to me being a cutter at such a young age. (Pandora sighs).

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were walking down one of the many streets of London. Most of them were feeling rather tired and sleepy due to how late it was, but they were going as fast as they could; they'd only lost Vinsun and they were getting very near to Buckingham Palace.<p>

"Ok guys, we've nearly reached the palace and everyone important made it … specifically I mean me." Said Edgar as he adjusted his glasses.

"You sound confident for a guy with no allies." Noted Craig.

"We'll see who's laughing come the next Drop of Shame ceremony." Stated Edgar. "And you guys need me; I'm the brains of this team. I can say with no word of a lie that my IQ is _very_ high indeed."

"Emily is smart too; why can't we just have her as the brains of the team?" Asked Bonnie.

"What are the chances that there will be a computer challenge?" Asked Megan. "Computer smarts are good and all, but Edgar has general knowledge; there may be a trivia quiz at some point."

"A good point." Agreed Emily. "But what if the trivia is about the contestants rather than real world facts. I mean, does Edgar know my surname?"

"… Smith?" Guessed Edgar.

"That's precisely my point." Said Emily. "And it's Ferrent by the way."

"Hey guys, enough arguing; I can see Chris over there." Interrupted Ramona as she pointed ahead.

The rest of the Sneaky Snails looked ahead; sure enough Buckingham Palace was within sight and Chris was standing by the gates. The Snails quickly ran up to Chris.

"Sneaky Snails, you are the first team to arrive. But more importantly you have managed to get here with six members. Time will tell if the other team's will beat that or not."

"I think we've done enough to avoid elimination." Said Megan cheerfully. "Riding the underground was the best plan ever."

"You used the underground?" Blinked Chris before looking impressed. "That is an automatic ten out of ten for ingenuity."

"Does that give us any bonus perks?" Asked Bonnie hopefully.

"Nope, just bragging rights." Said Chris.

"I just want to say that if we lose it's your fault and not mine; all of you kept chattering and Ramona took ages counting out the money. We'd have lost for sure without me."

"Ok, that's it." Scowled Ramona as she walked up to Edgar.

STRETCH!

A moment later Edgar was left with his underwear over his head.

"I have wanted to do that for days." Said Ramona in satisfaction.

"Awesome!" Cheered Craig.

Edgar only scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's the first fully deserved wedgie of the story!)<strong>

**Megan: **On one hand it's great that we're safe … on the other hand this means Craig has avoided elimination again. I bet every person watching the show wants him gone. My alliance will get him out next time … but a unanimous vote would be very satisfying. And by the way, Ramona was a little out of order there. Edgar was only referring to Craig anyway; he just has a reputation to keep is all.

**Ramona: **I don't care if some people think that was mean; if you were me you'd have done the _exact_ same thing. (Ramona yawns). Man, I'd love to go to bed soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were walking along; Benjamin was still leading them and claimed that they were less than one mile from Buckingham palace, maybe even less than half a mile. Needless to say it, but the Spooky Spiders were not just glad the challenge was nearly over, but they were also quite sure they would be safe from elimination since they had not lost a single team member yet.<p>

"You know guys; if we make it to the end without losing anyone then we'll probably get an automatic first place." Said Ted cheerfully. "It'd be nice to sleep in First Class again."

"I agree; I've had enough of #bleep# Squalid Class. I haven't slept in a bed in #bleep# days." Agreed Bea. "Then again, I suppose that applies to all of #bleep# us."

"Tony's back is hurting from sleeping on the floor." Nodded Tony. "It is as hard as wood."

"The plane is made of metal." Stated Benjamin.

"I'm kinda surprised it hasn't fallen apart; you all saw how rubbish it was last season." Said Winter as she adjusted her glasses. "Either Chris has grown a heart or, more likely, he fears getting a lawsuit for endangering children."

"Seeing Chris panicking over a lawsuit would be pretty #bleep# funny, what do you think Suki?" Asked Bea.

"Err … yes, it would be funny." Nodded Suki while avoiding making eye contact with Bea. "But he's been a bit, err, nicer this season though."

"Are you alright Suki?" Asked Bea. "You look really #bleep# nervous."

"I'm fine." Assured Suki. "I just read … a rather scary book."

"I #bleep# know how that is, Twilight is pretty bad." Nodded Bea.

"Why does everyone assume it was Twilight?" Blinked Suki.

"What does the sky have to do with how Suki is feeling?" Asked Tony in confusion.

"Never mind; it's better that you don't know." Assured Winter. "So Benjamin, how much further until we arrive at the palace?"

"Not much longer, if I recall the map correctly it is only a few streets away from here." Stated Benjamin. "We may not be the first team there, but that's irrelevant since this challenge isn't a race. I think we'll be getting first place."

"Yay!" Cheered Tony.

"I could do with First Class; I _really_ need that massage chair at the moment." Mumbled Suki.

"Are you sure you're #bleep# alright?" Asked Bea gently.

"I'm fine … just fine." Said Suki weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As fine as Emma Watson!)<strong>

**Bea: **I'm starting to worry about Suki; she actually looks scared to #bleep# look at me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should keep my #bleep# distance from her until she calms down. She actually looks guilty … but maybe I was just #bleep# imagining it.

**Tony: **I love First Class; the thing about it is how comfy the beds are. They're as soft as a marshmallow!

**Suki: **Ok, I have decided that after the challenge is over I will talk to Bea about her condition … but I'll have to be careful how I do it. I suspect Bea's condition causes her a lot of stress and insecurity.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jethro and Lars<strong>)

* * *

><p>Jethro and Lars were walking along a distance ahead of the rest of their team; both were silent though Jethro decided he and Lars needed to figure out who to vote off if they lost.<p>

"I appreciate you following me Lars, nice to know _someone_ is loyal to me." Said Jethro to start conversation.

"Eh, no problem. Loyalty is something I kinda value." Shrugged Lars.

"Seriously? I would have thought a bully like you would like backstabbing people." Blinked Jethro.

"My biological dad valued honor, I kinda owe him that much." Shrugged Lars.

"Oh, so you have a step-father." Guessed Jethro.

"Yep, I'm on my seventh dad at the moment." Nodded Lars. "I really wish mum would just settle down and plan long term; things haven't been the same since my real dad left us."

"He can't have been that memorable if your mum remarried so many times." Sniggered Jethro.

In an instant Lars grabbed Jethro's hand and gripped it painfully tight.

"**Never** insult my father; he is currently on life support with zero chance of recovery due to a car accident; I will not tolerate any taunts to him. This is your _only_ warning." Snarled Lars.

"Ok, sorry." Apologized Jethro. "I didn't know.

"Ok, fine." Nodded Lars as he released Jethro. "For future reference, taunting my family, particularly my dad, is _not_ allowed.

"So … how did he get in that state?" Asked Jethro.

"… I don't want to talk about it." Said Lars simply. "Come on, we should be near the palace soon, we have to keep going."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A Freudian Excuse? I did NOT see that coming.)<strong>

**Lars: **I visit my dad once a month; mum never comes, so I have to go by myself. It sucks that he can't even respond. Sometimes I wonder of the plug should be pulled … the thought depresses me.

**Jethro: **So Lars goes ballistic if his crippled dad is insulted? … I'll have to keep this in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>One team loses and a tie breaker takes place in Big Ben. Suki talks to Bea about her condition and somebody is voted off.


	40. CH 12, PT 3: The Ripper Unmasked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**Poll:** Vote for your favourite of the latest six vote offs!

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And so another arc has come to the end; I sure am making rapid progress huh? In this chapter we will finds out who the Ripper is as well as say goodbye to another contestant. We also gain anew intern. Read on to find out who!

Pip, pip!

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders had managed to reach Buckingham Palace; they saw that the Sneaky Snails were already there and had managed to get there with six members.<p>

"So Chris, do we win?" Asked Ted. "Only that we didn't lose a single member."

"Indeed you do Ted; you may both have the same number of survivors, but the Spooky Spiders haven't lost anyone, so technically they did better than the Sneaky Snails. The Spiders are currently top of the leader board." Announced Chris.

"So ... what happens to the people who got captured?" Asked Emily.

"They'll be here shortly; we had a coach on standby to collect them." Assured Chris.

"Hang on; I can see some more people coming." Said Benjamin.

Jethro and Lars walked up and seemed satisfied that they had completed the challenge.

"Are you two the only survivors of your team?" Asked Chris.

"Heck if I know; we just went ahead of our team mates." Stated Lars. "They'll probably be here soon."

"I'm betting the ripper got them; they weren't even that far behind us." Mused Jethro.

"Well, at the moment the roaches are at the bottom of the leader board, but that could easily change." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I can't think of a joke.)<strong>

**Jethro:** I'm not holding out hope for the rest of our team arriving safely; they're helpless without my leadership ... and that's fine by me because there are some of them that I wouldn't mind voting off.

**Winter: **I'm glad we've avoided elimination again; with a little luck it'll be either the Bees or Roaches who lose since they have more members than the rest of us.

**Tony: **I'm glad none of my best friends got caught by the ripper; I'd be so worried about them.

* * *

><p>A short while later Gareth and Pandora arrived; both looked tired from all the running they had done in order to get away from the ripper.<p>

"And the roaches overall survivors now totals four." Said Chris.

"Where's everyone else?" Asked Jethro.

"The ripper got them." Mumbled Pandora. "The Ripper ambushed us and blasted us with a net cannon ... we stood no chance."

"This is why you should have followed my leadership." Said Jethro in annoyance. "I may be a tad negative, but I get the job done. Notice how me and Lars made it here without any problems?"

"You don't need to rub it in." Frowned Pandora.

"Don't worry Pandora, we haven't necessarily lost yet; the Buzzing Bees might have done worse than we have." Said Gareth optimistically.

"I don't see how; not only do they have an army cadet and a girl who can read chi, but unlike this team most of them are actually useful for something." Scoffed Lars.

"Yeah, you're not very useful are you Lars." Nodded Gareth.

Lars flipped Gareth the bird.

"Hang on everyone, here come the Bees!" Announced Chris.

The Buzzing Bees walked up looking very tired ... there were five of them so everyone knew who had lost the challenge.

"Hey guys, there's more of us than there are of the Roaches, looks like we're safe." Said Oliver in relief.

"That's good; it'd be embarrassing to lose in my home country." Nodded Pablo. "Hey Chris, where's everyone the ripper caught? ... They're ok right?"

"They're fine." Assured Chris. "In fact they should be here right about ... now."

At that moment a coach pulled up; the doors opened and all of the tweens who had been caught by the ripper stepped out. Some looked more cheerful than others.

"I was the first out of the challenge ... this is so humiliating." Groaned Zora.

"Thank goodness the ripper wasn't really a bad person." Said Vinsun in relief. "Though I'd like to know where the net cannon cake from."

"I found it in a pawn shop." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, everyone stand with your teams, it's time to reveal the results."

The tweens quickly stood in their teams as Chris began to announce the results.

"In first place due to losing no members at all are the Spooky Spiders; you guys have earned First Class." Stated Chris.

"It's about #bleep# time." Nodded Bea.

"In second place due to losing one team member are the Sneaky Snails. You guys have definitely bounced back from yesterday; Second Class is yours." Continued Chris.

"Alright!" Cheered Bonnie.

"In third place with five remaining team members are ... the Buzzing Bees, you guys have earned Third Class." Stated Chris. "And that means that with only four members remaining the Rotten Roaches have earned Squalid Class and are today's losers."

"It's not much, but I'll take it. Third place is definitely better than losing." Said Pablo in acceptance.

"Aw crud." Frowned Natasha.

"Hey Chris, I have a question." Said Karrie. "Who was the ripper anyway?"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself? Ok, come on out." Called Chris.

The ripper stepped out from around the corner and approached the tweens.

"Ok 'ripper', show them who you are." Nodded Chris.

The ripper nodded and removed her mask. She had blond hair, lime green eyes and blond hair put into a ponytail that kinda looked like a banana.

It was Bridgette.

"Ok ... I didn't see that coming." Blinked Jarvis.

"Hi everyone." Greeted Bridgette. "I was kinda here on a solo vacation to cheer myself up after some recent events. Chris found me at the gift shop of the palace and requested I help out with the challenge. I agreed since London is actually kinda boring; sorry if I scared any of you guys."

"No worries." Assured Dil. "We all had fun, right guys?"

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Jethro.

"So, where are the others?" Asked Bridgette. "I'd like to catch up with them."

"They're back at the Jumbo Jet; something about watching a marathon of Toast Busters ... go figure." Shrugged Chris. "But now that I think about it ... you say that London is a bit boring ... and I kinda need another intern for some future challenges. Would you care you join us on a round the world trip?"

"... Is Alejandro here?" Asked Bridgette.

"Nope, he's still in hospital after his accident last season." Assured Chris.

"Then I accept." Smiled Bridgette.

"Hooray!" Cheered Tony. "You're my most favourite contestant ever!"

"Fanboyism will have to wait for later Tony; the Rotten Roaches have got a solo immunity challenge to do. The rest of you can board the coach and head back to the Jumbo Jet; we'll probably be back in about an hour." Said Chris. "Follow me Roaches; we're going to Big Ben!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Big Ben is <strong>_**very**_** big!)**

**Jarvis: **If the solo immunity challenge is in Big Ben that means that it has to have something to do with clocks ... well, I'm a C average in Math, so I think I stand a chance.

**Molly: **I counted the numbers of the other teams and I think my team is in third place; that's a relief. I bet that if my team lost then I'd be voted out for sure.

**Dil: **I guess we won't be stopping for fish and chips ... shame really; it'd be cool to try it in its country of origin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Big Ben)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight Rotten Roaches were soon inside Big Ben; it had been quite a tiring journey to the top of the giant clock tower. Chris had made them use the stairs and had reserved the elevator for himself. This had annoyed the roaches just a little bit.<p>

The Roaches saw an artificial clock face on the ground; there were eight platforms set up around the perimeter of the clock and in the middle was a clock hand that seemed to be elevated a tiny bit higher than the platforms.

"Ok Rotten Roaches; you lost the challenge and one of you is going to be voted off once we get back to the plane. Before that however we need to see which of you is going to get a get out of jail card." Announced Chris. "And that's why we're going to be playing clock jumping."

"Clock jumping?" Repeated Amy.

"It's very simple." Assured Chris. "All you have to do is stand on those platforms. The clock hand will start spinning around and you have to jump to avoid it. The last person standing will win solo immunity; nothing too it."

"There's probably a catch though." Said Natasha knowingly.

"Indeed there is." Nodded Chris. "As time goes on the clock hand is going to spin faster and get a little higher ... plus, it might hurt just a little tiny bit when you fall off and land on the floor, but you knew what you were getting into when you sent in your auditions. Now everyone get onto a platform so we can start this challenge."

Everyone did as they were told and quickly got onto the platforms and readied themselves for the start of the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This challenge seems familiar somehow.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **This isn't quite what I was expected, but if it's not Math then I'm not gonna complain.

**Dil: **You know, I don't think I've got much chance in this challenge considering my size. Well, all I can do it try my best.

**Amy: **I have a feeling that this is gonna hurt...

* * *

><p>Chris flipped a switch and the clock hand started spinning at a slow rate; everyone was easily able to jump over it as it span around.<p>

"You know, this is actually pretty easy ... I bet we'll be here for a while." Mused Lars. "Prepare to lose guys!"

"We'll see Lars, we'll see." Said Gareth as he jumped over the clock hand.

"Man, this is pretty hard." Mumbled Dil as he jumped. "I'm not really built for jumping."

"I wonder why." Said Jethro sarcastically.

"There's no need to fight; we're all team mates." Said Pandora nervously.

"Doesn't change the fact we need to vote somebody out ... and it isn't going to be me." Said Lars confidently.

BAM!

Dil was knocked off the platform and fell to the ground.

"But it might be me." Groaned Dil. "Would a soft cushion to land on have been too much to ask for?"

"Yes, yes it would." Nodded Chris.

BAM!

Jethro had been too busy sniggered at Dil's loss to notice that the clock hand had been coming for him; nit knocked him off and to the floor.

"Damn!" Cursed Jethro.

"Time to turn up the speed a bit." Said Chris as he pushed up a button on his remote.

The clock hand began to spin a little faster and raised itself upwards by about an inch or two. The Roaches continued to jump to try and avoid getting knocked off their platforms.

"This reminds me of the time I rode a horse at my Uncle Ron's ranch." Recalled Amy. "I ended up being sent flying into a pile of hay."

"I'm not really fond of horses; I prefer chickens, they're cute." Admitted Pandora as she jumped over the clock hand.

"I'm not really on for farms, I prefer the zoo; penguins are awesome." Said Jarvis opinionatedly.

BAM!

Jarvis was knocked off his platform and fell down to the ground.

BAM!

Pandora was knocked off her platform immediately after Jarvis and landed right on top of her Latino friend.

"Mmmm, so soft." Smiled Pandora before realizing she was lying on top of Jarvis. "Eep! Sorry Jarvis."

"Don't worry about it, and just so you know ... you're pretty soft too, kinda like a cuddly marshmallow." Smiled Jarvis.

"She's as albino as one too." Added Lars.

"I'm not an Albino!" Frowned Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: True, if she was then her eyes would be red ... stereotypically anyway.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Not that there is anything wrong with being Albino of course, but Lars's insults are really getting on my nerves. Not to mention that the more upset I get, the more chance there is of Bedlam appearing...

**Lars: **My strategy for this challenge is to get everyone angry and annoyed so that they lose focus; thus they will get knocked off and solo immunity will be mine, no hypnotism required to save me from elimination.

**Jarvis: **I don't have any romantic feelings for Pandora, but she's really huggable. Too bad we're both out of the challenge; but I don't think we're going to get voted off though. Now we just have to see if Lars wins solo immunity; if he doesn't then I suppose that we can vote out Jethro.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, hey, hey guys, guys, guys, hey! Hey guys!" Said Lars annoyingly.<p>

"What?" Asked Natasha in irritation.

"Hi." Sniggered Lars before starting to sing very badly. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling now; London Bridge is falling down my fair lady!"

This awful singing made Natasha and Amy lose their focus which led to them getting knocked off their platforms and onto the ground, though this time Natasha's prostatic didn't come unattached from the impact.

"It's down to Gareth and Lars." Announced Chris. "I think I know who everyone is rooting for."

Chris pressed a button on his remote and the clock hand spun faster and went a little higher; Lars and Gareth continued to jump over it and neither were gaining an advantage over anyone else.

"Give it up Lars, you're _finished_." Said Gareth calmly.

"We'll see about that." Said Lars as he gained a sneaky idea.

Lars stayed still as the clock hand came towards him; a moment later he kicked at it hard which sent it hurtling the other direction towards Gareth. Gareth wasn't able to react in time and fell off his platform.

"And Lars wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris.

Lars cheered in triumph while everyone else sans Jethro groaned in annoyance.

"Well Roaches, we'd best get back to the Jumbo Jet; we need to see who is getting voted off." Said Chris as he led the Rotten Roaches out of the room.

"Oh well, at least we tried our best; we'll just have to try harder next time." Said Dil cheerfully.

"How can you be so positive after losing the challenge and solo immunity?" Asked Jethro in bewilderment.

"You can't win every time." Shrugged Dil. "I'm just an optimist by nature."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Time for another Roach to be squished.)<strong>

**Lars: **Too easy; that clock hand didn't look like it was attached very well so it just took a good kick to send it back at the Bug Boy. And I have quite a strong kick; it's why I do so good in Gym class. So yeah, I'm immune and untouchable; if my team doesn't like it they can form a line behind me and kiss my- (static cuts Lars off.)

**Gareth: **It had to happen sooner or later I suppose. I just wish it could have been avoided ... if only I had seen it coming. Well, at least I stand a good chance of surviving the vote off.

**Jethro: **Dil's positivity is _really _getting on my last nerve! Voting him out is looking quite appealing ... but how would I do that? Hypnotism would be far too suspicious ... hmm. (Jethro trails off in thought.

**Ramona: **When the Roaches got back to the plane we were told that Lars had won solo immunity ... why do I get the feeling that he cheated? Well, there's nothing I can do about it since he's not on my team ... if he was however I'd set my joy buzzer to maximum voltage!

* * *

><p>The tweens were all sitting in the Airplane Canteen having a late night dinner of fish and chips; it was a nice way to relax after such a tiring challenge. Jethro was absent; he had claimed he needed to use the bathroom. Bridgette was sitting at the interns table with Owen, Noah and Izzy.<p>

"It's great to have you on board Bridgette." Said Owen as he rapidly shook Bridgette's hand. "We're gonna be a team us interns. It'll be our duty to make sure the tweens enjoy their time on Total Drama Tween Tour. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Thanks Owen." Smiled Bridgette. "After last season I think I've had enough of being a contestant, I'd much rather be an intern and just watch the tweens compete. Are there any big developments that I've missed?"

"Not much, just a bit of foul play from some of the tweens and a few of them hooking up." Stated Noah.

"And Noah is dating Katie!" Grinned Izzy.

"Thank you Izzy." Grumbled Noah.

"You're welcome." Said Izzy cheerfully.

"Really Noah? When did this happen?" Asked Bridgette curiously.

"Mind your own business." Said Noah simply.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'm an accountant; does that qualify as business?)<strong>

**Bridgette: **It's good to be back; things have been either boring or sad for me lately. Well, hopefully everyone can get along and have fun. I just hope nobody asks me about my relationship status...

**Noah: **Why does everybody get so amazed by the fact I have a girlfriend? There are _millions_ of other people in relationships other than me!

* * *

><p>"So guys, what punishment are we going to bestow on Molly and Ramona?" Asked Zora.<p>

"I've been thinking … and I think we could dye their hair a funny looking colour." Suggested Pablo. "It's harmless and gets the point across."

"… Eh, sounds good to me." Nodded Zora.

Before the conversation could go any further Jethro entered the Airplane Canteen and walked over to his team.

"Ok guys, are you ready?" Asked Jethro.

"Ready for what? The Drop of Shame ceremony isn't for another half hour." Stated Amy.

"Don't you remember? We were going to check everyone's luggage to find out who the panty thief was." Reminded Jethro.

"Oh yeah, time to see who the pervert is." Nodded Amy. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I have a sudden bad feeling…)<strong>

**Natasha: **I'm gonna really give the culprit a thick ear; they should know better than to steal a girl's underwear!

**Jethro: **I'm not going _anywhere_ today.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches had gathered up every suitcase of all the contestants still in game; they were opening them one by one.<p>

"It's a good thing each suitcase has its owners name on it." Mused Jarvis. "Otherwise it'd be hard to tell whose suitcase is whose."

"Hey guys, this suitcase is kinda bulky." Called Jethro as he picked up a large light blue suitcase.

"Oh, that's mine." Said Dil. "I bought a lot of snacks with me hence the wright."

"Do you mind if we check it, you know, just to be thorough?" Requested Jethro.

"Sure." Nodded Dil.

Jethro grinned inwardly as he opened the suitcase and emptied its contents on the floor … it was many pairs of girls panties. Everyone was silent as they turned to glare at Dil.

"Pervert!" Growled Amy.

"This is very inappropriate." Frowned Pandora.

"Seriously dude, I expected better of you." Said Jarvis in shame.

"Guys, this isn't mine! It wasn't me!" Insisted Dil in shock at what was occurring.

"But you said it was your suitcase." Noted Lars. "Well everyone; it looks like we've found our pervert."

"This is really disgusting of you Dil; what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Jethro with a disapproving frown.

"… It wasn't me! I've been framed!" Said Dil shakily. "You guys know me, I wouldn't do this. I'm just a lovable hungry big guy."

"Looks like you've been hungry for more things than just food." Frowned Jethro. "I've seen enough, I'm out of here."

Jethro left the cargo hold and one my one the rest of the roaches did too. Soon only Natasha and Dil were left.

"Natasha, please believe me … I didn't do this." Pleaded Dil. "I would sooner go on a hunger strike than do this!"

Natasha was silent for a moment.

"I just don't know … I'm sorry." Said Natasha quietly as she turned and left the cargo hold.

Dil was left by himself and could only manage to sigh in misery due to how quickly everyone had turned against him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This smells like a frame-up!)<strong>

**Dil: **I've honestly been framed, I didn't do this! And here I was thinking I could go far in the game, but nobody will want me now. … Who could have framed me?

**Jethro: **Dil was simply too nice to everyone; he makes people happy and I need them broken if I am to take control of them. Have a sweet fall to the pig farm you grew up on Dil. (Jethro sniggers like a rat).

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight Rotten Roaches were sitting on the bleachers; several of the team members were glaring at Dil except Lars who looked indifferent and Natasha who was very quiet. Chris grinned at this drama.<p>

"Well Roaches, here you are again for the third time; you all seem to be glaring at Dil, what's happened?" Asked Chris.

"He's a panty thief." Stated Gareth. "We discovered that he had stuffed his suitcase with undergarments from every single girl in the competition. Perverseness is something I cannot excuse."

"I see." Nodded Chris. "Well, I won't keep you guys waiting. Enter the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person that you want to vote off. But don't vote for Lars since that would be a waste of your vote."

There was silence for a moment.

"Amy, you're up first." Said Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: This vote off could be predictable … or it could be unexpected. We'll find out momentarily). <strong>

**Amy: **I don't want anybody messing around with my panties! (She stamps Dil's passport)

**Pandora: **I'm sorry, but theft of my undergarments isn't something I can tolerate. (She stamps Dil's passport)

**Dil: **Looks like I'm going … but I'm praying that people will give me a chance to prove my innocence. I vote for Jethro, he's been a jerk today. (He stamps Jethro's passport)

**Natasha: **… I vote for Jethro; after all me and Dil have been through there is no way I can vote him off. I hope he'll be alright. (She stamps Jethro's passport)

**Lars: **I vote for Gareth; no real reason, but Dil is clearly going and Jethro insulted my dad earlier, so I'll vote differently this time just because.

* * *

><p>After Gareth had cast his vote the Rotten Roaches sat back on the bleachers and waited for Chris to count the votes. After he had counted them he took out a tray of miniature double Decker buses out from under his tropical themed podium.<p>

"Today's safety souvenirs are one of the most British things possible … double decker buses, miniature size of course. When I call your name I will toss you your safety souvenir; if you do not get one then you will be taking the drop of shame." Stated Chris. "Lars gets the first one since he won solo immunity."

"Awesome!" Cheered Lars.

"Also safe from elimination are…

"Natasha"

"Pandora"

"Jarvis"

"Amy"

"Gareth"

Dil and Jethro were left without a safety souvenir; Dil looked like he had accepted his fate while Jethro looked quite indifferent.

"Dil and Jethro, this is the final safety souvenir of the ceremony; I can reveal that the final person going through to the next round is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jethro."

Jethro nodded in content as he caught his safety souvenir while Dil's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry Dil, but it seems that being cheerful and optimistic isn't enough to win the game." Said Chris apologetically as he tossed Dil a parachute.

"Well, see you around guys. I know all of you probably hate me now, but please believe me when I say that it wasn't me who stole the girl's undies." Insisted Dil as he headed for the open door.

As Dil was about to jump Natasha spoke up.

"I believe you Dil." Said Natasha with a warm smile. "And just so you know, I didn't vote for you."

"… Thanks Natz, you're a great friend." Smiled Dil.

With one last look at his team mates Dil jumped off the plane and let out a whoop of excitement as he fell. Chris shut the door and turned to the remaining seven Roaches.

"And so you guys have voted off your first male and are now down to seven." Summarised Chris. "Your team seems to have gotten rid of a trouble causer … but was it the right decision? Time will tell I suppose. You may leave."

The Rotten Roaches got up from the bleachers and left for Squalid Class; nobody noticed Jethro's satisfied smirk as they headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Twelve down, twenty eight left.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Good riddance Dil; I'd just about had enough of that tub of lard. He was just too happy all the time, he was just annoying. Besides, he wasn't really that useful so it'll have no negative effects. Still, now I have to start my panty collection all over again.

**Natasha: **I'm gonna miss Dil; he was a big guy with an even bigger heart. I believe him when he said that he was framed … but who could have done it? … I may never know.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is the life." Said Winter in satisfaction as she sat in the massage chair looking quite content. "It feels good to be back where we belong … in the winners circle, metaphorically speaking."<p>

"I agree." Nodded Ted. "A flawless victory like today is very good for team morale; hopefully we can continue to avoid elimination for a while and maybe gain a numbers advantage over the other teams. Still, I wouldn't have guessed that Dil was the panty thief."

"I know; he always seemed so nice." Nodded Winter. "But if someone messes with my panties then they pay the price."

"Yep, Total Drama is no place for perverts." Nodded Benjamin as he walked past. "No thanks necessary for leading us to victory today, though they would be nice."

"Thanks Benjy." Said Tony sleepily while lying on the sofa. "We'd have gotten an F at the challenge without you."

"You're welcome." Nodded Benjamin. "Now if you need me I'll be in bed … so don't need me."

Benjamin left into one of the bedrooms and locked the door behind him.

"You know what, I think I'll follow Benjamin's lead; I feel tired, even more than the time I played ten consecutive soccer games." Yawned Ted. "Goodnight everyone."

Ted left into a room and locked it behind him while Winter got up and sat down next to Tony.

"So Tony, how are you feeling?" Asked Winter.

"Tony feels fine." Said Tony.

"I was kinda surprised that you were upset before, you always seem so happy and cheerful." Noted Winter.

"I wear the mask well." Stated Tony. "I'm looking forward to having you teach me though; you're nice!"

"Thanks Tony." Smiled Winter.

"Can I ask you a question Winter?" Began Tony.

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?" Nodded Winter.

"Where are you from?" Asked Tony curiously.

Winter seemed impressed that Tony had asked quite an intelligent question.

"Well, I was born in Canada but my family is from Africa, specifically Kenya. It's a very beautiful place." Smiled Winter.

Bea was leaning against the wall and watched Winter and Tony converse.

"I bet they're gonna be going out within a #bleep# week at most." Mused Bea.

"Hey Bea, can I talk to you about something?" Asked Suki nervously as she walked up to Bea.

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Bea.

"Well … can I tell you outside of First Class? I don't think that the others should overhear us." Said Suki.

"Fine by me." Nodded Bea as she and Suki left First Class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Trouble is on the horizon.)<strong>

**Ted: **Hopefully Suki will feel better in the morning; she's been on edge all day. I would have comforted her, but she said she needed to be alone.

**Tony: **I wonder what Africa is like. Winter told me it's actually a continent and not a country … she's so smart!

**Winter: **Tutoring Tony will be hard, but I have a lot of patience. He's a sweet kid who just wants to be smart. Even if I can't make him a genius, hopefully I can make him happy with who he is.

* * *

><p>Suki and Bea stood in one of the halls of the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"So, what do you want to #bleep# ask me?" Asked Bea.

"Well … it's really difficult to say. I understand that this question might cause you stress, but it's very important." Said Suki as she took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you have Tourette Syndrome?"

In an instant the colour drained out of Bea's face and a look of fear appeared on her face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bea while trying to stay calm. "What's Tourette #bleep# syndrome?"

"Bea, I'm really sorry … but I read your diary. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your condition." Said Suki gently as she took a step towards Bea.

"Get away from me!" Yelped Bea as she quickly turned and ran off as fast as she could. "If you want to #bleep# hurt me you'll have to #bleep# catch me first!"

"Bea, wait! Come back!" Called Suki as she ran after Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That could have gone a little better…)<strong>

**Suki: **Oh dear; I bet Bea thinks I'm going to hurt her. But all I want to do is help her control her condition. I hope I can find her…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry for leaving you behind during the challenge Vinsun." Apologized Emily. "Do you forgive me?"<p>

"Of course I do; if you guys hadn't run away then we might have lost the challenge." Assured Vinsun. "But we're all still in the game and we're gonna be sleeping in Second Class; I'd call today a success."

"Me too." Nodded Bonnie. "I fact, I think this calls for a celebration. Who's up for marshmallows?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Megan. "Where are they?"

"I'll go and get them from the kitchen; could you help me carry them back?" Requested Bonnie.

"Sure." Nodded Megan. "But my eye still hurts, I might end up dropping some; do you mind carrying a few more than me?"

"Not a problem." Nodded Bonnie as she and Megan left to get the marshmallows.

"This is a good end to the day." Said Edgar in satisfaction. "Second Class and marshmallows, a very good combination. The only thing that could make it better is chocolate sauce."

"For once I agree with you, chocolate sauce and marshmallows are a great combination." Nodded Emily.

"You know, you're quite a sweet chocolaty and pretty girl, care to give me a kiss?" Flirted Edgar.

"… I'd sooner put an irreversible virus in my computer." Scoffed Emily. "I don't usually say things like this … but you're undatable. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room trying to get rid of the mental images of Edgar liking me."

Emily entered one of the bedrooms while Edgar shrugged to himself.

"_I could easily blackmail her into kissing me; she'd best learn that I am in charge_." Thought Edgar to himself.

At the other side of Second Class Ramona was sitting on the sofa with Vinsun and Craig sitting either side of her.

"So guys … you both have a crush on me huh?" Said Ramona for confirmation.

"You know it." Nodded Craig.

"… Yes I do." Admitted Craig nervously.

"Well … I am quite fond of both of you, but I've been wondering if I'm really ready for a boyfriend." Said Ramona. "And after thinking about it … I think I am. But … I don't know how to choose between you, you're both really awesome guys and I don't want to upset either of you."

"Just follow your heart; I won't be mad if you don't choose me; it'd be my final strike of karma for my early jerky behaviour." Assured Craig.

"Craig's right, just follow your heart and your brain; if they both agree then you know you've come to the right decision." Added Vinsun. "We both care about you enough to let you make your own choice."

"… Thanks guys; you're both awesome; I hope that the boy I don't pick will find an equally wonderful girl someday." Smiled Ramona.

"Your lovey doviness is making me nauseous." Stated Edgar with a gag.

"At least we're able to be lovey dovie with someone." Retorted Craig.

"Rude." Muttered Edgar. "How about if I voted off Ramona? I could easily get it done you know."

"How?" Asked Craig doubtfully.

"He's just delusional." Stated Ramona.

"…Yeah." Mumbled Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I sense more blackmail in the future…)<strong>

**Bonnie: **It's scientifically proven that marshmallows are the best snack food of all. They're chewy, gooey and yummeroonie!

**Craig: **So now there is a chance Ramona might like me back … awesome! But she'll probably go for Vinsun; chicks always dig a guy from the country. I'll have to do something really special for her.

**Vinsun: **I fear that one day Edgar might make me vote off Ramona … that would be awful, vote of the one I love … or have my home destroyed. I can't go on like this…

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well guys, it isn't much but it could be worse." Said Terrence as he lay down on his mat. "Hopefully tomorrow we can achieve First Class; the Spiders may have won the battle … but they have <em>not<em> won the war."

"But there is a silver lining." Said Oliver. "We now have the numbers advantage; if we can start a winning streak we can steam roll over the other teams."

"Sounds like a plan; but I advise you not to get overconfident." Cautioned Terrence. "Overconfidence is a way of screwing yourself over."

"Good point; but it never hurts to hope for the best." Said Oliver as he lay down on his side. "So, any ideas who we're going to vote off next?"

"I still say Molly would be a good candidate." Said Zora from across the room. "Plus, she's the weakest of us physically; we need to keep the strong and cut the week."

"By that logic you should vote me off." Stated Oliver.

"But you're really smart." Stated Zora. "A genius even."

"We don't need to talk about voting people off." Yawned Karrie sleepily. "We've avoided elimination today and we're all here another day; we should just get some sleep."

"I agree." Nodded Robbie as he lay down on the mat next to Karrie. "We can talk about voting people off some other time."

"So guys, what colour is my hair going to be dyed tomorrow?" Asked Molly nervously. "I'm guessing it'll be some embarrassing colour combination."

Oliver gave Molly's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I wonder where we're going next." Pondered Pablo. "We've still got a lot of places left to go before the finals."

"I'm hoping that I'll still be here for China." Said Ling hopefully. "Maybe it'll involve dragons like in the legends."

"I don't think dragons are real." Stated Oliver.

"Seeing is believing and it is often the things we cannot see that are the most real." Said Ling wisely. "Chi is real and almost nobody can see that."

"What colour is chi anyway?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"It depends on whether the person is good or evil; the most pure people have white chi and the most evil people have pure black chi; there are several different colours that mean different things." Explained Ling. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time, at the moment I'd like to go to sleep."

"Sweet dreams." Smiled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As sweet as donuts.)<strong>

**Pablo: **Not a bad result all in all; we have the numbers advantage now. Coming in first place tomorrow would be the icing on the metaphorical cake.

**Terrence: **It's a shame that everyone is always talking about voting people off, but it will inevitably happen. I just hope that the vote offs won't be horribly dramatic and heartrending as is often in Total Drama.

**Zora: **I sure am glad we didn't lose; if we had then I'd have probably had a few votes against me. As for Molly, I'm thinking of drying her hair gold and purple, that'll be suitably embarrassing; multi-coloured hair is so silly, hopefully this will teach her a lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Poor Dil, he didn't deserve to be eliminated in the way that it has happened." Sighed Natasha glumly.<p>

"I agree, but he did steal all the girl's undergarments." Reminded Jarvis. "Still, it's all in the past now. I'm sorry for voting for him."

"Don't worry about it." Assured Natasha. "It's just that he was my best friend. I just wish he hadn't been voted out in such a one sided vote."

"I didn't vote for him." Said Lars from one corner of the room.

"Then who did you vote for?" Asked Natasha.

"I voted for Gareth, hence why he was the second to last to have his name called." Reminded Lars.

"Why? Gareth didn't do anything to you." Frowned Amy.

"I have reasons, reasons only I know." Stated Lars.

"Meanie." Frowned Amy.

"Don't worry about it Amy." Assured Gareth. "I'm still here and that's what matters; but what I'd like is an apology from Jethro."

"What for?" Asked Jethro.

"You've been really rude to all of us for quite a while; either state a very valid excuse or give us an apology." Said Gareth calmly.

Jethro was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Ok, you want to know why I'm rude? … I have quite a lot of social problems. I suffer from several types of autism; my social skills are seriously lacking and I keep unintentionally getting myself into trouble. It's not my fault; can I help it if my brain is wired up a little differently than yours?" Asked Jethro while sounding almost sad. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I just slip up sometimes due to my conditions."

"… Apology accepted." Said Gareth. "We didn't know; I'm sorry."

"It's not something I like to mention." Mumbled Jethro. "Anyway; apology accepted. Shall we get some sleep then? We'll need it if we're going to win tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Amy as she cuddled up against Gareth.

"It's really nice seeing you two so happy together." Smiled Pandora. "Maybe I could find my special someone someday."

"Maybe you will." Smiled Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Does seven Roaches count as an infestation?)<strong>

**Jethro: **These guys are so gullible. I'm not autistic; I just made the whole thing up. I'm no unpopular freak. The best thing about gullible people is that they are easy to lie too. I wonder which one of them I could get rid of next.

**Jarvis: **I didn't know that Jethro was autistic; I feel really bad now for wanting to vote him off earlier.

**Gareth: **It's always nice to spend time with Amy, but since our team mates could see us we couldn't do anything more than light snuggling. Amy's a bit shy about kissing me in front of other people.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bea; where are you?" Called Suki as she walked around the Cargo Hold looking for her team mate. "I just want to talk to you."<p>

Silence was Suki's response; it was clear that Bea was hiding from her; Bea seemed to be trying hard to suppress her tics since she wasn't making a sound.

ACHOO!

There was the sound of a sneeze; Suki quickly ran to where it had come from before Bea could run away again; she spotted Bea trying to hide behind a few boxes. Pure terror was on Bea's face and she was visibly shaking.

"Keep away #bleep# from me!" Pleaded Bea.

Suki continued to approach Bea until she was a mere meter away from her.

"Bea … I just want to have a word with you." Began Suki.

"Yeah, you just want to insult me and reduce me to #bleep# tears and then pummel me." Gulped Bea before dropping to her knees and making a begging gesture. "**Please** don't hurt me!"

Suki blinked; Bea was on her knees begging for mercy. This had not been the outcome she had been expecting.

Suki gently got down so she was level with Bea and gave her a gentle and comforting hug.

"Bea, I'm _not_ going to hurt you." Assured Suki. "I just wanted to know why you've been keeping it a secret … but given your reaction now, I guess it's kind of obvious why. You were afraid weren't you? Take a few deep breaths; you need to calm yourself down."

Suki continued hugging Bea in a comforting way as Bea started to calm down.

"I'm sorry … I've just gone through so much #bleep# bullying at school … all for something that's completely beyond my #bleep# control. The teachers do nothing to stop it and the whole school #bleep# torments me. I was afraid that if people knew about my condition then the same thing would #bleep# happen here." Mumbled Bea shakily. "When you said you read my diary I felt so scared … I'm sorry I #bleep ran from you; I should have known you weren't going to hurt me."

"Bea … all I wanted to ask you was if you would like me to help you control it." Smiled Suki. "I'm no expert, but I think there might be ways that will help you suppress your tics."

"… Really?" Asked Bea hopefully.

"Really." Nodded Suki.

"But … no, don't bother Suki. I'm beyond help … I'm broken." Mumbled Bea.

**DING!**

Suki and Bea looked surprised and then Suki frowned.

"Is this really the time for that?" Asked Suki in annoyance

"Yep!" Said Chris over the intercom of the Cargo Hold. "I want this to be a solo from you Suki. Remember, if you don't sing then you are out!"

Suki glanced at the intercom, then at Bea and then smiled.

"I think I know a song that might cheer you up." Smiled Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #14: Broken or Not: A song with drums, bass, violin and a flute with a loving and heart-warming medium paced melody.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So You may feel all alone<strong>

**Feeling run down and completely broken**

**But maybe now...it is time to shine your light...**

**Such a great mind of a chief**

**Don't let them get you and pull you in grief**

**Believe in us...You know it will be alright**

**They may not think that you're smart**

**But you are much more important**

**Broken or not...get back up **

**And walk...**

**You have the strength in your heart**

**Destiny has appeared **

**Under all of the stress you've been put through these years**

**So now stand tall, show what we can all learn from you**

**The time has come to reveal**

**Everyone you're not fake and that you are the real deal**

**Remember, we're your friends, we believe and you can pull through**

**You have a great mind**

**Maybe shy but you're quite kind**

**Broken or not...we see the real you**

**Your heart truly shines through**

**So You may feel all alone**

**Feeling run down and completely broken**

**But maybe now...it is time to shine your light...**

**Such a great mind of a chief**

**Don't let them get to you and pull you in grief**

**Believe in us...You know it will be alright**

**They may not think that you're smart**

**But you are much more important**

**Broken or not...get back up **

**And walk...**

**You have the strength in your heart**

* * *

><p>Suki finished her song and helped Bea back to her feet.<p>

"You see Bea? I'm willing to help you and I bet a lot of other people will too." Smiled Suki.

"… Thank you Suki." Said Bea in an extremely touched voice. "But if it's alright with you I'd #bleep# rather not tell the others about my #bleep# condition yet."

"Fine by me." Nodded Suki. "Now let's get to First Class; it's past your bed time missy!"

Bea couldn't help but smile.

"You're a true friend Suki." Smiled Bea. "But just so we're #bleep# clear; do not tell anyone about what you know, ok?"

"I promise I won't." Assured Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: … That was so sweet and touching! I've got a warm fuzzy!)<strong>

**Suki: **Helping Bea with her Tourette Syndrome will be hard … but I'm more than ready for it. Hopefully I can help her not just suppress her Tourette's, but also help her open up a bit.

**Bea: **I never thought I'd live to see the day where #bleep# somebody accepts in in spite of my condition … it feels as #bleep# good as I imaged it would.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Co-Pilot seat while Chef Hatchet drove the plane with one hand while reading a fashion magazine with the other.<p>

"And so Dil is gone thanks to Jethro's sabotage. Shame really, he was like Owen minus the farting. And now Bridgette has joined the interns … this show just keeps getting better and better! So, where will we go next? Will Pandora's inner demon reappear? Will Lars prove to be more than just a bad bully? Will Suki succeed in helping Bea? Will Winter successfully tutor Tony? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Amy: Dil

Dil: Jethro

Gareth: Dil

Jarvis: Dil

Jethro; Dil

Lars: Gareth

Natasha: Jethro

Pandora: Dil

Dil: 5

Jethro: 2

Gareth: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees:<strong> Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Robbie, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches:** Amy, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails:** Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders:** Bea, Benjamin, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off:<strong> Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil

I quite liked Dil; he was more than a supporting character and was always in a good mood and played the role of a supporting protagonist very well. Some people really liked him and others thought he was boring; I felt he was quite a decent character. I think the best thing about him was his friendship with Natasha; it was sweet without needing to go further. But now we must say goodbye to him thanks to Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Cameron and Dawn return to interview Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert and Dil


	41. Cruise of Loss 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And here's the second Cruise of Loss; interview chapters are easier to write than most … but they still can take a while. Thankfully this one wasn't as hard to write to write as I thought it would be. Hopefully this chapter will amuse you, it's pretty funny at certain parts. Enjoy!

Out at sea!

* * *

><p>It was early morning on the Cruise of Loss; the sun was shining and the water looked beautiful as it reflected the rays of sunshine. Cameron and Dawn were standing on the top deck of the boat looking out at the waves.<p>

"I love the early morning sunrise." Said Dawn cheerfully. "It's wonderful to watch the earth wake up start another new day."

"I agree; there are no sunsets like this back where I live." Nodded Cameron. "So, is it time for us to start the interviews?"

Dawn thought for a moment.

"Yes, it is." Nodded Dawn. "I sense that all of the kids are now awake so I think it's time that we started."

Cameron nodded and turned to the camera.

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of the Cruise of Loss; I'm your male host Cameron, and the girl next to me is Dawn." Greeted Cameron.

"Hello." Smiled Dawn. "We have six more of the contestants to interview today; hopefully they won't be too upset about being voted off; after all, it's all about participation."

"I agree, though I've never participated in anything." Admitted Cameron. "My mum says it is way too dangerous."

"She only wants to keep you safe." Assured Dawn.

"I know; I'm not mad at all ... I'd just like her to know I'll be alright without help every step of the way." Said Cameron wistfully. "Anyway, shall we start the interviews?"

"Indeed we shall my friend." Nodded Dawn. "I believe the first person that we shall be interviewing is Darby Dozer."

"Do you know where she is?" Asked Cameron.

"I'll find her, hold on." Said Dawn as she focused for a moment. "She is currently sleeping in the sitting room; she must have fallen asleep again since she was awake just a minute ago."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to wake her up." Said Cameron as he and Dawn headed off to find Darby.

* * *

><p>A short while later Cameron and Dawn entered the sitting room; there was a number of sofas and cushions as well as a tank of about fifty goldfish. Lying with her head on a cushion on one of the sofas was Darby ... and doodling a moustache on her face with a marker pen was Jade.<p>

"What are you doing Jade?"Asked Dawn disapprovingly.

"Eep!" Yelped Jade in surprise. "Oh, err ... nothing."

"It looks like you were doodling a moustache on Darby." Noted Cameron. "Hopefully it won't be permanent."

"It was just a harmless joke." Assured Jade. "I'm sure she'll see the funny side of it. By the way, could you not tell her it was me? Thanks."

Jade left the room whistling a tune while Cameron and Dawn exchanged a glance.

"At least Jade used a non toxic pen." Said Cameron as he gently shook Darby.

Darby yawned as she woke up and looked around.

"Did I doze off again?" Asked Darby. "I didn't get any sleep last night; I might need some medication to help me get to sleep ... why can I feel something on my lip?"

"Well ... let's just say that you've grown some facial hair." Said Dawn lightly.

"Did somebody draw on my face again?" Asked Darby in exasperation. "That's the fourth time this week. I guess I should go and wash it off."

"Before you do that, could we ask you a few questions?" Requested Cameron. "Today is one of the days where me and Dawn interview those who got voted off."

"Fine by me." Nodded Darby with a sleepy yawn. "And if I fall asleep during the conversation then I apologize in advance."

"No worries." Smiled Dawn. "So, you seem to be most known by the fan base because of your insomnia; why is it that you are always so tired?"

"Insomnia kind of runs in my family." Admitted Darby. "My parents are both 'night owls' and all of us are generally tired during the day. It's a bit of an inconvenience but we get by just fine. Mum and dad are usually fine after two cups of coffee, but I don't like the taste of it very much; it makes me retch."

"Why don't you take some sleeping pills?" Suggested Cameron. "There are several that can help people get to sleep."

"I'll try that when I get home, but I don't really like taking pills because they tend to make me feel sickly. I have a pretty weak stomach; it's a minor reason of why I'm a vegetarian. Not only do I really *yawn* love animals, but also I don't like the taste of meat. I've been a vegetarian for about seven years and I can still remember the incident at the chicken wing festival."

"What happened?" Asked Cameron nervously.

"If it's ok with you ... it's one secret I'd rather stay a secret." Said Darby as she adjusted her Santa hat.

"What's with the hat?" Asked Dawn curiously. "It's a _really_ nice hat."

"Thanks." Smiled Darby. "I won it in a musical statues tournament ... it was one *yawn* time my insomnia was more of a help than a hindrance."

"I can see in your aura that you have fallen asleep in class a number of times." Noted Dawn.

"I have; but it's not like I can really help it. I still get good grades so it hardly *yawn* matters." Said Darby with a shrug. "Still, it also cost me the game so I guess that I should be more bothered really, yet I can't really bring myself to get angry."

"How did it feel to be the seventh person voted out?" Asked Cameron gently. "I can imagine that it was disappointing to lose so early."

"It was, but I understand why it happened. If my team had *yawn* kept me then I might have cost them challenges due to my frequent sleeping. At the very least I wasn't the bottom rank on my *yawn* team."

"What was it like taking the Drop of Shame?" Asked Dawn.

"I don't remember, I slept through most of it." Shrugged Darby.

"… How could you possibly sleep while falling?" Blinked Cameron.

"Insomnia." Stated Darby.

"Oh yeah. So, what was your strategy coming into the game?" Continued Cameron.

"I was gonna play under the radar and let the threats take each other out while I slipped on by … evidently my *yawn* insomnia stopped that from happening. I was in the competition for seven episodes, but really I didn't get the chance to do much. But I outlasted six other people so I definitely didn't *yawn* do the worst."

"Are you rooting for anyone in particular?" Asked Dawn.

"Hmm … maybe Karrie, she was nice." Said Darby with a yawn. "She and Robbie really should get together soon."

"Maybe they will; the universe may yet have plans for them." Nodded Dawn. "Did you have a crush on anyone?"

"Not really, I'm not very interesting in romance to be honest." Admitted Darby. "The only romance I'm interested in is Niles and Daphne from *yawn* Frasier … I really like that show."

"My mum doesn't let me watch sitcoms, she says they are unsuitable." Said Cameron. "They sound interesting though."

"It is interesting, though I tend to fall asleep while watching the episodes sometimes." Admitted Darby. "Same with when I watch South Park."

"What's South Park?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"You probably don't need to know." Said Dawn gently. "So Darby, anybody left in the contest that you would like to join you soon?"

"I'm hoping for Lars or Jethro, they're *yawn* complete pillocks. Still, after the latest episode I kinda feel bad for Lars." Admitted Darby. "Jethro's hypnotism is very cheap, not to mention the way he got Dil out was cruel. And lying about being autistic? … That's really *yawn* a matter of shame."

"Well, I think we can end you interview here. Thank you for your time Darby." Said Cameron politely.

"My *yawn* pleasure." Assured Darby.

Cameron and Dawn left the room as Darby got herself comfortable on the sofa and settled down to take a nap.

"So, its Morton Himpson next isn't it?" Asked Dawn

"That's right." Nodded Cameron. "No need for aura reading, I think I know where we'll find him."

"The TV room?" Guessed Dawn.

"Bingo." Nodded Cameron.

* * *

><p>Morton was watching TV in the viewing room; he was currently watching an episode of the Simpsons and was relaxing on a sofa. The TV was huge and Morton had several empty soda cans and candy bar wrappers near him. He was completely engrossed in the TV and didn't notice Cameron and Dawn sit either side of him.<p>

"Hi Morton." Greeted Cameron to get the TV addict's attention.

"Oh, hello." Greeted Morton. "What do you need?"

"Me and Dawn are here to give you your interview." Explained Cameron. "We're going to ask you some questions about your time in the game."

"Fine by me." Shrugged Morton. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what did you think of your time in the game?" Asked Dawn.

"It was pretty cool; I visited some good countries and I was a decent competitor. I was taken out due to a backstabber rather than any fault of my own, so I'm content with my performance ... though I wish I was still in the game, two million dollars would have been nice."

"What would you have bought with the prize money ... as if I didn't already know." Giggled Dawn.

"Yep, I would have bought the biggest, baddest, best and most awesome TV in the world." Nodded Morton. "I'd have got connected to every TV channel in existence and maybe financed by own TV show ... I'd call it 'The Morton Show' and I'd review all kinds of other shows, either praising good shows like the Simpsons or giving immense hatred to stuff like Jersey Shore."

"That sounds like the nostalgia Critic." Noted Dawn.

"It'd be different since I'd review TV shows every episode and not movies. Also it'd have dancing honey badgers, badgers are awesome." Stated Morton.

"Why are your eyes so bloodshot?" Asked Cameron. "Surely it isn't natural."

"It comes from watching TV all the time; sometimes when I watch TV I forget to blink." Explained Morton. "I can go for up to five minutes without blinking before my eyes start to water."

"But it isn't scientifically possible to go that long without blinking." Said Cameron in confusion.

"Science has been wrong before." Shrugged Morton. "Several of the greatest theories have come from two wrong theories being put together ... according to Red Dwarf season ten anyway."

"So, who was your favourite team mate?" Asked Cameron.

"Probably Albert or Vinsun, we got along pretty well. Though Bonnie was cool as well." Said Morton. "If you want to know who my hands down least favourite team mate is then I'll tell you; it's that hypocritical scumbucket Megan."

"Isn't scumbucket a bit of a harsh word?" Said Dawn gently.

"I can think of worse words." Stated Morton. "I'm over my elimination, but I am really angry at her. When I shot Edgar in the balls it was a complete accident ...and then she shot herself in the eye and said I did it! She basically framed me for assault and made people hate me! I hope she gets a delightfully sticky end."

"I thought you were over your elimination." Blinked Cameron.

"I am; I'm fine with losing but I hate the person who caused it, especially since I did nothing to her at all." Explained Morton. "She's as unlikable as Scrappy Doo ... but it's only a matter of time before she causes her own elimination."

"Well hopefully you'll be able to get payback ... though revenge is not a good thing really." Stated Dawn. "Another question; what did you think of Emily's silliness being revealed to be an act?"

"I really didn't see it coming; I honestly didn't even consider the possibility of it being an act." Admitted Morton. "I just assumed she was a bouncy girl who just wanted to have fun ... you know; if she's an computer geek she must be good at Flash Animation; maybe she could animate a cartoon if I commissioned her. By the way, what are your favourite shows?"

"Sesame Street." Answered Cameron promptly.

"Sonic SATAM." Stated Dawn. "I like how it is an environmental message that is subtle."

"Subtle environmentalism? I can't comprehend that." Joked Morton.

"Who do you most want to win out of those who are still in the game?" Asked Cameron.

"Any of my team mates besides Edgar and Megan." Replied Morton.

At that moment Penny entered the room.

"How dare you watch the Simpsons!" Declared Penny as she ran up to Morton and grabbed the remote. "It's an evil show! You should watch something not evil, like static!"

"Give it back!" Frowned Morton as he and Penny began to fight over the remote. "It's my own choice what I watch!"

"Stop disagreeing! War is caused by disagreements!" Yelled Penny.

"You're a lunatic!" Exclaimed Morton.

"Maybe so, but at least I'm pure and nice." Replied Penny as she continued struggling for the remote.

"Halt peasants!" Declared Vicky as she walked into the room. "You shalt not leave Sir Vicky out of thyn ye old duel!"

Vicky took her (real) sword out of its sheath; it had a protective layer of polystyrene on it. She ran to join the fight for the remote as Cameron and Dawn backed away.

"I think we should get out of here." Murmered Cameron.

"I agree." Nodded Dawn. "Henry Rotor is currently in the dining room of the ship; I can sense that Dexter is there as well ... I think that they might be having an argument."

"Nothing new there then." Sighed Cameron as he and Dawn left the TV room and headed for the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Helicopters are better than bathrooms!" Declared Henry.<p>

"No they aren't; there is no helicopter deity." Retorted Dexter.

"Oh, and bathrooms have a God?" Asked Henry doubtfully.

"Yes, his name is Dr. Dump; the scientist who created the world when he excreted his fear and anger into the bowl of prosperity." Declared Dexter insanely. "Face it; bathrooms rule and helicopters drool!"

"Do not!" Growled Henry.

"Do so!" Snapped Dexter.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

The two were silent for a moment before they began slap fighting; however, after only a few seconds of slapping Dexter took out a bell and rang it.

"Ok, your time is up; that will be five dollars." Said Dexter as he held out his hand.

"But the argument was starting to get good." Whined Henry.

"If you want the argument to go on you'll have to pay me five more dollars than what you already owe me." Shrugged Dexter.

Henry sighed as he reached into his pocket and passed Dexter a five dollar bill. Dexter grinned and pocketed it.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sit on the toilet, cheerio helicopter harlot." Said Dexter as he skipped out of the room just as Cameron and Dawn entered.

"Did you pay Dexter to argue with you?" Blinked Cameron. "Do children normally do that?"

"Not usually." Said Dawn.

"I'm just so bored; I'm not allowed to even sit in any of the helicopters and I've got nothing to do besides argue with Dexter ... but now he's making me pay for every argument we have." Sighed Henry. "I wish I was still in the competition ... it's sad that the only way to have fun is to argue with the Bathroom Nazi."

"Well, we're here to interview you, so maybe that could lift your spirits." Suggested Dawn.

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Henry. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, for starters, why are you so obsessed with helicopters?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"Because they are the pinnacle of human ingenuity; they are awesome, cool, fantastic, incredible, sexy, lovely, gnarly, super and wonderful machines!" Exclaimed Henry. "If you want to be a helicopter fan you have to watch the helicopter, feel the helicopter, taste the helicopter, date the helicopter and _become_ the helicopter."

Cameron and Dawn both exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Did you call helicopters sexy?" Asked Dawn in confusion.

"It's one of the only certain truths in the world." Nodded Henry. "That and the fact Dexter is a doo-doo head."

"Why do you and Dexter fight so much? If you put your differences aside you could get along quite easily." Mused Dawn.

"I'll be his friend when he admits he is a fool to worship bathrooms." Stated Henry. "I thought this interview was about me rather than Dexter."

"You're right." Nodded Cameron. "How did it feel to be the ninth person voted out of the game?"

"It sucked; now I'll never be able to buy a helicopter." Pouted Henry. "But at least I managed to outlast Dexter."

"You can take some comfort in the fact you are the highest ranked single episode digit vote off." Pointed out Cameron. "It's a non transferable honour."

"Good point ... but I really thought that I was safe; there were eight of us on the Spooky Spiders and I was in an alliance of four, at worst it should have been a tie. Somebody must have betrayed the alliance." Frowned Henry.

"You guess correctly; Benjamin was tired of you trying to get Tony out and so he voted against you and had Tony do the same." Nodded Dawn. "Benjamin's game plan according to his confessionals is to make allies and then backstab them when he feels like it. He seems to treat Tony very well though."

"That little sneak! I thought he was loyal." Frowned Henry again.

"Well, you tried to get Tony voted out and he was in your alliance. Isn't it kinda the same thing?" Asked Cameron.

"But Tony was annoying and didn't appreciate helicopters; he's like Dexter except more dumb than insane. I pity the fool who goes through life without riding a helicopter!" Declared Henry.

"Err ... so, is there anywhere you wanted to visit in particular?" Questioned Dawn.

"I was hoping to go to Washington; there are lots of helicopters over there." Nodded Henry.

"Do you like anything other than helicopters?" Asked Cameron.

"I like playing on my X-Box." Nodded Henry. "To bad there aren't any games about talking helicopters though."

"Do you like nature?" Asked Dawn hopefully.

"It's pretty cool." Nodded Henry. "But it pales in comparison to the _sheer awesomeness _of helicopters."

"... So, who do you want to win out everyone still in the game?" Asked Cameron.

"Maybe Winter, she was nice." Shrugged Henry. "Though Ted would be a good pick; he can appreciate that helicopters mean more than human lives."

"Well, I think we'll end the interview here Henry. It's been, err, _interesting_ talking to you." Smiled Dawn awkwardly.

"My pleasure." Smiled Henry.

Cameron and Dawn left the room and began walking down the hallway.

"Man; that was weird." Said Cameron awkwardly.

"My head was beginning to go numb." Agreed Dawn.

"Sophie Songbird is next on the list; do you know where she is?" Asked Cameron.

Dawn focused for a moment as she searched for Sophie's aura. She quickly found it.

"She's in the disco room." Stated Dawn. "Shall we get going? Maybe I can shake my booty a little."

"That'd be nice." Mumbled Cameron quietly.

"Did you say something?" Asked Dawn.

"I said do panda's eat rice." Lied Cameron.

"Oh, well, I don't think they do. They prefer bamboo above all else. I do hope they stay alive; they are magnificent creatures." Said Dawn in a soft hopeful voice.

* * *

><p>Sophie was dancing on the dance floor in the disco room; she did a combination of hip thrusts and arm pointing to create an improvised dance routine that was rather funny to watch. As she danced on the dance floor with the loud music blazing out of the speakers Cameron and Dawn entered the room. Sophie noticed them and waved.<p>

"Hey guys! Care to dance?" Offered Sophie loudly.

"Actually, we'd like to talk with you." Replied Cameron.

"Could you speak up a bit? I can't here you over the music!" Boomed Sophie.

"I said we'd like to talk with you!" Yelled Cameron ... which wasn't really very loud.

Despite Cameron's loud voice not being very loud at all Sophie still heard him and skipped over.

"Oh, is this an interview?" Asked Sophie. "Elvira mentioned something about them being annoying ... but I bet this'll be tonnes of fun!"

"I'm glad you think so." Said Dawn as she, Cameron and Sophie sat down at one of the tables. "This shouldn't take very long and then you can get back to your ... improvised dancing."

"I'm a champion squat thruster." Giggled Sophie. "My cousin Jo taught me the ways of the squat thrust."

"I see." Said Cameron awkwardly as he adjusted his glasses. "So, what did you think of your time in the contest?"

"I enjoyed it; I made it to episode ten so I definitely didn't do the worst of everyone. I just wanted to have fun and I think I did. Chris set up some killer challenges and to be honest ... taking the Drop of Shame was actually a lot of fun." Admitted Sophie cheerfully.

"So you're a graceful loser." Said Dawn approvingly.

"You betcha!" Nodded Sophie. "Life is like a highway, one day here and the next day gone. There's no point in being sad about the past; keep moving forward and enjoy what is currently happening."

"That's very wise advice." Noted Dawn. "So, what was your favourite challenge?"

"Definitely the chocolate making challenge; I was able to eat a crud load of delicious choccy treats and I won solo immunity. My only regret is the entire competition is that I didn't make it further into the game; I'd definitely do it again if I was able to." Said Sophie in a loud and cheerful voice.

"Who would you say your best friend was?" Asked Cameron.

"I didn't really have a best friend; I got along with pretty much everyone." Stated Sophie. "Suki was really nice; I'm glad I was there to see her and Ted get together. About time if you ask me."

"Did you have a crush on anyone?" Inquired Dawn.

"Not really." Assured Sophie. "I mean, some of the guys were definitely eligible and hot, but I didn't develop any romantic feelings for any of them."

"I have a question, but I'm not sure if it's really appropriate." Admitted Cameron.

"Ask away, I can take it." Assured Sophie.

"Well ... do you really have a tattoo on your posterior?" Asked Cameron while looking ashamed about his question.

"Sure do!" Nodded Sophie.

"I can see no lie in her aura." Stated Dawn. "But let's move the conversation on shall we?"

"Good idea." Agreed Cameron.

"What would you have done with the money if you had won?" Asked Dawn.

"I'd have custom ordered a monster truck with the loudest engine of all." Said Sophie loudly and excitedly. "I'd also buy my own disco and turned the speakers up to eleven; though if I did the police would probably arrive and demand that I turn it down. The cops never let anyone have any fun ... though I'd actually quite like to be a cop; all the car chases and gunfights would be _so_ cool!"

"I hate violence; I just wish the world could be peaceful." Sighed Dawn.

"Me too." Agreed Cameron. "Maybe then I'd be allowed outside."

"So, how did it feel to be voted off?" Asked Dawn.

"It was kind of a bummer, but I outlasted nine other people and I made it to the double digit episodes, so I think I did alright. Still, I thought I'd have been safe since I was in an alliance of three and Winter was the target. Guess I was wrong." Shrugged Sophie.

"Well, Benjamin voted you off. He did so because Jethro told him that you were going to vote for Tony." Explained Dawn apologetically. "Jethro wanted the Spiders to lose their strongest members so they'd lose more often."

"Well, I guess I can accept being taken out for being a threat." Admitted Sophie. "But I never did anything to Jethro; he's a meanie pants!"

"So; what would you say was your least favourite part of the game?" Inquired Dawn.

Sophie pondered her answer for a moment or two.

"I'd say when we lost in New York; after winning the first challenge it was a real bummer to suddenly come last. I bet if Vicky hadn't messed up the challenge we'd have come at least second ... but the past is the past, so there is nothing I can do about it." Shrugged Sophie.

"Final question; who would you most like to win out of the contestants still in the game?" Asked Dawn.

"Easy, definitely Tony. He's a really funny guy who always looks on the brighter side, a glass half full kind of guy if you will. Yeah, I'm rooting for him." Declared Sophie loudly.

"Well, thank you for your time Sophie." Said Cameron politely.

"Not a problem." Assured Sophie. "Now if you'll excuse me ... back to dancing!"

Sophie resumed the dance she had been doing a few minutes earlier as she danced back over to the disco dance floor while Cameron and Dawn left the noisy disco room.

"I believe Albert Jean is next." Said Cameron as he looked at a list. "Could you locate him?"

"Sure thing." Nodded Dawn. "Maybe I could ask him about French cuisine; I'm always wanted to try a crème brulee."

Dawn focused for a moment and quickly located Albert.

"He is currently in one of the spare rooms a short distance from here; I'll lead the way." Said Dawn as she and Cameron set off to find Albert.

* * *

><p>Albert and Elvira were sitting on chairs on opposite sides of a small square table; between them was a chess board with several of the pieces moved around and a number of them off the board. It was clear that this was quite an intense game of chess.<p>

"I would have thought you'd be easy to beat ... but I have to admit this is one of the most fun and challenging chess games that I have had in a long time." Admitted Elvira.

"I agree; chess eez a noble sport, I consider eet to be a harmless metaphor for warfare and zee power of zee social classeez." Nodded Albert as he moved one of the rooks diagonally two spaces forwards diagonally right. "I'm zee chess champion at my school; I've lost some games and won some games, I've never drew any though."

"Well ... you'd best be ready to count this game as a loss." Said Elvira as she moved a pawn forwards one space.

"We'll see about zat." Said Albert.

The two continued to play chess for the next three minutes until Albert made the final move. Both Albert and Elvira looked surprised at the result.

"... It's a tie." Blinked Elvira.

"Zat haz never happened beefore." Pondered Albert. "I theenk zat we weel have to have a rematch at some point."

"Agreed." Nodded Elvira.

Cameron and Dawn entered the room and saw Albert and Elvira.

"Hello, could we have a few minutes of your time Albert?" Asked Cameron. "And if it's ok with Elvira."

"Its fine, I was just leaving." Stated Elvira stiffly as she left the room.

After Elvira had left Cameron and Dawn pulled up two chairs to sit either side of Albert.

"So Albert, I see you and Elvira are friends now." Noted Dawn.

"I wouldn't say we're friends, more like acquaintancees. We found out we're both beeg chess fans so I challeenged her to play a game against me. I have never drew before, so I'll definetelee remember zis game een particular. So, what do need me for?"

"We're here to interview you about your time in the game." Stated Dawn. "We just have a few questions to ask you, if that's alright with you."

"Zat eez fine by me, fire away." Nodded Albert.

"Well, first of ... why did you keep your real name a secret? It's not that embarrassing is it?" Asked Dawn.

"Eet eez just zat Alby is a seely name; Albert sounds far more deegnified and proper; and dignity eez exactly what Frenchness eez all about." Explained Albert. "Besides, eet eez just a longening of my real name, so eet eezn't zat beeg of a deel eez eet?"

"He's right, he can call himself what he wants." Agreed Cameron. "So, do you think you managed to prove the French stereotypes wrong?"

"I theenk zat I totally succeeded; after seeing a proud and non stereeoteepeecal Frenchmen like me on zee show zee world will soon remember how great France used to be ... and steel is. I bet eef I had won zen a lot of peeple would have eemograted to France to experience its glory first hand. Yep, I was no stereeotype at all." Said Albert proudly.

"What is your favourite food? Not frog's legs right?" Giggled Dawn

Albert looked a little miffed.

"No, I hate frogs. They are zee grossest theengs een zee world." Gagged Albert. "I much prefer a slice of jam covered baguette."

"That's kind of stereotypical." Said Cameron. "Anyway, what did you think of being the eleventh person voted out?"

"It wasn't great; zee Drop of Shame made me scream and I deedn't do a seengle theeng wrong. But once I watched a rerun of zee epeesode I saw what went on; Edgar eez reelly going too far. He lies, he blackmails … he has done many horrid things een such a short time. Zere eez no way he would be allowed eento France … not counting zee challenge that took place in Paris." Glowered Albert. "Megan eez beyond blind to not see what he eez doing … or maybe she does know and eez letteeng it go on anyway."

"I agree; it makes me uneasy that children can be so nasty." Murmured Dawn.

"I have a question for you; what eez worse? Zee monster? Or zee one that knowingly lets zee monster run free. Eet eez a debatable question, but I theenk zat the one who allows zee bad to happen when zey could prevent eet eez zee worst. Thus Megan eez zee true bad girl. Zee same could be said for Jethro." Said Albert somewhat philosophically. "What I wouldn't geev to meet somebody trulee selfless and kind."

"That's an incredibly strong statement." Nodded Cameron. "You seem to have quite an intelligent mind."

"I like to theenk zat I do, but eet eezn't much use now zat I have been voted off." Shrugged Albert.

"Who was your favourite team mate?" Asked Dawn.

"Probablee Craig; he really eez a changed boy compared to zee beggeeneeng of zee show. I weesh heem good luck in weening Ramona's heart … lord knows he eez goeeng to need eet." Chuckled Albert. "But Vinsun was realee cool as well. To be honest, when I was voted off I liked evereeone besides Megan and especially Edgar."

"What were your favourite and least favourite parts of your time in the competition?" Inquired Cameron.

"My favourite was being able to visit Paris, eet had been an age seence zee last time I had veeseeted eet. My least favourite part of the competition, besides being voted off, was putteeng up weeth Edgar. He seemed nice at the start of the competition … a beet sarcastic and snarky, but nice. I suppose he was just holding back." Mused Albert. "So, anytheeng else you want to know?"

"Just one more thing; who do want to win out of those still in the competition?" Asked Dawn.

"Hmm … definetlee Craig, Vinsun or Ramona. I cannot decide between them." Admitted Albert. "Now eef you weel excuse me, I theenk I am going to go and soak up some rays. Au Revoir."

Albert got up and left the room which left Cameron and Dawn by themselves.

"Well, only Dil Lattle left; is he here yet?" Asked Cameron.

Dawn focused for a moment.

"No he is not, I cannot detect his aura." Stated Dawn. "Maybe we could just relax until he arrives."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Cameron.

* * *

><p>A while later Dawn and Cameron were sitting by a juice bar near a pool where the eleven tweens were hanging out. Most of them were in the water but Cuthbert and Elvira were sitting on deckchairs. Cuthbert looked like he was in a foul mood.<p>

"How come nobody is allowed to return to the game?" Whined Cuthbert. "I want a second chance! I'm the edgical CPPP5 front runner!"

"I don't know what Edgically means but I don't think any of the fans expected you to last very long." Said Morton flatly. "Just accept the fact you lost and enjoy yourself on this kick-butt cruise."

"But I want a prize!" Whined Cuthbert in a way that was very grating on the ears.

Jade sighed as she got out of the pool, took her tazer out of her swimming bag and then zapped Cuthbert with it.

"Ow!" yelped Cuthbert. "I'll sue you!"

"Zappity zap zap." Said Jade dully as she put her tazer back in her swimming bag and jumped back into the water.

"I hate you all!" Yelled Cuthbert.

"I'm pretty sure the feeling is mostly mutual." Said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Dil walking up.

"Hey guys, good to see you all … most of you anyway." Said Dil cheerfully. "So, is this where I'm spending the rest of the competition? … Awesome!"

"Hey Dil, good to see you." Greeted Jade.

"You'd better not take all of the toast at breakfast, if you do then woe betide you!" Declared Penny.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Frowned Dil before turning cheerful again. "So, I've been told that two people called Dawn and Cameron need to speak to me; does anybody know where they are?"

"We're over here." Called Dawn.

Dil walked over to Dawn and Cameron and sat on one of the snack bar seats. An intern handed Dil a large strawberry milkshake to drink.

"Thanks." Smiled Dil. "So, what is it that you guys need?"

"We need to give you your interview; you see, our job is to interview the voted off contestants every six episode. Since you are the twelfth voted off today is one of those days." Explained Cameron.

"Sounds cool; ask me anything." Nodded Dil.

"Ok then; first of all, what did you think of your time in the game?" Asked Dawn. "You seemed like you enjoyed yourself every step of the way."

"Yep, I just wanted to have fun and see how far I could get. I would have liked to get a little further, but it is what it is. I just took everything that was thrown at me and made the best of it." Said Dil positively. "I just wanted to have a good time … and I think I mostly succeeded."

"You indeed are a big ball of joy." Nodded Dawn.

"What was your favourite part of the competition? Or was the whole thing your favourite?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"I had a lot of good times … but I'd say the eating challenge was the best part. I _rocked_ that challenge more than a boulder!" Declared Dil. "Though to be honest I liked just about everything. I'm glad I was able to be a part of Total Drama."

"Care to comment on your friendship with Natasha? A lot of the fans liked it. Are you sure you aren't going to get together?" Asked Dawn cutely.

"Sorry, but friends is all we're gonna be. I love her … but I only love her like a sister." Explained Dil. "She'll probably find someone else though; we just have a very strong and platonic friendship as I've said before."

"Fair enough." Nodded Cameron. "So were you happy with the team that you ended up on?"

"Well, for the most part yes." Nodded Dil. "Most of the team was nice and Amy become nicer … but Penny was annoying, Lars was worse than celery and Jethro was kinda shady."

"And now for the big question … what do you think of the circumstances in which you were eliminated?" Asked Cameron hesitantly.

"It was the only part of the game that made me unhappy; I mean, somebody framed me for being a pervert and cost me most of my friends. I'd like to clobber whoever did it … I bet it was Lars. I wish I could have had a chance to prove I was innocent." Sighed Dil sadly.

"Actually, Lars had nothing to do with it. It was Jethro." Explained Cameron. "He's playing everyone like building blocks. He framed you for it since he was the panty thief and he thought you were to positive."

"That dirty rat." Frowned Dil. "Has he done anything else?"

"Yes, he also uses hypnotism to make the votes go his way; he hypnotized you and Natasha back in Greece. Plus he hypnotized Jade into hurting people in Antarctica, though it backfired a little. He's a really bad boy." Murmured Cameron.

"Well; when I next see him I'm gonna force feed him mouldy mushy peas." Growled Dil. "I just hope Natasha will be ok."

"She's a tough girl, she'll be fine." Assured Dawn. "Well, one more question … who do you want to win out of those still in the game?"

"Natasha all the way." Said Dil in determination. "Here's hoping she gives Jethro what's coming to him."

"I thought you'd root for her; we all think that you would make a good couple, but if you want to be just friends then that's fine." Smiled Dawn. "Well Dil; that concludes your interview. Thank you for your time."

"Not a problem." Assured Dil as he took a big gulp of his strawberry milkshake.

"Well, that's everyone. Looks like our second episode is over." Said Cameron as he adjusted his glasses. "It went pretty fast."

"Time always flies when you're having fun." Nodded Dawn as she turned to the camera. "We'll see you guys again after another six tweens have been voted off. Who could they be? Alas … I do not know."

"And remember to brush your teeth." Added Cameron.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens learn all about the joys of gambling in Las Vegas and try to win as much money in Casino Chips as they can.


	42. CH 13, PT 1: Leaving the Past Behind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait everyone, but I have a very valid reason. The memory stick that I keep all my documents on got corrupted and everything was lost. It was a real motivation killer. But now I've gotten my motivation back so hopefully things can get back to normal. I warn you though, this chapter is rather emotional. Also, for maximum enjoyment I recommend going on YouTube and listening to the song titled 'Leder's Gymnopedie' while reading the part where Robbie is explaining his story. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, on with the show!

The odds aren't in your favour.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. He was currently sipping a latté.<p>

"There's nothing like a nice warm latté to get you going in the morning." Said Chris in content as he finished his caffeinated drink. "Anyway; last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited a country known for fish and chips, bad weather, royalty and a really crummy government according to some of the population ... England! The challenge of the day was simple; get to the palace whilst avoiding the ripper and have the most survivors by the end of the challenge. The ripper used her agility, jetpack and arm mounted net cannon to capture a large amount of the tweens."

"I think you should talk about what happened before the challenge ... you know what I mean." Said Chef Hatchet hesitantly.

"Yeah ... Pandora's' inner demon' made her cut herself. I may be a prick and proud of it ... but that's seriously not something to laugh at. But I can't tell anyone about that since it goes against my contract, I seriously don't want to get fired." Said Chris uncomfortably. "We also learnt later in the episode that Lars has a very unstable home life and that his dad is in a coma ... almost makes you feel bad for the guy."

"I think the challenge went pretty well; we had winners and losers. The Spooky Spiders were completely unscathed; they didn't even come across the ripper." Remarked Chef Hatchet.

"They get the metaphorical lucky bugger award." Grinned Chris. "In the end it was the Rotten Roaches who lost the challenge due to only four of them making it to the end. The solo immunity challenge took place in Big Ben; it was a simple game of Clock Jumping. Due to his ability to aggravate others as well as some actual strategy it was Lars who won solo immunity. It looked like Jethro was sure to be eliminated due to his jerkass behaviour throughout the day ... but he had a back-up plan."

"That kid is kind of sociopathic." Admitted Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed; basically, Jethro had been stealing the girl's panties and framed Dil as the panty thief. This immoral move got the gentle giant voted out of the game; according to Jethro he was 'too nice'." Continued Chris. "Also worthy of a mention is that early on in the day Suki read Bea's diary and found out about her Tourette's Syndrome. She asked Bea about this after the challenge which caused Bea to run away from her in fear of being attacked. Suki managed to catch up and convince Bea that she wasn't going to harm her and that she wanted to help Bea with her condition. Time will tell if Suki succeeds."

"Only twenty eight of the tweens are left; who do you think will be the next to go?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"Beats me, but I do know that by the end of today only twenty seven contestants will remain in the game." Stated Chris. "So, who will be the next person voted out of the game? Can Winter teach Tony to be smart? Will Jethro make another sneaky move? Is thirteen really an unlucky number? And are any of the contestants lucky in general? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>In one of the rooms in First Class Suki and Bea were sitting next to each other on Suki's bed. Bea was telling Suki about some of her times at school.<p>

"I don't like to talk about it; I came to #bleep# this show to get away from it." Said Bea bitterly. "One time the Quarterback attacked me; I #bleep# punched him in the face in defence and he cried. He #bleep# got a fifteen minute detention and I got two weeks of detention. I'm certain the #bleep# principle encourages the bullying; he has _seen_ it before while it #bleep# happens and has done _nothing_ to help. To make matters worse there is no known cure for #bleep# Tourette Syndrome."

"Can't you move schools?" Asked Suki.

"Sadly no; it's the only school near where I live and my family doesn't #bleep# have enough money to move closer to another one. I be the bullies would #bleep# just get people in the new school to bully me anyway, it's a vicious cycle. Part of the reason I'm here is to get money so I can #bleep# move house."

"Can I ask you something Bea?" Requested Suki.

"Sure, go ahead." Nodded Bea.

"Well, that time you mentioned that you ran away from home ... why did you do that?" Asked Suki in hesitant curiosity.

Bea looked uncomfortable.

"Well; I'd had a horrid #bleep# week at school ... I was just so upset and I heard my parents saying that they were disgusting. I was so #bleep# upset I thought they meant me when actually they were #bleep# talking about the school. I decided to leave and start a new life elsewhere ... I was on the streets for #bleep# two days. A police officer eventually found me in an alley way and #bleep# took me to the police station and called my mum and dad. My parents had been so worried about me ... I learnt something important that #bleep# day ... no matter what happens, your parents will _always_ be #bleep# there for you."

"Did the bullies get punished?" Asked Suki.

"Sadly no; my home life may be happy, but my school life is #bleep# horrible. What I wouldn't give to see them in _pain_." Said Bea wistfully. "Prison would be too good for #bleep# them."

"Are you sure you want them to suffer like that? Isn't there some other way?" Asked Suki gently.

"Suki, I'm no idealist. I've learnt long ago that the world is #bleep# a cruel place, it's best to just accept that. Sometimes bad people never gets what's coming to #bleep# them ... it's a horrid thing to accept, but it's life." Sighed Bea. "Now I'm trusting you Suki, you must _not_ tell _anyone_ about my condition no matter what."

"I swear I won't; nurses honour." Saluted Suki.

"Good girl." Smiled Bea. "So ... how are things between you and Ted?"

"It's going really good; since we've started our relationship we've just hung out a bit more and kissed on the cheek a few times. I'm looking forward to our first proper date; maybe we could go to the carnival together, I'd like him to win me a comically oversized teddy bear, I love cuddly toys." Said Suki with a beaming smile. "I really hope people don't vote one of us off and think we'd be a threat."

"I can't promise I won't ... but if it's between you #bleep# and Ted ... I won't vote for you." Said Bea gently. "I can't promise it since there may come a time where I've got #bleep# no choice."

"I understand ... so, do you have a crush on anyone?" Asked Suki with a giggle. "Any boys you think are cute?"

"Not really, I'm not that #bleep# into boys." Shrugged Bea.

"Oh right ... any girls you're into?" Asked Suki innocently.

"What? No, no. I like boys, but I just haven't really got #bleep# attached to any of the boys here." Corrected Bea. "I've got no dating experience anyway; I'd blow it on #bleep# day one."

"Don't knock it till you try it." Smiled Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's like Marmite; you either love it or hate it.)<strong>

**Suki:** Bea sure is pessimistic; I suppose she's been bullied so much she's come to see the world as a cruel place. Maybe I can get her to see that there is far more good than bad. And I've been thinking ... maybe I could get my Auntie Su to bring Bea's school to justice; she's a highly decorated Police Officer.

**Bea: **I'm glad I have someone to tryst ... but I'm not #bleep# ready to tell anyone else about my #bleep# secret yet. It feels really good to talk about my problems though ... hopefully I wasn't #bleep# annoying Suki. She's like a little sister almost ... I remember when I was #bleep# little I said to my mum and dad I wanted a little brother or sister ... but I couldn't bear the thought of #bleep# my sibling having the same conditions as me, I wouldn't wish it on #bleep# anyone.

* * *

><p>In a different room of First Class Ted was sitting on his bed while Benjamin was pacing in front of him.<p>

"We did excellent at the previous challenge; it couldn't have gone better than it did." Said Benjamin in content.

"Then why do you look worried?" Asked Ted. "I would have thought you'd be happy."

"I am happy; I just have a good poker face." Stated Benjamin. "Anyway, I'm worried because even though we won the challenge we are still at a numbers disadvantage; the Bees have eight members and both the Snails and Roaches have seven members. If we lose today's challenge then we'll never catch up. What's more, if we lose then somebody sweet and nice could be eliminated."

"You mean Suki?" Asked Ted nervously.

"I didn't say that ... but if you want to interpret it that way, then yes ... Suki _could_ be voted off." Nodded Benjamin. "Of course, it's a one in six chance ... a chance that becomes more and more likely the more elimination ceremonies that we attend. But I can offer both of you some safety if you join me and Tony."

"So, we'd be voting off Bea and Winter ... but me and Suki would be guaranteed to be safe for at least two rounds." Pondered Ted. "Sounds like a plan ... but what happens when and if only the four of us remained?"

"Then we'd turn on each other like cannibalistic rats." Stated Benjamin with a shrug. "It's harsh, but even so ... I'm more than prepared for that possibility. Of course, we don't have to ally ... in fact; we needn't have another conversation like this if we can keep up our winning streak."

"Would you vote for me or Suki?" Asked Ted.

"Probably you; the reason being is that Suki has medical skills and I can tell you don't want her to be eliminated." Stated Benjamin. "But it won't come to that; the more challenges we win or evade elimination in then the easier it will be to dominate the other teams, minus the rope."

"I don't get the rope part." Blinked Ted.

"You'll understand when you're older." Assured Benjamin. "Anyway, I hear that it was Dil who stole the girl's panties; I have to say I'm ... surprisingly not bothered at all. It didn't affect me at all so why get angry right?"

"He stole a pair of Suki's underwear; seriously, Total Drama is no place for a pervert." Frowned Ted. "Anyway, you can count on me to put my all into the challenges. If it's a physical challenge I think I'll be able to do it without much difficulty, I'm quite well known back home for being very sporty."

"I see." Said Benjamin without much interest. "In that case, leave the mental challenges to me ... though knowing Chris he might make a challenge luck based which would really complicate things."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Luck is one thing every Butt Monkey lacks.)<strong>

**Ted: **Benjamin makes a good offer ... but I'm not sure if I want to risk a likely vote off in exchange for temporary safety. I'm pretty sure that if I officially ally with Benjamin I'll be second class to Tony. Tony seems to be really loyal ... maybe I could get him to join me ... but he has had smart moments, so he might figure it out and then it'll all go down the toilet. I shouldn't be scheming anyway ... Suki doesn't like to kiss schemers.

**Benjamin: **I've been thinking; if Ted allied with me I could vote off either Winter or Bea in the first round and after that I could vote of Ted next time. Then Suki would become my puppet; if the three of us made it to the merge we could start expanding our alliance to members of other teams and we could pick off big threats; then I'll just make side deals and pick them off one by one. It's hardly foolproof, but it's definitely an idea ... and my mind is very capable of thinking of ideas.

* * *

><p>In the main room of First Class Tony and Winter were sitting next to each other on the sofa. Winter was currently giving Tony a Math lesson.<p>

"Ok Tony; here's another question. What is five times five? Take your time." Smiled Winter patiently.

Tony thought hard for a few moments as though he had a headache ... it actually looked rather comical.

"... Twenty four?" Said Tony hopefully.

"_Very_ close; it's twenty five." Corrected Winter.

"Aw nuts." Pouted Tony.

"Don't worry about it Tony; Math is quite a hard subject. You just need practise." Smiled Winter. "What parts of Math do you have the most trouble with?"

"Everything ... but mostly probability and the thingy with the symbol that looks like a line with two dots." Said Tony.

"Do you mean division?" Asked Winter.

Tony nodded.

"Well, I can help you with that if you want." Offered Winter. "I may like English class the most, but I'm pretty good at math as well."

"But what do numbers mean?" Asked Tony. "What is the meaning of four?"

"Well ... in Chinese culture the number four means death." Replied Winter.

"Death?" Gulped Tony.

"Don't worry, it's just a symbolism, you're not going to die." Assured Winter. "Some consider seven to be lucky, the number eight can be associated with wealth and the number one is said to man pure energy. It's all just speculation, but it's really fascinating. Do you have anything that really interests you?"

"Well, I like cartoons. I've always wanted to know how they are made. I was told at school I'm too dumb to understand they aren't real ... of course I know they aren't real. But I do have to wonder if sponges really do live in pineapples." Pondered Tony.

"I assure you they don't." Giggled Winter.

"I like your laughter." Smiled Tony.

"Thank you." Smiled Winter. "It's not often I get a compliment about something other than a thank you for helping someone with their homework. Back at school I'm considered a bit of a dork."

"What's a dork?" Asked Tony in confusion.

"Somebody's who's smart, socially awkward and considered uncool and apparently ugly." Stated Winter.

"You're not ugly, you're really pretty!" Explained Tony. "Your glasses make you look cute."

Winter had to hide herself behind the math text book so Tony didn't see her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Books are great for blocking somebody's vision.)<strong>

**Winter: **Tony really gives a good compliment. Am I really pretty? Not many boys go for the smart bookworm opposed to the buxom blond ... maybe Tony likes me. (Winter giggles before composing herself). No, he's probably just being nice. Besides, society frowns upon teacher and student relationships.

**Tony: **Winter is just as smart as Benjy; I bet they'd go great together! Maybe I could play the role of cupid! But I'm not going to wear a diaper, I'm not a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Edgar and Megan were in one of the bedrooms in Second Class; Edgar didn't look very happy while Megan just sat on the bed reading a magazine titled 'Bigfoot, fact or fiction?'<p>

"Ok Megan, I have to be honest with you … I'm rather pissed at you." Frowned Edgar.

Megan winced at the swear word and frowned.

"Didn't your mother teach you swearing is bad?" Frowned Megan. "And what exactly did I do? I thought I did pretty decently in the challenge."

"I'm talking about back in the Amazon." Stated Edgar.

"Are you mad that I kicked Craig in the balls?" Asked Megan.

"… You did what?" Blinked Edgar.

"Yeah, I gave him a warning to leave the girls alone and kicked him there for good measure." Nodded Megan.

Edgar was silent for a moment before sighing.

"You could get into trouble for that." Warned Megan. "And I'm talking about the fact you voted Craig for Craig instead of Albert; I'm the one calling the shots here, you have to vote for who I tell you to. You were _very_ close to being eliminated."

"But I wasn't eliminated." Pointed out Megan. "Besides, I want Craig out. The best way to do that is to vote for him."

"But voting for Albert was the best move; he was the weakest link of the team. Craig may be a douche, but he's good at challenges. Besides … the further he gets the more upset he'll be when he gets voted off." Said Edgar manipulatively.

"… You have a point." Nodded Megan. "So, why is it that Vinsun can't know I'm allied with you?"

"He hates me; if he knows that you are working with me on your own free will he'll probably tell the others and get you voted out." Stated Edgar.

"But I'm doing this for the greater good of making Craig suffer!" Exclaimed Megan.

"I know, but the others may not take that into account when I win solo immunity and Vinsun tells them that you've played a part in my blackmailing." Said Edgar. "Also, it may please you to know that our alliance is up to four now."

"Really? Who's the new member? Is it Ramona?" Asked Megan curiously.

"It's Emily; she was rather easy to convince." Said Edgar smugly.

"What? No way! I don't want that liar in the alliance!" Scowled Megan. "We need people who are honest, not people who lie to everyone for nearly two weeks!"

"But she's really intelligent; she'll be a great asset to us." Insisted Edgar. "Look, once we get rid of Craig then Emily can be the next one to go."

"… Fine." Muttered Megan. "So, how exactly did you get her to join us anyway if she hates you?"

"I just used her affection for Vinsun to my advantage. I overheard them conversing at night back in the Amazon. If she puts a toe out of line I'll have my developer relatives bulldoze Vinsun's tony home town … or so she thinks. For a computer prodigy she is surprisingly bad at recognizing a fake photo." Smirked Edgar.

"That's horrible!" Gasped Megan.

Edgar thought quickly and continued.

"But I'm not actually going to do anything to them." Assured Edgar. "It's just a bluff; it's kinda their fault for not recognizing it. And let's be honest, Emily deserves it … right? She did lie to us after all."

Megan was silent as she thought about this.

"Well … when you put it that way, I guess you're not really doing anything wrong." Nodded Megan. "So, who are we going to vote off next?"

"Ramona." Stated Edgar.

"What? Why?" Blinked Megan.

"Craig and Vinsun are both crushing on her; if she gets voted off then Vinsun will becomes depressed and easier to control while Craig will lose the will to compete." Explained Edgar while putting on a charming and smooth smile.

"… I'll think about it." Said Megan.

"I understand; just remember that I'm looking out for you and trying to make the bad people get their karma. After all, I hate seeing bad people like Craig get away with what they do." Said Edgar. "I even volunteer at the homeless shelter back home; it makes me feel like I'm making a difference. You know you can trust me."

"… Thanks Edgar, it's nice to know I can rely on you." Smiled Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Megan seems to be very easy to manipulate.)<strong>

**Edgar: **I don't really volunteer at the homeless shelter, that'd be a waste of time. Besides, I'm only here for one thing and that is to win the money. Megan has got to be one of the most gullible suckers I've ever met. Honestly, if I can think of some half assed reason that could even remotely justify my strategies she eats it right up. It's nice to have a puppet; I pull the strings and she does what I tell her to … most of the time anyway.

**Megan: **It seems that Edgar is the only person I can trust. He knows who needs to go … but I wish he'd put more effort into getting Craig out immediately. Well, with an alliance of four we have the majority, it's only a matter of time before I'll be seeing Craig experience free fall … but I don't want to vote for Ramona. Maybe I can convince him to vote for someone else … but who?

* * *

><p>Craig and Emily were in Emily's room talking to each other; to be specific they were talking about their crushes.<p>

"So, what is about Ramona that you particularly like?" Asked Emily curiously.

"The main thing is that she stood up to me and made me realise what a jerk I was. I owe her a lot. And the fact she was able to forgive me shows just how sweet a girl she is. I could probably go on for hours about why I like her. Thing is though … Vinsun likes her too; he has a spotless record, I admit that I'm worried she might choose him instead of me."

"Well, I personally hope she chooses you." Smiled Emily. "I'm quite fond of Vinsun … I love him. The city girl meets the country boy may be cliché … but clichés work. I have a similar problem to you … Bonnie has a crush on him as well. Bonnie definetlee has more experience with boys judging by how confident she is … I feel selfish for hoping Ramona chooses you so that I have a chance with Vinsun … am I a bad girl?"

"You're not bad at all." Assured Craig. "Platonically speaking I think you are very pretty; any boy would be very lucky to earn the right to snuggle with you."

Emily giggled in appreciation of the compliment.

"Thanks. You know; you've really come a long way since the beginning of the contest." Said Emily nicely.

"Yeah; when I watch those episodes on TV I'm probably gonna feel a bit uncomfortable." Agreed Craig. "So, do you have any advice on how to get Ramona's attention?"

"I'd recommend doing something really special for her to show her how much you care. I can't say what since I don't really know … but I'm sure you'll figure something out." Assured Emily.

"Here's hoping … hopefully Megan won't stop me." Frowned Craig. "She's acting like a complete hypocrite and an asshat; she kicked me in the balls back in the Amazon."

"Did she?" Blinked Emily.

"Yeah; in short, she doesn't think my chance of heart is genuine. What do I have to do to make her stop hating me?" Asked Craig in irritation.

"I'll have a word with her; maybe I can convince her that you're a good guy." Offered Emily.

"I'd appreciate that." Said Craig gratefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If only Emily knew that Megan is mad at her…)<strong>

**Emily: **Megan sure does have a grudge on Craig; if he hadn't turned over a new leaf I wouldn't blame her … but if what Craig is telling me is true then she is starting to become a bully. Hopefully I can talk some sense into her. You know;I'm starting to feel much more important and involved ever since I dropped my silly girl façade.

**Craig: **… I'm starting to wonder if it'd be worth keeping Edgar around if it means getting rid of Megan.

* * *

><p>Ramona and Vinsun were sitting next to each other on the sofa in the main room of Second Class; they were currently watching a TV show called Clock Blockers.<p>

"I don't know why … but the title of this show rubs me the wrong way." Mused Ramona. "Still, the idea of anthropomorphic plumber clocks is genius."

"I never would have thought of it." Agreed Vinsun. "I should definitely ask my pop if we can get cable when I get back home."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Ramona. "All the good shows are on cable, though there are some channels that my mama put locks on."

"How would she padlock a TV channel?" Blinked Vinsun.

"It's an expression." Giggled Ramona. "It means that I need a password to watch anything on the locked channel and mama and dada aren't going to tell me the password. Still, I have tried guessing it … I've eliminating around one thousand eight hundred and thirty seven possibilities."

"It's nice to see you're the type of girl who would never give up." Complimented Vinsun.

"I'm guessing that's just one of the reasons that you have a crush on me, right?" Smiled Ramona.

Vinsun blushed and began to stammer.

"I … err … umm … err…" Stammered Vinsun.

Ramona giggled and put a hand on Vinsun's shoulder.

"You don't have to be nervous about it; I'm quite flattered that you like me so much." Said Ramona sweetly. "How long have you liked me?"

"… Since Venice; I was just too shy to tell you that I like you though; I thought it was too soon … but time has gone by and my feelings haven't gone away. I really think I'm in love with ya." Admitted Vinsun. "Though it looks like I'll have to compete with Craig for your affections."

"I never expected to have too sweet boys looking me … what is it that makes me so likable?" Asked Ramona curiously.

"You're just so nice. I can name so many things that attract me to you." Said Vinsun. "You're fun, you've got a bite to you, you're pretty, your eyes are lovely, you're sexy, you're-."

"Wait a minute … did you just call me sexy?" Asked Ramona with a sly look.

"No I didn't." Said Vinsun quickly.

"It's ok Vinsun; you don't have to act like I'm going to slap you." Assured Ramona. "Normally I wouldn't like it … but if it comes from a good friend that I trust then I can make an exception."

"… Thanks." Said Vinsun in relief. "I have to watch what I say around you; I don't want to accidently offend you."

"You worry too much Vinsun; just relax and go with the flow." Advised Ramona. "And I have to say, I'm impressed that you have two girls crushing on you without you even trying to be attractive."

"Yeah, I didn't expect Emily and Bonnie to fall for me. The thing is … I don't want to upset them … but I still want to date you; I really don't know what to do." Mumbled Vinsun.

"You know what Vinsun? … I don't know what you should do either." Admitted Ramona. "Just follow your heart … if only I could do the same; I have a _big_ choice to make."

"I promise that I will respect your decision no matter what it is." Assured Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder if I'll ever be able to decide between Pepsi and Coke.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **This is indeed something I did not see coming … having a crush on a girl and two girls having crushes on me. I don't know whether I'm lucky or unlucky to be honest. I just hope I don't upset anyone.

**Ramona: **I never thought I'd start getting interested in boys until I turned thirteen … and now I've got two guys who love me. I'm all for romance, but I quite like the simple life of having fun and pulling pranks. Well, I'll have to give this a fair bit of thought … and I've never really had to think things through before … mainly because I just don't think ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was walking down the hallway to the room that Izzy and Bridgette were sharing; she needed some advice and knew exactly who to ask for it. Bonnie soon came to the door and knocked on it.<p>

A few moments later the door opened to reveal Bridgette.

"Oh hello." Greeted Bridgette. "What do you need? And what's your name? I admit I haven't memorised the names of everyone yet."

"I'm Bonnie, one of the Sneaky Snails." Stated Bonnie. "And I'm here because I kind of need some advice."

"Ok, what do you need advice on?" Asked Bridgette with a smile. "If it's surfing or nature then you've come to the right girl."

"Well, actually I kinda need some … love advice." Admitted Bonnie shyly.

"Oh … I see. What would you like to know?" Asked Bridgette hesitantly.

"Well, there's a boy that I really like; the type of boy who is handsome, polite and a sweetheart all in one. I'd like to know what I should do to get him to like me back … because he likes someone else." Explained Bonnie.

"Which boy is it that you like?" Asked Bridgette curiously.

"Vinsun; he's the boy on my team with the cowboy hat." Explained Bonnie. "But I can't exactly just go up to him and plant a sweet wet one on his lips though."

"Why not?" Asked Bridgette with a giggle.

"Well, I like Vinsun … but he likes Ramona. Meanwhile Emile also likes Vinsun but at the same time Craig is also crushing on Ramona; it's like a duo of love triangles that have fused together … that or a love pentagon." Mused Bonnie. "I'd kind of like to know how to get ahead of the competition."

"Err … well … I'd just recommend being yourself and taking things slow and steady. Love is different for everyone, so things that worked for me might not work for you and vice versa."

"I see … but, how should I flirt? Should I do it subtly or obviously?" Inquired Bonnie. "I can be as discreet as Bronzong or as over the top as Wooper … those are Pokémon by the way."

"I think you should try a mixture of both and find a style that works best for you." Suggested Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridgette; you're like a love guru." Complimented Bonnie. "No wonder you and Geoff are still going strong."

Bonnie skipped away cheerfully while Bridgette let out a sad sigh.

"If only…" Mumbled Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If only I had legs.)<strong>

**Bonnie: **I think it's time to bring out the heavy artillery … flirting! I know a few pick-up lines that I got off the internet in the past so hopefully I'll be ahead of the game. Me and Vinsun have a few things in common; for one, we both grew up in the country … though he probably has different reasons than I did. I sometimes think back to how lonely and sad I was … well look at me now; It's like my life took a legal U turn.

**Bridgette: **I can only wish the best for Bonnie, but I really hope none of the others come and ask me for love advice. You see … me and Geoff aren't together anymore. It's not because we stopped loving each other or anything … it's because he moved away to Australia a few months ago and we had to end it due to how far apart we would be. It's been hard, but I'm over it … I still really miss him though. I wonder if any of the tween relationships can stand the test of long distance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the Buzzing Bees were still sleeping on their mats and under their blankets. However, Molly and Zora were already awake; currently Molly was undergoing her 'punishment' for the mean prank she pulled back in the Amazon. Zora was currently in the process of adding neon pink dye to Molly's hair.<p>

"I bet everyone's going to laugh at me." Mumbled Molly. "Well, I guess I deserve this."

Zora was silent but seemed to be enjoying what she was doing; she had quite a smug grin on her face as she finished dying Molly's hair. She passed Molly a hand mirror to see how she looked. Molly let out a groan.

"I'm gonna be a laughing stock." Sighed Molly. "Well, it's my own fault and I accept my punishment."

Zora started laughing at how silly Molly's hair looked. It was like a mixture of golden blond and cotton candy; if anything it seemed like some sort of clown haircut except it wasn't done in an afro.

"I know you can't hear me Molly … but you look like Bozo the Clown!" Laughed Zora.

"I don't know what you just said, but I bet it was something to do with clowns." Frowned Molly. "So … am I forgiven? Nod for yes or shake for no."

Zora shook her head.

"I understand; I guess that the only way I'll be forgiven is being voted off." Nodded Molly.

Zora smiled to herself as she took out what looked like a gumball covered in a dried sauce of some kind. She passed it to Molly.

"Oh, thank you Zora." Said Molly as she popped the sweet into her mouth.

One second later Molly's eyes started watering.

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Wailed Molly.

Zora chuckled as she passed Molly a bottle of water which the deaf girl chugged as fast as Owen drinking a ten gallon bottle of soda.

"Hehehe! Who knew the results of combining a gumball and the Volcanic Vindaloo Sauce could be so funny." Grinned Zora.

Molly finished gulping the water and frowned at her team mate.

"What was that for?" Frowned Molly.

Zora passed Molly a piece of paper; it said-

'Not so funny when it happens to you is it?'

"Ok, stop. I admit what I did was wrong and stupid, but where do you get off antagonizing me for it, justifiably so, while you are doing the _exact_ same thing?" Scowled Molly. "I had reasons for my prank … very stupid reasons, but you just did that to see me in pain. You're just doing what I did! Two wrongs don't make a right!"

Before Zora could respond there was a scream; Karrie had woken up and looked quite shaky, presumably because of a nightmare. Her scream also woke up the rest of the Buzzing Bees.

"Are you alright Karrie?" Asked Robbie in concern.

"I'm alright now ... but I had a really bad dream." Mumbled Karrie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Robbie gently.

"Well ...I dreamt a demonic bird took my soul out and pecked it to bits ... it was horrible." Whimpered Karrie. "I really don't want to be such a wimp, but it seems being a wimp is my talent."

"Don't feel too bad private; there is no shame in being scared after a bad dream." Assured Terrence. "I've had bad dreams before; you're not the only one."

"Thanks guys." Smiled Karrie. "It's just that the incident when I was little has given me a big fear of birds."

"What exactly happened anyway?" Asked Oliver curiously. "I don't think you've told any of us yet."

"Well, I've told Robbie, but that's because I trust him the most. I'll tell the rest of you when I feel ready." Assured Karrie.

"You know, I really think that you and Robbie would make a sweet couple." Said Pablo with a wink.

"I agree." Added Ling.

Karrie blushed while Robbie tried not to make eye contact with Karrie.

"We're just friends; I'm not going to force Robbie into anything." Stated Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It won't be much longer before Robbie will come to his senses.)<strong>

**Karrie: **It's nice to have so many nice team mates; I think that after we voted off Cuthbert our team become the overall kindest team. We're doing alright at the moment; we have the most members after all. Hopefully we can continue evading elimination because I don't want to vote any of my friends off, especially not Robbie. (Karrie swoons). He may want to be just friends, but maybe there will come a time where he feels ready to go out with me. I'd say yes faster than blinking.

**Zora: **Maybe it was kind of harsh ... but now Molly knows exactly how everyone else felt. Hopefully that'll teach her a lesson. And I have to be honest ... withal these crushes and cute romances going around ... I feel kind of jealous; nobody really pays attention to me in a romantic way, they never have.

**Terrence: **It feels good to sleep in a bit for a change; I know I'm supposed to get up at the crack of dawn ... but it's nice to just get some extra rest. After all, the challenges are only going to get harder and harder as the contest goes on; it's possible a future challenge might involve gladiator combat ... that's be both exciting and possibly painful, but I'd expect it of Chris.

**Oliver: **I wonder if I can help Karrie with her fear of birds; I know a bit about fear, being that it is the most primal of all human emotions, so maybe I could offer her my assistance. It'd be common decency.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, what's up with Molly's hair?" Asked Oliver in confusion.<p>

Molly noticed Oliver staring at her pink and blond hair and sighed in embarrassment.

"It's my punishment." Explained Molly. "Zora dyed my hair ... I bet I look ridiculous, right?"

Oliver quickly wrote a note and passed it to Molly.

'Actually you look rather cute'

Molly smiled.

"Thank you Oliver... but I bet that some of the others will laugh at me." Said Molly with a groan. "This was only my first punishment; my second one was being tricked into eating a gumball covered in hot sauce ... it was really painful; thus it was in everyone's rights to be mad at me."

"Yeah, too bad the hot sauce stopped you from enjoying the strawberry flavour." Smirked Zora. "Well, my thirst for revenge is now quenched; we can go back to being a normal team."

"That's good to hear ... but wasn't giving Molly a super hot gumball a bit harsh?" Asked Oliver.

"Not to me it wasn't." Stated Zora. "So; we'd better go and get breakfast. Hopefully there will be some frosties."

"Agreed; breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It gets you ready to start the day's activities and keeps you going until lunch." Nodded Terrence. "Personally I don't care what it is, I'll eat anything."

The Buzzing Bees headed out of the room besides Pablo and Ling; the rich kid and karate kid glanced at each other.

"Shall we get some breakfast? You can sit next to me if you want." Offered Pablo.

"That sounds pleasant." Nodded Ling. "But I'd kind of like to talk to you about something first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Molly's hair is quite funky.)<strong>

**Molly: **At least someone likes my hair ... Zora gave me a note that says I'm not allowed to get the dye out of my hair until I'm voted off ... so I'd best get used to it. I'm just glad none of it got on my hat; it's got a lot of sentimental value to me.

**Oliver: **Maybe I could try dying my hair; perhaps it'd make me look cool.

**Zora: **... Ok, I was not expecting anyone to _like_ Molly's new hairstyle; that wasn't part of the plan. It was supposed to be embarrassing for her, hence why it was a punishment.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Asked Pablo.<p>

"Well ... I have to be honest with you Pablo ... I'm feeling a bit homesick." Admitted Ling. "I've never been away from my parents for this long before; and since we're so far away from them ... I miss them."

"That's perfectly normal; we're still children after all. Maybe you could give them a call." Suggested Pablo.

"That's not really possible; I read our contracts and we're not allowed to call people from outside the contest, it might give the caller an unfair advantage ... and I prefer to play fair." Stated Ling. "I wonder what my parents are doing at the moment."

"Hmm ... maybe they are organizing a 'Ling Fan Club' of some kind." Guessed Pablo. "What do they usually do?"

"Well, as a family we quite enjoy jigsaw puzzles and painting; we have a happy home life. It's a good thing we are so close or my lessons would be a bit awkward, given that I'm home school and all." Recalled Ling. "Mummy is a very good teacher, though since she's deaf it can make it hard to ask a question during class."

"I didn't know you were homeschooled; why don't you go to public school?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"My parents want what is best for me; I don't question their judgment because I trust them with my life." Replied Ling. "You know, since you're from a rich family I'd have thought that you'd go to a high tier private school instead of a public school."

"Well, my mum and dad wanted me too ... but I wanted to be around my friends and just have a normal time at school. Normality is underrated; I find it to be a nice change of pace to live without luxury." Said Pablo wistfully. "My parents were a little concerned when I left for the show; I guess they were just a little bit worried about me ... but I think I'm doing alright so far."

"My Father was very proud of me for getting chosen, I hope I don't disappoint him." Said Ling hopefully. "He said that he was going to tell me some big news ... but he decided to tell me when I get back. I wonder what it is that he wants to tell me."

"Maybe he's got you a spot in the Olympics." Guessed Pablo.

"That would be wonderful." Beamed Ling with a smile. "Though I think I'm a bit young for the Olympics."

"They'll make an exception for you, you're really special. There should be a picture of you next to the word incredible in the Dictionary." Complimented Pablo.

"You're gonna make me blush." Gigged Ling.

"I'm just telling the truth." Smiled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Why do I never get compliments like that?)<strong>

**Pablo: **I admit it; I've got a bit of a crush on Ling. I've said it before, but now I'm more certain than ever that I really like her. There has to be some way to guard my chi; I don't want her knowing everything about me before I tell her; it keeps things surprising and fun. The only problem would be meeting her Father ... he sounds like a fair man, but a _tad_ scary.

**Ling: **Pablo sure is a flatterer; he treats me so well. It feels nice to have a friend that cares about you so much; I have to wonder if he's going to try and ask me out ... because I really don't know what I'd do if he did. It'd be so awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the Rotten Roaches were still asleep and trying to get as much rest as they could before they would have to get up. Squalid Class was indeed a visual representation of the word crappy. Currently Amy and Gareth were awake and were currently cuddled up on the floor in each other's arms.<p>

"I may hate Squalid Class ... but if it means I can cuddle with you then I think I could grow to like it." Said Amy as she nuzzled against Gareth. "You're a really good cuddler, you must have had practise at it to be this good."

"Not really, you're my first girlfriend." Assured Gareth. "Though I have had to huddle my pillow to keep warm during the winter."

"You know what Gareth, I'm going to give your family money to help you out." Said Amy firmly.

"You don't have to." Insisted Gareth.

"I know ... I just _want_ to." Smiled Amy. "You deserve to have a proper house and a decent standard of living; I want to help you and so I shall. It's honestly no trouble at all; I'd feel honoured to help you out."

"... Thank you Amy." Said Gareth in a touched voice. "I know you said being rich isn't paradise ... but to me it sure sounds like it."

"Well; one bad thing about it is that it does get a little lonely. Ever heard of the phrase 'It's lonely at the top'? It's one hundred percent true." Said Amy as Gareth stroked her soft blond hair. "Everyone at the private school I go to thinks that they are the best and that everyone else should be beneath them; it leads to a lot of fights for power and cliques forming. I try not to get involved with it, but outsiders tend to get the worst deal. The teachers are really nice but my class mates could be nicer."

"It's the same with me; I get picked on a bit for my powers and for being poor. I rarely retaliate ... but I did make bugs swarm one of the bullies once; it left him a bit traumatised. And yet ... because of how he treated me I didn't feel guilty; was it wrong of me to think like that?" Asked Gareth.

"Not at all." Assured Amy. "Now give me a kiss."

Gareth obeyed and kissed his girlfriend; as they innocently kissed each other some of their team mates began to wake up.

"It's nice to see you two happy together." Smiled Jarvis. "Back on day one you didn't like each other, but now you're cuddling as though you've loved each other for years."

"Sometimes the one you're meant for is the last person you'd expect." Giggled Amy.

"Something tells me I won't be going out with Lars any time soon." Said Natasha as she glanced at the sleeping bully. "I feel kinda sad today ... Dil was my friend and now he's gone. I do not believe that he was the panty thief."

"But the evidence is all there; the panties were in his suitcase." Pointed out Jethro. "I say that we'll be better off without him."

"Maybe ... but maybe not. I'm gonna get some breakfast; I'll see you guys later." Said Natasha as she got to her feet and left Squalid Class.

"I think Natasha is still upset about Dil leaving; they were really close friends." Said Pandora as she straightened out her hair. "I know that I'd be very upset if Jarvis was voted off."

"Because you want him right?" Guessed Jethro.

Pandora blushed in embarrassment.

"No, nothing like that. He's simply my best friend." Insisted Pandora.

"Yeah, there's nothing romantic going on between us." Assured Jarvis. "We're very platonic."

"There's nothing wrong with liking her, she's pretty hot." Shrugged Jethro.

"Tact." Frowned Gareth while Pandora looked embarrassed.

"Sorry; I sometimes say things without thinking. It's part of my autism." Lied Jethro as he began to manipulate his team mates. "I say stupid things since I talk faster than I think; I get bullied a lot for it. I'll try to keep it under control, but my autism is quite server; I may be high functioning but I still have a lot of social problems."

"Don't worry, we understand." Assured Jarvis. "I for one have mild OCD."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Said Pandora in interest.

"Yeah, I can keep it under control mostly; but sometimes I have to have things organised and 'just so'. I can control it, but it does break out occasionally, so if you ever see me doing something odd, OCD is the reason." Explained Jarvis.

"As long as you keep performing well in challenges it's all good." Stated Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Jarvis and Jethro are like Yin and Yang.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **One side effect of my OCD is that if I am able to tidy up a mess I generally do so; it's why my room back home is spotless. It didn't come up during the Amazon since that wasn't a mess so much as it was just nature.

**Natasha: **I miss you Dil; you were such a good friend. I hope you're happy at wherever the

voted off tweens are staying; you really didn't deserve to lose in the way that you did. Hopefully I can find out who framed you ... but I'm not counting on it due to how many people are in the contest.

**Jethro: **What does OCD stand for? Some say 'Obsessive Compulsive Disorder', but I think it stands for 'Obviously Crappy Dork'. If I can make the others feel sorry for me there's no way that they'll ever want to vote me off. But I 'm still not sure who I'll get booted off next time, there must be something I can discreetly use against someone.

**Amy: **Helping Gareth with his family's financial difficulties sounds like a good way to not only show him how much I love him, but also a way to prove to everyone I've changed for the better. Plus, it feels good to help someone; I've learnt that a good deed doesn't require a reward. Charity can be fun.

* * *

><p>At that moment there was a small scream; everyone turned to see that Lars was awake and looked quite haunted.<p>

"What's up with you?" Asked Jarvis.

"I had a nightmare." Muttered Lars. "The worst part is that it was real."

"... How?" Blinked Pandora.

"None of your business Greek Girl!" Snapped Lars. "If anyone needs me, which I know you won't, I'll be splashing some water on my face and then getting breakfast."

With enough being said Lars left Squalid Class with a haunted look on his face.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel concerned for him at all?" Asked Amy.

"Nope, all that happened was that he got a little bit of karma." Stated Gareth as he and Amy sat up and got to their feet.

"I have to wonder though guys ... is anyone truly evil?" Asked Jarvis. "I'm not defending him or anything, but haven't we all done bad things as well?"

"Don't I know it..." Mumbled Pandora.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jarvis.

"Nothing important." Assured Pandora. "Anyway, I think it's about time we went to get some breakfast; we don't want everything to be eaten before we get there."

"Good idea, let's get going. Maybe we can put pepper on Noah's food, it'd be funny." Chuckled Jethro.

"Maybe, but it'd be mean." Stated Gareth.

"I suppose you're right." Said Jethro in false agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Noah seems to be at the brunt of a lot of things.)<strong>

**Gareth: **Since only seven of us are left on the team we'd best come at least third in the next challenge; otherwise we'll tie with the Spooky Spiders for the team with the fewest members. I may have to use my bug powers to get us an advantage ... but only if there is no other way.

**Lars: **(He looks uneasy). I dreamt that I was in my dad's car when it crashed ... and that he died during the collision and I ended up on a coma. Nightmares involving family are one thing that truly scares me.

**Pandora: **You know, when Jethro called me hot ... it got me thinking. Am I pretty? Only that nobody has really complimented my physical appearance before. Well, Jarvis has called me cute and said he likes my pale skin ... it's always nice to be called pretty. I never expected people to be physically attracted to me ... I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or nervous. I do kind of have a 'healthy interest' in boys ... but back home I'm not really one of the 'super model' girls so I don't have any dating experience.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty eight tweens were sitting around the Airplane Canteen with their team mates at the usual tables. Breakfast for today was sausage, eggs and bacon, a nice hearty meal indeed. Currently a lot of the tweens were taking note of Molly's new hairstyle ... but they weren't reacting the way Zora had expected them to.<p>

"Whoa, that's a really cool hairdo." Complimented Jarvis.

"I love pink!" Declared Tony.

"I hope I get 'punished' like that, I'd probably look really cool!" Said Ramona hopefully.

Molly was thankful that nobody was laughing at her ... but she herself felt quite embarrassed and uncomfortable from all of the attention.

"And once again people are complimenting me ... why can't I just be normal?" Asked Molly to herself very quietly.

Further up the table Zora was eating her breakfast and had a noticeable frown on her face; it was a mixture between comical and intimidating.

"What's wrong Zora?" Asked Karrie.

"I just don't get it; I dyed Molly's hair so people would laugh at her ... but instead they like her hairdo. Why can't she get what she deserves?" Muttered Zora.

"If it's any consolation Molly doesn't seem to be enjoying the attention." Said Karrie as she used a knife and fork to cut her bacon.

"I guess you're right. We can just vote her off if we lose anyway." Nodded Zora.

"It's not healthy to hold a grudge." Said Karrie gingerly.

"Maybe so; but Molly made over twenty five people feel pain so I think she should get some punishment proportionate to what she did. It's only fair." Replied Zora. "Besides, she's useless in challenges."

Karrie frowned.

"Well, I haven't seen you do very much either." Glared Karrie. "Insulting somebody for not doing much when you've done the absolute least of anyone on the team is kind of hypocritical."

"I thought you were my friend." Said Zora while sounding upset.

"A wise man once said that it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies ... but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." Replied Karrie. "I don't want you to get consumed by bitterness and get voted off; I'm only looking out for you."

Before Zora could respond Chris entered the room with the four interns; of note was Noah reading a book titled 'Ten thousand reasons Twilight sucks' and Owen was pushing along a wide screen TV on a wheeled TV stand.

"Good morning tweens." Greeted Chris. "We're still about two hours away from our next destination, so to pass the time I thought I'd be nice and let you guys watch a movie."

"What's the catch?" Asked Oliver suspiciously.

"No catch at all; I just thought I'd prevent you guys from getting bored." Assured Chris. "The only thing remotely like a catch is that I've already selected a movie for you. Any guesses as to what movie it is?"

"Tom and Jerry?" Guessed Ramona.

"The Wild Thornberry's Movie?" Guessed Oliver.

"The Karate Kid?" Guessed Ling hopefully.

"Home Alone?" Guessed Pablo.

"A Bugs Life?" Guessed Gareth.

"Follow that Bird?" Guessed Lars.

Everyone was silent and stared at Lars.

"... What?" Asked Lars.

"That's a sesame street movie." Said Ted with a snigger.

"So? You have your guilty pleasures and I have mine." Said Lars with a threatening glare.

"Well in any case, you're all wrong." Said Chris as he took out a DVD case. "We're going to be watching 'The Forever Mine'."

"What's it about?" Asked Suki as Chris inserted the disc into the DVD player.

"It's about eight teens who get stuck in a mine after a cave in and have to try and find a way out while dealing with monsters the dark, low supplies, a rat among them ... and of course, each other. It's said to be a very gripping tale." Stated Chris as he pressed play.

"Well, it can't be any worse than that awful Garbage Pail Kids movie back in Japan." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Do not speak that movie's name." Shuddered Emily.

As the movie started the tweens focused their attention on the screen; as they did so Robbie started to look very uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This movie is a shout out to 'Total Drama, Revenge of the Forever Mine. It's a truly awesome story. Read it!)<strong>

**Suki: **That was a good film ... but I have to say, the MPD guy ... well ... Dissociative Identity Disorder doesn't work that way. Then again, it's quite a hard condition to understand, so it's all good. I have to say that the Cameron character played his role very well.

**Benjamin: **I give it an eight out of ten; it was a really good movie ... but the Lightning character was just plain pointless; I bet that if he wasn't included then not much would have changed.

**Chris: **Yeah, you know Cameron from the Aftermaths? He starred in this movie a few months ago; it's why we requested his mother that he enter the drawing for the Aftermath host role. He could have been a great contestant, but this season is for Tweens only.

**Molly: **It was nice of Chris to put the subtitles on. And, silly as this may be , I have to say that the Brick character had such yummy muscles. (Molly giggles and raises her eyebrows up and down).

**Bea: **I can relate to the Mike character _so_ much.

**Jethro: **Hmm, that was a pretty good movie. That Scott character seems like a good role model; he knew how to get his hands dirty.

**Robbie: **(He is pale and shaking). That was bad. All the horrible memories came to the front of my mind. After a while I had to leave, I just _couldn't_ take any more of it. I tell jokes so that I stop feeling like this, though occasionally I revert to my fearful traumatised state ... I was hoping I could avoid it... but you can't evade the past forever... (A tear exits Robbie's eye).

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen; one hour later)<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the tweens were enjoying the movie quite a lot; it did have some mature themes in it, but it was rated PG-12 so due to the fact Chris and the interns were there it was perfectly legal ... well, probably anyway. As the movie continued Karrie noticed that Robbie had gone very pale and looked freaked out.<p>

"Are you alright Robbie?" Whispered Karrie gently.

Robbie was silent for a moment before he stood up.

"Ok, I've had enough of the movie. I'll see you guys later." Said Robbie as he quickly exited the Airplane Canteen.

After Robbie had left Karrie thought to herself; a few moments later she got to her feet and followed after him.

"I wonder where they're going." Pondered Jarvis.

"Who cares? Now shush, this movie rocks." Hissed Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's an ironic thing to say when you consider that the characters were caved into a mine.)<strong>

**Karrie: **Robbie was shaking and looked really scared; I may have been enjoying the movie ... but when you love someone, you sometimes need to sacrifice your own enjoyment to make them happy, even if they don't feel the same way about you. I could see Robbie's eyes, they were full of pure concentrated_ fear_ ... I wonder why he was so upset.

**Pandora: **I hope Robbie's ok; I know what it's like to get scared by a movie. I watched Watership Down when I was younger ... I couldn't sleep for a week due to the horrible images that kept entering my head. It really set Bedlam off...

**Lars: **Has Jarvis no manners? You're not supposed to speak during a movie! Pfft, the nerve of some people.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie was sitting on a suitcase in a dark part of the cargo Hold lightly sobbing into his hands; it may not have been Chris's intent, but he had seriously been haunted by that movie. He remembered that horrible day; all of his friends in the scouts ... crushed to death by rocks and him as the only survivor. It had been said that it was a miracle that he survived ... but Robbie didn't want to live with these feelings of despair for the rest of his life.<p>

"No matter what I do I can't escape the past ... what am I supposed to do? I can't keep myself happy forever ... if this keeps up I might have a breakdown." Sniffled Robbie.

"Robbie ... are you alright?" Asked Karrie as she walked up to her crush.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Said Robbie with a forced smile.

Karrie felt somewhat impressed at how incredibly unconvincing the fake smile was. She at down next to Robbie and gently embraced him in a hug.

"What's wrong Robbie?" Asked Karrie softly. "I can tell something is bothering you ... and if it made you cry then it must be something bad. You can tell me anything Robbie; you were there for me and so I'll be here for you."

Robbie was silent as Karrie hugged him; it felt nice.

"I'd tell you if I could Karrie ... but it's something bad; I wouldn't want to upset you in the process of telling you. I'll be fine." Assured Robbie.

"Robbie ... you know that I love you; even though you want to stay friends my feelings aren't gonna go away. What I mean is ... when you love somebody, you should be there for them whether they love you back or not. Please tell me what is wrong Robbie ... I won't force you too because it's your choice; but I really want to help you feel better." Whispered Karrie firmly but gently.

Robbie was silent for a few moments as he thought to himself. After about ten seconds of silence he made his decision.

"Ok, I'll tell you. I warn you though ... this is a very sad story ... one that haunts me up to this day as you can already tell." Cautioned Robbie. "You probably won't like what I have to say and it may make you cry. If you want to hear it ... you must understand that this is a seriously sad tale. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure." Nodded Karrie with no hesitation.

"Ok ... here goes." Nodded Robbie.

Robbie took a deep breath and began his story.

"When I was nine years old I joined the Boy Scouts." Began Robbie. "I'd always been a bit of a shy kid, but this was a great chance for me to open up, build some self confidence and make some friends. I succeeded in all three goals. I became rather popular at camp and made quite a number of friends. I had five friends in particular; Claus, Alvin, Will, Tim and, my best friend of all, Lucy. I met them all on the first day as the camp was for both boys and girls ... we did everything together; fishing, canoeing, tree climbing ... everything. We were a team, a group who never left anyone else behind. And you know ... I may have been young ... but I started to develop some feelings for Lucy. Up to this day I still don't know if it was just puppy love or if I truly loved her. Either way, I'll never know now. ... Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, please do." Nodded Karrie.

"Ok ... one day about two weeks before camp was to end, everyone was to go on a special cave exploration in this old Mineshaft about two miles from the camp. It was said to be safe and completely child friendly. Well, we entered the cave and as we walked I was wondering how I was going to tell Lucy that I liked her. I kept stammering on my words and not getting anywhere. I think she might have known how I felt though ... well, we got to the deepest part of the mine that we were allowed to go to; as we were about to take a few pictures and then head out ... disaster struck. ... Are you sure you want to hear the next bit? It's very sad." Warned Robbie.

"Please continue." Said Karrie gently.

"Well … all of a sudden … the mineshaft collapsed. Boulders and rubble feel everywhere and crushed everyone to death. I was nearly crushed … but Lucy pushed me out of the way … she sacrificed herself to save me … at the age of nine." Whispered Robbie while fighting the urge to cry. "I was stuck there for days with no food or water … only the sight of dead bodies underneath the boulders. Eventually help arrived and I was rescued … but I never got over losing my friends and coming so close to death. I became a recluse … after a while I took up stand-up comedy to try and make myself feel better. It worked somewhat, but inevitably I kept becoming depressed again; therapy did nothing to help … it was indeed the worst day of my young life. I'm lucky to be alive … but as a price for that I am filled with worry and fear that the same thing could happen again. And the nightmares … when they appear it is truly terrible. And that is … my story."

Karrie was stunned into silence; tears were beginning to appear in her eyes.

"This is why we cannot be together Karrie … I don't want to lose you the way I lost Lucy. I'm sorry, but I cannot bare the thought of losing you." Finished Robbie in a whisper.

A moment passed before Robbie was tightly embraced by Karrie.

"Robbie you brave wonderful boy. I had no idea. I can understand now why you didn't want to tell me this … I feel honoured that you trust me enough to tell me all this." Said Karrie lovingly and with teary eyes. "I cannot begin to comprehend how horrible it must have been … but, why can't we be together? I'll protect you … and I know how to keep myself safe. We'd be fine."

"… Do you really want to take that risk?" Asked Robbie.

Karrie learned closer to Robbie.

"… You know I do." Whispered Karrie.

"… I'd love to go out with you … but I might end up being over concerned about you." Mumbled Robbie.

"Robbie, I wouldn't mind. I like having people care about me, particularly when birds are nearby. Things will be ok." Assured Karrie.

"I still don't know…" Said Robbie in thought. "I mean … aren't you scared about the future?"

"Well … I can think of a way to show you that I'm more than ready to take the risk." Smiled Karrie whilst thinking to herself. "_Oh I hope this works_."

Karrie slowly leaned in towards Robbie and, after just a moment of hesitation, gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She gently embraced him as she did so. Robbie was silent as they held the kiss. A few moments later Karrie parted with a blush as red as her hair.

"If I was worried about being with you then I probably wouldn't have kissed you." Said Karrie sweetly. "I'm more than ready for any risks … because when you love someone … you take risks for them because in your heart you know that things will turn out ok."

Robbie was silent before he started to smile.

"Thank you Karrie … that was a really nice kiss. You know … maybe I should stop worrying … it'll be hard to move on from the past … but I think with you by my side I might be able to manage it." Said Robbie as he rested his head on Karrie's shoulder while Karrie hugged him. "My friends would want me to move on … maybe it's time I left the past behind."

"I'll be here to help you every step of the way." Assured Karrie. "So … shall we head back to the Airplane Canteen? Or would you rather stay down here?"

"… Can we cuddle for a few more minutes?" Requested Robbie politely.

"Of course." Nodded Karrie.

The two tweens stayed comfily cuddled up for a few minutes before the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention passengers; we are going to be landing shortly. Today's location is going to be the city of gambling … Las Vegas!" Announced Chris.

"They say Las Vegas is a good place for a date." Mused Karrie. "So, ready for the challenge? We can stay here if you want to."

"… Bring it on; it'll be hard, but I'm going to put all of my effort into whatever the challenge is." Said Robbie in determination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was both heart-warming and heartrending at the same time.)<strong>

**Robbie: **I owe Karrie a lot … she's really made of tougher stuff than people would think. I was foolish to not tell her my secret … I guess I just needed some time.

**Karrie: **My first kiss … it was everything I expected it to be and much more. I feel really happy, content even … but I still have to try and stop Zora from getting angry. All this while conquering my fear of birds … I'm so glad I signed up for this show.

**Bea: **Ok … aren't we too #bleep# young to gamble? It's illegal. I mean, a challenge in Las Vegas is #bleep# probably to do with gambling.

**Benjamin: **(He looks annoyed). I say I don't want a luck challenge and then lo and behold … we get what will likely be a luck challenge. Honestly, it's as though fate is toying with me like a cat with a mouse.

**Terrence: **Ah Las Vegas, it's said to be a great vacation spot. Besides the gambling I'm quite eager to check out Nevada Test Site; it's where Nuclear Bombs were tested in the past.

* * *

><p>A while later the Jumbo Jet had landed and the tweens were gathered in front of a Casino titled the 'MGM Grand'. It was a very huge Hotel Casino building and was full of flashy lights and loud music that gave it an air of a true tourist attraction. As Chris readied himself for his challenge intro the tweens took notice of the fact that Karrie and Robbie were holding hands.<p>

"Are you two going out?" Asked Terrence.

"You could say that." Nodded Karrie with a blush.

"When did this happen? Details!" Said Suki eagerly.

"… Well, let's just say we had a big talk about personal things that don't need to be mentioned." Said Karrie.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies." Added Robbie.

"Ok tweens, listen up!" Announced Chris with a clap of his hands. "We are currently at the MGM grand, one of the largest Casino's in the world and also the largest Casino in Las Vegas. Fortunes are won and lost here every day and there is even a lion show. It has a distinct African and Carnival theme. There was also a big fire here years in the past which ended up settled in a lawsuit for over two hundred million. It is a great vacation spot and an even better honeymoon spot if you know what I mean."

"… What do you mean by that?" Asked ted.

"Moving on; this place is most well-known for its gambling, as is Las Vegas itself. Thus, today's challenge is going to be about luck, chance and gambling." Stated Chris.

"But we're too young to gamble." Pointed out Winter.

"I know, I was getting to that." Frowned Chris before turning cheery again. "Anyway, for today's challenge you are all going to be gambling. In the central casino room each team has a prize pot; all you have to do is fill it with Casino Chips that you can win in the different games around the Casino. It's about Six O Clock in the evening at the moment, so the team with the most Casino Chips in their team's prize pot at Nine O Clock will be the winners. The team with the fewest chips loses."

"How are you going to count the chips? I doubt you're smart enough to count them all." Said Edgar.

"The prize pots are on pressure sensors; they'll be able to sense how many Casino Chips are inside the pot." Said Chris with a glare. "Anyway, your time starts … now!"

The tweens quickly ran into the Casino to start winning Casino Chips while Noah shrugged to himself.

"Maybe I could try my hand at poker; I'll make some money off this show somehow." Mused Noah as he entered the Casino.

"I think I'll join you, they might have a great buffet." Grinned Owen as he followed Noah.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Cheered Izzy as she charged into the Casino.

"Hmm … well, when in Rome." Giggled Bridgette as she calmly walked into the Casino.

"Teens and gambling, it's like ketchup and chips." Pondered Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Snakes Eyes!)<strong>

**Ling: **I've never gambled before … what exactly _is_ gambling anyway? Father never told me.

**Natasha: **I've always wanted to give Roulette a try; Dil may be gone, but I'll make the best of my time here, it looks like fun.

**Zora: **And so another couple hooks up and yet I have no one. This is starting to get rather annoying.

**Ramona:** I've never really gambled before, so this will be a new experience to me. Hopefully it won't be as hard as winning the lottery. It all comes down to luck.

**Megan:** (She frowns).Gambling is wrong; I bet Emily and Craig enjoy it.

**Molly:** This should be fun; my daddy has his friends around for poker night every Thursday night and sometimes I watch them play it, so I've learnt a few tricks. Here's hoping I don't fold at the wrong time.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens discover the joys of gambling; and for every winner there is a loser. Some people are just born unlucky.


	43. CH 13, PT 2: Casino Royal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Tween Tour has now amassed over 15, 000 hits! Thank you to everyone who has viewed the story and made this possible, I couldn't have done it without you … literally. I'm kinda swamped with school work lately which is why this chapter took longer than I would have liked; hopefully this won't mean any hiatus's, I hate to keep you guys waiting. And now, on with the show!

Roulette is rigged!

* * *

><p>The twenty eight tweens were standing in the main foyer of the MGM Grand Casino; all around were different gambling activities such as slot machines, poker tables, dice rolling and even roulette. The tweens gazed over all of this and glanced at each other.<p>

"I don't know about you, but even though we have permission to do this it still feels illegal. My parents raised me to be a proper lady and a lady doesn't break the law." Murmered Winter.

"It's not breaking the law if we have permission; besides, we're not winning real money." Stated Benjamin. "And if you don't participate and we lose I can guarantee that you'll be voted off if we lose."

"Harshness." Frowned Ted.

"I'm just telling it like it is." Shrugged Benjamin.

"I wonder what the odds are like in this place." Pondered Jarvis. "After sleeping in Squalid Class last night I could do with winning some Casino Chips and fast."

"I'd say that Roulette has the lowest odds of winning but as a result of that it probably has the highest prize total." Mused Pandora.

"Well, enough talking, let's get winning some Casino chips." Said Oliver as he adjusted his glasses. "And thankfully I have the sense to not gamble the deed to my house."

The tweens began to spread out to start gambling, but before they could walk more than three steps...

**Ding!**

The tweens were silent before most of them groaned.

"Can't we give the singing a miss? It #bleep# sucks!" Pouted Bea.

"Nope!" Smirked Chris as he walked past. "If you don't sing then you are out."

"C'mon, it's not like many of the fans enjoy our singing." Whined Edgar. "We're all talentless."

"I take offense to that." Frowned Amy.

"C'mon everyone, let's get this over with." Said Pablo as though he was resigned to his fate. "At least it's better than Gangham Style, I hate that."

"Agreed." Nodded Ling.

"But it's funny." Insisted Ted.

"I'm not getting into that debate again." Said Pablo flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #15: Casino Royal: This one has an upbeat carnival theme to it, like something that is filled to the brim with childhood fun.)<strong>

**Guys: Oooooooo ... yeah.**

**Girls: Oooooooo ... yeah.**

**Amy: We're gonna win it big, bigger than big, biggest of all!**

**Edgar: This is a Casino Royal, if I can win some cash I'll be having a ball!**

**Ramona: Big prizes!**

**Pandora: Cash prizes!**

**Bea: Win a car!**

**Ted: Drink at the bar!**

**Suki: Play a game of poker!**

**Benjamin: Avoid suffering a choker.**

**Ling: Las Vegas is full of fun and games, many of which I've never heard of before.**

**Natasha: You could play Blackjack, Poker or even connect four.**

**Robbie: Forget your fears and forget your woes, it's all fun and games!**

**Vinsun: Unless somebody gets hurt, hopefully no pretty dames.**

**Girls: Big prizes, small prizes!**

**Boys: Thin prizes, fat prizes!**

**All: Win big cash prizes and get a house on the high rises!**

**Karrie: In this world money talks, but these games yell! Money is all around to be won or dropped down a well.**

**Molly: If you lose, don't feel pain ... even if your hopes and dreams have gone down the drain!**

**Zora: Win or lose, drown yours sorrows in booze! **...if you're old enough that is.

**Bonnie: Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs and Spades, they can make or break you, they're as sharp as blades!**

**Karrie: The heart card is my favourite, it reminds me of a special boy.**

**Edgar: This is a song, not a love story ploy!**

**Lars: Gambling illegal? Disgraceful! If they ban me from the casino they'll get a face full!**

**Megan: Gambling is wrong, it makes kids become like Craig. We don't need another Darth Vader you hater.**

**Craig: Light sabre? You need a life **_**saver**_**!**

**Tony: Money is nice, but friendship is better!**

**Jethro: Why don't you tell that to the overdue bank letter?**

**Girls: Big prizes, small prizes!**

**Boys: Thin prizes, fat prizes!**

**All: Win big cash prizes and get a house on the high rises!**

* * *

><p>After the song was finished the tweens began to spread out to start winning Casino Chips.<p>

"I think I'll try my luck at Poker." Decided Molly.

"Hey Tony, let's try the slot machines." Said Benjamin.

"You got it Benjamin." Nodded Tony as he followed his friend.

"Hey Karrie, would you like to play Roulette with me?" Offered Robbie.

"Sure." Smiled Karrie.

"It's official ... songs are the only bad part about being a contestant." Lamented Ted.

"It could have been worse, we could have been forced to sing Barbie Girl." Pointed out Pablo.

In response to this Ted could only shudder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And now the tweens are gambling; they're growing up so fast!)<strong>

**Ted: **I have to say that Suki's singing voice is really beautiful, much better than mine. Now; I may be good at sports, but gambling is something completely different. It's all down to chance so no team really has an advantage. I'd say the only way a team could do better than another, other than luck, is having their members spread out to win as many Casino Chips as they can.

**Terrence: **I'm not a card shark, but I do know how to play poker. I wonder if there is anyone who doesn't know how; team mate or opponent, I'll be glad to teach them how.

**Ling: **... I have absolutely no idea how to play any of these games; my Father kept me sheltered from gambling ... none of us saw this situation coming.

**Jarvis: **My big bro Casper sometimes goes on some online gambling sites, and usually wins, so I have a general idea of what to do. Let's just hope Lady Luck is on my side ... I was actually expecting Chris to make the girls dress up in Casino girl outfits, but that would have been inappropriate so it's just as well he didn't.

**Chris: **I wanted to do that but I was overruled. Seriously, nothing is legal these days. It's all in good fun anyway ... no harm no foul right?

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Tony were sitting at two of the slot machines and were attempting to win some Casino Chips on the game of chance; normally a gambler would have to insert money to play, but for the challenge the machines had been made free to use and would dispense Casino Chips instead of money.<p>

"Hey Benjamin, what's the best combination in this game?" Asked Tony as he looked at the mismatching slots.

"Three golden dollar signs." Stated Benjamin. "However, the chances of us getting that combination, let alone any combination, is rather low. And yet the possibility of riches keeps people coming back for more. Humans always want more money; it's like a corruption almost."

"Like a disease?" Inquired Tony.

"In a way, but it doesn't matter. We're just kids so it's unlikely that any of us are going to become corrupted by greed; some say Pride is the worst sin, but I happen to think that greed is the worst. Some people do heinous things for their own financial gain." Frowned Benjamin.

"Like what? Stealing a lawn gnome?" Guessed Tony.

"...No. More like robberies, some truly vile crimes I won't scare you with and also stealing from collection boxes." Stated Benjamin. "But we'd best learn to live with it since not many people are truly nice."

"Am I nice?" Asked Tony.

"You are from what I know of you." Nodded Benjamin as he kicked the slot machine hard which made some Casino Chips fall out. "Cool."

"That's cheating." Pouted Tony.

"I never said I was perfect." Stated Benjamin. "Why rely on luck when you can buck... or something like that."

Tony was silent for a moment before something occurred to him.

"Hey Benjamin, what do you think of Winter?" Asked Tony curiously.

"She's nice; she'll be an asset in challenges that require brains, but she doesn't seem to be especially strong though. Still, she seems alright." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Persisted Tony.

"Well, I guess she's physically attractive and kinda cute ... but why do you ask?" Asked Benjamin suspiciously.

"No reason, I just thought you two would be good for each other." Explained Tony.

"I appreciate the thought Tony, but I'm not looking for a relationship." Stated Benjamin. "I have to win the prize and romance would only distract me from my goal."

"If you say so." Nodded Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Benjamin + Winter = Benjinter?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Personally I think several of the girls in the show are very pretty ... but I cannot date them. It's not so much won't as can't; if I had a girlfriend I'd eventually have to get her voted off since only one person could win and going against her in the finals would be too hard for me to do. No, I'll save romance for later. I could always ask someone out after the show. Besides, none of the girls like me in that way so it's not worth thinking over really.

**Tony: **Benjamin is probably shy about his feelings ... maybe I could set him and Winter up on a romantic dinner of some kind. Winter doesn't have cooties so it'll be totally safe. My secret identity is Tony Wally Jones, but my superhero identity is the Heartache! Hooray!

* * *

><p>Amy, Natasha and Suki were playing a game of Roulette; they had been trying to win at it for the past fifteen minutes and were starting to get a little bit frustrated.<p>

"This game is so hard, is it even possible?" Exclaimed Natasha as the three lost the game again.

"Well it is all down to luck; it's not like cards where strategy is involved, it's just luck." Stated Amy. "Though I will admit that it is kind of annoying."

"It'd be bad to get addicted to it; if you did you could lose all of your money very quickly." Murmered Suki. "Anyone up for another round?"

"Might as well." Shrugged Amy. "But we might have to move onto something else soon; we haven't won a single Casino Chip yet."

"These aren't like the chips Dil likes; they'd probably be disgusting with or without ketchup." Mused Natasha.

"Do you miss Dil?" Asked Suki.

"I do, he was my best friend." Nodded Natasha. "I think he was framed as the panty thief."

"I'll believe that when I see the evidence." Stated Amy. "Nine red."

The Casino Employee spun the roulette wheel and the ball came to a stop on thirteen black.

"Dang it!" Pouted Amy. "This game is so hard!"

"It's all about luck ... luck that we don't seem to have." Lamented Suki. "I'm gonna try something else, good luck you two."

Suki left to explore the rest of the casino while Natasha thought to herself.

"Distract the dealer." Whispered Natasha. "Just follow my lead."

"Hey Mr. Dealer." Said Amy. "What made you want to work in a Casino?"

"Well, it's just a temporary job really so that I can get money to apply of college. My true interest lies in Toy Design." Replied the Dealer. "But college costs a fair bit of money nowadays ... not that that's a problem for you if I've heard right."

"Yep, I come from a rich family ... but I've never put much thought into college really, I'm still just a child and I'm no prodigy. Is Roulette even possible?" Asked Amy in light exasperation. "I've tried fifteen times and I still haven't won."

"It's the most random game in the casino." Said the Dealer.

While Amy and the dealer conversed Natasha snuck up by the dealer and scooped up a large armful of the Casino Chips before quickly sneaking off.

"What a cheat." Whispered Amy.

"Did you say something?" Asked the Dealer.

"I said is your name Pete." Lied Amy.

"How did you know?" Blinked Pete the dealer.

"... Lucky guess." Shrugged Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: When you can't take the heat you should cheat!)<strong>

**Natasha: **I had no choice, the game was nigh impossible and we need this win. Besides, is it really my fault that I was driven to cheat? Roulette seems to be designed for the player to have as little chance of success as possible. I'm just glad I didn't get caught.

**Amy: **Natasha is such a cheat! ... I like her style. I suppose that there is good cheating and bad cheating ... I have a feeling that Chris would allow both kinds.

**Suki: **I saw that there was very little chance of me succeeding at Roulette and in the amount of time I could spend losing, I'd be better off playing something else and actually winning some Casino Chips. I wonder if Natasha and Amy managed to win any.

* * *

><p>Ted, Pablo, Craig, Emily and Molly were all playing a game of Poker. They were sitting around a table, each with a hand of five cards. They each had poker faces on ... though some seemed to be doing better at it than others.<p>

"Ah Poker, it truly is the game of men." Said Ted as he looked over his cards.

"I thought that was dodge ball?" Said Pablo.

"I'm allowed to change my mind." Replied Ted. "I'm so manly that I almost rival Chuck Norris."

"Blasphemy, nobody is as manly as chuck Norris." Stated Craig. "And he doesn't beat you, he simply allows you to lose."

"Yeah, I've heard that he is so manly that under his beard there is no chin ... just another fist." Said Emily dramatically. "But I have to say; where did all these Chuck Norris jokes come from anyway?"

"Walker Texas Ranger." Stated Ted. "My big bro is a big fan of it. He says that watching it makes you twenty percent manlier."

"Hmm, maybe if I watched it then Ramona would go out with me." Pondered Craig.

"Trust me Craig; Ramona would probably go for a sweet guy over a manly guy. Not all girls are attracted to big stud manly's, I happen to like the more honest and shy type." Smiled Emily.

"I could give you advice; after all, I have a girlfriend." Grinned Ted.

"So how did you and Suki get together?" Asked Craig.

"We just hung out and got closer over time. Spending time with your crush is a sure fire way to win their heart; Suki really fell for my when I sang a song for her, maybe you could sing Ramona something." Suggested Ted.

"I wouldn't recommend getting involved in someone else's love life Ted; remember what happened when you tried to set up Ricky and Elise?" Reminded Pablo.

Ted shuddered in remembrance of _that_.

"Well, they still got together in the end." Pointed out Ted.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Emily curiously.

"I don't know you well enough to say." Stated Ted.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Asked Molly curiously.

Pablo made a sign with his hands.

"Oh, love? You kids and your crushes, you're growing up so fast." Giggled Molly. "Then again, I'm not really one to talk considered I'm younger than you four. Whose love life are you talking about?"

Pablo pointed to Craig.

"Oh yeah, Craig likes Ramona right? Well, girls like it when guys make them feel special and like a princess. I'd recommend just treating Ramona nicely and sing a slow and steady approach." Said Molly as she absent mindedly shuffled her cards. "As for me, I'd like it if a guy treated me just like anyone else but also stood by me in hard times ... kinda like Oliver really. Then again, I'm quite flawed and I'm often wrong, so it's up to you whether you want to take my advice or not."

"Hey Pablo, I didn't know you understood sign language." Said Emily while sounding impressed.

"Well, I don't know much, but I do know a little bit. My family has some deaf employees and I had to learn sign language to talk to them since they helped me with my homework on occasion." Explained Pablo.

"Homework sucks." Frowned Ted. "Home and school should be kept as far away from each other as is physically possible."

"Ok everyone; are you ready to put down your cards?" Asked Molly.

Everyone nodded and lay them down; one look at the cards showed that Molly was the clear winner due to having a royal flush.

"Wha... how did she get such a good hand?" Blinked Craig.

Molly noticed the looks on the other tweens faces and grinned.

"I happen to be quite a card shark back home." Explained Molly as the dealer passed her a large number of Casino Chips. "This game goes to the Buzzing Bees."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Forget Card Shark, more like Card Bee!)<strong>

**Molly: **It's fun playing cards with my friends here; back home I kinda know what to expect from those I play against, but here I actually have to have a strategy. A bit of difficulty is always appreciated.

**Ted: **You want to know what I did to set up Ricky and Elise, right? Well, let's just say there were riots in the streets, nations went to war and school was shut down ... or at least those things would have happened if Pablo had not simply told Elise that Ricky likes her and thus averted a disaster.

**Emily: **I evidently need more practise at Poker; I didn't even have a pair of matching cards. Well, after a while I got up and lifted the game; I needed to have a word with Megan about how she was treating Craig.

**Pablo: **I would have sighed to Molly earlier, but I never really got a chance since we haven't talked too much and winning the challenge takes priority. Plus, Oliver always writes her notes anyway. Still, this should make talking to her a bit easier. I wonder what it's like being deaf ... it must be bad, but at least she never has to hear the dreaded Gummy Bear Song.

**Craig: **Hmm, Ramona mentioned that she's nearly eleven ... I don't know what day her birthday is, but if I'm still in the game when it arrives I might throw her a birthday party. I'm sure she'd like that ... but what if Vinsun has already had that idea? He might beat me to it!

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Vinsun were sitting next to each other while playing with the slot machines; Bonnie was thinking to herself about what she was going to say to Vinsun while Vinsun was hoping that Lady Luck was on his side.<p>

"_I guess I'll just be myself; Bridgette knows best_." Thought Bonnie to herself.

Bonnie was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"So Vinsun, what do you think of the challenge?" Asked Bonnie to start conversation.

"I think it's kinda tedious really; this so called gambling is kinda hard, I haven't won anything and I've been at this slot machine for a while now." Sighed Vinsun. "How are you finding it?"

"It's not so bad ... well, it's not great, but it could be worse." Smiled Bonnie. "After all, I could be far away from the most handsome boy in the competition."

"That's me right?" Asked Vinsun with a blush.

"Yep, you are a really handsome boy. With those light muscles, stylish hat, cute eyes, juicy chest and personality as sweet as sugar I'd say you are indeed the most desirable boy in the contest." Flirted Bonnie. "You're as pretty to look at as a Butterfree."

By now Vinsun was noticeably blushing and trying to think of something he could say.

"Well ... thank you Bonnie, that's a really nice thing of you to say ... but aren't you exaggerating a bit? I'm just a normal guy." Said Vinsun modestly.

"Don't sell yourself short; a hunky polite slab of a man like you is as rare as a Shiny Mewtwo." Giggled Bonnie. "So Vinsun, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Nodded Vinsun.

"What is it you look for in a girl?" Asked Bonnie in attempted subtlety.

"Well, I would like her to be nice, smart, independent and have a lot of personality." Said Vinsun with a smile. "Someone like Ramona."

"I see ... but are you sure there isn't some other girls who fit that description ... not even one?" Purred Bonnie.

Vinsun looked nervous but managed to smile.

"Why exactly do you like me so much Bonnie?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"I just do; you're a seriously sweet guy and when you smile it makes my heart sing opera ... metaphorically speaking. I like boys it's true, but you're the first boy to really capture my attention. I know you like Ramona, but she might go for Craig ... if she does then I'll be more than willing to kiss your wounds better." Flirted Bonnie.

Vinsun looked both flattered and a little embarrassed.

"You're quite a flirty girl." Noted Vinsun.

"Only when somebody has caught my eye." Winked Bonnie. "I understand that you're pursuing Ramona, but I'd like it if you considered me as a possibility; I could take you to the next Pokémon convention and maybe buy you a stuffed Cacturne."

"You seem to be quite interested in Pokémon." Noted Vinsun. "Could you tell me what it is?"

"Take a seat and grab a drink Vinsun, I'll tell you all I know." Smiled Bonnie.

BAM!

The two Sneaky Snails turned and saw Lars shaking one of the vending machines quite roughly; a moment later it dispensed several Casino Chips which he scooped up.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Frowned Bonnie.

"Chris never said we couldn't." Shrugged Lars indifferently. "I'm just showing initiative."

Lars left with the Casino Chips while Bonnie turned back to Vinsun.

"What a jerk." Frowned Bonnie.

"Agreed, but he's gone now. So, care to tell me about Pokémon?" Smiled Vinsun.

"Good idea, this'll be fun." Nodded Bonnie as she began her explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bonnie is like a living Bulbapedia.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **Bonnie sure can talk a lot. Pokémon sounds interesting, but I don't really understand it even after Bonnie's explanation ... I don't know if we could be in a relationship if I couldn't understand her biggest hobby, and we don't have much in common. I'll have to think about this ... I hope I don't end up hurting her feelings.

**Bonnie: **It was really nice talking to Vinsun; he really seems to understand me. I think I might have a chance at winning his heart ... if I had a dating tips book then this would probably be easier. He's a very good listener ... I can be a bit of a chatter box sometimes, so that's definitely a plus.

* * *

><p>Zora was sitting alone at one of the slot machines while watching Vinsun and Bonnie talk with each other. She frowned bitterly to herself as she pulled the lever; the slots soon stopped spinning but none of them matched.<p>

"I wish I was Vinsun ... actually, I wish I was Ramona, then I'd be the cause of two love triangles and I'd have somebody sweet and nice to cuddle with. But no, nobody likes the tough and resourceful girl who loves the ocean; they say I'm a 'simple creature' and 'not popular enough'." Frowned Zora.

Zora was silent for a few moments while lost in her own thoughts; a tear trickled out of her eye.

"Am I really undatable? No ... I shouldn't think like that; I'm just a late bloomer is romance is all. It's not worth getting upset about." Said Zora firmly to herself before she sighed. "But if that is true then why do I feel upset?"

Jethro was walking past and has overheard what Zora had said; he thought to himself for a moment and gained an idea. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Zora?" Asked Jethro in a convincing tone of fake concern.

"Huh? Oh, hey Jethro." Greeted Zora. "No, I'm feeling a little upset, it's nothing to be concerned about really."

"You have tears in your eyes; I'd say it's something. C'mon Zora, tell me what's wrong." Said Jethro gently.

Jethro sat down next to Zora and looked her in the eyes. Zora was silent for a moment before she began to explain her woes.

"Well, everyone is hooking up or has someone with a crush on them. And earlier today my best friend Karrie hooked up with Robbie. I just feel really left out; at school I'm not really the most popular girl since my interests are different than those of most people. For example, I enjoy watching water polo which most of the others think is stupid." Explained Zora. "I guess I just feel jealous that everyone is getting closer yet I don't really have anyone."

Jethro was silent for a moment before gaining an idea.

"Well, if it's any consolation I happen to think you are very beautiful." Smiled Jethro. "Your hair is very silky and overall you are quite the beauty. I always did like tough girls."

Zora blushed and giggled.

"That's really sweet of you Jethro." Smiled Zora.

"Happy to help." Nodded Jethro. "Now, about this Robbie and Karrie business ... how close are they?"

"They're pretty much inseparable; they've always been close since day one." Stated Zora.

"Hmm ... I wonder..." Pondered Jethro whilst intentionally trailing off.

"What is it?" Asked Zora.

"Zora, have you ever watched Survivor?" Asked Jethro.

"No, why?" Blinked Zora.

"Well, there were two contestants called Rob and Amber. They got together during their season and managed to dominate the game and make their way to the finals. I'm wondering if the same thing could happen. Couples are guaranteed to vote together, love is the biggest alliance of all. I've seen them and I know that they will stand by each other no matter what." Stated Jethro.

"But aren't couples supposed to do that?" Blinked Zora.

"Maybe, but only one can win and if multiple couples banded together then the single people would stand no chance at all." Explained Jethro. "Robbie and Karrie will be inseparable and stay loyal which could be problematic come the merge. Now, if I had a girlfriend I would treat her with respect, but I would be willing to make other alliances in order for me and her to be less of a target and potentially make it to the final that way."

"You make a good point, but I don't really want to vote for my friends, I was going to vote for Molly." Admitted Zora.

"Molly is no threat though; you shouldn't always vote emotionally." Said Jethro calmly. "Just think about what I said; I wouldn't want a wonderful girl like you getting voted out."

Zora was silent for a moment before blushing again.

"Jethro ... do you like me?" Asked Zora.

Jethro inwardly smirked; this is exactly what he had counted on.

"Well ...to be honest, yes. You're a really pretty girl and you've got such a great mind and personality. I have liked you for a while, but I guess I was too nervous to say anything since we were on different teams ... and I have a case of autism which makes social interaction a bit of a challenge for me at times." Lied Jethro while putting on a sweet expression.

"... That's so nice of you; I'm not really sure what I can say." Swooned Zora.

"How about you'll be my friend ... just friend." Said Jethro in fake nervousness.

"... Or maybe girlfriend." Smiled Zora as she gave Jethro a peck on the cheek. "I bet we're going to be the talk of the show before long."

"... Maybe we will." Nodded Jethro as he gave Zora a kiss.

Jarvis was walking by holding a number of Casino chips; he stopped and stared at his team's de facto leader kissing one of the Buzzing Bees and blinked.

"... Didn't see that coming." Noted Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: But did he really mean anything he said?)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Looks like Jethro found someone ... this is really sweet. Se, I kinda have a confession ... I'm a bit of a romantic though I tend to keep myself under control. Most of the time. Love just makes me squee a bit, girl as it may be. I even own a collection of romance novels ... I read them when I'm home alone ... oops, what if my family sees this? (Jarvis groans and pulls his hat over his face). Well, at least some people are happy. I'm such a dork aren't I?

**Zora: **(She is smiling). That was really nice; me and Jethro spent the rest of the challenge talking while playing the slots. He has better social skills than he gives himself credit for, and he has a lot of strategic ideas ... I always did love smart guys. He told me more reasons why voting off either Robbie or Karrie would be a good idea ... he said pitching them to my team would give me a greater chance of victory and then we could spend more time together. I should trust him ... and you know, it is just a game, it's not like they won't see each other again.

**Jethro: **(He laughs). What a weak minded simpleton! She was so insecure that I just had to say the most modest and romantic things and she ate it right up. Insecure people are gems in this game. Personally she's not really the prettiest girl nor the smartest ... but still, she's a good kisser and that's all that matters. Maybe she'll give me a pair of her panties. I'm owning this game, I have the allies and the alibi; all I need is to ensure my team doesn't lose too much, and that shouldn't be too hard. I'd rather the Bees lose since they have the most members, but really I don't mind who loses as long as it isn't my team. Zora will be my puppet.

* * *

><p>Ramona and Edgar were playing cards with a Casino Card Dealer; since they were on three same team it wouldn't matter if one of them lost as long as the other managed to win.<p>

"So Ramona, I hear you've got a few boy toys crushing on you." Noted Edgar. "Personally I think both of them are dumb and if I were a girl I wouldn't even give them the time of day, but you seem to have a knack for attracting unattractive people."

"Shush, they're both very handsome." Frowned Ramona. "I bet you're just jealous since you've got no friends."

"I don't want friends; I came here to win and that is what I shall do." Stated Edgar. "I'm not gonna get attached to anyone since I would just end up losing them anyway. After the show ends I'll probably never see any of you again anyway. Also, word of advice, I wouldn't get into relationships with anyone, you probably live really far away from both of them."

"Ever heard of the cell phone or email?" Asked Ramona dryly. "It's none of your business who I date."

"I suppose you're right." Agreed Edgar. "But just to let you know, you're gonna be the next one of the team to go; I'll make sure of it."

"Ok, I'm gonna play along. If you have the power to get to out, what are the reasons?" Asked Ramona dully.

"You're the cause of the love pentagon; you're too risky to keep around. Plus, you wedgied me back in London." Stated Edgar.

"You were insulting everyone." Stated Ramona.

"Whatever; the point is you're the next to go and you can't do anything about it." Said Edgar in a dry voice.

Ramona frowned.

"You're quite a nasty boy; my mama would give you a good hiding which would be very much deserved." Said Ramona as she put her cards down revealing two pairs of tens.

"Only babies call their mother 'mama'." Said Edgar flatly as he put down his cards to reveal a completely crap hand.

The dealer put down his cards to reveal a pair of fours and then handed Ramona some Casino Chips.

"I can call my parents whatever I want; I just saw no reason to call them anything different. Don't you have better things to do than annoy people?" Asked Ramona.

"I'm not annoying you; I'm throwing you off your game." Stated Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Some people like to take a more 'hands on approach' with their CPN edit ... that was an Edgic joke.)<strong>

**Ramona: **Edgar is delusional, he thinks he has power and actually brags I'll be going the next time we lose ... he really does annoy me. But I won't think about that, I'll think about Craig and Vinsun; I really like both of them, but how do I choose? This is harder than a Rubix Cube.

**Edgar: **If Ramona sees me as delusional she'll forget that I'm a big threat and will let her guard down... that's when I will strike like Gus ... he's my pet snake just so you know.

* * *

><p>Megan was walking by herself around the casino; she had just deposited around twenty five Casino Chips in her team's prize pot and was now wondering what she was going to do next.<p>

"Hmm, maybe I could play a game of poker." Pondered Megan.

"Hey Megan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Emily as she walked up to Megan.

"Oh, hello Emily." Greeted Emily while keeping her personal grudge hidden. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about something important ... your grudge on Craig." Stated Emily.

"What do you want to know? How he is tricking everyone or why I started disliking him?" Asked Megan.

"Well, I'd just like to ask why you keep hating him when it is clear he has changed. Not to mention he says you kicked him in the peanuts." Winced Emily. "Megan, I don't want this grudge to consume you ... please let it go."

"But Craig is a bad guy; he's tricking everyone. Me and Edgar are the only ones who can see past his facade." Exclaimed Megan.

"Well, Edgar kinda hates everyone." Stated Emily flatly. "Look, I just want you to try and calm down and not hate Craig. If you can't manage that then at least try and avoid him, we don't need any fights."

Megan was silent for a moment before she gained an idea.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone if he leaves me alone." Nodded Megan. "I just don't like perverts. It's kinda like how I would play with my alien dolls when I was little and I'd pretend the Space Invader was a womanizer ... wait, why did I just say that?"

"Don't worry Megan, everyone has secrets." Assured Emily.

"What kind of secrets do you have?" Asked Megan curiously.

Emily looked embarrassed.

"Well ... there was the time I went on a sugar rush at the school dance ... it took weeks to get the chocolate stains out of my dress. Don't tell anyone ok." Requested Emily.

"Don't worry, I won't." Assured Megan. "So, what exactly happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: These confessionals cut off interesting things sometimes don't they?)<strong>

**Emily: **That was easier than I thought; looks like I've stopped future fights ... at least for a little while. Hopefully this will win me some points with Vinsun.

**Megan: **This will be good blackmail material for Edgar; it may be mean, but she lied to us for almost two weeks so she needs a punishment that matches what she did.

* * *

><p>Gareth had just put fifty Casino Chips into the Rotten Roaches prize pot; he had decided to try his luck on the Slot Machines.<p>

"It'd be nice if we were winning real money; my family sure could use it. Amy did say she'd help my family ... but I can't help but feel it's rude of me to accept her help even though I didn't ask her too." Said Gareth to himself. "Maybe I'm just over thinking things."

Gareth then noticed Lars was sealing Casino Chips from behind a counter (it had a sign on it that said 'BRB going potty); Gareth frowned and approached his cheating team mate.

"You do realise that is cheating right?" Frowned Gareth.

"So? It's helping us win isn't it?" Said Lars with a shrug.

"It's still cheating; Chris might disqualify us for cheating." Warned Gareth.

"I doubt it; the other teams have been cheating as well. I'm just evening the playing field." Stated Lars. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

Lars shoved Gareth backwards and continued rooting for more Casino Chips. Gareth frowned as he then bopped Lars on the head.

"Ow!" Yelped Lars.

"Do not push me." Stated Gareth.

"What's going on?" Asked Pandora as she walked up while holding two bags full of Casino chips.

"He hit me." Said Lars.

"He pushed me." Stated Gareth.

"Well he was annoying me." Frowned Lars.

"You were cheating." Stated Gareth.

"Yeah ... cheating." Said Pandora shiftily.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Asked Gareth.

"Well, I kinda found these Casino Chips in a supply closet; nobody seemed to want them so I thought it would be ok ... but if this is cheating ... well, this is a bit awkward." Mumbled Pandora while looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't put them back, put them in our Prize Pot; if we lose because you put them back you'll get voted off." Threatened Lars.

"**You know he's right, you're worthless as a person and you have a soul worth far less than nothing**." Taunted Bedlam from within Pandora.

Pandora shuddered in response to this.

"Are you alright?" Asked Gareth.

"I'm fine." Lied Pandora.

"Hey guys, I've got something really important to tell you." Sad Jarvis as he approached his teammates.

"What is it Jarvis?" Asked Pandora.

"Well, I was on my way to our prize pot and I saw Jethro talking to Zora, the girl from the Buzzing Bees with the fish hat. Well, long story short, they kissed. I really didn't see this coming ... maybe they've been seeing each other in secret." Pondered Jarvis.

"Jethro and Zora? ... That's quite original." Noted Gareth.

"Meh." Shrugged Lars without much interest.

"I never thought of Jethro as the romantic type ... but I don't really know much about romance so it's likely I was mistaken. We can ask him about it once we're back on the plane." Suggested Pandora. "I wonder what shipping name the fans will come up with."

"Maybe Jethora, it has a nice ring to it." Supplied Jarvis. "It reminds me of some other ships I've come up with ... not that that's important."

"Wuss." Sniggered Lars as he walked away.

"Don't listen to him Jarvis, there is no shame in being a shipper." Smiled Pandora.

"I'm not a shipper." Said Jarvis quickly. "Err, I shall see you later. I have to go win more Casino Chips."

Jarvis quickly left while Pandora and Gareth exchanged a glance.

"I think there is something Jarvis isn't telling us." Said Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: WHY do people ship Chris with Chef? It's not natural!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **It's a god thing nobody can hear me when I'm in here. Yu see, shipping is something I'm really fond of; crack pairings galore right? My biggest OTP's are Ed and Nazz, Bloo and Fluffernutter ... and Ezekiel and Bridgette. It's true, I do have a problem!

**Pandora: **Why was Jarvis so embarrassed? There's nothing wrong with supporting a fictional pairing, it's perfectly normal. It only gets odd when you ship a person with an inanimate object, like Fred Flintstone and a Kitchen Sink.

**Gareth: **... What is shipping? (Gareth thinks for a moment and then shrugs). Well, if all of the team's are cheating I suppose we should as well in order to keep things fair. I guess that when it comes down to luck then cheating is inevitable

**Lars: **Jethro has a girlfriend? ... That's pretty impressive really, but if I'd be supportive then the others would have caught on about our alliance. I'll have to ask him about this at some point when me and him are alone; I'll probably get more answers than the others will.

* * *

><p>Ling sighed to herself as she sat at a poker table; she'd been trying to play this infernal card game for hours now, but she just couldn't get her head around it.<p>

"I know Father meant well when it was decided I would be homeschooled ... but I really could have done with some poker lessons before coming on this show. I just don't get it ... I haven't been this confused since I watched Peewee's Playhouse when I was four." Recalled Ling as she looked over her hand. "This is indeed taxing."

Ling let out a rather annoyed groan as she ditched one of her cards and took another one out of the pile. As she did so Robbie and Karrie walked up while holding hands and holding a bag of Casino Chips in their other hands.

"Hello Ling." Greeted Karrie. "This is a fun challenge isn't it?"

"How so?" Asked Ling.

"Well, me and Robbie are able to hang out and spend time together while we compete; it's a very relaxing challenge to be honest." Explained Karrie.

"I see; well, I on the other hand am not enjoying it very much at all." Stated Ling.

"What's wrong?" Asked Robbie.

"I'm having trouble getting the hang on poker; it is harder than any karate technique I have ever attempted ... the fact that it's simply a card game makes this all the more frustrating." Grumbled Ling. "Honestly, I just cannot do it."

"All you need is some practise." Assured Karrie. "Poker can be hard to get the hang of, but once you learn how you will never forget, it's like riding a bike."

"Except that cards don't have wheels." Added Robbie.

"Exactly." Nodded Karrie as she and Robbie sat down to the left side of Ling. "I'm no expert on poker, but I can give you some tips if you want. For one, it's all about knowing when to play and when to fold. Depending on the game you're playing, the best is either a royal flush or two pairs of aces. Try to match up your cards and only ditch what you don't need. For example, I can see two tens in your hand."

"It's only one pair." Stated Ling.

"It beats most other pairs." Pointed out Karrie. "I recommend playing them."

Ling did so; the Card Dealer only had a pair of fives and thus handed Ling a number of Casino Chips.

"Thank you for the help Karrie." Bowed Ling.

"No problem." Assured Karrie.

"That's Karrie for you, she's a Poker Wizard." Nodded Robbie as he hugged Karrie from behind which made her giggle.

"You two sure do love each other." Smiled Ling. "It's really nice to see people fall in love at a young age; you two are gonna be a great team."

"Hopefully." Nodded Robbie. "It all depends on how everyone votes."

"Trust me when I say I won't vote for either of you." Assured Ling. "So, care to join me for a game of poker? Our team needs the Casino Chips."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Robbie.

"I'm game." Nodded Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How to you wake up Lady Gaga? You poke her face! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Karrie: **Ling is a very good friend of mine, but Robbie is a special friend indeed. He's the only one who has permission to kiss me. After what happened this morning a nice relaxing challenge was exactly what we needed. A night in first class will make it the best day ever.

**Robbie: **I feel ... happy. Sure, I haven't completely move on, but thanks to Karrie I think I am on the way to leaving the past behind. I should think more of the future; I have a girlfriend, I'm on a strong team and I've made it a decent way in the game. Who knows, maybe I could make it to the end ... but I prefer to count my chickens after they hatch.

**Ling: **Learning to play Poker was frustrating, but I've managed. Now the real challenge begins ... winning multiple times in a row. I should have bought my lucky pet grasshopper Wu with me when I left for this show.

* * *

><p>Oliver was playing the slots and had won a decent amount of Casino Chips; however, his original cheerful mood had turned into frustration due to the fact he hadn't won any Casino Chips in the past half an hour.<p>

"I know it's all about probability and not luck ... but this is really making me think I've used up all my so called luck for the day." Sighed Oliver. "I wonder ... would it be acceptable to cheat? I mean, if I lose then somebody I care about might be voted off ... I might be voted off."

Oliver thought to himself for a moment or two before he made his decision.

"Well, it's only wrong if you get caught." Said Oliver to himself.

Oliver check to make sure that nobody was nearby; when he was certain that nobody was watching him he kicked the slot machine full force which did two things; Oliver hurt his foot and the slot machine dispensed a large number of Casino Chips.

"... I think this is worth having a sore foot." Decided Oliver as he began to scoop up the Casino Chips.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind Oliver.

Oliver turned and yelped in alarm when he saw that Molly was standing behind him.

"Were you cheating?" Asked Molly.

Oliver gulped; he was in trouble now. Before Oliver could think of a message to write Molly she continued.

"Good idea Oliver." Complimented Molly. "The other teams have been cheating, so there's no reason why we can't. Need a hand?"

Oliver blinked; he hadn't been expecting Molly to approve of cheating. Molly got to her knees beside Oliver and took off her hat and began to scoop Casino Chips into it. Oliver found himself glancing at Molly's pink hair … it was actually kind of cute.

"I take it you were heating because you were worried that you'd be voted off if we lost right?" Guessed Molly.

Oliver nodded.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be me voted off; I could try and make myself a bigger target to protect you if you want." Offered Molly. "I'm not afraid of being voted off and taking the Drop of Shame … in fact, I'm going to embrace it and take my loss maturely."

All Oliver could do in repose to this was give Molly's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You shouldn't give up, there is always a way out of the darkness.)<strong>

**Oliver: **I sure am glad Molly wasn't mad at me for cheating … but I was surprised that each of the other teams had cheated as well … I suddenly don't feel guilty anymore.

**Molly: **I have no reason to fear the Drop of Shame; I've always wanted to give skydiving a try but my mummy and daddy said it was too dangerous; well, I could always try and make deals to ensure my safety, but fleeing from the inevitable is just futile.

* * *

><p>Winter was playing on one of the slot machines; she had won a number of Casino Chips and felt that her team was going to take at least third place in the challenge. As she played on the slot machine Terrence marched up to her.<p>

"Hello Winter." Greeted Terrence. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Terrence. I'm doing alright." Nodded Winter. "is there something I can help you with? Only that we are on different teams."

"That's no reason that we can't be civil." Stated Terrence. "Anyway, I just wanted to report that I was playing the slots and on the row on the other side of where I was I overheard your team mates Benjamin and Tony talking about you."

"Really? What were they saying?" Asked Winter curiously.

"Well, from what I heard ... they were saying that you are attractive." Explained Terrence while trying (and failing) to keep his face neutral. "I just thought that you'd like to know."

"Who was it who started the conversation?" Asked Winter.

"From what I could tell it seems that Tony was the one who bought up the topic." Replied Terrence. "Looks like you've got an admirer … but it also looked like he was trying to get Benjamin to admit that he likes you. Are you and Tony close?"

"Well, I'm tutoring him to help him with his intellect … but yes, we are good friends." Nodded Winter. "So … he thinks I'm pretty?"

"It would appear so … I just thought I'd let you know since this is kinda a big thing and you have a right to know about it." Explained Terrence. "I don't blame him personally; you are quite a pretty girl."

And with that Terrence left to try and win some more Casino chips while Winter blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Loose lips sink ships; that was a saying during World War 2.)<strong>

**Terrence: **I am not looking for a relationship, but I can admit that I find Winter pretty … I've always had a thing for exotic girls. (Terrence salutes the camera). Tony is lucky indeed.

**Winter: **It feels so nice to have an admirer … I actually feel honoured that I'm an exception to his fear of 'cooties'. Tony's a nice guy, but I don't know … still, I love being called pretty. (Winter giggles.)

* * *

><p>Bea was playing a game of poker with Suki and a Card Dealer; the two friends were hoping to score some last minute Casino Chips since there wasn't much time left in the challenge.<p>

"I have to say that this is much easier than Roulette was." Admitted Suki as she looked over her hand.

"I agree … I mean, I haven't played Roulette, but I know #bleep# from assumptions about it that it's quite hard." Agreed Bea.

"Yeah … and guess what, Natasha cheated. I never would have expected it from her." Frowned Suki.

"I hate to break it to you Suki, but #bleep# there are lots of people cheating, it's just #bleep# life. I was thinking of doing it, but I know I'd get caught." Said Bea as she adjusted her headband.

"Well, we're going to win without cheating just like Chris intended." Said Suki as she looked over her cards again. "Imagine if we were adults and this were real money; we'd be in so much trouble if we were caught."

"Yeah, but nobody can go through life #bleep# without getting into trouble." Stated Bea in remembrance. "Sometimes people punish me for #bleep# no reason, they say I deserve it. I know it isn't true, but it does #bleep# hurt my feelings a little bit. I like to think I'm a tough girl, but #bleep# I'm quite insecure about myself."

"If I win the show I'll give you some of the money to help you move house if you want." Offered Suki.

"Thanks … but that wouldn't be right; I don't want #bleep# to leech off a friend." Assured Bea. "I was thinking of working out and #bleep# becoming like Eva, maybe then I could #bleep# defend myself … but it'd be a slow process."

"How about you take up martial arts?" Suggested Suki. "I'm sure Ling could teach you."

"That's a good idea … but I'd rather tell as few #bleep# people about my condition as possible." Said Bea nervously.

"I understand, but you should keep it in mind just in case." Advised Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What does a mind look like anyway? I've never seen one up close.)<strong>

**Bea: **I regret to say it, but I have #bleep# gone a bit too far with defending myself before and I gave a #bleep# bully a concussion. They fully deserved it being that they were #bleep' seventeen and I was ten … but I still felt guilty. I got punished by the school #bleep# quite harshly. I don't really get why people aren't allowed to stand up to #bleep# bullies even if the school doesn't take #bleep# action.

**Suki: **Shortly after we deposited the last of our Casino Chips into our team's prize pot the challenge ended. Hopefully we did enough to avoid elimination. I don't want to vote off any of my team mates … and if Ted is voted off I won't get a goodnight kiss! This is the problem of being on a team consisting only of nice people.

* * *

><p>Chris had sounded an air horn which signalled the end of the challenge. The tweens were now gathered in front of the prize pots; the digits on the pressure plates were covered by paper so that none of the tweens could see which team had lost. Chris flashed a grin for the camera and began to speak.<p>

"Well everyone, great job today. You have officially gambled and now know the dangers of getting addicted to it. I also noticed that each team cheated … I'm impressed; I guess a lot of you caught onto the fact I never said it was against the rules." Chuckled Chris. "Anyway, I have to ask, did anybody win at roulette."

Nobody raised their hands.

"That game was impossible." Stated Amy.

"Well, now the time has come to see which team has lost and which teams are safe." Stated Chris.

Chris moved over to the Buzzing Bees prize pot and ripped off the paper. The prize pot had a number 456 on it.

"The Buzzing Bees have managed to win four hundred and fifty six Casino Chips … but will that be enough for victory?" Asked Chris rhetorically.

Chris moved onto the Rotten Roaches prize pot and ripped off the paper which revealed the number 886.

"The Rotten roaches have done very well and have won eight hundred and eighty six Casino Chips, they are definitely safe." Stated Chris.

The Rotten Roaches cheered while Chris ripped the paper off the Sneaky Snails prize pot … they had amassed a total of 698 Casino Chips.

"The Sneaky Snails are safe with six hundred and ninety eight Casino Chips." Stated Chris. "It all comes down to the Spooky Spiders; you guys need at least four hundred and fifty seven Casino Chips to be safe."

Chris stalled for suspense for a few moments before he ripped off the paper from the Spooky Spider's prize pot…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

This revealed a number five hundred and thirty.

The Spooky Spiders looked relieved while the Buzzing Bees looked despondent due to losing.

"And there we have it!" Announced Chris. "The Rotten Roaches are first, the Sneaky Snails are second, the Spooky Spiders are third and the Buzzing Bees are the losers of the day."

"So, what's the solo immunity challenge going to be?" Asked Terrence.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Replied Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: One Bee won't be making honey for much longer.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Third place isn't great, but it's better than losing. It's a good thing that the Buzzing Bees lost, they had the most members overall, sucks to be them.

**Jethro: **This is perfect; the strongest team lost and so Zora might separate Robbie and Karrie … and if she doesn't then it'll be one less opponent to worry about.

**Bonnie: **Second place is definetlee good … but now we can't vote out Edgar. Oh well, at least this means me and Vinsun are both safe.

**Karrie: **I have a feeling that the solo immunity challenge is going to be all about luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Buzzing Bees play poker, somebody is voted out and one person opens up about herself.


	44. CH 13, PT 3: Intense

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And now we are at the end of the Vegas arc; this chapter is quite a dramatic one for more reasons than one. I think this arc has overall been quite a good mixture of humour and emotion … but now we head into the territory of drama. Read on to find out what will happen!

Ace of Spades!

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees had lost the challenge, their third loss overall, and now had to compete in a solo immunity challenge. Since they were in a Casino it was likely it was going to involve gambling in some way.<p>

"What do you guys think the challenge will be?" Asked Karrie. "I'm betting that it will be something like wheel of fortune."

"I predict a card game." Stated Terrence.

Chris led the Buzzing Bees into a new room which had a round table in the middle and a deck of cards on it.

"Called it." Declared Terrence.

"Ok everyone, take a seat." Instructed Chris.

The Buzzing Bees all sat on chairs around the table as Chris picked up the deck of cards.

"Ok everyone, since you lost the challenge it is once again time for you to take part in a follow up immunity challenge. You've had a pretty good winning streak lately, but you losing a challenge was as inevitable as me one day winning the Nobel Prize." Stated Chris.

"I doubt that will happen." Said Ling flatly.

"I'm allowed to have dreams." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, since we're in a Casino in the gambling Capital of the world I figured that it would only be fitting to make the solo immunity challenge something that reflects what Las Vegas is known for … you are going to be playing a game of poker."

"But I'm no good at Poker." Stated Ling.

"Ok, I can't hear what Chris is saying, but if this is a poker game then I think I can handle it." Said Molly with a confident smile.

"Ok everyone, you all know the challenge … so let's get this started. And if you don't know how to play poker … just try your best, I don't want things to be too one sided." Grinned Chris as he began rapidly shuffling the deck of cards. "And by the way, if you try and look at someone else's cards then you'll automatically lose the challenge … just a word of caution."

Chris shuffled for the cards for the next five seconds before he dished them out among the eight Buzzing Bees.

"Now, each of you get a hand of five and in each round you are only allowed to ditch one card. The challenge will be done over four rounds, the two of you with the words hands in each round will be eliminated until we come down to the last two; whoever has the best hand in the final round wins immunity." Explained Chris. "Ok everyone, look at your cards."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Card sharks actually don't eat meat … unless they aren't vegetarian. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Karrie: **I think I have a good shot at this; I'm no expert, but I think I might have a chance. I mean, I got a boyfriend earlier today, so winning a card game should just come naturally … right?

**Pablo: **I think I would have stood more of a chance if the challenge as making houses out of the cards; I'm pretty good at that … I tend to do that back home when I'm bored … which is pretty much every rainy day when I'm not with my friends.

**Zora: **I'm feeling pretty lucky; I found a sweet guy earlier, so maybe I can win a card game … but I don't think I need the immunity though. Still, I have to say I'm considering Jethro's advice … it may be harsh, but it makes a lot of sense … and only one person can win. I might as well get it over with sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>The tweens looked over their cards; some had good hands and others had, for lack of a better term, complete crap. Karrie looked calculating as she glanced over her cards whilst putting on a poker face.<p>

"Ok, I think I'm happy with the cards that I've got." Said Karrie. "I have to say that this is quite a fun solo immunity challenge; it's safe and relaxing."

"Speak for yourself; I'm beginning to dislike poker." Frowned Ling.

Pablo thought to himself for a moment.

"I've got such a good hand that you guys had better ditch some cards to stand a chance." Grinned Pablo not very convincingly.

"You're bluffing." Said Karrie knowingly.

"How did you know?" Blinked Pablo.

"Because you just told me." Smirked Karrie.

Pablo was silent for a moment before sighing.

"I only hope that two others have a worse hand than me." Sighed Pablo.

"I'll ditch a card." Stated Robbie as he put one of his card to the middle of the table while Chris dealt him another card.

There was silence around the table for a few moments.

"Ok everyone; are you ready to play your cards?" Asked Chris.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, let's see what you've got." Stated Chris.

The tweens showed their cards; Zora had a pair of kings, Molly had two pairs, most of the others had one pair but Pablo and Terrence had junk hands.

"Pablo and Terrence have the worst hands, they are out." Said Chris as everyone passed him their cards for him to reshuffle and give out.

Pablo and Terrence arose from the table looking disappointed at not winning solo immunity.

"Evidently Lady Luck wasn't on my side today." Frowned Terrence.

"Better to lose in the first round than lose at the very end." Shrugged Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pablo kinda has a point.)<strong>

**Pablo: **I don't think I'm going to be voted off, but I'm not going to assume anything. If there is a big target I'll vote for them since I don't want to lose yet, I'm having a great time.

**Oliver: **This is actually quite suspenseful; we have to rely on luck and our own confidence because nobody knows if somebody has a better hand than them until it's too late.

* * *

><p>Chris dealt everyone a new hand and they looked over their cards. Robbie immediately put his cards down while looking quite confident.<p>

"You seem confident." Noted Oliver.

"Let's just say I have a good feeling about the hand I've got." Replied Robbie.

"That's more than I can say about the hand I've got." Sighed Ling. "What do I do if I think I've got no chance?"

"You fold." Stated Zora.

"Then I fold." Said Ling as she placed her hand down. "I only had junk anyway."

"Since Ling has folded she is out." Stated Chris.

Ling got up from the table and joined Pablo and Terrence on the seats at the side while Chris scoped up her cards.

"Ok, is everyone ready to show their cards?" Asked Chris.

The Buzzing Bees nodded.

"Ok then, show them." Instructed Chris.

The Buzzing Bees showed their cards; Robbie had a royal flush, Molly and Oliver both had two pairs, Karrie had a pair of queens and Zora had one pair.

"Zora has the worst hand, she is out." Said Chris as everyone passed him their cards for them to be reshuffled.

"Dammit!" Frowned Zora.

"Consider that karma for giving me that really hot sweet earlier." Said Molly with a smirk.

Zora looked a little miffed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Burn! ... In more ways than one.)<strong>

**Molly: **I kind of believe in karma; do something bad and something bad happens to you. It happened to me and it happened to Zora, nobody is immune to its effects.

**Zora: **Maybe I had that coming, but it doesn't mean I have to accept it. I think Molly is going to vote for me ... I'll have to get the others to vote for somebody besides me ... but who? Hmm ... maybe I should take Jethro's advice, I can trust him ... he does care about me a lot.

* * *

><p>After the cards had been dished out again the remaining four Buzzing Bees looked over their cards and tried to think of a suitable move to make.<p>

"Now that we are down to four, you are allowed to ditch two cards instead of one." Started Chris.

"In that case I'll ditch these two." Said Karrie as she put two of her cards in the centre of the table.

Chris dealt Karrie two new cards and the red head smiled which gave the impression that she had a good hand.

"Hey Karrie, if we're both in the final round ... would you like me to let you win solo immunity?" Offered Robbie.

"That's very nice and selfless of you Robbie, but I'd rather I try and win it the normal way. Besides, you deserve a chance at solo immunity." Smiled Karrie.

"Ok, I just thought boyfriends were supposed to let their girlfriends win." Replied Robbie.

"Only if the girl is mad at them." Giggled Karrie. "And I could never get mad at you."

"You two should kiss." Said Molly as she looked over her cards. "I'll ditch these two."

Robbie and Karrie blushed while Chris passed Molly two more cards.

"I think this is going to be a close round." Mused Oliver.

"Ok, are you ready to show your cards?" Asked Chris.

The four tweens nodded.

"Ok then, let's see who's going to lose." Said Chris.

The four Buzzing Bees showed their cards; Karrie had a pair of kinds and a pair of queens, Molly had a pair of aces, Robbie had a pair of tens and Oliver had two pairs.

"You all have good hands, but Robbie and Oliver's hands are the worst so they are out." Stated Chris.

"Good luck Karrie." Said Robbie encouragingly.

"Good luck Molly." Said Oliver even though he knew Molly couldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Only one card shark can succeed.)<strong>

**Oliver: **Well, I tried my best, but it clearly wasn't enough. I really don't know who is going to be voted off ... I just hope it isn't me; my diabetes could be a deciding factor in the vote; hopefully my team will appreciate my intelligence and keep me around.

**Karrie: **Lady Luck don't fail me now.

* * *

><p>Chris reshuffled the cards and dealt out five each to Karrie and Molly. The two girls looked over their hands and kept on their best poker faces.<p>

"I can feel the suspense." Mused Molly.

Karrie nodded in agreement.

After looking over their cards Karrie ditched two of them while Molly ditched just one. After they looked over their final hands Chris spoke.

"Ok you two, it's time to reveal your cards." Instructed Chris. "Time to find out who the winner of solo immunity is."

Karrie and Molly revealed their hands; both of them had a pair of queens ... but Molly also had a pair of twos.

"Molly has the better hand, she wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris.

Molly didn't hear the announcement but knew she had won upon seeing Karrie's hand. She let out a sign of relief and smiled.

"And that is why card sharks are the best fish." Joked Molly. "... Never mind, that was terrible."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Back in the air we go!)<strong>

**Oliver: **Well that's a relief; I'm glad my best friend isn't gonna be voted out ... though I still might be. I wonder if anyone is going to pitch any votes of ideas to me.

**Terrence: **I feel safe today; I think I'll be kept around due to my strength. Now the only question is who will I vote for? I'll decide over a good meal.

**Natasha: **I have decided that I'm going to show my prostatic to Amy and Pandora; I can trust them and they are my closest friends now that Dil is gone. I wonder what they're going to think of me being an amputee.

* * *

><p>Natasha led Amy and Pandora into a spare room of the Jumbo Jet; after they entered she closed the door, though left it open a crack so that she could hear if somebody was coming.<p>

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Asked Amy. "Is it fashion or boys?"

"Actually, I'm going to show you a secret of mine." Said Natasha as she sat down on a chair. "Before I show you I want you to give me your word that you won't tell anyone, especially not Lars."

"We promise we won't, right Amy?" Nodded Pandora.

"Exactly, whatever your secret is, it's safe with us." Assured Amy.

"Ok then, here it is." Said Natasha as she took off her right boot and the cherry red woollen sock that was on her foot. This revealed her prostatic.

"... What's that?" Asked Amy.

"It's my prostatic." Explained Natasha.

"You mean, you're an amputee?" Said Pandora in surprise. "How did this happen?"

Natasha was silent for a moment or two before she spoke.

"Well, when I was younger a polar bear entered the settlement I was living in at the time and started causing havoc; it was a really big beastie and no amount of asking nicely was going to make it go away. It tried to go for my dad ... so I jump kicked it in the face and knocked it out cold ... unfortunately it's claws caught my foot and tore a fair chunk of it off ... that's why I have this prostatic." Lied Natasha.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Exclaimed Amy. "If only my daily life was that exciting. So, is this why you went behind the bushes in the Amazon when you were walking funny?"

"Yes, when I fall over at a funny angle on my right foot the prostatic tends to come unattached." Nodded Natasha.

"So, why did you tell us about it?" Inquired Amy.

"Because I felt that you guys had a right to know since you are my best friends and because friends don't keep secrets from each other." Explained Natasha.

Amy nodded in agreement while Pandora looked shifty though nobody noticed this.

"I want you to promise that you won't tell Lars about this; if he finds out then he'll probably try and destroy my prostatic." Said Natasha seriously.

"Don't worry Natasha, we won't tell anyone." Promised Pandora.

"Agreed, I'm very good at keeping secrets." Nodded Amy.

"... Thanks girls." Smiled Natasha.

What none of the girls noticed was that Jethro was on the other side of the door and had been listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She stretched the truth a bit, but it was still a god story.)<strong>

**Natasha: **Ok, I lied. I couldn't tell them I got it looking for my dad's hat ... it would have been too embarrassing.

**Amy: **I wonder what it's like being amputated ... I'd rather not think about it since I'm kind of squeamish.

**Pandora: **It was very mature and brave of Natasha to tell us her secret ... if only I was brave enough to do the same.

**Jethro: **So Natasha has a prostatic? ... There must be some way I can use this to my advantage.

* * *

><p>Zora was walking down a hallway in the Jumbo Jet; there wasn't very long left before her team would have to vote someone off and she needed to make sure that it wasn't her who was voted out, especially because she now had a boyfriend. Zora saw Pablo and Oliver up ahead and walked up to them.<p>

"Hey guys." Greeted Zora. "Good effort in the challenge today, too bad we lost."

"Yeah, I really thought we'd done enough to get through." Nodded Pablo. "But it was inevitable that we would lose again eventually; I just hope that I can survive the vote off ceremony."

"Me too; I'm not exactly a powerhouse and that might make me a target." Gulped Oliver.

"So I take it you two are both a little worried about being voted off?" Mused Zora.

"Just a little." Admitted Pablo.

"Well, if we vote together against one person there is more chance that we can survive the vote off. I predict I'll get a vote from Molly, so I've got a plan to help me get to the next round ... well, Jethro gave me the idea really." Said Zora casually.

"I didn't know you and Jethro were friends." Sad Oliver.

"Actually ... we're a bit of an item." Admitted Zora. "I'll give you the details later; right now the important thing is surviving this vote off."

"So, who do you think we should vote for?" Asked Pablo.

"Robbie." Stated Zora.

"But why?" Blinked Oliver.

"He and Karrie are in a relationship, they could team up and become an unbreakable alliance in the future, like Rob and Amber from Survivor. Besides, they're going to be separated eventually, so we may as well get it over and done with. It's your choice, but they could steamroll us if we don't take action." Warned Zora.

Oliver and Pablo were silent in thought.

"We'll think about it ... that was indeed a strong pitch." Pondered Oliver.

"Just keep it in mind." Requested Zora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This will either work or get Zora voted out ... or maybe some other third result.)<strong>

**Zora: **It may be kinda sneaky, but I'm doing this for my team mates just as much as myself. Hopefully Karrie will understand ... when I eventually tell her. Hopefully this is enough to get me to the next round.

**Pablo: **I admit Zora's pitch makes sense and would be a smart move ... but I really don't want to upset Karrie even though I'm not especially close to her. Hopefully things will end up ok.

**Oliver: **I clearly have a big decision to make. If only I had a Magic 8 Ball to help me decide...

* * *

><p>Jarvis was sitting by himself in the Airplane Canteen; he felt quite pleased that his team had won. Now he could kick back, relax and look forward to a pleasant night in First Class. It had overall been quite a good day.<p>

"I've done better than I thought I would; to think that I was kinda shy early on ... this show has really been a really good confidence booster."Said Jarvis to himself while he absent mindedly toyed around with a spoon. "I wonder where the next challenge will be ... maybe Finland?"

As Jarvis thought to himself about where future challenges could take place and what they might be Pandora sat down next to Jarvis.

"Hello Jarvis, you look cheerful." Noted Pandora. "If only I had some of your pep."

"Well, you seem quite happy lately." Replied Jarvis.

"I'm getting really good at holding my gloominess inside ... among other things." Explained Pandora. "Anyway, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, fire away." Nodded Jarvis.

"When we were talking about Jethro and Zora earlier you wondered what the shipping name would be ... are you by any chance a shipper?" Asked Pandora curiously.

Jarvis went very quiet and tried to think of a way out of this.

"No, of course not, I mean, what is a shipper anyway? I'm no softie ... no shipping here!" Said Jarvis quickly.

Pandora did not look convinced.

"... Don't judge me." Said Jarvis in slight shame. "I've always been a bit of a romantic; I see pairings in everything I read or watch. I know it's a girly obsession ... but it makes me feel happy. I've even thought up some possible pairings among some of the other contestants."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Jarvis; if you like it then you ship it." Said Pandora gently. "We all have little quirks, some more than others."

"Thanks Pandora ... it's just a little embarrassing to admit it." Blushed Jarvis.

"I happen to think it's cute." Giggled Pandora before adding. "Platonically speaking."

"Well, platonically speaking I think you are cute." Replied Jarvis. "So, who do you think is going to get voted off?"

"I really don't know." Said Pandora.

"**I wish you would get voted off and land on a few sharp rocks or in a glass factory you little worm**!" Sneered Bedlam.

Pandora flinched which Jarvis noticed.

"Are you alright Pandora?" Asked Jarvis.

"I'm fine." Assured Pandora. "I just felt cold."

"Pandora, is there something you aren't telling me?" Asked Jarvis gently.

"... Let's just say I've got issues and leave it at that." Said Pandora as she got up. "I'm gonna have a shower, I'll see you later."

Pandora quickly left the Airplane Canteen while Jarvis blinked.

"... I get the feeling there is a lot about Pandora that I do not know." Said Jarvis quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Everybody knows less than 0.1% of what goes on in the world.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Bedlam is coming out more and more lately ... it's causing me a bit of stress. I don't want to cut myself again ... but it's the only thing that makes her go away.

**Jarvis: **It's nice that somebody doesn't think my hobby is silly or girly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were sitting on the bleachers while wondering who would be voted off. Robbie and Karrie were sitting next to each other hold hands while Ling was sitting in a meditative stance. Chris was stood on his tropical themed podium. He flashed a grin for the camera and began to speak.<p>

"Well Buzzing Bees, you guys lost, nothing to be proud of. I thought you could keep your winning streak up for a little longer, but it looks like I was wrong. Any ideas why you lost?" Inquired Chris.

"Bad luck ... literally." Said Karrie.

"If you have no luck in a Casino then losing is a foregone conclusion." Added Robbie.

"You're probably right; the fact you lost despite having the most members shows that you guys had about as much luck as Calamity James." Smirked Chris. "Anyway, we'd better get on with the vote off. One by one you will enter the voting confessional; please stamp the passport of the person that you want to vote off. You cannot vote for Molly, doing so will only waste your vote and make you look like a putz ... Ling, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Is thirteen really unlucky?)<strong>

**Ling: **(She stamps Terrence's passport). Nothing personal, I am simply not very close to you and I can't really vote for anyone else.

**Molly: **(She stamps Zora's passport). You aren't as nice as you used to be ... granted I'm not either, but I can't vote for myself.

**Oliver: **(He stamps Robbie's passport). Sorry, but Zora's right, you and Karrie could be a big threat. I still feel guilty about this though.

**Karrie: **(She stamps Terrence's passport). Sorry, but I can't think of anyone else to vote for. I doubt you'll be voted off anyway.

**Robbie: **(He stamps Pablo's passport). You're rich already, so I don't think you'll mind too much … right?

**Terrence: **(He stamps Karrie's passport). I have a feeling your fear of birds will crop up again someday, and it may cost us the challenge. I apologise in advance if my vote causes you to lose.

* * *

><p>After Pablo had cast his vote the Buzzing Bees awaited the result; Chris counted up the votes and then took out a tray of slightly larger than average dice from under his podium.<p>

"Today's Safety Souvenir's are dice, because they are a often involved in gambling and chance. When I call our name I will toss you a dice and you will be safe. If you do not receive a Safety Souvenir then you will be taking the Drop of Shame." Stated Chris. "Since Molly is immune she gets the first one."

Chris tossed a dice to Molly.

"Also safe are ... Oliver"

"Ling"

"Pablo"

"Karrie"

"Zora"

Terrence and Robbie remained without a Safety Souvenir; Terrence crossed his arms and tried to keep his expression neutral while Robbie looked a little nervous.

"Terrence and Robbie, this is the final Safety Souvenir; if you do not get this then you are out of the game." Said Chris dramatically. "I can now reveal that the final Safety Souvenir goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Terrence."

Terrence saluted Chris and caught his dice. Robbie meanwhile looked stunned and Karrie looked heartbroken

"Well Robbie, it's been a good run for you, but this is where the competition ends for you. Sorry it had to end this way, especially when you just got a girlfriend." Said Chris is a rare sympathetic tone. "Say your goodbyes if you wish, bit either way you'll be taking the Drop of Shame."

Chris tossed Robbie a parachute which he put on.

"Well everyone, I guess I'll see you around; it's been great fun while it lasted, but I suppose it wasn't meant to be." Said Robbie as he shook hands with some of his team mates.

"You were a good boy Robbie, we'll all miss you. If it makes you feel better I did not vote for you. At ease." Saluted Terrence.

Robbie smiled and returned the salute. Karrie approached Robbie and gave him a big hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you Robbie; I wish this hadn't happened on the day we got together ... I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much." Whispered Karrie sadly.

"I'll miss you too Karrie." Said Robbie as he hugged Karrie back. "I'll be rooting for you, make me proud."

With one last kiss Robbie approached the door and after waving one last time he jumped out of the plane with an excited cheer. Chris closed the door of the plane and turned to the remaining seven Buzzing Bees.

"You have now voted off your third member ... and it seems some of you didn't see this coming. You've now lost your number advantage as well as our main source of bad jokes. Hopefully you guys won't see me back here for a while." Summed up Chris. "You may leave."

The Buzzing Bees left the room, some feeling relieved they weren't voted out and others looking surprised at what had happened. Karrie meanwhile looked upset and also wanted answers very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did anyone see that coming?)<strong>

**Karrie: **Why would they vote Robbie out? He didn't do anything wrong ... I'm going to get them to tell me; I feel that I deserve to know why he was targeted.

**Zora: **Well that went well; hopefully Karrie won't ask about it for a while, I'll need to put together a very good reason for my actions so that she won't get angry; hopefully she'll understand.

**Terrence: **That was a close one; apparently I was targeted because the others don't know me as well as each other ... well, I'd better step up my social game if I am too survive. Clearly strength alone cannot win ... a lesson well learned.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were sitting around First Class feeling satisfied with how the day had gone; currently they were talking to Jethro about his new relationship with Zora.<p>

"It's really cool that you've gotten a girlfriend; Zora seems like a really nice." Said Natasha cheerfully. "So, how did it happen?"

"Nothing special really; she was sad so I comforted her and told her I liked her." Shrugged Jethro. "We also kissed; I have to say she's a really nice girl and even though we still just starting out ... I like to think that things will work out for us."

"Well hopefully they will, but being in a committed relationship is a big thing." Said Jarvis. "Yo have to treat her nicely or things won't work out."

"I'll treat her like a princess." Lied Jethro. "She's really pretty and sweet; getting a girlfriend and winning on the same day really does feel wonderful."

"I'm still surprised that you like Zora, I mean, you never really spoke to her ... but I suppose it's alright to watch from afar." Shrugged Lars. "It doesn't really affect me so I hardly care."

"And that reminds me, you'd better not lay a hand on her." Said Jethro in a fake aggressive voice which Lars recognised as insincere.

"Fine, I'll leave her alone." Nodded Lars dismissively. "I'll see you losers tomorrow, I'm gonna hit the hay. If you want to wake me up then please hesitate to do so since I won't be happy if you do."

Lars entered one of the rooms and shut it behind him and then locked the door.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed as well." Yawned Pandora. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. And congratulations Jethro, I'm happy for you."

Pandora left into her room as the remaining five Rotten Roaches continued to converse.

"So Jethro, looks like me and you both have girlfriends now." Noted Gareth. "And here I was thinking we had nothing in common. So, now that the Buzzing Bees no longer have the lead we could finally get a numbers advantage; with the exception of Lars you are all my friends and I wouldn't want to vote any of you off."

"We'll just have to make sure we win then." Nodded Jethro.

"Hey Gareth, I was wondering, do you think you could teach me to talk to bugs?" Asked Amy.

"Well, it's not really something I can teach; it's because my brain waves are on the same frequency f bugs. If you haven't been able to do it from birth you'll never learn how." Said Gareth apologetically.

"Well, could you at least introduce me to your bug friends?" Requested Amy.

"Sure, that's something I can do." Nodded Gareth.

"All this romance is making me feel giddy." Chuckled Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Giddy up!)<strong>

**Amy: **I wonder what Gareth's friends think of me ... hmm, if Gareth is willing to translate then maybe I could have a conversation with them. It sounds interesting and odd at the same time.

**Jethro: **It feels wrong to have something in common with Gareth, but I can't let them know that. I'm not sure who the Buzzing Bees voted off; but if it was Robbie or Karrie then their team will be in turmoil and thus be easy to beat.

**Lars: **Honestly, it's like I'm the only real man on the team.

**Gareth: **(Timmy is on his shoulders). What do you think Timmy? Do you think you'd like to meet Amy? (Timmy makes some chirping sounds). Glad to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were hanging out in Second Class; they felt quite satisfied with placing second and were relaxing a bit before they went to bed.<p>

"It's been a good day." Said Craig cheerfully. "We all pulled our weight in the challenge today and we have Second Class to show for it. Hopefully we'll do even better tomorrow."

"That would make tomorrow even better than it's going to be." Smiled Ramona.

"Have you got plans for tomorrow?" Inquired Craig.

"Yep, it's gonna be my eleventh birthday." Nodded Ramona. "I won't get party or presents due to being on the show, but mama and dada promised me they'd give me a big welcome home party once the show is over in order to make up for it."

"Well, I hope you have a good birthday." Said Craig with a thumbs up. "The big double one, that's officially double digits."

"I hope you have a good birthday Ramona." Said Vinsun with a polite tip of his hat. "If we land somewhere near a so called 'mall' I'll see if I can get you something."

"Thanks Vinsun ... say, you look a little troubled, is everything ok?" Asked Ramona in concern.

"I just need to talk to Bonnie is all." Said Vinsun. "It's gonna be hard though."

Craig and Ramona nodded in understanding at what Vinsun meant. Bonnie had heard her name being mentioned and walked up.

"Need me for something Vinsun?" Asked Bonnie.

"Yes I do Bonnie ... I need to talk to you about 'us'." Said Vinsun.

Bonnie nodded and beckoned for Vinsun for continue; Vinsun took a deep breath and began speaking

"Bonnie, you're a really nice girl and I think you are really good friend. You're positive, cheerful, pretty and you have a heart of gold." Began Vinsun. "But ... the thing is ... well, there's no easy way of saying this, but I don't think we would work as a couple."

Bonnie looked a little upset.

"Are you sure? I mean, we're both great friends ... is it my appearance?" Asked Bonnie.

"Not at all; it's just that we're very different. I don't know anything much about Pokémon and I don't really think I could get into it. I'm not saying I don't like you, because I value our friendship ... I just don't think we would work as a couple." Said Vinsun in a very gentle voice. "I'm very sorry if I've hurt your feelings."

Bonnie was silent for a moment before she smiled.

"That's alright Vinsun, if you don't want to go out with me then you don't have to; I'd never force love on anyone. Can we at least be friends?" Asked Bonnie hopefully.

"Of course." Nodded Vinsun.

"Thanks; well, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Said Bonnie with a yawn.

Bonnie left into one of the bedrooms ... nobody noticed the tears that were rapidly building up in her eyes.

"I hope Bonnie is ok." Said Emily in worry. "Hopefully she can take rejection well."

"I would have thought you'd be thankful for this, you now have more chance with Vinsun." Pointed out Edgar.

"I'd never be happy if one of my friends was possibly sad even if it benefitted me." Frowned Emily.

"Fair enough." Shrugged Edgar.

"Goodnight guys, I'm gonna go and dream about aliens." Said Megan tiredly as she entered one of the empty rooms.

"Goodnight Megan." Said Ramona.

"So guys, anyone up for watching some Family Guy?" Asked Craig.

"That show is stupid." Stated Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The author is 100% neutral to it but thinks Peter Griffin is an ass.)<strong>

**Craig: **Hmm, so it's Ramona's birthday tomorrow? If I get her a present I could really win points with her ... but where would I get one. (Craig thinks to himself and gains an idea). Eureka! That's it! I'll throw her a birthday party, and I know just how to go about doing it.

**Emily: **Family guy ... I just don't get it. I mean, sure, it can be funny ... but it makes fun of everything in often insensitive ways. Meh, I guess it's not important. My bigger issue ... I now have a bigger chance to win Vinsun's heart ... but if he ends up with Ramona I will accept it. I have to say I'm curious as to what a kiss is like.

**Bonnie: **(She is sniffling). I know I should be happy since me and Vinsun are still friends ... but if that is true then why do I feel like crying?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, Third Class sucks ... but it could be worse I suppose." Stated Benjamin as he prepared to go to bed. "So, which mat am I gonna sleep on?"<p>

Before Benjamin could make a decision Tony spoke up.

"You should have the one between me and Winter." Said Tony.

"... Ok." Shrugged Benjamin as he got down on the mat between Tony and Winter.

"Hey guys, I can't find a blanket." Said Winter from her mat.

"That's no problem, you and Benjamin can share one." Said Tony while not mentioning that in fact it was him who had hidden one of the blankets for this very reason.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Fine, but keep to your mat." Said Benjamin as he pushed his mat closer so that the blanket would be able to cover both him and Winter.

"Thank you Benjamin." Said Winter politely.

"Meh." Shrugged Benjamin as he settled down.

"... Aren't you going to give each other a goodnight kiss?" Asked Tony.

Benjamin looked embarrassed and Winter blushed.

"Come on you two; #bleep# pucker up!" Giggled Bea in amusement. "And try not to think about the millions of people watching you."

"... Maybe I should just sleep in the cargo hold." Frowned Benjamin to himself.

"Ah, they're just teasing us." Assured Winter as she settled down to go to sleep. "Goodnight everyone."

"... Seriously Tony, I know you have ulterior motives." Said Benjamin flatly.

"What's ulterior?" Blinked Tony.

"Never mind." Muttered Benjamin as he settled down.

"You two are so close; imagine if you #bleep# start cuddling in your sleep." Teased Bea.

Benjamin and Winter groaned and scooted a little further apart from each other.

At the other side of Squalid Class Ted and Suki were lying next to each other and talking of anything that came to mind.

"I think Tony is trying to hook up Benjamin and Winter." Noted Ted. "He means well, but he can be a bit dopey."

"But he's nice so it's excusable." Replied Suki. "I really want to get a good night's sleep; I've got a lot on my plate at the moment."

"Anything I can help you with?" Asked Ted.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Suki. "It's just girl stuff, you wouldn't find it interesting. I'd tell you if I could, but I'm not supposed to."

"I understand; I have secrets as well." Nodded Ted.

"Such as?" Promoted Suki.

"Well ... sometimes when nobody's looking ... I flex in front of the mirror." Admitted Ted.

"That's perfectly natural." Assured Suki with an amused giggle. "Lots of guys do that."

"Do you have any secrets? I told you one of mine so it's only fair that you tell me one of yours." Grinned Ted.

"Well ... I had a sort of crush on Batman when I was growing up." Blushed Suki in embarrassment. "But you're even better."

"Thanks, that's quite a bog compliment." Smiled Ted. "Well, goodnight Suki, sweet dreams."

Ted gave Suki a kiss on the cheek and then settled down to get some sleep. Suki smiled at her boyfriend for a moment before she settled down as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Spooky Spiders are definitely a funny team.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Tony seems to want me to hook up with Winter. I honestly don't know why, but I'll play along, it's better to am sure him than upset him. I have no real romantic interest in Winter anyway and I'm sure the lack of feeling is mutual. But this also means he's not going to want to vote off Winter ... maybe I should just vote off Suki instead?

**Tony: **I think I was being too subtle.

**Suki: **I wanted to tell Ted about how I'm helping Bea; he would have been proud of me. But I promised Bea I wouldn't and I always keep secrets. It's her choice whether it will be revealed or not.

**Bea: **Suki kept a secret from her boyfriend #bleep# for me ... that's really big of her to do that ... and I'm #bleep# grateful. I just hope I don't cause her any unneeded #bleep# stress.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were getting ready for a less than comfortable night in Squalid Class; it was as crappy as they remembered. Karrie decided that now would be a good time to ask her teammates why they had voted off Robbie.<p>

"Ok guys, I'm going to ask you all a question and I want an honest answer, ok?" Said Karrie.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Oliver.

"Who here voted for Robbie?"

Zora, Pablo and Oliver raised their hands.

"Why did you vote for him? I'd like to know." Requested Karrie.

"Well, Zora told me and Pablo to vote for him." Stated Oliver. "She gave us some valid reasons to do so."

Karrie was silent as she turned to Zora.

"Did you really?" Blinked Karrie.

"Trouble on the horizon." Murmered Molly once she saw the look on Zora's face. "Good thing I'm deaf."

"Why would you do that? I thought you were my friend." Said Karrie in a hurt tone.

"Well, I didn't want to, but I kinda had to." Admitted Zora. "Jethro told me that in reality shows people who hook up tend to team up, vote together and steam roll the competition. I wanted to prevent that from happening so that the rest of us could have a chance."

"But we weren't going to vote together; it's our own separate business who we want to vote off. We had only just hooked up ... we had no plans at all to gang up on anyone." Said Karrie quietly and sounding upset.

"Well, you were going to get separated eventually, so it's better to get it over and done with sooner rather than later." Said Zora.

Karrie looked rather pissed.

"Oh dear, that wasn't a smart thing to say." Eeped Pablo.

"How Dare you! Do you know how conceited that was? We'd only had one day together ... we had no plans to take over the game; you just voted us off because you were jealous." Growled Karrie. "I wouldn't be angry if it had just been a coincidence, but you got him out on purpose. I actually considered you my best friend!"

"I am not jealous!" Yelled Zora. "I've got someone as well, Jethro. We got together today and he gave me this advice because he wanted to help me survive. And don't be mad at him either!"

"I'm not; he didn't say you _had_ to do this, you did it on your own _free will_!" Yelled Karrie as tears began to appear in her eyes. "Thanks to you Robbie is gone and he's been nothing but nice this whole time, he never did anything wrong! I thought I could trust you ... I guess I was wrong..."

"It's just a game, you'll see him again." Said Zora in annoyance. "You're taking this too seriously.

"Well think; how would you feel if Jethro had been voted off on the day that you hooked up? You'd feel terrible and heartbroken, just like I am!" Said Karrie while trying not to cry.

This made Zora go silent.

"You're right Zora; this is a game ... a game that I can guarantee that you will _not_ win." Glowered Karrie. "I hope you're proud of yourself; all I can hope is that you're happy with what has happened, at least one person will be pleased."

Karrie turned and approached the exit of Squalid Class.

"Where are you going Karrie?" Asked Terrence in concern.

"Away from Zora; sorry guys, but I'm gonna sleep somewhere else. Sweet dreams." Said Karrie as she quickly left so her team couldn't see her cry.

There was pure silence for ten whole seconds.

"... That was bad." Said Ling with a gulp. "I never expected this to happen ... we've always gotten along so well ... and now two friends have become enemies ... I shan't sleep tonight. I should have stepped in to stop the fight..."

"It's not your fault Ling, it's my fault, if I hadn't voted for Robbie then he wouldn't be gone." Said Pablo in shame.

"Do not blame yourself Pablo; you did what you thought was right ... everyone makes mistakes ... a lot of mistakes were made today." Sighed Ling.

While her team wasn't looking Zora silently slipped out of Squalid Class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was a blowout...)<strong>

**Zora: **I didn't want things to turn out this way ... but Karrie is overreacting. She'll see Robbie again, it's just a game. (Zora sighs). But now she hates me ... it feels terrible. But I can't change the past so I'll just have to move on ... maybe she'll feel better tomorrow.

**Oliver: **First thing tomorrow I'm going to apologise to Karrie; she'll probably scream at me, but I shall take it. ... I've really messed up.

**Molly: **It seems that I'm not the main target anymore ... and I don't feel happy about it at all. What's going to happen now? ... t looks like the era of peace on the Buzzing Bees has come and gone.

**Ling: **I have to take action; if I cannot stop the fighting then not only will our team be torn apart, but some friendships will be lost forever ... what am I gonna do? I wish my father was here, he'd know what to do. (Ling sighs). I guess I've got to fix this problem by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Zora quietly snuck into First Class; the lights had been turned off and some moonlight was shining in through the window from outside the Jumbo Jet which made the room look serene. Zora looked at the ten doors leading off of First Class.<p>

"Which one could Jethro be in?" Whispered Zora.

Zora thought to herself and randomly picked the door closest to her and peeked inside; she managed to smile when she saw Jethro was sitting on his bed reading a book titled 'All Things...".

"Hey Jethro, can I talk to you." Requested Zora.

Jethro looked up; he seemed surprised to see Zora.

"What are you doing here Zora?" Asked Jethro in puzzlement. "Shouldn't you be in Squalid Class? Granted you deserve far better than that hellhole, but you might get into trouble if somebody catches you in here."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take ... and I can't go back there, I can't face my team." Mumbled Zora. "I need to talk to someone, someone I can trust."

Jethro put on a smile and patted the spot next to him.

"What's up?" Asked Jethro.

"Well, I took your advice and Robbie was voted off ... I felt good for being in control of a vote ... but Oliver told Karrie about it and ... now she hates me. We had a big and ferocious argument and she basically disowned me as a friend. I don't know if she's overreacting or if I'm not reacting enough." Sighed Zora.

Jethro was secretly pleased that his plan has worked, but he put on a concerned face and gently rubbed Zora's back to calm her down.

"This is all my fault ... I shouldn't have suggested the idea. I've skewed up so bad." Said Jethro is a completely fake sad voice. "What kind of rotten excuse for a boyfriend am I? I should be kicked out of the game."

"It's not your fault Jethro, it's mine." Assured Zora. "You never said I had to do it. But I really don't know what I'm going to do now."

Jethro thought for a moment.

"I would suggest giving Karrie some space; I honestly think she's overreacting. Eliminations are part of the game after all. Just hold your ground and don't let her push you around. So you made a mistake, so does everyone." Smiled Jethro gently. "You should apologise when she's not angry anymore, but don't let her pressure you into apologizing."

"... Thanks for being here for me Jethro.2 Said Zora gratefully as she gave Jethro a kiss on the cheek. "So ... is it alright if I stay here tonight? I can't face my team ... and I can't risk Karrie coming back."

"Sure thing." Nodded Jethro as he scooted over to make some room.

"Actually, I meant that I'd take the floor." Said Zora as she opened a cupboard in the room and took out a blanket and a pillow. "At least the carpet is soft. Sorry, but I'm not really up for sharing a bed."

"I understand, I was just being polite." Said Jethro while feeling inwardly frustrated but not showing it.

"Thanks for understanding." Smiled Zora as she settled down. "Sweet dreams."

"... You too." Replied Jethro as he settled down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: All of this is basically Jethro's fault.)<strong>

**Jethro: **I am disappointed that Zora didn't bunk with me and that her pyjamas aren't revealing ... but it doesn't matter. Things couldn't have worked out better than they have. The Buzzing Bees are in chaos, Karrie's emotions are derailed, Zora is dependent on me and there isn't the slightest target on me. I sure am proud of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was lying face down on her bed sobbing; she had held in her tears for as long as she could, but soon enough she couldn't stop herself from crying any longer. Vinsun officially wasn't going to go out with her. Bonnie accepted this, but she really thought she had a chance. Maybe the bullies from when she was a child were right about her ... she wasn't datable.<p>

Bonnie continued to sob for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door and Ramona entered the room.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Asked Ramona in concern. "Why are you crying?"

"...Vinsun." Mumbled Bonnie sadly.

"Oh ... I guess you're taking the rejection kind of hard." Mumbled Ramona. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks ... I just want you to answer one question." Sniffled Bonnie. "Am I undatable?"

"Not at all; you're a smart, knid and gorgeous girl that anybody would be lucky to have as a girlfriend." Said Ramona firmly. "Just because one boy wasn't right for you doesn't mean you won't find someone. You're still young you know."

"I know ... but I really liked Vinsun ... he made me feel special ... I loved him." Mumbled Bonnie. "You're lucky Ramona, you have two guys crushing on you … and I don't have any."

"I don't even know what I did to get two guys to like me." Admitted Ramona. "Listen Bonnie, I know you're upset, but you'll feel better soon."

"I know … but I really thought I had a chance with him." Sniffled Bonnie.

"Well … you would have been a cute couple, but you didn't really have many things in common." Said Ramona gently.

"We did … we both grew up in the country for one." Said Bonnie.

"You grew up in the countryside? What was it like?" Asked Ramona.

"Horrible." Said Bonnie sadly.

"Horrible?" Blinked Ramona.

"I had quite a lonely childhood; I guess I was just attracted to Vinsun because our backgrounds are somewhat similar and I thought of him as the type of guy I'd always wanted." Admitted Bonnie. "Growing up was very lonely."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Ramona uncertainly.

Bonnie was silent for a moment before she nodded.

"Both of my parents are big movie stars by career; they've been in quite a lot of movies. Due to the fact they were so busy all the time they didn't have the time to take care of me … so they dropped me off at my grandparent's farm until they had finished their movie … which turned into many more movies. Nanny and Granddad are really lovely, but I missed my parents a lot. And at school nobody wanted to hand out with me since I was too shy and wasn't very good at talking to other people … I was really lonely and sometimes the bigger kids would pick on me. One my fifth birthday my granddad got me a Gameboy with Pokémon Red and Blue … the Pokémon in my team … they felt like they were my friends, odd as that may seem. Still, even with my love of Pokémon I didn't make many friends … people thought I was a weirdo. One night I was in my room crying and I asked my nanny and granddad if my parents loved me. The next morning my parents came to pick em up; my grandparents had told them how unhappy I was … and they actually quit their jobs so that they could be proper parents for me. It felt wonderful being a happy family like I'd always wanted us to be … but I've still always had a bit of trouble fitting in. I really thought Vinsun was the one for me … but I guess I'll have to find someone else …" Bonnie trailed off as a tear exited her eye.

"That was a really touching tale." Said Ramona softly. "Look, I'm only one day off being eleven so I don't know much about cheering people up from heartbreak … but you'll find someone one day."

"… Thanks Ramona." Said Bonnie with a small smile. "I feel better now that I've had a chance to vent … but I still feel like I'm gonna be up for a while … could you stay with me for a few more minutes?"

"Sure, what are friends for?" Smiled Ramona. "It's like when I'm sad my mama sings me a lullaby."

Bonnie was silent for a moment as a thought entered her head.

"Hey Ramona." Began Bonnie.

"Yes?" Said Ramona.

"Could you … sing me a lullaby?" Requested Bonnie.

**Ding!**

"Well, looks like I have no choice now." Giggled Ramona. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #16: Moonlight: A nice slow rhythm with a heart-warming feel to it. This is Ramona's solo)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A distant summertime farm<strong>

**Where children are protected from harm**

**Parents look after their little ones forever**

**A bond that won't be broken ever**

**When they close their eyes, even then they can see**

**The love between them and their child, that is the key**

**When one love leaves, another takes its place**

**Love is a slow process, not quite a race**

**If at first you don't succeed, try and try again**

**You will one day gain the affections of delightful young men**

**You walk your path alone, walking into the mist**

**But even in spite of everything, you're at the top of your parent's list**

**One day you will find the right boy for you**

**There won't be a thing that for you he will not do**

**He will drive away fear, sadness and despair**

**One day you will find a guy who will always care**

* * *

><p>When Ramona finished her song she noticed that Bonnie had fallen fast asleep. Ramona smiled to herself in satisfaction for helping her friend.<p>

"Sweet dreams Bonnie; you may be sad now, but tomorrow is another day. Goodnight my friend." Whispered Ramona as she yawned tiredly and left for her own bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I think that qualifies as a crowning moment of heart-warming. Man tears!)<strong>

**Ramona: **(She looks very sleepy). That's my good deed for the day; I hope my lullaby was enjoyable to the viewers. I just sort of made it up to be honest. Well, I'm gonna go to bed … by tomorrow I will be ten no longer, time to start my life as an eleven year old.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the cockpit of the Jumbo Jet to give the outro while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"And so we say goodbye to Vegas and Robbie; is it ironic that thirteen is unlucky and our thirteenth episode was all about gambling?" Asked Chris almost rhetorically. "Well, twenty seven tweens remain and each of them wants the prize. So, will the Buzzing Bees stop the fighting? Will Zora realise that Jethro is using her before it's too late? Will Ramona have a good birthday? What is Craig's plan? And will Karrie avenge Robbie's elimination? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

"And don't forget to buy our merchandise." Added Chef Hatchet.

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Karrie: Terrence

Ling: Terrence

Molly: Zora

Oliver: Robbie

Pablo: Robbie

Robbie: Pablo

Terrence: Karrie

Zora: Robbie

Robbie: 3

Terrence: 2

Zora: 1

Karrie: 1

Pablo: 1

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Terrence, Zora

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Benjamin, Bea, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie

* * *

><p>And now we say goodbye to a major character. I liked Robbie; he made jokes which were for the most part bad and originally looked like he would be filler … but he evolved to become so much more than that. He had a traumatic and dark past and was quite a scared young boy. I know some people didn't like him, but I did. Still, I think he had a very good story for the time he lasted; he offered a fair bit but this was his time to go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>It's time to learn the way of the warrior in China!


	45. CH 14, PT 1: Oriental Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Hey guys; not only is it time to start the fourteenth arc of Tween Tour, but it's also December and Christmas is nearly here! I'll be 18 and legally an adult; nothing will change of course, but maybe then my parents will stop complaining about my stache and beard. Regardless, there is something else I'd like to talk about before we begin. You know the whole '2012 doomsday' stuff? IGNORE IT. It is just a hoax that even modern day Mayans say was a misinterpretation. You have nothing to fear; no human is capable of figuring these things out … not to mention the Mayans also believed the world was on the back of an alligator. If anyone feels worried, you can talk to me about it if you want. I also recommend going to the '2012 Hoax' website if you need comfort. Anyway, with that said … let's get started!

Does the Jumbo Jet obey the rules of Feng Shui?

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet cockpit to give the recap of the previous episode; Chef Hatchet had set the plane to autopilot and was playing on a 3DS.<p>

"Are you sure it's safe to play a 3DS while flying a plane?" Asked Chris.

"It's on autopilot." Shrugged Chef Hatchet. "Besides, it's Professor Layton, hands down the best puzzle series ever."

Chris shrugged and began the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited Las Vegas, the gambling Capital of the world. They learnt the joys of gambling and had town as many Casino Chips as they possibly could. Before that they watched a movie titled 'The Forever Mine'; this freaked out Robbie. He and Karrie had a heart to heart talk and become a couple." Stated Chris.

"They've been making googly eyes at each other for days." Nodded Chef Hatchet.

"Exactly. During the challenge we saw a lot of hilarity such as pretty much everyone trying to cheat which they succeeded in doing. Tony also decided that he was going to pair up Benjamin and Winter ... this won't end well. But the most interesting development involved Zora; she was jealous that everyone was experiencing romance and she wasn't; Jethro pretended to care and lied about liking her, this left to them being the second couple of the day ... time will tell how long they will last. We also learnt that Jarvis is a bit of a shipper." Sniggered Chris.

"I'm worried about Zora; Jethro is only gonna end up breaking her heart." Frowned Chef Hatchet.

"Not like we can do anything about it." Shrugged Chris. "In the end the Buzzing Bees lost and played a game of poker for solo immunity; this was won by Molly due to her being the resident card shark. After everyone was back on the Jumbo Jet Natasha secretly revealed her prostatic to Amy and Pandora ... what they didn't know was that Jethro saw it as well. And, of course, Zora acted on Jethro's advice and tried to convince Oliver and Pablo to vote off Robbie."

"Jethro corrupted her." Sighed Chef Hatchet.

"Her plan worked and Robbie got the boot which left Karrie very upset. She and Zora had a big argument about it and are now officially enemies. Before the end of the episode Ramona comforted Bonnie about Vinsun rejecting her, it was quite touching." Finished Chris.

"Bonnie's a good girl, a bit odd, but a good girl." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed; so, will Vinsun win Ramona's heart? Will Karrie and Zora ever be friends again? Will Jethro disrupt the peace even more than he already has? Will Ramona enjoy her birthday? And who will be the fourteenth person voted out of the game? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour."

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Zora yawned as she woke up; she stretched out and rubbed her eyes. She saw that she wasn't in Squalid Class and then remembered what had happened the previous day.<p>

"I know voting off Robbie is good in the long term ... but is it worth the short term negativity?" Asked Zora to herself. "Karrie was my friend ... I feel guilty, no doubt about it ... but it's just a game; the feeling will go away eventually."

As Zora thought to herself there was a yawn as Jethro woke up.

"Good morning Jethro." Smiled Zora. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did." Nodded Jethro.

"What did you dream about?" Inquired Zora curiously.

"... I dreamt we were swimming with dolphins." Admitted Jethro in fake shyness.

"That sounds lovely ... at least one of us is happy." Sighed Zora. "I feel guilty that I got Karrie so upset; I mean, it was necessary, but I think she has a right to be angry."

"She does ... but if she keeps holding this grudge on you then you should just tell her to get over it; you are allowed to play the game however you like, she cannot tell you who you can and can't vote for."

"You know what Jethro ... you're right." Nodded Zora. "It is my choice, and I didn't say Pablo and Oliver _had_ to vote with me. But I should probably apologize to her."

"You don't really need to; you were just playing the game." Stated Jethro. "Still, if you really want to ... I'd recommend saying sorry when she admits that she overreacted; I honestly think she did and quite frankly everyone makes mistakes, you should remind her of that."

"I guess you're right."Agreed Zora. "Thanks for being here for me."

"My pleasure." Assured Jethro. "How about a _small_ kiss as a reward?"

Zora smiled and leaned in to give Jethro a sweet kiss. After they parted Zora giggled.

"You're a really good kisser." Noted Jethro.

"Thanks." Smiled Zora.

"Anyway, you'd best get going; you might be in trouble if anyone sees you in here." Cautioned Jethro. "And in my honest opinion ... you deserve better friends than Karrie."

Zora looked thoughtful as she quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Jethro knows how to make a stir fry ... the type where he stirs up troubled and fries the peace.)<strong>

**Jethro: ** Zora is so insecure that she accepts any compliment I give her ... what can I say, she's easy! Hopefully my suggestions will cause her and Karrie to be broken apart irreparably and thus destroy the Buzzing Bees even more. I think I've just helped my team avoid elimination for a while.

**Zora: **I've always been a bit insecure about myself ... but if what Jethro says is true I am quite special ... it feels nice. Maybe Karrie isn't good enough for me ... maybe I should just tell her it's just a game and she should get over it. Jethro wouldn't steer me wrong ... I wonder who I should vote off next though; Karrie is the obvious choice, but she's useful to the team ... maybe Molly, I doubt she'll be lucky enough to win solo immunity this time.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jethro exited his bedroom and saw that his team mates were already awake and were currently watching TV. Jethro sat down next to Natasha and saw that they were watching an episode of SpongeBob<p>

"This show has been going downhill since season five." Stated Jethro opinionatedly.

"It's a good show; it's full of funny jokes, like when SpongeBob tells Gary not to drop the soap. That one gets me every time." Replied Jarvis. "It keeps getting more episodes because it's really popular ... thought has been getting less realistic over time."

"Well yeah, but it's a cartoon." Pointed out Pandora. "Can you imagine how _stupid_ cartoons would be if they were actually realistic?"

"Pandora's got a point." Nodded Amy. "If cartoons were realistic then they wouldn't be as fun as they are; I mean, Thomas the Tank Engine would be terrible since the trains wouldn't even speak."

"You watch that show?" Sniggered Lars.

"It's a good show ... besides; you're the one who likes the Sesame Street movie." Retorted Amy.

Lars frowned and crossed his arms.

"Me and my dad used to watch it together, it's nostalgic." Muttered Lars.

"I know how that is, Camberwick green is nostalgic to me." Nodded Natasha.

"I don't care." Said Lars flatly.

"... You're a pillock." Frowned Natasha.

"Don't fight with him Natasha; arguing with an idiot will only bring you down to his level." Cautioned Jarvis.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Asked Lars in annoyance.

"I refuse to engage in a battle of wits against you, I don't fight unarmed opponents." Smirked Jarvis.

"I however do." Growled Lars as he reached over and hit Jarvis.

"I don't start fights, I _finish_ them." Warned Gareth hauntingly. "Can we just watch TV in peace? It's not often I have the luxury of watching a TV show in colour. In fact ... I don't want to be involved in any fights; I might do something I'll regret. I'm gonna go visit Timmy and his friends."

"I'll come too, I'd like you to introduce me to them; it'll be nice having some none human friends." Decided Amy as she got up to follow Gareth. "Just don't let them crawl on me, ok?"

"I'll tell them not to." Nodded Gareth as he and Amy left First Class.

"Hey guys, I just thought you'd like to know that the Buzzing Bees are currently in a state of inner team warfare." Said Jethro. "Robbie got voted out and now Karrie and Zora hate each other ... I feel ashamed of myself."

"What do you mean?" Asked Natasha.

"I suggested to Zora that she get Robbie voted out ... I was worried that he and Karrie would become a power couple like Rob and Amber from Survivor and possibly take out Zora ... I was paranoid and now I feel terrible." Mumbled Jethro in pretend shame.

"Don't worry Jethro, things will work out." Assured Pandora.

"Besides, if the Buzzing Bees are fighting this means it'll be easier for us to avoid elimination." Stated Lars confidently.

"That's not exactly a great way of looking at the situation." Frowned Jarvis.

"I was being idealistic." Replied Lars.

"Lars is right; it may be mean to say it ... but we need to avoid elimination, and if one other team is suffering then that is good for us. I just hope Zora will be ok." Said Jethro hopefully.

"All we can do is hope." Said Natasha gently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I hope Jethro gets a very brutal comeuppance.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Jethro did kinda mess up ... but he feels very bad about it, so we can't get angry. The contest is really getting serious lately, especially compared to the first few days when things were, for the most part, calm and easy. It all started to get tougher around Mexico and has gone downhill ever since. You'd think a season of tweens would be less dramatic wouldn't you?

**Lars: **I can tell Jethro doesn't really care about Zora at all. The key difference between me and Jethro is that he prefers to strategize and I prefer to antagonize. We'll see whose strategy is better soon enough. But I have to say, he has a good choice is fake girlfriends, \Zora is quite hot.

**Pandora: **Jethro shouldn't be so hard on himself, we all make mistakes. It's part of growing up and living life, inevitably we will mess up every now and again, some of us more than others. But as a wise man once said, we don't make mistakes ... we make improvements.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were in the main room of Second Class; currently they were wishing Ramona a happy birthday.<p>

"Happy birthday Ramona." Said Vinsun cheerfully. "I hope you have a special day; if I'd known about it before yesterday I would have gotten you a present."

"Don't worry about it Vinsun, you don't need to get me anything." Assured Ramona.

"I hope you enjoy being eleven Ramona; soon enough you'll be a teenager, and that's when things get interesting." Giggled Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie; I'm glad you're feeling better after last night." Said Ramona while remembering how sad Bonnie had been.

"Yeah, you were right, I'll find someone eventually." Nodded Bonnie. "It might not even be someone on the show; there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Why would you want to date a fish?" Blinked Vinsun in confusion.

"It's an expression Vinsun; it means that even if one person isn't right for me there are lot's more." Explained Bonnie.

"Oh, right." Nodded Vinsun.

"I wonder if we could convince Chef Hatchet to make Ramon a birthday cake." Pondered Emily.

"Anything Chef Hatchet cooks us would ruin Ramona's birthday ... so let's ask him." Said Edgar dryly.

"You're a jerk." Frowned Emily. "Your parents probably didn't hug you very much."

"I'll have you know my parents love me very much and hug me at the best of times." Snapped Edgar.

"They can't be very good parents if they approve of you acting like you do to the rest of us." Retorted Emily.

"They just told me to do what I had to in order to win; nothing wrong with encouraging your child." Stated Edgar in a bored tone. "I'm saying that due to your silly act for the first ten episodes your parents are probably embarrassed with you and are ashamed of you."

Emily was about to respond but before she could Vinsun beta her to it by punching Edgar in the gut.

"Ow!" Yelped Edgar.

"How dare you talk to Emily like that!" Growled Vinsun. "That was just nasty!"

Edgar got back to his feet and glared at Vinsun.

"I'll deal with you later." Muttered Edgar as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks Vinsun, it's about time someone put him in his place." Said Emily gratefully. "Care for a hug?"

"Err..." Blushed Vinsun.

Emily smiled and gave Vinsun a tight hug for a moment or two.

"Hey guys, is Craig awake yet?" Asked Ramona.

"I don't think so; I'll go and wake him up." Decided Bonnie as she went over to the room Craig was in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wake up lazy bones!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Vinsun has forced my hand ... assuming we don't lose today I think I know exactly how I can break him into obedience.

**Emily: **It's actions like that which make me like Vinsun so much. If only I could repay his kindness. I guess being an equally good friend to him would be a good place to start ... I should really play more dating simulators.

**Vinsun: **I've wanted to do that for days; after how rude he has been as well as his blackmail it's about time Edgar got bashed a bit.

**Bonnie: **I feel much better now than I did last night. Sure, it sucks Vinsun won't go out with me ... but he's still my friend and doesn't mind my affection. It could have been a lot worse. I just have to remain optimistic that I'll find someone. I wish him good luck with Ramona and bear him no ill at all; I guess the fact I was able to take the rejection means I'm growing up a bit.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knocked on Craig's door and entered his bedroom; she noticed that Craig was lying on his bed with a woozy look on his face.<p>

"Are you alright Craig?" Asked Bonnie. "I was going to say it's time to get up ... but you don't look so good."

"Oh, hello Bonnie. I don't feel too well." Groaned Craig. "I feel sick ... I'm not sure if I can compete in today's challenge..."

"How are you feeling?" Asked Bonnie in concern.

"Like garbage. My gut aches, my head hurts and my nose feels very warm ... sorry Bonnie, but I think you guys will have to win the challenge without me, I just don't feel up to it." Mumbled Craig while coughing a little bit.

"... Ok then, hope you get better soon Craig. Bed rest will do you a lot of good." Said Bonnie gently.

Bonnie left the room and shut the door behind her while Craig smiled to himself.

"All according to plan." Said Craig confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Faking sick is something every child does at least once.)<strong>

**Craig: **Ok, I'm not really sick ... but I've got a good reason for pretending. While everyone else is at the challenge I'm going to get a birthday party ready for Ramona. Hopefully they won't be mad when they know why I did it.

* * *

><p>"Guys, Craig isn't feeling very well. He's not going to be able to do the challenge." Stated Bonnie. "It's unfortunate, but we'll have to make do."<p>

"Craig's sick?" Blinked Megan. "He seemed fine last night."

"Well, sometimes sickness can form while someone is sleeping." Said Emily while looking concerned. "Is he going to be alright?"

"_Who cares_?" Thought Megan.

"He'll be fine." Assured Ramona. "Craig's made of tough stuff, I'm sure he'll feel better after some bed rest. Shall we go and get breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Vinsun. "Can I sit next to you?"

"If you want to." Smiled Ramona.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I'm gonna brush my teeth." Lied Megan.

"Ok, see you later." Nodded Bonnie.

The rest of the Sneaky Snails left and soon Megan was alone.

"This is great, a while day without having to watch Craig trick everyone with his nice guy facade." Cheered Megan quietly. "Hopefully this will teach him a lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Shut up you idiot!)<strong>

**Megan: **This is proof that karma exists; hopefully this sickness will be the thing that prevents Craig from getting with Ramona; that would be a true travesty. Seriously, Craig is like a Dalek ... he exterminates _everything_ good.

**Ramona: **This is my first birthday away from my mama and dada ... it feels kind of strange. Still, I'm hoping that this will be a birthday to remember.

* * *

><p>Megan knocked on Edgar's door and entered; she saw Edgar was holding what looked like a cane in his hand and was tracing it with his fingers.<p>

"What's that?" Asked Megan.

"Oh, it's just a keepsake." Stated Edgar as he put the cane to one side. "So, what do you need?"

"I just have some information that I think you'll find useful." Replied Megan. "I learnt one of Emily's secrets; did you know that at her school's dance she went hyper on sugar, crashed into the food table and passed out? It was so embarrassing that she had to move schools. Figured you could use this to keep a tighter hold over her."

Edgar was silent for a moment and then he nodded in approval.

"Good job Megan, this will definitely help. Thank you." Said Edgar politely.

"No problem, I want her to see that lying is not acceptable." Shrugged Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What was that cane for I wonder...)<strong>

**Edgar: **Megan is such a hypocritical train wreck that it's actually funny. She is willing to sell out her friends when they did next to nothing. She's a useful ally, but as a friend she is beyond awful. I am a few steps above her due to my nigh endless intelligence; there's a reason I'm still in the game after all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter yawned as she woke up; she'd been having quite a nice dream about books and had gotten a good night's sleep. Winter was about to settle back down for a few extra minutes when she noticed she was cuddled up to something; Winter opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddling up to Benjamin. Winter let out a squeak of embarrassment as she quickly scooted away; this woke up Benjamin immediately ... he seemed to quickly realize what had happened.<p>

"That's the last time I ever share a blanket with someone." Muttered Benjamin. "I'm just glad nobody else saw that."

"Indeed, if they did then we'd be the talk of the breakfast table." Agreed Winter. "Just so you know, it was all subconscious, I don't have any romantic feelings for you."

"Ditto." Stated Benjamin. "But, just for the record, you're rather comfortable."

"You too." Admitted Winter. "... We'll never talk about this again right?"

"Agreed." Nodded Benjamin. "I'm truly thankful that Tony didn't see that; he'd never let me live it down."

"He's a nice boy, he wouldn't embarrass you on purpose." Assured Winter.

Before Benjamin could respond there was a small scream; they turned and saw Suki sitting up looking rather unsettled and scared. Her scream also woke up Bea and Ted; the jock saw his girlfriend looked scared and his boyfriend instincts quickly kicked in and he gently hugged Suki.

"Are you alright Suki?" Asked Ted soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." Mumbled Suki. "Sorry that I woke you."

"Don't worry about it, sleep isn't important compared to your well being." Assured Ted. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare? That usually helps me when I have one."

"... I can't, you guys would laugh at me." Said Suki quietly.

Bea crawled over to Suki and gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Suki, we won't laugh at you, everyone #bleep# has a right to be scared. I'm scared of some stupid stuff, like #bleep# Zippy from rainbow." Said Bea gently. "We won't judge you nor will we laugh at you; you're one of us Suki, you #bleep# can trust us."

Suki was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I had a nightmare about Ronald McDonald." Said Suki in shame. "I dreamt that he was force feeding me Big Mac's over and over while laughing like a maniac the whole time."

Suki braced herself for the laughter but none came.

"Is there any way we can #bleep# make you feel better?" Asked Bea.

"Well, I'd like Ted to hug me a little tighter, tight hugs make me feel better." Requested Suki.

"Your wish is my command." Nodded Ted as he hugged Suki tighter.

"Thanks for not laughing, it's kind of an embarrassing thing to be scared of." Said Suki as she sank into Ted's embrace.

"We're your friends, you can #bleep# trust us." Assured Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Trust me you must, help you I shall.)<strong>

**Bea: **That was good advice I #bleep# gave Suki ... if only I was able to #bleep# follow my own advice.

**Benjamin: **Winter is nice and all, but she's not the girl for me. Regardless, from what little I could feel ... she was rather snugly. Thank goodness these confessionals are private.

**Ted: **I don't blame Suki for being scared of Ronald MacDonald; he's creepy. I mean, he actually believes that his food is good for people; if I ate it constantly I'd never play Soccer again. (Ted shudders). On a separate topic, I've been thinking of asking Suki to teach me some Japanese, if I become fluent in it we could have private romantic conversations.

**Suki: **Clowns, you either love them or hate them, there is no in-between. It's why I've never been to the circus; I prefer to hang out near the forest, the flow of the stream is a very relaxing sound. It reminds me of when I was a little girl and I lived in Japan, sometimes I would go out with a small net to try and catch newts ... ah, memories.

* * *

><p>Tony stretched out as he woke up and sat up.<p>

"Good morning everyone!" Declared Tony. "I dreamt I was a pig on a farm, oink!"

"Fascinating." Said Benjamin sarcastically.

"I know right, I've always wanted to be a pig." Nodded Tony before he looked thoughtful. "Hey guys, where do dreams go once you wake up?"

"That's a really good question Tony ... nobody really knows." Admitted Winter. "Dreams are basically made up of our thoughts and minds, so it could be said they go back into our minds to be recycled … I admit that dream study isn't something I'm very familiar with, though I have read books about it."

"Is there anything you haven't read?" Asked Ted.

"Well, I've never read The Hunger Games, the main 'hero' is too manipulative from what I've heard and the subject is kind of upsetting." Explained Winter. "I prefer fantasy novels, books with a strong moral message with a good plot and also prose."

"What was the best dream you ever had?" Asked Tony curiously.

"You'll laugh." Said Winter.

"I promise I won't." Said Tony.

"Well … I dreamt I was a famous supermodel superhero." Admitted Winter in embarrassment.

"Isn't that Wonder Woman?" Stated Benjamin.

"Good one." Giggled Bea.

"I try." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Benjamin is the funniest guy I know; he's more fun than a barrel full of monkeys!" Declared Tony.

"That wouldn't be fun; the monkey's at the bottom of the barrel would suffocate to death." Said Benjamin flatly.

"You sure are a glass half empty type of guy huh?" Noted Suki.

"If that." Shrugged Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You know what would be cool? A glass that could never be half empty or half full no matter what was poured into it.)<strong>

**Tony: **Winter is really smart … maybe even smarter than Benjamin … don't tell Benjamin I said that!

**Winter: **Tony really makes me laugh, he's such an optimist. You know, I don't know why he's trying to hook me and Benjamin up … I guess he's just being nice. Maybe I should play along for a little while to keep him happy, I wouldn't want to make him upset. After all, having a boyfriend would be nice … but I'm hardly the exotic foreign delight type, I'm more of a modest librarian.

**Benjamin: **I can't vote off Tony, he's my right hand man and one vote I can count on … but he does test my patience at times. Normally I'd find someone like him annoying … but I can't bring myself to get angry with him, he's not doing it on purpose or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>In the crappy crappiness known as Squalid Class the Buzzing Bees were trying to relax in what bitter comfort they could salvage. Karrie and Zora were absent and so far only Pablo and Ling were awake. Pablo was pacing while Ling sat crossed legged watching her friend in concern.<p>

"This is bad Ling, _really_ bad. It may seem like a mere squabble to some, but I could see the anger between Karrie and Zora yesterday, I really don't know when or if this is going to blow over. Karrie is going to be furious with me because I didn't have to vote for Robbie, I chose to on my own free will. Zora is a strong competitor and might win solo immunity; if that happens I'll be voted out for sure. I felt safe in the game yesterday, but now I'm really feeling worried. The peace has officially left our team, all that remains is anarchy. I have no idea how to sort out this problem … I've seriously screwed up." Gulped Pablo. "Is it odd that I'm scared that Karrie might maul me? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, that's what my Granddad says."

"I can understand that you are worried about the state our team is in, but I think you are overreacting a little bit." Said Ling gently. "There is still a chance that we can sort things out; I fully intend to try and repair Zora and Karrie's friendship, or at least extinguish the fires of hatred. They both have good hearts, I can see it in their chi, and neither of them are bad girls. You do not have to blame yourself for this Pablo, you may have made a mistake … but eventually we will have to vote amongst friends … I think you merely stopped the inevitable from happening further down the line."

"I suppose you're right Ling … but hearing Zora and Karrie yell … it was kind of scary." Admitted Pablo. "I've never been very strong willed so it was quite frightening."

"I've always thought of you as one of the strongest people in the competition; you have strong morals, a great mind and you are a true friend … I wish you lived near me, I'd love to hang out with you without having to worry about the competition." Smiled Ling.

"Thank you Ling, I appreciate the compliments." Said Pablo with a small smile. "But physically I'm not the strongest. But still, I'm glad you're trying to make me feel better."

"You've always been there for me … so I'll _always_ be there for you." Promised Ling. "You know Pablo, I've been thinking … last night's vote showed that nobody is safe … I think that maybe we should form an alliance, a partnership if you will."

"So, we'd be voting together and stuff?" verified Pablo.

Ling nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea for us to work together. We're both good friends so I think it's only natural." Stated Ling.

"You've got yourself a deal." Said Pablo as he and Ling shook hands. "I'd say our first game move should be getting the peace back … but it'll only work if Karrie and Zora are both willing to forgive and forget."

"You're right … humans are often stubborn." Murmured Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As stubborn as a mule.)<strong>

**Pablo: **It's nice to know that Ling trusts me; I worry that one day she might get voted out … I'd really miss her since I really like her. Maybe she already knows about my feelings, but if so I appreciate she's not rushing things. Hopefully this alliance can keep us both safe, at least for a while.

**Ling: **I do indeed know that Pablo likes me, and I have to say I'm very flattered. Thing is … I have no idea what to do about it or how to tell if I like him back, I'm quite a, for lack of a better word, newbie at love. I'd like to be sure he's the right guy before I make a move … plus, I have to take into account what my parents would think of him. I'm sure Mummy would be fine with it, but Father might disapprove … I feel mildly conflicted.

* * *

><p>"Also Pablo, the next Karate lesson will be tonight after the challenge." Stated Ling.<p>

"Sounds good." Nodded Pablo.

At that moment there were the sounds of three yawns as Molly, Oliver and Terrence woke up. Terrence got to his feet and looked around.

"Hmm, it looks like we're missing to soldiers; I stayed up late to see if I could talk to Zora about what happened, but she never came back. I wonder where she spent the night." Pondered Terrence.

"I'm kinda glad she didn't come back, she's scary when she's angry." Gulped Oliver. "I'm quite a physically weak guy, so I'm concerned about what will happen if Karrie and Zora get angry at me. They're probably tense and on edge … so I'm going to try and be as under the radar as possible."

Molly saw that Oliver looked worried and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You're worried about Karrie and Zora being mad right? Don't worry Oliver, you're not at fault, relax." Assured Molly. "If it makes you feel any better the argument scared me too and I couldn't even hear it. I should have given Robbie my immunity, then this wouldn't have happened."

Pablo thought for a moment and made a few signs with his hands.

"I suppose you're right, but I still feel like I could have done something to stop this from happening. Maybe it was just fate." Sighed Molly.

"What did you sing to her?" Asked Oliver.

"I told her that we're probably not allowed to pass our solo immunity on to someone else." Stated Pablo. "I know some sign language, but there are some signs I do not yet know … so I might not always be able to communicate with her."

"Hmm … passing on solo immunity." Said Oliver quietly. "I'll have to ask Chris about that."

"Our team is doomed, no doubt about it." Sighed Pablo.

"Come on everyone; when things look bleak you should never give up or become depressed, there is always a rainbow after every rainstorm." Said Terrence motivationally. "Like, in World War 2 when the Germans pushed the Allies back to the beaches on D-Day, did they give up? No they did not! They kept their heads held high, prayed to God for help and in the end things turned out alright for them. Or when Private Ryan was captured by the enemy, did the Sergeant simply continue without him? No! He risked it all to save one of his own men because that's what loyal people do. What I'm trying to say is that all of these scenarios had a happy ending, and we just need to be optimistic and hope that we'll get a happy ending as well. We're in a war now and we need to soldier onwards past the emotional trenches and the land mines of rage, now who's with me?"

Everyone was silent and then, with the exception of Molly, began to applaud. Molly quickly joined in when she noticed the others were clapping.

"That was a really good speech Terrence." Said Ling in approval. "You'd be a great soldier."

"I plan to be." Nodded Terrence. "I'm gonna try and keep the peace in the team, it's a task I'm more than up to."

"You're a braver man than me then." Said Pablo honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Motivational speeches have won wars.)<strong>

**Oliver: **Passing on solo immunity sounds like a good idea … but is it allowed? Well, whether it is or isn't, I know what my current game plan is … not attracting attention to myself. If I don't make anyone mad they won't want to vote me off. This game is complex indeed … time for my morning insulin shot I think.

**Terrence: **If I can be a sort of peace keeper and role model then I think I might be kept around. With a combination of people relying on me and strength at challenges I think I might make it far into the game. I have to admit I feel worried about the state of my team, they're all good people … but with Private Robbie's departure things have taken a turn for the worst. I'll just have to take things as they come.

**Molly: **I wish I heard what Terrence said, it must have been good if it got such an applause. Oliver was definitely worried, I'll have to look out for him. He was there for me and I think it's only common decency that I make sure he is alright as well. All this fighting … it's not good. (Molly sighs). Lord give me strength.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Karrie was lying on her back on a sofa in the Cargo Hold; she was staring off into space and was still feeling upset about what had happened the previous night. She really wanted to cheer up, but certain facts just couldn't let her.<p>

"Robbie is gone … my best friend was responsible … she doesn't even feel guilty." Said Karrie in both gloom and anger. "Was there really that big a chance of us becoming a big threat?"

Karrie sighed to herself as she rolled over onto her belly and laid her face down onto the sofa.

"What did I do to Zora? I could cope with Robbie being voted off … but the fact by best friend was the one directly responsible … if she knew how I felt now she'd be sick with guilt. We're separated the day we hook up … it's tragically poetic." Lamented Karrie. "… Maybe if she just apologizes for it we can put it behind us … but she'd _better_ acknowledge it is a big deal."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Crabbiness in the Cargo.)<strong>

**Karrie: **Robbie's elimination has really thrown me for a loop. We had plans; he'd help me conquer my fear of birds, I'd help him work on his stand-up comedy, maybe cuddle a bit … but now that's not going to happen. I acknowledge that voting people off is part of the game and I accept that, but the person involved and the reasons … I just feel betrayed. I've got to stay strong … but I just feel go angry, and I almost never get angry … I hope I can cheer up.

* * *

><p>Karrie lay face down on the sofa for a minute or two in absolute silence; this silence was broken when Amy and Gareth entered the Cargo Hold, though they didn't notice Karrie.<p>

"Hey Timmy, can you and your friends come here for a moment? I have someone I'd like you to meet." Called Gareth.

A few moments later a number of cockroaches scuttled up to Gareth and obediently stood in a horizontal line in front of him.

"Hello everyone." Greeted Gareth. "I'd like you to meet Amy, she's my … special someone."

Gareth listened to the roaches for a moment.

"They said how are you doing." Stated Gareth.

"Could you tell them I'm doing fine and if they would like me to bring them some sugar from the canteen; I never thought I'd say it … but they look cute." Smiled Amy.

Gareth repeated this to the bugs and was silent for a moment.

"They say that you are very generous." Stated Gareth before he seemed to look thoughtful. "They also say that there is someone else down here who feels sad. Hmm."

Gareth looked around and spotted Karrie lying face down on the sofa. Gareth and Amy walked over to her.

"Are you alright Karrie?" Asked Gareth in concern. "You look really sad."

"That's probably because I am." Mumbled Karrie. "Robbie got voted out last night."

"Oh no." Whispered Amy sympathetically. "He seemed like a nice guy … why was he voted off?"

"Ask the friend who betrayed me." Scowled Karrie. "Zora got him voted out because we could have been a big threat … she doesn't even feel sorry and says it's just a game. She _knew_ we'd just hooked up that day … I thought she was my best friend, but it turns out she never cared about our friendship at all … I was just a stepping stone to the two million dollars."

"Well, I think I know what you should do." Said Amy with a grin. "You should avenge Robbie's elimination and _humiliate_ Zora, show her that you don't appreciate the discord that she has created."

"Hang on Amy, revenge isn't really the answer, it takes something extreme to justify it like causing extreme pain." Said Gareth lightly. "I think you and Zora should have a heart to heart talk to work out your differences, see if there was a reason that she did this and try and repair your friendship."

"… I guess you're right." Agreed Karrie. "I'll talk if she's willing to listen, but I still think she owes me an apology … is that wrong?"

"Not at all, I'd say an apology is required." Nodded Gareth. "But remember, Robbie may be gone but you are still here; make him proud and get as far as you can."

"Thanks Gareth, you're really good at giving advice." Smiled Karrie.

"Don't I know it." Swooned Amy.

"A word of advice for you two; make sure to treasure every moment you spend together because you never know when one of you might be voted off, I don't want you feeling upset like I was … and still am to a degree." Advised Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I have a degree in creative writing! The author meanwhile aims to get one in script writing.)<strong>

**Amy: **It feels nice that the little roaches like me; I've never thought about it before, but being part of the only intelligent species in the world … it's almost lonely. Some non-human friends are definitely a welcome addition to my life.

**Gareth: **I hope Karrie can sort out things with Zora; a broken friendship is indeed a sad occurrence. Hopefully this will have a positive resolution.

**Karrie: **Amy and Gareth are a cute couple, they seem to just go together so well. It's like Lady and the Tramp, no offense to Gareth. It just goes to show that opposites do indeed attract. Me and Robbie are a different type of couple, we started as friends and only got closer by comforting each other when we were at our lowest, we just sort of go together like a jigsaw puzzle. I should be thankful Robbie was seen as the bigger threat or I'd be gone … not that that's much comfort. I really got lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty seven tweens minus Craig were sitting around the Airplane Canteen eating their breakfast; on the menu today was toast, cereal, flapjacks and waffles with a choice between apple juice and orange juice for the drink.<p>

The Spooky Spiders were sitting at their usual table eating their breakfast leisurely; Suki, Ted and Bea were sitting on one side of the table and Benjamin and Winter were sitting at the other side. Tony had left to get something 'super duper important'.

"What do you think Tony went to get?" Asked Ted. "Maybe he wanted to sneak some marshmallows out of the kitchen or something."

"Maybe he went to hunt for #bleep# leprechauns; I bet he thinks they're real … not that #bleep# there is anything wrong with that." Pondered Bea.

"Here he comes." Noted Suki before looking confused. "Why is he holding a plate of spaghetti and meatballs?"

Tony walked up with a big smile on his face and placed the meal in front of Benjamin and Winter. Benjamin raised an eyebrow (not that this was really noticeable due to his hair and hat) while Winter looked puzzled.

"Err … is there a point to this?" Asked Winter.

"With baited breath I await an explanation." Said Benjamin flatly.

"It's for you two to share." Explained Tony. "All you have to do is slurp the spaghetti and then great things will happen!"

"I think I know what's going on." Giggled Suki.

"I don't get #bleep# it." Blinked Bea.

"It's a scene from Lady and the Tramp where the title character kiss due to slurping the same stand of spaghetti." Explained Suki.

"Come on you two, slurp the spaghetti." Said Tony with a wink.

Winter and Benjamin exchanged a glance and Benjamin got to his feet.

"I'm not hungry." Stated Benjamin as he walked away.

"… Maybe I'm being too subtle." Pondered Tony.

"Trust me Tony, you're anything but subtle." Said Ted with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Subtlety is not one of Tony's strengths.)<strong>

**Tony: **Oh poop, I thought that would work.

**Benjamin: **I'm gonna have to stop this before it goes any further; this is only gonna end up badly if it doesn't stop.

**Ted: **At least Tony has good intentions, right?

* * *

><p>Over at the Buzzing Bees table the seven tweens on the team were eating in pure silence; it was a tense atmosphere and everyone could feel it. The question was who would it be to break the silence.<p>

After a few minutes Terrence decided to get a conversation started.

"Ok, look. Karrie, Zora, you two should talk this problem out; the rest of us are worried and somewhat scared, your argument yesterday was seriously loud and volatile. If you have something you want to say, then say it now." Said Terrence firmly.

There was a moment of silence before Karrie spoke up.

"Ok Zora, I accept that it is your choice who you vote for … but when you got Robbie voted off behind my back … well, we'd only just hooked up and you were my best friend. I just felt betrayed … I'll be willing for us to start over if you give me an apology." Said Karrie calmly.

Zora was silent for a moment; on one hand she could apologise and get her friend back … but on the other hand, Jethro had given her some words of wisdom … did she really need her friend.

"I don't need to apologize, I'm allowed to play the game however I want. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean I need to apologize for it." Replied Zora.

Everyone was silent; Oliver discreetly hid under the table.

"Ok, maybe you are allowed to play however you want, but we were friends and you double crossed me when you had absolutely no reason to do so." Glared Karrie.

"Hey, be thankful I didn't get you voted out!" Retorted Zora. "You're one of the weaker members of the team physically, it wouldn't have been very hard."

"… Are you threatening me?" Blinked Karrie.

"No, but you can take it that way if you want to. Just accept the fact your boyfriend is gone and move on already." Said Zora with an eye roll.

"I have accepted it, but I'm having a hard time moving on with you insulting me over it!" Snapped Karrie.

"Ok girls, maybe we should just calm down." Said Pablo to try and diffuse the fight.

"This doesn't involve you." Said Zora roughly. "Look Karrie, you seem to think we have a chance to be friends again … and maybe we do … but I'm not going to see things your way because I'm not you!"

"I understand that, but I just want a simple apology, I'll apologize first if you want." Said Karrie while trying to be brave.

"What you're saying implies that I'm going to apologize, and I'm not. I was simply being strategic; if you can't cope with that you shouldn't be in the game." Frowned Zora.

"Be that as it may you still aren't being nice." Stated Ling.

"I'm just making a point." Shrugged Zora. "You know what Karrie, Jethro is treating me really nicely; he let me spend the night with him and gave me comfort. I felt guilty about what I did … but seeing the way you're acting … he was right, I deserve better friends than you."

There was a deafening silence.

"Say that again." Said Karrie in a deadly whisper.

"I said I deserve better friends than you; if you really were my friend you'd understand this is a game and I'm allowed to do things you don't fully support." Stated Zora.

"What has happened to you Zora? Don't you remember the first day when you were so friendly? Where had that nice girl gone?" Exclaimed Karrie in anger and sadness.

"She's still here, but she'll only come out when the Karrie she once knew reappears by admitting she is overreacting!" Yelled Zora.

"I'm the one who's overreacting? You're the one who is yelling!" Yelled Karrie.

"So are you!" Growled Zora.

"Ok, you know what? You don't need to apologise, you're not the person I thought you were!" Growled Karrie with some tears in her eyes as she got up and quickly left the Airplane Canteen.

"Oh yeah? Well who needs you?" Retorted Zora as she got up and stormed away in a different direction.

There was a silence all around the Airplane Canteen since everyone had heard the argument.

"It's times like this where I'm actually somewhat thankful I'm deaf." Gulped Molly.

"… Is it safe to come out yet?" Asked Oliver from under the table.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hiding under a table works just as well as a bomb shelter.)<strong>

**Terrence: **It seems like our team is currently as peaceful as Europe in World War 2. I just can't believe this … they were best friends yesterday morning, and now that hate each other … I need to do something about this … but I've never really understood girls, I don't want to accidently make things worse.

**Megan: **Whoa … that was quite an argument. Well, it's not my business to get involved; I've never really spoke to them so how would I be able to help?

**Oliver: **… We're gonna lose aren't we?

**Jethro: **I love breakfast and a show; the Buzzing Bees have descending into chaos, it's like Lord of the Flies. Hopefully this won't have a short term resolution … and if they do lose hopefully it won't be Zora who gets voted out, she's a good kisser and she's useful to me. But if she is I won't complain, she's a strong competitor and the Buzzing Bees will become easier to beat.

* * *

><p>"Well … this has been an eventful breakfast." Said Ted to break the silence. "What happened between those two?"<p>

"Let's just say they've had a bit of a falling out." Stated Ling.

"It's a lot more than a 'bit', it a falling out of extreme levels." Exclaimed Bonnie.

At that moment the Jumbo Jet's intercom crackled into life.

"Attention passengers, we are about to land in today's location. I hope you're up for a bit of oriental culture because today's location is … China! We will be landing in twenty minutes; that is all." Announced Chris.

Chris hung up the intercom as the tweens began talking about the latest location.

"Hooray! I love Chinese food!" Cheered Tony.

"Maybe we could see the Great Wall of China." Said Winter hopefully.

"Normally I'd be very excited … but with this fight going on I just can't bring myself to cheer." Lamented Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It is said that the Great Wall of China can be seen from space.)<strong>

**Edgar: **I have a good feeling about today; not only is Chin a great country and full of quite a lot of works of art in many technological forms, but with the Buzzing Bees fighting like they are I feel confident that I won't be going anywhere today … not that I would be even if we lost. Since my alliance has the majority I've basically got a spot at the merge already.

**Lars: **Chinese food is good, but other than that what is China known for? Yeah, they built a wall, but any country could do that. I'm more interested in heavy metal music and explosives and China isn't known for them … fireworks don't count.

**Ling: **I'm concerned about Karrie and Zora's feud … but I'm going to _try_ and enjoy myself; I haven't been to China in so long.

**Terrence: **I have a good feeling about today; China is a great country. Back home my dad has a Chinese friend from the army who would take me to the mountains an hour's drive away from my home so that I could learn how to use a rifle. Good memories. My dad sure has a lot of cool friends.

**Gareth: **China sounds fun; it's a country full of culture and philosophies. Plus, they're one of the only countries not nearly destroyed by the recession … in this world money indeed talks … though it's never said a word to me.

* * *

><p>A while later the Jumbo Jet had landed in the Himalayas and the tweens had been led towards a nearby mountain monastery. There were a number of monks milling around performing different karate moves and meditating. Chris cleared his throat to get the tweens attention and began to speak.<p>

"Welcome to China everyone, more specifically the Xiao Gong Monastery. All the monks who live here have dedicated their lives to achieving inner peace and solving the mysteries of the universe as well as reaching enlightenment. They put themselves through daily rigorous training and push themselves to the limit, all while not breaking a sweat … and that's what you are going to be doing today because this challenge is all about endurance."

"Sounds simple enough." Said Terrence.

"Now, I won't be the one in charge of today's challenge, instead I am going to be watching you with a bowl of popcorn." Stated Chris with a smirk.

"So who is going to be in charge?" Asked Oliver.

"That would be me." Said one of the monks as he walked up.

This monk was mostly bald with his hair put into a single Asian dreadlock. He had a goatee that was long enough to go halfway down his body. He looked to be in his seventies but had muscles of someone in their forties. He had a stoic expression and had an aura of wisdom and pure experience around him. He also wore a white karate outfit with a gold star on it.

"Everyone, this is Grandmaster Feng; he is an old friend of Chef Hatchet's … apparently he taught him karate years ago. It made organising this challenge a lot easier." Stated Chris. "Anyway, I'll let Feng take over now."

Feng gazed over the tweens, as though he was looking into their souls.

"Welcome to the Xiao Gong Monastery." Greeted Feng. "My name is Feng Hiroke, but I would prefer you to call me Grandmaster Feng. Today you are going to be learning the way of Yin Yang and the way of the warrior. You are going to be put through different training exercise in the area surrounding the Monastery; if you collapse from exhaustion or fail the challenge you will be eliminated from the challenge. The last one of you standing will win first place for your team as well as a small present from the Monastery. I do not expect all of you to be great at the challenge; it can take a while to master the techniques that are taught here … nevertheless, some of you look like you have potential."

At that moment Chef Hatchet walked up wearing an outfit similar to Grandmaster Feng's but without the gold star.

"Master." Said Chef Hatcher with a bow. "It has been a while."

"Welcome back Jerome." Said Grandmaster Feng as he returned the bow. "It is good to see you again."

"Ok, how about you start the challenge and then catch up with each other." Suggested Chris impatiently.

"Very well He Who Loves His Owen Voice." Nodded Grandmaster Feng. "Follow me children to your first trial."

Grandmaster Feng led the twenty six tweens away; Chris counted them and realised one was missing.

"Hang on, where's Craig?" Asked Chris.

"Oh, he's feeling unwell so he can't compete in the challenge." Stated Chef Hatchet. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to catch up with my old Grandmaster."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This reminds me of Xiaolin Showdown.)<strong>

**Zora: **This seems like a good challenge; maybe Karrie will find inner peace and get over herself. Even if we lose I have confidence that I will stand a chance at the solo immunity challenge since I'm in the top three on the team in terms of physical strength.

**Ling: **I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this challenge.

**Natasha: **(She is wearing her summer cloths again).I'm not so sure about this; I'm not exactly what you would call a powerhouse … hopefully the challenges will play to my strengths, like withstanding cold temperatures.

**Ramona: **This sounds enjoyable; I think this is going to be a birthday to remember.

**Winter: **Oh dear … my team isn't full of muscle men … we're gonna lose for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig peered into the Airplane Canteen and saw that all of his team mates as well as all the other teams were gone. This was exactly what Craig needed; he entered the Airplane Canteen and saw the four interns sitting around a table eating ice cream.<p>

"Ah, there's nothing as satisfying as a large tub of strawberry ice cream." Said Owen cheerfully. "I love being an intern; I can help out, get my own ideas in the show, travel the world for free and get all the ice cream I could ever want … plus I can hang out with my friends!"

"At least someone is enjoying it." Said Noah. "I'd rather be at home in my room and playing on World of Warcraft."

"Come on Noah, you know you like it really." Grinned Izzy.

"… No, I don't." Stated Noah. "It'd be better if Katie was here; but what are the chances of us coming across her during this competition?"

"You never know Noah; it was unlikely you guys would find me, but here I am. You should try and be optimistic." Suggested Bridgette before she noticed Craig walking up to them. "Shouldn't you be at the challenge?"

"I thought you were sick." Said Noah suspiciously.

"I was only pretending." Explained Craig. "You see, it's Ramona's birthday today and I was hoping that you guys could help me put together a party for her when everyone else gets back."

"Count me in!" Nodded Owen. "Every child deserves a party; how old is Ramona?"

"She's eleven today." Stated Craig.

"Then it has to be perfect." Declared Owen. "Ok guys, can we count on your help?"

"Sergeant Izzy reported for duty!" Saluted Izzy jokingly.

"You can count on me." Nodded Bridgette.

"Well … I guess I don't have a choice right?" Sighed Noah.

"You guess correctly." Nodded Craig.

"… Fine." Grumbled Noah. "Ok, there might be some decorations in the Cargo Hold that we could use … and someone will have to make a cake and party food. We're gonna have to work quickly to get things done."

"If only Geoff was here, he'd know what to do." Mused Owen.

"… Yeah." Mumbled Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This will either be a great success or a terrible disaster.)<strong>

**Noah: **This reminds me of the fact I never had a birthday party; having eight siblings means parties are hard to accommodate. I have a right to be crabby in this situation … but I guess I could try and make the party happen, not like I've got anything to lose.

**Bridgette: **Everything seems to remind me of Geoff somehow; I wish I could go surfing; that would cheer me up a bit.

**Owen: **Bridgette looked a little sad when I mentioned Geoff … did they break up? Maybe I should talk to her about this and see if she's alright.

**Craig: **Ok … let's get _dangerous_ … dangerously fun that is. Ramona is gonna love this!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens compete in Grandmaster Feng's Trials.


	46. CH 14, PT 2: Grandmaster Feng's Tests

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Anther of our chickens died; this time it was Mario (my little brother named her), she was the most friendly chicken and had a lot of personality. I should be used to it by now … but when an animal you are close to passes away it always hurts a bit. As is tradition, this chapter will be dedicated in Mario's memory. On another note, I've made an opinion meme for Tween Tour; it can be found at my DeviantArt page. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

What does 'Zen' mean anyway?

* * *

><p>Grandmaster Feng stood before the twenty six tweens; nearby were a large number of heavy sand bags.<p>

"Ok children; the first part of the challenge is very simple." Stated Grandmaster Feng. "All you have to do is hold one of these sandbags over your head until you cannot hold it any longer. Once five of you have dropped out we will move onto the next part of the challenge."

"This doesn't seem too hard; I lift sand bags back home as part of my army training." Said Terrence confidently.

"This doesn't look easy to me, I'm not exactly known for my physical strength." Frowned Suki in doubt. "I think this challenge is tailored more towards the strong contestants."

"What's wrong with that? My team's got a lot of strong people on it." Shrugged Zora.

"Exactly." Replied Suki.

"Ok everyone, grab a sand bag and hold it up once I say to do so; all you have to do is ignore the feeling of tiredness, that's what we monks have to learn to do." Stated Grandmaster Feng.

The tweens quickly picked up the sand bags and awaited Grandmaster Feng's order to lift them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sand bags, filled with sand from either beaches or deserts.)<strong>

**Terrence: **This is a challenge I think I can do without too much difficulty; it's just like basic training for the army really. Granted I'm more used to lifting barbells, but sand bags are something I have experience with as well. With myself, Ling and Zora on my team I think the Buzzing Bees are gonna do quite well in this challenge

**Ted: **I'm not so sure about this challenge; sure, I'm sporty, but there's a bit of a difference between soccer and lifting heavy sand bags; I just hope my team has enough endurance to outlast the other teams, another vote off is the absolute last thing we need, especially because in terms of numbers we've just about caught up.

**Emily: **I'm more of an asset at mental challenges; I'm not super weak or anything, but I'm not really the most physically strong person in the contest. I don't think I'll get voted off if we lose, but I don't really want to vote anyone off ... especially because I can't vote for Edgar due to what he'll do to Vinsun if I do. But still ... seeing Vinsun sweating a little while flexing his muscles was _so_ yummy. (Emily giggles.)

**Gareth: **Lifting up sand bags ... this challenge doesn't seem to be very creative. Still, it's rather easy so I won't complain. You know, if Penny were still here she'd probably have done well at this challenge, but what's done is done.

**Megan: **After taking a look at the rest of my team it looks like me and Vinsun are the strongest; looks like we'll be carrying the others. Normally I'd subtly throw the challenge to get rid of Craig; after all, why keep an ill team mate? Still, if Craig has tricked them so well they might not listen to reason. But if we end up losing anyway then Craig's days are numbered since he cannot win solo immunity. It's win-win.

* * *

><p>"Ok, begin!" Announced Grandmaster Feng.<p>

The tweens obeyed and lifted the sand bags above their heads; almost immediately after this Edgar dropped his sandbag.

"I don't have to bother doing this." Stated Edgar. "I won't lose nor will I ever be beaten; even if my team was to somehow lose I wouldn't be voted off."

"Are you delusional or just plain stupid?" Asked Bonnie. "You may not realise it due to your monster sized ego, but everyone on the team _hates_ you. I expect you would be voted out unanimously."

"I'm not even on your team and I think your lack of effort and common decency is just plain disturbing." Frowned Ling. "Your chi is pure black; it is quite unnerving."

"Whatever, I'm done with this challenge, now if you'll excuse me I'm just gonna watch you guys sweat like pigs." Said Edgar dully.

"I'd rather sweat like a pig than be a pig." Said Jarvis. "Ever heard of a diet you slob?"

"For once I actually agree with Jarvis, you're a total Minch." Nodded Lars in agreement.

"What's a Minch?" Blinked Natasha.

"It's the surname of a character from Earthbound called Porky who Edgar bares quite a lot of similarity to in terms of appearance and attitude." Stated Lars. "It's a kid's game sure, but the plot, game play and the fact the final boss is a fetus more than makes up for that."

"...Ew." Shuddered Pandora.

"That's both fascinating and disturbing." Stated Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Just look it up on Google, it's quite an interesting theory)<strong>

**Edgar: **I'm not going to be voted off even if we lose, so there was no real point in me participating in the challenge. I'd rather spend my time constructively such as thinking of my next game move and how I can keep Emily and Vinsun loyal to me. I already know how I'm going to deal with Vinsun for hitting me earlier, but how can I keep Emily as my pawn? She's a smart girl, no doubt about it, and my master plan relies on her and Vinsun being too scared of the 'consequences' to tell anyone about it. I already have Megan totally loyal, but I have to keep on her good side to be sure of this. Good thing she's so gullible.

**Terrence: **On one hand I'm glad the Snails lost someone so early since it makes the challenge easier for my team ... on the other hand I feel bad for them having to put up with somebody so nasty and with such a lack of honour and decency. It's like a double bladed sword in a way ... metaphorically speaking of course.

**Jarvis: **All of the bad kids in this competition reminds me of the Tarturus Loco's back home ... they're a local gang that hangs out near my neighbourhood. They vandalise things and cause a lot of trouble; they even broke Casper's arm once since he refused to join them and tried to protect me when they came after me. It's one of the reasons I wish that I was stronger; if I was stronger then they wouldn't stand a chance against me. That's one of the reasons I dislike Lars so much, he reminds me of them. Then again, Lars did agree with me on one thing ... but that doesn't exactly excuse his past behaviour. The Tarturus Loco's give Mexicans like me a bad name. Is it really that hard to obey the law?

**Megan: **Edgar does tend to be a bit unpleasant sometimes; I'll have to ask him to tone it down after the challenge, I wouldn't want him to get himself voted of because without him I might not be able to finally get rid of Craig. I'm sure he has his reasons though, he usually does.

* * *

><p>While Edgar sat off to the side watching the challenge, the remaining twenty five tweens continued to hold up the sand bags. A couple of minutes had gone by and while the stronger tweens didn't even look winded yet, the weaker tweens were starting to feel the effects of hoisting a weighty sandbag over their heads.<p>

"This is heavy; my arms feel like noodles." Groaned Natasha.

"We've got to keep going." Stated Pandora who also looked like she was struggling. "Once four more people drop out we won't have to lift them anymore."

At that moment Oliver dropped his sand bag.

"Correction, when three more people drop out." Added Pandora.

Oliver took a deep breath and sighed.

"Darn it; first of my team out of the challenge." Lamented Oliver. "I bet I'll get votes tonight."

"Don't worry Oliver." Assured Zora. "I'm not gonna vote for you; I can think of other people who deserve to be voted out."

"Back at you." Replied Karrie coolly.

"I wish you two would stop fighting; you used to be such good friends." Said Oliver softly.

"I won't forgive her until she admits she was in the wrong." Stated Karrie.

"I'm not forgiving her until she admits that she is overreacting and being stupid." Stated Zora.

"Neither of you are bad girls, can't you make up and let the past stay in the past?" Asked Ling hopefully.

Karrie and Zora were silent as they turned away from each other with a huff.

"This is like the American Civil War ... except we're Canadian." Lamented Pablo.

At that moment Molly's arms gave out and she dropped her sandbag.

"Oh darn it!" Cursed Molly. "Sorry guys."

Molly walked over to Oliver to watch the challenge; she saw he was looking quite nervous and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Asked Molly in concern.

Oliver glanced at Molly and shook his head.

"... Me neither." Agreed Molly solemnly. "I thought our team was nice and kind ... it got chaotic thanks to me, but things got better ... but now it's descending into anarchy. I wish everyone could be peaceful ... but logically order cannot exist without chaos."

Oliver nodded in agreement since this was quite a good point.

"Well, every cloud has a silver lining." Stated Edgar.

"What's the silver lining in this?" Asked Oliver doubtfully.

"My team is gonna evade elimination due to how much of a mess your team is." Stated Edgar. "I must thank Zora for extending my stay in the competition ... if she doesn't get voted off first. Then again, who cares?"

"I don't know what you're saying, but I can tell you're being nasty; back off!" Growled Molly as she stood in front of Oliver and glared at Edgar.

"... Pink hair is not intimidating." Stated Edgar. "Have fun being on the losing team."

Edgar walked off to stand elsewhere while Molly frowned.

"I can't hear him, but I know from people's reactions that Edgar is trouble. He seems to represent the deadly sins of Pride and Gluttony." Mused Molly. "I am indeed thankful he isn't on our team ... if there's gonna be a team swap I pray we won't end up with him. I try to find a good quality in bad people and like them for that ... but I cannot see it in Edgar."

Oliver nodded in agreement to his friend's statement.

"He's like the anti me ... he's like what I could be if overindulged and had a big ego." Mumbled Oliver though he knew Molly couldn't hear him. "Then again, what I _could_ be is not what I _must_ be."

At that moment Suki dropped her sandbag and shook her arms a little to get the circulation going again.

"Aw fudge!" Pouted Suki. "I nearly got to the next round."

"Don't worry Suki, we won't vote for you." Assured Ted.

"Won't we?" Asked Benjamin.

"I won't anyway." Stated Ted.

"Me neither." Nodded Bea. "This challenge is #bleep# pretty easy to be honest."

"Speak for yourself." Said Winter as she strained under the weight of her sand bag.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's what confessions are for.)<strong>

**Oliver: **I prefer academic and mental challenges as opposed to physical challenges. Hopefully I won't be voted out for being weak; strength isn't the only thing that matters in this game; it's generally the smart people who make big moves. Like Heather; I may not have liked her much ... but she did play a good game with her intelligence. Of course, I'd rather not cause strife to take the target off me; I'd be better at coming up with game plans to win challenges.

**Molly: **I came into this game a naive girl who saw the Best in people ... but I'm growing up a bit now and I realise that not everyone has goodness in them. Granted I don't think anyone here is evil, but some of the others do tend to do bad things without much of a reason behind it. It really makes me wonder...

**Suki: **I may be out of the challenge, but I don't think that I'll be voted off. I can give everyone medical attention if they get hurt; I'd say that's a good incentive to keep me around. If people rely on me to make them better they might not want to vote me off ... I mean, it's not like I could win solo immunity if I make it to the merge since I'm not too strong; but if we have a challenge is a hospital I think I might to able to come out on top.

**Pablo: **That wasn't so bad; granted my arms were getting tired, but five people dropped out before I become exhausted so it all ended well. Too bad our team was at a bit of a disadvantage. I think that in terms of physical strength on the Buzzing Bees I'm the fourth rank, so I'm neither weak nor strong ... I shouldn't become a target due to this, and with my alliance with Ling I like my chances at the moment. But I don't know who to vote for out of Karrie and Zora if we lose ... maybe they should pitch reasons why we should keep them around, it'd make the inevitable vote a lot easier.

* * *

><p>The tweens continued to hold up the sand bags in the sunshine; it was quite unpleasant for them to keep their arms up for extended periods of time ... but with only one more elimination needed before this segment of the challenge ended it was simply a matter of who would drop first.<p>

"I can't hold this up for much longer." Groaned Ramona as she struggled under the weight of her sandbag. "This sandbag is as dense as ... well, whatever the densest metal in the world is."

"How about we just say it's as heavy as an Onix." Suggested Bonnie.

"Good idea." Nodded Ramona. "It doesn't change the fact that I really want to drop this."

"Hang in there Ramona; it won't be much longer before somebody drops their sand bag." Encouraged Bonnie.

"... Exactly." Stated Ramona.

A few moments before Ramona's arms gave out Natasha dropped her sand bag.

"Sorry guys." Apologized Natasha to her team. "I'm not really the strongest person around."

"That's fine, you did your best." Assured Jarvis. "And it looks like the rest of us have made it to the second round."

"Alright!" Cheered Lars as he tossed his sand bag behind him.

"Ow!" Yelped Zora since the heavy sandbag had landed on her foot.

"Whoops." Sniggered Lars.

"Ok children, you may put your sand bags down. Round one is now over." Stated Grandmaster Feng.

"These kids are struggling with the sand bags; they wouldn't last under your teaching. I remember the time I had to stand one legged on a stump over water balancing a sand bag on the back of my neck." Recalled Chef Hatchet.

"I remember that too." Nodded Grandmaster Feng. "You set a new record; five hours, thirty seven minutes and three seconds if I recall correctly. Your record has yet to be beaten."

"So what's the next challenge going to be?" Asked Chris. "Is it gonna be something intense and dangerous? Those two things are a good combination for ratings."

"Follow me to the lake and I shall explain what everyone will be doing next." Stated Grandmaster Feng

The tweens followed after Grandmaster Feng while wondering what the next challenge would be.

"Maybe he'll make us balance on a wooden pole in the water." Guessed Natasha.

"If so then be thankful you're already out." Stated Jethro. "I've seen Kung Fu Panda, monk training is evil incarnate."

"Surely you're exaggerating a bit." Said Pandora hopefully.

"All I'm saying is that we'd best be ready for a hard challenge." Replied Jethro. "But with the Buzzing Bees arguing as they are I'm thinking we'll get third without too much difficulty ... I hope Zora will be ok though."

"If we keep saying the Buzzing Bees will lose, then chances are that fate will make them win." Cautioned Gareth.

"Gareth's right, we shouldn't assume anything." Agreed Amy. "I think that this is the type of challenge where anything could happen; not every type of training exercise relies on strength, they can rely on agility, constitution and wisdom as well. Then again, we have all of those things ... so maybe we _do_ have a right to be confident."

"I'd still not recommend being overly confident; that's when things are most likely to go wrong. It happens all too often." Stated Gareth. "But I suppose that we do have a fair chance at winning."

"That's the right attitude to have; optimism is key." Nodded Amy.

"I just hope we don't have to do anything involving heights; I've never really been fond of them." Mumbled Pandora. "It's why I don't really like going on a plane; I prefer to stay close to the ground."

"**Exactly, because your grave is going to be on the ground, most likely on a busy road! Heheheheh!**" Taunted Bedlam.

"To be honest, I don't like heights either." Admitted Jarvis. "The fear of losing my balance and free falling makes me feel a little like jelly."

"You're all pansies; heights are nothing to be scared of." Scoffed Lars.

"It's perfectly fine to be scared of something." Frowned Pandora.

"**Yeah, and everyone will be scared of you if they know the truth; they will think of you as the girl who killed her mother!"** Sneered Bedlam.

Pandora shuddered and huddled herself a little.

"I suddenly feel quite cold." Lied Pandora to ease out any suspicion.

"But it's the middle of July." Stated Natasha.

"I just feel the cold easily." Replied Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Summer is usually warm ... unless you live in England in which case it is often rainy and disappointing.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Bedlam is coming out even more … but I'm not gonna involve anyone. I don't want to be a burden and it's not like they could really do much to help; it's a condition of the mind and I don't think any of the others are psychologists. Still, it gets the adrenalin going and makes me a tad better at challenges … though I'm not too grateful due to the way it happens. But it could be worse; imagine if she took over me as a person and pushed me into my own subconscious … that'd be awful.

**Tony: **That was easy! If it doesn't require smarty pants know-how then I'm the guy to call. If it does then Winter is the girl for the job … she's smart. Seeing her be a genius makes me wish I was smarter so that I could have conversations with her … I wonder if she likes pigeons.

**Ted: **I'm glad I got through the first round; if I hadn't then I'd have been an embarrassment to jocks. Suki didn't do so well, but that's fine by me; she tried her best and that's what matters. But if we're voted off then I'm gonna have to figure out who I'll vote for … Winter and Benjamin want me to join them … but everyone still on the team is really nice. It's like a football game without the disorderly crowd and rioting when the favourite team loses.

* * *

><p>Presently the tweens were standing in front of a lake; the water looked very cold and crisp dew covered grass was growing near the shore. On a tree nearby sat a mantis; it spared the tweens a glance before hopping on its way to wherever it would go … this whole area was nature at its finest.<p>

"Your second challenge is going to spate the weak from the strong." Stated Grandmaster Feng. "Your challenge is very simple; just submerge yourself neck deep in the water. You can exit at any time you want, but the first five to do so will be out of the challenge. Once five of you are out then we will move on to the next round."

"Question." Said Megan. "Is there a chance that we could get hypothermia?"

"Do not worry; these waters, though cold, are very gentle and calm. They have been sued my us monks as a bathing place for centuries and never once have any of us caught hypothermia." Assured Grandmaster Feng. "Now, if that's everything … enter the water."

"Suddenly I don't feel so bad about losing the challenge so early." Remarked Natasha as the tweens still in the challenge submerged themselves in the water.

"Ack! This is so cold!" Wailed Amy.

"My nips are like #bleep# toothpicks!" Shivered Bea

"At least my hat is dry." Sighed Benjamin.

Soon enough all was silent as the tweens stayed submerged in the cold water while trying to think warm thoughts such as a nice snug bed or a cosy campfire. As they shivered in the cold water a crane swam along; it glanced at the tweens at it swam by.

"No … no … keep away from me." Gulped Karrie as the bird swam nearer to her.

This didn't seem to deter the bird at all; it was soon inches away from Karrie. The red headed ornitheophobe kept her cool for roughly 0.0003402 seconds before letting out a scream.

"Get that bird away from me!" Wailed Karrie as she sped out of the water.

"And Karrie it out." Chuckled Chris.

"Would it be an insult to call her bird brained?" Asked Zora with a giggle.

"At least I don't smell like fish!" Retorted Karrie. "Your hat stinks in terms of fashion and literally too!"

"I've had it for years!" Exclaimed Zora. "Give it some slack!"

"Speaking of slack, could you guys give me some? Only that I don't think I can continue." Shivered Jarvis.

"That's fine, go ahead." Assured Amy with a shiver. "I think I might join you within the next ten minutes … if the challenge even lasts that long."

"Thanks; good luck guys." Said Jarvis as he waded to the shore and got out of the water. "I hate going into water with my clothes on if it's not my swimming shorts."

"Well it _could_ have been worse, we could have been forced to submerge in our birthday suits, I hear that's a common thing around here." Pointed out Winter. "It's ironic; despite my name I truly cannot stand cold temperatures."

"That makes sense; your second name is Summers so you prefer the warm to the cold." Nodded Tony as he shivered. "I so cold that I'm shivering!"

"I'm so cold my nose feels like sandpaper." Said Pablo with chattering teeth.

"… I'm so cold that I'm shivering!" Shivered Tony. "Tony can't take it anymore!"

Tony swam towards the shore and onto dry land while the rest of the tweens felt the urge to follow his lead but knew they had to stay in the water to keep their team safe from elimination.

"So … anybody want to try synchronised swimming?" Suggested Ted.

A number of the tweens frowned at Ted in bewilderment.

"Just trying to break the tension." Stated Ted.

"This isn't so bad; it's just like swimming in the lake back home." Said Ling in remembrance. "I remember that when I was little my father sometimes took me to the lake in the woods to teach me how to swim; he said I'd get to grips with it better if I swam in a more natural environment."

"I learned how the old fashioned way … the local swimming pool." Shivered Pablo. "At least the water there is warm."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Seriously, the monks must have nerves of diamond to be able to train as they do.)<strong>

**Molly: **Watching this gave me relief that I was out early; I've never been one for the cold. I much prefer the snuggly warmth; sometimes I curl up by the fire back home like my cat Frida. I hope everyone else is ok, that water looked like it was below freezing. I know that if I'd got to this part of the challenge I'd have been out in mere seconds … if that.

**Winter: **I'm all for water challenges, but I prefer the water to be of a moderate temperature so that it will be comfortable. I just couldn't cope with it; evidently I'm not monk material … but I'd rather be a writer or a librarian anyway.

**Karrie: **Once again my fear of birds gets in the way … I'd love to finally conquer it, but it's not going to be easy … and it doesn't help that Zora makes fun of it. Maybe she was never my friend at all, friends don't make fun of each other's fears … I wonder what Zora is scared of. Hmm.

**Jethro: **On one hand the water was freezing and definetlee not something any of us should have been made to do … but on the other hand, I always did love wet T-shirts if you get my drift. (Jethro sniggers)

**Pablo: **And here I was thinking I'd be able to last a while in the challenge … but this part relied on neither strength or intelligence, it was simply down to willpower. This seems to be Ling's type of challenge, she's the strongest willed girl I know … and Terrence is quite strong too. I may have failed, but at least I know I can rely on my team mates.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I can't do this anymore, I'm too cold!" Shivered Pablo as he slowly made his way to the shore.<p>

"I don't blame you buddy, you look really pale." Noted Ted.

"I'll live." Shivered Pablo.

"Ok, could somebody else get out of the water?" Requested Benjamin. "The sooner the next person gets out the sooner we'll all be out of the water."

"Why don't you get out then?" Suggested Vinsun.

"I'm not gonna be blamed for my team losing." Stated Benjamin. "I'd much prefer somebody from the Bees got out, they have the fewest remaining members."

"Keep wishing cadet, I could stay in this water all day." Smirked Terrence. "Though I may get hypothermia in the process."

"When you ignore the cold feeling it really isn't so bad; it's just like taking a cold bath really." Admitted Zora before grinning. "Then again, some people are probably scared of baths, what with the rubber ducks and all."

"Hey!" Pouted Karrie. "Below the belt!"

"You're wearing a skirt so belts aren't really part of your attire." Stated Zora.

"Can you two stop fighting … please?" Requested Ling. "You could just both apologize at the exact same time; that way you won't have to wait for the other person to apologise after you do."

"That whiner would probably say nothing and trick me into apologising first; I was in the right and that's that." Said Zora with a tone of absolute finality.

While this argument was going on Winter had waded to the shore and got out of the water.

"I don't suppose you have any towels grandmaster?" Asked Winter politely.

"I do; you five who lost shall get dried, the rest will move right onto the next challenge." Stated Grandmaster Feng. "Ok children, out of the water."

The tweens didn't need to be told twice; with the speed of a warp drive from Star Trek they all hurried out of the water and back onto dry land. Most of them were shivering from the cold.

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you." Frowned Ramona at Edgar.

"A little." Sniggered Edgar.

"Don't pay any attention to him m'lady; you happen to look quite beautiful when your hair is wet." Complimented Vinsun politely.

Ramona couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you Vinsun." Giggled Ramona.

"Ok tweens; to summarise what just happened, Karrie, Jarvis, Tony, Pablo and Winter are now out of the challenge." Stated Chris. "On to the next part of the challenge!"

"What's it going to be dare I ask?" Inquired Benjamin.

"Hanging on ropes off a cliff high above the water." Stated Grandmaster Feng. "It is quite an easy training exercise, all you have to do is hold onto the rope."

Several of the tweens 'meeped'.

"It's official, the monk lifestyle is crazy." Said Jethro flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You don't have to be crazy to be a monk, but it helps!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Why would anybody even want this sort of lifestyle? So much work and so little reward, not to mention there is not a bit of monetary gain. I never do anything unless I can benefit from it in some way, preferably with cash. After all, my favourite charity is my wallet.

**Benjamin: **It's a good thing I'm not scared of heights. Hopefully somebody else on a different team will be and thus won't even try the challenge; fear is a good deterrent.

**Amy: **I can only hope that the rope won't be slippery…

**Ling: **This shouldn't be too hard; I'm able to hang from my arms on a bar for about half an hour, so hanging on a rope shouldn't be much different.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet)<strong>

* * *

><p>The decorations were being set up for the party and so far everything was going according to plan. Izzy was bouncing around and setting up the decorations as though she was Pinkie Pie and Noah was watching her while blowing up some balloons.<p>

"How can you be so hyper? It doesn't seem possible; any normal human would have run out of energy by now … in fact, forget it, I just answered my own question." Mused Noah as he blew up another balloon.

"Hey Noah, do you think you could make balloon animals?" Requested Izzy.

"I could try, what type of animal do you want?" Asked Noah.

"A Vermicious Knid!" Exclaimed Izzy.

"… Let me rephrase that, what _real_ animal do you want." Repeated Noah dryly.

"Hmm … are Beavcoons real? They have the body of a beaver and the tail of a racoon." Stated Izzy.

Before Noah could even begin thinking of a response to this statement Craig walked up pushing what looked like a multi coloured cannon.

"What's that thing? It looks fun!" Exclaimed Izzy.

"It's a party cannon, I found it in the cargo hold." Explained Craig. "According to the instructions you only have to fire it and the party will appear in a ten kilogram blast of streamers, balloons, confetti, candy and colour … so I say we give it a go, it'll save us some time on decorating and give us more time working on the party food."

"Yay! Fun!" Cheered Izzy as she started to aim the cannon.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Asked Noah as he glanced over the cannon. "And why does the term 'party cannon' sound familiar?"

"Beats me." Shrugged Craig. "Ok then, fire away Izzy!"

Izzy saluted and pulled the cord of the cannon.

BOOM!

There was an explosion of confetti and other party materials, when the dust settled the whole room had been set up like a true party with colours of green and yellow.

"Well that's convenient." Noted Craig. "Yellow and green are Ramona's favourite colours."

"… I don't know how that is possible nor do I care to know." Said Noah with a shrug as he picked up his book and began reading it.

"It's a birthday party; it doesn't have to make sense." Stated Craig. "What matters is making sure Ramona has a good birthday; why care about sense when you can see the joyful smile of the girl you like?"

"I remember when I was that young and optimistic … then I was given The Talk." Recalled Noah.

"What talk? The one about how you should never ask what hotdogs are made of?" Asked Izzy curiously.

"… You are what you eat … nuts." Said Noah flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional:Pistachio or Cashew?)<strong>

**Noah: **I have to wonder if Izzy's blood sugar is so naturally high that she has a permanent sugar rush … that seems quite likely. At the very least I'll be able to get a slice of cake out of all this.

**Izzy: **I know what I want for my nest birthday … a katana blade! That'd teach those watermelons a lesson. Heehee!

**Craig: **The only thing that isn't ready or in progress so far is a present for Ramona. What should I give her? I may be her friend and all, but she never told me what she'd like for her birthday. Stupid me, I should I asked her.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen of the Jumbo Jet Bridgette and Owen were working on the party food; they were making good progress so far, though Bridgette had needed to stop Owen from devouring the snacks at times.<p>

"Owen, stop eating the cookie dough!" Exclaimed Bridgette.

"Sorry … but it tastes like cookies." Apologized Owen. "You know how weak I am to the force of sweet snacks."

"I know, but this food is for Ramona's birthday party; how would you like it if somebody ate all of the food at your party?" Asked Bridgette.

"Hmm … probably happy since I tend to be the one to eat everything." Admitted Owen.

Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok, the birthday cake is in the oven, the snack food is almost ready to be set out and the drinks are just about done … I'd say we're making pretty good time; I almost feel like a party planner." Smiled Bridgette.

"Like Geoff right? He once told me he was planning on being a party planner as a career." Nodded Owen.

At the mention of Geoff's name Bridgette looked a little saddened and tried to focus on finishing the crispy cakes that she was making.

"Are you alright Bridgette?" Asked Owen in concern, his natural kindness coming to the front of his mind.

"I'm fine Owen … I just get a little emotional when Geoff is mentioned, don't worry about me." Assured Bridgette.

"Did you two break up … would you like to talk about it?" Asked Owen gently.

"No … well … I haven't really spoken about it much; I don't like to load my problems onto over people. It's a long story…" Mumbled Bridgette.

"You could tell me the abridged version." Suggested Owen.

"Well … a few months ago Geoff and his family moved away to Australia and due to the long distance between us … we had to end it. I've been unable to get him off my mind; I took a vacation to try and get my mind off him … I would've gone to Australia if I had enough money. It's like some kind of soap opera … and I've never really liked soap operas." Lamented Bridgette.

"Gee, that's quite sad. Hmm … have you ever thought about moving on and dating someone else? I bet there are tons of guys who like you; I think you've got a big fan who likes zombies … come to think of it, lots of fans have drawn art of you on Deviant-Art … not that I look at it. All you need to do is find another Geoff who isn't Geoff." Suggested Owen.

"… Maybe you're right; but I've always had trouble moving on. When my goldfish died when I was six I was sobbing for a month and a half." Admitted Bridgette. "But who could replace Geoff?"

"… Beats me." Shrugged Owen. "But you'll probably end up with somebody you never expected to; I never expected to end up with Izzy but we go together like sour cream and chocolate ice cream"

"That's so sweet … and slightly gross." Giggled Bridgette.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Grinned Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Just like mash potatoes and custard!)<strong>

**Owen: **Man, living at opposite sides of the world must be hard; that's over one hundred miles away from each other! Me and Izzy only live two hours away from each other so it's easy for us to see each other, but not everyone has that luxury. Hmm, I wonder who Bridgette could hook up with. I mean, the male contestants are too young … aren't they?

**Bridgette: **Talking with Owen made me feel better; he's like a two hundred and ninety six pound ball of friendliness, Izzy is lucky to have him. I bet the guy I'm meant for is … in fact, I don't know. And maybe it's best that I don't know. Geoff has probably moved on … and I should do the same.

* * *

><p>Back at the challenge the tweens were at the top of a fifty foot cliff above the lake they had previously submerged in. There was a wooden training device set up with thirty ropes hanging down; it was clear what they were for. While the tweens that were already eliminated stood of to the side the remaining sixteen prepared to listen to what Grandmaster Feng was going to say.<p>

"You sixteen are indeed strong … but the next challenge will show which five of you aren't as strong as the rest. This next challenge is all about your grip and how you cope with heights. All you have to do is hold onto the rope and stay holding on to it; the first five to fall will be out of the challenge, the remaining eleven will progress to the next round." Explained Grandmaster Feng. "Now, everyone grab onto a rope and we can get started."

The tweens still in the competition all grabbed onto a rope … besides Pandora. The pale's girl looked scared as she peered over the edge of the cliff to the water below.

"… I can't do it, it's too far down." Mumbled Pandora in shame. "Sorry…"

"What a loser! You can't even face the most mundane of all fears." Sneered Lars. "There are plenty of worse things to fear in this world, this _cruel_ world, like concentration camps and war … and you choose something as pathetic as heights? I weep for your gene pool."

Pandora was silent as she turned and walked away to join the crowd of the eliminated contestants.

"Yeah, you don't have anything to say to that do you?" Taunted Lars.

"But I do!" Yelled Ling as she swung her rope at Lars and kicked him in the chest.

Lars let out a yelp of pain as let go of the rope, but as he fell he grabbed onto Ling and managed to drag her down with him. Both tweens wailed as they fell down to the water below.

"… Ok, Lars and Ling are both out … and since Pandora is too scared to do the challenge she is out as well." Stated Chris with an expression of mixed emotions. "I don't know whether to laugh or stay silent."

"Staying silent would make you look like less of a douche." Suggested Megan as she held onto her rope. "Laughing at someone's misfortunes isn't very nice … well, sometimes it's acceptable, but Ling and Pandora seem nice … I guess laughing at Lars is ok."

"Hear, hear!" Agreed Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Three challenge eliminations within ten seconds of each other … that's a new record.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Maybe I do have a stupid fear … but it's not like I can consciously choose what I am scared of is it? No, I can't. I bet Lars has a fear that's pretty stupid. But insulting my family's gene pool … that felt like a slap to the face … not to mention it got Bedlam to start screaming and jeering at me. I wish there was a way to get rid of my schizophrenia; but there is no known cure. I take medication for it, but it has a very polarising effect, it either works or it doesn't. I wonder how I would explain the medication to the others. All of this gives me a lot of stress which in turn makes Bedlam yell at me more which makes more stress and … well, you get the idea. I could really use a hug.

**Lars: **On one hand my team may be a little cheesed off for me making Pandora upset … but on the other hand I took out Ling; that'll make the rest of the challenge much easier. And to be honest, hassling Pandora is kinda fun; it really burns stress very effectively; it's not like it's causing her any real harm. The people who say bullying leads to all kinds of bad things just exaggerate it in order to scare people into being obedient to authority … and I don't trust authority. Especially because it was a drunk police man that put my dad in a coma. So … yeah, in conclusion Pandora is like a stress outlet. I may be a little rowdy, but at least _I_ am good at challenges.

**Ling: **If Lars hadn't done that I bet I could have won this challenge … but I have faith in Zora and Terrence. Hopefully nobody else is going to cheat; it really throws off predictability and the balance of the game.

**Bonnie: **Seeing Lars and Ling fall made the prospect of falling even more scary now that I'd seen it happen to other people … if only I had wings; that's one of my dreams, to fly. Maybe if I win the money I could buy a jetpack or something.

**Vinsun: **I don't like seeing fighting; it makes me feel uneasy and nervous … but at the very least, it took out some strong opposition and made it more likely that my team will finish in a satisfactory position. I would have liked to spend some time with Ramona due to Craig not being here … but that wasn't going to happen evidently.

* * *

><p>The thirteen tweens still in the challenge were hanging around on the ropes; they were all trying not to look down at the water below. Lars and Ling had swum to the shore and were on their way back up to watch the rest of the challenge. Vinsun looked down and gulped; he tightened his grip on the rope and also hoped that his hat wouldn't fall off his head.<p>

"I don't like this." Mumbled Vinsun. "It's not that I'm scared of heights or anything, but the idea of free falling down into cold water isn't something that was on my bucket list."

"What sort of things were on your bucket list?" Asked Ramona curiously.

"Well, I'd like to see a Dragon … but they're not real so that'll probably never happen. Still, it'd be cool if they were real." Mused Vinsun.

"I wish they were too, they'd be even more sought after than Bigfoot." Nodded Megan.

"Anything else you'd like to do?" Asked Ramona to continue the conversation.

"Well … I'd like to kiss a girl." Admitted Vinsun.

Ramona blushed as did Emily who had been listening to the conversation.

"Why limit it to one girl?" Flirted Emily with a purr. "They say every girl kisses differently, some wild and fast … some slow and _gentle_."

Vinsun blushed; before he could respond to this however Ramona lost her grip on her rope and fell down to the water below with a scream.

"Are you alright Ramona?" Called Vinsun.

"I'm fine!" Assured Ramona from down below. "You just focus on holding onto that rope."

"Will do!" Saluted Vinsun with one hand before quickly gripping it back on the rope.

"I like our chances at the moment." Said Bonnie cheerfully. "The Sneaky Snails are doing quite well."

"That could change at any time." Said Gareth. "The next person to drop might be from your team."

""He's right; in a challenge you shouldn't assume anything." Nodded Terrence as he held onto his rope with zero difficulty."It's like how even though I'm the strongest physically I'm not getting overconfident."

"I suppose you have a point." Nodded Bonnie. "But it never hurts to be optimistic."

"True." Agreed Gareth.

"I feel optimistic that the #bleep# roaches are gonna lose someone next." Noted Bea.

As soon as Bea said this Amy lost her grip and fell down below to the water.

"Eek! It's so cold!" Shrieked Amy as she surfaced and began to swim for the shore.

"I hope Amy is ok." Said Gareth in concern.

"She'll be fine; a little water never hurt anyone ... unless it's a swirly." Stated Bea.

"What's a swirly?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"You don't want to #bleep# know." Said Bea seriously.

"And that's the end of the round." Announced Chris. "Eleven tweens remain and I feel confident that the next challenge is going to be even harder and strenuous."

"I can guarantee that it will test the tween's ability to stay calm under pressure." Stated Grandmaster Feng.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Emily in concern.

"Don't worry Emily, it can't be that bad." Assured Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You should never tempt fate.)<strong>

**Gareth: **The next challenge was ... unique. I don't think any of us saw it coming to be honest; I've always wanted an IPod, but after the next challenge it's sufficiently lower on my wish list.

**Amy: **It's a good thing I'm a strong swimmer or I might have been in a bit of trouble; that water was cold and somewhat deep ... this challenge had the potential to be dangerous; thankfully nobody got hurt ... or if they did it wasn't going to leave a mark.

**Vinsun: **So, out of the last eleven four of them are on my team ... I like those odds. It's really nice here in China; the air is fresh and everything is pleasantly rural ... it really is a beautiful place; I can only hope it doesn't get built upon.

**Megan: **That was easy; I have plenty of practise gripping not objects due to how often I climb on top of my tree house to watch the stars and keep an eye out for aliens spaceships. I'm having a great day; not only is this challenge really easy, but Craig isn't here to ruin everything like he usually does. He's such a manipulator and a guilter that it isn't funny, I hate people like that.

**Winter: **And so only Ted, Bea and Benjamin remain for my team ... but I have full confidence in them, they have strong bodies and minds; we can't afford to lose again, if we can just win this challenge we'll have finally caught up to the others.

* * *

><p>Presently the remaining eleven tweens were sitting in a meditative stance on top of pillars; each of them was wearing a pair of earphones that were attached to a CD player that had been bought from the Jumbo Jet. No music was playing at the moment and the tweens were ready to hear what their next challenge was going to be.<p>

"You may know that monks meditate often ... you may think they do this to achieve a calm state of mind ... and you'd be correct. However, rather than simply have you meditate and make the pillars shake a little, your host suggested making you listen to a song that is apparently 'loathsomely annoying' until you can't take it anymore. All you have to do is withstand the song for as long as you can." Instructed Grandmaster Feng. "When you can't go on, just take the headphones off and climb down the ladder attached to your pillar. Once five of you have dropped out we will move on to the next part of the challenge."

"What song are we listening to?" Asked Zora curiously.

"I'll answer that." Grinned Chris. "You'll be listening to the distorted dub step remix of the Gummy Bear Song."

All of the tweens looked horrified at this announcement as Chris turned the music on. Though nobody besides the participating tweens could hear the song, it was clear that it was bad judging by the expressions of the eleven tween listening to it.

"Make it stop!" Wailed Jethro.

"How is this considered music?" Cringed Zora.

"Eating mud would be preferable to this garbage!" Whimpered Bonnie. "I can't take it anymore!"

Bonnie took off her headphones and sighed in relief; she then climbed down the ladder to join the eliminated contestants.

"Bonnie is out." Announced Chris.

"Gee, thanks for telling us that Captain Obvious." Said Edgar sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Said Chris cheerfully.

The remaining ten tweens were now visibly flinching from the song and looked like they were considering jumping off the boulder and losing consciousness to evade the song.

"Ok, _screw this_! I refuse to mutilate my ears wit audio any more than what has been done so far!" Exclaimed Jethro as he took off his headphones and tossed them away as though they had the plague. "It's all up to you now Gareth."

"I agree; I cannot take this anymore!" Shuddered Zora as she took off her headphones.

"Jethro and Zora are out." Stated Chris as the two climbed down their pillars. "Two more drop outs and we can move on."

"Vinsun, I will pay you if you drop out; how does five bucks sound?" Offered Benjamin.

"Tempting ... but this isn't really so bad. I reckon I can last at least twenty minutes longer." Said Vinsun confidently.

"... Well I can't, I am done with this barbaric challenge." Stated Benjamin as he took off his headphones. "And whoever made this remix needs to get their head checked."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Some remix's are best left unattempted.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I know good music and I know bad music. Moonlight Sonata is good music ... the Chicken Dance is bad music ... but that song was neither, it was just pure _pain_.

**Molly: **I think I would have done quite well at this challenge; since I'm deaf the song wouldn't have bothered me. I don't even know what annoying sounds sound like ... and I think it's something I should be grateful for. Every cloud has a silver lining it seems.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone, after one more person takes off their head phones we can continue to the next part of the challenge." Stated Chris. "And judging by how pained you look ... it shouldn't be much longer."<p>

The remaining seven tweens looked like they were in great pain from the awful song and looked very close to cracking. Ted was taking deep breaths, Terrence looked like he had a headache, Emily's eye was twitching and Bea was visibly shaking.

"So ... shall I turn it up to max volume?" Asked Chris.

"Sounds like a good idea." Nodded Lars with a smirk.

There was no need for the volume to be turned up; just a moment later Bea let out a wail and tossed her headphones away.

"That was #bleep# horrible! That was the biggest trash I have ever #bleep# heard! It's so bad it's worse than #bleep# crap! It's just ... pure evil!" Exclaimed Bea.

"And Bea is out which leaves six of you to continue to the final round." Announced Chris.

"Ok everyone; follow me to the Chi Tree where your final test awaits." Stated Grandmaster Feng. "You are indeed strong willed and strong bodied to get this far, but it's time to see which of you will have the honour of being the last person standing."

"And it's gonna be me." Said Megan confidently.

"The way of the warrior involves humility Alien Girl." Frowned Chef Hatchet.

"This isn't good." Gulped Ted. "It's one roach, one spider, one bee and three snails ... I think we all know who has won this."

"Not necessarily, sometimes the underdog can win despite overwhelming odds; we just have to hope that the next challenge will be one of those occasions." Assured Gareth.

"I work well under pressure, so I might stand a chance ... I hope." Said Terrence hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Snails have the advantage ... maybe it's because they use their houses as armour?)<strong>

**Emily: **I never thought I'd make it to the final round; it feels really good. Still, now I've got to try and be the last person standing. I hope I can do it, but I'm not sure if I have it in me. Well, Vinsun's here as well ... and if I could lose to anyone it'd be him.

**Vinsun: **I'm feeling pretty good about myself at the moment, I may not be the strongest or most knowledgeable about the real world, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job at the challenge. I wonder what the prize for being the last person standing will be ... I'll just have to try my best and see if I've got what it takes to win it.

**Ted: **I feel that I'm the most athletic of my team overall, so it's fitting that I'm the last one standing ... but that means it'll be my fault if we lose. This really is a case of all or nothing huh?

**Terrence: **I saw what the challenge was and I felt as though fate had smiled upon me; hanging upside down from a tree is something I do back home as a morning training exercise. I won't be overconfident ... but I think I can get my team third place at least.

* * *

><p>Presently the six tweens still in the challenge were hanging upside down from the branches of a big tree; this challenge was going to be a matter of who could last the longest. Most of the tweens were very tired from all that they had done throughout the day and hanging upside down from high branches was sapping away the last of their energy.<p>

"I wonder who will be the first to drop." Pondered Tony. "I hope it isn't Ted."

"Same here, if he #bleep# drops then we lose." Agreed Bea.

"That'll be good for our team." Said Ramona with a grin. "But I have full confidence in Emily, Megan and Vinsun; we have the numbers advantage."

At that moment Emily fell off the tree and onto the sand bags that had been set up. She let out a small groan as she got back to her feet.

"Emily it out, only five remain." Announced Chris. "Anybody want to gamble on who will be the last person standing?"

"I don't gamble." Stated Grandmaster Feng.

"I have no money to gamble, but if I did I'd wager on Terrence or Vinsun, they seem the most likely to win." Mused Chef Hatchet.

"Well, we'll probably have a losing team soon." Shrugged Chris. "I bet it'll be the spiders, Ted isn't that strong of a competitor."

"I heard that!" Frowned Ted.

"Yeah, don't insult my boyfriend!" Frowned Suki.

"Just having some harmless banter." Said Chris defensively. "It helps pass the time until somebody else falls."

SNAP!

At that moment one of the branches on the old tree snapped off ... it was the branch that Terrence had been hanging on. Terrence landed on the sand bags and then got back to his feet.

"Mission failed." Sighed Terrence.

"Terrence is out, the Buzzing Bees have lost." Announced Chris.

The Buzzing Bees looked despondent while the other teams looked relived that they were now safe from elimination.

"Come on Gareth, you can do it!" Cheered Amy.

"You've got this Ted! If you win I'll give you a kiss!" Exclaimed Suki.

"C'mon Vinsun! You show gravity who's boss!" Cheered Emily.

"Yeah, what Emily said!" Agreed Ramona.

"What about me?" Frowned Megan.

"Oh yeah, you're doing fine Megan." Added Edgar.

"That's better." Nodded Megan.

"My head feels kinda strange." Mumbled Gareth.

"That'll be the blood flowing to your head." Stated Ted. "It can give people headaches and stuff."

Gareth hung for another five seconds before he feel off the branch and down to the sandbags.

"Are you alright Gareth?" Asked Amy in concern as she helped her boyfriend to his feet.

"I'm fine." Assured Gareth. "Sorry I couldn't win us First Class."

"Don't worry about it, you tried your best." Assured Amy.

"The Roaches take third and so it's now a showdown between the Snails and the Spiders; Ted needs to hang around long enough to beat Vinsun and Megan, he's guaranteed second place at least." Announced Chris. "How do you feel ted?"

"My head feels very numb." Groaned Ted as he swayed dizzily from hanging upside-down for so long.

"Ted, if you feel uncomfortable you can drop down, Second Class is good enough for me." Assured Suki.

"I'd rather have First Class." Stated Benjamin.

"We get to sleep in a bed either way, I don't mind." Said Winter opinionatedly.

"I'm not quitting, I'm gonna win." Said Ted as be began to slur his speech. "I could hang like this alllllll day ... I could do it in ... my sleep ..."

Ted finally fell from the branch and down to the sand bags.; Suki was immediately there to help him to his feet and give him a congratulatory kiss for his effort.

"The Spooky Spiders are second and the Sneaky Snails win ... but now it's all for pride, a duel to see who will be the last person standing." Grinned Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I bet I know who most readers are rooting for.)<strong>

**Molly: **Vinsun and Megan were pretty evenly matched; it was quite exciting to watch. It's a shame my team lost ... but for the first time in a few days, I actually feel quite safe even if I don't win solo immunity.

**Edgar: **It's a personal insult to me that Vinsun has done so well; if he starts to become happy he'll be harder to use as a slave. I know just how to break him ... but for now, let's see if he can beat Megan. A little ego boost never hurt ... unless it affects me of course.

**Bea: **I think I could have done quite well at this #bleep# challenge; I've got a fair bit of experience climbing trees; I #bleep# climb the trees at the park to evade the bullies. Well, second place is #bleep# good enough for me.

* * *

><p>Megan and Vinsun hung upside down while trying to outlast the other; their team had already Won, but now it was simply a case of who would be the last tween standing ... or hanging as the case may be.<p>

"Give it up Vinsun, I could hang like this all day." Bragged Megan.

"Me too; I could do this for as long as it takes." Replied Vinsun. "I'm just surprised my hat hasn't fallen off."

"Well if it had you'd be joining it on the ground soon enough." Assured Megan. "I could hang here for another hour if I have to."

"Right hack at you." Stated Vinsun before sniffling. "Oh dear, I think I'm gonna sneeze."

Vinsun sniffled again for a moment before he let out a shockingly loud sneeze; the force and noise of the blast made Megan lose her balance and fall off the tree and down onto the sand bags.

"I think I might be allergic to the petals on this tree." Mumbled Vinsun before noticing that he was the only person still on the tree. "Hang on ... did I win?"

"And that's the end of the challenge!" Announced Chris. "The Sneaky Snails are today's winners and Vinsun if officially the last camper standing. As such, he wins the special prize."

Vinsun climbed down the tree as Grandmaster Feng approached him.

"You are indeed strong young one." Bowed Grandmaster Feng. "You have outlasted all of your friends and foes in this challenge ... and for that, you get a special prize."

Grandmaster Feng reached into one of the pockets of his robes and took out a shiny golden metallic badge with the Yin Yang symbol on it.

"This is a Shen Ye Wu Badge; it is said that each of them has a special power that will reveal itself when it is most needed ... alas, I do not know if it has a power or not, but it is yours to keep. May it serve you well." Said Grandmaster Feng as he passed Vinsun the badge.

"Thank you kindly Grandmaster." Said Vinsun with a bow.

Most of the tweens applauded Vinsun, Bonnie and Emily the loudest of all, but Megan did not applaud, instead ... she was silently seething.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You'd have to be an idiot to not realize that badge is a Chekhov's gun ... but when will it come in useful?)<strong>

**Vinsun: **(He is holding the badge). Hmm, I wonder what this does ... do you think it gives me magic powers? Probably not, but it's still a really cool trinket. I'll be sure to take good care of it.

**Natasha: **To the victor go the spoils; I'm not sure if magic exists or not, but back where I come from the elders of the settlement have a lot of fantastic stories to tell, so you can never be too sure.

**Megan: **(She looks very angry). That badge should have been mine! It might have paranormal magical powers; I've been interested in that sort of thing all my life and now Vinsun gets something simply because he sneezed! This isn't fair! ... But no matter, I'll make sure to get back at him ... he's gonna be sorry he cheated me out of what it rightfully _mine_.

* * *

><p>A short while later the tweens were back at the Monastery and Chris was ready to give the rundown of the challenge.<p>

"Well everyone, we officially know that out of all of you it seems that Vinsun would make the best monk." Said Chris cheerfully. "Regardless, the Snails are in first, the Spiders are in second, the Roaches barely escape elimination in third and the Bees are today's losers."

"Well, at least we tried our best." Sighed Oliver.

"We might have evaded elimination if some people had pulled their weight." Frowned Zora.

"I take it you are referring to me." Said Karrie coolly.

"… Possibly, it depends … did you pull your weight?" Replied Zora.

"Yes, I tried my best." Nodded Karrie.

"Well if you did, then why did you let a crane scare you out of the challenge? They're harmless … pretty weeny." Teased Zora with a smirk.

"Well you quit because of a song, something even less harmful; I thought you loved music as much as the sound of your own voice." Shot Karrie.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Growled Zora.

"But you're the one who started the argument." Pointed out Karrie.

"She's right." Added Oliver.

"Stay out of this!" Growled Zora.

**DING! DING!**

"This is hardly the time for a song." Sighed ling. "And why did the chime ring twice?"

"Because we're going to be having two songs." Explained Chris. "Conflicts are good for ratings and I intend to milk this for all it is worth … like any good host would. To do this Karrie and Zora will be taunting each other in song one after another.2

"Sounds good to me, I'll go first." Declared Zora.

"Actually, we'll decide it through a coin flip." Stated Chris. "Call it Zora."

"Heads." Said Zora confidently.

Chris flipped the coin.

"Tails, Karrie is going first." Said Chris.

"Works for me." Grinned Karrie.

"This is just gonna be like Epic Rap Battles of History." Mused Ted.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Sighed Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #17: Curse the Name: This one is somewhat electronic with a drum beat to go along with it. It sounds chaotic and serious at the same time).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear<strong>

**Someone else is pulling at the strings**

**Something terrible is going down through the entire town**

**Wreaking anarchy and all it brings**

**I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all**

**I curse the name, the one behind it all...**

**Zora, I'm howlin' at the moon**

**And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon**

**Zora, whatever did I do**

**To make you take my world away?**

**Zora, am I your prey alone**

**Or am I just a stepping stone for sitting on the winner's throne?**

**Zora, I won't take it anymore**

**So take your tyranny away!**

**I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go**

**Now the world is being torn apart**

**A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,**

**What a terrifying work of art!**

**I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all**

**I curse the name, the one behind it all**

**Zora, I'm howlin' at the moon**

**And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon**

**Zora, whatever did I do**

**To make you take my world away?**

**Zora, am I your prey alone**

**Or am I just a stepping stone for sitting on the winner's throne?**

**Zora, I won't take it anymore**

**So take your tyranny away!**

* * *

><p>Karrie finished her song while looking at Zora coldly; the marine loving girl looked quite stunned at how effectively Karrie had mocked her in song.<p>

"Ok … _burn_!" Giggled Bea.

"That was quite a good song." Admitted Pablo. "But it still isn't exactly morally right to do this."

"That was a good song Karrie, but now it's Zora's turn; are you ready Zora?" Asked Chris.

Zora was silent for a moment before grinning and cracking her knuckles.

"I was _born_ ready." Said Zora in a determined whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>(Song 18: The Nightmare Rap: This is a gritty techno rap with a truly electronic feel and a fast beat that also has a feel of African culture to it.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to China boys and girls, get ready to scream<strong>

**Karrie is here, released from a demon's bad dream**

**She'll kick you hard and send you flying away**

**She'll catch you off guard and knock you out for a day**

**She'll sneak up on you in the night, give you quite a fright**

**Suck your soul through a wall crack and eat it for a midnight snack**

**Darth Vader lost a duel, Karrie played him for a fool**

**But a light sabre? No! She needs a life saver**

**She's lost the plot, her sanity has got shot**

**Do what she says, you've got no choice**

**Or else she'll melt your ears with her sickly harpy voice**

**Yeah, yeah, yo, yeah, so heinous**

**Yeah, yeah, yo, yeah, not painless**

**She'll stalk you in the night and fill you with fright**

**She'll make a mountain of a molehill, she always goes for overkill**

**She never returns a holiday greeting, she just suggests retreating**

**Her name is Karrie Tesla, she's a complete Shesla**

**Don't show her meat, she'll tear you apart like a doggie treat**

**She'll eat you up, spit you out and stamp you under her feet.**

**Yo, yo, yeah!**

* * *

><p>Zora finished her rap and looked Karrie dead in the eyes.<p>

"Your pop garbage cannot compete with the power of rap; you lost that duel hands down." Said Zora coolly.

"Great job Zora." Clapped Jethro. "You have a great singing voice."

"I always did have a liking for rap." Mused Jarvis. "But … can't you make up?"

"Not happening." Said Zora simply.

"Only if she apologises." Stated Karrie.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Terrence at the very top of his voice.

Everyone was stunned into silence as Terrence quickly climbed the Chi Tree and looked down at the other tweens, he focused his gaze on Karrie and Zora.

"Karrie … Zora … _stop this_!" Scolded Terrence. "You _aren't_ enemies, you _don't_ have to fight … you're _friends_. Don't you remember how you always used to hang out and laugh together like friends should? How you helped give Ling a makeover back in France? How you worked together like a team; you always were there for each other. You are friends, Zora … you are not a monster and neither are you Karrie. Please, stop the fighting and believe in peace. Try and restore your friendship before it's too late, do you really want a friendship to be sunk beneath the waves forever? Sign a treaty … make peace."

Karrie and Zora were silent for a few seconds; Karrie looked like she was about to say something but Zora spoke first.

"No, because to be honest … I don't want her as a friend anymore. I have better friends than her. I've moved on." Said Zora calmly but with a glare at Karrie. "And you can't tell us what to do; you may be team leader, but you don't call the shots on everything."

"I understand … I just hope you can make up before it's too late." Said Terrence with a nod of acceptance as he dropped down from the tree.

"Ahem!" Said Chris irritably. "Can we get the attention back to me where it belongs? We've got a solo immunity challenge to get to!"

"Oh … right; what is the challenge today?" Asked Terrence.

"You'll see very soon." Assured Chris. "We'll find out after the break."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The solo immunity challenge is going to be familiar to any fan of Xiaolin Showdown who watched the first episode of season two.)<strong>

**Karrie: **I was going to apologise to Zora … but if this is how she wants it to be, then fine! Once she's voted off tonight she can think of a way to apologize to Robbie because he's the one who truly deserves the apology.

**Terrence: **Well, at least I tried…

**Jethro: **This is win-win; either Karrie gets voted out and I can get Zora to destroy the team further … or Zora gets voted out and they lose one of their strongest members. Either way it has a positive result for me … but I'd rather it be the former since Zora is a good kisser and she's good eye candy.

**Pandora: G**ee, and I thought my team argued a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet)<strong>

* * *

><p>The party had now been just about set up; the party food was being put on the tables and the decorations were all ready. It looked like this was going to be a very good birthday party.<p>

"I have to say that I never thought we'd get all this done on time … I think we've broken the laws of time and probability." Mused Noah.

"Never doubt the power of a party cannon." Declared Izzy.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Bridgette.

"Maybe we should taste test some of the food." Suggested Owen as he glanced at the snacks.

"Supress the urge Owen; this party has to be perfect and it won't be perfect if you eat all the food before it begins." Stated Craig. "Now, the only thing left to do, other than wait for everyone to arrive, is get Ramona a birthday present … but what could I get her?"

"Sweets." Suggested Owen.

"Weapons!" Declared Izzy.

"Flowers." Smiled Bridgette.

"Something that Ramona would like." Said Noah flatly. "You've known her for two weeks, surely you have some idea of what she might like. I'm sure you have something that you could give her. And if you don't, maybe you could make something."

"I can't just … wait a moment, I can make something. Thanks Noah, I know exactly what to do!" Cheered Craig as he sped out of the Airplane Canteen. "Hopefully my rock chiselling skills aren't too rusty."

"I wonder what he's going to get her." Pondered Owen. "Maybe he'll carve a cake out of rock."

"… Yeah." Aid Noah with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Homemade gifts always seem to get a good response … unless the recipient is an ungrateful git who thinks they should only be given expensive things from a jewellery store; honestly, there are some people you just can't please.)<strong>

**Bridgette: **After all the challenges the kids have gone through a nice party should be a great way for them to have fun and just act like kids. They say childhood is the best time of someone's life … it's probably true.

**Craig: **Ok, I think I have about an hour before everyone will be back from the challenge, give or take a few minutes. That should be just enough time to carve Ramona a present and paint it. This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The solo immunity challenge is getting a pebble from Grandmaster Feng … this is a _**LOT**_ harder than it sounds. Also, one player makes a big game move which will make the elimination unexpected and controversial. And of course, the party officially gets underway.


	47. CH 14, PT 3: Of Birthdays and Beatings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Hey guys, I have bad news. Pikmin 3 has been pushed back to the second quarter of 2013 ... darn it! It looks like a really good game; four playable characters, many types of Pikmin, new monsters, exploring at night time .. yeah, why do good games keep getting pushed back? So much for a Christmas release. Regardless, I've waited just fine since 2004, I can wait a few more months. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Xiaolin Showdown rocks!

* * *

><p>The seven Buzzing Bees stood before Grandmaster Feng in the middle of the training yard of the Monastery while the rest of the tweens as well as Chris and Chef Hatchet stood off to the side.<p>

"So, what's our challenge going to be?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"It is one that is both exceedingly simple, but also quite difficult." Explained Grandmaster Feng while making a sigh language translation as he spoke. "You have to get a pebble from me."

Grandmaster Feng picked up a pebble on the ground and showed it to the Buzzing Bees.

"The first one of you can get this pebble from me will win solo immunity in your competition; I warn you though ... I'm exceptionally quick. You may start whenever you are ready."

There was a moment of silence before the Buzzing Bees charged towards the grandmaster; Grandmaster Feng stood still but the moment they came within grabbing distance of the pebble he jumped up and back flipped as he landed at the other side of the courtyard.

"Too obvious; bull rushing isn't as effective for humans as it is with insects." Stated Grandmaster Feng.

"How is that possible?" Blinked Oliver in bewilderment. "Nobody is their seventies should have that level of agility."

"It's Total Drama; it's not supposed to make sense." Stated Zora.

"I know, but it goes against the laws of psychics and biology; it just seems impossible." Sighed Oliver. "Well, I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for it."

"Indeed there is; a healthy dose of medication and exercise." Nodded Ling as she ran at Grandmaster Feng and prepared to deliver a flying kick.

Grandmaster Feng saw it coming and blocked the kick by simply holding out one of his hands; his hand was so strong that Ling actually bounced off the hand and landed in a heap on the ground. As she tried to pick herself up Grandmaster Feng leapt up to the roof of the Monastery. Some of the monks had exited the building to watch the challenge and seemed to be enjoying it.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Blinked Molly. "I'm not too good at climbing."

"Leave this to me." Said Terrence as he ran towards the building and began to climb up the side of it without much difficulty.

Zora followed Terrence's lead and began climbing up after him; they quickly reached the roof of the building and began charging at Grandmaster Feng from both sides. The Grandmaster seemed to have seen this coming and jumped up when they got close to him so that they both crashed into each other.

"Ow!" Yelped Zora.

"Good thing I'm wearing a padded helmet." Said Terrence in relief.

"Not funny." Frowned Zora.

Grandmaster Feng chuckled to himself and then jumped off the roof and back to the ground. Molly took him by surprise and jumped onto his back.

"Gotcha!" Grinned Molly.

"Not quite." Replied Grandmaster Feng as he jumped up and did three front flips; the speed of this made Molly lose her grip and fall to the ground.

Karrie had stood off to the side so far; she had grabbed some rope that was on the ground and had made a makeshift lasso out of it. She whirled it over her head and sent it at Grandmaster Feng; it managed to get wrapped around his feet.

"Now I've got you ... hopefully." Said Karrie as she tried to pull Grandmaster Feng to the ground.

"You'd think that ... but do you?" Asked Grandmaster Feng.

Grandmaster Feng the leapt up into the air whilst spinning like a tornado; this swung Karrie around at a very high speed.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Wailed Karrie as she held onto the rope for dear life.

When Grandmaster Feng landed and stopped the rope was now off him and Karrie lay in a pile tangled up in the rope and barely able to move due t how tied up she was.

"Looks like you're out of the challenge." Smirked Zora as she walked by. "You're a bit tied up as the moment, no solo immunity for you."

Karrie frowned and stuck out her leg which tripped Zora over.

"Have a nice trip ... to the ground after the drop of shame ceremony." Replied Karrie.

Zora growled as she got back to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Grandmaster Feng is faster than a speeding waistband.)<strong>

**Zora: **Grandmaster Feng was too fast and agile for me to catch ... he was as fast as a Roadrunner from a Looney Tunes Cartoon. And Karrie is also getting on my nerves; Jethro was right, I don't need her, I never did. All I need is solo immunity and a strong team ... and she is not strong in any sense of the word. This conflict could have been ended peacefully ... but I think everyone knows that isn't going to happen. I'm stronger than her so logically I'd be a better choice to keep around; and besides, I'm not scared by birds.

**Lars: **Watchingthis challenge is better than cable.

**Pablo: **Gee, and I thought Ted was fast, this guy makes Olympic Runners like Bolt seem like snails.

**Bea: **Grandmaster Feng would be a #bleep# great bodyguard; nobody would think he's a #bleep# threat because he's old ... but then he'd lay the #bleep# smack on the bullies.

* * *

><p>Grandmaster Feng surveyed the area; he saw that ling was once again charging at him but was weaving from side to side as she ran; he also noticed that Pablo was sneaking up on him from behind. Grandmaster Feng stood still as he waited for Ling and Pablo to get closer; at the last possible moment he jumped to the side; Ling then tried to avoid hitting Pablo and ended up tripping over and falling on top of him.<p>

"... We have to stop meeting like this." Joked Pablo. "Do you like snuggling me or something? Not that I mind if you do."

"No! I mean, yes, I mean ... it was an accident." Stated Ling in embarrassment as she got back to her feet. "I concede defeat Grandmaster; we have tried everything and you are simply too fast."

"Not to mention some of us are dazed or a little tied up." Added Karrie who was in the process of untying herself.

"There is one thing you haven't tried." Smiled Grandmaster Feng.

The Buzzing Bees were silent for a moment before realisation hit Oliver.

"May I please have the pebble?" Requested Oliver.

"You may." Nodded Grandmaster Feng as he passed Oliver the pebble. "This challenge is over, Master Oliver has won."

All of the other Buzzing Bees were silent; how had they not thought of doing that? Nevertheless they clapped for their team mate as Chris walked up.

"And like Grandmaster Feng said, Oliver wins solo immunity. As for the rest of the Buzzing Bees, one of you is going to be voted out tonight." Announced Chris. "Anyway, let's head back to the plane, we have no more business here, and the sun will be setting soon."

The tweens nodded in agreement and headed back towards the Jumbo Jet; Chef Hatchet bowed to Grandmaster Feng before he left.

"Farewell Grandmaster." Said Chef Hatchet.

"Farewell Master Hatchet." Said Grandmaster Feng as he returned the bow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Let the party begin!)<strong>

**Ramona: **It had been a good day; my team won, and on my birthday too. The only thing that could make this better would be a party ... but I don't think that's gonna happen. Regardless, I've had a good time today.

**Ling: **Why did I not think of doing that? ... I suppose the moral of that challenge is that you cannot always rush into things head on and that there is sometimes a different way. Simple solutions to complicated programs.

**Winter: **It's really been fun today; I may not have won done the best in the challenge, but I saw quite a lot of magnificent Chinese nature and architecture. I could write a book about all this.

**Jarvis: **I believe it is clear that I'm not cut out to be a monk. Fortunately Gareth is, and that's why we haven't lost today. I don't like it in Third Class much, but it's a step above Squalid Class at least. I'm glad we didn't lose since I feel like the bottom link on the team; I'm kinda average really ... too average. What do I really offer that could want people to keep me around besides the fact that I have a bit of a _problem_ ... I kind of have a sixth sense. But that's neither here nor there; it's just kinda weird that I'm able to Spirit Call. (Jarvis 'eeps' in realisation of what he has just said) ... ok, don't tell _anyone_ I said that, not that you can since you're not here but ... you know what? I'm done confessing. (Jarvis exits the confessional)

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens entered the Airplane Canteen and immediately noticed all of the decorations and party food that had been set up. Their expressions varied between confused, delighted and greedy.<p>

"Look at all that party food." Drooled Edgar.

"I love parties!" Cheered Tony.

"How did all this stuff get set up?" Blinked Megan.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Craig as he jumped out from behind a table. "Happy birthday Ramona!"

"Wait ... is this my party?" Asked Ramona in delight.

"Yep; I couldn't let the birthday girl go without a birthday party could I?" Nodded Craig."I convinced the interns to help me set it up; so, everyone have fun I guess. It'll be a nice break from the competition and we can just have fun."

"I thought you were ill." Blinked Bonnie.

"Yeah ... I kinda faked sick so that I could get this party to happen." Said Craig nervously. "We didn't lose did we?"

"Nope, we won so it's all good." Assured Bonnie.

"That's a relief." Said Craig in relief.

"Well then, let's party!" Cheered Ted.

The tweens began to mill around to enjoy the party while Megan stood still; she was silent and in thought ... she then silently fumed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Forget Mario Party, this is Ramona Party!)<strong>

**Ramona: **This is the best birthday ever!

**Craig: **Well, looks like I'm off the hook. I'm just glad that this turned out alright; mission complete! I just hope Ramona enjoys her present.

**Molly: **Throwing a party was realty nice of Craig; he sure has changed since day one. Not to mention that he had flying saucers in the party food, those are my all-time favourite sweets.

**Megan: **I don't believe this … Craig fakes sick to get out of helping us in the challenge! Only a completely selfish loser would do that! And now he's playing on Ramona's birthday emotions. If we had lost he'd be _so_ gone. Honestly, why are all the horrid people evading elimination? The point of a vote off is to eliminate somebody mean and somebody we can do without … and Craig is both of those things, quite unlike me. Well, it could be worse … Craig's tricks could have actually worked on Ramona.

**Edgar: **(He is piggishly stuffing his face with junk food). Thish tashtes sho good. It'sh all mine, I took Vinshun's too when he washn't looking. I love food, it'sh sho yummy.

* * *

><p>Ling was sitting at one of the tables eating a slice of birthday cake; it was chocolate flavour and Ling was enjoying it and had a drink of cherryade to wash it down with.<p>

"This is nice; it reminds me of my eleventh birthday party." Mused Ling. "Though the cake I had was a carrot cake."

"Enjoying the party Ling?" Asked Suki as she sat down across from Ling.

"Very much so." Nodded Ling. "The party food is quite varied; when it's my birthday me and my family tend to just have various types of sushi and sweet sugar rice."

"When it's my birthday my family usually goes on a day out; one time my sisters took me to the local water park; it was great fun." Said Suki in fond remembrance. "It feels nice being the little sister; I have people to look up to. Do you have any siblings Ling?"

"Sadly I do not, I am an only child." Stated Ling. "And it's not like I can just ask my parents for a sibling … that's start a conversation that should never be spoken … not only that, but it'd squick me out."

"Squick?" Blinked Suki in confusion.

"It means 'disgust' or 'repulse'." Explained Ling. "You know, something that is just gross."

"Oh, right." Nodded Suki. "Well, maybe you'll be a big sister one day; it's always possible. Your mummy's clock hasn't tocked yet."

Ling gave Suki a look that was a mixture between weirded out and disapproving.

"… Sorry." Apologized Suki sheepishly. "Well, good luck in your team's drop of shame ceremony … but I don't think you have to worry, I think that you won't have a single vote cast against you."

"Thanks … so, any reason you are talking to me?" Asked Ling.

"No reason, I just felt like being friendly is all." Replied Suki. "Being on different teams is no boundary that prevents us from being friends."

"I agree." Nodded Ling. "So, what's it like on your team?"

"It's great; we've been on a survival streak lately. Not only that but me and Ted are getting along just fine." Giggled Suki.

"What's it like having a boyfriend?" Asked Ling curiously.

"It's really nice, there's nothing as lovelyas cuddling or a kiss on the cheek. Really it's just the same as before except me and Ted just hang out a bit more now … why do you ask?" Inquired Suki.

"Well…" Trailed off Ling.

"Oh! You've got a crush on someone haven't you?" Grinned Suki. "Who is it?"

Ling was spared from answering as Craig walked up.

"Hello you two, are you enjoying the party?" Asked Craig.

"Yep, it's great. It was really nice of you to do this for Ramona." Smiled Suki.

"I am having a good time, it is quite pleasant." Nodded Ling.

"Glad to hear that … by the way, I'd like to take this opportunity to apologise for how much of a jerk I was early in the competition. I was rude and jerky to you and I'm very sorry." Apologized Craig.

"I forgive you." Assured Suki. "You've beyond proven that you've changed."

"I forgive you as well." Nodded Ling. "But, I read your chi and you were never a bad person … why did you act like that anyway?"

"Well … not only was I kinda naturally cocky until recently, but also I was under the misguided impression that girls liked bad boys. I now know that I was being incredibly stupid and naivety does not excuse my behaviour; if there is any way I can make it up to you then just name it."

"You don't need to do anything, all is forgiven." Assured Ling. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of the party; after today's hard challenge we've earned it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: All cake is good cake!)<strong>

**Suki: **Birthday parties are always nice; it makes everybody happy and stops the fighting. I've really enjoyed it in China, though the Monk lifestyle isn't really for me. I couldn't give up all my possessions; I'd rather just live out my childhood and have fun. I bet Ling could do it though ... but who is the guy she has a crush on? Maybe I should ask her about it later.

**Ling: **It was very nice being back in China, I haven't been here for quite a while. And attending a birthday party was a nice experience; I've never actually been to a party before. That chocolate cake was very nice; I don't have chocolate often back home. This contest is a great way of being able to try out new things.

**Craig:**Well, it wasn't easy ... but it looks like I've finally made things right. It feels good that I've fully redeemed myself ... but I somehow doubt that Megan has forgiven me. Well ... screw her, she's just holding onto the straws of a petty grudge. I never even did anything to her. I've learnt that no matter what you do you can't get everyone to like you ... and I'm fine with that.

* * *

><p>Zora was sitting by herself at a table near the edge of the Airplane Canteen; she was thinking about the impending drop of shame ceremony. Zora knew that she was going to get a few votes and was trying to think of a way she could evade elimination. As she continued think to herself Jethro walked up and sat down across from her.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Greeted Jethro. "What's on your mind?"

"Hello Jethro. Well, my team lost and I'm probably gonna get some votes tonight. It's probably gonna be between me and Karrie." Explained Zora. "I'm just not sure how I can convince the others to vote for her instead of me."

Jethro thought to himself for a moment.

"Hmm ... I think that you're going about this the wrong way. Rather than tell the others why they should get rid of Karrie, you should instead tell them why they should keep you. For example, you are one of the stronger members of the team and you aren't as easily scared as Karrie is." Advised Jethro.

"Thanks Jethro, you're the best." Said Zora gratefully.

"Not a problem." Assured Jethro. "So ...do I get a reward for helping?"

"Sure." Giggled Zora as she gave Jethro a peck on the cheek. "Hopefully my team will become stable again once Karrie is voted out."

"Hopefully." Nodded Jethro. "But don't be surprised if things happen in the future; arguments are only natural in competitions like this."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: They only happen because of people like Jethro.)<strong>

**Zora: **Jethro is a really good boyfriend; he's always looking out for me. It's a shame I can't be on the same team as him, but I'll make do. Once the ceremony starts I'll tell the others why they should keep me. I'm the logical choice since I'll be more useful in the challenges.

**Jethro: **There is no downside to this plan; things will work out for me either way. I'm hoping Zora stays though; come the merge she'll be my puppet, kinda like Mr. Punch. I'm in total control at the moment and things are gonna stay like that. If I can get the other teams to fight amongst each other then I'll have an easy time getting to the merge. I am the spiritual successor to Alejandro in a way. Besides, Zora is a good kisser.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Buzzing Bees were sitting on the bleachers while Chris stood on his tropical themed podium. Karrie and Zora were glaring at each other.<p>

"Welcome back Buzzing Bees." Greeted Chris. "This is the fourth time you've been here and also the second time in a row; you were doing so well but now you're going to be the second team to be down to six members. What went wrong?"

"I think the reason we lost has something to do with Karrie and Zora's conflict, they've been at each other's throats all day." Stated Pablo.

"Pablo's right, this conflict has to end ... sadly the only way it will end seems to be voting out one of the two." Added Terrence. "The real question is who will we vote off."

"Here's an idea, why don't we see what Karrie and Zora have to say." Suggested Chris. "Ok girls, you can tell your team mates why they should keep you ... Karrie, you can go first."

"Well guys, I've always been nice to you all throughout the competition. I always try my hardest at the challenges and I'm very social and friendly. But also, Zora broke me and Robbie apart because we would have been a 'threat' what's to say she won't do the same if any of you guys get together? She's becoming argumentative and very snappy; once I'm gone she might move onto you guys. But I would never backstab any of you; I cannot force you to not vote for me ... all I can say is to please consider what I've said." Stated Karrie.

"Ok then, what do you have to say Zora?" Asked Chris.

"Well, for one thing I'm stronger than Karrie is, so if you keep me our overall team strength won't be affected too much. But also, Karrie panics whenever a bird is nearby as you saw in the challenge today; I bet that this might happen again in the future. And she's been getting angry and hysterical a lot lately; this all stems from Robbie being voted off. If Karrie was to be voted out then she and Robbie would be together again and could spend all the time they want with each other. That is all I shall say." Finished Zora.

"Well girls, let's hope for your sake that your words have kept you safe. It's now time to vote; Oliver is immune so do not vote for him." Reminded Chris."Anyway ... Ling, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: It's one or the other ... with a possible throwaway vote.)<strong>

**Ling: **I really wanted them to be friends again ... and maybe there is still a chance that I can. I won't vote for either of them; instead I will vote for Oliver because I do not want to be responsible for either of them being eliminated. A wasted vote ... but that's what I want. (She stamps Oliver's passport).

**Terrence: **(He stamps Karrie's passport). Zora's reasoning was stronger. I'd personally rather not vote for anyone, but that is sadly not an option.

**Molly: **(She stamps Karrie's passport). I didn't hear what they said, but I've been thinking ... Zora may be kinda mean, but she's only upset because Karrie is here ... and Karrie misses Robbie right? If I vote for Karrie maybe everyone will get along again. Hopefully I've made the right choice.

**Oliver: **(He stamps Zora's passport). Zora has been acting very unreasonable lately; I fear that if she stays she might end up becoming a bully; she's already been acting quite aggressive lately. This conflict needs to be made right ... but Karrie being voted off is not the way' Zora will only be smug that she is gone; she needs to apologize to Robbie, only then will things go back to how they were. Besides, Jethro convinced her to do it, what if he does the same again and gets myself, Molly or someone else voted out? I know what I must do, if it's even allowed. This vote is for Molly and Karrie's sake ... I sure am nervous...

* * *

><p>After Pablo had cast his vote the tweens sat back down on the bleachers; Karrie and Zora glared at each other while Oliver looked nervous. Molly noticed this and gave Oliver's hand a comforting squeeze.<p>

"Don't worry, you're not getting voted off." Assured Molly.

Chris counted up the votes and then reached below his podium and took out a tray of coins that had the Yin Yang symbol on them.

"Today's safety souvenirs are Yin Yang coins; since we were in a Dojo it is only common sense." Said Chris. "Now, the people safe are-."

"Hang on Chris; I'd like to ask a question." Requested Oliver.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I was wondering ... would it be alright if I gave my solo immunity to someone else?" Asked Oliver. "There's no rule against it right?"

Chris was silent as he thought for a moment.

"You're right; there is no rule against it." Nodded Chris.

"In that case ... I would like to pass my solo immunity on to Karrie." Said Oliver calmly while inwardly feeling both excited and nervous.

"Very well then; Karrie is now immune, all votes that had been cast against her are now negated and void; only three votes will be counted." Said Chris as he tossed four of the passports away.

Karrie looked very surprised but gave Oliver a truly gratefully smile. Everyone else looked very shocked while Zora looked thunderstruck. Molly looked confused since she didn't know what was going on.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Asked Molly.

"Anyway, Karrie now gets the first Safety Souvenir because of her immunity." Said Chris as he tossed Karrie one of the Yin Yang coins. "Also safe tonight are..."

"Molly"

"Terrence"

"Ling"

"Pablo"

Oliver and Zora were left without a Safety Souvenir; Oliver looked very nervous and Zora was visibly shaking.

"Well Oliver and Zora, you guys are today's bottom two. Zora ... you've been acting like a jerk. And Oliver ... you might have caused your own elimination ... that certainly wouldn't be wise." Chuckled Chris. "I can now reveal that the final Safety Souvenir goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oliver."

Oliver sighed in relief as he caught his Yin Yang coin; Zora meanwhile was silent and stunned from what had happened; Oliver had single handedly caused her to be eliminated.

"Sorry Zora, but it's the end of the game for you; you lasted fourteen episodes and have outranked fourteen others ... not brilliant, but not too bad either." Said Chris as he tossed Zora a parachute.

Zora put the parachute on and scowled at Oliver.

"Just answer me one question; why did you do this?" Demanded Zora.

"Karrie had a stronger argument ... and to be honest, though you are my friend, you've been acting really mean lately. And it may not seem like it, but I know you feel bad about getting Robbie out. You have a chance to make things right; I am very sorry it had to end like this, but I did it not just to save Karrie, but also to prevent Jethro from helping you get us voted off one by one. I am sorry." Apologized Oliver.

"... I understand if you have your reasons, but I didn't deserve to be voted out like this." Growled Zora.

"You said it yourself Zora, it's just a game." Reminded Karrie. "We are allowed to play however we wanted; you made your big move ... and Oliver made his."

Zora was silent; she hated to admit it ... but Karrie was right.

"... Fine, I suppose the least I could do is take my loss with dignity." Sighed Zora. "Can I at least say goodbye to Jethro?"

"Sorry, but we've got to get this show moving along." Stated Chris. "You'll either se him after he is voted off or at the finals. At the moment however you need to take the drop of shame."

Zora was silent before sighing as she made her way to the open door; without another word she jumped out of the plane and fell silently.

Chris closed the door and turned to the remaining six Buzzing Bees.

"Well guys, now there are six of you. You all cast your votes, but in the end only one of you decided on the outcome. Will this bring back the peace or create further problems? ... You may go." Said Chris dramatically.

The Buzzing Bees got up from the bleachers and headed for Squalid Class. As they left Karrie walked beside Oliver.

"Thanks Oliver, I owe you one" Said Karrie gratefully.

"... Not a problem." Assured Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I predict many reviewers will have something to say about what just happened.)<strong>

**Oliver: **My original plan was to play under the radar until this conflict ended … but it looks like I've ended it through the use of some quick thinking. It feels good to have made a big game move … I just hope the others won't be angry…

**Karrie: **Oliver saved me from elimination … I seriously owe him for this. I would have liked to make things right with Zora, but she said it herself, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I have to admit I'm not exactly happy with the way things have ended … but at least I'm still in the game.

**Ling: **I believe that Oliver's actions have just changed the future of the game dramatically from what they would have been. Whether or not this is good or bad I have yet to know.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were hanging out in First Class and were getting ready for bed; they were in their pyjamas and currently Bonnie and Emily were sitting next to each other in front of the TV watching cartoons.<p>

"This show is so dumb." Said Emily flatly. "I mean, she asks for our opinion on stuff but since it's a cartoon she can't actually hear us … it's just unrealistic."

"Well yeah, but it's a cartoon. Can you imagine how stupid cartoons would be if they were realistic? Pokémon would be crushed to death when they get put into Pokeballs." Replied Bonnie. "I happen to like the lack of realism; we go to school to learn but we watch cartoons to be entertained."

"I suppose you have a point; I'm no prodigy with TV trivia, though I am really good at flash animation." Nodded Emily.

"How did you get so good at computers anyway?" Inquired Bonnie. "I have enough trouble remembering to turn the printer on."

"I just have natural talent, I'm an A.N.T … metaphorically speaking." Shrugged Emily. "It sort of comes naturally to me, like how some people can easily speak other languages and some are naturally talented with musical instruments."

"Oh, I see." Nodded Bonnie. "… What do you mean by A.N.T?"

"It's an acronym; it stands for 'Advanced Natural Talent'." Explained Emily. "Several local universities keep trying to get me in for interviews on my programming skill or to teach classes … I'd rather not have the attention, I'm really shy with people older than me."

"If I were you I'd love the attention; if I was a genius then boys would be queuing up to ask me out; boys love smart girls." Giggled Bonnie longingly.

"Yeah, but if that were true then Vinsun would be snuggling with me by now." Lamented Emily.

"Oh, I can see Ramona is talking to both of them … maybe she's going to make her decision." Pondered Bonnie. "If she chooses Craig then you have your big chance; if you want I could give you some help, maybe a makeover … though your pink hair is probably good enough as it is."

"Don't worry, I'll just let happen what happens, there's no point in fighting fate." Assured Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Fate is strong, but not as strong as Chuck Norris.)<strong>

**Emily: **Being a computer prodigy does have its advantages … for one, by order of the education board I was given loads of computer software at dirt cheap prices. For another, I sometimes get called out of class to help the school technicians which is a very good thing if it's Geography that I'm taken out of. On the other hand, people often try and bribe me into helping them with their ICT homework … they don't seem to realise that if they get a perfect score then the teachers will get suspicious. Still, I'd happily do Vinsun's homework for him.

**Bonnie: **I noticed that Edgar wasn't with us when we got back to First Class, but that's no problem of mine, he's a jerk. I wonder where he is though … eh, he's more than likely pigging out on the left over party food. I try to not judge people by appearance since it's quite mean, but Edgar is really fat and he smells a bit too … he's like a Snorlax crossed with a Skunk … a Skunklax maybe?

* * *

><p>Ramona was sitting on the sofa with Craig and Vinsun either side of her; she had a lot on her mind, but more importantly … she had made her decision.<p>

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to us about Ramona?" Asked Vinsun.

"Well, both of you have crushes on me. I've been giving this a lot of thought since it's not something I can get a do-over in. It has been very hard … but I believe that I have come to a decision." Explained Ramona.

"It's Vinsun isn't it?" Nodded Craig in acceptance.

"I didn't say that." Said Ramona. "Well … Craig, at the start of the contest I couldn't stand you and I thought you were a jerk … but ever since then you've proven time and time again that you are a good person and you've become a wonderful young man. You've stood up for others and you've completely took a U turn in how you present yourself."

Ramona then turned to Vinsun.

"And Vinsun; you're a really sweet and polite guy. You've been a great friend to me since the start of the contest and you are a true gentleman. You've always acting with a lot of politeness and kindness; you have two sweet girls crushing on you … and yet you still like me the most. All of this has made it very hard for me to come to a decision." Said Ramona softly.

Ramona was silent for a moment before she continued.

"But there was one thing that truly helped me make up my mind … the birthday party. A party is one thing … but Craig, you knew you'd be in trouble in we lost … you put me being happy over two million dollars. The sheer selflessness of your actions … is why I have decided that I'd like to be with you." Said Ramona with a nervous smile.

Craig looked like Christmas had come early while Vinsun nodded in acceptance.

"I'm really sorry Vinsun, you're a wonderful guy … but Craig is the boy I'd like to be with. I'll understand if you are mad." Said Ramona nervously.

"It's alright m'lady." Assured Vinsun. "I kinda expected this after I saw the party to be honest. I fully understand."

Ramona smiled and gave Vinsun a hug.

"I'm sure you'll find that special someone eventually … we're still friends right?" Asked Ramona.

"Always." Nodded Vinsun.

"Hey Vinsun." Said Megan as she walked up. "I've been told to give you this."

Megan passed Vinsun a note; Vinsun opened it and read it quickly.

"I'll see you all later, I am needed elsewhere." Said Vinsun as he got up and left First Class.

"I'll … be going as well." Said Megan while trying not to scream due to overhearing what Ramona had said.

"Oh, by the way Ramona, I didn't give you your birthday present yet." Remembered Craig as he rooting around in his pockets and took out a large heart carved from stone and painted red. "Happy birthday; I made this myself."

"Craig … that's so sweet of you." Smiled Ramona as Craig passed her the heart. "I'd kiss you … but I'd kinda like to wait a while before that; this whole thing makes me a little nervous."

"Fine by me, take it at your own speed." Nodded Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And so the love pentagon is mostly over … but drama is on the near horizon.)<strong>

**Craig: **Woohoo! Ramona actually chose me! I never expected this … I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life. But it seems that Vinsun is still without someone … maybe I could give him some help getting a girlfriend?

**Ramona: **When I was ten I was too young for love … but now that I'm eleven the world is my oyster, though I hate the taste of oysters. I have a feeling everything is gonna be just fine from now on.

**Vinsun: **Well, I may not have won Ramona's heart, but at least she's happy. In the meantime somebody wants to meet me in the Cargo Hold; I wonder who it could be.

**Emily: **It has just occurred to be that Vinsun isn't with Ramona … and Bonnie isn't going for him anymore … I might actually have a chance!

**Megan: **(She screams in rage). That awful slimy Satan! I prayed this wouldn't happen … but he's foiled Ramona into dating him. Ok, he has got to go as soon as possible, this has to be stopped before it becomes a problem. I'll make that little #mega bleep# sorry that he toyed with Ramona's emotions! He is going _down_…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting on the armchair in Second Class while Winter and Benjamin stood in front of him.<p>

"Ok Tony, I'm only going to say it once so listen carefully." Said Benjamin firmly. "Me and Winter do _not_ want to be a couple, so please do not try and hook us up like you have been attempting to do. We are simply acquaintances and nothing more."

"Benjamin's right." Agreed Winter gently. "We're not interesting in each other in that way; we'd prefer it if you didn't try to hook us up."

"Sorry … I just thought you'd be a good couple." Said Tony apologetically. "Are you sure? If you want I could set up a candlelit dinner for you."

"Does this face look unsure?" Asked Benjamin flatly with a stony expression.

"We're _quite_ sure we don't want to be together." Nodded Winter. "I know you have good intentions, but we'd like it if you stopped trying to play cupid."

"Aw … alright." Said Tony glumly.

"Why did you want to hook us up anyway?" Inquired Benjamin.

"Because you are both geniuses and smart people should date other smart people." Explained Tony. "Both of you deserve someone nice and you're both smart and nice, so it just made sense."

"… Well, it's nice to know you think so highly of me." Smiled Winter.

"Agreed … just don't do it again." Stated Benjamin. "Besides, there are more important things in this game than love, like winning challenges."

"Winning isn't everything." Said Tony cheerfully.

"It is in games like this." Stated Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If you are playing 'Anti-Chess' then winning is something you want to avoid.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Tony is my friend and right hand man … but he can _really_ test my patience at times. I have to keep calm though; the last thing I want is to make him upset and have him turn against me. Me winning this game is a matter of life or death! … Forget I said that, it is irrelevant.

**Winter: **sweet naïve Tony … he may be a bit of a goofball, but I'm really fond on him. He's like the perfect little brother in a way. Just like Benjamin I'm not looking for a relationship, but I appreciate that Tony was trying to make me happy … I can think of one thing that would have made me happier, but that's not important.

**Tony: **Darn; and I was hoping to get them to go on a romantic dinner at MacDonald's. Oh well, there's always two days before the day after tomorrow … if that's how the saying goes.

* * *

><p>At the other side of Second Class Suki and Bea were congratulating Ted on his performance in the challenge.<p>

"You did really #bleep# great today Ted." Complimented Bea. "It's a shame we didn't get First Class, but second class is #bleep# good enough for me. I have to wonder what #bleep# powers that badge Vinsun won has though … maybe it has the power of #bleep# flight."

"I don't think magic is real." Said Ted. "I know what power I'd want though … the power to have every power."

"That's cheating." Said Suki playfully. "You can only have one power."

"It is one power; the rest of the powers are just an added bonus." Reasoned Ted. "What power would you have?"

"The power of healing; that way I could help so many people, I'd be a vigilante that would sneak about and heal those in need … I could be called the 'Red Cross'." Said Suki cheerfully.

"I call you the 'Cutie Pataootie Nurse of the Night'." Said Ted.

Suki blushed in embarrassment while Bea sniggered.

"Well, flirting aside I think that we can #bleep# win physical challenges pretty easily as long as we #bleep# have Ted." Said Bea confidently. "He's like a fun sized #bleep# Football Star."

"Well, when you're right you're right." Nodded Ted. "You can rely on me for any physical challenge; just try not to rely on me for a mental challenge though."

"Why not?" Asked Suki.

Ted looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"… No reason, I'm just better at physical things than I am at things that require a lot of intellect, nothing big." Assured Ted. "Anyway, maybe we'll be going to Florida next time, my Uncle Bill has a crocodile farm there, it'd be nice to see him … though Pablo doesn't like going there, he's quite scared of crocodiles."

"That's understandable; though personally #bleep# I think snakes are a bit worse." Nodded Bea.

"You want something really scary, try the dark." Said Suki while looking like she was thinking about something.

"Bee in your bonnet Suki?" Asked Bea.

"It's nothing, just thinking a bit." Assured Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'm thinking about pancakes.)<strong>

**Bea: **It's nice seeing Ted and Suki get #bleep# along so well; maybe I could find a nice boy #bleep# someday. And when Ted mentioned his uncle … I was reminded of #bleep# Bill and Ted, it's a great movie. Suki says she's gonna try and #bleep# come up with ways to help me control my Tourette Syndrome … I really #bleep# hope this works, having it controlled would really be a good thing.

**Suki: **Ted looked uneasy for a moment … I get the feeling that there is something that he's not telling me. Well, it's getting last so I'll ask him tomorrow; it can't be anything too big.

**Ted: **It feels _really_ bad to lie to Suki … but I'd rather she didn't know about this. You see … I have Dyslexia. Sometimes a few simple sentences just look like a bunch of scrambled up letters to me; being a sporty macho man is the only way I can be respected. Girls love a macho tough guy … but would Suki still want to be my girlfriend if she knew about this? Sports stars are supposed to be awesome … but being in a slow reading class definitely isn't awesome. What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"You did really good in the challenge today Gareth." Smiled Amy. "It may only be Third Class, but that's enough to avoid elimination. That means we can spend more time together."<p>

"Thanks Amy, I tried my best at it." Said Gareth in appreciation. "I would have thought you'd be a little upset about being in Third Class though."

"It's nothing worth getting worked up over; we have pillow and blankets at least and the fact that there are no real beds means we have reason to snuggle … you know, for warmth." Purred Amy with a wink.

"… I think that sounds enjoyable." Nodded Gareth with a smile. "I wonder who the Bees voted off."

"I'd say it's either Zora or Karrie, they were arguing a lot and actually had a 'song battle' of sorts; I'll be surprised if it was anyone else." Stated Jarvis. "Ideally for us though it would be Zora."

"Why? Jethro is dating her you know." Reminded Natasha.

"I know; it's just that she is stronger than Karrie so if she was gone it'd make things easier for us in the long term" Explained Jarvis. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow at breakfast."

"Why wait? We could just go to Squalid Class and take a look at who is there, and maybe catch the girls in their undies." Sniggered Lars. "Heaven hath no pleasure like a girl in her undies."

"That's not how the phrase goes … and also that was perverted." Frowned Natasha.

"I agree with Natasha, you're just making yourself more of a target." Agreed Pandora. "Why do you love making people feel small and upset?"

"It makes me feel better about myself." Replied Lars.

"I didn't take you as an insecure person." Noted Pandora.

"I'm not insecure, shut up!" Snarled Lars.

Pandora 'eeped' and hid under her blanket.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Suggested Gareth. "We can argue tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Amy as she snuggled up to Gareth.

"I agree, after today I just want to relax; this was a hard challenge for all of us, even me and I was one of the early losers." Yawned Natasha as she settled down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder what sleeping would be like in 3-D.)<strong>

**Amy: **Gareth is like a big teddy bear, and unlike most teddies he actually hugs me back. I'm looking forward to having him come and visit me at my house after the show ends; I don't often have many people come over so it'll be nice having somebody to hang out with; maybe we could dance in the ballroom … the mansion has a lot of rooms, there's even a Safari room with a number of collectable guns in it, but I'm not allowed in there by myself.

**Gareth: **Amy seems to be the type of girl who likes physical contact; she's not doing anything naughty though, she just likes cuddling. I'm completely fine with that, it just shows that she loves me. Some people say that the person you are meant for is the one you least expect … I suppose that saying is true.

**Jarvis: **Since the Buzzing Bees have lost today, that means my team ties with the Sneaky Snails for the most members now which is definitely a good thing. If the Bees voted out someone strong we'll be even better off … but I'd really like to vote out Lars soon, he's going back to hassling Pandora and I don't want her getting upset like she used to be. I have to admit I'm quite fond of her; I wouldn't say it's a crush, but I value her friendship.

* * *

><p>Just as the Rotten Roaches were settling down to go to sleep Jethro entered Third Class and looked quite unhappy.<p>

"Gee Jethro, you look as down in the dumps as an emo." Noted Lars. "Who crapped on your cornflakes?"

"... Zora got voted off." Stated Jethro while putting on his saddest possible face. "Zora got voted out and I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Asked Amy in concern.

"I'll be fine ... but it really feels bad that she's gone so soon after we got together; I won't be sleeping easy tonight." Sighed Jethro as he lay down on his mat. "I tend to keep my emotions held in, but at this point ... I feel like shedding a tear."

"There's no shame in being upset Jethro." Said Natasha gently. "I was upset when Dil was voted off ... granted we weren't dating or anything but in essence it's the same thing. Keeping your emotions bottled up isn't healthy; it can lead to a lot of stress and emotional instability."

"Natasha's right, you should let your emotions out, it's better for your health." Agreed Pandora.

"**I eagerly await the day when your health becomes so bad that you **_**die**_." Cackled Bedlam.

"Well Jethro, I can't say I know how you are feeling ... but at least you're still in the game right?" Pointed out Jarvis. "I'm sure that Zora will be cheering for you every step of the way."

"... I guess you're right." Agreed Jethro. "It still sucks that she got voted out though."

"That is complete understandable." Nodded Gareth. "If Amy was voted out I'd be devastated."

"All the more reason to vote for her." Said Lars with a smirk.

"And that's yet another reason to vote for you." Replied Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This team sure has some rotten members.)<strong>

**Jethro: **It sucks that Zora is gone; now I can't influence the votes onto he Buzzing Bees as I originally planned, but whatever, it's just a minor setback. They lost a strong member and so they will be easier to beat. I will miss Zora though ... she was a good kisser. But I have something to remember her by. (Jethro reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of sea green panties). It's a pain having to restart my collection, but I'll make do.

**Lars: **Ok, Jethro was clearly making everything up. He was just manipulating Zora, that much is obvious ... but I won't say anything. When it comes down to only a few of us I have a plan; I'll tell everyone what Jethro did and completely corner him, he thinks he's playing me ... but actually I'm playing him. I know full well he doesn't want to have me in the finals ... and quite frankly I don't want him their either. If there's one thing my dad taught me it's that you cannot rely on anyone, they'll only end up letting you down or backstabbing you. ... He was a wise man and is my personal hero.

**Pandora: **Poor Jethro, it's always hard to lose a loved one ... I know that from experience. I hope Lars leaves me alone though, Bedlam is harassing me more than ever and I don't need any more stress; my stress gives her strength. I fear that one day she may get out of control...

**Natasha: **And that's the first romance broken up ... and it certainly won't be the last. The problem with dating somebody on a reality show is that it's more than likely that you will be separated from your loved one. Separation tends to cause a lot of heart ache ... I've heard it hurts a lot more than a tummy ache does.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>In Squalid Class all eyes were on Oliver; he had single handedly changed the outcome of the vote with his quick thinking and his team wanted some answers as to his decision.<p>

"Ok Oliver, we're not mad with you ... but we'd like to know why you did what you just did." Requested Terrence.

"To be fair I didn't think it was going to work." Said Oliver nervously. "I had the plan, but I wasn't sure if Chris would allow it ... to be honest I was just as surprised as you were; and I ended up in the bottom two, I was scared that I might have caused myself to get voted out."

"It was indeed a risky plan ... but what's life without a few risks right?" Said Karrie in understanding. "But why did you choose to keep me? You could have just as easily given solo immunity to Zora, though that wouldn't have changed the outcome."

"Well ... I didn't just do it for you ... I actually did it for all of us." Explained Oliver. "Jethro and Zora were dating and Jethro convinced Zora to get Robbie voted out ... I was worried he'd get her to vote out more of us; I feel guilty because Jethro will be upset ... but I had our best interests in mind. ... You're mad at me aren't you?"

"I completely understand." Assured Pablo. "You were just playing the game; Zora did the same when she got Robbie voted out so really you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I've separated a couple too ... oh dear, I'm really starting to feel bad about this." Murmered Oliver.

Molly gently gave Oliver a hug.

"Don't worry Oliver; you've nothing to be nervous about." Assured Molly. "I'm guessing you're worried about what Jethro will think right?"

Oliver nodded.

"Well, you could talk with him about this tomorrow; I'm sure you'll feel better after that." Suggested Molly.

"I have to wonder though ... who was it who voted for me?" Asked Oliver.

"That was me." Said Ling apologetically. "I wanted to try and get Karrie and Zora to make up ... I voted for you even though you were immune because I wanted to not be responsible in any way for either Karrie or Zora being voted out. I was sort of hoping for a tie breaker where they might have been able to make up ... I did not count on you giving up solo immunity though."

"Well, one good thing came of this ... the fighting is over and life goes on." Said Terrence softly. "We're down to six now, and to think we used to have the numbers advantage; we'll have to try our best in the next challenge no matter what it is."

"So guys. Now that Zora isn't here ... can I wash this pink dye out of my hair?" Asked Molly hopefully. "It's cool and all, but I'd rather go back to being blond."

Oliver gave a nod and a smile.

"So guys; that was a pretty cool birthday party right?" Said Pablo cheerfully. "Do any of you have birthdays coming up?"

Everyone (besides Molly who couldn't hear) shook their heads.

"I don't turn twelve until November the seventeenth." Stated Ling.

"Well, if you give me your address I could come and wish you a happy birthday; I'm sure I could get you a good present ... how does a statue of you sound?" Offered Pablo.

Ling faintly blushed.

"You don't need to get me anything." Said Ling in a flattered tone.

"I know I don't _need_ to, I just _want_ to." Replied Pablo.

"I predict you two will be engaging in a public display of affection within two days at most." Stated Terrence.

"I give them half an hour." Added Karrie.

"Not funny." Frowned Ling while trying not to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It'll probably take longer than Karrie's guess.)<strong>

**Molly: **(Her hair is a funky blend of pink and golden blond). I tried washing it off ... but it looks like it doesn't want to come out. Well, it makes me feel kinda pretty, so I guess I'll leave it as it is for now. Oliver seems to like it at least.

**Karrie: **Tomorrow I'm going to ask why most of the other voted for me; I'm not mad, but I'd still like to know. I would have asked now but we're all tired from the challenge and we need sleep. Hopefully this doesn't mean I'm the weakest link on the team.

**Ling: **I'm still not sure how I feel about Pablo and I would much prefer that the others don't try and 'ship' us together ... I'll take things at my own pace. On another note, I'm glad our team's peace has been restored ... but I wish it had ended on better terms for Karrie and Zora. Well, as my Father says, keep moving forward ... it does not do to dwell on the past and what could have been.

**Pablo: **I noticed Oliver glancing at Molly a bit ... do you think he has a crush on her? That'd be kind of cute ... I think he did what he did to make sure Molly would be safe since Zora still hadn't forgiven her. Well, it's not really my business ... but I have to say I'm still interested all the same. If he next location if Niagara Falls they could go on a date or something ... speaking of dates, hat is a date like anyway? It's one of those things you can only really learn about through practise rather than theory. ... Maybe Ling would like to ... no, never mind, I'm thinking too much.

**Oliver: **I have to wonder what will happen if other teams become aware of what I did ... it may really change how the game works. I just hope I can keep surviving; this has probably made me a bit of a target ... then again, I haven't really done anything wrong that would warrant getting voted out. It's times like this where I wish I could see into the future.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vinsun entered the cargo hold; after going down the stairs he looked around the room to see who it was who wanted to meet with him.<p>

"Hello? Anyone here? I got the note." Called Vinsun.

"Hello Vinsun." Said Edgar as he stepped out from behind a crate.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Asked Vinsun with a frown.

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you, that's pretty much it." Stated Edgar. "You see, you remember our deal right? You do whatever I say and I won't bulldoze your home ... remember?"

"I do remember, and I am still disgusted that you would go as low as to do that." Glared Vinsun.

"I can't really on my physical strength so I rely on my brain." Shrugged Edgar indifferently. "Anyway, there was another part of the deal that I don't think I told you."

"What was it dare I ask." Asked Vinsun in dread. "Because if you want another foot massage I ain't doing it."

"You've got no choice ... but it's not that. The other rule is that you cannot hurt in me any way, shape or form ... and I seem to remember you punching me earlier today." Scowled Edgar before grinning sadistically. "So ... I think it's time I followed up on my threat due to this rule breaking."

Edgar took out his cell phone.

"Just one call to my relatives and your tony town gets demolished and a glue factory gets built upon it; give me one good reason why I shouldn't phone them right now." Sneered Edgar.

To Edgar's amusement Vinsun looked terrified.

"No! Please don't! I'm begging you, don't do this!" Pleaded Vinsun as he dropped to his knees and begged.

"Say you're sorry for hitting me then; say it will never happen again." Said Edgar promptly.

"I promise I'll never hit you or upset you again; I won't upset you again." Said Vinsun shakily.

"... Ok, I suppose I won't call them this time." Nodded Edgar as he put his phone away. "However, you still hit me and that deserves to be punished ... and I know just how to get it through you tony hick brain that it's a bad idea to disobey your master. Take of your shirt and lie on the floor."

Vinsun looked confused but did as he was told as Edgar walked over to the crate he had stood behind previously to get something. Vinsun lay there for a moment before an extreme amount of pain registered on his back.

"AAARGH!" Wailed Vinsun as he glanced back.

Edgar was holding a cane, the same one from his room earlier, and was concurrently beating Vinsun on the back with it.

"Edgar! Stop!" Begged Vinsun in pain.

"Nope, I don't feel like stopping; and if you struggle or attempt to run I'll destroy your town ... so for your family's sake I'd recommend taking your beating like the animal you are." Said Edgar in a disturbingly cam voice.

Vinsun whimpered in agony as Edgar continued to strike his back with the cane with all his might; red marks and welts were beginning to appear and Vinsun was sobbing in agony.

"If you ever hit me again, this is what will happen, but it will be even harder and I won't stop until your back is as red as ketchup." Threatened Edgar. "You are simply a _footstool_ for me ... and you would do well to learn your place in the world."

For the next ten minutes Edgar continued hitting Vinsun until the country boy lay in agony on the ground with red marks all over his back and his eyes equally red from crying.

While this was going on a figure watched from outside the Cargo Hold; Megan was watching this happen. She was silent with wide eyes as she watched this; she thought to herself for a few moments before shrugging.

"Eh, he deserves it for robbing me of my chance of winning the challenge." Shrugged Megan as she turned and left for bed.

A short while later Edgar lay the final whack on Vinsun; Vinsun lay on the ground sobbing while Edgar nodded in satisfaction.

"See you tomorrow Vinsun, sweet dreams ... if you are able to sleep at all." Said Edgar as he left the Cargo Hold looking very indifferent to what he had done.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Who here wants Edgar dead or at least badly injured?)<strong>

**Edgar: **It may seem harsh, but I just did what I had to. If my slave isn't obedient to me then he might backstab me, and I can't have that. It's all about power and fear of repercussions, it's why I think I'd make a good politician. And even if he tells people about it, I'm untouchable with my alliance and that's the way it shall stay.

**Megan: **It may have been harsh of Edgar ... but you all know Vinsun had it coming. Besides, what could I have done? It wasn't my problem.

* * *

><p>Vinsun had been laying on the ground sobbing for around half an hour now; he was in extreme pain and felt pure misery. He had thought coming on this game show would have been fun ... but it was perhaps the worst thing that had ever happened to him.<p>

"I just want to go home." Mumbled Vinsun with a sniffle. "I must look like a wimp for not being able to stand up for myself ... what am I gonna do?"

Vinsun lay there in silence for a few minutes before he heard a horrified gasp; he looked up and saw Emily looking at him with wide eyes and a look of horror.

"Vinsun!" Cried Emily in shock ."Oh my gosh ... what happened?"

"How did you find me?" Asked Vinsun.

"I heard that somebody wanted to meet you in the Cargo Hold." Explained Emily as she helped Vinsun up and began checking his marks to make sure they weren't serious. "Who did this to you? ... Was it Lars?"

Vinsun shook his head.

"... It was ... Edgar." Mumbled Vinsun in pain.

Emily looked shocked and disgusted.

"We've got to tell the others; we can't let him get away with this." Growled Emily in rage.

Vinsun shook his head.

"No ... if we tell he'll probably beat me again. He used a cane." Said Vinsun shakily. "This is the worst day of my life ... I don't want to be here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Asked Emily as Vinsun put his shirt back on.

"Over the past week I've been blackmailed, starved, insulted and beaten ... I just want to go home. First thing in the morning I'm gonna go to Chris and quit the game. I don't care about winning anymore ... I just want to be at home with my family again. My Grandpa told me that coming to this show might be a bad idea ... why didn't I listen to him?" Whispered Vinsun while fighting the very tempting urge to cry.

Before Vinsun could break down Emily embraced him and hugged him tightly.

"Vinsun; please don't quit ... we _need_ you." Said Emily gently. "I promise that Edgar is going to suffer for doing this; I swear on my life that I will make sure he gets what is coming to him; it may be soon, it may take a while ... but I will make him _pay_. If you want to quit ... I won't stop you, but I'd like you to stay and keep going; you're a strong boy ... and a wonderful boy too. In the end though it's your choice ... and I will support you in whatever you decide."

"... Thank you Emily; you're a true friend." Whispered Vinsun as he hugged Emily back. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything you want." Nodded Emily.

"... Could you sleep with me tonight?" Requested Vinsun. "I don't think I'll get through the night alone ... I'm not being flirty just so you know, but I need support ... if it's ok with you."

"Of course I will." Nodded Emily. "Come on, let's get going. And first thing tomorrow we're going to get those marks looked at."

"We can't tell them it was Edgar; if I get him disqualified he'll destroy my town." Gulped Vinsun. "What are we gonna do Emily?"

"... I don't know." Mumbled Emily. "But I promise you that I will make Edgar _sorry_ he was ever _born_."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This has been quite a dramatic ending to the episode...)<strong>

**Vinsun: **I am truly thankful to have a friend like Emily; she came to get me when I didn't return ... I bet the others didn't because they were asleep or something ... I just hope things turn out alright...

**Emily: **Edgar is gonna **pay**, nobody hurts the boy I love and gets away with it ... but what can I do?

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat while Chef Hatchet drove the plane.<p>

"Chris, you've got to disqualify Edgar." Said Chef Hatchet firmly.

"Sorry Chef, no can do. Edgar is bringing in a tonne of ratings." Explained Chris., "Besides, being merely voted off is too good for him; if he's kept around we can make him suffer. I mean, there's no chance of him winning so why not screw with him a bit?"

"Hmm." Frowned Chef Hatchet though he understood Chris's reasoning.

"So, Zora is the fourteenth contestant voted out of the game thanks to Oliver making a smart move. Now the Bees and Spiders have six members each while the Roaches and Snails both have seven. We sure have a lot of drama on the horizon! So, where will we go next? How will Emily get back at Edgar? Will Megan's grudges escalate? Will Ted keep his Dyslexia a secret from Suki? Will Tony try to hook anyone else up? And who will be the fifteenth person voted out of the game? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Karrie: Zora

Ling: Oliver

Molly: Karrie (Nullified)

Oliver: Zora

Pablo: Karrie (Nullified)

Terrence: Karrie (Nullified)

Zora: Karrie (Nullified)

Zora: 2

Oliver: 1

Karrie: 4 (Nullified)

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Terrence

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Natasha, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea, Benjamin, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora

* * *

><p>Zora was quite an interesting character from a writers point of view; I found her to be one of the harder characters to write for and also kept her purposely under the radar to make people think she was filler when she wasn't ... don't know why I did, but maybe I just wanted a UTRN character. She may have gotten a negative edit, but she wasn't a bad person at all. She really broke out recently and I am satisfied with how I characterized her ... and when we next see her she's gonna be in quite a sate ... you can probably guess why.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>We're gonna be in Spain! Hopefully the Tweens won't be bull-headed!


	48. CH 15, PT 1: Sad Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I am now 18 and thus legally an adult. So many new things are available to me now, I feel like the bell of the ball! I've now got my own laptop and it's AWESOME; hopefully this means I can write quicker now since I won't have to share one with the rest of my family. Anyway, enough of my ramblings; enjoy the chapter!

Bull Sh … shoes.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat in the cockpit of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ready to give the episode intro. Chef Hatchet was also there and was flying the plane.<p>

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour the sparks were really flying as we landed on China, there was drama everywhere! Karrie and Zora were feuding, Edgar was insulting everyone, Ramona was the birthday girl and Craig faked sick so that he could throw Ramona a birthday party. It looked like it was going to be a big episode full of drama and ratings … and indeed it was!" Grinned Chris. "We landed near a local Monastery and the head Monk, Grandmaster Feng, agreed to help with the challenge. I guess I'm just really good at negotiating."

"No you're not; Grandmaster Feng agreed to help because I was once a student of his." Said Chef Hatchet flatly.

"Tomato, tomarto." Shrugged Chris. "The tweens competed in an endurance challenge and did what the monks do everyday … brutal training. One by one they dropped out of the challenge until eventually Vinsun was the last tween standing. He wasn't my first pick for victor, but he's alright in my book. I am willing to bet through that Terrence would have won if the branch he was hanging upside-down from hadn't broken. He was given a special badge that, according to Grandmaster Feng, has magical powers. Megan was angry and jealous since she wanted the badge"

"That girl is nuts." Admitted Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed she is." Agreed Chris. "After the challenge Craig's birthday party for Ramona was a huge success and she later agreed to go out with him; Vinsun took this surprisingly well. When it came to the vote of Ceremony Karrie had the most votes … but Oliver passed his solo immunity on to her which meant that Zora was out due to having the second most votes. She played a good under the radar game, but she was screwed over my one little thing she didn't see coming."

"She was Under the Radar Negative." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"The most shocking part of the whole episode however was what Edgar did to Vinsun." Said Chris with a sickened look on his face. "I admit I'm a total prick and a narcissist … but he beat Vinsun on his bare back with a cane ... that's just _not right_. Emily gave Vinsun some comfort after she found him and promised him that she would take down Edgar."

"I would have thought the 'villains' of the game wouldn't be so bad given that they are just kids … you know Chris, they say that there is nothing more pure or cruel as a child." Mused Chef Hatchet.

"Right you are." Nodded Chris. "So, twenty six tweens are left in the game and we're not even halfway done with the contest. Who will be the next person voted off? Will anyone reveal any juicy or shocking secrets? Will Emily fight back against Edgar? Will Pandora's inner demon Bedlam force her to hurt herself again? Will anyone get humiliated? And will any of the tweens grab the bull by the horns? Find out right here and right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vinsun stirred on his sleep and yawned as he woke up. He sat up and flinched due to the pain in his back that was caused by Edgar beating him. Vinsun sighed to himself as he reached for his cowboy hat and put it on; he'd always considered his hat a good luck charm ... but it wasn't granting him very much luck lately. Vinsun then glanced besides him and saw Emily was fast asleep still. Vinsun couldn't help but smile at her; it was nice to know that he had somebody who was on his side.<p>

"She's innocent in all of this; she could leave Edgar's alliance at any time … but her affection for me is what stops her from doing so … what a selfless and kind girl." Mused Vinsun as he slowly got out of bed so as to not wake Emily. "I truly am glad she spent the night with me, I'd have probably not gotten any sleep if I was alone."

Vinsun reached into his suitcase and took out a picture; it showed a man, a woman and an older couple as well. It was his family.

"I miss you guys; I wish I could see you all sometime soon, it'd give me the strength to keep going. I don't know how much longer I can last … maybe I should just quit." Sighed Vinsun as he looked at the picture.

"Is that your family?" Asked Emily as she looked at the picture.

"Oh, good morning Emily; I didn't hear you wake up." Greeted Vinsun. "Thanks again for staying with me."

"My pleasure." Assured Emily. "You know; your family look like really nice people; they say kids turn out like their parents and from that logic your parents must be wonderful saints."

"That they are; they're the type of parents who are always there for you and even if we fight we're always willing to make up afterwards. Trust is a big part of a family … and I trust my parents with my life. I just wish that they were here now, they'd know what to do." Sighed Vinsun. "I've always been very naïve about the world outside the country … so I really don't know what to do in the case of blackmail. I mean, Edgar made me massage his _feet_ the other day."

"… Seriously?" Gagged Emily.

"Sadly yes." Nodded Vinsun. "It felt like I was touching poison. I used to think that everyone had a least a bit of good in them … but now I see that I was very wrong to think that. I guess I'm outgrowing optimism."

"It's true that there is a lot of bad in the world Vinsun … but there is just as much goodness as well. You've merely hit a speed-bump in your life; you will overcome it." Assured Emily. "But at the same time … I'm thinking of ways that we could overthrow the Pig King."

"Pig King?" Blinked Vinsun.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good title for Edgar. He's fat and egotistical after all." Stated Emily.

"Yeah, he seems to be a living embodiment of Gluttony and Pride, two of the seven deadly sins." Nodded Vinsun. "Do you think he'd feel pain if we splashed holy water on him?"

"I doubt it." Giggled Emily. "But we should soak him anyway; he could do with a bath. But first things first, we're gonna get you some treatment for your injuries."

"But who could help us? If we ask the interns then they might disqualify Edgar and he'll follow up on his threat." Gulped Vinsun.

"We could ask Suki; she knows a bit about medical stuff, I'm sure she'd be willing to help you." Assured Emily. "And I'm gonna be trying to think of ways that we can get rid of Edgar without him tracing it back to us."

"That's easier said than done." Lamented Vinsun. "And the next time we lose we'll likely have to vote for who he wants gone … what if he wants to vote out Ramona?"

"You still like her don't you?" Smiled Emily.

"A little, but I respect her decision and I'm not mad at all. Maybe I'll find someone else … I feel a bit of heartache, if that's the right word, but I'm sure I can move on." Said Vinsun as he adjusted his cowboy hat.

"Well, a wise book once said that if you can't have what you want you should be happy with what you've got." Winked Emily.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Asked Vinsun.

"No, I just … in fact, never mind, it isn't important. Let's go and get breakfast shall we?" Smiled Emily.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nodded Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The best plans are those that are improvised.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **When my heart grows too heavy in this contest and I feel sad I think of my family; that makes me feel better. I wonder what Emily's family is like; I bet they're just as smart as she is. On the same topic, I wonder what Edgar's family is like … if kids turn out like their parents then I don't want to be _anywhere_ near his mum and dad.

**Emily: **You know, now that I'm helping Vinsun with his Pig King problem I feel as though I might have a chance with him. Romance is nice … but Vinsun's well-being comes first; I just hope I can get rid of Edgar before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Emily and Vinsun exited the bedroom and entered the main section of First Class; the rest of their team was already awake and were hanging out. Megan was the first to notice them.<p>

"How come you two were sleeping in the same room?" Asked Megan suspiciously. "You behaved yourselves didn't you?"

"Vinsun had a horrible nightmare and I acted like a good friend and gave him some comfort, that's all." Assured Emily.

"I see." Nodded Megan.

"Are you alright now Vinsun?" Asked Bonnie in concern.

"I'm fine." Assured Vinsun.

"Why do you even care? He rejected you; shouldn't you be mad at him for breaking your heart?" Asked Edgar.

"When you love someone you'll let them go … not that'd you'd know anything about love." Frowned Bonnie.

"Touchy." Shrugged Edgar. "See you guys later, I'm gonna laze about until the challenge … not that it matters since I won't be going anywhere even if I don't win solo immunity in the case of us losing."

"You're delusional and rubbish." Said Ramona flatly. "In fact, you're so rubbish that if you were thrown onto a pile of rubbish the other rubbish would say 'well, there goes the neighbourhood'. You stink like a dumpster as well."

"At least my eyes aren't the result of a chromosome defect." Replied Edgar as he left First Class.

"I'll go with him, I'll make sure he doesn't start on anybody from the other teams," Lied Megan.

"Good idea; that's very nice of you Megan." Smiled Vinsun.

Megan left First Class to pursue Edgar which left the rest of the Sneaky Snails by themselves.

"You know, it's odd." Said Craig suddenly.

"What's odd?" Asked Ramona.

"Megan can be really nice to you guys … but she treats me really badly. Just because I _royally_ screwed up once in the past she's always out to get me. The other day she kicked me in the crotch. I really want to vote her out; if Edgar wins solo immunity then I know who I'm voting for." Frowned Craig.

"I'll have a talk with her; I'm sure I can convince her you're not a bad guy." Said Ramona before frowning. "But I don't want her kicking you in the crotch; no boyfriend of mine is gonna have his biscuits battered."

"Boyfriend … I'm still in shock that you agreed to go out with me; I was a complete jackass for the first few days." Smiled Craig.

"You've changed; you were still finding your voice when it came to acting properly around girls. If you'd acted like you do now from the beginning I'd have probably fallen for you without you having to do anything … I'm still weirded out by how I attracted two great guys without even trying, it feels weird." Mused Ramona. "It must be the belly shirt."

"That and the mismatched eyes." Grinned Craig.

"You like them? I've always hated them; it's from a condition called Heterochromia. I sometimes get teased for it at school. But if you like them … that's really sweet." Smiled Ramona.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone; I think that you'd appreciate the privacy." Smiled Emily as she turned to leave.

"I'll come too; I wouldn't want to get between the new couple." Said Vinsun as he followed after Emily.

"You can stay if you want to Vinsun; just because I didn't want to go out with you it doesn't mean you're not my friend; you're a great guy." Assured Ramona.

"Thanks, but me and Emily have some important things to talk about anyway; you enjoy yourself with your boyfriend." Smiled Vinsun as he left.

"You know what; I think Vinsun is gonna move on pretty quickly; he and Emily are hanging out quite a bit as of late." Noted Craig. "I bet they'll be playing 'spin the bottle' within a week."

"I'm happy that Vinsun is happy." Agreed Bonnie, "Hopefully I'll find someone too. So, we're agreed on voting Edgar off next if he isn't immune, right?"

"I dunno, I'd rather vote off Megan to be honest." Admitted Craig. "She's really becoming a jerkette."

"Please Craig, can you vote for Edgar _please_?" Requested Ramona with cute puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.

"I can't resist those eyes." Sighed Craig. "Fine, Edgar it is … but who will be the next person voted out after Edgar? Can it please be Megan?"

"I'd rather not vote for anyone; with the exception of Edgar we all get along very well … I bet there will be a very spread out vote." Mused Ramona.

"I got it!" Declared Bonnie. "The three of us should form an alliance! If we vote together we'll be able to survive longer; we're all besties and stuff, so joining up is only common sense."

"Maybe we should get Emily and Vinsun in the alliance too, that'd give us more power." Suggested Ramona.

"But then we'd have to split up the alliance when it came down to the five of us." Reminded Bonnie.

"Oh, right." Blushed Ramona in embarrassment. "I feel silly now."

"You're still a great girl though." Smiled Craig. "Ok then, from this moment on we're allied … how about a celebratory kiss?"

Ramona's blush deepened and she stammered a little.

"Err … maybe another time." Said Ramona quietly.

"Sure thing, no problem." Nodded Craig. "Anyway, we should get to the Airplane Canteen; there might be something good on the menu, like hash browns."

"What should we call our alliance?" Asked Bonnie. "I was thinking something like The Prickly Pokeballs."

"… Creative." Nodded Craig. "Sounds good to me; the alliance name is just for fun anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pokeballs aren't spiky; they're smooth and round.)<strong>

**Bonnie: **This is really nice; I'm in an alliance with my best friends. This competition is giving me all the socialisation and friends that my early childhood lacked. The money would be nice, but I'm having a great time with my friends. I'm not sure if I can win or not … but I'm eager to see how far I can get. Usually people play dirty and make big moves on reality TV … but if you can make it to the end without doing what is typically expected then that's awesomesauce as well.

**Craig: **I feel a lot more secure with an alliance; hopefully this will be the very thing I need to vote off Megan. Edgar is the first target … but Megan is second. I think this alliance has just got me past the next two vote offs. (Craig's expression turns more serious). On another note Ramona looked a little nervous and uncomfortable when I asked for a kiss. Maybe she's just shy … well, she can kiss me when she feels ready, I'm not gonna rush her.

**Edgar:** For today my goal is to take out Ramona if we lose; this will weaken Craig sufficiently and will also make Bonnie a push over. This game is in my control.

**Ramona: **The thing is … though me and Craig are going out now … I still feel a bit hesitant to kiss him. It's not that I don't trust him or anything, because he's a_ lovely_ boy … but after what happened in France I don't really know if I'm ready for kissing him. If mama were here then she'd know what to do, she _always_ does.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were all awake and were getting ready to start the day; Suki and Ted were in one of the bedrooms and Tony and Benjamin were in another one. This left Winter and Bea by themselves in the main room to watch TV. Well, Bea was watching TV but Winter was reading a book.<p>

"Hey Winter, why are you reading a book?" Inquired Bea. "This is a #bleep# good show."

"I just prefer reading to watching TV; it's productive and I find it very relaxing. When I'm stressed nothing soothes me as much as a good book." Stated Winter.

"What do you #bleep# have to be stressed about? You always seem so #bleep# calm." Blinked Bea.

"Well; you know how I've told you guys that my parents have raised to be a proper lady right? Well, I tend to get etiquette lessons a lot on things such as table manners, dancing, conversation … well; it just gets a bit much sometimes. I'd rather just be left alone to read; I'm a loner by nature. If people at school think I'm a dork then that's their problem, it just shows they aren't worth knowing. I'm better off just doing my own thing."

"I completely agree with that … though admittedly I want nothing #bleep# more than to fit in; I'm a bit of an outcast." Admitted Bea.

"Sorry to hear that … why don't people like you? You're a really nice person." Inquired Winter.

"Err … well … I kinda have … never mind, it's not #bleep# important. I just don't have very good people skills." Said Bea quietly.

Winter thought to herself for a moment but quickly shook off whatever she had been thinking.

"I can understand that; I don't have much in the way of social skills either. I'm no social butterfly and I rarely go to parties even if invited; large crowds and loud noises make me nervous. But I always have the best interests of my friends at heart. Trust me Bea, being popular isn't that big a deal; as long as you have people who like you for who you are then things will be alright." Assured Winter. "Say Bea, I have a question. Why do you wear gloves? You've never once taken them off since the show began even in very hot locations. Is there any reason for that?"

"Oh, they're just my style. They're basically my #bleep# good luck charm, nothing big really." Lied Bea since she didn't want Winter seeing her scars and asking questions. "I find it admirable that you're ok with #bleep# not being accepted."

"As I said, it doesn't bother me. If somebody judges me before getting to know me then they're not even with acknowledging. I'll be happy as long as I have my family and my books and maybe…" Trailed off Winter.

"Does the next thing you were going #bleep# to say have a name that rhymes with 'brony'?" Giggled Bea.

"Well … maybe." Blushed Winter. "Nothing wrong with a little crush is there? But I won't act on it; I'm his teacher and he is my student, it wouldn't work out."

"If you say so." Sad Bea with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Tony <strong>_**did**_** say he was a ladies man back in France.)**

**Bea: **Curse my weak wills, I could have #bleep# told her about my condition … but I #bleep# chickened out. I can really relate to a lot of what Winter is saying … but unlike her I desperately want to fit in yet she seems satisfied with being a loner … if only I was like that.

**Winter: **I wonder what Bea was going to say … I get the feeling she has a few secrets. And yes, I do kind of like Tony … but teachers cannot date students. Besides, my parents might not approve. They'd rather I date an intellectual or something.

* * *

><p>Ted and Suki were sitting next to each other on a bed in one of the bedrooms of Second Class. Currently Suki was reading a medical text book and Ted was thinking to himself.<p>

"Gee, there are so many diseases without cures." Lamented Suki before noticing her boyfriend's silence. "Something on your mind Ted?"

"I'm just thinking; that's all." Said Ted. "I'm thinking about the next time we'll have to vote somebody off."

"We might not lose again though; the six of us could make it to the merge completely intact." Said Suki positively. "After all, we haven't lost in days."

"Maybe we will … but we should still think about who we're going to vote off if we do end up losing, it never hurts to have a back-up plan." Pointed out Ted. "Maybe we could vote out Bea?"

"No!" Exclaimed Suki. "Err, I mean, no, she's my friend; I don't want to backstab a friend. Can we talk about something else? I don't really want to talk about voting off my friends."

"Hmm … well, I know something I can do that you might like." Grinned Ted. "Ever heard of a manticore?"

"Yeah, they're kinda scary." Nodded Suki.

"Well I'm a manticore, but not just any manticore … I'm a _tickle manticore_!" Exclaimed Ted as he pounced on Suki and began to tickle her.

"Hahahaha! Stop! Hahahaha! Help! Hahahaha!" Laughed Suki as she squirmed about.

A few moments later Ted stopped and the two kids just laughed together. Suki sat back up and picked up her medical book as she caught her breath.

"Give me a warning the next time you're gonna do that." Said Suki with a giggle.

"Where's the fun in that?" Replied Ted with a grin.

"So, before we go and get breakfast, would you like to read with me?" Offered Suki. "I've got a lot of cool medical books we could read."

"Oh, err, no thanks." Said Ted quickly.

"Why not?" Asked Suki.

"Oh, err, I just prefer fiction." Lied Ted.

"Well that's no problem, I've got a few story books as well." Said Suki cheerfully.

"Err … I feel kinda hungry, maybe later. I'll see you at breakfast." Said Ted as he quickly left the room.

Suki was silent for a moment.

"That was odd … is Ted not telling me something?" Asked Suki out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ticking, you either love it or hate it.)<strong>

**Suki: **Ted looked a little bit nervous, I'm sure he's hiding something. I think I'll talk to him about it after the challenge. I wonder what he's worried about; surely he knows I'll love him regardless of what secrets he was, right?

**Ted: **I'll tell Suki I'm dyslexic eventually … but I want to tell her at the right time; too early and she may break up with me, too late and she might think I'm a liar. She's really special to me … I hate lying to those that I love. Maybe I could ask her subtly is there is a cure for it that she may know of.

* * *

><p>In a different Second Class bedroom Benjamin was pacing while Tony sat on a bed.<p>

"What are you doing Benjamin? You look like you've got a cramp." Said Tony.

"I'm thinking." Stated Benjamin. "We've nearly caught up to the other teams now; if we can just win this challenge, or even simply avoid elimination, then we'll be set for a short while. I just have to make sure that we don't lose … I wonder if sabotaging one of the opposing teams would work."

"Benjy, that's not nice." Frowned Tony.

"Maybe so, but it's two million dollars Tony; this is really a once in a life time opportunity. We need to have plans set in motion to assure that we make it through to the next round." Explained Benjamin. "It's _impossible_ to win a reality show without strategy or dumb luck … and I'm not really known for my luck. It's just the two of us in this alliance at the moment, but if we can get somebody else to join us then we'll end up with a tie at worst. Who do you think would be the best person to join us?"

"Winter, she's pretty." Grinned Tony goofily.

"And that's why she cannot join; she would distract you … and she might get you to join her and vote me out. No offense to the others, but we need somebody I can take full control over." Continued Benjamin. "My main plan is to vote off Ted, secure Suki's loyalty and have her as our puppet up until the merge and in a worst case scenario both of us will make the merge whereas the others won't."

"That's mean Benjy! They're our friends!" Exclaimed Tony. "It's just a game."

Tony seemed to have hit a nerve because Benjamin scowled.

"It's more than just a game to me Tony, it's a matter of life or _death_!" Growled Benjamin.

"… Huh?" Blinked Tony. "Life or death?"

"Forget I said that." Stated Benjamin.

"But I want to know; I've been your best friend since day one so you owe me an explanation." Pleaded Tony.

Benjamin was silent for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But seriously, you _**MUST NOT**_ tell this to _**ANYONE**_." Warned Benjamin. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Saluted Tony.

"Ok, there is a reason why I play so strategic and hard in this game. I need that money; not because I want stuff like toys or video games or possessions … I want it so I can use it to…" Benjamin paused. "… To afford treatment for my mother, she has cancer."

Tony gaped in horror.

"Is she ok?" Asked Tony hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Asked Benjamin flatly. "Without treatment she doesn't have much longer left. I auditioned for this show so that I could save her life. I fully intend to make it to the end … I don't even want to know what will happen if I don't. This is why I am so strategic; I don't want to lose because if I do I'll lose my mother. If I have to backstab people and play hard in the process … then that's just life."

"Then … you just want to backstab me?" Asked Tony quietly.

"No Tony; I _fully_ intend to take you to the finals with me." Promised Benjamin. "Part of it is because I'm sure I can beat you … but another part of it is that I'm grateful to have your help … I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you about my situation. Please stay with me … I _can't_ do this without you."

Tony was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"If you wanted my help then all you had to do was ask. We're allied alliance allies until the end!" Exclaimed Tony. "But … you don't seem very sad; I would have thought you'd be sad as Squidward."

"Normally I'm quite excitable and fun … ever since my mother was diagnosed I've been quite dry and emotionless like I am now. Also…" Benjamin trailed off and raised his hair covering his eyes which revealed his turquoise eyes; they were red and tear stained. "Sometimes the stress just gets a bit much."

"So … is this why you didn't want to date Winter? Because you might get distracted from winning?" Asked Tony gently.

"You read my mind buddy." Nodded Benjamin. "I admit she's a really pretty girl with a wonderful personality … but romance isn't for me. I have noticed her glancing at you a bit though; I think you've got an admirer."

"Really?" Blushed Tony.

"Indeed … but if it comes down to me and her you have to choose me. You can always see Winter after the show, but if I lose my mother she'll be gone forever." Stated Benjamin. "Now remember Tony, you cannot tell this to anyone; if you do you'll be out of the game faster than you can say spork."

"Tony understands." Nodded Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And the story takes another level of darkness.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I know that a lot of you are probably feeling sorry for me … well don't! I do not want to be pitied; if I told everyone about this I'd get through the game through pity and I don't want that to happen. None of them know the pain of possibly losing one of their parents, especially their mother. There is no love greater than that of mother and child. But I'm not giving up, I'm gonna make it to the end and win my any means possible. I may feel guilt … but guilt is irrelevant when my mother's life is one the line.

**Tony: **Poor Benjy…

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis was the first person of the Rotten Roaches to wake up; he yawned and stretched out as he sat up. He automatically put on his hat as he looked around at his sleeping team mates. Amy and Gareth were cuddled up while Natasha was sucking her thumb. Jethro and Lars were quietly snoring while Pandora looked like she was having a bad dream. Jarvis's care for his best friend quickly made an appearance as he approached Pandora and knelt beside her.<p>

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Whispered Jarvis to himself. "Judging by her expression it can't be anything good."

As Pandora continued to have her nightmare Jarvis thought to himself. Should he do it? He'd promised himself before the show that he wouldn't use his powers during the game since it would give him an unfair advantage. Then again, it wasn't going to help his game … it would just stop Pandora from having a nightmare.

Jarvis gently placed both his hands on Pandora's head and focused very hard; a few moments later there was a small flash and he let go looking like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. Pandora was now sleeping peacefully.

"Man, doing this is really tiring; I guess that's comes with being a preteen psychic." Sighed Jarvis. "At least Pandora is ok now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: PK Good Dream!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Remember earlier in the competition when Dil said I was like Ness? Well … I kinda am. You see, I'm what people would call a 'psychic'. I've been born with certain powers that are both a blessing and a curse. They're a blessing because I can do things most people think are impossible, like spirit calling and mind reading … but they are a curse because I can't get too close to someone lest they find out. It's possible some people might try and use them in bad ways. Like, what if somebody was to hypnotise me into being their mindless psychic soldier? The very thought sends shivers down my spine. Obviously I can't do things like PK Fire or PK Starstorm… but I can do some things I'm going to keep a secret … I just hope I don't have to use them; the last thing I want is to become a world known celebrity; I'm quite a shy boy admittedly.

* * *

><p>Jarvis sat quietly for a few minutes before his team mates started to wake up. Jethro quickly got to his feet.<p>

"Good morning everyone; sleep well? Hopefully you slept better than me." Said Jethro.

"Yep, I slept like a baby." Nodded Natasha. "I dreamt me and Dil were sledding down Mount Everest."

"I dreamt me and my dad were at a theme park in space." Said Lars with a rare smile and a tone of sincerity.

"I had a horrible nightmare … but for some reason it vanished and was replaced with a nice dream … a dream I've always wanted." Said Pandora with a sweet smile.

"What dream did it become?" Asked Gareth curiously.

"Oh, err, nothing you guys would find interesting … just something personal is all." Said Pandora quickly.

"Well guys, I think today is gonna be a good day. We're doing quite well in the challenges and if the Snails lose this challenge we'll have the numbers advantage. Then again, if one of the other teams loses they'll become weaker and easier to beat." Mused Amy. "If we can win today's challenge we should be set for the long term; but if we lose I think I know who we should vote off."

"Me right?" Frowned Lars. "Come on, I've never really done any real damage; you do realise that order cannot exist without chaos right? Besides, what did I do to you that should warrant voting for me?"

"To name two things … you slapped me on the butt and insulted me for once being bulimic." Growled Amy.

"In my defence I didn't actually know that you were bulimic." Stated Lars.

"That doesn't really make it better; you shouldn't joke about things like that." Frowned Amy. "I have to wonder though … I've learnt in this contest that there is more to people than what is obvious ... do you, by chance, have some troubles in your life that make you so mean?"

Lars looked stunned for a moment at Amy's observation but quickly put on an aggressive face.

"What are you? My psychiatrist? You're no grief counsellor so don't act like one!" Snapped Lars. "I don't need to rely on anyone; they'll just let me down like everyone always does. Back off!"

"Well what would you prefer Lars? Opening up and potentially making a friend or two … or getting voted off and nobody caring about you?" Asked Gareth. "I know which one I would choose. Even the worst people in the world have a scrap of goodness in them … I get the feeling you are no exception despite how mean you are."

"I don't need to change my ways because I'm not getting voted off." Scoffed Lars. "I may be the bottom link … but if I go then the second weakest link will go next. So I speak to the sixth rank … whoever you are, you'd best keep me around or you'll go too. With that, I'm outta here."

Lars left Third Class and the rest of the Rotten Roaches looked amongst each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was surprisingly logical and strategic.)<strong>

**Lars: **The worst part is that Amy is right … but my troubles are my troubles. I'm not relying on anyone else; they'll just let me down. It reminds me of all the empty promises my mum makes; if she can't keep her promises then why would anyone else? But with two million dollars I'll show them how great I am, they'll _all_ see.

**Amy: **I've decided to try and see the best in people from now on. If I can end up dating Gareth and be very happy about it … then maybe I could extend Lars the branch of friendship. Looks like I might have a bit of trouble with this though.

* * *

><p>"If only he wasn't so aggressive, maybe then we could try to help him … I do dislike him, but I cannot hate anyone. Am I right for thinking he may not be past redemption? Or do I just care too much?" Asked Amy.<p>

"There's no such thing as caring too much." Assured Gareth. "You know Amy, when the contest started I thought you hated everyone … now I see how very wrong I was."

"Well, I never did anything to make people feel different. I guess I was in a lot of denial. Being spoiled all of my life definitely didn't help my social skills. Perhaps that's why Cadvis advised that I audition for the show … to make friends. He's like a substitute daddy for me. I wonder why butlers are always so smart." Pondered Amy.

"Beats me." Shrugged Natasha. "But Lars has a point guys … who is the second lowest rank on the team?"

"I hope it isn't me, I don't want to have to work with Lars." Gulped Pandora. "I have enough problems as it is."

"Come to think of it … maybe it's me. I'm not too strong or smart and I'm not really a power player … but I'd rather be put on the line than try and save Lars. There's a fine line between surviving and being immoral." Lamented Natasha. "Still, the two million would be nice; it would make things easier for my community; it isn't easy being an eskimo."

"What sort of difficulties are there?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

"Well, sometimes the weather is extremely cold … sometimes it has taken lives. Not only that but sometimes wild animals steal our supplies and there are times where food gets a little low. It's a hard life, but it's what I'm used to. But with two million dollars I could really make things better for my community." Explained Natasha.

"That's really sweet of you Natasha." Smiled Amy. "Maybe I could convince mummy and daddy to help your community too; got any dreams you want? Just say what it is and I can try and make it happen."

"Why are you being so generous?" Asked Natasha curiously. "You don't have to do so much for me."

"I thought good friends did favours for each other; I'm already going to help Gareth out of the poor house; I figured I might as well add more things to the list. It'll be like at Christmas time where I watch Noel Edmund's Christmas Presents … I know Christmas is ages away, but it never hurts to give gifts." Explained Amy. "I'm just doing what is expected of me."

Natasha couldn't help but giggle.

"You don't have to do all of these great things Amy; I mean, crusading good will around the world is great, but you don't have to do all of these things for us." Assured Natasha. "And I warn you; if you kept doing favours for people then some might take advantage of you."

"Natasha's right." Agreed Pandora. "You don't want people pretending to be your friend, backstabbing you and then laughing at you when you cry. It really feels horrible."

"Did that happen to you?" Asked Amy hesitantly.

Pandora didn't make eye contact with Amy.

"Let's just say I have a habit of being too trusting when somebody shows me kindness." Said Pandora quietly.

"I have the same problem." Agreed Jarvis. "Thankfully nobody has taken advantage of me before; there are some things about me I don't want people using for their own means."

"Such as?" prompted Jethro.

"It's not important; but it's really just stuff like school work since I'm quite good at academics." Lied Jarvis … well, it was more of a half lie, but still. "One time we had a Mexican history essay and everyone wanted me to give them the answers since I had an advantage due to my heritage."

"I can understand that; some people try to sit next to me in Japanese class so they can copy off me." Nodded Pandora.

"Strangely nobody has ever tried to use my bug powers for their own means to an end. I suspect they just fear what they don't understand. I don't see why though; everything in history was unknown as some point and everyone accepts it just fine." Pondered Gareth.

"They're really missing out then, you're a wonderful guy." Assured Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The only person who has a right to judge someone is the Chief Justice. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Jethro: **I wonder if I could hypnotise Gareth into using his powers to help me progress … no; if I did then the others would get very suspicious. Still, it is indeed fortunate that my team mates are so insecure; people with insecurities are as easy to mould as clay. I'm still annoyed that Zora is gone … but hey, there's a lot more girls here with even finer bodies. I wonder if I could hypnotise one into kissing me. If you're watching this Zora … our relationship is over, thanks for getting Robbie and yourself eliminated. Ha!

**Gareth: **Amy's generosity is really admirable … but I may have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't do anything foolish. I just want her to be safe.

**Natasha: **It's hard living in an eskimo community … but most worthwhile things are hard. If I won the money I'd try and get my community a proper town going, or at least started. That way we wouldn't have to keep moving around. I'm all for traditions, but I do wish things could be a bit easier; sometimes we have to trek on after the sun has set … it gets _really_ cold.

**Pandora: **It's kinda sad in a way; people are only nice to me at school when they have something to gain … and when they've got what they want they just cast me aside. My nightmare wasn't very nice … Bedlam was screaming insults at me and … hurting me in ways I don't want to repeat. But then it just vanished and was replaced with something wonderful ... me and my mummy on a day out at an amusement park; I wish it was reality.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The six Buzzing Bees were in Squalid Class trying to relax … but with the living conditions as crappy as Mr. Hanky this wasn't easy to achieve. Currently Ling was sitting in her meditative position and was trying to meditate.<p>

"Peace … chilled … calm … oh what's the point, this isn't gonna help." Sighed Ling as she opened her eyes. "Poor Zora; if only she had admitted she was in the wrong. I can only hope she and Karrie will make up one day."

"Are you feeling alright Ling? You look upset." Said Pablo as he put a hand on Ling's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel like I could have done something to repair Karrie and Zora's friendship. If I had been more firm and gotten them to have a heart to heart then maybe it wouldn't have ended as it did." Sighed Ling.

"Why do you feel as though every time somebody fights it's your fault? It had nothing to do with you." Inquired Pablo.

"I just don't like people fighting and I try to keep the peace. When people fall out and never reconcile it hurts, especially when I could have done something about it. I guess I just feel a responsibility to help my friends. Friendship is give and take, especially give." Stated Ling.

"You've done a_ lot_ of giving." Nodded Pablo. "But you haven't done a lot of taking. It's completely fine to want something every now and then; don't you want something just for you that we could help you get? Just name it and I can help."

Ling was silent for a moment.

"There's something I would like … but it's impossible. I'd rather not ask for something that cannot happen." Said Ling quickly. "Anyway, enough of that. We're down to six now … who are we voting off next?"

Pablo noticed Ling change the subject but decided not to press her for an answer.

"I have no idea." Admitted Pablo. "We all get along so well; I really do not know."

"Well, we'll have to decide at some point; we never know when we might lose another challenge." Lamented Ling. "Hopefully there won't be any more inner team conflict. By the way, our next karate lesson is going to be after breakfast in the cargo hold. I would have done it yesterday as I said … but the birthday party had me distracted."

"I look forward to it then." Smiled Pablo. "How about we go and get breakfast? Maybe a good meal will cheer you up."

"Hopefully" Said Ling as she and Pablo got to their feet and left Squalid Class.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I wonder what Ling wanted … guess we're about to find out!)<strong>

**Pablo: **Ling often thinks that she has to help everyone with their problems and that she's a failure if she doesn't. Hopefully I can get her to relax. What she needs is a nice pampering at a spa, I'm sure that she would appreciate it; unfortunately there aren't any spa's on the plane … I wonder what I could do to ease her stress.

**Ling: **I have a lot of stress; I don't know why but I've always been a naturally stressed person. I just wish I could be mellow like Pablo for a day or two … it'd be nice to just have a do nothing day. And you know what I wanted that I couldn't tell Pablo … I wanted him to kiss me. I really liked the kiss we shared back in France … but a kiss that is 'just because' and not due to a challenge … that'd be nice. But I don't want to tell him that, it'd just make things very awkward. I wish I was more experienced with boys, but since I'm not very social and also because I'm home-schooled … that won't ever happen.

* * *

><p>After Pablo and Ling had left the rest of the Buzzing Bees woke up.<p>

"Good morning cadets; sleep well?" Asked Terrence.

"I did." Nodded Oliver. "Then again, I can't help but feel a little worried."

"What's wrong soldier?" Asked Terrence in concern.

"Well, the way I got Zora out … not only do I feel guilty about it, but I bet you guys are kind of angry right?" Guessed Oliver.

"Not at all cadet; you did what you thought was right and that is good enough for me." Assured Terrence.

"You're worried about your big move yesterday, right Oliver?" Asked Molly knowingly. "Don't worry Oliver, we all make mistakes. Like when I become a bad girl to try and not to seen as special and perfect. Things would have worked out better if I'd just talked about my problems … just like how Zora might still be here had Karrie and her talked out their conflict. It's human nature to make mistakes; God made us to be flawed, the point of life is to try and learn things from your mistakes."

"Molly is right, you shouldn't dwell on the past … no matter how much you may want to." Said Karrie quietly.

"Are you ok Karrie? Let me guess … are you feeling upset about Zora being eliminated?" Asked Terrence in understanding. "I guess you wanted to forgive her right?"

"Yes, I did. I know that if not for Oliver I would have been eliminated … but I feel bad for Zora. One moment she was safe, the next moment she wasn't … it all happened beyond her control. I thought I would be happy to see her gone … but all I feel is sympathy and sadness. I wish we could be friends again." Sighed Karrie.

"Maybe you still can be." Smiled Terrence gently. "The next time you see each other you can both have a heart to heart and make things right. Don't back down and make sure she hears you out; trust me, things will work out ok."

"Thanks Terrence." Smiled Karrie. "You know, if Robbie were here I'm sure that he would have been able to diffuse the conflict … I really miss him. Is it weird that I haven't fully gotten over it yet?"

"Not at all; it's natural to miss a loved one after prolonged separation from them; especially since you hadn't spent much time together as a couple. I'd feel the same if me and Molly were separated … oops." Blushed Oliver.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Giggled Karrie.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Molly. "Only that Oliver is blushing redder than a ruby."

"Man, it feels so awkward talking about Molly when she isn't able to hear me." Mumbled Oliver.

Terrence gestured for Molly to follow him and pointed towards the door.

"Oh yeah, it's breakfast time. Let's get going then; maybe they'll have waffles and maple syrup." Said Molly hopefully.

Terrence and Molly left Squalid Class which left Karrie and Oliver by themselves.

"So … you like Molly huh?" Giggled Karrie.

"Don't laugh." Mumbled Oliver.

"I wasn't laughing at you; I was just giggling like a schoolgirl. I think it's really cute. You know, I could help you two get together if you want." Offered Karrie.

"You don't need to do that." Blushed Oliver.

"But you're the reason I'm still in the game; I said I owed you one and this is how I'm going to repay your selfless kindness." Smiled Karrie. "So what do you say; care for a bit of help?"

"Err … could you give me a little while to think about this?" Requested Oliver. "I'm still coming to terms with my own feelings at the moment."

"Fine by me." Nodded Karrie. "So, any particular reason you like Molly?"

"Well … she's cute and kind … and she's willing to admit to her mistakes … and she's quite a tough girl. I like her eyes as well, they're pretty. And also … well, there are a lot of reasons." Admitted Oliver.

"It's the same with me and Robbie; we like each other for probably hundreds of reasons." Said Karrie wistfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Matchmaking is always funny.)<strong>

**Molly: **I wonder why Oliver was blushing … eh, it's not my business. Still, I wonder if he has a crush on anyone. I hope it's me he likes … but if he likes someone else then I can live with that. If I wasn't deaf I could be a good match maker.

**Terrence: **I've noticed how Molly glances at Oliver from time to time … I think she might be gaining her first crush. (Terrence chuckles). They grow up _so_ fast. Maybe I could give her some advice; you know, how to act, teasing strategies to use, how to flirt … it'll be quite fulfilling.

**Karrie: **I feel like a jerk due to the whole Zora and me fiasco … so helping Oliver with love should create enough good karma to cancel out the bad karma. But I'm not just doing this for karma reasons; Oliver's my friend and he needs a bit of help; it's only common friendship decency to give him a hand.

**Oliver: **(He injects himself with insulin). I've always been fond of Molly, but my feelings have only become romantic recently. I hope she'll be willing to give me a chance, not many girls are attracted to non-muscular nerds. But even if she doesn't want to date me hopefully we can remain friends. Who knows, maybe she'll give me a hug. (Oliver smiles.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Spare Jumbo Jet Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Edgar and Megan were in one of the unused spare rooms of the Jumbo Jet; Megan was sitting on an armchair while Edgar was sitting on a sofa.<p>

"Ok Megan, I think I have guaranteed our safety in this game for at least three more votes offs; I have Vinsun totally loyal to us, and if he is loyal then Emily will be as well. Four is a majority of seven and thus we are safe for a while. There's a good chance that both of us will be making the merge. All we have to do now is pick off the outsiders … I think we should vote out Ramona first." Stated Edgar.

"Why? She's nice and most of the team likes her." Frowned Megan.

"Precisely; she's keeping up the morale … and if we're going to take control of this team we need the others to be miserable. It's like the saying goes, cut off the head of the snake and the body dies with it." Reasoned Edgar. "We can take out Craig after Ramona though; trust me, taking out Craig's girlfriend will make him suffer … besides, it'll get Ramona away from him, right?"

"You make a good point." Admitted Megan. "If you're sure this is the best way to break Craig … then fine. But what if Ramona wins solo immunity?"

"Trust me, that won't happen." Assured Edgar. "But if she does then we can vote for Craig unless I can think of a better idea; there might be merits in voting out Bonnie for example."

"I don't really mind Bonnie." Said Megan. "She's nice."

"I see." Nodded Edgar.

"Also, I have a bone to pick with you. Why did you beat Vinsun with a cane yesterday? I get that he needs to be loyal to us … but don't you think it was a bit much? I did think he deserved it back then … but now I'm thinking it might have been _way_ too harsh." Frowned Megan. "You were acting like a Dalek."

Edgar was silent for a moment; he had to think of a way he could diffuse a possible argument … and he quickly thought of an idea.

"I did it for you." Lied Edgar. "I take it that you didn't hear everything, so let me explain. He was planning on joining up with Craig to get you out. I had to do it or you would have been voted out. Maybe it was a bit harsh … but I _care_ about you Megan, I didn't want to see you possibly risk getting voted off."

"That's really nice of you Edgar … wait, when you say care … do you mean _like_?" Blushed Megan.

"Well, you're the only girl who has ever really given me a chance. You would not believe how many girls dismiss me for my weight." Sighed Edgar. "I value your friendship Megan, me and you are going to the finals, no doubt about it. You're a sweet girl Megan; don't let anyone tell you differently. You are everything that Craig is not."

"Thanks Edgar, you're really sweet." Giggled Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: About as sweet as salt.)<strong>

**Edgar: **What a gullible idiot.

**Megan: **So Edgar likes me? That's really sweet; I know he can be kinda mean … but I get the feeling he's underappreciated and a bit insecure. Maybe a friend is all he needs. But do I like him? I'm not sure … but I do consider him a very good friend though.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling, Pablo and Pandora were in the Cargo Hold; Ling was setting up an inflatable dummy that she had found; the type that would wobble and return to position after it had been hit.<p>

"Ok students; today we are going to be working on punches, but I've come up with a way that should work for us … working with your emotions." Stated Ling. "Now, I want you to punch this dummy … but I want you to imagine that it is the thing that you hate most in the world, something you despise. This should get some adrenalin going and increase the strength in your punches; after this we will move on to blocking. Pablo, you can go first."

Pablo moved over to the dummy; after a moment of silence he gave it a very hard punch. The dummy was knocked over but quickly righted itself.

"Good job Pablo." Complemented Ling. "When you are punching a target, be sure to focus all your energy on one spot for maximum effect; also, try to figure out where a target is most weak. Remember though, this is only for self-defence, you must _not_ start a fight."

"I understand Sensei Ling." Nodded Pablo.

"So, what were you imagining the dummy to be anyway?" Asked Ling curiously.

"I was imagining it to be Pigma Dengar." Replied Pablo.

"Who's he?" Asked Ling curiously.

As Pablo began to explain who Pigma was to Ling Pandora stood off to the side thinking to herself.

"_This is nice, a simple karate lesson among friends. I have a feeling this is going to be a good day_." Thought Pandora.

"**Guess who!**"

"_Please leave me alone_." Gulped Pandora.

"**Why should I**? **My existence depends on your misery; I have to keep you sad so that I may live, and you're the biggest doormat I've ever met. You are a waste of oxygen, worthy only to become a rotting corpse. I bet your so called 'friends' are embarrassed to be the same species as you. Hehehehehe!**" Taunted Bedlam.

"_You're wrong, they're my friends_." Thought Pandora weakly.

"**Are they? No, they're only hanging out with you because you make them feel better about themselves. Nobody is as meaningless and irrelevant to existence as you are; you're lucky the doctors didn't have a coat hanger! Hehehehehe! You can't learn karate, you can't do anything; you're just … _loathsome_.**" Sneered Bedlam.

Pandora was now starting to visibly shake; Pablo and Ling quickly noticed this.

"Are you alright Pandora?" Asked Ling in concern.

Pandora walked up to the dummy and punched it with all her might; it was sent flying into the wall of the Cargo Hold. As she took a few deep breaths Pablo and Ling applauded.

"That was a really good punch Pandora; I've never seen a punch that strong." Complimented Ling. "What were you imagining it to be?"

"… Myself." Said Pandora quietly. "I'll see you guys later; I'm gonna get breakfast."

Pandora quickly left the Cargo Hold while Pablo and Ling glanced at each other.

"What's got her so upset? She was fine a few minutes ago." Blinked Pablo.

"… It's all in her chi; she has a lot of insecurities and troubles … it is somewhat disturbing." Stated Ling. "The most we can do is offer her support … if she is willing to accept it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bedlam sure is nasty huh?)<strong>

**Pandora: **I don't know how much more of Bedlam's taunting I can take; she's really stressing me out and making me feel on edge. Cutting makes her go away … but I hurts so much and I don't want to do it … why couldn't I have a normal life?

**Pablo: **I wonder what got Pandora so upset; one moment she was fine and the next moment she was miserable … is it possible that she's bipolar? It'd probably be rude to ask … if only somebody here could read minds, but what are the chances of that?

* * *

><p><strong>(Another Spare Jumbo Jet Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily and Vinsun had bought Suki into a spare room of the Jumbo jet so they could talk to her in private.<p>

"So, what did you guys need me for?" Asked Suki.

"Well, it's not easy to say but … do you have any medical supplies for bruises and markings?" Asked Emily.

"I might yes, but why do you need such a thing?" Asked Suki curiously.

"Well … Vinsun, show her." Requested Emily.

Vinsun turned around and raised his shirt; Suki gasped in horror upon seeing the red marks on his back.

"Oh my goodness! Who did that to you?" Asked Suki with wide eyes.

"Nobody did it to me; I fell down the stairs in the Cargo Hold and landed on some sharp objects." Lied Vinsun.

Suki gave Vinsun's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Vinsun; I can tell by looking at the shape and colour of the marks that these were inflicted by an implement wielded by someone … you can tell me who did this, I won't tell anyone else." Promised Suki.

Emily and Vinsun were silent for a moment.

"I can't tell you; I'd like to … but I _can't_." Said Vinsun apologetically. "He might be listening to us."

"So it was a guy who did this huh?" Inquired Suki.

"I shouldn't have said that." Gulped Vinsun.

"Sorry Suki; Vinsun's been through a lot recently and is kind of feeling stressed and scared; we'd tell you more if we could." Explained Emily. "So, do you have any lotion of some kind?"

"Hmm … I think I do." Nodded Suki. "I'll give you some after the challenge today since it requires a fair bit of rubbing in to make it work and there might not be enough time before the challenge starts."

"Fine by me; thanks Suki." Smiled Vinsun.

"My pleasure." Assured Suki. "You know; you two make a really cute couple, I love interracial romances."

Emily and Vinsun both blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Mumbled Vinsun in embarrassment.

"And he's not my boyfriend." Added Emily before thinking. "_Though I wish he was_."

"Well, maybe someday." Giggled Suki. "So, I'll have the medical lotion ready for you by tonight; until then we should get back to the Airplane Canteen. Good luck in the challenge today you two."

"Thanks Suki; you're really nice, it's easy to see why Ted loves you." Smiled Vinsun,

"Yeah, he makes me feel like a Hime." Giggled Suki. "That's Japanese for princess."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You can't do a World of Warcraft raid without a healer!)<strong>

**Suki: **I wonder who did that to Vinsun … part of me wants to find out but another part of me worries that I'll get hurt as well if I get involved. This game sure does have a lot of darkness in it.

**Emily: **Ok, I've managed to get Vinsun some help; that's a good thing … but I still need to take down Edgar before he can do anymore damage. I have to wonder though; isn't bulldozing somebody's town illegal? I'll have to ask somebody about this … but who is smart and mature? Hmm…

**Vinsun: **Even though there are some vile people in this game … it's good to know that people like Emily and Suki are there for me. I have to wonder … maybe I could cause an accident and get Edgar taken out of the game injured without him tracing it back to me … no, that's not right, I was raised better than that … but I do think Edgar deserves it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The four teams were sitting in the Airplane canteen eating their breakfast; as they ate and talked amongst each other Oliver made his way over to Jethro who was sitting by himself at the end of the Roaches table.<p>

"Hey Jethro, can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Oliver nervously.

"Sure, what do you need?" Asked Jethro without looking up from his breakfast.

"Well … I'm here to apologise." Mumbled Oliver.

This made Jethro look up and raise an eyebrow.

"Apologise for what?" Asked Jethro curiously.

"Well … I want to apologise because … well … you and Zora are together and … well … I'm the reason Zora got eliminated." Said Oliver in shame.

"How?" Asked Jethro calmly.

"Well; as you know I won solo immunity yesterday. And when the votes were cast Karrie ended up having the most … but before the Safety Souvenirs were handed out … well … I passed my solo immunity on to Karrie which meant Zora was out since she had the second highest number of votes." Confessed Oliver. "Please don't kill me!"

Jethro was inwardly screaming in rage but he managed to keep a calm expression. He looked Oliver in the eye and gave him a fake reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it; you were just playing the game. I admit I miss my sweet Zora … but at least we were able to spend time together. I'll see her again so I can't really stay mad. I forgive you." Assured Jethro. "Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Nodded Oliver while looking very relieved. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"Not a problem; I admit I am a little upset … but I'm a big enough person to forgive and forget. It's all in the past." Said Jethro as he went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He was holding a lot in.)<strong>

**Oliver: **Well … that went better than I thought it would. Thank goodness Jethro wasn't angry; otherwise I'd be in wedgie city right about now.

**Jethro: **That little rat! I am seriously not happy with him … and yet I am impressed with his game move. I'll deal with him some other time; I find the fact passing solo immunity on to somebody else is allowed to be very interesting. This will really help my chances should I ever be in danger of getting voted off.

* * *

><p>After the tweens had finished their breakfast the Jumbo Jet intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention passengers; we are going to be landing in our next destination in around twenty minutes. Today's destination is Spain, so maybe some of you could get a tan or something." Announced Chris.

The tweens looked interested upon hearing this, but Chris then continued.

"Also, I have another announcement. In yesterday's ceremony one of the Buzzing Bees passed solo immunity onto somebody else which is why Zora got voted off. Long story short, the chairman of Total Drama isn't very happy and neither are some of the fans. So … I am now saying to all of you that you cannot pass solo immunity around in the future; it'd be great for ratings but people feel it is a bit unfair. That is all."

Chris hung up the intercom as the tweens glanced at each other.

"I wonder what happened at the Bees' ceremony." Pondered Natasha. "Maybe we could ask them."

"I think we might do really well today." Said Amy cheerfully. "We have Jarvis; he's Spanish so he'll feel right at home."

"Actually Amy, I'm not Spanish, I'm Mexican." Corrected Jarvis. "They may be similar to some, but actually there is a big difference. I'm just as new to Spain as the rest of you."

"Oh, right." Blushed Amy in embarrassment at her mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hola Amigo!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Dammit!

**Lars: **Spain should be pretty cool; I've got a few Spanish relatives. Though I'm legally white and my skin tone is as it is due to tanning … I do have some Spanish roots on my dad's side, I'm about one eighth Spanish … so this should be fun. Maybe a bull will scare the girls. (Lars sniggers).

**Megan: **There have been a lot of UFO sightings in Spain recently; hopefully I'll see an alien!

**Winter: **Ah Spain, this should be quite relaxing. I love warm weather; it's not Africa, but it'll do. I don't really need a tan though, I'm naturally dark. (Winter giggles). I wonder what the challenge will be; Spain is known for bulls … but I'm hoping it'll be something a bit easier … like dancing for example.

**Karrie: **Spain sounds nice and relaxing; I'm in need of relaxation after the past few days.

* * *

><p>A while later the Jumbo Jet had landed and the twenty six tweens stood grouped in their teams; there were four pens set up nearby. Noah was ready to give the sign language translation so Chris began to speak.<p>

"Welcome to Spain everyone, specifically Madrid. This is the capital of Spain and as such is quite a busy city. However, we are in a more secluded part of the city on the outskirts since today's challenge cannot be done in a crowded environment. Spain is known for quite a lot of things such as a great football team, hot girls and, most notably, the running of the bulls which on average results in the deaths of at least twelve people. And today's challenge is going to need to be grabbed by the horns because it involves bulls." Stated Chris.

"Aw crud." Gulped Bea.

"You can't be serious." Muttered Benjamin.

"I don't wanna get hurt." Whined Edgar.

"Today's challenge is very simple; there are four bull pens behind me. There are also four bulls roaming around the area. All you have to do is herd your team's bull into your team's pen. Each bull is marked with a colour; red, yellow, blue or green. Get your bull into the pen that represents your team, once again coded by colour, and you win. The last team to get their bull in the pen loses and has to vote somebody off. Any questions?"

Winter raised her hand.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Asked Winter uncertainly.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't antagonize the bulls." Assured Chris as he took out a starter pistol. "Ok then; on your marks … get set … go!"

The four teams quickly took off running in different directions; Chris chuckled to himself.

"I wonder if any of them are gonna get butted by the bull." Chuckled Chris. "I hope this challenge works."

"Don't worry Chris; if anyone can beat an idiot at his own game it's you." Assured Noah.

"Thanks." Grinned Chris before he realised he had been insulted. "Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You messed with the bull, now here come the horns!)<strong>

**Noah: **Antagonising Chris is the highlight of my day.

**Bea: **This is gonna #bleep# sting…

**Terrence:** I think I can do this challenge … but I hope the bulls don't get hurt; then again, they're stronger than us so I probably shouldn't worry about them. I hope nobody gets hurt…

**Edgar: **I might as well sit back and do nothing; I'm not getting voted out anyway so I may as well milk my safety for all it's worth.

**Gareth: **I may be able to talk to bugs … but I cannot talk to bulls; this is going to be somewhat of a problem.

**Tony: **People have called me bull-headed before so this challenge should be easy; hooray!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens try and capture the bulls … the key word being_ try_.


	49. CH 15, PT 2: Grab The Bull By The Horns

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter; I've been busy with Letterama and school. I have a lot of school projects to do which has limited my writing time. I've also been busy with my book series (it'd help if some of you bought a copy) … so yeah, I just haven't had much time for Tween Tour lately. Anyway, with my reasons stated, enjoy the chapter!

You're so 'bull headed'!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were walking around a field area a distance away from the cages; Terrence had decided that since bulls are a type of cow it might be grazing somewhere. Currently they were trying to think of a plan to get it to come with them.<p>

"Ok, does anybody have any ideas on how we're going to catch a bull?" Asked Oliver. "Only that bull's are quite aggressive so we're definitely not going to be able to make this up as we go along. Bull horns are pretty sharp and dangerous."

"I have a bad feeling that one of these days somebody is going to get hurt during a challenge." Murmered Ling. "Thankfully we have the number advantage over the bull ... but we don't necessarily have to fight it; all we have to do is get it back to the cages; if we can tame it and make it follow us it'd have the same effect and be a lot safer, and taming a bull is possible."

"Lings right." Agreed Terrence. "But we don't know if the bull we're going after is tamed or not. I won't be surprised if there is more than one team unable to bring their bull back."

"How about we ride it?" Suggested Karrie.

"Somehow I think it would probably buck us off." Stated Ling. "But maybe if we all jumped on it we could weigh it down."

"Hey guys, I can see the bull." Stated Molly as she pointed ahead. "It looks kinda big ... we'd best be very careful."

Molly was right; up ahead grazing on the grass was the bull. It was rather big and had fairly sharp horns. It hadn't noticed them yet.

"Ok, we're not gonna take another step towards it until we can think of a plan to capture it or tame it. We cannot afford any casualties." Said Terrence firmly to his team.

"Casualties?" Gulped Karrie.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic Terrence?" Meeped Oliver.

"Maybe so, but we still need to be careful; you guys are my soldiers and I don't want any of you getting hurt in any way." Replied Terrence.

"Hmm, bulls are lured by red things aren't they?" Asked Pablo. "If so then maybe we should use something red to get its attention and lure it back to the cages?"

"Good thinking Pablo; but does anyone have anything red?" Asked Ling.

"Karrie's got reddish hair ... but we can't exactly use her as bait." Stated Oliver.

"Exactly, human bait doesn't exactly sound fair." Nodded Pablo.

Karrie thought to herself for a moment and made her decision.

"Its ok guys, I think I can do it. It is birds I fear anyway, not bulls." Nodded Karrie. "How close do you think I should get?"

"Err... are you sure this is a good idea Karrie?" Asked Oliver uncertainly. "You could easily get really hurt."

"I was almost voted off yesterday due to not being strong enough and being too fearful; it's about time I proved how brave I can be. Besides, it seems like I'm the only person here with red hair so I kind of have to do it."Assured Karrie. "Hopefully it'll impress Robbie if he's watching the episode."

"Why do you guys look so worried?" Asked Molly. "What's going on?"

Pablo said something in sign language and Molly gasped.

"Are you crazy Karrie?" Gaped Molly. "It might jab you in the butt with its horns!"

"Pablo, tell Molly it's the only plan we have and that we cannot afford to lose again." Requested Karrie.

Pablo obeyed and signed this to Molly. The deaf girl looked conflicted.

"Part of me really wants to avoid elimination ... but the moral part of me doesn't want to risk you getting hurt ... just be careful." Mumbled Molly.

"Ok guys; I have a plan." Said Ling. "We'll climb up a tree and Karrie will lure the bull to us; once it's within range we'll all jump down on it and weigh it down, then we can ride it back towards the cages. Any objections?"

"Sounds like a good plan, nice one Ling." Complimented Pablo. "But we'll have to make sure we jump at the same time to maximise the impact force."

"Ok then, let's put this plan into effect." Nodded Terrence.

"Be careful Karrie, bull's can be quite dangerous when provoked." Cautioned Oliver. "Also, whoever it nearest the horns when we ride it should hold onto them like handle bars to steer the bull."

"Riding a bull is hardly like riding a bike, but I get what you mean." Nodded Pablo. "Ok everyone, let's get climbing."

Karrie slowly started to sneak up on the bull while the rest of the team began to climb a nearby tree.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Time to take the bull by the horns.)<strong>

**Karrie: **To be honest I was a little worried about the bull getting violent ... but this will prove my worth to the team; besides, I'm quite a fast runner, I may not be too strong but I'm very agile so I think I can evade it for a while. I'd love to see Robbie again ... but I'd rather see him cheering for me at the finals than at wherever the voted off people are staying.

**Pablo: **When I said we needed something red ... this wasn't what I had in mind. I hope Karrie knows what she's doing. Still, bulls aren't as bad as crocodiles. Gee, where's a tranquiliser gun when you need one?

**Terrence: **I would have gladly distracted the bull ... but I guess it wouldn't have been as effective if I did it since I'm not a red head. I guess I could have hit the bull, but that would have likely ended badly. Still, if Karrie ends up in danger I'll have to step in to help; I never leave a soldier behind ... I'm loyal to a fault at times.

**Molly: **You know, since the bull was grazing when we found it ... maybe we could have just lured it to us with some food and gained its trust? That would have been less dangerous ... why didn't I think of that before it was too late?

* * *

><p>Karrie slowly approached the bull; it still hadn't noticed her. She got closer and closer until she was only ten feet or do away from it. Karrie took a deep breath and put her plan into action.<p>

"Hey! Over here! Turn around you big bad bull!" Shouted Karrie.

The bull turned around to see what was making the noise and its eyes immediately gazed at Karrie's reddish hair.

"You want a piece of this? You can't catch me!" Taunted Karrie as she turned around and wiggled her butt tauntingly. "Come get me slowpoke!"

Karrie quickly took off running with the angered bull in hot pursuit; her team mates watched her approached their tree and readied themselves.

"Maybe Karrie could get it to crash into something like that bull in Looney Toons." Pondered Molly.

"Karrie seems to be evading it quite well." Noted Ling. "The bull seems quite cumbersome."

"What does cumbersome mean?" Asked Pablo.

"It basically means big, clumsy and non flexible." Stated Ling.

"It's going very fast so it'll have trouble cornering." Added Oliver. "Plus Karrie is a lot smaller so she has more agility ... just as well considering the circumstances really."

"Ok guys, get ready to jump." Said Terrence as Karrie approached the tree. "Ok, now!"

The Buzzing Bees jumped off the tree and all landed right on the bull's back; however, their combined weight wasn't enough to slow down the bull. Oliver quickly grabbed the bull's horns to try and slow it down. The bull didn't like this and promptly bucked of all five tweens riding it.

The tweens quickly got back to their feet and gazed nervously at the bull; it looked rather mad and seemed to be getting ready to charge at them.

"Quick! Run!" Yelled Terrence as he took off running with his team mates following after him.

"Where to?" Asked Oliver.

"I dunno!" Exclaimed Terrence with a derp face.

"Quick, to the town! We might be able to find something we can use to make it behave!" Ordered Ling.

"Can't we just take it to the cages?" Asked Oliver.

"I don't want to risk it destroying the cages before its calmed down; otherwise nobody can win and that'll complicate things." Replied Ling. "Maybe the locals can help us."

"Good thinking." Nodded Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We <strong>_**all**_** know the inspiration for that particular derp face!)**

**Oliver: **I'm not really much of a runner, let alone a sporty person in any way ... but when humans are filled with adrenalin they tend to run faster and for longer than they usually would be able to.

**Ling: **Thankfully we weren't too far away from the town; it was just a matter of not letting the bull catch up to us. If it caught us ... well, we'd certainly be feeling the pain for a few days. This challenge doesn't seem to have had much thought put into it.

**Pablo: **I like how Ling is able to keep calm even with a bull chasing her ... it's really admirable. I bet she could have taken it out with her karate if she wanted to ... or is that unrealistic? Either way, I sure do admire her; she's smart, strong and pretty.

**Terrence: **That plan could have gone a bit better ... but when one door closes another opens; we can still win this!

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were walking through a gorge area; the gorge was decently spacious and the walls went up high and seemed like they could be climbed easily. Currently the Roaches were looking for their bull; they had heard what sounded like a bull when passing by the gorge so they had decided to investigate.<p>

"Where could that Bull be? It's not like it has any places to hide." Frowned Lars.

"It's probably further up and around a corner or something." Replied Natasha. "We'll find it soon."

"We can't afford to waste time; it'd be better if we lured it to us." Stated Lars.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asked Natasha.

"Simple ... by insulting it." Said Lars as he cleared his throat. "Hey bull crap! You're mother had tiny horns and your father lost every bull fighting match he went to! What are you gonna do about it loser! Come and get us you fat bull!"

Predictably the bull did not come to them.

"Lars, just try thinking for a moment; the bull wouldn't be able to understand English so your taunts will have no effect." Stated Gareth. "The best that we can do is seeking it out patiently and trying to get it to trust us."

"You can talk to bugs; there's no logical reason why I can't talk to bulls." Countered Lars.

"My brain waves travel on the same frequency as bugs; unless I'm mistaken yours are not on the same frequency as that of bulls." Replied Gareth patiently. "Anyway, before we confront the bull we'll need a proper plan."

"Gareth's right; bulls can be very territorial and dangerous ... we'd best be careful or we're going to be going to bed feeling rather sore; the horns of a bull probably don't tickle." Winced Pandora. "Besides, how are we going to get the bull to follow us back to the cages anyway? I doubt it's tame."

"We'll just have to improvise." Suggested Amy. "Perhaps we can make use of our surroundings to tame it."

"Amy has the right idea." Nodded Jethro. "Everyone grab a sharp stone or branch; Chris never said that the bull had to be alive."

"... You're joking aren't you?" Asked Amy uncertainly.

"Of course I am; it was in bad taste ... I apologise." Said Jethro. "Anyway, we're still going to need a plan. Perhaps if we can somehow distract it then one of us can climb on it and ride it back to the cages."

"That sounds dangerous." Mumbled Pandora.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Replied Jethro.

"Maybe we could lure it back with something tasty." Suggested Natasha.

While the team conversed Jarvis stayed quiet while thinking to himself.

"_If I used my powers I could easily help win this challenge ...but if they saw me use them I'd either become a pariah, have them become scared of me or I'd be immediately voted off. After all, they may see me as a freak or too dangerous to keep around. But I only use my powers in an absolute emergency anyway ... why can't I just be normal_?" Thought Jarvis glumly to himself.

"Something on your mind Jarvis?" Asked Gareth. "You look a little upset; something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine; just got some things on my mind, nothing big." Assured Jarvis.

"I can recognise the look on your face Jarvis; I get it when I feel excessively 'bottled up'; is something wrong?" Asked Pandora gently.

"I'm fine, it's no big deal." Insisted Jarvis.

"**Yeah, his problem is that he hasn't seen you die and thus he isn't free from the knowledge that you exist!**" Sneered Bedlam.

Pandora shuddered which everyone noticed.

"Why did you shudder?" Asked Jarvis.

"I was just cold." Lied Pandora with a slight twitch in her eye.

"You're a bad liar Pandora." Said Gareth gently. "I think both you and Jarvis have secrets ... so I won't pry; secrets are to remain as such for as long as necessary."

Jethro looked a tad suspicious but shrugged it off.

"Hey guys, I can see the bull up ahead ... it looks pretty bulky." Gulped Natasha.

Sure enough, up ahead was the bull they were looking for; it was currently sharpening its horns on some rocks. It looked very unfriendly indeed.

"... Aw bull." Muttered Jethro.

"Literally." Added Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This will be painful, no bull!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **I bet they wouldn't understand my psychic powers.

**Pandora:** I bet they wouldn't understand my schizophrenia.

**Jethro: **I can tell Jarvis and Pandora both have a big secret … but what could the secrets be? It could be valuable information so I'll need to find out somehow; but I'll have to make sure I'm careful about how I wring the information out of them; I can't afford any suspicion cast on me. Perhaps in the end game I could blackmail them depending on how bad the secrets are and if they are still in the game, I like to keep my options flexible.

**Amy: **I have to wonder how a bull would have the mental capacity to think of sharpening its horns on rock; it seems a bit beyond instinct.

**Lars: **Ok, at first I thought this challenge was cool … but now it's just stupid! How the heck are we supposed to catch a bull? Why couldn't it have been something easy like a duck? … Not the one back in the first season of course.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, let's be as quiet as we can and hopefully it won't hear us." Whispered Gareth. "If we're gentle and compassionate it might be friendly to us."<p>

At that moment the bull stopped sharpening its horns and gazed at the tweens with a look of pure hostility. It turned to face them and started to charge at them.

"Quick! Climb the walls of the gorge!" Urged Natasha.

Everyone followed Natasha's lead and quickly began climbing the rocky walls out of the bull's reach.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Asked Amy with a fearful gulp. "If we get down then we're for it!"

"I don't know; I suggested climbing because it was all we could do to get away … sorry." Apologized Natasha.

"Maybe we should keep climbing until we reach the top." Suggested Jarvis.

"The higher we go the more risky it'll be in we fall." Stated Jethro.

"I have an idea." Said Lars as he pulled a rock loose from the rocky wall. "Let's rock and roll!"

Lars hurled the rock at the bull which hit it on the nose; the bull let out a roar and looked very pissed off indeed. Jethro followed Lars's lead and threw a rock at the bull.

"Maybe we can scare it off." Suggested Jethro.

"I'm not hurting the bull, it's just an animal." Frowned Amy.

"Me neither." Agreed Gareth. "Animal abuse could get us arrested."

"We're too young to be tried as adults, and it's in self-defence anyway." Stated Jethro.

Pandora held onto the rocky gorge wall for dear life; if she fell she'd likely end up in the infirmary; clearly Chris hadn't thought this challenge through very well.

"**Are you scared you little worm? Scared of the bull? Ha! The only thing that's bull here is you … bullshit to be precise!**" Taunted Bedlam. "**Go on Pandora, let go; let go and escape me forever … but we all know you won't; you're a glutton for punishment! Heheheheh!**"

"_I would never do something like that_." Replied Pandora while trying to not let the feeling of fear consume her.

"**Maybe you're right, you're too cowardly! But everyone else wants to see those pale wrists of yours get slit! Blood, sinew, torn flesh … we all want you to **_**die**_**! I am offended simply by knowing you exist! Heheheheh!**" Laughed Bedlam.

"_Please … leave me alone_." Thought Pandora as a few tears exited her eyes.

"**I'll never leave; I feed off of your sadness, you little worm!**" Cackled Bedlam.

Pandora was slightly shaking and lost her grip; thankfully Jarvis had seen it coming and grabbed her before she fell.

"Thanks Jarvis." Said Pandora gratefully as she got her grip back.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jarvis in concern. "Your eyes are full of tears."

"I'm fine, I just feel scared because of the bull." Assured Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's one angry bull.)<strong>

**Pandora: **I don't know how much longer I can keep things bottled up; lately Bedlam is coming out even when I'm not upset or stressed. I … may need to cut myself again; I truly do not want to, but it's the only way to stop Bedlam, if only just for a while. I seriously need some serious therapy; I fully admit I have serious issues.

**Gareth: **Amy looked quite frightened, as did Pandora. I wasn't sure what I could do to help them. Pandora was too far away from me and all I could do for Amy was whisper some words of comfort … thankfully it seemed to soothe her a bit. Hopefully the next challenge will be safer.

**Natasha: **Maybe we should have just run for it, it's would have been like Indiana Jones except with a bull instead of a boulder.

**Jarvis: **I swear I heard Pandora mumbling something to herself … I couldn't hear what it was, but it almost looked like she was talking to herself … maybe it's how she copes with stress?

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were walking through a tree filled area a little ways away from the town. Currently Craig was leading the group through the small forest while keeping an eye out for the bull. Ramona was walking beside him.<p>

"So Craig, do you have skill with capturing animals? You did mention you're a boy scout back in France." Inquired Ramona.

"That I did, but I haven't earned by animal tracking badge yet." Said Craig apologetically.

"No surprise there." Said Edgar with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I could probably track you; you're so far that you'd make very deep and obvious footprints." Retorted Craig.

"Good one Craig." Giggled Bonnie.

"So, how are we gonna find the bull?" Asked Vinsun. "Only that it'd be best if we found it before it finds us; bulls are somewhat territorial."

"How about we lure it to us with something tasty; I bet any bull would love yummy stuff." Suggested Bonnie.

"Do you mean Vinsun? He rejected you remember?" Said Edgar flatly.

"I was talking about you giving us some of your snacks to use as bait; not only can we smell your B.O but there is a distinct aroma of chocolate coming out of your pocket." Said Bonnie dryly.

"No, it's my chocolate; get your own." Frowned Edgar. "It's my comfort food."

"I suppose every king must have his treasure … in this case The Pig King." Said Emily with a snigger.

"I can easily make you regret insulting me." Cautioned Edgar in a threatening tone. "And for the record, I'm not giving you anything that is rightfully mine."

"Edgar's right, there's no need; I'm on the trail of our target." Agreed Megan. "I happen to be an expert at tracking; it comes with going on a weekly Sasquatch Hunt in the woods next to Paranor Manor."

"… Your family lives in a mansion?" Blinked Emily. "Then what do you need the money for?"

"First off, I live with my Uncle Martin since mum and dad have to go overseas a lot due to their jobs in the 'Secret Special Government Forces', whatever that means. My real home is average sized. And I'm here to travel the world and find aliens, winning the money is a secondary goal." Stated Megan as she followed the tracks.

"That's pretty cool; I wish my parents had super cool jobs like that, it'd be great for 'bring your parents to school day'; sadly my dad's video shop and my mum's job at playgroup don't get me much streetcred at school." Lamented Craig.

"Be thankful for the parents you've got and not what you think you deserve … since you don't." Scowled Megan.

"Ain't you being a bit harsh Megan?" Asked Vinsun gently. "Craig ain't that bad, he turned over a new leaf. My Ma always did say that anyone can change."

"I'm allowed to dislike people; it's my right as a human." Stated Megan. "Ok, we're getting close to the bull now, these tracks are fresh."

"Say Megan, have you ever found any paranormal creatures before?" Asked Ramona curiously, before frowning. "And don't badmouth my boyfriend please."

Megan was about to say something (most likely another insult directed at Craig) but stopped herself.

"Well, I've never caught any aliens or paranormal monsters before … but last Halloween in the woods I _swear_ I saw Slender Man, good thing I left him twenty dollars as a present." Recalled Megan.

"… What's 'Slender Man'?" Blinked Vinsun in confusion. "Is he a man who is seriously underweight?"

"Nope; he's an albino humanoid monster with tentacles growing out of his back and without a face; if you look at him you either die or he takes you away to destroy your soul. He mostly goes after children and there is undeniable proof that he exists." Stated Megan. "He can also follow you _anywhere_; he can teleport at will so if he wants to find you there is no escape. Be afraid, be very afraid."

Ramona, Vinsun and Emily all looked quite spooked by this story. Bonnie looked a little uncertain while Craig and Edgar were passive.

"Where does Slender Man come from then?" Asked Bonnie.

Before Megan could respond Craig spoke up.

"He comes from a dark place … a world filled with nightmares, horrible sights and much despair with no trace of goodness or humanity, and once you enter it you can never leave." Stated Craig seriously.

"I thought he came from the internet." Said Edgar flatly.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Stated Craig.

"I was the one telling the story." Frowned Megan. "But yes, Craig is right somehow … but he is still real and will usually come and take away anyone who is naughty … and you _don't _wanna know what he'll do to you if he catches you; it's so _horrid_ I cannot say it without it getting censored."

Ramona and Vinsun both looked afraid but tried not to let it show.

"I have a book on the subject if you want to borrow it … oh, there's the bull." Said Megan as she pointed ahead.

Up ahead was the bull that they were searching for; it looked up at saw the Sneaky Snails and gazed at them.

"Ok guys, he seems friendly, maybe we should get him back to the cages. We'll just need someone to ride him." Suggested Vinsun.

At that moment the bull let out a roar and charged at the tweens; they all screamed and ran to the nearest tree and quickly climbed up out of the bull's range.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Asked Bonnie. "We're gonna have to get down from here eventually, but I doubt that the bull is going to leave."

"I have some itching powder; maybe I could use that." Offered Ramona.

"The bull would probably just get angry … we're gonna have to get somebody to lure it away." Decided Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bull Bait.)<strong>

**Megan: **I was kinda trying to scare Craig with the Slender Man conversation … but I don't think it worked. I was hoping to scare him into behaving and leaving Ramona alone; she deserves better than slime like him … but she's been bewitched by his sweet talk so much that she won't listen to me. (Megan sighs). Why did I have to be on a team with so many horrid people? There's a womanizing _monster_, a reward stealing thief and a nasty liar. And Bonnie is started to get antagonistic to Edgar … it seems Ramona and Edgar are the only ones I can trust.

**Ramona: **Slender Man isn't real … is he? (Ramona shivers). Maybe I should read that book of Megan's; the 'facts' will probably be so ridiculous that he can't possibly exist … right?

**Craig: **So Megan's parents are secret agents? … That'd explain how she dresses. If she wasn't so petty and hypocritical I'd love to talk to her about that, it sounds really cool. And I think she implied I don't appreciate my family' of _course_ I love them, they're my family, how could I not? I'm betting that Grace will try and give Ramona a makeover when I introduce them to each other. Grace is very girly, but I kinda prefer tomboys.

**Edgar: **Obviously somebody had to lure the bull away; and as team leader it was my selfless and brave responsibility … to get Vinsun to do it. First of all, he's faster than me. Second of all, I want him to fall under my power so much he won't even _think_ of going against me. Power is all about deterring those beneath you from rebelling.

**Emily: **I knew what Edgar was going to suggest, so I was quick to come up with an alternative plan … if only it had worked. I hope we lose so that I can get The Pig King voted out … it _has_ to be illegal to bulldoze someone's town. Maybe I should talk to Noah about it, he's really smart.

* * *

><p>"That's too dangerous; we can't risk anyone getting hurt. I have a better idea." Said Emily. "We're in a fruit tree; if we give the bull some fruit it might make it become friendly to us."<p>

"I dunno, Edgar's idea has some merit." Mused Ramona. "I say we toss Edgar down and get him to lure the bull away."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Nodded Bonnie. "Anyone else agree?"

"I don't." Said Edgar flatly. "I'm not a fast runner, so therefore the bull would catch me."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Stated Ramona.

"I say we send down a fast runner, somebody whose home town life probably involves a lot of physical activity." Said Edgar.

Vinsun knew that Edgar was referring to him and silently sighed.

"I'll do it; I wouldn't want you guys to run afoul of a bull." Said Vinsun as he prepared to jump off his branch.

"Are you crazy? It's too dangerous!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"If he wants to do it I see no reason to stop him; we could do with another win." Stated Edgar.

"You don't care do you?" Frowned Bonnie.

"Am I supposed to?" Asked Edgar.

"Be _careful_ Vinsun." Cautioned Emily.

"I'll be fine." Assured Vinsun. "I've been to a rodeo before so I know how to handle bulls ... to some degree anyway."

Vinsun hesitated for a moment and then jumped down and took off running; the bull quickly chased after him with a roar which made Vinsun let out a scream due to how aggressive the bull was.

"This doesn't feel right." Murmered Ramona.

"It had to be one of us, and Vinsun's a fast runner." Said Megan logically.

"I think we should go and help him; the bull's gone now." Said Craig.

"It could be back at any time though." Reminded Edgar. "Besides; Vinsun is the only one 'bull headed' enough to take on the bull. He really took life by the horns. He's full of bull, heheheh!"

"Not funny." Frowned Bonnie. "Ok, I'm gonna go and help Vinsun."

"Me too." Nodded Craig. "And you are coming with us fatso."

"I'm not helping; it is of no concern to be is Vinsun is in danger or not/" Stated Edgar.

"How can you say that?" Growled Emily.

"Because if he is safe we'll have a god chance at winning the challenge ...and if he's injured he'll be medivacked and I'll make it to the next round by default." Stated Edgar. "This is win-win for me, so I see no reason to help."

There was silence for a moment before Craig shoved Edgar off his branch and down to the ground.

"Ow!" Yelped Edgar in pain.

"Listen you fat lazy slob; you're gonna help me catch that bull and help Vinsun or I'm gonna hand you over to the bull; you're so fat that its horns will probably pop you like a balloon." Growled Craig.

"But it'll hurt me!" Whimpered Edgar.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Stated Craig as he let Edgar away.

Bonnie jumped down from the tree and quickly followed after Craig and Edgar.

"I'm coming too; I've caught legendary Pokémon before so a bull should be no problem." Said Bonnie confidently.

As the three kids left after the bull (two willingly and one forced) Ramona swooned.

"Craig is so brave." Giggled Ramona before sighing. "If only I was that fearless. Good for Bonnie for helping him as well."

"I hope Vinsun will be alright, that bull didn't look very nice." Murmered Emily.

"Hopefully Edgar will be ok; he may generally be thought of as mean, but being hurt by a bull isn't what he deserves." Said Megan while clinging to the tree.

"You're right ... he deserves worse; such as ending up like Captain Pike from Star Trek." Nodded Emily.

"That's kinda harsh." Frowned Megan.

"But justified." Stated Emily.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine; that's good since I care about the majority of them." Said Ramona while picking an orange off the tree. "Anyone care for an orange?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Not the most original name for a fruit...)<strong>

**Edgar: **I would have been content to stay in the tree ... but sadly Craig had other ideas. Well, I guess I can just let Craig and Bonnie do all the work. I think voting out Ramona will sufficiently punish them for going against me; they'll be so scared for their safety in the game that they'll be unable to think straight.

**Vinsun: **On one hand, Edgar was blackmailing me to do it. But on the other hand I think I would have done what I did even if I wasn't in my current situation; I am a pretty fast runner and I didn't want anyone getting hurt ... well, I wouldn't mind Edgar suffering a bit, but if I pushed him off the tree he might beat me again.

**Emily: **It's true, I'm a 'trekkie'; I've always been a fan of Star Trek since I was knee high to an ant ... metaphorically speaking. You know, one thing me and Edgar have in common s that we are both geeks ... but I like to think I'm a nice geek. He gives us geeks and nerds a bad name; it's why I hate having something in common with him.

**Bonnie: **I know Vinsun doesn't return my feelings, but I still like him. Thus it's my job to watch out for him and make sure he doesn't come to any harm ... I get the feeling Edgar was trying to put him through harm on purpose... but why would Vinsun listen to him? The most logical answer is that Vinsun simply did it due to his own free will and friendship with most of the team. He'd be a perfect boyfriend to someone; whoever it is they'll be a very lucky girl.

**Craig: **It's taken a while ... but I'd say the target is officially off my back. Only Megan and Edgar hate me now and nobody likes Edgar so he'll be gone next, and Megan can't vote me off with just one vote. It feels good to have such great friends; coming on this show sure changed me into a better guy. Meanwhile Edgar has done the opposite and just gotten worse; I took great satisfaction in pushing him out of the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Spooky Spiders were walking through the streets on the outskirts on Madrid; they had not come across their bull yet but were keeping an eye out for it and were also taking in some of the sights. Currently they were walking in pairs; Tony was with Winter, Bea was with Benjamin and Suki was with Ted.<p>

"This place is cool!" Cheered Tony. "It's a lot different than Canada ... and it's really sunny; so many things are different."

"Indeed; Spain is known for several different customs and traditions than what Canada has." Nodded Winter. "I find this country very fascinating; though the travel agencies are liars, it does _not_ have good weather all year round."

"It probably has better weather than England apparently it's always rainy and sad over there." Said Tony cheerfully.

Winter couldn't help but giggle at Tony's statement.

"Could you tell me a bit about Spain?" Requested Tony. "If I'm not gonna be a dummy I'll need to know everything."

"Nobody knows everything." Assured Winter. "Even geniuses like Stephan Hawking and Isaac Newton only knew less than one percent of everything in the world ... that's more knowledge than it sounds. But sure, I'll tell you about Spain, it should pass the time. What would you like to know?"

"... I don't know, interesting stuff maybe?" Suggested Tony.

"Well, Spain is mostly known for great music such as the Flamenco Genre and also a lot of festivals with very colourful costumes. It's also got several sites of magnificent architecture such as the Plaza De Cibeles and according to statistics it has thee twelfth largest economy in the world. It has the Euro as its currency, but before that it used Pesatas. The locals also speak Spanish." Listed Winter.

"Cooooool." Gaped Tony. "So, do you know any Spanish words?"

"Well, not much, but I do know a little." Nodded Winter. "Mi nombre es Winter y me gusta el té."

"What did that mean?" Asked Tony curiously.

"It meant 'my name is Winter and I like tea'." Stated Winter.

"Tea is icky!" Gagged Tony.

"Well, it's one those things you either love or hate. Me and my parents usually drink it at dinner time, I like mine with two cubes of sugar. My parents are quite proper and sophisticated; they collect antiques, use etiquette, read a lot of books and tend to like a quiet life ... I guess I just got it from them. Still, it's nice to have a break from it all and be able to just have fun; reading is fun of course, but I don't often hang out in big groups back home; I'm a bit of a dork." Said Winter while adjusting her glasses.

"But you're not a dork; you're really smart." Assured Tony.

"That tends to be a trait of dorks." Replied Winter.

"Don't feel bad about it; you're a smart and pretty girl. You're smarter than the smartest and prettier than the pretties!" Exclaimed Tony.

Winter blushed and tried to regain her composure.

"Well, I don't mind being a dork; I've come to embrace it. I know some people expect dorks to be lonely and sad ... but I'm really content with how things are going for me. I pretty much have everything I could ever want; loving parents, many books, some wonderful friends, a decent standard of living.-"

"A boyfriend?" Guessed Tony.

"Well ... no, that's one thing I don't have." Admitted Winter. "Though that's not to say I'll be single forever."

"Oh, so you have a crush on someone!" Grinned Tony.

"... How did you know?" Asked Winter quietly.

"... Because you just told me I guess." Stated Tony. "Ooo! Is it Benjamin? I knew you two liked each other! Maybe one day you'll get married and you'll lay an egg to hatch a baby from!"

"It's not Benjy I like." Assured Winter while feeling her chest heating up due to embarrassment. "And also, human babies do not come from eggs."

"Then where do they come from?" Asked Tony curiously.

"Err ... I'll tell you later." Promised Winter.

"Yay!" Cheered Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Winter teaching Sex-Ed? ...This'll be awkward!)<strong>

**Tony: **So Winter doesn't like Benjamin ... so who does she like? Does she like Ted? That's not good, you can't go on a date with somebody already taken! Or maybe she likes somebody from a different team. It can't be me she likes though; she's a super, duper, wooper, looper pretty girl ... but we're pals, it'd be too strange. Still, I wonder where babies actually come from ... do they come from your belly button?

**Winter: **That sure was an awkward conversation ... yes, I really like Tony. He's such a sweetheart with such a positive outlook on life. I can tell just by looking at him that he's a genuine person with a heart of gold ... or maybe platinum. But I'm his teacher so it isn't allowed ... and I'm kinda shy about that sort of things. On another note, how am I going to give him 'the talk'? I'll have to be careful about how I do it, I wouldn't want to scar Tony for life.

* * *

><p>Bea and Benjamin were walking a bit behind Tony and Winter; they had heard some of what they had been saying and it was easy to see that they were pretty close friends.<p>

"Aw, that's so sweet! Winter deserves a nice #bleep# boy toy." Cooed Bea. "They're so different, yet I can tell that such #bleep# differences will hardly matter. The fires of love burn strong; the more you #bleep# try to extinguish them the fiercer they burn."

"It is indeed nice to see Tony growing up a bit, but I worry that he may end up getting his heart broken. Besides, he's my best friend and I can't really afford for him to be spending all of his time with Winter; I don't want him to become obsessed with her." Murmered Benjamin.

"Jealous?" Teased Bea.

"... No." Said Benjamin flatly. "I am simply thinking that if they were to hook up and Winter were to be voted out then Tony would be in tears ... it's something I want to make sure doesn't happen, and if it does then I'd like him to be ready for it. It's one of the reasons I do not intend to get with anyone."

"What are the other reasons?" Asked Bea curiously.

"Completely classified." Stated Benjamin.

"Fair enough." Nodded Bea. "It's nice to see you #bleep# look out for Tony; it's as if you're his #bleep# big brother, it's really sweet. I wish I had a sibling, it'd make things #bleep# easier. I didn't expect you to be the type to #bleep# get along with Tony's type; but I guess anyone can become friends with #bleep# anyone else."

"Yeah, not liking him would be like hating your parents." Nodded Benjamin. " And I happen to greatly care about my mum and dad."

"Me as well." Agreed Bea "You know, since we haven't seen the bull yet ... do you #bleep# think we can take a short break to try some of the #bleep# food in the restaurants around here? I'd love to try Iberian Pork Embutido; it sounds delicious ... maybe I could get it with a nice cheese sauce and some freshly cooked bread."

"Stop, you're making me hungry." Requested Benjamin politely. "We don't have time to stop and eat anyway; maybe we can after the challenge, but right now the challenge takes priority. We've gone a few days without losing and I'd like to keep up our winning streak as long as possible; it's good for morale and it keeps us in the game. Besides, the more of us that make it to the merge the easier the free for all stage will be."

"I guess you're right, but I like to #bleep# try new things; I have an insatiable curiosity when it comes to #bleep# trying new food." Admitted Bea. "Spain sure is different to Canada; I wish I could live here instead of Canada."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Benjamin curiously.

"Well ... no reason really, I'd just like to #bleep# explore the world is all." Replied Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Tony sure seems to be having a positive effect on Tony.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **First and foremost, this is a game; only one person can win and for my mum's sake it has to be me ... so friendships have to be set aside ...and yet, I've somehow became a sort of role model to Tony ... it's quite a good feeling really. I worry that if he was to get with Winter he may vote with her instead of me ... and if I had to vote out Winter I'd feel really bad if it upset him. This game is harder than I anticipated.

**Bea: **Ah Spain, I've always wanted to come here. My family hasn't had a vacation in so long ... this show kinda counts as a vacation in a way, and best of all it's free. Maybe we could go to Germany sometime, they've got meaty sausages over there.

* * *

><p>Ted and Suki were walking along behind the rest of their team holding hands.<p>

"I wonder where that bull could be." Pondered Ted. "I get the feeling that this isn't gonna be an easy challenge; catching a bull is probably gonna be hard."

"Good thing I've a strong and macho guy to protect me then." Flirted Suki.

"Well I am at macho as they come." Grinned Ted.

"And you're darn cute too." Giggled Suki.

"I'm not cute, I'm rugged." Insisted Ted.

"You're cute to me." Smiled Suki. "By the way, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Nodded Ted.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Asked Suki calmly. "Because you sure acted kinda suspicious this morning."

"Nope, I'm not hiding anything." Said Ted quickly.

"… When you feel ready to tell me I'll be ready to listen, until then let's change the subject." Smiled Suki. "So, where do you live? I'd like to know how far apart we live since I'd like to visit you after the show."

"A date sounds very nice." Nodded Ted. "I live at … hey look, it's the bull!"

Up ahead the bull was eyeing the six members of the Spooky Spiders; the team slowly approached it until they were about fifteen feet away from it.

"Ok guys, how are we going to catch it?" Asked Winter.

"… Maybe we could ride it." Suggested Ted.

"If anyone gets hurt I have band aids on standby." Stated Suki.

"Guys, I think the bull looks #bleep# mad." Gulped Bea.

"Maybe we should run." Suggested Ted.

"Good idea." Nodded Benjamin.

The bull suddenly charged forwards at the team with its horns bared; just before it stuck into them the tweens heard a strange sound, it was like a sort of whistle. Instantly the bull stopped charging and stood still with an obedient look on its face.

"… Thank you." Said Ted as he looked up to the sky.

"You kids should be careful; bulls can be, like, very territorial." Said a voice from nearby that sounded familiar. "Come to think of it, you all look kinda familiar … say, you're on Tween Tour!"

The Spooky Spiders turned to the source of the voice and were quite surprised with who it belonged to; Katie was walking up to them … and she was without Sadie for some reason.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" Blinked Ted. "And where's Sadie?"

"Well, I'm here visiting my relatives in Spain." Explained Katie. "I'm, like, half Spanish and half Malaysian hence my tan. Sadie couldn't come since her family is on holiday in Vietnam for a big family reunion … and it was, like, family only. So, what were you doing going after a bull?"

"It's our challenge; we have to capture a bull and take it to the cages for Chris … but it seems like you've made our job a bit easier; what is that whistle anyway?" Asked Benjamin curiously.

"It's a Bull Whistle; like a dog whistle but for bulls." Explained Katie. "Say, I just had an idea! Since Noah is an intern I'll help you get the bull back; after that I can see my Noah Boa and catch up with how things are going."

"Hooray!" Cheered Tony. "Let's get moving; we've got no time to waste!"

The Spooky Spiders plus Katie started to lead the bull back to camp when a thought occurred to Suki.

"Hey Katie, why do you call Noah your 'Noah Boa'?" Asked Suki curiously.

"I'd tell you, but your parents _wouldn't_ be happy with me." Giggled Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The 'Noah Boa' nickname was created by The Kobold Necromancer … go red his stories once you've finished this chapter!)<strong>

**Suki: **Maybe I should give ted a nickname … maybe 'Teddy Bear' since he's _so _cuddly?

**Ted: **It's always cool to meet some of the classic contestants … hmm, I wonder if we'll meet Tyler at some point; he was the _best_ member of the original cast by _far_.

**Tony: **I thought Katie and Sadie were never apart even for one second … guess I was wrong again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were still running from their bull; they had made it to the outmost parts of Madrid and the bull was hot on their heels; it seemed like it wasn't going to stop chasing them any time soon.<p>

"I've got a stitch!" Gasped Oliver as he started to lag behind his team.

"Keep going Oliver!" Urged Ling. "We can't stop or we'll be for it!"

"Easy for you to say." Wheezed Oliver. "You're the physically active karate expert."

"Hey guys, I can see some fruit stalls over there; maybe we can borrow some fruit to distract the bull with." Suggested Molly.

"Molly's got the right idea; everyone grab some fruit and get throwing!" Ordered Terrence.

The tweens quickly grabbed some fruit as they ran past the fruit stall and tossed it at the bull; the bull stopped chasing them so that it could eat the fruit. This allowed the exhausted tweens to catch their breath for a moment.

"Ok, we're going to run out of fruit eventually; what's our next plan going to be?" Asked Pablo. "Maybe we could just let the bull chase us back to the cages?"

"That'd be too risky; we need to ensure that there is no risk of injury." Stated Ling. "Our best bet is to tame it somehow … but I', not sure how we will go about doing that."

"I just hope I don't have to be bait again; it was scarier than I thought it would be." Said Karrie as she noticed something below the stall. "Hey look, it's a stick; I wonder what this is for."

"Probably nothing important." Said Terence as he tossed an orange towards the bull.

"Ok then." Shrugged Karrie as she tossed the stick away.

The bull immediately ran at the stick and caught it in its mouth; it then trotted up to Karrie and dropped it in front of her while panting like a dog … it looked like it was no longer hostile.

"… I'm not even going to comment on how unrealistic this is." Chuckled Ling. "Well, at least we aren't in danger anymore."

"I didn't know bulls could be like dogs." Blinked Molly before shrugging. "Ok Karrie, lead the way back to the cages; the bull will probably follow you now that you're holding that stick … whatever you do, _don't_ lose it."

Karrie saluted as she led the bull and her team back towards the cages.

"Hmm, I guess the stick was important." Mused Terrence.

"I wonder how the other teams are doing." Pondered Oliver. "I wonder if they've figured out that a stick is all it takes to tame the bulls."

"For their sake I hope so; it does not do to run afoul of a bull." Stated Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Gee, even cattle have canine tendencies in them.)<strong>

**Karrie: **So all this time we just had to play fetch with it? … This is just too weird…

**Ling: **Sticks can be quite useful; some sticks are said to have powers according to legend and others can be used to find water. Even the most mundane of things can have power within them.

**Terrence: **I guess humility was the reason we tamed the bull, not military force. I suppose every great battle can be won in ways other than fighting … I should probably learn to think of approaching problems from other angles in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Rotten Roaches were still clinging to the rocks wall of the gorge; it was a good thing that the gorge's walls were somewhat sloped and had plenty of footholds and jutting rocks or it would have been very hard to stay holding on to them.<p>

"Ok, pelting it with rocks is just making it mad; we're gonna need a new plan." Said Gareth calmly. "At this rate we're gonna be here for ages while the other teams retrieve their bulls. Our bull is as aggressive as a nest of disturbed bees."

"Bees would almost be preferable to this angry bull." Sighed Natasha. "Anybody have any suggestions on what we should do?"

"We have to climb to the top of the gorge; it's our only chance at getting out of this unscathed." Decided Jethro. "It isn't really that high and the walls are sloped so we shouldn't have too many problems."

"What if we fall?" Asked Amy.

"Just don't look down … if you do then you'll likely be bull food." Stated Jethro as he began to climb.

Amy gulped and shivered as she and the rest of the team started to climb.

"Hey guys, the bull's backing up, what's it doing?" Asked Pandora.

"Oh shoot … it's gonna charge at the cliff!" Exclaimed Lars.

"Everyone hold on tight!" Urged Jarvis.

The bull charged into the gorge wall full force and somehow didn't knock itself out. The walls shook for a moment and Natasha lost her grip.

"Aaaaaah!" Wailed Natasha as she fell off the gorge wall and down to the ground where she landed on her right food. "OW!"

"Natasha! Are you alright?" Asked Amy in great concern.

"My … my … my prosthetic _broke_!" Yelled Natasha. "Heeeeelp!"

The bull started to slowly approach Natasha while lowering its horns at her.

"Guys, we have to help her!" Said Amy in panic.

"But what can we do? We're up here and we'd be no match for the bull! It's her or us." Rationalized Lars.

"… How come you care?" Asked Gareth suspiciously.

"Dude, do I_ look_ like I want any of you to _die_?" Asked Lars flatly with an offended expression.

Jarvis watched the bull close in on Natasha; he could stop the bull if he used his PSI … but he couldn't risk the others seeing him use it … he would have to lure the bull out of sight and around the corner first.

"Hang on Natasha! I'm coming!" Called Jarvis as he quickly started to make his way down the wall.

"Jarvis! It's too dangerous!" exclaimed Pandora.

Jarvis didn't listen and jumped from the wall to the ground behind the bull.

"Hey! Over here!" Yelled Jarvis as he picked up a stone and tossed it at the bull.

The bull turned away from Natasha and towards Jarvis; the tween psychic ran off with the bull chasing after him. The rest of the Rotten Roaches speedily climbed down from the wall and were quickly at Natasha's aid.

"Are you alright Natasha?" Asked Pandora.

"I … don't think I can walk." Said Natasha shakily as she tried to get to her feet only to fall over. "My prosthetic is broken; I can't walk properly without it."

"You're an amputee?" Blinked Lars. "Heh, funny."

Before anyone could respond there was a sudden earthquake that shook the ground violently for a few moments … and then it stopped.

"We'd best go and make sure Jarvis is ok." Suggested Amy.

"Good idea … but what about Natasha?" Asked Pandora.

"I'll carry her … if that's alright if Amy." Offered Gareth.

"Fine by me." Nodded Amy.

With enough being said Gareth picked Natasha up bridal style and the team quickly headed off to find Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well, it's not as bad as a broken bone at least.)<strong>

**Natasha: **This is bad; I might get voted out for being a liability now that my prosthetic has broken … but hopefully I'll be kept in over Lars. And we might still win … hopefully it can be fixed.

**Jethro: **Tough luck for Natasha … but great luck for me. Now I can convince others to vote her off due to being useless; Lars won't even need solo immunity. Looks like I'm all set for the rest of this episode. I never liked Natasha much anyway so it's no big loss; at least she'll be reunited with her fatass friend right?

**Gareth: **Natasha may have a disadvantage now … but I will still be voting for Lars if we lose; a kind and less than useful team mate is always better than a useful but mean team mate. Still, what caused that earthquake?

**Lars: **I wonder if Natasha will have to crawl out the plane when she takes the Drop of Shame. Maybe Chris will throw her out, that'd be amusing.

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches quickly ran to where Jarvis had led the bull … they were very surprised by what they were seeing.<p>

The bull had been completely knocked unconscious and Jarvis was on his knees a few meters away from it looking out of breath. Jethro was the first to speak.

"What the frig happened here?" Asked Jethro in confusion. "How come the bull is unconscious? Did you knock it out?"

"Of cruse I didn't; the earthquake made it lose its footing and hit its head don the ground … unless you are suggested I can make earthquakes at will it's quite impossible for me to have anything to do with this." Lied Jarvis.

Jarvis prayed his team mates wouldn't question his response; thankfully for Jarvis they seemed satisfied.

"Ok, but seriously … where on earth did that earthquake come from?" Asked Jethro.

"I have no idea, maybe we'll never know. At least the bull isn't hassling us anymore, right?" Said Amy while gesturing to the knocked out bull.

"And thank goodness for that." Nodded Natasha.

"So Natasha, how long have you had your prosthetic?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

"Since I was nine, but I don't want to talk about it; right now we're gonna need to get this bull back to the cages." Instructed Natasha.

"… And how are we gonna do that? We certainly can't list it even if all of us worked together." Stated Lars. "Face it, we're hosed."

"Not necessarily; we can just wait for it to regain consciousness and then lead it back to the jet; if we each have a weapon ready to use on it then it should obey us." Suggested Jethro.

While the team discussed what to do next Bedlam decided to taunt Pandora some more.

"**I hope you're happy you little wretch; thanks to you Natasha can't walk and the team is sure to lose! Do everyone a favour and drown yourself!**" Sneered Bedlam.

"_It wasn't my fault; how on earth could it be_? _It was an accident that was nobody's fault_." Replied Pandora shakily.

"**If I recall correctly, you were the one who saw the bull go into the gorge; if you'd kept your nasty little mouth shut then Natasha would be alright; you may not have lost the challenge either! I hope you land on a spiky rock after taking the drop of shame … hopefully your parachute won't work either! Hehehehehe!**" Taunted Bedlam.

Pandora may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she really wanted to break down and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Now with 50% more beef! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Ok … I caused the earthquake; it was because I cast PK Ground. I'm just glad nobody is getting suspicious. Still, it leaves me quite winded after using it … but the others probably assumed that I was tired from being chased by the bull. Hopefully I won't have to sue my powers again … why can't I just be normal?

**Pandora: **(She is visibly shaking). I can't take much more of this … I just _can't_…

**Amy: **Pandora looked really stressed; I've noticed that she sometimes goes quiet and starts to shake and look very upset … maybe I should talk to her abut that tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Craig and Edgar were looking for their bull so that they could make sure that Vinsun was ok … well, the former two were but the latter was only helping because he was forced to.<p>

"Can I go now?" Asked Edgar. "I don't see why I have to do this since I'll be useless in taming the bull. You'd have better luck going on without me."

"Not a chance; you've been pretty horrid lately so I think it's time you paid the piper." Frowned Craig. "All we need you to do is help us get the bull back to the cages; not really that hard."

"And it's about time you do some real work for a change; we've had enough of you doing nothing to help out in challenges." Said Bonnie with a nod of agreement. "Your lazy ways are coming to an end on this day."

"You can't force me to do anything." Said Edgar calmly. "I don't take orders from anyone, I _give_ the orders."

"You don't seem to be in a position to make threats." Replied Craig. "I'm no bully, but don't think I won't make you eat dirt if you're nasty to the others because I _will_."

"We could easily throw the challenge and have you voted out; but just to be sure you don't get away without karma I could also break your glasses." Added Bonnie.

"You _monsters_." Growled Edgar. "You call yourselves nice people? You're bad!"

"The truth of the matter is that we've had enough of you being so mean and we're getting to the point where we will start being rough if you don't check yourself before you wreck yourself." Stated Bonnie. "If I were you I'd start thinking how people will feel before you do something questionable."

"I don't have to listen to you; you're just a girl who cannot distinguish fiction from reality, Pokémon aren't real no matter how delusional you are to believe they are real." Said Edgar calmly.

Craig hit Edgar on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Yelped Edgar.

"I'm gonna hit you every time you say something nasty; with luck the message will sink in." Said Craig with a smirk. "Hang on; I can see Vinsun and the bull."

Up ahead Vinsun was in a tree while the bull was circling below and preventing him from escaping.

"Hey guys! Could you lure the bull away?" Requested Vinsun. "Only that it looks kind of mad."

"Sur thing." Nodded Edgar. "Hey you stupid bull! This girl's got a red shirt! You know, _red_, your most hated colour!"

The bull glanced up and looked at Bonnie but then went back to patrolling around the tree. Craig frowned and hit Edgar.

"Ow, what did I do then?" Frowned Edgar.

"You tried to make the bull run after Bonnie, any reason why?" Asked Craig.

"Because I don't like her." Stated Edgar.

"Well we don't like you; should we make the bull chase after you?" Asked Craig.

"I'm not wearing red, and I can easily take off my glasses so it won't go after me." Replied Edgar smugly.

"Hmm … what colour are your undies?" Asked Bonnie.

"Red." Said Edgar without thinking. "… Ok, no; you are not stripping me down!"

Bonnie and Craig exchanged a glance and nodded; a few moments of restraining and struggling later Edgar pants were removed revealing his red undies.

"Yeesh, that's fan disservice." Noted Bonnie.

"Hey Mr. Bull, over here!" Yelled Craig.

"Ha, it didn't go for Bonnie so what makes you think it will go after me?" Drawled Edgar.

The bull looked up and upon gazing at Edgar it looked enraged and began to charge after him.

"EEEEEEEK!" Screamed Edgar like a girl as he ran off as fast as his stubby legs could carry him with the bull in hot pursuit.

"Run fat boy run!" Called Craig with a laugh.

"Try to lure the bull back to camp!" Called Bonnie with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Look at him wobble while he runs!)<strong>

**Edgar:** (He looks rather banged up and in pain).I am going to _crush_ them. After Ramona is out I'm gunning for Bonnie; she was the one who started the whole thing.

**Bonnie: **I always thought seeing a guy in his underpants would be hot … but that was kinda gross. Still, Edgar's high pitched screams were somewhat funny. I'd feel really bad for him if he wasn't so obnoxious.

**Craig: **Is it wrong that I found that hilarious?

**Vinsun: **Karma is a _beautiful_ thing.

* * *

><p>As Edgar ran off screaming Megan, Emily and Ramona walked up.<p>

"We were coming here to help out … but I guess you managed fine without us; sucks to be Edgar." Giggled Emily

"Err … why did Edgar run past in his undies?" Asked Megan with a raised eyebrow.

"He's bait for the bull." Explained Craig. "He tried to make the bull go after Bonnie; it's just a little thing called karma."

"Good; it's about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Why didn't I think of combining humiliating Edgar and winning the challenge." Pondered Ramona. "Well; shall we take his pants back to him or just leave them here?"

"We'll take them to him; I think he's suffered enough." Said Megan firmly.

"I don't think he's suffered enough." Glowered Vinsun as he climbed down from the tree. "I really dislike him. Hopefully the bull's horns will make contact with him."

"Are you ok Vinsun? Did the bull get you?" Asked Emily in concern

"Naw, I was able to outrun it." Assured Vinsun before wincing. "I do feel a bit sore though … must be the exhausting running."

Emily knew what Vinsun meant and nodded.

"Well, we may as well get back to the cages and see if Edgar has finally pulled his weight on the team." Mused Ramona.

"Can he even lift his own body weight?" Asked Bonnie as the Sneaky Snails headed off to their destination.

"That was really mean." Frowned Megan. "And mean children get taken by Slender Man."

Ramona couldn't help but shudder a little.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Edgar sure has bad publicity eh?)<strong>

**Megan: **I stand corrected; Bonnie is horrid as well; she helped strip a guy down and left him to the mercy of a bull; that little rat! She's on my list now! Slender Man would teach her some manners!

**Ramona: **Is Slender Man real? My mama never told me any stories about him … was it because I wasn't old enough? … I'll need to research this.

**Emily: **That should teach Edgar and a lesson; and the best thing is it had nothing to do with me and Vinsun so he can't do anything to us in retaliation; all in all a _really_ good day so far.

**Craig: **Will Megan _ever_ let her grudge go? I come she hates me but tolerates Edgar when he is _far_ worse than I ever was?

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>One team loses and the members of the losing team compete in a schoolyard game of 'Spanish Bulldog'. Someone is voted off and a lot of other stuff happens too.


	50. CH 15, PT 3: Bull Headed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** And so the Spain arc is now complete; I think this one was, for the most part, less dramatic than the last few ... though there is some drama in this chapter. I don't have much to say ... except that Total Drama All Stars looks cool ... but they didn't include dawn! Blasphemy"

Bull Rush!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing around next to the cages with the four interns; they were waiting for the tweens to get the bulls back to the cages. Currently they were having an intense and very sophisticated debate...<p>

"No, no, no! Luke was hands down the best Jedi!" Exclaimed Noah. "He was the hero and kicked ass!"

"Darth Vader was the best; he may have been a jerk but he was powerful and become good at the end just before his death. It proves that nobody is beyond redemption." Insisted Bridgette.

"Bah, he needs father-son counselling, he couldn't get his son to join the family business." Scoffed Noah.

"The best Jedi Yoda was; pwning the noobs he is good at." Giggled Izzy cheerfully. "I always have liked guys with handsome green skin."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Jar Jar Binks would have made a good Jedi." Said Owen opinionatedly.

"Well, Disney has the rights to it ... so we'd best prepare for an outraged fandom." Mused Chris. "After all, it's not a Disney movie without annoying songs."

"Blasphemy! Disney songs are not annoying; Hakkuna Mattata was a classic worthy to rival Mozart!" Declared Izzy.

"... No comment." Said Noah flatly.

"Well it is a catchy song." Pointed out Bridgette. "I guess you either love it or hate it."

"Like marmite." Agreed Izzy.

"I love it." Nodded Owen.

"I hate it." Stated Noah.

"Hey look, here comes one of the teams." Noted Bridgette.

The host and interns turned to see the Buzzing Bees arriving with their bull; Karrie tossed the stick she was holding into the yellow cage and the bull followed after it. She shut the door and the lock clicked.

"Is it really ethical to put the bulls in cages?" Frowned Bridgette.

"Beats me." Shrugged Chris. "Congratulations Buzzing Bees; you are today's winners, you get First Class for the first time since Antarctica! Your losing streak is officially over."

"Mission accomplished." Said Terrence in satisfaction while saluting his team. "Good work soldiers."

"Finally, it's been _so_ long since we've been in first class." Said Pablo in relief. "I don't rely on luxury or anything, but I have missed being in First Class."

"Me too; too bad Robbie isn't here to enjoy it with me." Lamented Karrie. "I call dibs on the massage chair!"

"You know Chris; this was a fairly dangerous challenge." Frowned Ling. "The bull could have easily hurt us; I request that you make future challenges less risky."

"Sorry, but the challenges aren't supposed to be easy; I've got to put some difficulty in the challenges because it is a two million dollar prize; you have to earn it. Nobody likes anybody having an easy path to the prize." Replied Chris. "Besides, none of you got hurt so in the long run it hardly matters."

"Even so we are just children and if the challenges are very dangerous it's likely that somebody might get seriously hurt one day." Cautioned Ling. "Imagine what would have happened if the bull had managed to catch us while it was chasing us."

"It's what the audience likes." Stated Chris apologetically. "I just give the audience what they want."

"White morality would be much appreciated." Muttered Ling.

"The fact is Ling that challenges in this show are designed to be somewhat risky; it's kind of an unwritten rule." Stated Oliver.

"I know; it's just that I really fear the idea of any of you guys getting hurt." Explained Ling.

"I know how you feel; I'd be reduced to a whimpering mess if Molly got hurt." Agreed Oliver.

"Yeah, Oliver's got a crush on Molly." Nodded Terrence.

"... I'm just glad Molly didn't hear that." Mumbled Oliver.

"Tweenage love sure is sweet." Smiled Pablo.

"Why does Oliver look so flustered?" Asked Molly. "Are you guys teasing him about something? ... He's in love isn't he? I'd know that kind of blush anywhere; it is exactly how my brother Peter looked when he had his first crush."

Oliver could only groan a little.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She may be deaf, but she's quite perceptive.)<strong>

**Oliver: **Molly seems to be quite good at detecting what people are feeling despite not being able to hear them. I'll have to be careful of my facial expressions when I'm near her; she's a lot more perceptive than people might think. Maybe I could do with Karrie's help after all.

**Ling: **I figured it was only a matter of time before Oliver started crushing on Molly; they're pretty inseparable as it is. Hopefully they won't be separated by Chris's dangerous challenges. It's just as well we won the challenge today; but I still feel worried for the safety of my team mates, especially Pablo; he means a lot to me.

**Terrence: **We all did very well today; but I now know I won't ever go near a bull again ... I'm still confused as to how a stick was able to make it behave. Maybe the Victorians were on to something with using the cane? Or maybe bulls just have some canine instincts in them ... I'm no animal expert so I have no idea; the only animals I know a lot about are cats.

**Molly: **I wonder who Oliver has a crush on ... it's probably somebody on this team and since Karrie is taken that leave me and Ling ... and since he's interacted with me quite a lot I'd say that he likes me. (Molly looks conflicted). I don't mind hugging him or giving him a peck on the cheek ... but aren't I too young to date someone? And it might be Ling he likes anyway. Maybe I'm just over thinking things.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the Spooky Spiders arrived; they quickly got their bull into its cage and shut the door.<p>

"And the Spooky Spiders take second place!" Announced Chris

"Hooray!" Cheered Tony.

"Gimmee five Suki!" Said Bea as she high fived her team mate.

"Too bad we didn't come first, but second place is still pretty good." Nodded Winter. "Hopefully we can keep up this winning streak."

"And at least Second Class has beds." Added Ted.

"Yeah, sleeping on the floor is so, like, uncomfortable." Nodded Katie.

"Katie?" Blinked Noah.

"Hello Noah Boa." Smiled Katie as she greeted Noah with a hug.

"Katie, don't call me that in front of the others." Whispered Noah before speaking at normal volume. "So, I take it you're enjoying your time in Spain with your relatives?"

"Sure am." Nodded Katie. "It's a shame I've got to go back home tomorrow; Sadie won't be back for a few weeks. And you're on this show so I'll be, like, all alone. How are you enjoying your time on the show?"

"It's like hell only without the glimpse of heaven on the way in." Stated Noah. "But I suppose seeing you is making it slightly better."

"There's the cynic with a heart that I love." Giggled Katie.

"Too bad I'll be back to the cynic with a cynical centre once we depart." Lamented Noah.

"Not necessarily." Said Chris with a grin. "Ling seems to be concerned about the safety of the challenges ... so what better way of making things safe than hiring another intern; would you like to be an intern for the show Katie?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Nodded Katie. "And it'll give me a chance to spend some time with my Noah Boa."

"... Suddenly being an intern on this show doesn't sound so bad." Mused Noah.

"How sweet." Giggled Suki.

"And speaking of sweet, you and Ted are _so cute_ together." Chirped Katie. "You really bring out the squealing shipper in me!"

Suki and Ted blushed in embarrassment.

At that moment Edgar ran by screaming like a little girl with a bull chasing after him; the bull managed to catch him sand bucked him into the air; it then ended up running into the sneaky Snails cage. Owen quickly closed the door before the bull could get out. Edgar then hit the ground with a thud.

"... Owwwww..." Whimpered Edgar as he slowly got to his feet. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the Jumbo Jet ... so don't need me!"

Edgar stormed away to the Jumbo Jet with a very noticeable limp while several of the campers thought back the urge to laugh.

"Hahaha! He's in his #bleep# underpants!" Giggled Bea. "That must have been humiliating!"

"I agree, that was pretty funny." Nodded Benjamin.

"... Anyway; the Sneaky Snails have finished in third place." Announced Chris.

At that moment the rest of the Sneaky Snails arrived and they seemed relieved that they hadn't lost the challenge.

"Aw nuts, third place." Grumbled Megan.

"At least we didn't lose." Reminded Vinsun. "Looks like we're all safe for another day."

"That isn't exactly a great thing." Stated Megan.

"Good point." Nodded Vinsun. "We can't vote out Edgar if we're immune."

"I have one important question; did Edgar get bucked by the bull?" Asked Emily hopefully.

"And then some." Nodded Ted. "Any reason he wasn't wearing his pants?"

"Let's just say he received some serious karma retribution." Replied Emily.

"And it was all very much deserved." Nodded Bonnie.

"Ok then, now all we have to do is wait for the Rotten Roaches." Stated Chris.

"Hey Megan; can I borrow your book on Slender Man?" Requested Ramona. "I'd like to know more about him."

"Of course you can, not a problem." Nodded Megan.

At that moment Chef Hatchet walked up.

"Chris, I was checking the campers and it seems the Rotten Roaches are in the gorge nearby; their bull is unconscious and they are waiting for it to wake up ... also, Natasha's prosthetic is broken. Should I go and get them?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"Good idea Chef, go for it." Nodded Chris.

"Natasha has a prosthetic?" Blinked Craig. "I hope she's alright."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ramona really shouldn't let her curiosity control her.)<strong>

**Megan: **Hopefully Ramona won't get scared ... but maybe it won't be so bad if she does; Craig will likely make a big blunder when comforting her and she'll break up with him once his facade is broken. Ramona is my friend, but I really wish she'd see how bad Craig is.

**Bea: **I sorta feel bad for Edgar in a way; it must be #bleep# humiliating to have your undies exposed on international TV ... thank goodness the #bleep# changing areas on the plane have no cameras! It'd #bleep# be embarrassing if anyone saw my #bleep# Thomas the Tank Engine undies ... err, not that I own any! Honest!

**Craig: **Natasha seems like a really nice girl; hopefully nothing serious happened ... I didn't even know she was an amputee; it's hard to tell simply by looking at her ... mainly because she wear boots and gloves.

**Vinsun: **It's good to be immune, and I can cope with Third Class just fine. I wonder who the Rotten Roaches will vote off; hopefully somebody mean since I don't want Edgar teaming up with anyone nasty further in the game if he makes it to the merge, it'd cause so much mayhem.

* * *

><p>A while later Chef Hatchet arrived with the Rotten Roaches; the other campers quickly noticed that Gareth was carrying Natasha.<p>

"I take it that your prosthetic was on one of your feet?" Guessed Suki.

"How did you know I had one?" Asked Natasha.

"Chef Hatchet told us." Replied Suki.

"I guess the secrets out; yeah, it's broken ... is there any way you can fix it?" Asked Natasha hopefully.

"Well, can I see how bad it has broken?" Requested Suki.

"Sure, please put me down Gareth." Requested Natasha.

Gareth put Natasha down and she took off her right boot and sock; she then emptied out the seven pieces her prosthetic had broken into. Natasha saw the look on Suki's face and sighed.

"It's totally broken isn't it?" Sighed Natasha.

"I'm afraid so; I definitely can't fix it." Nodded Suki apologetically.

"Looks like Natasha is immobilised until further notice." Announced Chris. "To recap, the Buzzing Bees are first, the Spooky Spiders are second, the Sneaky Snails are third and the Rotten Roaches have lost."

"At least I'm in no danger of being voted out." Said Jethro quietly.

"Are you going to be ok Natasha?" Asked Amy in concern. "I mean, you can't walk anymore."

"I'll be fine; it takes a _lot_ more than a broken prosthetic to stop me from competing." Assured Natasha.

"So what's our solo immunity challenge today Chris?" Asked Pandora.

"Follow me and I'll explain; oh, and I'll be needing assistance from Owen, Izzy and Chef Hatchet for this." Stated Chris.

"Awesome! I'm gonna be involved in a challenge!" Cheered Owen. "What's it going to be?"

"Something you'll have an advantage in due to your size." Stated Chris.

"Are we doing sumo wrestling?" Groaned Lars.

"Nope." Chuckled Chris. "Just a classic schoolyard game."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: ... Tag?)<strong>

**Jethro: **At first I suspected that we would have to play tag ... but Owen would be bad at that due to his size ... I really have no idea what we're going to do; I can only hope that I'll be good at it. I may not need immunity but it'd be nice to win anyway. I've been needing a 'pick me up' ever since my panty collection had to be abandoned.

**Natasha: **I might be in danger tonight ... but I'm not going down without a fight; hopefully the solo immunity challenge won't require balance or fast running.

**Benjamin:** If it's not sumo wrestling them I've got no idea what the challenge is. Surprise me Chris.

* * *

><p>Presently the Rotten Roaches were on a bare stretch of grassless ground; a white border had been set up which formed a large rectangle. Standing in the middle of the area from left to right were Owen, Izzy and Chef Hatchet.<p>

"Ok Rotten Roaches; today's solo immunity challenge is very simple, yet it might be hard when put into practise. We are going to be playing a game of Spanish Bulldog." Began Chris.

"Don't you mean _British_ Bulldog? It's not that hard to remember." Drawled Lars.

"Well we're not in Britain are we? The name change was justified. Now zip it while I explain." Frowned Chris. "All you have to do is make it to the other side of the designated area; the first person to get to the end zone will win solo immunity ... but this is harder than it sounds thanks to our three schoolyard bullies."

"I'm not a bully." Frowned Owen.

"Don't worry Big O, it's just pretend." Assured Izzy. "Just like I sometimes pretend to be a toilet seat."

"Oh, I get it." Nodded Owen.

"Anyway! If you are caught by any of the bullies and can't break free within three seconds you will be out of the challenge. Also, if you go out of the designated game area for any reason then you will also be out of the challenge; once again, the first person to the other side wins." Explained Chris. "Ok, are you all ready?"

"Actually Chris, should Natasha be competing? She might get hurt since she can't walk properly." Said Jethro.

"I'll be fine; just because I can't walk it doesn't mean I'm helpless." Assured Natasha.

" But you can't run can you?" Continued Jethro.

"Well, no ... but I'm competing anyway." Said Natasha in determination.

"Ok then; three ... two ... one... go!" Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Do Spanish bulldogs like salsa?)<strong>

**Jethro: **Natasha's plight is of no importance or concern to me; I just hope what I said was enough for the others to vote her out since she's now useless.

**Lars: **Bah, Owen and Izzy are no bullies, they're wimps … Chef Hatchet on the other hand … he has issues.

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches quickly took off running … well; most of them ran while Natasha simply crawled. They quickly approached the three 'schoolyard bullies'; Lars was in the lead and prepared to charge into Owen elbow first. Owen was ready however and thrust his large gut forwards when Lars was in range.<p>

"Skadoosh!" Declared Owen as he sent Lars flying right back to the started line and out of the designated arena.

"My spleen…" Whimpered Lars.

"And Lars is out of the challenge!" Announced Chris.

The remaining six Rotten Roaches screech to a halt and gazed at the 'schoolyard bullies' with nervous expressions.

"Who's gonna go first?" Asked Pandora.

"How about we all take it at a run." Suggested Gareth. "There are three of them and six of us."

"You'll never get past us!" Declared Izzy.

"We'll see about that." Said Amy. "Ok everyone, charge!"

The six Rotten Roaches charged forwards … and Jarvis promptly tripped and fell flat on his face.

Chef Hatchet simply reached forward and picked Amy and Pandora off the ground by the backs of their t-shirts. Owen managed to grab Gareth and Jethro with very little difficulty and Izzy easily pounced on Natasha.

"Well, this could have gone a little better." Mused Natasha.

"Well, this challenge didn't exactly go quite the way I thought it would." Noted Chris. "Maybe I should have just used Owen and Izzy … but we still have a winner so it doesn't really matter?"

"Who won? We all got caught." Stated Amy.

"Actually, Jarvis didn't get caught … mostly due to luck." Stated Chris.

"What? You sneak! We were supposed to charge together." Frowned Jethro.

"I didn't mean to; I tripped over and by the time I got back to my feet two seconds later you'd all been caught." Said Jarvis apologetically. "I only won due to luck."

"But it was still a victory." Stated Chris. "And so you are immune tonight."

"I'd have rather won the proper way, but I'll take it." Nodded Jarvis.

"Hey Izzy, can you get off me please?" Requested Natasha.

"Yeah, and can you let me go Owen?" Frowned Jethro.

"I wouldn't mind being put down if that's alright with you Chef." Requested Pandora politely.

The captured Roaches were released and set back on their feet (besides Natasha who was able to get up and sit up from being pressed against the ground).

"Gee, this solo immunity challenge sure was a bust; too many 'schoolyard bullies' … maybe it'd have been better if Chef Hatchet was the only obstacle." Mused Noah.

"I think a better solo immunity challenge would have been a traditional salsa dance." Said Katie opinionatedly.

"You dance the salsa like no other my dear." Smiled Noah.

"Yeah, you sure do like my dancing; maybe I'll give you a _special dance_ after the show is over." Flirted Katie.

"Lucky!" Whooped Owen.

"What type of dance? You mean like the hokie kokie?" Guessed Suki.

"… Yeah, let's go with that." Said Noah whilst trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We <strong>_**all**_** know what she really meant!)**

**Noah: **I do love Katie a lot, but she does tend to say inappropriate things without thinking sometimes. Not to mention the art of me she frequently looks at on Deviantart… (Noah shudders). Well, it's good that Jarvis is immune because I'd like to ask him some questions about his powers. I have to wonder why he wants to be 'normal' when he has such an _incredible_ gift.

**Pablo: **That 'challenge' was kinda funny to watch; hopefully the next solo immunity challenge I participate in will be just as easy.

* * *

><p>Presently the twenty six contestants were gathered in front of the Jumbo Jet; Edgar had been bought out of the plane by Chef Hatchet much to his annoyance.<p>

"Why do I need to be here? I already know the results of the challenge." Frowned Edgar.

"You're here because there is one last important thing we need to do before taking off to our next destination." Stated Chris. "Well kids; we've got our winners and we've got our losers … and we've got a loser who is also a winner, but I digress. Hopefully you've all had a good time in Spain; too bad we didn't get to visit El Pueblo but we can't have everything."

"Resident Evil 4 isn't real dumbass." Said Lars flatly.

"Shut up." Frowned Chris. "Anyway, as I was saying, we have one last thing to do before we depart."

**DING!**

Some of the tweens groaned in annoyance while others didn't seem to mind.

"A song? After herding bulls, some of us getting injured and Natasha breaking her prosthetic you want us to _sing_?" Exclaimed Terrence in annoyance.

"Yep, and make sure to make it catchy." Nodded Chris.

"Well, if we must." Sighed Ted. "Between a choice of humiliating myself or getting kicked out of the game I'd pick the former each and every time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #18: Bull Pain: This one is sang to the same rhythm as the Ducktales theme song … need I say more?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edgar: <strong>Life is full of lots of pain!

**Megan:** Lots of, bull pain.

**Jarvis: **Sharp horns, predators, no collective gain.

**Suki: **Lots of, bull pain.

**Ramona: **Getting punted in the bottom.

**Bea: **Or the guys getting jabbed in the #bleep#.

**Terrence: **Bull pain, oo-oo!

**Natasha: **All day we've been getting lots of bull pain, oo-oo.

**Ling: **B-b-b-bull pain, hurts as bad as Kung Fu.

**Gareth: **Causing pain is what they like to do.

**Craig: **It hurts so bad, just keep hold of the medical box, oo-oo.

**Amy: **No lollipops or bubbles, just lots of bull pain, oo-oo.

**Molly:** When it seems things are going to get a little better.

**Vinsun:** Things go bad once again; it's like a mean letter.

**Pablo: **Our best successes, become awful messes!

**All:** Bull pain, oo-oo.

**All: **All day we've been getting lots of bull pain, oo-oo.

**All: **No lollipops or bubbles, just lots of bull pain, oo-oo.

* * *

><p>The song came to an end and Chris chuckled to himself.<p>

"It figures that when I ask for a catchy song you'd sing it to the rhythm of the Ducktales theme song." Laughed Chris. "That song is notorious for sticking in people's heads for great amounts of time."

"Got that right." Nodded Emily. "So, can we get back on the Jumbo Jet? Some of us have important things to do."

"Sure; our business here is done." Nodded Chris. "Back on the Jumbo Jet everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's a very nostalgic cartoon.)<strong>

**Gareth: **It is disappointing that we lost, but at least we can vote out Lars. I would have liked to win though; the beds in First Class are very comfortable. At least it'll be warm if Amy snuggles with me; I find it amazing how unbothered Timmy and the other cockroaches are by the cold.

**Emily: **Once every one was back on the Jumbo Jet Edgar was quick to start avoiding everyone; perhaps he cannot face us after being humiliated today ... or maybe he feels guilty for what he has done ... I guess we both know the latter option isn't the case. At least this means that we don't have to put up with him for a while.

**Winter: **Upon getting back in the air most of the others went to get dinner ... but I figured that this would be a good time to be alone with Tony and give him 'The Talk' ... he can't go through life not knowing. Still, this is gonna be awkward, I just hope he doesn't react to it badly...

* * *

><p>Tony and Winter were in a spare room of the Jumbo Jet; Winter had locked the door so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Currently the two tweens were sitting next to each other on a spare sofa.<p>

"Ok Tony; I promised you earlier that I'd tell you how babies are made ... and I always keep my promises. I can just tell that this is going to be awkward, but I just can't say no to you, and you deserve to know." Began Winter. "So ... how do you _think_ babies are made?"

"The stork brings them from the land of babies." Replied Tony promptly.

"Tony ... I'm afraid that's not how it happens at all. You see; when a man and a woman love each other _very_ much, or are _very_ drunk, they ... well ... ok, maybe it's best if I start with the basics first." Said Winter to prolong the inevitable. "Ok, have you ever noticed something that is very different about boys and girls?"

"Hmm ... girls tend to talk more and guys like wrestling." Guessed Tony.

"That's sort of correct, but I meant something else. did you know that there are certain, err, 'parts' that girls have and boys don't ... and 'parts' that boys have and girls don't. For example, girls have longer hair than guys since it naturally grows quicker. Girls have nipples like guys, but unlike with guys they actually have a function which I will let your parents tell you. Let's just say it involves ... err ... the stuff you pour on your cereal."

"Oh, you mean milk?" Nodded Tony in understanding. "So, girl's nipples are like a cow's udder then."

"That is correct." Nodded Winter. "But, err; our milk isn't used for cereal. Anyway, there is another difference between boys and girls. It would be too embarrassing to use the proper words ... but I will say that boys and girls have different reproductive organs. They are called that because they are involved in human reproduction; in other words, how babies are made. Let's say a boy has an 'X' and a girl has a 'Y'; each has a different function."

"But how exactly are babies made?" Asked Tony curiously. "Do the reproductive organs kiss or something? I see my mum and dad kiss sometimes."

Winter blushed in embarrassment and tried to keep a straight face.

"Well ... it's kind of like plugs and sockets; boys are the plugs and girls are the sockets. In the same way that you insert a plug into a socket ... 'X' is inserted into 'Y'. After that there is a chance that the, err, 'electricity' from 'X' will power up 'Y'. From there the girl will become pregnant, which means she has a baby inside her. On average the unborn baby develops inside its mummy for nine months before being born." Explained Winter while feeling pleased as to how she had worded it. "It does not happen each time and some plugs and sockets do not have enough electricity to ever power up; this is called being 'infertile'. From there couples who want a child might go to the adoption agency to give a child without a family a nice loving home."

"Hmm, I think I understand." Nodded Tony. "So, is that all there is to it? Just inserting a 'plug' into a 'socket'?"

"Well ... there are other things a couple can do during sex ... I'd rather not explain what they are, but ... it usually starts with kissing and moves on from there." Stated Winter.

"Hmm ... hey Winter, have you ever had sex?" Asked Tony innocently.

Winter's eyes widened and her dark brown skin went a much darker shade.

"No I haven't, and thank goodness for that. Children like me and you are forbidden from, err, putting plugs into sockets. You have to be at least sixteen to do that, but even then most people only become truly ready for it around their mid to late twenties, like my mum and dad. Teenage pregnancies are very bad ... and if children do it then, err ... they'll be grounded forever, never allowed sweets and will get a big telling off which usually results going to bed _**very**_ sore." Said Winter while feeling very awkward.

"Tony gets it." Nodded Tony. "Thanks for telling me this Winter; so making babies is just like putting a plug into a socket ... that's not as gross as how some of the older kids at school say it is. So ... what do I do if somebody wants me to insert a plug into a socket?"

"My advice would be to make sure you are ready and to be financially secure in case of pregnancy. Also, make sure you do it with someone you truly love." Advised Winter. "And that concludes my explanation on human reproduction."

"Thanks for telling me this Winter; hmm, I wonder if the rest of our team knows ... maybe we should tell them; knowledge never goes amiss!" Grinned Tony.

"Err ... no, I don't think we should. I only told you because you asked and I care about you too much to say no ... care about you as a friend." Added Winter quickly. "Anyway, shall we go and get dinner?"

"Sounds yummy." Nodded Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was a surprisingly serious conversation.)<strong>

**Winter: **(She takes a deep breath and breathes a sigh of relief). That was _the _most awkward conversation I've ever had, but I think I managed to handle it pretty well; I am truly thankful Tony didn't ask about the more intimate aspects of sex and what to do if you don't want a baby; there are some things he isn't ready to know. I'm just glad he wasn't freaked out ... he's a lot more mature than people think, such a cutie. (Winter giggles).

**Tony: **If boys have plugs, then does that make me a robot? I'll have to ask Winter sometime, but I'll wait; she did look a little embarrassed, I wouldn't want to overload her.

* * *

><p>Jarvis was by himself in a spare room of the Jumbo Jet; the tweens had discovered that there were quite a lot of unused rooms in the Jumbo Jet. It was possible they were for the tweens to strategize in; after all, they did have cameras in them. Currently Jarvis was sitting on a chair at a table and was reading a book. He was levitating it in front of him and using his PSI to turn the pages.<p>

"PSI sure makes everyday tasks very easy." Mused Jarvis. "It'd be cool if there were Olympic events just for psychics, it'd be really cool to watch."

"Indeed it would." Agreed a voice.

Jarvis yelped in alarm and quickly stopped levitating the book; he turned and saw Noah was looking at him.

"Hi Noah." Greeted Jarvis. "So ... do you need something from ever so normal me?"

"Yes I do." Nodded Noah as he locked the door and then sat on a chair across from Jarvis. "I'd like to ask you some questions about your powers."

"What powers?" Asked Jarvis in an attempt to feign cluelessness.

"Jarvis, I know; I've seen your confessionals." Said Noah calmly.

"... Ok, what do you want to know?" Asked Jarvis in defeat.

"I'd like to know how you got your powers." Requested Noah.

"I was born with them; it's an incredibly rare gift and barely anyone has psychic family members anymore; most psychics have died out over time due to the rarity of gaining the powers. You're either born with them or you'll never have them." Explained Jarvis. "There are all kinds of powers psychics can do, but since I'm only eleven I can't do even half of them yet."

"Why haven't you told anyone about this? This is incredible!" Exclaimed Noah. "You could do so many wonders for science and civilisation; you could be a celebrity! Everyone would want to meet you; doesn't the fame sound great? And I have to ask ... why do you want to be 'normal'? These powers must be a wonderful gift, how can you possibly not like them?"

Jarvis was silent for a moment as he tried to think of a way to explain his plight.

"It's not the powers I dislike; I love being psychic. I can boil an egg in an instant, I can levitate stuff, can knock all the fruit out of a tree in an instant ... I can do lots of stuff. The thing that worries me is the attention I'd get if this was really well known ... you see; I _really _don't like being the centre of attention. Large crowds scare me." Explained Jarvis. "I always have tried to keep it a secret, though my closest friends back home know. And now that I've used them on camera the paparazzi won't leave me alone I bet. I know some people love attention, but I don't. I only use them in emergencies like with Natasha earlier ... I also changed Pandora's dream because I don't like seeing her upset and I really like her. Case in point, I don't want to be a celebrity because I'll never get a moment of peace and everyone will stare at me ... and some people might try and hurt me because I'm a 'demon' or something stupid like that. I just let my friendship cloud my judgment..."

"Gee ... after hearing that I can understand why you wouldn't want people to know. So, you're scared of attention?" Asked Noah gently.

"... Yes, and I've seen the smear campaigns that the media does on celebrities who cross them, I don't want that to happen to me." Nodded Jarvis.

"I won't try and change your opinion ... but you could do so much goodness with your powers; you could really change people's lives. And I bet you could easily hire some security or set psychic traps to ward off the paparazzi ... and besides, who would mess with a psychic who could mess them up?" Grinned Noah.

"I guess you're right." Nodded Jarvis. "I'll probably be ready for it when I'm older ... but I'm just a child, so I'm not."

"By the way, why haven't you told your team about your powers yet?" Asked Noah curiously. "They're your friends."

"It's not that I don't trust them, because I do ... it's simply because if I was found out to be a super powerful psychic then I'd immediately get voted out for being a threat ... or people might become scared of me; I don't want to be feared. Maybe I'll tell them eventually, but at the moment I'm not ready to do that." Explained Jarvis calmly. "Can I trust you and the other interns to not tell anyone?"

"... You have my word." Nodded Noah."... So, you like Pandora?"

"Yeah, a bit." Blushed Jarvis. "But if it's alright I'd rather keep that under wraps as well."

"Fine by me." Said Noah. "By the way, Pandora has also got some secrets, some that rival your own. Make sure you're there for her because she'll need the support."

"Is she a psychic too?" Asked Jarvis hopefully.

"Not that I'm aware of, but she does have a lot of things she isn't telling anyone ... but you didn't hear it from me." Said Noah quietly. "She's quite an emotional girl, make sure not to press her for information, ok?"

"Got it." Saluted Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: PK Friendship!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **I've never really been able to talk to many people about my gift very much before ... it was nice talking to Noah about it, he's a cool guy. I think I can trust him not to tell people; I guess I could give him some more information if he wants it. And also ... how does one go about courting a girl? Seriously, I'm drawing a blank...

**Noah: **I find the variety of the contestants to be really impressive; Chris actually picked some really good contestants ... I wonder if Chris knew Jarvis was psychic when he picked him.

**Chris: **I didn't; I guess it just goes to show I pick good contestants.

* * *

><p>Ramona and Megan were in Third Class; currently Megan was rooting through her fairly cluttered suitcase in order to find the Slender Man book for Ramona.<p>

"So Ramona, why do you want to know about Slender Man?" Asked Megan curiously.

"It just sounds like something I should know; Craig knew about it so I probably should as well. After all, he _is_ my boyfriend so I should get into his hobbies." Explained Ramona.

"I see." Said Megan with an inward frown. "Are you really sure you want to date Craig? I know it's a matter of opinion but he doesn't seem like a good match for you; bad boys really aren't all that they are cracked up to be."

"Craig isn't a bad boy in the slightest; he's a big teddy bear when you get to know him, and he's such a gentleman. He's truly a changed boy ever since the start of the show and he makes me feel special; I'm in love." Giggled Ramona. "We haven't kissed yet or anything, but we're definitely official. I hope to have him join me in pranking some of the other contestants."

Megan felt like gagging at the thought of Craig and Ramona kissing but held back her retching.

"Well, I won't try and change your mind; I myself don't like him much." Admitted Megan. "Just try to hold off kissing him; he did French kiss you back in France."

"He just got a little overexcited ... but I have to admit that that's kinda why I haven't kissed him yet; I do love him but I don't want him to end up frenching me again, it's gross. What would you recommend I do?" Asked Ramona.

"I'd recommend making him earn the right to kiss you; only kiss him when you are sure he won't do anything bad. Only smooch him when he has done something selfless." Advised Megan. "Oh, here's the book."

Megan got up to her feet and passed Ramona a book titled 'The Slender Man Mythos: a Complete Collection'.

"Thanks for the book Megan, and thanks for the advice." Smiled Ramona. "You're a cool girl, way better than that rat Edgar. Maybe we could glue him to a chair sometime?"

"No thanks, pranks aren't really my thing." Said Megan calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's a foregone conclusion that Megan's words will backfire.)<strong>

**Megan: **So Ramona is nervous about kissing Craig? This is great; I can still save her from that monster. If I can convince her that Craig is bad news and cash in on her doubts she'll dump him. She may be upset at first, but she'll thank me once she sees how horrid he is. I won't have to take drastic action until they kiss ... and after what I told Ramona that'll never happen; Craig is incapable of kind deeds.

**Ramona: **(She is holding the slender man book). So ... how can he see if he doesn't have eyes? Gee, this guy looks like a pale clown in a business suit ... sorta.

* * *

><p>Emily and Vinsun were in a different spare room of the Jumbo Jet; this one had a sofa and some blankets in it. Currently Emily and Vinsun were making use of this room; they had locked the door and Emily was going to apply the soothing cream on Vinsun; Suki had provided them the cream after everyone was on the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"I appreciate you doing this for me." Said Vinsun as he took off his grey t-shirt. "Those bruises have been stinging a bit all day."

"Not a problem Vinsun, I'm more than happy to help you out." Assured Emily. "It's win-win for both of us."

"How so?" Asked Vinsun.

"You get your injuries treated and I get to rub your back; as I said, win-win." Giggled Emily as she squirted some of the lotion onto her hands. "Ok, this might be a little cold."

Emily started to very gently rub the soothing cream into Vinsun's back; instantly a feeling of relief washed over Vinsun, he could feel the lotion working already.

"You've got really gentle hands Emily." Smiled Vinsun shyly.

"Thank you. So, first things first, we've got to think of a way to take down Edgar. We'll have to think of some way to vote him out without him tracing it back to us. But how do we do that?" Pondered Emily. "The logical course of action is to have him medivacked, but that might get us disqualified. Honestly, it has to be illegal to bulldoze somebody's home; I've never heard of that sort of thing being legal. No first world country would allow it, and Canada is no exception. Edgar must have some sort of 'secret weapon' if he intends to go through with it. He might be bluffing, but there is no way that we can know this for sure. If only we could figure out some sort of weakness he might have, some sort of nasty secret that we could use against him in order to force a stalemate in the blackmail. Problem is … I have no idea what sort of secrets he would have; Edgar doesn't feel shame like most normal people."

"You know Emily; you don't even have to stick with him. He's just blackmailing you with my home … he isn't going to do anything to you; you don't have to suffer with me. Why are you still sticking with Edgar?" Asked Vinsun.

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone to suffer with him by yourself." Said Emily kindly while continued to rub very gently. "Edgar's a bully and bullying is worse when the victim has nobody to turn to. I may not really have anything physical to gain, but I won't let a friend of mine suffer from a madman. And to be honest, I really like you and my affection for you makes in physically impossible for me to do nothing … though even if I didn't have a crush on you I'd still help you out."

"… Thanks Emily, you're a _really_ wonderful girl and a true friend." Said Vinsun in a touched tone. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Well, there is one way." Giggled Emily. "A kiss on the cheek would be nice."

Emily was only joking but before she could tell Vinsun this he turned around and gave her a peck on the cheek. Emily blushed and her cheeks darkened.

"I was only joking." Said Emily quietly but with a smile.

"You earned it." Assured Vinsun. "Where I come from we follow a code; if you do something nice then you get a reward."

"Well … it was a _nice_ kiss." Smiled Emily. "Anyway, the lotion is rubbed in now; shall we go and get dinner?"

"Sounds like a good idea; I'm mighty hungry." Nodded Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Will they get any dirt of Edgar? …We can only hope.<strong>

**Vinsun: **It's nice that I have somebody who's got my back. Emily's right, we could get back at Edgar with some blackmail of our own … but where would we go to get that information?

**Emily: **It may not have been on the lips, but that was really _lovely_. Maybe if I dedicate my time to helping Vinsun I'll get more kisses … sounds good to me. I think I'll have a look in Edgar's suitcase tomorrow; maybe I can find something of his in there that I could blackmail him with in retaliation for what he has done.

* * *

><p>Jethro had gathered Jarvis, Amy, Pandora and Gareth and bought them down to the cargo hold where they would be alone.<p>

"Ok guys, I'm guessing you are wondering why I have bought you down here." Began Jethro.

"To talk about the elimination?" Guessed Gareth. "Since it's very soon it doesn't surprise me."

"... You're quite perceptive." Nodded Jethro.

"Don't worry Jethro, we're not voting for you." Assured Amy. "We're voting for Lars; none of us like him much and between him and Natasha he's the obvious choice."

"Too right." Agreed Pandora.

"Is it really that obvious?" Asked Jethro in a thoughtful voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gareth.

"Well, think about it. Lars is definitely not nice … but he's got no allies, so we could take him out at any time we want." Explained Jethro. "Also, he's good at the challenges whereas Natasha isn't as strong as him."

"Are you saying we should vote out Natasha? But she's nice!" Frowned Jarvis.

"I know; but she can't even walk properly now so we'll have a harder time in challenges and thus all of us will stand less chance at winning the prize, let alone getting out of Squalid Class. Besides, she could easily have a new prosthetic made outside the game; if she stays here she might end up getting hurt due to her immobility." Said Jethro in a persuasive tone. "I'm not saying this because I don't like her; I'm saying this because I want all of us to succeed and also because this is the moral thing to do."

The other Roaches looked thoughtful; at the moment however the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention Rotten Roaches; it is time for the next vote off ceremony. Please make your way to the drop of shame room. That is all." Announced Chris before hanging up the intercom.

"Just keep my words in mind, ok guys?" Said Jethro calmly. "Anyway, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This plan could easily not work.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Jethro poses a good point … but I'm still voting Lars out, I've had enough of him.

**Amy: **Natasha is my friend … but, is voting her out the right thing to do? Cadvis did tell me to keep my morals close to me during the competition … this will take some thought.

**Jethro: **I can only hope that those suckers believed me … but I wasn't lying about Natasha being useless; she's pretty much crippled now and we need to vote out deadweight. Hopefully I can swipe a pair of her panties before she goes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Rotten Roaches were sitting on the bleachers; some were feeling nervous and some looked confident or even simply passive. Chris stood on his tropical themed podium with a big game show grin plastered on his face.<p>

"Welcome back to elimination Rotten Roaches; I haven't seen you in a few days … still, looks like you aren't going to be going on a winning streak or breaking any records." Chuckled Chris. "Why do you think you lost?"

"Because our bull somehow got knocked out." Said Amy. "I really don't see how it happened … not to mention there was a small earthquake; I really am questioning reality at the moment."

"It was funny though, the stupid bull had it coming." Stated Lars with a snigger.

"How are you holding up Natasha?" Asked Chris. "Did it hurt when you broke your prosthetic?"

"Not really; I was just overcome with horror that I wasn't going to be able to run from the bull; good thing Jarvis lured it away." Stated Natasha. "How much thought did you put into this challenge anyway?"

"Just a little." Stated Chris. "Anyway, the time has come to vote off your fourth member. Enter the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want to vote off. Jarvis cannot be voted off and if you vote for him it is a wasted vote. You also cannot give your immunity to somebody else. … Pandora, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: This'll be a close vote.<strong>

**Pandora: **(She stamps Lars's passport). I'm sorry, but I cannot work with someone like you.

**Natasha: **(She stamps Lars's passport). You have outstayed your welcome.

**Jethro: **(He stamps Natasha's passport). You are deadweight and useless … but your underwear is sexy so you're not the worst team mate I've had. Either way, you're gone.

**Lars: **(He stamps Natasha's passport). What use is somebody who can't even walk? Lame!

**Gareth: **(He stamps Lars's passport). I am putting an end to your meanness on this day. I could never allow somebody like you to win the grand prize.

* * *

><p>After Amy had cast her vote the Rotten Roaches were seated once again; Chris reached below his podium and took out a tray of light bulbs.<p>

"What do light bulbs have to do with Spain?" Blinked Jarvis.

"Good question; well, Spain is said to have great weather all year round so I figured I'd give you something that represents light." Explained Chris. "Anyway, when I call your name I will toss you a Safety Souvenir … that means that you are safe. If you do not get one you must put on a parachute and take the Drop of Shame."

There was a moment of silence.

"Jarvis gets the first light bulb because he is immune." Stated Chris as he tossed a light bulb to Jarvis. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Pandora"

"Jethro"

"Amy"

"Gareth"

Lars and Natasha were left without a Safety Souvenir; Natasha looked nervous and Lars crossed his arms.

"Lars and Natasha, this is the final safety souvenir of the ceremony." Stated Chris. "Today's last Safety Souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lars."

Lars grinned and caught his Safety Souvenir while Natasha let out a sigh.

"Sorry Natasha, the game is over for you." Said Chris as he tossed Natasha a parachute.

Natasha put on the parachute and turned to her team.

"I understand the vote; I guess I'm not much use if I can barely walk huh?" Said Natasha in acceptance.

"I'm really sorry Natasha." Said Amy apologetically. "I voted for you because I figured you could get your prosthetic repaired outside the game. I thought it was the moral thing to do."

"Same here." Said Jarvis in an apologetic tone.

"Well, see you around guys; just give me a moment to take the Drop of Shame." Said Natasha.

Natasha managed to crawl over to the door and sit in the door frame with her legs hanging over the side.

"Bye guys, good luck. I'll be rooting for you." Smiled Natasha.

With enough being said Natasha scooted herself forwards and fell out of the plane with a yelp. Chris then closed the plane door and turned to the remaining six Rotten Roaches.

"Well guys, you have voted off another member and you're also down to six. But most of the other teams have six members too, so you can still build up a lead. You may leave." Said Chris.

The Rotten Roaches left to head off to bed. As they walked Pandora started to shake a little.

"Are you ok Pandora?" Asked Amy.

"I'm fine, I just … need to be alone for a moment, I need to do something." Said Pandora as she quickly sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: bedlam strikes again!)<strong>

**Pandora: **Bedlam was really screaming at me … I don't want to do it, but it looks like I'll have to 'make her go away' … I doubt I'll sleep very well tonight.

**Amy: **… Pandora is definitely hiding something…

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were currently getting ready for bed in First Class; they were all in their pyjamas and were feeling quite sleepy.<p>

"We've all done great today everyone; be proud of yourselves." Said Terrence with a salute to his team mates. "Hopefully we'll win more challenges from now on; we'll have to work hard and try hard as well."

"I think we can strategize tomorrow." Yawned Pablo from his position on the sofa. "I think it's time for bed now … but I'm so comfy that I don't want to move."

"I agree; this sofa is so soft." Mumbled Ling sleepily while sitting next to Pablo. "I think I'll go to bed in a few minutes; it's been quite a long day … I hope I don't have any nightmares about bulls."

"Ling's right, that bull wasn't very nice … at least, it wasn't nice until we discovered it likes sticks." Giggled Karrie. "We may have been on a slight losing streak but we've officially bounced back; hopefully we can continue winning. I'd rather not sleep in Squalid Class if it can be helped; it isn't very nice on my back."

"I agree, it's like a barracks." Nodded Terrence.

Molly let out a sleepy yawn.

"Goodnight everyone, I'm gonna hit the hay. Good job today, you all did fantastic." Said Molly sleepily as she entered one of the bedrooms and closed the door behind her.

Oliver smiled to himself as he watched the door Molly had gone through; Karrie walked up to him and saw he was starring off into space.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Asked Karrie. "You clearly like Molly … care for a bit of help in getting closer to her?"

Oliver was silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"I may regret saying this … but yes, I'm not a love expert so I'd appreciate a helping hand." Nodded Oliver.

"Cool; starting tomorrow I will do everything in my power to get you two together." Promised Karrie.

"Hey guys, look at those two." Chuckled Terrence.

Oliver and Karrie turned and saw that Ling and Pablo had fallen asleep on the sofa and were unknowingly snuggling against each other with Ling underneath and Pablo on top. It was really adorable.

"I think we should all get to bed, we'll need to be well rested for the next challenge." Said Terrence as he placed a blanket over his sleeping team mates. "All missions are completed for today.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sleepy Bees!)<strong>

**Oliver: **A lot of my team has a habit of sleeping together; Robbie and Karrie, Pablo and Ling … me and Molly. Maybe those who sleep together are destined to be together … hopefully with Karrie's help I can get a little closer to Molly. As the saying goes, love isn't what makes the world go round … it's what makes the ride worthwhile.

**Karrie: **It should be fun to help my friends get together … of course, they're a different sort of couple than me and Robbie; but I'm sure I can think of something that will work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Benjamin, am I a robot?" Asked Tony.<p>

Benjamin raised an eyebrow at Tony's odd question.

"Why would you think that?" Asked Benjamin in confusion.

"Winter told me about 'the plugs and the sockets' and she said boys have a plug. I was just wondering if this meant I was a robot." Explained Tony.

Benjamin blinked and then turned to Winter; she shrugged apologetically and tried to look innocent.

"No Tony, you are not a robot." Assured Benjamin. "Neither am I nor Winter nor anyone else. It was simply a metaphor for something else."

"Oh ok." Nodded Tony. "What was it a metaphor for?"

"I'm not gonna say." Stated Benjamin. "So, why did you want to know how babies are made?"

"… I don't know, I just wanted to know." Stated Tony. "Winter is such a cute smarty!"

"Looks like you've got an admirer Winter." Teased Bea.

"Well, that's fine by me … being called cute is quite a nice compliment." Said Winter while trying to hide her blush.

"Indeed it is." Agreed Suki.

"Yep, but Suki is the cutest girl in the competition _hands down_." Declared Ted.

"You flatterer." Giggled Suki. "What would you say is the cutest thing about me?"

"Definitely your smile, it makes my stomach feel like it's full of butterflies." Admitted Ted.

"You two are like fish and #bleep# chips; there's never one without the other." Chuckled Bea.

"A word of caution you two, if you're always spending time together then you might put a target on yourselves." Cautioned Winter. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Hmm, you have a good point." Agreed Ted. "But is it by fault that Suk is so huggable?"

"Not at all … how huggable is she on a #bleep' scale of one to ten?" Asked Bea curiously.

"Sixty nine." Said Ted without any knowledge of the naughty connotations of the number.

"It'd be nice to have a boyfriend, Suki's #bleep# lucky." Mumbled Bea.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody someday, the person you're meant for is usually nearer than you might think." Assured Benjamin. "Maybe you could go out with Terrence?"

"Naw, I don't know him well enough … though he does have #bleep# yummy muscles." Grinned Bea while raising her eyebrows up and down.

"You want to _eat_ him?" Gasped Tony in horror.

"It was a figure of #bleep# speech." Stated Bea.

"I think I'll teach Tony about metaphors and euphemisms tomorrow." Decided Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Some metaphors are really weird…)<strong>

**Suki: **Dopes my relationship with Ted make me a target? Gee, this might mean I'll be the next voted out … we have kissed on the cheek quite a bit. Maybe we shouldn't kiss or hug in front of the others; that might make us less of a target.

**Ted: **I think Winter and Tony are getting very close; I never expected it since they're pretty much opposites …but opposites attract I suppose. And she told him how babies are made? I don't know how it happens, but something tells me I _don't_ want to know.

**Bea: **… I never realised how much variety there is in #bleep# romance; the couples forming are very interesting. Winter's a nice girl; she #bleep# deserves someone nice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Edgar was lying on his blanket looking rather annoyed; he was in pain from the events of the day.<p>

"Today has been utterly dreadful." Groaned Edgar. "The whole world saw my underwear and I got hurt by a bull; all in all a very bad day."

"You can't say you didn't deserve it." Stated Bonnie. "You haven't been very nice to us; I like to think of it as your karma retribution."

"And you sure have a lot of karma mounting up." Added Emily. "Eventually it'll come down on you like a tidal wave."

"The same can be said for you guys; you were attacking me; it's mean regardless of the context so you'll get karma as well … if karma was even real that is." Drawled Edgar.

"Can you keep it down Edgar, I'm reading." Said Ramona without looking up from her slender man book. She looked slightly pale for some reason.

"I hope you're enjoying the book." Said Megan.

"Well … it's very engrossing and I'm having a hard time putting it down." Mumbled Ramona.

"Are you sure you should be reading that Ramona?" Asked Bonnie. "You might give yourself nightmares."

"I'll be fine." Assured Ramona.

"Come on guys, let's get some sleep." Mumbled Vinsun tiredly.

"Vinsun's right; it's getting late." Agreed Megan.

The Sneaky Snails mutually agreed and settled down except for Ramona who continued reading her book with an uneasy expression.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We'll return to these guys in a while.)<strong>

**Craig: **I could see that Ramona looked a little scared, so I decided to stay awake just in case she needed comforting. It's my job to be the best boyfriend ever; I hope she won't be scared, Slender Man is pretty creepy.

**Bonnie: **It's been a pretty good day' I formed an alliance, gave Edgar some karma and we avoided elimination. Hopefully things will continue to work out well in the coming days.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Brr, it's kinda cold." Shivered Jarvis. "The Jumbo Jet must be flying through some clouds or something."<p>

"We'll have to make the best of it I guess." Sighed Amy as she cuddled up to Gareth. "It'd be nice to sleep in a bed."

"You're lucky; you have somebody to snuggle with." Said Jarvis in friendly jealously.

"You could always snuggle with Pandora if you want." Suggested Amy.

Jarvis blushed while Lars sniggered.

"It figures a wimpy guy would go for a wimpy girl." Sneered Lars. "Still, a wimpy cushion is better than no cushion at all."

"Rude." Frowned Gareth. "By the way, where is Pandora anyway?"

"I don't know; she hasn't come back yet from wherever she went after the ceremony." Stated Jethro. "Does anybody want to go and look for her?"

There was a moment of silence before Amy spoke up.

"I'll go find her; she's probably fine, but she should settle down for the night soon." Said Amy as she got to her feet.

"Should I come too?" Offered Gareth.

"No need, I think I can manage." Assured Amy. "I'll be back as soon as I can; I wouldn't' want to miss out on precious cuddle time."

Amy left Squalid Class while the rest of the guys settled down to try and get comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: She's gonna get a shock when she finds Pandora…)<strong>

**Amy: **Ah cuddles, there's nothing quite as relaxing as them.

**Gareth: **And so Lars has slipped through to another day … but next time we lose he won't be so lucky. Hopefully we'll go on a winning streak though; that would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora was sitting alone in the Cargo Hold; she was sitting against a crate and had a razor in her hand. She was currently in an argument with Bedlam.<p>

"No … I don't want to do it." Said Pandora with a whimper.

"**Do it you little rat! I'll be here all night if you don't do it! Let that sweet young blood spill, the sight of it really makes me happy. Hehehehehe!**" Cackled Bedlam.

"Please … don't make me do it." Whispered Pandora.

"**Do it! It's all you're good for you **_**wretch**_**!**" Screamed Bedlam.

Pandora sniffled to herself as she, with a lot of hesitation, made a cut on her hip where she had cut herself a few days ago. As she prepared to cut herself again there was a sound of a horrified gasp. Pandora yelped in panic and turned to the source of the noise. Standing a short distance away was Amy, and she looked stunned.

"Pandora … what are you doing?!" Exclaimed Amy.

"N-nothing!" Said Pandora while trying to cover up her cut and back away from Amy. "I was just looking at a razor I found, it was shiny. I wasn't doing anything else!"

Amy approached her team mate and then noticed a box next to Pandora labelled 'coping tools'. She quickly picked it up and looked inside the box; inside were band aids and a few razors. Amy gasped silently and looked at Pandora.

"What were you doing?" Asked Amy firmly but with a tone of great worry and concern.

Pandora was about to get up and run; Amy saw this coming and pounced on Pandora; soon she was kneeing over her friend and was holding her down by her wrists and was pinning her in place. Pandora squirmed for a moment or two before going limp and looking up at Amy.

"Ok Pandora, I want you to tell me exactly why you were cutting yourself. It is an extremely bad habit and could really leave you with permanent scars!" Lectured Amy with a gentle expression.

Pandora was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I have schizophrenia." Admitted Pandora.

"… Is that a medical condition?" Asked Amy while still keeping Pandora pinned down.

"Yes; you see … I've never really told anyone this, but I have this inner demon caused by my schizophrenia. Her name is Bedlam, she always insults me and makes me feel awful … cutting myself is the only sure-fire way to make her leave me alone, at least for a while. I've been cutting myself for a long time to make her leave me alone. I take medication … but it doesn't help very much. Please don't tell anyone else!" Begged Pandora.

Amy was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"So, this 'inner demon' of yours … how did she appear? How did you get schizophrenia?" Asked Amy.

"Depression." Mumbled Pandora. "Let's just say something bad happened in my early years that I never got over and that, combined with bullying, caused me to develop schizophrenia. I know I should have said something earlier … but I wasn't sure how; I mean, how do you think everyone would react if they knew this? I wish daddy was here; he's able to help me with my problems."

Amy got off Pandora and helped her to her feet.

"How does he help you?" Asked Amy patiently.

"Well, a cuddle or maybe a tickle usually cheers me up; happiness and laughter make Bedlam go away as well, but when I feel stressed … she consumes me." Said Pandora uneasily. "And nobody is going to cuddle me … because it's too odd to ask, not because I don't want them too."

Amy noticed a faint blush on Pandora's face and grinned.

"Do you have a crush?" Smiled Amy.

"Well…" Pandora trailed off and whispered something ineligible.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else." Promised Amy.

"… I like Jarvis." Admitted Pandora. "But what are the chances of him showing me love and affection?"

Amy was silent for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea on how to help you through the night." Said Amy in determination. "Ok, first of all, I'll be taking these razors. Second, put a band aid on your cut. After that follow me, I have a plan."

Pandora did as she was told and within a minute the two girls had left the Cargo Hold, though neither noticed a single razor that had been left on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What could Amy's plan be?)<strong>

**Amy: **Cuddle time with Gareth may be ticking away, but that doesn't matter when I have a friend who needs help. I never knew Pandora had such a horrid condition … I'll need to ask her about it tomorrow since I need more information. But for now, I know how I can make her happy.

**Pandora: **I was terrified when I realised I'd been discovered … but I'm glad it was Amy who found me, she's a really nice person.

* * *

><p>Presently Amy led Pandora into a spare room in the Jumbo Jet; it had a double bed in it and looked quite cozy.<p>

"What are we doing in here?" Asked Pandora curiously.

"You'll see; just wait here a moment, I'll be right back." Assured Amy as she quickly dashed off.

Pandora watched her friend leave and then sat herself on the bed; was she sleeping here tonight? Well, it was definitely a better alternative than Squalid Class.

A few minutes later Amy returned with Jarvis.

"Ok, what is it you wanted me for Amy?" Asked Jarvis. "I was having a really nice dream."

"I'll explain in just a moment." Assured Amy. "Ok Pandora, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better now that I've had a chance to calm down." Stated Pandora.

"Good." Nodded Amy before turning to Jarvis. "Here's the situation Jarvis; Pandora is in quite a state due to a very nasty nightmare and she's really stressed out and upset. She mentioned to me that cuddles make her feel better … so I'd like the two of you to spend the night here. I don't know how Pandora will get through the night otherwise. Can I rely on you to give Pandora a cuddle or maybe some comforting words?"

Jarvis looked embarrassed as did Pandora.

"But…" Stammered Jarvis.

"Jarvis; I understand if you don't have romantic feelings for Pandora; but she is your friend and is in need of some comfort now." Said Amy gently. "It's your choice, but I'd like it if you gave her some comfort after the stress she's undergone. Can you do that?"

Jarvis was silent for a moment.

"It's ok Amy; he doesn't need to do this." Said Pandora quietly.

"Ok, I will." Nodded Jarvis.

"W-w-what?" Blinked Pandora in shock but also secret delight.

"Great!" Said Amy cheerfully. "Ok, now you two get into bed and settle down. Tomorrow I want to hear that you two slept with each other."

If the tweens were a few years older they would have realised how much of an innuendo that sentence contained … but since they were tweens they did not.

"Sweet dreams Pandora." Smiled Amy as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

After Amy was gone Pandora's legs automatically carried her to the bed as did Jarvis's legs.

"I'm sorry Jarvis, I really didn't ask Amy to do this." Apologized Pandora. "I just got really upset and, well, now this…"

"Don't worry about it." Assured Jarvis as he and Pandora got into opposite sides of the bed. "We don't need to snuggle; but if you have a bad dream or if you need someone to talk to, just wake me up and I'll be ready to comfort you."

Jarvis hugged Pandora in a comforting way and then settled down.

Pandora was silent for a moment before she managed to smile.

"When life gives you lemons." Mused Pandora. "Goodnight Jarvis … by the way, when I'm in the same bed as somebody else I tend to end up snuggling them … so if that bothers you I'm sorry in advance."

"Not a problem." Assured Jarvis. "I tend to whimper in my sleep, so it's all good."

The two tweens settled down on opposite sides of the bed and before long they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Wasn't that sweet?)<strong>

**Jarvis: **It wasn't that awkward at all, if anything it was just like a sleepover. Hopefully Pandora will feel better tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona was huddling herself with an expression of fear on her face; the Slender Man book was discarded a short distance away and Ramona was visibly shaking and trembling. She was too scared to look out the window in case Slender Man was watching.<p>

"He might take me … I don't want to be taken." Whimpered Ramona.

"Are you ok Ramona?" Asked Craig gently as he crawled over to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"… I feel scared." Mumbled Ramona. "That book … it's about a demonic man with no face who steals children and, presumably, kills them … he takes away naughty children … and I'm a naughty girl. What if he takes me?"

"Ramona, Slender Man _isn't real_." Assured Craig.

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Ramona doubtfully. "That book had pictures as proof."

"They were doctored images." Said Craig comfortingly. "Slender Man originated in a scary image contest online; thanks to 'creepypasta' he got really wide spread and became a meme. He's not real and he isn't going to take you away. He's about as real as a Sloppy Joe Monster."

Ramona couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks Craig, I feel better now … I didn't realise it was just make believe." Said Ramona in embarrassment. "I still feel a bit on edge though."

"… Would you like a cuddle? That usually makes me feel better." Offered Craig. "All it'll cost you is one kiss."

Ramona looked nervous for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Asked Craig.

"Well, I just feel a bit nervous about kissing you … after what happened in France; I do love you, but I feel nervous." Admitted Ramona.

"Ramona, do you trust me?" Asked Craig as he gave Ramona's hand a squeeze.

"I do." Nodded Ramona.

"Do you love me?" Asked Craig.

"I do." Nodded Ramona.

"And do you honestly think that, after how much I've changed my attitude, that I'd do something so sick, disgusting and stupid a _second_ time?" Asked Craig gently.

"… I don't." Smiled Ramona. "… Ok, _one_ kiss."

Craig leaned in and gave Ramona and innocent kiss on her lips; a few seconds later he parted and Ramona had a smile on her face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Grinned Craig.

"… Whoa, you're a pretty good kisser." Noted Ramona. "Well, it's past my bedtime … so I guess we'd better go to sleep."

"Good idea." Nodded Craig as he pulled the blanket over him and Ramona.

Ramona lay down on her side and Craig embraced her from behind and hugged her close.

"You may only be twelve … but you have the emotional maturity and affection of a grown man." Whispered Ramona. "… You up for pulling some pranks tomorrow?"

"Game on." Nodded Craig.

As Craig and Ramona settled down they didn't realise that somebody had been watching them the whole time; Megan was awake … and she looked pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Uh oh!)<strong>

**Megan: **I didn't want it to come to this … but now they've kissed and Ramona is under Craig's horrible hypnotic spell. I am gonna have to do something about this … it's time for drastic measures to end this romance before it becomes dangerous!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet Cockpit in the co-pilot seat while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"And so another episode is over; Natasha has been voted out and Katie has joined as an intern. We've got a lot of romances in progress and a lot of strategies and hilarity as well. Things can only get even _more_ dramatic from here! So, will the Buzzing Bees avoid elimination next time? Can Emily and Vinsun get back at Edgar? What will Megan do to break apart Ramona and Craig? Will Pandora's inner demon ever leave her alone? Can Benjamin stop himself from backstabbing someone? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Amy: Natasha

Gareth: Lars

Jarvis: Natasha

Jethro: Natasha

Lars: Natasha

Natasha: Lars

Pandora: Lars

Natasha: 4

Lars: 3

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees:<strong> Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Terrence

**Rotten Roaches:** Amy, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars, Pandora

**Sneaky Snails:** Bonnie, Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders:** Bea, Benjamin, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off:<strong> Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha

* * *

><p>And now our resident cute eskimo is gone. Natasha was a character who I found to be a perfect supporting protagonist; she was friendly, never took centre stage, didn't get old and was quite interesting. I think it was cool how different a background she came from compared to everyone else. The fact she was an amputee also gives her awesomeness points … but this is where she was scheduled to go. But she's outranked fourteen others so she didn't do too badly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens will be taking part in farm yard mini games on a farm in the Canada Prairies!


	51. CH 16, PT 1: Harm on the Farm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** Sorry for the long update; as you no doubt know, I was focusing on Letterama. It's one chapter from the winner being announced … but I ran into some writer's block, so I figured that I could write another chapter of Tween Tour since I had some good ideas for it, and here we are with the result. Enjoy!

Eh?

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting in the passenger seat of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet cockpit reading a copy of Twilight while Chef Hatchet drove the plane. Chris looked sickened and dropped the book with a shudder.<p>

"How in the glorious name of hair gel could _anyone_ willingly read that? It's just … urgh! I can't understand how my ex liked it." Winced Chris.

"Wasn't your ex Blaineley?" Asked Chef. "I'm surprised it wasn't mentioned on camera during last season."

"We agreed to drop it since it would have bought the focus away from the love triangle since that got us a lot of money and ratings; some things are best left forgotten." Shuddered Chris in memory. "Anyway; last time on Total Drama Tween Tour there was … quite a lot of drama that makes me question how we didn't get this much from the teenage cast. Among the highlights of drama at the beginning of the episode were Ted trying to hide his Dyslexia from Suki, Pandora suffering more from her schizophrenia induced demon and Benjamin … well, long story short his mother has cancer and he needs the prize money to afford treatment for her. Poor kid."

"And to think he's only twelve." Agreed Chef Hatchet.

"The location of the day was Spain and the challenge was rather simple; locate a bull and get it into the cage that represents the team. However … things didn't turn out too simple. The tweens got chased by the bulls, Edgar got punted by one of them and Natasha ended up breaking her prosthetic. Oh, and Jarvis revealed in a confessional that he has psychic powers like those seen in the Mother series. It was quite a drama filled day, but in the end the Buzzing Bees won, the Spooky Spiders came second, the Sneaky Snails came third and the Rotten Roaches lost. The follow up solo immunity challenge was a game of 'Spanish Bulldog' … Jarvis won because he tripped. In addition to all this, Katie joined the ranks of our interns; I have to wonder if World Tour would have been different if she had competed; she'd have probably been Alejandro's pawn … but she might have helped Noah take him down. What could have been I suppose."

"I guess we'll never know." Mused Chef Hatchet.

"At the Drop of Shame Ceremony Natasha was voted out due to her broken prosthetic making her immobile and Jethro subtly manipulating the others into voting her out. However; before the ceremony we witnessed a hilarious conversation where Winter gave Tony 'The Talk' … according to TV reviewers that scene was the best part of the episode. There was also a slight 'incident' before bedtime; Pandora was cutting herself again to make her inner demon leave her alone … but Amy caught her in the act. One thing led to another and it ended up with Pandora and Jarvis sharing a bed in a spare room since cuddles make her happy and happiness makes Bedlam leave her alone … I'd probably understand it more if I was either a student at medical school or a tween … or both."

"Like Suki?" Asked Chef Hatchet.

"She isn't in medical school yet." Pointed out Chris. "Anyway; twenty five tweens remain and by sundown it will be the'easily dividable by two' number of twenty four. So, where will we be going today? Will we meet anymore classic contestants? Will any tweens make any game moves? And will any tweens make romantic progress? Find out all of these questions right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling yawned as she stirred; though she had woken up she kept her eyes closed due to how cozy she was. She was under a warm blanket and had what felt like a cuddly pillow beneath her; plus she had been having a very nice dream. She had dreamt about her and Pablo living in a castle made out of waffles in a kingdom of sweets … it had been a weird dream, but at the same time it was enjoyable; especially seeing Pablo in a medieval knight suit.<p>

"He's such a cutie; I want to love him, but if I did then it'd make things so complicated. And I fear father would disapprove … but then again, he might approve." Pondered Ling while keeping her eyes closed. "Maybe I'll sleep in a bit, I'm sure nobody would mind."

Ling settled down and snuggled against her 'pillow' … she was very surprised to hear a chuckle.

"So … am I comfy?" Asked Pablo cheerfully.

Ling's eyes shot open and she yelped in alarm. She quickly scrambled off Pablo looking very embarrassed.

"What were you doing snuggling with me? And why are you in my room?" Demanded Ling.

"I'm not in your room; we're on the sofa in the main room of first class." Replied Pablo. "I think we were so tired last night that we fell asleep before we got to a bed and ended up cuddling each other."

"… I guess I overreacted; still, I'm not really used to sleeping snuggling up to someone. I usually sleep by myself; then again, since I sleep on a mat I don't really have room for company. I'd prefer it if you didn't mention this to the others." Requested Ling.

"My lips are sealed." Assured Pablo. "Though they might already know; someone had to have put the blanket on us."

Ling could only groan in embarrassment.

"Well … if it's any consolation I think you're a really good cuddler. Also; I would have got out from under you as soon as I woke up … but, well, I didn't want to wake you since you looked like you were having a really nice dream. What were you dreaming about?" Asked Pablo.

".. I don't remember." Lied Ling.

"You don't even remember 'Sir Pablo'?" Grinned Pablo.

"… How do you know?" Gulped Ling.

"You talk in your sleep a little bit." Explained Pablo. "So … I don't want to sound presumptuous or prying … but, do you have a crush on me?"

Ling was quiet for a moment before she nodded.

"Yes; I am very fond of you." Nodded Ling while looking shy. "You just make me happy and you're … handsome."

"Thanks Ling, I feel very flattered." Smiled Pablo. "I quite like you too … maybe we could go on a date sometime?"

"I still feel a bit nervous about the idea of relationships; I never planned on getting a lover on this show. It'd feel weird to go out with you and have millions of people watch us acting all giggly and sweet." Admitted Ling. "Then again; the idea of a date does sound nice … I'd prefer a date before actually going out with you … maybe another time."

"I understand; I can respect that you don't want to dive into something … quite the opposite of ted." Nodded Pablo. "… Say; if you don't mind me asking, why do you sleep on a mat? Are you not allowed a bed or something? To me that sounds a little mean."

"Actually it was my decision." Replied Ling. "I felt it would get me more used to a life of karate and training … but now … it's strange to say it, but I kinda want to just be a normal kid for a while; this show has really helped me loosen up a bit; maybe I'll ask Father to get me a proper bed after the show; he'd say yes in a heartbeat, he did think sleeping on a mat wasn't really for me."

"I'd like to meet your father; he sounds like a really interesting person. He may be strict with you, but he means well … you sure have great parents from what you've said." Complimented Pablo.

"Thank you." Nodded Ling politely. "Anyway; I'll see you at breakfast. If the others ask if we were cuddling then _deny everything_."

"Will do." Saluted Pablo.

Ling gave a polite nod to Pablo before leaving First Class to get breakfast; Pablo watched her leave and smiled.

"She's a perfect combination of beautiful, smart and strong … many online people would call her a Mary Sue, but I call her a Chinese Treasure." Said Pablo in a love-struck tone. "And she's willing to go on a date with me … hopefully our next location will be somewhere that will allow for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional: 'Pabling' FTW!<strong>

**Ling: **Terrence was right back in Antarctica … I have hit puberty. Before the contest I never really thought anything of boys … but now I keep smiling when I talk to Pablo; is this love or do I just value his friendship? Well, I suppose one date couldn't hurt. … What am I doing? I came to this show to compete and make my family proud; not to act like a giggly love-struck schoolgirl!

**Pablo: **I like Ling a lot … but only one of us can win. Most people would ask themselves if they'd rather Have the money or love … I'd personally rather have Ling since I'm rich already. But if our romance makes us a target then we'd best keep it low key around the others; I'd like us to both get as far as we can.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the rest of the Buzzing Bees exited their rooms; Terrence was the first one to speak.<p>

"So Pablo; did you enjoy snuggling with Ling?" Asked Terrence with innocent curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Pablo in a rather non convincing way.

"We all saw you and Ling cuddled up on the sofa last night; Terrence was the one to put the blanket on you." Stated Oliver. "I think you should embrace it rather than be nervous about it; Ling is a very nice girl … not my type, but still a nice girl."

"… Ling instructed me to deny everything." Mumbled Pablo.

"You know, I've just notice something." Said Molly. "I've cuddled with Oliver, Karrie cuddled with Robbie and now Pablo has cuddled with Ling … Terrence hasn't snuggled with anyone yet. Terrence, does it bother you that you have nobody to get cozy with?"

Terrence turned to Pablo.

"Could you translate my response into sign language so Molly can understand?" Requested Terrence.

"Can do." Nodded Pablo.

"Ok." Said Terrence as he began his answer. "To be honest Molly, it doesn't bother me. I didn't come for this show for a relationship; I came here to win and show my talents to the world. If military officials watch this show then that will improve my chances of getting enlisted. I will admit that Zora was very pretty, but she's dating Jethro anyway. So yeah, it doesn't bother me. There are some sweet girls on the show … but it's not really my focus at the moment."

After Pablo finished translated this Molly nodded in understanding.

"You make some good points." Nodded Molly. "Gee, there's more love in this contest than at the Church's Annual Valentine's Day Festival back home."

"Don't I know it; boy, all this talk of romance makes me miss Robbie." Lamented Karrie. "So, anyone got anything on their mind they'd like to say?"

"Well ... Ling agree to go on a date with me." Said Pablo.

"I salute you solider, you sly dog you." Grinned Terrence. "So, where are you taking her for the date?"

"I'm not sure; it depends of if our next location has anywhere that I could take her." Replied Pablo. "Besides, I don't really have any money ... well, I do have a hundred dollars in emergency funds, but I'm not sure if it'd be wise to spend it on leisure."

"Why don't you ask Ted for advice?" Suggested Oliver. "You and him know each other outside the show and he was the first person to get a girlfriend; he must know what he is doing."

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea; Ted has gotten our social group into trouble a number of times." Murmured Pablo. "But I trust him ... so maybe I'll ask him for advice."

"Not to be sexist or anything, but girls are confusing." Nodded Terrence. "... That's not sexist is it?"

"Not at all ... mainly because it's true." Giggled Karrie. "It is very amusing to see boys make fools out of themselves to gain our affections."

"Yeah, you girls are sneaky like that." Agreed Terrence.

"I'm gonna go and get breakfast; any of you coming?" Asked Pablo.

"I'll come." Said Terrence. "Hopefully there will be some bacon."

Pablo and Terrence left First Class which left Karrie, Molly and Oliver by themselves.

"You know guys, I've been thinking ... since we're on a team of six, the three of us should form an Alliance. We'd control half of the vote if none of us strayed from the plan. We could be called the Holy Voters." Suggested Molly. "What do you guys think? You in?"

Oliver immediately nodded in agreement while Karrie thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Great! It'll be a shame to vote off the others since we're all friends, but only one person can win I suppose." Mused Molly. "Hopefully we can continue winning challenges; our only choices are Pablo and Ling who are falling in love ... and Terrence who is an asset to the team. Boy, this is gonna be harder than Battletoads."

Oliver looked curious upon Molly mentioning a video game.

"Oh, I like retro games." Explained Molly. "Mummy and daddy let me play them because they don't have the violence that modern games do. The graphics aren't great, but they're still fun regardless. Anyway, sorry to cut this short but I'm hungry; I'll see you in the Airplane Canteen."

Molly left while Oliver looked dreamy for a moment; Karrie noticed this and smiled.

"You have it bad for Molly." Noted Karrie.

"Yeah; I've pretty much come to terms with my feelings for her." Admitted Oliver. "I think it's coo that she's a retro gamer and is smart enough to form an alliance. And I was one of her first picks ... maybe she likes me too?"

"It's possible." Nodded Karrie. "I'll try and help you make some progress with her; maybe you could get her some flowers or give her some sweets, girls like getting gifts. Then again, Molly isn't very materialistic ... but with my help I'll have you two in a solid relationship within a week."

"That would be nice. Thing is, I'm not really a ladies' man ... girls tend to make me nervous sometimes; I'm not the most social guy and I wouldn't want to do anything stupid." Murmured Oliver.

"Well, the good news is that if you mess up with your words it won't matter since Molly can't hear you." Smiled Karrie. "Trust me Oliver, I have your best interests in mind and I won't let you down."

"... I have full confidence in you." Nodded Oliver. "And Molly poses a good point; it'd be bad to vote off any of the others; we'd either weaken the team or break up a romance ... I think this is a situation where there is no right choice."

"All the more for us to keep avoiding elimination." Agreed Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This is more conflicting than choosing between two guinea pigs at the pet shop.)<strong>

**Molly: **At the moment I cannot decide who to vote off since my team is full of good people ... but inevitably I will have to choose. It's either money or friends ... I'd have thought the choice would be easy, but it really isn't.

**Oliver: **I'd rather not vote for any of my friends ... but that mindset won't do me any good since I'm friends with everyone on the team. Well, strategy aside I'm hoping Molly will like me back; I'll accept it if she doesn't, but I can't deny my crush. Denying the truth is futile ... yet it is somethings humans are prone to doing from what I've seen in my day to day life.

**Karrie: **Today is going pretty good; not only am I in an alliance but I've got the job of helping Oliver make Molly fall for him. I think I'll try and use the locations we visit to my matchmaking advantage. The best part is that I haven't seen any birds in days so I feel really calm.

**Terrence: **I stopped outside First Class to tie my shoe lace ... and I overheard about this alliance. I seem to have two options; either I join them to keep myself safe for two rounds ... or I start a counter alliance with Pablo and Ling to end up causing a tie breaker. I'm confident I could win a tie breaker, but is it worth taking a chance over? ... I'll have to think about this. Either way I should probably tell Pablo and Ling when I get the chance to.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted and Suki were sitting next to each other on the bed in Ted's room; currently they were talking about sports.<p>

"Soccer is my favourite sport; I've always been a fast runner since I learnt how to walk. Professional sports players may be paid too much ... but hey, money is money. Maybe if you're visited when my team has a game you could be a cheerleader, or maybe you could be a substitute." Offered Ted.

"Thanks Ted, but the thing is ... I stink at sports." Admitted Suki. "I just cannot do them at all; I may be in good shape and quick on my feet ... but my actual athletic skill is lower than ground level."

"Well, that's fine; we can't possibly have everything in common." Assured Ted. "Do you support any teams?"

"Well, I don't really like sports in general. I can fully understand why people enjoy them and the fan base for it ... but I just don't like them." Said Suki before whispering. "They scare me..."

"Really? How are they scary?" Asked Ted curiously. "Granted Masked Wrestlers_are_ kinda creepy."

Suki couldn't help but giggle before beginning her explanation.

"Well, there is a lot of injuries in sports and ... people have died because of it. Audience members have been harmed, players have been shot and beaten up and children can easily get hurt. I'm sorry, but I fear sports a bit because of the danger involved with them." Admitted Suki quietly. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't want to disappoint you since I know how much you like sports."

Ted simply gave Suki a gentle hug.

"It's not a problem Suki; I personally hate that Aspect of sports too. I prefer the game itself and the glory and fans that come with it; the extremist sports fans give it a bad name in my opinion. It doesn't bother me." Assured Ted.

Ted broke apart from Suki and she looked relived.

"I sure am glad you're ok with it; I don't like keeping secrets from those that I love." Smiled Suki.

Ted was silent for a moment.

"Is something wrong Ted?" Asked Suki in concern.

"Well ... I've been keeping a secret from you too." Mumbled Ted. "I think I'm ready to tell you now."

"I'm all ears." Nodded Suki.

"... I'm Dyslexic." Said Ted quietly. "I have a bit of trouble with reading; sometimes it just looks like a jumble of nonsensical letters to me. I can read of course, but I'm in a slow reading class. It isn't cool or manly and my big bro says that in this day and age you need to be tough and strong to be respected. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't want you to think I was ... lame."

Ted braced himself in case Suki got mad; however, she instead gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ted; that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just something that makes you more special than you already are. I would never discriminate based on a disability you cannot help." Assured Suki gently. "And you don't need to be strong to be respected all you need to be is kind and sweet. In fact, I could help you with your Dyslexia if you want; I know a fair bit about the condition."

"... Boy, telling you about it has been much easier than I thought it would be." Noted Ted. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

"I have no reason to be; you had a right to tell me when you felt ready." Smiled Suki. "So, we may not both like sports ... but I think I know one thing we both like."

"What's that?" Asked Ted curiously.

"... The Tickle Manticore! Roar!" Declared Suki as she pounced on Ted and began to mercilessly and playfully tickle him.

"Hahaha! Suki! Hahahaha! That tickles! Hahahaha! I thought you were a, Hahaha, good girl! Hahaha! Suki!" Laughed Ted while trying to squirm free.

"There is _no escape_ from the lair of The Tickle Manticore!" Grinned Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Isn't tweenage love <strong>_**precious**_**?)**

**Ted: **It felt good to get that secret off my chest, and the best part is that Suki is willing to help me with my Dyslexia; obviously it cannot be cured, but perhaps she can improve my reading skill a bit. And I might be able to help her overcome her fear of sports. And also ... she's stronger than she looks; she pinned be down and tickled my constantly for _twelve minutes_! I am amazed that I didn't wet myself.

**Suki: **Opening up to your loved one can be hard, but it's often worse the effort it takes. Still, after that I'm gonna have to be on the lookout, Ted might tickle me when I least expect it. I know our relationship might make us a target ... but if we keep our romantic time restricted to when we're alone it shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

><p>Winter and Tony were sitting next to each other on a sofa; currently Winter was teaching Tony about metaphors and pragmatics.<p>

"Something you'll need to know to succeed in the world is that, sometimes, when somebody says one thing they actually mean either the opposite or something completely different." Explained Winter. "If somebody says something and there is another meaning behind it then it is called a pragmatic. If someone was to say 'that person has a heart of gold'."

"But how will I tell if someone is using a metaphor or a pragmatic?" Asked Tony. "I don't always notice everything going on around me."

"It takes practise; it's all a matter of considering their speech tone and your surroundings as well if what they are saying can make sense realistically. Like if somebody said 'I'm cold' and the window near you was open then they'd expect you to close the window. It's not easy to be an expert at the English language, but you'll get there. It is said to be hard to learn English if you aren't raised in an English speaking family. Some grammar rules are a bit faulty?"

"Like I before E except after C? It doesn't work in the word weird." Nodded Tony. "At least, I think it doesn't."

"You're correct." Nodded Winter. "See, you're not dumb at all; all you need is a little bit of help."

"I'm not as smart as you though; Tony wishes he was an intellectual smarty pants like you are." Said Tony longingly.

"I'm not perfect either." Assured Winter. "I have several things I'm bad at; I stink at sports, I'm not very good at art or geography and I am … lethal in the kitchen."

"Tony is not good at cooking either." Nodded Tony. "But your personality is so sweet; you could be a Disney Princess!"

Winter giggled and faintly blushed, though Tony didn't seem to notice her blush.

"Well, I don't think I'm pretty enough to be royalty; I'm just a normal girl who likes books." Assured Winter modestly.

"But Belle likes books and she's a princess!" Exclaimed Tony eagerly. "All we need to do is get you a fancy hairstyle, an expensive purple dress, a castle, a unicorn, an army of servants and a handsome prince worthy of marrying you! A pure maiden like you deserves the very best!"

Winter was trying _very_ hard to not let out the most girly giggle she could; Tony didn't even seem to realise how weak at the knees he was making Winter.

"You'd be a good prince." Swooned Winter quietly.

"What did you say; I had a bit of fluff in in ear." Said Tony apologetically.

"Oh, I said it'd be nice if dinner tonight was mince." Fibbed Winter. "Besides, as much as I appreciate the compliments I'm not perfect. I tend to easily get frustrated and I sometimes overreact to things which can upset people. I'm also kind of anti-social. I have flaws just like every other person."

"Well … you're still awesome to me." Shrugged Tony. "Are you sure you don't want a boyfriend? I bet you'd make some guy very happy."

"What makes you think I don't want a boyfriend?" Asked Winter.

"Well, you didn't want to go out with Benjy." Reminded Tony. "And he was perfect for you. … Oh! Did you change your mind?"

"Nope, it's not Benjy I want to be with." Assured Winter.

"… Oh! I have an idea! It'll take some paper and crayons, but by the end of today you're going to have a boyfriend!" Promised Tony. "Thanks for the lesson by the way."

Tony jumped up and dashed out of First Class before Winter could say anything else.

"… Is it any wonder why I like him?" Asked Winter out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Prepare for a bit of hilarity the next time we see Tony!)<strong>

**Tony: **I know exactly what I'm going to do! Winter is so nice to me; it's about time I gave something back. I'm gonna make a poster where people can sign up to win a date with her and she can pick to go on a date with the person she likes most! She's so pretty that I bet some girls are gonna sign up too! … Does Winter like girls? I always assumed she liked boys, or maybe she likes both. I'll have to ask her. … I hope there's pie on the breakfast menu!

**Winter: **It's pretty obvious that I have a crush on Tony isn't it? He's just _so cute_; not liking him would be like hating Harry Potter. But I think he's so focused on getting me a boyfriend that he doesn't see that I like him. I like that he's trying to pay me back for being his teacher, but he doesn't need to. But I think telling him not to wouldn't stop him; once Tiny sets his mind to something he doesn't often stop. Hopefully he won't get into any trouble with whatever he has planned.

* * *

><p>About a minute after Tony left Bea and Benjamin exited their respective bedrooms ready to start the day. They both noticed Winter sitting alone with something on her mind.<p>

"Good morning Winter." Greeted Bea. "What are you #bleep# thinking about?"

"This and that." Said Winter. "Bea, have you got any experience in getting a boy's attention?"

"Not really; back at school nobody wants to #bleep# date me." Said Bea apologetically. "You'd be better off asking Suki for help."

"Well, she's in Ted's room and they're probably deep in conversation, and it'd be rude to interrupt." Stated Winter.

"Why do you ask?" Inquired Benjamin. "It's about Tony right?"

"Yeah, I like him a lot." Nodded Winter. "Thing is, I don't want him to get nervous and freak out if I told him I like him."

"I'd advise you to treat Tony well; he's quite a naïve guy with a sunny outlook on life. If you corrupt him or make him sad there will be consequences." Warned Benjamin.

"Jealous?" Teased Winter.

"… No." Said Benjamin flatly. "More like protective. It's the big brother instinct in me; I've already got two younger brothers aged eight and three respectively, so my big brother instinct is quite fine-tuned. Tony is obviously not related to me, but he kind of acts like a little brother. I simply want to keep him out of trouble. After all, only one person can win and there is the possibility that you may want him as an additional vote rather than as a boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had siblings." Noted Bea. "What are their names?"

"The youngest is called Kristoffer and the middle child is called Rolf." Stated Benjamin.

"I wish I had siblings; it'd be nice to #bleep# have an ally at school." Mused Bea.

"Benjamin, I can assure you I really like Tony. It's hard to put it into words, but he makes me happy and he brightens up my day when he calls me pretty. He actually said I should be a Disney Princess … that really was a nice compliment. Trust me, I have nothing but affection for him." Assured Winter.

Benjamin gazed at Winter for a moment before giving a curt nod.

"Well, good luck then … I say good luck because it can be hard getting through to him at times." Stated Benjamin. "If you upset him I will be displeased … but if you end up with a happy relationship then good for you. Still, don't expect him to spend every waking hour with you if things indeed work out."

"I understand how relationships work." Assured Winter. "Granted all I know is theory and not practise, but life is about learning."

"Indeed." Nodded Benjamin. "Anyway, I'm going to get breakfast. I'll see you two later."

With enough being said Benjamin left Second Class which left Bea and Winter alone.

"Tony is a nice guy, you #bleep# deserve him." Smiled Bea. "Maybe I could get a #bleep# boyfriend one day."

"I bet once you stop swearing the boys will be all over you." Nodded Winter.

Bea looked a little upset for a moment; though it passed as quickly as it arrived Winter still noticed it.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Winter gently.

"No, I'm fine." Assured Bea. "Anyway, we'd best #bleep# go and get some breakfast; we don't want all the #bleep# pancakes to be taken before we get #bleep# there."

"Good idea, let's get going." Nodded Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This team sure has some interesting dynamics.)<strong>

**Bea: **I know full well that Winter didn't #bleep# mean to upset me … after all, she doesn't know about my Tourette Syndrome. Still, it does hurt to be reminded I will never be free of this #bleep# horrid condition. Well, I'll just try not to think about it. I've also been thinking; maybe it'd be a #bleep# good idea to make some connections to members of the other teams for when the merge #bleep# arrives, if I make it that far. I think Ramona and me could get along quite well from what I've #bleep# seen of her. Maybe I'll get her alone after breakfast and try to #bleep# cut a deal.

**Winter: **Originally I didn't feel very secure on the team … but at the moment I feel quite safe. If Tony does go out with me then I'll have Benjamin's support since he's allied with Tony and is team leader. And since Bea is my ally it'll be the majority. I'd still feel bad for voting out Ted and Suki though … but like Benjamin said, only one person can win. And between you and me … Benjamin can be a bit scary when he uses his 'firm authority voice'; I'm sure he's a nice guy, but he can be quite intimidating when he wants to be.

**Benjamin: **This survival streak has a few benefits. The first is obviously us not having to vote anyone off. The second is that I'm able to see the game go by and study my opposition. I already know a lot about my team members, both from what they've told me and what I've eavesdropped on. Winter's crush on Tony doesn't affect me as a person, but I'll ensure she doesn't do anything bad to Tony; hopefully they can date and stay loyal to me too. As for Bea … she's interesting and it's easy to see why, not that anyone actually does. Regardless, my game is going pretty good so far. I'm past the 'bottleneck' phase of the game and I've got a foothold. As long as I keep my allies close I should be ok; still, it'd be nice if our team had more than six members, but since every team besides the Sneaky Snails has six it's not much of an issue. I wish I could just have a day without strategy where I could relax and just be a kid … but for my mother's sake I can't.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan let out a yawn as she woke up; she reached into her pockets for her sunglasses and put them on. She surveyed her surroundings; Vinsun and Emily were already gone while Edgar was sleeping with a small bit of drool coming out of his wide open mouth; she couldn't help but chuckle at how silly he looked. She then noticed Craig and Ramona were asleep and cuddled up which made her scowl.<p>

"What does she see in him?" Glowered Megan quietly.

"Good morning Megan." Greeted Bonnie from the other side of Third Class. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly I did." Nodded Megan.

"Why surprisingly?" Asked Bonnie.

"Because Craig is in the room." Stated Megan. "And he's cuddling Ramona … poor girl, she's completely under his perverted fake kindness spell. I just hope that she'll come to her sense before it's too late."

"She isn't under any spell; she and Craig like each other with genuine affection. Why can't you accept the fact Craig has changed? He has beyond proven to me that he's a good guy and he's been trying to prove it to you as well. You're my friend, but you're making it difficult for me to get along with you with how much you hate Craig. I can tolerate dislike with no problem, but you practically snap your teeth at him whenever he gets near you." Frowned Bonnie. "Is there any particular reason that you dislike him?"

"He frenched Ramona and he was a complete flirty jerk. I don't buy his changed attitude for one minute." Replied Megan.

"I meant deeper than that; is there something about you as a person that makes you hate Craig, like maybe a bad experience in your past with a flirty boy?" Ventured Bonnie gently.

Megan was silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"… Nope, I just don't like him." Stated Megan. "One lesson everyone in this world must learn is that not everyone will like you no matter what you do. It's within my human rights to not like Craig; there are probably fans who don't like him, so why can't I? He also faked sick to get out of a challenge and that's just not right. Sorry, but we're going to have to agree to disagree; you can like him if you want, but I just don't like him."

Bonnie was silent for a moment as she considered her response.

"I guess you're allowed your opinion." Agreed Bonnie. "But he did have very good intentions when he faked sick … and we didn't lose so it hardly matters. Besides, regardless of how much you don't like him … he's way better than that slob Edgar. Craig is much better than him, there are reasons I have Craig as an alliance member rather than Edgar."

Megan was stunned into silence; she didn't let it show but she was started to inwardly seethe in disgust and anger.

"I see … who is in your alliance?" Asked Megan while trying to keep calm.

"Myself, Craig and Ramona." Replied Bonnie. "We're the Prickly Pokeballs … tough maybe 'Winnermon' would be a good name too. Don't worry though, we're voting for Edgar, not you."

"I understand." Nodded Megan as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go and take a walk, I'll see you later."

Megan got up and quickly left Third Class; Bonnie watched her go and looked thoughtful.

"I hope her grudge doesn't get her into trouble." Said Bonnie hopefully.

"The real question you should be asking is if your _lack_ of a grudge will get you into trouble." Stated Edgar.

Bonnie turned to face Edgar; he had a bored expression but seemed to have a hint of a grin on his face.

"How long have you been awake?" Asked Bonnie.

"Since the start of the conversation you had with Megan." Replied Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Achievement unlocked: Irrationally hate another person!)<strong>

**Megan: **That traitor! She was rough with Edgar yesterday, but I could have let it slide … but now she's allying with Craig and wants to take out Edgar who actually does something rather than Craig who strings girls in! And she'll inevitably gun for me Edgar's out. What a selfish., hypocritical, mean and delusional Pokétard!

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you mean by 'my lack of a grudge will get me into trouble?" Asked Bonnie suspiciously.<p>

"I'm just saying that Megan has a hatred of Craig and cannot comprehend how people can like him; I'd be careful if I were you because if you speak highly of Craig around Megan you might regret it." Explained Edgar. "Often you will fall afoul of someone if you treat their enemies with respect. Megan displays some sociopathic traits and is quite delusional; I wouldn't recommend trying to make her like Craig. The fact you're allied with him might be the nail in your coffin; she may hate Craig, but if somebody willingly hands with him and isn't 'tricked' then she might get violent."

"I find it pretty foul that you talk badly of the only person on the team who can _stand_ you. Besides, Megan is a good girl; she may have a problem with grudges, but she's not a bad person. You're gonna be the next one to go Edgar." Assured Bonnie with a frown.

"Actually Ramona is going next." Stated Edgar. "Anyway, I grow bored on talking to you. Where are Emily and Vinsun?"

"I don't know; they were gone when I got here." Replied Bonnie. "I thought you were supposed to be smart … but you must be pretty stupid if you think you can win with how mean and ride you are to everyone."

"It's a good game plan; I'm simply playing up my 'goatiness'." Stated Edgar calmly.

"… What does that mean?" Asked Bonnie in confusion.

"It means, you inbred farm girl, that I am deliberately making myself seem nasty. People will see me as an easy person to beat in the finals and so all I have to do to get past the rounds is annoy people, and I excel at that. What is worse? A nasty non-athletic guy with no allies, friends or reputation? Or a well-liked person who is in good shape and excels at the challenges? Personally I'd see the nice person as a threat; you have to think strategically as well as emotionally. Consider that my advice to you. Of course, like Vinsun you're just a stupid farm girl who knows nothing about real life such as pop culture and the legal system."

"Leave Vinsun out of this; he's too much of a hottie to be subject to your insults." Scowled Bonnie. "And why mention the legal system? That has nothing to do with this."

"Whatever, I'm done talking to you." Said Edgar slightly quickly than his normal tone. "If you need me I'll be seeking out Emily to give her a tongue lashing ... so don't need me."

Edgar walked out of Third Class with a lazy expression while Bonnie frowned.

"What a jerk." Muttered Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I smell a rat … a fat rat to be precise).<strong>

**Edgar: **It doesn't matter if Bonnie knows of my plan or not; she is pretty much the least involved person in my game plan. I can eliminate her at any time I want, but at the moment it is more convenient for me to vote out Ramona. The only problem is if she wins solo immunity, but I'm hoping that the solo immunity challenge will be something that plays to my strength, like academics … though I'm pretty good at chess, logic puzzles and memory games. I've got my ideal boot order figured out. First Ramona, then Craig, then Bonnie followed by Emily. At that point I'd keep Vinsun around since I have a lot of power over him and he'd be my slave during the merge. This game is just _pathetically_ easy. Still, I nearly let something slip to Bonnie … shame that gloating over my achievements just feel so _good_.

**Bonnie: **Over time I've started to just tune Edgar out; all he's doing is holding the team back deliberately and being nasty on purpose. He even has his game plan based on being horrible … I don't even know why this surprises me. But I have an alliance and he doesn't. Even so, I'm gonna try and keep my distance from him; I'd rather he didn't try and upset me; I have things I'm sensitive about, like how I had to be raised by my grandparents instead of my birth parents. It doesn't bother me, but I just wouldn't want any teasing from it. (Bonnie looks thoughtful). You know, I wonder why Edgar bought up the legal system when talking about Vinsun. It could have just been part of his insult, but he seemed to try and subtly cover up when I asked why. … I think I'll keep an eye on Edgar just in case; he has no power, but it's better to be certain.

* * *

><p>There was a sound of a yawn; Bonnie turned to the source and saw that Ramona had woken up. Ramona noticed she was being cuddled by Craig and smiled as she got comfy.<p>

"Good morning Ramona; you look like you slept well." Noted Bonnie.

"I sure did … thanks to Craig." Nodded Ramona. "He's such a good cuddler!"

"How did you two end up cuddling anyway?" Inquired Bonnie"When I went to sleep last night I saw that you two were on opposite sides of the room."

"Well, I got scared due to reading Megan's book about Slender Man … and Craig gave me some comfort. We also kissed." Admitted Ramona with a blush.

"Is he a good kisser?" Asked Bonnie eagerly.

"Mmm … that's private." Said Ramona in an exaggerated mysterious tone. "But … he ranks much higher than a private."

"That's good to know." Said Craig in approval.

"Oh, good morning Craig." Greeted Ramona. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just enough to here you compliment my kissing skills and to enjoy cuddling you." Replied Craig. "Speaking of which, do you want me to let go of you now?"

"That'd be a good idea; as comfy as you are, it's time to start the day." Nodded Ramona as Craig released her from the cuddle. "So, looks like everyone else has already left; we'd best go and get some breakfast."

"Good idea." Agreed Craig. "So, did we miss anything while we were sleeping?"

"Just Edgar being a jerk, nothing big." Assured Bonnie. "However, he wants Ramona out next."

"Why? What did I do?" Frowned Ramona.

"Beats me; he's just further deluding himself into thinking that he's got power." Replied Bonnie. "He's being nasty on purpose so people will keep him around since he's 'not a threat' … that might work on Survivor, but it won't here."

"Agreed; I'm morally opposed to the way he is acting." Nodded Craig. "Passing over Edgar, where do you think we'll be going today?"

"Maybe Rome; my Grandma always wanted to visit there … if I win then I'll take her there." Said Bonnie hopefully.

"My mama wants to take me to Australia someday so I can 'see my roots' … due to this I'm hoping for Australia." Stated Ramona.

"Personally I'd like to go to Niagra falls; it's a very romantic place apparently." Grinned Craig while tickling Ramona's side.

"Hey, stop that!" Giggled Ramona. "Well, we'll find out shortly. There was fort of us at the start and there are twenty five of us left so we've got plenty of countries left to visit."

"Too bad Pokémon isn't real; it'd be so cool if we could visit all the locations of the Pokémon world like the Johto Region, or the Orange Islands." Mused Bonnie. "Maybe somebody would make a cartoon about it or write a story of it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Funnily enough there is a fanfic called Total Pokémon World Tour … READ IT!)<strong>

**Ramona: **I'd just like to point out real quick that Australian people do not talk in the stereotypical accent seen in media such as Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, it's overly exaggerated. Back on topic I am started to wonder if Edgar has deluded himself in order to feel better … or if he really is stupid. Hmm … maybe he's book smart, but not people smart. But enough about Edgar, that cuddle was _so_ nice!

**Bonnie: **(She is playing with her Pokedex). I may have seen all the entries on this thing over a hundred times each … but it never gets boring. If something never gets boring even if it stays the same then you know is has to be good … or at least addictive.

**Craig: **I'd like to take Ramona on a date, but I don't think we really have the time during this contest. Shame really. Anyway, I feel good about our chances today; we've got more members than the other teams do, so we have a slight advantage … then again, Edgar is utter deadweight so I guess we don't have a big advantage … but I'm optimistic.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro stretched out as he woke up from his slumber; he hated Squalid Class just like everyone else and wished he didn't have to put up with it ... but if having an uncomfortable night meant he was a step closer to the two million then he'd put up with it.<p>

"What a crummy night; not only do we lose our numbers advantage but I've lost all the feeling in my back." Muttered Jethro while looking at his sleeping team mates. "Lucky bastards ... hey, where are Jarvis and Pandora?"

Jethro saw that Jarvis and Pandora were nowhere to be seen; Pandora hadn't come back last night before he fell asleep and Jarvis had been there, but now he wasn't.

"Eh, they probably woke up and went to get breakfast." Shrugged Jethro. " Ok guys, wake up!"

Lars stirred and woke up; he stretched out and then looked at Jethro in annoyance.

"Did you have to wake me up? I was having a nice dream." Frowned Lars.

"It's time to get up." Stated Jethro. "And who cares about dreams? They aren't real."

"Maybe not, but I wish they were; I dreamt me and my biological dad were blowing up my school with a tank." Replied Lars.

"Dreams are irrelevant; all that matters in this world is money." Stated Jethro. "Anyway, I'm gonna try and wake up Amy and Gareth; they're so cuddled up they're practically glued to each other."

"Dreams have importance, a world without dreams would suck ass because we'd never be able to escape the cruelness of reality through wishful thinking." Muttered Lars.

"And here I was thinking you were a perfect henchmen due to your lack of morals." Replied Jethro.

"I can be nice if I want to ... I just don't want to since I have trouble trusting people; I gotta get them before they get me." Shrugged Lars. "Speaking of which, I don't fully trust you either. If you try and backstab me I will get back at you."

"Noted." Said Jethro with a shrug as she shook Amy and Gareth to shake them up.

The tweenage lovers were quick to awaken; Amy gave Gareth a peck on the cheek as a way of saying good morning.

"Good morning Gareth, sleep well?" Smiled Amy.

"I did; much better than I usually do back home." Nodded Gareth. "So, need something Jethro? A butterfly cannot exit its cocoon before it is ready you know."

"What does that mean?" Asked Jethro politely, his nice guy facade turned back on.

"Gareth means that we were hoping to sleep in a bit; yesterday's challenge was pretty tiring and I was up late last night." Explained Amy.

"Why were you up late?" Asked Jethro. "I'd have thought you'd be quick to fall asleep after a tiring day."

"Well, I can't say everything that happened ... but the abridged version is that Pandora got herself into a bit of a state and I helped her calm down. She's sleeping in one of the spare rooms with Jarvis." Explained Amy.

"Why would sleeping with Jarvis help?" Asked Jethro.

"Well ... Pandora said that cuddles make her feel better." Stated Amy.

"If she has a crush on him then I so totally called it." Said Lars knowingly. "A crybaby and a quiet guy who doesn't really stand up ... a match made in heaven."

"Pandora's not a cry baby; she just has ... some problems." Said Amy hesitantly. "And really, who the heck are you to talk down to someone? You hurt people physically and emotionally, swear a lot, never help the team, have no friends and you like some seriously disgusting things. What kind of parents raised you?"

"None of your business." Stated Lars calmly but with a mildly irritated expression.

"They say children learn more from their same gendered parent; I take it your dad is a bit of a." Began Gareth before being cut off.

Gareth had been cut off because Lars had grabbed him by the front of his worn shirt and bought them face to face.

"_Never_ insult my dad." Growled Lars in a chilling way as he glared into Gareth's eyes.

Gareth did not seem scared, but he knew he'd hit a nerve with Lars.

"Understood; it won't happen again." Said Gareth calmly.

"It better not." Nodded Lars as he pushed Gareth down to the ground. "Say what you want about me, it's probably true ... but never insult my dad or you'll _regret_ it."

Lars took his leave to get breakfast while Jethro looked thoughtful.

"Are you alright Gareth?" Asked Amy as she helped Gareth to his feet.

"I'm fine, but I now know one thing to never mention around Lars." Replied Gareth. "It seems Lars doesn't like his dad being insulted ... I'm guessing his dad is his role model or something. It's not my business to pry, though he looked not just angry, but very slightly upset as well."

"Well whatever the case ... let's not mention Lars' family around him in the future." Suggested Amy.

"Good idea." Nodded Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bad morning to you!)<strong>

**Lars: **I'm hoping I can ditch Jethro soon; he'll be too dangerous to take later into the game, and I've got a lot of dirt of him. Then again, the others might not believe me, so I'll have to record his voice someone. Hmm ... I think the Crimson Head's Pokedex has a recording feature, maybe I could steal it and use it as part of my game plan? I prefer to play through straight up aggression, but I guess making hidden moves could help in the long run. Better the money go to a bad boy than a guy pretending to have autism.

**Jethro: **Like in London, Lars got very angry due to his dad being insulted. Hmm ... if I was to tell him somebody insulted his dad then maybe he'd pulverise them and provide me a free pass to the next round; after all, it's not like he'd be calm enough to try and be certain of their guilt before he attacks them.

* * *

><p>Jethro thought to himself; he only had Lars as a slid ally so far ... if he was keep surviving once Lars was inevitably voted out he'd need another ally or two.<p>

"Hey Jethro, you're rather quiet. What's on your mind?" Asked Gareth.

"Well, I've been thinking ... Lars is definitely the next to go right?" Began Jethro.

"Without a doubt." Nodded Amy.

"Well, if he was to win solo immunity ... would I be voted off? In fact, if Lars was voted off next time we lose ... who would be the next to go after that?" Asked Jethro with a forced tone of worry. "It'd be me, wouldn't it?"

"... We never really thought about that." Admitted Gareth. "I wouldn't want to vote you out, but I won't vote for Amy and I'd much prefer to not vote for Pandora ... my only other choice would be Jarvis."

"And I would never vote for Gareth and I wouldn't want to vote out Pandora either ... gee, this is a tough topic." Mumbled Amy.

"It's either me or Jarvis; still, if I won solo immunity when Lars is gone ... which of you do you think that Jarvis and Pandora would vote for?" Asked Jethro while starting to try and manipulate his team mates. "I think Jarvis would vote for Amy. I cannot be certain about Pandora, but I'd predict she'd vote for Amy too. I really hate to say it ... but in my opinion Amy might be in danger if I was to be voted out."

"But you can't be sure of that." Replied Gareth.

"I know; but Lars will go next and I'll put all my effort into the solo immunity challenge. Nothing is guaranteed, but still. If I go, Amy might be next." Cautioned Jethro. "I'm here mainly to represent people on the Autistic Spectrum, so I'm hoping I can get far and make my equals proud."

"Your equals?" Blinked Amy.

"... Let's just say I'm no stranger to discrimination." Lied Jethro. "Point is; if Lars gets voted off next then I'll be willing to ally with you; not just to get further in the game, but to keep both of you safe as well. It's win-win for both of us."

"You sure are logical." Noted Gareth. "I'll consider it; what do you think Amy?"

"I'll keep it in mind; but then again we might start a survival streak until the merge." Said Amy while walking over to one of the windows and glancing out of it. "There's a lot of barren fields below us; I think today is going to take place somewhere safe, or at least safer than where we went yesterday."

"We can only hope." Nodded Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Logic? More like Techno-Logic!)<strong>

**Gareth: **Originally I would have voted off Lars and then Jethro if all went well ... but all previous arguments with Jethro are gone and forgotten ... I sense I will have some difficult choices to make in the future. A tie would be fairer, but having one of those when there are five of us would be hard make happen.

**Jethro: **Rich or poor, it makes no difference. I have everyone eating out of the palm of my hand and I'm great at thinking of sob stories. If I make myself seem like a victim they'll keep my around; as long as I don't say everything at once I should be able to milk their sympathy all the way to the finals.

**Amy: **I never expected this contest to be so strategic; aren't we just kids? Since when has Total Drama had this much strategy? Well, if it keeps me and Gareth safe then I won't complain. Also, I hope Pandora was able to get a good sleep; she needs it after how stressed and upset she was last night. Hopefully Jarvis kept her warm! (Amy giggles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Spare Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora let out a sleep yawn as she woke up; she opened her eyes and saw that she was snuggled up against Jarvis who was still sleeping. Pandora smiled as she enjoyed this comfy situation.<p>

"I've never had a sleepover before ... this was nice." Smiled Pandora. "Hmm ... I think Bedlam's gone. Well, she'll be back later; but this has done me a lot of good. I feel refreshed and much better than last night."

Pandora glanced at Jarvis and tried to resist the temptation to cuddle him ... she was unable to resist.

"I guess a little cuddle wouldn't hurt." Decided Pandora as she snuggled against Jarvis.

Pandora lay like this for a minute or two; it was peaceful. She glanced over at Jarvis again and faintly blushed.

"I keep feeling tingly and happy when I'm near him. Is he just a goof friend? Or is he something more?" Asked Pandora quietly. "... I think I might be falling in love with him ... oh, but I'm too young for that. What would daddy say?"

Pandora was silent for a moment as she debated what her daddy would say about her feelings. She soon came to her answer.

"He'd say to follow my heart ... if only I knew which way my heart was going. I've never been great around boys ... is it my fault they make me nervous due to how cute they are? Not to mention Jarvis is _really_ cute. Gee, I'm making myself feel light as a feather. ... I'm not sure if I can tell him I like him; I'm not even sure if m feelings are real love. Guess I'll just have to think about it." Decided Pandora. "But only one can win and I really would like to win ... I could use that money to move away from where I am now. Maybe I could move near Jarvis ... if our relationship would last the test of time, if it even begins ... but I'm rambling."

Pandora sat quietly while looking over her crush; as far as eleven year old Latino's go he was really handsome in Pandora's opinion. As she gazed at him a small flickering spark of psychic energy zapped out of his finger and very quickly disappeared from existence ... but Pandora had seen it.

"What ... huh ... whuh ... what was that!?" Blinked Pandora in extreme confusion. "Did a spark just zap out of his finger?! I must be imagining things ... that _can't_ be possible."

There were a few moments of confusion filled silence before Jarvis woke up and stretched out. He sat up and, after rubbing his eyes, turned to Pandora.

"Good morning Pandora, did you have a good sleep?" Asked Jarvis. "No nightmares I hope?"

"Yes, I slept fine." Nodded Pandora in a quiet voice.

"Something wrong?" Asked Jarvis in concern.

"Nope, I'm fine. But ... I thought I saw a spark come out of your finger ... but I was probably just seeing things due to the fact I only woke up a few minutes ago and thus I'm not fully awake yet." Replied Pandora.

Pandora absentmindedly looked up at the ceiling; if she hadn't then she'd have seen Jarvis looked panicked for a brief moment.

"Yeah, it was probably your imagination; the human mind can be pretty silly when someone first wakes up." Lied Jarvis. "Anyway, moving on from that … are you feeling better than yesterday? When I came in here last night you looked really shaken."

"I just got myself worked up; I had a nasty nightmare and ended up overreacting, I sometimes do that." Said Pandora not entirely truthfully. "But … at least I had a nice and cozy sleep. You're really comfy."

"Thanks." Blushed Jarvis. "So, cuddly talk aside, shall we go and get breakfast? If we aren't there quick enough the others might think we're kissing."

"Y-yeah, that'd be awkward." Nodded Pandora while trying not to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Awks!)<strong>

**Pandora: **Jarvis is right, I was probably imagining things. Even so, it'd be cool is he was a wizard like Harry Potter. (Pandora giggles). So, day sixteen … I'm actually doing pretty good at the moment; I've outranked fifteen others just by being myself. Hopefully my good luck will keep up; as long as Bedlam stays away I should be alright. I hope daddy is proud of me … mummy too.

**Jarvis: **That was too close. Yeah, occasionally when I sleep some psychic energy discharges out of her fingers. It's a pretty rare occurrence, but it does happen. God thing most classes we stay in have beds or blankets; in squalid class I tuck my hands into my pockets … so it's not really a problem, but I'd still rather it didn't get out. I don't want to be a celebrity; I mean, look at the abuse poor Justin Bieber gets; what did he do to deserve it?

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily and Vinsun were in the Cargo Hold searching around for something; to be specific they were looking for Edgar's suitcase so that they could hopefully find something to blackmail him with to cancel out his blackmail on them.<p>

"Gee, there's so much stuff down here; not to mention a ton of suitcases as well. Hopefully Edgar's suitcase will stand out from the others." Said Emily hopefully. "Speaking of which; how does Chris get the belongings of eliminated contestants to them after they've taken the Drop of Shame?"

"I think it gets taken away by helicopter once we land at the next destination after the elimination." Said Vinsun while opening a suitcase. "Nope, not this one."

"Make sure to close every suitcase once you've looked in it; we wouldn't want anyone getting mad at us for being nosy." Advised Emily. "It's for a good reason, but it's not like we can tell anyone."

"I know a saying that might help us take down Edgar; 'cut off the head of the snake and the body dies with it' … that means that if we take out Edgar's biggest strength then we might stand a chance at getting even with him. Problem is … what strengths does he have besides blackmail?" Asked Vinsun. "Maybe if we took away his junk food?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Nodded Emily as she opened another suitcase. "Ok, found it!"

Vinsun walked over as he and Emily looked in Edgar's large suitcase. Aside from normal things like spare cloths there were also a lot of snack foods and fizzy drinks. There was also a spare pair of glasses.

"I don't see anything we can blackmail him with, but we might as well get rid of his food." Decided Emily. "And maybe we should break his spare glasses for good measure."

"Good idea." Nodded Vinsun.

"Bad idea." Said a smug voice.

Emily and Vinsun turned and saw Edgar walking up to them. He noticed his opened back and chuckled.

"How cute; you were trying to overthrow me. And you're rooting through my personal belongings too? This won't do at all." Said Edgar in a mocking tone of lecturing. "And you're also trying to blackmail me in return? Clever … and poetic … but I'm afraid that won't work; I have no sensitive pictures or information in my suitcase."

While Edgar spoke he didn't realise somebody was now listening from outside the Cargo Hold, though Emily and Vinsun didn't realise either.

"So, what should I do to punish you? Hmm … maybe I could cane Vinsun again; if one beating didn't get him to see I'm in control then maybe a second extra hard beating will." Grinned Edgar.

Vinsun took a step back; Edgar started to approach him but Emily stood in front of him.

"Leave Vinsun alone!" Growled Emily.

"Move aside, you know full well what I'll do to Vinsun if you resist my power." Threatened Edgar.

"… I know; that's why you can punish me instead, this whole thing was my idea." Said Emily while giving Vinsun a gentle and reassuring expression.

"Emily, don't!" Pleaded Vinsun.

"Don't worry, I've taken harder hits from my dad when I was eight, I can withstand whatever Edgar dishes out." Assured Emily.

"Actually I'm not going to beat you'; hurting a pretty girl like you wouldn't be right." Assured Edgar in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Really?" Asked Emily suspiciously.

"Really." Smiled Edgar before grinning. "'d much rather kiss you instead."

Emily looked like she'd been punched in the jaw and the person outside the Cargo Hold silently gasped.

"Edgar, this is wrong." Frowned Vinsun.

"Too bad … oh, and you have to watch; if you cover your eyes or keep them closed for more than a second at a time I'll follow up on my threats." Promised Edgar.

"No, I won't do it!" Scowled Emily.

Edgar simply reached into his pocket and held up his self-made photo for Emily to see.

Emily was silent before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Make it quick." Mumbled Emily.

Edgar smirked as he pulled Emily towards him and gave her a sloppy kiss; Emily looked revolted and horrified while Vinsun looked sickened at what he was seeing. The person outside the cargo hold gasped in horror but nobody heard the gasp due to what was happening.

After about thirty seconds Edgar parted from the kiss and smirked.

"Not bad Emily … you know, maybe we should make a habit of this?" Chuckled Edgar. "Anyway, I'll see you two at breakfast … once you're allowed to leave. I hereby command you both to stay here for twenty minutes; by then all the good stuff at breakfast will be gone. Cheers."

Edgar left looking pleased with himself while Emily dropped to her knees looking really sick. Vinsun was immediately by her side.

"Are you ok Emily?" Asked Vinsun in great worry.

"… What are we going to _do_?" Mumbled Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ok, that was just gross!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Ah … being in power has its perks.

**Emily: **(She vomits into the toilet and coughs sickly). His breath was so awful and I don't think he'd brushed his teeth in over a week! How dare he! I want nothing more than to see him in pain! … But I can't do anything; I don't want to risk _that_ happening again…

**Vinsun: **If Guardian Angels exist … I could do with one right about now. I would love to mess Edgar up … but I can't. But at the rate he is going I might end up not caring. About the consequences as long as he gets some pain.

* * *

><p>Edgar exited the Cargo Hold and saw Bonnie standing nearby looking out one of the windows.<p>

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Edgar.

"About ten seconds, why?" Replied Bonnie.

"No reason." Said Edgar.

"When people say no reason there tends to be a very big reason." Frowned Bonnie suspiciously.

"Ok, fine! I slipped over and crashed into several empty boxes that fell on me, happy now?" Lied Edgar.

"Pretty much." Nodded Bonnie.

Bonnie started to leave but seemed to trip and bump into Edgar's left side.

"Watch it!" Scowled Edgar.

"Sorry." Apologised Bonnie as she took her leave.

Edgar took his leave; once he was out of earshot Bonnie snarled in rage.

"How dare he!" Growled Bonnie. "He's blackmailing Emily and Vinsun … he's previously beaten Vinsun … he forced Emily to kiss him … that monster! … But what could he be blackmailing them with?"

Bonnie looked at the photo that she had pick pocketed from Edgar and gazed at it; it showed Edgar with several builders and developers.

"Clearly this has some strength to it … but what could it mean?" Asked Bonnie quietly. "I vow that in the great name of Arceus I shall take down Edgar and put an end to his abusive ways!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Heromon, I choose you!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **Edgar doesn't know that I'm onto him, and I'm gonna keep it that way. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this mystery faster than Edgar gets to the bottom of a box of donuts. I'll have to work quickly though; the faster I solve this problem the less likely it is he can abuse Emily and Vinsun again. But what exactly is his blackmail anyway? What does he have on my friends? … Hmm, is this what Edgar meant when he said that he has power? … This won't be easy, but if I can stop this madness before sundown he might get voted out today. I'll have to keep an eye on him. If only I was a Ghost Type, then I could turn invisible … though personally I like Ice types, some of them are cute!

* * *

><p>Soon enough everyone was in the Mess Hall eating breakfast bar Tony. Winter noticed this as she ate her cornflakes.<p>

"Has anyone seen Tony?" Asked Winter. "He always eats with us for breakfast, but he isn't here at the moment."

"I haven't seen him; maybe he' went to have a shower or something?" Suggested Ted. "That or he got lost; after all, there are quite a few rooms on the plane."

"Ted's right, he'll be fine." Assured Suki.

"Speak of the devil and they will arrive … not that Tony is evil." Stated Benjamin as Tony entered the Airplane Canteen with a rolled up piece of A3 sized paper, some sellotape and a megaphone.

"What's he doing?" Asked Bea.

"I think we're going to find out any moment." Said Suki as she watched Tony.

Tony set up the poster on the wall of the plane; it had a drawing of winter on it and the words 'win a date with Winter, sign up here' on it with a clear space below it.

"Oh dear, this is gonna be awkward." Giggled Suki nervously.

Tony took out the megaphone turned it on; he then began to speak into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Step right up and try to win a wonderful prize that could last for all of your life! Sign up here and you could win a lovey dovey date with the prettiest and smartest girl in the contest! That's right folks, if you write your name on this poster you could win a date with Winter!" Exclaimed Tony loudly and grandly.

Winter looked very embarrassed and ducked down out of sight while Ted and Bea looked amused. Suki looked at Winter sympathetically while Benjamin silently groaned. The rest of the tweens watched this in silence.

"Winter is a very nice girl; she cares for her friends and though she thinks she's a dork, she's actually very pretty! Do you have what it takes to be her boyfriend or girlfriend? Sign up here and find out!"

Winter now had her head on the table and was blushing in humiliation.

"If you are single and you like smart, exotic, pretty and book loving girls then Winter is the girl for you! Sign up and Winter will pick the person she most wants a date with; on the date you can expect a nice meal at MacDonald's and a free pair of socks! This offer must end soon; sign up while you can!" exclaimed Tony energetically.

Benjamin had by now had enough; he got up and walked over to Tony.

"Hi Benjy!" Greeted Tony through the megaphone.

Benjamin winced from the noise before grabbing the megaphone and tossing it out of the Airplane Canteen. He then took hold of Tony by the scruff of his collar and began to frog march him out of the Airplane Canteen

"Nobody mention this … ever." Instructed Benjamin. "And save some food for Tony, I don't think he's eaten yet."

Benjamin and Tony were soon gone; after that the tweens began to talk amongst themselves.

"I've never been so humiliated." Groaned Winter.

"Don't be mad at him; Tony had #bleep# nothing but good intentions." Said Bea while giving Winter a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad at him, don't worry." Assured Winter. "I just feel very embarrassed."

"But after a pitch like that there's no way you'll stay single." Grinned Ted.

Winter could only roll her eyes and try to not pay attention to all the stares she was getting. Bea noticed that Ramona was getting up to leave the Airplane Canteen and decided to follow the mischief maker.

"Well, I'm full; I think I'm gonna go and brush #bleep# my teeth." Said Bea as she got up to leave.

After Bea had left Pablo walked over to the Spooky Spiders.

"Hey Ted, can I talk to you for a moment?" Requested Pablo.

"Sure." Nodded Ted.

Pablo and Ted got up and left the Airplane canteen.

Winter and Suki glanced at each other.

"Our team sure clears out fast." Noted Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Raise your hand if you laughed andor cringed!)**

**Winter: **I don't know what's more embarrassing; the fact that _everyone_ heard that or that Tony thinks I'm bisexual … I need a drink.

**Suki: **Poor Winter; she's gonna be the talk of the tables for a while…

**Jethro: **Tony is just so stupid that it's funny to watch him mess everything up. He's gonna be a pro at acting stupid for change one day.

**Lars: **Hahahaha! Ok, I think this time nobody would mind if I laugh! That was hilarious!

**Jarvis: **Hmm,I didn't know Winter liked both male and female company … then again; Tony made the announcement so I can't be certain. If she's Bi then good for her I say.

**Bonnie: **Hmm … maybe if I put up a poster like that I might finally get a boyfriend…

**Craig:** Sorry Winter, I'm taken … maybe I could help her get a boyfriend? Then again, helping a girl get a boyfriend would be way different than helping a guy get a girlfriend.

**Molly: **I couldn't hear what Tony was saying, but judging by Winter's reaction he might have accidently humiliated her. I saw the date sign up poster too … I wonder how many people will sign up.

**Karrie: **If only Robbie was here to see that, he'd have found it hilarious.

**Tony: **What was so funny? I thought it was a pretty strong pitch … maybe I was too subtle?

* * *

><p>Benjamin led Tony into the ditzy boy's room and sat him on the bed and stood before him with an expression that was hard to read; he could have easily been amused or angry, it was hard to tell.<p>

"Ok Tony, I have just one question … what the _hell_ was that?" Exclaimed Benjamin.

"I was helping Winter get a boyfriend." Replied Tony. "She's such a cute smarty pants, she deserves somebody to share a pop with. I was just letting everyone know that she'd be a great girlfriend."

"You embarrassed her and thanks to your choice of words the others might think she is bisexual." Said Benjamin flatly.

"What does bisexual mean?" Asked Tony curiously.

"It means someone who is romantically attracted to their own gender and the opposite gender." Stated Benjamin. "Anyway, that's not important. What's important is that you need to apologize to Winter for embarrassing her. Noble as your intentions may be you still humiliated her; I thought you liked her?"

"Of cruse I do, we're friends." Smiled Tony.

"I meant like as in love." Rephrased Benjamin.

"Naw, we're not lovers, we're pals!" Exclaimed Tony cheerfully. "We're just friends and I think she feels the same."

"If only you knew." Said Benjamin quietly.

"Did you say something?" Asked Tony.

"Nothing." Said Benjamin. "Anyway, lease don't do stupid things like that again; I can't always be there to bail you out of trouble. If you get eliminated the game will become harder for me and if I lose … well, I don't want to think about it."

Tony noticed Benjamin's mildly fearful tone And gave his friend a hug.

"Don't worry Benjy; I'm the Robin to your Batman." Assured Tony.

"Batman lost his parents … but thanks." Nodded Benjamin in appreciation. "But could you let go of me? I'm not really much of a hugger."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Will that anti hugging attitude ever change?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting Tony … that stunt of his could have easily gone south very quickly if I hadn't dragged him off. Like I've said before, he's my friend but he does test my patience. In order for my game to succeed Winter must forgive him … it's a good thing she cares about him; I'm not a manipulator when it comes to love, but if a romantic pair benefits me without me doing anything then I won't complain.

**Tony: **Oh dear … I hope Winter isn't mad! If she is she won't teach me anymore and I'll be a dummy doomed to end up as a clown! And clowns are creepy … though I bet I'd rock the red nose look … hooray!

* * *

><p>Ramona exited the bathroom after brushing her teeth; she started to head back to the Airplane Canteen, but as she walked along Bea stepped out from where she was standing.<p>

"Hi Ramona." Greeted Bea.

"Hello Bea, need something?" Asked Ramona.

"Yes I do. I know we haven't talked much before, but I'd like #bleep# to make a deal with you. If we both make it to the #bleep# merge then maybe we could team up along with any allies we #bleep# both have; we could go far if we work together." Offered Bea.

"That makes sense, but we don't know each other very well … why come to me?" Asked Ramona curiously.

"I like your prankster side and as far #bleep# as personality goes you seem like the type of #bleep# girl I could easily get along with." Explained Bea. "And between you and me, I kinda think that #bleep# you ad Craig are a cute couple."

"Thanks." Giggled Ramona before looking puzzled. "Why are you swearing so much? It's not a good habit you know."

"It's part of a bet I've #bleep# made back home; if I swear throughout my time on the #bleep# show I'll win a fair bit of money; that way I #bleep# won't end up without a prize." Lied Bea while feeling guilty for having to lie. "Once the show ends I'll #bleep# stop."

"Ok then; boy, you must be lucky to have parents who would accept this dare. If I used language like that my mama would tan my hide with a slipper." Winced Ramona. "By the way, sorry about helping Molly with that prank a few days ago … I think everyone forgot to punish me; but I guess my recent fear of Slender Man is a sort of punishment. He may not be real but he still creeps me out. If this is karma then I should have ran the other way when Molly did her prank."

"Running away from your mistakes #bleep# isn't a good idea; you'll have you face them eventually." Assured Bea. "I learnt that when I ran away from home."

"You ran away?" Asked Ramona with wide eyes. "Why?"

"I'd rather not say the #bleep# exact reasons … but basically I'd had a terrible week and I #bleep# heard my parents talking badly of something and I thought it #bleep# was me that they were referring too. I was on the streets for a few days … I was found by a nice police officer and #bleep# taken to the Station. Thankfully everything ended up ok."

"That's an interesting story." Nodded Ramona. "I thought I was the only one here who had ever ran away."

"You ran away?" Blinked Bea. "Why? Did you overhear something and get the wrong idea?"

"No. You see, last September I was in cooking class making cupcakes and a nasty bully replaced the flour I had with an explosive and volatile mixture he made himself. It caused an explosion and extensive damage to the kitchen area. My teacher was going to call my parents and I knew I'd be in trouble since everyone thought it was me. On the way home I decided to flee; I feared the hide tanning of the _century_ and I thought they wouldn't love me anymore. I hid out under a bridge and planned to move to another town the next morning; however fate intervened when a nice clown teen found me and gently convinced me to go back home. I did and after breaking down over how sorry I was my mama told me that the bully had been found out and expelled thanks to a student who saw what really happened. K learnt that running away from your problems is not a good idea and that even bad situations can have good endings." Explained Ramona with a wistful expression. "It was quite a day for me."

"… I think it was destiny that we were to #bleep# meet." Smiled Bea as she held out her hand for a shake.

"I wish you were on my time; you'd be far better than Edgar … anybody would be." Nodded Ramona as she accepted the hand shake. "Well, we'd better head back to the Airplane Canteen before our respective tams start getting worried about us."

"Good idea, but don't mention #bleep# our alliance." Advised Bea.

"Don't worry, I won't." Assured Ramona.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And so a new friendship sets sail!)<strong>

**Bea:** It's nice to make new friends … it'd be #bleep# better if I was brave enough to tell them about #bleep# my condition. And even if we don't make the merge and can't use the alliance, at least #bleep# I've made a new friend.

**Ramona: **Bea is interesting … and tough as well. I only ran off for a few hours but she was on her own for _days_ … now that's cool. Ok, running away is not cool, but surviving on her own despite being a kid is cool, even though kids should have parental guidance … it's complicated.

* * *

><p>Pablo and Ted entered a spare room of the Jumbo Jet; Pablo firmly closed the door behind them so that they wouldn't be interrupted.<p>

"So, what's up?" Asked Ted.

"You know how me and Ling are close friends right?" Began Pablo.

"I do." Nodded Ted.

"Well … she's agreed to go on a date with me." Explained Pablo. "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, but she's willing to go on a date all the same."

"Nice one dude!" Grinned Ted. "Ling seems like a cool girl; not as awesome as Suki of course but still cool all the same. So, where are you gonna take her?"

"Well, that's what I need your help with. You see, we ravel to a different country every day and I don't know what I'd do for a date … and either of us could get voted off at any time. You've got a girlfriend and you've always said you're good with girls … so I could use a hand." Pleaded Pablo.

"Not a problem buddy; this is something I am an expert at." Assured Ted. "I personally think you should theme the date around the location we visit; if it's a city then go to a restaurant, if its somewhere snowy cuddle by the fire and drink hot cocoa, if it's a night time forest then star gaze. But … I looked out the window earlier and we seem to be above a prairie type area; why not take her for a romantic picnic in the fields, maybe under an apple tree? Every farm has one." Suggested Ted all knowingly. "I can help you get the food ready if you want."

"Thanks Ted, you're a life saver … a love life safer." Said Pablo gratefully. "How can I repay you?"

"A million dollars and a vintage Ferrari." Answered Ted promptly.

"How about I just take you to a soccer game after the show?" Suggested Pablo.

"That works too." Nodded Ted.

At that moment the Jumbo Jet's intercom crackled into life.

"Attention campers; we are going to be landing in our next destination in ten minutes; today we are going to be exploring Canada, more specifically the farmlands of the rural prairies. That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Well Pablo, it looks like there's gonna be some good weather; so you and Ling might be able to have a nice date if time permits. Now go get her you horn dog you!" Grinned Ted.

"I just hope the fields aren't full of cow dung." Said Pablo hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's one cow pie with no protein in it!)<strong>

**Pablo: **A date on a farm sounds nice, but the challenge comes first. Still, what sort of challenges would there be on a farm? Egg collecting? Cow milking? … I just hope we aren't going to be scooping up pig poop.

**Ted: **Yeah! Bring on the challenge! It feels like it's been over a month since the last one. … I hope this farm doesn't have any bulls…

**Terrence: **Farms are ok; I don't like the smell much, but at least the animals are nice. Maybe we can get some ice cream fresh from the dairy?

**Jarvis: **I don't like farms much; they tend to make my tidiness OCD act up a little bit. Hopefully this won't be a problem.

**Ling: **I've never been to a farm before … hopefully it'll be fun; I could do with an easy challenge after yesterday.

**Vinsun: **I'm used to farmland areas like this so maybe this'll be fun; I could do with some fun after what happened earlier.

**Pandora: **I wonder if this'll be a fruit farm or an animal farm … or maybe both. As long as there are no bulls or wild crazy roosters I'll be fine.

* * *

><p>Presently the Jumbo Jet landed in a field on the farm that had a makeshift runway set up; the contestants had all filed out and were led by the interns and Chris on a one mile walk towards the farm house. The walk was rather uneventful sand soon everyone was gathered in the center of the farm in front of the house that the owners stayed in.<p>

"Hey Noah Boa, maybe we could go and have some alone time in the fields away from everyone." Suggested Katie.

"I like your thinking Katie, but Chris might dock our pay." Replied Noah.

"Does he even pay us?" Asked Katie.

".. Hmm, good point; I think he pays us one dollar below minimum wage. Sure, let's listen to the instructions, and if we're not involved then we can go and fool around somewhere; lord knows I need it due to how much I hate farms." Agreed Noah.

"But farms are great; they're full of animals and dairy." Exclaimed Owen. "And eggs too! Mmmmmm, fried eggs…"

"I want to chase the chickens!" Cheered Izzy.

"Don't scare them Izzy; chickens hate being chased. Why not ride a horse instead?" Suggested Bridgette.

"Mm … ok!" Nodded Izzy.

As the contestants stood around Craig looked thoughtful which Emily noticed.

"What're you thinking about Craig?" Asked Emily.

"Well … it may be odd, but I swear I've seen this farm somewhere before; I just can't remember where." Replied Craig.

"Ok everyone; turn your attention to moi please." Requested Chris. "Alright, today we are on our native soil of Canada, though I doubt many of you are from around this part of the prairies. Nevertheless, this farm is going to be the location of today's challenge. However … I can't be bothered to host it since I don't like farms and there is some kind of faire going on in the town a few miles away, so I am delegating my hosting duty's to a classic contestant."

"Not it." Said Noah.

"I wasn't talking about you." Stated Chris. "Ok, come on out Ezekiel!"

Everyone turned towards the door of the farm house and Ezekiel walked out; his feral condition was completely gone and he seemed like he had made a full recovery.

"Welcome to the Miller Farm, eh." Greeted Ezekiel.

"See you all later." Said Chris cheerfully. "If you need me I'll be riding my quad bike into town … with _style_."

Chris let as everyone turned their attention to Ezekiel.

"Soo … befur we begin the challenge I joost want to say I'm really soory about what I said aboot girls in the furst season; I was totally wrong eh, as wrong as wrong can be wrong." Said Ezekiel apologetically.

Everyone seemed to accept this apology due to the fact it was so long in the past.

"How come you're not feral anymore?" Asked Amy.

"Medical treatment, proper food, bathing and plenty oof therapy, eh." Replied Ezekiel.

At that moment Ezekiel noticed the interns.

"Helloo guys." Greeted Ezekiel before noticing Bridgette and immediately looking away with a faint blush on his face. "Soo, here's how the challenge is going to work, eh. I woos up all night planning it out … good thing I'm used to all-nighters. Anyway, there are going to be six farm yard games and each team will have one person represent them in each game, eh. The amoont of games you win will give you an advantage in the final game. Your ranking in the final game will be your overall finishing positions … so fur example you could come last in the first five games but you'd still be able to possibly win furst place in the last game. So … yeah. Each team should discuss amongst themselves what order you will be going in. Oh, and since the Sneaky Snails have an extra member they are allowed to sit someone oot. However, you guys must come to a mostly unanimous decision when deciding who to sit oot. Six out of seven people must agree, eh. Anyway, that's all the instructions I have to give. If everyone could strategize their order then we can get started."

The teams stood at different parts of the area to quietly decide what order they were going in while Ezekiel glanced over at the interns again; as soon as he and Bridgette locked eyes Ezekiel quickly turned away and pretended to be interested in his shoes.

"Looks like Zeke's still got a crush on you; that's cute." Giggled Owen.

"Yeah … I guess it is." Agreed Bridgette. "Hmm, he looks a little nervous though, think something's bothering him?"

"Well duh; what happened the last time he competed? Oh yeah, he got voted off first again and turned feral." Said Noah flatly. "Anyway, me and Katie have some business to attend to; see you guys later.

"Like, later everyone." Smiled Katie as she and Noah left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Another familiar face!)<strong>

**Edgar: **I'd love to sit out … but the others would never agree to it. But it doesn't matter if we win or lose anyway; I'm safe regardless of what happens.

**Bonnie: **This reminds me of when I was a little girl growing up on my grandparents' farm; I can recall a number of memories, maybe the others would like to hear them? And if I sit out, then maybe I can spend more time taking Edgar down and getting to the bottom of the mystery.

**Molly: **… Is it just me or doe Ezekiel have a _really_ awesome hat?

**Bea: **Alright! I get to meet my fav of the #bleep# original campers! Yeah, Ezekiel may have made mistakes … but he's an outcast like me and we outcasts #bleep# have to stick together. I felt so bad for him after #bleep# what he's been through … it reminds me of my own troubles. Here's hoping I can #bleep# get his autograph!

**Ezekiel: **Ok; I kinda have a bit of a crush on Bridgette, eh. And now she and Geoff aren't together … though that isn't good since they seemed so in love and she's still a bit sad about it. And also … I don't think she likes me much; I sure did blow it in Island and shed voted me out in World Tour … well, it's oonly for one day, how bad coould it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>The tweens participate in several farm yard mini games and Pablo and Ling go on a date.


	52. CH 16, PT 2: It's Mario Party On a Farm!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I apologise again for the long delay, but I had a serious and terminal case of writers block … and I started my own web comic (which can be found on my deviantart page). Now that TDL2 is completed Tween Tour is now my main project; I do hope that the chapters won't be so delayed in the future. I hope to get this episode done soon because at the start of the next arc the way the game is played will be changed … I can't say any more than that, but you'll see what I mean in due time.

It's like Mario Party, but on a farm!

* * *

><p><strong>(Buzzing Bees)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buzzing Bees were grouped together to discuss the order that they were going to do the mini games in. Due to Noah leaving with Katie for cuddly reasons, Pablo had been required to give a sign language explanation to Molly about what the challenge of the day was. The problem with deciding the order was that none of them had any idea what the challenges were going to be, and thus it would be all too easy to end up with one of them doing a mini challenge that they would totally suck at.<p>

"Ok troops, first things first. We're going to need to decide what order we're going to go in." Stated Terrence. "I propose that since I'm the strongest I should be in the final mini game; I think it'd be the wisest course of action since the last mini game is the one that determines our finishing position and my army training might give me the upper hand."

"Terrence has got the right idea." Agreed Karrie. "But we'll need to win as many of the other mini games as we can. After all, they do get us an advantage in the last mini game … but am I the only one who thinks it's a little annoying that we don't know what the mini games actually are? I really don't want to be stuck with collecting eggs from a chicken coop … chickens scare me."

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Stated Oliver. "So, does anybody want to go first?"

"I'd like to go first if nobody has any objections." Offered Pablo. "And perhaps Ling could be in the second mini game."

"I can live with that." Nodded Ling. "But is there any reason for your choice?"

"Indeed there is; I was thinking that once we're done with our mini challenges we can go on a date in the fields." Smiled Pablo. "Maybe a nice picnic under a tree or something, like in the movies. You in?"

Ling was silent for a moment as she blushed faintly.

"… Sure; father did tell me to always give new things an honest try." Agreed Ling.

"Hey Pablo, which positions are taken so far?" Asked Molly.

Pablo held up one finger, then two fingers and then six digits; Molly immediately understood.

"If it's alright with you guys, can I be in the fifth mini game? Only that five is my lucky number." Requested Molly. "And since it's the last one before the final mini game I might have some pressure and I tend to work well under pressure according to my teacher at school."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement to this.

"So, who's going to be third and fourth?" Asked Molly. "Maybe we should have our strongest members go earlier since the early mini games might be easier; then again, the order that the other teams choose will play a role as well."

"I'll go third." Offered Karrie.

"Fine by me; I guess that means I'll be fourth." Nodded Oliver.

"Looks like we've got our order decided." Said Terrence in satisfaction. "Ok everyone, make sure to try your hardest; the teams are almost equal in numbers, so if we can come at least third then it will be beneficial."

"Understood." Saluted Karrie before leaning to whisper to Oliver. "Ok Oliver; if you want to get Molly's attention then maybe you should be a total badass in your mini game; girls like tough guys."

"I'm not really known for my strength." Admitted Oliver. "But I'll try my best."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Can you be a badass while milking a cow?)<strong>

**Ling: **So … looks like I've got a date waiting for me once I complete my part of the challenge. I feel nervous, but I also feel optimistic.

**Terrence: **Like Molly I work well under pressure … since it rests on me to win us this challenge the pressure should allow me to perform considerably well. Even then, I'm the strongest on the team, so that might protect me from being voted out.

**Karrie: **I just have to hope I won't be going anywhere near any chickens; some people may think they are cute but to me they are egg laying feathered demons!

**Molly: **I have a feeling I might have difficulty at my mini game due to not being very strong ...if we lose then hopefully the solo immunity challenge will play to my strengths. Free falling from over two thousand feet doesn't sound like much fun to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Rotten Roaches)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were currently deciding what order that they would go in; Jethro had taken the spot of leader like always.<p>

"Ok guys, I don't know about you, but I do not like farms. Thus I'd like to get the challenge done as quickly as possible, so if there aren't any objections I'll be doing the first challenge." Said Jethro. "Anybody have a preference of when they compete?"

"I'll go last; not only can I laugh at everyone screwing up, but I'm the strongest of us, so it'd be common sense for me to compete in the challenge that determines our finishing rank." Decided Lars. "With a little luck the other teams won't think of this and I'll be up against weedy competitors like Suki or Oliver."

"I'll go fourth if that's alright." Requested Pandora. "Hopefully I won't end up covered in muck, I don't like getting dirty very much."

"I totally agree." Nodded Amy. "Slimy and yucky mud, scum and dirt are just nasty! I much prefer being clean and fragrant."

"It doesn't bother me; I've had plenty of time to get used to it." Said Gareth before musing to himself. "Hmm ... if we didn't have messiness, then would we know what cleanliness is? I guess it's a situation where you need one thing to understand the other, like good and evil."

"That's a very philosophical point." Noted Jarvis.

"Eh, good and evil are irrelevant in a game like this; it's a competition for a huge amount of money. I doubt many people will stay purely nice all the way through." Shrugged Jethro before turning on his sympathy charm. "Still ... I hope I'm not forced to do anything immoral; I wouldn't want to make Zora mad ... boy, I miss her a lot already."

"We understand how you feel." Assured Amy. "It's inevitable that me and Gareth will get separated; I'd definitely be very upset if he got voted out."

"Well, we'll just have to win and try to prevent that." Said Gareth. "I'll go fifth."

"I'll go second." Decided Jarvis.

"I guess that leaves me going third." Nodded Amy. "I hope I don't end up stuck with the pigs; I just do not like the muck they wallow in."

"I hear it's good for the skin." Said Pandora.

"Speaking of skin, you need to tan more." Chuckled Lars. "How are you so pale? You're like the milky bar kid!"

"It's genetics; and I'm not _that_ pale." Frowned Pandora.

"Exactly, Pandora's moonlight skin is very pretty." Agreed Jarvis.

"Thanks..." Blushed Pandora.

"You're welcome." Replied Jarvis with a smile.

"Let's keep focused; we've got a challenge to do. You guys can grope each other after the challenge." Stated Jethro.

Jarvis and Pandora looked very embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.

"Was that inappropriate? Sorry." Said Jethro in a fake apology.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: As inappropriate as public nudity!)<strong>

**Pandora: **I really think I'm starting to fall for Jarvis ... the problem is that I don't know how I would tell him. I know nothing about dating; kids learn more from their same gendered parent ... but as you know, my mummy isn't here anymore. Guess I'll have to figure this out on my own. ... Maybe I could propose an alliance? I've noticed that Amy and Gareth are gonna vote together, so if the team comes down to the four of us it'd be best to have a friend to rely on. ... I feel full of emotions; I need someone to talk to about them ... maybe Bridgette?

**Jarvis: **You know; farms aren't really that bad. Once you get past the occasional smell it really isn't that bad. I've always wanted to give horse riding a try ... maybe I can do that today? I just hope that the animals are friendly.

**Lars: **On one hand I don't much like farms … on the other hand this is quite tame compared to Chris's usual standards. To be honest, I prefer the harder challenges; I do well at them and it shows my team why they should keep my around. I assumed it would be hard to make progress in this contest … but Total Drama really isn't that difficult; all I have to do is play hard and talk harder.

**Amy: **I've had a kind of sheltered upbringing; I've always been given the best of everything and a lot of luxuries, not to mention before coming here the only people I ever knew were rich like me … that might be why I was such a brat, it's all I've ever known. I know I might have to come into close proximity with dirt sometime … but I _really_ don't like dirt; I'm not germaphobe or anything, but it's just so _nasty_. It's amazing Gareth is so fine with dirt … I on the other hand … well; I tend to scream a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sneaky Snails)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails had two important choices to make; the first was obvious what order they would tackle the minigames in … but the second choice was who they would sit out. I bet you can guess one little piggy who would rather stay at home, hm?<p>

"Ok guys, I'm sitting out." Decided Edgar. "Farms requite manual labour and I'm no good at that, so I think it's common logic that I should sit out."

"Well personally I think you could stand to lose a couple hundred pounds of blubber, so I think that you should participate." Frowned Ramona. "You rarely help out as it is; with the numbers so close we might be able to gain a number advantage if we don't lose today. Besides, you might get a challenge to do with pigs; maybe you'll find your brother."

"That's my girl!" Laughed Craig.

Edgar frowned.

"I don't think it's fair to compare Edgar to a pig." Stated Megan.

"You're right … that's an insult to pigs." Nodded Bonnie while scowling chillingly at Edgar. "I say we make him go last; it'll put pressure on him since he'll be gone if we lose."

"I'll never lose … I'll never lose nor will I ever be beaten." Frowned Edgar. "Fine, if I'm not sitting out then who is?"

"Hmm … well, does anyone feel like sitting out?" Asked Vinsun. "If it's alright I'd like to go first."

"Fine by me." Nodded Emily. "I'll go second."

"I don't want to sit out, so I'll be third." Requested Ramona.

"What about the rest of you? Any preferences?" Asked Vinsun.

"Can I sit out?" Asked Bonnie. "I know I grew up on a farm … but I'm not known for my physical strength and I live in the city now, so I think I won't be the most useful; rather me sit out than Edgar, right?"

"I have no problem with that." Nodded Vinsun. "We need six out of seven to agree, so does anybody besides Edgar have a problem with it?"

Nobody made any sounds of complaint.

"Ok then, looks like Bonnie is sitting out." Nodded Craig. "I'll go fifth; hopefully I'll be able to go to the chicken coop; chickens are cute!"

"I'll go last." Decided Megan.

"And by process of elimination that means that Edgar is fourth." Nodded Emily. "Hopefully we can win this challenge and continue our winning streak … but enough strategizing; we're kids and we should act our age … with childishness. I'm hoping there is a petting zoo around here, little animals are so cute!"

"I know right? Lambs are SOOOOOOOO cute!" Squeed Ramona.

"You guys are right; we've not been acting much like kids." Agreed Bonnie. "Some of us for different reasons than others."

"Reality TV can do that to people … it can make them grow up." Nodded Craig. "Sometimes for the better, like in my case."

"A good point." Nodded Ramona. "Maybe we can all just pet the animals afterwards."

"Animals only exist to be eaten." Stated Edgar. "Preferably deep fried and smothered in chocolate and grease."

"Watch yourself Eggy; you might end up as part of a hamburger due to how porky you are." Smirked Craig.

"Careful Craig, he might bring out his latest evil invention … the 'Oinkinator'." Giggled Ramona.

Edgar frowned.

"I'm going over there." Stated Edgar as he took his leave.

There was a moment of silence before Megan spoke.

"You know guys; Edgar can be mean, but he isn't the worst person ever. I mean; what about Hitler or Vlad the Impaler? Or modern day people as bad as them? I know someone who fits the description." Stated Megan.

"You mean Slenderman?" Asked Ramona. "If I ever met him I'd wet my pants … and I promised myself I would _never_ do that _ever_ again."

"What happened?" Asked Craig curiously.

"… Maybe another time." Mumbled Ramona. "Anyway, are we done here? I'd like to get a carrot and feed the rabbits I saw in a run near the farm house."

"I'll come too; rabbits are like the best animals ever." Smiled Emily. "Would you like to join us Bonnie?"

"Maybe later, I've got some things I need to do, just a few little things on my to-do list." Denied Bonnie politely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: First thing on the list- Buy new socks.)<strong>

**Emily: **For nearly a week I've been helping Vinsun out with his Edgar problems and … I'm really feeling quite stressed. I can things in, but after being forced to kiss him … yeah, I just need to vent and let of a bit of steam. I need some form of relaxation sometime soon. Maybe a nice island, with a nice beach, with a nice boy, with a nice big … bag of ice for my aching head!

**Ramona: **There are some things that are best left unsaid; I just hope we don't have a truth or dare challenge anytime soon … I have some skeletons in my closet.

**Megan: **Obviously I was talking about Craig, though Slenderman is nearly as evil as Craig is; he IS Satan's Gentleman after all. And is Ramona a pants wetter? … I suddenly like her a lot less, though a great deal more then Bonnie, Emily, Vinsun and _Craig_. Is Edgar the _only_ tolerable person on this team?

**Edgar: **It doesn't really matter was position I go in; if we stay I stick around, if we lose my alliance will vote out Ramona. Either way you look at it I'm gonna be here tomorrow … and the day after that … and the day after that … AND the day after that.

**Bonnie: **Ok, I'm gonna make the most of my free time and do some detective work. Time to put on my detective hat. (Bonnie takes off her Pokémon beanie and puts on a fake fur coonskin hat). Stylish isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>(Spooky Spiders)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin surveyed his team and sighed to himself; even though he had grown to care about his team mates, they could do with being a bit more ... focused. Ted and Suki were holding hands and smiling at each other, Winter wasn't making eye contact with anyone due to what happened earlier and Tony was just standing and drooling a little. Meanwhile Bea was paying attention but looked like she wanted to say something to Winter.<p>

"Ok guys, if you have something you want to get off your chest then now would be the time to do so. We can't afford to lose this challenge now that we've nearly caught up to the others. Either suck it up, or open up. Your choice." Stated Benjamin.

Tony was the first to speak.

"Winter, I'm really, really, really sorry! I didn't mean to upset you; I just wanted to help you find a boyfriend or girlfriend. Please don't hate me!" Begged Tony.

"... It's alright Tony; I do feel humiliated ... but I know you didn't mean any harm." Assured Winter. "But please don't do it again, ok? Back home I'm not popular at all ... I don't want to be a loser here too."

"You're not a loser; you're still in the game." Smiled Tony.

"Ok, any other issues to bring up?" Prompted Benjamin.

"Yeah, I have one." Nodded Bea. "Winter, I #bleep# have a question for you ... it's likely personal, but I'd like to know the #bleep# answer please."

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Winter.

"... When did #bleep# you come out of the closet about being bisexual?" Asked Bea innocently. "I say good for you; its #bleep# never easy to come out from what I've heard. Do you #bleep# have a gender preference, or are you middle split?"

Winter groaned while Ted and Suki giggled in sympathetic amusement.

"Ok, just to clarify ... I am _not_ bisexual. I am hetero and I like boys. Tony probably just didn't see the difference between dating a guy or girl. I can admit some girls are pretty; but I only feel _romantic_ attraction to boys." Said Winter calmly. "I'd prefer it if this didn't become a rumour. I have _no_ problem with people who are bisexual or homosexual, but as it happens I am not into girls."

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Bea sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Assured Winter.

"Well to be fair, on average one out of ten people are bi, gay or les ... so maybe someone out of the original ten on our team could come out in the future. It's just a statistic, but it's possible." Mused Suki. "I have a cousin who is Bi."

"Enough about this; we need to decide what order we are going in." Stated Benjamin. "I know all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, but this is important. I'll go last since I'm quite confident I can pull off at least second place; and I work exceptionally well under pressure."

"I'll be first; Pablo needs my help for getting his date with Ling ready. The sooner I'm done the sooner I can help out." Stated Ted. "He has good taste in girls ... but not as good as me!"

"Don't I know it." Giggled Suki. "I'll go second."

"I don't mind which #bleep# mini game I do." Said Bea. "You guys can #bleep# pick first."

"In that case I'll be fourth; four is one of my lucky numbers." Said Winter. "What about you Tony? Do you want to be third or fifth?"

Tony thought for a moment.

"Fifth; it's funnerer to say." Smiled Tony.

"Guess I'll be third then." Nodded Bea.

At that moment the Spooky Spiders noticed that Ezekiel's parents were setting out what looked like a cake stall with various cakes and biscuits. A sign set up said 'Cakes and Biscuits- 25 cents each'.

"Yay, cake!" Cheered Tony before frowning. "Awww, I don't have any money."

"Maybe we can try the one palm discount." Pondered Ted.

"We can't steal things Ted." Said Suki disapprovingly.

"Don't worry guys, I can buy each of you a cake." Offered Winter. "I bought my wallet with me in case we were in a city and I saw a nice souvenir to bring home to my parents."

Winter reached into her back pocket and took out her wallet (which had the Harry Potter logo on it) and opened it up; she fished out a couple of dollar bills, though as she did so a photo fell out to the floor.

"I'll get it." Said Benjamin as he picked up the picture and glanced at it. "Hey Winter, who are these two?"

Benjamin showed Winter the picture and Winter had to use all her willpower to not panic; it was a picture of her as a four year old being hugged by two white women who looked to be in their late twenties.

"Oh, they're my babysitters." Lied Winter. "They're really good friends of mine and I see them a lot since my parents are ... busy, for lack of a better word."

"Makes sense." Nodded Benjamin as he passed the picture back to Winter. "Ok team, I call a five minute cake break; but after that we have to focus on the challenge."

"Got it." Nodded Ted.

"I hope they have apple #bleep# pie." Said Bea hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well there ARE apple trees on the farm, so they probably will.)<strong>

**Ted: **Time to start the challenge with a bang; my big brother says that a strong start is a must in order to not be a wimp. He made me what I am today.

**Benjamin: **I have to admit, Ezekiel's parents are good cooks ... but a nice slice of carrot cake isn't going to help us win the challenge. Focusing on strategy is kinda boring, but what other choice do I have?

**Bea: **I like it here; being in a prairie farm is a lot #bleep# different than the city I'm used to. It's actually really nice here. Maybe I could ask Ezekiel what it #bleep# was like growing up here ... I kinda wish I'd grown up on a farm; it sounds very #bleep# serene and gentle.

**Winter: **That was a close one. I may be straight, but I have some skeletons in the closest ... well, not skeletons, just things I don't want the others to know. I'm not sure how to say this though. (Winter is silent for a few moments). Ok, I feel ready to confess. You see ... the people in the picture? They aren't my baby sitters ... they're my ... adoptive parents. Yeah, go ahead and laugh, everyone does. A lot of people at school feel the need to make fun of me for having two mums as well as being a 'black girl raised by white parents'. I don't see why it's a reason to pick on me ... but they must see something I don't. I love mother and mama, but I'm not sure how I'm gonna tell the others, if I even will. This show ... I feel popular here, I feel accepted ... I feel ... like I _belong_. I don't want to throw that away. I don't think anyone else has a secret like this ... yeah, I'm done confessing. (Winter gets up and leaves the confessional).

* * *

><p>The tweens minus Bonnie were gathered for the first mini game; they were in a field and four cows were grazing nearby. Their udders looked quite full which gave the tweens an idea of what the mini game was going to be.<p>

"Alright everyone, in case you didn't know, milk comes from cows eh." Began Ezekiel. "My family has our own milk due to keeping cows. Fur the challenge you are gonna be milking these cows; whoever gets the most milk from their cow into their bucket after three minutes will be the winner."

"I don't really like cows." Admitted Jethro. "And touching their udder ... that's like touching someone's nipples!"

"Doon't worry, they doon't mind." Assured Ezekiel.

"Let's get to it then; it could be worse, we could be cleaning up chicken poop." Stated Pablo.

Pablo, Jethro, Vinsun and Ted took their places by each of the cows. Ted sighed to himself.

"This isn't the type of challenge I had in mind; I was hoping for something like a tractor derby." Lamented Ted.

"We only have one tractor eh." Said Ezekiel apologetically. "Anyway, when I say go you can start ... go eh!"

Immediately the four guys began milking the cows, some faster than others. Vinsun was having no problem with it and was making speedy progress, most likely due to having done this is his farm hometown. Pablo wasn't having too much difficulty, though he wasn't as quick as Vinsun. Meanwhile Ted and Jethro were starting to fall behind, mostly due to not exactly liking the challenge that they were doing.

"Go Ted! Show that udder who is boss!" Cheered Suki.

"Come on Pablo! You can do it!" Encouraged Ling.

With Ling's encouragement Pablo started to go faster, though not fast enough to cause the cow any discomfort.

As the mini game went on Owen walked over to Ezekiel.

"How's it going Zeke?" Asked Owen. "I see you dropped the gansta thing; I thought it was cool."

"Eh, I was trying too hard to fit in eh." Shrugged Ezekiel. "All it did was get people annoyed at me and vote me off first again; I'm just glad my time on Total Drama is over."

"Why would you be glad? It's awesome!" Exclaimed Owen. "I love being an intern; it's really cool!"

"You'd think that, you won one of the seasons and got far in both the others." Stated Ezekiel. "All the show got me was ire, turning into Gollum and getting covered in lava. Bah, the sooner I can forget about it the better ... is there some kind of thing that can erase someone's memory?"

"Hmm ... I don't think so." Admitted Owen. "But it's not all about winning; I never thought I'd win the first season, I just spent my time putting my all into things and having fun. The glass is always half full to me! ... Unless it's a milkshake in which case it's probably empty. Heheheh!"

"I only did this because Chris said he'd pay my family two thousand dollars if we did; if not for that I'd want no part in it." Shrugged Ezekiel. "I just ... regret going on the show."

"Are you ok Ezekiel?" Asked Owen in concern. "Do you need a hug?"

"No thanks." Declined Ezekiel politely. "... I guess I just feel a bit ... bitter eh. Oh, the mini game is over, hang on."

Ezekiel took out an air horn loaned to him by Chris and sounded it; instantly the four tweens milking the cows stopped what they were doing.

"Okay guys, let's see who milked the most milk." Said Ezekiel as he started to look over the buckets of milk.

After a few moments of looking over the milk he was ready to announce the winner.

"Vinsun has the most milk and wins this mini game eh!" Announced Ezekiel.

The Sneaky Snails, bar Edgar, cheered.

"Ok everyone, onto the next mini game." Stated Ezekiel.

As the camper followed after Ezekiel Ted walked up to Pablo.

"Ok buddy, let's get some food ready for your date with Ling." Grinned Ted. "By the way; if she has to tie her shoe laces then keep your eyes north of the equator."

"... Your brother has definitely had an influence on you." Noted Pablo. "Relax, I'm no pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Milky Bars!)<strong>

**Jethro: **That was awful ... I tried to imagine I was touching a hot girl's boobs, but it helped little. No matter; I can just use some hypnotism to get out of trouble if Lars wins solo immunity.

**Ling: **My date with Pablo is looming; I feel really nervous about it...

**Vinsun: **I've milked a cow before, so this wasn't much of a challenge really. I just hope we don't lose. Edgar wants to vote out Ramona, and if I don't ... I really hope we win. I wonder where Bonnie went.

**Ted: **It's odd ... I've got a girlfriend before Pablo, but he's going on a date before me ... is that even possible? It's happening so evidently it is. Still, I was kissed before him, so I'm still living up to my big bro's legacy.

**Owen: **Ezekiel seems upset ... I hope he's ok.

* * *

><p>Ling, Jarvis, Emily and Suki were each standing next to a sheep; the sheep were all very woolly and in need on being sheered. Bonnie was still missing, but Pablo and Ted were also not there.<p>

"Ok everyone, this challeenge is an easy one, eh. All you have to do is sheer the sheep. The first person to finish sheering their sheep will win this mini game and help out their team's representative in the final mini game. Any questions?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Yes; I don't know how to sheer a sheep." Admitted Emily.

"Don't worry, it's easy." Spoke up Vinsun. "It's just like cutting your hair with an electric hair cutter except you're doing it on a sheep except yourself."

"Well, if you're sure." Nodded Emily.

"Are any of you four Welsh?" Asked Lars.

"Obvious not." Frowned Ling. "I'm Chinese, Suki is Japanese, Jarvis is Mexican and I think Emily is of mixed African and Brazilian roots. What kind of question is that?"

"I was just asking because Welsh people tend to _like_ sheep and so a Welshman would have an advantage." Sniggered Lars.

"Solider, that was not funny." Frowned Terrence.

"Got that right." Nodded Karrie.

"Oh yeah, Chris told me to press this button at some point during the challenge, eh." Remembered Ezekiel as he took out a remote and pressed the button.

**DING!**

A number of the contestants groaned upon hearing this.

"I came here to compete, not to sing." Sighed Craig. "Can we give it a miss just this once?"

"Yeah, the singing is so unnecessary." Agreed Jethro.

"Doon't worry, the only people who are gooing to sing are the four sheering the sheep." Stated Ezekiel.

"Wasn't there a song like this last season?" Asked Karrie.

"Maybe." Shrugged Ezekiel. "But I'm sure you can come up with new lyrics eh. Anyway, if you don't sing you're out, so off you go."

* * *

><p><strong>(Song #19: Sheep Shearing Showdown. This one has a fast country beat with plenty of banjo.)<strong>

**All: **Sheep, sheep, sheep, sheep!

**All: **Sheer, sheer, sheer, sheer!

**All: **It is a sheep shearing showdown!

**Ling: **Lot's of wool, lots of shearing, these woolly coats will take quite a bit of clearing!

**Jarvis: **Sheep are woolly, sheep are fluffy and these guys are just plain puffy!

**Emily: **I'm no farm girl, I'm from the city, I should probably say something witty!

**Suki: **I hope we don't hurt one of them, but I have band aids on standby!

**All: **It is a sheep shearing showdown! One will win; the others will fluff it up!

**Jarvis: **I'm the only guy, this isn't gonna fly; If I was allergic to wool I would probably cry!

**Emily: **Try and try, or die and die ... by which I mean your chances of winning will die!

**Suki:** Hi and hi, bye and bye; my chances of winning are starting to fly!

**Ling: **Button up, or mutton down, try not to wear a frown!

**All: **It is a sheep shearing showdown! One will win; the others will fluff it up!

**Suki: **I'm representing Japan, I'll bring home a sheep shearing medal or my clan!

**Ling: **I'll win it for China ... the only word that rhymes with China is Miner!

**Jarvis: **Mexico too, I will hex-ico you!

**Emily:** Harry Potter jokes, cute! But this time Africa and Brazil are going to shoot ... shoot for the stars!

**All: **It is a sheep shearing showdown! One will win; the others will fluff it up!

**Jarvis: **This wool is tough, it's trimmer clogging fluff!

**Emily: **Computer tech won't help; these electric clippers ate a whelp!

**Suki: **Come on sheep, shake off that wool!

**Ling: **Sorry guys, my victory is full!

**All but Ling: **It's a sheep shearing showdown! Ling has won and everyone else fluffed it up!

**Ling:** You only fluff twice!

* * *

><p>The four tweens finished singing and stopped shearing the sheep; Ling had been the first to shear her sheep and so she had won the mini game.<p>

"And Ling wins the mini game for the Buzzing Bees eh!" Announced Ezekiel.

"Great job Ling!" Cheered Molly.

"Excellent work!" Added Oliver.

"Ok everyone, onto the next game; we'll go going to the orchard for this one eh." Instructed Ezekiel.

As Ezekiel led everyone over towards the orchard Pablo walked up to Ling while holding a picnic basket. Ted walked by a gave them a wink.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you love-birds … actually, don't do what I _would_ do since I'm a girl magnet." Grinned Ted.

Ling and Pablo blushed as Ted ran to catch up with his team. After he was gone Pablo offered Ling a hand.

"Ready for our date?" Asked Pablo with a smile.

"… I am." Nodded Ling with a shy smile as she joined hands with Pablo.

"Then let's get started. I think I saw a nice sunny part of the farm we can go to; it's a big apple tree … maybe we can have some fresh fruit." Pondered Pablo.

"Hopefully it'll be a Granny Smith apple tree; those are my favourite type of apples." Said Ling as she and Pablo started to walk along.

"Mine too." Agreed Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Paris date take two!)<strong>

**Ling: **Technically speaking this is my second date with Pablo … but I don't think our date in Paris really counts since that was for a challenge. Unlike last time I'm fully willing to give this a try … maybe I'll enjoy myself. But … I still feel really nervous about kissing him; sadly home schooling doesn't teach kissing as part of the curriculum … I don't think public school does either come to think of it.

**Pablo: **Hopefully this date will be better than the edible type of date … what am I saying? Of course it'll be better!

**Pandora: **It seems like a lot of people who went on a date in Paris are falling in love; Craig and Ramona are together and Pablo and Ling are well on the way to being a couple … it gives me hope that I might stand a chance with Jarvis. I wonder If any of the others know about boys … like I said earlier, Bridgette could help … but she's a big girl and I'm a little girl. … Maybe I could ask Ted? He was the first person to get a girlfriend, he must know a bit about relationships.

**Tony: **All these apple trees are making me hungry!

**Oliver: **Karrie said she'd help me get closer to Molly. I have no doubt that she'll keep her word, but I'm hoping progress will start soon. Do I sound impatient; if so I apologise. … Maybe I could write Molly a romantic poem? I might need help from Karrie though … or is that breaking the 'rules'?

* * *

><p>Karrie, Amy, Ramona and Bea were each holding an apple picking basket. Many apple trees were all around them; it was pretty obvious what they had to do.<p>

"Ok you four; this challenge is very simple eh. There are a lot of trees in this orchard and each of them is full of apples … and the apples need picking. What you need to do is pick as many apples as you can in five minutes and put them in your basket; whoever has the picked the most apples when time is up will win this mini game and get their team an advantage in the final mini game of the day. I take it you understand the rules, eh?" Stated Ezekiel.

The four girls nodded since this challenge was as straightforward as the runway on America's Next Top Model.

"Ookay then girls … three, two, one … go eh!" Announced Ezekiel.

The four tweenage girls quickly ran into the orchard and started to pick up the apples that were on the ground; however, there were not very many of them on the ground and so it was clear that they were going to have to climb the trees sooner or later.

"This really takes me back; when I was a little girl my mum used to take me apple picking during the summer time." Recalled Karrie as she started to climb one of the trees and quickly started to pick as many apples as she could.

Bea ran to one of the trees and jumped at it foot first and made hard contact. This did two things … it knocked quite a few apples out of the tree … it also sent a jolt of pain into Bea's foot.

"Ow! That #bleep# hurts!" Winced Bea. "At least it knocked down quite a #bleep# lot of apples."

Karrie and Bea were making some good progress in the challenge while Ramona and Amy were having a bit of trouble.

"Darn it! I'm too short to reach the branches!" Pouted Ramona as she tried to jump up and grab the branches of one of the apple trees, but was unable to do so. "What do I do?"

"Ramona! Knock the apples down with that stick!" Suggested Emily.

"Thanks Emily!" Called Ramona as she picked up a big stick and started to use it to knock the apples down from the tree.

As Ramona did this she looked over the stick; it was at least two meters long and was a little weighty … it also looked like it'd be painful lot be struck my it.

"Man, I wouldn't want to get my hide tanned with this." Noted Ramona.

Amy was struggling to climb up one of the trees and was using all her might to climb it due to the large amount of apples in it. However she lost her grip and fell … right into a puddle of mud.

Amy stayed calm for exactly 0.0000000001 seconds before losing her cool.

"AAAAAAYEEEIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Amy very loudly as she got to her feet and tried to wipe off some of the mud. "Not cool! This skirt cost eight hundred dollars! Ooooo! My bum is gonna be all muddy and icky! I need a shower **_now_**!"

"I guess that despite being a sweetheart she's still prim and proper." Chuckled Gareth with a loving smile.

"Amy! Don't worry about the mud; focus on the challenge!" Urged Jethro.

Amy stropped for a few more moments before she got back to her job, though she was none too happy about the back of her skirt being muddy. As a person … Amy did** NOT** like getting dirty _at all_.

While the four girls continued collecting apples Oliver walked over to Molly to start a conversation. He taped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Need something?" Asked Molly.

Oliver took out a note book and quickly wrote a note in it and passed it to Molly. It said-

'Do you think Karrie will win?'

"I think she's doing pretty well so far; she's very good at climbing the trees, much better than I would be at it." Mused Molly.

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"It's a nice farm isn't it? I don't really have a preference between a city and the country; I have a balance between them since I love in a town near a forest." Said Molly whilst glancing around. "I think the nature around here is just … pretty."

Oliver nodded in agreement and then wrote something else … but he blushed and didn't pass it to Molly.

"What's wrong? You're blushing bright red." Noted Molly. "Are you embarrassed?"

Oliver was silent for a moment before he passed Molly the note; she read it and started to blush. It said-

'Personally I think you're very pretty, beautiful even … and very cute.'

"Eheheh … err … you flatterer." Blushed Molly in embarrassment while looking nervous. "… Do you _like me_ like me?"

Oliver shyly nodded.

"I'm flattered … but I'm nothing special though. And … I don't know if I'm ready for a boyfriend … I just … feel a little nervous." Admitted Molly very shyly and nervously. "I'm not saying no or anything … I'm just a little unsure."

Oliver nodded and gently ruffled Molly's hair to show he understood; Molly couldn't help but giggle.

At that moment Ezekiel sounded an air horn to signify that the mini game was over.

"Ok girls, bring over your baskets; it's time to count up the apples." Stated Ezekiel.

The four girls did as they were told and placed their baskets in front of Ezekiel; as they did so Terrence noticed that Karrie was holding an egg.

"Is that a bird egg?" Asked Terrence.

"Yep; it was in an abandoned nest." Nodded Karrie. "The nest looked like it had been left alone for a long time; I figured that the egg would make a good souvenir."

"I think you might be getting a different souvenir soon enough." Cautioned Terrence.

"What do you mean?" Asked Karrie.

"I mean that the egg is hatching." Stated Terrence.

Karrie looked down at the egg and saw that Terrence was right; it seemed that the egg wasn't as dead as she thought and a baby bird was on the way. Karrie wanted to throw the egg away from her, but even though she had an immense fear of birds she didn't want to hurt an innocent animal. All Karrie could do was shiver a little as the egg hatched and fragmented which revealed a baby bird.

Most of the tweens 'awwwed' at the adorable chick which was looking at Karrie. Karrie really wanted to scream but was unable to let it out. The chick let out a tiny chirp sound and cuddled up against Karrie.

"Why is it nuzzling me?" Asked Karrie nervously.

"I think that the little guy thinks you're his mama." Smiled Ramona.

"What?!" Eeped Karrie. "But I don't know how to raise a child … err, bird. It might eat me!"

"Karrie, he's harmless." Assured Terrence. "Some birds have an imprinting instinct; they become permanently attached to the first living thing they see upon hatching … and it looks like this little fella is imprinted to you."

"You mean … I'm his mother." Whimpered Karrie. No … no … no, no, no! At what point did _anyone_ indicate that I was going to gain parental responsibilities? I can't raise a bird, I'm only eleven! And … I'm not very fond of birds…"

"Then why are you stroking him?" Asked Terrence with a smile.

"What?" Blinked Karrie as she realised she was gently stroking the baby bird. "… Ezekiel? This bird thinks I'm his mum … what should I do?"

"Hmm … that looks like a bald eagle." Noted Ezekiel. "Err … I think you should take it to the farm house; my mum might have some food for it to eat and might be able to tell what gender it is. And be careful; newly hatched chicks are _very_ delicate."

"Ok, I'll be careful." Nodded Karrie as she left and headed towards the farm house.

"Oh, and by the way … the Buzzing Bees won that mini game." Added Ezekiel. "Onto the next mini game."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bird brain!)<strong>

**Karrie: **I feel very conflicted … on one hand I really don't like birds due to how scary they are and I know nothing about raising pets. But on the other hand … I can't just leave the chick; he's imprinted to me and might not survive if I abandon him. Oh dear, what am I gonna do? What would Robbie tell me to do?

**Terrence: **This little bird might be just the thing to help cure Karrie of her Ornitophobia. If she gets used to the bird and sees he, or she, means her no harm she might be able to conquer her fear. I know a bit about pets; I used to have a wonderful pet budgie called basil, so maybe I could give Karrie some tips … assuming she keeps the bird.

**Winter: **I'd love to get a pet someday, but I'll stick to reading for now. Besides, mother and mama might decide I'm ready for a pet after this show is over.

**Benjamin: **(He is smiling). That bird was cute.

**Gareth: **I can only talk to bugs, not birds … but I have to admit that I am quite fond of birds. Still, that bird is wild … but if its raised right it could become domesticated. And boy, Amy didn't seem very happy; she probably feels she got dirty for nothing. Hopefully she'll be ok.

**Bonnie: **While everyone else was having fun on the farm, I was trying to dig up some dirt on Edgar. I would have loved to go back to my days as a farm girl, but after what I saw Edgar do this morning I need to destroy _any_ power he has over Emily and Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie was searching through the Jumbo Jet's Cargo Hold for Edgar's suitcase; however, it was taking a while due to all of the stuff in the Cargo Hold. Bonnie was surprised at how much stuff there was down there.<p>

"A photocopier … a tazer … a rifle? How is this stuff useful for a reality show with tweens as contestants?" Asked Bonnie out loud as she picked up the rifle. "Hmm, it's loaded. Heh, bang!"

Bonnie posed with the rifle for a moment before tossing it to the ground. She found some suitcases nearby and glanced over them; each of them looked different. One had the holy cross on it, one had an army cameo pattern and one had the Holland Flag on it.

"No guesses who these belong to." Chuckled Bonnie as she continued searching for Edgar's suitcase. "Hmm, maybe this is it?"

Bonnie picked up a suitcase that had a candy pattern on it with various types of sweets, fizzy drinks and junk food. Bonnie thought to herself and nodded.

"This has to belong to Edgar; nobody else loves junk food as much as he does." Decided Bonnie as she opened up the suitcase and began to rummage through it.

The suitcase itself was quite large and was filled with a _lot_ of junk food; the selection ranged from packets of sweets, boxes of cakes and doughnuts and even a couple of cans of coke, mountain dew and cream soda. Other than that there were a few sets of cloths and a spare pair of glasses.

"Gee, this kid needs to go on a diet." Noted Bonnie. "I wonder if he's ever eaten his greens; I remember when I was little my grandma always made me eat my broccoli and said if I didn't then I'd turn into a frog…"

Bonnie continued rummaging through the suitcase and took out a brown paper bag that had some sort of rectangle object in it. Bonnie took the object out of the bag and saw that it was a very expensive looking ipad.

"It doesn't surprise me that Edgar has one of these; though he'd be better off with a treadmill as a birthday present." Mused Bonnie with a giggle. "Let's see what he's got on this."

Bonnie turned the ipad on and then groaned.

"Darn it, he's got a password." Sighed Bonnie. "Hmm … the hint says it is five letters long and is the most awesome thing in the world … candy?"

Bonnie typed this in and sighed again.

"… I wonder what else it could be." Pondered Bonnie. "Well, I've got nothing but time … time to play the guessing game."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Do you guys have any guesses?)<strong>

**Bonnie: **(She is still guessing passwords). Games? No. Girls? No. Sugar? No. Cakes? No. … Edgar? No … wait, yes! I'm in! Ok Edgar, time to see what you've got on my friends.

* * *

><p>Oliver, Pandora, Edgar and Winter were each standing on a wooden block that raised them three feet above the ground; they were in a muddy pigpen which thankfully just had mud in it and no 'leavings'. There platforms were arranged in a formation of north, south, east and west … and in the middle of them was a spinning water pipe. It was currently immobile and not spewing out any water.<p>

"You're fourth challenge is a game of 'mud jumping'; that pipe in the middle of you will be spinning in a circle and it will get faster as time goes on. You have to jump it as it comes towards you. If it hits you then you will likely be knocked off and fall into the mud. Doon't try and kick it though, that won't work eh." Instructed Ezekiel.

"I am _so_ glad I'm not in this challenge." Said Amy in relief.

"The last person standing wins the challenge for their team, soo let's get started eh." Said Ezekiel with a clap of his hands as he walked over to a lever.

"We had a solo immunity challenge just like this back in London … though it wasn't as messy." Winced Pandora. "I'm not very fond of mud."

"I hear it's good for the pores." Stated Winter comfortingly.

"Ookay everyone, here we go eh!" Announced Ezekiel as he flipped the lever.

Instantly the pipe began to spin around; so far it was moving slowly but it would definitely pick up speed over time. The tweens were quick to jump over it when it got near them since they didn't particularly want to take a mud bath. Due to his extreme lack of athleticism Edgar was having trouble from the start.

"This challenge is not suited to my skill set." Muttered Edgar as he barely managed to jump over the pipe. "I prefer to use my brain than jump around like a pansy. Why am I even doing this challenge anyway? I'm not gonna be voted out."

"He's as dense as dark matter." Muttered Craig.

It wasn't much longer before Edgar was knocked off his platform by the pipe and fell face first into the mud with a big splat.

"I hate farms." Muttered Edgar.

Edgar rejoined the crowd with a bitter and dull look on his face; Benjamin watched him with a thoughtful look.

"You know, it's a shame Edgar will be voted off the instant his team loses." Mused Benjamin.

"What do you mean? He's a meanie!" Exclaimed Tony.

"I know … but if he made the merge, can you imagine how _pathetically easy_ it would be to beat him in a challenge?" Stated Benjamin. "But as he's not on our team and his team hates him, it's out of our hands. Just a thought I had."

"I think the pipe is speeding up." Noted Terrence. "I think I would have done well in this challenge; I've got decent reactions and a good jump height."

"What mini game will you be in?" Asked Benjamin.

"The sixth." Replied Terrence.

"Aw crud." Muttered Benjamin. "I just have to hope that my team wins another challenge so I'll stand a chance against you."

As Benjamin said this Oliver was knocked off his platform and landed in the mud.

"Well, maybe Winter will win this challenge." Stated Terrence.

"Here's hoping." Nodded Benjamin.

"Are you ok Oliver?" Asked Molly.

Oliver nodded to show he was ok; he wiped the mud off his glasses and put them on as he walked over to his team.

"A shower would be nice right about now." Stated Oliver. "I feel so dirty … then again, logically speaking … would we know what cleanliness was if we didn't have dirtiness?"

"That's a good point." Nodded Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mud baths tend to make you more dirty than clean *rimshot*)<strong>

**Benjamin: **So I'm gonna be against Terrence? I just hope the rest of my opponents aren't very strong. I'll go going up against two out of Gareth, Lars, Megan and Craig … here's hoping Megan is one of them, I'm confident I can beat her.

**Oliver: **It sucks that I lost the mini game … but Ling and Karrie have already won us advantages in the final challenge. Add to that the fact Terrence is the strongest person out of all of us and I think it's likely we might come third at least … I'm saying third and not first since I don't want to jinx it, I'm fully aware of what schmuck bait and murphy's law are.

* * *

><p>Pandora and Winter were continuing to jump over the pipe whenever it came at them; since Winter was on the north block and Pandora was on the south block they were equal distances from each other and so neither of them had an advantage.<p>

"It's a shame that neither of our teams have won a challenge yet, if one of our team's had we could cut a deal with each other." Mused Pandora as she jumped the pipe.

"I'm not known for my athleticism so if you last for a few more minutes you'll probably win." Replied Winter as she jumped the pipe when it came to her. "But I'm not gonna give up."

The pipe then started to speed up considerably; the two girls continued to jump it but Winter was then hit by it. However, she fell over and landed on her back on the wooden block. Pandora was also hit, but wasn't as lucky and ended up falling into the mud. The pipe came to a stop just before it hit Winter again' if it had hit her she would have fallen into the muddy mud.

"And Winter wins eh!" Announced Ezekiel. "This round goes to the Spooky Spiders."

The Spooky Spiders cheered as Winter got back to her feet and groaned.

"Ooo … that impact was not good for my back." Winced Winter. "You ok Pandora?"

"I'll be fine … though I'd have rather stayed clean." Replied Pandora as she got back up and walked out of the muddy pig pen.

"Hmm … how will I get down without getting dirty?" Pondered Winter.

"I'll help!" Declared Tony as he ran into the pen and up to Winter's block with no care for the mud on his shoes. "I could carry you if you want; it's my way of saying sorry for earlier."

"Thank you Tony, I appreciate that." Smiled Winter as she sat down on the edge of the block and allowed Tony to carry her to clean ground. "Knowing my luck I would have slipped over."

"Yeah, and without a banana peel too." Added Tony as he set Winter down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Banana peels are slippery little buggers!)<strong>

**Winter: **Tony is such a gentleman; I know mother and mama want me to date an intellectual, but hopefully his endearing charm might win them over … if he ever realises I like him that is. (Winter giggles).

**Jethro: **This isn't good; if Gareth doesn't win the next mini game then Lars will likely lose the last challenge and I'll need to use hypnotism to keep him in … thing is; I don't want anyone getting suspicious of me. If anyone other than Lars goes then they'll _know_ something is up. If we wins solo immunity I can rest easy; most of my team is a bunch of idiots, weaklings or simply eye candy such as Pandora.

**Megan: **On one hand it'd be good to win the next mini game since it'll make things easier for me … but I also don't want Craig winning; if he screws up then I a target will be placed on him. Hmm … since I'm in no danger if we lose due to my and Edgar's alliance … maybe I could sabotage Craig and then throw my part of the challenge; then I'd just have to convince Edgar to vote Craig of instead of Ramona.

* * *

><p>At a different part of the farm Pablo and Ling were on their date; a picnic blanket had been set out below a large apple tree and the two were currently sitting next to each other leaning against the apple tree and eating some sweet snacks. Ling was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with Pablo for more than a few seconds due to the fact they were on an <em>official<em> date.

"This is nice isn't it Ling." Smiled Pablo. "Peaceful surroundings, great weather and nothing to interrupt us. Hopefully our team is doing alright … but this is a date, no need to worry about the game for at least a little while, it'll only distract us from each other's company."

"I agree; I haven't felt this relaxed in quite a while. Normally I have to worry about challenges, elimination, looking out for everyone … but now I can just spend some time with you; it's really nice." Agreed Ling. "It reminds me of my grandparent's village."

"Where do your grandparents live?" Asked Pablo curiously. "I take it that they're back in china."

"They are." Nodded Ling. "I have all four of my grandparents, but I don't see them often. They live in a village that is kinda hidden from society … well, not hidden, but with a very rural lifestyle. Not much technology; no cell phones, no games consoles … heck, there weren't any TV's until about a month ago. They only got Television so that they and the rest of the village could watch me in this competition."

"That's fascinating; which part of china is the village in?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"It's located in a remote mountainous part of Xinjiang; not many people go there except tourists, and even then not many; it's kind of remote. On one hand it's nice to be hidden away … on the other hand, we could do with more visitors and 'outsiders'. I mean, it's not like we don't like people knowing about the community, we're not a long lost civilisation." Stated Ling.

"That's fascinating; maybe we could go there after the show; I'd like to see what your home town is like." Said Pablo eagerly. "Why did you are your parents leave?"

"We aren't the only ones who left; many people leave to explore different parts of the world. Our community's motto is 知识是最大的财富." Recited Ling.

"What does that mean?" Asked Pablo curiously.

"In English is means 'Knowledge is the greatest treasure of all'. You know, it's a good thing everyone at the village is taught to speak perfect English, or I might have had problems living in Canada." Mused Ling. "My greatest wish is to one day see a dragon … sadly I don't think that will happen."

"You never know, it might … do Komodo Dragons count?" Asked Pablo.

Ling couldn't help but smile and give Pablo a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Sadly they do not; I meant the giant dragons of ancient times spoken of in myths and legends." Said Ling as she took a bite out of a slice of apple pie. "Still, if there is one thing I enjoy about your Canadian culture it is the deserts you have. I _love_ sugary sweets and pastries … and these apples look very nice."

"Then allow me to get one for you." Offered Pablo as he got to his feet and faced the tree.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ling.

"I've seen this in Chinese action movies a ton of times; I'm gonna punch the tree and make the apples fall." Explained Pablo.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cautioned Ling.

Pablo predictably didn't listen; he reared back his fist and then punched the tree with all his might.

…

…

…

…

…

As anyone could guess, no apples fell and Pablo's hand was now bright red and very sore.

"OWWWWWWW!" Wailed Pablo as she held his sore right hand with his left hand and hissed in pain. "That huuuuuuurts! Mummy!"

"Don't worry, I think I might have something back on the plane to sooth it." Assured Ling. "I have a number of traditional medicine ingredients such as herbs and exotic plants that you could use. But in the meantime…"

Ling took Pablo's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Hope that helps." Smiled Ling.

Despite Pablo's pain he couldn't help but smile.

"It does." Nodded Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pablo tries too hard to impress Ling.)<strong>

**Pablo: **Maybe that's karma for trying to show off for Ling; I'm just glad she didn't laugh at me. … I'm such an idiot.

**Ling: **On one hand Pablo did something a bit … dumb. On the other hand, he was just trying to impress me and get me some apples; I feel touched he hurt his hand out of affection, odd as that may sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The remaining two mini games end and one team loses. After a tie breaker and someone else joining the tour somebody is voted off in a dramatic vote off ceremony.


	53. CH 16, PT 3: Fall of the Pig King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And at long last the Prairies Arc has come to an end. Real life has caused a lot of delays, and my exams are coming up so I might have to study more and write less. Thankfully I've got this chapter out for you all to enjoy. I think this one is pretty good personally. Enjoy!

And so the party ends.

* * *

><p>Molly, Gareth, Craig and Tony were standing in a large chicken enclosure; several of the egg laying feathered birds were walking around and pecking at the seed on the ground. If Karrie had been there she would have likely freaked out. The team mates of the competing tweens were standing outside of the chicken enclosure; Bonnie, Karrie, Pablo and Ling were absent.<p>

"This challeenge is all aboot chickens; hidden somewhere in this enclosure is a golden chicken egg … well, it's actually a plastic egg painted gold, eh. Anyway, all you have to do is find that egg. It's somewhere in the enclosure; all you have to do is find it. Oh, and the interns are goonna be throwing eggs at you eh." Added Ezekiel.

"… They don't have unborn chicks in them do they?" Asked Gareth uncertainly.

"Noope, joost egg yolk." Stated Ezekiel as Owen, Izzy and Bridgette entered the chicken enclosure, each holding a bucket of eggs. "Where are Noah and Katie?"

"On a date." Said Owen cheerfully. "My little buddy is growing up _so_ fast!"

"Ookay then … go!" Announced Ezekiel.

Immediately the four tweens ran in different directions to search for the golden egg; as they did so a volley of eggs landed where they had been standing and splattered.

Molly ran over to one of the chicken coops and lifted up the roof on it and looked inside; there was no golden egg in there. She lowered the lid and prepared to look somewhere else but was promptly hit in the chest area with a large yolk filled egg. She tried to run for cover but was pelted concurrently by five more eggs courtesy of Izzy.

"Ew! These eggs are so slimy!" Gagged Molly. "I can't even hear them coming at me due to being as deaf as the Grim Reaper!"

"Good one!" Laughed Tony. "… I don't get it."

At that moment Tony was hit by an egg in the back of his head; he let out a wail and ran for cover.

"Tony" Pick up and egg and throw it back at them; there's no rule against it!" Advised Benjamin.

"Thanks Benjy!" Said Tony gratefully.

Tony scooped up a handful of eggs and tossed them at the interns; Izzy and Bridgette both took an egg to the chest while Owen caught an egg in his mouth.

"Mmmm! That's _good_ salmonella!" Cheered Owen.

"Is it?" Asked Tony as he picked up an egg and prepared to eat it.

"Don't eat it!" Yelled Winter. "You'll get food poisoning!"

"Ick! Poison is yucky!" Gagged Tony as he tossed the egg away.

The egg hit Edgar right in the face.

"… Idiot." Muttered Edgar as he wiped the egg off of himself.

Gareth was looking all over the area for the egg; his team hadn't won a single mini game yet and if he didn't win this mini game then his team would have a big disadvantage in the final part of the challenge. Not only that; but the eggs being thrown in his direction weren't exactly making things very easy.

"On one hand I love scrambled eggs … but on the other, this isn't the type of scrambled eggs I had in mind." Mused Gareth as he took cover behind one of the chicken houses. "Why must they have such good aim?"

At that moment a rather irritated looking rooster walked by with a look of irritation on its irritated irritable face. It saw Gareth and started to growl in a rather poultry like fashion.

"Err … nice chicken, no need to attack." Said Gareth gently.

The rooster let out a squawky scream, as though he took offense to being called a chicken, and began to charge at Gareth.

"Evidently my bird whispering skills need some work." Groaned Gareth as he ran from the angry rooster. "Now I understand why Tyler fears chickens!"

While the mini game went on Megan noticed that Craig had ducked for cover behind one of the chicken coops; she also saw that about five roosters were pecking at the yolk, likely due to a hunger instinct. Megan instantly hatched a plan.

"_Let's see you cluck your way out of this_." Thought Megan as she picked up an egg from the ground, one that Owen has dropped on his way into the enclosure.

Megan stepped back from the crowd and made sure that nobody was watching her; she waited for a few moments as Craig opened a chicken coop to look inside and the roosters got closer to him. She then reared her throwing arm (her left arm) back and aimed carefully.

"_Never doubt the aim of a skilled baseball pitcher_." Thought Megan to herself as she tossed the egg at Craig and quickly rejoined the crowd before anyone could get suspicious.

The egg hit Craig in the back; by reflex he banged his head on the inside of the chicken coop. As he straightened up and rubbed the sore spot on his head the five roosters were quick to swarm him and started to peck and scratch him.

"Hey! Leave me alone! Get away! Heeeeelp!" Wailed Craig as he ran with the roosters in hot pursuit. "Aaaaaaaargh!"

Craig then tripped and began to get swarmed by the roosters while trying to shield himself.

"Ah! My wiener! Yelled Craig.

Sure enough, one of the roosters had swiped a sausage from Craig's pocket; it was most likely taken from the airplane canteen.

While Craig got attacked and Molly and Gareth ran around fleeing the chickens and thrown eggs Tony opened a chicken coop and cheered in triumph. He took a golden egg out of one of the nest boxes and held it up.

"Victory for Tony!" Cheered Tony.

"Stop the egg throwing! Tony wins this mini game for the Spooky Spider eh!" Announced Ezekiel.

"Heeeeeeeelp!" Screamed Craig.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Said Ezekiel as he ran towards Craig and quickly shooed the roosters away and helped Craig up. "Are you alright?"

"More or less, though I might need some band aids." Winced Craig.

"Don't worry; I'll give you the proper medical care you need." Assured Suki as she walked up. "Come on you, let's get you fixed up."

"I'll come to; he'll need someone to hold his hand when you inject him." Said Ramona as Suki led Craig away.

"Well … that could have gone better." Noted Emily. "Those roosters are really aggressive and mean."

"I think they're just mighty territorial." Mused Vinsun.

"Ok everyone, after the first five mini games the standings are as follows. The Buzzing Bees have won two mini games, the Sneaky Snails have won one mini game, the Spooky Spiders have won two mini games and the Rotten Roaches have won zippity doo dah. However, anybody could win since it all comes down to the final mini game." Recapped Ezekiel. "Everyone follow me to the hay bales and we'll get the final mini game started."

The tweens followed after Ezekiel as they did so each team spoke to their respective final participant.

"You can do this Terrence; first place would be nice, but I'll be satisfied as long as you get us third at least." Stated Oliver.

"Don't worry private, I think I can do this." Assured Terrence.

"Good luck Lars … you're gonna need it; especially since you won't have any advantages and the others will." Said Jarvis.

"Eh, they're the ones who will need the good luck." Scoffed Lars.

"Do you think you can win the challenge for us Megan, or at least get us immunity?" Asked Emily.

"I'll do what's best for everyone." Replied Megan.

"You can do it Benjamin; you'll have #bleep# the same advantage as Terrence … so we might come second. Can you #bleep# do it?" Asked Bea.

"I know I can." Nodded Benjamin. "Believing is not enough; you have to _know_ for _certain_."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's egg-zactly the point! *rimshot*)<strong>

**Ramona: **I have to wonder where Bonnie is; I know she said she had stuff to do, but she's been gone all day. Do you think she got herself lost in the fields?

**Megan: **My alliance controls the majority of the team, so realistically is doesn't matter if we lose or not. Its all the more reason to throw the challenge and get Craig voted out. And if Craig wins solo immunity we'll have a bigger majority and I can just keep throwing challenges until he's finally gone. Harsh? Maybe. Necessary? Very much so!

**Jarvis: **I'm not really sure what to do; on one hand I'd like to vote Lars off, so losing won't be too bad. But at the same time ... I don't want my team to be at a disadvantage next time; it'd be five against two teams of six and a team of seven. I can't just think of what I want in the short term, I need to consider the consequences of my actions, no matter my intentions. And boy, I am _glad _I wasn't in that challenge ... I now fear roosters a little bit.

**Craig: **(He is now wearing several band aids). This is exactly why I prefer the city to the farm; I may like being outdoors, but being in a chicken enclosure is one outdoor place I shall avoid from now on ... owwwww.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was walking towards the barn of the farm; she had Edgar's Ipad in one hand and the photo in the other.<p>

"Ok, so Edgar had a copy of the picture on photo shop ... that suggests that it's a fake image. Yet, how would this fake image be good blackmail material? What could it mean?" Asked Bonnie to herself. "Maybe Noah will know ... if I can find him. I've been looking for him for half an hour!"

Bonnie approached the barn door and opened it a small bit; she stepped in and almost giggled at what she saw.

Noah and Katie were making out of a pile of hay; Katie moaned quietly and embraced Noah while her cynical boyfriend stroked her back. They hadn't even noticed Bonnie.

Bonnie knew that she should just leave, but she needed to speak with Noah ... surely they wouldn't be too mad?

"Err ... excuse me?" Began Bonnie.

Noah and Katie realised they weren't alone and pulled apart to see who was there. Noah sighed to himself.

"I guess the fact I claim I am straight wasn't enough and you wanted visual proof, right?" Frowned Noah.

"Be nice Noah Boa." Chuckled Katie. "Need something Bonnie?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask you a very important question ... let's just say the well being of my friends is involved." Stated Bonnie as she approached the teens as they got to their feet.

"Ok, you've got my attention." Nodded Noah.

"Well, earlier today I overheard Edgar talking to Vinsun and Emily in the cargo hold of the jumbo jet; he ... blackmailed Emily into kissing him with a photo. He's got something on them, but I don't know what it is." Explained Bonnie. "I've pick pocketed the picture from him and I've got onto his Ipad ... the picture seems to have been made on Photoshop, but I don't know how it has any incriminating stuff against my friends; it's just a picture of Edgar with some builders and a bulldozer. You guys are interns; do you know what Edgar has on Vinsun and Emily?"

"Yeah, I do. Edgar is, like, a complete monster. I'm sure Sadie would hate him." Frowned Katie. "You see, Edgar is-."

"Hold it Katie." Interrupted Noah. "We're not allowed to tell the tweens any specifics that could alter the outcome of the game. All we can do is give advice."

"Well, could you give me some advice?" Requested Bonnie.

"Sure. Hmm ... ok; I would recommend that when everyone is back on the jumbo jet you do not let Edgar out of your _sight_ for a moment. Try and follow him around; he'll probably tell Emily and Vinsun who to vote for; chances are he might mention was he has on them if he thinks nobody is listening. I'm afraid that's all I can say." Said Noah apologetically.

Bonnie didn't seem to mind; instead she gave Noah a big hug.

"Thanks Noah! You're the best!" Exclaimed Bonnie before realizing what she was doing. "Err ... sorry Katie, he's all yours."

"It's fine." Giggled Katie.

Bonnie took her leave as Katie and Noah lay back down on the hay.

"Shall we continue where we left off Noah Boa?" Asked Katie with a purr.

"Sounds like a plan Katie Kat." Nodded Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pet names are so cute!)<strong>

**Bonnie: **Ok, I know what I need to do ... but if I watch him just before the ceremony I'll not have much time to formulate a counter plan. Still, it's like pops always says, where there's a will there's a way.

**Noah: **At the start of the show I was rooting for Edgar ... but now ... I just want him to crash and burn. I am deeply ashamed I ever wanted him to win.

* * *

><p>The campers were soon gathered near a large pile of hay bales; it was made of many bales of hay stacked on top of each other and looked like it would take a bit of effort to climb. Terrence, Lars, Megan and Benjamin were standing in front of it and each of them had five bags of sand attached to a belt they had each been given. Ezekiel was ready to give the instructions.<p>

"Ookay guys, your final challenge is simple. All you have to do is make it to the top of this giant hay stack." Stated Ezekiel. "Now, you will notice that each of you have five bags of sand attached to a belt that each of you are wearing. Please take off a bag for each mini game that you won."

Terrence took off two bags as did Benjamin while Megan took off one. Lars meanwhile didn't take off any since his team hadn't won any of the mini games.

"Alright everyone; line up and get ready to start." Said Ezekiel.

The four tweens got ready to start as the audience stood back.

"... Go!" Yelled Ezekiel.

Terrence quickly took first place in the race and reached the hay bales first and began to climb up them; due to his military training and strong build he didn't seem to be very affected by the weight of the sandbags. He started to take the lead as the other three tweens began climbing up after him.

"Clearly I should have worked out more before this contest." Muttered Benjamin as he hauled himself up onto a higher hay bail. "Just have to remember why I am doing this; failure is not an option."

Lars was having a bit of difficulty due to the excess weight that he was carrying; it was obvious that he wasn't allowed to take the sand bags off, so it looked like he wasn't going to be winning first place.

"This bites." Muttered Lars. "I'm starting to remember why I've always hated farms; they're only good for the steal they produce. No wonder they're not very common nowadays."

Lars then noticed that Megan was going rather slowly and seemed to be going purposely slow.

"_Either she's being careful or she's throwing the challenge ... maybe I could help her out_." Thought Lars.

Lars was right; Megan was deliberately going slowly in order to throw the challenge, but she knew that she couldn't make it look obvious. She exaggerated the difficulty she had when pulling herself up, but was also trying to make it look like she was being cautious.

"_As long as it looks like I tried my best they won't vote for me ... but why vote for me when Craig is on the team_?" Smirked Megan inwardly. "_And if he wins solo immunity there are a lot of other horrid people to vote out_."

It wasn't much longer before Terrence reached the top of the hay bale pile; he cheered and saluted his team.

"Mission accomplished." Said Terrence in satisfaction.

"The Buzzing Bees are safe!" Announced Ezekiel.

The Buzzing Bees cheered upon hearing this ... more accurately Molly and Oliver cheered since Pablo and Ling were still on their date and Karrie had left a while ago to the farm house.

Benjamin looked down and saw Megan and Lars having some difficulty; he inwardly sighed in relief.

"Looks like I'll be here for another day ... good thing I don't fear heights." Mused Benjamin as he continued working his way up the large pile of hay bales and started to really pull ahead of the others.

After just a few more moments of climbing Benjamin reached the top of the large hay bale structure.

"The Spooky Spiders are also safe eh!" Announced Ezekiel. "Megan, Lars, you better hurry up!"

Megan's team cheered for her while Lars's team, didn't cheer as loudly, though they still offered some encouragement due to wanting immunity.

Lars managed to pull himself up to the same part of the structure that Megan was on; he smirked to himself as he edged closer to her.

"You're trying to throw the challenge aren't you?" Whispered Lars. "Don't deny it because it's obvious."

"... I need to." Replied Megan quietly.

"Well I can help take suspicion off of you." Stated Lars before speaking louder. "People always say I throw my weight around ... and it's true!"

Lars used some momentum to swing his five sand bags at Megan; the force of this knocked her backwards; she lost her balance and fell off the pile of hay bales right into a pit of mud. Lars cheered in triumph as he used all his strength to quickly pull himself towards the top of the hay. By the time Megan had got back to climbing (to ease any suspicion) Lars had made it to the top.

"And the Rotten Roaches are safe as well!" Announced Ezekiel. "The final standings are Buzzing Bees first, Spooky Spiders second, Rotten Roaches third and Sneaky Snails last and up for elimination eh!"

The Sneaky Snails groaned in disappointment.

"In the meantime we can move onto the solo immunity challenge that Chris told me I was required to do. The challenge will involve-." Began Ezekiel before getting cut off.

"Hang on Ezekiel; that wasn't fair. Lars pushed Megan off the stack of hay bales; he shouldn't be allowed to get away with that. Megan could have been hurt." Frowned Craig.

"Well ... Chris told me to not mention that shoving is allowed. I doon't like it either eh, but Chris could do something bad to me if I disobey. When I'd gone cuckoo last season he used me een a challeenge and tried to abandon me een Africa eh." Said Ezekiel apologetically with a wince at the memory. "But Lars, that was kind of excessive eh."

"You never said I couldn't." Shrugged Lars. "I just turned my biggest weakness into my greatest strength, it was simple common sense. I'm not book smart, but I am game smart; besides, like Chris would if I play rough."

"... He's right, complaining to Chris would be futile." Admitted Ezekiel. "Okay then; Sneaky Snails, you guys follow me to the solo immunity challenge. The rest of you are free to do as you wish."

The Sneaky Snails followed after Ezekiel while the rest of the campers began to spread out. Bridgette was silent for a moment before she decided to follow after Ezekiel.

"Owen mentioned Ezekiel was upset; I wonder what's wrong with him." Pondered Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Who will end up being this episode's slowest snail?)<strong>

**Edgar: **So we lost did we? No matter; this just means I can get rid of Ramona quickly and take full control of the team. Still ... I think Megan threw that challenge. (Edgar frowns). That idiot, throwing challenges is a bad idea regardless of the reason; there's every chance that something could go wrong ... but like always I'll work with the cards I've been given. If I can tighten my hold on Vinsun and Emily further and break them, then they'll be no problem at all; they'll just be so passive they'll do anything I say.

**Lars: **Yeah, I may suck at socialising more than Pandora sucks at having a back bone, but I'm playing as pretty good game. Think about it; nobody sees me as a real threat, I have dirt of Jethro, I'm good at the challenges and now Megan owes me. They may not see it, but I'm working my way into a powerful position. Oh the wonders of being seen as 'that bully we can take out anytime'. Heh, I got this.

**Bonnie:** I caught up with the team and saw we lost ... no matter; this just makes things more convenient for me. You're time is running our Edgar!

**Craig: **Maybe my concern for Megan might get her to forgive me? I don't like her either, but I don't want her to get hurt. I just hope the solo immunity challenge plays to my strengths.

**Megan: **As if Craig was really concerned for me; and his concern could have ruined my plan. He'll be gone by the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Terrence had gone to the farm house so that he could get a drink of water; he walked into the kitchen and saw Karrie sitting at the table. She looked a little nervous ... possibly because the baby eagle was near her and pecking at a small dish of tiny pieces of meat.<p>

"So Karrie, how's it going with the bird?" Asked Terrence. "Do you know what gender it is?"

"It's a girl." Stated Karrie. "Even though she's harmless ... I still feel scared, but the little dear thinks I'm her mother; I can't just leave the bird behind. I don't know what to do; I know nothing about raising pets. If Robbie was here he would know what to do."

Karrie put her head in her hands and sighed; the baby bald eagle chirped up at her which caused her to squeak in alarm.

"I think this is actually a very good thing Karrie." Mused Terrence. "You've got a friend for life and, maybe, a possible cure to your fear of birds."

"Sorry Terrence, I don't follow." Said Karrie.

"What I mean is ... maybe behind close to a bird will ease your fear of them and let you see that they won't hurt you. It'll take time, but you might conquer your fear." Smiled Terrence.

"But ... I don't know anything about raising a bird. And ... I'd be a terrible owner." Mumbled Karrie.

"Mother you mean." Corrected Terrence with a smirk.

Karrie stuck her tongue out at Terrence but managed to chuckle.

"I could help you raise her if you want." Offered Terrence. "I may not look it, but I'm pretty good with animals. I like cats, but I used to have a bird, so I know how to take care of them. You're one of my soldiers, so it's my duty to assist you if you have a problem. But please know that if you feel too scared ... you don't have to keep the bird."

Karrie was silent for a few moments as she thought about this; face her fear? Or not risk getting a panic attack. After a minute of thinking Karrie made her decision.

"I think I'll keep her." Decided Karrie. "After all, how many people have Bald Eagle's as pets? ... Maybe this will be for the best."

"Good decision." Nodded Terrence while saluting Karrie. "Do you have any idea on what name to give her?"

Karrie smiled.

"Frightful." Said Karrie simply.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Forget diamonds, birds are a girl's best friend!)<strong>

**Terrence: **I am indeed proud of Karrie for taking in a chick that would otherwise have no family and might not survive. If I know one thing about Karrie it is that she is very caring, so I think that Frightful is in good hands ... good fear filled trembling hands. We'll have to make a nest for her though; a bird needs to be warm.

**Karrie: **I fear birds as much as ever, but I can't leave the little bird; she thinks I'm her mother and might get really sad if I abandon her. I just hope that I can take good care of her.

* * *

><p>The seven Sneaky Snails were gathered in a barn; there were seven bales of hay on the ground (that looked smaller than the normal sized ones) which were attached to roles that were in a sort of 'pulley' system; it was clear that the Snails would have to do.<p>

"Your challenge is really simple … but not incredibly easy though." Began Ezekiel. "All you have to do is pull on a rope and hold your bale of hay above the ground for as long as you can. If you drop your hay then you are out; if you hold your hay up for the longest then you win solo immunity eh."

The Sneaky Snails took their places, each of them getting to a rope. Megan purposely went to the rope furthest away from Craig.

"Ok, on the count of three you must pull your hay off the ground; if you don't do it in time you will automatically lose." Stated Ezekiel. "One … two … three!"

Instantly the tweens pulled the hay off of the ground; it was clear that there were several strategies. Craig, Bonnie and Megan were holding it from a range while Ramona, Emily and Vinsun were had the rope fully pulled and were very close to the lifted hay. Meanwhile Edgar was gripping onto the rope with his arms and legs and was using his surplus body weight as a sort of anchor.

"Ok guys, just so you know, you are not allowed to cheat; if you mess with another person's hold on their rope you'll be out of the challenge." Cautioned Ezekiel.

The hay itself was somewhat weighty; not heavy enough that the tweens would be unable to lift it up, but heavy enough that it would take a bit of effort to keep it up and get harder as the holder became tired.

"Agh! This is harder than I thought it'd be." Groaned Ramona.

At that moment Emily lost her grip on her rope and her hay bale fell to the ground.

"Emily is out." Stated Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Surely she isn't <strong>_**that**_** weak?)**

**Emily: **I admit it, I dropped the hay on purpose; Edgar does not want me or Vinsun winning solo immunity; he'll follow up on his threats if we don't fail on purpose. I need to think of a new plan and fast … I just hope Ramona wins solo immunity; I don't want to vote her out.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long before most of the tweens were having some difficulty with the challenge; Ramona in particular was having trouble as was Bonnie.<p>

As the tweens continued to try holding the hay up in the air Vinsun 'lost his grip' on his bail and it fell to the ground.

"Vinsun is out." Stated Ezekiel.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful, but she said nothing.

While this was going on Bridgette walked over to Ezekiel.

"How does it feel having a challenge at your home?" Asked Bridgette.

"Unavoidable really; I think Chris would have had it here even if we hadn't agreed." Stated Ezekiel. "Still, he did promise to pay me and my family two thousand dollars when it's over."

"How have you been since World Tour?" Asked Bridgette. "It's great that you've made a recovery; what happened to you … it gave me nightmares?"

"Really?" Asked Ezekiel.

Bridgette noticed a small tone of disbelief in Ezekiel's tone.

"Of course; it was horrible! You lost your mind and … I bet you don't like talking about it huh?" Asked Bridgette.

"Not really; I try to forget that Total Drama ever happened." Sighed Ezekiel. "It was … hell."

"But didn't you have some good times at the playa and make some friends?" Asked Bridgette gently while being cautious since Ezekiel was looking unsettled.

Ezekiel looked Bridgette in the eyes; his expression was of both affection … and anger.

"Yes … and no." Said Ezekiel simply. "I try my best and I get voted out furst two times; the first time I understand, but not the second."

Bridgette was about to ask what Ezekiel meant but was interrupted when another hay bale hit the ground.

"Bonnie has dropped her hay; she's out!" Announced Ezekiel as he walked over to the other side of the barn.

A moment later Ramona dropped her hay bale as well.

"And Ramona is also out." Added Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bitterness, it can be quite a powerful emotion … and not in a good way.<strong>

**Bridgette: **I wonder what's up with Ezekiel; he really doesn't seem happy to see any of us. We weren't _that_ bad to him … were we?

**Bonnie: **It's no coincidence that Emily and Vinsun are being blackmailed by Edgar and they were the first ones to go. He's forcing them to throw the challenge … that guy has to be stopped … and if not voted out, at least have his game plan destroyed.

* * *

><p>Craig, Megan and Edgar continued to hold their hay up in the air; Edgar was having zero problems holding his hay up while Craig looked mildly winded and Megan was having difficulty.<p>

"Hey Edgar, I hope you realise that if me or Megan win then you'll be getting the boot. I'm not giving up no matter what insults you throw my way." Said Craig in determination.

"Bring it on; you have _no idea_ what force you are going up against." Shrugged Edgar. "This is a challenge where having weight is advantageous; I'm not even tired so I could do this all day."

"… Megan, care to help me out? We could get rid of Edgar at last if we double team him. I promise I won't vote for you if you help." Offered Craig.

"No way." Said Megan simply.

Craig sighed in frustration as he kept his hay in the air.

About a minute went by before Megan dropped her hay bale.

"Darn it!" Muttered Megan.

"Megan is gone; it's down to Craig and Edgar." Stated Ezekiel.

The two boys continued to hold up their hay bales. Despite his lack of athleticism and poor physical power Edgar actually seemed to have the advantage.

"The power of weight is a force to be reckoned with." Chuckled Edgar. "I'm heavier than the hay bale so I'll be it raised … you might be as well, but since you didn't start the challenge in this position it'll be hard for you to switch over without dropping it."

"I'm not giving up." Growled Craig.

Five minutes rolled by as Craig started to get tired and Edgar continued to anchor his rope. Soon enough…

…

…

…

…

Craig dropped his hay bale.

"And Edgar wins solo immunity!" Announced Ezekiel.

Nobody cheered; instead there were a lot of boos and hisses, but Edgar didn't mind.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm untouchable tonight." Smirked Edgar.

"Well, Edgar is immune so the challenges of the day are over; you're free to go and do what you want. All that's left to do is wait for Chris to get back from the town." Said Ezekiel as he left the barn.

"Well … now what?" Asked Ramona.

"We'll have to vote somebody else out." Stated Craig. "Shame really."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cue to angry reviews!)<strong>

**Megan: **Hopefully I can convince Edgar to vote for Craig, it'd be very sensible. He could get solo immunity without as much difficulty as the others since he's in good physical shape … gee; giving him a compliment makes me feel sick.

**Vinsun:** I think karma might be on summer vacation…

**Edgar: **This changes nothing, but it makes everything even simpler. Ramona is still leaving tonight, nothing has changed.

**Craig: **(He looks upset). Darn, _so_ close…

* * *

><p>A while later Ezekiel was in his bedroom; it had a sort of wooden cabin style to it and a number of interesting objects such as a whittled collection of animals, a pair of moose horns on a rack, a bow and a book case of a number of books. Currently Ezekiel was sitting down and just staring at the wall.<p>

"Well, back to the old rut then … at least it's a nice predictable rut." Said Ezekiel.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in eh." Said Ezekiel.

The door opened and Bea entered while holding what looked like a rolled up poster.

"Hi Ezekiel; sorry to interrupt anything, but #bleep# Chris wants to talk to you." Said Bea.

"What does that nasty man want now?" Muttered Ezekiel.

"Yeah he's mean; I #bleep# flipped him off with both hands on the #bleep# first day. I did it for you." Said Bea with a nod.

"I appreciate that." Said Ezekiel. "Any reason you're swearing like a sailor?"

"Err … well…" Murmured Bea.

"Oh wait, I remember now; you're the tween with Tourette Syndrome aren't you eh?" Remembered Ezekiel.

"Yeah, that's me." Nodded Bea, before adding. "You ok?"

"Not really; I just want Total Drama to leave me alone. I hate that show." Muttered Ezekiel. "What did it get me? Mutation, hate and humiliation."

"If it's any consolation, you're my #bleep# favourite camper." Smiled Bea. "It was so #bleep# nasty when you were voted off for doing #bleep# as you were told in season three."

"… Why am I your favourite? Blinked Ezekiel. "Not that I mind or anything, but I figured you'd like Duncan, most fans do."

"I'm an outcast back home, you were kind of #bleep# one in the show … we outcasts have to stick together … and really, you're #bleep# funny … and your hat is cool." Stated Bea. "Also … can I have your #bleep# autograph?"

"… You want my autograph?" Blinked Ezekiel. "Err … soore eh."

Bea unravelled the poster (it was one of Ezekiel) and he signed it.

"Thank you!" Smiled Bea.

"You're welcome eh … well; let's go see what Chris wants." Said Ezekiel as he got up and followed Bea out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He probably wants a latté.)<strong>

**Bea: **Even if I don't win, I've still #bleep# got something of value!

* * *

><p>The tweens, interns and Chris were gathered in the center of the farmyard; Bea walked out of the farm house and rejoined her team while Ezekiel walked up to Chris.<p>

"What do you want?" Asked Ezekiel.

"I just want you to sign here." Said Chris. "I need you to sign for the payment cheque."

"Ok then." Shrugged Ezekiel as Chris handed him a pen.

Ezekiel signed it and then Chris laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ezekiel.

"You just signed up to be an intern!" Laughed Chris. "All aboard the Total Drama Jumbo Jet Ezekiel!"

"What?! No! I don't want to do it! I never want to be a part of this horrid show again!" Yelled Ezekiel.

"Too bad, you signed the contract." Chuckled Chris. "Either be an intern for the rest of the competition … or face a lawsuit; it's your choice."

Ezekiel was silent before scowling.

"Fine eh, but only because I have no choice." Sighed Ezekiel bitterly. "Oh, and Chris?"

"Yes?" Replied Chris.

BAM!

Ezekiel punched Chris in the gut.

"That's for last season." Snarled Ezekiel. "… I'll be back shortly; I'll have to tell my parents and pack my stuff."

Ezekiel left while the interns looked amongst each other.

"Yay! Another person joins the team!" Whooped Owen.

"I love his hat!" Exclaimed Izzy.

"He didn't look very happy." Noted Katie.

"He, like me, hates this show, it's a normal reaction." Stated Noah.

"… That was really low of you Chris." Frowned Bridgette.

"I needed another intern." Shrugged Chris before wincing. "Ow, he hits hard."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Back into the sky!)<strong>

**Ezekiel: **(He groans). Why me?

**Ted: **Another day, another victory; that's six challenges in a row now … think we can make the merge without losing again? Here's hoping.

**Molly: **Good thing I don't have to vote anyone off.

**Megan: **I tried to convince Edgar to vote off Craig … he he's deadset on Ramona. Shame, but she'll be away from Craig at least … but Craig will be going next time!

* * *

><p>Tony ran to the sign-up sheet he had put up in the Airplane Canteen; he looked disappointed when he saw that nobody had signed up.<p>

"Why did nobody sign up? Do they not think Winter is pretty?" Asked Tony out loud. "Have they not been given 'the talk' yet?"

"Hi Tony, how are you doing?" Asked Ted as he walked up.

"Hello Teddy!" Greeted Tony cheerfully.

"It's just Ted; _only_ Suki can call me Teddy." Frowned Ted. "So, did that little date stunt of yours work?"

"No it didn't." Pouted Tony. "Winter is going to be so upset! Oh no!"

"Tony, my big bro taught me everything I know about girls … and the first thing I learnt is that signing up for a date doesn't work … especially if the girl already likes someone." Said Ted.

Tony blinked.

"Winter already likes someone? Huuuuuh?" Gasped Tony in confusion.

"Yep; I've seen her look at this boy quite fondly and he seems to be fond of her too." Chuckled Ted.

Tony grabbed Ted by the shoulders.

"Who is it? Please tell me!" Begged Tony while shaking Ted about.

"Sure, just stop shaking me." Requested Ted.

Tony obeyed.

"Ok; the guy she likes is blond, very cheerful, has a green shirt, likes pie, is receiving special tutoring and is lots of fun." Smiled Ted.

Tony was silent for a moment or a few before he gasped.

"… I don't know anyone like that!" Exclaimed Tony in despair. "Is this person one of Winter's friends from back home? Is he invisible? Is he a pixie?"

Ted face palmed and groaned.

"You'll figure it out soon … I hope you do anyway." Stated Ted as he left the airplane canteen.

"See ya later Teddy!" Waved Tony.

"It'd Ted!" Yelled Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He's labelled the 'Ralph Wiggum' for a reason.)<strong>

**Ted: **I practically told him and he didn't know … do you think he'd have figured it out if I said his name? Oh well, he's still the same old goofy lovable Tony.

**Tony: **(He is shaking the camera). Mr. Camera! I need help finding out who Winter likes! I feel as lost as an ice cream in the desert!

* * *

><p>Pablo and Ling were in one of the spare rooms of the Jumbo Jet; Pablo currently had his hand submerged in a bowl of liquid. It was a sort of traditional herbal medicine that Ling had made for him to ease the pain of his sore hand. He'd had it in there for about half an hour now and his hand was feeling much better than it had been before.<p>

"Thank you Ling, I owe you one." Said Pablo gratefully. "Sorry about this."

"What are you sorry about?" Asked Ling.

"I ruined the date when I tried to impress you and ended up needed medical care to my hand … sorry if it wasn't the date you hoped for." Mumbled Pablo apologetically.

"You've no need to apologise Pablo." Assured Ling. "I had a really nice time; it wasn't fancy like back in Paris, but I think I like simple dates better anyway. I had fun and that's the point of a date, right? Maybe we could go on another one sometime."

"… I feel so relived." Admitted Pablo. "So, does this mean we're together now?"

Ling was silent for a moment.

"To some it might, but I'd rather wait a bit longer before anything official; I just prefer to take things slow. That being said, I'd be more than willing to go on another date with you sometime … when we don't have a challenge to worry about that is." Smiled Ling. "But I think you've earned a small reward for being a true gentleman."

Ling leaned in and gave Pablo a light peck on the cheek She then looked nervous.

"Did you like it? Was it a bad kiss? I'm sorry if it was bad; I'm really new to all this." Stammered Ling.

"It was very nice." Assured Pablo. "Your father is going to be thrilled when he learns his little girl is falling in love."

"Yeah, hopefully." Agreed Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Squeeeee!)<strong>

**Pablo: **All in all I think today went rather well; we won the challenge, I went on a date with Ling … and she kissed me! Well, it was only on the cheek … but it was still a _nice_ kiss.

**Ling: **I have a bit of a personal problem. Whenever I do something that I'm not directly told to be my parents I always worry about what they will think of me. I really do not want to bring shame to the name of Yamamoto. I'd love to give them a call, but contact with our families is against the rules…

* * *

><p>Bonnie had followed Noah's advice and had been tailing Edgar since everyone was back on board the Jumbo Jet; she had followed him down to the cargo hold and was currently hiding behind a stack of boxes and wasn't making a sound. It wasn't long before two sets of footsteps were heard and Emily and Vinsun arrived. Edgar beckoned them over whilst not knowing somebody else was also listening.<p>

"Ok you two, I'll keep it short and straight to the point. Tonight we are voting out Ramona." Stated Edgar. "She will be a problem to my game if she stays, so for me to succeed she must go."

"What?!" Gaped Vinsun. "No! She did nothing to deserve it!"

"Yeah Edgar, why boot her? She's a cool girl!" Frowned Emily.

"You two rooted in my suitcase earlier so I need to keep you more … 'in line' so to speak. Either vote out your 'innocent friend' or Vinsun will have his hometown bulldozed." Stated Edgar.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she barely resisted the urge to run out and strangle Edgar.

"Edgar … why do you want to do all of this? Is all this cruelty necessary?" Asked Vinsun weakly.

"Hey, it keeps you two in the game; obey me to the end and I'll reward you with a high rank." Replied Edgar without much care.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention Sneaky Snails; please report to the Drop of Shame Ceremony room." Said Chris over the intercom.

"Well guys, let's go … shall we?" Asked Edgar smugly.

Edgar walked off and soon Emily and Vinsun followed after him. After they were gone Bonnie got out from her hiding place … and she was _pissed_.

"That monster!" Snarled Bonnie. "Ok, if he wants to play hardball … then I'll play _harder _ball!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What is going to happen?)<strong>

**Edgar: **This game is easy and the people are like putty in my hands.

**Vinsun: **You'll get yours one day Edgar … one day.

**Emily: **(She just sits with her head hanging; a tear drips out of her eye).

**Bonnie: **It's a very mature and hard move to make … but I know exactly what I'm gonna do. Edgar will _not_ be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Sneaky Snails were sitting on the bleachers while Chris stood at his tropical themed podium. A lot of the team was glaring at Edgar while he looked indifferent. Chris saw all the tension and smiled.<p>

"_This'll bring in the ratings_." Thought Chris. "Hello Sneaky Snails; I haven't seen you here in a while, but it looks like your survival streak is over. Craig, do you think Edgar would be going home if he wasn't immune?"

"No doubt about it." Agreed Craig. "He's the reason for ninety percent of the conflict on this team."

"Do any of you have any ideas why you lost?" Asked Chris.

"Lars cheated and whacked Megan off the hay bale tower with his sand bags." Frowned Vinsun.

"There wasn't really any rule against it; if there had been I would have done something about it." Shrugged Chris. "Say Bonnie, I see you've got a large bag there … what's it for?"

Sure enough Bonnie had a target sack next to her for some reason; it seemed to be filled with a lot of stuff.

"Oh nothing really; it's just some rocks I found on the farm, my Grandma collects rocks. I'm gonna sort through them later and see which ones are worth keeping." Stated Bonnie.

"Fair enough." Nodded Chris. "Ok then, you know how it works; go into the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person that you want to eliminate. Do not vote for Edgar because it won't count. You may want to, but it'd be a waste."

"Yeah. Edgar's a complete waste of space." Agreed Bonnie. "He's a fat, lazy, smelly pig!"

"Watch your mouth." Frowned Edgar.

"You would watch yours; your problem is that you eat too many pies. I know a song that suits you perfectly. Pardon my French but it's called 'You fat bastard' and it might as well me your theme song!" Sneered Bonnie. "You're just loathsome and obnoxious. If I win the million I might pay for you to have liposuction simply so that I don't have to be pulled by your gravity like the earth is to the sun."

"I'm warning you!" Growled Edgar.

"At least when I do a handstand my stomach doesn't hit me in the face!" Smirked Bonnie. "You cloths aren't large size, or extra-large size … they're 'oh my god, it's coming towards us' size!"

Edgar looked stunned while most of the others were laughing; even Chris was sniggering a bit.

"That's it! I'm voting you out you little monster! Enjoy the drop of shame!" Growled Edgar.

"You're so fat that when you're hungry the elephants hide." Stated Bonnie.

"Ok, I think it's time to vote." Said Chris with a laugh. "Megan, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Those were good fat jokes!)<strong>

**Megan: **(She stamps Bonnie's passport). You are a rude and cruel girl!

**Craig: **(He stamps Megan's passport). I'd love to vote Edgar out, but you're the next best thing.

**Bonnie: **(She holds up a vote for Megan). All according to plan.

**Vinsun: **(He stamps Bonnie's passport) Please forgive me…

* * *

><p>After Edgar had cast the final vote the tweens were seated again. Chris reached beneath his podium and took out a tray with six chocolate Canadian leaves on it.<p>

"Since we're in Canada I thought it would be fitting to have today's safety souvenirs represent our fair country. If I call your name I will toss you a safety souvenir; if I do that then you are safe. If I do not call your name then you are voted out and must take the Drop of Shame."

There was a moment of silence.

"Edgar gets the first one since he is immune." Said Chris as he tossed a chocolate leaf to Edgar. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Emily"

"Craig"

"Ramona"

"Vinsun"

Megan and Bonnie were left without a safety souvenir; neither of them looked worried.

"You girls racked up the most votes tonight; Megan … you hold a grudge very easily. And Bonnie … you trash talked The Blob." Chuckled Chris.

"Hey!" Frowned Edgar.

"Anyway! The final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Megan,"

Megan smiled as she caught her chocolate leaf.

Edgar looked smug, Emily and Vinsun looked sad, Craig and Ramona looked thunderstruck and Megan seemed not to care. Bonnie herself didn't actually seem bothered at all.

"Well Bonnie, maybe smart mouthing Edgar was a bad idea … the drop of shame awaits." Said Chris as he tossed Bonnie a parachute.

As Bonnie put the parachute on Edgar smirked.

"Told you guys I have power." Taunted Edgar. "Craig and Ramona … you two are next."

"Wait … Emily? … Vinsun? … You're working with Edgar?" Whispered Ramona in shock.

Vinsun just hung his head and lowered his hat while Emily sniffled.

"… Why?" Asked Ramona.

Ramona got no response … no response from Emily or Vinsun that is because Bonnie spoke up.

"I can answer that question." Said Bonnie while sneering at Edgar. "This morning I was walking by the cargo hold when I heard some raised voices coming from within it. I heard The Pig King, Emily and Vinsun having an argument; it ended when Emily was forced to kiss Vinsun or he'd 'do something' … he's been blackmailing them!"

"What?!" Growled Craig

Edgar could only sit in horror as Bonnie started to spill the beans on his plan.

"I pickpocketed Edgar when he walked past me and knocked a photograph from his pocket. It shows him with several builders and developers … I later learnt about half an hour ago that he was threatening to destroy Vinsun's hometown if he didn't do everything that Edgar said. He even roped Emily in because of her feelings for Vinsun. But guess what? … the picture is _FAKE_!"

Vinsun and Emily looked stunned while Edgar now looked panicked.

"This … this is absurd!" Yelled Edgar. "That is not true!"

"Oh really?" Asked Bonnie. As she picked up the sack and walked towards the open plane door. "Craig, Ramona, restrain him!"

The prankster and ladies' man did as they were asked and held Edgar tightly. After they did so Bonnie took out Edgar's Ipad.

Just so you know Edgar, using your name as a password is a bad idea." Stated Bonnie. "I found the image on here and it beyond roves Edgar's power was nothing more than a truly cruel bluff. He has no developer relatives or indeed anything at all. He's just a nasty fat kid!"

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Screamed Edgar in rage.

"All I had to do to finish my plan was insult the Pig King so he'd vote for me instead of Ramona, or indeed anyone innocent." Finished Bonnie. "Face it Edgar … you're _finished_."

Edgar was snarling and looked angry, but Vinsun and Emily looked very mad as well and seemed to want to really batter him.

"One last thing … see this sack Edgar? Guess what's in it?" Grinned Bonnie. "… All of your prized possessions. All of your sweets, cakes, pastries and expensive possessions are in here … whoops!"

Bonnie tossed the sack out the Window and Edgar looked about ready to scream.

"Ok Bonnie, as awesome as this is, you do need to take the Drop of Shame." Stated Chris. "You may say your goodbyes first if you want to."

"Will do." Nodded Bonnie.

Bonnie said her farewells to each of her team mates bar Edgar and gave them a hug or a handshake. When she came to Vinsun she was taken by surprised as he embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Bonnie … thank you so much." Whispered Vinsun.

Bonnie smiled and hugged Vinsun back.

"Anytime." Smiled Bonnie. "… Are you ok? You look upset."

"Sorry; it's just that … after this wonderful deed … I still haven't fallen for you I feel like a jerk." Mumbled Vinsun.

"It's alright Vinsun, not a problem." Assured Bonnie with a smile. "But as a souvenir…"

Bonnie leaned in and gave Vinsun a peck of the cheek.

"Well guys; good luck to all of you except Edgar." Said Bonnie as she beaded for the door.

Most of Bonnie's team cheered for her; she reached the exit and, after smiling in content and taking a deep breath, she jumped off the plane and out of the competition.

Chris closed the plane door and turned to the rest of the Sneaky Snails.

"Well, that was certainly a dramatic ceremony." Mused Chris. "It looks like the contest is really getting interesting now. But has Bonnie's heroic sacrifice changed the game or delayed the inevitable? Either way, you are now equal with each of the other teams. You may leave."

The Sneaky Snails turned to leave; as they did so Vinsun taped Edgar on the shoulder.

"What?" Asked Edgar with a growl.

BAM!

Vinsun punched Edgar in the face with a lot of force and knocked him unconscious.

"Consider that return postage for when you beat me with the cane." Said Vinsun with a glare.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: End of an era!)<strong>

**Vinsun: **I feel like a complete moron … don't deny it because it's true. Still, this should make things a lot better now. Maybe this show will start to be fun again?

**Craig: **It's a shame Bonnie's gone, but I'm glad Ramona is still here. Here's hoping we can boot Edgar next time.

**Ramona: **It's official … Bonnie is my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good job today everyone; we all played a part in this victory. Be proud of yourselves." Said Terrence.<p>

"It was really all you; you won the challenge for us and likely would have done so even if we won no mini games." Stated Oliver. "I sure am glad to have you as a team mate."

"I appreciate the praise, but I'm just one of six members." Said Terrence modestly. "So, Ezekiel is now an intern … I wonder if we're going to come across any of the other classic contestants."

"Maybe DJ? He'd probably know stuff about this eagle that nobody else does." Said Karrie while sitting a slight distance away from Frightful who was sleeping in a nest made out of wool and fluff that was on the table next to the sofa. "I never expected to gain a pet during this contest."

"I know what you mean; I never expected to get so close to Ling … but everything happens for a reason." Stated Pablo.

"I wonder where we will go next." Pondered Ling. "I'm hoping for a theme park or a forest; I hear they are good spots for dates."

"Hey guys, you know how all the teams are equal in numbers? Dao you think we should make some cross team alliances?" Suggested Molly. "I could talk to them if you want. People tend to turn to jelly when I put on 'the kicked puppy face'."

"It's lucky you're cute." Nodded Oliver. "Humans tend to like cute and pretty things … I am no exception."

"Ok Oliver; tomorrow I'm gonna set you and Molly up. I won't let you down." Assured Karrie.

"Just keep it sensible." Requested Oliver.

"Nothing in love is sensible." Chuckled Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Very true!)<strong>

**Molly: **I lucked out being on the nicest team; we all get along so well.

**Oliver: **(He injects himself with insulin). Just taking my night time shot. Hopefully we'll go to a sort of science lab or a museum tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's been a pretty good day." Mused Winter. "Second place is pretty good."<p>

"Does it make up for what happened this morning?" Asked Suki.

"More or less; after today I just want to sleep. The fact we have a challenge everyday means I've got to be well rested to be any use to the team." Stated Winter.

"You are useful; you're the smartest of us." Assured Suki.

"Cutie Suki is right; we all offer something to the team." Nodded Ted. "I give muscle, Bea gives speed and agility, Winter gives Brains, Suki herself is the medic, Benjamin is the leader and also smart and Tony … maybe enthusiasm?"

"We're like one big happy family! Yay!" Cheered Tony.

"The interns are becoming #bleep# a family almost; it's nice to see the cool #bleep# ex contestants get along." Mused Bea. "It's nice that Ezekiel has #bleep# joined; he'll be fun to talk to."

"Try not to use slang around him." Advised Benjamin. "So, any ideas who the Sneaky Snails voted off? Hopefully one of their stronger members, it'll make things easier for us. I'm certain we'll lose any day now and I want to be prepared for it. Unlike Survivor there are no immunity idols."

"That show has been going downhill; last season was awful. Poor Franscesca; a double first boot she needn't have been." Said Suki as she took off her nurse hat in respect.

"Well guys … sixteen rounds down, twenty three to go … unless the finale has more than two people. After all, three made it last time." Recalled Ted.

"That'd be a good thing; more chance of getting to the end … yet you'd have more opponents too. Eh, a double sided coin." Muttered Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: is there such a thing as a triple sided coin?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Sixteen rounds down … not bad so far, but I've still got a lot of work to do. I need to beat everyone else eventually so I can't get too attached to them. Tony can join me in the finals, but the others can't. I cannot risk failure.

**Bea: **We've come a long way … yet the prize #bleep# is still a long way away as well. This truly is a #bleep# once in a lifetime adventure. … and I #bleep# love it! I've never been so happy and cheerful #bleep# before!

**Winter: **It's nice to know that people think I'm smart … if only I was a little more people smart; you can't learn social skills from books, I've tried. But my team is really perfect at the moment. All is well as of this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I suppose mats are better than the floor, but I wish third class was better. I mean, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal to have mattresses without frames, right?" Asked Amy. "Then again, knowing Chris the mattresses would be really dirty and smelly."<p>

"Just like home." Mused Gareth. "Say, where's Jethro?"

"I think he said he was going to the cargo hold to get a book from his suitcase." Said Amy. "Maybe I should find a book to read; I sometimes have difficulty sleeping. Perhaps I could just open up at random pages in the dictionary."

"That sounds boring' the dictionary is a stupid book; at school they make people copy out of it as a detention." Scowled Lars. "Pointless books aside, I rocked the challenge today!"

"You did." Agreed Pandora. "Though it was pretty mean to hit Megan off the hay bales."

"It was that or losing." Shrugged Lars.

"Good point, if you'd lost that then you'd have been voted off." Nodded Jarvis.

"And what if I won solo immunity? Who would have been voted off then? Maybe somebody 'nice' or 'sweet'. You're only ever as safe as the person ranked below you." Stated Lars. "And whether you like it or not, and I know you don't, I'm the strongest person on this team and you'd cripple the team and put it in a wheelchair if you vote off the strongest person. Niceness doesn't win challenges."

"I hate to say it; but Lars has a good point." Admitted Gareth. "Well, like any day there'll be a challenge tomorrow, so we might as well get some rest."

"Good idea." Nodded Jarvis as he pulled his blanket over himself. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Jarvis." Smiled Pandora.

"**Goodnight indeed**!" Cackled Bedlam.

Pandora managed to stop herself from whimpering, but only just barely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Roaches are checking in for the night at the Roach motel!)<strong>

**Pandora: **Why won't Bedlam just disappear? She'd been gone for a few weeks by the time I started the contest … hopefully Jarvis won't mind a snuggle.

**Amy: **Not the beds day today; I got muddy and we don't even get beds … not cool!

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sneaky Snails were sitting in Squalid Class; Edgar was not there due to still being knocked out.<p>

"So, how long had Edgar been blackmailing you?" Asked Ramona.

"He's been doing it to me since Belgium and he roped Emily in at the Amazon." Said Vinsun. "He relief on a bluff … and it worked. He just … treated us like toys for his amusement. He forced Emily to kiss him and he beat me on the back with a cane."

"He _what_?" Gasped Ramona. "He has got to be expelled from the game for that! Ok, I know who I'm going to be pranking tomorrow!"

"Count me in as well." Nodded Craig.

"It's such a shame that Bonnie is gone." Sighed Emily. "I think she took the fall so that Ramona cold stay … you're lucky to have a friend like Bonnie Ramona."

"Don't I know it." Agreed Ramona. "Well, it's five against one; Edgar has no way of surviving much longer … maybe we should throw a challenge to get rid of him?"

"I don't want to risk him winning solo immunity though." Murmured Vinsun. "Ok; so as long as Edgar is around we're in a five person alliance, right?"

"Agreed." Nodded Emily.

"I'll be back soon guys, I'm gonna go and brush my teeth." Said Megan as she got up to leave.

Once Megan was gone Craig turned to Ramona.

"I don't trust her … probably because she hates me." Frowned Craig.

"She'll let it go one day." Said Emily. "I hope so at least."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Edgar's done for!)<strong>

**Megan: **Damn it! Our majority is gone! I should be thankful I'm not the main target … but now Craig is in the majority again! Why does that nasty lump of cancer filled flesh keep escaping elimination! Why can't he just get lost?

**Emily: **All's well that ends well I suppose … too bad I had to kiss Edgar. But now, maybe I can start to properly court Vinsun. There's a lot of the contest left and I intend to try my best!

**Craig: **I used to want Megan to forgive me … now I see her as little more than a joke and an annoyance. Sorry, but it's the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro was approaching the steps to the cargo hold so that he could get a book to read; it had been a slow day without much to do, so a nice bit of reading would be a good way to settle down for the night.<p>

"Sixteen losers down, twenty three to go." Chuckled Jethro. "But that's for tomorrow, for now I'll read a nice bit of Goose Bumps."

Jethro approached the stairs; but as he started to step down them he slipped over on a small puddle of water and crashed down the stairs, bashing himself on each of them. He landed in a heap sat the bottom of them and groaned.

"Ow." Muttered Jethro.

Jethro then started to wince because…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He began to flicker with some electricity, as though he was short circuiting. It stopped after about five seconds and Jethro got up as though nothing had happened.

"The mild electrocution is annoying, but come the merge these cybernetic enhancements will make the game child's play." Chuckled Jethro confidently. "Now, where's that book?"

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet cockpit to give the outro while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"And that does it for Bonnie and boy, did she leave in a blaze of glory or what? With emotions running high and alliances and love becoming important it's only a matter of time before people really start to play dirty! So, will Edgar be able to survive? Can Megan vote out Craig? Will Pablo and Ling finally get together? Will Pandora tell Jarvis that she loves him? Will Jarvis's powers help out? Will Ezekiel be a good intern? Where will we visit next? And who will be the next person voted out? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Bonnie: Megan

Craig: Megan

Edgar: Bonnie

Emily: Bonnie

Megan: Bonnie

Ramona: Megan

Vinsun: Bonnie

Bonnie- 4

Megan- 3

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzing Bees: <strong>Karrie, Ling, Molly, Oliver, Pablo, Terrence

**Rotten Roaches: **Amy, Gareth, Jarvis, Jethro, Lars. Pandora

**Sneaky Snails: **Craig, Edgar, Emily, Megan, Ramona, Vinsun

**Spooky Spiders: **Bea. Benjamin, Suki, Ted, Tony, Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha, Bonnie

I really liked Bonnie she was the type of character who just … wrote for herself. Her Pokémon gimmick was fun and cute, but she indeed ended up as more than that. She had a crush that didn't come to be, she destroyed Edgar's game plan, she was a friend to many and … she was just really nice. She was the type of character that got more important as the story went along.

BTW, Tween Tour is divided into four 'Acts'. This is now the end of Act 1 and Act 2 will now begin … and things are really gonna be shaken up!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The teens will be brewing beer in Germany! How many bar patrons will they get drunk?


	54. CH 17, PT 1: Reassamblement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **And so another arc begins; this arc is definitely an important one, mostly because of a big event near the end of this chapter. All I can say is … things are going to be different. With that being said, enjoy the chapter!

Beer!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the cockpit of the Jumbo Jet holding a book titled 'Every word in the English language and their definitions. Chef Hatchet was flying the Jumbo Jet and was listening to a song on an MP3 player.<p>

"Ah, underlining the rude words in the dictionary; it's my favourite past time." Said Chris cheerfully. "Hey Chef, what song are you listening to?"

Chef didn't respond; instead he started to sing.

"Oooo! And live while we're young!" Sang Chef Hatchet.

Suddenly Chef Hatchet realised the intro had started.

"You didn't hear anything!" Growled Chef Hatchet as he put away his MP3 player.

"... Anyway; last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we visited our native soil of Canada, specifically the prairies. I ditched my duties for the day due to a sort of fair being on in town, so I left the task to Ezekiel since it was his farm that we were visiting. Before the challenge even started the drama really struck out; Edgar forced Emily to kiss him due to his blackmail ... and Bonnie saw everything and began to try and take Edgar down. He's one bad dude ... and I don't mean cool, I mean _bad_."

"Fat kids are almost always bad." Agreed Chef Hatched.

"The challenge was fairly simple; there were six mini games. One for a Tween from each team. If a Tween won one mini game they'd get an advantage from their team in the final mini game ... AKA, the only one that mattered. Megan decided to throw the challenge to get rid of Craig and with help from Lars this was achieved and the Sneaky Snails lost."

"And sadly Edgar won the hay holding tiebreaker." Frowned Chef Hatchet. "But Karrie gained a pet bird much to everyone's surprise."

"Indeed; maybe she'll stop being so scared of birds? Also, I tricked Ezekiel into being an intern, haha! In the end Bonnie was voted out ... but she left in _style_! Throughout the episode she had learnt of Edgar's plan and learnt it was just a bluff. She also took the fall so her friend Ramona could stay. What a girl!" Exclaimed Chris.

"The game is gonna really be changing soon." Mused Chris.

"Indeed it will." Nodded Chris knowingly. "So, where will we visit today? Will anyone get together? Will any new friendships and conflicts arise? Can Edgar survive much longer? Will Pablo hurt himself while trying to impress Ling? Are the current teams getting a bit ... boring? And who will be the seventeenth person voted out? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I wanna be famous)<p>

* * *

><p>Ezekiel yawned as he woke up; he looked around in confusion before remembering he was on the Jumbo Jet.<p>

"Lousy Chris; I was ready to put this show behind me ... now I'm back here as an intern." Muttered Ezekiel. "What's the point of being here?"

"I sometimes wonder that." Agreed Noah.

Ezekiel looked over and saw Noah was awake in his bed reading a book.

"Oh, hey Noah." Greeted Ezekiel. "You stuck in this dump too?"

"Yep; there's no way out." Nodded Noah. "Owen enjoys it though. Still, it isn't all bad."

"How so?" Asked Ezekiel doubtfully.

"Katie's here; at least that way I don't have to suffer 24/7 ... just 23/7." Said Noah with a cynical tone but also with a very faint smile. "Why are you so unhappy about it? At least you aren't competing."

"Eh, it brings back bad memories." Sighed Ezekiel.

"Being voted off first twice isn't that bad; you got spared the humiliation." Stated Noah.

"I wasn't bothered in island, but last season I did nothing wrong eh! Chris was singling me out and practically made sure I'd be voted of first; he didn't say we needed the stick to win immunity and when I lost it ... I did _exactly_ what Harold said and got the boot for it. Not only that ... but nobody even cared; they just didn't care. Nobody even said 'are you ok', and I was on a team with the nicest people ... or at least, that's what I thought eh." Said Ezekiel bitterly. "I don't want to be Chris's puppet or henchman; I just want to go home."

"... I feel your pain, but life has a cruel sense of humour." Muttered Noah. "Not to mention some of the tweens are playing very dirty."

"I bet the prize will just end up lost again, eh." Frowned Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Looks like he does have reason to be bitter.)<strong>

**Ezekiel: **I recovered from being feral aboot five months ago eh; and in that time I've really kept my angst about this show bottled up. Why do I always get the short end of the stick when others have done worse than me eh? Duncan has loads of fans and he cheated on Courtney ... is that cool nowadays?

**Noah: **So ... the two lowest ranked guys from the first season are sharing a room with the first winner ... irony can be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver was the first of the Buzzing Bees to wake up and exit his room; the sun was shining through the windows of First Class and everything was quiet and peaceful. He took out a piece of lined paper and sat down at a table while starting to write.<p>

"Poetry was never my strong suit, but Karrie said that when writing a poem it's best to stop thinking and let emotions do the work ... too bad I'm always thinking." Mused Oliver. "I have no need to worry about Molly feeling uncomfortable since she's my friend ... but does she like me like _that_? Sadly the philosophy of love is hard to understand since it's different for everyone."

Oliver silently wrote the poem for a few minutes before reading over what he had written.

"Does it have to rhyme? Hopefully that's not a rule ... no, I don't think this is good enough." Sighed Oliver as he picked up the paper, folded it up and then put it in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Poetry is the worst part of English class.)<strong>

**Oliver: **I like to think I'm intelligent, but poetry is not my forte. This might be harder than I thought…

* * *

><p>At that moment there was a sound of chirping; Oliver turned and saw that Karrie's pet bird Frightful had woken up. Oliver walked over to the baby eagle chick and smiled.<p>

"Here's hoping you cure Karrie of her phobia." Said Oliver hopefully.

"I hope so too." Said Karrie as she walked up. "And if not, hopefully I'll still be able to take good care of her."

"Facing fear is never easy, but you're not alone." Assured Oliver.

"Thank you." Smiled Karrie. "So, today is the day you make Molly fall for you; remember, write her a poem and just be a good friend; Molly likes nice boys."

"Does she like smart boys? If she does then I might have a chance." Mused Oliver.

"Not to mention you two are friends already." Added Karrie. "Anyway, I think I have to give frightful her breakfast … hopefully she won't bite my fingers off."

"She's just a little chick; her beak can't do you any harm even if she tried." Assured Oliver. "What are you going to feed her?"

"Birdseed; there was a fresh supply of it in the Cargo Hold." Stated Karrie as she took out a small dish and a packet of seed; she filled the bowl up and put it next to Frightful who began to peck at it. "... I have to admit, she's a cute little bird."

"Baby animals generally are." Agreed Oliver. "Humans tend to like cute things for some reason; maybe cuteness just has an appeal."

"Robbie sometimes called me cute." Recalled Karrie. "He thought my eyes were cute ... I still miss him."

"Are you coping without him?" Asked Oliver.

"I'm fine, but I do miss his jokes; he really put a smile on my face ... and he gave me such lovely hugs. But I'm gonna win this game for him ... or at least try my best." Stated Karrie. "We have our alliance with Molly, so hopefully we won't be going anywhere for a while."

"I hope you're right; two million dollars is a life changing amount of money." Agreed Oliver. "Well, I'll see you at breakfast, I'm gonna go and take my insulin. I've just got to get some from the cargo hold."

"Take care." Nodded Karrie as Oliver left.

Once Oliver was gone Karrie looked back at Frightful.

"I may be slightly scared of you … but not as much as I am with other birds." Smiled Karrie.

As Karrie gazed at Frightful two of the first class bedrooms opened and Terrence and Molly walked out.

"Good morning Karrie." Greeted Terrence. "Sleep well?"

"Very." Nodded Karrie. "I was just giving Frightful her breakfast."

"You know, since Frightful is technically your daughter … that makes Robbie the father. And here I was thinking you were too young to have kids." Chuckled Terrence.

Karrie looked embarrassed but managed to smile.

"You're never too young to adopt." Said Karrie to play along.

"Hey Karrie, can I stroke Frightful?" Requested Molly.

Karrie nodded.

"Thanks." Smiled Molly as she gently began to stroke Frightful on her head with her index finger. "I love animals; God sure did have a lot of creativity when making everything, especially with sea life and animals exclusive to Africa. It's kind of a shame that in order for the world to maintain balance one animal must eat another; if I created a lot of animals then they'd all be herbivores … then again, vegetation may run low … gee, nature is confusing and conflicting."

"What's your favourite animal?" Asked Karrie. "Oh wait, you can't hear me … err."

Karrie began trying to make hand motions to Molly in an attempt to communicate but Molly didn't seem to understand.

"What are you trying to say? That's not sign language." Stated Molly.

Terrence took out a notebook and a pencil; he then wrote something in it and passed the page to Molly.

"Oh, what's my favourite animal? That's an easy one, Peacocks." Said Molly. "If I wasn't deaf we could probably communicate much easier; I've heard that a hard whack to the head might cure it, but I wouldn't want to risk harming myself for something that isn't guaranteed to work."

"Maybe they'll be a cure for deafness someday." Said Karrie hopefully. "Hey Terrence, if Karrie's deafness was to go away … know any good songs we could let her listen to?"

"I've got quite a number of songs on my IPod … though admittedly some of them are marching beats for when I drill." Admitted Terrence. "Personally I think she'd like Take That or Queen … maybe she'd like Christian rock? Still, I doubt that deafness can be cured … hang on…"

Terrence quickly wrote out another note and passed it to Molly.

"Hearing aids? Yeah, you'd think they would help … but they don't; I simply cannot hear anything. It's not so bad really, though it can make some things harder; I always get an F at music class. To be honest I'm not sure why I even have to go to that class." Pondered Molly. "Eh, teachers are strange creatures. So, are you guys coming to breakfast? They might have shreddies. Perhaps I could ask God to help us out today, but he's a busy guy so it might not work."

Karrie nodded and Molly turned to head off for breakfast.

"Are you coming Terrence?" Asked Karrie.

"I'll be there shortly; I just want to talk to Pablo and Ling about something." Stated Terrence. I'll catch up; you go and enjoy your breakfast."

"Ok then, see you later." Nodded Karrie.

Terrence saluted and Karrie did so in return before she turned to leave. After she left Terrence turned to Frightful and gently petted her with care.

"I aspire to be a soldier … but if ever I get honourably discharged due to injury, maybe I could work with animals." Mused Terrence. "I'd probably be vegetarian if bacon didn't taste so _good_."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: An animal loving solider? Well, pigeons DID save lives in World War 2.)<strong>

**Molly: **It's been seventeen days since this contest began, and I've been having a great time. I've always been a bit of a 'bubble girl' so it's nice to be able to have fun and be wild; these new experiences are so much fun! But … Oliver _likes_ me and I'm not sure how to take this; I care about him, but I'm still uncertain. If I could hear his voice, or indeed the voices of any of my friends, it would be nice…

**Karrie: **I have to admit … I'm starting to feel a little bit homesick … maybe more than a little bit. I've never been away from my family for this long before; it feels so … odd. I have my friends by my side, but I still miss my mum and dad. Well, Terrence is watching out for me and helping me raise Frightful, so I'm not truly alone. And Robbie, if you're watching then don't worry, you're the only boy for me. (Karrie blows a kiss).

**Terrence: **You know, I've sort of come to see Molly as a little sister figure; I myself am an only child, but I think my big brother instinct is still there. And now I'll have to help out Karrie … but that's fine by me because a soldier's duty is to protect and serve. And currently I have to protect and serve Pablo and Ling; they don't know about the opposing alliance, so I should tell them while I have a chance.

* * *

><p>Terrence patiently waited for a few minutes for Ling and Pablo to wake up; he occupied himself by petting Frightful and humming a tune. After a minute or two Ling and Pablo walked out of their respective bedrooms.<p>

"Good morning Ling." Greeted Pablo. "Sleep well?"

"Very." Nodded Ling. "Yesterday was nice and easy, exactly what I've needed for a while. But I can't take things easy forever; father wants me to work hard."

"I agree; it's the same with my dad." Agreed Terrence.

"Oh, good morning Terrence, I didn't see you there." Greeted Ling. "Where are the others?"

"Oliver was gone when I got out of my room and Molly and Karrie left for breakfast a few minutes ago." Stated Terrence. "I was just watching over Frightful while I waited for you two. Speaking of 'you two', are you guys a couple yet? Personally I see no reason to hold off on becoming official, you guys already have a strong bond."

"Ling wants to take things slow and I respect that choice; I'll be ready when she's ready." Replied Pablo. "My parents raised me to be a gentleman and respectful lot girls. Seriously hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, my father made sure I knew that before coming here."

"I'd say he's right, we girls can get temperamental." Nodded Ling.

"I suppose slow and steady wins the race." Mused Terrence. "But UI warn you, you might want to get together and spend as much time together as you can because I have some … tense news for you."

"What is it?" Asked Pablo.

"Molly, Karrie and Oliver have formed an alliance; thus they will vote for one of us the next time we lose." Said Terrence with a sigh. "It's not good for us … especially you two."

"But they might vote for you." Pointed out Ling.

"Possible … but I'm the strongest member of the team, so I might be kept for a while longer. You two might get the votes … and I don't want to see such a _lovely_ couple-to-be get separated. So, I propose we form our own military unit. I'll be the Sergeant and you two can be the privates, but with hard work you could become Lieutenants. What do you say? Care to join me?"

"Count me in." Nodded Pablo. "If it'll keep us in the game then I'm all for it."

"I'll join too." Said Ling calmly. "But if we eliminate one of the others we should just go back to being a normal team; a team division wouldn't be very kind."

Ling then noticed Frightful who was watching her with beady eyes. Ling instantly switched moods.

"Awww! You are _such_ a cutshey wootshie wittle birdie!" Cooed Ling while started to gently stroke Frightful. "You're so cute, yes you are!"

"That's _adorable_ … both the bird and Ling." Chuckled Pablo.

Ling seemed to realise what she was doing and quickly composed herself.

"Moving on from that, shall we go and get breakfast?" Requested Ling.

"That'd be a good idea." Agreed Pablo. "By the way, I've thought of a strategic idea I'd like to talk to you about over breakfast; the others should hear it as well."

"Very well then; troops, move out!" Exclaimed Terrence as he marched out of First Class with Pablo and Ling following him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How long will this alliance last?)<strong>

**Terrence: **Would it be a bit much to call Pablo and Ling my army? It probably would be since an army has thousands of troops and I have only two. But this could work; I've actually got friends in both alliances. But I won't vote for Karrie, she needs to take care of Frightful. Never thought I'd take an animal into account when thinking about votes.

**Pablo: **I think Ling has a soft spot for animals. I should ask Ted how he and Suki bond; perhaps it'll help me … I don't want to blow this. I have to admit … I've never really failed at anything before due to my financial standing … the idea of failure actually really scares me. I don't want to fail my team, but I really don't want to fail Ling; would she still like me if I failed her? … I might be over thinking things, but who knows…

**Ling: **Frightful is such a cute bird! I try and be stoic and calm, but I do get giggly around really cute things. And I've been thinking … my hair has been growing longer since the start of the competition. See, it grows fast and I get regular haircuts to keep it short … but I think I'd like to have a ponytail; it'd look good on me. Hold on a moment. (Ling takes out a hair bobble and puts it in her hair and makes a ponytail). How do I look?

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin, Tony and Winter were in one of the bedrooms of Second Class; Tony and Winter were sitting next to each other on the bed while Benjamin was pacing before them.<p>

"We're doing pretty good guys; we haven't lost in the last six rounds; if we can keep up our winning streak just a little while longer we can finally pull ahead of the others. Personally I see nothing wrong with sabotaging the other teams; Chris certainly wouldn't mind." Mused Benjamin.

"I'd rather not do that." Frowned Winter. "It's cheating."

"Benjy has a good reason though." Stated Tony.

"What's the reason?" Asked Winter.

Tony was silent as Benjamin frowned.

"I can't tell you." Mumbled Tony.

"Why not?" Asked Winter curiously.

"It's not important." Said Benjamin quickly. "Let's just say I have a mission and leave it at that."

"Ok then, I won't pry." Nodded Winter. "So … why exactly do you strategize so much? This contest isn't all about strategy."

"It comes from playing table top Warhammer, that game requires strategy. I've also watched survivor before and I've noticed that most winners have had a strategy that got them to the end … that or they took a goat to the finals."

"What's a goat?" Blinked Tony. "Do you mean the animal with the horns?"

"No; it's a term used for an unlikable, annoying or just plain horrid person taken to the finals because they'd be easy to beat. Thing is, in Total Drama victory is determined by challenges, not by getting voted as the winner." Explained Benjamin. "But I do have some other plans in mind that would benefit all of us. I'm the leader and so I have to lead you all towards victory."

"Can you tell us what your plans are?" Asked Winter.

"They're on a need to know basis." Stated Benjamin. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now; I think you have another tutoring session right?"

"Indeed; I was going to give Tony some tutoring with math." Nodded Winter. "But you don't have to go."

"It's fine, I think you'd appreciate the alone time." Said Benjamin knowingly as he left the room.

After Benjamin was gone Winter turned towards Tony.

"Does Benjamin strategize often?" Asked Winter.

"Uh huh! He's really smart and always thinks of new game moves; he promised that he'll take me to the finals." Nodded Tony. "He's a really cool guy, even if he sometimes uses words I don't understand. He said something about inflicting a 'pagonging' on the other teams come the merge."

"Pagonging?" Blinked Winter in confusion. "I've never heard of that word before, I should ask Benjamin about it. Tony … are you sure Benjamin will keep his word? People do sometimes lie in competitions with cash prizes."

"Don't you trust him?" Asked Tony.

"Oh, I do … it's just that I kinda see it as my sort of duty to look out for you. Early on in the contest you kinda annoyed me a little bit … but you've grown on me _so_ much and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Admitted Winter.

"Do you mean you see me as a brother of some kind?" Asked Tony.

"Sort of … and a bit more." Admitted Winter shyly.

Tony was silent for a moment before smiling.

"Oh! You see me as a twin brother! That's so nice of you!" Smiled Tony as he gave Winter a hug. "But … can twins be black and white?"

"It's possible, but very rare." Stated Winter while very much enjoying the hug. "So, shall we start on the math tutoring?"

"Ok." Nodded Tony. "By the way, you know you have two babysitters? Well, in that picture they seemed to be holding hands … are they good friends?"

"Well … they're actually lesbians." Said Winter.

"… What's a lesbian?" Blinked Tony. "Is it some kind of religion?"

"Not quite. It means someone who a girl and is romantically attracted to other girls, and not boys." Explained Winter. "People tend to pick on people who are gay, bi or lesbian; I know from experience … by which I mean I have lesbian family members who I am close to, _not_ that I'm a lesbian. I assure you that I like boys … one in particular."

"Does he know you like him?" Asked Tony.

"No, but hopefully I can pluck up the courage to tell him soon enough." Blushed Winter. "On a completely unrelated note, what sorts of girls do you like?"

"Hmm … well, I like girls who are nice, funny, smart and cute … kinda like you I think." Admitted Tony. "Why do you ask? Are you trying to set me up?"

"Well…" Trailed off Winter. "Oh look at the time; we'd better get this lesson started."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If Tony cannot see Winter's affection then he truly failed a spot check.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Tony and Winter are definitely getting close; if they get together then the only people on the team not in a relationship will be myself and Bea. But … I don't want to vote off Bea; not only is she a potential ally, but I find her Tourette Syndrome to be quite interesting … maybe I could help her open up about it? … Yes, I am aware of her condition; I'm surprised that nobody else has figured it out yet; then again, reading those medical books at the hospital might have had something to do with it.

**Winter: **Man, I nearly slipped up there … this is why I could do with better social skills instead of being an antisocial loner bookworm. Maybe I should tell the others about my parents … then again, what if they don't understand it or, worse still, be disgusted? But mother and mama raised me to not keep secrets … what do I do?

**Tony: **People at school said I'd be an early boot, I sure proved them wrong! I may not be brainy or brawny or big … but I'm nice and I have a smile on my face! Yay!

* * *

><p>Benjamin was now sitting in an armchair watching the TV; he was flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. The problem was that Benjamin had very selective tastes on what TV shows he would watch and not many of the shows were catching his interest.<p>

"It'd be nice to take a break from strategy and just relax … if I could actually find something worth watching. Most of these shows are stupid; I mean, who would want to watch something as stupid as Bananas in Pyjamas? The rhyme is ok but it's just … dumb." Muttered Benjamin.

As Benjamin continued flipping through the channels Ted excited his room; he put on his headband and noticed Benjamin.

"Morning Benjamin." Greeted Ted. "How's it going? Ready to start the day and do some _really_ badass things in macho ways?"

"If I have to; I'll do what I need to do to win, but I hardly care for being a 'badass' or 'macho'; I'm just fine with being cynical." Said Benjamin calmly.

"What's not to like about being super badass and cool? My brother says it's the best thing ever!" Exclaimed Ted while fist pumping for emphasis.

"… I take it that your brother has something to do with you wanting to be a badass? What exactly does he tell you?" Inquired Benjamin.

"He says that to be macho, manly and badass you need to be strong and sporty, but also tough and uncaring about emotional things and never show weakness. He said that that if I want to be respected I need to always be awesome and keep outdoing what I did previously since if I stop being cool I'll be … weak and a sissy." Admitted Ted.

"That's nonsense." Stated Benjamin. "Who are you being badass for? Yourself or your brother? Have you ever considered your own feelings on this matter? Having a 'macho complex' isn't healthy; you might put yourself at risk. Suki likes you just how you are; before others accept you … you have to accept yourself. There are way more important things in life than being 'cool'."

"Well, I just want to be something special." Admitted Ted. "I don't want to be forgotten about … I want to be everything that Suki deserves! I won't stop until I'm perfect."

"… Suit yourself." Sighed Benjamin. "Just don't get yourself into any trouble. I have enough difficulty keeping Tony out of trouble."

"I'll be fine; I know how to take care of myself." Assured Ted.

"Most people don't learn how to take care of themselves until they are about thirty." Stated Benjamin.

"I guess I'm ahead of the crowd then … just how I like it." Grinned Ted. "Say, why do you wear that hat all the time? I've never seen you without it."

"It's special to me." Stated Benjamin. "My grandparents made it for me and when it ripped one time my mother fixed it and wrote a message inside it."

"Can I see the message?" Asked Ted.

"No." Stated Benjamin.

"Ok then; see you at breakfast." Nodded Ted. "And try to take a break from strategy and over thinking things; my big bro says it's best to just go with the flow and act natural; it impresses the girls to react quickly without prior planning."

With enough being said Ted left Second Class and Benjamin returned to flipping through the channels.

"My team are really great people, but I have to vote them out if I want to win … I wish it didn't have to be this way." Sighed Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ted might look up to his brother a <strong>_**bit**_** too much.)**

**Ted: **My big bro is my BBBBF … that means Big Brother Best Buddy Forever. When I was younger I was like his shadow … I hope he approves of Suki; it isn't easy to impress him, but if I do it'll mean a lot. If he leads then I follow. He was even the one who convinced me to try out for my school's soccer team of which I am now the captain.

**Benjamin: **(He sighs). I may look emotionless … but I just put that on because I don't want to get too close to the others. I feel bad every time I vote out a friend, but between friendship and my mother's life I know what I want. In my audition tape I bragged about how I backstab friends all the time and that I'm mean and rude … it was a lie; I just did that to get into the show since I was wise enough to know that Chris likes villains. I have to wonder … am I an anti-hero? Or an anti-villain? No … I'm just a boy trying to save his mum. … Sixteen of the others down, twenty three to go … I can do this.

* * *

><p>Bea and Suki were in one of the bedrooms; the door was locked and they were talking to each other about Bea's condition.<p>

"I've been thinking of ways that you might be able to control your tics, and I think I might have an idea or two that could work." Said Suki hopefully. "Have you ever tried meditation? Or maybe medication?"

"Meditation sounds like a good idea." Agreed Bea. "Could #bleep# you teach me how to do it after the challenge?"

"Of course." Nodded Suki. "What are your thoughts on the medication?"

"I don't really like the idea of #bleep# taking pills … I'm kinda scared of hospitals." Admitted Bea. "They just creep me out … all the sick #bleep# people in beds, the long corridors, the white walls, the #bleep# silence … it just makes me uncomfortable. And the pills themselves, it just doesn't sit right #bleep# with me, they might go wrong."

"I can understand all that, it's a common fear." Nodded Suki. "Sadly I don't have the correct pills to help, but I could give you some calming pills that might stop you getting stressed; does Sertraline sound ok?"

"… Are you allowed to give me #bleep# pills? It sounds … controversial." Admitted Bea.

"I was given permission to bring medical supplies onto the show, but I can't force them on anyone." Said Suki. "If you don't want them I won't make you take them."

"… I think that meditation sounds like #bleep# the best idea." Decided Bea.

"Very well then, I'll try and teach it to you tonight, but maybe Ling could as well." Pondered Suki.

"Sounds good … as long as she #bleep# doesn't read my chi." Nodded Bea. "By the way, how are things going with #bleep# you and Ted? You're _so_ cute together!"

"It's all good so far." Giggled Suki. "Every time we kiss it feels like fireworks are going off in my heart!"

"I wonder what it's like to #bleep# kiss a boy." Pondered Bea. "Maybe I could #bleep# start a kissing booth?"

"It's really nice and sweet … and sure, you could start one if you like, but don't ask Ted ok?" Requested Suki.

"Wasn't planning on #bleep'# it; I wouldn't want to come between you two." Assured Suki. "You know, you should think about telling the rest of our team about your condition. I mean, it's very common in fiction' somebody has a secret; they think they will be hated if it gets out … but everyone is fine with it when they are told. It's happened before."

"But that's fiction; this is real #bleep# life." Replied Bea. "I do want to tell them, but I'm just not sure how. … I just need a #bleep# bit more time. I mean, don't you have a secret you don't want #bleep# getting out?"

Suki blushed.

"What's your secret?" Asked Bea with a grin.

"… I _really_ like getting my tummy tickled." Admitted Suki. "It's just a bit embarrassing to admit; people may think it's a weird and crazy thing to like … oh, I see what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Asked Bea with a smile.

"You're showing me that I don't want my secret getting out, just like you don't want yours getting out." Said Suki in realisation.

"Exactly … granted yours isn't the same #bleep# thing as mine, but yeah, that's it. I bet everyone in this #bleep# show has a secret, I'm not the only one." Said Bea.

"You make an excellent point." Agreed Suki. "So, shall we go and get breakfast?"

"Sure; I feel hungry." Nodded Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The 'tickle manticore' might make an appearance soon to tickle Suki's tummy!)<strong>

**Suki: **I've always been the type of girl who likes getting tickled; my sisters often do it to me as 'punishment' if I tease them about something. I sure do have a wonderful family; I bet they miss me … and I miss them. (Suki thinks for a moment). Meditation isn't too hard to teach, it's quite a good calming technique for patients who get stressed easily, so maybe it'll help Bea.

**Bea: **I'm hoping I'll be brave enough to #bleep# tell the others about my condition soon. It'll be hard, but I'll do it … #bleep# eventually. It'll be easier than coming out of the #bleep# closet or something like that. I have to wonder who will be voted off the next time my team #bleep# loses … will it be me? Hope not…

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rotten Roaches were sleeping in third class; Amy and Gareth were snuggling while Jarvis was sitting back against the wall with his hands in his pockets and a blanket drawn over him as Pandora lay her head on his lap. Lars was snoring in a rather light sleep and Jethro was starting to wake up.<p>

"Mmrrr." Mumbled Jethro as he yawned and woke up. "These mats are not great for sleeping on; I'd much prefer a mattress of some kind. Hopefully we won't lose today; I want to sleep in a bed."

Jethro straightened out his jacket and got to his feet; he saw that his team mates were sleeping and took note of how close Amy and Gareth were as well as the similar closeness of Jarvis and Pandora.

"If I don't eliminate one of them soon then they might come after me … nothing hypnotism can't solve." Mused Jethro. "Too bad I can't put mind parasites in them to make them obey me like the Las Plagas I Resident Evil 4."

Jethro walked over to Lars and shook him to get him to wake up. Lars opened his eyes and looked up at Jethro.

"Urgh … _what_?" Frowned Lars. "Yet again you interrupted a nice dream of mine … is this your new 'thing' … taking away my right to pleasant dreams. I thought working with you would help me out in the game, but you've not done much for me; I've been doing all the work."

"I just woke you up because we need to talk before the others wake up." Stated Jethro. "Also, I've been doing a lot of work behind the scenes; just because I'm not obvious about it like you doesn't mean that I do nothing … and speaking of nothing, you would be nothing without me."

"Oh really? Then how come I'm in such a good spot? I'm the strongest on the team, I have somebody else in my debt, I've made people think I'm dumber than I actually am and … well, something else." Chuckled Lars while thinking. "_And I have dirt on you_."

"Who's in your debt, and what's the other thing?" Demanded Jethro.

"Not telling; I've got to hold my cards sometimes … I'm playing for _my_ victory, not for _your_ victory." Stated Lars. "And can you stop talking strategy all the frickin time? It's getting old."

"It's important to be prepared for getting to the next round." Stated Jethro.

"There's being a strategist and then there is being religiously strategic to the point of Pepe le Shit level obsession … oh, that skunk was my least favourite Looney Tune, he was pretty much a stalking molester in my opinion." Said Lars with a laugh. "Honestly, you strategize like it's your religion … it's both funny and _sad_."

"I'm not _that_ strategic." Frowned Jethro.

"Maybe not, but you are kinda _boring_ and a blank slate." Sneered Lars. "I've known you for seventeen days … and the only thing I know about you, other than your poor taste in haircuts, is that you're a hypnotist. Other than that you're a complete stranger. But I've opened up to you a bit; you know I like shooter video games, you know that I have had many step dads … you even know about the state my real dad is in which barely anyone knows about. Seriously, you're like beige paint without the smell or lumps … totally boring. I mean, you're the 'main villain' yet still the most forgettable contestant."

Jethro looked like he had been hit with a sledgehammer and then snarled.

"How's you like it if I hypnotised you to hacksaw your dick off?" Growled Jethro. "My personal life is irrelevant in this game. But you want to know some stuff? Ok then, I'll tell you some stuff! I'm good at wrestling, my parents are joint owners of their own corporation that makes various high tech inventions, I have a deceased twin, I like space movies and I have a thing for girl's panties! That enough info for you?"

Lars was silent; either he was shocked Jethro had talked about something other than strategy, or maybe it was the surprise that came with Jethro's rant not waking any of the others.

"Did I press your berserk button?" Asked Lars. "And you have a deceased twin?" How did he or she die?"

"As I said, irrelevant." Stated Jethro. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take a shower."

"… See you at breakfast." Shrugged Lars.

Jethro and Lars left Third Class but quickly split up and went in opposite directions.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Was Jethro the evil twin by any chance?)<strong>

**Lars: **I guess I should be thankful that I actually have an ally … but what I should be is not what I must be. I wonder how Jethro's twin died … eh, guess I'll never know. I guess Jethro isn't such a blank slate … but he's still a dry canvas if you get my drift.

**Jethro: **(He absentmindedly traces his hand along his left hip). My personal life is irrelevant; I'm not here to make friend, I'm here to get a ton of money and maybe ogle at the girls. How dare he say I'm boring! Chris likes villains and those who make drama and keep things interesting; it's because of me that the show has turned out the way it has! Maybe I should find another ally … but my team mates are Lars, a loving couple and two kids who should just swap spit already! … I got jipped…

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Jethro and Lars had left the rest of the Rotten Roaches started to wake up. Amy and Gareth were the first to wake up and Amy pecked Gareth on the cheek as a way of saying good morning.<p>

"Good morning Gareth." Smiled Amy. "Sleep well?"

"As always." Nodded Gareth. "Normally I don't sleep that well due to my … less than savoury living conditions. It's odd, but being in a show ran by Chris Maclean is actually an improvement over my normal standard of living."

"Personally I think this Jumbo Jet could do with a bit of renovation." Frowned Amy while glancing around. "It's cold, dirty, smells a bit and there are bugs running around ... no offense to your bug friends, but I just do not like dirt and germs."

"What's wrong with being dirty?" Asked Gareth. "It doesn't hurt."

"I know ... but I just prefer to be clean. You could even say I have a bit of a fear of getting dirty; if you live a lifestyle like mine you tend to develop a value for cleanliness." Explained Amy. "To be perfectly honest ... I'm not much of an outdoors person; I generally stay inside ... the most outdoor experience I get is the mansion's hedge maze that I know like the back of my hand."

"I'm the opposite; I spend most of my time outside. We sure are very different ... but maybe that's why we make such a good couple. Too many differences and your loved one is a stranger ... but not enough differences and it's like dating yourself." Mused Gareth. "What do you think?"

"I think that you're smart and handsome." Smiled Amy. "Boy, you've really changed me for the better. Hmm, looks like Jethro and Lars have already left for breakfast ... and look; Jarvis and Pandora look _so_ cute! It's like prince charming and a pure maiden like in those fairytales Cadvis used to read to me when I was little."

At that moment Jarvis yawned as he woke up; after rubbing his eyes he noticed Pandora was resting her head on his lap and smiled as he gently stroked her hair to which she let out a quiet murmur in her slumber.

"Such a sweet girl." Said Jarvis with affection.

"You totally like her!" Giggled Amy.

"Oh, good morning Amy, you too Gareth." Greeted Jarvis with a nervous blush. "Sleep well?"

"We did ... and you _certainly_ did." Chuckled Gareth. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Admitted Jarvis. "Last night she was at the other side of the room ... and now she's here ... not that I'm complaining."

"You know, you two should go out." Suggested Amy. "It's clear Pandora likes you, and you like her, so why not, right?"

"I don't know ... am I good enough for her?" Asked Jarvis.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Gareth.

"Well ... I just ... am; I really that special or interesting enough to be with Pandora?" Asked Jarvis.

"Do you have self esteem issues?" Asked Amy gently.

"Not exactly, just ... eh, it's hard to explain. Maybe another time." Said Jarvis as he carefully got to his feet and lay Pandora down so as to not disturb her. "Let's go and get breakfast."

Jarvis took his leave from Third Class as Amy noticed that Jarvis had left his hat behind.

"Maybe I should give Jarvis his hat." Said Amy.

"No need; he'll come and get it when he realises it's not on his head." Stated Gareth.

With enough being said Amy and Gareth left to get breakfast while Pandora continued to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Such a deep sleeper.)<strong>

**Amy: **If Jarvis thinks his girl whispering skills are lacking then maybe I could help him; I could be his wing man ... or should it be wing woman?

**Gareth: **I wonder what was bothering Jarvis? ... I suppose that it's not my business. On another note, it is day seventeen and I'm doing pretty well in the contest; this is kinda like my first vacation if that makes sense. Even so, sometimes I wish I could make Lars into bug food ... but I try to not get angry.

**Jarvis: **What is my problem you ask? Well ... am I special? Yeah, I do have psychic powers ... but I mean beyond that. Am I special for anything other than being psychic? I don't want my life to be defined by my powers, but am I known for anything else? Sorry if it's annoying to talk about this, but I do get a little worked up over this every now and then.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long before Pandora yawned as she woke up. She sat up, looked around and quickly noticed that her team mates were already gone.<p>

"I must have overslept." Noted Pandora. "Looks like Jarvis is gone too ... I hope he didn't mind me cuddled against him, but it did help me get to sleep..."

Pandora then noticed Jarvis's hat lying on the floor. She picked it up and smiled as she put it on.

"Nice hat." Mused Pandora. "It'd be nice to have a mirror; I bet I look _cute_ in this."

"**You know what they say; assuming makes a retard out of anyone, especially you**." Sneered Bedlam.

"Leave me alone please." Mumbled Pandora.

"**Why would I do that? I can't have you being happy; my womb was your misery and I must keep you sad so I can stick around.**" Cackled Bedlam. "**I know everything about you ... mostly because I'm just part of your imagination, and boy, you've been a bad **_**nasty**_** girl**!"

"What do you mean ... in fact, no! I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" Said Pandora while trying to be brave. "And I'm not bad or nasty..."

"**Oh really? If you're so 'nice' then why have you been thinking about Jarvis not wearing a shirt? Looks like you're in love ... how pathetic! Hehehehehe**!"Laughed Bedlam."**How could anyone love something like **_**you**_?"

"I'm better than you think I am." Said Pandora weakly.

"**Are you really? If you're so great then why did you kill your mother? A murderer at just five minutes old and you not only robbed your father of his wife, but your grandparents of their daughter. You're a **_**bad**_** girl ... but keep trying to win Jarvis's affection, it amuses me ... but it'll **_**never**_** happen**!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Pandora with a cracking voice.

"What did I do?" Asked Jarvis as he walked into Third Class. "I didn't say anything."

"I wasn't talking to you." Assured Pandora.

Jarvis glanced around and saw nobody else.

"Then who were you talking to?" Inquired Jarvis.

"... Nobody." Mumbled Pandora. As she passed Jarvis his hat. "Here's your hat."

"Thanks." Said Jarvis as he put his hat on his head. "So ... why were you arguing with yourself?"

"I couldn't even begin to explain." Sighed Pandora. "Like I've said before, I have issues."

"I see." Pondered Jarvis. "By the way, you looked really cute with my hat on."

"You're just saying that." Blushed Pandora shyly.

"But I mean it, you are cute. You know, it's kinda embarrassing to admit, but I do kinda have a thing for Asian and Caucasian girls ... and you're the best of both and you're a really nice person." Flirted Jarvis. "Maybe we could sit next to each other at breakfast?"

"Don't we always?" Giggled Pandora.

"Oh yeah." Realised Jarvis, before adding. "Well, you can sit on my lap if you want."

"Err..." Blushed Pandora with a shy giggle. "Maybe we could just sit next to each other like always."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessionals: Love can be funny when both involved are naturally shy.)<strong>

**Pandora: **I think Jarvis was flirting with me ... no, I _know_ he was ... what am I supposed to do? Oooo, I should have got daddy to tell me how to woo a boy before leaving for the show. But progress is progress.

**Jarvis: **Pandora looked like she was yelling at something that wasn't there ... but I don't think she was arguing with herself; the emotion looked too real ... who could get tears in their eyes after a self argument? Hopefully she'll be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>In Squalid Class some of the snails were awake and others were asleep. Currently Ramona, Megan and Craig were sleeping while Emily, Vinsun and Edgar were awake. Emily and Vinsun were sitting next to each other at one side of Squalid Class while Edgar was sitting away from them with a scowl on his face and a bandage around his head due to the force Vinsun had punched him with the previous day.<p>

"You know what my favourite thing about Edgar is?" Asked Emily to Vinsun.

"... You like something about him?" Blinked Vinsun.

"Yep ... the funny frowny faces he makes when he knows he's done for." Giggled Emily. "Hey Eggy! How does it feel knowing you have no allies, no chance at the money and a certain chance of free falling by the end of the day?"

Edgar scowled silently for a moment before he spoke.

"... We won't lose." Hissed Edgar. "You don't know that the challenge won't play to our strengths."

"I think that Emily means she's gonna throw the challenge ... and I'm gonna as well. I think all of the team will, and forgive me if I'm wrong ... but I don't think you can win a challenge by yourself; pigs can't run faster than cheetahs or match the strength of a bull."

"Shut up." Frowned Edgar.

"Feel free to compete, we won't stop you ... it'll be good exercise, something you really need." Chuckled Emily.

"You have to admit you had this coming Edgar ... but I warn you now, we're not finished getting back at you." Added Vinsun. "You basically tortured us ... now the gloves on the other hand."

"The phrase is that the show is on the other foot." Corrected Emily.

"That too." Nodded Vinsun.

Edgar didn't respond and just scowled.

"He's really working that UTRN1 edit." Sniggered Emily.

"... What does that mean?" Blinked Vinsun.

"It's nothing important." Assured Emily. "You know, if I win I think I'll give a chunk of the prize to Bonnie; she deserves it. Without her we'd still be servants of The Pig King ... or is it the Pig Peasant?"

"She's a great girl." Agreed Vinsun. "I may not love her like a lover ... but I love her like a wonderful friend."

"Same here." Nodded Emily. "And Vinsun ... sorry I couldn't help you out too much with your problems."

"You did help me out; you gave me comfort and affection when I needed it most, and for that I'm very grateful." Assured Vinsun. "Sorry that you had to get kissed by that bloated blob."

"It's ok ... but I'd have _**infinitely**_ preferred to have my first kiss with you." Smiled Emily. "But I won't force you into anything; some things aren't meant to be ... like Edgar's victory!"

"Oh shut up!" Growled Edgar with a rather angry and frustrated expression.

"That's a creepy expression.

Emily thought for a moment before gaining an idea.

"G'day mates, today we're gonna examine the Fat-Ass-Asaurus, one of nature's most elusive and _ugly_ creatures. Listen to him roar!" Said Emily dramatically in an imitation of the crocodile hunter.

"Grr..." Growled Edgar.

"Ok, that was more of a growl. This species is known for its smelly glands, excess sweat, excessive grazing habits and a mass of inactivity. It is Diurnal; but even during the day it prefers to sleep. Fat-Ass-Asauruses mate for life, but they don't use a mating dance or mating call ... they just sit by and hope somebody will take pity on them. They are indeed a result of poor evolution and natural selection taking a day off. This is the Jr Crocodile Hunter saying approach it at your own risk." Finished Emily dramatically.

Edgar snarled as he got to his feet and silently left Squalid Class. After he left Emily and Vinsun glanced at each other.

"It's the beginning of a new day … and the end of an era." Noted Vinsun. "I couldn't have made it this far without you Emily; if not for you I'd have broken down days ago."

Emily smiled and gave Vinsun a tight hug.

"My pleasure." Assured Emily. "Anyway, I'll see you at breakfast; I'll save you a seat."

Emily got to her feet and left Squalid Class with a smile on her face; Vinsun watched her go with a smile.

"I guess it's true, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Mused Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Over a billion in fact.)<strong>

**Edgar: **My power is gone … my sweets are gone … my master plan is in ruins … this isn't _fair_…

**Emily: **Things are looking up now; now only does Edgar have no power over us, but me and Vinsun are closer than ever. Still, I need to think of a good game plan; I've been the victim for the past few days, I'd rather do something with myself to get through the rounds. Too bad our team is so small and we all know each other well.

**Vinsun: **I've come to accept that me and Ramona won't be together … but now I'm starting to feel attracted to Emily; she's been a huge support pillar for me and I come to care about her a mighty lot. But … how do I court her? Pop never told me about that sort of thing and I don't want to blow it … maybe Craig might know?

* * *

><p>Vinsun sat in thought for a few moments before he made his decision; he moved over towards Craig and shook him a little.<p>

"No mum, I don't want to try on Grace's dress." Mumbled Craig before seeing where he was. "Oh, good morning Vinsun."

"… You wear dresses?" Blinked Vinsun.

"… I've done some things I'd rather forget; I have been known to dress in my sisters cloths to get in touch with my feminine side, but that's not important." Said Craig to close the topic shut. "Need something?"

"Yes I do; you're pretty close with Ramona … and you know a lot about girls … do you think you could teach me how to be a ladies man?" Requested Vinsun.

"I dreamt of the way where I would tutor somebody on girls." Said Craig as though Christmas had come early. "Sure, I'll teach you everything! But, why do you want to know?"

"Well… let's just say that I've moved on from Ramona." Blushed Vinsun.

"So, you've got the hots for Emily huh? Good man! Ok; I'll teach you all the things I know about girls, but I won't be able to teach you all the time … so here's a book that will help you out." Grinned Craig as he took a book out of his pocket and passed it to Vinsun. "My dad used it to woo my mum."

Vinsun glanced at the book; it showed a young man in a greaser jacket with each arm holding a woman with a heart around them. The book was titled 'How to win your dream girl in seven easy steps' … Vinsun was understandably sceptical.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Vinsun.

"Positive." Nodded Craig. "I would never lie about something so important. In fact, I'll give you some eye contact pointers on the way to breakfast if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Vinsun.

Craig and Vinsun took their leave while Craig began to tell Vinsun how he should never 'let his eyes go south of the equator when standing behind Emily' … Vinsun was embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is Craig <strong>_**really**_** an expert?)**

**Craig: **There is _no way_ this could go wrong; with my girl whispering skills Vinsun will be at first base with Emily within the hour … that or he'll get her to notice him within the week. Ramona will be proud of me!

**Vinsun: **(He is reading the book). Step one, be polite and make a good impression; a present never goes amiss … but don't be too obvious, just play it cool. Hmm … maybe this'll be easier than I thought.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Ramona woke up; she kept her eyes closed and reached out to try and find Craig so she could hug him, but she felt nothing. Ramona opened her eyes and saw that the only other person still in Squalid Class was Megan who was still sleeping.<p>

"Looks like everyone else got up early … or did I get up late?" Pondered Ramona. "Oh well, may as well start the day."

Ramona got to her feet and stretched out; after she had finished stretching she glanced over at Megan.

"I should probably wake her up, or she might miss breakfast." Said Ramona as she walked over to Megan and gently shook her. "Hey Megan, it's time to get up."

"Whuh? Oh, good morning Ramona." Greeted Megan as she got to her feet and put her sunglasses on. "Has everybody else already left?"

"Yep, they were gone when I woke up." Nodded Ramona. "It's just me and you left here."

"Good, because I've been wanting to talk to you one on one without any interruptions." Said Megan. "How's your 'romance' with Craig going?"

"Pretty good so far, it's nice." Smiled Ramona. "He can be brash, and a bit of a dummy … but he's really cool and sweet. I really wish you'd make up with him, he's not so bad. I mean, I know you said you haven't had experiences with people like him … but I really get the idea you have a deeper reason for disliking him than Craig irking you."

Ramona couldn't see Megan's eyes due to her shades, but she couldn't help but think that they had become misty for a brief moment.

"Look, I'm just watching out for you." Said Megan calmly. "I know his kind and I don't want you getting hurt. Womanizers are even more dangerous than Slenderman."

"Please don't mention that thing." Mumbled Ramona.

"Ok, sorry. Just keep your wits about you and don't let Craig make you do _anything_ you don't want to. If you need me then let me know, I'll be willing to help." Stated Megan. "I know how to ward off bad boys."

"If you say so." Shrugged Ramona. "Anyway, let's go and get breakfast; if we don't hurry there won't be anything left for us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: And so everyone has woken up.)<strong>

**Ramona: **What's Megan's problem with Craig? It's my choice who I go out with. Maybe Megan could do with a boyfriend; that might cheer her up. And does she have a reason for hating Craig, or doesn't she? … I really can't tell.

**Megan: **I remember when I was like Ramona … young and naïve, but I've at least had time to grow up. I was telling the truth when I said _I_ have never had an experience with a pervert … but I _do_ know people who have. It is my mission to keep the young girls safe from people like Craig!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty four tweens minus Oliver were eating breakfast as the plane continued flying through the sky; sausage, egg and bacon were on the menu as well as toast and various types of cereal. Currently Pablo was talking to his team mates about a strategy that he had thought up.<p>

"I've been thinking; the cargo hold has a lot of stuff in it, lots of stuff that could help us out in challenges … so why don't we use the cargo in a challenge?" Suggested Pablo. "We might find something down there that could really help us out."

"Good idea Pablo." Nodded Karrie. "Maybe we'll find some birds toys down there."

"It's really nice that you are raising Frightful." Smiled Terrence. "You'll be a great mother."

"She's not my daughter, that's silly." Chuckled Karrie. "Hey Ling, I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thank you; I felt like changing my appearance a little bit. Does it look nice?" Asked Ling.

"Very." Nodded Pablo.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you; we'll be having another karate lesson after the challenge. Same place as every other lesson." Said Ling. "I'll be sure to tell Pandora as well."

"Sounds good." Nodded Pablo.

At that moment Oliver quickly ran up to the group … and he looked quite worried.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Asked Molly in concern.

"Guys, my insulin is _gone_!" Exclaimed Oliver in panic. "My supply isn't in my suitcase and I've looked everywhere for it; if I don't get my insulin I risk _serious_ harm!"

"Ok, everyone get looking for Oliver's insulin stat!" Ordered Terrence. "Oliver, how long can you last without it?"

"Well, I take one shot in the morning and another before I go to bed … so maybe a few hours before the pain starts to appear." Said Oliver nervously. "I think somebody might have stolen it."

There was a moment of silence before Terrence got onto his teams table.

"ATTENTION! Oliver's insulin has gone missing; whoever stole it … own up _**now**_; Oliver risks serious harm if he doesn't take it." Said Terrence firmly.

There was silence; nobody was owning up.

"I bet it was you wasn't it Lars." Frowned Amy.

"Oh sure, blame me for everything." Said Lars in annoyance. "I didn't take it; what would I want with insulin? Oliver has never wronged me and isn't even a threat, so sabotage would be pointless. I swear on my dad's life I didn't do it … but if you keep accusing me I might do something else."

"Ok then, anybody going to own up? Or do we have to do this the hard way?" Frowned Terrence.

However, at that moment the Jumbo Jet's intercom crackled into life.

"Attention passengers, we will soon be landing in our next destination. Today we will be visiting Germany. That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The case of the stolen insulin begins!)<strong>

**Oliver: **By the time the plane landed we still hadn't found the insulin … this is _really_ bad…

**Jethro: **Who could have stolen his insulin? Only somebody who hates Oliver or somebody without remorse could do that.

**Molly: **(She is praying). God, please help Oliver be ok, don't let him get hurt. Amen. … This is terrible; who could do this? I'll be staying extra close to Oliver today.

**Lars: **I hope we get to try the meaty sausages … but knowing Chris we'll end up going to Auschwitz.

**Megan: **Who could have done this … as if I didn't already know! If I find out Craig is responsible he'll be dead meat!

**Tony: **Oh no!

**Bea: **Germany sounds like a #bleep# nice place; I hear it's doing well #bleep# economically. Maybe we could buy some insulin for Oliver in a shop?

* * *

><p>Soon enough the twenty four tweens were gathered in front of a large beer brewery. The smell of beer and alcohol hung about in the air; some tweens liked it, some hated it and others were indifferent. Noah stood by to give sign language translation as Chris began to explain the challenge.<p>

"Ok everyone, welcome to Germany! Home of many good cars, lederhosen, bangers and, most notably, beer. Today's challenge is going to take place in this large beer brewery behind me." Began Chris. "The challenge is quite simple, you will be-."

"Hang on Chris, we've got a problem." Spoke up Pablo. "Oliver's insulin has gone missing; he needs to take it before we start the challenge."

"That sounds bad." Noted Chris. "I'll explain the challenge as fast as I can."

"With all due respect Chris, this is serious." Frowned Terrence.

"I know, and that's why I'll be explaining the challenge quickly." Stated Chris. "Anyway, your challenge is simple. You are going to be brewing alcoholic drinks."

"How is this any different than the chocolate making challenge?" Asked Benjamin.

"Because you aren't competing to make the best tasting alcohol, you're going to be getting people drunk." Stated Chris.

"… What?" Said Benjamin in a confused deadpan voice.

"Each team will have their own brewing area to make the most potent and intoxicatingly strong booze that they can. You have six hours to brew the best drink you can; once your time is up your drink will be served to some 'samplers'. Each team has been given ten burly German men who love their beer and wine; whichever team makes the most of their sampler's drunk wins."

"… This sounds pretty #bleep# controversial." Noted Bea. "Is this even #bleep# legal?"

"Maybe." Said Chris with a shrug. "So, the winners get First Class, second place gets second Class and the losers get Third Class."

"Err, don't you mean the losers get Squalid Class?" Corrected Vinsun.

"Nope! From this point on there will only be three teams!" Grinned Chris. "It's time for the teams to be reassembled!"

Everyone looked very surprised by this as Owen came forwards with three mats; one was pastel orange, one was dark purple and one was dark green. Bridgette walked up holding a large bag.

"Just reach into the bag Bridgette is holding and pull out a ball, then go to the mat that matches the colour of the ball. The people who pick the same ball as you will be your new team mates. Twenty four divided by three is eight, so it'll be three teams of eight." Stated Chris. "Ok everybody line up and get picking!"

The tweens formed a neat single file line and began to pick the balls out of the bag and went over to join their new teams.

After a few minutes of this the tweens looked amongst each other at their new team mates.

On the orange mat were Bea, Benjamin, Edgar,, Jethro, Molly, Oliver, Tony and Winter.

On the purple mat were Amy, Craig, Emily, Gareth, Ling, Pablo, Ramona and Vinsun.

On the green mat were Jarvis, Karrie, Lars, Megan, Pandora, Suki, Ted and Terrence.

"Yay! We're still together Gareth!" Cheered Amy as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Hooray! I'm on a team with Winter and Benjy!" Cheered Tony.

"Looks like we're still teamies Terrence." Smiled Karrie.

"Ok then, time to give you your team names." Grinned Chris. "Like before they are insect themed, but none of the new names are similar to the old teams."

Chris pointed to the tweens on the orange mat.

"You guys are the Fearsome Fireflies." Said Chris.

"That sounds like a name that commands #bleep# respect." Noted Bea.

Chris then pointed to the tweens on the purple mat.

"You guys are the Gruesome Glow-worms." Continued Chris.

"Heh, cool." Nodded Craig.

Chris lastly pointed to the tweens on the green mat.

"As for you guys, you are now the Mystic Moths." Finished Chris.

"That's a lovely name." Smiled Pandora.

"You should use this challenge not just to win, but to bond with your team mates. After all, lots of people bond over drinking." Chuckled Chris. "Ok, the interns will lead you to your brewing areas. Your time stars when every team is at their brewing station."

At that moment Vinsun noticed that Edgar was the only Sneaky Snail on the Fearsome Fireflies; thinking quickly he spoke up.

"Hey Fireflies! Don't keep Edgar around; he blackmailed me and Emily, beta me with a cane and forced Emily to kiss him! Vote him off as soon as you can." Urged Vinsun.

The interns led the three teams away to start the challenge as Chris turned to the Camera.

"And so a new phase of the game has started; there are ow three teams instead of two and several teamies have been separated. Which new team will be the best? Will anyone make a good or bad first impression? And will anyone get seriously drunk? Find out after the break!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That sure shakes things up!)<strong>

**Edgar: **Curse that rat Vinsun … but I'm not worried; I just need to ally with the correct people and I'll be sticking around. I'll be an asset in mental challenges.

**Lars: **The team name is a bit sissy, but this should make things very interesting … but why does the challenge have to feature beer? That stuff is VILE.

**Benjamin: **Hmm … half of my new team are from my old team … I think I've got an idea. Time to start a pre merge pagonging.

**Ramona: **My mama and dada don't let me have beer … actually; I don't think any parents let their children have beer or any type of alcohol…

**Ted: **My big bro says that beer makes anyone who drinks it really cool and tough … time to get me some awesomeness points!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens make some beer and several new interactions shape the future of the game.


	55. CH 17, PT 2: Bamboozled Booze Bash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **I'm back from the dead! … And maybe not for too long. See, I'm really busy for a very good reason … Uni is only a few days away. The 'Induction Week' begins on Friday and since Uni is seriously important … well, you can see why I'll be busy. That said, I'm NEVER going to abandon this story, or any other stories I have on the go or planned for the future.

On another note, TD All Stars has started … so far it's REALLY good! Though the villains are mostly utterly hateable and the Flush of Shame is complete shit (no pun intended since the entire concept is NOT funny) the plot itself is actually looking really cool so far. I'm rooting for Mike to win, though I'm thinking it'll be Sam. If a girl will win it might be Sierra, Zoey or (sadly) Courtney. Still, only two eps have come and gone so far; who knows what'll happen next? Anyway, on with the show!

Beer isn't just bad for your teeth; it's also bad for your Gumble. *rimshot*

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Fireflies were in a room of the brewery; the smell of alcohol hung in the air and was somewhat strong. Many bottles of different alcohol formulas were set up and a number of different ingredients such fruit juices, starch, hops and yeast were on shelves, along with a large cauldron set up in the centre of the room. Everything needed to make beer was in the room and it was certain that the other two teams had workstations that were similar, if not identical, to this.<p>

"Alright guys, we need to make some seriously alcoholic beer to get some patrons even more drunk than Barney Gumble. My family frowns upon drinking, so I don't know much about this sort of thing." Stated Benjamin. "Maybe we could just put everything into the mixture for maximum effect; if the whole thing is a hundred percent alcohol we'll easily win … right?"

"That's a bad idea Benjamin; if the percentage of alcohol is too high it can be fatal." Cautioned Oliver. "It's not just alcohol that gets people drunk; other factors such as an individuals' tolerance and the taste of it; after all, if something tastes good then people will want more of it. It's the same with me and banana bread, enough is never enough."

"Good logic Oliver." Agreed Winter. "So, do you know how to make alcohol?"

"No I don't, I'm not much of a cook or a brewer." Admitted Oliver. "Does anyone here know how? Raise your hands if you do."

Nobody raised their hands.

"I never really cared much for alcohol; I much prefer soda." Stated Edgar. "And before anyone asks, I'm on Team Pepsi and any sane person will agree."

"Guess I'm insane then." Shrugged Bea.

"Say, don't you know anything about booze?" Asked Edgar. "Aren't you from the slums?"

"No, I'm from a #bleep# inner city area." Stated Bea with a frown. "Inner city and slums are not the #bleep# same thing."

"She's right; I lived in an inner city area until I was two years old, it was the day I was a … err, able to move house." Said Winter while fiddling with her glasses. "So, if none of us know anything about beer, how are we going to do this?"

"How about we put everything in the mixture, but not an excess of anything." Suggested Jethro. "This challenge is going to be important for us; not just because we need to win, but because some of us are working together for the first time. I'm the only roach on this team."

"Jethro has a good point; we should try and get to know each other." Agreed Winter. "Maybe we could have a sharing session."

"Maybe later; right now we have a challenge to do." Said Edgar. "And why waste time talking about things that happened earlier in the game? It's in the past now."

"I never said we'd talk about things in the previous days of the game … I think you've done something bad and don't want it getting out. Come to think about it, Vinsun did warn us about you and tell us some pretty bad stuff … what exactly have you done?" Asked Winter with a frown. "Was he being truthful?"

"No, he was lying." Stated Edgar. "I was simply strategic and my previous team seemed to be content on playing nice and staying blissfully unaware that only one person can win."

Molly pondered to herself for a moment as she walked over to the shelves of ingredients; as she looked over them she recognized a few of them and snapped her fingers as she was struck with inspiration for an idea.

"Edgar's right, strategy is important and there is only one winner; the saying that 'everyone is a winner' is nothing more than a farce." Stated Benjamin while leaning against a wall. "That being said, there is space for more than one team to win immunity, so can we hurry up and maybe _start the challenge_?"

"Is Benjamin always that cynical?" Asked Oliver curiously.

"You get used to it; he's a big teddy bear when you get to know him." Smiled Tony cheerfully. "He was my first friend in this show!"

"By choice may I add." Nodded Benjamin. "Honestly, a lot of things have changed since day one."

"Indeed; Winter and me were civil on day one when I saw we were both avid readers, but here she is accusing me and smearing my name." Frowned Edgar.

"Vinsun is a good guy and I doubt he'd warn us about you without some reason for it." Shrugged Winter. "But yes, things have changed. I once thought of Bea as rude and rather rough … but now she's one of my best friends."

"Thanks." Smiled Bea. "Hey Oliver, are you going to be #bleep# ok without your insulin? I'm no medical expert, that'd be Suki, but I #bleep# feel worried for you."

"Hopefully I'll be alright; denying the risk I'm in would be foolish and unrealistic. With luck my insulin should show up soon enough. Hopefully this won't happen again." Sighed Oliver.

"Who could have stolen it though? That's just … mean." Frowned Jethro.

"Hey guys, are you going to help me? I can't do this challenge all by myself." Said Molly with a tap of her foot.

The rest of the Fearsome Fireflies turned and saw Molly was setting up several ingredients such as sugar, cartons of grape juice, a sack of yeast and some apples.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jethro.

Predictable Molly didn't respond.

"Molly's deaf Jethro, you'll need to use hand motions and pointing to get her to understand." Stated Oliver.

"Fine." Said Jethro as he pointed to the ingredients and made an inquisitive gesture.

"I thought it'd be a good idea if we made wine." Explained Molly. "Our goal is to make people drunk with what is available; I assume wine is allowed since Chris never exactly said it was against the rules … well, unless Noah's sign language was inaccurate. Wine is more alcoholic than beer so maybe we could give this a try."

"How the hell does she know how to make wine?" Blinked Edgar.

Seeing Edgar's confusion Molly was quick to clarify.

"Oh; since my family is religious and we attend church every Sunday I got taught how to make wine for the altar since I was seven." Stated Molly.

"Good work Molly." Nodded Oliver. "So, shall we get to it?"

"Let's get those patrons drunker than a drinker!" Declared Tony.

"People who drink beer are called drinkers." Said Jethro flatly. "No offense but … is Tony always a bit dim?"

"You get used to him; he's a sweetheart full of joy and jolliness when you get to know him." Giggled Winter.

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road." Nodded Benjamin. "And Oliver, if you don't mind me saying, it's nice to see you show more of your normal self."

"What do you mean?" Asked Oliver as the team started to help with making the wine.

"What I mean is that for QUITE a while now you've gone from being a smart guy who didn't let the game get to him … to a guy who is Molly's number one fan and not much else. I wasn't on your team and I noticed it, though I'm generally perceptive. Just saying it's nice you're focusing on something else." Explained Benjamin. "Ok guys, I suggest that none of us drink the wine, it'd have disastrous effects."

"Got it." Nodded Bea.

As the team got to work Oliver couldn't help but think about what Benjamin had said.

"_Have I really been focusing on nothing else_?" Thought Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Would you like the honest answer or for me to make something up?)<strong>

**Edgar: **This team switch has really turned the tables back to my favour, bringing a nice bowl of ice cream with it … basically I mean that none of my previous team mates are with me so I can start fresh and get some power back. I think my problem on the Sneaky Snails, other than having many annoyances to put up with, was that I played too hard too early. Perhaps it would be best if I bided my time for a while and just … blended in.

**Jethro: **This is … crap! I had a good thing going back on the Rotten Roaches, but now I'm on a new team with none of my former team mates and nobody I'm especially close to in terms of friendship and strategy. Sure, the girls are quite attractive, especially Molly who I bet will look _very_ nice in a few years … but I've got no proper allies. I'm gonna need to suck up a bit; hypnotism is a last resort, not to mention it doesn't have a one hundred percent success rate. … Dammit.

**Benjamin: **I'm not sure how the others feel, but I quite like this team swap … I like it a _lot_. See, I've got my best friend Tony and two of my other good friends Winter and Bea. If we group together as a voting block I think we'll have a clear ride to the merge. This is just too easy … and given my mother's life is on the line I'm not gonna complain, I'm actually thankful.

**Oliver: **(He looks deep in thought and looks a little deflated). I've been thinking about what Benjamin said … and I think he's right, I've really been caught up with my crush on Molly and I've stopped playing the game. Gee, from a guy of some kind of intelligence to a one-note Molly fan, that's sad … but no longer. I think I'm going to put any romantic feelings I have to the side for the rest of my time in the game and just focus on getting through the competition. I'll never get to do this again, so I should make the most of it! (Oliver winces). Still, I really need some insulin … it's starting to hurt a little bit.

**Winter: **I think it might be wise to ask Edgar's former team mates what he was like; I think I know a certain country boy who I'll be talking to after the challenge. Perhaps it's nothing … but it's equally likely to be something; Edgar did act a bit suspiciously and Vinsun's warning was quite serious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Gloworms)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Gruesome Glow-worms were in a brewing room that was a copy of the one the Fearsome Fireflies were in. Currently the team was trying to decide who would be most suitable to lead them in the challenge … but since none of them had actually drunk alcohol before or even made it, this was proving to be a tad difficult.<p>

"So, does anyone here know anything about making beer? Or indeed anything alcoholic?" Asked Emily. "I may be good with computers, but when it comes to anything involving kitchen skill I'm really not that good. Mum never even lets me make fairy cakes without supervision."

"It's the same with me; mama never lets me near the stove by myself. She says I'd burn the house down … probably true come to think of it." Mused Ramona. "Mama dreads the day I'm old enough to drink."

"Why?" Asked Craig curiously.

"… Do I _look_ like a responsible person to you?" Asked Ramona. "I'd probably get wasted and kiss a girl, or worse a stop sign."

"I wonder what being drunk is like." Pondered Craig. "Maybe in the name of science we should find out?"

"Not a good idea." Said Amy firmly. "One time my family was holding a party for everyone else on the estate and, well, some of the teenagers found daddy's cabinet of rare and special drinks that I'm not allowed within ten feet of. Long story short, they got _smashed_ … and a little scary. Me and Harriet hid in the closet; we even let Alexis join us, but only because she said the teens were going to play 'pin the tail on the Alexis'. I mean, Alexis may have done a horrid thing to me in the past, but I don't want her left to the mercy of drunken teenagers."

"Sounds like quite the party." Noted Vinsun.

"It was, and for _all_ the wrong reasons." Groaned Amy.

"What exactly did Alexis do to you that was 'horrid'? Did she do something like steal your make up or spread a rumour?" Asked Ling. "From what little I know about upper class living, the conflicts can be petty."

"Believe me, it was not petty." Mumbled Amy. "I only trust Gareth enough to tell; as for the rest of you I won't say."

"Ok then, that's fine." Nodded Pablo. "So, anyone know anything about beer? You'd think with me being as rich as I am that I'd be able to make wine or some kind of fancy cocktail."

"How rich are you?" Asked Amy curiously. "I bet I'm richer."

"Does it matter?" Asked Gareth.

"It's a matter of pride to me; I like to know my rank of wealth in comparison to others." Stated Amy. "I like to be the Dark Star of the wealth ranking."

"… Dark Star? Is that a star that has black flames? I don't reckon that's possible." Blinked Vinsun.

"It was a joke; never mind, I'll explain later." Stated Amy. "So, how rich are you?"

"Well, personally I have a few million but the billions of dollars that is the Bones family fortune belongs to my parents." Replied Pablo. "At last count about a month ago I think it was something like two hundred and sixteen billion."

"Well the Dove family fortune is currently at two hundred and forty billion and rising steadily." Said Amy proudly.

"… Do you two even _need_ the prize money?" Asked Craig with a raised eyebrow. "You're already super rich, why would you want to compete for a prize that's nothing compared to what you already have?"

"I wanted to make mummy and daddy proud and do something big all by myself … Cadvis also suggested I sign up to interact with more people." Stated Amy.

"… Ted talked me into it." Shrugged Pablo before going wide eyed. "… Wait a minute … Amy Dove … I remember you! I used to live on your estate but my family moved due to business and me wanting to mix with those who weren't rich; remember me?"

Amy's eyes widened in huge realisation.

"Pablo!" Squealed Amy in delight. "How did I not recognise you? Oh, it's been SO long! I haven't seen you in six years!"

"You two know each other?" Blinked Ling. "But you've been aware of each other's presence all through the competition."

"Well, six years can change a lot. Amy doesn't look like she used to." Explained Pablo. "When we were younger she didn't wear contacts and she was a bit-."

"Ok Pablo, they don't need to know about that." Said Amy quickly. "But ommigosh! It's so good to see you again! … Do you still remember the secret hand shake of the Gold Plated Twinkie Club?"

"Of course I do." Nodded Pablo. "Shall we?"

Amy nodded as she and Pablo approached each other; they then did a series of od movements such as touching palms, knuckle bumping, doing a chicken wing flap with their arms, a finger touch like in E.T and then a head bump which sent them both staggering backwards.

"Yep, you still remember it." Chuckled Amy.

"Gold plated Twinkie?" Giggled Emily. "I guess rich kids aren't above being silly."

"We were only little kids." Said Amy defensively. "Heh, I remember that 'fake wedding' we once had when we thought our parents were setting us up. Still, I've got a boyfriend now and it looks like you're gonna get somebody as well."

"Fake wedding?" Said Ling quietly. "Well, as interesting as all this is and as nice as catching up can be … we need to start making the beer. If we don't make it then we'll have to vote somebody off … and unless I'm mistaken, everyone who got sorted onto this time had their lover or crush put here with them."

"… Whoa, you're right." Blinked Craig. "That's spooky. Not to mention two old friends are on this team too along with their loved ones … Heh, imagine if this became a love square; back on the Sneaky Snails there was quite a bit of a love pentagon."

"Yeah, I had no idea girls would like me so much." Chuckled Vinsun. "Anyway, how about we make some beer? I know a good recipe my pa brews when we have a family get together. I haven't drunk it, but I've seen the effects it has on adults."

"Good idea Vinsun." Nodded Ramona. "Though I can't help but think this challenge is a tad illegal."

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Craig.

"Did I say that? I love being a naughty girl! Let's break some rules!" Declared Ramona.

"Just remember basic kitchen safety." Requested Ling.

The tweens split off to get the ingredients together; as they did Ling walked up to Pablo.

"So … you and Amy had a pretend wedding? What was it like?" Asked Ling curiously.

"Oh, you know, everything a normal wedding entails; Amy found a wedding book in the library of her mansion." Stated Pablo. "Honestly though, I'm really surprised the Amy in this contest has been the same Amy I knew all those years ago … but maybe her attitude at the start of the contest stopped me from making the connection; if I'd been on her team I'd have probably recognised her sooner. So, shall we get brewing some beer?"

"… Sure." Nodded Ling while looking in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Now THIS is an interesting development!)<strong>

**Pablo: **Amy was my best friend when I was little, but I moved away; after that I met Ted and the others in kindergarten … though I was only there for the last few weeks. I guess I was so busy with being a regular kid and Amy was busy being a pampered pink princess that we sort of … drifted apart. It's great that we're together again though, now we can catch up … and maybe I could get some romantic advice from Amy; she got Gareth without much trouble after all. And like when we were little, she's still richer than me … one of these days I'll be richer. (Pablo chuckles).

**Amy: **Ah yes, the 'pretend wedding' … boy is that an embarrassing memory, what with my dolls being the guests and my friend Harriet as the maid of honour. And before you ask, no, we didn't kiss. Back then we were both terrified of cooties. (Amy giggles). Of course, I've gotten over it and have learnt that kisses are very nice. It'll be nice to catch up with each other about what has happened through the years. This team switch is great; I've got my long lost BFF and my boyfriend both on the same team. … And it is such a relief I'm still the richest kid in the contest; it's kind of my 'thing'; if I'm not rich then what am I?

**Craig: **My sister Grace always said that beer is a bad drink and that I'm too young to even touch a bottle of it. We're only seven years apart; twelve isn't that much different from nineteen is it? On the rare occasions I've been to a bar, with my family, I'm only allowed cola … now would be a good chance to try beer. Then again, Amy thought it was bad and Grace says she doesn't want me hurt … so I guess I'll obey this time. Why do adults get to do all the fun stuff? Why do their game shows involve big cash prizes and serious challenge, like Catchphrase … but all the kids game shows involve slime which, honestly, is _friggin gross_! Do they really think kids are _that_ easy to amuse? It makes the Kids Choice Awards unwatchable!

**Ling: **(She looks conflicted and a bit upset). Well, I guess now that Pablo's childhood best friend is here I've got no chance in getting closer to him. They had a 'pretend marriage' and did 'everything' … so, they kissed like the couple often does at a wedding, I thought I was Pablo's first kiss! No wonder it was so nice back in Paris, he's had practise… (Ling sighs sadly). The worst part is that we've already been on a proper date … and now it's all for nothing. I guess this is why I should have focused more on karate than romance. I guess it was fun while it lasted … the least I can do is tell Pablo I'm fine with it.

**Gareth:** It's always nice seeing Amy happy. Maybe Pablo can give me advice on being exactly what Amy deserves. And on the subject of the challenge, this isn't so bad. Just a matter of putting some ingredients in a cauldron and mixing them together. Grandpa likes his beer, though can't afford much … I think I know what he'll be spending his cut of the prize money on, if I manage to win.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>The mystic moths had decided to set up all the ingredients before they chose a supervisor or the type of beer that they would make. After they set up the ingredients there was a moment of silence as the tweens looked amongst each other.<p>

"So … what do we do first?" Asked Pandora.

"We need to make the best beer we can in order to get the patrons drunk." Stated Terrence. "I can't say I approve of the fact Chris is making children work with alcohol … but it is what it is."

"I agree, it's wrong." Muttered Lars. "Beer causes all the problems in the world."

There was a moment of silence as the tweens stared at Lars.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Or are you guys trying to be funny, because you're not." Said Lars with a frown.

"Nothing … it's just that, given how badly behaved and mean you are … I would have thought that you'd like the idea of making beer." Admitted Jarvis.

"You know what they say about assuming; it makes an ass out of you and me, but mostly you." Shrugged Lars. "You guys can do this challenge without me; I want_ zero_ part in anything involving booze."

"But then we'd be at a disadvantage, and this is an important challenge to win because the teams are all equal." Insisted Karrie.

"Too bad, you're not making me go against my principles." Said Lars without much care.

"What principles? You've been tormenting me since the start of the show; you don't have principles." Frowned Pandora.

"Of course I do, everyone does." Scoffed Lars.

"I thought evil people didn't." Shrugged Pandora.

Lars looked a little offended but before he could respond Jarvis spoke up.

"You always said we 'needed' you for challenges back when we were on the Rotten Roaches; not helping in the challenge isn't helping your case." Frowned Jarvis.

"He's right." Nodded Karrie.

Lars didn't respond; he just flipped Jarvis off and turned away.

"Well then … we may only have seven people as opposed to the eight on both the other teams, but if we work together we should be able to get by." Said Terrence. "So, perhaps we should just put a bit of everything into the mixture; but not too much so that we don't risk harming the patrons."

"Question; if they lost consciousness would that score us points?" Asked Ted.

"Ted, that's not very nice." Frowned Suki.

"I was only joking." Assured Ted. "So, when do we start? This challenge is gonna be awesome!"

"Excited?" Asked Karrie.

"You bet! I finally get to try some super cool beer!" Grinned Ted.

"No Ted, you can't try the beer; it's only for grown-ups. You could really do yourself damage." Said Suki firmly

"… Fine." Sighed Ted. "Can I at least have a little bit after the challenge? Just a little sip?"

"No Ted; you're only ten and your body can't handle it. It's the same with me; if I drank beer I'd be very unwell." Said Suki gently. "Trust me as your girlfriend; I'm just making sure you're safe."

"Ok then; so, shall we start?" Asked Ted.

"Yes; ok everyone, let's get making some beer." Nodded Terrence. "Oh, and Megan; you're being rather quiet. Something up?"

"Well … I just feel like the game is starting to become fun. Now that I don't have to put up with Craig and his perverted gross attitude anymore I feel ready to play hard and give the game my all." Explained Megan. "This team switch was a real miracle; it's worked out for me at least."

"Well it's good to hear that you're happy." Nodded Terrence with a smile. "So … do you know of any alien sightings in Germany?"

"Well, I hear that some German forests far from civilisation are filled with creatures called Red eyed Death Scorpions. If you light a fire in the woods then no matter how far away they are from you they'll come after you and end you. Even if they are miles away they will get you. They say if you are a person filled with hate, sorrow and bad emotions then another monster called the Nuuduma will cause you grave injury if you go into a forest anywhere in the world … but I don't think he exists; there aren't enough blurred photos of him." Stated Megan.

"… Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping this week anyway." Said Terrence simply.

"Why a blurred photo? Wouldn't a clear photo be better?" Asked Karrie.

"No; blurry ones get the most hype and are the most reliable." Stated Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Seriously; why do blurred images get so much credibility?)<strong>

**Lars: **Beer … out of everything in the world that isn't that jackass driver who cashed into my dad it's beer that I hate the most. That driver … that stupid, awful, piece of shit driver … he was drunk out of his mind and driving at a high speed in a public road. I'm amazed nobody else got hurt … but why did my dad have to be the victim? I guess I can take comfort on the fact he's alive … but is living in a coma really a life? Seriously, where do those pricks get of insulting me? Maybe I could be nicer … bit if I let my guard down they'll attack and take me down. Trust nobody but yourself. … At least all of this has ensured I'll never have a hangover; I've heard they suck.

**Karrie: **A new team … this is quite nice; more people to become friends with. And honestly, I'm thankful I have somebody from my old team with me, and thankfully it's the guy who is helping me raise Frightful. Robbie is the father, but Terrence can be the uncle … does giving us family titles sound weird? It's probably silly, but ever since I was a little girl I've always liked the idea of having my own family … nowadays I'm more grounded in reality and I know that 'fairy tale endings' are quite hard to achieve; boys just don't wear armour or battle dragons anymore.

**Ted: **I don't want to ignore Suki … but I really want to try that beer. Maybe … maybe if I drink some in private nobody will know? This might be my only chance to taste it!

**Jarvis: **It's really good fortune that Pandora is still my team mate, though Lars is as well. Well, I'll just try and keep out of his way; I'd rather not get in a fight. My Mami and Pappy say that if you fight back against a bully then it makes you just as bad, and their words I shall obey. … And this challenge would be easier if my whole family didn't have a blanket ban on beer.

**Megan: **I think that Edgar is kinda doomed. I'd help him if I could, but I can't. So, now I'm alone on a new team … but this is quite good! There are some nice people on the team and bigger targets than me. I've even got a good strategy; I'll stay in the shadows and not get attention to myself. I'll get somebody on my side to keep me safe … and I'll throw challenges. My team has big strong boys on it as well as a medic; I'd not do well against them toe to toe … so I'll vote them out before it becomes a problem. What do you think? Smart strategy right? Ah, with Craig out of my hair I feel alive again … like I'm free of stress. Woohoo!

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>About two hours had passed since the challenge had started and the Fireflies were finding that, in all actuality, the challenge wasn't really that hard. Making the wine mixture was really little more than putting the ingredients into the cauldron and stirring it. Several of the tweens were quick to take note of this.<p>

"Gee, this challenge is really easy, I was hoping for something a little more … fun." Pouted Tony. "This is as boring as math … but not as hard."

"Yeah, I want to #bleep# have some fun! How is this fun? We can't even taste this stuff … then again, it smells kinda funky." Noted Bea.

"It's fine by me; the easy challenges are the best." Shrugged Edgar. "Why win epically when you can win easily?"

"Because easy victories tend to have a catch to them; if it's too good to be true it probably is." Shrugged Jethro. "Let's just hope none of the bar patrons are psycho criminals."

"Why do you say that? I mean, I don't want to be near a nasty criminal either, but that's kinda a random thing to say." Noted Oliver.

"It was a joke. We're making Holy Wine and if they're evil it'll burn them, like holy water on a vampire." Stated Jethro. "Forget it, it wasn't that funny anyway."

"I'm bored." Pouted Tony. "Can we do something fun?"

"Like kissing?" Suggested Winter.

"Not it!" Exclaimed Tony. "Bea can do it!"

"What? Why me?" Asked Bea in confusion.

"Honey and chocolate go good together." Explained Tony.

"He's right." Agreed Edgar.

"But … we're both girls." Said Winter uncomfortably.

"Please forgive Tony those who were not on our team yesterday; he doesn't see the difference between a boy and girl kissing and two girls kissing." Stated Benjamin. "If you two are going to kiss, kindly leave it till after the challenge. Honestly, I've already hit puberty and I'm not 'on the hunt', geez."

"Are you asexual?" Asked Oliver curiously.

"No, I like girls, but unlike many I am able to keep control over myself. It's part of being a human … being able to say screw you to your instincts." Said Benjamin. "Hey Molls, how long does this wine take to make?"

Molly didn't respond but seemed to be trying to figure out what he had said.

"Oh yeah, you're deaf, my bad." Recalled Benjamin. "Err … anybody know sign language?"

"Pablo does, but he's not on the team anymore. But that's not to mean we can't improvise." Said Oliver as he walked over to the wall and took a clock off it.

Oliver pointed at the caldron, then the clock and made a questioning gesture.

"Oh, well, the mixing doesn't take that long … but wine needs a _long_ time to ferment and become nice tasting." Explained Molly. "To be honest, I don't see how this challenge will work since alcohol tends to take a while to properly make … I think I'll pray for the drinkers."

"I have to ask … what happens if you #bleep# drink bad alcohol?" Asked Bea. "I don't watch the PSA's about health since #bleep# they're kinda gross and they sometimes scare #bleep# me."

"Fear makes people listen and obey." Stated Edgar. "Why else do we obey authority? It's not to be good, just to keep out of trouble. Works wonders in a game like this as we saw with Heather's alliance back in season one."

"Leaders don't have to be intimidating and cruel." Stated Benjamin. "Honestly, nobody really gets that they have free will and it only takes a few votes to turn the tables on the 'bad guy'; why be cruel to your alliance, it'll only make them turn on you."

Molly looked over the wine mixture and nodded to herself.

"Ok guys, all we can be now is leave it to ferment … but I don't see how it'll be done in a day, let alone a few hours." Murmured Molly.

"Then let's hope the drinkers have got life insurance." Mused Jethro. "So, to bring things back to the original topic, weren't Bea and Winter going to kiss … or was it a joke? I'm autistic and I sometimes have difficulty understanding sarcasm."

"It's not gonna happen." Stated Bea.

"Why, am I not good enough?" Pouted Winter.

Bea raised an eyebrow while Winter giggled.

"Just teasing." Assured Winter.

"That doesn't really help #bleep# dispel the 'rumours' you know." Stated Bea. "Oliver, how are you holding #bleep# out? Vision getting fuzzy? Feeling #bleep# itchy? Hearing voices?"

"I only have difficulty seeing without my glasses, I've not got a rash and I don't have schizophrenia … so no. I feel sort of … in the limbo of dreading and feeling." Stated Oliver.

"What does that mean?" Asked Bea.

"In short, I'm really starting to feel the pain, but it's not reached its peak and I can suppress showing discomfort for a while." Said Oliver while fiddling with his glasses for a moment. "Well, I can take comfort in one thing, with my insulin gone … it can't get worse."

"Oh please tell me he didn't say the forbidden words." Groaned Benjamin.

"He did." Sighed Bea.

"What are the forbidden words? Are they swear words?" Asked Tony.

"No dummy, it's a figure of speech; nobody should say any variation of 'it can't get worse' or bad things will happen; what can go wrong will go wrong, like the team swap." Stated Edgar. "I assure you that fate is going to do something now that it has been tempted."

"That's just superstition." Stated Winter. "It's just coincidence; see, Oliver is fine."

Evidently Winter was incorrect to say this because no sooner had she finished her sentence Oliver let out a sound that seemed to be a mixture between a scream, a howl and a whimper before he collapsed to his knees. Molly quickly sprung to action and helped Oliver to his feet.

"Oliver! Are you ok?" Asked Molly in concern.

"Not really." Winced Oliver. "I need insulin … I _need_ it."

"What are we gonna do? Oliver needs help!" Exclaimed Tony. "Winter, Benjy, you guys are smart! Do something!"

"I … I can't; I don't know anything about treating a diabetic. We need to find the insulin!" Exclaimed Winter. "Somebody has to go and look for it!"

"Who's it going to be?" Asked Jethro. "I don't even know what insulin looks like."

"It's … a box of tubes which contain the insulin formula; last I saw it … it was in my luggage." Wheezed Oliver. "Unless somebody threw it out the airlock … it should still be on the plane."

"Somebody needs to get it, but we can't all go or we might miss the challenge and end up losing." Groaned Jethro. "Any volunteers to look for it?"

There was a moment of silence before Edgar raised his hand.

"Sure, I'll try and look for it; people have told me that despite me having to wear glasses I have quite a sharp eye." Stated Edgar. "Can't make any guarentee's, but I'll do my best."

"Thank … you." Wheezed Oliver.

Edgar nodded and took off while the rest of the team looked amongst each other. Molly led Oliver over to a chair so he could sit down and then turned to the rest of the team.

"Does anyone have any ideas on what to do if Edgar can't find the insulin?" Asked Molly. "Just give me some sort of direction and I'll do it."

"Maybe we should make our own insulin." Suggested Tony. "We just made beer, how hard can making insulin be? It'll be as easy as borrowing a cup of sugar!"

"That's it! We can use sugar!" Exclaimed Winter. "It's not a perfect substitute, but if we get the amount right we might be able to keep Oliver comfortable until his insulin is found! Tony, you're a genius!"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." Blushed Tony with a goofy chuckle. "So … do we need to inject it into Oliver?"

"Diabetes can be helped with … pills." Winced Oliver. "I could eat it like anything else … please hurry. Arrrgh…"

"You heard the boy, get some #bleep# sugar pronto!" Ordered Bea.

"Brown or white?" Asked Jethro.

"White." Requested Oliver.

"Can do." Nodded Jethro as he ran over to the shelves to find some sugar.

"I wonder who stole Oliver's insulin." Murmured Molly.

"First priority is getting my insulin back … oww." Winced Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did Edgar do something <strong>_**nice**_**? … I'm not buying it.)**

**Jethro: **This is really annoying … why didn't _I_ think of stealing Oliver's insulin? That'd get him back for taking out Zora, but somebody beat me to it. Only question is, who did it? Normally I'd be fine to just sit back and watch fate take its course … but Oliver is on my team and this could affect me! And hypnotism doesn't always work; if the target is exceptionally smart or has large amounts of willpower it could be overcome, not to mention how it _never_ works on people with Heterochromia. Best I can do is just let fate take its course.

**Tony: **Poor Oliver! I think there's a big meanie on the loose!

**Molly: **I hope Oliver will be ok, I can only imagine the internal pain he's going through. If I find out who stole his insulin … sorry mummy and daddy, but I'll smash them with a frying pan!

**Edgar:** (He is holding a box of insulin tubes). I managed to find this inside a normal looking box in the cargo hold; how did I find it you ask? Well, you know what they say … the easiest problems to fix are those you created in the first place! (Edgar laughs and snorts like a pig). Originally I wanted to sabotage Oliver's team … but hey, this'll make me look good to my new teamies. As if I'd actually let Oliver get medivacked; this way he will owe me a favour if he doesn't get voted out … and if he does, not like anyone knows it was me. Heheheheh!

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens on the Glow-Worm team were, like the other teams, finding the challenge to be quite easy. Once the ingredients for the beer were mixed together there was little to do but make sure the mixture was kept clean and away from sabotage, though the latter concern mattered little since nobody wanted to sabotage their own team and they'd easily be able to catch members of an opposing team if they snuck in since there was just one door. Emily was looking over the alcoholic mixture with a thoughtful expression.<p>

"So Vinsun … how confident are you that this will make the drinkers totally sozzled?" Asked Emily.

"Very confident; in my area a lot of the adults tend to drink and are used to it, yet it still affects them. Chances are that if they haven't tried this beer before they'll be totally out of it." Assured Vinsun. "I'm not one for stereotyping, but I think the stereotype of 'rednecks liking beer' is kinda true in a way … still not nice though."

"We're on Total Drama, it's all about stereotyping." Stated Gareth. "They assign us a label they think fits us based on auditions and pre show interviews; we just have to deal with what we get since we can't change it. Nobody was told anyone else's label, but for the record I'm the 'bug boy' which fits nicely."

"I'm the 'country boy'." Stated Vinsun. "What about you Emily?"

"… The 'off center silly'; I'd have rather been the 'computer wiz' or maybe the 'cheeky geek', sadly I was under the oath of the dare at the time." Sighed Emily. "Some of us have labels that really don't fit us."

"Like, totally!" Agreed Amy. "I was called the 'spoiled brat' which in retrospect is true, but it doesn't fit me now. See, this proves that stereotyping is wrong! Some people could be very upset if they get a label they find offensive!"

"Well, what we _can_ be is not what we _must_ be." Said Ramona while looking over all of the ingredients on the shelves. "I have the potential to be really naughty and a giant trouble maker … and I often am, but I don't _have_ to be. We all have free will … and not like that movie with the killer whale, that brings back some embarrassing memories."

"What happened?" Asked Craig curiously.

"Long story short I imitated the movie at the local zoo and mama was mad at me." Said Ramona simply.

"Heh, that sounds awesome!" Grinned Craig. "That's my girl, always doing crazy awesome stuff!"

Ramona could only giggle.

"I've done more stuff than that; there was the time I ate an entire jar of olives on a dare … my tummy felt like crud after it, but it won my twenty dollars." Recalled Ramona.

"I wouldn't eat those things for hundred dollars." Gagged Craig.

"Better olives than _marmite_." Stated Emily with a shudder.

"Ma might? What might she do?" Asked Vinsun. "And would Pa not or something?"

"Good one." Giggled Emily.

"I'm not joking; I don't know what you meant." Stated Vinsun.

"It's a breakfast condiment generally put on toast; it's like the base breaker of foods since you either love it or hate it with no in-between." Explained Emily.

"I'll try anything once. Personally my most hated food is chilli beans." Admitted Vinsun. "But talking about foods we were forced to eat if we wanted dessert won't help us win the challenge. I've come to notice that many of us tend to get distracted easily."

"Hey look, an ant!" Noted Gareth.

"… Was that serious or a joke?" Blinked Vinsun.

"A joke." Stated Gareth.

"… Evidently I still need to work on mastering social interaction." Decided Vinsun. "I wouldn't want to say something really offensive without meaning to and get kicked off because of it."

"We're kids, it's practically an unwritten rule we'll say stupid stuff." Stated Craig. "Like the time back home when some orphans were asking for donations, like toys, and I asked why can't their parents buy them stuff. In my defence I did _not_ know what the word 'orphan' actually meant; I assumed it was some kind of culture. Needless to say it, but I ended up stuffed in a dumpster."

"No offense Craig, but you kinda had that one coming." Stated Ling.

"That's kinda rude Ling." Frowned Ramona.

"Don't worry Ramona; she's right; I really should have known better. I may be one of the good guys now and a _total_ expert on girls and romance … but I have a habit of doing dumb things. Grace says that common sense is something that is very uncommon in my actions." Chuckled Craig.

"If you're an expert on girls and love then I'd hate to know what a beginner is like." Giggled Emily jokingly.

"Maybe Edgar? On a scale of one to ten I'd give his chivalry a negative five." Stated Craig.

"Don't mention that monster; he ain't a nice guy, quite the opposite … he's a troglodyte." Frowned Vinsun.

"You did mention he did some horrid things to you and Emily." Recalled Ling. "What did he do specifically?"

"Nothing short of torture." Stated Emily.

"Well, at least you're not on his team now, right?" Said Pablo supportively.

"Good point." Nodded Vinsun.

"Exactly, Edgar's out of our hair and Megan is out of my hair too; best game twist ever!" Cheered Craig. "Now it's just my girlfriend, my best friend and a girl who is a good friend but not my girlfriend … and four new people too."

"It's indeed fortunate we all got put onto a team with at least one person we really get along with." Nodded Gareth. "Though that's not true for everyone; Jethro is the only person from the roaches to end up on his new team."

Amy looked like she was thinking of something, as though something big had just occurred to her. Amy then spoke up.

"Pablo, since we've been apart so long, maybe we should catch up a bit?" Suggested Amy. "I can give you a proper introduction to my boyfriend, and maybe you can properly introduce your girlfriend."

"Me and Ling aren't quite dating." Blushed Pablo.

"Maybe soon." Giggled Amy. "So, can we just go out of the room for a moment; privacy and all that. Oh, is it alright with you four snails if we take a quick break?"

"Not a problem." Assured Ramona. "We'll hold the fort till you get back, and I know how to protect a fort."

"Thanks." Smiled Amy as she led Gareth, Pablo and Ling out of the room and closed the door behind her.

After they had left Craig turned to Ramona.

"So, you have a fort?" Asked Craig.

"Who doesn't? It's like blogs, all the cool kids have them." Stated Ramona.

"She's right." Nodded Emily. "I have a fort and I'm cool … well, compared to my friends most people think I am, though personally I don't see the point of being 'cool'. I'd rather be hot since then boys will like me. Heehee!"

"Sounds like something Bonnie would say." Smiled Vinsun. "She left in a mighty fine blaze of glory."

"May Edgar's whiny moans over his lack of sweets be an everlasting tribute to her memory." Nodded Craig as he took of his hat in respect.

"… Craig, this isn't a funeral." Laughed Ramona.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Would a 'putting the FUN in Funeral' joke be inappropriate?)<strong>

**Vinsun:** (He is reading Craig's dating book).I'm wondering when I'll get the right moment to put this dating book Craig gave me to good use, it says timing is important. Well, apparently Step 1 is to 'make a good first impression and act like a true gentleman with things such as compliments, politeness and chivalry.' It warns to not come on too strong … but if 'coming on strong' is like how Craig used to be then I think I'll be fine in getting this one right.

**Ramona:** I feel like I've made a big milestone. Not just because I've outlasted sixteen other people, sadly including my best friend, but I've made it to a team switch. I feel proud of myself for making it this far! But … now the challenges are gonna get harder and harder; I hope we don't have to trek through murky swamp water at night; I really don't like swimming in the dark, it's scary. I hope everyone stays safe … except Edgar, he's a meanie! Hypocritical to want some safe and one not safe? Maybe, but to me it's justifiable. Though mama did say to me a lot of times that I should 'treat others as I'd like to be treated' … rules stink.

**Emily:** This new team is nice; we all work really well together with not too much conflict other than mild joking around with each other. I've got three good friends from my old team, but also four potential new friends. Amy seems pretty cool as thus Gareth; Pablo and Ling are quite nice too … maybe I should ask Ling about her chi reading; it's really interesting and I'd like to know more.

* * *

><p>Outside the brewing room and a short distance down the hallway Amy had gathered Gareth, Pablo and Amy and was talking seriously.<p>

"Ok, so, like, this new team is totes cool and all and you're all, like, really cool teamies." Began Amy. "But … I think we may have a problem, four problems in fact."

"You mean Craig, Ramona, Vinsun and Emily?" Asked Pablo.

"Exactly." Nodded Amy.

"Amy, that's rather rude; they're not 'problems'." Frowned Gareth.

"No, no, I didn't mean it in a mean way." Assured Amy.

"… Then how did you mean it?" Asked Gareth.

"Well, think about it. Me and you are both from the Rotten Roaches, and Pablo AND Ling are both from the Buzzing Bees. We don't have any people from the Spooky Spiders on this team … so, what's the only previous team they can be from?" Asked Amy. "The answer is the Sneaky Snails. What's to stop them grouping up and picking us off?"

"Would they do that?" Asked Pablo.

"I'm not certain … but it's possible. I'm not a genius or anything, but they have a child prodigy among them from what I've heard … so chances are that since I've noticed it then they might notice it as well. All they have to do is vote as a group and if we don't all vote together one of us goes no matter what. I don't wanna take the Drop of Shame! I don't, I don't, I don't!" Yelled Amy with a stomp of her foot before composing herself. "So … I was thinking, maybe we could try and vote for one of them the first time we lose; if we don't then we'll all be falling a few thousand feet. … and, do you have any idea how much that scares me?"

"I see." Agreed Pablo. "Truth be told it does sound kind of scary … but it's still mean to make the others take the Drop of Shame."

"… It's them or us." Said Gareth gravely. "It would appear that we … have no choice. Still, better jumping off a plane than being catapulted or flushed down a toilet right?"

"Flushed down a toilet? Ewwwww!" Gagged Amy. "What sicko would want to watch _that_?"

"There are some … weird people in the world." Stated Ling. "So … umm … we're allied then? I hope this isn't dishonourable."

"It's fine Ling." Assured Pablo. "We're just protecting each other; it's literally the only way. And it could be fun; we'll be our own little dream team. I've got you, a cool guy who can talk to bugs and my best friend from years ago."

"… Good point." Mumbled Ling. "So … what now?"

"We head back to the brewing room and pretend this never happened." Said Gareth calmly. "As far as they know, we haven't figured out our disadvantage yet … let's keep it like that."

"Good idea Gareth." Nodded Amy. "Daddy says the element of surprise is a big help; it should be on the periodic table if you ask me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Can you blame them? Free fall isn't very nice…)<strong>

**Gareth: **There are times where blending in with a crowd won't protect you, and this is one of those times. Good thing Amy came up with an idea; this might have just saved both of us as well as Pablo and Ling. Amy is really smart when she's properly motivated … I guess the possibility of free fall was motivation enough. But if it was four votes either side … it'd be a tie; I wonder who they'd vote for…

**Amy: **It's like my mummy often says, I'm rich in dollars and even richer in sense.

**Ling: **I kinda have a bad feeling about this alliance … but maybe it'll be a good idea; I stay safe and so does Pablo. But … if he and Amy are in close contact, what if they fall in love again? I was going to let her have Pablo … but, maybe I'm overreacting. I should keep quiet for now and see what happens. Jumping to a conclusion isn't a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths were working on their own alcoholic concoction, minus the chemical X. Lars was standing off to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed whilst crossing his arms; Terrence and Karrie approached him looking slightly frowny faced.<p>

"Are you going to help us at all in this challenge?" Asked Karrie.

"Nope." Stated Lars.

"Soldier, if you don't help us today then I can guarantee you will be voted out." Warned Terrence.

"Not gonna happen; you guys need me for the physical challenges." Stated Lars.

"Do we? I kinda like our chances with Terrence more than you since he's stronger." Said Karrie calmly. "Besides, I'd rather not risk you refusing to do a challenge at some point in the future."

"If you vote me off you might put one of your friends in danger." Said Lars with a smirk.

"Are you threatening us with violence against a friend?" Growled Terrence.

"Nope; I simply mean that you're only ever as safe as the person lower than you in the totem; if I'm gone then the next lowest person, maybe Karrie for example, could be voted off next. I'm a life-line to whoever is rank seven of eight." Chuckled Lars. "Face it; you may hate me, and I accept that, but you _need_ me regardless."

"You're lying, why would anybody want to vote Karrie off?" Asked Terrence with a glare.

"Want to take that risk?" Inquired Lars. "Besides, come the merge I might reveal some … interesting information _nobody_ else knows."

"What is this information you speak of?" Inquired Terrence.

"You'll never know if you vote me out." Said Lars wryly. "So if I were you I'd just let me sit this one out; alcohol goes against my standards."

"You have standards?" Asked Karrie doubtfully.

"It depends if it's convenient for me." Stated Lars. "Either way you look at it I'm not the worst person here."

"Then who is the worst?" Asked Karrie suspiciously.

"You tell me." Chuckled Lars. "Anyway, enough talk, I'm getting out of this hellhole; if you need me I'll be somewhere that's not here."

"Make sure to come back for the judging; Chris might disqualify us if one of us isn't there." Called Pandora.

"Not my problem." Sneered Lars in reply as he left the room.

Terrence sighed to himself.

"He's a jerk." Muttered Terrence.

"Try putting up with him for over two weeks." Sighed Jarvis. "He got this far due to luck; in Antarctica Jade went crazy, in London Dil stole the girl's undies and in Spain Natasha's prosthetic broke."

"What about in Greece?" Asked Terrence.

"A mystery to me still; it was a close vote and Penny got booted. All I know is that Dil and Natasha somehow forgot who they voted for. Maybe I'll never understand how it happened; all I know is it was a very suspicious elimination." Frowned Jarvis. "Well, with nothing to go on I can't do much about it; heck, it could have even been somebody from a different team."

"True." Nodded Jarvis. "But is it the truth? Alas, what is possible and what is fact are both very different things."

"A good point." Agreed Terrence. "So, we're gonna vote for Lars if we lose, right? I think we can do without him, and besides … this so called 'interesting information' might not even exist."

"You make a good point Terrence. Lots of people tend to lie a lot in games like this." Mused Karrie. "Then again, two million dollars is a lot of money; with that much money I could do anything, maybe even go to the moon."

"I think that'd cost a _tad_ more than two million." Chuckled Jarvis.

"Really? Well that's stupid." Pouted Karrie.

Meanwhile Megan was looking over the ingredients on the shelves; as she gazed at them she thought to herself about which of them would be the worst thing to put into her team's beer mixture.

"_Hmm; what could I put in to make it really bad_? _If we lose this challenge we can be rid of Lars, or maybe a threat if he wins solo immunity … hmm … oh_! _Maybe that bottle of Oyster sauce; that'll be totally gross … not sure what it's doing here, but who cares_?" Thought Megan to herself. "_Good thing that Squalid Class isn't in play anymore_; _I can cope with third class for a while_."

Megan discreetly grabbed the bottle of oyster sauce from the shelf and glanced over at the cauldron of beer; Pandora was on mixing duty, but Megan felt she would be able to distract her successfully. As Megan approached Pandora she could hear the paler girl seemingly talking to herself since she was unable to hear Bedlam.

"No, I'm not an idiot … they're my friends, they care about me … shut up, I'm not a waste … no, _please_ leave me alone." Whispered Pandora quietly.

"Got a poltergeist in your head?" Asked Megan as she walked up.

"What?" Blinked Pandora.

"A poltergeist, they're ghosts that can possess things such as lamps and various types of furniture. Witness reports say they can possess humans as well, and sometimes they stay all warm and snug in your mind and occasionally talk to you in a rather tactless way." Stated Megan. "This is so cool! I know somebody who is possessed!"

"Quiet!" Whispered Pandora frantically. "I don't want this getting out … and it's not a poltergeist … and it's _not_ cool at all."

"Well what else could it be?" Asked Megan.

"…" Pandora was silent.

Megan took this to mean Pandora did not know and so continued.

"A poltergeist has no solid or permanent form, so they tend to just inhabit something; that way they gain its powers … kinda like when Kirby sucks up an enemy. But like with every monster besides Slenderman, there is a way to get rid of it … two ways in fact. One way is to _really_ hurt the object or person that is being possessed; that way the poltergeist will flee since if it is inside an object or creature when it is destroyed then it'll die too."

"I don't like that idea…" Murmured Pandora.

"Well, another method is a 'Magicant Exorcism'." Continued Megan cheerfully. "It involves you being sent into a dream-like trance and going into your own mind in a special place called 'Your Magicant' where you can personally remove it. Of course, you'd need a psychic to do this, and if there was one here then I would know by now."

"I see … well, thanks for the information, though I don't think it's a poltergeist; they don't exist." Murmured Pandora.

"Believe what you want; but the proof is there in barely audible recorded phone calls and really blurry pictures." Shrugged Megan. "Also, could I please take over stirring duty? I haven't had much to do so far in the challenge."

"Ok, go ahead." Nodded Pandora.

Pandora left to go and talk to Jarvis while Megan discreetly took the cap off the oyster sauce bottle and poured the contents into the mixture.

"I've got all the secrecy of a government agent; mum and dad would be proud." Giggled Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is it oysters or clams that make pearls? Choking on a pearl would kinda hurt…)<strong>

**Lars: **Come the merge I'm gonna sell Jethro out, or earlier if it's convenient for me. He's not on my team so is basically the enemy; and who's to say he won't hypnotise me? He's like the Casey Bat in Earthbound, more trouble than he's worth.

**Terrence: **I did wonder why Penny left instead of Lars … could there be a connection between that and the 'interesting information' Lars mentioned? Hmm … why do the villains have to know all the secrets? Seriously not fair. So, do I vote out Lars for peace of mind, or keep him around to learn what he knows? I can't wring it out of him though; it's not morally right and I think he'd be a tough nut to crack when it comes down to it.

**Pandora: **I am certain Bedlam is not a poltergeist; not only are they fictional, but I've never lost control of my own body, it's all in my mind. Nope, it's a tragic case of Schizophrenia. Still, when Megan mentioned the 'Magicant Exorcism' requiring a physic … I kinda remembered yesterday when I woke up and saw a spark come from Jarvis's finger … though I think I just imagined that, so this is kinda a pointless confessional. What else can I say? (Pandora thinks for a moment). I wonder what beer tastes like … though I kinda think I'm better off not knowing.

**Megan: **Like I said, throwing the challenge is a good idea; too many threats on the team you know? I can allow two or here victories, but a lot of the others must go. Still, Pandora being possessed by a poltergeist is super cool! I must find out more about this marvel of paranormalness!

* * *

><p>A short while later all the stirring was done and the cauldron had been left unguarded as the tweens relaxed and conversed with each other; while this was going on Ted snuck towards the beer cauldron with a grin on his face and cup in one hand.<p>

"Man, that beer looks good … smells kinda funky, but maybe it's one of those things that tastes different than the smell would suggest, like several types of soup." Pondered Ted. "Well, no point standing around, time to try some of this elusive stuff!"

Ted cheerfully scooped up a large amount of beer in his cup (since it was quite a large cup) and grinned to himself.

"With this I'm gonna be just like my big bro." Smiled Ted as he bought the cup to his lips and quickly drank the alcoholic drink.

However, after swallowing it Ted started to heavily cough and gag while dropping the cup to the ground where it smashed. This attracted the attention of the rest of the team, especially Suki.

"Ted! Are you alright?" Asked Suki in great concern as she ran over to her boyfriend and began heavily patting his back to help him cough up anything he was choking on.

"Ack! Oh geez, that was gross!" Gagged Ted. "Why did my *hic* bro say that beer is cool?"

There was a big silence.

"Did you drink beer Ted?" Asked Suki in a somewhat sweet but deadly voice.

Ted gulped and winced; not because his head was starting to ache, but because of the look Suki was giving him. If looks could kill then he'd be dead. She didn't look angry, but instead was disturbingly emotionless with very scary looking eyes and it was as if all the light around her disappeared and became black as an absence of light with an aura of terror-inducingness.

"Err … I don't know." Lied Ted.

"How can you not know?" Asked Terrence. "It's a yes or no question."

"Dude, not helping." Frowned Ted urgently.

"Sorry soldier." Apologized Terrence. "Though it was kinda dumb to drink wine."

"It was beer, not wine." Stated Ted before realising what he had said. "… Oops."

"Busted." Giggled Megan.

"Oh dear…" Mumbled Jarvis.

Suki looked quite mad and Ted knew he was in for the worst telling off of his life … after all, it was from his girlfriend which naturally added to the effect of the yelling.

"Ted, you're in big trouble!" Declared Suki in a tone of doctor level authority. "Alcoholic drinks are only for adults; people who are old enough to be responsible with them! You're only ten; your body is not able to properly cope with it yet! You could pass out, get a tummy ache, get a hangover or even go into a drunken lunatic routine and kiss a boy! Is being 'cool' worth risking your health over? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Ted looked at his shoes and could only say one thing.

"… Would you *hic* like some too?" Offered Ted generously.

The silence was as deafening as a fog horn blasted into a mega-phone. Pandora quickly hid herself behind Jarvis.

"No I would not!" Exclaimed Suki. "Ted … you are _grounded_!"

There was another big silence as everyone processed what Suki had just said.

"Grounded? But … you're not *hic* my mum." Blinked Ted.

"Maybe not, but you drank the beer despite knowing how bad it would be to do so and you tried to lie to me about it. For putting your health in possible risk, ignoring well intentioned warnings and being a dummy you are grounded young man! After dinner you're going straight to bed with no dessert!" Frowned Suki in a tone of absolute finality akin to the judge from Ace Attorney.

"But Suki-." Ted tried to say before he was cut off.

"Don't 'but Suki' me young man! If I did what you did I'd take my punishment like a big girl; if you want to be manly then take your punishment like a man." Said Suk firmly, but in a fair tone too. "And let me tell you; if I were stronger than you and if you were to do this again I would smack your bottom!"

"You … you *hic* wouldn't!" Exclaimed Ted while taking a step back.

"I would, so try me!" Threatened Suki.

Everyone was completely silent for about half a minute before Karrie spoke up.

"Not sure if it's a bad time to mention this, but is anyone going to clean up the broken cup?" Inquired the red headed girl.

Before anyone could respond the intercom of the brewery building.

"Attention tweens, your time is up!" Announced Chris. "Everyone leave their respective brewing rooms; if you make any alterations to your alcohol now then you'll get your team disqualified. The interns will bottle your booze for you. This is gonna be _good_! Haha"

Chris hung up the intercom as Megan spoke up.

"Well, time to face judgment; let's hope at least one of us is happy with how well we do." Said Megan cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: When your girlfriend 'grounds' you then you <strong>_**know**_** you've royally messed up.)**

**Suki:** (Suki sighs regretfully).Ok … maybe I was a bit harsh … ok, I guess there's no 'maybe' about it. But still, alcohol can really hurt people and possibly send them along the 'Road to Ruin', the only street worse than Elm Street. (Suki shudders for a moment). I'm not so much mad at Ted for ignoring me as I am for him risking his health for 'coolness' and 'being macho'. My sister Yagura knows a guy who lives with an awful drunken room mate who could have been a nice guy, but became a bozo due to drinking a lot of beer. I don't want that to happen to Ted … hopefully I can talk sense into him; why does he worship his big brother so much? I mean, I really look up to Yagura and Megumi, but this goes past that. I'll ask him tomorrow; for now though he is grounded and I must not let my love for him distract me from what must be done.

**Ted: **(He looks a little woozy). That beer did _not_ go down well … I'm feeling fuzzy inside and not in a warm way like when Suki kisses me. Oh man, I've really made her mad … and she grounded me. I could ignore her but … I don't want to risk anything worse than being grounded on TV… (Ted shudders). I hope she'll forgive me, if it's possible…

**Megan: **I guess it'll be Ted getting voted out today … him or Lars; either is fine by me. As long as it's not Pandora; I must study her poltergeist problem closely!

* * *

><p>Soon enough the twenty three campers (Edgar was not there) were in the bar room of the brewery; it was set out to resemble the old arcade game 'Tapper', the first bar tending simulator ever seen in an Arcade, and each row of the bar had a flag on it, one for each team with their team logo on it. The interns were standing off to the side ready to watch the results of the challenge and a certain cynic had some snarky words about the challenge of the day.<p>

"This challenge is something I can relate to; Chris was just a shmuck I was often tempted to just drink my problems away." Mused Noah. "And what better game to parody than Tapper? He's like Mario's bar tender cousin 'Drunkio' … and probably is when he's off the job."

Katie giggled in amusement.

"Good one Noah, I could never tire of that snark … it's, like, kinda mean sometimes but sometimes it's really funny. No wonder the fans love you!" Smiled Katie sweetly before scowling. "And they'd, like, better not punch your cheeks or anything because those cheeks are _mine_!"

"You're like the similar but totally opposite version of Sierra … and that's a compliment." Smirked Noah.

"Hey guys, what do you think Chris does when he isn't hosting Total Drama?" Asked Owen. "I bet he's an ice cream man!"

"I bet he's a pirate!" Cheered Izzy.

"I would bet money that he's a dangerous serial killer and we're his latest victims, eh." Stated Ezekiel flatly whilst glaring at Chris who had just entered the room holding a bottle of champagne.

"… Are you being serious?" Asked Bridgette uncertainly.

"Yes, and is it really unlikely?" Asked Ezekiel flatly while turning away. "I'm heading back to the plane; this challenge is ludicrous, eh."

As Ezekiel took his leave Chris began to speak as Noah walked towards 'center stage' to provide the usual sign language translation.

"Ok everyone, you've made your booze and now it's time to put it to the ultimate test … seeing how good it is at making adults feel hammered, though it seems like a certain Moth is looking a bit hammered already." Chuckled Chris while looking at Ted.

"Oh please tell me didn't…" Sighed Benjamin.

"Shut up Chris." Mumbled Ted.

"Ok everyone, here's how it's going to work. Thirty bar patrons are gonna be coming in here in just a moment, ten per team as I said earlier. They will each guzzle a large glass of your alcoholic drink; whichever team gets the most drinkers sozzled wins the challenge. Drunkeness can be tested by their reactions, like swaying, falling off their chairs or what they say. Normally it'd take a while to achieve this, so that's why the beer you made is being served right away, for maximum effect! Great idea huh?" Chuckled Chris.

"Just get on with it; I want to leave this country!" Scowled Lars.

"Fine, touchy." Muttered Chris. "So, did Oliver's insulin turn up?"

"Sadly ... not." Wheezed Oliver while clutching his side. "This is really _hurting_…"

"Tough break bra." Noted Chris. "Say, where's Edgar?"

"Right here!" Said a voice dramatically.

Everyone turned to see Edgar run into the room in a badass way … well, if badass means being somewhat short on breath and having rolls of gat jiggle like jelly that is. He was also holding a small box on insulin.

"I have got the goods." Stated Edgar as he quickly passed the insulin to Oliver. "No time for words; inject it into yourself first!"

Oliver quickly did as he was told and looked extremely relived once it was injected.

"Feeling better Oliver?" Asked Molly in concern.

"Yeah, you ok?" Asked Winter in equal concern.

"It'll take a little while for me to feel fully back to normal, but I'll be fine. Still, it's a good thing Tony came up with the idea of using sugar as an insulin substitute or I'd have been even worse off." Stated Oliver while looking at Tony with respect. "Thanks man."

"I just said what was on my mind." Said Tony modestly.

"And thank you Edgar; you really saved me from a _lot_ of pain, and also possibly being medically taken from the game." Said Oliver in extreme gratefulness.

"It's what I do." Smiled Edgar.

Meanwhile Edgar's ex-team mates (bar Megan) looked really confused.

"What the heck … is this Edgar?" Blinked Emily.

"He's trying to look good for his new team and escape the beating he deserves." Scowled Vinsun with a firm adjustment of his hat.

"Ok, drama is cool and all, but we have to see what the results of the challenge will be because that's one of the most exciting parts of the episode!" Exclaimed Chris. "Ok, bring in the drinkers!"

Chef Hatchet moved over to the door whilst putting on some armour plating; several tweens took notice of this.

"Hey Chef, what's with the armour?" Asked Pablo.

"You'll see." Stated Chef as, with a gulp, he opened the door to the bar.

BAM!

Chef only managed to open it an inch before a swarm of thirty burly grown men practically launched themselves into the room, bowling over Chef Hatchet in the process, and quickly took seats at the bar rows.

"… Ow." Groaned Chef Hatchet.

"That has got to sting." Winced Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Every cloud has a silver lining … and every Chaotic Evil villain has an ulterior motive.)<strong>

**Molly: **It's good to hear that Oliver is going to be ok … ok, I didn't hear it, but Noah's sign language told me what I needed to know. Still, Edgar was the hero here? I find that … slightly hard to believe … but the fact remains, he _did_ find the insulin. What does this all _mean_?

**Oliver: **All I can say is that I feel SO lucky.

**Emily: **After how awful Edgar was to me and Vinsun I don't buy a single thing he says anymore. Even if he did find the insulin, he's not doing it to be nice, just to escape his well-deserved punishment. Well tow can play at that game! If he wants to look good then I'll make him look bad; scars take a while to heal sadly, but if Edgar's team see the marks on Vinsun then the reign of the Pig King will go totally blue screened!

**Edgar: **I waited outside until everyone was there and also for the perfect moment. Now my new team is going to like me and I can get a foothold back in the game; once I'm back on top I'm not gonna be knocked down. I'm making the most of my second chance and I'm never going to lose! Like I've said before, I'll _never_ lose nor will I _ever_ be beaten!

* * *

><p>Soon enough the drinkers were ready to start drinking. The interns passed out the alcoholic drinks for the drinkers and all was silent for a moment.<p>

"Begin!" Announced Chris.

The drinkers immediately picked up their drinks and glugged them down as fast as the speed of sound; a mere jiffy of a moment later the empty glasses were set down and were followed by several loud beer belches akin to Barney Gumble.

"… That was kinda anti-climatic." Noted Ramona.

"Ok everyone, let's see who's gonna react the most." Chuckled Chris.

There was a moment of silence before several of the drinkers for the Moths looked really ill and promptly all of them fell off their chairs. While that was going on some of the drinkers for the fireflies started to go cross eyed and hic a little bit and at the same time the drinkers for the Glow-worms started to sing a bit and go cross eyed.

"So, how long do we wait till the results are announced?" Asked Terrence.

"Simple … no time at all." Chuckled Chris. "I have an easy way to separate the drunky's from the sobers."

Chris took out a megaphone and spoke into it.

"Attention drinkers, I will give you all the massive sum of one dollar if you go and jump off a two story building!" Announced Chris.

Instantly several drinkers from the Fireflies and the Glow-Worms ran out of the building as quickly as they had entered whilst all of the drinkers for the Moths stayed where they were due to all being unconscious due to the awful alcohol.

"Ok then, I think we have our results!" Announced Chris. "The winners of the challenge, due to having knocked out every drinker that tasted their concoction are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Mystic Moths!"

The Moths cheered except for Ted who looked rather glum and Megan who looked stunned before quickly joining in with cheering in order to not look suspicious.

"And with three sober drinkers left as opposed to the loser's score of five that means that second place goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Gruesome Glow-Worms!" Announced Chris.

"Yeehaw!" Cheered Ramona as she and Craig hi-fived.

"We did it!" Cheered Amy.

"Good job team." Nodded Ling.

"And thus that means that the Fearsome Fireflies were far from Fearsome and were instead much more close to Feeble; as such they lose the challenge." Finished Chris.

Most of the Fireflies groaned in disappointment despite knowing the results the second Chris ended the challenge. Edgar however looked passive while Benjamin looked like he had a plan in mind.

"Well, you guys know the drill by now; you lost and so you have to kick off somebody … but luckily there is still solo immunity up for grabs, the team shuffling has left that twist intact." Stated Chris. "But first … time to mention another twist … two twists in fact!"

The tweens were silent whilst wondering what Chris was going to say.

"Moths and Glow-Works … after the solo elimination challenge it'll be time for one of you to pick your least favourite team mate who will be … Stranded in Squalid!" Exclaimed Chris. "And after that, the winning Firefly has a choice to make. Find out what it is when we return to Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This'll be as twisty as Tweenabet Tilly!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Ok, we've lost the first challenge in, shall we say, 'Act two' … but that's ok in my opinion; I have three good friends on the team. If we all vote together we'll have a tie at worst. If somebody else casts a stray vote, or even joins us … then maybe we can talk control and I can rest easy for a few days; having my mother's morality hanging over my head is really a lot more upsetting than I'm letting on. Still, what twists is Chris talking about? I hope it's not gonna ruin everything for me… (Benjamin shivers a little).

**Amy: **Stranded in Squalid? That can only mean being stuck in that icky, yucky, nasty place full of bugs and the smell of old hiking boots! I don't wanna go to Squalid Class! I don't, I don't, I_ DON'T_!

**Lars: **Nice! We won! … But they try and use the twist against me I'm gonna be mad!

**Megan: **How is this possible? I tried to throw the challenge and we ended up winning! … Well, at least I beat Craig. I can just throw the challenge properly next time.

**Pandora: **Bedlam was really going at me in the challenge; First Class should make things better … hopefully I won't fall afoul of the twist…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>New twists are revealed, one tween must make a big decision, strategy runs rampant before the vote and somebody gets voted out.


	56. CH 17, PT 3: Warzone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **This chapter has been a long time coming; it's the conclusion of the Germany Arc! I've been writing this chapter for hours and, unless I'm mistaken, it is the longest chapter in the story thus far and for good reason! You'll see what I mean. Currently I'm not sure what to write next; the next arc of Tween Tour or the next episode of Tweenabet. Do you guys have a preference? Also, two words … University rocks! With that said, enjoy reading!

The worst part of drinking is the hangover the next morning…

* * *

><p>With the challenge over and the winners and losers known it was time for the solo immunity challenge of the episode. The brewery had been left behind and currently the Fearsome Fireflies had been led away by Chris to participate in the solo immunity challenge. While that was going on the other two teams were enjoying a meal in a popular local German restaurant. Currently the tweens were sitting with their new team mates while Suki sat at a table by herself.<p>

"These sausages are awesome!" Cheered Craig. "I hope we never lose if it means getting a nice reward like this!"

"Me too, I'm still not very accustomed to eating the food of commoners." Nodded Amy as she ate her meal with great table manners.

"I find the term commoner a bit insulting." Frowned Emily. "Money doesn't define who we are you know."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the whole 'socialising' thing." Apologised Amy. "Honestly, I've never been around people who aren't at least millionaires before. There's a notable difference between people here and in the social circles I'm used to."

"What's that difference?" Asked Vinsun.

"You guys have, how should I say this, simpler tastes. Like, you're satisfied with less than what it takes to make my friends happy. I mean; Marcy's yearly pool party likely costs more than all your families make in a year." Explained Amy.

"Suddenly I feel very poor." Mused Ramona. "Kinda like that movie, you know, the one with the prince and the poor guy who swap lives?"

"The prince and the pauper." Stated Pablo. "It's one of my favourite movies."

"Yes, it is a case of the doppelganger effect where somebody is not you, but looks exactly the same as you. Kind of like an identical twin that's not related to you." Nodded Gareth.

"Imagine if twins got on this show; they'd confuse everyone and swap places in teams." Chuckled Craig. "Does anybody here have a twin?"

Nobody spoke since they didn't have a twin.

"So, I hear Ted drank some beer during the challenge, funny huh?" Laughed Craig. "There's an age limit on it for a reason huh?"

"He drank beer? Oh that idiot." Groaned Pablo. "I'll be sure to have a word with him about that … and let him know how stupid he was."

"Sounds fair." Nodded Ramona. "Heck, my parents don't even let me have coffee; they say it makes me go cuckoo for coco puffs or something like that."

"Same with me." Nodded Vinsun. "I tend to just drink fruit juice or Pa's 'Bubbling Sugar'; it's kind of like soda, but home made."

"What flavour is it?" Asked Emily curiously.

"… I honestly don't know; only Pa knows." Stated Vinsun. "Hey Ling, you're being really quiet, something up?"

"I'm fine, though I see that Suki is sitting by herself." Noted Ling. "I think I'll go and see if she's alright."

"Good idea … maybe what Ted did has gotten her a little annoyed." Guessed Vinsun.

"Maybe … hey Vinsun, you haven't eaten anything yet." Noted Emily. "Aren't you hungry?"

Emily was right; Vinsun hadn't eaten a single bite of his meal yet which was odd since he had previously claimed to be hungry before the food had arrived.

"Oh, err, yeah. I am hungry, but I thought it would be polite to let you eat yours first; I have been informed that letting a lady go first is common chivalry." Stated Vinsun with a polite tip of his hat for good measure.

Unseen to anyone but the country boy, Craig gave Vinsun a thumbs up.

"That's very sweet of you Vinsun." Smiled Emily. "But I think the phrase means let the lady take the first bite; not that you need to wait for me to finish, Knowing me I might order seconds; I love meat."

"Very well then." Nodded Vinsun as he started to eat his meal. "You lead and I follow ma'am."

"Such a gentleman; his manners remind me of my butler Cadvis … I miss him." Admitted Amy. "Who here misses their families?"

Everyone at the table raised their hand.

"… I thought so." Noted Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's an understatement.)<strong>

**Pablo: **I'm liking my new team mates so far; we work well together and there's a big 'feel good atmosphere' in the team. We may be quite different as individuals, but it's like The Land before Time, the differences bring us together.

**Craig:** Grace once told me that if I was to get a girlfriend and go on a date I should avoid alcohol. She says it makes kisses taste gross and it's why she broke up with Chad … she didn't elaborate.

**Emily: **It's nice to win immunity … but now that there are three teams it's gonna be harder to win since third place is now the danger zone due to fourth place not existing anymore. Hopefully we can do alright since most of us aren't too strong physically; we're better with brains and speed. I think every team has its own advantages and disadvantages.

**Vinsun: **The book Crag gave me seems to be working mighty well. Step number one involves me being a gentleman and letting Emily take the first step at anything we do. Common courtesy and chivalry it's called. Sounds mighty fancy.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths, besides Suki, were eating their meal at a table on the other side of the restaurant; they had a window seat and Lars was making use of this to watch the streets outside due to having finished his meal.<p>

"You know, I've always wondered; why can't you choose your own neighbours? I mean, you'll be living next to them right, so why not get to choose them? The house is important but so is the company. Have them lined up and then look them over and either say 'I'll take them' or 'I don't like the selection, can we try another street'; it's save everyone a lot of fence side arguing. I live on a street full of kids who's futures include arms dealers, serial killers and corporate lawyers … but that's to be expected when you live in the 'rats nest'." Monologue Lars whilst looking out the window.

"What are you talking about?" Blinked Ted.

"I tend to just zone out and think when looking at a busy street." Shrugged Lars.

"Fair enough, I do the same when in math class." Admitted Ted before wincing. "Man, my head hurts."

"And so it should; you should not have drank that beer. Suk is really mad at you dude." Said Jarvis sympathetically.

"How was I supposed to know it was that awful?" Asked Ted.

"Maybe the fact you have to be eighteen to drink it." Suggested Karrie. "My parents don't drink, we just love soda. Maybe you could use soda to wean yourself of the addiction."

"Karrie, I don't think he's addicted." Stated Terrence.

"Oh, right." Nodded Karrie sheepishly.

"Yeah man, pardon my German but you totally _gefickt_ up today." Scowled Lars. "Do you think booze is cool or something? Honestly moron, you're a moron."

"Well you bully people." Frowned Terrence.

"I don't drink though." Shrugged Lars. "Unless you count coffee, I _love _coffee."

"Then how come you aren't hyper like I was last time I drank it?" Asked Pandora.

"Who cares?" Asked Lars bluntly.

"Fair enough…" Murmured Pandora.

"Hey Pandora, what happened the last time you had coffee? I recall you mentioning something about it a while ago." Noted Jarvis.

Pandora was momentarily lost in Jarvis's chiselled facial features before composing herself and speaking.

"Err … well … I don't really want to talk about it. Come to my room tonight and I'll tell you." Offered Pandora.

"You've come a long way since the start of the game Pandora." Smiled Jarvis. At the start you were always teary and crying, now here you are offering to tell me a secret."

"Y-yeah … b-big improvement." Said Pandora shyly.

"You've been really quiet Megan, something on your mind … or possibly _in_ your mind?" Asked Terrence politely.

"Oh, nothing much, just thinking about how my previous team mates are doing, that's all." Assured Megan. "And boy, our beer today sure rocked huh? I added a secret ingredient to make it better."

"… What was the ingredient?" Asked Karrie.

"Oyster sauce; it has a powerful effect indeed. Like I obviously intended, we easily won." Grinned Megan.

"So _that's_ what that **awful** taste was." Murmured Ted. "Ow my head…

"Speaking of awful, you did nothing in the challenge today Lars. Pick it up next time or you're getting discharged from the unit." Stated Terrence.

"Maybe." Shrugged Lars. "Pass the mustard would you?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'd have preferred ketchup.)<strong>

**Ted: **I'm in BIG trouble now. Suk is mad at me … and it feels worse than a kick to the nuts. I hope I can properly apologise to her soon … then again, maybe she deserves a better guy than me? Big bro, where did I go wrong? I thought being as cool as you was a good thing … it is, isn't it? I mean, you're my hero…

**Jarvis: **Me and Pandora are pretty close; I've got her back, and I think she's got mine. Last night I woke up around three in the morning and she had her arms around me … it was kinda nice. I was really shy at the start of this contest, not revealing too much … but like Pandora I've opened up over time.

**Lars: **Megan might be useful; maybe I could get her on my side? At least then I could have some kind of ally who isn't hated. I bet I could control her quite easily. Just gotta lie and say I'm a Martian or something and she'll say how high when I ask her to jump, or something like that. Pfft, this team swap changes nothing except make the team size bigger.

**Megan: **Now that they know I unintentionally helped them win they'll make me the MVP! I think this team swap was for the best; the Snails were just too hard to be a member of since I cared about most of them. See, I had to make myself look like a villain though; villains _always_ get far on total drama, and with the two million I could finance a trip to Sweden for the Crumple Horned Snorkack … yes, they _are_ real!

**Karrie: **My dad once told me that if beer was invented in the modern age and not long ago then it'd definitely be illegal … after today I can see his point.

* * *

><p>Suki was sitting at a table by herself in a corner of the restaurant and was slowly eating her meal, though her mind wasn't focused on the food she was eating, but rather on the actions of her boyfriend.<p>

"He disobeyed me … well, he has free will and is a nice headstrong guy … but he could have really hurt himself. Surely he knew it was the wrong thing to do because of the age limit. It felt so awful to yell at him and threaten him with_ that_ … but it needed to be done. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind … gee, what am I gonna do now? Is this gonna put strain on our relationship?" Sighed Suki.

"Are you ok Suki?" Asked Ling politely as she walked up.

"More or less … mostly less." Ad mitted Suki.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Asked Ling.

"Sure." Shrugged Suki.

Ling sat down across from Suki and saw that she looked very troubled.

"Are you feeling alright? You always seem so chipper and happy, quite the opposite of now." Noted Ling. "Is this something to do with Ted? I hear he drank beer … is that true or just a lie going around?"

"It's true." Sighed Suki. "He risked his own personal health to be 'cool' … I really yelled at him for it and now I feel guilty; I'm not even sure if it was justifiable."

"I personally think it was considering the context." Assured Ling. "Sometimes you've got to be cruel to be kind."

"That's what I thought." Admitted Suki. "Why are boys so complicated? Then again, they think the same of us girls. I hope this won't tear apart me and Ted; I really like him, a lot, but he can be a little … well … what's a nice word for having no common sense?"

"Brash?" Suggested Ling.

"Yeah, that. He's kinda brash." Sighed Suki. "You're lucky Ling; you've got a really great relationship with Pablo and no problems at all besides the usual first crush nerves."

"Well, we aren't official going out yet." Blushed Ling.

"Oh, right … but you're on the way to it, right?" Smiled Suki.

"I hope so…" Mumbled Ling.

"… Do you have love problems too?" Asked Suki in concern.

"Well … yeah, quite possibly." Sighed Ling. "See, because of this team switch Pablo and me have new team mates … and well, Amy is one of them."

"Oh my, does Pablo like her?" Asked Suk with wide eyes.

"Not quite … I think. See, they actually knew each other years ago and now they're catching up and rekindling their old friendship. They even had a pretend wedding once and I'm pretty sure they had the 'you may now kiss the bride' part of the wedding included. What if they end up falling in love and Pablo forgets about me?" Said Ling with a quiet sniffle. "I've … never been close to somebody my age before now like I have been with Pablo; I don't want to lose him."

"I guess we both have problems huh?" Said Suki while picking at her meal with her fork. "At least we have each other; friends are there to help you and stuff. I'd help you if I could, but it's beyond my power … or is it…"

"Do you have something in mind?" Asked Ling.

"I think so. In fact, I have a plan!" Grinned Suki. "If you help me with Ted then I promise to help you with Pablo. Maybe if you could have a word with Ted as soon as it's convenient for you I could give you a makeover and make you so soooooo pretty that Pablo will pay full attention to you."

"… Suki, you may be childish and sometimes silly, but you are a genius. Thank you." Said Ling gratefully and with a polite bow.

"My pleasure." Assured Suki. "Funny how the boys we like are best friends outside the show huh?"

"Indeed; it's a funny coincidence." Nodded Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oriental power!)<strong>

**Suki: **I'm hoping this will all work out in the end; I much prefer happy endings to sad endings. Isn't life supposed to have a happy ending? Hmm … do you think I should tell Ted about things like 'stomach pumping'? Alas, I cannot hear the answers you guys give. If only this camera was two way to the outside world. I wonder what's been happening back home while I've been here … I miss my mummy and daddy and sisters and … _everyone_.

**Ling: **I'm not entirely certain a makeover will work, but Suki has a boyfriend already and is a lot more social than me … so I think she knows what she's doing. Hopefully I succeed in my end of the deal.

* * *

><p>A few streets from the restaurant the Fearsome Fireflies were about to take part in the solo immunity challenge. They did not have the luxury of immunity or a nice meal, all they had was failure with a side course of defeat and a pint of loss. Currently they were due to take part in the solo immunity challenge. Set up nearby was what looked like a 'tug of war arena'. A long thin rectangle platform that allowed for no sideways movement, but a lot of forward and back movement with had a square hole in the middle filled with a pit of what could only be described as slimy sludge. It seemed to resemble the tug of war trial from Robot Wars … and one tween noticed.<p>

"Chris, this was from Robot Wars; the tug of war platform is exactly the same." Stated Jethro.

"So? People from the nineties who watch the episode will get nostalgia. And it's not like any of you guys are robots, right?" Shrugged Chris,

"Touché." Conceded Jethro.

Chris nodded while Noah, who was standing next to Chris, prepared to give the sign language translation to Molly.

"So, anyway, here's how today's challenge works. You guys are going to be playing a game of tug of war, a challenge that will test your physical strength. The eight of you will one by one go up against one of our interns and try to either pull them into the pit, survive or last as long as you can. All you really have to do is pull and sue your strength." Stated Chris.

"Err … what's that _stuff_ in the pit in the middle?" Asked Winter uncertainly.

"Ew, that green stuff looks _nasty_." Gagged Molly.

"Slime. It's popular with kids, right?" Asked Chris.

"Yuck! No it's not; it's disgusting!" Exclaimed Winter. "And this is my favourite shirt!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Winter, its gross." Winced Oliver.

The rest of the team all voiced their agreement.

"Really? Huh, well … guess that's incentive for you to try your best." Chuckled Chris. "We have showers on the plane anyway. For this challenge you'll need grip if you don't want to slip, traction to stay in the action, power to be the tween of the hour, muscle to avoid the hustle, time to-."

"As _fascinating_ as your phrases are, could we get on with this?" Requested Benjamin dryly. "What are the conditions for winning, I find it likely at least two people will survive being pulled in."

"There are a number of ways." Nodded Chris. "If everyone then is pulled in the winner is whoever lasted the longest. If only one survives then they win, but if multiple people survive then whoever was furthest from the slime pit. And if somebody pulls the intern in then they are the winners … and if somehow more than one of you pulls the intern in then it'll be whoever did it the fastest."

"Eh, sounds simple enough." Nodded Benjamin.

"Is it?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah, all you gotta do is hold the rope tightly and pull backwards … you do know which direction backwards is, right?" Asked Benjamin.

"Of course I do; I'm a bit of a dummy, but I'm not dead in the head." Nodded Tony.

"How long do we have to last before we are considered to have 'survived'?" Asked Edgar.

"Thirty seconds." Stated Chris.

"That's pretty easy." Grinned Edgar.

"At the risk of a #bleep# oh crap moment, which intern are we #bleep# going up against?" Asked Bea.

"None other than Bridgette." Said Chris cheerfully. "Come on out Bridgette!"

Bridgette walked over from behind a tree and smiled at the tweens.

"Chris said I was the logical choice for this challenge … why was I the 'logical choice' exactly?" Inquired Bridgette.

"Owen is far too heavy, Izzy is crazy, Katie isn't popular with the fans and might be too hard and Noah and Ezekiel are too weak. You are the most well rounded intern for the challenge." Explained Chris.

"… Makes sense to me." Shrugged Bridgette.

"I'm not _that_ weak." Muttered Noah. "… Wait, why do I even care?"

"By the way Fireflies, to ensure you don't let go of the rope to avoid going in the slime pit … you will all be wearing belts with the rope hooked onto them and the other end attached to Bridgette. Keeps things fair, and more hilarious for me and the viewers." Cackled Chris.

"… So, who's going first, dare I ask?" Murmured Oliver. "Because I say … not it!"

"I've already chosen a random order." Assured Chris. "And you're not going first."

"How did you choose the order?" Inquired Jethro.

"I picked your names out of a hat." Stated Chris. "Anyway, our first victim is … Molly!"

When Noah had done the sign language translation Molly gulped.

"… Is it alright if I take off my hat for this? I don't want to risk it getting stained permanently." Requested Molly.

"Sure; Noah can take care of it." Shrugged Chris while pointing to Noah. "Now let's get you ready for the challenge!"

"Say, has anybody got a nail file?" Asked Winter. "Cause I'd like to borrow one."

"Sure." Shrugged Chris as he reached into his pocket, took out a nail file and then tossed it to Winter. "Any reason why?"

"You'll see." Said Winter simply. "Also, can I use the bathroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Tug of War trial was the author's favourite trial in all of Robot Wars).<strong>

**Molly: **… This is gonna suck…

**Edgar: **Time for my third solo immunity win; I'm heavier than the others so I'll have a natural advantage over them. I'm not getting voted out, but I'd rather none of the other won it; that way I can have plenty of choices on who to vote out.

**Benjamin:** I'm reasonably strong for my age thanks to working on my grandparents farm during a lot of my school vacations, and Bridgette is quite clumsy, so hopefully I can pull this one off. I doubt many of the others will survive, so if I can avoid getting pulled into the slime pit it should be enough.

**Oliver: **I doubt I'm gonna win this, so I'm just gonna await the inevitable. But maybe Bridgette will trip?

* * *

><p>Molly was presently wearing a special tight belt with the rope connected to it. The long rope went over to the other side of the soft wooden tug of war platform where Bridgette was connected to the rope by an identical, but bigger sized, belt.<p>

"Ok, how am I going to do this? Molly won't hear the air-horn." Pondered Chris. "And I'll get angry emails if I'm unfair … more than usual anyway."

"I have an idea." Said Noah as he walked up to the side of the pit. "I'll do a countdown on my fingers."

"Good idea." Nodded Chris.

Noah waved a hand to get Molly's attention; he held up three fingers, then two, then one and gave the thumbs up.

Molly immediately began to try to run in the opposite direction of the pit in an attempt to try and use speed and momentum to pull Bridgette back. Bridgette however was both stronger and bigger than Molly, with longer legs too, and began pulling her back towards the pit with relative ease. Molly tried to run with all her might but this only slightly slowed down the inevitable.

"No! No!" Yelled Molly in panic as she wobbled briefly on the edge of the pit and fell backwards into the slime, before surfacing and letting out a wail ."Ack! This is disgusting! Get me out of here!"

"Sorry!" Apologised Bridgette.

Owen quickly ran up and gently, but easily, picked Molly up and out of the pit.

"You ok Molly?" Asked Owen.

Molly didn't hear Owen but knew roughly what he was likely to have asked.

"This is so gross; can I have a towel?" Asked Molly in humiliation.

Owen obliged and took a towel out of a nearby box and passed it to Molly. He then pointed to a bench which have a sign above it that read 'Bench of Slimy Shame'. Molly sighed and went to the bench.

"At least my hat is ok." Sighed Molly. "Good luck Oliver, win it for the bees!"

Oliver nodded even though he doubted he'd be able to win.

"Ok, Molly has taken the sliming of shame and lasted 9.87 seconds; she sets the benchmark, but not really the pace." Announced Chris. "Ok Tony, you're next!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That's the thing with this challenge, you either feel bad for somebody you like, or laugh at somebody you hate).<strong>

**Molly: **(Her cloths are a mess). Now I see why mummy often says, well, more like signs, that cleanliness is close to Godliness. Oh, this is humiliating…

**Bea: **… Should I be #bleep# worried, because I _am_!

* * *

><p>Soon Tony was clipped to the rope and ready to start his turn in the challenge.<p>

"Hey Chris, is that jelly ok to eat?" Asked Tony. "Only that I like lime flavour."

"It's not jelly! It's a slimy mixture that is harmful to ingest, don't eat it!" Cautioned Winter.

"… What does ingest mean?" Asked Tony.

"It means don't eat it!" Yelled Jethro.

"Okie dokie." Nodded Tony.

"Ok then … GO!" Announced Chris as he sounded the air-horn.

Bridgette began to pull and Tony started to run forwards and immediately showed a lot more resistance than Molly had shown. For a few seconds he had pulled Bridgette towards the pit and then been dragged a few inches back before a temporary stalemate was reached.

"Go Tony! You can do it!" Cheered Winter.

"Don't you want to win solo immunity too?" Asked Edgar.

"Of course, but Tony is my friend so supporting him is what I should do." Stated Winter.

"Maybe I'll support him too." Shrugged Edgar. "Hey Tony, I bet your family is watching, they must be proud!"

"Oh yeah! Hi mum!" Waved Tony to the camera.

However, this sudden arm movement made Tony lose balance and fall over; after that he was quickly dragged into the slime pit. He quickly surfaced and gagged.

"This stuff is so gooey! It's like snot!" Gagged Tony. "… Wait, is it _real_ snot? Aaaagh!"

Owen quickly helped out the flailing tween and handed him a blanket to clean up a bit while Winter glared at Edgar.

"Ok, that was seriously an accident." Insisted Edgar.

"I'll believe it _this_ time." Said Winter calmly.

"Ok Tony, to the Bench of Slimey Shame with you!" Announced Chris. "Tony lasted 26.02 seconds meaning he's the current leader."

"Yay!" Cheered Tony. "Good luck guys!"

"They'll certainly need it." Grinned Chris. "Next up is Jethro!"

"Let's get this over with." Sighed Jethro. "Hopefully I can win."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hopefully not; think of the fans!)<strong>

**Winter: **Poor Tony…

**Edgar: **I wasn't lying, I didn't intend for that. I just wanted to look good in front of the others … but hey, that's one less person who will survive the tug. I got this in the bag!

* * *

><p>Jethro was attached to Bridgette by the rope and belt and was ready to start the challenge. He took a deep breath and signalled to Chris that he was ready.<p>

"I'm ready for this challenge, but is this challenge ready for me?" Grinned Jethro.

"I'm ready too!" Announced Bridgette.

"Ok then … GO!" Announced Chris while sounding the air horn.

Jethro had started facing Bridgette and began to try and dig his shoes into the platform to stop Bridgette pulling him while holding back on the rope. However, Bridgette didn't seem to have much trouble pulling Jethro towards the pit; it seemed like he wasn't putting up much of a fight, though he was still doing better than Molly had been doing. However, not so slowly but very surely Jethro was pulled into the slime pit face first. He quickly surfaced and flailed about.

"Get me out of here! This jacket cost seventy dollars!" Yelled Jethro.

"Sure thing." Nodded Owen as he yanked Jethro out of the pit and after setting him down passed the former Roach a blanket. "Hope you're god at bench warming."

"That was nasty." Gagged Jethro in disgust.

"And Jethro is the third one pulled in." Laughed Chris. "He lasted 14.20 seconds; enough to beat Molly, but not enough to pass Tony. Tony still leads!"

"Good job Tony." Nodded Jethro.

"Ok Edgar, you're next!" Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He didn't do as well as I thought he would…)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I'd like to win, but as long as somebody who was on my previous team wins then I'll be fine with it And hey, Tony deserves to win, he's a cool guy in his own unique way.

**Jethro: **If I wanted to I could have got Bridgette into the pit within three seconds thanks to my cybernetic implants, but it wouldn't be worth it. Everyone would be super suspicious and then vote me out as a threat, which I am. I may be an awesome player, but if I get too many votes I'll be done just like anybody else.

* * *

><p>Edgar had been roped up and was just about ready to begin. He had sat down facing Bridgette to use his weight as an anchor and use his feet to anchor himself further.<p>

"Hey Edgar, wouldn't running be a better strategy?" Asked Oliver.

"Nope; I'm using my weight to anchor myself. A beyond expert knowledge in physics does tend to help." Replied Edgar. "Ok, I'm ready!"

"… GO!" Announced Chris while sounding the air horn.

Bridgette quickly turned to face Edgar, grabbed the rope with both hands and started to pull back with force; Edgar began to slide along the smooth wooden surface; even the dried paint on it wasn't going to help him.

"No! No! No!" Yelled Edgar as he tried to resist and crawl the other way.

It did him no good and soon enough he was pulled into the slime legs first. Edgar surfaced and shrieked.

"Ack! Get this stuff of me!" Yelled Edgar in disgust.

Owen hoisted Edgar out and gave him and blanket before sending him to the bench. While this happened Chris chuckled.

"So far everyone has been pulled in! Will any of you actually survive the tug?" Asked Chris with a chuckle. "Well, despite his plan failing epically, Edgar lasted 16.35 seconds so he's not last on the leader board … however, Tony still leads."

"Woohoo!" Cheered Tony.

"Nuts." Muttered Edgar.

"Ok Benjamin, you're up!" Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Edgar would be a good dragster; he's often dragged towards places he doesn't want to be near!)<strong>

**Edgar: **(His cloths are ruined). Urgh! How did it not work? Well, I'm safe anyway, but I'd have liked to vote off that idiot to be hone … hopefully somebody can beat him.

**Tony: **I hope that if I don't win then Benjamin does; he's sometimes sad so this'll cheer him up!

* * *

><p>Benjamin was soon ready for the challenge; he was quickly thinking of some way to make things easier. All he could come up with was anchoring himself, pulling back on the rope and using a lot of strength.<p>

"Benjamin, are you ready?" Asked Chris.

"I'm ready." Nodded Benjamin.

"Bridgette, are you ready?" Asked Chris.

"Ready and raring to go." Nodded Bridgette.

"GO!" Announced Chris while sounding the air horn.

Benjamin immediately pulled hard whilst crouching a little and leaning back slightly; this allowed him to pull Bridgette forwards a little. Benjamin was putting all his might into pulling on the rope and concentrating on his stance; slow and steady indeed. Bridgette was trying to pull him back but Benjamin's lower stance compared to her standing up made this quite hard. As a stalemate was reached Benjamin quickly lurched backwards all of a sudden and pulled Bridgette a little bit closer to the pit. But at that moment the air horn was sounded again.

"And Benjamin survives for the full thirty seconds!" Announced Chris. "Benjamin takes the lead and Noah will mark the place he was standing at the end. Hold still Benjy."

"It's Benjamin." Muttered Benjamin, though he looked quite pleased that he had survived.

Noah drew a blue line where Benjamin had been standing and wrote his name by it. Benjamin then unclipped himself from the rope and jumped off the platform.

"With luck, nobody will beat that." Said Benjamin hopefully.

"Woohoo! That was #bleep# _awesome_ Benjamin!" Cheered Bea.

"Hooray for Benjy!" Cheered Tony.

"Great job." Smiled Winter.

"… Thanks guys." Nodded Benjamin.

"Ok Oliver, you're up next!" Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Like I've said, Benjamin would be good on Survivor … he IS a survivor!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **On one hand I'm in first and I think I'll likely win immunity. On the downside, Tony lost immunity, but I think he'll be ok. Me and my friends make up half the team; if we get another vote, or if somebody votes wrong then we'll be fine regardless. Don't worry mother, I'll make sure you beat cancer!

**Molly: **Noah signed that Oliver is next … hopefully he'll do ok. If not, he'll do better than I did … I'm sure he'll do just fine!

* * *

><p>Oliver was set for the challenge and was trying to gather his 'hidden strength' to stand a chance.<p>

"You can do this Oliver; just focus and summon your hidden potential. Be not a boy, but a man." Whispered Oliver to psyche himself up.

"Ok guys, on your marks, get set … GO!" Announced Chris whilst sounding the air-horn.

Oliver tried to lurch forward and run, but stumbled and his glasses fell off. He then fell over forwards and Bridgette very quickly and easily dragged him into the slime pit.

While Owen helped Oliver out of the pit (and helped him find his glasses) Edgar couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, I'm in poor physical condition, but even I wasn't pulled in _that_ fast." Sniggered Edgar.

"Be nice." Frowned Winter.

"Yeah Edgar, it may be kinda funny, but laughing at him is still mean." Stated Jethro.

"I think we have a new leader … just kidding, that was an epic fail! Haha!" Laughed Chris. "Oliver lasts 4.95 seconds!"

"Don't rub it in." Muttered Oliver as he used a blanket to try and wipe himself clean as he sat down on the Bench of Slimey Shame.

"Benjamin still leads; but maybe that'll change in a moment! Bea, your turn!" Grinned Chris.

"Pray for me." Sighed Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If you ask Molly she probably would.)<strong>

**Oliver: **… Well, it's not like I ever said I was strong or particularly buff. Imagine if I'd said this as 'my event' and then failed all the same as I just did; I'd never hear the end of it. Stupid glasses; I'm blind without 'em.

**Molly: **Ok, maybe he didn't do 'just fine' … poor guy.

**Benjamin: **This challenge is a pretty good one in my opinion; it shows who is an asset and who is a liability … in terms of physical strength at least.

* * *

><p>Bea was roped up and ready to start. She adjusted her headband and braced herself for the challenge; it was definitely not going to be an easy one. She considered herself tough, but the fact remained that she was just twelve years old whereas Bridgette was a near adult at seventeen.<p>

"At least I won't come last." Mused Bea. "But I'd much rather stay clean."

"Ok girls; on your marks … get set … GO!" Yelled Chris while sounding the air horn.

Bea immediately started sprinting with all her energy and speed to try and pull Bridgette back before she could retaliate. It worked for a moment, but soon Bridgette started pulling the smaller and younger girl backwards towards the slime pit very slowly but very surely.

"No! I do not #bleep# want to go in there! No!" Yelled Bea as she put all her remaining energy into running to counter Bridgette's pulling force.

Soon Bea was right at the edge and one tug would get her in, but before Bridgette could finish her off Chris sounded the air horn.

"And Bea survives and stays clean! However, Benjamin still leads." Announced Chris. "Winter is still to go, but that's about to change!"

Bea was soon off the platform and walked up to Benjamin.

"Looks like you got this in the bag; you're a lot stronger than you look; you actually gained ground over somebody five years older than you." Smiled Bea.

"Well, I did a bit of working out in the month before I had to leave for this show." Replied Benjamin. "Still, I think Tony is a bit stronger than me, it's just that I'm smarter so I can apply my strength a bit better than he can."

"Fair point." Nodded Bea. "Hopefully Winter does alright; she's awesome."

"Tony thinks so too." Agreed Benjamin. "Oh, and me too."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bea got very lucky there!)<strong>

**Bea: **Man, that was too #bleep# close…

**Jethro: **This should be funny; Winter might get an even worse time than Oliver! I mean, she's definitely not got the build of a sporty person. More of a geeky librarian.

**Winter: **Hopefully my plan works; if brawn doesn't work, and it never does for me, then why not use brains?

* * *

><p>Winter had been attached to the rope and was ready to start. She was facing towards the pit whilst Bridgette had her back to Winter to use a running style of pulling … or maybe dragging if we're being technical. Winter nervously taped her pink high heel shoes together and hoped she'd do alright. She did <em><strong>not<strong>_ like getting dirty and having stained cloths.

"On your marks … get set … GO!" Announced Chris

Bridgette began to pull while Winter dug her heels into the platform to create a bit of pressure. Instantly they pierced into the wooden platform and anchored Winter in place. This made Bridgette stumble and fall down for a moment which allowed Winter to quickly drag her backwards for a distance. Bridgette tried to run again but Winter once again dug her surprisingly sharp heels into the platform to anchor herself down. Bridgette tried to pull Winter but was unable to due to Winters super sharp high heels. Chris then sounded the air horn to end the challenge.

"And Winter survives! It's clear she beat Bea, but has she beat Benjamin?" Asked Chris.

Winter looked down at the platform and saw that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

She had beaten Benjamin by about three feet.

"Winter wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris, before adding. "Unless she chooses the alternative."

"What alternative?" Asked Winter curiously.

"Follow be back to the courtyard of the Brewery and I'll explain everything." Stated Chris.

As the tweens followed Chris back to the brewery Bea walked beside Winter.

"Good job Winter … but _how_ did you #bleep# do that?" Blinked Bea in wonder.

"Simple; I used the nail file to sharpen the heels of my high heels shoes to dig into the platform when I got pulled so I'd be anchored. When brawn fails, try brains." Smiled Winter.

"Yay Winter" Cheered Tony as he glomped Winter and hugged her from behind.

"Oh Tony, this is rather sudden." Giggled Winter with a faint blush. "But thank you for the hug."

"You're welcome." Said Tony cheerfully. "You beat Benjy; you must be as super as Superman!"

Winter could only blush and look shy; Bea smiled at this before thinking to herself about something.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Plot twist coming right up next scene!)<br>****  
>Winter: <strong>It feels good to win immunity from the vote; I've never won at a sport before to be honest. Mother and mama will be proud of me!

**Edgar: **Hmm, so … which idiot should I vote off? Eh, I have time to decide. Before that, what's the alternative to immunity Chris mentioned?

* * *

><p>Soon enough the Fearsome Fireflies were back at the brewery standing on an orange mat (and the Gruesome Glow-worms and the Mystic Moths each stood on purple and green mats respectively). Owen was wheeling over what looked like a wheeled table with a big cloth over it while Chris grinned and prepared to sum up the day's events to the tweens. Noah was ready to give the sign language transition and Izzy was wheeling over another covered object that was shaped like a wheel of some kind.<p>

"Well guys, our time in Germany is over. Hopefully you've all learnt something about this country … right Ted?" Chuckled Chris.

"Sure have." Mumbled Ted.

"Anyway, before we start the journey to our next destination I think it's time to explain a few things. Remember earlier after the challenge I talked about two twists? About the Stranded in Squalid twist and the winner of solo immunity making a choice? Well, now it's time for those twists to be introduced! Izzy, pull off the cover!"

Izzy grinned and took the cover off the round object which revealed a spinning wheel that had a spinning arrow bolted onto the center of it and pictures of the tweens on the Gruesome Glow-worms team around the edge.

"Izzy will give this wheel a spin and whoever the arrow lands on can select one of their team members to spend the night in Squalid Class. After that we'll take off the pictures and then put on the pictures of the Mystic Moths and repeat the process." Explained Chris. "You guys ready?"

The Gruesome Glow-worms nodded.

"Like we have a choice." Shrugged Gareth.

Izzy cackled and gave the arrow a hard spin. After spinning for what felt like an eternity (but was really about six seconds) it came to a stop on the picture of Craig's face.

"Ok Craig, which of your team mates will be Stranded in Squalid for the night?" Asked Chris.

"… Do I have to choose right now?" Winced Craig.

"Yes you do, and if you take more than a minute to decide then you have to go to Squalid Class." Stated Chris.

"Err … can we give the twist a miss? Nobody really deserves it." Murmured Craig.

"Just pick someone." Said Chris flatly.

"Err … umm … ok, I pick Gareth." Said Craig regretfully.

"WHAT?" Gaped Amy. "Why?!"

"Well, Squalid Class is pretty rough … and I think Gareth is used to it and can handle it better than anyone else." Admitted Craig. "… Please don't kick me in the crotch…"

"Well too bad!" Growled Amy as she started to approach Craig before Gareth gently restrained her. "Let me go Gareth, I'm gonna get back at him for you."

"There is no need for that Amy; I'll be fine. It's only for one night." Assured Gareth. "You just enjoy Second Class."

"… Ok I'll try." Sighed Amy.

"Ok then, Izzy, if you could be so kind as to replace the pictures." Requested Chris.

"Can do Christina!" Nodded Izzy as she took off the pictures of the Glow-Worms and replaced them with pictures of the Moths.

"It's _Chris_." Frowned Chris.

Izzy ignored Chris and gave the arrow a hard spin; after a few seconds of spinning it came to a stop on Suki.

"Alright Suki, which team mate of yours will be Stranded in Squalid tonight?" Asked Chris.

"I think she'll choose Lars." Said Terrence. "I mean, he did nothing today."

"True." Agreed Karrie.

Suki was silent with conflict for a moment before she spoke.

"I choose … to send Ted to Squalid Class." Said Suki quietly.

Everyone looked shocked and Ted looked very upset, though said nothing. Suki hung her head and didn't make eye contact.

"Well, that's that then! Gareth and Ted will be in Squalid Class for tonight." Announced Chris. "And now, one last thing before we take off for the next location. Winter, if you could step forwards."

Winter stepped forwards as instructed and stood attentively.

"You won solo immunity today … but maybe you'd like to trade it for something else." Grinned Chris. "This twist is what I like to call Take it or Trade it! Owen?"

Owen took the cover off the table which revealed fifteen boxes with question marks on them as well as a number from one to fifteen. They were purple with a yellow ribbon that looked stereotypical in terms of gift giving.

"These are what I like to call Mystery Boxes. Who knows what's in them? It's a mystery! Well, I know what kinds of things you will find in them, but I don't specifically know what is in a specific box." Stated Chris. "It was Katie who did the gift wrapping."

"You're welcome!" Called Katie from inside the Jumbo Jet.

"So, what sorts of things are inside the boxes?" Asked Winter.

"There are three types of things in them. Firstly, small prizes that won't help you in the contest, like a cellphone or a Nintendo 3DS. Secondly, Tactic Tickets. These nifty things can give you an advantage in a challenge, such as making it easier, hindering an opposing team or even giving yourselves a head start. And finally, there are some Golden Passports in these boxes. If you feel like you are in danger at elimination, just take one out and use it and you'll be safe leaving the poor sap with the second most votes to fall a few thousand feet." Explained Chris. "Really cool right?"

Everyone looked intrigued by this announcement, none moreso than Benjamin.

"So Winter, what will it be? Will you keep solo immunity and be totally safe? Or will you give it up and have a Mystery Box instead? Note that there are only fifteen of them so once they are all gone you won't be able to get one. Also, the Tactic Tickets and Golden Passports can only be used _once_, so make it _count_ if you use it. So, what's your final answer?" Asked Chris.

Winter looked very conflicted as she considered what she could do; she didn't think she was a target in any way and she had friends on the team. Maybe it was worth having a mystery box. Then again, what if the prize was useless? Or worse, what if she became a target later on right before the vote? After a bit of thinking Winter made her decision.

"Yes, I would like a mystery box." Nodded Winter.

"Good choice!" Grinned Chris. "Now, since you have chosen a mystery box you are no longer immune. What's more, now _nobody_ on your team has solo immunity this round."

"… So I got covered in slime for nothing?" Frowned Edgar.

"Pretty much." Nodded Chris.

Edgar just glowered.

"Ok Winter, pick a box; you can pick whichever one you want." Prompted Chris.

Winter walked over to the table and thought for a moment; after a brief few seconds of consideration she picked up box number eight.

"Ok Winter, that box and its contents are yours and yours alone. You can use a Golden Passport on somebody else if you so choose, but nobody can steal the prize inside it from you; if somebody does, just let me know and I'll force them to give it back … and I'll send them to Squalid Class." Haha!" Cackled Chris. "It is your choice if you reveal to your team what is inside the box."

Winter nodded in understanding as she walked back over to her team.

"And with that, we are done in Germany. Back on the plane everyone! If you got messy, feel free to change clothes or shower or something. And Fireflies, you still have to vote somebody off, so decide carefully." Stated Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mindblown?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **… So many possibilities! Next time we lose I should win solo immunity and try and get something useful. Still, who to vote off?

**Edgar:** I've won two solo immunity challenges already, I can do it again. I _will_ have a Golden Passport, mark my words.

**Megan: **All the more reason to throw challenges! If I win every solo immunity challenge I can get all the prizes and win the contest super easily! Plus, if I was a team of one and played a Golden Passport, would I be automatically safe and send a different team to elimination?

**Molly: **Ok, I think I understood what Chris was talking about based on Noah's translation. That's cool! And that Golden Passport thing … that certainly clears a few things up that I've been wondering about. Heh, it'd be sweet if there was a Tactics Ticket to cure deafness huh?

**Ramona: **I have to wonder if one of the Mystery Boxes contains a boxing glove on a spring. I used one on mama once as a prank … I had trouble sitting down after that … lesson _very_ well learnt.

**Jethro: **Once I gain control over my new team, I can easily use one of those prizes to secure my hold on these peons.

**Karrie: **… Is it odd that I am hoping I get the cellphone? I'd love to give Robbie a call and tell him I love him and ask how he's doing. Gee, I'm pining for him more than a pine tree.

**Amy:** I hope Gareth will be ok in Squalid Class … hmm, I think I've got an idea to help him out. But first, Pablo mentioned Ling has a karate class … perhaps I could join? Cadvis does often say that trying new things is always a good idea.

**Jarvis: **Too bad I don't have x-ray vision as a power, then I could see what is in each box … then again, that'd be dishonest and totally cheating. I have my principles after all; a code as it were.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling was currently giving Pablo and Pandora their latest karate lesson; she had decided to focus on their blocking for this lesson. The ideas was simply; Ling would try to hit them and they would use the blocking pose she had shown them at the start of the lesson. Currently it seemed to be going quite well, Pandora seemed to have gotten it quite quickly.<p>

"Ok Pandora, this time I'm going to put some force behind it, you ready?" Asked Ling.

"Yes Sensei, I am ready." Nodded Pandora.

Ling nodded and threw a hard thrust punch which Pandora blocked just like she had been shown. Pandora smiled that she had gotten the hang on this technique so easily; she hadn't felt the punch at all.

"Sensei Ling, do you think I'm getting better at Karate?" Asked Pandora.

"I don't think you are … I know you are. Thinking and knowing are two different things." Smiled Ling. "You seem to be very quick at learning defensive techniques; perhaps you are better with defence than offense … and maybe that's a good thing since you don't look the type who would like hurting people."

"Yeah, it's true; I've been hit a lot and I know that it hurts." Nodded Pandora. "Lars hasn't been bothering me for a while, though I want to be ready just in case he tries something."

"Well I will try my best to teach you well." Bowed Ling. "Pablo, are you ready to block?"

"I am." Nodded Pablo. "Hit me as hard as you can."

Ling obeyed and thrust punched Pablo which he managed to block most of the impact of … key word being most.

"Oof! Ok, I think I didn't do it right." Winced Pablo.

"Are you alright Pablo?" Asked Ling in concern.

"I'm fine, no worries." Assured Pablo. "Just need to catch my breath."

Pablo walked over to a box and sat down on it.

"There sure is some cool stuff in this place huh?" Noted Pablo. "Molly said she once went down here to get her bible for comfort after a bad dream and she found some cool stuff in some well hidden boxes."

"What type of stuff?" Asked Ling.

"I don't know, she didn't elaborate … though I guess I never asked her to." Noted Pablo. "Hmm …I think she said something about 'knickknacks and lost things'."

"Excuse me." Sad a voice.

The three tweens and saw Amy walking up to them.

"Oh, hello Amy." Greeted Pablo. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good really. Shame Gareth won't be sleeping in Second Class though; he deserves a warm bed."

"Well, there are spare rooms on the plane." Stated Pandora. "Though I think Gareth might get in trouble if he doesn't obey the rules set for him … I think."

"Well, I'll make sure he's ok. Anyway, I came to ask a favour of Ling." Continued Amy.

"What do you need?" Asked Ling.

"Well, I was wondering … could I join your karate class? It sounds like a lot of fun!" Grinned Amy. "Being on this show and around so many new types of people has really opened my eyes and broadened my horizons; now I want to try everything! Plus, I'd like to catch up with my old BFF and make more friends."

"You and Pablo once knew each other?" Asked Pandora in interest.

"Yep; when we were really little we were neighbours." Nodded Amy.

As Amy and Pandora conversed Ling walked over to Pablo.

"Should I let her in the class?" Asked Ling.

"Only if you want to, though if I remember right, when Amy wants to do something she puts all effort into it." Said Pablo whilst straitening his shirt.

"So … what do you personally think of Amy." Asked Ling.

"She's a nice girl, really awesome when you get to know her. No wonder Gareth likes her." Chuckled Pablo.

"I see…" Said Ling quietly.

"Something wrong?" Asked Pablo.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Assured Ling. "Ok Amy, I'll teach you."

"Really? Thanks Ling." Grinned Amy.

"But you have to stand away from Pablo. If you two are together, well, you might not focus properly since you are 'very good friends'." Stated Ling.

"Ok, fine by me." Nodded Amy as she walked to where Ling specified. "So, what do we do first?"

"Well, we were working on learning how to block." Explained Ling.

"Sounds intriguing!" Said Amy attentively.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Why do kids never talk about their worries and issues?)<strong>

**Ling: **Does Pablo like Amy more than me? Only that I think he does. Well, good thing I'll have Suki's help once I help her with Ted. I wonder what she'll do to help … well, until then I'll try and stay calm and collected … just like I _used_ to be able to.

**Amy: **Ling is really nice; Pablo is lucky to have her. (Amy smiles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Empty Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin had gathered Bea, Tony and Winter and led them to an empty room before locking the door. Presently Benjamin was facing them and looked serious.<p>

"I suppose you might know why I gathered you here." Began Benjamin.

"Actually I don't know." Admitted Tony.

"Well, I'll tell you. Due to this team swap we now have gone from a team of six to a team of eight. Not only have we lost Ted and Suki, but we have gained two Bees, a Snail and a Roach. But it has occurred to me that the four of us were all on the Spiders. See what I'm getting at?" Asked Benjamin.

"Not really." Said Tony.

"Ok, short and sweet, I think the four of us should work together and vote as one. Thus, we'll all have an easy ride for the next few challenges." Explained Benjamin. "If we can make it work on this vote then on the next three votes we'll control everything if the others don't win solo immunity and trade it for the possibility of a so called Golden Passport. You guys in?"

"Wait … you mean we'll basically team up and gang up on the others?" Asked Winter.

"If it means keeping my closest friends safe and #bleep# getting closer to the two million then #bleep# count me in." Nodded Bea.

"If Benjy is in then I am too." Nodded Tony.

"Guys, this isn't exactly fair." Frowned Winter.

"Winter, it's just like randomly voting together except more organised. Very little difference." Stated Benjamin. "And it's two million; with that money so much could be done."

"He's right." Nodded Bea.

"I know, it's a big life changing prize … but, it is just a contest and I do have morals." Murmured Winter.

"So do I, but sometimes for the greater good to happen you have to be cruel to some to be kind to others." Sighed Benjamin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Winter.

"Not important. Look, I know how you feel Winter, but this will keep you safe. You'll spend more time in the contest and be around me, Bea and _Tony_ a lot longer. Heck you could get to the finals." Said Benjamin gently.

"Well … alright." Agreed Winter. The prospect of getting closer to Tony was too much to resist. "So, who do we vote off?"

"I haven't decided. Meet back here in one hour and maybe we can come to a conclusion. In the meantime, let's just relax." Said Benjamin as he unlocked the door and took his leave.

After Benjamin left the room Winter headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later, I need to talk to a certain person about something important." Said Winter as she took her leave.

Bea watched her friend go and then shook her head for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Asked Tony.

"Nah, I'm fine." Assured Bea. "Let's #bleep# het some dinner, I'm hungry."

"Okie dokie." Nodded Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is a Pagonging possible?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Maybe it is dishonest, but when my mother's life is on the line morals and honesty are irrelevant. I just need to watch my step and choose carefully who to eliminate.

**Winter: **Vinsun warned my team about Edgar before the challenge … I'm gonna need some more information about what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Benjamin walked down a hallway of the Jumbo Jet thinking to himself.<p>

"_I wonder what is in Winter's Mystery Box; maybe I could ask her to show me and the others. A Golden Passport would be cool. Still, who should I vote off_?" Thought Benjamin to himself. "This is gonna be a hard, but important choice…"

"Indeed it is." Said Edgar as he walked up beside Benjamin. "Thinking about the vote are we?"

"Duh." Said Benjamin. "What else would I be thinking about?"

"Dinner maybe?" Suggested Edgar. "I just wanted to tell you that I am on board with you and your alliance."

"What alliance?" Asked Benjamin with a good poker face.

"You and your Spooky Spider team mates. I was listening to you through the lock of the door." Stated Edgar. "Short and sweet, I want to be in your alliance."

"And why would I let you in? Call me paranoid, but I don't exactly trust you. You old team mates seemed glad to be rid of you." Stated Benjamin.

"You'll let me in because you'd have an extra vote." Stated Edgar. "If you four grouped together I could just tell the rest of the team and it'd be a tie … and the person you guys vote for mighty win the tie breaker. Would you risk losing an ally?"

"… Well, if I was going to let you join, who would you vote for?" Asked Benjamin.

"I don't care; just tell me who to vote for and I'll do it." Shrugged Edgar. "I don't personally know anyone on this team so I won't shed any tears. Anyway, if you decide to take me up on my offer, meet me down in the cargo hold before the vote is announced; if not then prepare for a tie breaker, though I assure you it'll be one of your allies."

"Your threat relies on the others siding with you." Said Benjamin calmly.

"They have no choice; they'll side with me, or else they'll be in a minority and not even see the merge." Smirked Edgar as he doubled back to leave. "Think about it Benjy."

There was a moment of silence.

"It's Benjamin!" Yelled Benjamin after Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This is becoming as suspenseful as watching an improvised murder mystery!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **(He looks to be thinking quite deeply). … This is quite the dilemma …

**Edgar: **I think I just guaranteed myself a spot at the merge. Boy genius sitting right here folks.

* * *

><p>Emily and Vinsun were sitting together at a table in the Airplane Canteen; they were currently the only ones there and were in a discussion about the vote that the Fearsome Fireflies were going to.<p>

"I hope they vote out Edgar; he's done so many bad things already … he must be stopped before he strikes again." Murmured Emily.

"Indeed. Sadly, it's up to the Fireflies how things turn out; we can't force them to vote how we want them to. Then again, maybe we could tell them what Edgar did and then let the cards fall where they may … that's how the saying goes, right?" Asked Vinsun.

"It is. You're getting better with slang terms and metaphors." Smiled Emily before sighing happily. "It's great to be away from The Pig King … hopefully after today we'll never see him again."

"We can only hope." Agreed Vinsun. "So Emily, um, how has your day been?"

"Why do you ask?" Inquired Emily.

"Well, I thought it was something friends ask each other." Said Vinsun. "Besides, I hear a lady must be allowed to speak first in a conversation, it's only polite."

"You're such a gentlemen." Giggled Emily. "How come you're trying so hard to be polite suddenly?"

"Well, just trying to be nice." Replied Vinsun. "A lot of famous guys are gentlemen and I was just following their example."

"Which guys?" Asked Emily curiously.

"Well, you know … that guy and, err, the other guy." Said Vinsun awkwardly.

Before Emily could respond to this adorably awkward answer Winter walked up to the table.

"Hello, do you mind if I talk to you two for a few minutes?" Requested Winter.

"Sure, take a seat." Nodded Vinsun.

"I came to talk to you guys about what Vinsun said before the challenge … about Edgar." Said Winter as she sat down. "I never knew him very well before today, so … what was he like when he was on your team?"

"… The better question is what wasn't he like." Sighed Emily. "He's a _monster_…"

"He sure was. He stopped to a mighty big amount of lows to get ahead … blackmail, physical abuse, starve inducing obedience … like I said, he's a monster." Murmured Vinsun.

"And he gives pigs a bad name. Trust me; voting him off would be a _very_ good idea." Recommended Emily.

"… Wait, he did _what_?" Gasped Winter. "… Dare I ask for more detail?"

"In short, he always acted like a bully and used a lot of insults and never helped out. He blackmailed me and Vinsun with a clever lie about bulldozing Vinsun's rural hometown. He forced me to kiss him which, may I add, was _disgusting_. Plus, he starved Vinsun during the Amazon challenge and also beat him senseless with a cane. He'll only do worse things if he sticks around." Listed Emily gravely.

Winter's chocolate brown skin had gone a notably paler shade and she looked horrified.

"Does … Vinsun have the marks?" Asked Winter quietly.

Vinsun wordless stood up, turned around and raised his short. Winter gasped as she saw the marks; they were healing, but were still very visible.

"… That's it, I'm voting Edgar. I assure you he is going down." Promised Winter. "If by some one in a million chance he weasels his way out of it, I will make sure he is eliminated by the end of the week." Promised Winter. "_Nobody_ can do so many awful things and expect to get away with it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Winter is gonna become a blizzard! A blizzard of vengeance!)<strong>

**Winter: **I do not feel safe with that psycho on the team, and I don't want any of my friends or new teamies to be hurt by him. If he goes after Tony … no! Mustn't think about it! Edgar leaves _tonight_!

**Vinsun: **I seriously owe Winter a big favour for this. Maybe I could carve her a wooden figurine in her likeness?

* * *

><p>Molly sighed as she walked out of Third Class; that solo immunity challenge had been both humiliating and disgusting! It had taken a lot of time to get that slime off her clothes and out of her hair. Molly was, at the very least, thankful the changing rooms of the plane had no cameras. Plus, due to the length of her shower and the shampoo she sued, the pink dye in her hair had finally come out.<p>

"That was terrible, just terrible." Sighed Molly. "I couldn't hear it, but I know I was being laughed at. Well, at least it didn't hurt me … what do I do now? Who should I vote for?"

As Molly walked along Oliver walked up beside her.

"Hello Oliver, humiliating solo immunity challenge huh?" Sighed Molly.

Oliver nodded in agreement and reached into his pocket; he took out a piece of paper and handed it to Molly. He then made a 'read it' gesture. Molly nodded and began to read, and this is what it said.

'As you know, I have a crush on you and consequently really like you. For a fair while I've been … shall we say, focusing on you … too much. I have decided that, in retrospect, neither of us are really ready for a relationship, and I don't really know if you feel the same way. We both have the contest to focus on and if we focused on each other we'd only lose focus on the prize and get voted off. Thus, while we are competing I think it best we just be friends. Maybe after the show, or maybe even in the distant future, we could be both be emotionally ready … but for now, I think it is wise to stop with the 'lovey doviness'. I still like you, but I think I'll stop trying to peruse you.'

Molly finished reading and looked at Oliver.

"I think you're right Oliver; I'm still not really sure how to feel and we both want to win. Maybe being just friends is the better solution while we're here." Agreed Molly. "After all, the Bible says to love thy neighbour, but not that you have to date them. Friendship is important. Plus, the fact I'd never be able to hear you say you love me might be a little sad…"

Oliver nodded and made the sign for 'friend' to which Molly smiled.

"Guys!" Yelled Winter as she ran up. "Have you decided who to vote for? I need to know!"

"What's wrong Winter? Don't worry, we're not voting for you." Assured Oliver.

"It's not that; we have a psychopath on our team! We have to vote out Edgar!" Exclaimed Winter.

"But, he found my insulin earlier." Blinked Oliver.

"Yeah, only to look good. Do you want to know what he had done?" Asked Winter. "And make sure to write this down so Molly will know as well."

"Ok, I'm all ears." Nodded Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well, that was quite a mood whiplash, huh?)<strong>

**Molly: **Oliver wrote down what Winter said and then showed me … I think I shall pray for the safety of everyone on the plane. Edgar must go, and if not then may God protect everyone on this plane, even Chris!

**Oliver: **(He looks horrified) . … _How_ was Edgar not disqualified?!

* * *

><p>Benjamin was back in the room from earlier and was talking to Bea and Tony.<p>

"And that is why we should vote for him." Finished Benjamin. "You guys in?"

"Sure am Benjy!" Saluted Tony.

"I guess so; I don't know him very well and #bleep# we already have a lot of brain power on the team, and not much #bleep# muscle." Nodded Bea. "And Winter will probably agree #bleep# as well."

"Very well then." Nodded Benjamin.

At that moment Winter ran into the room looking short on breath.

"Hey guys … I have something *pant* urgent to say, just *pant* let me catch my breath." Said Winter between deep breaths.

"Ah, right on time Winter." Nodded Benjamin. "The three of us have agreed that we shall be voting for Oliver. You in?"

"No! Not Oliver! We're voting for Edgar!" Exclaimed Winter. "Do you have any idea what atrocities he has done?"

"… Actually, no." Admitted Benjamin.

"He, in short, blackmailed Emily and Vinsun into being his slaves, forced Emily to kiss him, beat Vinsun with a cane and left long lasting marks and also starved the poor boy back in the Amazon!" Listed Winter. "He needs to go!"

Benjamin had gone wide eyed as did Bea and Tony.

"Hmm … I suddenly find myself no longer disliking him … I know despise him." Said Benjamin.

"So, we'll vote him off?" Asked Winter.

"Well … I, sorry to say, think voting off Oliver would be a better idea." Admitted Benjamin.

"Whuh?" Blinked Bea.

"Ok Benjy." Nodded Tony.

"How can you say that? Give me at least five good reasons." Frowned Winter.

"Ok. Edgar could join us and give us power as a fifth vote, then we kick him off if the team comes down to five. He is bulky and big as well as smart. He is stronger than Oliver and we need muscle on this team. Oliver and Molly could hook up and be distracted from challenges. Lastly, if Edgar was to make the merge, well, he'd be _pathetically_ easy to beat and one of us could win immunity a lot easier." Listed Benjamin. "If we do this then it's more likely one of us could win the contest."

"… It's mean, but Benjamin makes some #bleep# good points; I could use that money..." Admitted Bea.

"Trust me Winter, I am _disgusted_ at him as well and I do _not_ intend to take him to the end. But for all of us, Oliver going is a good idea." Insisted Benjamin.

"I'm sorry Benjamin, but I cannot agree to that. Money is irrelevant when such a cruel person is on our team. I'm voting for Edgar and I _urge_ you to do the same."

With that Winter left the room and the other three tweens exchanged glances.

"Winter seemed upset." Noted Tony.

**(**

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane Confessional: No sh*t Sherlock.)<br>****  
>Winter: <strong>I hope Benjamin comes to his senses. Yes, two million is a LOT of money, but Edgar does NOT deserve to be here after all he did. Also, maybe I should open my mystery box after the vote and show the others.

**Bea: **I hate people like Edgar … but, if #bleep'# he stays I could get back at him for #bleep# Emily and Vinsun. Plus, I _need_ the money…

* * *

><p>Jethro was walking along with his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. As he did so Benjamin walked up beside him.<p>

"Vote Molly; me and my Spooky Spider pals are voting for her. Do that and you'll be in our alliance. Kay, thanks, bye." Said Benjamin as he left as quick as he had arrived.

Jethro blinked in confusion before shrugging.

"If it keeps me safe and gets me allies then why not?" Shrugged Jethro to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Did Benjamin just change his target?)<strong>

**Jethro: **Who am I to argue a spot in an alliance of five that I will take control of?

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Presently the twenty four tweens were having dinner and were seated with their new team mates. Currently the Mystic Moths were having a conversation with each other.<p>

"So, these new game twists sure are interesting, huh?" Noted Karrie. "I wonder if Chris would be fooled if somebody found a normal passport and painted it gold … I'm not gonna try it, but it's a question worth asking."

"I don't think he'd be fooled." Stated Terrence.

"Exactly; Chris may be a lot of things, but moronic is definitely not one of them." Agreed Jarvis. "Plus, First Class rules!"

"Yeah, hope you guys enjoy it." Mumbled Ted.

"Oh yeah, sorry man." Winced Jarvis. "Suki, why did you decide to make Ted sleep in Squalid Class? He's your boyfriend; why didn't you pick Lars?"

"Gee, thanks very much." Said Lars with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah Suki … why?" Asked Ted.

Suki looked very guilty for a moment before she managed to put on a straight face.

"I'm sorry Ted, but this is your punishment for drinking that beer. It is very bad for you and you could have hurt yourself. We will speak again in the morning." Stated Suki.

Suki got up and quickly left the Airplane Canteen. Ted sighed and hung his head.

"I really screwed up." Mumbled Ted.

"Don't worry Ted, things will work out." Assured Pandora.

"Not always, it's a fact of life." Stated Lars.

"Not helping." Frowned Terrence.

"_These guys argue a lot…_." Thought Megan.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention Fearsome Fireflies, it's time for elimination! Please report to the Drop of Shame room, and don't be late!" Announced Chris. "That is all."

Chris hung up the intercom and the Fearsome Fireflies got to their feet.

"Well, shall we get this over with?" Asked Jethro.

"Yes, lets." Nodded Oliver.

The Fearsome Fireflies took their leave as the other teams talked amongst each other.

"I bet it'll be Edgar who goes." Said Ramona.

"That's a fair bet." Agreed Gareth. "But if not him I'd guess Molly; her disability might make her a target."

"That or earn sympathy from her team." Added Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Time for the first elimination of Act 2!)<strong>

**Craig: **Good riddance Edgar; finding Oliver's insulin doesn't excuse your previous actions. Plus, you stink!

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight Fearsome Fireflies were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the ceremony to start; the four previous Spooky Spiders sat on the top row while Edgar and Jethro sat on the bottom row and Molly and Oliver sat next to each other on the opposite side. Winter was glaring viciously at Edgar while Chris stood on his tropical themed podium. Noah was there to give a sign language translation for Molly.<p>

"Well Fearsome Fireflies … you weren't very fearsome today, more like fearful." Chuckled Chris. "Regardless of that, you're gonna be voting somebody off. Normally I would say that you could not vote off the solo immunity winner … but today, nobody has solo immunity so you are all fair game. Try not to make an eight way tie happen, ok? It'd be good for ratings but it'd be confusing for me to deal with and might annoy the fans."

"Would we all end up #bleep# safe?" Asked Bea.

"Nope; I'd just make you draw straws to determine the loser." Stated Chris. "Best to not risk it huh?"

"I never was that good at art." Nodded Tony.

"… Yeah. Anyway, you guys all know the drill by now. Just enter the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want to eliminate. Like I said, anybody can be voted for … besides yourselves." Stated Chris. "Jethro, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: So exciting!)<strong>

**Jethro: **(He stamps Molly's passport). It's the plan of the majority; with you gone I can start to take power on this team like I did on my old team.

**Winter: **(She stamps Edgar's passport _hard_). The Drop of Shame is too good for you. Hope you land in a field of brambles!

**Benjamin: **(He stamps Oliver's passport). I wish I didn't have to do this … but I have no choice. My apologies. I just hope Tony and Bea don't change their minds…

* * *

><p>After Tony had cast the final vote the tweens awaited the results of the ceremony. Chris reached beneath his podium and took out a tray of small tank models made of tin.<p>

"Since we are in a country known for its military history today's safety souvenirs are tanks made from tin; after all, beer cans are made from tin." Stated Chris,.

"Actually they are made from aluminium." Stated Winter.

"What? Ugh, darn it. Well regardless, if I call your name I will toss you a safety souvenir which means you are safe. If you don't get a safety souvenir then that means you are eliminated and you must take the Drop of Shame." Explained Chris. "Now, starting tomorrow I will always prompt you to play a Golden Passport before I hand out the safety souvenirs. After I start handing them out it is too late. Just reminding you guys of that."

The tweens nodded in understanding.

"The following tweens are safe…"

"Tony"

"Benjamin"

"Jethro"

"Winter"

"Bea"

"Molly"

"Huh?" Blinked Jethro in confusion.

Edgar and Oliver were left without a safety souvenir; Edgar crossed his arms while several people glared at him., Oliver looked slightly nervous but also glared at Edgar.

"After what you did to Emily and Vinsun, you're going down … to the ground at terminal velocity." Growled Oliver.

"… You _monsters_ …" Seethed Edgar.

"If I may continue?" Frowned Chris. "The final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Edgar."

Edgar sighed in relief and smirked as he caught his safety souvenir whilst Oliver looked stunned, Winter looked thunderstruck and Molly looked horrified. Meanwhile Benjamin looked passive but guilty, Tony looked nervous and Bea let out a sigh. Jethro however looked slightly angry.

"Ok Oliver, it's the end of the line for you." Said Chris as he tossed Oliver a parachute. "Time to take the drop of shame bra."

Oliver nodded as he put on the parachute.

"Is it alright if I talk to my team for a moment." Requested Oliver.

"Sure, if you want to." Shrugged Chris.

Oliver turned to his team and spoke.

"Guys … why? What did I do wrong?" Asked Oliver.

"… I'm sorry Oliver, but you were a threat. Plus, you are the weakest physically. Also, I didn't want to take the risk of your insulin going missing again and you being in pain once more." Said Benjamin apologetically. "Edgar … well, I have reasons for keeping him."

"Benjamin…" Groaned Winter with a look of anger.

"Oliver, no…" Whispered Molly. "No! I'll go instead! Oliver deserves to stay!"

"No can do Molly; no quitting allowed." Stated Chris. "You translated that, right Noah?"

Noah nodded.

"Well, I can't say I like this, but I understand. But guys, keep an eye on Edgar; there' no telling what he'll do next." Warned Oliver.

"I can do anything I want; I'm in the majority alliance now! I have four people on my side. In short, I win and you lose." Chuckled Edgar. "There's only room for one nerdy guy wearing glasses and it isn't you."

"… You are indeed my evil counterpart." Scowled Oliver. "Well, good luck everyone; whatever happens, try to be nice … if you can."

"Ok Oliver, ready to go?" Asked Chris.

"Almost, just … gotta do … one last thing." Said Oliver while looking like he's summoned his courage as he approached Molly.

"Oliver … I'm so sorry; I could have saved you … it's all my fault." Sniffled Molly.

"Noah, translate this please." Requested Oliver.

"Can do." Nodded Noah.

"Molly, it's not your fault, I had the most votes and we can't argue with votes. I may be out, but you're still in. Maybe It's my own fault, if I'd focused more on the contest than romance I might have stuck around … but like a wise philosopher once said, everything happens for a reason and sometimes a path of fate that starts sad may end up as paradise." Said Oliver.

Once Noah translated for Oliver Molly responded.

"Who said that?" Asked Molly.

"My dad." Replied Oliver. "Good luck Molly; I know you have a lot of morals and idealism, but remember, sometimes it's ok to be a little rough within reason. You do what you have to but never let go of who you are."

When this was translated Molly smiled.

"I will … I promise." Nodded Molly.

Oliver smiled and summoned his courage.

"One last thing before I go." Added Oliver.

There was a moment of silence before Oliver embraced Molly and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Molly's eyes widened, but before she could kiss back or think of how to react to this Oliver parted.

"Farewell Molly, until we meet again." Said Oliver as he headed for the open plane door.

"Oh, and Oliver? I found your insulin so easily because I was the one to steal it!" Taunted Edgar before politely adding. "Just thought you should know."

Before Oliver could respond to this Chris cleared his throat.

"By the way Oliver, since you've been voted out you get to be the first person to take part in the twist I like to call Payback on the Prick!" Grinned Chris. "You can choose one of your ex-team mates who will be denied the rights of Third Class and have to spend the night in Squalid Class. You can pick anyone."

Oliver grinned and spoke up.

"I pick Edgar!" Smirked Oliver.

"… You _rat_!" Yelled Edgar.

"Well, goodbye everyone … good luck." Said Oliver.

Oliver walked to the door and jumped out of the plane, and out of the contest.

Chris closed the door and turned to the seven remaining fireflies.

"You guys are safe for now; but you'll have to try harder tomorrow if you don't want to come back here. Time will tell if you guys can bounce back from today's loss." Sated Chris. "You may go."

The Fearsome Fireflies got up from the bleachers. Jethro was inwardly fuming, Edgar looked angry he'd have to stay in Squalid Class, Benjamin looked guilty and Molly was flushed from the kiss though felt sad that her best friend was gone. Winter looked rather mad and shot a glare at Benjamin.

"I want a word with you when we get to Third Class." Frowned Winter.

"… I will answer any questions you have." Agreed Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Are any of you shocked?)<strong>

**Jethro: **Aaargh! How is this possible? I thought I was in an alliance! Benjamin tricked me, and he chose Edgar over me! This … this is not_ fair_! I did _not_ just cast a worthless vote! Urgh!

**Molly: **Whoa … that was a _really_ nice kiss; so soft and sweet tasting. (Molly giggles before she sighs). Poor Oliver … it should have been me to go; he deserved to be here more. Plus, I could have saved him… (Molly takes out a Golden Passport from a pocket of her sweater) I found this in the Cargo Hold a few night ago; I went down to the Cargo Hold to get my Bible for comfort reading after a bad dream … and then I saw a box which had Chris's face on it. I thought it had stuff that belonged to Chris in it … but this passport was in it, among other useless things. It had a picture of a marshmallow in it so I thought it was something useless, but also good souvenir, but now I know what it is. Oh, why didn't I use it to save Oliver? I'm SO stupid!

**Winter: **I understand Benjamin wants to win … but _how_ could he vote out Oliver after what Edgar has done. Is he really _that_ focused on winning that he doesn't care about kindness and common decency?

**Benjamin:** (He looks guilty)… I feel like an utter _jerk_, but if it saves my mother then a jerk I shall be.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths were hanging out in First Class and were getting ready for bed. Jarvis and Pandora were in one of the rooms talking privately while the rest of the team was relaxing near the TV. Karrie was sitting on the sofa feeding Frightful from a small bottle while the rest of the team was watching an episode of the first season of Total Drama. It was the episode with the Brunch of Disgustingness.<p>

"I really hope none of us ever have to eat that kind of crud." Gagged Suki. "It can't be good for the digestive system. I mean, a sandal? That's insane!"

"I have a strong stomach and even I wouldn't be able to eat that stuff." Agreed Terrence.

"The first time I saw this episode I was sick." Wince d Suki. "I don't do well with nasty food."

"Most people wouldn't; it's called having standards." Agreed Megan. "Then again, I hear that the mythical sea demon, the Sharktopus, hasn't got standards and will eat _anything_, even metal."

"Sharktopus?" Blinked Lars.

"A ferocious mixture of Shark and Octopus." Explained Megan.

"That sounds scary." Murmured Karrie.

"Not as Scary as Slenderman." Stated Megan. "He's unavoidable once he begins the chase; he could travel from the North Pole to the South Pole faster than blinking."

"Why not just punch him in the face." Said Lars flatly.

"If you do that he destroys your soul and stops you from having an afterlife; instead, your sole … ceases to exist and becomes part of Slenderman's skin." Stated Megan. "They say his skin feels soft as cotton and as rough as gravel at the same time."

"… How is that even possible?" Blinked Terrence.

"The same way other impossible things are … they just are." Replied Megan.

"Can we talk about something else; you might scare Frightful and I'm trying to get her to sleep." Requested Karrie.

"You talk about her like she's your daughter." Chuckled Terrence.

"Yeah, did you and Robbie get _busy_ or something?" Sniggered Lars.

"Eww! _Gross_!" Gagged Karrie. "Get your mind of the gutter you pervert!"

"Have a cow, just asking." Shrugged Lars.

"Well don't; Frightful is too young to have her innocence ruined by such stuff … and so am I!" Exclaimed Karrie. "Anyway, I'm putting Frightful to bed now … and I'm turning in too, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Could you keep quiet while I settle Frightful down?"

"Will do." Saluted Terrence.

"Imagine if Sophie was here." Chuckled Suki.

Karrie stood up and entered one of the bedrooms with Frightful as the rest of the Mystic Moths continued watching TV.

"Where do you guys think we'll go next?" Asked Terrence. "Maybe Hawaii? I think it'd be nice to soak up some rays on the beach."

"Yeah, and I'd like to learn how to do the hula." Nodded Suki.

"Plus, I hear there is a volcanic goddess inside one of the volcanoes and I'd like to get a picture." Nodded Megan. "You know, we may have won today, but if we ever lose I hope I can get one of those mystery boxes."

"I'd take solo immunity; not worth the risk of getting a crappy prize." Stated Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Karrie sure is a great adoptive parent huh?)<strong>

**Karrie: **I kinda have practise in mothering. See, when I was a little girl I often played with my dolls and pretended they were real babies … then again, there is a bit of difference between that and raising a baby eagle. But … it's not as hard as I thought it'd be; Frightful actually isn't too scary at all … well, she does scare me a _little_, but not a _lot_, if that makes sense.

**Megan: **We may have won this time, but mark my words, tomorrow we will be the losers!

**Suki: **I feel _really_ bad for sending Ted to Squalid Class … I think I'll apologise in the morning … I think I was too harsh…

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora were in one of the bedrooms (the room that Pandora was going to be sleeping in) and were talking to each other.<p>

"So Pandora, are you going to tell me about why you're not allowed coffee?" Asked Jarvis.

"Yes, I am." Nodded Pandora. "I've come to trust you a lot and, err, shall we say see you as my best friend. Anyway, I think you've waited long enough for the explanation, so here it is…"

Pandora was silent with nerves for a moment.

"Is it an embarrassing story?" Asked Jarvis.

"… Very." Admitted Pandora. "Well, it happened when I was ten years old. There was a party at school for students and their parents; you know, a big get together in the sports hall with dancing, fancy food and some acts on a stage. Well, daddy likes me to try new things when it comes to food since growing up I was a picky eater … and, well, I decided to try coffee since the teachers seemed to like it … and back then I foolishly thought if a teacher liked something then it was a good idea to like it too. Long story short, I drank about ten cups of coffee…"

"Did you … go hyper?" Asked Jarvis.

"That would be an understatement." Murmured Pandora. "I went as nutty as a fruit cake filled with peanuts and smothered in cashew sauce. I ran around screaming and whooping, I knocked some stuff over, I kissed my _math teacher_ … and then I passed out."

"Oh my goodness." Said Jarvis with wide eyes. "… Did you get in trouble?"

"When I woke up I was back home and my daddy was very mad at me…" Winced Pandora. "He _really_ let me have it…"

"Did he _spank_ you?" Asked Jarvis in sympathy.

"Oh no, he never punishes me like that, he thinks it's too extreme." Assured Pandora. "No, he just yelled at me, grounded me for two weeks and barred me from eating anything sugary or sweet in any way. I deserved the punishment … and _that_ is why I'm not allowed to drink coffee."

"That sounds like a really painful memory … painful to think about that is." Said Jarvis while giving Pandora a gentle shoulder squeeze with made her inwardly shudder in delight.

"Y-yeah, it's not my best memory." Said Pandora shyly before sighing. "… But I've done worse."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jarvis.

"As you know, I'm picked on a lot at home. I have what is called an 'inferiority complex' and … sometimes I do bad things to try and fit in and be liked." Sighed Pandora sadly. "Like, once I spray painted some graffiti on a wall of the school building. I have occasionally written mean and rude messages on the desks of teachers … and I wear a _certain_ type of underwear to be a 'bad girl' so people will like me…"

"Is it peer pressure?" Asked Jarvis understandingly.

"No … it's my own free will. I don't want to be bad, no matter how much I get told I am awful by B … err … bullies." Mumbled Pandora. "And yet, I've always had a dream of acceptance and popularity. I don't do this sort of thing much anymore … except the latter thing, but that's personal preference … yeah."

"Don't worry Pandora; you have friends here. If I was to win I would share some with you so you could move house; and if not, I'd visit you as often as I could."

"I'd like that." Giggled Pandora before composing herself. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, so I'll see you in the morning. We can sit together at breakfast if you want."

"… Don't we always?" Smiled Jarvis. "Sweet dreams Pandora."

Jarvis took his leave; once the door closed Pandora let out a swooning sigh.

"I _love_ that boy … I've never felt so happy before." Sighed Pandora dreamily.

"**He'll NEVER love you, you filthy little monster! A dagger in the ribcage of eighteen generations of your ancestors! If that happened you'd never exist!**" Screamed Bedlam nastily.

"Shut up…" Mumbled Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Once again, mood whiplash!)<strong>

**Pandora: **I know for a fact Jarvis is the boy I want … but I'm so darn nervous! Bedlam hassles me and I'm naturally shy, so actually admitting my feelings to him is hard. I really want to tell him, but I feel so nervous. Honestly, I start shaking and trembling whenever I think telling Jarvis I'm so deeply in love with him. Lars was right; I need to get my ovaries in gear…

**Jarvis: **I think Pandora loves me a lot … I'd be fine with dating her since I really like her too, but I don' think she feels ready yet, so I'll be willing to wait until she is. Plus, I'm gonna need to figure out how to tell her about my powers; what will she think of that? … Why does being young and in love have to be so hard? It's so unfair!

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight members of Second Class were having some cool-down time before bed. Gareth had already gone to Squalid Class and Amy had left a few minutes ago for 'something important'. Also, Ling had already gone to bed. The remaining five tweens on the team were relaxing by the sofa in different ways; Ramona laid her head on Craig's lap while he stroked her hair, Vinsun and Emily were sitting next to each other watching the TV (which was currently showing an episode of a show called Squid Commando Squad) and Pablo was sitting on the floor thinking to himself.<p>

"Mmmmmm, now I can see why cats love being petted." Murmured Ramona sleepily. "Hey Craig, if you keep doing that you might need to carry me to bed."

"Can do!" Saluted Craig with his free hand. "You're not very heavy anyway."

"Flatterer." Chuckled Ramona whilst half asleep. "I've never really associated being over a knee with such a nice feeling, usually just pain … mm, this is nice…"

"I think Ramona is half asleep." Noted Emily. "Normally she'd be more rational when choosing her words."

"Sleepiness makes you silly." Said Pablo. "The brain needs energy to be smart; why else would somebody do badly in attest when they are sleepy?"

"True." Agreed Emily. "So, think Amy will be back soon?"

"Possibly, she has been gone for a few minutes now and I think she'd like to sleep in a comfy bed." Nodded Craig. "Maybe she went to say goodnight to Gareth or to use the bathroom or something."

"I think she might have gone to keep Gareth 'warm'. I don't think we'll see her until breakfast tomorrow." Chuckled Pablo.

"I get the idea that Amy is bad to have as an enemy, but great to have as a friend." Noted Vinsun.

"Pretty much." Nodded Pablo. "We did well today guys; hopefully we'll be able to keep it up tomorrow."

"You can count on me to put all my effort into it." Nodded Vinsun. "I ain't gonna let you guys down."

"Same." Nodded Craig. "By the way, who you guys reckon the Fireflies voted out? I'd say Edgar."

"I think we all agree with that." Grinned Emily. "And we can confirm it in the morning."

"Life is good." Nodded Vinsun.

"So, what exactly did Edgar do?" Asked Pablo.

"The abridged version is he blackmailed me and Vinsun for days, tried to starve Vinsun, beat Vinsun with a can and forced me to kiss him. Plus, he always insulted everyone and never helped out." Stated Emily.

Pablo looked horrified.

"… Wow … just wow…" Gaped Pablo.

"He was awful … though Megan comes close; she _really_ had it in for me and doesn't believe I've turned over a new leaf." Muttered Craig. "I am so glad she's not on my team anymore. It was a pure stroke of luck that I've been able to escape my two least favourite original team mates."

"Compared to me you've had a great time in this contest." Noted Vinsun.

"To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are." Admitted Craig. "I usually come worse off a lot of the time back home."

"Hey Ramona, what do you most like about Craig?" Asked Pablo curiously.

Ramona didn't respond because she had fallen asleep and was started to lightly snore.

"I think I'd better get Ramona to bed, and after that I think I'll turn in myself." Decided Craig. "Good work today guys."

Craig stood up while holding Ramona bridle style and carried her into one of the bedrooms.

"So guys, anywhere you're hoping to visit next?" Asked Pablo.

"Disneyland if it's possible." Said Emily hopefully. "I've always wanted to go there; it's the most magical place on earth."

"And the most expensive." Added Pablo.

"Yeah, much to my dismay." Sighed Emily.

"Does it have people in animal costumes? Because … I kinda find those creepy." Admitted Vinsun.

"It does, but you don't need to go near them unless you want to." Assured Emily.

"Thank goodness." Sighed Vinsun in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Animal costumes are often creepy; need I mention the poorly made ones in public performances?)<strong>

**Craig: **Ok, this may sound _really_ odd but … I find snoring to be kinda cute.

**Pablo: **Today has been quite satisfying; my team won immunity, I made new friends, Ling and I are still team mates and I've caught up with an old friend from long ago. Kickass! … Though tomorrow I'll have a word with Ted about the whole drinking booze thing…

**Emily: **Yesterday morning I was the slave of The Pig King … but now I am free and can finally enjoy myself. All I can say is … WOOHOO!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>A change was immediately noticeable when the Fearsome Fireflies entered Third Class; the mats and blankets on the floor were gone. Instead, there were four bunk beds in the room. A note was on the wall. Tony walked over and read it.<p>

"As a reward for lasting this long and not sucking, you can now sleep in bunk beds instead of on mats, your friendly neighbourhood host with the most." Read Tony. "Aw, how nice!"

"Ok guys, guess we'd better #bleep# pick bunk mates." Decided Bea. "Hey Winter, can I #bleep# bunk with you?"

Winter nodded.

"I'll be with Benjy!" Exclaimed Tony.

"Sure, if you want." Shrugged Benjamin.

"And I'll bunk with Molly" Said Jethro while pointing to Molly and then the bunk bed so she'd understand.

"Sure, ok." Said Molly quietly.

"Ok, now that we're sorted out bunks I have one very important question … Benjamin, what the HELL what that?!" Roared Winter. "Why is Edgar still here and why is Oliver gone? You know _exactly_ what he did! Why the #bleep# would you make a deal with this devil?"

"I … can't say." Sighed Benjamin apologetically. "It's personal."

"You said you'd tell me what I wanted to know." Frowned Winter.

"I know … but I can't say. Only Tony knows and he won't tell anyone, right Tony?" Asked Benjamin.

"You got it Benjy." Nodded Tony with a salute.

"Winter, trust me, I know how you are feeling … but believe me, I do have reasons, I'd just rather they remain private. I mean, don't you have secrets you don't want getting out?" Asked Benjamin.

"Well … yes, I do have big secrets." Admitted Winter. "But it just feels so unfair; why does a nice person have to go and horrid person have to stay?"

"… That's life Winter." Said Benjamin calmly.

"… I'm going to bed." Said Winter in a cracking voice as she climbed into one of the bottom bunks and pulled the bed covers over herself.

"Don't cry Winter!" Begged Tony.

Winter didn't respond.

"Ok guys, let's get some sleep." Sighed Benjamin. "We'll need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Indeed we will." Agreed Jethro while giving Benjamin a glare.

The tweens filed into their beds and soon the lights were switched off. Molly lay awake cuddling her teddy and looked deep in thought.

"_Oliver … I wish you were here, you'd know what to do…"_ Sniffled Molly inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Such drama!)<strong>

**Jethro: **I am SO pissed off now! Why did Benjamin lie to me? When have I ever done him wrong? … Or more accurately, how did he know I ever did him wrong? This ruins everything! My only ally is a deaf church girl! URGHH!

**Tony: **Everyone is really getting angry and upset. Winter is sad, Bea is nervous, Benjy is always worried, Jethro is angry, Molly is sad and Edgar's a meanie! When will the sadness end? Why can't we just get along…

**Benjamin: **(He sighs heavily). I knew I'd regret this, I feel guilty already. Lately things have been quite hard for me. I feel guilty, I feel sick, I'm starting to lose a little bit of sleep and I'm starting to hate looking at my own reflection. But for my mother I must continue!

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

Squalid class was as sucky as it was vile. It definitely wasn't a nice place to spend the night. However, there was one positive to it; Chris had now decided to provide some mattresses for those who were 'Stranded in Squalid'. Three of them were set up and, though they weren't high quality, they gave a bit of comfort. Currently Ted, Edgar and Gareth were lying on a mattress each.

"This is unacceptable conditions!" Exclaimed Edgar.

"Lemongrab much?" Asked Ted.

"Oh shut up! I could have been in Third Class and at the very least had a blanket … but now I have to suffer in this hellhole! And for what, playing the game? Well, at least I have an alliance to keep me safe." Grumbled Edgar.

"Just try and put up with it; complaining won't make anything change." Sighed Gareth. "And you think you have it bad? Myself and Ted would have been in Second and First Class respectively. We have more grounds to complain, but yet we are putting up with it."

"… Fine, whatever." Sighed Edgar. "At least it's just for one night."

Edgar lay down and tried to get comfy; after about three minutes he was asleep and, surprisingly, wasn't snoring.

"Peace and quiet." Said Gareth in relief. "So Ted, how are you feeling?"

"Miserable." Sniffled Ted.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gareth.

"… My girlfriend hates me…" Sobbed Ted quietly. "I drank some of the beer to be like my big bro since he's my hero, you know, just a sip so I could be cool. Suki got mad at me and really yelled at me … and then she sent me here. I'm such an _idiot_…"

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm always willing to listen to the problems of other people." Said Gareth gently.

"No, leave me alone…" Mumbled Ted as he turned away and tried to settle down.

Gareth watched Ted for a moment before sighing sympathetically and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Poor Ted…)<strong>

**Ted: **I blew it; I met a sweet girl and had something nice with her … and I blew it. Ok, we haven't broken up, but come tomorrow morning she'll end it. The best I can do is try to take it maturely … I'm a loser, I'm nothing like my big bro…

* * *

><p>Soon enough Ted, like Edgar, was sleeping and all was quiet. Gareth was still awake but was lying on his back with his eyes closed and was thinking to himself.<p>

"_I originally came here expecting to be disliked and have to rely on bugs … but I've made a lot of friends, and I want to help them with their problems … but it's harder than I thought it'd be. I may understand the human mind, but everyone is different…_" Thought Gareth sombrely.

Gareth's thoughts were interrupt as somebody pounced on him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips whilst snaking their arms around him in a big hug. Gareth opened his eyes and saw Amy smiling down at him.

"Hello Gareth." Greeted Amy. "How are you holding out in Squalid Class?"

"Pretty well really, but with Ted being miserable and Edgar being _Edgar_ ,it's … not pleasant." Admitted Gareth. "So, why are you here? I would have thought you'd be tucked up warm in bed in Second Class."

"What do you think silly? I'm here to spend the night with you since you deserve a good sleep as well." Smiled Amy while sitting on her knees above Gareth's chest. "I may like luxury and comfort and being pampered, but I've come to realise I don't _need_ it to get by. Being with you for the night, that's all I need. And, like, this place is gonna get cold soon, so I figured I could be your teddy bear."

"… You are indeed a kind charitable person Amy. You have come a long way since the start of the contest." Smiled Gareth.

"As have you; you're a lot more socially adept than you used to be." Complimented Amy. "I'm just, like, _so_ glad we are still team mates."

"As am I. You know, things are really getting hectic lately. Edgar is causing trouble on his team from what I know, Jethro is acting like a jerk autism or not, Suki and Ted are fighting … and I'm powerless to help. I always try to be a good Samaritan and help others, but this is beyond my power." Sighed Gareth.

"You don't have to help everyone; you need to help yourself you know." Pointed out Amy while sitting down on Gareth's stomach.

"I know, but I just feel like I should be helping everyone." Admitted Gareth before being silenced by Amy putting a finger to his lips and lying herself on top of him.

"Gareth … let's go to sleep." Smiled Amy warmly and gently. "You're doing just fine, don't worry. Worrying is bad for you; I once worried about not fitting into a size negative one swimmie bikini … it ended very badly for me."

"Is that to do with the bulimia thing you mentioned?" Asked Gareth.

"It is; I'll tell you in the morning." Promised Amy. "Anyway, give me a goodnight kiss and then cuddle me … please?"

Gareth obliged as he and Amy settled down doe the night.

"Goodnight Amy." Said Gareth tiredly.

"Goodnight Gareth." Mumbled Amy sleepily.

And within a minute the two of them were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How cute, and it's all on camera!)<br>****  
>Amy: <strong>I owe Cadvis BIG TIME for helping me get on this show!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the cockpit on the Jumbo jet ready to give the outro to the episode while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"What an exciting episode! A team shuffling, new twists, a shocking elimination, tears and happiness, Suki and Ted fighting, Amy and Gareth snuggling and Benjamin starting to crack! What the heck is going to happen next? I don't know, but you won't want to miss it!" Exclaimed Chris energetically. "So, how will the new teams fair? Can Jethro work his way out of his sticky situation? Will Ted and Suki make up r break up? Will Ling get jealous of Amy? Can Benjamin keep himself together? And can this show get anymore crazy!? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>Votes<p>

Bea: Oliver

Benjamin: Oliver

Edgar: Oliver

Jethro: Molly

Molly: Edgar

Oliver: Edgar

Tony: Oliver

Winter: Edgar

Oliver- 4

Edgar- 3

Molly- 1

* * *

><p><strong>Fearsome Fireflies:<strong> Bea, Benjamin, Edgar, Jethro, Molly, Tony, Winter

**Gruesome Glow-Worms:** Amy, Craig, Emily, Gareth, Ling, Pablo, Ramona, Vinsun,

**Mystic Moths:** Jarvis, Karrie, Lars, Megan, Pandora, Suki, Ted Terrence

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha, Bonnie, Oliver#

* * *

><p>And Oliver is the first Fearsome Firefly to fall. Oliver was somebody who I felt was … an everyman. You know, somebody who is relatable and not too crazy, but not too boring either. His role originally started as a sane man on the Bees before he fell for Molly. After that he pined for her but then saw he was not focusing on the game properly and maturely put his feelings to the side. Sadly, he fell victim to a blindside since he was a distraction from the winner. Oliver's plot had some 'fake outs' in it, such as his and Molly hooking up on the show (they might off the show) and Karrie helping him woo her. It's a reflection of real reality show; somebody may seem like the y aren't done yet, but actually they are. I liked Oliver and hopefully you guys did too, but if not that's fine too since I accomplished what I wanted to with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens land in Transylvania and must cope with the spooky horrors of a haunted house. However, the main drama doesn't come from the scares of the challenge…


	57. CH 18, PT 1: Enter the Mansion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Total Drama series characters, episodes, seasons or anything. They all belong to Teletoon, Cartoon network as well as the creators of Total Drama themselves.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Ok, the preview for ep seven of TDAS looks AWESOME! The plot with Mal is so epic! Hopefully Mike will be ok. As for me, I've got time and inspiration currently, so I was able to get this chapter out quite quickly. This episode is a very huge one in terms of plot; some of you know why, some of you don't. Plus, there are things I haven't mentioned to ANYONE that happen towards the end of the ep. Enjoy!

It's not the Spencer Mansion, but it'll have to do.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat of the Jumbo Jet Cockpit looking at a DVD of Dracula while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"Honestly, why can't we have vampires like this anymore? Name one good vampire movie besides the Dracula movies." Lamented Chris.

"Blade one and two?" Suggested Chef Hatchet. "Action movies crossed with horror are always manly and awesome."

"Fair point." Agreed Chris as he tossed the DVD to one side. "Anyway, last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we landed in Germany … and a _ton_ of stuff happened! The four teams were dissolved and remade into three teams of eight. The Fearsome Fireflies, The Gruesome Glow-Worms and The Mystic Moths. I wanted to call one team the Murderous Maggots, but the network wouldn't allow it. The challenge of the day was to brew beer in order to make some grown men drunk. This turned out to be a bad idea because, well, you'll see…"

"Don't forget Chris, Oliver lost his insulin because that fat id stole it and then 'found it' to make himself look good." Growled Chef Hatchet.

"Normally nothing makes me feel nervous, but I admit it's kind of creepy how some of these kids are so devious and mean in their quest for the prize. I honestly thought this season would be hilarity and laughs all the way through." Mused Chris. "Well, some moments in the challenge that I just _have_ to mention are Amy and Pablo reuniting since they had known each other long ago, Megan trying to throw the challenge due to her team mates all being very strong threats which backfired and gave her team the victory … and Ted getting drunk which led to a hilarious telling off from his angry girlfriend Suki!"

"She was scary when she was angry." Shuddered Chef Hatchet.

"In the end it was the Fearsome Fireflies who lost and, after a game of tug of war and a pit of slime, Winter won solo immunity. But as part of a new twist she traded it for a Mystery Box which, as of right now, we don't know the contents of. What we do know is that the Fearsome Fireflies are full of drama due to Benjamin getting Oliver voted out and keeping Edgar around in order to keep himself safe, in addition to removing a threat. All in all it was an episode of pure drama!"

"We could do with a more light-hearted episode." Admitted Chef Hatchet. "Maybe when we go to Disney Land?"

"Chef! No Spoilers!" Whined Chris.

"Sorry." Shrugged Chef Hatchet.

"Well, things are starting to heat up … but soon they're gonna heat so much they'll make the water boil! So, can Ted and Suki make up? Will Benjamin be able to keep calm under pressure? Will Pandora finally tell Jarvis she likes him? Can Jethro get out of the extremely bad spot he's currently in? And will the tweens be able to be brave, or scream? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I Wanna be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning and most of the Tweens weren't awake yet … most that is. Currently Lars was sitting in front of the TV playing a game of Manhunt and seemed to be enjoying himself.<p>

"Heh, I remember when my old team was totally disgusted by this game. They can't appreciate violence like I do. Maybe they're just immature." Pondered Lars. "We're all gonna have our innocence brutally taken away eventually, so the earlier it happens the better … sometimes."

Lars shot somebody in the game and fist pumped.

"What to do, what to do. I'd mess with my team a bit, but they'd just vote me off and I'd rather not lose. Wonder who the Fireflies kicked off … probably that fatass, he's useless. At least I occasionally _try_ in the challenges unless I have a moral aversion." Mused Lars. "Well, either way, seventeen down and twenty two left, I'm doing kickass!"

Lars continued to play Manhunt for a few minutes before the door to one of the bedrooms opened; he turned his head back to see who was up and if it was somebody he could mess with or somebody he could tolerate. It was Megan, and she didn't really fit neatly into either category.

"Morning." Greeted Lars.

"What do you want?" Frowned Megan.

"Err … I was just saying good morning." Frowned Lars.

"Yeah, and when I turn my back you'll run up and shove me over face first." Scowled Megan.

"Tempting prospect, but nope. My attention is currently focused elsewhere." Stated Lars while jerking his thump back to point at the paused game he was playing.

"What do you see in games like that? They're so violent." Winced Megan.

"Stress relief." Shrugged Lars. "Think about it; after seventeen challenge and over two weeks from our families and home life, it's pretty logical some of might be starting to get close to cracking. Thankfully my mental willpower is quite strong."

"You're still a jerk though." Frowned Megan.

"Noted." Said Lars without interest as he turned back to the TV and continued playing his game. "Are you going somewhere with this, or are you just gonna bitch at me and continue being an annoying hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite." Said Megan while looking offended.

"… You can't possibly believe that." Said Lars in bewilderment. "I may not have spoken to you before, but I've seen how you fire up at that Crag guy all the time and how you seem to glare at your other team mates a lot. Last I checked, you tolerate Edgar when word on the street is he's nucking futs."

"It's just part of my plan. I was acting the part of a villain so that I'd get far. Villains always get far; Edgar proves it." Stated Megan. "I do despise Craig, but that's totally justifiable. I'm a nice girl and I want to win."

"Ok … I don't want to comment, but I will. You're a #bleep# hypocrite." Said Lars flatly. "Whether you are pretending or not, it's still really bad. I mean, you go on about Craig 'putting on an act' and you're doing the same. Plus, your real self, which I assume I am speaking to now, isn't exactly scoring high on likability. Honestly, I think aliens like the things in Dead Space would look nice in comparison to you."

Megan's eyes darkened.

"Like you're any better! You're a complete thuggish psycho who loves hurting everyone and emotionally abuses people too. Ok, Edgar s awful as well, but you're even worse! You never make any attempt to try and be civil!" Growled Megan.

"Uh … I _do_. This whole argument started simply because _you_ flipped at me when I said good morning to you. Sure, I may be a Jerkass but at least I'm _honest_ about it. Think, when have I _ever_ lied about who I am in the _entire_ time everyone here has known me. What you see is what you get, a tough guy who simply does his own thing and sees no gain in obeying the stupid idiots who preach goodness and #bleep# like that." Scoffed Lars. "You know, I was thinking of working with you and maybe pooling our talents together … but you are not worth my time."

"I wouldn't have worked with you anyway; I'd sooner work with Craig … well, actually I wouldn't since he's a meanie, but you know what I mean!" Snarled Megan. "I you aren't careful I could call Slenderman and make him hunt you! I have his phone number! 666-666-666-2!"

"… Not gonna ask." Muttered Lars. "But he's more slender than you, that's for sure. You're rounder than a beach ball!"

"Why you little!" Fumed Megan.

At that moment Terrence quickly ran up and stood between the two of them and blocked them from fighting each other.

"Guys! What are you doing? Stop this!" Barked Terrence.

"She started it." Shrugged Lars. "All because I said good morning."

"Regardless of who started it, I'm finishing it." Stated Terrence firmly. "If you two have issues with each other, settle it in the voting ceremony! We're a team whether we like it or not and we have to work together and get along."

"Like you actually practise what you preach." Scoffed Lars.

"I do; I am a soldier and it is my duty to protect and serve. I may not be in the army, but this contest is like a war so it still counts. Heck, sometimes on the Buzzing Bees Karrie had a bad dream and if Robbie wasn't available she'd come to talk to me. Ask her yourself if you want proof." Said Terrence calmly.

"… Well, at least with you I know what to expect." Noted Lars. "Later."

Lars took his leave and left First Class; as he did so Megan and Terrence glanced at each other.

"I wouldn't recommend trusting him; he was telling a lot lies about me. He'd do anything to stay in the game." Scowled Megan.

"Didn't you admit you'd be playing the villain role." Frowned Terrence.

"I was playing along with him; I don't want him going crazy with rage and punching me." Shrugged Megan.

"… I guess that's good reasoning." Agreed Terrence.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and get breakfast; see you later." Said Megan as she took her leave as well.

After Megan was gone Terrence sighed to himself.

"This team is gonna be a handful." Noted Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Or an armful.)<strong>

**Lars: **Terrence is preachy, but he's alright I guess since with him you know what you're going to get, which is loyalty and protection. But Megan, yeesh! She pretends to be mean yet says she is nice despite being mean in the first place; her morals are more warped than Crash Bandicoot 3! Either be nice and practice what you preach, or be a jerk and be honest about it; not that hard!

**Megan: **Once we finish in last place where we belong I think we should boot out Lars … then again, maybe I could keep him as something to ward of the Woggaloggalas. If not Lars then who? (Megan thinks). Definitely not Pandora, I need to study her poltergeist _closely_. Perhaps Jarvis? He's the most boring guy on the team and has no paranormal quirks about him whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Is it safe to come out yet?" Asked Pandora while peeking out from behind her door. "I don't want to get into a fight…"<p>

"Don't worry, it's safe." Assured Terrence.

Pandora nervously stepped out of her room and glanced around; upon seeing that Lars and Megan were gone she visibly relaxed.

"I could do without the arguments and fights." Sighed Pandora. "Fighting and conflict makes me scared."

"It's natural to feel scared when a fight is going on; in World War 2 the whole world was scared." Assured Terrence. "I think everyone has been frightened at some point during this contest."

"Thanks Terrence. I wish I could have been on your team for the pre merge … with Jarvis as well." Admitted Pandora.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Terrence.

"There was a lot of conflict on my team throughout the early parts of the contest, let's put it that way." Stated Pandora. "Your team, in comparison with the other three teams, was much more peaceful."

"Well, yeah, but it had a downside. It often made it difficult to choose who to vote off." Admitted Terrence. "So, since you mentioned him, is Jarvis your best friend here?"

"He is." Nodded Pandora. "And also .. err … Terrence, can I ask you a question please?"

"Of course, go ahead." Nodded Terrence.

"… Have you ever been in love before?" Asked Pandora.

Terrence flushed a bit and awkwardly adjusted his hat.

"Well, err, I've never had an official romance, though I do admit I thought Darby was very cute and sweet. When she was awake she was quite charming; sometimes I'd stay up late and talk to her if she was having a hard time sleeping … more than usual. I guess you could say I had a crush on her." Admitted Terrence. "It made voting her off very hard to do…"

"So … you don't have any first-hand experience then?" Asked Pandora.

"… Oh, I get it, this is about Jarvis isn't it?" Smiled Terrence knowingly. "You want to date him right?"

"… Yes, I do. But I'm so naturally timid, shaky and nervous with low self-esteem and some issues that I'm having a very hard time working up the courage to ask him out." Admitted Pandora. "Could you ask him to out for me?"

"Heh, I don't think relationships work that way Pandora." Chuckled Terrence. "But don't worry, I might be able to give you two a 'nudge' if you want. If you two are truly meant for each other, then I can assure you that it will end up fine. I'm optimistic I admit, but if love never worked out then nobody would exist. The fact we are here proves love can work out."

"… Thanks Terrence, you're awesome." Smiled Pandora gratefully. "Shall we go and get breakfast?"

"Yes, let's." Nodded Terrence. "Oh, and I'll sit next to you so Lars doesn't upset you."

"I appreciate that, but leave a space on the other side of me for Jarvis, ok?" Requested Pandora.

"Of course." Saluted Terrence. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He's loud, strong and sometimes intimidating … but first and foremost he is a true gentleman.)<strong>

**Terrence: **Dad told me to look out for anybody who needs help and to give them a little aid if they want it. Yeah, I may enjoy taking orders and doing military stuff, but I also enjoy being a sort of 'Big Brother Figure' to those who need it. Protect and serve you know. … Am I being too nice? I do want to win, but helping people is in my blood; I just can't fight the_ urge_ to help people.

**Pandora: **Why can't the jerks at school be more like Terrence? He's the kind of person I'd love to have as a big brother … him and Gareth. I really am starting to get a lot more open than I used to be, huh?

* * *

><p>Soon enough the last three tweens exited their rooms; Karrie walked out while putting a flower in her hair, Suki while putting her hair into its usual ponytail and Jarvis was straightening his ever present hat. Jarvis was the first one to speak.<p>

"So ladies, sleep well?" Asked Jarvis.

"I did." Nodded Karrie. "And I think Frightful did too; I just gave her some breakfast; it's both odd and sweet that she thinks I'm her mummy."

"You look like the 'type' who would be a good parent." Nodded Jarvis. "Casper once said red headed girls are the best at everything … though that might have been because his girlfriend has red hair."

"Is Casper a friend of yours?" Asked Karrie.

"Actually he's my older brother." Replied Jarvis.

"Do you look up to him?" Asked Suki.

"Well, yeah, he is my big bro after all; it's kind of an instinct." Shrugged Jarvis.

"Do you imitate everything he does?" Asked Suki curiously.

"… Why do you ask? Is this because of what Ted did?" Inquired Jarvis.

Suki sighed and then nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I'm trying to figure out why he worships his big brother so much, so I can see things from his point of view. I need to say I'm sorry for sending him to Squalid Class. I think me and Ted need to have a nice heart to heart talk about why Ted has such a desire to be 'cool' and 'macho' and 'just like his big bro'. I mean, I love my big sisters but I don't copy everything they do.; if I did I'd be in big trouble." Explained Suki. "What about you Karrie? You ever imitate an elder sibling?"

"Sorry, I can't help you there, I'm an only child." Admitted Karrie. "All I can advise is that you talk to him one on one; I did that with Robbie before we were official and it made things a lot better for both of us…"

"Do you miss him?" Asked Suki gently.

"A lot; but I know I'll see him either when I'm voted out, or when I make finals, whichever happens." Said Karrie calmly. "Anyway, a one on one with Ted is what I'd recommend."

"Thanks Karrie. I also asked Ling if she could help me out with this … but maybe I won't need help after all. I think I'll help her with her problem free of charge." Grinned Suki.

"What problem?" Asked Jarvis.

"Oh nothing, just girl stuff." Assured Suki.

"Well, ok then. Nodded Jarvis. "Hope we can win twice in a row; that'd definitely help our morale. Hopefully I won't be Stranded in Squalid class tonight though…"

"Don't worry, we won't banish you to that terrible place." Promised Karrie. "Right Suki?"

"Yeah, we won't." Nodded Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It all comes down to who gets chosen to make the choice!)<strong>

**Jarvis:** You know, things are going smooth lately … so smooth that I don't think my powers will ever have to be used for any emergency since there won't _be _an emergency. Maybe I could try to flirt with Pandora at breakfast today; Papi has said before that one day I'll be a real lady wooer … or something like that.

**Karrie: **The beds in First Class are _so_ comfortable; it'd be nice to be able to travel in First Class every episode.

**Suki: **My team is pretty strong from what I've seen, we do have Terrence and Lars after all, so maybe now I have a bit of time to make a proper apology to Ted. I shouldn't have got so angry; a simply gentle talking to would have been better. Hopefully he'll forgive me…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had started for most of the members of The Gruesome Glow-worms; while Craig, Ling and Emily slept in a little the rest of the team had already gotten up to start the day. Pablo had left before the others had woken up, and since Gareth and Amy were not there the only ones in the main room were Ramona and Vinsun. Currently they were having a pleasant conversation about fond childhood memories.<p>

"So, your dad took you out hunting and taught you to use a shotgun? That is _so_ cool!" Gaped Ramona. "My parents never let me near anything dangerous; your dad must be a cool Tarzan mountain man!"

"I'm not too sure about that, but he is quite 'buff' if that's the word. He claims to have been quite a charmer in his younger days before he settled down with Ma." Chuckled Vinsun. "He told me he's had about thirty girlfriends … is that even legal?"

"I think so." Shrugged Ramona. "And he might be exaggerating a bit as a joke. No guy could possibly be _that_ successful with girls … or unsuccessful given how many failed relationships that'd be."

"Makes you wonder what our parents were like as kids huh?" Mused Vinsun.

"If my mama was as mischievous as me in her youth then she has _no_ right to tan my hide when I'm bad. I'll be sure to question her about that when I next see her." Decided Ramona. "Funny how we never think to ask our parents these things huh … I wonder how they are doing without us…"

"I bet mine were worried suck after what Edgar did." Murmured Vinsun. "And I bet your parents miss you and are very proud of you."

"I'd like to think so; we may fight sometimes but we're a happy family." Nodded Ramona. "But, I must admit, even though I miss them I am kinda enjoying being away from them."

"Why's that?" Asked Vinsun.

Ramona leaned in to whisper into Vinsun's ear.

"This is the longest I've ever gone without getting whacked." Giggled Ramona. "So, how are things going for you? Craig told me that you are starting to get very fond of Emily; is that true?"

"Yeah, it is, she's mighty pretty." Blushed Vinsun. "And I'm not on the bounce off, I think I really like her."

"It's called the 'rebound', and I'm sure you and her will go together like fish and chips." Assured Ramona.

"I hope so, and with my book I think I can do it." Said Vinsun confidently.

"… What book?" Asked Ramona curiously.

"Craig gave me a book, it talks about the seven steps to winning the heart of a girl. He didn't use it since he prefers winging it, but it's proven to work and I'm using it on Emily. I'm currently on step two." Said Vinsun cheerfully.

"Well I hope it works out for you." Nodded Ramona with a giggle before putting a hand to her belly. "My tummy needs food; want to get breakfast? I'm tired of waiting for the others to wake up."

"Sounds like a good idea; I can brush up on my knowledge of step two while we eat." Agreed Vinsun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We learn over (insert number) percent of our knowledge from books!)<strong>

**Ramona: **Vinsun's home life sure sounds interesting. I may prefer the city due to all the fun stuff to do, but I like being outdoors so maybe I could drop by his house sometime after the show is over. But before that I'm gonna probably just laze about at home for a while and tell my parents about my global adventure.

**Vinsun: **So, pop didn't really have thirty girlfriends? Does that mean he was joking about the time where he arm wrestled a bear? ... Maybe he was. Then again, I was about four years old when he told me all this, so I can't be mad or anything.

* * *

><p>A short while later Craig exited his room looking cheerful.<p>

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" Declared Craig. "I have a feeling today will be like _no_ other day!"

"You're in a good mood." Yawned Ling as she exited her room. "I also think that you might have just woken up everyone on the plane."

"Sorry." Chuckled Craig sheepishly. "I'm just in a good mood. Maybe I'm just happy I'm on a team with a lot of nice people and nobody named Edgar or Megan."

"I take it you had a conflict with those two?" Guessed Ling.

"Conflict doesn't even begin to describe it." Admitted Craig. "But I'm moving on from that; they're not on this team and chances are they'll reach the end of the line sooner or later. Right now I just want to focus on enjoying this vacation."

"… But it's a competition, not a vacation." Stated Ling.

"No reason it can't be both." Shrugged Craig. "I mean, some people take part in resort quizzes while on vacation; this is basically the same thing."

"… Sure, let's go with that." Decided Ling. "So … do you have any advice on what to do if someone you love might be falling for somebody else?"

"… Why do you ask?" Inquired Craig.

"Because you're a self-proclaimed expert with love." Stated Ling.

"No, not that, of course you'd ask me. What I mean is why are you asking that particular question?" Rephrased Craig.

"Oh … well … I have a bit of a crush on Pablo, and well, he and Amy know each other from a long time ago … and…" Trailed off Ling.

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, I've seen this happen _so_ many times. It always becomes a problem since the problem itself is never discussed. Just talk to Pablo and I'm sure it'll be fine. Amy is dating Gareth anyway and I think Amy isn't the type to cheat on someone; she's not Duncan." Assured Craig. "You and Pablo are really twice shy; both of you are too shy to make a move and it's up to yours truly to help bridge the gap. For the record, you're welcome."

"… You may be a tad immature and big headed sometimes, but you're a cool guy Craig. Thanks for the advice." Smiled Ling.

"Anytime." Chuckled Craig. "Also, if you really want to get his attention then you could just, you know, war a bikini to the challenge. It always gets guys going if they've hit puberty."

"… Yeah, no." Said Ling flatly.

"I was just joking." Said Craig honestly.

"I know you were, but regardless of me wanting to be a model, I don't want to have the entire world see me like that. What would my father say?" Murmured Ling.

"Good morning guys." Greeted Emily as she walked out of her room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good and ready for action." Grinned Craig. "I was thinking of pulling some pranks with Ramona; should be fun."

"Just make sure that you don't get into any trouble." Cautioned Emily. "Not everyone likes getting pranked. Remember when she took Molly under her wing and the hot sauce incident?"

"Yeah, good thing Ramona got off unpunished huh? Everyone forgot about giving her a punishment." Chuckled Craig. "Got any plans today Emily? Besides the challenge I mean."

"Maybe I'll have a look in the cargo hold later; there might be something in there that I could make use of. I'm a prodigy with computers for a reason after all. With the right stuff I could probably build a computer or cellphone." Pondered Emily. "Well guys, looks like everyone else has left to get breakfast; maybe we should follow them?"

"Good idea." Agreed Ling.

"Yeah, maybe they've got Cookie Crisp." Nodded Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Next time it's mine! … It was the slogan of the cereal.)<strong>

**Ling: **Craig's right, I should talk to Pablo. Knowing me, if I was left to my own devices I'd probably stay silent and let jealousy consume me. Talking about this might be the best solution; for better or worse it's something I _must_ do … ok, the second I return home I'm going to respectfully _beg_ father to let me transfer to public school.

**Craig: **Giving love advice is what I do; I don't brag much, but I'm pretty much a pro at romance … or at least moderately experienced. Heh, my surname Bodrock is fitting since my bod _rocks_. … Hey, I may have turned over a new leaf but I'm still allowed an ego sometimes.

**Emily: **You know, I'm amazed I haven't gone through tech withdrawal yet; given how much of a tech geek I am I would have thought that I'd be going crazy by now … Guess my friends are keeping me sane huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Third Class was tense. Most of the tweens on the team were still asleep, but the tension was there. Benjamin had already left before anyone else had woken up and Edgar was in Squalid Class due to the surprise twist from Chris. Currently Winter was lying on her back on top of the bed-sheets of her bunk while staring up at the bunk above her lost in thought.<p>

"_Why did Benjamin do that? I can understand he voted for somebody he didn't know very well, but Edgar was here and after that he did … did Benjamin not believe me? No, judging by his guilt last night I think he knew, and that makes it worse. Why would Benjamin keep around such a horrible person? Is money worth risking the safety of others? Between the prize and keeping my friends safe and sound I'd pick the latter. Does he … even care about us at all? He's our leader, he __**has**__ to care…_" Thought Winter to herself as a tear exited her eye "_I feel unsafe being on a team with Edgar; I can't prove it, but I think he'd really hurt me if he knew I have two mums. … I need a cuddle…_"

"Winter, are you ok?" Asked Tony in concern as he walked up to Winter.

"Yeah, just peachy, nothing to worry about." Lied Winter.

"… I think you're lying." Noted Tony.

"… Yeah, I am." Admitted Winter. "I just … feel upset."

"Would you like a hug?" Offered Tony.

Before Winter could respond she had been embraced and hugged tightly by Tony; Winter hugged him back and felt a bit happier when they broke apart.

"Hugs make everything better." Stated Tony. "Why are you sad Winter? Please don't cry; dad says there's nothing more tragic than a sad young lady. I hate tragedies … ShakeySpear wasn't a very happy writer…"

"Good metaphor." Complimented Winter before sighing. "I feel really upset. Benjamin voted out Oliver, a nice person who put his all into things and was trustworthy … and kept Edgar, a boy who is gluttonous, rude, psychopathic … he did many _bad_ things. It was so wrong to not just keep him around, but allow him into the alliance … it's not fair."

"I know, Edgar is a … err … well, he's whatever the worst word in the world is!" Exclaimed Tony. "But Benjy has a good reason Winter; he's scared and … umm … well, he made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Could you tell me the reason … please?" Asked Winter.

"I'm sorry Winter, if I told you what Benjamin told me to not tell anyone he'd stop being my friend and I don't want to lose my best friend. But he has a good reason and it totally jus … justi … well, it's a good reason."

"… Ok, I'll trust you." Nodded Winter. "I'm not sure if I can trust Benjamin again immediately, but I can certainly trust you. I think that you're the most honest and pure person here Tony."

"Aw thanks!" Blushed Tony. "But, what about you? You're smart, truthful and awesome!"

"Well … I have secrets, just like anyone else." Admitted Winter. "Well, hopefully we can win today. I don't want to vote anybody else off if it's not Edgar … but if we have to vote off one of the other two, then maybe Jethro."

"Okie dokie, Tony doesn't know him." Nodded Tony.

Winter and Tony left Third Class while Jethro silently snarled from his bunk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Are any of you laughing at how screwed Jethro currently is?)<strong>

**Tony: **Benjamin is going through a lot of stress … I wish I knew how to cheer him up. (Tony grabs the camera and starts to shake it) Tell me! How do I cheer my friend up?! (Tony sits back down and sighs). Plus, Winter is upset too … why can't things be as fun and cool as they were at the start, like the pie eating contest in New York?

**Winter: **I think the game is … starting to become more than a game. Some people are going too far, others are trying to stay out of fights … and I just want my mother and mama. Being safe from the next few votes isn't really improving my mood; hopefully things will get better soon. Somehow I don't even feel like opening my mystery box yet.

**Jethro:** (He looks seriously pissed off and is trembling with rage).This is just _wrong_! It's not _fair_! Yesterday morning I had everyone in my pocket, a secure spot with a good alliance, a leadership position, was liked by everyone and my name was _never_ mentioned for elimination! But thanks to that team swap it's been totally #bleep# up! I _hate_ Chris! And why did Benjamin lie to me? He _can't_ know I lied to him back in India; I'm a _master_ manipulator! This is against the _rules_! (Jethro clenches his fists tightly and starts to spark a little due to his cybernetic implants).

* * *

><p>Bea yawned as she woke up; she stretched out and sat up whilst putting on her headband.<p>

"Good morning guys." Mumbled Bea sleepily. "Sleep well?"

Silence greeted Bea.

"Yeah, me #bleep# neither." Agreed Bea before she realised that her closest friends were not there. "Huh, I must have #bleep# overslept."

Bea climbed off her top bunk and down to the floor. She saw that Jethro was lying down awake and that Molly was starting to stir."

"Good morning Jethro." Greeted Bea.

"What's so good about it?" Sighed Jethro. "It's all over for me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bea.

"Think about it. You and the other Spider have grouped up and invited Edgar in. Meanwhile me and Molly are excluded … and who do you think would be eliminated between me and Molly? An antisocial guy with autism? Or a sweet church going deaf girl? I think it's a no brainer..." Sighed Jethro sadly. "_Please feel guilty; I have a lot riding on this!_"

"I didn't want to #bleep# do it, but I really need the #bleep# prize money. If there was another way I would do that instead, but I #bleep# trust Benjamin; he's smart and knows what he is #bleep# doing. I know you want to win … but I #bleep# do too." Mumbled Bea.

"I wanted to make my parents proud, I wanted to make the autistic spectrum proud … but now I'm going to final after already having come so far. I've suffered a lot … it just isn't fair." Sniffled Jethro.

"Trust me Jethro, I #bleep# know how you feel … I've suffered a _lot_ as well." Assured Bea. "But only one person can win … gee; this #bleep# contest has become a lot more complicated as #bleep# of late. Well, if I were you I'd try and get hold of a Golden #bleep# Passport."

"… I'll try." Sighed Jethro.

"Chin up Jethro, things could #bleep# turn around." Said Bea gently as she took her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The Villain Sue becomes a Big Bad Wannabe, what a twist!)<strong>

**Bea: **Of course I #bleep# feel bad for Jethro, and by extension Molly too, but I'm #bleep# not going to screw up by own chance at winning. Plus, I've known the #bleep# others for way longer. True, I hate Edgar already, but I'm #bleep# trusting Benjamin's judgment. When have cute smart guys ever been #bleep# wrong before?

* * *

><p>Jethro's eye twitched for a moment as Bea left and closed the door behind her. Why wasn't anything working? Why wasn't he in control?<p>

"_Sixteen days of hard work … ruined…_" Seethed Jethro. "_I could easily win solo immunity, but then they'd see me as a threat and vote me off if I ever lost immunity. I could use hypnotism, but it's not guaranteed to work and if I got caught I'd be in deep crud … how is this happening?!_"

Jethro's inner monologue was interrupted when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Jethro turned around to see Molly looking at him sympathetically.

"Guess we're in the same boat huh?" Noted Molly with a sigh. "A boat that has sprung a leak and sunk beneath the sea."

Jethro nodded and grumbled.

"We're on the outs, but God will give us strength. As it says in Psalms twenty three number four, 'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me'. We just have to hope." Said Molly in a soft voice.

Jethro put on a nice face but inside he scoffed at this.

"Also, I found this in the cargo gold a few days ago." Said Molly as she rooted in one of the pockets of her sweater and took out a Golden Passport. "I think this could help us … then again, it only works once so it's more of a way to buy time."

"I know you can't hear me, but _awesome_ work!" Grinned Jethro. "This game is mine!"

Jethro held out his hand for a shake; Molly quickly realised the implication and nodded as she accepted the handshake.

"Soon I'll be back in power, I _always_ win." Vowed Jethro.

"So … shall we go and get breakfast?" Asked Molly.

Jethro nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Definitely an odd alliance.)<strong>

**Molly: **Me and Jethro are the underdogs … or undermeerkats since those are cooler; anyway, we have to work together to stand a chance. Thing is, what are we going to do? I don't want to do anything against the Bible, and I strictly adhere to the principle of 'Love Thy Neighbour'. It is times like this that being able to hear would be useful; mummy says it's a miracle in itself I can talk as fine as I can.

**Jethro: **Molly is gonna be my ticket back into power. Sadly I can't seduce her since she seems to have something with Oliver … doesn't change the fact she'll most likely have a nice set of knockers in a few years..

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Squalid Class was not a pleasant place to spend the night as every tween who wasn't the first boot from the four original teams knew full well. The addition of mattresses made it a tad more bearable, but it still wasn't exactly high standard living … in fact, it was so bad that calling it 'low class' would be a big compliment!<p>

Currently Edgar was sleeping on his mattress and was seemingly trying to stay comfortable while Amy and Gareth slept in each other's arms and looked quite peaceful and warm despite the low standard of living. As for Ted, well…

"Ok dude, this is the stupidest thing you've _ever_ done." Said Pablo firmly.

Ted was currently getting an earful from Pablo.

"More stupid than when I entered us in a wrestling competition.?" Asked Ted.

"Yep." Nodded Pablo.

"More stupid than when I dressed up as a girl to get into the girls only sleepover party to see why it's so special?" Asked Ted.

"Stupider than that." Confirmed Pablo.

"… Even stupider than the time I made cardboard wings and jumped off my house in an attempt to fly?" Asked Ted.

"… Amazingly, yes." Said Pablo ,before adding. "Honestly, _what_ were you thinking with that stunt?"

"I don't even know." Admitted Ted.

"Well, right now we have more pressing matters … like, why did you drink beer." Said Pablo flatly. "It's really bad for you and you could have hurt yourself internally. Plus … why? Are you so obsessed with being 'cool' you'd put that above listening to your girlfriend?"

"I know, I _really_ screwed up." Mumbled Ted. "Suki hates me and when I next see her she's really gonna let me have it. Well, it was a nice romance while it lasted…"

"Dude, don't worry, I'm sure if you apologise to her things will be fine. She only wants what's best for you; plus, Suki is very kind and gentle from what I know of her. Trust me." Assured Pablo.

"Exactly … she's too good for me and I'm nowhere near good enough for her." Sniffled Ted.

"Dude, don't cry." Said Pablo gently.

"I'm not crying, I just have hay fever." Lied Ted.

"… There isn't any hay or pollen on the plane." Stated Pablo.

"… Fine, I am crying a _bit_." Mumbled Ted. "Well … Suk is gonna dump me and I might as well accept it like a big boy. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Ted, it's gonna be fine. When have I ever lied about something serious?" Asked Pablo.

"… Good point." Conceded Ted. "But I'm not gonna hold my breath. Well, time to face the music … its breakfast time."

Ted got up and headed out of Squalid Class while Pablo followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ted sure is acting different huh?)<strong>

**Pablo: **Ted is never usually like this; most of the time he's happy, excitable and energetic … and the rest of the time he's scheming to get rich quick. Seeing him this depressed is really quite jarring.

**Ted: **I've been given a red card … from Suki's love. Maybe in the future I shouldn't admire my big bro so much…

* * *

><p>Gareth yawned as he woke up; sleeping in Squalid Class wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Then he opened his eyes and saw why it had been comfortable in Squalid Class. Amy was cuddled up to him and was sleeping.<p>

"She's like a princess." Smiled Gareth. "A true butterfly … a pink one perhaps."

"I don't get it." Said Edgar from his mattress.

"The metaphor?" Asked Gareth. "It means that-."

"No, that that. I meant that I don't understand how you and Amy are such a … strong loving couple. The whole rich girl and poor boy thing is just a fairy tale … so how come it's happened here?" Asked Edgar in honest curiosity. "It really makes no sense to me. I thought most couples needed something in common in order to succeed."

"Opposites attract." Stated Gareth.

"I was hoping for a more in depth explanation." Stated Edgar. "Plus, that saying isn't true; if it was then most of the girls back at school would like me."

"Well … I guess we just learnt a lot from each other and our personalities matched; we have chemistry. Or, perhaps you could say we are like candy rocks and soda; there's a strong result when we are put together." Explained Gareth. "It's hard to put love into words really; all we know is that we know nothing, except who we are meant for and I know I am meant for Amy."

"I see." Noted Edgar. "Well, thanks for answering the question; it was seriously puzzling how two total opposites could be together. Whether or not it lasts, I don't know, but whatever; knowledge is power and I like power."

"And I like bugs." Added Gareth.

"… Yeah. Well, see you whenever, I'm gonna check on my team." Said Edgar as he got up and left Squalid Class.

"Well what do you know, he can be civil." Noted Gareth. "… Still gonna be wary though."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: AmyGareth is a fav favourite pairing.)**

**Gareth: **I wonder what today will bring; it may be the morning but we don't seem to be near our destination yet. I predict some kind of challenge in the dark … good thing I'm not scared of the dark. If any of my team mates are I'll be happy to lend them a hand.

**Edgar: **Ok, it's pretty clear everyone hates me. I may be in an alliance of five … but come the merge I'll need some back up soldier. Thus, maybe I could try and do this 'socialising thing' and see if I can get some favour in the other teams. Emily and Vinsun may make things a problem, but if they fall before the merge then it won't matter. Well, I've got at least two more rounds before I have to start wheeling and dealing … then again, why wait?

* * *

><p>Gareth sat up and straightened out some of his hair; as he did so Amy stirred and woke up.<p>

"Urgh, Cadvis, it's too early, wake me up in another hour." Mumbled Amy sleepily while trying to go back to sleep. "And make me some cherry tea please…"

"Amy, it's me." Said Gareth while gently shaking Amy. "It's time to wake up; we need to start the day."

Amy yawned as she rolled over and looked up at Gareth.

"Oh, morning Gareth. Sorry, sometimes I just don't feel like getting up." Admitted Amy. "I'm not lazy or anything, I just like to sleep in sometimes."

"That's natural." Nodded Gareth. "Do you usually wake up this early back home? For most of the contest we've had to wake up at around seven in the morning."

"I usually sleep in till eight, I_ need_ my beauty sleep." Admitted Amy.

"It must be working since you look very pretty." Smiled Gareth.

"Aw, thanks." Giggled Amy. "You may not look it to somebody who doesn't know you as well as me, but you're a perfect gentleman. You don't even need the fancy suit to have manners."

"I've never worn a suit; what little money I have goes towards food and water. I can live without luxuries like fancy cloths, but I really need food as does everyone." Admitted Gareth.

"I forgot that when I was bulimic." Murmured Amy. "Still, you can count on me for any financial support you need. I know traditionally the boy takes care of the girl, but traditions always have exceptions and odd cases."

"Indeed; I'm the lowest of the low class and you are practically royalty … actually, do you have royal blood?" Inquired Gareth curiously.

"I wish! Nope, I'm not royalty, I'm just an Aristocrat. Then again, nowadays queens don't do much besides sit on a solid gold chair all day long and metal isn't very comfy to sit on. Plus, I bet it gets really cold. I'd rather do more with my life than just sit around doing nothing. Do nothing days can be nice sparingly, but I like having fun too."

"We all do dear." Agreed Gareth. "Say, if it's alright with you, do you think you could tell me more about this bulimia incident? Is that Alexis girl you mentioned yesterday involved?"

"… Yes, she was. I'll tell you after the challenge." Promised Amy. "But right now we need to get moving; if they aren't quick all the chocolate spread will be gone!"

"You're such a chocoholic." Chuckled Gareth.

"And proud of it." Agreed Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If Amy was royalty, would she have power over Chris? A grown man bossed about by a pre-teen princess … how embarrassing!)<strong>

**Amy: **Then again, I suppose being a queen would have _some_ good points. I'd be able to pass laws, such as banning chocolate bans in schools and punish people if they do something that I don't like, such as pulling a mean face at me. Plus, I'd be able to wear a crown. I do have the family pendant, but I didn't bring it with me since it's too precious … I really am surprised at how spoiled I am, but rather be spoiled with presents than have the ending of a movie spoiled.

**Gareth: **I'm hoping we won't have to go to elimination anytime soon. I get the feeling it'd end in a tie no matter what … I just hope I can win a tie breaker if I get targeted. I know Amy says she'll support me, and I know she'll keep her promise, but I do feel like a burden to her. I mean, she'll be giving my family more than we make in five years most likely … I'll have to repay her kindness somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Washrooms)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin was alone in the washrooms; he was looking at himself in the sink mirror and looked both tired and miserable. He had taken his hat off and had lifted up his fringe to look at his eyes. They looked tired and sombre. Benjamin looked like he hadn't gotten very much sleep.<p>

"This game it starting to take its toll on me. Not only do I feel awful physically and emotionally but I got barely any sleep last night." Sighed Benjamin while looking at his reflection. "Did I make the right choice keeping Edgar? I have an alliance of five … but I feel so guilty and sick inside. I _will_ save my mother no matter what … but I think the stress is finally getting to me…"

Benjamin continued to look at himself and sighed sadly as a tear exited his eye.

"Can I keep this up long enough to beat the other twenty two? Or am I gonna crack? … When did life stop being fun? … I've been robbed of a childhood, but I'll do what I must." Sniffled Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: To think he's just twelve years old…)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I feel really bad for voting out Oliver yesterday. Ok, I've never actually hurt anyone seriously, but I still feel bad for keeping Edgar over him … but what choice do I have? You know that phrase 'my god, what have I done' … yeah, I feel like that now. I've been feeling paranoid for a while and always worrying. Heck, that's how Jethro tricked me back in India; paranoia. Sophie voted for Tony previously and I couldn't take a risk of her turning to me next; looking back it was a stupid moment for me. Well, whether Jethro is bad or just being strategic, he has no power now. This reminds me of a saying … fear holds you prisoner but hope sets you free … I wish I had more hope.

* * *

><p>Benjamin put his hat back on and sighed in guilty misery; Total Drama never seemed this hard on TV … but now that he was here it was really stressful.<p>

"I wonder if Alejandro felt guilty when he was playing the game." Sighed Benjamin. "If he didn't then he was a psychopath."

"Not just that, but #bleep# boring too." Added Bea as she walked into the washrooms. "It was always strategy with him and not much #bleep# else … I'm not even sure if he was being truthful about his #bleep# brother Jose, he lied about _everything_ else."

"You make a good point." Agreed Benjamin without much enthusiasm.

"I always do." Giggled Bea. "So I was #bleep# thinking, since Ezekiel and Bridgette are the only interns here who are single, maybe we could #bleep# try and set them up; you in?"

"No thanks." Said Benjamin quietly.

"Are you ok Benjamin? You sound really #bleep# upset. I've known you for a few weeks now and #bleep# normally you're calm and collected. Are you alright?" Asked Bea in concern.

"It's nothing." Lied Benjamin.

"We both know that isn't true." Said Bea gently.

"I'm just … feeling really bad about the vote yesterday. I did what I thought would be a good move for me, you and the others … but was I really right to vote out Oliver over Edgar? I thought so at the time, but now I feel horrible; I barely slept last night and the stress of the game is getting to me. And if Edgar tries to hurt you guys I'll be blamed and voted out … man, I'm getting more paranoid every day." Mumbled Benjamin.

"Don't worry Benjy, it'll be ok." Assured Bea.

"But, did you vote for Oliver because you thought it would be best for the team … or because I told you to?" Asked Benjamin.

"Well … a #bleep# bit of both really." Admitted Bea. "I want to win, and you're smart so I #bleep# followed you since you led us to victory when we were on the #bleep# Spooky Spiders. You thought it was a good move so I figured it must have #bleep# been good … though I'd rather Edgar didn't get to the #bleep# final 5five with the rest of us."

"That's assuming we get that far without our alliance taking a hit, and trust me … I have zero intention of taking him that far. He'd be a pushover in the finals, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of making it to the end." Assured Benjamin. "Well, hopefully we won't lose today; I'm not in the right state of mind to be able to vote somebody else off."

"You can count on me to #bleep# do my best, and so will Tony and Winter." Saluted Bea.

"Assuming Winter doesn't hate me." Sighed Benjamin. "Well, let's get to breakfast; hopefully a good meal will raise my spirits."

"Well Benjamin, things may #bleep# look up. But if things go wrong and we end up voted off … well, we'll still be alive and #bleep# kicking and we'll have some fame. Besides the prize, what do we have to #bleep# lose?" Asked Bea.

"… More than you know." Said Benjamin quietly before leaving without another word.

Bea was silent for a moment.

"… I wonder what Benjamin means." Pondered Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: We know what he meant…)<strong>

**Benjamin: **It feels so long ago I last saw my mother in the hospital and promised I would save her … and yet I'm not even halfway done with this contest. Not to mention we already have a number disadvantage…

**Bea: **Do you think Benjamin is #bleep# homesick?

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty three tweens were eating breakfast in the Airplane Canteen; as they ate their food it quickly become apparent something was off. Specifically, Emily and Vinsun saw that Edgar was still there and Oliver was gone. To say they were shocked was an understatement.<p>

"How … how is Edgar still here?" Gaped Vinsun.

"I have no idea … we should ask them." Suggested Emily.

"Good idea, but maybe we'd best ask one of them in private; we wouldn't to make a scene." Suggested Vinsun.

Emily nodded in agreement; she soon noticed Vinsun looked to be in thought about something.

"_Ok, I was polite and made a good impression … so now it's onto Step number two. The book says that after making a good impression with your dream lady, it's a requirement to hit it off with her own social group … but, do we have any friends here that aren't mutual between us? … hmm … what do I do_?" Thought Vinsun to himself. "_Guess I'll just bird wing it_."

"Are you ok Vinsun? You look like you've got a lot on your mind." Noted Emily.

"Oh, nothing much, just stuff." Assured Vinsun. "So, I've been thinking, since every friend I have is your friends and vice versa, what are your friends like back home?"

"Why do you ask?" Inquired Emily.

"You can tell a lot about somebody by the company they keep; you're really kind and sweet so your friends must be nice too." Replied Vinsun. "You have a social square?"

"It's called a social circle." Giggled Emily. "And I've got a few friends. I'm not exactly at the top of the hierarchy, but I have some close friends who are geeky like me. My friendship with them is the only reason I agreed to their dare. My friendship group consists of me, Sarah, Minnie, Jane and Maude. We'll all computer and comic book geeks and we enjoy stuff like 'what if' debates, dungeons and dragons, star trek and other such stuff. We're all nerds and proud of it."

"So … who is your best friend of your group?" Asked Vinsun curiously.

"Well, I'm close to all of them equally, though technically I'd guess Minnie since I've known her since Kindergarten." Stated Emily after a moment of thought.

"What's she like?" Asked Vinsun.

"Why do you want to know?" Inquired Emily.

"Just curious is all." Replied Vinsun.

Craig watched this conversation with a smile.

"_Good job Vinsun my bud, you're pulling off step two will extreme skill_." Thought Craig proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What could the next step be?)<strong>

**Vinsun: **I think that went quite well; I know a bit more about Emily's social clique and said I'd like to meet them. I may not know them yet, but the fact I'm interesting in meeting her friends and how, to me, they seem very nice should wrap up step two. I think during the challenge I'll have to move onto step three, and that one should be fun.

**Emily: **Vinsun was asking a lot about my friends … does he find them more interesting than me? He didn't ask me many questions about myself … none in fact. I'm probably just overthinking it, I sometimes do that. Still, I'd have thought he'd have asked me what my favourite food was before asking what Minnie's favourite is…

**Craig: **I'm kinda like cupid except more muscular and I wear more clothes. I could write my own love advice book if I had time … maybe when I get home after the show ends.

* * *

><p>As the tweens continued to eat their breakfast Ling glanced at Pablo and looked conflicted.<p>

"_Craig's right, I __**need**__ to talk to him … but I doubt I'll get a chance before we land in our next destination; talking about 'us' during the challenge would be a distraction from the goal and if we lose it'd make it even worse if one of us ended up voted out. What should I do_?" Thought Ling with an audible sigh.

"Something wrong Ling?" Asked Pablo.

"Err, well…" Stammered Ling.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention tweens; we are … NOT landing in our next destination yet! We're going to be there by nightfall which will work for the challenge we have planned. Until then you may do whatever you please. By the way, tonight we will be visiting Transylvania! That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

The tables were immediately filled with the buzz of conversation.

"YES! Time to find some vampires!" Cheered Megan. "Maybe I can meet Dracula and get a sample of his blood!"

"What for?" Asked Pandora uncertainly.

"To add to my collection of blood of paranormal creatures." Stated Megan.

"That or to drink. Would drinking vampire blood turn you into a vampire?" Pondered Lars.

"… That's a theory that should be tested." Decided Megan.

Ling was silent for a moment before she spoke to Pablo.

"…Yes, there kinda is something wrong. Since it'll be a few hours before we land, could we go somewhere private to talk?" Requested Ling.

"Sure." Nodded Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I vant to suck your blood! Bleh, bleh!<strong>

**Ling: **I guess this is going to confirm if my worries are unfounded or not … I hope he still wants to be with me.

**Jethro: **Even with the Golden Passport, I'm still at risk; it only works once … so I should try to break apart Benjamin's alliance. Or maybe … sabotage the other teams. And I know _exactly_ what weakness to exploit.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spare Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling led Pablo into a spare room and shut the door behind her. Seeing a few boxes her and there Ling sat a nd one and gestured for Pablo to sit next to her. Pablo did so and then spoke.<p>

"So … you mentioned something was bothering you lately. Are you feeling upset or homesick?" Asked Pablo in concern.

"Well, it's hard to explain really … actually, it started yesterday during the challenge." Admitted Ling. "I'm just not sure how to say it."

"Just be honest about how you feel; we can't come to a proper solution if I don't know what's wrong." Suggested Pablo.

"Well … ok." Agreed Ling. "Well, as you know … we've been getting rather _close_ as the contest has gone on. The way I've been feeling is very new to me due to how I'm not exactly social back home. Well, I really like you Pablo … but what I really need to know is … do you like me in return?"

"Of course I do? Why would you think I didn't?" Asked Pablo.

"Well … don't you like Amy? You guys have known each other way longer than I've known you, and you have that pretend wedding and you kissed so … don't you like her better than me?" Asked Ling quietly.

"We never kissed, where did you get that?"! Blinked Pablo.

"Well, you had a pretend wedding and I thought at weddings the groom kisses the bride." Admitted Ling.

Pablo was silent for a moment before taking hold of Ling's hand and looking into her olive green eyes.

"Ling, I _promise_ you that Amy is just a friend. We've only ever been friends and only ever will be friends. Look into my chi if you want; you'll see that I only like Amy as a friend and that I like you as _significantly_ more than a friend. After all, I punched a tree and hurt my hand just to get you an apple; trust me when I say you're the girl I want." Assured Pablo.

Ling looked into Pablo's hazel eyes and began to smile.

"… I was really silly to think any different." Said Ling in a soft and happy voice. "And for the record, you're the only guy I want. I know I've not met many guys and there are many more out there … but why would I need to meet anymore when I met the right one at the very start?"

"Your politeness and modesty are just one of the reasons I like you." Smiled Pablo. "And like before, I'm willing to wait as long as is necessary for you to feel ready to officially go out with me. Be in a week, a month or a year, I can wait. I have patience."

"I do too … and you know what else?" Asked Ling.

"What?" Asked Pablo.

"… I do _not_ want to wait anymore." Said Ling sweetly. "I may have wanted to follow my code of patience, restraint and karate … but, being with you makes me forget all that and feel _happy_ … like a kid. I love karate and stuff, but I love you more. I cannot wait anymore and I shall not stall for another minute; kiss me and make the waiting worth it."

Pablo smiled and was quick and eager to fulfil Ling's request; while holding hands with her Pablo leaned in and gave Ling a sweet and tender kiss on the lips. Ling felt like Fourth of July fireworks had gone off in her tummy but the strange feeling didn't worry her at all, all it did was confirm to her that Pablo was the boy she wanted most. Their kiss back in France had been nice, but it had only been a single second long. This one was full of innocent childhood love and lasted ten seconds … the _best _ten seconds of Ling's young life thus far. Ling knew Pablo felt the same; no words were needed.

Soon enough the two tweens broke apart; Pablo chuckled nervously and rubbed his arm in a shy gesture while Ling was very flushed.

"我的媽呀，他的吻像某種神." Whispered Ling to herself in Chinese.

"What does that mean?" Asked Pablo.

"Oh, nothing." Assured Ling. "So, since we kissed does that make us a proper couple? Or are there more steps to be taken?"

"We're together now. Boyfriend and girlfriend, or 'Pabling' to the fans." Smiled Pablo.

"… Pabling?" Blinked Ling.

"The fans of total drama tend to fuse the names of those in a relationship as a shortening for a couple, like how Gwen and Trent were called 'Gwent'." Explained Pablo. "So, since we're not going to be landing in our destination for a few hours … want to just hang out and enjoy ourselves?"

"Definitely." Nodded Ling. "… But only if you kiss me again; I could _really_ grow to like getting kissed."

"Your wish is my command." Smiled Pablo as he embraced Ling and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Once bitten, twice shy, thrice ABOUT TIME!)<strong>

**Pablo: **I already have money … so even if I were to lose in the next few days I'd consider my time here a total victory; what's two million when you have the priceless love of a special little warrior? It was very brave of Ling to talk to me about how she was feeling; imagine how things could have ended if she didn't. What a special and sweet girl I have, huh?

**Ling: **I think I'm starting to grow up from a little girl to a big girl, and not just because of puberty. I hope my father is proud of me, and my mummy too. I've never been good at talking about my feelings and emotions, so this was a big step for me. I'm not sure if I'll win, or even make the merge, but I think with Pablo and me now having 'kissing privileges' think I'm gonna be able to stop worrying so much. I think I should apologise to Amy for suspecting her of anything, it's the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>(Another Spare Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was sitting on a chair thinking to himself. He had no real allies on his team and was hoping that he could think of a plan to avoid elimination. Night had started to fall so the plane would be landing quite soon.<p>

"Perhaps I could win solo immunity … but it won't be easy since Terrence is on my team now and he's stronger than me. Maybe I could lie and break up friendships for something … nah, they'd never believe me. Hmm … maybe I could try and hypnotise somebody? Though I'd need to get hold of Jethro's hypnotism watch; maybe I could hypnotise _him_? It's always cool when a villain is beaten by the very thing they use on their victims." Chuckled Lars darkly. "I'll have to think about this…"

At that moment the door opened; Lars looked up and readied himself in case it was Megan looking for a fight. He relaxed a little when he saw it was Jethro.

"I've been looking all over the plane for you; what are you doing in here?" Asked Jethro. "Are you hiding or something?"

"Of course not, I'm no coward." Scoffed Lars. "Sure, I hate being hurt in case I end up like my dad, but if I get in a fight I _never_ flee even if there's no chance of me winning."

"Most normal people would try to run away." Noted Jethro. "Then again, a good fighter could win with no injury."

"Getting away with no injury's doesn't mean you're good, it means you're lucky. Big difference." Stated Lars. "Do you need something, or do you just want to discuss the philosophy of brawling? Or do you want to argue like we did the other day? Oh, and please no strategy."

"It's not that, I came to deliver some news." Said Jethro seriously.

"… You look as serious as a robot. What is it?" Asked Lars.

"… Pandora _knows_." Said Jethro nervously.

"She knows the fact you've used hypnotism and faked a romance with Zora? That's not my problem." Shrugged Lars indifferently. "You should have been more careful. Say what you will about me since it's probably true, but I've never lied."

"I think it actually _is_ your problem seeing as how it relates to your _dad_ and his current state." Scowled Jethro.

Lars was silent.

"… What?" Blinked Lars.

"Yeah, I don't know how she found out, but Pandora knows about your dad, and well … she said some _stuff_ that isn't exactly the kindest of words…" Murmured Jethro.

"What did she say?" Asked Lays immediately. "Tell me!"

"Well … she was saying about how he deserved what he got since he raised a monster like you and that she hopes your home town has storms so that the electricity is knocked off and the life support will fail. I also _think_ she mentioned something about the drink driver deserving some kind of award for what he did." Said Jethro seriously. "I know you likely don't want to hear this, but given how much you care about your dad … I felt you deserved to know."

Lars was snarling and looked rather frightening.

"I'll tear her apart!" Roared Lars. "I can respect trying to diss me for harassing her, but the moment she insulted my dad about his state of life she went too far! She's leaving this show on a hospital helicopter airlift!"

"Maybe … but perhaps you'd better not make a scene of it. Who would they believe if you had no proof? I'd recommend getting back at her in private, and maybe I can hypnotise her into willingly admitting it." Offered Jethro. "We may have had disagreements, but this is a very serious matter and must be addressed."

"Fine, I'll try and wait for the right moment; but don't expect me to go easy on her." Said Lars with deep sharp breaths.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention tweens we are now approaching Transylvania and will be landing within ten minutes. Prepare to disembark … hope none of you are scared of the dark! Haha!" Laughed Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Good luck today; even if you win and thus can't vote out Pandora, she'll be gone as soon as you do lose. One way or another, she'll be out of your hair." Said Jethro calmly.

"Understood." Nodded Lars. "I will _end_ her … end her time in the game that is."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Kind of mood whiplash from the previous scene huh?)<strong>

**Lars: **(He glowers in anger). That was _wrong_ … ok, I will admit to the fact I've insulted her parents before, but they are at least in good health; insulting my dad, or anyone for that matter, who is in a coma is just _disgusting_.

**Jethro: **This is indeed a serious matter … I am in a minority and thus I need to buy time by making the other teams lose. Admittedly Pandora didn't say any of what I lied about, I doubt she even knows about Lars' dad. Two things can come from this; either Pandora is taken out due to injury or misery, or Lars gets kicked off. Either way I'll be safe. I'll try and think of a failsafe if anything goes wrong; Molly has the Golden Passport after all. I _will_ be back in power!

**Suki: **Darkness? Oh dear … well, hopefully Ted will still like me enough to hold my hand.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the plane had landed near a small Transylvanian village. However, the tweens did not get a chance to explore since they were quickly ushered onto a bus which took them through a dark forest road and up towards an old mansion. The forest setting was rather creepy and some of the tweens stood close to their friends andor lover. Suki took hold of Ted's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Suki I-." Began Ted before Suki gently shushed him.

"We'll talk during the challenge; we both did bad things that need to be talked about." Said Suki quietly. "But, if you still like me, could you keep holding my hand?"

"… Of course." Nodded Ted.

Upon reaching the front of the mansion just in front of the grand main door the teams saw three mats; they grouped up into their teams and stood on the mats. Chris was dressed as a vampire … a dime store vampire. Noah was also dressed as a vampire and looked much better in comparison; his outfit seemed to have actually cost something. Some of the tweens sniggered at how stupid Chris looked.

"Chris, that vampire outfit looks stupid." Chuckled Emily.

"I bet the fangs don't even glow in the dark." Giggled Pandora.

"Shut up!" Snapped Chris before he composed himself. "Velcome to Transylvania! Zees mansion is home to all kinds of horrors and monsters! Zey vant to suck your blood! Bleh!"

"Chris, that vampire accent is terrible." Said Benjamin flatly.

"… Fine, I'll talk normally." Grumbled Chris. "Anyway.-"

"Hey Chris, I've got a question. Why did we not have to sing yesterday?" Asked Craig. "Did you forget about it? I think forgetting things is the first sign of going senile."

Chris looked annoyed.

"Stop doing that." Frowned Chris. "Look, the singing was only for the first part of the contest; when the original teams were gone the singing ended. From now on there will be no more songs."

There were several cheers and a few disappointed groans.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: No more making up lyrics!)<strong>

**Ted: **Finally!

**Lars: **Oh thank _God_!

**Bea: **#bleep# yeah!

**Amy: **That's a shame, I liked the singing.

**Chris: **Ok, fine, I was lying. See, I actually _did_ forget about it last episode … it sucks having to remove it, but _no way_ am I letting those kids get one over on me!

* * *

><p>"Ok, can I explain the challenge now?" Asked Chris wearily. "We're burning nightlight."<p>

"Sure." Nodded Jarvis.

"Ok, as you may have guessed, today's challenge is taking place in that mansion behind me, The Maclean Mansion! You challenge is simple … stay inside it and don't leave." Said Chris. "First team to have everyone leave the mansion wins; last person inside wins it for their team."

"That sounds like a pretty easy challenge." Noted Jarvis.

"But is it really? You won't be alone in the mansion; there will be several scary monsters in it looking for you. If they grab you they'll take you outside and you'll be eliminated … plus, they are allowed to scare you if they want to." Grinned Chris. "Plus, there are some traps inside the mansion that, if you fall afoul of them, they will deposit you outside the mansion. With all this it might be harder than it first seemed."

"So, what's to stop us from staying together in our teams? We'd have a numbers advantage." Stated Ling.

"There's a very good reason. Molly, you have something of mine that I need you to hand over. Something square and golden." Prompted Chris.

After being given the translation Molly took out the Golden Passport.

"Why do I have to hand it over? I found it fairly." Insisted Molly.

"True, but you didn't get it from a mystery box; you found it in the Cargo Hold before they were implemented into the game. As such, you aren't supposed to have it and you need to hand it over … now." Ordered Chris.

After being given the translation Molly sighed as she walked over to Chris and gave him the passport. She walked back to her team looking unhappy.

"Well, there goes my one lifeline." Mumbled Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What? You thought she found something that powerful and would use it to turn the tide? That'd be <strong>_**cliché**_**! )**

**Jethro: **AAAAAAARGH! (He sparks a bit while screaming). This is not fair! Damn you Chris you #super censored#!

* * *

><p>"So … what was the reason we won't stay in our teams?" Asked Ling.<p>

"The Golden Passport of course. This passport is going to be hidden somewhere in the mansion by Izzy; if you can find it you can keep it and it will be your choice if you tell anyone. Molly might find it again, or maybe somebody else will. All I can say is good luck … and if nobody finds it then Izzy will just hide it again in the next location's challenge." Explained Chris. "Izzy knows where it is supposed to be hidden and it's not easy to find. Also, on an unrelated note, the mansion has got secret passageways. But take note, you might get lost. We all remember the ghost houses in Super Mario World right? I couldn't get past the one on Chocolate Island … lousy Boos…"

The tweens looked very intrigued that a Golden Passport would be hidden in the Mansion and were all hoping to find it.

"The monsters will enter the mansion ten minutes after the last of you are in, so I'd advise getting some ground between you and _them_." Advised Chris. "The order you enter the mansion will be determined by yesterday's team rankings. Mystic Moths enter first, Gruesome Glow-worms enter second five minutes later and the Fireflies enter last five minutes after the Glow-Worms. Begin!"

The Mystic Moths ran towards the front door and quickly entered as the doors shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You have entered the world of Survivor Horror … good luck.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **… Ok, I need to find that passport, or maybe just make sure that Jethro and Molly don't find it. If they find it I _know_ they'll vote me out…

**Lars: **A golden passport, and the chance to split up … _perfect_.

**Jarvis: **I wonder what the monsters will be like … probably not actually monsters, so PSI won't be needed. Still, perhaps I could use it to illuminate the dark areas a little bit … that's not against the rules, right?

**Amy: **I've got a good eye for detail, so hopefully I can find the passport … and maybe some treasure. All I need now is a bullwhip and a fedora… maybe there are some in the mansion? I'd definitely look the part; I can make _any_ outfit look stunning!

**Terrence: **(He holds up a clip-on mini-torch). Good thing I keep a special mini-torch on me in case of emergencies; I didn't use it back in Mexico since we had our own source of light and it may have been cheating. Hopefully my army training will give me an edge in this challenge.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed and the three teams had now all entered the mansion; Chris stood before the interns with a grin. They were each dressed in high quality monster costumes that would hopefully scare the tweens. Noah was a vampire, Owen was a hula girl, Katie was a zombie, Izzy was a mummy and Bridgette was a werewolf.<p>

"Ok guys, ready to scare the tweens?" Asked Chris. "You know your jobs; patrol around and grab any tweens you find, and bring them out of the mansion … or stuff them into a trap which actually might be quicker … so, ready?"

"Chris, why am I not dressed as a monster? Hula girls aren't very scary…" Admitted Owen.

"Trust me Owen, you look terrifying." Shuddered Noah.

"Ok guys, time to … wait, where's Ezekiel?" Asked Chris.

"Oh, he left the plane and went to the woods as soon as we landed." Stated Owen.

"… And you didn't try and stop him?" Asked Chris in annoyance.

"He wasn't in a costume so I don't think he knew about our role in the challenge; no big deal right?" Smiled Owen.

"DUDE! He's obviously trying to flee!" Exclaimed Chris. "We need him on this show to be the butt of every joke! Plus, if he gets delft behind I might get into legal trouble! Somebody has to go and bring him back!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll do it; I don't really want to scare the kids again like I did in London." Admitted Bridgette. "Which way did he go Owen?"

"Err … I think he went over there." Said Owen as he pointed towards where he was referring to.

As fate would have it, it seemed Ezekiel had left into a very fogy and misty part of the woods.

"I thought you were scared of being in the woods alone." Noted Katie.

"I am … but he can't have gotten very far; it's foggy and he doesn't know the area; I'll probably be back in a few minutes. I won't be scared for at least an hour." Assured Bridgette. "I have grown up a bit since season one."

With enough being said Bridgette jogged towards the forest and into the fog.

"So … yeah; enter the mansion you four. Time to scare some kids!" Grinned Chris.

"Izzy will be the best mummy ever, even though she has no kids!" Exclaimed Izzy as she ran to the mansion, climbed up the wall and entered through an open window.

"That's my girl!" Grinned Owen.

"… Yeah, let's just use the door shall we?" Suggested Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: About a minute after landing this confessional was made.)<strong>

**Ezekiel: **I feel kinda travel sick; I think I'm gonna walk off the wooziness, eh. Nothing like a nice walk in the woods at night time to clear your head. I'll be back in a few hours, probably before anyone starts to worry, if they would. See you, eh. (Ezekiel gets up and leaves the confessional).

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens explore the mansion looking for the golden passport, while trying to avoid traps and the monsters.


	58. CH 18, PT 2: The Macabre Mansion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing relating to Total Drama in any way, shape or form.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **gee, it's been a long time since I updated this story hasn't to? The main reason is real life got busy and I only had time to properly work on one story … and since Tweenabet had been neglected I went with that as you all no doubt know. Not sure if I'll go back to Tweenabet or continue with Tween Tour; I have ideas for both of them really … guess I'll just write for what I feel most inspired for since both are at very crucial parts of the plot. Regardless of what happens, enjoy the long overdue second part of the Transylvania arc!**  
><strong>

Never enter a haunted mansion without a vacuum cleaner!

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths were walking down a corridor in the Maclean Mansion; it was sort of homely in an 'abandoned mansion' kind of way. As they walked along Megan spoke up.<p>

"Ok guys, I don't know about you, but I think we should split up. It'd make it harder for all of us to get caught by the monsters since in a smaller group we could move around better." Suggested Megan. "And monsters find it easier to track our scent if we're all together."

"Monsters aren't real, but it works for me." Shrugged Jarvis. "Then again, some of the most real things are what we can't see, like air."

"Good point Jarvis." Nodded Pandora. "Maybe we should go in groups of two so that nobody gets lost? Some of us might be scared of the dark."

"Like you?" Asked Lars in a chillingly calm voice.

"No, it doesn't scare me … you ok? You look tense." Murmured Pandora.

"I'm _way_ past feeling tense." Stated Lars as he turned away. "I'll go alone; I don't want anybody slowing me down."

"Me too; a proper paranormal investigation is best done alone." Stated Megan. "I'm hoping to find some kind of enchanted object or maybe a ghost in this mansion. If Resident Evil can have monsters then so can real life!"

With that being said Lars and Megan headed off in separate directions.

"… That doesn't make any sense." Said Ted in confusion. "Anyway, if we're going to go into groups, who's gonna go with who?"

"I'll go with Jarvis." Sad Pandora quickly.

"And I'll go with Terrence, if that's alright with him." Requested Karrie.

"Yes m'aam." Saluted Terrence. "I'll protect you from any monsters and ghostly birds."

"I'm dating Robbie." Giggled Karrie.

"I didn't mean that! I meant I'd be a good friend and protect you." Stammered Terrence.

"It's fine, I was just teasing you." Assured Karrie.

"And that means me and Ted will pair up. We have some things we need to discuss." Said Suki while taking hold of Ted's hand. "See you later guys."

Suki led Ted down the hall while he looked very nervous; as he was led away Terrence spoke up.

"Good luck soldier." Saluted Terrence.

"Splitting up sounds like a good idea." Agreed Jarvis. "If it works for Scooby Doo, then it'll work for us. Me and Pandora will see if we can find a library; libraries in haunted houses usually have some interesting stuff in them."

Jarvis and Pandora walked away which left Terrence and Karrie by themselves; they both exchanged a glance.

"Well, shall we get going Terrence?" Smiled Karrie. "We wouldn't want the monsters to get us."

"We certainly wouldn't." Agreed Terrence. "Let's move out!"

Terrence marched off down a hallway with Karrie following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: is splitting up really a good idea? After all, there is strength in numbers.)<strong>

**Lars:** It'd be foolish of me to follow after Pandora and Jarvis; people would know I'd done something. I'd rather keep it secret; if Pandora is unconscious and taken out without saying a word then people will think that it was just some kind of accident with a mansion trap. The perfect crime … or at least it would be if this wasn't for a very good reason!

**Megan: **Paranormal research is best conducted when nobody else is around; ghosts only show themselves when one person is nearby. Time to have some fun; with no need to worry about Lars, Craig or anybody I can just study the house for paranormal stuff. I've been so stressed out lately with playing the villain role and getting out my foes that I haven't had time for my true interests. Maybe a vampire is in the house?

**Suki: **I think it's time to make things right with Ted; after yesterday's fiasco we need to make up. I feel VERY sorry and I think Ted does too. We just need to maturely talk about this together … I know Ted isn't very mature, but believe me, he can be a very good listener … and I myself am not always mature, as we saw yesterday.

**Terrence: **I'm glad I was able to stay with Karrie; she's my best friend in this contest. I'm hoping we can both make it to the end, just _me_ and _her_ … wait, did that sound romantic? It really wasn't supposed to, honest! Geez, I need to think before I speak since this room records everything I say. Makes me wonder if some confessionals are cut out of the show and nobody ever sees them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-Worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight members of the team had currently come across a hall with a number of doors leading off in all directions.<p>

"Well, it's pretty clear that each of these rooms has a chance of containing the golden passport." Noted Amy. "Question is, which one?"

"Beats me." Shrugged Vinsun.

"I don't know." Admitted Craig. "But what I do know is that I'd quite like to find the bedroom."

"This mansion most likely has several; my mansion does." Mused Pablo. "Why? Are you tired?"

"Nope, I was hoping Ramona would be up for a snuggle." Replied Craig.

Ramona flushed and look embarrassed.

"Craig, get your priorities straight." Stammered Ramona firmly. "We have a challenge to win, and cuddling is not gonna help. And haven't you ever snuck down at midnight to watch scary movies your parents tell you not to watch? Couples who kiss _always_ get caught or killed."

"Totally unfair isn't it?" Sighed Craig.

"So, normally I'd ask who wants to go with who … but considering the fact we all have somebody on this team that we have some attraction for, maybe we should just agree we were all gonna ask if we could go with our partners." Stated Pablo.

There were several voices of agreement to this statement as the boys stood beside the girls they fancied.

"So, who goes to which room?" Asked Gareth.

"Well, me and you can go upstairs. If all the monsters ambush us and get us all in one go then we'll lose, so splitting away from everyone else might be a good idea." Suggested Amy. "Come on Gareth, we have a mansion to explore and maybe some riches to find!"

Amy dashed off down the hallway and Gareth tried to keep up with her.

"Wait for me!" Called Gareth.

The rest of the team looked amongst each other and then at the doors.

"Well, time to get exploring." Said Craig cheerfully as he approached one of the door with Ramona following.

"And mind you two behave yourselves!" Called Ling with a giggle.

"We will!" Blushed Ramona as she and Craig entered one of the rooms and shut the door.

"And I think me and Ling will go through this door." Decided Pablo.

"Lead the way." Nodded Ling.

After Pablo and Ling left into one of the rooms Vinsun spoke up.

"So, shall we get searching for that passport?" Asked Vinsun.

"Sure." Nodded Emily.

"And while we search, I was hoping I could ask you some questions." Continued Vinsun as he and Emily approaching an unopened door.

"What sorts of questions?" Inquired Emily.

"Oh, you know, this and that." Said Vinsun with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is he talking about objects in the hallway?)<strong>

**Vinsun: **This challenge is where I will put step three of Craig's book into action … apparently, now that I have made an impression and gotten to know the girl I should now spend some time with her so that she enjoys my company and could consider the possibility of a stronger relationship than just being friends. I have some ideas for questions to ask her, so this can't possibly go wrong. Although, step four sounds quite hard…

**Ling: **I've heard about haunted houses before … apparently they have ghosts in them. That means we might be being watched and not even know it … I could try to sense the chi of the ghosts I guess; it might help me tell if they are good or bad. I bet Pablo is gonna need some comforting. He may be more open about with his emotions than I am, but between me and him, he gets scared more … he even admits it. And, well, I've heard haunted houses are supposed to be romantic. Maybe we could share a kiss at some point?

**Ramona: **Craig is anything but subtle. I don't mind kissing him, but his idea of kissing and cuddling during a challenge … it's not very smart, and what if somebody caught us? It may be surprising, but even I am able to feel shame, mama makes sure of it. Craig has definitely come a long way from the naughty pervert I once knew, but he does sometimes have mild relapses … maybe it's because he's a boy in puberty?

**Amy: **Ok, truthfully I wasn't splitting up for strategic reasons. See, it's been a LONG time since I've had a proper wash; the plane's showers aren't that great. So, I'm gonna look for a bathroom and have a bubble bath and relax a bit … Gareth will guard the door; I'm sure he won't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven tweens of the team were at a four way intersection in one of the halls of the mansion. It was clear that they were going to have to split up. However, before that the conversation was currently on the topic of the golden passport.<p>

"So, what should we do if we find the golden passport? Should we tell everyone?" Asked Tony. "Or would that be bad?"

"You're not supposed to tell anybody. It's something to keep secret." Said Edgar flatly. "I know you've got zero brain power, but I'd have thought you have common sense."

"Edgar, leave Tony alone." Frowned Winter.

"Yeah! And I may not be wearing smarty pants, but at least I have a big heart. You just have a big tummy!" Frowned Tony.

"Good one Tony." Said Benjamin with a thumbs up.

"I thought you were on my side." Frowned Edgar.

"Correction, you are on my side … and you're not my friend in any sense of the word; you're just a vote to me, if that, and you know it." Stated Benjamin calmly. "Tony however is my best friend, so I'd advise you to treat him well. I do know how to break somebody's arm in three places with just one blow; my Opa taught me."

Edgar looked nervous and promptly shut up.

"Ok, we're gonna #bleep# need to split up. If it's alright, I'd like to #bleep# go with Winter." Requested Bea.

"Fine by me." Nodded Winter.

"In that case, I'll go with Tony; me and him and a great team." Stated Benjamin.

"Be nice to him." Warned Winter.

Before Benjamin could respond Jethro spoke up.

"And I'll go with Molly." Said Jethro whilst putting a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Oh, are we searching for the passport together? Fine by me." Nodded Molly. "So … I assume we're going in three groups of two … could the person without a partner raised their hand?"

Edgar raised his hand.

"I elect myself to join up with Bea and Winter; there is strength in numbers." Said Edgar calmly. "In a mansion full of danger like this, we need numbers so I know that they'll be fine with it."

"Oh #bleep# me with a ten foot pole." Muttered Bea. "Fine, but be #bleep# nice."

"I'll be on my _best behaviour_." Grinned Edgar.

"I doubt that." Said Jethro flatly. "I'll see you guys later; I have a Golden Passport to find."

Jethro took his leave down one of the hallways with Molly following after him.

"See you guys later I guess." Called Molly.

"Let's get going Benjy! This'll be just like ghost busters!" Cheered Tony as he ran down one of the hallways with a whoop of excitement.

"Wait for me!" Called Benjamin as he tried to catch up with his friend.

This left Bea, Edgar and Winter together; Winter took a step away from Edgar.

"I guess the three of us are working together." Said Edgar. "Ladies first."

"… I'd got my eye on you." Said Bea calmly as she led the way down a hall with Winter sticking close to her and Edgar following behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I can sense a bit of trouble on this team…)<strong>

**Benjamin:** Another day, another challenge … I've adjusted to my new daily routine, but it's taking its toll on me. I feel sick, I'm losing sleep, I feel full of guilt and I'm more homesick than ever … and I'm not even halfway done. I owe Tony _so_ much for keeping me calm; he's such a wonderful friend … he's awesome and I bet he doesn't even realise it.

**Winter: **Oooo, I did _not_ want to work with Edgar … you can call me a coward if you must, but he scares me … I could do with a cuddle, preferably from Tony. I want to ask him out soon, but I'd have to do it properly so he understands what I mean. Hopefully mother and mama will approve of me dating him, but if not … I'll probably still date him anyway. This contest has really helped me come out of my anti-social bookworm shell and become a person I am happy to be.

**Jethro: **I need to find that passport; it could make or break my game and I _refuse_ to lose! I'm not _allowed_ to lose! I want to win two million dollars and ogle at some hot babes, and no stupid alliance headed by a hat wearing Norwegian bastard is gonna screw me over! (Jethro sparks and takes a few deep breaths). But … maybe I could get Edgar on my side; if I can eliminate one of the others and keep Edgar and Molly around then I might turn the tables on Benjamin and his little entourage.

**Edgar: **I may be playing stealthier at this point, but I'm still the fifth rank in the alliance … so, if I can spread some seeds of doubt to Winter and Bea then I might be able to better my own chances. That money is mine, and those two girls are gonna help me get it. I always get what I want; back home I have but to ask mum and dad to give me something and I always get it immediately. Some say I'm dangerously spoiled, but I say I'm just special and being given what I deserve to have.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ted and Suki)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted and Suki had entered a sitting room; a fire had been lit and the place looked quite homely. Suki sat down on the sofa in the room and gestured for Ted to sit next to her ted nervously obeyed and Suki spoke.<p>

"Ted, I think we need to have a serious talk. Both of us may not like being super serious … but this can't be ignored. See, it's about the events of yesterday." Said Suki calmly. "I take it you know what this is about?"

To Suki's shock Ted had tears forming in his eyes.

"I know … you're breaking up with me. Normally I'd try and beg you to keep putting up with me … but I screwed up too badly yesterday. I drank beer to be cool and not only disobeyed what you'd asked of me, but I put myself in harm's way to emulate my big bro. I'm an idiot and I'm _not_ worth your time." Sniffled Ted while fighting the urge to start bawling. "I can only hope that you find a boy who is kind, sweet, intelligent, mature and likable … things I am clearly not. All in all … I'm sorry, and I understand that you want to end our relationship. I honestly don't blame you; it's all my fault…"

Ted hung his head and closed his eyes as some tears poured out while he shuddered in misery. Suki wasted no time in embracing him in the most gentle and affectionate hug she could muster. After a while of hugging and gentle stroking her boyfriend Suki spoke up.

"Ted, I am _not_ breaking up with you. You're too wonderful a person for me to live without. Yes, you made a big mistake … but so does everyone. You don't need to doubt yourself like you do; you don't need to be 'cool' or 'tough' … I love you just how you are … an awesome and sweet hearted cutie pie!" Said Suki sweetly with some tears in her eyes too. "If anything, I should be the one apologising. I was mean to you, I threatened to smack you and I sent you to Squalid Class … I'm_ so_ sorry, and I'd like it if we could move on and forget about yesterday and just go back to being the young kids in love that we should be."

"… I'd like that." Agreed Ted as Suki sat herself on his lap. "But, only on one condition."

"Name it." Nodded Suki.

"If I ever act anything like I did yesterday … don't hesitate to hit me on the back of my head. You're the sensible one between us and I think that I need some guidance from you to be the best person I can be." Said Ted as he hugged Suk close.

"Of course." Smiled Suki. "And, if I ever act like a mean meanie again, promise me you won't hesitate to tell me I'm out of line, ok?"

"I will." Nodded Ted. "Gee, our first fight … it definitely wasn't nice, but … if it leads to such a wonderful make up like this, maybe it's not too bad after all."

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Suki. "So, we should probably look for the Golden Passport … but maybe we could have a snuggle for a few minutes, just until we leave all our tears behind."

"You're the boss." Grinned Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Breaks ups are painful, but make ups kiss all the bruises better.)<strong>

**Ted: **… I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have somebody like Suki as my girlfriend. She brings out the best in me. Heck, she even said she'd teach me some Japanese later … I'm so glad we're friends again, more than friends in fact.

**Suki: **A broken heart is the hardest thing to heal … so I'm relieved me and Ted aren't fighting anymore. And, let me tell you, cuddles are the icing on the cake in any make up. (Suki giggles and smiles.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Lars)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was currently in a room filled with boxes; it appeared to be some kind of storage room. Lars had wasted no time in looking through the boxes in search of the Golden Passport. During his search he had found a fully functioning cannon which was loaded. Seeing an opportunity for some amusement Lars pointed the cannon towards the wall and lit the fuse with a match.<p>

BOOM!

The wall was blasted apart and a secret passage was revealed with the words 'SECRET PASSAGE' written above it in neon.

"Well, that's convenient." Noted Lars. "Maybe the Golden Passport is down there…"

Lars walked over to the secret passageway and gazed into the darkness.

"I should probably find a flashlight." Decided Lars.

Somebody from behind Lars passed him a flashlight.

"Oh, thanks." Nodded Lars before freezing. "Wait a second."

Lars turned and saw Owen standing there; Lars gagged at the sight of Owen's hula girl costume while Owen gazed down at Lars.

"You're coming with me. I'm a monster, ooooooo!" Giggled Owen before turning serious. "Also, vandalising the house is kinda naughty."

"Who cares? Anyway, I don't have time for this." Said Lars as he made to go down the secret passageway, only for Owen to grab him. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Sorry, but you're coming with me; you've been caught … or you will be once I get you outside." Stated Owen.

"Back off!" Barked Lars as he stomped on Owen's foot.

"Ow!" Yelped Owen. "Don't make me unleash my hula girl powers!"

Owen started to do the hula; Lars felt like vomiting but held it in and instead uppercut Owen _hard_.

From outside the room the sounds of Owen screaming and several bashes, thumps and yells were audible.

Soon Lars stood over Owen who was lying on the ground dazed and in pain.

"Do not get in my way." Scowled Lars as he turned on the flashlight and headed down the secret passageway.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hula clearly is not something that Lars likes.)<strong>

**Lars:** … What? I'm a pissed off bully who has no time for idiots, what did you expect? Now … where is that cry-baby…

**Owen: **... Lars is scary…

* * *

><p><strong>(Megan)<strong>

* * *

><p>The paranormal enthusiast had found what appeared to be some kind of 'science room'; it had skulls on a shelf, beakers of what looked like blood samples, books of notes and even a brain in a jar. Most tweens would be at least mildly creeped out by all this, but Megan looked beside herself with glee and let out an excited squee.<p>

"Awesome!" Cheered Megan. "There's bound to be some evidence of paranormal activity in this room; time to get to work!"

Megan quickly ran over to a stone wall in the room; it looked like it had some kind of blood stain on it, though it was hard to tell. Megan 'hmm'd' to herself as she took out some chalk and drew a circle around the blood stain.

"Ok, that's the summoning circle. But if I want to summon the paranormal creature then I'll need to make the appropriate chalk pattern within the circle … but what creature was it? Hmm, maybe those books can tell me." Noted Megan as she walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. "Ok Mr. Scientist; let's see what you've got."

Megan opened the book with a number '1' on it and began to read. A few minutes rolled by and by the end Megan looked quite engrossed.

"This guy really knows what he's talking about." Mused Megan. "And I never would have guessed that blood belonged to a Grey Child … they're only supposed to haunt abandoned schools in abandoned towns … but hey, it's fine by me. Now to draw that pattern."

Megan was about to get to her feet when she spotted another book titled 'Creature Compendium'. After a moment of thought Megan picked it up and stuffed in into an inner pocket of her trench coat.

"I'm sure the owner of this place won't mind em 'borrowing' the book." Smirked Megan. "Time to summon a grey child!"

Megan's cheerfulness was promptly erased when she was grabbed and stuffed into a sack. Megan kicked and struggled by was unable to escape while her capturer cheered in triumph.

"Score one for the mummy girl!" Cheered Izzy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pro tip: When a monster is hunting for you, don't settle down to read a book!)<strong>

**Megan:** Doh! I was really hoping I would get more of a chance to investigate the paranormal nature of this mansion … at least I still have the book. I wonder how the rest of the team is doing.

**Izzy: **What exactly is a 'grey child'? Is it a kid with really bad hypothermia?

* * *

><p><strong>(Jarvis and Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora were currently in a library; the two were taking books off the shelves in case the Golden Passport was inside one of them. Jarvis was also searching around for a possible secret passageway.<p>

"Jarvis, what makes you so certain that there is a secret passageway in here?" Asked Pandora.

"Me and my bro Casper sometimes watch haunted house movies, and the libraries always have a secret of some kind in them." Explained Jarvis. "Usually a secret room with something cool in it. Like, Casper owns this really old game called Alone in the Dark, and in the library there is a secret room with special stuff and a pentagon on the ground which, if you stand on it, the evil books will not hurt you when they are read."

"Sounds scary." Gulped Pandora. "I don't do well with scary things…"

"I've noticed." Nodded Jarvis. "But hey, no shame in being scared of things; it's a survival instinct."

"I suppose everyone has fears." Agreed Pandora. "Me moreso than most others. But you … well, you're fearless."

"Pandora, I'm not fearless, you know that." Reminded Jarvis.

"You seem like it to me; if you aren't fearless then you are definitely brave." Smiled Pandora while standing on her tiptoes to take some books off a shelf. "You're my kind of … friend."

"Well, you're a very beautiful friend." Flirted Jarvis. "Girls always make me nervous, but I'm more at ease around you. Maybe because you're not very girly."

"Am I not?" Asked Pandora.

"No, you have a, well, unisex attitude." Explained Jarvis.

"… Are you saying I'm a big flirt?" Frowned Pandora.

"No! Err, what I mean is your personality encompasses traits that are common to both genders and, err, I don't know where I'm going with this but I find your occasional tomboy moments to be rather attractive." Blushed Jarvis. "… Gee, I have bad social skills."

"True." Nodded Pandora. "But I do as well, so we're as bad as each other. Heehee!"

"… You're right. Boy, I am so glad that I'm still your team mate, even with the awkwardness that comes with it … I shouldn't have said that." Gulped Jarvis.

"Awkwardness?" Asked Pandora with a coy look.

"Well … err … it's nothing, it's personal." Stammered Jarvis. "Let's keep looking for secrets."

"… Yes, let's." Nodded Pandora as she continued searching her shelf. "_He can be a tad socially inept and a bit kooky … but oh my goodness I love that boy_!"

Jarvis searched another shelf while trying to keep himself calm.

"_Curse my crap social skills with pretty girls_! _Her beautiful eyes, cute smile, gorgeous hair, smooth legs, nice hips and cute butt … damn it Jarvis, behave yourself_!" Yelled Jarvis inwardly. "_Things are getting so awkward lately … curse those dreams…_"

At that moment Jarvis heard the sound of a yelp and something moving; he turned back to Pandora only to see that she was gone.

"Pandora, where are you?" Called Jarvis.

"Help! I'm on the other side of the bookcase!" Wailed Pandora. "It's kinda dark in here and I think I can see a spider!"

"Calm down Pandora, I'll try to get you out … how did you trigger the4 trap?" Asked Jarvis.

"… I don't know." Admitted Pandora. "But there is a loath on this side of the book case. I'll follow it and we can try to meet up later."

"Good idea; we'll cover more ground if we split up … stay safe!" Called Jarvis. "I'll try and find my way to you; the secret path probably leads to another room."

"Ok, see you soon … hopefully." Murmured Pandora.

As Pandora started to walk down the secret path Bedlam sneered at Pandora.

"**Such a stupid retard! Falling victim to a bookcase trap; you really are an idiot! Jarvis probably feels embarrassed to know you!"** Cackled Bedlam.

"Shut up…" Mumbled Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Being a tween psychic in puberty is a hard life to live!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Due to the fact I am psychic I tend to be alone a lot at home, and I've never been in love with a girl either … so now I'm really feeling awkward around Pandora. I keep worrying I'll say the wrong thing, and … well … I've been having some 'dreams' about her … I feel really ashamed; do all tweens in puberty go through this, or am I just a pervert? I just … don't know how to feel…

**Pandora: **I'm in a flux lately. Between Bedlam always screaming at me and my seriously big crush on Jarvis I'm starting to feel a lot of stress. And the thing is, it's not like winning this show will somehow make Bedlam go away; I'm still gonna have problems regardless of the outcome of this show … and I'll just have to deal with them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Karrie and Terrence)<strong>

* * *

><p>Karrie and Terrence had been covering a lot of ground throughout the mansion in an attempt to stay ahead of the monsters. Currently they were investigating a bedroom; it looked both dreary and upper class at the same time. Karrie looked out of the window and up at the full moon.<p>

"Why is there always a full moon when a haunted mansion is involved?" Pondered Karrie.

"Dramatic effect?" Guessed Terrence.

"Maybe. But, they are quite romantic … it'd be nice if I had somebody to share it with." Sighed Karrie. "I really miss Robbie; I miss kissing him, holding him … being with him in general."

"I know what it's like to love somebody and be unable to be with them." Agreed Terrence.

"Really? Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Asked Karrie.

"Well … no, but I do know what love is." Said Terrence shiftily. "So, any ideas where in this room the Golden Passport might be, if it's even here?"

"Hmm … I have no idea, but that's the challenge of it I guess." Mused Karrie. "I'm gonna check that chest at the foot of the bed; you keep an eye out in case a monster arrives."

"Yes ma'am." Saluted Terrence.

Karrie opened the chest and bent over so that she could look through it; as she did so Terrence started to sweat.

"_Don't look at her butt, don't look at her butt, don't look at her butt_!" Canted Terrence inwardly.

Terrence was unable to resist temptation and snuck a peek at Karrie's rear before hitting his head.

"_Snap out of it you rat! Stop being a shameful dishonourable traitor_!" Scolded Terrence at himself whilst slapping himself across the face.

Karrie heard the slap and got up to see what was going on.

"Are you ok Terrence?" Asked Karrie in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lied Terrence. "Nothing wrong at all."

"… Right." Said Karrie sceptically. "Anyway, the Golden Passport wasn't in there; maybe we should check another room."

Karrie approached Terrence and stepped on a hidden switch on the floor.

CLICK

"… Err, what was that?" Gulped Terrence.

"I'm not sure, it might have been-WHAAAAAAA!" Screamed Karrie.

Karrie had screamed due to a pit opened up beneath her and she had fallen down it into the darkness.

"Karrie! I'll save you!" Called Terrence as he jumped down the pit after Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Forbidden love!)<strong>

**Karrie:** Aside from a horrible lurch in my tummy I was ok; the tunnel deposited me and Terrence outside the mansion … so I guess we're out of the challenge. And, Terrence was acting kind of strange; think he's ok? Maybe he's just feeling stress from the game; I know exactly how that feels. For some reason though he wasn't standing near me … do I stink or something? Maybe I should have a shower…

**Terrence: **I want to deny it … I want it to not be true … but I may as well admit it … I've fallen in love with Karrie … and this is bad! Karrie is a _beautiful_ and wonderful girl, but … she's already with Robbie. It's _wrong_ for me to be feeling this way around her; Robbie is my friend and I can't betray him … and yet I really want to tell Karrie how I feel. Last night I dreamt we were on a date in in France! I need to stop these forbidden feelings … I'm ashamed of myself, I'm feeling something so wrong and inappropriate, yet also wonderful … see, I did it again! Karrie must never know, even if I want her too…

* * *

><p><strong>(Emily and Vinsun)<strong>

* * *

><p>The computer geek and country boy were looking around a statue room; the lifeless statues positioned around the room were rather creepy. Emily in particular looked creeped out.<p>

"These statues look so _wrong_." Winced Emily. "It's like they are watching us … _always_ watching…"

"They're just statues." Assured Vinsun. "Nothing to be scared of."

"Even so, they're spooking me a bit." Murmured Emily. "Maybe we could leave this room and search somewhere else…"

"C'mon Emily, it's about as scary as a mud pie." Insisted Vinsun. "Maybe we could talk while we search so that it'll take your mind off it?"

"… Ok." Nodded Emily. "So, you said that you had some questions you wanted to ask me."

"Yeah. We've been friends for quite a while now, so I thought that we could get to know each other a little better. Ma always says that a good question gets a good answer." Nodded Vinsun.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Smiled Emily.

Vinsun quickly thought back to the book and remembered the questions that it recommended asking.

"Well, I was wondering … how many exes do you have?" Inquired Vinsun.

"… Excuse me?" Frowned Emily.

"I mean, how many people have you dated before you met me. Am I the first, or have you dated five or so before me?" Inquired Vinsun.

Emily looked a little ticked off at what Vinsun was asking.

"That's _not_ a question you ask a girl." Frowned Emily.

"Oh, sorry … well then, how about this; how much do you weigh?" Inquired Vinsun.

Emily's frown got a bit more noticeable and she pouted her lips into a rather irritated look.

"Vinsun, are you trying to annoy me? You're a nice boy, but you're really not being charming at the moment." Said Emily cooly.

"Err … umm … so, how many other boys have you kissed?" Asked Vinsun politely.

By now Emily was starting to look rather upset and irritated; she took a step towards Vinsun and poked him in the chest.

"Vinsun, you're my friend … but you've got _some_ nerve to ask those questions!" Frowned Emily. "Ever heard of a thing called tact or privacy? Why would you want to know that sort of thing anyway?"

"Just getting to know you; no big deal … right?" Asked Vinsun.

"… I'll see you later." Said Emily with a glare as she walked towards the door.

Before Emily reached the door however one of the statues came to life and grabbed her in one of its hands, wedgying her and dangling her above the ground.

"OWWW! Vinsun, help!" Pleaded Emily.

"Hold on Emily, I'm coming!" Called Vinsun as he ran at the statue … only to be grabbed and held in a position similar to Emily. "Well … this definitely sucks … oww."

"Owwwww … tell me about it." Mumbled Emily.

The tweens dangled and were wedgied in silence for a few moments … Vinsun then remembered something the book had advised him to say when he had the chance.

"… Pink looks good on you." Said Vinsun with a wink, just like the book had instructed him to say.

Emily's eyes widened; she was about to start yelling and _really_ give Vinsun a piece of her mind for his cheek, but she was beaten to it when the door opened and Noah and Katie entered.

"Whoa, that looks like it hurts." Winced Noah.

"Like, totally." Agreed Katie. "You two are coming with us, ok?"

"… Just get me down." Muttered Emily with a pout.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Vinsun, you really put your foot in your mouth there…)<strong>

**Vinsun: **This book is awesome, I really owe Craig for his help. Emily was so impressed by my questions she was stunned into silence, I think. Step 3 is definitely working well; this time tomorrow I'll hopefully be working on Step 4 … and it sounds very hard…

**Emily: **Ooooooo, that boy! What the heck has gotten into Vinsun? Normally he's so sweet, polite and shy about his feelings … now he's being cheeky, rude and very naughty … does he see me as some prize to be won? Maybe I'm over reacting … but commenting on my underwear colour while I was being wedgied is _not_ cool!

**Noah: **As a so called 'nerd' … I feel their pain. (Noah shudders).

**Katie: **Ok, I think Chris went a _bit_ far with that trap … at least it made it easy for us to tie them up and take them out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Craig and Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig and Ramona were in a room full of mirrors; it was sort of hard to find their way around and also hard to tell apart the reflections from their loved one. Craig flexed in front of one of the mirrors and chuckled.<p>

"Like what you see Ramona? A whole ton of reflections of your boyfriend flexing and looking hot." Grinned Craig.

"Yeah, you've got it." Said Ramona with an amused roll of her eyes. "You know, since this room is full of mirrors and nothing else, I think the Golden Passport is somewhere else."

"Yeah, you're probably like." Nodded Craig. "Still, this is definitely a nice room to hang out in."

"Speaking of hanging out, I'd kinda like a word with you." Said Ramona seriously.

"… Did I do something stupid? Am I in trouble?" Winced Craig.

"That depends on how you answer." Stated Ramona. "I'd just like to know … did you give Vinsun a dating book to help him win Emily's heart?"

"Sure did. Great idea huh." Grinned Craig. "It worked form my dad; how can it fail?"

"Craig … I really like you and all, but … you're an idiot." Said Ramona flatly. "A dating book focusing on your style of flirting most likely isn't going to work for Vinsun; he's a naïve and modest country boy … this is just gonna end in disaster."

"You don't know that for sure. Vinsun might end up with Emily head over heels for him." Insisted Craig.

"She was _already_ head over heels for him." Said Ramona seriously. "If I did something like this and it ended badly my mama would thrash me; trust me when I say that if this 'plan' of yours causes problems then I will be _very_ upset with you."

"What could possible go wrong?" Insisted Craig.

"… Everything." Said Ramona simply. "Love is a delicate procedure … my mama and dada say it is as fragile as nitro glycerine. If rushed or messed with it ends up being explosive. I'll let your plan proceed for now, but if it goes wrong I will…"

"You'll what?" Asked Craig.

"I'll tan your hide! And trust me, I know from experience how much it stings!" Threatened Ramona.

"Well, I'll repay the favour right back at you!" Declared Craig.

The two tweens glared at each other for a few moments … they then burst out laughing.

"We're acting like silly toddlers!" Laughed Craig. "Man, we are _so_ immature!"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Giggled Ramona. "But seriously, if Vinsun gets himself into trouble, you'd better fix it."

"Key word being _if_." Stated Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Such a crazy couple…)<strong>

**Ramona: **It may be surprising, but even I can be serious sometimes. Vinsun may not be my boyfriend, but I still feel protective of him after what he's been through, so I'd rather his first experience with love was nice, easy and gentle … and as much as I really like Craig, if he louses it up he'll be in _trouble_! Also … Craig looked really _hot_ when he was posing… (Ramona giggles).

**Craig: **I can understand Ramona's concerns … but be honest with ourselves, is there _really_ any chance of my plan going wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>(Pablo and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>The new couple were walking through a hallway that had been on the other side of the door they had opened. Currently Pablo and Ling were holding hands and were taking a leisurely stroll through the long hallways of the Maclean Mansion.<p>

"This is nice … not exactly a normal loving stroll, but it'll do." Said Pablo cheerfully. "The paintings on the wall are … interesting."

"I think they are quite creepy." Admitted Ling. "I've never understood 'high art' and such; sometimes deeper meaning is blocked by the paintings being super creepy."

"I totally agree." Nodded Pablo. "So, if the monsters arrive … think we can fight them off?"

"I know we can." Smirked Ling before sighing. "But … I'm feeling a little worried…"

"What's on your mind?" Asked Pablo.

"… How much time do we have together?" Asked Ling quietly. "We could be voted off at any time … I truly fear that the fact you are already rich may make you a target; I've gotten so used to your company that I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Pablo gave Ling's hand a gentle squeeze in response to this.

"If it happens, then it happens … but I won't go down easy." Assured Pablo. "We have Gareth and Amy on our side so the worst that will happen is a tie. I may lose, but I may not. One thing I know for certain though is that win or lose … meeting you has made my stay here so worthwhile."

"… You're such a gentleman." Giggled Ling. "You've really helped me loosen up and become a normal kid … I am eternally grateful."

"You're welcome." Blushed Pablo as Ling gave him a peck on the cheek. "It may be hard, but … shall we try and both get to the final two? It'll be a friendship finale."

"Terrific idea." Nodded Ling. "By the way, I was thinking … do you think I could meet your family after the show ends? I'd like to see the parents who raised you so well."

"S-s-sure, that could be arranged." Blushed Pablo. "And I'd like to meet your father; from what you've told me about him he sounds like a very good person."

"He is … he's firm but fair." Nodded Ling. "And speaking of fair … what did you think of how Suki punished Ted yesterday? He's your friend from outside the show, so what's your opinion?"

"He kinda bought it upon himself … but he feels really guilty. Hopefully they will forgive each other; Ted may be a tad dumb at times, but he's really got a heart of gold." Replied Pablo. "He was practically crying this morning."

"… Poor guy." Said Ling sympathetically.

"Well, beer is for adults." Said Pablo, before adding. "Though I doubt I'll ever drink it; I prefer soda."

"I've never tried soda … but I think I will as soon as I get the chance." Decided Ling. "So, I was wondering … if we end up in First Class tonight … can we … cuddle? I've heard it helps one to settle down, and I could do with a good sleep."

Pablo blushed as red as a cherry and scratched the back of his heads nervously.

"… Sure, if you want to." Said Pablo in a rather nervous tone. "I'm hoping we'll win this challenge … but if we don't, who will we vote for?"

"I don't know … whoever is the right choice I guess. I think we should discuss it with Amy and Gareth, they might have some ideas." Decided Ling.

"Good idea, as per the norm." Smiled Pablo. "I wonder how Gareth and Amy are doing currently."

"I bet Amy is freaking out over a cobweb." Chuckled Ling.

"… That's quite likely." Agreed Pablo.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well, she's actually something <strong>_**slightly**_** different…)**

**Pablo: **Now that me and Ling are officially together … well … not much has really changed, but it's still a very big step to take. If we can eliminate just one of the ex-Sneaky Snail's we can rest easy … gee, the contest was never this hard early on. It was just a case of voting out somebody holding back the team or voting for a jerk … now it's a lot harder. We need to consider how it affects the team and how it'll change the dynamics … I guess the fact I was on the nice team didn't prepare me for this.

**Ling: **Snuggling with Pablo … could there be any greater bliss? I've come a long way and I've loosened up, and I have Pablo to thank for it. I'm not really much of a 'power player' … so I'll leave the job of thinking of plans to Pablo or Gareth, they're better at it. I'd rather just win the challenges and cuddle with Pablo before bed. And also, it's a big shame the Golden passport has no chi; if it did I'd be able to sense where it was. Total bummer…

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy and Gareth)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gareth was standing by a door keeping watch for anybody approaching. He tapped his foot and gazed at the ceiling. Behind the door the sound of running water could be heard as well as some steam exited underneath the door.<p>

"Amy, I may be missing something here … but is it _really_ a good idea to take a bubble bath during a challenge?" Asked Gareth.

"Like, totally. Cleanliness is close to godliness you know." Replied Amy from inside the room. "We're lucky we came across a bathroom with warm running weather and bubble bath supplies."

"I know, but wouldn't a shower be sufficient?" Asked Gareth.

"No it would not. I haven't had a real clean ever since I got here. Normally I like to just relax in a nice warm bath full of bubbles until I'm squeaky clean." Explained Amy. "I'm the heiress to the Dove family fortune and so I have to look my best. Plus, dirt is icky … though I will admit the dirt stains on you are actually part of your charm."

"Thanks … but, why do I have to stand here?" Asked Gareth.

"Well, somebody has to stop naughty boys or girls from taking a peek at me … yourself included, so _don't_ open that door. But I know you won't, you're a good boy." Giggled Amy. "Now, where's that shampoo?"

"… Only you could take a bubble bath during a challenge." Chuckled Gareth. "Wait a moment … are you naked?!"

"Well how else am I, like, going to take a bath?" Replied Amy as though she was talking about the weather. "And I _will_ know if you imagine what I currently look like."

Gareth rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." Stated Amy. "I'll only be twenty more minutes; after that we can continue with the challenge."

"… How did you know I rolled my eyes?" Blinked Gareth.

"Psychic powers." Said Amy mysteriously.

Gareth looked unnerved while Amy laughed.

"I'm just kidding, I just know how boys work." Explained Amy. "Anyway, this actually helps our team. No monster would; dare walk in on a girl having a bath, so there's, like, no way I'm gonna be caught while I'm in here."

"… Good logic." Chuckled Gareth.

At that moment a sack was jammed over Gareth and his capturer let out a wild cackle.

"Gareth, are you ok?" Called Amy.

"Once you're nice and clean the mummy shall return!" Exclaimed Izzy as she dashed down the hallway with Gareth in tow.

"… Well, this sucks." Lamented Amy. "I'd better get moving, focus on the challenge and find that passport! … But first, I'd better finish my bubble bath … hopefully Gareth is ok…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Rubba dub in the bath tub!)<strong>

**Gareth: **Amy can occasionally be a bit silly and do weird things … but I love weird stuff, so it's fine by me. Hopefully the others won't be mad at her for having a bubble bath during the challenge. Come to think of it, maybe I should bathe more…

**Amy: **Ok, _maybe_ I skewed my priorities a bit … but being clean is a big deal to me! Well, I'm nice and clean now, so I can give the challenge my full attention … but it's not gonna be easy; this mansion is dark and full of cobwebs…

**Izzy: **Amy is crazier than Izzy, and that is _really _saying something!

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin and Tony)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin led Tony into a room full of paintings; the two boys had been searching for the Golden Passport for a while and so far they had not had any luck. Benjamin gazed over the room and looked thoughtful.<p>

"Looks like some kind of art gallery." Mused Benjamin. "I don't think we have time to look at the paintings, but we may as well walk through the gallery and see if there is anything of note in here."

"Okie dokie Benjy." Nodded Tony.

As the two boys walked through the art gallery in silence tony spoke up.

"Benjy, are you ok?" Asked Tony in concern. "I may be a bit of a dummy, but you really look unwell, and that's no fun at all."

"… I've kind of forgotten what fun feels like." Sighed Benjamin. "You're probably having the time of your life on this show … but I don't have the luxury of free time. I'm just miserable lately."

"Don't cry Benjy!" Pleaded Tony.

"I'm not gonna cry." Assured Benjamin. "Tony, I want to ask you a question and I need you to be honest, ok?"

"Sure thing Benjy." Nodded Tony.

"… Am I a horrible person for keeping Edgar in the game?" Asked Benjamin weakly.

"… Why would you think you're a mean horrible meanie?" Asked Tony. "You rock!"

"Thanks … but the others might not agree. Edgar is a psychopath, and I voted out a nice person." Sighed Benjamin.

"I don't know what a psycho thingy is, but it's for your mummy! If you told the others I'm sure they'd be find and happy and friendly about it." Assured Tony. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but you do tend to be too optimistic sometimes. I have to wonder … even if I succeed at my goal … will things ever go back to normal? Or will I drown in a sea of my own guilt." Sighed Benjamin. "I get stressed, I become paranoid, I scheme, I vote somebody out and then it starts again … like they say, it's a vicious cycle."

"… Who is 'they'?" Asked Tony. "In fact, I don't care who they are; what matters is that you become a hero and save your mummy's life! You're a good person Benjy, you're the best person I've ever met!"

"Really? Don't you have a ton of friends back home?" Asked Benjamin.

"Not really … I have a few, but … people think I'm too stupid to be seen with." Admitted Tony with a shrug. "No big deal I guess."

"It is a big deal; Tony, I could _never_ have gotten this far without your emotional support. You should give yourself more credit; you're _far_ better than you think you are." Assured Benjamin.

"You are too." Smiled Tony. "You know, I've had a really cool idea … want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not?" Shrugged Benjamin.

"Even though you are probably gonna win … if I end up winning the big prize, I think I'll share it with you. Would one million be enough to save your mother? If it's not I could give you more." Offered Tony innocently. "After all, there's no rule against sharing the prize and my dad says sharing is part of caring."

Benjamin was silent for a moment before he flung his arms around Tony and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best friend I could ever hope to have." Whispered Benjamin.

"Aw shucks, I'm just doing what any friend would do." Smiled Tony.

"Tony … I doubt anybody else has a heart of gold like you do." Said Benjamin as he and Tony walked on.

Soon they came to the end of the gallery and saw a sort of 3-d painting on a wall; it looked very out of place.

"Hmm, that's odd." Noted Benjamin. "This painting does not go with the rest pf the art; it's all 3-d and it's a picture of a fine meal, not something creepy."

"The poem must have been talking about this painting." Nodded Tony.

"… What poem?" Asked Benjamin.

"The poem that was written line by line throughout the art gallery on little plaques; it was interesting." Stated Tony.

"Mind telling me what it said, if you can remember?" Asked Benjamin.

"Sure." Nodded Tony as he began to recite the poem. "Bread begins the meal of life. Meat to savour the time at hand. A dessert to cherish our remaining years. One last drink and the bottle breaks, returning us to the dust from whence we came. Weird huh?"

"Hmm … it must have something to do with this poem … but what?" Pondered Benjamin. "Do we have to hit part of the painting, like in the order the poem talked about … or is it a trick to set off a trap? Man, this is confusing."

Tony was silent for a moment before he punched the wine glass drawn onto the painting; a splatter of red liquid oozed from it.

"Tony! What did you just do?!" exclaimed Benjamin.

"I broke the bottle like the poem said to." Said Tony cheerfully.

At that moment a panel on the wall lowered down to reveal a hidden compartment in the wall … and inside it was the Golden passport.

"… YES! We found the passport!" Cheered Benjamin in happiness. "Tony, you are _awesome_!"

"Heh, I try." Chuckled Tony whilst trying to look modest. "So, now what?"

"Well, we'll have to evade the monsters … but other than that, I'm not sure. I mean, we found what we were looking for." Stated Benjamin. "… Maybe we could go to the kitchen and see if they have any cookies."

"Great idea Benjy!" Cheered Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hope is returning to Benjamin's heart.)<strong>

**Tony:** I'm happy that Benjy is happy again.

**Benjamin: **I seriously owe Tony for noticing that poem … with this passport, and my majority alliance I think I might have the pre-merge already taken care of. I'm … starting to remember what it's like to smile … it feels good. Don't worry mum, I'm not gonna fail; you're gonna get better and we can be a happy family again, I promise!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jethro and Molly)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro and Molly were near the bottom of a set of stairs; Jethro had been speedily and systematically looking throughout each room in the hallway in search of the Golden Passport while Molly tried to keep up with him.<p>

"Where the hell is that passport?!" Roared Jethro. "I knew I should I have x-ray vision implanted into me, but nooooo, the stupid surgeon said it is still in the experimental stages and 'isn't safe'. If I don't find that passport then I'm done, and I am _not_ letting more than two weeks of hard work go to waste!"

"Jethro, calm down!" Exclaimed Molly. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Jethro ignored Molly and charged through a door, bashing it off its hinges. Molly looked quite shocked at what she was seeing, even moreso when she saw that Jethro was tearing the room apart in his search for the Golden Passport.

"Jethro, that stuff isn't yours; you'll have to pay for damages!" Insisted Molly. "You know the saying, 'lovely to touch, lovely to hold, but if you break it then consider it sold'."

A jar was sent flying towards Molly which she just barely managed to duck under in time.

"Touchy." Frowned Molly. "Aren't you taking this a _bit_ too seriously?"

"No I am not!" Yelled Jethro. "And if you could actually hear me then I'd tell you why, you stupid moron!"

Jethro got to his feet and took a few deep breaths, the last thing he needed was for Molly to see him sparking and discover his secret. Jethro exited the room and headed up the stairs with Molly following after him after a few moments of hesitation.

"Lord, give me strength." Prayed Molly nervously.

Jethro ignored Molly and reached the top of the stairs; he then saw a wheeled piano lined up with the stairs and raised an eyebrow.

"That looks suspicious." Mused Jethro. "It's been a while since I played some piano tunes … maybe some practise wouldn't hurt?"

Jethro took one step towards the piano; after that somebody exited a room further up the hallway, it was Owen in his hula girl costume.

"Oh my god!" Gagged Jethro in disgust.

"I'm gonna give you the hula of fright!" Exclaimed Owen.

Owen charged at Jethro only to trip over his heels and roll down the hall like a boulder.

"Oh crap." Gulped Jethro.

CRUNCH!

Owen rolled over Jethro and flattened him to the ground.

"…. Ow…" Winced Jethro.

Molly made her way to the top of the stairs; as she did so Owen collided with the Piano and sent it hurtling towards Molly.

Before Molly could react the piano slammed into her and, due to the momentum of it, she was stuck to the flat of its side as it rocketed down the stairs and down the hallway … towards an open window.

"Oh no! Somebody save me!" Wailed Molly.

The piano hit the wall while Molly was sent flying through the window and down to the ground below with a crash after falling four storeys.

Owen got up and looked at Jethro who was glaring at him.

"Err … oops." Said Owen sheepishly.

"… You're an idiot." Said Jethro flatly as he took his leave and quickly evaded Owen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Pianos are seriously dangerous!)<strong>

**Jethro: **Well, looks like Molly is gonna be too injured to continue competing … at least this gives me another day … but this is _not_ good for my game!

**Owen: **(He is eating some ice cream). What? Guilt makes me hungry!

**Chris: **(He is reading off a cue card without much enthusiasm). Total Drama can officially confirm that Molly, while still unconscious, did not break any bones nor has she got a concussion. She is still in the game. You can now complain or cheer depending on how you feel about her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bea, Edgar and Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea was leading her two team mates deeper into the mansion; they were currently in a room where all the furniture was hidden from sight by dust covered sheets. The lights did not work in this room and so it was rather dark, though Bea had found a flashlight by the door and was using it to light the way.<p>

"This room is really creepy." Mumbled Winter. "I don't do well in situations of fear; I'm better off in a safe academic environment."

"Same here." Agreed Edgar. "School is definitely a place where I feel like I have some kind of power."

"Not me, I #bleep# hate school." Muttered Bea. "Given the choice I'd rather kiss a dead fish than go back there."

"Hmm … Hey Bea, I think I saw something moving over there; you're the strongest of us, maybe you should check it out." Suggested Edgar.

"Will do; stay where you are, I'll be back in two minutes tops." Stated Bea as she left further into the creepy room.

Winter stood in place and looked nervous due to the darkness and the fact she was now alone with Edgar.

"_Just have to be brave … he might not speak to me_." Thought Winter nervously.

"Winter, I'd like a little word with you." Requested Edgar. "We're team mates and in an alliance, but I think we could be more."

"Keep away from me!" Hissed Winter. "I do not want to hear any nasty words that come out of your greedy, gluttonous and psychopathic mouth! Vinsun and Emily told me all I needed to know. Like I said, _keep away from me_."

"Harsh words, though I suppose not entirely unfounded." Nodded Edgar. "But like it or not, you should talk to me since I might be able to help you get further into the game."

"I want no help from you; Edgar, you're nothing but an evil monster." Stated Winter nervously.

"Evil is a bit much don't you think?" Asked Edgar with a frown.

"It's all you are and all you will be." Stated Winter.

"I'm not evil, just efficient. Nobody is willing to play as hard as I do; that makes me brave compared to the rest of you, and bravery is a virtue. We're both intellectuals who are slightly lacking physically, we could really take the game by storm if we were to team up. Me and you, and Bea if possible, could be the top three." Offered Edgar.

"I would never want anything to do with such a vile monster like you. If I won due to working with you, it'd be a hollow victory." Said Winter as she took a step back from Edgar.

"No need to be scared of me; I'm a pretty nice guy if I do say so myself." Chuckled Edgar. "If our alliance of five become the final five on the team then Benjamin will turn on you quickly; Tony is his right hand man and he seems to trust Bea more than you. If you w3ant to win, I'm your hidden ace…"

Edgar stepped very close to Winter and offered his hand out for a shake.

"So, shall we start this partnership and take the game by storm?" Offered Edgar.

"… BEA! HELP!" Screamed Winter.

The sound of running was quickly heard and Bea speedily ran back to the two nerdy tweens to see what the problem was.

"Are you #bleep# ok Winter? What's wrong?" Asked Bea in concern.

"Edgar … he's freaking me out, make him go away…" Whimpered Winter.

"Ok Edgar, you heard the fine lady, step away from her, or else." Threatened Bea.

"I was just talking pleasant strategy." Stated Edgar calmly. "Clearly she does not see the big picture to this game."

"Not much of a #bleep# picture given your fat guy takes up most of #bleep# what the camera can see." Scoffed Bea.

At that moment there was the sound of footsteps nearby; after a moment of silence Katie and Noah, dressed in their monster costumes stepped out from the darkness into the very dim light.

"Boo." Said Noah.

"RUN!" Yelled Bea as she and Winter took off running.

"Wait for me!" Called Edgar only to trip and quickly be bound and gagged by Noah.

Bea and Winter ran on further into the large spooky room; soon they came to a dead end.

"Crap, what are we #bleep# gonna do now?!" Gulped Bea.

Winter was taking deep breaths and seemed too be having a mild panic attack.

"Calm down Winter, it's just part of the challenge." Assured Bea comfortingly. "Aha! Idea!"

Bea passed Winter the flashlight and opened a closet for her.

"Quick, get in. You'll be #bleep# safe." Ordered Bea.

"But, what about you?" Asked Winter.

"I'll lure the #bleep# monsters elsewhere; getting caught is worth keeping my BFF safe." Smiled Bea. "Hey losers, come and #bleep# get me!"

Bea took off running elsewhere while Winter stayed hidden in safety. After Winter got her breath back she reached into her pocket and took out her mystery box.

"Well, might as well see what's inside this thing." Decided Winter as she opened the box.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Rooms with covered furniture are <strong>_**always**_** creepy…)**

**Bea: **I've never #bleep# had a best friend like Winter before, so it's my job to be a #bleep# good friend in return. Shame I got caught, but at least I #bleep# outlasted Edgar, right?

**Edgar: **So many people call me a monster for being willing to play harder than the others are willing to. Pfft, it's not evilness, it's called having the killer instinct that is required in this game. And that's what it is, a game. I am the master player and the rest of the peons here are just toys and action figures there for me to twist how I want them to be in their 'role' in this game. The manipulation, the lies, the deals, the eliminations, the food, the thrill … ooo, I _love_ it!

**Winter: **Edgar really scares me … I've never had the warrior spirit that Bea wields so easily; that's why I called her for help when Edgar started to frighten me. That guy … he makes me so scared… (Winter is silent for a few moments). Also, my mystery box contained a Tactic Ticket; it'll give my team an advantage in a challenge if I use it … definitely convenient.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Forest)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bridgette was walking through the forest that surrounded the Maclean Mansion in her search for Ezekiel. It was dark and creepy, and Bridgette felt like something was watching her. Bit she had a job and pressed on whilst calling for Ezekiel and seriously hoping that he would respond to her.<p>

"Ezekiel! Ezekiel! Where are you?" Called Bridgette into the darkness. "Ooo, this is just like the Forever Forest in Paper Mario … why didn't I bring a flash light?"

Bridgette sighed as she continued walking through the forest in search of the 'runaway intern'; if only she had known Ezekiel had just been travel sick and was getting a walk to clear his head.

"Ezekiel, stop hiding! Show yourself!" Called Bridgette. "What do you have to gain from running off? How would you get back home to Canada?"

Bridgette sighed as she sat down a rock to think about what her next move would be.

"This isn't how I'd expected to spend the challenge." Sighed Bridgette. "… Wait a second, which way is the way back to the Jumbo Jet … crap…"

Bridgette had realised she had not been paying attention to where she had been going and she was now lost in a forest in a country she knew nothing about.

"Ok, don't panic, don't panic … oh crap, I'm panicking!" Exclaimed Bridgette while starting to shiver. "Ok, what would be the most logical thing to do?"

Bridgette was silent for a moment as she considered her options.

"… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Screamed Bridgette.

At that moment Bridgette heard a howl; the surfer girl paled as a wolf exited the overgrowth and gazed at her.

Bridgette then remembered she was wearing a wolf costume that was wolf scented (Chris had claimed it was to make the tweens more scared than they would have been otherwise) and thus the wolf staring at her probably thought was a wolf trespassing on its territory.

The wolf let out at snarl and charged at Bridgette.

Bridgette tearfully braced herself for her demise, but before the wolf could attack her something tackled the wold to the side, something that sounded angry and ferocious. Bridgette dared to look and saw who had saved her.

Ezekiel was currently wrestling around and fighting with the wolf, though he looked a little different. His skin was ever so slightly green, his pupils had gone larger and his hair was wilder than it had been before. It looked like he was sort of feral, but at the same time was still a human.

"… Ezekiel?!" exclaimed Bridgette.

"Get to safety; I'll handle this." Grunted Ezekiel as he held back the wolf from biting him.

Bridgette was silent for a moment before she quickly ran and his behind a nearby boulder.

"… What the heck is going on with Ezekiel?" Whispered Bridgette in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: You wouldn't like him when he is angry!)<strong>

**Bridgette:** … There are several questions I want to ask Ezekiel…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The remaining tweens continue to evade the monsters in the mansion, and one team loses. One tween experiences a miracle and the solo immunity challenge involves a graveyard…


	59. CH 18, PT 3: Grave Danger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the wait everyone; I had some uni projects that needed to be done and they really slowed down my writing. Not to mention I actually have a social life these days and hanging out with my friends is something I enjoy. Regardless of that, I'm never EVER giving up on this **behemoth** of a story. Enjoy part three of the Transylvania arc everyone, though part four is gonna be the show stopper.

Why do so many scary games and movies take place in a mansion?

* * *

><p>Bridgette watched in shock as Ezekiel wrestled with the wold; the prairie teen looked slightly feral, but not to the degree he had been before. Yet, he had been totally healthy and sane that morning so how had this happened? Bridgette was going to find out once Ezekiel won the fight … Bridgette did not know for certain if he was going to win, but she was rooting for him regardless, that and hoping he wouldn't cause the wolf too much pain since it had been relying on instinct.<p>

With one final punch Ezekiel sent the wolf flying backwards. With a frightened yelp the wold dashed off deeper into the woods, maybe it would find easier prey somewhere else? After the wolf was gone Ezekiel took a few deep breaths and took out a bottle that had a sort of medical drink in it and quickly took a big swig of it. Slowly he started to revert back to normal.

"Gotta control myself better, can't let this keep happened eh." Sighed Ezekiel. "Are you alright Bridgette?"

Bridgette got out from behind the boulder and approached Ezekiel whilst looking very shocked.

"How … you … feral … what?" Stammered Bridgette. "What just happened?"

"I think I saved you from a wolf eh … at least, I think so." Replied Ezekiel. "You ok? Any system shock? Light headedness? Lingering fear?"

"… I'm fine, more or less. Thanks for helping me Ezekiel." Said Bridgette gratefully.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Assured Ezekiel.

"I'd like to ask … why did you look so wild and half feral?" Inquired Bridgette.

"… It's a lingering effect of what happened last season, eh. When I get really angry or feel an adrenaline rush I start to go a little cuckoo." Explained Ezekiel. "This medical fruit drink helps counter it. It's not easy to live with all the time, but it's kinda like a special power eh, like The Incredible Hulk. Like, unleashing my dark side or something, eh."

"… That's both strange and yet really cool." Noted Bridgette.

"Me, cool? Heh, that'll be the day." Chuckled Ezekiel. "Being cool didn't work out for me … wait a second, what are you doing out here in the dark woods, eh? I thought you scared of being in the woods by yourself."

"I was looking for you." Frowned Bridgette. "Seriously, _what_ made you think it was a good idea to run away into the woods?"

"… What are you talking about, I wasn't running away eh. That'd be dumb. I was just a little airsick from the plane and thought a walk in the forest would do me some good." Stated Ezekiel.

"… Then why didn't you leave a note? It's against the rules to go off by yourself and not tell anybody." Stated Bridgette.

"Chris isn't concerned about rules or safety; I figured he wouldn't really care." Replied Ezekiel. "So … are you lost?"

"… Yes." Admitted Bridgette.

"Well, I was on my way back, so I'll take you back to the plane." Offered Ezekiel.

"I'd appreciate that … how do you know the way?" Blinked Bridgette.

"I navigate by the stars eh." Stated Ezekiel.

"And on the way back, I've got some things I'd like to ask you about … specifically, your attitude." Frowned Bridgette.

"… Ask me whatever you want to, eh." Relented Ezekiel. "… Say, why are you dressed as a werewolf?"

"… It's part of the challenge; I know, it's a silly costume." Chuckled Bridgette.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ezekiel has a super power!)<strong>

**Bridgette**: So … on one hand Ezekiel saved me, and I am very grateful … but on the other hand I was only in danger because I'd been looking for him since he didn't leave a note. Geez, what a night…

**Ezekiel: **The surprising part is that I'm not the person worst affected by this show. I've heard that Alejandro is still recovering from his burns from the lava … sounds painful. (Ezekiel winces).

* * *

><p><strong>(Ted and Suki)<strong>

* * *

><p>After having a cuddle on the sofa for a few minutes the two tweens were back to the challenge. With both feeling infinitely better than they had been at the start of the day they felt like they would be able to accomplish anything. Currently Ted and Suki were walking through a room full of plants while holding hands. It was rather dark with light coming from small bulbs used to give the plants some artificial sunlight, and the smell of compost hung in the air.<p>

"Gardening was never really my thing; I never liked vegetables much and this room is just reinforcing that dislike." Frowned Ted.

"But vegetables and plants are good for the world; they give us oxygen to breathe and a lot of medicines are made from plants. Without plants I'd be out of a future job." Said Suki whilst looking over the flora in the room. "That being said … these plants do look a little creepy; don't stop holding my hand, ok?"

"I'll never let go." Assured Ted. "Why would I want to? You have soft and gentle hands."

"You flatterer." Giggled Suki. "Oh Ted, I'm _so_ glad we're friends again. Fighting with you really wasn't fun."

"Same, it was about as much fun as losing a soccer game ten to nil." Agreed Ted. "But if we can bounce back from a fight like that so well then we can overcome _any_ obstacle."

"We can only hope." Nodded Suki. "Hey Ted, look at that."

Suki pointed at a big flower in the soil nearby; it was bright pink with gold spots on it and looked very pretty.

"That's a beautiful flower; it looks pretty and flowery." Smiled Suki.

"And as your boyfriend it is my job to get it for you." Declared Ted as he approached the flower. "Ok flower, time to come with me and make my girlfriend _very_ happy."

Ted started to tug on the flower, but it was not getting uprooted at all. A thorny tendril emerged from underground and seemed to 'look' at Ted.

"… Oh crud." Gulped Ted.

RIP!

The tendril swiped at Ted which ripped his shirt off and knocked him backwards to the ground. The tendril then returned underground and all was silent.

"Darn it, that was my favourite shirt." Muttered Ted.

"On the contrary, you look very nice without a shirt." Giggled Suki. "You're so sweet; when we get back to the plane I'm gonna give you a _big_ kiss."

"I look forward to it." Grinned Ted. "… Brr, it's kinda chilly."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Could have been worse, he could have lost his pants.)<strong>

**Suki**: Now I see why Yagura likes looking at shirtless boys at the beach. (Suki giggles).

**Ted: **Well that was rather embarrassing, but if it makes Suki happy then what do I have to feel bad about?

* * *

><p><strong>(Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora was nervously walking down the dimply lit secret passageway she had accidently stumbled across. She had been walking for a while and had no idea where she was going to end up. All she knew was that she was feeling very nervous and did not know which floor of the mansion she was currently on. Also, Bedlam was screaming at her as well.<p>

"Bedlam, leave me alone. I'm already scared enough without you being nasty to me…" Mumbled Pandora.

"**I'm just telling it like it is; you're such a little worm who leeches the life out of others. You know it to me true.**" Sneered Bedlam.

"… I wish my medication would get rid of you!" Muttered Pandora.

"**It'd help if the meds actually did anything**." Taunted Bedlam. "**They amount to nothing, just like your love for Jarvis will**."

"That's not true, me and Jarvis have a special friendship … and maybe something more." Whispered Pandora.

"**Well, don't blame me when it all goes wrong**." Giggled Bedlam. "**Heheheheheh**!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you, you horrible thingy!" Yelled Pandora. "You're not real!"

"_Of course I am; I'm, as real as you and Jarvis, I just don't have my own body_. **We're like Siamese twins of the brain**." Replied Bedlam. "**Let me tell you, if I was in control then you'd win this show no problem**. **Nobody could beat me**! **Heheheheheh**!"

"These are real people, innocent people. I won't let you hurt them!" Exclaimed Pandora. "You're stuck in my mind, much to my dismay, and you're never getting out!"

"… We'll see." Said Bedlam before she went silent.

Pandora sighed in relief that Bedlam was gone, if only just for a little while, and came to the end of the secret passageway which had a button on it.

"I wonder what this does." Pondered Pandora as she pressed the button.

Instantly the dead end raised into the ceiling and revealed a well lit room. Pandora entered it and saw that she was in what looking like a sitting room.

"It looks cosy in here … maybe I could wait here for Jarvis." Decided Pandora as she sat down on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bedlam's a meanie.)<strong>

**Pandora: **(She sighs). I have such a mental burden … literally**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Craig and Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two blond tweens had been exploring the mansion for a while and had come to what appeared to be the kitchen of the mansion. Ramona grinned at the sight of the biscuit barrel.<p>

"I spy with my little eye … some unguarded cookies!" Cheered Ramona.

"I take it you like cookies?" Noted Craig.

"Even more than Angelica Pickles does." Nodded Ramona as she took a handful of cookies out of the jar and stuffed them into her mouth. "Mff, thish ish sho nish!"

"Heh, such a little piggy." Chuckled Craig. "You might want to watch how much cookies and cake you eat."

"Why?" Asked Ramona after swallowing her mouthful and taking more cookies out of the jar. "They taste awesome."

"Maybe, but … well, if you keep eating cookies then wearing a belly shirt might be a bad idea." Chuckled Craig.

Ramona stopped stuffing her face and looked at Craig.

"Are you saying…?" Trailed off Ramona.

"I'm just saying, you might go from a cutie pie to a porky pie." Teased Craig.

Ramona could see Craig was just teasing her and not meaning any malice, but that was no reason she couldn't give him a little turn around.

"You're a very naughty boy to call your lady _such_ a name. I think you need a … punishment." Grinned Ramona.

Craig gulped and took a step back.

"Err … sorry?" Apologised Craig.

It was too late; Ramona jumped at Craig and started to tickle him on the hips. Ramona was stronger than she looked, so she was able to easily pin her boyfriend down and tickle him without mercy.

"Hahahaha! Stop! Hahahaha! Uncle!" Laughed Craig whilst trying to squirm free.

"You're a naughty boy Craig, and naughty boys deserve to be tickled!" Exclaimed Ramona.

"And naughty girls who steal from the cookie jar deserve to be taken out of the challenge." Said a voice.

Ramona and Craig turned to the source of the voice … and immediately screamed at the sight of Owen in a hula girl outfit.

"Oh my virgin eyes!" Wailed Craig.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Gagged Ramona whilst covering her eyes.

With the tweens stunned and disorientated in pure horror Owen had an easy time scooping his 'victims' under his arms and carrying them away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hula has never been so scary … until now!)<strong>

**Craig: **… I need some brain bleach … that or a lobotomy on the part of my brain that stores the memory of what I just saw!

**Ramona:** I would rather be belted than ever see that again! And here I was thinking that rats were scary. Even the cookies don't make up for the image stuck in my head!

**Owen: **I gotta say, I look pretty attractive in a hula skirt and coconut bra; know what I mean?

* * *

><p><strong>(Pablo and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two tweenage sweethearts were now in a room with a very large fish tank built into the floor and walls. The fish swam in all directions all around them which gave the room a very surreal feel to it.<p>

"If only we had some chips." Chuckled Pablo.

"We're not eating the fish." Said Ling flatly. "I say we just observe them and enjoy the way they swim without a care in the world."

"Good idea." Nodded Pablo. "I wonder what it's like to be a fish … besides wet."

"I'd say it's a good life … no worrying about what people think of me, no need to worry about the future … no need to worry about _anything_." Sighed Ling wistfully.

"Worrying may not be fun, but it can be very much worth it in end. I'd say the tweenage lovesick kafuffle was all worth ending up with you as my girlfriend." Said Pablo sincerely. "How about you, do you think it was worth it?"

"… Definitely." Said Ling simply. "My father is really going to like you … but word of advice, don't kiss me when he can see us; he's a little protective."

"I can imagine. But my parents always called me quite the charmer; if I can negotiate a business deal alongside my dad then I can make a good first impression on your father." Assured Pablo.

"You're a jack of all trades." Giggled Ling. "You know, I don't think we're gonna find the Golden Passport … but since we get to spend a lot of time together, I don't think it matters."

"Exactly, time is a precious commodity so you might as well spend it with somebody you love." Agreed Pablo. "You know, if we ever have a challenge at sea involving a Titanic parody, maybe we could imitate the scene where Jack holds Rose up at the front of the boat."

"I look forward to that possibility." Blushed Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Some people want a Titanic sequel … do they want the boat to sink again or something?)<strong>

**Pablo:** I like to think of myself as a gentleman; after all, who else here knows about tea like I do. Apparently it's part of being a true gentleman or something. Personally I prefer fizzy drinks. I'll have to ask Ling what sorts of food and drink she lovers above all else so I can make our first date perfect when we get around to it. But before that, we have a contest to be finalists in … I'm hoping we'll go to Disney Land at some point; since I'm rich the price of fun is no problem to me.

**Ling: **I remember so long ago at the start of this contest that I was a withdrawn, serious and firm girl … I've really grown up. Father did say that this show would help me on my way to growing up … he was, as per always, right. I honestly never expected to get a boyfriend, like, ever. Partly because I have no dating knowledge and partly because I never considered myself pretty. Guess being wrong isn't always a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy)<strong>

* * *

><p>The rich girl had finished her bath and had redressed. Amy was now all alone since Gareth had been captured and she was feeling rather nervous. The fact that the mansion was somewhat dusty and dirty was not really helping either.<p>

"So messy, so dirty." Gagged Amy as she entered another room. "Hello? Anybody in here?"

Amy received no response and so she sighed as she sat down on an armchair (after first making sure that it was clean) and gazed at a nearby clock.

"Thirty minutes to midnight … goodness me this is a rather dull challenge." Sighed Amy. "Not to mention I need my beauty sleep if I am to stay gorgeous. My hundreds of outfits aren't gonna model themselves and I need to look pretty to do them justice … I wish the challenge would be over soon…"

At that moment an intercom crackled into life; it seemed Chris as set one up throughout the mansion.

"Attention remaining tweens! This challenge is taking too long for my liking; at this rate we will be up all night, and I need my beauty sleep! Thus, a slight change to the rules … whichever team has the fewest members still in the mansion at the stroke of midnight will lose. That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the megaphone.

Amy was silent for a few moments.

"Well, that's convenient." Chuckled Amy. "Hmm … do I have enough time for another bath I wonder … probably not, but there must be some kind of luxury in this house that I can indulge in."

Amy gazed around the room and saw a box nearby that had something pink in it. Amy approached the box and opened it; inside it was a pink fedora and a pink whip. The rich girl pondered for a moment and then cheered.

"Cool! I'm gonna be like Indiana Jones! Mummy said they were bad movies, but Cadvis thankfully knew better than that. I'm gonna be … Alaskan Amy! Take that!" Declared Amy as she flicked the whip hard.

SMASH!

The whip promptly broke one of the windows in the room. Amy was silent again.

"Err … the window was broken when I found it!" Lied Amy as she quickly ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: *Insert Indiana Jones theme song here*)<strong>

**Amy:** (She is now wearing the pink fedora),I may hate dirt and germs and grime and icky stuff, but I like the Indiana Jones films. I dunno, something about a tough guy with a whip hunting treasure and beating up the bag guys all while not being annoying is just … cool. But I'm too rich and too germaphobic to go hunting for treasure and running from boulders. (Amy is silent fort a moment). …Cool hat, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin and Tony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two boys had heard the announcement and, after a quick look at a clock in the room, realised that the challenge was almost over. Benjamin nodded to himself in satisfaction before starting to use the furniture of the sitting room they were in to barricade the door.<p>

"What are you doing Benjy?" Asked Tony.

"I'm barricading the door so that the monsters can't get us." Explained Benjamin.

"… Why?" Asked Tony.

"Because I don't want to get caught and maybe lose the challenge. And don't ask why, you know why." Stated Benjamin.

"I know … it's as sad as Titanic." Said Tony sombrely.

"Life can be very sad; it's a harsh reality." Sighed Benjamin. "But me and you are going all the way."

"What about Winter and Bea? They're very, very, very nice girls … can they come with us to the end?" Asked Tony hopefully.

"Of course, but we are the final two." Nodded Benjamin.

"Are you going to tell them your mummy is sick?" Asked Tony.

"… I don't know … it'd make things complicated." Admitted Benjamin.

"Winter is upset with you. She might send you to bed without supper." Winced Tony. "She's lovely when she is happy, but scary when she's angry. Maybe you should apologise to her?"

"Even if I did, it'd make no difference unless I told her my situation and eliminated Edgar … and at the moment I can't do that. Too much is at stake. Winter is a good friend, but I'd pick my mother over a friend. I can only ever have one mother…" Sighed Benjamin before looking hopeful. "And with the golden passport you found for us I might be able to pull it off. We are going straight to the finals no matter what. And … if Winter hates me now … well … make sure you stay on her good side, though that might not be too hard considering…"

"Considering what?" Asked Tony curiously.

Benjamin considered his response before speaking.

"Tony, do you know what love is?" Asked Benjamin.

"I think so. Is it anything like Lady and the Tramp?" Asked Tony.

"In a way. It's a ... feeling, a force if you will, that causes both bad things and wonderful things. And, sometimes girls start to love boys and the boy does not realise it and the girl will try to get his attention so that they can be together. I'm pretty certain Winter is at the age where boys are becoming attractive in her eyes, just like how I sometimes notice girls. Point is, Winter really likes somebody … someone she is close to and would probably want to give this person a kiss or something like that." Stated Benjamin.

"Whoa … err, who does she like?" Asked Tony.

Benjamin face palmed.

"Tony you doofus! Winter is _in love _with _you_!" Exclaimed Benjamin. "Honestly, when you're not around you says such nice things about you and I've sometimes heard her mumble your name when she sleeps. In fact, I think she once told Bea that you're, and I quote 'as yummy as a donut'. Looks like a girl is interested in you dude."

Tony was stunned and started to turn bright red.

"Winter … likes me? But, we're pals! Is this allowed? Is there a rule about this kind of thing?" Asked Tony with a nervous expression. "I don't even know how to kiss!"

"Dude, the only thing that matters to Winter is that you are a boy that she is fond of. I say go for it; Winter is a nice girl and you two are already close as it is. Heck, if I was in a situation where I could try to get a girlfriend I may have tried to make a move." Chuckled Benjamin.

"But … I don't know what to do!" Exclaimed Tony. "I don't know how to be a boyfriend, or how to cuddle or anything at all!"

"Don't start worrying, it's bad for you. My advice is to just wait for the right moment, and to take things slow. Who knows, one day you two may have little ones running around." Teased Benjamin,

"EWWWWWWWW!" Gagged Tony. "Benjy, that's _gross_!"

"It's why we exist." Stated Benjamin.

"It's still gross." Pouted Tony. "But … Winter's smile is _not_ gross. Heehee!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Took Tony long enough to learn the truth…)<strong>

**Tony:** So Winter likes me … whoa, I did _not_ see that coming!

**Benjamin: **Oh Tony, if you were any slower then you'd be going backwards … that's what makes him so likable I bet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter was hunched up in the wardrobe that Bea had told her to hide in. On one hand she was scared to stay in place in case Noah and Katie returned, but on the other hand she was scared to go back into the dark and dusty room in case something jumped out at her. Winter did somewhat believe in ghosts and was concerned that one might be in the mansion. Like everybody else Winter had heard Chris's announcement and, after checking the time on her cell-phone she saw there wasn't much time left in the challenge.<p>

"I'm so glad this challenge is nearly over; I don't do well with fear and I'm feeling a little nervous in the dark. All I want now is a nice meal, a good book and a kiss from Tony … though the latter might not happen for a while." Giggled Winter before sighing. "This is so boring and scary … I want to leave the closet, but if I do I might get lost or scared or scared and lost … and I might bump into Lars; he might rough me up a bit…"

Winter shivered as she reached into her pocket; the feel of the Tactic Ticket gave her some comfort since it'd definitely be a big help in the next challenge, assuming she wasn't voted off in the elimination of the current episode. As Winter sighed to herself again she heard some footstep … footsteps that were approaching the closet she was hiding in.

Winter froze and quickly looked around the closet for something to defend herself with. Her eyes came to rest on a frying pan. Winter had no idea what it was doing in there, but she didn't question it much since she had bigger problems.

Somebody held the wardrobe handle and started to open the door; as this happened Winter let out a war cry.

"Take this you monster!" Yelled Winter as she swung her frying pan.

BAM!

"OW!" Yelped Jethro as he was knocked to the floor.

"Ack! Sorry Jethro!" Exclaimed Winter apologetically. "Are you ok?"

"Aside from a possible concussion I feel just dandy." Said Jethro sarcastically. "Any reason you were hiding in that wardrobe?"

"Just evading the monsters." Stated Winter whilst glancing around nervously. "Wait, I thought Molly was with you … did the monsters get her?"

"Not exactly … long story short, Owen tripped and knocked into a piano which hurtled into Molly and sent her flying out the window to the ground with quite some force." Explained Jethro.

"… What?!" Gasped Winter. "Is Molly ok?!"

"I'm not sure." Stated Jethro. "But the challenge is almost over, so it's likely that we'll find out soon. Also, if we lose this challenge and I do not win solo immunity … will I be eliminated?"

Winter was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm voting Edgar every time now until he is gone." Stated Winter. "I don't feel safe being near him; I hope Benjamin agrees to ditch Edgar … but if not, I'll see if I can sway Tony. I like him, and I think he might like me too."

"Good to hear; we don't need a fat psycho winning, or indeed making the merge." Nodded Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Winter has a heart as warm as summer!)<strong>

**Winter:** I don't really know that much about Jethro … maybe it'd be worth getting to know him better? If not to get rid of Edgar then also to make a new friend. Lately I'm not sure who I can trust … definitely Tony, and maybe Bea … but other than that I'm not sure…

**Jethro: **The best part of having lawyers in the family? I know how to work people and exploit small details. I'm gonna get power back and nobody is gonna stop me! If Edgar is gone I'll have half the vote, or maybe a majority if Tony is on my side too. Though, quite frankly, I could have done without getting beaned by a frying pan.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Forest)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ezekiel was leading Bridgette back to the Jumbo Jet; as he did so Bridgette was giving him a piece of her mind which, though Ezekiel didn't want to admit it, he knew was totally true.<p>

"Your attitude this season has been really sour. You're always bitter, you're never willing to talk to anybody and you're just cold as ice. I know everyone has off days, but you're just being a jerk all the time. Seriously, what is with you?" Exclaimed Bridgette with a frown.

"I'm entitled to my feelings, eh." Stated Ezekiel. "Courtney is usually moody but the fans love her."

"Well, when you get to know her you'll be able to look past that." Replied Bridgette.

"Maybe if you got to know me you'd be able to look my bitterness, eh?" Said Ezekiel calmly. "I was tricked into being an intern fur this stoopid show, can yoo really blame me fur being annoyed?"

"Perhaps not, but I get the feeling your resentment stems further back than just being tricked into being an intern." Said Bridgette.

"… Well, being voted of furst twice, turning into a monster and never making a single friend is reason fur being a little bitter eh." Frowned Ezekiel. "I understand why I was booted off first in season one, but I didn't do anything wrong in season three."

"You lost the stick for us; if you can't keep hold of a stick it'd be too risky to keep you around." Explained Bridgette.

"So? Harold told me to use it to fend off the gators! Why wasn't anybody mad at him? We wouldn't have lost if he hadn't told me to do that. I just listened to him since I figured he was a smart guy." Explained Ezekiel cooly.

Bridgette looked quite taken aback at this revelation.

"Well, you were still acting like an overconfident jerk." Said Bridgette firmly.

"I was trying to fit in. Everyone else uses slang and acts cool, I just wanted to make some friends, eh." Stated Ezekiel. "And Duncan, Courtney, Heather and many others have been overconfident before but nobody really cares if _they_ do something wrong. I will not deny for a moment I have done bad things that I regret, but they've done way more bad things and nobody holds it against them eh. How is that fair?"

"Well … it's your own fault you turned feral; you stayed in the cargo hold on your own accord!" Exclaimed Bridgette.

"… Is it _really_ so wrong that I just wanted to stop being a loser? I just wanted to be a somebody, not a nobody. All the high ranked contestants get such love and admiration from the fans … I just wanted a little bit of that fame, to be more than a farm boy on the prairie." Sighed Ezekiel sadly. "I didn't realise what was happening to me until it was too late. I think it was partly a lack of nutrition and partly an allergy to something I ate. But it doesn't matter to be anymore; I'm not destined to be famous or popular, nor will I make friends. After all the suffering on the show … I'd rather forget it ever happened, eh."

Ezekiel was silent as he continued to lead Bridgette back to the Jumbo Jet. As they walked along Bridgette spoke up.

"Why did you never tell anybody how you were feeling? You never really spoke to anybody." Reminded Bridgette.

"I was scared, eh. Usually I'd get hurt if I said something. I just came to realise its better if I stay silent … probably why it was a bad idea to 'fit in'. Anyway, we're back." Said Ezekiel without much emotion.

Ezekiel and Bridgette approached the Jumbo Jet and Chris Maclean quickly swooped upon them.

"So, trying to run off huh Zeke? Such bad behaviour." Said Chris in a mock scolding voice. "You're gonna see through this season to the end; no taking the coward's way out."

"I was not running away, eh. I was just going for a walk. Given your hatred of me I figured you wouldn't mind not seeing me fur a while." Stated Ezekiel with a look of annoyance.

"Hatred?" Repeated Chris.

"Yeah, the way you were treating me in season three when I was competing." Stated Ezekiel.

"Oh yeah, that hatred. Heh, good times huh?" Chuckled Chris.

"… Whatever." Muttered Ezekiel. "If you need me I'll be star gazing."

"Hang on Zekey, I need you for the solo immunity challenge. The main challenge is nearly over so we have to get you prepared quickly." Chuckled Chris.

"… What do you need me to do?" Asked Ezekiel. "If it's anything that could result in death and disembowelment I'd rather not do it."

"Don't worry, it's nothing that bad." Assured Chris. "… Well, probably not anyway."

"… Chris, you're a jerk." Stated Bridgette.

"What can I say? I'm a true class act." Chuckled Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Was it the class of Destruction and Mayhem PhD?<strong>

**Bridgette: **… I thought hosts of reality TV shows were supposed to be unbiased?

**Ezekiel: **Maybe my attitude has been bad … no, there's no maybe about it, eh. But, have any of yoo guys had a dream yoo wanted soo desperately yet it never came true? It's hard to let it go, eh. Well, maybe it's time to let the past go … though given I'm still an intern on this shoo, that'll be easier said than done.

**Chris: **… What? Lots of hosts are biased. Like, that Jeff Probst guy hates Jonathan Penner and gets a hard on for the alpha male contestants. Not just that, but he has less than fifteen percent of my handsomeness … we should do a collaborative season sometime. It's been Castaways versus campers … man, I have _got_ to pitch that idea!

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki and Ted)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two tweens were now in what looked like a kind of safari room. A warm fire was lit and a rug that seemed to be made out of a lion was on the floor. In addition to this, a few heads of exotic animals were on plaques that were mounted on the wall. To say that the room had a macabre feel to it would be an understatement. Suki took hold of Ted's hand while looking a little nervous.<p>

"Ted, I don't like this room." Murmured Suki. "It's scary … and I think the heads are watching us."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're just props … at least, I hope they are…" Gulped Ted. "But we have to be brave; the Golden Passport might be in here somewhere."

"Good point." Sighed Suki. "But still, this challenge is kinda scary … I may be good with medicine and fun stuff, but when it comes to being a tough cookie I'm as soft as a cupcake."

"Well, we're both gonna have to be brave if we want to find the Golden Passport; let's get looking, it might be near … heck, maybe I'll find a replacement shirt while I'm at it." Said Ted hopefully.

"Hmm, I dunno … you look better without one, medically speaking." Giggled Suki in mock seriousness.

"Heh, thanks." Blushed Ted. "But seriously, I'm gonna need a shirt if our next location is somewhere like Russia; my nipples would be like tooth picks!"

"Well make sure to wrap up warm; remember the last time you caught a cold?" Reminded Suki.

"Yeah, but having you take care of me all day wasn't _that_ bad." Grinned Ted.

"… Totally true." Smiled Suki.

As the two tweens started to search around the room Ted noticed a paintball gun resting on two pegs on the wall. He quickly approached it with a gleam in his eyes; Suki noticed this and was quick to follow after him.

"Ted, what are you doing?" Asked Suki firmly.

"I was thinking we could use the paintball gun to defend ourselves from the monsters." Explained Ted. "I may be in the upper half of all the kids in terms of strength, but I wouldn't be able to fight them off unarmed."

"Hmm, you make a good point." Nodded Suki as she considered Ted's words. "There's not much time left in the challenge, but I guess it never hurts to be prepared for anything. For all we know the monsters might be planning a surprise attack at, literally, the last minute. Go ahead."

"Thanks Suki." Smiled Ted as he picked up the paintball gun. "I dare the monster to get us now!"

"You look cute when you act all tough and stuff." Giggled Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: TedSuki = cute!)**

**Ted:** … You know, maybe being cute is better than being tough. I mean, it feels good when Suki compliments me.

**Suki: **I feel like I won the boyfriend lottery on a jackpot night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room she was currently in; she was still waiting for Jarvis to find her, but since the challenge was very nearly over she felt it would be a safe option to simply stay where she was and let time expire. Currently Pandora was thinking about Jarvis.<p>

"He's the best friend I've ever had and he's really helping my depression. Maybe, just maybe, if we were to be a couple … maybe I wouldn't be so sad anymore?" Pondered Pandora. "But if we did become a couple, would I be brave enough to tell him my secrets … I can't keep everything bottled up, it's not good for me. Just gotta think happy thoughts…"

Pandora closed her eyes and let her mind wander; it wasn't long before she was having a daydream involving Jarvis shirtless at a warm beach. A smile appeared on Pandora's pale face.

"Mmm … yummy muscles…" Mumbled Pandora giddily.

At that moment there was the sound of a wall opening; Pandora was jerked out of her pleasant daydream and saw Lars tumble out of the wall with then closed back up. He groaned as he picked himself up, dusted himself down and removed a cobweb from his hair.

"That is the _last_ time I take a shortcut; I've been stuck in the crawl space for over an hour!" Scowled Lars.

"What happened to you?" Asked Pandora.

Lars was about to go into a detailed explanation of the horrors of the crawl space, but then he realised who asked the question. He then noticed that he and Pandora were alone.

"I have been waiting for this Pandora … waiting for a chance for us to have a bit of 'one on one conversation' … do you know what I want to talk about?" Asked Lars calmly.

"… No, I don't." Admitted Pandora.

"Are you _sure_?" Persisted Lars.

"I honestly don't know." Repeated Pandora while starting to look nervous.

"You're a good liar, I'll give you that." Stated Lars. "But I know what you've been saying about me … about my home life … about my _dad_. Let me tell you, if something disgusts me then you know it is bad. What you've said … I have no words!"

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about your home life, or your dad or anything. All I know about you is that you are a monster of a boy and you haven't been raised very well." Said Pandora whilst trying to be brave.

"Shut up!" Roared Lars. "Since you won't admit it, I'll spell it out for you. I know that you said my dad deserves what happened to him, that he deserves to be in a coma on life support and how he should be taken off it! I admit I'm a bad guy, but you know why I'm like this? How I get my dad taken away from me due to a #bleep# drink driver and get left with a broken home and little else while other kids get all the fun and laughter of childhood! Maybe I am a bully, maybe I am a monster … but you leave my dad out of this! You don't know what it's_ like_ to have a parent in a coma they may never wake from! You think you have reason to cry?! Do you have any idea how many nights I have spent full of tears and without sleep?! You … gaaah!"

Lars seemed to be having something of a breakdown and had some tears in his eyes as well as the fact he was breathing heavily. All of what he had said was new to Pandora and she looked quite shocked to see that the boy who had bullied her since the show started … was a vulnerable and miserable person suffering from a broken home and a broken heart.

"… Your father is in a coma?" Blinked Pandora. "… I had no idea; this is the first time I've heard about that…"

"That's it! Enough denying the truth! You made a big mistake saying my dad deserves to die. Get ready for a lot of pain!" Yelled Lars.

Lars charged at Pandora with intent to hurt her. Pandora screamed and jumped to the side; Lars then crashed into a table and knocked it over before quickly regaining his bearings and charging at Pandora aga9n, He punched her in the gut and uppercut her backwards where she thumped into the wall.

"Owww…" Whimpered Pandora. "Stop! Please!"

"Too late for mercy…" Said Lars calmly. "This is in my dad's name!"

Pandora grabbed a random object beside her and hurled it at Lars. She had picked up a hardcover book which hit Lars on the forehead.

"Ow!" Yelped Lars.

Pandora quickly got to her feet and tried to run for the door, but Lars was quicker and grabbed her by her sweater collar and threw her over the sofa and to the ground. Pandora managed to get back to her feet and assumed a karate fighting stance.

"Oh, gonna fight me like a big girl?" Asked Lars coldly. "Good, that'll make this more satisfying."

"You've treated me like dirt since you met me! I'm not letting you push me around anymore! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Yelled Pandora as she charged at Lars ready to try and knock him out.

BAM!

Lars had simply punched Pandora in the face and sent her to the floor. Pandora lay groaning in pain as Lars stood over her.

"Please … don't do this…" Sobbed Pandora. "Why do you hate me so much? What … what would your dad say if he saw you hurting an innocent girl?"

Lars hesitated for a moment which Pandora hoped was a sign he was going to show her mercy.

"… He'd be mad at me." Said Lars, before scowling. "But you aren't innocent, are you?"

Lars then grabbed Pandora and shoved her against the wall.

"HELP!" Screamed Pandora.

"Never ever speak ill of my dad." Whispered Lars as he reared back his fist for the final blow.

Pandora shut her eyes and trembled in terror.

"PK LOVE BETA!"

There was a flash and a huge burst of glowing energy erupted into existence which was centred on Lars.

BOOM!

The explosion of energy knocked Lars unconscious immediately; he and Pandora fell to the ground, both looking in pain.

Jarvis took a few deep breaths. PK Love always took a lot out of him, but he had saved Pandora and that was the important thing. Jarvis crawled over to his fair lady and took her hand into his.

"Pandora, are you ok?! Speak to me; say something, anything!" Begged Jarvis.

Pandora weakly opened her eyes and looked at her saviour.

"… Jarvis…" Whispered Pandora before she fell unconscious.

Jarvis then had a horrible realisation … Pandora had been caught in the blast radius of the PK attack.

"… What have I done?" Whispered Jarvis as he wavered on the spot and fell to the ground, also unconscious.

A few moments later Owen burst into the room with paintball marks all over him.

"Prepare for the hula!" Declared Owen.

Owen then noticed the three unconscious tweens on the floor.

"… Oh poop." Winced Owen as he picked up the three tweens to take them out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Owen sure knows how to cause Mood Whiplash, huh?<strong>

**Owen**: Gee, four kids knocked unconscious in one challenge … is that a new record?

* * *

><p><strong>(Mansion Courtyard)<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon enough the challenge had ended and the kids still in the mansion had been escorted out by the interns. Currently they were arranged in their teams; Molly was lying unconscious on a medical stretcher nearby while Lars, Jarvis and Pandora were being treated in the medical section of the Jumbo Jet by 'Nurse Hatchet'. Several of the tweens were wondering what had happened.<p>

"Chris, you need to have better safety protocols. Four tweens knocked out in one day isn't good for the show's safety standards." Said Suki disapprovingly.

"She's right." Agreed Ted, who now had a new shirt on. "And what the heck caused three of my team mates to be knocked out?"

"Was it a trap gone wrong?" Frowned Megan.

"Or faulty wiring?" Guessed Benjamin.

"Or was it Owen accidently #bleep# sitting on them?" Stated Bea.

"Well, we can't exactly say due to personal reasons of one of the tweens … but, it seems some psychic energy was involved." Explained Chris. "I don't understand it either; just bare with me."

"… Then how did Molly get knocked out?" Asked Winter.

"A piano smashed her out a window and she had a hard landing on the ground." Explained Chris. "She should be coming around soon."

"Hey Chris, I think she's starting to stir." Noted Jethro.

Tony quickly ran up to his team mate looking concerned.

"Molly! Are you ok?!" Asked Tony in frantic worry.

Molly groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh my head; what happened?" Groaned Molly.

"You got hit by a piano and got an owie." Explained Tony.

"That explains the pain in my body. How long have I been out?" Asked Molly.

"... I don't know." Admitted Tony. "But the challenge is over now."

"… Did we win?" Asked Molly.

Suddenly Molly went wide eyed as realisation struck her … she could hear everything that Tony was saying. She could also hear the midnight breeze and even an owl hooting in a nearby tree.

Her deafness was gone.

"I … I … I can hear!" Squeed Molly. "I don't know how it happened, but glory be to the lord for such a miracle!"

Molly started to do a rather dorky happy dance while the other tweens looked surprised at this occurrence.

"How … how is she able to hear?" Asked Karrie in confusion. "I'm happy for her, but it doesn't make sense. What do you think Terrence?"

"Oh, I, err … I, err…" Terrence trailed off and glanced away.

"I think she must have taken such a hard bump to her head that something got shaken loose and cured her condition. I've heard cases of it before." Stated Noah as he looked up from his book over from his spot off to the side. "I guess she won't need my sign language translation anymore."

"Ok everybody, this is nice and all, but we have a schedule and we have to keep things moving." Stated Chris. "Now, at the stroke of midnight there were still eight tweens left in the mansion. Based on the team allegiance of who was left I can now reveal the results of the challenge."

Chris paused for a moment before he continued.

"In first place with five people left in the mansion are the Fearsome Fireflies. Good job rebounding from yesterday guys; enjoy first class, you've earned it." Stated Chris.

The Fireflies cheered at their victory; Molly felt happy to finally know what happy cheering sounded like.

"Also, in second place and therefore earning Second Class and narrowly escaping elimination with two members left in the mansion are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Mystic Moths!" Announced Chris.

The Moths cheered in relief while the Glow-Worms sighed in defeat.

"That means that with only one person left in the mansion, Amy specifically, the Gruesome Glow-Worms are today's losing team and will be voting somebody off." Said Chris with a grin. "But before we get on with that, it's time for today's solo immunity challenge. Gruesome Glow-worms, you guys follow me. As for the rest of you; feel free to warm up on the Jumbo Jet for a little while; it's a chilly night."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Miracle was one of Queen's best songs. *rimshot*)<strong>

**Molly: **This is indeed a miracle; I can finally hear my voice and everyone else … and sound in general! I'm gonna have to listen to some Heavy Metal and see what I've been missing! You know, I have to wonder what Oliver's voice is like … the kiss has been making me think a little…

**Benjamin: **All in all a great day. Solid position on the team, my alliance has the golden passport and my team won first place. Things are really looking up for once. I feel stressed and worried, but at the moment I think I can rest easy. In short, today has been a very good day.

**Ramona: **Darn it! Well, serves me right for raiding the biscuit tin I suppose…

**Megan: **Psychic energy? Sounds like paranormal activity to me!

**Vinsun:** After the challenge I asked Emily how many classes she has ever flunked … she didn't answer me. I guess she didn't hear me or something.

**Amy: **(She is still wearing the fedora). Nice to see somebody recognising my skill.

* * *

><p><strong>(Graveyard)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight members of the gruesome glow-worms were standing in the graveyard behind the mansion. There was a bit of fog hovering around and the whole area looked very creepy. Several graves stones were set around the graveyard with names such as 'Seymour Butts', 'Artie Choke', 'Adam Zapal' and 'Dr. Doctor'. A small wooden shack was nearby; it was possibly where spare coffins were kept.<p>

Chris flashed a grin and began to explain the solo immunity challenge.

"Well Glow-worms, you guys blew it. You lost and it's hardly something to be proud of. Seriously, only one of you was left in the mansion and it was _Amy_." Said Chris flatly.

"Thanks." Said Amy whilst missing the sarcasm.

"You don't have to be a prick about it." Frowned Emily.

"Well, prick or not it's my job to let one of you win solo immunity and escape elimination." Stated Chris. "Now, we're in a graveyard … can anybody tell me what is commonly found in graveyards?"

"Zombies?" Guessed Ramona.

"The smell of rotting flesh?" Guessed Gareth.

"Coffins?" Guessed Emily.

"Emily is correct." Nodded Chris. "Now, if you'll look behind me you will see a lot of coffins; see them?"

The tweens then noticed that there were indeed a lot of coffins behind Chris; they were arranged in a line and were numbered one to twenty five.

"This seems like a game of chance." Noted Ling.

"To a degree it is." Confirmed Chris. "So, here's the deal; Ezekiel is inside one of these coffins; however, the other twenty four are empty. Thus, it's gonna be a game of luck … and trivia knowledge! I will be asking a lot of questions about everyone in the contest; all you have to do is answer correctly and you will be allowed to open one of the coffins. The person who opens the coffin that Ezekiel is in will win solo immunity."

"This is surprisingly well thought out." Mused Ling. "How many question cards do you have?"

"More than enough." Said Chris simply. "Now, let the Quiz of Coffin Concealment begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Alliterations are fun!)<strong>

**Pablo:** I'd like to think I have a chance at this since I have been called observant by my family … but given the element of luck involved with this challenge, I'm not sure if that's gonna be enough…

* * *

><p>Chris picked out a question card from his pocket and began to read it.<p>

"Who was the last person to get off the coach at the very start of the contest?"

"It was Benjamin; he got off and promptly became friends with Tony." Recalled Pablo.

"Correct." Confirmed Chris. "You may open any coffin you want."

Pablo pondered her choice for a moment before she approached coffin number one and opened it. Inside was nothing.

"Darn it." Pouted Pablo.

"Yeah, your chances of getting the right coffin get a bit better as more incorrect coffins are taken out of the selection." Admitted Chris. "Anyway, next question."

Chris took out another quiz card.

"Name a tween who got voted out unanimously."

"Just a guess, but I'll say Cuthbert; I don't think anybody liked him." Admitted Vinsun.

"Correct."

Vinsun approached coffin number twenty three and opened it; nothing was inside it.

"Rats." Sighed Vinsun.

"Which tween hid his true awful nature for the first few rounds of the game?" Asked Chris.

"Edgar. He was much nicer very early on … then he became a monster." Stated Emily.

"Correct, though he wasn't the only answer."

"… Who else does that apply too?" Pondered Amy.

"Beats me." Said Gareth.

Emily opened coffin number nine.

"Darn, it's empty." Pouted Emily.

"Not to worry, I have plenty of quiz cards left." Chuckled Chris. "So, with tween has roots in Kenya?"

"The answer is Winter; I remember her talking about it once." Answered Ramona.

"Correct!"

Ramona walked over to coffin number six and opened it.

What looked like a dead body wearing Ezekiel's cloths fell out to the ground

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed all the tweens.

Chris laughed.

"Might want to look in the coffin Ramona." Suggested Chris.

Ramona nervously looked into the coffin. He saw a troll face painted on the base of the inside of the coffin.

"Dude, not funny!" Frowned Ramona.

"It will be to the viewers." Cackled Chris. "Anyway, who on this team wears contacts?"

The tweens were silent for a moment.

"I'm gonna guess Amy; I don't think that pink eyes are naturally possible." Guessed Craig.

"Correct!"

"I'd have rather that stayed a secret." Pouted Amy.

Craig opened coffin number twenty; inside it was absolutely nothing.

"This may take a while." Sighed Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It depends how many wrong answers they give.)<strong>

**Craig: **This challenge is taking a while; seventeen coffins have been opened and we still haven't gotten the right one. Plus, it's really cold outside!

**Amy:** I have had enough of this challenge! It's boring!

* * *

><p>All the tweens were now shivering due to the fact it was past midnight and very cold; not to mention that a lot of them were starting to feel sleepy.<p>

"Could one of you hurry up and win this solo immunity challenge?" Whined Chris. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"We're trying, but there's too many coffins." Said Emily in an annoyed sleepy voice.

"Whatever; let's just keep going." Sighed Chris. "Who was the first red head eliminated?"

The tweens were silent for a moment.

"I think it was Penny; I remember she was voted off third and Cuthbert and Vicky were both blonds … so I guess Penny." Stated Amy.

"Correct."

Amy looked over the seven coffins that hadn't been picked yet; after a few moments of thoughts she approached coffin number twenty one and opened it.

She was met with the sight of Ezekiel sleeping while leaning against the back of the coffin.

Chris took out his air horn and sounded it. This sent several birds flying from trees and also woke Ezekiel up.

"Whuh?! What's going on?!" Yelped Ezekiel.

"And the solo immunity challenge is over! By a stroke of luck and a correct answer, Amy wins solo immunity and is safe from elimination tonight!" Announced Chris dramatically. "I'll just do the after challenge twists and then we can head off to the next leg of our global journey."

"Yay me!" Cheered Amy before frowning. "Now let's get out of the cold! If I were a few years older my nipples would be like toothpicks!"

"All of us girls feel that way." Shivered Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Get me some hot cocoa and a teddy bear!)<strong>

**Gareth:** It's great that Amy won immunity; it'd really tear at my heart if she were to be voted off. I just hope I won't be voted off; even if Amy helps my family financially I'd still like to win … and maybe finance our first proper date like a gentleman should. Plus, the Drop of Shame sounds a bit scary.

**Amy: **A bubble bath _and_ solo immunity? Nice to see I'm getting the five star treatment that I deserve.

**Pablo: **Well, I'd have liked immunity, but at least somebody on my side is guaranteed to be safe. Now we just need to pick a target … but who?

**Emily: **You know what the worst part is? Another good person is gonna be voted off and Edgar will stick around for another day…

* * *

><p><strong>(Mansion Courtyard)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens minus Jarvis, Lars and Pandora were gathered before Chris while arranged in their teams. Izzy had dragged over the 'Twist Wheel' and had put pictures of the faces of the Fearsome Fireflies on it.<p>

"Well guys, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that, for all intents and purposes, we are finished in Transylvania!" Announced Chris.

"About time." Mumbled Karrie sleepily.

"But first, it's time to see whom will be … Stranded in Squalid!" Announced Chris dramatically. "You all know how it works, but as a quick reminder; Izzy will spin the wheel and whoever the arrow lands on will be allowed to choose which member of their team will be spending the night in Squalid Class. Since the fearsome fireflies won the challenge we'll start with them. Izzy, spin the wheel."

"Okie dokie!" Saluted Izzy as she spun the wheel very fast.

After a few moments of spinning the arrow came to a stop on Edgar's picture.

"Of course..." Muttered Winter.

"Ok Edgar, who would you like to send to Squalid Class?" Asked Chris.

"Well, I think that due to their actions in the last vote as well as how this person threatened me earlier today … I will send Benjamin to Squalid Class." Decided Edgar.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Frowned Benjamin. "Whatever, I can live with that. It's only for one night."

Izzy quickly took off the pictures off the wheel and then put on pictures of five of the Mystic Moths.

"Hey, why aren't Jarvis, Pandora and Lars on there?" Asked Megan.

"They're still knocked out and thus can't choose to send anybody to Squalid Class." Explained Chris. "One of you could still send one of them to Squalid Class if you choose to though. Spin the wheel Izzy."

"Right away Queen Chrysalis!" Saluted Izzy as she span the wheel hard.

"It's _Chris_…" Muttered Chris.

The wheel soon stopped and the arrow was pointing at Terrence.

"Terrence, it's your call; who do you want to send to Squalid Class?" Asked Chris.

"Not even a hard question. I choose Lars; he's simply not somebody I want to be around, nor do I want my friends around him." Stated Terrence. "_Especially not Karrie…_"

"Very good then; that means Benjamin and Lars will be spending the night in Squalid Class." Nodded Chris. "Anyway, time for Take it or Trade it!"

Owen wheeled over a big table with the fourteen remaining mystery boxes on it.

"Amy, you won solo immunity … but would you rather trade it in for a prize?" Offered Chris. "It could be luxurious or maybe save you from elimination."

Amy pondered her options for a moment.

"No thanks, I'd rather keep solo immunity." Stated Amy.

"Not the answer I expected, but that's fine. Amy is now officially unable to be voted off tonight." Stated Chris. "Well, that's everything on our to-do list in Transylvania completed, so onto the Jumbo Jet everyone; time to fly!"

The tweens filed back onto the Jumbo Jet; as they did so Chris's cell phone started to ring.

"Go on ahead kids, I'll try and make this a quick call." Said Chris as he took out the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello, Chris Maclean speaking."

Chris listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm the guardian of the tweens for the duration of the contest. Yes, I do know his situation … what … seriously? Oh man, that's … oh _dear_ … an hour ago? And I have to tell him? … Ok, I'll try and break the news gently … ok. See ya." Said Chris in a shocked voice as he hung up his phone.

Chris started to walk back onto the Jumbo Jet; as he did so he spoke one sentence.

"Poor kid … this _won't_ be pretty." Sighed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Phone calls sure can be foreboding when you only hear one side of the conversation, huh?<strong>

**Benjamin: **Sucks to be in Squalid Class, but I've got a Golden Passport and immunity, so I don't really mind. Don't worry mum, I'm still gonna win!

**Karrie: **I really curious to know how three of my team mates knocked out and how it could have involved psychic energy. If Chris is right then reality is starting to become unrealistic.

**Bea:** (She looks very tired).Now I see why my parents don't let me stay up late on a school night...

**Ramona: **(She is sleeping and resting her head against the sink). Mmm … pop tarts…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Somebody is voted off, but the real drama comes from some loving emotion and a tragedy, along with something else…


	60. CH 18, PT 4: Night of the Funeral

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **What do you get if you combine a university student and over four hours of non-stop writing? Chapter 60 of Tween Tour of course! The Transylvania arc is finally coming to an end … in a BIG way. I won't spoil what happens in the chapter, but this definitely is a rather sad ending for the episode. With this arc now done I'm gonna go back to Tweenabet for a while; but if I get uninspired then, who knows, I might come back to Tween Tour. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

The Circle of Life…

* * *

><p><strong>(Medical Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a silent atmosphere in the medical room of the Jumbo Jet; it had never been fully needed thus far due to no injuries being serve enough as to warrant a long time stay, nor enough to warrant the footage of the room being used. A clean medical smell hung about in the air as three tweens were lying unconscious in hospital beds. Noah was sitting on a chair in the room; he had a few words to say to one of the tweens when they came back to the waking world.<p>

Jarvis stirred and slowly opened his eyes; he realised where he was and looked around. He spotted Lars lying knocked out in a bed to the left of his while Pandora was lying in a bed to his right totally unconscious. Jarvis felt like he had been punched to the gut when he saw Pandora.

"No … what have I done…?" Whispered Jarvis.

Jarvis quickly got out of his bed and was instantly at Pandora's side; he then realised how tired and achy he felt.

"Take it easy Jarvis; that blast of psychic power you used took a lot of energy out of you." Said Noah.

"… Is she going to be ok?" Asked Jarvis quietly.

"According to Nurse Hatchet's notes she'll be fine; she just needs bed rest and some quiet time. Now, since you were technically responsible for her current state, partially at least, I." Said Noah before Jarvis cut him off.

"I know, I'm being disqualified right? That's fine … but … can I wait until Pandora wakes up so that I can say I'm sorry … and that I love her … please?" Begged Jarvis quietly.

"Jarvis, you're still in the game." Assured Noah. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to get you anything since I'm sure you're feeling quite stressed at the moment."

"I am … oh, I'm so _stupid_!" Exclaimed Jarvis. "I saw what Lars was doing to her, and I panicked … I used way too strong a PK power … I could have _killed_ her… am I a danger for the others to be around?"

"Jarvis, you're a little boy. You are no danger to others; you just panicked because a girl you love was in trouble. If Katie was in serious danger I'd probably go Kratos style on the person, or people, hurting her." Assured Noah.

"… Thanks Noah … but how am I going to explain my powers to the others? It's pretty inevitable that it'll get out now…" Sighed Jarvis.

"I won't promise things will turn out ok … but I also cannot guarantee they'll turn out badly either. Trust me; your true friends won't judge you." Said Noah gently.

At that moment there was a groan from another one of the beds; Lars slowly sat up and looked around.

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital room?" Asked Lars in confusion.

"You got knocked unconscious." Stated Noah. "And may I add that you deserved worse than what happened to you; you're lucky you've not been disqualified."

"How did I get knocked out; all I remember is somebody yelling PK Love Beta and then a blast of light." Recalled Lars. "Wait … Jarvis was the one who said that … what the hell?! Does Jarvis have super powers?"

"That is neither here nor there." Stated Noah as Jarvis moved over to Pandora's bed. "The point is, you could have seriously hurt Pandora. What were you trying to prove? That you're tough? Or were you trying to make her feel as awful and pathetic as you?"

"She insulted my father! He's in a coma he may never wake from! I was just giving her what she deserved!" Exclaimed Lars.

"… This may be a violation of Pandora's privacy, but I think it needs to be said … Pandora's mother is _dead_ you idiot! Why the hell would she make fun of your father being in his current state if she has felt the pain of losing a parent herself?" Snarled Noah.

Everybody who was conscious was silent.

"Pandora's mum is … dead?" Whispered Jarvis.

"… What?" Was all Lars could say.

"You attacked an innocent girl for no reason at all. I'm sure your father, if he were not in a coma, would be sickened by you." Said Noah in an eerily calm voice. "I'm sure your team will not be happy about this."

"Yeah Lars, the next time we lose you are gone." Added Jarvis with a scowl. "Just because your life sucks doesn't mean you have to torment somebody else … and Pandora is already gloomy and quite delicate; I'd have thought you'd be able to understand her sadness if you feel so bad about your own life. **Get out of my sight**!"

Lars got out of his bed and left the room; he looked … guilty, something he never really felt very often due to being addled by anger and hate. He knew he'd _really_ done it this time…

After Lars was gone Jarvis turned back to Pandora and held her hand.

"Please Pandora … please be ok." Whispered Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hospital dramas are always tense, huh?)<strong>

**Lars:** I … I … I did _not_ know Pandora doesn't have a mother. How the heck was I supposed to know? Maybe I shouldn't have hassled her so much … but I'm always full of pain, rage and a desire to ... well … take it out on others. Jethro tricked me … he's gonna pay for this!

**Jarvis: **… What have I done? (Jarvis hangs his head). And I had no idea Pandora didn't have a mum … is that why she is always so upset?

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy, Gareth, Ling and Pablo were currently meeting up in the cargo hold. They were discussing the upcoming vote and were trying to come to a decision for who they would all be voting for. Needless to say it, but it wasn't easy.<p>

"This is hard; I wish I knew how hard it was to vote as a group before I pitched this alliance idea." Pouted Amy.

"But it's better than being alone and vulnerable, right?" Asked Gareth.

"True, but still." Said Amy while fiddling with her hair.

"Nice fedora by the way. Where did you find it?" Asked Gareth.

"The mansion; I have a whip too. I'm like Indiana Jones." Giggled Amy. "And I swear I did _not_ break any windows."

"Ignoring the fact that Amy stole a hat, we need to figure out who we're voting for." Said Ling calmly. "Problem is, I have no idea who to vote for. We're gonna have somebody mad at us either way considering Ramona and Craig are romantically involved, as are Vinsun and Emily. Why must I feel so guilty about this sort of thing?"

"Well … who offers the least to the team?" Asked Gareth.

"Hard to say." Admitted Pablo. "Emily is a genius, so maybe we shouldn't vote for her … as for the other three, I have no idea."

"Hmm … well, we'd better decide soon or we'll be going into the elimination totally unprepared. That be, like, very bad." Said Amy while crossing her legs.

"… I have an idea; how about we vote for Craig?" Suggested Pablo. "He was more interested in trying to snuggle Ramona during the challenge than he was with winning it. You guys think that's fair logic?"

"Makes sense to me." Nodded Gareth. "Can't have skewed priorities."

"Plus, Vinsun and Emily are not together yet so it'd be unjust to vote them out." Agreed Ling.

"… Yep, can't have skewed priorities." Said Amy shiftily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I smell a small bit of hypocrisy.)<strong>

**Amy:** … I'm pretty glad Gareth didn't tell anybody about my mid challenge bubble bath. Otherwise I might have lost my alliance and that'd be pretty dumb and stupid.

**Pablo: **… I can only hope Ramona won't start mercilessly pranking me if this plan works…

* * *

><p>"Gareth, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Requested Amy.<p>

"Sure." Nodded Gareth. "See you two later."

Pablo and Ling left the cargo hold while Amy and Gareth sat down next to each other on a couch.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Gareth.

"I think you know." Said Amy.

Gareth pondered for a moment and realised what Amy meant.

"Oh, is this about your past bulimia experience?" Asked Gareth.

"Yes, it is. Since you're my boyfriend and I trust you a lot … I think I should tell you about it." Nodded Amy. "As you know, I can be a tad insecure at times. Before this show it was all about popularity in my 'circle'; people can be nice and stuff like my best friend Harriet … but losing popularity leads to ridicule. The best way to gain popularity is the parties, and Marcy hosts one every year … and wearing the best swimwear is, like a must."

"So what happened?" Asked Gareth hesitantly.

"Bad stuff. There was this bikini type called a 'size negative one swimmie' which I couldn't fit into. A girl called Alexis said only fat people couldn't fit into one … long story short, my insecurities over my weight got the best of me and … well, you know what happened next." Sighed Amy.

"How long did it go on before you stopped?" Asked Gareth.

"Almost two weeks; I lost weight quickly and ended up in hospital. I felt like an idiot … but at the very least, it taught me a valuable lesson about peer pressure and also Alexis got sent to a farm as punishment; I hear her expensive boots got ruined." Said Amy in reflection. "And that's my story on my bulimic history … it wasn't fun _at all_."

"But you've learnt from it. Day by day you grow older and wiser. Part of being a kid is doing dumb things. I mean, Ted drank beer back in Germany." Stated Gareth.

"I guess you're right." Smiled Amy.

"Thanks for telling me this personal information; trust is an important part of any relationship." Said Gareth warmly. "But I have to ask, why did you think taking a bubble bath during the challenge was a good idea?"

"I like being clean!" Exclaimed Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Imagine if Amy had been in the slimy tug of war...)<strong>

**Amy:** You take _one_ bubble bath mid challenge and suddenly nobody will let you forget it…

**Gareth: **I'm growing fonder and fonder of Amy's silly side every day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The other four members of the Gruesome Glow-worms were all hanging out in Third Class; Craig and Vinsun were sitting next to each other on of the bottom bunks while Ramona and Emily sat across from them.<p>

"Well this sucks. We lost, and I might get voted off." Sighed Craig. "What do we do now?"

"There's only one thing we can do … pray we're not the ones who get voted out." Sighed Ramona. "Gee, this really stinks."

"It'll be worse if one of us ends up free falling a few thousand feet." Added Vinsun whilst adjusting his Stetson cowboy hat. "I may be a bit naïve about some things, but I am pretty certain free fall is rather unpleasant."

"I can't confirm your statement, but it sounds likely." Admitted Craig. "So, just saying it now … don't vote for me! Please! I don't wanna lose!"

"Get along of yourself Craig!" Exclaimed Ramona whilst shaking Craig a little.

"Oh, right, sorry. I just tend to worry when there's a high chance of me being in a very scary situation." Stated Craig.

"It's only a one in seven chance." Reminded Vinsun.

"I consider that to be a high chance given that the vote could go any way. This is one of many times where I find myself wishing that humans could fly. Why can't we be more like superman?!" Exclaimed Craig.

"Superman isn't a human, he's a Kryptonian." Stated Emily. "I should know since I love super hero comic books. And don't panic, I have … a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Asked Ramona.

"A plan to save our butts." Said Emily while fiddling with her ponytail. "Us four were on the same team at the start of the show … why don't we just team up? Basic math would tell anybody that four is more than one."

"I'm in." Said Craig quickly.

"Same, this could be fun." Agreed Ramona.

"Great idea Emily; your mind is your second best asset, beaten only by your behind." Smiled Vinsun.

Emily flushed and then frowned.

"You're in the doghouse with me at the moment." Said Emily. "So, I have an idea who we can vote for … how about Pablo? He's already really rich so I don't think he'd mind losing as much as the others would … plus, Amy is immune."

"Good idea. Shame for him to be voted out, but it's the nature of the beast … or something like that. I'm no good at being cryptic." Shrugged Craig.

"I can live with that … though Ling may need some comfort afterwards." Murmured Ramona.

"Why do we have to turn on them? We're all a team and ganging up isn't exactly fair." Frowned Vinsun.

"I know Vinsun, but …. It's not because we don't like them or anything like that; it's just that we want to win and, more importantly … we're scared of free falling." Explained Ramona. "We can still be cool, chill and naughty between challenges."

"… Define naughty." Winked Craig.

"I meant pulling pranks you horn dog." Chuckled Ramona with an eye roll. "I swear, my mama is gonna bust a gut when she meets you … most likely out of shock."

"No worries; I'll behave myself and make a good impression." Promised Craig.

"Ok then, meeting adjourned. I'm gonna go for dinner; I smell tuna!" Declared Emily as she took her leave.

After Emily had left Vinsun spoke up.

"What did Emily mean when she said I was 'in the doghouse' … probably romantic slang." Decided Vinsun as he left Third Class.

Ramona glanced at Craig.

"All according to plan _huh_?" Asked Ramona with a sarcastic tone and also half closed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. Trust me." Assured Craig. "I may be a bit of a dumbass sometimes, but I know love like the back of my hand."

I have no doubt … and that's because you've most likely never looked at the back of your hand." Teased Ramona. "But seriously, you _know_ what will happen if you ruin Vinsun's possible first love…"

Craig winced at the thought of such a humiliating punishment … from his girlfriend no less!

"It'll work, I promise." Insisted Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ramona clearly wears the pants in the relationship…)<strong>

**Craig:** … If I weren't a pro at love I'd be a dead boy walking…

**Emily: **I can already see how things are going to go on this team. We're all friends now, but once somebody loses their boyfriend or girlfriend then puberty and pre-adolescent angst will take over and then … it _won't_ be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The three teams were currently eating dinner; most of them were hoping to turn in for bed soon; it was very late and a lot of the tweens were feeling quite sleepy. Pandora and Jarvis were still absent and Lars was sitting away from everybody else. Currently the Fearsome Fireflies were feeling quite cheerful due to winning the challenge and bouncing back from losing in Germany.<p>

"Good work today everyone." Said Benjamin respectfully. "If we can keep this up I'd be happy."

"I think we all would. First Class is cool!" Cheered Tony.

"That's #bleep# true." Chuckled Bea.

"The best part is that I can hear now! Your voices all sound so … interesting. I wonder what mummy and daddy sound like." Mused Molly. "I think I should try listening to some music now that I can appreciate it properly. Any songs you guys recommend?"

"The Pope Song." Suggested Edgar.

"Don't listen to him." Urged Winter. "I'd recommend orchestral music or maybe something new age and atmospheric."

"Maybe I'll listen to every genre." Mused Molly. "I've heard that Heavy Metal is really something."

Bea chuckled and then noticed Chris was approaching their table.

"Heads up guys, here comes #bleep# Chris; did any of you break a rule?" Asked Bea.

"What rules?" Replied Jethro.

Chris approached the Fearsome Fireflies and they quickly noticed that he looked rather nervous and almost sombre. As he walked up to the table Tony spoke up.

"We didn't break any rules!" Exclaimed Tony.

"Don't worry, none of you are in any trouble … at least, not in a contest related way and … err … oh man, why do I have to be the one to say this." Sighed Chris.

"What's going on?" Asked Molly. "Did something happen outside the show? A big catastrophe?"

"Err … ok, I'm ready. Benjamin, I have some good news and some bad news … which would you rather hear first?" Asked Chris.

Before Benjamin could respond Chris continued.

"No, I'll tell you the good news first." Decided Chris. "When you back home there will be a gathering with your family. Every single one of your relatives is going to be there, and you are a 'guest of honour'."

"Sounds nice." Smiled Benjamin. "But what's the bad news?"

"Err … well …" Trailed off Chris. "Benjamin, I know this will be hard for you to hear … but… just two hours ago…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Your mother lost her fight against cancer. She has passed away from life. Her funeral is the occasion your family will be there for."

Chris hadn't realised his volume and as such everybody in the Airplane Canteen had heard the news. There were several gasps and a lot of whispering started to spread around. Jethro looked quite stunned, Edgar was wide eyed, Molly looked horrified, Bea and Winter were stunned into silence and Tony looked very sad.

That was _nothing_ to how Benjamin looked.

He had gone pale, he was starting to breathe erratically and he was begging to shake. He weakly rose from his seat and approached Chris.

"Please … _please_ tell me you're just making a horrible sadistic joke." Begged Benjamin as his voice started to crack.

"… Benjamin, I don't know what to say … I know this must be hard for you … but please try to stay calm. If you some time alone we can all clear the canteen … I could get you some ice cream…" Offered Chris.

Benjamin had some tears cascading down his face as he dropped to his knees; he punched the ground and gazed at the ground; he was oddly silent and clearly overcome with grief. The canteen was completely silent in sympathy.

"Benjamin … is this why you voted off Oliver? Because you wanted the money to save your mum?" Whispered Winter.

Benjamin rose to his feet very shakily; his misery seemed to be giving him a hard time staying balanced. He gazed around the airplane canteen and saw a mop in the corner of the room. He approached it and picked it up. He then let out a roar of despair and started hitting it against the wall before slamming it down on some stacked plates which shattered them to pieces. Benjamin swung the mop hard at a cabinet containing several spices which shattered the glass and made several spice bottles fall to the ground.

"Benjamin! What are you doing?!" Gasped Molly.

"He's … not taking it well." Mumbled Edgar.

Benjamin, still having a breakdown, approached a table and overturned it with one hard kick. Benjamin took a few deep breaths while tears dripped off his face and down to the floor. As he temporarily stopped his rampage of despair Lars approached him.

"Dude, I just want to say that-." Began Lars.

WHACK!

Benjamin cut Lars off by hitting him to the ground with the mop, his eyes enflamed with hatred.

"Shut up! I'll kill you if you say anything about my beloved mum!" Screamed Benjamin.

Lars looked scared as he tried to quickly scoot away from Benjamin; as he did so Karrie nervously approached him.

"Benjamin…" Whispered Karrie. "Please, try to calm down, I know you're upset, but-."

WHACK!

Karrie was knocked to the ground and looked up at Benjamin in fear.

"Karrie!" Exclaimed Terrence as he ran to his crush's aide.

Tony approached Benjamin looking very and sympathetic.

"Are you ok Benjy?" Asked Tony quietly as he put a hand on Benjamin's shoulder.

Tony was about to give Benjamin a hug, but Benjamin whirled around and hit his friend over to the ground.

Benjamin seemed to suddenly realise what he was doing and, with a remorseful look at those he had hurt, he ran out of the canteen sobbing in pure misery.

There were a few moments of silence which were broken by Chris.

"So … the voting ceremony is in one hour. That is all." Said Chris nervously as he took his leave from the Airplane Canteen.

Winter helped Tony to his feet while wiping away a tear.

"… Was that the secret that Benjamin told you to keep?" Asked Winter.

"Yeah … it was … it's not fair! Why did a nice guy like Benjy have to lose his mum? Why did she have to die?" Asked Tony sadly.

"It's the way things are Tony … everybody runs out of time eventually…" Said Winter gently.

"She's in a better place now Tony. Mrs. Sark is with the lord now … may she rest in peace." Said Molly softly.

While everyone sat quietly and in shock, Jethro took his leave from the Airplane Canteen. Lars saw this and quickly followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confession: … I'm sad now...)<strong>

**Tony:** (He is sobbing). Why is life so cruel?!

**Winter: **… Now I feel guilty got being mad at Benjamin for eliminating Oliver … why didn't he tell anyone about this, besides Tony? I would have helped him…

**Suki: **If only I was a trained doctor, I'd have done the operation for free… (Suki sniffles)

**Lars: **… The worst part of that is that, in the end, it'll happen to everyone eventually. Benjamin didn't even get to say goodbye … but did he _really_ have to hit me with the mop? I was trying to be nice! Now … time to confront _Jethro_…

**Edgar: **Poor Benjamin … if I were him I'd have reacted the same way…

**Jethro: **Do I feel bad for Benjamin? Of course; I've also lost somebody close to me … but this will throw him off his game and, with luck, will make things easier for me in the coming rounds.

**Vinsun: **(He takes off his hat in respect). May she rest in peace…

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro entered the Cargo Hold and, after taking a book out of his suitcase, he sat down on a box. His booked was titled 'The Siamese Twin Mystery' and Jethro seemed to be enjoying it.<p>

"This brings back memories…" Mused Jethro.

"Oi! Rat boy!" Yelled Lars as he stomped towards Jethro. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Pray tell, what did I do wrong?" Asked Jethro with a smirk.

"Don't screw with _me_ rat. You lied to me about what you said Pandora had been saying about my dad! You've ruined me!" Yelled Lars.

"Yep, I suppose I did." Shrugged Jethro. "Your point?"

"Why would you do that?!" Screamed Lars. "Everyone is gonna want me gone! And guess what? Pandora's mother is dead, so I attacked somebody innocent who actually understands my pain? Do you find that _funny_?!"

Jethro looked quite surprised to hear this information but kept a straight face.

"In my defence I did not know that. But don't be thinking you're the good guy here. You've bullied her since day one, justifiable or not." Sneered Jethro. "You're, quite simply, evil."

"My life has sucked for years and I don't have anybody there for me! And you're not a good person either; you're a total cheater and you're just as bad as me, if not worse! Maybe I should just tell everyone what you've been doing and then we'll see what happens!" Snarled Lars.

To the surprise of the bully Jethro simply chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Frowned Lars.

"Isn't it obvious? Why do you think I chose _you_ as my number one ally? Because you are strong and horrid? Pfft, not even close. I chose you because if you ever chose to betray me and try to reveal me … _who_ would believe _you_? You have the reputation as a bully and, after today, a psycho. As for me, people see me as likable and sweet since I don't go around being an obvious prick. I can just say you're lying. I ask again, who the hell would believe you?" Said Jethro in a smug voice.

Lars was silent; he knew he'd been tricked and was going to pay the price for it.

"Good luck Lars … with everybody on your team hating you and two of them unable to compete you're going to _need_ it." Laughed Jethro as he took his leave.

Once Jethro was gone Lars stood silently. He then dropped to his knees and started to weep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Nothing is going right in this chapter huh?)<strong>

**Jethro: **I may still be in a dangerous position … but with the Moths in turmoil, Benjamin so upset and a couple to be separated on the Glow-Worms … I think I can slide on by without too much trouble.

**Lars: **… What am I gonna do now?

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight members of the Gruesome Glow-Worms were sitting on the bleachers while Chris stood at his tropical themed podium. Craig and Ramona sat together as did Vinsun and Emily, though Emily still looked a little upset with Vinsun. Amy was sitting on Gareth's lap and Ling was resting her head on Pablo's shoulder. Chris seemed to be somewhat unenergetic.<p>

"Welcome to another elimination ceremony." Said Chris without enthusiasm. "You guys lost and will be voting somebody out in just a few moments."

"You ok Chris? You seem to not have your usual energy." Noted Pablo.

"A contestant lost their mother and I had to tell them and thus caused the breakdown … it's not pleasant." Sighed Chris. "Reminds me of when my own mother passed. Well, no point in stalling the elimination."

"I can think of a few reasons; none of us want to take the Drop of Shame." Winced Ramona.

"Well, it's the rules. And given how your team dynamics work … it looks like a couple is going to be separated." Noted Chris. "So, enter the voting confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want to vote off. You cannot vote for Amy, but anybody else is fair game. Craig, you're up."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Prepare for some heartache…)<strong>

**Craig: **Nothing personal dude, you're just rich already. (He stamps Pablo's passport).

**Vinsun: **Sorry partner. (He stamps Pablo's passport).

**Pablo: **It's what my alliance agreed on, and I trust their judgement. (He stamps Craig's passport).

**Ling: **(She wordlessly stamps Craig's passport).

* * *

><p>After Ling had cast the final vote the tweens awaited the results on the bleachers while Chris tallied up the votes. He then reached underneath his podium and took out a tray of seven sets of glow in the dark fangs.<p>

"Vampires are known for sucking blood and being a pain in the neck of every mortal … so that is why today's safety souvenirs are glow in the dark fans; after all, Dracula lived in Transylvania according to legend." Stated Chris.

"I'm resisting the urge to make a Twilight joke." Chuckled Ramona.

"Anyway, if I call your name I will toss you a set of fangs and you will be safe from elimination. If I do not call your name then you must put on a parachute and take the Drop of Shame." Stated Chris. "Since Amy is immune she gets the first set of fangs."

Chris tossed Amy her fangs.

"Also safe from elimination are…"

"Ramona"

"Vinsun"

"Ling"

"Emily"

"Gareth"

Craig and Pablo were left without a Safety Souvenir. Both looked relaxed and calm.

"You two racked up the most votes tonight." Stated Chris. "I can reveal that the final Safety Souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Neither of you because there was a tie."

"… A tie?" Repeated Pablo.

"Oh boy…" Groaned Craig.

"Yep, you each got four votes. Due to this, you'll be taking part in a tie breaker." Said Chris with a chuckle. "Exciting eliminations _always_ cheer me up."

"So, what's the tie breaker?" Asked Craig.

"I'm glad you asked." Grinned Chris. "I have had tie breakers based around every destination we will visit … and I have a very good one to represent Transylvania."

Chef Hatchet then walked up holding two large mugs filled with a rather off putting red substance.

"You two are going to act like vampires and drink blood." Declared Chris.

"And it will _not_ taste nice." Added Chef Hatchet.

"… Is it real blood?" Winced Pablo.

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Chris with a chuckle. "Anyway, the first person to drink all of their 'blood' will be safe from elimination. The loser takes the Drop of Shame."

Chef Hatchet handed Pablo and Craig the large mugs of 'blood'. Craig took a hesitant sniff and gagged.

"ICK! It smells like a mixture of horse manure, camel vomit and gym socks!" Gagged Craig.

"Not to mention it looks lumpy." Winced Pablo. "But it could be worse…"

"How so?" Asked Craig.

"We could have been forced to read Twilight." Stated Pablo.

"… Good point." Agreed Craig.

Both boys looked towards their girlfriends. Ling was shaking in worry while Ramona looked very nervous.

"You can do it Pablo! I believe in you!" Encouraged Ling. "Thanks to you I've become a happier person … don't leave me alone, got it?!"

"Go Craig! Drink that stuff!" Urged Ramona. "It may be yucky, but so is broccoli and we've all eaten that!"

Their girlfriend's encouragement was just what the boys needed as both prepared to drink the presumably nasty mixture.

"Ok, you two ready?" Asked Chris. "Three, two, one … go!"

Instantly Craig and Pablo started to drink the 'blood'. Instantly their faces contorted and they began gagging in disgust at the foul tasting mixture. Both forced themselves to carry on drinking the horrid beverage, but it was clear both of them were quickly starting to feel very ill from it.

Pablo was trying to take big gulps to speed up his progress and be done with the tie breaker sooner, but this made his stomach feel very churned and pained. Craig went for a slower approach and took smaller sips. He was making less progress but at the same time wasn't feeling as ill and sick as Pablo was.

Ramona and Ling were on the edge of their seats due to the fact there was a good chance either of them would be losing their boyfriend. Ling was feeling almost as ill as the two boys were; if Pablo was gone she did not know what she would do. He meant so much to her; not just because of kissing, but she felt complete when he was with her.

Ramona was also feeling worried; Craig was special to her, even with his flaws. He was funny, cool and so 'adorkable' with his flirting. Not to mention if he was to lose then she, Vinsun and Emily would be in danger next time the team lost. She had to do something, but what could she do that wouldn't be cheating?

"Go Pablo! You can do it!" Cheered Ling.

"… Craig! If you win this tie breaker I'll let you kiss me on my belly!" Yelled Ramona.

This seemed to give Craig the determination he needed and he began to rapidly gulp down the nasty drink. However, Pablo was also very close to being finished. Soon enough one boy drank the last drop of his swing while the other was left with just one mouthful to go.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Craig wins the tie breaker and gets the final set of glow in the dark fangs!" Declared Chris as he tossed Craig his safety souvenir.

"Yes!" Cheered Craig before gagging. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"As for you Pablo, you're out." Stated Chris.

Pablo sighed in disappointed and put on the parachute that Chris handed to him.

"Well, see you guys later I guess." Said Pablo before turning to Ling. "You ok Ling?"

Ling had tears in her eyes and her lip was quivering; it seemed like she was about to start crying. Pablo approached her and gave her a very gentle hug.

"Pablo … please don't go! I _need_ you!" Begged Ling with a cracking voice. "Don't go…"

"I wish I could stay Ling, but I've been voted out and I have to take the Drop of Shame … it's the rules." Said Pablo gently. "It sucks, I know, but I won't be gone forever. I'll be rooting for you one hundred percent. You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't be … you're everything to me." Sniffled Ling. "… I'll come with you."

"No Ling, you have a real chance at winning this contest and I have full confidence in your ability to stand up strong and be victorious. I'll miss you a _lot_, but when we one day see each other again I'll have many kisses to give you. So … are you gonna be a big girl and win this game for me?" Asked Pablo.

Ling wiped away her tears and managed to smile.

"… I'll try my best." Promised Ling. "But … before you go … could you kiss me just one more time?"

"Of course." Nodded Pablo.

The rich boy and karate kid embraced and pressed their lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss … passionate for tweens that is. Ling closed her eyes and enjoyed it to the fullest; it'd be the last time she would be able to kiss Pablo for quite a while. She then felt Pablo give her a pinch on her bottom and she squeaked in surprise as they broke apart.

"You are _naughty_…" Glowered Ling.

Pablo looked nervous.

"… I'm really gonna miss you." Smiled Ling with an amused shake of her head.

"Likewise." Smiled Pablo.

"Are you two done?" Asked Chris. "Only that we're on a schedule."

Pablo nodded and, after hugging Ling one last time, he approached the open door that showed the night sky beyond it.

"Farewell everyone; it was a pleasure being here." Said Pablo.

"Before you go Pablo, it's time for one last twist … Payback on the Prick! You can choose one member of your team to send to Squalid Class for the night." Said Chris.

Pablo was silent for a moment as he considered his options.

"… I'll send Craig to Squalid Class.

Pablo then jumped out of the plane; after he was gone Chris closed the door.

"You have voted off your first member, though it could have easily gone either way. It is clear that there may be a sort of divide on this team; but you'll have to work as a team if you want to avoid what happened to Pablo. You may go." Said Chris.

The seven remaining Gruesome Glow-worms got to their feet and headed off to Third Class. Ling hung her head and looked very sad; Amy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Ling managed to return it despite her sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Twenty two remain…)<strong>

**Craig:** A night in Squalid Class? That sucks … but at least I can kiss Ramona's belly tomorrow. That was all the motivation I needed to win … hopefully Ling won't be mad at me…

**Ramona: **Phew, that's a relief! … Ling is gonna be mad at me for kinda being responsible for Craig beating Pablo, huh? Oh dear…

**Amy: **This isn't good; I've got four people coming after me and I lost a dear friend … not fair!

**Ling: **(She just sobs quietly). … Being a big girl is hard…

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Usually a team would be happy after winning a challenge and earning the right to stay in First Class. However, due to what had happened at dinner there was a rather sombre atmosphere. Benjamin was not in Squalid Class, according to Tony who had gone looking for him, and Bea had gone to try and find him. The rest of the team were all reacting to what had happened in their own ways. Currently Molly, Jethro and Edgar were in the main part of First Class, the former was making a silent prayer.<p>

"Molly, praying is not going to bring Benjamin's mother back." Said Edgar. "She's sadly passed away and Benjamin will have to accept it. She's gone."

"The dead and beloved never truly leave us; they live on in our hearts ... and one day Benjamin will see her again on the other side." Said Molly. "I was praying for Benjamin's well-being; I don't want him to be really sad. When my Great Grandmother passed away I was wailing for weeks; I don't want Benjamin to go through the same thing."

"Science would show that she's gone forever." Stated Edgar.

"You have your opinion and I have mine." Replied Molly.

"… Fine." Shrugged Edgar. "I'm heading off to bed; if we're lucky then this'll blow over by tomorrow. I'd rather not head to another elimination anytime soon."

"Mourning lasts longer than one day." Sighed Molly.

Edgar took his leave and locked his bedroom door behind him. After he was gone Jethro spoke up.

"It is indeed sad that Benjamin lost his mother … but I can see one positive to this. It makes things easier for us; we might be able to get out of the minority with Benjamin so miserable. Heck, he might even quit." Mused Jethro.

Molly looked shocked.

"How can you think of eliminations and strategy when Benjamin is going through an emotional crisis?" Exclaimed Molly.

"Well, don't you want to win the two million?" Asked Jethro. "We need to be prepared or we will lose."

"I know … but Benjamin's emotional state is more important currently … am I being preachy? Sorry, but I know it's hard to lose somebody, especially if you're close to that person." Sighed Molly.

"I know how he feels. I once lost somebody _very_ close to me." Said Jethro, telling the truth for once. "It was _horrible_ … I was screaming, wailing and … well, it was not something I want to live through again. She just wasn't strong enough to survive; it's why I try to keep myself in good physical condition, lest I die it as well."

"Who was the person who died … if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Molly curiously.

"It's personal." Stated Jethro.

"I understand." Nodded Molly. "Well … goodnight Jethro, if it can even be called good. I'm gonna put on a CD; maybe some music could help me settle down, especially since I can actually hear it now."

Molly left into her room and locked the door. After she was gone Jethro let out a weary sigh.

"Why must this contest always be so complicated?" Lamented Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Because of the author's plotline most likely.)<strong>

**Molly:** I remember when this contest started … what a naive _idiot_ I was. Sure, I've had a very sheltered upbringing … but I should have known that the world wasn't so black and white. In addition to gaining a sense of hearing, I've also come to see the world as a grey place and not quite as great as I once thought it was. What happened earlier, as well as certain reactions, proves it. Well, all I can do is just try and keep going. But … what happens now? Benjamin is miserable, Edgar doesn't seem especially sympathetic … and everything is just going cuckoo. Winter told me everything I wasn't aware of earlier … gee wiz, this is no heaven on Earth. Lord give me strength.

**Jethro: **Molly is my best ally currently … with luck I can get others to flip, or maybe turn the tables on Benjamin and eliminate him … but Molly seems to back down when things get 'too wrong' or 'morally grey' … either I try and get her to see it's just a game and gradually change her worldview … or I could just hypnotise her into being my robot. Both options could work, and I like the idea of having a chief henchwoman dressed in minion attire … maybe something with fishnets and an exposed belly button. (Jethro sniggers).

* * *

><p>In one of the bedrooms in First Class Winter was tucked up in bed. She had been very upset and shaky after all that had happened and so Tony had volunteered to stay with her that night. She had inwardly squeed at this, but was slightly disappointed that he'd be sleeping on the floor rather than snuggling her. But like her mama sometimes told her, you can't have everything. And her mother also told her to behave like a proper lady during the show.<p>

Tony clearly had no idea his 'roomie' had been hoping to snuggle with him (and maybe kiss a bit too) and he was setting up a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Are you ok Winter? You've been very sad today." Said Tony sympathetically. "Though now Benjy is sad … and I am too."

"It's not been an easy day." Admitted Winter. "I was so mad at Benjamin … like, really mad. But now I feel horrible for feeling that way … and Edgar has got through another round, and I got really scared in the mansion … and I want my mama!"

Winter started to sniffle; Tony quickly gave her a big hug which she very quickly sank into.

"Thanks Tony." Said Winter gratefully. "I'm not usually so emotionally and wimpy … but I've been feeling a lot of stress lately. I'm starting to wonder if the prize money is truly worth all the hardships that I'm currently going through."

"If you need somebody to talk to I'm always here." Grinned Tony. "And Winter, I have a question."

"What is it?" Asked Winter.

"Since you're super smart and read a lot of smart books … is it possible to raise the dead? Like, some kind of sciency potion or something? Maybe we can bring Benjy's mum back!" Exclaimed Tony.

Winter gave Tony a sad smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tony, but once somebody dies … they're gone. It's the law of life; we are born to die." Sighed Winter. "But I'm sure Benjamin's mother was a nice person, and a great parent. She probably spent a lot of time with her children, she probably was always there for them … she never felt it was too hard and gave them up … she never decided she didn't want them…"

Tony looked rather alarmed at how stressed Winter was getting and quickly hugged her again.

"What's wrong Winter? You sound sad … and I don't mean sad because of what happened today. You sound … err, what's the word for being sad about something from a long time ago?" Asked Tony.

"Bitter." Replied Winter. "And it's nothing, just something I should forget about, no big deal."

"Well, if you're sure." Nodded Tony. "Goodnight Winter; sweet dreams."

"And the same to you." Yawned Winter sleepily.

Tony settled down in his sleeping bag and was dreaming within a minute. As soon as Winter realised this she quickly climbed out of her bed and, very quietly and carefully, climbed into Tony's sleeping bag and snuggled against him.

"I'll be awake and gone before he realises anything." Said Winter to herself. "After a day like today I need a good sleep … and what better way to achieve that than a good old fashioned cuddle?"

Winter snuggled up to Tony and settled down. Within a minute she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Awwww!)<strong>

**Winter:** I'm worried about the future in this contest … so I'm making the most of the present. And I know I shouldn't dwell on it … but sometimes it hurts that my birth parents didn't want me…

**Tony: **I wish Winter wasn't sad…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens in Second Class were not having the greatest of nights; Jarvis and Pandora had not come back from the hospital wing and all of them knew Lars had done something bad; the only thing missing was the why. Suki had fallen asleep on the sofa and Ted was gently stroking her hair while she slept. Karrie had gone to bed due to feeling so tired, and this left Ted, Terrence and Megan as the only tweens still awake.<p>

"It sure has been quite a day … we won immunity, but why don't I feel happy about it?" Asked Ted.

"Sympathy for others." Stated Terrence. "Pandora and Jarvis got hurt, most likely because of Lars, and Benjamin lost his mother … this is one of those days where life is truly not fair."

"Life rarely is … we're really starting to grow up and learn about life, aren't we?" Sighed Ted as he stroked Suki's hair. "So many bad feelings are all over the place…"

"It might be a demon. They tend to have a dark aura that will emotionally hurt those near it … unless the person is pure evil in which case it strengthens them." Stated Megan. "And for all we know Benjamin's mother might have become a spirit who will wander the Earth; we may even see her at some point."

"I highly doubt that." Said Terrence. "Paranormal stuff like that isn't real."

"It is, and I have pictures to prove it." Frowned Megan. "Well, good job coming second today guys … maybe tomorrow we might even win. I'm gonna hit the hay now. Night."

Megan entered one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind her. After she left Ted turned to Terrence.

"You ok dude? You look a little tense." Noted Ted. "Something up?"

"Nope, nothing, I'm fine." Lied Terrence.

"Well, if you're sure … though I saw you looking at Karrie's backside on the way here; you got a crush?" Teased Ted.

"… It's nothing. But don't tell anyone." Requested Terrence.

"My lips are sealed." Promised Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: No team has been spared from drama!)<strong>

**Ted: **I think Terrence has a crush on Karrie. I can see his problem; its forbidden love since Karrie is taken … maybe Craig could lend him a hand? He's a guru with the ladies from what I've heard. Or maybe Suki could help; she probably knows a cure for heartache.

**Terrence: **… I feel so torn in my heart…

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was clear that there was a bit of a division on the Gruesome Glow-Worms. Currently Ramona, Emily and Vinsun were on one side of Third Class (the girls were sharing a bunk) while on the other side of Third Class were Amy, Gareth and Ling (the former two were sharing a bunk). There was a very eerie silence which was eventually broken by Amy.<p>

"Like, this is awkward." Noted Amy.

"Agreed." Nodded Vinsun.

Another silence ensued which was broken by Ling.

"Why? Why did you vote for Pablo?" Asked Ling. "He was a hard worker and a great friend … what could he have _possibly_ done to deserve being voted off?"

"It was nothing personal Ling." Insisted Emily. "It's just that he was already rich and I figured he wouldn't mind losing as much as you three would … that and Amy was immune."

"So it was your idea?" Frowned Ling.

"Well … yes. But you guys all joined up and if I hadn't suggested the idea to my fellow Snails then Craig could be gone and Ramona would be sad." Explained Emily.

"Yeah, I would be." Agreed Ramona. "We're still a team and everything … but somebody had to be voted off. Plus, us four go way back."

"Fine, I see how it is." Sighed Ling as she lay down, pulled up her covers and said nothing more.

The rest of the team started to settle down as well; as they did so Gareth sighed.

"_Is this going to happen after every elimination we go to_?" Thought Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Probably.)<strong>

**Amy:** … Does Emily mean to say I'm next on their list? … Not on my watch! I'll give them the fight of the century!

**Emily: **I don't want to look like the bad guy … I just wanted to keep my friends safe. Man, I hope we don't lose again or I might end up making somebody else really sad…

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig sighed to himself; he really didn't want to spend the night in Squalid Class, much less spend it in the company of Lars. But if he said nothing to Lars, maybe he would be left alone?<p>

"Hey Craig, we need to talk." Said Lars seriously.

Craig groaned and tried to ignore his 'room mate'.

"Dude, don't ignore me." Frowned Lars.

"Fine, what do you want?" Said Craig with a scowl. "If you're gonna try harassing me then do take note that I am a yellow belt in karate."

"… Noted." Said Lars unimpressed. "Anyway, I need to give you a warning. There is a seriously nasty person in this game who is twisting everybody like puppets while not being detected by anyone!"

Craig started laughing to which Lars frowned.

"What's so funny?" Asked Lars.

"Dude, you are not undetected and you're not 'twisting everybody like puppets'. You're just a dick who will most likely be gone in two days tops." Said Craig dryly.

"I wasn't talking about me! There is somebody _worse_! And before you ask, it's not Edgar or Megan. Take heed of my word Craig, Jethro is manipulating everyone from the shadows and is pretending to have autism for sympathy. He's also a hypnotist which he uses to get votes to go how he wants them too!" Exclaimed Lars.

Craig looked unimpressed.

"Yeah, if you're gonna lie then try to blame it on somebody who's actually got a bad reputation." Said Craig dully.

"I'm being serious! He's evil!" Exclaimed Lars.

"Even if he was, he'd pale in comparison to you. I don't like it in Squalid Class any more than you do, but I'm not telling lies to cause trouble and pass the time. Goodnight." Said Craig simply as he lay down facing away from Lars.

Lars groaned as he lay down on his back.

"_This may be harder than I thought…_" Sighed Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's the Cassandra Truth.)<strong>

**Craig:** Lars knows he is screwed and he's trying to bring other people down with him. Pfft, I'm not gonna fall for it. I may not be a genius, but I'm no moron either.

**Lars: **… Clearly I'm gonna have to go about this another way … but what other way is there?

* * *

><p><strong>(Spare Jumbo Jet Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea stood outside of a spare room feeling sad; she had been listening to Benjamin weep on the other side of it. A few minutes ago he had stopped crying, but it was clear that he was filled with grief. Benjamin had locked the door so that nobody could come in, though Bea knew how to pick locks. The problem was that Bea wasn't sure if Benjamin wanted her company and comfort. But after a few minutes of thinking it over Bea decided that she needed to make sure her friend was doing ok. Using a paperclip Bea picked the lock on the door and it opened.<p>

"Benjamin, are you #bleep# ok?" Asked Bea nervously as she entered the room.

Benjamin was on his knees in the middle of the featureless room; he looked emotionally broken and there was a puddle of tears of the floor around him. He didn't respond as Bea approached him.

"Benjamin…?" Whispered Bea.

"… All for nothing." Sniffled Benjamin. "Everything I've done … it was all for nothing. Playing hard, trying to stay in power, trying to win the money to save my mum … it was for nothing. She'd gone … I failed…"

Benjamin's voice lacked any real emotion; it was clear he was broken and wounded emotionally. Bea knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I voted out Oliver for being a threat to me … I never wanted to keep Edgar around, but for my mum's life I had no choice … now she's gone and a horrid person has gotten this far thanks to me." Said Benjamin shakily. "… I never even got to say goodbye…"

Bea was about to give her friend some comforting words, but Benjamin starting sobbing and continued speaking.

"Why? Why did my mum have to die? She was a wonderful person, a kind friend to many and a wonderful mum … and now she's gone forever. How are my brothers going to react? How will dad be feeling? … And will it even _matter_ if I win now? I failed my mum … I failed her when she needed me most … I'm an awful _disgrace_ of a son…" Sobbed Benjamin while taking off his hat and using it to dry his tears.

Bea flung her arms around Benjamin and embraced him in a tight hug; Benjamin neither accepted nor denied this action and simply let it happen. After a few minutes of silent hugging Bea spoke.

"Benjamin, it isn't your fault. Life is … unfair. I am #bleep# so sorry for your loss, but … maybe one day you'll #bleep# see her again. I'm sure she's proud of you and #bleep# loves you even now. I know I'm not the #bleep# best person to be giving advice in this terrible #bleep# situation … but I like to think your mum would want you to keep going and be #bleep# happy." Whispered Bea. "I'll be #bleep# here for you … and I know that Winter and Tony will be as well."

"… I don't deserve friends like you … I'm just a stupid boy." Mumbled Benjamin. "I didn't even trust anybody enough to tell them, besides Tony."

"And I'm a #bleep# _stupid_ girl." Said Bea calmly. "… I've been hiding something for all the #bleep# competition … I have Tourette syndrome."

"… I know. I've known for a while now." Replied Benjamin. "I was wondering when you were going to tell everyone."

"… I was scared…" Mumbled Bea.

"I know how you feel. I act tough and stoic, but I've been terrified all throughout this stupid show … and today my fears came true…" Sniffled Benjamin. "Maybe I should just quit…"

"No! Benjamin, we #bleep# need you! Tony needs you, Winter needs you … _I_ need you…" Whispered Bea as she hugged Benjamin again. "You're our leader … we can't go on without you, and we _won't_ go on without you."

"… Thanks Bes … but I just can't see the point anymore." Sighed Benjamin sadly. "Life is _cruel_…"

All Bea could do was hug her friend and hope that he would be ok in his time of need.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Innocence has been lost…)<strong>

**Bea: **I should probably tell the others #bleep# about my Tourette Syndrome now; I no longer #bleep# fear telling them. I have a new fear … I'm scared for Benjamin…

* * *

><p><strong>(Medical Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis sat on a chair by Pandora's hospital bed; he was very worried for his crush and felt extremely guilty for accidently hurting her. Pandora was still unconscious and was breathing softly. Jarvis was holding her hand and looked at her with sad eyes.<p>

"Please be ok Pandora … I didn't mean to hurt you … I'm sorry…" Whispered Jarvis remorsefully. "I can't risk using PK Healing … I can only hope she'll be alright. Oh Pandora … most boys give the love of their life flowers and chocolates. Me? I blast her with psychic energy … why can't be normal?! If I was normal I could have just bashed Lars with a book or something and Pandora would be ok! … I'm a monster…"

A tear fell out of Jarvis's eye and down to the floor; it almost echoed due to the near silence in the room. Pandora started to stir and Jarvis continued speaking.

"Maybe I should quit the contest so that it will never happen again … or maybe I can try and get them removed … I truly have screwed up this time…" Mumbled Jarvis.

"… Jarvis?" Said Pandora as she opened her eyes.

"Pandora!" Exclaimed Jarvis as he embraced his crush in a tight hug.

"Eep!" Squeaked Pandora. "Jarvis, gently!"

"Oh, sorry Pandora." Apologised Jarvis as he released Pandora from the hug. "I was just so worried about you … I've been sitting with you for hours feeling so scared that you might have been really hurt."

"I'm ok … mostly. I still feel a little sore since Lars really didn't hold back … other than that, I'm ok. Why did he attack me though? Why did he knock me out? What did I do to him…?" Sighed Pandora. "I thought even the worst of people had a tiny bit of goodness in them … guess I was wrong."

"I guess he really is evil … but, Lars wasn't the one to knock you out…" Said Jarvis nervously.

"If not him, then who did?" Asked Pandora.

"… I did … I accidently knocked you out and I feel so horrible and disgusted at myself." Sniffled Jarvis.

"You knocked me out? But … how?" Whispered Pandora. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose; you're my friend … and maybe …. Yeah, you're my friend."

"… I can show you … but will you promise not to freak out?" Requested Jarvis.

"I promise." Nodded Pandora.

"… PK Sparkle." Said Jarvis while he held out his hand; as he said this some sparkles of psychic energy flashed out of his hand.

Pandora went wide eyed.

"You … you … you have psychic powers?" Gaped Pandora.

"Ever since I was born." Admitted Jarvis. "It's extremely rare and not something very well known. I saw Lars attacking you, and ... well … I shot a blast of psychic energy at him which ended up hitting you as well. I am _so_ sorry … I'll more than understand if you hate me. I'm too dangerous to be around … if you want me to go then I will."

"No Jarvis, please stay." Requested Pandora with a gentle smile while giving Jarvis a gentle squeeze to his hand. "You did what you thought was right; I can't fault you for that. I'm ok now and that's what matters."

"But I could have hurt you…" Whispered Jarvis.

"Jarvis … you tried to save me from harm, and that's more than most have ever done for me. You are a wonderful boy and never forget it." Said Pandora firmly.

"… Only if you realise what a lovely and special girl you are." Replied Jarvis.

"Am I thought? I mean I … well … Jarvis, I need to be honest with you for once … I don't have a mummy." Admitted Pandora.

"I know … Noah mentioned it earlier while he was raging at Lars." Nodded Jarvis. "If you don't mind eh asking … how did she die?"

Pandora trembled.

"… It's all my fault … she died giving birth to me … I killed my own mummy." Sniffled Pandora. "I've never gotten over it … the depression has caused me so many problems. Bullying … and Bedlam…"

"Pandora, it's not your fault…" Insisted Jarvis. "It's just … a cruel part of life. Would your mummy want you to feel so sad all your life? No, she'd want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest. She died to give you life … and I'm sure she didn't regret it. I may be guessing here, but she might have known the danger and still gone ahead with it … believe me Pandora, it's _not_ your fault."

"… I never thought of it that way … but I still really miss her, even though I never knew her. Daddy misses her … I feel so bad for taking away his true love…" Mumbled Pandora. "I just hope I never lose _my_ true love."

"Likewise … though I was afraid I nearly lost her today." Said Jarvis whilst looking Pandora in her eyes. "… I love you Pandora … I love you more than life itself."

Pandora's heart suddenly got very warm and began to beat faster while a scarlet blush dusted her pale cheeks.

"I … I … I love you too." Replied Pandora with tearful eyes, though this time they were happy tears. "I've wanted to tell you that for a while now … but I was too nervous and cowardly."

"I was as well … I kept wondering how I would tell you my secrets, but … we've both opened up to each other … and our feelings are still here. I think … we might be right for each other." Said Jarvis while moving closer to Pandora.

"In that case … c'mere you!" Declared Pandora as she grabbed Jarvis and gently pulled him towards her for a kiss.

The two young lovers pressed their lips together in a sweet and innocent kiss; Pandora embraced Jarvis while they smooched romantically and Jarvis was quick to do the same. After over a minute of gentle and soft kissing the two children parted from their first kiss of many.

"Girlfriend…" Whispered Jarvis.

"Boyfriend…" Whispered Pandora.

The two shared a silent hug for a minute or two before Jarvis spoke up.

"So, will you be ok in the medical room by yourself, or do you want to go back to Third Class? Heck, I could sleep in this seat so you're not alone … if you want?" Offered Jarvis.

"… I have a better idea." Decided Pandora as she scooted over to make room for Jarvis. "How about we have a sleepover like we did a few days ago? After all I've been through … I would love nothing more right about now than a cuddle."

"… Is it allowed?" Asked Jarvis nervously.

"… Does it matter?" Asked Pandora.

"… Can't argue with that logic." Chuckled Jarvis as he gingerly climbed into bed with Pandora and hugged her close. "Sweet dreams Pandora; starting tomorrow we're gonna try and solve both our problems … together."

"I agree; I have some things that really need to be fixed." Agreed Pandora with a yawn.

"… Wait, who is Bedlam? You mentioned that 'Bedlam' is one of your problems…" Noted Jarvis.

"… I'll tell you in the morning." Promised Pandora as she snuggled up to Jarvis.

Jarvis left it at that and contently settled down with his best friend, now his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Prepare for mood whiplash.)<strong>

**Jarvis:** My secret will be public knowledge tomorrow … and yet, I feel like everything is going to be alright.

**Pandora: **(She is beaming). I feel … happy, as though there is nothing wrong in the world. (Pandora lets out a gasp and shudders for a moment; when she recovers it seems as though her eyes have gone a little darker). **And I am not happy! For me to exist Pandora needs to be miserable! … But Jarvis's poorly timed psychic blast released me; now I can take the wheel whenever I feel like it. Watch out kids, prepare to feel pain bought down on you by Bedlam! Heheheheheheh!** (Pandora gasps and shudders as she reverts to normal). … What was I saying? I blanked out for a moment there. Oh well, probably nothing important.

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet Cockpit to give the outro while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"Whoa, this has been _quite_ an episode. Pablo is gone, Ling is sad, Molly can hear Winter is scared, Benjamin is emotionally broken, something is up with Pandora and … it's chaos! Chaos you could only find on Total Drama! Twenty two campers remain so it is all to play for! So, where will we visit next? Can ling carry on without her boyfriend? Will Ramona actually spank Craig if he messes up Vinsun's possible romance with Emily? Will Vinsun's love book actually work? Is Lars doomed, or will he slip on by? Can Benjamin keep going, or has he lost his will to compete? Will Jarvis and Pandora's new relationship withstand any obstacles in the future? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>VOTES<p>

Amy: Craig

Craig: Pablo

Emily: Pablo

Gareth: Craig

Ling: Craig

Pablo: Craig

Ramona: Pablo

Vinsun: Pablo

XXXXX

Pablo- 4 (Lost tie-breaker)

Craig- 4 (Won tie-breaker)

* * *

><p><strong>Fearsome Fireflies:<strong> Bea, Benjamin, Edgar, Jethro, Molly, Tony, Winter

**Gruesome Glow-Worms:** Amy, Craig, Emily, Gareth, Ling, Ramona, Vinsun

**Mystic Moths:** Jarvis, Karrie, Lars, Megan, Pandora, Suki, Ted, Terrence

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out: <strong>Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha, Bonnie, Oliver, Pablo

* * *

><p>And that does it for Pablo. Like many of you know, Pablo (along with Ted) is a member of Jimmy's gang, a group of 5 characters I used to write stories about before I got into the TD fandom. His role as the sensible rich kid carried over into Tween Tour. He was a good subversion of a typical snob character, almost like the good counterpart of Amy before she became nicer. Pablo's plot tended to write itself sometimes; he was very involved due to his romance with Ling, being the only sane man on his team at times and other stuff such as Amy being an old friend of his. Pablo was another distraction from the winner; he needed to go for other characters to develop. Funnily enough, in the earliest beta drafts of the story he actually would have placed second … but I think leaving here works better to be honest. So yeah, Pablo is now gone … how will Ling fare without him?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>We take a brief break from all the drama and join Cameron and Dawn on the Cruise of Loss where the 6 most recently eliminated Tweens will be interviewed.


	61. Cruise of Loss 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** Been a while huh? Sorry to say it, but Tween Tour is still not my priority. But it had been a while since the last update and I wanted to get this Cruise of Loss chapter out of the way, so here it is! Tweenabet is still my main focus; once it is completed Tween Tour will be my main project, with Brains VS Brawns on the side. Sorry for all the delays, but life is busy lately. I'm not sure when the next chapter after this one will be up, so for now enjoy the third Cruise of Loss.

You guys look familiar!

* * *

><p>It was early morning on the wide and open ocean; the rising sun reflected off the gentle waves and gave the sea water a golden effect. Cameron and Dawn were currently on the top deck; Dawn was sniffling a bit and Cameron was trying to comfort her.<p>

"Please don't cry Dawn; things will be alright." Assured Cameron gently.

"I'm sorry Cameron; it's just that things in the show are so horrible lately." Sniffled Dawn with watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip. "Jethro and Edgar are being horrid, Benjamin is having a breakdown, Ling is really sad and … it's all so depressing. I don't do well with sad things; why can't the kids just be nice?"

"I'm sorry Dawn, but some kids clearly want the prize so much that they are becoming willing to do very underhanded things in order to triumph. It's human nature." Said Cameron sympathetically.

"But humans can ignore instinct." Mumbled Dawn. "Well, I should try to stop crying; we have a show to host."

"Only if you feel up to it; I can do it myself if you don't think you'll be able to." Offered Cameron.

"… I'll manage." Nodded Dawn.

Cameron smiled at his friend and turned to the camera.

"I'm Cameron, and this pretty girl is my friend Dawn; welcome back to another episode of Cruise of Loss, the show within a show where we check on how the voted off tweens are doing." Announced Cameron.

Dawn blushed at being called pretty but quickly composed herself.

"Six more tweens have been voted out of the game since the last time you saw us and we're going to ask questions to each of them. Hopefully they are happier than the tweens still in the game." Said Dawn hopefully. "So Cameron, who is first to be interviewed?

"Robbie Grawson." Stated Cameron. "Perhaps we should avoid talking to him about the 'incident'?"

"That might be a good idea." Agreed Dawn. "I sense that he is in the Dining Room having breakfast, so let's go and get him."

"You make it sound sinister." Chuckled Cameron as he followed Dawn.

* * *

><p>Robbie was eating breakfast and was currently in a conversation with Dil about stand-up comedy.<p>

"It's all about the emotion and timing that goes into a joke; you have to want it to be funny for it to actually be funny." Explained Robbie.

"I'll keep that in mind; jokes are always a good way to lighten the mood and some of the others are gonna need big time cheering up when they get here." Nodded Dil. "Maybe Natasha would like to hear some jokes."

"I still say you two would be a wonderful couple." Chuckled Robbie.

"Everyone says that, but we're just friends." Assured Dil. "Now you and Karrie on the other hand … got any ideas who is gonna be the best man?"

Robbie blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Well, talk to you later dude. I'm gonna go and soak up some rays on the top deck." Said Dil as he got up and left the dining room, passing Cameron and Dawn as he went.

Robbie went back to his breakfast, but soon Cameron and Dawn sat down across from him.

"Good morning Robbie." Greeted Cameron. "Sleep well?"

"I'd say so." Nodded Robbie. "I slept better than Darby anyway."

"Most people do." Agreed Dawn. "So, we're here to give you an interview about your time in the game; is that alright with you?"

"Sure, fire away." Smiled Robbie. "There's nothing on TV at the moment anyway. What would you like to know; I can tell you anything … but then I'd have to kill you."

"Good one." Chuckled Cameron. "So, to start off the interview, why did you audition for the show?"

"Well, I wanted to make some friends … and I wanted to afford some good grief consoling." Admitted Robbie. "Time may have passed, but I still feel depressed after what happened…"

"It is the wounds we cannot see which take the longest to heal." Said Dawn solemnly.

"I'm really sorry to hear you went through such an ordeal." Said Cameron sympathetically. "So, why do you like stand-up comedy so much?"

"It's a way of keeping myself happy. Plus, I like to make other people laugh." Explained Robbie. "If I can't smile then I can at least make sure everyone else is able to. Laughter is a powerful force; my mum used to tell me that every time a baby laughs a fairy is born."

"That's a very nice story." Smiled Cameron. "My mum read me A.A Milne's works until I was fourteen…"

"So, what do you consider to be your proudest moment in the contest?" Asked Dawn curiously.

"Hmm, well, I'd have to say when I was brave enough to admit my 'backstory' to Karrie'; it really helped us grow closer. I'm not the bravest guy around, so that was a really big moment for me." Said Robbie. "I really miss Karrie…"

"Well, our next question is about her actually. How is your relationship with her going?" Asked Dawn sweetly.

Robbie blushed.

"Well, it's really nice; we've been friends since the start and I guess feelings naturally surfaced over time. How could I not love her cute face, her pretty eyes, her lovely hair, her angelic smile … she's perfect. But, I'm rambling a little, huh?" Chuckled Robbie. "I really do like her, and I hope she wins the whole show. I may miss her, but if she wins then I can deal with not seeing her for a while longer."

"I think you two have a future of pure love ahead of you, I can feel it." Cooed Dawn.

"Makes me want a girlfriend." Mused Cameron while briefly glancing at Dawn. "Well, one last question before we go; who are you rooting for, besides Karrie?"

"Other than my darling Karrie, I'd say the rest of the Buzzing Bees still in the game." Replied Robbie.

"Well, thank you for your time Robbie." Nodded Cameron.

"You're welcome." Assured Robbie. "By the way, if you're wanting to interview Zora, none of us have seen her for the past few days. Three days ago she took one look at me and then ran off close to tears; I didn't mean to upset her…"

"Don't worry Robbie, we'll be sure to give her a shoulder to lean on if she needs it." Assured Dawn.

After a quick farewell Cameron and Dawn left the dining room.

"So, have you got any idea where Zora Flipperton is?" Asked Cameron.

"… I sense she is in her bedroom … of dear, it seems like three mean people are trying to get to her. Let's hurry and sort things out before they get out of hand." Decided Dawn.

"I'm right behind you." Nodded Cameron.

* * *

><p>Outside Zora's door were Henry, Dexter and Penny and all of them were shouting at the girl on the other side of the door.<p>

"You're evil! You must face the consequences for your actions!" Yelled Penny. "Prepare to face your karma!"

"You shall face my wrath for not French kissing that toilet when you were expected to! Prepare too be plungered!" Screamed Dexter.

"Embrace the life of helicopters; throw away your foolish love of the underwater world. Helicopters don't work underwater, so what good is it to be down there?" Exclaimed Henry.

"Ok you three, clear off!" Yelled Dawn. "Zora is very upset and you're making things worse."

"Never! She must be punished!" Yelled Penny.

"And be made to love bathrooms!" Exclaimed Dexter.

"Or helicopters." Added Henry.

"I'm warning you three now, I know how to make a paddle out of psychic energy!" Threatened Dawn.

"I'm outta here!" Yelped Penny as she took off.

"Wait for me!" Called Henry.

"Same!" Added Dexter.

Soon the three mean kids were gone and Cameron spoke.

"Remind me to never get you angry." Winced Cameron.

"I will." Assured Dawn as she knocked on Zora's door. "Zora? Can we come in?"

There was a moment of silence before lock was opened and an inaudible 'come in' was heard.

Cameron and Dawn opened the door and entered Zora's room. Inside the room was a mess; cloths were scattered around and empty tissue boxes were all over the place. It seemed like Zora was feeling very depressed and had stopped smiling a fair while ago, in terms of time in the contest's time span at least.

"Zora, are you ok? You don't look too good." Noted Cameron.

Indeed Zora looked very bad; she looked tired, unkempt and miserable. Not just that, but there were tea stains on her pillow.

"I feel awful … both physically and emotionally, but it's nothing less than what I deserve." Sniffled Zora. "I was awful to my team mates, especially Robbie and Karrie … I went crazy; I was corrupted by a boy who I thought loved me for who I am … but no, I was just a toy to him, a toy to be broken … I'm such a horrible person!"

Zora burst into tears and started crying loudly. Dawn embraced the younger girl in a gentle hug in an attempt to calm her down.

"Would you like to talk about how you are feeling?" Asked Dawn gently.

"… If you want me to. I might as well do something other than cry and feel horribly huge amounts of guilt." Sniffled Zora while wiping her tears away.

"Well, I guess we'll get the interview started then." Decided Cameron uncertainty. "So … overall, what did you think of your time in the game?"

"I think I was doing alright in the earlier episodes; I guess I didn't do too much, but I had friends, and I was having fun … and I was avoiding elimination which is always a good thing." Said Zora quietly. "I guess over time the combination of stress from challenges, being homesick and feeling upset that everyone but me was finding love just … made me become a horrible nasty monster. I went overboard at Molly, even if she did do something bad. Not just that, but I was so horrible to Karrie and Robbie, I broke them apart the day they confessed their love for each other … I betrayed my best friend. I just want to take it all back, but it's too late now … Robbie hates me and Karrie despises me. Every time I see Robbie on the rare occasions I leave my room I always run to get out of his way; he might attack me, and I honestly wouldn't blame him if he did…"

"Robbie was actually worried about you when we interviewed him." Assured Cameron.

"Really?" Asked Zora doubtfully.

"Really, really." Nodded Dawn.

"So, you really like marine animals and such; what got you interested in them?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"My Grandpa worked at an Aquarium before he retired; he used to take me to the staff areas and show me all the coolest things … all the fish, their life cycles, the migrations, the beautiful coral … it was so fascinating. Before that I was wanting to do a sports career, maybe basketball, but once my Grandpa showed me the wonders of marine biology I had found my calling." Said Zora with a sad smile as she wiped away some fresh tears. "He even bought me a pet fish … I call the fish Francis."

"Marine biology is very interesting; I personally think that biology in general is the most interesting area of scientific study." Mused Cameron.

"Same." Mumbled Zora. "Anything else you would like to ask me?"

"Yes, we have a few more questions." Said Dawn while still gently holding Zora. "We'd like to know what your favourite destination was, and why."

"Originally I would have said Las Vegas since I found love there … but since Jethro never loved me that's now my most hated destination. I'd say that I quite liked Japan; it was fun to explore Nintendo's headquarters, even if I did get forced to watch the Garbage Pail Kids movie." Admitted Zora. "Oh, and Antarctica was nice too. The penguins were cute."

"Penguins are so wonderful and cute." Giggled Dawn. "So, if you don't mind me asking … why did you want a boyfriend so much anyway?"

"I guess … well … I guess it's because I don't like being lonely, and some people back home call me ugly. I'm naturally a little bit of a loner at times, so I've had no romantic experience whereas many of my friends have. Being left out of romance here just made me depressed and desperate … and Jethro took full advantage of my longing for companionship." Sighed Zora. "Well, I only have myself to blame."

"You made a mistake like everybody does; you shouldn't blame yourself for feeling heartache and lonely. It's very natural to act a little 'off' when you're feeling sad in ways relating to the heart." Assured Cameron.

"Yeah, but I messed up way worse than most people would." Sniffled Zora. "I just want to tell Karrie how sorry I am. She deserves better friends than me, and I think she's doing well at finding them."

"I have faith that things will end up alright for both of you … and you should have faith too." Said Dawn gently.

"… I'll try." Mumbled Zora.

"Good girl." Smiled Dawn.

"Sorry if this question upsets you, but … do you feel mad at Oliver since he caused your elimination?" Asked Cameron.

"… No, not at all. He did what was needed; I'd have only gotten even worse if I had stayed in the contest. He did what was best for me as a human being, and he saved Karrie in the process; Karrie deserved to be there more than me anyway." Replied Zora. "I'm like Wheatly from Portal 2 … I wish that I could take it all back."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be ok in the end. Before that, we have one last question for you … who do you want to win the show?" Asked Dawn.

"Karrie all the way … and if not her for some borderline criminal reason, then maybe Ling. Or perhaps Suki; she is a nice girl from what I've seen in the episodes when I watched them on TV." Replied Zora with a small smile.

"Well, thank you for your time Zora." Said Cameron politely.

"You're welcome." Assured Zora.

Cameron and Dawn exited Zora's room and gently closed the door behind them.

"Well, next up is Natasha Polar; any idea where she is?" Asked Cameron.

Dawn focused for a moment.

"I sense that she is on the top deck relaxing in one of the pools." Stated Dawn. "Let's go."

"I love a girl who takes charge." Said Cameron quietly.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Asked Dawn.

"No! Nothing at all!" Said Cameron quickly.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Dawn soon arrived at the top deck and spotted Natasha relaxing in the shallow end of one of the pools while wearing a pink and cyan one piece bikini. Hanging out with her were Albert, Morton and Dil. The boys seemed to be talking to her about popular TV shows.<p>

"I never had any idea how much great stuff I was missing in the Yukon; I don't have a TV … well, one of the homes my family moves between does, but it doesn't have cable and since we aren't there for long I might as well be considered to not own a TV anyway." Mused Natasha. "So, what is this 'Pingu' show you speak of?"

"It's a stop-motion show about a Penguin and his family doing all kinds of fun stuff like babysitting an egg, delivering the post, getting a crush and peeing on the floor." Explained Morton. "I've seen every single episode and it's pretty good."

"That sounds like jolly good fun; could one of you show me some episodes?" Asked Natasha hopefully.

"I can." Offered Dil. "After we're done soaking in the pool we can watch some episodes on YouTube."

"Eezn't eet eelegal to put episodes of TV shows onto zee eenternet eef you don't hold zee copyright of zee inteelectual propertee?" Asked Albert.

"Well, it's not like anybody actually obeys copyright laws these days anyway." Pointed out Dil.

"Hmm … I theenk you have a point." Admitted Albert.

"Hi guys, mind if we butt in?" Asked Dawn as she and Cameron walked up. "We need to borrow Natasha for a few minutes."

"What do you need me for?" Asked Natasha.

"It's time for your interview." Explained Cameron.

"Interview?" Repeated Natasha.

"I'll explain. Every six episode of the show that go by, Cameron and Dawn interview the most recently eliminated kids and ask them about their time on the show and such." Explained Morton. "It can be fun.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Asked Natasha.

"You didn't ask." Stated Dil.

"Hmm, good point." Conceded Natasha. "Ok, I'm game for that."

"Have fun. Een zee mean time, I theenk I'll go and grab a leetle bite to eet from zee keetchen." Decided Albert as he climbed out of the pool.

"Me and Morton will be at the other side of the pool if you need us; we'll give you your privacy." Said Dil as he swam away.

"Later." Said Morton as he followed after Dil.

Natasha climbed out of the pool and sat down on a nearby deckchair; Cameron and Dawn sat down on the deckchair across from her.

"Sooooo … what do you want to ask me?" Asked Natasha curiously.

"Well to start things off … you live in a remote park of the Yukon, and thus you live a very different sort of lifestyle than most of the other tweens live. What do you think of the Inuit life?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"It's quite a nice life. It's rather cold, but I like the cold weather anyway; it really makes things magical, in a way. I may not be up to date with the latest technology and fads, but the traditions, legends and, in general, the more rugged lifestyle I live … it's just very enjoyable and peaceful. Plus, it's given me a number of survival skills. All in all I love being in an Eskimo, or Inuit, community." Explained Natasha cheerfully.

"Living the nomadic lifestyle is something I would like to give a try." Mused Dawn.

"I think my mum would disapprove of me doing it." Chuckled Cameron. "So, since you are so remote and thus haven't experienced much of the things most kids do these days, what is your favourite thing that this show has given you the chance to experience?"

"That's a good question. Well, I've enjoyed everything; video games, fancy food, cultures of the world … I can't really say I have a favourite new experience since I've thoroughly enjoyed all of it." Admitted Natasha. "In a way it'll be a shame to go back home, even though I miss all of my family and friends."

"I take it you've never been away from them for this long before?" guessed Cameron.

"Nope; we're very remote and so we never go on vacations. The whole community knows each other. Before this show I'd never seen an outsider." Nodded Natasha.

"Outsider?" Repeated Cameron.

"Basically somebody not in my community. It's not meant as an insult." Explained Natasha. "But we'd welcome visitors if we did get any; I'm sure my parents will be fine with Dil visiting after the show is over."

"Speaking of Dil … are you sure there isn't anything going on between you two?" Giggled Dawn.

Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Nope, there isn't the slightest bit of romance between us. Why is it that if a boy and a girl are close emotionally it means they are a couple? No, we're just very good friends and that's all we will ever be." Insisted Natasha.

"… She does not seem to be lying Cameron." Noted Dawn.

"Yeah, and besides, it'd be too hard to keep a romance going due to how remote I am." Added Natasha.

"You have a point." Admitted Cameron.

"I often do." Teased Natasha.

"So, we'd like to ask another question that hopefully won't offend you … has being an amputee ever made life difficult for you?" Asked Dawn gently.

"Well, it certainly wasn't easy. At first I could barely walk since I couldn't balance properly, so I had to crawl around. But I eventually started walking properly again and, well, from then on things went back to normal. It can cause problems every now and then, but usually it's no big deal. I'm just glad a replacement was made for me, or I'd be crawling around this boat." Remarked Natasha. "So yeah, it's not much of a big deal. A few problems here and there, but everybody has problems."

"Wise words." Agreed Dawn.

"Indeed; nobody has a perfect life." Agreed Cameron. "So, which challenge was your favourite?"

"The one in the Antarctic; it was lovely and cold." Giggled Natasha.

"No surprise there." Smiled Cameron.

"One last question before we end this interview; who are you rooting for out of those left in the game?" Asked Dawn.

"That's a good question. Well, I'd say that out of the remaining twenty two … my support goes to Amy, Pandora, Jarvis, Gareth and Suki." Replied Natasha. "I think any of them would be a great winner."

"Well, thank you for your time Natasha." Said Cameron politely.

"My pleasure. See you guys later." Said Natasha as she got up and jumped back into the pool.

As Natasha swam away to rejoin her friends Cameron turned to Dawn.

"So, it's Bonnie Onyx next on the list, right?" Asked Cameron.

"Yes she is. I can sense that she is in the TV room." Stated Dawn. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting on a big couch in the TV room and was watching an episode of the Pokémon anime. Sitting with her were Jade, Cuthbert and Vicky.<p>

"This show sucks! Put something better on!" Whined Cuthbert.

"Cease thy whining, thou hast spoketh too much." Stated Vicky.

"Make me!" Yelled Cuthbert.

Vicky took out her fake sword and pointed it at Cuthbert.

"Thou art toast!" Declared Vicky.

"Mummy!" Wailed Cuthbert as he dashed off with Vicky in hot pursuit.

After they were gone Jade spoke up.

"This show is really cool; Pikachu is awesome." Said Jade cheerfully. "And … is it just me, or is Misty kinda cute?"

"Lots of fans think that." Assured Bonnie. "I personally think Brock is rather handsome."

Cameron and Dawn walked into the room and saw what the girls were watching.

"I should have known." Giggled Dawn.

"Pokémon? … I think that in Japanese it means 'Pocket Monster'." Mused Cameron.

"That is does." Nodded Bonnie. "Do you guys need something? Are you janitors?"

Jade laughed.

"No Bonnie, they're Cameron and Dawn; every sixth episode they interview the most recently voted off tweens. I was interviewed by them a while back." Explained Jade.

"An interview? That sounds fun." Smiled Bonnie. "What sorts of questions do you want to ask me?"

"Well, can we sit down? We can start the interview right now if you're up for it." Offered Cameron.

"Sure!" Nodded Bonnie as Cameron and Dawn sat down beside her.

"Well, I think we'll start with the most obvious question … why do you like Pokémon so much?" Asked Cameron curiously.

"Well, like I said in the show, when I was little … well, more little than I am now, my Grandparents bought me a Gameboy and Pokémon Red as a birthday present. It was just so much fun; I'd play it whenever I wasn't doing chores on the farm. It was so satisfying to beat each gym leader … and the Pokémon in my group were like my friends since I was kind of an outcast in real life." Admitted Bonnie. "I've been with it for a long time now and I never looked back."

"Which generation is your favourite?" Asked Dawn curiously.

"Generation one; I'm a gal who likes the classics." Said Bonnie nostalgically. "And in case you were wondering, I picked Bulbasaur as my starter."

"I smell nostalgia." Giggled Dawn. "And grass types are far and away the best."

"I personally like Ghost type." Admitted Bonnie.

"I like moon type." Said Cameron quietly. "So, during the contest you grew to love more than just Pokémon. What did you think of your first experience of love?"

"It was … different. Like, it felt wonderful, but also quite painful." Said Bonnie as she turned to the TV. "I'm glad Vinsun has somebody, but I was sad it wouldn't be me. But I'm over it now and I guess I'll find somebody when I'm least expecting it. Might be soon, might be years away … but I'll find a sweet boy someday."

"It's always good to look at the bright side of things." Smiled Dawn.

"Hey Bonnie, what happened to your hair?" Asked Cameron curiously.

Sure enough, Bonnie's light orange hair was now a dark crimson colour.

"Oh, Jade dyed it for me. It was during a game of truth or dare … and Jade admitted some interesting secrets." Giggled Bonnie.

"So what if I thought Pandora was pretty? Thinking another girl is pretty is totally normal!" Exclaimed Jade.

"Do you like the new hair colour, or was it a begrudging change?" Inquired Cameron.

"I actually really like it; I think it suits me." Admitted Bonnie.

"So, in terms of your time in the contest, how do you feel about placing twenty fifth out of forty?" Asked Dawn.

"Well, I'd have liked to be around longer … but really I left by my own accord so I don't have any right to complain; and twenty five is my lucky number anyway." Shrugged Bonnie with a smile. "I went out in a blaze of glory … well, definitely a blaze anyway. I've been wondering if I was too harsh on Edgar."

"It depends on who you ask; we can't answer that for you." Stated Dawn. "Morals are very subjective and one person's answer will likely be different from what another person thinks."

"I think it was harsh that you tossed out all his stuff … then again, I suppose the fact he had been torturing Vinsun kinda balances it out. Ooo, it's so confusing!" Exclaimed Cameron.

"Just as confusing as how Dugtrio is considered one Pokémon instead of three." Agreed Bonnie. "Do Diglett's even have feet?"

"I don't know; but what we do want to know is what your favourite destination of the show is." Stated Dawn.

"Either the prairies due to how I like farms, or Japan since … well, it's Japan, what's not to like?" Giggled Bonnie. "They have so much cool stuff."

"Indeed, there technological advancements are very impressive." Agreed Cameron.

"And I'd love to go to Mount Fuji." Added Dawn.

"My Grandma has always wanted to go there." Admitted Bonnie.

"So, what do you think of Vinsun's current chances with Emily? That love book is doing him no favours." Winced Cameron.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he'll ditch that book very soon; it'll only end up getting him into a lot of trouble." Frowned Bonnie. "I hope things will work out for him, but sadly things don't always work out happily since this is real life. I can only pray fate is feeling merciful."

"Fate has so many plans…" Mused Dawn.

"Are you mad at Craig for giving Vinsun that book?" Asked Cameron.

"A little. I mean, he has good intentions … but the book didn't work for him, so why is he trying to get Vinsun to use it?!" Exclaimed Bonnie. "Like I said, I hope things work out."

"Last question of the interview; who do you want to win the show?" Asked Dawn.

"Ramona or Vinsun … or any of my old team mates really. If not them, I'd say Benjamin should; he lost his mother and that must really hurt…" Said Bonnie softly.

"He truly did not deserve such a tragedy." Sighed Dawn.

"Well, thank you for your time Bonnie." Said Cameron politely.

"My pleasure." Smiled Bonnie.

Cameron and Dawn left the TV room while Jade glanced at Bonnie.

"Is it mean of me to say that Craig tends to cause a lot of trouble even when he is being nice?" Asked Jade.

"I'd say it's an accurate statement." Admitted Bonnie.

Cameron and Dawn walked down the hallway and Cameron looked over his schedule.

"Ok, our next tween we have to interview is Oliver Stubington. Do you know where he is?" Asked Cameron.

Dawn focused for a moment.

"He's in the library." Stated Dawn.

"Well, let's get moving." Nodded Cameron.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat in the library reading a book about modern science; as he did so he sighed when he heard Elvira and Darby having an argument.<p>

"But I saw the book first…" Said Darby sleepily.

"I don't care, I want to read it!" Exclaimed Elvira.

"There are two copies…" Mumbled Darby.

"Maybe so, but this one has a rarer front cover." Frowned Elvira.

"First come first serve, I was *yawn* here first so I get dibs on it." Yawned Darby.

"I challenge you to a thumb war!" Yelled Elvira.

Oliver observed this and shook his head.

"Why do girls like Twilight so much?" Pondered Oliver.

"It's one of the great mysteries of life." Said Cameron as he and Dawn sat down at Oliver's table. "A mystery that will never be solved most likely."

"Girls are the greatest mystery of all." Admitted Oliver. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you two?"

"I am Dawn and this is Cameron." Said Dawn politely. "We're here to give you an interview about your time in the game."

"Oh yeah, Darby warned me about this." Recalled Oliver. "Sure, that's fine; ask me anything."

"Ok then. Well, let's start off with a simple question." Decided Cameron. "Why do you have such long hair? Is it personal preference or do you not like haircuts?"

"A bit of both to be honest." Admitted Oliver. "Long hair just looks good on me; I find short hair to be boring. My family tends to have long hair anyway. Plus, I really detest haircuts; they itch and, well, they just plain blow."

"I prefer to have my hair long, just the way nature intended it to be." Said Dawn airily. "I think it makes me look stylish."

"And sexy." Said Cameron quietly.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Asked Dawn.

"Nothing!" Assured Cameron. "So, you were the seventeenth person voted out. Are you satisfied you got as far as you did, or do you think you could have done better?"

"I'm proud of how I did. For a near sighted diabetic who has a habit of overthinking things I think twenty fourth place out of forty was pretty good. That said, maybe I could have gone further if I had kept my head in the game, but it's my own fault so I have no grudges or anything." Stated Oliver.

"What do you?" Asked Dawn.

"I fell in love with Molly and lost sight of the contest. She's my first crush and, well, basically I went a little silly due to love and affection and that played a part in costing me the game." Admitted Oliver. "But I had a great time and I wouldn't trade it for anything. The prize would have been nice and it does kinda suck I didn't get it, but exploring the world and getting my first kiss was a nice consolation prize."

"I wonder what a kiss is like." Mused Cameron wistfully.

"I sometimes wonder as well." Agreed Dawn. "I bet it must be nice."

"Well, kissing Molly was quite nice, even if it was only for a few seconds." Blushed Oliver. "When she joins me here, either after being voted out after winning, maybe we can both start up a proper relationship … if she wants. She was still a little unsure about how she felt about me."

"Maybe she'll be more sure now that she can hear." Suggested Dawn.

"Hopefully." Giggled Oliver. "So, anything else you feel like asking me?"

"Yes, we have a few more questions." Confirmed Dawn. "What is it like to live with diabetes?"

"It's not that hard really. I've had it for so long that, at this point, it's just part of who I am and the injections are just routine to me." Shrugged Oliver. "It does limit certain things I can eat due to sugar and such, but overall it's only a mild inconvenience, apart from the fact my insulin was stolen."

"That was indeed foul play. If not for that cruel move you'd still be in the game." Said Cameron sympathetically. "How did it feel when it stolen?"

"Painful." Said Oliver simply. "Painful and scary."

"I can believe that; I'm familiar with diabetes due to study and, well, you have my sympathy. Thankfully things ended up alright." Said Cameron gently.

"Apart from me getting voted off." Added Oliver. "Although … I can see why Benjamin did it, even if it didn't help him in the long run due to, well, you know…"

"The contest is getting darker than the bottom of the Mariana Trench." Said Dawn softly. "You did don't deserve to be subjected to such darkness and pain…"

"It's what we signed up for; nothing to do except bare it." Said Oliver in resignation.

"One of your biggest moves was giving solo immunity to Karrie and therefore eliminating Zora. Do you regret that move?" Asked Cameron.

"No I do not. While I admit it was a little bit, well, mean of me to do it … Karrie is my friend and I did what any friend would do. Zora had gone a little crazy and I wanted to get rid of one source of negativity … considering how much fighting has been going on, it may have been a good idea after all. A show full of fighting, brawling and showdowns would be scary to be a part of." Murmured Oliver. "But I did apologise to Zora for what I did, I assure you of that."

"You have good logic; conflict is always scary to be involved with." Agreed Cameron.

"Also Oliver, what was your favourite location that you visited?" Asked Dawn.

"Hmm … I'd say Egypt since that was where it all began and thus was the birthplace of this entire adventure … that or the Amazon since, well, it was fascinating to see all of the exotic wildlife."

"I'd love to go there someday." Said Dawn with wide hopeful eyes.

"Last question, who do you want to win out of the twenty two tweens still in the game?" Asked Cameron.

"Any of my old Buzzing Bees team mates. If not them, I'd say Winter; she's a nice smart girl." Stated Oliver.

"Well Oliver, thank you for your time." Said Cameron politely.

"My pleasure." Said Oliver as he returned to reading his book.

Cameron and Dawn exited and library and Cameron spoke.

"So, is Pablo Bones here yet?" Asked Cameron

Dawn focused for a moment.

"Yes; I sense that he arrived a short while ago and is now in the disco room with Sophie." Stated Dawn.

"Well then, off we go to the Disco Room." Declared Cameron.

* * *

><p>The music in the Disco Room was loud as always; currently Sophie was dancing on the dance floor and shook her booty in time with the music.<p>

"Come on Pablo, dance with me!" Exclaimed Sophie.

"I'll pass; maybe I will later." Said Pablo from his seat in one of the booths at the side of the Disco Room.

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Sophie as the music intensified and thus so did her booty shaking. "Woo! Yeah! Louder!"

"… I wish Ling was the one dancing…" Mused Pablo.

"Be careful what you wish for." Advised Cameron as he and Dawn approached Pablo. "If Ling were here and shaking her backside then that would mean she'd have been voted out."

"I guess you're right." Admitted Pablo as Cameron and Dawn sat down across from him. "Do you guys need something?"

"They're here to interview you about your time in the contest!" Called Sophie. "Cameron and Dawn do this every six episodes!"

"Sounds like a good way to pass the time. What would you like to ask me about?" Inquired Pablo.

"Just various things about your time in the game, nothing too personal." Assured Dawn. "But furst, any reason you're hanging out in here?"

"Sophie told me she had something cool to show me." Explained Pablo. "I didn't realise she was referring to a dance room … though in retrospect I should have seen it coming."

"Sophie sure does love noise." Chuckled Cameron.

"WOO!" Cheered Sophie.

"Anyway, onto the proper questions. Since you are already rich, what would you have done with the money if you had won?" Asked Cameron.

"Hmm, good question … maybe donate it to charity, or go on my own world tour; the sightseeing was a really nice part of the show." Stated Pablo. "Or I could just split it amongst the cast … the people I like anyway since there are some I'd rather not split with."

"Understandable." Agreed Dawn. "So you knew Ted before the contest started; do you think it helped or harmed your chances in the game?"

"Honestly … I don't think it changed anything. Me and Ted were never on the same team, so it was never a factor for either of us. Plus, nobody was thinking about the merge as far as I know, so that's no factor to my elimination either. Nope, I think it made no difference for either of us other than having an extra person that we were friendly with." Explained Pablo. "And we made our own allies and our own way through the game anyway … so yeah, that's my answer."

"Did you expect Ted to outlast you?" Asked Dawn.

"… I'm not sure how I can answer that without sounding arrogant." Admitted Pablo.

"Also, it seems you didn't know only Ted before the show; you also knew Amy, even if you didn't recognise her at first." Reminded Cameron. "How did it feel to see your old friend again after so long?"

"It felt really good; Amy had definitely changed a lot, mostly due to the fact she was bigger, brattier early on and she wasn't wearing glasses anymore. It was great to be able to catch up with her and hear about everything that has happened since we last saw each other so long ago. And let me tell you, I am glad Ling told me she was worried that I was falling for Amy; a love triangle between the girl I like and my best friend of long ago would be just too weird, you know?" Monologued Pablo with a shudder. "Love triangles don't appeal to me; somebody always ends up looking like the bad guy when they are really not."

"Love is like a spider weaving a tangled web." Mused Dawn.

"Speaking of Ling, what do you have to say about your relationship with her?" Asked Cameron while Dawn giggled.

"Err, well, I guess you could say we have a connection." Blushed Pablo. "I think she's really pretty and she has such a sweet personality; she acts tough, but when you get to know her you can really see how much of a sweetie she is beyond the karate kid outer shell. She's caring, somewhat emotional in a good way, she's very tough and, well, she's everything I could ever dream of, and more. I guess … you could say I'm in love."

"Awwwww!" Cooed Dawn much to Pablo's embarrassment.

"Treat her well." Advised Cameron.

"I will, I promise." Assured Pablo. "I just wish we'd have become official sooner … but I'm out now and the past cannot be changed; not even money can change past events. I do hope Ling will be ok though; my elimination hit her hard … then again, if she had been eliminated then I'd have been bawling harder than a new-born baby. But like I said, Ling is a tough girl; she'll be ok if she is given some time to calm down."

"We can only hope." Agreed Cameron.

"Hope is a powerful, and dangerous, thing to utilise." Mused Dawn.

"So … before you were voted out of the game, you witnessed Benjamin's breakdown …how did that feel…?" Asked Cameron hesitantly.

"It was really scary." Admitted Pablo. "Such heartbreak … I mean, even though he went on a brief rampage, it was clear it was out of pure grief, not malice … I can only hope that he will be ok. It seems that lately everybody has something to be sad about…"

"This season truly lives up to the Drama the franchise promises." Sighed Dawn.

"So Pablo, one last question … who do you want to win the show?" Asked Cameron.

"Ling all the way; she deserves to win and I know that she has what it takes to go all the way." Said Pablo confidently.

"Well, thank you for your time Pablo." Said Dawn sweetly.

"You're welcome." Assured Pablo.

"Hey, anybody want to dance with me?" Offered Sophie.

"Maybe another time." Said Cameron as he and Dawn left the Disco Room.

* * *

><p>Later on after the sun had set Cameron and Dawn stood on the top deck on the Cruise of Loss and watched the large full moon.<p>

"It's odd, in a way. The moon can be a symbol of darkness … and yet it provides light in the darkness. Perhaps it is a symbol of hope for the remaining tweens." Pondered Dawn.

"Can't you see the future? Do you have any ideas what will happen?" Asked Cameron.

"I'm not sure; I don't know exact details … I just see 'flashes' here and there. All I know … is that the tweens have more dark days ahead of them…" Said Dawn sadly. "I wish them good luck…"

"They're tough kids; I'm sure they'll be alright." Assured Cameron.

"We can only hope." Sighed Dawn.

* * *

><p>And that was the third Cruise of Loss. What dark things could Dawn have seen flashes of? I'm not telling! You'll have to wait for the upcoming chapters to find out! But can the drama and darkness get any bigger after all that has happened so far? … You'd better believe it can!<p>

**Next Time:** The tweens head to Oregon to play a game of Slender in the dark forest. This CAN'T end well…


	62. CH 19, PT 1: Swap To Disc 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Back from the dead! It's been a LONG time coming, but Tween Tour is back and here to stay! From now on, this will be my main project and boy do have a lot of things planned for this story that I will not spoil yet. I never again will leave a story dormant for so long. I have missed writing for the cast of this fic … writing for them again was like meeting an old friend again after years of separation, in a way. The story is basically at the rough halfway point. Before now, things were goofier, black and white and social … well, mostly with some exceptions. But now things are gonna get darker, much greyer in morality and also notably strategic. This … is the second half of Tween Tour. Enjoy…

***Please Eject Disc 1 and insert Disc 2. When Disc 2 is inserted, press start to play***

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat of the Jumbo Jet Cockpit reading a Gravity Falls comic book while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"Man, can all this stuff really happen in Oregon?" Pondered Chris. "All the more fitting considering what the challenge is going to be."

"Mabel Pines is the daughter I never had." Sighed Chef Hatchet longingly.

"Err…" Murmured Chris in confusion.

"You heard nothing!" Barked Chef Hatchet. "Recap, now!"

"Right! Err … yeah! Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we paid a visit to Transylvania, a region of Romania that is known for many things … things that nobody cares about since Dracula is the main attraction to everybody from the modern world. We sent the Tweens all over a haunted house in search of a Golden Passport for some incentive. The objective was simple, don't get scared and leave the house. With our scary interns, such as Hula girl Owen, on the prowl this was easier said than done."

"Not just that, but those crazy kids were fighting as usual. Honestly, there ain't no truly nice tweens. It's argument this, whining that, it never ends!" Exclaimed Chef Hatchet. "Craig gave Vinsun bad love advice, Molly got cured of her deafness after a piano related accident, Edgar schemed a bit, Megan tried to summon a monster of some kind and a lot of other stuff happened that I can't remember."

"How can you not remember, it was only a day ago." Reminded Chris.

"It feels like months to me!" Barked Chef Hatchet. "Point is, a lot of stuff happened and the team made up of all the couples ended up losing."

"Chef Hatchet is right, the Gruesome Glow-Worms lost the challenge and had to vote somebody off. The former Sneaky Snails teamed up and decided to vote for Pablo, while those on the outside teamed up and gunned for Craig … it ended up in a tie. The tie breaker involved drinking 'blood' that was actually just a gross drink of Chef's mystery meat juice which Craig won, thus sending the rich boy Pablo down the Drop of Shame, much top Ling's sadness."

"And speaking of sadness…" Murmured Chef Hatchet.

"Yeah, it was chaos. Jarvis accidentally struck Pandora with his psychic powers when aiming for Lars. Lars had been tricked into hurting her by Jethro who seems pretty desperate on his new team. Also of note … Benjamin's mother passed away from cancer outside the game … when he was told, he had a breakdown." Winced Chris. "Long story short, our favourite chess master isn't doing so hot currently."

"Let's hope the tweens are ready for the next challenge; it's only gonna get together from here. Eighteen have fallen and we still have to eliminate eighteen more before we have our finalists." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Indeed." Agreed Chris. "So, can Benjamin recover from this emotional blow and get back in the game? Can Edgar worm his way through another round? With emotions running high, will more tweens start playing with strategy instead of friendship and emotions? Will any friendships turn sour? With his psychic powers almost out in the open, what will Jarvis do? Can Lars escape the dark hole he has landed in? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the time zone the tweens were currently in. Winter shuffled in her sleep on the ground in one of the First Class bedrooms. Soon enough she woke up, but she kept her eyes closed, unwilling to rise for the day.<p>

"_Urgh, what's the point in getting up? It'll just be another day of pain and harsh emotions. When did this game stop being a fun adventure and become a crazy domain of global madness?_" Though Winter morosely. "_Benjamin is miserable, Edgar is scaring me, Jethro seems unconcerned one way or another, I'm scared … and Tony doesn't realise I love him … urgh, some days it just doesn't pay to get up … where are my glasses?_"

Winter sighed as she sat up and started to feel around for her glasses; after a few moments of fumbling somebody passed them to her.

"Oh, thanks." Nodded Winter as she put her glasses on … only to see that Tony was awake and smiling at her, and that she was still in the same sleeping bag as him. "Eek!"

"Morning Winter." Smiled Tony. "Did you get cold in the night? Body heat is good for keeping warm, huh?"

Winter quickly climbed out of the sleeping back and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that." Muttered Winter. "I just … err … never mind…"

"What's wrong? Is something the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Asked Tony.

"_What's wrong is that you don't see how much I care…" _Thought Winter. "It's nothing."

"C'mon tell me. Please?" Pleaded Tony.

"No Tony, it's nothing." Insisted Winter.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Chanted Tony.

"Fine, I hate this show and I'm close to freaking out!" Yelled Winter.

Tony looked alarmed at Winter's outburst, much to Winter's guilt. Winter put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tony … I'm just really upset. Benjamin's lost his mother and had a breakdown … so many people are upset or playing dirty … I'm just close to my limit. I never did do well under pressure." Sighed Winter.

"Do you need a hug?" Asked Tony.

"Normally I'd love one … but not this time. Hugs don't change the fact our leader is miserable and this show is becoming filled with anarchy. This is like lord of the flies, only on a plane instead of on an island." Lamented Winter.

"Flies are gross." Gagged Tony.

"Indeed. Tony, I need to ask, do you … do you think it would be wrong if we started playing tough … since the show is getting tough as well?" Asked Winter.

"Playing tough? You mean … being bullies? That'd be wrong." Stated Tony.

"No, no. What I mean is … being strategic and keeping others at arm's length. I don't know who to trust now … I just want to keep me and you safe." Sighed Winter. "We can vote off Edgar first."

"Oh, stra-te-gic. Yeah, Benjy's been doing that since Egypt. He just talks about plans in big funny words and tells me who to vote for. Okie dokie smokey!" Saluted Tony. "Bea and Benjy are still are partners, right?"

"Of course." Assured Winter. "I just … I just need to keep you closest of all Tony. Things are going crazy … you have a pure heart, and I don't want it to be tainted."

"Tainted? Err, you mean like going off like sour milk? Don't worry, that won't happen." Assured Tony. "Now, let's go get some breakfast; maybe some waffles will cheer you up?"

"Maybe." Said Winter. "_If only…_"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Growing up sucks…)<strong>

**Winter: **Mama once said the day I'll have known I've grown up is the day I root for Tom over Jerry. I see what she means now … what I once thought was a funny and cool, if not somewhat over the top, global adventure … has become dark as dusk. I just don't feel like smiling right now. Things are going nuts, and I have a feeling it'll only get worse. Perhaps I too will fall victim to the stress and become filled with anarchy … hopefully I'll either be voted out before that comes to be, or I shall stand strong and win … right now, I just want to keep my childhood innocence for one more day…

**Tony: **Winter seems sad … I should try and cheer her up! Maybe some jokes, or giving her a present … or baking her some cookies? I dunno, I usually leave the thinky-thinky stuff to Benjy, he's good like that. But now Benjy is sad as Squidward … maybe he needs cheering up first?

* * *

><p>In the main room of First Class Molly and Jethro were sitting on the sofa. Molly was silently reading her Bible while Jethro was sketching a picture in a pad of paper. All was silent, before Molly spoke out loud.<p>

"Romans 8:37-39: No, in all these things we are more than conquerors through him who loved us. For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord." Read Molly out loud. "That passage usually comforts me … and yet, I still have a heavy heart and burdened shoulders…"

"Don't ask me why; I'm not one for Religion." Stated Jethro as he continued to sketch.

"It gives me comfort, and I told me family I would not lose my way from the righteous path in this contest … I seem to have broken that vow already." Lamented Molly. "I was not prepared."

"Are you trying to convert me? If so, don't." Advised Jethro.

"I'd never do that." Insisted Molly. "You follow your own path, fine by me. I'm just looking for a passage that may cheer up Benjamin."

"Molly, life is full of pain. No amount of sweet words or whatever can change that." Shrugged Jethro. "Just resign yourself to the fact life is a playground of pain; I did years ago, and not having to feebly hope for a better tomorrow has stopped my angst a fair bit."

"Do you not believe in hope?" Asked Molly.

"I don't believe in _anything_." Stated Jethro. "We're here to burn and die, that's it. I take it you can guess my philosophy?"

Molly shook her head, looking a little lost.

"Nihilist. I'm a Nihilist." Said Jethro flatly. "Know what that means?"

"Err … does it mean you enjoy being sad?" Guessed Molly. "I've never heard that word before. Mummy and daddy kept the adult dictionary out of my reach; they said there were some words I needn't know. Something about them being the forbidden fruit of the Garden of Eden, or something."

Jethro looked thoughtful.

"Ok, how to explain this without looking like a jerk to anybody who overhears, if anybody … err, Nihilism means err…" Jethro railed off in thought.

One of the bedroom doors opened up and Edgar walked out, book in hand.

"It means he believes life has no meaning at all except suffering and that the only thing we are here for is to die. No greater power, no grand meaning, no eternal paradise, just doom and nothingness." Stated Edgar. "Wise view to have."

Molly looked quite stunned and slightly upset at this, while Jethro raised an eyebrow.

"Need something?" Asked Jethro. "I'm kinda busy."

"I'm sure, drawing a picture. I was just saying that you have a realistic world view. Molly, listen to the bog boy, life isn't a garden of roses." Said Edgar with a wink. "Just because you believe something, it doesn't make it true."

"Well … just because you believe something is wrong, that doesn't make it true either." Mumbled Molly.

"Fine, stick to your superstition. It's not my problem … it's yours." Shrugged Edgar. "But answer me this … if the world is such a nice place, how come 'bad people' can get away with everything, like several Nazi's from world war two?"

Molly was silent and turned away.

"Like I expected." Chuckled Edgar.

Jethro snapped his fingers.

"Go and get breakfast." Ordered Jethro.

Edgar was silent for a moment.

"I must go now. Later." Stated Edgar as he left First Class.

Once he was gone Molly turned to Jethro.

"Thanks." Smiled Molly.

"Whatever, he was annoying me too." Shrugged Jethro.

"… You seem tense. Normally you seem pretty cheerful … I mean, I couldn't hear you or anything, but you often smiled." Noted Molly.

"Looks can be deceiving. A face can only tell you so much." Stated Jethro as he continuing drawing.

"So … why are you a Nihilist?" Asked Molly. "It sounds … well … not much fun."

"Life isn't fun. I know it for a fact, and soon enough you will as well." Muttered Jethro. "And don't tell the others I'm feeling moody, ok? They'd turn on me if they thought I was being 'mean'. Bah…"

Jethro got to his feet and stalked away, looking like he had a lot on his mind. After he was gone Molly closed her bible, put it in her pocket and glanced at the drawing Jethro had made. It was a monochrome picture of a smiling girl with curly brown hair, and written underneath were the words 'Jane, too good for this crapsack place'.

"… Hmm, I wonder who this girl is." Pondered Molly. "… Not my business. There were things man and women were not supposed to know."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Rereading may be necessary when future meets present.)<strong>

**Edgar: **What? People were mad at me for lying, and now they are mad at me for being truthful? They should make up their minds if you ask me.

**Molly: **… So, Jethro believes life is cruel and worthless. Yikes. Well, it's his free will that God bestowed on every human … still, I'd kinda like to know why he has that belief … yeah, I guess I'm kinda nosey, huh?

**Jethro: **(He seems lost in thought). … Huh? Oh, my mind was somewhere else. Anyway, things are going good, I might be able to seize power on this team … I feel bad for Benjamin losing his mother, but people lose family every day. And dammit, why did Edgar have to be on my team? I mean, ever since I *mumbles inaudibly* … well, it was better when he was on another team. Urgh, more damage control. It's like I'm a janitor or something…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Suki was sitting alone in the main room of Second Class. Currently she was reading through a junior medical text book to help pass the time before she would head off for breakfast.<p>

"Come on, come on … where is the answer? How do I fix a broken heart filled with despair and pain?" Muttered Suki as she flipped through the pages. "Maybe I could brew my own medicine … no, that'd just be dangerous."

Suki sighed as she reached into her pocket and looked over her 'patient list'.

"Let's see … Pandora, blasted unconscious by 'psychic energy' or something like that … Jarvis, unconscious from exhaustion and worry … Lars, knocked out from impact of some kind … Benjamin, broken heart … Molly, cured of deafness … well, at least something has gone right for one person." Noted Suki. "Oooo, why can't I do more to help? That's why I want to be a doctor, to help people and save them from pain … why can't I do anything to help?"

Suki put the patients list back into her pocket and sighed.

"Mummy calls me a medical prodigy … so why do I feel like a novice? Maybe a kiss from Ted will cheer me up." Pondered Suki. "Such a cutie pie … where is he I wonder…"

Suki's question was answered when Ted entered Second Class looking blank. He sat down next to Suki in silence. Suki automatically gave him a hug and a nuzzle.

"Morning Ted, my lovely Teddy bear!" Exclaimed Suki. "What's on your mind?"

"… He's gone." Mumbled Ted.

"Who's gone?" Asked Suki.

"Pablo. He got voted out last night, Craig told me. My best friend is gone and I was unable to say goodbye. If … if I was there to cheer him on in that tie breaker Craig mentioned then he might still be here … man, this bites." Groaned Ted.

Suki hugged Ted tighter.

"It's not the end of the world, you'll see him when the game is over." Assured Suki.

"Yeah, I know, but … this show is not what I expected. I expected to get a girlfriend, kick ass, get my friends to the end and pull off some wicked awesome moments. I met you so that's one thing ticked off … but so far, Pablo and Oliver are gone, I've been an emotional wreck, I've just gotten into trouble and had to be dragged out of it … and all in all I've not played a 'Chuck Norris Game' like I was hoping to." Admitted Ted.

"You still have time." Assured Suki. "We're only halfway, if even that far. Like Parappa the Rappa, you gotta believe!"

"Heh, you know how to make me laugh." Chuckled Ted. "Well, I can promise that I'm not gonna lose you like I did my other friends. Me and you, at the finale, no question about it. I'll make the moves and take the brunt of everything, and you can fix me up like you always do. Though on that note, think you can fix up Jarvis and Pandora? I think they might need it."

"I'll do my best." Nodded Suki. "But … Ted, do you think I'm a good doctor in training? I've not really saved many people yet or fixed many boo-boos."

"Like you said to me, you have time, we're only half way, if even that far." Replied Ted. "Also … we might need to spend today apart."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Suki softly.

"Not at all Cutie-Suki; it's just that … Craig told me, after I buttered him up with compliments to his 'muscles', that Pablo and Ling were an extremely close couple. Logically, this is why Pablo was targeted, or one of the reasons anyway. If we keep things low key, at least for now, nobody will target us."

"Wiser words never spoken. Ok, that's fine … stranger." Giggled Suki.

"Who are you?" Chuckled Ted.

"Oh, by the way … can I have one kiss to tide me over until we spend time together again?" Requested Suki.

"Do you even need to ask?" Smirked Ted as he and Suki shared a sweet and innocent kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I'd ask, but only to be sure.)<strong>

**Ted: **To quote Darkwing Duck … _let's get dangerous_. I've played a pretty passive game thus far and just had a mostly fun time … and so did Pablo, and he's gone. I gotta think like a Quarterback if I want to get far and win that cash! And I think I might have an idea how to do that … I think. I don't exactly know the details yet, but I'll fill you in once I do.

**Suki: **I hope Ted knows what he is doing; those who play the hardest fall the hardest. That's how it goes in sports, I think. But Ted is the toughest of the toughies, and I'm the smartest of the smarties, occasionally, so maybe we can do something cool? I hope we are both still here when, and if, we go to Niagara Falls … it'll be so romantic. (Suki swoons).

* * *

><p>Terrence and Karrie were both in Karrie's room. Terrence was quite happy about the fact he was alone with his crush, but tried not to show his delight at this matter. Karrie was sitting on her bed and looked thoughtful.<p>

"You know what I miss most about Robbie, besides him being here in general?" Asked Karrie.

"No, what?" Asked Terrence curiously.

"… Kissing him. It felt like a blast of fireworks in my tummy every time we kissed. But now my lips are going to waste; I'm probably gonna forget how to kiss by the time I see Robbie again." Chuckled Karrie.

"Want me to help you practice?" Offered Terrence without thinking.

"… Excuse me?" Blinked Karrie.

"Err, that came out wrong." Gulped Terrence. "I, err, was trying to, err, make a joke, and I failed."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Assured Karrie. "Want to guess what Robbie liked most about me, unless you want to talk about something else?"

"It's fine. Ok, let's see … was it your bottom? Not that I'd blame him." Stated Terrence, before hastily adding. "You know, hormones and all. It can be rough on boys sometimes, heheheh…"

Karrie raised an eyebrow, but let things slide.

"Nah, it was actually my courage. Robbie said I'm one of the bravest girls he's ever met. Maybe he saw something I didn't since, you know, I'm kinda a sissy … and proud of it. Courageousness is kinda the opposite of self-preservation." Admitted Karrie.

"You're better than you think, trust me on that … and trust Robbie too." Assured Terrence. "So, what did you need me for? Was it to talk about Robbie … or something else, anything else?"

"Well … I was thinking, since our new team has not lost yet … who do you think will be voted out once we do lose?" Asked Karrie.

"Probably Lars. If not him, I'd say Megan." Said Terrence.

"Me too … but what if one of them wins immunity and one of them has a Golden Passport? Because, paranoia aside, I think it'd be me. I'm not what one would call an athlete. In fact, before this contest the most physical activity I did was chasing butterflies in the garden. I'm … a bit of a hermit." Admitted Karrie.

"Well, you're doing fine so far." Assured Terrence. "I can promise I'd not want to vote for you. You're a great team mate. In fact, I can name five great things about you."

"… Such as?" Asked Karrie with a smile.

"You're smart, social, kind, understanding and hot." Replied Terrence.

"Aw thanks … wait, what was that last one?" Asked Karrie with a raised eyebrow.

"Understanding." Lied Terrence. "Errm, I must go now, it's time for breakfast."

Terrence took his leave and closed the door behind him. Karrie watched him go and idly played with a curl of her gingerly orange hair.

"Terrence is acting kinda strange today … maybe it is stress." Mused Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Terrence should learn subtlety.)<strong>

**Karrie: **… Or maybe, more likely, Terrence has a crush on me. That's rather sweet … but I'm with Robbie. Hmm, I'll have to be gentle with how I approach this. Well, I'm likely not the likely boot if we lose, so I might have some time.

**Terrence: **… Why is it so hard to keep my emotions held in? I thought soldiers were supposed to instinctively be able to do that.

* * *

><p>Megan was alone in her bedroom; books on paranormal creatures were open, pages were scattered around and notes were pinned on the wall … and in the centre of it all was a somewhat well drawn picture of Pandora with annotations all around her. Megan was currently looking through a book called 'The A-Z of Paranormal monsters, sighted and unseen'. The current page was poltergeists.<p>

"Ok, lessee here … ok, here we are. A Poltergeist, German name in origin that directly translates to 'Noisy Ghost' is a type of ghost / phantom that is known for its desire to cause mischief and chaos for mortals. Real form is generally unknown, but it is agreed all Poltergeists can possess objects such as tables and cause them to levitate, or potentially fall apart. Poltergeists cause minimum harm by themselves, usually only pinching and tripping their prey and even then only rarely, but if a Poltergeist possesses a human, usually a young one without developed 'defences' then there is a chance they may stay and start to affect how their host behaves. Known changes include making the host hit themselves, arguing with the host from within their head, giving the host nightmares and, in rare and extreme cases, making the host unwillingly self-harm. Approach with caution and wear tinfoil hat to prevent mind takeover." Read Megan calmly. "… Yep, I knew it, Pandora has a poltergeist in her head. Ok, ok, I remember reading about this … how do I go about getting it out? A real life poltergeist would certainly be a good addition to the paranormal museum, and I have a jar to keep it in. After all, they cannot possess glass due to substance allergies. Let's see if I can find that book…"

Megan began to look through all the opened books, and also glanced at the pages pinned up, and soon found what she was looking for.

"Here we are, just the tool I needed." Giggled Megan as she looked down at the book. "Exorcisms for Dummies. Basics are a must, and Grandpa once said that the simple method can be the most effective."

Megan looked through the book, but as she did so a thought occurred to her.

"But, why keep the poltergeist locked away? If I can strike a deal with it … perhaps it could tilt the game in my favour. Better write that idea down so I don't forget it." Decided Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Megan herself is a tad paranormal.)<strong>

**Megan: **Since Lars is on the team I don't have to worry about elimination. And Craig isn't here, so I can rest easy. Just gotta focus and get this exorcism done … but how to do that? I need Pandora to be alone, and if I just ask her the Poltergeist might make her go gaga and crazy at me. Nope, better approach this carefully. While others are playing with emotions or some cold hard strategy, I'm gonna be spending my time wisely and grabbing me a poltergeist. Hmm, maybe it'd make a good pet? It probably would eat much, right?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily was the last to awake from her team. As she yawned and stretched she gazed around the room. Craig was absent due to being Stranded in Squalid, Gareth was sitting on one of the bottom bunks reading a book titled 'Ant Biology' … and it looked like everybody else had left already.<p>

"Morning Gareth." Greeted Emily.

Gareth looked up.

"Morning." Nodded Gareth before returning to his book.

"So … where is everybody else? Did they all head off to breakfast?" Asked Emily.

"Maybe." Replied Gareth.

"… Why are you still here? Not hungry?" Asked Emily.

"Reading." Said Gareth whilst tapping his book with a pointer finger.

Emily slightly frowned at she got to her feet.

"Why are you ignoring me? I know we've never really interacted much, but I've never been mean to you. Have I done something wrong?" Asked Emily. "Please say something, the silence is kinda scaring me…"

Gareth put his book down and turned to face Emily.

"What can I say? No disrespect to you, but it seems that the lines have been drawn." Admitted Gareth. "Last night showed it, from both sides."

"What do you mean?" Inquired Emily.

"You and the ex-Snails voted for Pablo, myself and the other non-Snails voted for Craig … Pablo is gone and the alliances seem to be set. You and the other Snails are guaranteed safe if you stick together. It seems to me that myself, my sweet Amy and also Ling are basically, how you say, roaches to be squashed underfoot. Like I said, the lines have been drawn." Explained Gareth. "Both sides made a move … my side lost, and now we're, in one word, buggered … no pun intended given my fascination with insects."

Emily was silent for a moment.

"Just because we're on opposite sides, it doesn't mean we can't be friends … right? We're still a team." Reminded Emily.

"That is true, but our team is divided … and no matter what way one looks at it, four is a bigger number than three. Even if myself, Amy and Ling are your friends … you and the other Snails are closer friends." Said Gareth calmly. "Sorry if I seem rude or cynical, but I know you'd never go against the other Snails … all I have now is time … well, that and being able to talk with bugs. It is what it is I suppose."

Gareth got to his feet and stretched out a little.

"If I may make a request to you … spare Amy. She has come a long way, not just in the show but as a person … I want her to be given a chance." Pleaded Gareth. "With that, I bid you adieu … see you at the breakfast table."

Gareth left Third Class without another word. After he was gone Emily sighed as she flopped down onto her bed.

"I'm the bad guy … how did that happen? Why … why does being safe and secure make me feel so bad? What do I do now? … What can I do?" Lamented Emily. "I don't want Gareth, Amy and Ling to feel upset and without hope … but I want my friends safe and I want to win … I need pizza, that always cheers me up…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is Gareth … giving up?!)<strong>

**Emily: **I thought things would be easy … but no, they are not. Either I'm in danger of votes and feel scared, or I'm safe and feel guilty. I … just can't win…

**Gareth: **Ok, I admit it, I was trying to guilt Emily and make her lose focus. I feel bad for it of course, but … I need that prize and I really want Amy to be at the end with me. And Ling, after how much she has matured and grown, she deserves to go far. We're in a dead end, but I'm not letting my girlfriend or her friend down. I just hope my ploy had an effect.

**Vinsun: **(He looks up from the love book Craig loaned him). I ain't so sure about the next step of advice in this book. Apparently I have to ignore and avoid Emily so that she will miss me and desire my company …that sounds like a mighty bad idea. But then again, Craig said this book worked for his dad … and come to think of it, it'd have to be useful to be in print, right? Well, better play it by the book … I think.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy and Ling were hanging out in the cargo hold to have some time to themselves. Ling was observing Amy having a sort of temper tantrum.<p>

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Yelled Amy while stomping her foot. "Pablo deserved to stay! Craig should have gone! I want Pablo back and I want him back _now_! I am not following him out the door of the Drop of Shame and neither are my pals Ling and Gareth … especially not Gareth!"

Amy continued to stomp and have her tantrum while Ling watched in silence. Once Amy stopped and took a few deep breaths Ling spoke up.

"Feeling better?" Asked Ling.

"A bit." Admitted Amy. "It's just, like, so unfair. I meet my old friend again after so long and he's already gone. I don't get it; I've seen it on TV … the old friends are able to interact for at least ten episodes before separation … and that wasn't ten episodes!"

"Sadly this is real life." Sighed Ling. "And even sadder … Pablo is my boyfriend and the boy who really helped me see the value of social interaction and silliness."

"Yeah, he's good like that." Agreed Amy.

"I want to continue on without him, but … how can I do that? I've … gotten so used to having him around and by my side that … I don't know what to do now that he's not here." Murmured Ling. "… I'm worried. What if I'm next?"

"Why would you be next?" Asked Amy.

"Because my boyfriend is gone … I have nobody I'm romantically involved in. Therefore, I'm the 'easy pick' since nobody would be heartbroken if I was voted off." Explained Ling. "… I'm boned."

"No you are not!" Declared Amy. "You, me and Gareth are gonna stick around and squash those Snails and that is final!"

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Ling.

"I'm a princess, and if I want something then I get it … and what I want is for us to survive!" Said Amy in fierce determination. "You're a karate kid Ling! You're like if Chuck Norris and Cleopatra had a Chinese daughter! If somebody shot you then tomorrow would be the bullet's funeral! Now, are you gonna sit on your bum feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to be a big girl and help me and my handsome honey boy take down those snails and show we are not to be messed with?!"

Ling was silent before she nodded in determination.

"You can count on me! Let's wreck it!" Declared Ling. "So, what do we do first?"

"We think devious and snobby, it's the only way to turn the pecking order on its head." Stated Amy. "We are gonna … use the kicked puppy routine!"

"… Isn't that kinda dishonest?" Asked Ling.

Amy gave Ling a calm look.

"Hey, if you want to play hunky dory happy go lucky and get voted out four to three, be my guest." Shrugged Amy.

"Ok fine, I'm in." Relented Ling. "But how are we supposed to make those four turn on each other without becoming naughty kids and getting a spanking?"

Amy smirked.

"Leave it to me. I might have an idea." Chuckled Amy. "An idea I shall put into effect at breakfast. If there is one thing I can do, it's put a devious deed into action. I didn't secretly watch daddy's Austin Powers DVD's for nothing!"

"You watched Austin Powers? Amy, that's naughty!" Exclaimed Ling. "Father thinks they are so low brow and crude … and wait, aren't cameras filming us?"

Amy was silent.

"Aw poop." Groaned Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's like they forget they are always being watched, huh?)<strong>

**Ling: **I'm not sure if following Amy into a devious plan is a good idea … but I have no other options, and Amy is proving to be a lovable friends, so I'll trust her. Father does hold trust in high regard. I just hope this works … not to be rude, but Amy isn't what I'd exactly call a 'devious mastermind'.

**Amy: **Call me a dim bulb, the Siren of Shrieking or a pampered princess with no work ethic, but I know how to stir up a commotion. I have years of practise. And one thing I know to be true is that every kid loves chocolate milk … so, how will the snails react when only one carton of chocolate milk is on the table? They'll be unable to share it and they'll fall apart arguing over it. It's brilliant I say, brilliant!

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

Ramona leaned against a wall humming a tune. However, while she looked cheerful on the outside, on the inside she was feeling nervous and conflicted.

"He always walks down this hallway in the morning. I hope I didn't miss him." Mumbled Ramona.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Didn't she see the 'No Loitering' Sign?)<strong>

**Ramona: **I've been thinking to myself a bit … and I've come to a conclusion. I've been a bit of a jerkass meanie pants to Edgar. Yeah, he was mean, but I've been a meanie too. It's like how me and Craig once were so long ago. And, Edgar was pretty cool early on. A bit snarky, but still solid. I want to know what changed him, I want to know why he went as far as he did. Mama once told me nobody is bad for no reason … maybe there is something I don't know about that he is hiding. Perhaps if I extend an olive branch he'll extend some information … maybe.

* * *

><p>Ramona continued to loiter, and soon she saw Edgar walking down the hallway.<p>

"Morning Edgar." Greeted Ramona.

Edgar glanced at Ramona and seemed to ignore her.

"Edgar, can I talk to you." Requested Ramona.

"No." Said Edgar. "We are not team mates and ergo, have no reason to interact. I don't want a cross team alliance with you since, given your delinquent nature, it'd just be to prank me and look like a 'hero'. I'm content on my current team; I'm fitting in very well."

"I'm not talking about the contest or anything, I wanted to ask something about you as a person." Replied Ramona.

Edgar raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to ask 'why do I suck', get bent." Sneered Edgar.

"Actually … I wanted to ask … what is your side of the story?" Asked Ramona quietly.

"… Huh?" Blinked Edgar.

"You heard me; what's your side of the story. Why did you decide to go as far as you did? I thought you were cool back in Egypt and New York … what happened to the Edgar I knew back then?" Asked Ramona. "Look, I've been so eager to 'punish' you for being a baddie … that I didn't have the common decency to just ask why you decided to be bad. I'd just like to know … are you hurting? Did one of us do something nasty to you? What happened?"

Edgar was silent for a moment before he started to speak, going still for the briefest moment.

"I … just have trouble trusting people. Everything I did … I just knew you were going to strike me first." Mumbled Edgar. "That's how it always is. 'Let's be friends with the fat kid, he's smart'. When the homework is done for the new friends 'let's ditch the fat kid, who needs him when we have an easy A'. Am I paranoid? Maybe; I have a diagnoses of paranoia, but I just acted first. It's two million dollars, any social wreck would have done the same for their shot at true stardom, respect and admiration. I mean, how many friends do you think the smart, fat and slightly neurotic kid gets at school? Not many."

Ramona was silent as she processed what Edgar was saying.

"Edgar … I'm sorry." Mumbled Ramona.

"Meh, that's what they all say … right before they do it all over again." Scowled Edgar.

"But I mean it … I was wrong to be nasty to you. I'm … sorry." Said Ramona. "I mean, it doesn't justify all you did, but … it explains it. Would you … like to start again?"

Ramona held out her hand for a shake. Edgar was silent for a moment.

"With great caution … I accept." Relented Edgar as he shook Ramona's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: … Is Edgar being CIVIL?!)<strong>

**Ramona: **I gave Craig a second chance and never once regretted it … maybe the same will soon be said about Edgar?

**Edgar: **(He chuckles). Ramona is trusting, sweet and despite being rough edged she seems to be forgiving … and these are weaknesses I can exploit. Kids like her, they don't know fact from fiction. Hahaha! Now I have an ally on another team … bit by bit, I'm gonna control this game all over again. But this time, I'll be a lot lower key about it … Ramona … hmm, a better name for her would be 'Sock Puppet'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was pacing, trying to think of a plan. He was in deep trouble and he knew it. Jethro had tricked him, and now he was gonna pay the price.<p>

"Come on Lars, think. There's gotta be a way out of this." Muttered Lars. "Threatening the others won't work since it's not like I can do anything if they decide to vote me off once voting time arrives. I could play the 'strong at challenges card' … but they won't care, they're too 'moral'. … I gotta win solo immunity, it's my only chance at this point. No worries, I can pull it off … ok, there are worries. This is bad, this is really bad…"

"Worried?" Asked Craig as he sat up. "Worried that your actions are coming back to bite you?"

"Like you have room to talk, you were a jerkass at the start of this show." Muttered Lars.

"… I'll admit to that. But bad as I was, I never brutally attacked somebody nor would I consider it. You've kinda shot yourself in the foot dude." Noted Craig.

"Jethro tricked me!" Insisted Lars. "You believe all the tripe Jethro tells people and anything a pretty girl says, why won't you believe me?"

"Call me cliché, but I have a hard time trusting people who openly admit they enjoy hurting over people. I don't cause pain, only pleasure … wait, that came out wrong." Winced Craig. "Look, did you really think that the tables wouldn't eventually get turned on you after what you've been like all show?"

Lars scowled.

"Did you ever think I might have a reason for unleashing my rage against the world?" Asked Lars quietly whilst seething.

"… Dude, even if you have a reason, it'll only explain it … _not_ excuse it. I'm not trying to be a moral hippie douche since I'm not really perfect … unless it's something like giving love advice because I'm _awesome_ at that … but you've been backed into a corner. Good luck getting out of it, you're gonna need it." Stated Craig calmly.

"Craig … we don't have to be enemies, we could be allies. A cross team alliance could help us … we could take down Jethro and anybody that opposes us." Offered Lars.

"I'm not working with you. Ramona would never allow it." Said Craig calmly.

"But we could be _bros_. Bros before hoes." Persisted Lars. "We're both the most attractive and cool dudes on the show … why not become double as cool and be a team?"

"… Back in the early days, I'd have agreed. But now, no dice … not even snake eyes." Said Craig whilst adjusting his cap.

"… Fine, whatever! Let Jethro and other slime balls destroy you! Let yourself lose the two million! Deep down, everybody here is just like me! I just went through a lot of sh*t in life and I've decided 'f*ck morality, take this world'. If you or anybody else had been in my situation, you'd be exactly the same, if not even worse!" Snarled Lars. "Whatever, I'm done talking to you, hypocrite!"

Lars stormed out of Squalid Class with an angry look on his face while Craig let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Glad he didn't turn violent. I don't want to end up like Pandora. Hell hath no fury like a ticked off bully without a filter or self-control." Murmured Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Anti-hero meets Anti-villain.)<strong>

**Lars: **I can already see how it's gonna be. I'm gonna need solo immunity to survive elimination … and even then, I'll just get 'Stranded in Squalid' every night. Well, I don't care! I don't care about anything anymore! I can't live to how the others demand since I haven't had my ass pampered all my life like those brats! I have no friends, no allies and nearly no hope … I just have my challenge strength, and right now that's all I need. But, there has to be somebody in this game that doesn't hate me … who could it be though? Hmm…

**Craig: **Lars scares me, like a lot. Good thing I don't show fear easily. But I don't need to ally with him; I have friends already … plus, Lars would make me look bad. Think about it, if my buds saw me hanging out with Lars my bro cred would go down since, y'know, the company you keep tells others a lot about you … that's what Grace says anyway.

* * *

><p>Craig lay back and tipped his cap down over his eyes.<p>

"Maybe I can get a few extra minutes before breakfast." Said Craig as he prepared to settle down.

However, this was not to be since Ted entered Squalid Class at that moment.

"Hey Craig, got a moment to spare?" Asked Ted.

"Sure, what's up? Girl troubles? If so, you came to the right guy." Grinned Craig.

"Nah, it's not that, me and Suki are going steady and strong. I just wanted to ask … well, we're both cool and pretty badass … or at least we want to be, right? I was thinking, want to join my team?" Offered Ted.

"… I don't think team swaps are allowed, and I'm fine on my current team." Assured Craig.

"Likewise, but I meant a cross team kind of team. Like, we're team mates … on separate teams, like a mole or something." Explained Ted. "If we both make the merge, it'd be wicked cool to be a duo of cool guys and keep our gals safe, right?"

"That would be pretty cool." Agreed Craig. "So, would I tell you what is happening on my team?"

"Yes, and in return I'd do the same, except vice versa or something like that." Confirmed Ted. "I'm not exactly sure how to play smart, I only know how to play awesomely … but we're both cool guys, so it makes sense to team up."

"You've got a deal." Agreed Craig. "And fun little fact, Lars offered me the same thing a few minutes ago … I turned him down."

"Lars is gonna try anything to be safe, we gotta make the first move!" Declared Ted. "Well, take care Craig, I gotta get to the canteen so my team won't get suspicious."

"Later man." Replied Craig. "And you know, if we visit somewhere romantic … maybe you and Suki could double date with me and Ramona?"

"I'll look into it. Suki makes the call." Nodded Ted.

"She's got you whipped." Teased Craig.

"What, and you're not whipped by Ramona?" Asked Ted.

Craig smirked.

"Nah, we don't have that kind of relationship. Whipping hurts." Joked Craig.

"… I don't get it." Said Ted. "Actually, I don't think I _want_ to get it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This can only end well, right?)<strong>

**Ted: **I pulled off a smart and brainy move … Suki is gonna be so proud! Maybe in return she'll _reward_ me … by which I mean teaching me how to eat with chopsticks, it looks cool.

**Craig: **… Well, that was convenient. And maybe now I have somebody to discuss cool stuff with, like fast cars, the world cup and the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>(Medical Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora had woken up and felt ready to start the day. Pandora had mostly recovered from what happened the previous day, and was now talking about Bedlam to Jarvis whilst gently laying back against her boyfriend, Jarvis gently stroking her hair as she spoke.<p>

"As you know, I'm kind of a depressed person. With mummy dying in childbirth, a ton of bullying for that and other minor things and just … stress in general, I just got so worked up and sad and, well, one day Bedlam appeared. I have no idea how she arrived. She wasn't with me since I was born or anything, but … one day in the height of my depression there she was, and there she stayed. Having a voice in my head … it stops any kind of privacy." Murmured Pandora. "It's scary … she scares me … everything scares me … I probably look pretty pathetic to the viewers."

"Don't think bad thoughts, think happy thought." Said Jarvis gently. "So, you mentioned you … well … hurt yourself to make Bedlam go away."

Pandora took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Yes, I cut … I don't like it, but it helps. Urgh, I'm a mental case! Little girls like me shouldn't have to deal with this stuff! The chances were like one in a billion or something … this is like winning the lottery, except the exact opposite." Groaned Pandora. "Can't you use your powers to heal me?"

"… I'm sorry Pandora, but I can't do that. Sure, I can fix scrapes and such, but … not stuff in your brain or anything like that. It's impossible, and even if I could I'd be too scared of causing you harm to do it." Admitted Jarvis.

"It's ok, I figured you'd be unable to anyway. I'm used to it all now … still sucks though." Mumbled Pandora. "So, to recap …. I have an inner demon voice, I harm myself, I have depression, I kinda whine a lot … I'm basically crazy. Do you want to risk it?"

"Risk what?" Asked Jarvis.

"… You know, your own happiness. Do you think being in a relationship with me would be worth it? I'd be a lot of work, what with needing comfort and such … you've do more giving than taking. I don't want to burden you with my own problems, so if you'd rather go right back to being friend … I won't be mad." Explained Pandora, finishing on a whisper.

Jarvis responded by giving Pandora a gentle kiss on her soft pale cheek.

"Being your friend was always worth it … being your boyfriend will be that tenfold." Assured Jarvis. "It takes a special guy for a job, but I have special powers and, err, ok this metaphor is going a bit corny … what I'm trying to say is, no matter what happens I shall always be there for you."

"Really?" Asked Pandora.

"Really, really." Promised Jarvis. "Now, we don't have to tell the others about your problems if you don't want to. My secret is basically out and I'm gonna reveal it anyway … but yours is secret, if you want it to be."

"… Maybe just for a few more days. I still need to calm down and stuff after yesterday." Murmured Pandora. "Plus, I don't want to give Lars more ammo against me."

"I'll be your bodyguard if you need it." Assured Jarvis. "Does anybody else know besides me?"

Pandora was silent for a moment.

"Amy knows about Bedlam … she caught me cutting. But she promised to keep it a secret, and I trust her. I just … don't want to scare people and push them away. When the chips are down, as they say, not everybody will stand by the person with so many psychological problems. Its reality." Sighed Pandora. "But … with you by my side, things might be looking up."

"Then let's keep looking up … right up at the clouds." Smiled Jarvis. "Ready to head to breakfast."

"Almost, but first." Pandora trailed off looking shy. "… Can we kiss a little bit? I like it … it makes me giggly and happy, and makes my tummy nice and warm … please?"

"Who could resist a girl as cute as you? Not a psychic, that's for sure." Giggled Jarvis as he gently hugged Pandora and started to softly and carefully kiss her.

"Ah…" Sighed Pandora in content.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's a psychic psychological romance!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Being Pandora's boyfriend may be hard work … but dad always says that hard work leads to good rewards. I'll keep her safe, and win this show too.

**Pandora: **(She giggles). I like Jarvis... (Pandora lets out a gasp and shudders, her eyes darkening in the process). **And I hate him … but I can't say that, since Jarvis knows about me, as does Amy … Pandora was too happy to take over. No matter, plenty of people do not know about me, and those are the people I shall strike down at. I don't care about money, only chaos, anarchy and getting Pandora put in an asylum. I was created by misery … and so I shall spread that which gave birth to me. Heheheheheh! If I stay low key, I can do whatever I want, and knowing Pandora she'll be too scared of losing her friends to tell anybody how dangerous she is! Bye…** (Bedlam gasps and her eyes lighten, as Pandora comes back). … Huh, what was I talking about? I think I just blanked out … probably just a 'brain fart' or something. I can be forgetful at times, you know?

* * *

><p><strong>(Spare Jumbo Jet Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea yawned as she woke up. After composing herself she spotted Benjamin sitting nearby staring blankly at the wall. She then remembered all that had happened the previous day and felt a knot in her tummy fully of sympathy.<p>

"Good morning Benjamin … are you #bleep# ok? Did you #bleep# sleep well? Do you … need a hug, or any #bleep# comforting action that I can #bleep# grant?" Asked Bea hesitantly.

Benjamin didn't respond for a few moments.

"… You can't help, nobody can … unless you can raise the dead." Muttered Benjamin without any emotion.

"… I don't know what to #bleep# say … I hate seeing you like this." Murmured Bea.

"There is nothing you can say. My mother is dead … I failed. I wheeled and dealed my way in this show from day one to get that cash to save her no matter what I would need to do … it was all for nothing. I can't go on…" Said Benjamin quietly. "I feel lost … what do I do?"

Bea looked uncertain; she wasn't sure how to act in this kind of situation, so she decided to play it safe and gave her friend a gentle hug.

"You can still win the #bleep# contest … you can win it in her #bleep# memory." Whispered Bea. "Those who pass on are not #bleep# lost, they're just … apart from us."

"… I didn't even get to say goodbye. The last thing I said to her was promising to win and save her … the last thing I said to her was a lie." Lamented Benjamin. "Please … leave me…"

Bea looked hesitant.

"But, Benjamin-." Began Bea.

"I said leave me alone!" Shot Benjamin.

Bea got to her feet and composed herself.

"If that is what you wish. Feel better #bleep# soon Benjamin." Said Bea softly as she exited the room.

When Bea was gone Benjamin did not speak, he just sat silently.

A tear dripped from his eye and hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Mortality sucks.)<strong>

**Bea: **This is #bleep# bad! Benjamin has given up on everything … but he's the leader, both of the team and our #bleep# alliance … without him we're gonna crumble! Me, Winter and Tony are gonna #bleep# need to be there for him in his time of need … but what can we #bleep# do, when Benjamin always led us in the right direction? Think Bea, think…

**Benjamin: **(He doesn't say anything, he just stares at the camera, as if searching for something that wasn't there.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>After all that had happened the previous day, breakfast was a rather tense and sombre affair for everybody. The canteen was at an all-time low in terms of noise. At the table that seemed to have been claimed by the Gruesome Glow-Worms Amy, Gareth and Ling were quietly eating their toast. Amy was smirking, as though planning something while she waited for the rest of her team to arrive.<p>

"Something on your mind Amy?" Asked Gareth.

"You'll see…" Smirked Amy as she took a carton of chocolate milk out of her skirt pocket and placed it on the table.

"… Ling, what is Amy up to?" Asked Gareth. "Sometimes she has, well, 'Amy moments' I don't quite understand."

"She's trying to get the others to fall apart by making them fight over a carton of chocolate milk … just roll with it and don't ask questions; it's easier that way." Stated Ling.

"… Ok." Said Gareth in confusion. "Amy, do you think this plan is gonna work?"

"I don't _think_ it will … I _**know**_ it will." Assured Amy with a naughty giggle. "What kid can resist chocolate milk?"

"… One who is lactose intolerant?" Guessed Ling.

"She has a point." Added Gareth.

"Oh shush, whose side are you on anyway?" Pouted Amy. "Oh, here come the others. Act natural."

The other four members of the team took their places and sat down to eat breakfast. Craig and Ramona sat next to each other as anybody could expect, and while Emily tried to sit next to Vinsun the country boy got up and moved.

"Don't you want to sit next to me Vinsun?" Asked Emily.

"Yes but, err, I must go and do something totally unrelated. Later." Said Vinsun as he sped out of the Airplane Canteen.

"… That was odd." Noted Ramona.

"_Oddly romantic; that book is gonna work wonders_." Thought Craig. "So guys, what's new today?"

"Well, aside from feeling nervous after yesterday's drama, I found a penny in the cargo hold. Money is money." Stated Amy.

"What she said." Added Ling.

"As for me, I epically fended off Lars when he tried to brainwash me." Grinned Craig.

"I had an interesting encounter myself." Admitted Ramona. "See, I-."

"My goodness, look at that. It's a carton of chocolate milk." Noted Amy. "It sure looks delicious, but there is only enough for one person … and I'm charitable and lactose intolerant. Plus, Gareth and Ling do not like chocolate milk. Maybe one of you guys could have it?"

"… It looks nice, but do either of you two want it?" Asked Emily.

"Sure." Grinned Craig as he grabbed the chocolate milk.

"Aw, I wanted it." Pouted Ramona.

"… Ok, here you go." Shrugged Craig with a smile as he passed the chocolate milk to Ramona without complaint. "I prefer strawberry flavour milk anyway."

Ramona smiled and gave Craig a peck on the cheek and began to drink the milk. Amy looked like her brain had broken while Ling and Gareth exchanged a glance.

"Is Amy ok?" Asked Ling.

"… We should give her a little space." Advised Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe a bit more than just a little.)<strong>

**Ramona: **You know, if I end up coming in first place and becoming rich … I'm gonna invest in breeding cows that naturally produce chocolate milk. Who wouldn't want that?

**Emily: **Vinsun really moved quick … was he trying to get away from me? No, I'm probably imaging that because of like that timeI had three sleepless nights studying for that extra credit Adaptive AI Code Creation project … I started to hallucinate, to put it bluntly.

**Amy: **How!? How did my plan not work? Damn, those Snails are in a tighter alliance than I thought they were … I gotta think even more deviously than I already was! This isn't over!

* * *

><p>Over at the Mystic Moths table the currently intact team was eating breakfast and talking. Well, currently Karrie and Suki were asking Pandora about what had happened the previous night, Pandora was trying to answer them, everybody else was silent … and Lars was absent.<p>

"Why did Lars attack you?" Asked Karrie.

"Do you have any injuries that need tending to?" Inquired Suki.

"Are you and Jarvis dating now?" Grinned Karrie.

"What psychic energy thing was Chris talking about yesterday?" Asked Suki.

"So many questions." Murmured Pandora. "Ok, err, Lars thought I'd horribly insulted his dad, I'm feeling fine-ish, me and Jarvis are now a couple … and, err, I am 'forbidden by contract' to talk about that last bit."

"Aha! So there was some psychic energy!" Declared Megan. "The source of the paranormal is close than ever, and I _shall_ find it!"

"Calm down Megan, psychic powers and stuff don't exist." Stated Terrence.

"You'd _think_ that, but I know better." Smirked Megan. "There is a psychic here … and a poltergeist too, and I'll find them both."

Megan chuckled to herself and got to her feet.

"I need to be elsewhere." Stated Megan as she walked away.

After Megan was gone Ted spoke up.

"So, where is Lars? Think he's too ashamed to show his face after yesterday?" Asked Ted. "News travels fast, and I think everybody knows what he did now."

"He's either ashamed, or just a coward." Said Terrence shortly. "Pay him no thought."

"We might have too … here he comes." Murmured Karrie.

Lars entered the Airplane Canteen, but rather than sitting with his team he just sat on an empty table and made eye contact with nobody. Pandora shuffled nervously and Jarvis held her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Assured Jarvis.

"… T-t-thanks." Mumbled Pandora with a small smile.

Jarvis looked over at Suki.

"Can I talk to you when we get a free moment Suki? I need some, err, shall we say 'medical advice' and I think you can help." Said Jarvis seriously.

"… It'd be my pleasure." Nodded Suki.

"What sort of medical advice?" Asked Ted curiously.

"… It's personal." Stated Jarvis.

"… Oh! I see … ew." Gagged Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What did Ted think Jarvis meant?)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Suki is great at medicine and thus knows about the human body … that has to include the brain, right? If Pandora is honest with her then maybe Suki can help. And … I'll reveal my powers soon, it's just doing it at breakfast in front of everyone … I felt too nervous to say it.

**Suki: **… Looks like I'll be able to help people after all. Yay me! I wonder what it is though … guess I'll find out in due course. I just hope he doesn't ask for advice relating to his feet … thing is, feet usually gross me out.

**Megan: **Yes … yes … the pieces are falling together … time to prove once and for all that the paranormal truly does exist!

* * *

><p>Lars sat at his table scowling to himself. He had kept trying to think of a plan of action, but other than winning immunity or solo immunity he had come up blank thus far.<p>

"It's not fair … it's never fair…" Muttered Lars.

"Here's your soop eh." Said Ezekiel as he placed a bowl of warm soup down in front of Lars.

"Thanks." Muttered Lars, before realising who he was speaking to. "Hey, Ezekiel, or Zeke, or Freakiel, or whatever you go by, sit with me. I need to talk to you."

"It's just Ezekiel." Stated Ezekiel.

"Whatever, just sit with me." Said Lars dismissively.

Ezekiel, feeling wary, sat down across from Lars. He had seen how ganged up Owen was after Lars beat him up, and he didn't want to fall afoul of the destructive tween.

"… You look scared of me." Noted Lars.

"You thrashed Owen, eh. I'd hardly put up a fight … and I'm soor many others are scared of yoo too, eh." Replied Ezekiel.

Lars shrugged.

"Fear is a relative term, or some crap like that. Pretty pathetic a teenager, or even adult, is scared of a boy as young as me." Noted Lars. "Anyway, you want to know why I wanted you to sit with me?"

"… Why?" Asked Ezekiel suspiciously. "If you want to call me out for being a dickweed, then go ahead eh. I've been way out of line, eh."

"It's not that, I don't care about your attitude." Scoffed Lars as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look, let's face the facts. I'm a hated player … and you have a history of being ridiculed, shunned and laughed at. Plus, the fans generally don't like you, like with me. Not just that, but people call us both 'monsters', however well deserved the name may or may not be. Point is, we're both pretty alike."

"… I don't follow eh." Noted Ezekiel.

"… Look, do you want fame, money and to be the guy you've always wanted to be? I want to live the high life in this crapsack world just like you. I get it, you want more out of life … well so do I. Get what I'm hinting at?" Grinned Lars.

Ezekiel shook his head.

"Yoo have lost me, eh." Admitted Ezekiel.

Lars face palmed and leaned closer.

"Look you home-schooled nerd, I want us to be allies." Hissed Lars. "You give me info, I get closer to the prize and I give you a cut of the money and tips on how to be cool."

"… That's against the rules." Stated Ezekiel. "It'd be cheating, eh."

"Who gives a crap? Chris wouldn't. I've been cheated out of having a dad my a drunk driver and Jethro cheated a lot, and now cheated me into a near dead end … I'm not above a bit of rule bending myself to get back at him." Growled Lars.

"… And, if I refuse?" Asked Ezekiel.

"I may be gone today, but I still have several hours to pummel you until then." Smirked Lars. "So Ezekiel buddy, what'll it be?"

Ezekiel was silent and looked nervous.

"Can I have time to think about this, eh?" Pleaded Ezekiel.

"Sure, have a nice day." Nodded Lars as he gave Ezekiel a fist bump, before getting up and heading to the exit of the airplane canteen.

Ezekiel watched Lars go and look at his shoes in conflict.

"He's just a kid, he won't cause me harm, eh … so why do I feel like a chicken then?" Groaned Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cheating time!)<strong>

**Ezekiel: **I want to work on making up for the fiasco to my health known as last season … but man, so much money eh … and, Lars has had a hard and harsh life. Wouldn't it be a good thing too help him out, eh? I need to think about this, eh.

**Lars: **The Godfather is one of me and my dad's favourite movies ever … and the best line? 'I made him an offer he couldn't refuse' … it's the same thing here. No facades, no tricks, just _brutal_ honesty. Nobody is gonna listen to me, so I need to think outside the box … not like I _ever_ said I was a good kid anyway.

* * *

><p>At the Fearsome Fireflies table all was silent. Benjamin was absent and the team nervously awaited the moment that he would show himself. Edgar broke the silence.<p>

"Silence broken. It was getting awkward." Stated Edgar.

"But silence is a symbol of respect to the dead." Replied Molly.

"You believe in that, and I believe that silence can be annoying when it is so painfully awkward." Shrugged Edgar. "And, to be quite frank, this massive blow might have given you and Jethro a chance to claw on by another day or two."

"How can you even." Began Molly before Jethro put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't bother." Stated Jethro. "So guys, how's your leader holding up?"

"I don't know." Admitted Tony as he turned to Bea. "How is he feeling?"

"Morbid and without #bleep# hope … he wants to be #bleep# alone." Admitted Bea. "I think we're gonna be a man down today."

"Does he need a hug?" Asked Tony.

"He'll need more than just a few #bleep# hugs." Sighed Bea.

"His summer is more tragic than a day in the life is James Sunderland." Noted Winter.

"Who?" Asked Tony.

"It's not important. What is important is that our dear friend Benjamin is grieving, and we are all a man down." Sighed Winter.

"Technically he's just a boy." Added Edgar.

"He's a man, more of a #bleep# man than any of us." Said Bea firmly.

"Hey, Bea, not that I don't agree with you … but, in this case can you drop the swearing dare? It's not appropriate." Requested Winter.

It was time. Bea took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Winter, and everybody else, I gotta #bleep# be honest … there never was a #bleep# dare, I made it up." Admitted Bea.

"… What?" Said Winter with a faint hint of anger.

"The reason I swear #bleep# a lot … is #bleep# because I have Tourette Syndrome." Admitted Bea. "I get a lot of #bleep# hell for it back at school … I was too #bleep# scared to tell you, but now that I have grown to trust you so #bleep# much … I no longer fear telling the truth. There, I said it, I #bleep# have Tourette Syndrome."

Everybody at the table was silent.

"… I need a moment to process this." Said Winter as she got up and left the table.

Tony and Molly both looked confused while Edgar and Jethro seemed to be connecting this information with Bea's past swearing and sometimes odd behaviour.

"What's Tourette Syndrome?" Asked Tony.

"I've never heard of that … no pun intended." Admitted Molly.

"It's a #bleep# disorder that makes me have 'tics', actions I cannot #bleep# control. They range from twitching to making sounds to even #bleep# blacking out … and I got #bleep# stuck with swear words for ticks." Lamented Bea. "Well, now you #bleep# know … I hope Winter isn't #bleep# mad at me."

"Don't worry about it. Friendships end all the time." Assured Edgar.

Bea put up her middle finger.

"Here comes Benjy." Noted Tony.

Benjamin wearily entered the Airplane Canteen and walked towards his team's table. All eyes were on him as he sat down.

"Don't look at me! I'm not a circus attraction!" Yelled Benjamin.

Everybody was silent; even Edgar dared not make a comment. Tony nervously got up and sat down next to Benjamin.

"I'll stay quiet as a mouse Benjy, but if you want to talk or cry or scream … I'm here." Said Tony while putting an arm around his friend.

Benjamin was silent for a moment. Seemingly touched by this.

"… Please let go of me." Requested Benjamin.

Tony did as he was asked very quickly. A moment later Owen approached Benjamin, looking extremely cautious.

"Hi Benjamin. Sorry about your mum dude. I, err, baked you a cake. Bridgette helped. Enjoy … if you want it." Said Owen as he set the cake down. "You like chocolate, right?"

Benjamin didn't respond.

"He needs to be alone." Said Molly quietly. "When a loved one dies, those that loved them must grieve and pay respects."

Edgar raised his hand.

"Can I have that cake if Benjamin doesn't want it?" Asked Edgar.

Before Tony could speak up and call Edgar a 'meanie head' the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention Tweens. We are still a distance from our destination and shall likely be arriving at nightfall. Until then, you are all to stay in the Airplane Canteen. Will it be boring? Not at all! For we are going to be putting on all six of the Star Wars movies in chronological order. Fun right? Haha! Oh, and for the record, our destination tonight will be … Oregon, one of the United States of America for those of you who do not know. That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Star Wars? Nice!" Cheered Edgar.

"A movie with sound to go with it? How lovely." Smiled Molly.

"Star Wars is, like, so lowbrow. I wanted to watch Austin Powers." Pouted Amy.

"… Jabba the Hut creeps me out." Murmured Pandora.

Benjamin thumped his head down on the table. Now he had no chance of some alone time. However, the clink of something being placed next to him made him look up. Vinsun was standing next to him, and he had placed his Shen Ye Wu badge he won back in China on the table.

"Feel better soon partner. Consider this a 'cheer up gift' of sorts. I don't need it anyway. Take care." Said Vinsun as he went to sit at his team's table.

There was a moment of silence.

"So … who else here likes Jar-Jar Binks?" Asked Tony. "He's cool huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: NO HE IS NOT!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **… I'm just glad I was able to sleep during those movies. I need rest…

**Edgar: **Star Wars, a gem of our era. I shall not hear a word against it.

**Megan: **Woohoo! Oregon is my favourite State of America! After all, they say Slenderman lives here … maybe I'll meet him? That'd be cool! Man, a poltergeist, a psychic and Slenderman … yeah, if I died today then I'd die happy.

**Bea: **Man … that is a #bleep# load off my shoulders. Hopefully Winter isn't too mad at me, but at least I #bleep# told the truth, right?

**Gareth: **I wish to help Benjamin, but in his present state … it is beyond my feeble power. It's a dilemma indeed…

**Karrie: **The forests of Oregon seem like a nice fun place to explore … but first, I'm gonna go and feed Frightful. Don't want her to get hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Forest)<strong>

* * *

><p>Presently the Jumbo Jet landed in a clearing of a huge gargantuan forest. Trees spread out for miles in every direction; it was a natural maze of sorts. The tweens, besides Karrie who was feeding Frightful, were grouped up in their teams and were wrapped up warm in coats and hats. The forest was dark and slightly foggy and the darkness made it a little unnerving. Pandora huddled close to Jarvis and Suki did the same to Ted.<p>

"I don't like the dark…" Mumbled Suki.

"Stick close to me, I'll keep your safe from the mean old darkness." Promised Ted as he held Suki's hand.

Chris gazed over the tweens.

"Ok, is everybody here?" Asked Chris.

"No, Karrie is feeding Frightful." Stated Terrence.

Chris paused for a moment.

"Eh, you can just fill her in on what she missed. The challenge isn't that complicated anyway." Shrugged Chris.

Chris struck a grand pose and flashed a grin.

"Welcome to Oregon kids! Oregon is the main source of lumber in the USA and also has some of, if not possibly the, biggest forests in all of America. This state is most well known for being forty six percent forest, the highest mountain is Mount Hood … and this is also the place where the children's favourite, Gravity Falls, takes place. But like I said over the intercom, it is rumoured that the Slenderman lives here … and that brings me onto tonight's challenge…" Said Chris ominously.

"A Slenderman challenge? Oh dear…" Murmured Pandora.

"Can I wait on the plane?" Asked Emily hopefully.

"Why are you guys worried? It's Slenderman! This is so wicked cool!" Exclaimed Megan in glee.

"… Who is Slenderman? Is he a man who diets a lot?" Asked Molly in sheer confusion.

"Your team can explain it." Stated Chris.

Chris struck another pose, and then continued.

"Slenderman, real or not we do not know, first came into public eye on several photo's that were leaked onto the Something Awful Forums. He's a thin chalk white man in a suit with tentacles on his back … and no face. Don't look at him or you die, ok? Regardless of if you believe in him or not, Slendy was made popular by the Indie Horror game Slender." Explain Chris.

"Hey Chris, since we're in Oregon, are you gonna mention Dysentery, given Oregon Trails made it infamous?" Asked Emily.

"… What's #bleep# Dysentery?" Asked Bea in confusion.

"You don't wanna know." Shuddered Suki.

Chris looked rather confused.

"Have you kids, besides Emily, not heard of Oregon Trails? What do you kids do in Computer Lab at school?" Asked Chris in shock.

"Study." Said Edgar flatly.

"Well, lack of important knowledge aside, tonight's challenge is based on the Indie game Slender. In that game you play as an unnamed and unseen character, since it is first person, and simply have to collect eight pieces of paper whilst avoiding the Slenderman. And, that is exactly what you are going to be doing tonight." Grinned Chris. "Bridgette, the maps."

Bridgette walked up from the shadows to the tweens and gave each team a map.

"Don't get lost, and do keep your wits about you." Advised Bridgette.

"There are eight land-marks around the forest in every direction from here. At each of them are three pieces of paper with a strange drawing on it, and each page matches the colour of one team. You cannot mess with another team's pages, or you'll get your team a big penalty." Warned Chris. "Simply grab every piece of paper that belongs to your team and you will win immunity."

"… There are a lot of variables in this challenge." Noted Jethro, whilst looking very worried for some reason.

"Indeed there are. The challenge will stop at the stroke of One AM; if nobody has eight pages by then, the winner will be the team that has the most. If there is a tie for first place or second place, it'll be worked out by which team has the fewest members remaining." Stated Chris.

"… Fewest members remaining?" Winced Ramona. "Don't tell me…"

"Yep, Slendy is gonna be coming after you kids! He'll give you a head-start because he IS a gentleman, but if he catches you then its game over. Haha!" Cackled Chris.

"You have the real Slenderman?" Asked Megan in awe.

"I know a guy." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, to recap. Travel to the eight locations, grab all eight of your team's pages, or at least as many as you can before One AM, and evade the Slenderman."

"What are the locations we're looking for? These maps are a bit #bleep# poorly drawn." Noted Bea.

"The locations you are searching for are … a dead tree, a caravan trailer, a broken pick-up truck, a tunnel, a cross formed wall, a silo, some oil tankers … and a bathroom complex. Good luck." Stated Chris. "Also, each team will be getting a torch for each member of the team, t shed some light on your situation."

"Leave the puns to Robbie." Stated Ling.

"… I would like to use my Tactic Ticket." Said Winter as she stepped towards Chris and took a purple tactic ticket out of her coat pocket, and handed it to Chris.

Chris looked at the ticket for a moment.

"Winter is using the purple tactic ticket. This ticket allows the user to gain an advantage in a challenge. As such, the Fearsome Fireflies will be getting much better torches than everybody else. Nicely played Winter." Nodded Chris in approval. "Izzy, the torches."

Izzy leapt out of a tree and hurled a torch to each Tween; of note was that the Fireflies had torches of more quality and power.

"Ok then, once Karrie arrives we can start the challenge." Announced Chris.

A smash was heard, as was a scream. A moment later Karrie dashed out of the Jumbo Jet with a look of panic on her face.

"Help me! Something just took Frightful!" Wailed Karrie. "I was feeding her, and then I left to get her some water … and when I got back, a weird creature was holding Frightful and jumped out one of the windows with her! Help me! Help Frightful!"

"Could somebody calm Karrie down?" Asked Chris.

Terrence quickly stepped forwards and gently hugged Karrie.

"Ok Karrie, deep breaths." Said Terrence gently.

Karrie took a few deep breaths, but didn't calm down much.

"We've gotta save Frightful, we've just gotta…" Whimpered Karrie.

Terrence gently held Karrie while Chris took out an air horn.

"Ok guys, start when I say go. Three … two … one … go!" Announced Chris as he sounded the air horn.

The teams ran off into the woods, all going a different direction and soon Chris was left alone.

"… If the creature that ate the bird broke a window, it's gonna need to be fixed." Noted Chris. "Good thing Chef Hatchet is has a master degree in fixing Jumbo Jet windows."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Evil cliff-hanger!)<strong>

**Chris: **Ok, Slenderman is made up and originated on a doctored imagine contest, there I said it … but real reactions get the most ratings, so … the kids don't need to know that just yet!

**Ramona: **(She is pale and shaking). I've died and gone to hell! This is worse than the slipper tenfold!

**Megan:** (She is grinning and shaking with glee).… I've died and gone to heaven.

**Molly: **Jethro filled me in on who Slenderman is … I just hope showing him a crucifix will drive him off.

**Benjamin: **... What's the point? I might as well just give up ... I can't do this anymore, I can't...

**Karrie: **I spent a lot of my life scared of birds … now I'm gonna save one that've come to love like family, sort of. Don't worry Frightful, momma is on her way!

**Pandora: **This seems scary… (Pandora gasps and her eyes darken). **Just how I like it! Time to cause havoc and pain! The best part is, I'm only an alternate, so Pandora cannot be blamed and thus I'll stick around to cause more pain no matter what I do! Heheheheheh! Now, I just need to lose the others and go off on my own. After that … this forest will burn with anarchy.**

**Jethro: **(He looks stressed and panicky). Crap! Crap! Crap! Of all the made up stuff Chris could include, why Slenderman? Ok, confessional time … weeks ago, the night before we landed in, Belgium I think it was, I snuck up on Edgar was he went to use the bathroom. When he was washing his hands I ambushed him and hypnotised him into acting like a psycho so that he'd destroy his own team since Edgar himself was a mental threat, and his team were very powerful adversaries. I set the hypnotism to end once Edgar free falls for at least a thousand feet … or until he sees Slenderman, as a harmless morbid joke. But I didn't specify it being the real one, so if Edgar sees whatever knock-off Chris has sent after us, he'll revert to normal and reveal everything! Urgh, curse my sense of humour! Curse this cruel worthless world! Curse that cut-rate doctor who couldn't save Jane!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens look for the eight pages, but problems quickly arise due to both fear and tension. And somebody sees that Slenderman might not be so fictional after all…


	63. CH 19, PT 2: The Oregon Trail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Sorry for the delay everybody; I hit writers block. Due to how this chapter ends on a double cliff-hanger of sorts, I wanted it to be perfect, and perfection (or as close to it as I can hope to achieve) takes time. I'm gonna try and stick to Tween Tour from now on. I have a lot of plans and ideas I want to put into motion, and I shall try to remain focused. With enough being said, read on and get ready to gasp!

Out with the old, in with the Slender.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Fearsome Fireflies walked through the dark forest, some more nervous than others. All were shining their torches, and Tony was leading the way. All was silent. Soon enough however the silence was broken when Bea decided to speak.<p>

"Ok guys, we need a #bleep# plan." Said Bea seriously. "This is not gonna be a #bleep# easy challenge … it's gonna #bleep# be scary, and tiring, so we #bleep# need a strategy for this."

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Jethro. "I'd rather not lose, so if your idea might help us win I want to hear it."

"Ok then, here's the plan-." Began Bea before Edgar cut her off.

"Hang on, who put you in charge?" Asked Edgar. "Love me or hate me, I'm the smartest guy here so I should lead."

"Benjamin is our #bleep# usual leader, but he's in no state to lead. I #bleep# figured since I'm a tough girl and good at #bleep# challenges, and also a friend of Benjamin's, that I could step in as leader #bleep# until he recovers." Stated Bea.

"Tony is ok with it." Nodded Tony. "You fine with that Benjy?"

"… Eh, whatever." Muttered Benjamin with no enthusiasm.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Jethro.

"Ok, there are eight page #bleep# locations, but it'd take too long to go to #bleep# them one by one … so I was thinking we could split up #bleep# into groups and cover more ground that #bleep# way. The other teams are probably gonna #bleep# do it." Stated Bea.

"That makes sense." Agreed Winter.

"But guys … we only have one map." Reminded Molly. "I don't like the idea of getting lost in the woods…"

"Yeah, so much for that idea. Any other ideas, leader?" Asked Edgar.

"… We could make copies of #bleep# the map?" Suggested Bea.

"With what? We have no paper." Stated Winter.

"Oh! I know! I saw this on a cartoon once!" Exclaimed Tony.

Tony ran over to a nearby tree and, with some effort, managed to yank some bark off of it.

"We can draw directions on the bark. Here's a pencil." Said Tony as he took a pencil out of his pocket. "You never know when you might need a pencil."

"Good thinking Tony. Winter's tutoring is #bleep# paying off." Noted Bea. "Ok Tony, hold the map where I can see it so I can copy it out."

Bea quickly made copies of the map onto the bark, and thus the team now had three maps.

"Looks like we'll be in #bleep# three groups. Who's gonna go with #bleep# who?" Asked Bea.

"I'll go by myself. I want to be alone." Said Benjamin quietly.

"… If you're sure." Said Winter in concern. "If you get lost, stay where you are and hug a tree."

"If Benjy is alone, I'll go with Winter and Bea. We're pals!" Smiled Tony. "Three isn't just a crowd, it's a lucky number!"

"I'll go with you guys. Strength in numbers." Decided Edgar. "Besides, I've played Slender back home, so I know what to expect."

"Looks like it'll be me and Jethro as the third group. Jethro, you'll keep Slenderman away from me … right?" Asked Molly.

"… I'll try." Shrugged Jethro. "But I'm _not_ your babysitter."

"I know. In fact, maybe he'll go away if I show him my Crucifix." Mused Molly.

"Ok then, which landmarks are we going towards?" Asked Winter.

"We'll go to different landmarks and #bleep# work our way around clockwise. Alpha team gets the fuel tanks, Bravo team gets #bleep# the dead tree and Charlie team gets #bleep# the Bathroom building. That all good?" Asked Bea.

There was a silence.

"… Who is Charlie?" Asked Tony.

"No, they are group names. My group is Alpha, Benjamin is #bleep# Bravo and Molly and Jethro are #bleep# Charlie." Explained Bea.

"Ok then, let's get going." Shrugged Edgar as he started to walk off. "Do keep up."

Benjamin was already walking off without a word.

"Be safe Benjy!" Called Tony.

Soon enough only Molly and Jethro remained.

"… Shall we get going?" Asked Molly.

"Yes, let's. And if you see Slenderman, _do not scream_. It'll alert him to our position." Advised Jethro. "And don't be scared of him. There are plenty of other things to be scared of, like humanity in general."

"… What do you mean by that?" Asked Molly.

"I'm a Misanthrope." Stated Jethro. "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: While reading, perhaps play some 'scary forest music'; it'll add to the experience.)<strong>

**Bea: **Somebody had to #bleep# lead, so I stepped up to the #bleep# role. And … maybe I can use this as a chance to #bleep# talk to Winter and apologise for lying to #bleep# her. Hope she gets my #bleep# logic … if not, we'll have problems.

**Jethro: **Yeah, the Slenderman thing in the hypnotism was _stupid_ … but Jane always loved the Slenderman mythologies, it was done in her memory. Urgh, this is gonna suck … at least Molly is willing to work with me for now.

**Winter: **Me and Bea need to talk … it can't be put off.

**Benjamin: **I need to grieve in peace. At this point … does the game even _matter_?

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-worms.)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven members of the team walked on through the forest, none of them totally sure where they were going, even with the map. As they were walking along the dark forest an owl hooted.<p>

"Eek! What was that?!" Yelped Amy.

"I believe it was an owl." Stated Gareth. "It won't hurt you."

"Are you scared of the dark Amy?" Asked Craig curiously.

"Of course not … I'm just on edge since Slenderman is after us." Stated Amy semi-calmly. "Also, this forest might have mud in it and I hate mud."

"Mud ain't that bad. Plenty of mud back at the farm … I miss home." Mused Vinsun.

"I don't miss my 'home', but I do miss my family." Agreed Gareth. "So, what land mark are we heading towards?"

"And more importantly … Amy, why are you wearing that hat, and holding a whip?" Asked Emily curiously.

"I found them in the mansion and they look cool. Finders keepers." Stated Amy.

"Ain't that, you know, stealing?" Asked Vinsun.

"… The mansion was abandoned. It had no owners, and thus the stuff inside wasn't owned either." Insisted Amy.

"Guys, Gareth asked a question. Where are we going?" Asked Ramona.

Emily looked over the map.

"We seem to be on our way to the broken truck … but if we split up we could cover more ground. If it worked in Scooby Doo it should work here." Suggested Emily.

"I love that show." Grinned Craig. "I'm game. Can I be with Ramona?"

"If you want to be." Nodded Ramona.

"And I guess I can be with Vinsun." Decided Emily. "That ok Vinsun?"

Vinsun didn't respond, but he gave the thumbs up.

"And I guess the outcasts can be together." Lamented Gareth. "Together in a challenge … together in death … how poetic."

"Err, yeah." Murmured Emily.

"Hang on, we only have one map." Reminded Ling. "We need two more."

"No, we only need one more. I know how to navigate by the stars, and the forest bugs can give me directions." Stated Gareth.

"Cool. But, we'll still need an extra map." Stated Ling.

"I got it covered." Said Craig as he took out a pencil and paper. "I always keep these on me in case I need to break out the romantic poetry."

Emily was quick to make a copy of the first map and handed that copy to Craig.

"Ok guys, let's split up … and whatever you do, don't get lost or take any 'shortcuts' off the path." Cautioned Emily. "Let's go Vinsun."

Emily jogged off into the darkness with Vinsun following behind her, looking uneasy.

"Well, let's go get those pages. And if Slendy shows up, heh, I'll show him I mean business. Have no fear Ramona, you knight in shining armour will keep you safe." Winked Craig.

Ramona rolled her eyes and giggled as she followed after Craig.

Amy cracked her whip and tilted her hat.

"Ok guys, let's get going. Where to Gareth?" Asked Amy.

"Hmm … judging by the direction they left, I think Emily and Vinsun are going for the brick wall and Craig and Ramona are heading for the dead tree. Thus, I think we should head for the tunnel … and based on the stars, it is this way." Said Gareth as he walked off.

"Lead the way honey pie." Smiled Amy as she followed after Gareth.

Ling was silent for a moment.

"This challenge was not very well thought out. The chances of even one team getting all eight pages given the time we have, size of the forest and factors such as getting caught or lost … yeah, it's a remote chance." Noted Ling. "Well, guess my team just has to fail the least."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ling makes a good point … or several.)<strong>

**Amy: **Splitting up is fine by me. Now I can brainstorm with my gal pal and boy toy to come up with some truly devious ideas. (Amy winks mischievously).

**Vinsun: **Aw man, this ain't good. Normally I'd love to spend time with Emily, but the book says I can't when I'm on this current step. The next step will allow it, but for today I can't talk to her … what should I do?

**Craig: **Slenderman doesn't stalk me … I stalk Slenderman. (Craig thinks for a moment). … Did that sound creepy?

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths were all heading in the direction of the Dead Tree. However, Karrie's mind was not currently on the challenge.<p>

"Guys, I can't do this … Frightful is in danger! I need to save her!" Exclaimed Karrie.

"How can you be thinking of birds at a time like this? We might actually get to meet Slenderman!" Exclaimed Megan. "That's been a dream of mine for ages!"

"I thought you hated birds." Noted Ted.

"I used to … but, now that I've been raising one … I'm starting to really like them." Admitted Karrie. "I _need_ to save Frightful; she's the bird who helped me see not all birds are scary…"

"Do it after the challenge. I don't want to lose." Stated Lars.

"Because you know you'll be going home if we lose?" Asked Jarvis.

"No. Because we're on a winning streak and I want it to keep going. Besides, the only reason I went nuts yesterday is because Jethro duped me into thinking Pandora insulted my dad!" Exclaimed Lars.

"So? You insult people all the time." Reminded Suki quietly.

"Maybe so, but I have my reasons. Oh wait, you don't care to hear them because I'm a 'bad guy'. Bah, hypocrites." Muttered Lars. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Replied Terrence. "Still a way to go. But, perhaps we could split up?"

"In these dark woods and with one map? Are you mad?" Asked Lars.

"Good idea. Slenderman prefers to go after lone people instead of large groups anyway." Shrugged Megan.

"I can make spare maps." Said Suki as she took out her notebook. "I always carry a notebook with me to make medical notes on. Use as many pages as you need."

"Thanks." Said Terrence as he worked quickly to make copies of the map. "How many groups are there going to be?"

"I'll be with Jarvis." Said Pandora quickly.

"And I'll be with Ted." Added Suki nervously.

Ted gained an idea.

"Maybe the four of us could be one group? Safety in numbers." Suggested Ted.

"Works for me." Agreed Jarvis.

"I'll go alone, and I won't hear otherwise." Stated Megan.

"I'll go alone. Not like any of you trust me or like me. It'll basically be me doing you a favour." Shrugged Lars.

"… Want me to accompany you Karrie?" Offered Terrence.

"… Please." Mumbled Karrie.

Terrence worked as quickly as he could to make enough maps for everybody. Once everybody had a map Lars walked away.

"Later. I'm going to the Oil tankers." Stated Lars.

"And I'll go to the dead tree." Added Megan.

"We'll take the Bathroom complex." Decided Ted.

"I guess me and Karrie can take … hey, where's Karrie?" Asked Terrence.

Karrie was already jogging off into the woods at full speed. Terrence quickly sprinted after her.

"Karrie! Wait up!" Called Terrence.

"… Let's go." Said Pandora quietly.

Pandora's group headed off into the woods leaving just Megan and Lars.

"Try not to get eaten by Slendy." Said Lars as he took his leave.

"Slendy has no mouth." Said Megan flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Split up and look for clues!)<strong>

**Ted: **Suki is scared of the dark … a lot. It's only right I try to help her stay calm, and kick ass at the challenge in the process. I'm not scared! … Ok, maybe just a little…

**Jarvis: **I think I can tell Ted and Suki about my powers. My only fear is … well, even though I only use them in emergencies, people may see me as a 'game breaker' like Purple Pikmin in Pikmin 2 and vote me off so they have a fair chance or something. I don't want to leave Pandora alone…

**Megan: **Mark my words, by the end of tonight I _**shall**_ have gotten Slenderman's autograph. There is no other outcome I can accept.

**Pandora:** (Her eyes have darkened). **Time for some fun. Heheheheheh!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bea, Edgar, Tony and Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>The four tweens were on their way to the fuel tanks. Edgar was leading the way, based on his reasoning he was very good with maps, while the other three were following a short distance behind him. Edgar noticed their silence and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Stop worrying, Slenderman isn't real." Stated Edgar. "Well, Megan might believe so, but she's nuts. Whenever she tried to show me 'evidence' or 'fan art' she wanted me to see, I always turned my back and closed my eyes until she stopped."

"It's not just that, I don't like being in the woods in the dark." Murmured Winter. "Actually, I don't like being outside in the dark _period_."

"It exactly the same in the daytime, just without the light." Said Edgar flatly.

"And the light makes a difference." Stated Winter. "I always think things could be watching us…"

"They might even be watching us right now." Chuckled Edgar.

Winter gulped and slowed her pace a bit. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Winter; don't think of it as dark, think of it as shadows taking over the world." Advice Tony.

Winter winced, but smiled.

"… E for effort Tony." Said Winter with a small smile.

"Hey guys, if Slendy finds us … I #bleep# suggest we punch him in the #bleep# face." Suggested Bea.

"That won't work, he can't feel pain." Stated Edgar.

"But … pain hurts." Replied Tony.

"And like I just said, Slenderman cannot feel pain." Repeated Edgar.

A rusting sound was heard.

"Eek! What was that?" Yelped Winter.

"Want me to check it out?" Offered Tony.

"Why bother? We've made it to the fuel tanks." Stated Edgar.

Sure enough, the fuel tanks were a short distance in front of the tweens. The whole area was silent and eerie, and the fact the fuel tanks blocked some places from sight only made it more unnerving.

"Err … I'll stay right here, please?" Mumbled Winter.

"Chicken." Said Edgar with a roll of his eyes.

"Be #bleep# nice Edgar." Frowned Bea. "Ok, you and Tony go and get the #bleep# page, I'll stay here with Winter. That #bleep# ok?"

"Can do Bea!" Saluted Tony as he ran off towards the fuel tanks.

"Fine, but only because Tony will probably set the fuel tanks on fire if he is left alone." Said Edgar with another roll of his eyes as he slowly followed after Tony.

Once the boys were gone Bea turned to Winter, who wasn't making eye contact.

"Feeling ok Winter?" Asked Bea. "You look #bleep# scared."

"… That's because I am. I don't do well in scary situations. I function on logic and safety, not chaos and fear!" Exclaimed Winter. "I'm just going through a lot of stress lately."

"Can I help in any #bleep# way?" Asked Bea.

"No." Muttered Winter.

"… Why the #bleep# hostility?" Asked Bea.

"You know why." Replied Winter.

"Because I lied about #bleep# having Tourettes Syndrome?" Frowned Bea. "Well #bleep# _excuse me_ for being scared!"

"It's a lot for me to take in, ok? You've lied to me about such a, well, big thing since I've known you. If you lied about that, what else might you have lied about?" Replied Winter. "In my house, honesty is a very serious thing and lies are not something my family approves of."

"Even if it's for a #bleep# good reason?" Asked Bea coolly.

"… Look, I just need some time to get used to this. I understand why you lied, but it still hurts you didn't tell me or anybody about it after so long. I know we had a rough start Bea, but I've come to really see you as a friend … I thought we trusted each other. Were you … scared of me?" Asked Winter softly.

"… Everybody has secrets Winter. I've told everybody #bleep# about it now, isn't that enough?" Asked Bea. "I was scared I'd be #bleep# bullied like I am back home! Do you #bleep# think I was _proud_ of lying for so long or #bleep# something?"

"No, not at all." Insisted Winter. "I'm just … I can't even find the words. I'm not mad, but I'm not happy either … I just don't like that the girl I consider my best friend didn't trust me. If you'd told me from the start I wouldn't have been mad with you."

"Well how was I to #bleep# know that?" Exclaimed Bea. "It's not like we go way #bleep# back or anything!"

Before Winter could respond two screams were heard, and then all was silent.

"… I think Slenderman got the boys." Gulped Winter.

"You think?" Asked Bea flatly. "Look, let's drop this #bleep# argument. If you want to scold me for #bleep# keeping a secret, keep it up your pretty little posterior until #bleep# the challenge is over."

Bea ran on ahead to try and find the boys, and maybe the page, while Winter stood in place for a moment.

"Pretty little posterior?" Blinked Winter. "Does she think my bum is pretty? Nah, probably one of those 'street' terms I know nothing about."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The cat is out of the bag!)<strong>

**Winter: **I think I overreacted. It's just, honesty means a lot to me and my family … and yet, I can't even back this up and admit I have two mommies. I hope Bea isn't gonna be too mad at me. I wish I could go back and stop myself from upsetting her.

**Bea: **I knew some people would be #bleep# butthurt I kept my condition a #bleep# secret … just didn't think it'd be my best #bleep# friend. I hope we can still be #bleep# friends, but making up will have to wait. Gotta think of how I will #bleep# explain myself first … and we gotta win the #bleep# challenge. One page down, probably a bunch more to #bleep# go.

**Edgar: **Urgh … I can finally think clearly, I'm acting on my own will again … what the _**hell**_ has been going on…?

* * *

><p>Jethro and Molly were trekking through the forest in search of the Bathroom Building. Jethro noticed that Molly was holding a crucifix in front of her and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Why are you carrying that thing?" Asked Jethro.

"For protection." Replied Molly.

"Molls, it's a cross. It's not gonna do a damn thing." Said Jethro patiently.

Molly shook her head to show she believed otherwise.

"No, the crucifix is a symbol of Holiness and Divinity; no creature with a dark soul can stand to look at it without feeling pain." Insisted Molly.

Jethro discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Then how come I'm able to look at it?" Snarked Jethro.

"Because you do not have a dark soul." Stated Molly. "Very few humans are that mean."

"You'd be surprised. Outside your little 'church bubble' the world is cruel. I know this." Scoffed Jethro.

Molly lowered her crucifix from Jethro's vision.

"Is this something to do with that Nihilism thing you told me about this morning?" Asked Molly.

"Exactly. And, as I am sure you'd agree, if circumstances hadn't forced us together, we'd have never _ever_ interacted since our world views are so different. People cannot like what they don't understand." Grumbled Jethro.

"Um … I don't really understand politicians, but I kinda like teddy Roosevelt, if that counts?" Mumbled Molly quietly.

"Molls, don't try and act mature and pretend to understand. You've grown up slow, I've had to grow up quick. Time stops for nobody, so one must run at an equal pace." Said Jethro dismissively.

"You seem to like calling me 'Molls'." Noted Molly.

"We're allies." Shrugged Jethro. "Nothing more."

Molly remained silent and continued to follow Jethro through the dark forest. After a few minutes of silence and stepping on mud and dirt Molly spoke up again.

"You seem different now that I can hear you." Admitted Molly.

"How so?" Asked Jethro while not stopping walking.

"Well, your body language made you seem a bit, I dunno, vulnerable a few days ago … but now, you seem _way_ more confident and serious. What's up with the change?" Inquired Molly.

Jethro paused for a moment and considered his response.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lied Jethro. "Now keep an ear out, Slendy may be near."

"So many trees … it's like I'm on Endor or something…" Murmured Molly.

"You know, technically it was one of the moons of Endor, it wasn't actually Endor." Stated Jethro.

"But they called it Endor in the movie according to the subtitles." Insisted Molly.

"It was a moon, and it's an important distinction to make." Frowned Jethro.

"Moons don't have trees, they have craters." Pouted Molly.

"It was a bloody moon, not a planet." Said Jethro firmly.

JUMPSCARE!

'Slenderman' jumped out from behind a tree and stood in front of the two kids.

"EEEEEEKKK!" Screamed Molly.

"Piss off, we're in the middle of a debate here." Said Jethro flatly.

"I JusT WaNted To inFoRm yOu tHat it Is actUalLy caLleD the ForESt Moon Of EndOr." Said 'Slenderman' in a somewhat distorted voice.

"Take this!" Declared Molly as she held out her crucifix threateningly.

If 'Slenderman' had an eyebrow, he would have raised it.

"OoooOOOOooOoo, sHInY." Noted 'Slenderman'.

"Let me handle this." Declared Jethro.

BAM!

Jethro punched 'Slenderman' in the gut which, due to his cybernetic implants, was much strong than the average strength of an eleven year old and knocked the wind out of 'Slenderman'.

"Let's go!" Ordered Jethro as he grabbed hold of Molly's hand and pulled her quickly away from 'Slenderman' and into the darkness of the woods.

"BYYYYYYYEEE GUUUUUUUYYYSSSS." Said 'Slenderman' in a somewhat slurred voice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Star Wars debates and Slenderman in the same scene? What more could you want?!)<strong>

**Jethro: **I've been so busy securing my spot on this team that I may have been neglecting my 'weak innocent boy' act. Maybe I should let up a bit for a day or two? I'm _not_ getting voted off, end of story.

**Molly: **Hmm … you know, out of all my team, I think I know Jethro the least. The Spiders I can just ask about each other and Edgar I know to be a, err, rather naughty boy from sign language … but Jethro, he's a puzzle, and mummy always insists that every puzzle be solved. Hm, maybe I could ask his old Roach team mates about him? … Even Lars, if I'm feeling brave at the time…

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin walked aimlessly through the forest. Every now and then he glanced at his copy of the map to make sure that he was going the right way, but his mind was not on the challenge. In his current emotional state, the challenge was the least of his concerns.<p>

"Stupid forest … stupid cost of operation … stupid bastard doctors putting a price on somebody's life." Scowled Benjamin. "… What am I gonna do now? … Is there any point in playing this game any further, now that my reason for auditioning … is impossible…"

Benjamin sighed as he walked through the darkness, using his torch to light the way.

"Yeah, I have a golden passport, but what good is it going to do me? Money can't buy happiness … without my mum, what am I?" Mumbled Benjamin. "Urgh, I bet people out there are probably thinking 'oh, what a drama queen' … I'd like to see them be stoic, calm and confident after losing their mother and not being able to say goodbye. Urgh!"

Benjamin took a few deep breaths and wiped a tear from his eyes as he walked into a clearing. He was so deep into his thoughts, and making sure he was going the right way, that he didn't notice he had walked into a moonlit field of sunflowers. A moonbeam illuminated a patch of the yellow flowers into Benjamin's vision, catching his attention.

"Sunflowers … mum's favourite…" Whispered Benjamin before letting out a yell. "URGH! Is the world trying to make fun of me or something?! Stupid flowers!"

Benjamin dropped to his knees and hung his head; for most this would mean a cold night on one's knees in a dark field of flowers … for Benjamin, it meant nothing. He felt nothing, and wished he could also see nothing.

"Why must we live, knowing we have to die … not everybody knew my mother, nor was everybody close to her … but I knew her, and I was close to her…" Whispered Benjamin weakly. "I can't go on…"

Benjamin stayed on his knees in the flower field for a few minutes, or maybe it was more than a few. Frankly, Benjamin did not know, nor did he care.

"Benjamin…" Called a quiet voice.

Benjamin looked up. From somewhere, he thought he had heard somebody call his name.

"Benjamin…"

"Who's there?" Asked Benjamin as he got to his feet and gazed around.

"Benjamin…"

"Don't come close; I warn you, I can throw a punch!" Threatened Benjamin.

"Benjamin … come to your mother … you must be so exhausted…" Said the voice, full of care and gentleness.

Benjamin looked around … and then he let out a quiet gasp. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, he could see his mother just a short distance away. It almost looked like she was glowing … ethereal even.

"Mum?" Gaped Benjamin.

Mrs Sark smiled and beckoned Benjamin with a gentle finger motion. Benjamin started to approach without a word or any thought. But as Benjamin drew near, his mother drew away. Benjamin sped up from a slow walk into a light jog in order to keep pace. His mother quickened the pace to keep the gap.

"Mum! Wait!" Called Benjamin.

Mrs Sark did not respond and started to increase the gap between herself and her mortal son. Benjamin was soon sprinting as quickly as he could, and yet he still wasn't getting any closer to her. The sunflower field had ended and his mother ascended upwards into the air … and came to a stop.

Benjamin took a few deep breathes; when he had got his breath back he saw his mother extend a hand.

"Benjamin … come here … come to your mother…" Said his mother.

Without thinking about if what he was seeing or feeling was real or not, Benjamin ran forwards as quickly as he could. He ran up a sloped rock and leapt into the air, extended his hand. Mother and son came closer and close, the gap closing. Benjamin was just an inch away…

… And then she was gone. Mrs Sark had vanished into thin air, and instead was replaced by gravity. Benjamin saw he had jumped over the side of a large cliff drop and was beginning to hurtle to the ground.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Screamed Benjamin as he fell down and down.

THUMP!

Benjamin landed in a huge pile of leaves; they broke his fall and prevented injury, but Benjamin let out a weary groan and left the world of the conscious, and slipped into the unconscious world.

A figure exited the trees and gazed over the unconscious tween before it.

"A young one … come to me …" Said the figure as its tendrils started to gently wrap around Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Remember when this story was fun and light hearted? … Yeah, me neither...)<strong>

**Chris: **Ok … that was weird. I was watching the cameras to see if anything cool was happening and to give fake Slendy pointers on where the kids are … and I saw Benjamin talking to, and running after, nothingness … was he hallucinating? I saw him go off a cliff, but he seemed to have a safe landing. There was static for a moment, and then he was gone. He's probably fine … but maybe I should go out there and check … hmmm … maybe later, Dr Who is on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ramona and Craig)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two tweens walked through the forest; they had come across a fair bit of mud on their trek and, in order to be a 'gentleman', Craig had offered to let Ramona ride on his shoulders to be safe from the mud. Ramona had seen no reason to refuse this generous offer.<p>

"You know, I don't mind getting a little dirty Craig. I'm no girly princess." Assured Ramona.

"You know what they say, getting clean is as much fun as getting dirty." Replied Craig cheerfully.

"… Do you know what that even means?" Giggled Ramona.

"Not really; should I?" Asked Craig. "Besides, you're the one who accepted the offer for a shoulder ride."

"Hey, not my fault your shoulders are comfy." Smirked Ramona.

"True, I am a comfy guy." Winked Craig. "… Are we there yet?"

"You're the one walking." Reminded Ramona.

"Yeah, and that makes you the navigator Mrs Map Reader." Responded Craig. "How much further?"

Ramona glanced at the map copy she was holding.

"Err … about an unknown numbers of steps forwards, I think?" Shrugged Ramona uncertainly. "Cut me some slack, I suck at navigation…"

"This is gonna be a long night, huh?" Sighed Craig.

Ramona playfully bopped Craig on the head as they continued making progress through the muddy forest trail. As they walked on their way, Ramona spoke up.

"Err … Craig?" Began Ramona uncertainly.

"Yo." Said Craig.

"… I'll cut straight to it; I think we might have misjudged Edgar." Admitted Ramona.

Craig slowed his pace and made a confused face.

"Why do you say that? He's like chocolate milk, without the chocolate or the milk … I kinda forgot where I was going with this metaphor, but you know what I mean." Stated Craig. "You know what he did to Vinsun and Emily, right?"

"Well yeah, but … we were talking earlier today and, well, he basically said he's had a really hard time in life, harder than mama's spanks in fact. He said that … well … he genuinely thought we'd have done to him as he did to us, and he was just acting first." Explained Ramona with a sigh. "What do you think steed, did we act unreasonably?"

"… Steed?" Blinked Craig.

"Well, I am riding on your shoulders." Shrugged Ramona. "But, what do you think?"

Craig looked thoughtful as he walked along.

"I think … I'd need to talk to Edgar myself to be sure. I trust you, like a lot, but this is something I need to hear from Edgar himself." Said Craig uncertainly. "It's always been us against him … but, what if it was him against us? Urgh, morals, ethics and law always make my head hurt…"

"Lots of stuff makes your head hurt." Added Ramona.

Craig rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't have a chubby butt." Teased Craig.

Ramona playfully gasped and bopped Craig on the head.

"Need I remind you I'm in the perfect position to play your head like a bongo, buster?" Said Ramona semi seriously and semi playfully.

"I could always drop you." Retorted Craig with a wink.

JUMPSCARE!

'Slenderman' dropped down from a tree.

"HEEEEEYYYY GUUUUUUYYYYYS!" Slurred 'Slenderman' in a goofy voice.

Ramona screamed in panic and fell off Craig's shoulders into the mud, looking pale in utter terror.

"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Ramona in horror. "Go away! Spare me! I want my mama!"

Craig struck a bold and dashing pose.

"Have no fear, Craig Bodrock is here!" Exclaimed Craig dramatically. "Prepare to be smited, you mean no-face-haver!"

BAM!

Craig kicked Slenderman in the crotch, sending the 'no-face-haver' to his knees.

"My lIttLe SolDierS aRen'T mArcHinG." Groaned 'Slenderman'. If he had eyes they would have been closed in pain.

"He shoots, he scores! Badda bing, badda boom!" Whooped Craig. "And now, the Crowd geos wild!"

Craig's response was 'Slenderman' groaning in pain, and Ramona sobbing.

"Oh yeah, still gotta get to safety. Whoops." Chuckled Craig as he gently helped Ramona to her feet. "Let's make like a banana and split!"

Craig led his sniffling girlfriend away until 'Slenderman' was long gone. After that Craig smiled.

"Did you see that Ramona? I totally showed that no-0face-haver who was boss." Grinned Craig. "Pretty awesome huh?"

Craig then saw Ramona wasn't making eye contact and was close to bawling.

"What's wrong Rammy?" Asked Craig gently.

"… I … I…" Mumbled Ramona.

"What did you do? Did you leave the cap off the toothpaste?" Asked Craig.

Ramona shook her head and sniffled.

"… I wet my pants." Whimpered Ramona. "I wet myself on international television! This is so humiliating…"

Craig stood silently as his girlfriend wept and considered his response.

"Um … would you like to borrow my pants?" Offered Craig. "They are stylish, sexy and dry."

Ramona smiled, but shook her head.

"It's fine, I'll be ok. It doesn't change the fact the world saw me wet myself … but it's sweet of you to offer. Plus, I wouldn't want you to get cold legs." Added Ramona.

"Even if my legs are pretty sexy." Smirked Craig.

"Oh you." Chuckled Ramona with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh wait, I got an idea! I'll be right back!" Said Craig as he dashed off back the way they had come from.

Ramona stood silently in the dark forest; she heard some tearing sounds along with a distorted whining, and then silence. A moment later Craig came back with a pair of black pants, ripped so that they would fit Ramona.

"The best part of knocking a monster to the ground is being able to borrow and wear is cloths." Winked Craig as he passed the pants to Ramona. "I'll go and stand behind that tree while you get changed. Feel better Rammy?"

Ramona accepted the pants with a smile.

"Most romantic pants theft ever." Giggled Ramona. "… Don't peek, got it?"

"Will do. Or, won't do … you know what I mean." Smirked Craig as he went behind a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Yes, Craig actually stole Slenderman's pants.)<strong>

**Ramona: **I like being called Rammy. (She giggles). Still, I wonder how long it'll take to live that pants wetting down … at least Craig was really nice about it.

**Craig:** All part of my love book, along with my instinct and common sense. (He winks for the camera). Jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>(Emily and Vinsun)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily carefully looked over the map as she led Vinsun through the woods. She had been hoping to talk to Vinsun about her concerns over her actions at the previous vote, but Vinsun had not said a word so far. Usually he was the one to initiate a conversation, but today he seemed almost mute.<p>

"Vinsun, can I ask you a question?" Inquired Emily.

"Errm … ok?" Said Vinsun quietly.

"Do you think we did the right thing yesterday? Voting as a block against the others? I mean, they did the same thing, but now Gareth is making me feel guilty and I'm not sure how to feel. Do you think we're being a bit unfair, and do you think I'm the most at fault since I'm, well, the ring leader?" Asked Emily seriously.

"… No?" Guessed Vinsun with an uncertain shrug.

"I dunno, I feel at fault. But, what can I do. On one hand I want to make up for it and be friends with everybody. But on the other hand we're basically unable to be eliminated … is making up for a cheap tactic worth possibly losing two million? With that kind of money I could go to any computer university I want. You're a down to earth dude Vinsun; what should I do?" Asked Emily quietly.

Vinsun looked uneasy.

"… Yes?" Said Vinsun with a sweat of nervousness.

Emily stopped walking and put an arm out to signal Vinsun to stop.

"Vinsun, enough with the one word answers, this is important." Insisted Emily.

"… It is." Agreed Vinsun.

"Two word answers are not much better." Said Emily with a stony face.

Vinsun was silent and seemed unsure how to respond.

"What's been up with you lately? You've been acting _very_ unlike yourself." Noted Emily. "You've just been … weird, and normally I like weird stuff, but you're just … what have you been playing at?"

Vinsun scratched his side nervously.

"Stuff." Mumbled Vinsun.

Emily closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Vinsun…" Frowned Emily.

JUMPSCARE!

'Slenderman' jumped down from a tree and grabbed the two kids in his arms.

"HEEEEEEEYYYY GUUUUUYYYYYSSS!" Slurred 'Slenderman' menacingly. "HavE a coOkiE"

'Slenderman' stuffed a cookie into the kids' mouths and in a matter of moments after swallowing the cookie they ended up passing out.

"TraNq coOkieS, nOw wiTh eXtrA cHocoLatE." Exclaimed 'Slenderman'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Even Slenderman appreciates product placement.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **Man, that was mighty awkward … but the book makes the rules, and I follow the rules. Also … why was Slenderman not wearing pants? It was quite chill out, so I reckon he must not feel the cold easily.

**Emily: **I just wanted a second opinion, but Vinsun won't say anything … have I offended him in some way because it feels like he is trying to avoid me. Urgh, I feel so confused… (Emily lightly bops her head with her fist) … well, when in doubt ask the magic 8 ball, that's what my friends back home often say.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy, Gareth and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gareth was carefully navigating by the stars while Amy and Ling followed close behind him. Some light had been shed on their situation thanks to Gareth convincing some fireflies to fly alongside them and illuminate the dark forest path. Ling glanced around and looked thoughtful.<p>

"It may be a spooky dark forest, but it's nice to be among untouched nature. I always did have a fondness for forests." Remarked Ling.

"Not me; they're muddy and dirty and filthy and muddy and full of bugs and filth and grime and mud!" Whined Amy. "I prefer being in my mansion, or maybe the hedge maze every now and then."

"Do you ever get lost in the maze?" Inquired Ling.

"Nah, I know to like the back of my hand." Assured Amy. "I know it better than my parents do, so it's a great place to hide when I'm in trouble."

Ling smirked.

"What did you do to get into trouble?" Inquired Ling.

"Err, well … sometimes my temper tantrums cause some, err, collateral damage." Blushed Amy in embarrassment. "But, really, enough about me … do you guys think Slenderman is nearby?"

"The fireflies will tell me if he is." Stated Gareth. "Slenderman strikes me as a rather unpleasant man."

"But he's thin; gotta give him credit for watching his weight." Added Amy. "I wish I could be slimmer, or at least not have such a big butt."

Gareth put a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"You are beautiful as you are. Niagara falls pales in comparison." Assured Gareth in gentle seriousness.

Amy smiled.

"You're sweet as honey." Cooed Amy.

The three tweens soon arrived at the dark tunnel. Gareth made some signals to the fireflies; half of them lazily fluttered around the girls and the rest followed after him.

"I'll grab the page, and I'll be right back." Promised Gareth. "If Slenderman arrives, scream and whine at the top of your lungs."

"Now _that_ I can do." Saluted Amy.

"Tantrums aren't something I'm familiar with." Admitted Ling.

Gareth entered the dark tunnel and was soon out of sight; after he was gone Amy turned to Ling.

"We need to brainstorm ideas Ling." Declared Amy.

"Wouldn't winning immunity be better?" Asked Ling.

"You know as well as me that we'll lose again sometime. The chocolate milk plan failed for reasons I cannot comprehend, so we need a new plan … a plan so devious it'll make Al-jalapeno look like an incompetent boob! Any ideas?" Asked Amy with a grin.

Ling shrugged.

"I'm not much for planning." Stated Ling., "You got any ideas?"

"Yes. Three ideas in fact." Nodded Amy. "First, we'll hide all the toilet paper and blame it on Craig. Second, we'll write a letter full of mean names like 'lard butt' and give it to Ramona, but have it signed by Vinsun, my handwriting of course. And thirdly, we'll put laxatives into everybody's food and blame it on Emily because she's the mob boss. Any thoughts?"

Ling had to keep herself from laughing.

"I'll … give you an E for effort." Chuckled Ling with a shake of her head.

At that moment Gareth exited the tunnel holding a page.

"Did I miss anything?" Asked Gareth.

"Just some mastermind ideas of mine; I'll tell you on the way to the next landmark." Assured Amy. "Where to next?"

Gareth looked up at the sky and then the map.

"The Bathroom Building. This way." Said Gareth as he led the girls another way.

"Lead the way honey buns." Giggled Amy.

"Young love." Mused Ling. "Like me and Pablo."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Keep trying Amy, maybe <strong>_**one day**_**…)**

**Gareth: **If the team stays as one we'll go too slow to win … if we split up, how do we know which pages have been taken? I don't think this challenge was planned out very well.

**Amy: **Alejandro masterminded the game so easily. If he can do it, I see no reason I can't. I mean, I'm just as smart and skilled as him, and unlike Al I happen to have real friends.

**Ling: **… Perhaps it'd be worthwhile if I came up with a plan. Hopefully father will understand the need for it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Megan)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan walked alone through the dark woods. Most kids would be scared to be alone in such a dark and spooky place, but Megan was not most kids. She adjusted her sunglasses and gazed around, as if searching for something.<p>

"Come on Slenderman, I'm alone and I have several sheets of paper on me … eight of them." Called Megan softly. "Don't keep me waiting."

Megan frowned as she walked along.

"I wonder … do I have time to go back to the plane and grab those infra-red sunglasses my parents gave me? Then again, does Slenderman have body heat?" Pondered Megan. "My eye is healed from the shot back in Mexico, and just in time too … I'll need both eyes to find Slenderman…"

Megan sat down and a stump and considered her options.

"If I stay still, Slenderman will find me … but I suck at waiting for celebrities. Ok, think, what will attract him?" Muttered Megan. "… Aha!"

Megan got to her feet and quickly taped some pieces of paper to nearby trees.

"There we go, eight pages … Slenderman can't resist pages, especially not in groups of eight." Smirked Megan. "While I wait for him … how should I investigate Pandora's poltergeist … well, I got time to plan ahead, so I might as well think about it…"

Megan looked thoughtful.

"If I want to make contact with the poltergeist … I need to get Pandora alone. I can't let anybody beat me to the discovery." Declared Megan. "Jarvis and Suki … they must go."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Most players compete for money … Megan competes for ghosts and goblins.)<strong>

**Megan: **The Slender hunt is going slow, so I need to plan out how to get Pandora alone. She always has people around her … people who will stop my research on her poltergeist. For my research and Pandora's poltergeist's sake, I must eliminate them … great, now I'm turning into a strategy nut, also known as a Yeti…

* * *

><p><strong>(Jarvis, Pandora, Ted and Suki)<strong>

* * *

><p>The four tweens made their way towards the dark bathroom building. Jarvis led the way with Pandora (eyes darkened) sticking close to him. Ted and Suki followed closely behind, holding hands to ease Suki's nerves.<p>

"Ok guys, there it is … the bathroom. Gosh, I feel nervous." Gulped Jarvis. "So, what's the plan?"

Ted looked thoughtful.

"Straight in, straight out." Suggested Ted. "Should we all go in?"

"I don't wanna go in there … it's _dark_ … we'd get c-c-cornered…" Shivered Suki fearfully. "I'll stay out here where it's safe…"

"I'll stay with Suki; what kind of badass boyfriend would I be if I left her alone in the dark?" Asked Ted. "We'll keep watch out here."

"Ok then, I guess me and Pandora will … where's Pandora?" Asked Jarvis, noticing that his girlfriend was gone.

"_**I'll be right back guys**_!" Called 'Pandora' as she dashed full speed into the bathroom building. "_**Fear makes me work very quickly, so I'll be just a moment**_."

'Pandora' vanished from sight and Jarvis looked worried.

"Oh man, this is not good … Pandora doesn't do well in scary situations. It's … not like her to dash into danger like that." Pondered Jarvis. "I hope she'll be ok…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She can soak of damage like a sponge, right?" Said Ted.

"Well yeah, but I'd rather she not get hurt or scared at all." Stated Jarvis with a sigh. "Also, this is actually a good time to ask something important … Suki, I need medical advice."

"You mentioned this earlier. What's up?" Asked Suki.

"Well, its Pandora … see, she … err … oh boy, _how_ to explain this?" Groaned Jarvis as he searched his mind for the right words. "As you know, Pandora is often sad. Well, she told me last night … she has Depression, and also … she has Schizophrenia."

"Whoa, really? In what way does it manifest itself?" Asked Suki seriously.

"Err, well, there's this voice in her head … well, sort of. It's like a person in her mind called 'Bedlam' who screams at Pandora, acts as an unescapable abuser and, well, makes Pandora self-harm. I know it's a lot to ask, but do you have any kind of medication that might help Pandora? I really love her, and I want her to be safe and happy." Mumbled Jarvis quietly. "Is there anything you can do to help?"

Suki looked nervous, but determined.

"I never expected that I'd be asked to help with something so high tier; I thought it'd just be applying bandages or plasters. I don't know all the practical, but I know _all_ the theory; I think I might be able to help. My serious medical supplies are kept safely locked away by the interns so nobody ingests them when they ought not to, but I'm allowed access to them … and I think I have something that could help. Not cure, but help." Said Suki gently. "I'm not licensed, but I'll try … this is more than playing pretend doctor … this is serious, and it feels … good. I'd like to ask Pandora a few questions about this first."

Ted swooned.

"Is this girl amazing, or is she _amazing_?" Giggled Ted to which Suki blushed.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Chuckled Jarvis. "Ok, Pandora should be back soon. I'm sure she'll be happy to answer your questions."

At that moment a scream was heard; a moment later there was silence. Jarvis was quick to spring into action.

"Pandora!" Exclaimed Jarvis. "PK Light!"

Light glowed from Jarvis' hands and illuminated the area around him, Ted and Suki. The young couple looked bewildered by this, while Jarvis ran into the bathroom building.

"PK Flash!" Exclaimed Jarvis.

A flash of light illuminated the whole of the bathroom building, allowing him to see all that there was to see. He came across a small room with three pages in it. His team's page was there, but Pandora had vanished. Jarvis pocketed the page and shakily left the bathroom building and went back to Ted and Suki.

"Slenderman got her…" Whispered Jarvis.

"It's only a challenge, she's fine." Assured Suki.

"… I guess that's true. Urgh, this forest really has me on edge." Sighed Jarvis.

"Enough to give you super powers?" Asked Ted. "Jarvis, what the heck happened? Are you an X-Man, or was it wicked realistic special effect?"

Jarvis scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh yeah, err, well, I'm kinda a psychic … I got psychokinetic powers." Explained Jarvis. "I take it you want an explanation?"

"That would be nice." Nodded Suki.

"And most excellent." Added Ted. "Did you fall into toxic waste or something? Can I be your sidekick?"

Jarvis could not help but lightly chuckle.

"Ok, first of all, my powers are-." Began Jarvis.

JUMPSCARE!

"HEEEEYYYY GUUUUYYYYYSSS!" Exclaimed 'Slenderman' as he grabbed the three tweens under one arm. "TiMe fOr SomE dRugGed cOokIeS!"

A knock-out cookie was given to each tween and within moments they had fallen asleep from the knock-out formula within the sweet cookies.

"TiMe tO bLasT ofF." Declared 'Slenderman'.

Instantly a jetpack emerged from 'Slenderman's' suit and he shot off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Slenderman and a jetpack?! You readers are lucky!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Four of us taken out in one go? Yeah, that's not great for our chances at winning. First Class is what Pandora needs right about now.

**Suki: **… At least I'm out of the dark. Gee, that challenge was _scary_ … I never did say I was a brave girl. This is why I always stay in my room on Halloween…

**Ted: **Slenderman wasn't wearing pants … I feel somehow violated. Still, his legs were peachy skin coloured and not chalk white, so it was just an actor. I wonder who it was; the legs were muscular, but it hardly gives any hints…

'**Pandora':** (Her eyes are darkened)_**HEHEHEHEHEHEH! It just took some screaming and running to evade those peons; now they are gone, and I am alone … perfect. I don't give a crap about the game, I just want to destroy these little wretches and make Pandora lose **__**everything**__** … you know, I feel a bit cold … time to turn up the heat! How? Simple … the fuel tanks. HEHEHEHEHEHEH!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Lars)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tough kid walked on and on through the dark woods. He had not been making good time due to having difficulty reading his map and thus had not arrived at the fuel tanks yet. He was in a rather bad mood.<p>

"I may have threatened Zeke to ally with me, but if he says no I'm done for. Nobody likes me; they're all too 'innocent' and 'pure'; to like a 'big baddie' like me … bah, those douches don't know what a bad guy actually is. Try living with an abusive step father for three weeks who owns a belt with metal gun holsters attached before calling somebody a bad guy." Scowled Lars. "Mum may have moved on from dad, but not me. Loyal only me…"

Lars glanced at the map again.

"Urgh, I can't figure out this stupid thing … I should have paid more attention in Geography class. Uh, whatever, I'm still gonna do it, I'll show I'm worth keeping around. And if that don't work, I'll just win solo immunity; I'm stronger and unlike that army brat I'm not a gentleman for the ladies. This is not over." Glowered Lars.

Lars gazed up at the sky.

"That two million will be mine, along with sweet vengeance; when I win, I'll buy Jethro's home and turn it into a strip club. That'll teach him." Vowed Lars.

Lars tripped on a tree root and grumbled as he fell face first to the ground.

"I gotta pick up the pace." Sighed Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: To think he was once 'Kasimar Jr'…)<strong>

**Lars: **Step-dad number two was a systematic kind of guy. He had a different belt for different misdeeds. A small fluffy one for watching 'bad TV', a hard cracked leather one for getting an F, one with pointy metal 'accessories' for bunking off school, a chainmail one with metal gun holsters for being rude to him … yeah, is it any wonder I skipped the wedding to play CoD at the arcade? I wonder if mum will have met another guy by the time I get back home … yeah, probably.

* * *

><p><strong>(Karrie and Terrence)<strong>

* * *

><p>Karrie stopped by a tree to catch her breath; she had been running and calling for Frightful for quite some time. As she panted and started to get her breath back Terrence jogged up, looking winded as well. After a minute or two of getting their breaths back Terrence put a hand on Karrie's shoulder.<p>

"Karrie, stop running. You're not gonna help anybody, least of all yourself, if you run around screaming and panicking. I know it may be hard, but you have to stay calm." Said Terrence gently.

"How can I be calm? My little girl is somewhere in this forest, probably scared out of her mind! Some big meanie stole her, and I'm gonna steal her back to safety!" Exclaimed Karrie shakily.

Terrence gave Karrie a sad but gentle look.

"Karrie, this forest is many acres in size … I don't think it is likely we will be able to find Frightful." Said Terrence quietly.

"No … no…" Whispered Karrie.

"I'm sorry." Said Terrence softly. "… I wish I knew what I could say to make you feel better?"

"… Can we keep looking? _Please_? I just … I just want to have known I tried my hardest until it was … too late…" Sniffled Karrie.

Terrence smiled.

"Let's get searching. Keep an eye out for feathers, eagle poop and, potentially, claw marks. Eagles have sharp feet." Stated Terrence with a salute. "Say, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Karrie.

Terrence focused his hearing.

"It sounds like flowing water." Noted Terrence. "Let's check it out; maybe it'll give us a clue to where Frightful is. Lots of animals gather around flowing water; it's always better to drink flowing water than stagnant water, and animals know it too."

The two tweens headed off quickly for the source of the flowing water. Soon enough they found it, and were surprised at what they saw.

"Cool." Noted Terrence.

A large waterfall was flowing; it led down a huge drop into thick mist below. A bridge was set up to allow presumably safe crossing.

"Think we should go across?" Asked Terrence.

"… Yes. Frightful might be on the other side, it's worth checking." Confirmed Karrie. "… Shall I go first?"

"Only if you feel up to it." Replied Terrence.

Karrie nodded and began to make her way along the bridge. She gulped nervously and tried not to look down over the side. Soon Terrence began to follow and stuck close to Karrie in case she needed assistance.

What neither tween noticed was that next to the bridge, but hidden by overgrown flora and foliage, was a sign-post. Written on it were the words 'weak bridge, do not cross'. Indeed, they would have done well to have seen the sign.

CREAK!

"What was that?" Asked Karrie.

"I don't know." Frowned Terrence while glancing around. "It kinda sounded like … AH, LOOK OUT!"

As the bridge started to crack and break Terrence shoved Karrie forwards with all his might. Karrie fell forwards and landed on solid grassy ground while the bridge broke and fell down to the foggy abyss, taking Terrence with it.

"TERRENCE!" Screamed Karrie in horror as she ran to the edge of the cliff and peered over in pure desperate hope that her friend was ok. "Terrence! Where are you? Say something, anything!"

Silence greeted Karrie.

"No … no…" Whispered Karrie with wide eyes.

Karrie dropped to her knees as she felt all feeling in her body give way.

"Karrie!" Called a voice.

Karrie leapt to her feet and gazed over the edge in search of Terrence.

"Over here!" Called Terrence.

Karrie saw that Terrence, by a pure miracle, had landed on a soaked rock jutting out from the Cliffside; the water pelted him, but he seemed to be ok physically, though he looked scared.

"Terrence! Are you hurt? What should I do?!" Asked Karrie in panic.

"Go get help, hurry!" Ordered Terrence, pleadingly.

Karrie was silent for a moment and looked nervous.

"I have no idea where anybody is … I have to do something myself … but what can I do…?" Whispered Karrie while shaking like a leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Cliff-hanger, literally! *shot*)<strong>

**Karrie: **Be brave Karrie, be brave … you've been a coward all your life. Stop being a resigned coward, and start being _you_, the girl you wanted to be!

* * *

><p>Benjamin lightly groaned as he re-entered the world of the conscious. His head was lightly aching and he had no idea how long he had been out. He sighed as he sat up.<p>

"I hope I wasn't out too long; I hope I didn't miss the challenge." Murmured Benjamin.

Benjamin looked around his surroundings and raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be in a house of some kind; it was filled with extremely creepy carvings, unsettling pictures on the walls, eight pages pinned onto a picture frame, and a rock shaped like a skull on the corner of the room.

"Where am I?" Asked Benjamin out loud, before gasping in horror when he saw he had company.

A figure was sitting on a pile of leaves 'gazing' at Benjamin. He was lean and slender, he wore black pants and a fancy black suit with a red tie … and his skin was chalk white, along with there being no face on his head.

It was the **real** Slenderman.

"Hello little boy." Said the Slenderman, despite not having a mouth.

Benjamin couldn't even bring himself to scream, he just felt his heart rate double.

"_I'll see you in a few minutes mum…"_ Whispered Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Double cliff-hanger!)<strong>

**Chris: **Hmm, Benjamin isn't on any of the cameras … I would do something, but The Hoobs is on, so maybe later.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Benjamin and Karrie try to find a way out of the situations they are in while the rest of the tweens try to complete this near impossible challenge. Also, Slenderman shows a side most unexpected…


	64. CH 19, PT 3: The Two Slendermen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** I wish I could update this story more, but inspiration keeps escaping my grasp. Nevertheless, I am gonna try to compete this current episode before anything else. I do love writing for these guys and I do not like neglecting this story, but with real life busier than ever and the general difficulty of writing such a huge story, it can be hard. When the numbers dwindle a bit more it should become much easier. That's the problem, the huge player count. But in the end, it'll be all worth it. Never ever will I abandon this fic, or any other. I do hope you enjoy this chapter; read on and hopefully enjoy!

Insert Nintendo 64 pun here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin paled in terror as he gazed up at the Slenderman which stared back at him. Benjamin blinked, and when he opened his eyes the Slenderman was right in front of him.<p>

"You're lost." Noted the Slenderman. "Perhaps a life as a Proxy could help you? A proxy never gets lost."

"I'd rather die! Just kill me, spare the taunting and monologues! Kill me so I can be with my mother!" Yelled Benjamin, seeing he had nothing left to loose and might as well go out defiant and on his own terms.

"… Do you not fear death…?" Asked the Slenderman ominously.

"Not as much as I fear living … living without my mother, knowing I failed to save her." Whispered Benjamin. "Do what you will. Cast Avada Kedarva, steal my face and cause me to run out of air, drain all my blood to turn me white like you, blind me with the pepper spray, just do whatever, I don't care!"

The Slenderman looked confused, or as confused as somebody without a face could look.

"This is not how this usually works." Muttered the Slenderman.

Benjamin did not respond and just whipped away a tear.

"Ok, here's my bargain for your continued existence … either give me twenty dollars, _or_ something that is worth twenty dollars." Requested the Slenderman.

Benjamin sighed and sniffled.

"This forest will be my grave … all I have is this." Sniffled Benjamin shakily as he reached into his pocket and took out the Shen Ye Wu badge, which he flicked to the Slenderman's feet.

If the Slenderman had eyes, they would have widened.

"Where did you get this…?" Asked the Slenderman seriously.

"A guy I know won it in China. Keep it if you want, I don't care…" Said Benjamin shakily.

The Slenderman pocketed the badge and gazed at Benjamin.

"Child, do you know what you have done?" Asked the Slenderman in an almost scarily serious tone.

Benjamin shivered and shook his head.

"… This is a coin I once received for my one hundred and seventy first birthday! I thought I'd lost it forever!" Exclaimed Slenderman.

Slenderman started to do a sort of 'happy dance' that was more dorky than scary. Benjamin looked totally bewildered.

"What … the … fudge?" Asked Benjamin to nobody in particular. "This … this is crazy! What the hell? This has no build up or logic! What?!"

Slenderman tucked the coin into his front pocket and looked at Benjamin.

"The deal has been made." Said Slenderman, now no longer dancing. "You may leave."

"… How the hell could that coin belong to you?" Asked Benjamin whilst looking like his head was hurting.

"You humans have your currency, Slenders have theirs … or they did, at least." Sighed Slenderman. "To exist, we must be believed in lest we disappear and, as you humans call it, die. It's quite a story; ever since scientists discovered logic and educational programmes got put on TV … people have just stopped believing. Why, it seems like just twenty years ago that my wife-."

"I don't want to hear it; it's nothing to do with me or anything that has happened to me. Write it down and give it to those who care." Grumbled Benjamin.

Slenderman gazed silently at Benjamin.

"You dare stand up to the Slenderman?!" Exclaimed Slenderman dramatically.

"Like I said … I don't care." Sighed Benjamin.

Slenderman raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"You look sad … grieving even." Noted Slenderman. "… I know what must be done."

Slenderman got into a fighting pose … and then reached into the shadows and pulled out a therapy bed.

"Take a seat and tell me all about it." Offered Slenderman. "I happen to hold a PhD in counselling, specifically on grieving."

Benjamin blinked, looked beyond weirded out.

"I _have_ to be dreaming." Noted Benjamin as he walked up and lay on the therapy bed while Slenderman took out a notepad and a pencil.

"So, what's bugging you? Somebody die?" Joked Slenderman.

"Yes…" Scowled Benjamin.

Slenderman visibly sweat dropped.

"Um … so, yeah, let's talk about that." Stated Slenderman.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This story is starting to get weird.)<strong>

**Chris: **I guess now would be a good time to start looking for Benjamin (Chris glances at his watch) Oh! My cupcakes are done; time for the pink icing! (Chris jumps up and dashes out of the confessional)

* * *

><p><strong>(Terrence and Karrie)<strong>

* * *

><p>Calm was not a word to describe Karrie at the present moment. Her close friend Terrence was stuck on a rock out of her reach that was over a hundred feet above jagged rocks and rough water, and the rock wasn't complexly secure. She had no idea where the Jumbo Jet was, nor any of the other tweens. It looked like she had to figure out a way to help Terrence by herself.<p>

"Ok Karrie, keep calm, don't panic, this isn't the time to be hysterical…" Mumbled Karrie nervously. "… Oh what am I saying? It's the perfect time to be hysterical! HELP! HELP!"

Karrie practically called for help a few more times, but she knew that nobody was going to come.

"What do I do?" Whispered Karrie. "Think Karrie think!"

Karrie quickly gazed around for anything that could be used to help Terrence up. Her gaze landed on a long vine.

"I hope this works." Whispered Karrie.

Karrie ran to grab the vine, ripped it off the tree it was growing on and then tied it to the tree nearest the cliff. While praying her aim would be accurate Karrie tossed the vine down towards Terrence.

"Terrence, catch!" Called Karrie.

Terrence grabbed the vine as it fell and gave it a tug to make sure it wouldn't snap.

"I'll pull you up, just hang on!" Called Karrie.

Terrence held onto the vine tightly as Karrie began to, with all of her might, pull it up as best as she could. Terrence wasn't the religious sort, but he mumbled a prayer, hoping somebody would hear it.

Karrie huffed and puffed as she pulled the vine as hard as she could; she was not built for activities that required good physical strength and it was showing, but she ignored the strain and pressed on. If she failed, the blood of a life would forever be on her hands.

"Hang on Terrence! I'm gonna save you!" Panted Karrie.

"You can do it! I have faith in you soldier, I trust you!" Assured Terrence. "Slow and steady!"

Karrie continued to pull Terrence up, but when he was just a meter from being able to climb up to safety…

SNAP!

… The vine snapped and Terrence fell.

"AAAAAARRGH!" Screamed Terrence as he fell.

"Terrence!" Screamed Karrie in horror as she ran to the edge and futilely reached out her hand.

Terrence was gone, down in to the mist, and then to the water,

"No…" Whispered Karrie in horror and shock.

Karrie hung her head, and silently wept.

Suddenly there was a whoosh sound; Karrie looked up and gasped in relief and bewilderment as she saw 'Slenderman' fly up on a jetpack, holding Terrence. He swooped down and grabbed Karrie, picking both of them up and flying them off to where the other caught campers were at.

"… I'm glad you're safe." Whispered Karrie.

"I'm glad you're not crying anymore." Smiled Terrence. "… I love you…"

"… I know." Replied Karrie with a tired but sweet smile.

Both tweens then passed out from exhaustion in the arms of 'Slenderman'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Why do vines always snap at the worst possible moments?)<strong>

**Karrie: **I have never been so terrified in my life…

**Terrence: **So, I got saved by Slenderman riding a jetpack … am I dreaming, or do I have a concussion?

* * *

><p><strong>(Megan)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan frowned as she sat around waiting for Slenderman to arrive. She looked somewhat bored.<p>

"Why is he not showing up?" Muttered Megan. "I've been waiting for ages!"

Megan looked around at the pages she had set up and looked thoughtful.

"What could I be doing wrong?" Asked Megan out loud. "… Ah, got it! Should have known…"

Megan took out a tape recorder from one of her trench-coat pockets and pressed the play button. The tape started to emit loud static and Megan smiled.

"Everybody knows Slenderman cannot resist static; he loves it." Chuckled Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Slender Bait.)<strong>

**Megan: **Unfortunately I do not much like the sound of static, but it is worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jethro and Molly)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly and Jethro were walking through the woods in the direction of the tunnel. Jethro walked at a brisk pace with Molly trying to keep up with him.<p>

"Wait for me Jethro, I'm not as fast as you!" Called Molly.

"We can't afford to go slow Molly. The fake Slenderman is after us, and this challenge is a sort of race. Speed is important." Stated Jethro without slowing down.

"But if time runs out, we'll stand a better chance of winning if less of us are caught, and if you let me stay close to you I won't get lost." Insisted Molly.

"… Fine." Muttered Jethro as he started to slow down. "But don't go any slower than you need to."

"Got it." Nodded Molly. "So … we're alone in the woods, so we should talk a bit to pass the time. You said that you don't like people … but are there any people you do like? Any friends you've made."

"No, there are none. It's not important." Stated Jethro.

"Why don't you like friendship?" Asked Molly quietly.

"Why do you care?" Replied Jethro.

"… Love thy neighbour." Stated Molly. "I try to be nice to everybody so they can be nice too. The world would be paradise of we all got along."

"That will never happen. Be realistic." Frowned Jethro.

"It's a harmless dream." Mumbled Molly.

"But it's only a dream." Reminded Jethro. "Dreams and hopes never did me any good."

"… What do you mean by that?" Asked Molly curiously.

Jethro said nothing and quickened his pace, Molly following. Soon they arrived at the tunnel.

"That looks dark." Gulped Molly.

"Scared?" Smirked Jethro teasingly.

"At least I admit it." Pouted Molly. "Don't you have a fear?"

Jethro said nothing as he entered the tunnel, and soon came back out holding a page.

"Let's keep going, we can still win this." Stated Jethro. "We'll head to the bathroom building next."

Molly reached out and gently grabbed Jethro's hand. Jethro flinched and look at her coldly, Molly wincing under his gaze.

"Sorry … I just feel nervous, and having a hand to hold would help … can I?" Asked Molly hopefully.

"… Fine." Muttered Jethro. "But don't get used to it. As much as I like the ladies, I don't enjoy being touched."

"I'll remember that." Promised Molly. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This is … one unusual duo.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Molly's sweet and kind nature is going to be her undoing. How can anybody be so … _idealistic_ in this rat's ass of a world? You never know when somebody is lying to you or planning to backstab you, off show and on. Heck, a ton of the stuff I've said about my home life is totally made up, but you'd never know or suspect it. Point is, trust nobody, humans are evil.

**Molly: **Jethro seems really sour, negative and devoid of hope, and that could hurt him. How can anybody be so … unhappy in our beautiful world? People can be can and there to help and offer kindness. My church group helps the homeless whenever we can, and stuff. We are flawed, but … we have kindness. I'm concerned for Jethro; maybe his team will know more of him?

* * *

><p><strong>(Bea and Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two girls were heading for the brick wall in silence. Not a word had been spoken in quite some time. Sometimes it looked like one of the girls was about to say something, but they would lose their nerve and remain silent.<p>

"_I should apologise for being mad … how can I possible blame somebody for being scared_?" Thought Winter in remorse. "_There are personal moral values … and then there is just common compassion. I need to say something._"

"_Maybe Winter is right … I shouldn't have kept up the lie for so long. Truth means a lot other, and I've lied a lot … I should give her a full apology, but would you accept it …. Or is it too late?_" Thought Bea in shame.

The two walked on silently, and soon enough they arrived at the brick wall. Bea kept an eye out for anything sneaking up on them, while Winter briskly took their team's page off the wall.

"Ok, next up we'll head to the Tunnel; it's closest." Decided Winter.

"Define close." Stated Bea,

"Hm … about a mile over yonder." Said Winter as she pointed into the darkness.

Bea face palmed and groaned.

"This challenge is #bleep# stupid!" Exclaimed Bea. "We have to get eight #bleep# pages that are miles apart in just a #bleep# few hours … in the #bleep# dark! This is impossible!"

"Well … we'll just have to try our best. Our team is probably doing fine." Stated Winter in a proper tone. "We still have tome left."

"Ah #bleep# that, time for plan B." Decided Bea as she picked some large leaves off a tree along with some tree sap from a nearby tree.

Bea smeared the tree sap in a circle around the Mystic Moth's page and began to place the sticks on in a way so that they covered the page. Winter let out a gasp of protest.

"Bea! That's cheating! Chris said we can't do that!" Insisted Winter.

"Nope, he said we can't #bleep# take the other team's pages off the #bleep# wall and throw them away, or rip them #bleep# up. He didn't say we can't #bleep# leave them in place and cover them up to #bleep# slow the other teams down!" Smirked Bea.

Winter looked uneasy, but sighed.

"I suppose nothing I say will make you reconsider." Noted Winter. "Ok, have it your way. Let's keep going then."

JUMPSCARE!

"HEEEEEEYYY GUUUUUYYYYS!" Exclaimed 'Slenderman' as he jumped out from the shadows. "I'm goNNa gEt yoU!"

"Ewwwwww! Where are his pants!?" Squealed Winter.

"… Nice legs." Noted Bea with a faint blush.

"WhY THanK yOu." Grinned 'Slenderman'.

"Bea! Stop flirting with Slenderman and let's run!" Exclaimed Winter. "… Gee, that was a weird sentence."

"You keep running, I'll #bleep# hold him off!" Assured Bea as she picked up a branch. "Ok Slenderman, let's #bleep# _dance_…"

Bea started to whack 'Slenderman' with the branch, causing him to yelp in pain and try to grab the branch off of Bea, whilst Winter spared a concerned glance at her team mate and ran off deeper into the woods at full speed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ah branches, they're like natures swords.)<strong>

'**Slenderman': **… This is not what I signed up for. Ow…

**Bea: **Even when we're on #bleep# rocky terms, I have a soft #bleep# spot for Winter. She's a sweet person, and I think #bleep# she'll make it to the next #bleep# landmark just fine. Maybe my sacrificing myself in the #bleep# challenge I can start to #bleep# repair our friendship.

**Winter:** That's two days in a row Bea has saved me in a challenge … I owe her both an apology, and a lot of gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin)<strong>

* * *

><p>The depressed tween lay on the psychiatrist's couch Slenderman had set up and was recounting all the recent events while Slenderman took notes, whilst wearing teacher glasses. Benjamin wanted to ask why he wore them despite having no eyes, but figured that since this had to be a dream, it did not matter.<p>

"My thoughts always drifted back to my brothers and how they felt about all this … they are so innocent and young, but I'm sure they understood what was happening, at least a little. Dad puts up a brave face, but I know he cries about it. I vowed to win this game by any means necessary and save my mother … I swore it on my own life even … but now she's dead, I was too late … it was all for nothing, and now … I just want to follow her into the mist of death." Mumbled Benjamin with a sniffle. "I just don't know what to do … mum is dead and gone, and I'm still here … do I quit and be with family, or keep going in her name? … I just don't know…"

Slenderman looked over his notes and nodded.

"You have a classic case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Usually it's scene in war veterans or those who have scene horrors they never should have had to … but for a human so young to have such a case, this won't do." Stated Slenderman seriously. "You need help, somebody to talk to, somebody you trust … you can't go this alone. Keeping this bottled up in you … I'm surprised you didn't explode."

"Human biology doesn't work that way." Stated Benjamin.

"Really? Hm, the more you know." Noted Slenderman. "Well, you're going to need close friends, and a lot of that human thing you call 'love'. A romance might work wonders for you."

"Are you sure?" Asked Benjamin doubtfully.

"I'm Slenderman, of course I'm sure." Frowned Slenderman. "It might also be a good idea to keep calm and not overly exert yourself; stress would be a _very_ bad idea. I've heard heart attacks hurt non-Slenders."

"No, really?" said Benjamin sarcastically.

"I know crazy right?" Agreed Slenderman. "Basically, stay calm, be around those who care about you and maybe sleep a bit more. You look like you've barely slept lately."

"I haven't." Admitted Benjamin.

"Well, stop not sleeping." Advised Slenderman. "Also … do you think flying around in that thingy is good for your health?"

"Maybe not, but it's how the game works." Shrugged Benjamin. "It is how we get from place to place."

"You humans should learn how to teleport." Suggested Slenderman. "Now, you should probably be getting back to that plane before the others get worried."

"… I'm surprised you care." Admitted Benjamin.

"Being an evil eldritch abomination is zero excuse for rudeness." Smirked Slenderman, somehow smirking without a mouth. "Anyway, if you'd like, I could teleport you back there?"

"That would be nice. I have zero idea where in the forest I am." Admitted Benjamin.

"Before you go, take this." Advised Slenderman as he passed Benjamin a bottle of some kind of yellow wisps.

"… What is this?" Asked Benjamin.

"Pure calmness. Just inhale some, and your worries will literally melt away." Assured Slenderman. "I guarantee it or your money back! Take it now, and save fifty percent on your car insurance!"

"… What?" Said Benjamin blankly.

"I saw it on a human TV once." Said Slenderman awkwardly.

A chirping was suddenly heard.

"What's that?" Asked Benjamin.

"Oh, just a bird I got from your plane thingy. It's for my daughter." Explained Slenderman as he pointed to a baby eagle sitting in a small nest.

"Hey! That's Frightful! She belongs to Karrie!" Exclaimed Benjamin.

"A friend of yours? But … my daughter might want the bird more. She is quite a sensitive soul." Admitted Slenderman.

"Give Frightful back. You can't steal pets." Frowned Benjamin.

"But Benjy…" Whined Slenderman.

"Don't 'but Benjy' me. If you think I'm sad, you've not seen anything until you see a child who has lost their pet." Warned Benjamin. "You said that 'being an evil eldritch abomination is no excuse for rudeness' … it is _very_ rude to steal a pet."

"… Ok, fine, you can have it back." Muttered Slenderman. "I guess I could find another bird; I heard they have nice ones in the Amazon."

Benjamin carefully picked up the nest and petted Frightful.

"Alright Frightful?" Asked Benjamin.

Frightful chirped, and then settled down to sleep.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Said Benjamin.

"Goodbye Benjamin … it was nice meeting you." Admitted Slenderman. You would have been a great proxy … but, enjoy being human, and mortal. Farewell."

Slenderman snapped his fingers, and in a blur of static …. Benjamin was gone.

"… Maybe I could give him one of those pages as well." Mused Slenderman. "Might help him on his journey."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: When did logic stop applying to this fic?)<strong>

**Chris: **Bridgette just found Benjamin lying unconscious near the plane with Frightful and a page … no idea how he got there, but it saves me a lawsuit so I won't complain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy, Gareth and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio were walking through the dark woods in the direction of the Bathroom Building. As they walked Amy was coming up with another 'devious plan', one that she claimed was her best one yet.<p>

"Ok, here's my idea … we steal Vinsun's hat and write rude words on it, and sign it as Craig. The fireworks will be explosive and their alliance will be shattered! Nobody likes a vanished hat, right? Pretty devious huh?" Smirked Amy.

Gareth and Ling exchanged a glance.

"Well … at least you're trying." Said Ling politely.

"Aw c'mon! It wasn't that bad!" Whined Amy. "I'm being as devious as I can!"

"Your effort is clear." Agreed Gareth. "But, perhaps we need not be devious … maybe we should be polite and courteous? Make them like us, and not want to vote for us?"

"Indeed. And, perhaps, we could show how awesome we are at challenges. They want to win, so would they vote off an asset? I think not. Thing is, do any of them stink at challenges?" Asked Ling.

"I've seen that Vinsun and Emily are nothing special." Noted Gareth.

"So, let's show Craig and Ramona our skills." Decided Ling.

"And then we'll steal their wallet!" Added Amy.

Gareth and Ling just stared.

"What? I'm thinking devious." Pouted Amy. "Ok, lookie there, it's the bathroom. Anybody need to pee?"

"I'd not go in a place no filthy and dark." Muttered Ling. "Shall one of us go in, or perhaps all three of us?"

"Strength in numbers." Stated Gareth. "I'll lead."

"It's too dangerous honey bunny, I'll lead. I'm a big girl and I've got a whip." Assured Amy.

"… You're the boss." Chuckled Gareth.

Amy walked ahead with Gareth and Ling following; Ling leaned in to Gareth.

"As the teens say, she's got you _whipped_." Teased Ling.

Gareth could only blush.

Soon enough the three kids found the pages in the bathroom. They saw only one page was there, meaning the other teams had already been here.

"Looks like we're the last team to get here." Noted Gareth. "Hopefully the rest of the team has collected a decent number of pages."

"We can only hope. Let's grab it and go, no time to waste." Stated Ling as she pocketed the page.

JUMPSCARE!

"HEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUYSSS." Slurred 'Slenderman' as he revealed himself.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Amy. "… It's a butler!"

"Err, Amy I don't think that-." Began Ling.

"Ok, I'll have some cherry juice and a nice hot croissant. Oh, and be quick about it." Requested Amy. "Slenderman might be near."

"… Amy dear, that _is_ Slenderman." Said Gareth flatly.

"Really? … Oh no! Slenderman is evil!" Exclaimed Amy. "Take this you meanie!"

Amy cracked her whip at 'Slenderman', making him yelp and stumble as Amy ran past him.

"C'mon guys!" Called Amy.

Gareth and Ling made to follow after Amy, but were both grabbed by 'Slenderman'.

"HAVe a cOokIe!" Exclaimed Slenderman as he force fed the kids a cookie each.

Gareth and Ling promptly passed out and thus were easily carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oh Amy, you lovable ditz…)<strong>

**Ling: **… Well, so much for the plan of looking really useful. I wish I could phone Father, he would know exactly what to do.

**Amy:** (She strokes her whip fondly). This thing is working wonders for me … too bad it didn't work any wonders for Gareth and Ling. (Amy chuckles nervously).

* * *

><p><strong>(Craig and Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two tweens were still walking along, now heading in the direction of the Dead Tree. Craig was feeling tired, but he hardly minded letting his girlfriend ride on his shoulders.<p>

"It's been hours and we've not even found one page yet … this challenge bites." Muttered Craig.

"Yeah, it can kiss my butt." Agreed Ramona.

"I wish I was the challenge." Joked Craig.

Ramona playfully bopped Craig on the head.

"Behave." Chastised Ramona with a smirk. "So, think Slendy is gonna be feeling the chill without his pants … which you stole?"

"What can I say, I'm a true panty thief." Teased Crag, before quickly adding. "And not like Dil, I mean in a much funnier and less perverted context."

"Can you even be in a non-perverted context?" Winked Ramona.

"Hey, I might have hidden depths you don't know about." Insisted Craig.

"Such as?" Prompted Ramona.

"… Well, for one thing I like chocolate." Said Craig awkwardly.

"Yeah, you and every other kid on Earth." Smirked Ramona.

"… Want me to drop you?" Asked Craig.

Ramona laughed and soon Craig was laughing too. At that moment, they arrived at the Dead Tree. There were three pages on it, and Ramona wasted no time in grabbing her team's page.

"Think we might be in the lead?" Asked Craig.

"It's possible … but we won't know until the challenge is over, and given the moon is high in the sky … that might not take much longer." Mused Ramona. "Think we should head to the next page?"

"Perhaps … but, can we rest for a bit? My legs are tired." Admitted Craig.

"No problem." Assured Ramona. "And you know, watching the moon is very romantic…"

Ramona cuddled up against Craig, and Craig smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Agreed Craig as he put an arm around Ramona. "This is nice; a great girl, a majority of votes … and being awesome. Nothing is amiss."

The two watched the moon, no words needing to be spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: For every sad person, there must be two happy people.)<strong>

**Ramona: **With Benjamin's mother dying, Lars attacking his team mates, all the devious dealing, Edgar making me question myself and rightfully so … I feel so relieved Craig has my back. He's a good boy…

**Craig: **Heh, I'm awesome … but humble enough to not advertise. This game really has helped me grow, but some things need not change. As long as Rammy is happy, I'm happy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter had not stopped running ever since her last encounter with 'Slenderman'. She was scared of all the dark and the forest noises, and was not stopping for anything, lest she get caught. Soon enough Winter could run no more and dropped to her knees, panting in exhaustion.<p>

"I *pant* can't *pant* go *pant* on…" Wheezed Winter. "I need to *pant* work out more…"

Winter spent the next two minutes catching her breath; she rose back to her feet and adjusted her glasses and gazed around. A few meters away from her was a caravan trailer, and pinned to it were three pages of paper. Winter weakly smiled as she grabbed the orange piece of paper.

"What luck." Mused Winter. "… Maybe that trailer has a bed I can hide under…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Beds are known for being good things to hide under.)<strong>

**Winter: **All in all, this challenge has put me at my wits end … it's been too stressful lately. Hopefully the next challenge will be something relaxing, like a museum trip.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lars)<strong>

* * *

><p>The bully felt annoyed as he walked through the woods. He had lost his map due to a bird stealing it and had fallen over several times. He felt angry and frustrated.<p>

"Urgh, this blows. I need to win this challenge or I'm gone, no doubt about it. But if I'm going down, I'm bringing that #bleep# Jethro down with me. I should have known he'd turn on me sooner than later. Whatever, this ain't over." Glowered Lars.

Lars headed on in the rough direction of the fuel tanks.

"If Ezekiel joins me, that'd help. If not, he's kibble. The world hits me, and I'll hit back ten times as hard. Dad called me his little badger for a reason." Muttered Lars. "… Dammit all, I miss him so much…"

Lars briefly sighed sadly, but shook it off and continued onwards to his destination. Soon enough he had reached his destination … the oil tanks.

"Ok, that's the oil tanks, no doubt about it. Let's see where that page is, then I can get the hell outta here … but really, I'm no scared of Slenderman. If he tries to get me, I'll destroy him." Vowed Lars.

"**Heheheheheheh**!"

Lars paused … he had just heard a laugh, and it sounded somewhat … demonic/

"What was that?" Muttered Lars. "Is somebody already here?"

"**Time for a disco inferno! Dancy, dancy, dancy time**!" Giggled the creepy voice.

Lars carefully crept along, quiet as a mouse, and soon he saw a shadowy figure up ahead. Due to the dark and the fact he has lost his torch he could not see who it was, but he could see that the source of the laughter was a figure who was smaller and sleeker in build than him, and seemed to be fiddling with one of the oil tanks, and was holding something in their hand.

"What the hell … who is that?" Muttered Lars.

He suddenly realises that the tanker next to the figure had started to drip oil … and the figure had just flicked on a lighter.

"Oh crap!" Gasped Lars as he quickly back away.

"**Time for bye-byes**." Teased the figure as they dropped the lighter into the oil puddle and dashed away.

Instantly the oil caught fire and started to set ablaze. The fire began to spread towards the nearby tankers. The unknown figure dashed ahead into the darkest part of the forest while Lars tried to keep his wits about him to escape the fire.

"Fuck! Who the hell was that? Are they fucking insane!?" Exclaimed Lars as he dashed for the perimeter of the clearing, stopping for nothing. "This whole forest is flammable; do they want it all to burn with everybody in it, including themselves?!"

Lar yelped as one of the oil tanks exploded and covered himself in case any debris fell near him. None did and so he continued onwards in the direction that the pyromaniac had ran off to. All the while, the fire behind him started to grow stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: No, it wasn't Rheneas.)<strong>

**Lars: **Do I care about the forest? Pfft, no. But I do not much want myself or anybody else to, you know, **die**. I wonder who did that … if anybody blames me, I'll trash them. Even I'm not that evil … I know I'm basically human scum, but I'm_ refined_ scum.

* * *

><p>Lars dashed through the forest in search of the pyro, bashing aside branches and kicking away stones. He stopped for a moment and scowled.<p>

"If I catch you, I'll rip your hide and grind your bones!" Roared Lars. "What were you thinking!?"

Lars strained his ears to see if he could hear the figure nearby. Suddenly Lars heard a sound.

Sobbing.

Lars raised an eyebrow in cautious confusion and heading on route to the source of the sobbing. He bashed aside some branches … and looked confused when he saw Pandora curled up next to a tree, looking utterly terrified.

"Where am I … what's going on…?" Whispered Pandora, her eyes wide with fright.

"Hey." Said Lars as he walked up. "What are you crying about now?"

Pandora let out a squeal of terror and dashed away from Lars, quickly climbing up a tree and holding onto the branch like her life depended on it.

"Leave me alone! Don't hurt me again!" Pleaded Pandora. "I never said anything about your dad! Don't kill me, please!"

Lars looked taken aback.

"I'm not gonna kill you, never kill…" Said Lars quietly, before frowning. "And what were you talking about, now knowing where you are? We're in Oregon on a challenge, remember? Or do you mean you're lost? Oil tanks are back over yonder, set ablaze."

"… I can't remember _any_ of that. I just … I remember giving Jarvis a kiss before exiting the plane … and now I'm here. I can't remember _anything_." Said Pandora sincerely. "It's a blank…"

Lars looked confused, and somewhat incredulous.

"How does somebody forget several hours?" Said Lars flatly. "I don't suppose you saw anybody running past here? Somebody laughing like a madman, or women, or Maclean. They set the oil tanks on fire for fun."

"… I didn't see anybody. I … I literally only become aware of the world again like two minutes ago, if that. Anything prior to that and after that kiss with Jarvis … it's gone…" Mumbled Pandora, before yelping. "Wait, why am I talking to you? You're gonna hurt me! Please me alone, please!"

Without another word Pandora climbed higher up the tree, hiding in the overgrowth of the leaves, shaking in fear.

"Pandora! I … oh, what's the point? I'm the bad guy, you're not gonna listen to me." Muttered Lars as he walked away, not pressing the conversation forward. "I may be sick, but I'm not the type to let oil tanks on fire in a populated forest. If you see the person who did it, tell them I'm gunning for them."

Lars jogged off without another word, while Pandora sat shaking in the tree.

"Where are my memories? What happened…?" Whispered Pandora.

Pandora's gasped and shuddered as her eyes darkened.

"**I happened. Heheheheheh**!" Giggled Bedlam madly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Good and evil, sharing a body…)<strong>

**Pandora: **This is so strange … what happened today? How did I black out? … Do I have amnesia now? Oh, I'm crazy … I'm _insane_ … I need to tell Jarvis about this immediately.

**Lars: **Pandora forgot the past few hours? That is weird, but irrelevant. For now, I need to win solo immunity if we do not win the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the camera room, looking at all the footage. He seemed quite frustrated as he watched the screen, something that Owen and Noah, who were also in the room, were quick to take notice of.<p>

"Yo Chris, what's wrong?" Asked Owen in concern.

"The fire not dramatic enough for you?" Snarked Noah.

"No, it's too dramatic! A forest fire is gonna get the show cancelled it it's not contained!" Yelled Chris. "Chef is already alerting the forest wardens to put it out. But, we have an even bigger issue!"

"What's that?" Asked Owen.

"… None of the teams will be able to finish the challenge! It literally ends in a minute, and none of them have the eight pages!" Moaned Chris in despair.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Gasped Owen.

"Oh yes, so tragic. Much worse than a life threatening forest fire." Said Noah, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "How on earth did factors such as the darkness, the distance between pages, the time limit and the tweens naturally getting scared possibly stop this poorly thought out challenge from working?"

Chris scowled.

"You don't have to rub it in." Muttered Chris.

"I thought it was in my contract to rub you." Reminded Noah.

"That was sunscreen, not insults." Frowned Chris. "Ok, the other interns will be getting the loose tweens back to the plane. When they are back, let them know we are having a meeting in my quarters."

"What kind of meeting?" Asked Owen curiously. "A donut meeting?"

"Not quite … it's about one of the contestants. I need to know if Pandora is mentally stable enough to go on as she is. If she is not, while I cannot get rid of her because damn does she bring in the drama, we'll need to give her more support." Stated Chris.

"… That started off sweet and quickly went downhill." Noted Noah.

"You're the boss." Saluted Owen.

"Good. Now, time to end this challenge." Stated Chris as he picked up the intercom. "Good thing we had this wired up around the forest in advance, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: … Eh, he's still better than Canon Chris.)<strong>

**Chris: **… I really hope Pandora is cleared to stay as she is … so much drama and ratings! Still, I don't want anybody dying, because lawsuits … and, well, they _are_ kids.

**Owen: **Maybe I could be Pandora's babysitter? I always was good with kids. Heheheh, I could buy her ice cream and stuff!

**Noah:** … I pity these poor children.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Clearing)<strong>

* * *

><p>Within half an hour all of the tweens had been rounded up. They stood near the Jumbo Jet, but quickly it became apparent that somebody was missing.<p>

"Where is Benjy?" Asked Tony in concern. "Did the real Slenderman get him!?"

"He's fine. We found him unconscious and he is currently in the medical room getting some much needed rest." Stated Chris professionally. "Also, though I have no idea how it came to pass, he was found with Frightful. Karrie, your bird is ok."

Karrie let out a giant sigh of relief and weakly smiled.

"Thank goodness. Benjamin saved her … I feel so relieved." Whispered Karrie.

"Now, the results of the challenge." Began Chris grandly, before frowning. "… You all blew it! Seriously, not _one _team managed to complete the challenge. Thus, we'll have to award the win to the team that stunk the least."

"I'd like to see you do any better." Muttered Jethro.

Chris ignored Jethro and continued.

"So, in first place with a total of five pages gathered and four members not caught by Slendy … are the Fearsome Fireflies!" Announced Chris.

"Hooray! Benjy will be happy to hear that!" Cheered Tony.

"That's #bleep# awesome. Just what we needed." Grinned Bea.

"Indeed…" Said Edgar quietly.

"As for the Moths and the Glow-Worms, you guys tired in the number of players left, three each … but one of you had more pages than the other team." Said Chris dramatically. "And that team was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Gruesome Glow-Worms with three pages!"

The Glow-Worms all cheered.

"That's a relief." Said Emily.

"All in a day's work." Grinned Craig.

"Ha, see, you guys would be lost without me." Teased Amy.

"And that means that, with only one page, today's losers are the Mystic Moths." Smirked Chris.

"And I didn't even see Slenderman…" Groaned Megan.

"Aw crap." Scowled Lars.

"I guess that was inevitable." Lamented Terrence.

"So, in just a few minutes the Mystic Moths will be competing for solo immunity, but first we have a little something to take care of … the unmasking of Slenderman." Said Chris as he snapped his fingers.

'Slenderman' descended from above via his jetpack, looking bruises and missing his pants. He landed and gave the thumbs up.

"Ok Slendy, show us who you really are." Instructed Chris.

'Slenderman' nodded and removed his faceless mask to reveal that he was really…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler.

"Oh my gosh Tyler!" Exclaimed Ted. "I'm your biggest fan!"

"Thanks buddy, that's nice to know." Said Tyler with a thumbs up.

"… Tyler, you look injured. What happened to you?" Asked Bridgette in concern.

"Some painful and extreme stuff. That is all I can say. I survived though, and showed off my skills, so it's all good." Assured Tyler.

"… Now I feel bad for stealing his pants." Said Craig quietly.

"So Tyler, how did Chris rope you into this _**awesome**_ season?" Grinned Owen.

"Well, I called up asking if I could come back for an all stars season … Chris learnt I was gonna be visiting family in Oregon, and going home on this day. We agreed I'd meet up with him here and I'd help in the challenge and, if I caught ten tweens, or more, I'd be allowed to join the show as an intern." Grinned Tyler. "Permission to board!"

"Permission granted! Despite being bashed about and humiliated, you have shown you are worthy of being an intern." Nodded Chris "Welcome aboard the Tween Tour!"

"Extreme!" Cheered Tyler as he struck a 'manly pose. "So, where are my digs?"

"You'll be bunking with Owen, Noah and Ezekiel." Stated Chris. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." Vowed Tyler seriously. "So … now what?"

"The immune teams shall be served snack food while watching some fireworks, the Fireflies also being given soda. As for the Moths, it's time for the solo immunity challenge."

"Can I watch? It sounds exciting!" Exclaimed Tyler.

"Be my guest." Shrugged Chris. "Mystic moths and Tyler, you all follow me. Everybody else, stay where you are."

Chris led the losing team and his newest intern into a nearby part of the woods while the rest of the campers started to mill about. Edgar sat down and looked almost lost.

"What's up with you?" Asked Ramona, looking notably concerned.

"I … I have regained control." Whispered Edgar. "When dinner rolls around, I have something to say to everybody."

"I'll be there." Assured Ramona.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Achievement Unlocked- Tyler becomes an intern!)<strong>

**Tyler: **Yeah, place on the plane! I showed why I deserve to be an intern, and all I needed to do was lose my pants and get attacked by some kids! Who's the extreme one now, football team? I'm gonna be the best intern there ever was. I'm gonna be extreme! It'll be cool once the other two interns are picked up … oops, that was a secret … err, oh look, a huge distraction! (Tyler bolts out of the confessional).

**Edgar:** … I have a lot to say tonight … a **lot**. I also need to get some ... _one on one_ with Jethro.

**Ling:** So, we stick around another day. Let us make use of this, avenge Pablo and, as they say, upset the applecart … politely of course.

**Ted:** Omigosh! My idol, Tyler, is in my presence! This is awesome and amazing and cool and pretty dark great! If I win this solo immunity challenge, he'll be so impressed! Game on!

**Terrence:** No doubt me and Karrie shall be having a 'conversation' soon. Man, I need to get my heart in order. First I thought Darby was cute, then I fancied Zora … and now Karrie. Urgh, I feel like a womaniser of some sort, and that is not the solider way!

**Megan:** Well, normally I am passive abotu elimination ... not tonight. I must elinimate one of those who would stop my interactions with Pandora's poltergiest. Question is ... who should I vote for? I normally left this stuff to Edgar because he's smart like that ... in the name of Slenderman, who did _not show up_, I shall do this!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Mystic Moths draw pictures for solo immunity, and somebody else is voted out. Plus, interactions!


	65. CH 19, PT 4: Several Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **At LONG last we come to the end of the Oregon arc. Hopefully I can stop neglecting this story because believe me, it does not feel good to do so. I'm gonna be going back to BvB now, at least until the psychopath is revealed. After that, I'll probably write the next arc of Tween Tour. This chapter is really the highlight of this arc, so read on and be amazed/horrified/entertained/insert-fourth-reaction-here.

Soon we'll be gone from Ore-gone. *rimshot*

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Clearing)<strong>

* * *

><p>The fourteen tweens, minus Benjamin on the immune teams were having a nice calm end up the evening in Oregon. They were sitting around the safe clearing watching the stars. Given the lack of any towns, cities or real civilisation nearby, the night sky above the forest was truly beautiful. Bea sat off to the side watching the stars silently, but soon she could not help but glance at Tony and Winter, who were sitting close to each other.<p>

"Young love." Smirked Bea.

Winter pointed up at one group of stars in the sky.

"That is the Big Dipper; some cultures refer to it as the 'plough', the 'big bear', and even the 'great wagon'. It truly is a wonder of space." Said Winter, a smile of interest on her face. "I do so love stars."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Tony. "Sometimes I even make up my own constellations!"

"Really? That's interesting. What constellations have you thought up?" Asked Winter curiously.

Tony grinned and pointed to a lone star away from the others.

"That one is the Lonely Wanderer. He seems lonely … he needs a friend … maybe a pretty girl star?" Giggled Tony. "Although, most girl stars, like Miley Cyrus, are weird and busy … but one can hope…"

Winter smiled shyly and, after a moment of brief hesitation, laid her hand upon Tony's.

"Indeed … hope." Agreed Winter.

Tony smiled, and they watched the stars in silence.

Edgar sat alone as he looked up at the stars, eating a pack of chips.

"One day … I will reach them, and become one of them…" Mused Edgar.

Molly and Jethro were sat next to each other on a jog, looking at the stars, specifically the north star.

"It is indeed beautiful. I never needed hearing to enjoy God's creations that are away from earth." Mused Molly. "Do you like star gazing Jethro?"

"Why are you sitting with me?" Asked Jethro coldly.

"… I saw you were alone, and felt you could use company. I won't speak if you don't want me too … I just think two is company, and a harmless presence can be nice." Replied Molly quietly. "I can be silent."

"… Thank you." Said Jethro with a curt nod.

"Also … mummy once told me that when somebody passes onto the Kingdom of God, a star appears in the sky. A very nice story, right?" Said Molly softly.

Jethro was silent for a moment.

"… It's only a story … but, I guess it's a nice one." Admitted Jethro. "Enough talk."

"Of course." Said Molly as she mimed zipping her lips shut.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Stars in their eyes … some say Harry Hill ruined it.)<strong>

**Winter: **I will tell Tony … maybe, maybe tomorrow. Too much has happened today.

**Molly:** We can never interact with stars … but oh me oh my, they sure are relaxing. Even Jethro seemed sort of relaxed … I think.

**Jethro:** If a dead person becomes a star, I wonder which one is… (Jethro trails off and shakes his head). It was just a story … a silly story told by a silly and _foolish_ girl. Molly may be nice, or at least act it, but she's just setting herself up for being broken by this world.

* * *

><p>The Gruesome Glow-Worms were also looking up at the stars. Ramona lay lightly against Craig as they looked at the night sky.<p>

"Just imagine …. One of those stars could explode into a ball of fiery death at literally any moment." Giggled Ramona. "That'd toast a marshmallow for sure."

"It'd be a bit too crispy for me though." Added Craig. "Do you like hot food?"

"I do … well, within reason." Nodded Ramona. "Why?"

"Because you are hot and look good enough to eat up." Teased Craig.

Ramona rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back her laughter. Craig smirked and looked content.

Emily saw Vinsun sitting nearby, no making a sound. Emily walked over and sat down next to him. The country boy looked a little nervous.

"We don't need to talk … we can just watch them in silence." Assured Emily.

Vinsun nodded.

"Ok." Agreed Vinsun.

"… Wish you'd speak a little more though." Admitted Emily. "_And … maybe tell me what I did to upset you…_"

Vinsun did not respond, but he gave Emily a smile.

Gareth lay on his back; he would have liked to sit up straight, but a blonde girl in pink was lying on top of him, almost with stars in her eyes.

"They say the stars are always watching us." Whispered Amy. "It wouldn't be nice to do nothing but stare at them…"

"… Something on your mind?" Asked Gareth, knowing Amy was getting at something.

"The stars always get watched, never do much watching." Admitted Amy.

Amy smirked.

"Sooooo … let's give them something to watch." Giggled Amy as she gave Gareth a sweet and gentle kiss.

Gareth lightly kissed Amy back, innocently and sweetly. Ling sat nearby and chuckled both in happiness for her friends, and in awkwardness.

"I feel like a third wheel … or maybe a seventh wheel. I wish Pablo was here to share this moment." Admitted Ling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Star Lord … he's a good character.)<strong>

**Ling: **It is really lovely so many people have found love … but, it makes me feel empty knowing that my love is so far away by now. But Pablo wanted me to be strong, and I am _not _in the habit of letting people down. I'm winning this game, and that's a fact.

**Craig: **Jealous? (He winks). Vinsun is pulling off the book's advice very well. Soon he'll be having his first real kiss and then, well … I'll be so proud of him.

**Gareth:** (He has a few kiss marks on his face). … I think Amy likes star gazing … and you know what, so do I!

* * *

><p><strong>(Creepy Clearing)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths, and Tyler, were standing in a clearing. It was foggy and creepy, with not much light, except from lit torches placed here and there. Suki shivered nervously, and Ted took her hand and gave it a gently and comforting squeeze to which she smiled. Several other tweens also looked either spooked, or just a little chilly. Set up were eight stone altars, each with a piece of paper on them. Chris threw up his hands dramatically and spoke grandly.<p>

"Welcome to your first solo immunity challenge Mystic Moths … well, you've all been in them before, but not since the teams reshuffled. Point is, you lost today … pretty much an epic fail actually, but one of you will have a chance to get out of the hot seat and win immunity. And that brings me along to explaining the challenge." Grinned Chris.

Terrence raised his hand.

"Yes?" Said Chris.

"Can we have some warm drinks? Even with coats we're all feeling chilly." Admitted Terrence.

"The sooner you finish the challenge the sooner you'll be back on the plane where it is warm. Now shush." Stated Chris. "As you can see there are eight of you, eight altars and eight pages … and each altar has a marker pen. See where I am going with this? Today you will be having an art challenge!"

"Aw crap. I always sucked at art." Groaned Lars.

"Even so, you can't sit it out. The others may suck too." Assured Chris. "Your challenge is really simple … just draw a scary picture. Whoever draws the picture that I deem to be the scariest will win solo immunity. Even if Tyler will likely faint upon seeing most of them, it is my reactions to them that count."

"Hey! I'm not a chicken!" Exclaimed Tyler.

"Yeah, he's bold and cool!" Agreed Ted.

"Thanks little jock dude. See, he agrees with me." Smirked Tyler while crossing his arms.

"One of several billion is not a statistic." Smirked Chris. "Now, aside from drawing a scary picture, there are some extra rules. It cannot be anything that shows something illegal and not able to be televised. You cannot try and sabotage the other players, it's all down to your scary scribbling. Also, do not try to draw a picture of me to suck up to me."

"… I thought you'd like that." Admitted Karrie. "You do kinda love yourself."

"She speaks the truth." Added Jarvis.

"Yeah, I know. I'd love it personally, but the producer ordered me to not allow that, lest I get my hair gel supply confiscated. So yeah, scary and none Chris is all you can do." Said Chris in regret. "Ok, everybody to an altar. Time to start this challenge!"

The tweens quickly picked an altar and each picked up a marker pen; nobody really cared about which one they got, but Pandora made sure to get one next to Jarvis.

"Ok guys … three, two, one … draw!" Exclaimed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Quick Draw McGraw!)<strong>

**Lars: **Dammit it all, I'm not gonna win this … I gotta think of a great idea to survive within the next hour, and it has to be one that can work … Ezekiel, don't bail on me, help me dude…

**Suki:** I'm not a pro at drawing, but I've made pretty pictures in art class before. With my knowledge of gross and icky diseases, I think I know what to draw … sorry if I make anybody sick or nauseous.

**Karrie:** It feels great not being the target … but, it also feels almost too good to be true. I just want this challenge to be done with so I can go and make sure Frightful is ok. She might be scared and need a cuddle!

* * *

><p>The drawing commenced and soon the artistic flair was in the air. The sound of scribbling marker pens was audible and each player was trying their best to draw something scary. Of course, what one person may find terrifying, somebody else may find yawn inducing. Chris and Tyler stood off to the side watching the tweens draw their pictures.<p>

"This is kinda boring." Admitted Tyler.

"It was what we planned. It's probably more interesting for the audience back home." Shrugged Chris. "What other challenges were there to do?"

"Hmmmmm." Pondered Tyler. "… A game of red light green light through the fog?"

"… Bugger! Why didn't I think of that?" Pouted Chris. "Well, at least this is a short challenge. It's late and I _need_ my latte."

"Lattes are nice." Agreed Tyler. "… Oh! Can I do some commentary?!"

"Err … it's an art challenge, there isn't that much to comment on." Said Chris flatly.

"C'mon, please?!" Whined Tyler with a quivering lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine, you can commentate. Just put that face away." Shuddered Chris.

"Awesome! Cheered Tyler. "Ok, here I go!"

Tyler put a confident swagger in his step as he approached the tweens, imaginary microphone in hand.

"The challenge is on, and things are looking super crazy dramatic! Those drawings! That focus! That concentration! That pure dedication! We're looking at a highly dramatic challenge here!" Exclaimed Tyler. "Suki is taking a calm and careful approach, just taking her time to craft some horror. Oh, but Megan is working quickly and making her masterpiece at speed; could she finish the drawing phase in first place? It'd mean nothing, but it's still a title! Pandora, slow and careful, no real risks, but Jarvis is picking up the slack and working super-duper riskily. Could we have a dark horse winner?

Several tweens looked somewhat annoyed with Tyler's loud and obnoxious commentary.

"Tyler, that's too loud." Said Karrie gently.

"Better commentary I never did hear." Said Ted in awe.

"Tyler, we need quiet to draw properly. Zip it." Frowned Megan.

"It wasn't that bad…" Mumbled Pandora quietly.

Tyler frowned, but smiled at Ted.

"At least somebody appreciated it." Said Tyler with a wink.

Ted could only giggle.

"Looks like somebody is a big fan." Teased Suki.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Big fan is putting it mildly.)<strong>

**Ted: **… What? Tyler is a _**boss**_!

**Suki: **I guess a boy has to have a hobby, huh? (Suki giggles).

* * *

><p>Soon enough the tweens finished drawing their pictures and set down their pens. It had only been a few minutes, but then again it was quite a short and simple challenge.<p>

"Ok tweens, show me what you've got. We'll go in alphabetical order, so Jarvis you are first." Prompted Chris.

Jarvis shows Chris his drawing; it was a picture of a ghost.

"Ghosts are scary." Stated Jarvis.

"They are also unoriginal." Replied Chris. "Karrie?"

Karrie reveal her drawing; it was a picture of an evil looing bird with a bond hanging out of its mouth.

"Man eating birds are terribly scary and uncouth." Murmured Karrie.

"Do birds have teeth?" Asked Chris.

"Scary ones do." Insisted Karrie.

"Can't argue with that." Admitted Chris. "Lars?"

Lars smirked and held up a picture of a middle finger with the words 'fuck you' written underneath it.

"I dunno, maybe insults are scary? I'm not winning this, so I thought I'd just troll you." Shrugged Lars.

A few of the others couldn't help but giggle at Chris' expense.

"Moving swiftly on." Frowned Chris. "Megan?"

Megan held up a picture of Chef Hatchet.

"His cross dressing is freaky." Insisted Megan. "Scarier than a Windigo if you ask me."

"It's more disturbing than scary, but I see your point." Admitted Chris. "Pandora?"

Pandora silently hold up a picture of a grave.

"… Death is scary since it is inevitable." Mumbled Pandora.

"Very wise." Noted Chris. "Suki, your picture?"

Suki smiled sweetly as she showed a picture of an eye with conjunctivitis. Chris visibly flinched.

"Ew, gross!" Gagged Chris.

"It's very contagious too." Added Suki cheerfully. "Infection is inevitable!"

"Remind me to get my shots when the season is over." Muttered Chris. "Ted, your picture?"

Ted held up a picture of a crocodile.

"They are evil." Explained Ted casually.

"I happen to like them. Fear is subjective." Shrugged Chris.

"Which makes this challenge unfair and pointless." Added Jarvis.

Chris frowned as he turned to Terrence.

"What do you have to show me Terrence?" Asked Chris.

Terrence held up a crudely drawn sketch of a battlefield.

"War is hell." Stated Terrence.

"I've heard it is." Agreed Chris. "Ok then, after seeing those 'scary' pictures, I think the winner is clear."

Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"… Suki wins solo immunity! Her picture made bile rise in my throat." Admitted Chris.

"Yay!" Cheered Suki. "Err, I mean, I'm happy about winning immunity … not about making you sick. Doctors are supposed to make people better."

"Regardless of your questionable medical talent, the challenge is over. Just the usual end of location twists to take care of and such. Back to the Jumbo Jet clearing!" Ordered Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Suki, you morbid artist, you.)<strong>

**Ted: **That's one less thing to worry about. Thank goodness! If Suki is safe, I can rest easy since I'm not a target … I hope I didn't just jinx it.

**Megan: **Sometimes I really wonder if Chef Hatchet and Chris are more than 'just friends' … oh come on, the signs are there!

**Lars:** I gotta make a plan, and fast!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Clearing)<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon enough the tweens, sans Benjamin, were gathered back in the safe clearing. Several tweens looked rather tired. Izzy had bought over the Twist Wheel and was putting pictures of the Fearsome Fireflies on it, while Owen wheeled over the Mystery Box table. Chris grinned and spoke grandly.<p>

"Another leg of our journey has come to an end. Oregon sure is a beautiful state, wouldn't you agree? Slenderman or not, it's as prime vacation spot." Teased Chris. "But before we leave to our next destination, we need to sort out the twists. First up … it's time for Stranded in Squalid! The Fearsome Fireflies have earned First Class, but one of them shall have their 'chain' yanked. Izzy, care to give the wheel a spin?"

"Can do Chrissy-Poo." Winked Izzy.

"It's Chris." Frowned Chris.

"But I thought you were full of sh-." Began Izzy before Owen put a hand over her mouth.

"Izzy, not in front of the kids!" Gasped Owen.

"Oops, sorry." Chuckled Izzy nervously.

Izzy gave the wheel a hard spin it went round and round for a few seconds, before it came to a stop on Edgar's face.

"Ok Edgar, you can choose who shall be Stranded in Squalid class for the night. Decide quickly." Prompted Chris.

"Aw nuts…" Muttered Bea.

"Not good." Gulped Winter.

Jethro grimaced.

"… Chris, can I choose to send myself to Squalid Class? I … I do not feel I deserve First Class." Mumbled Edgar.

There was a silence.

"Err, sure, no rule against it." Shrugged Chris. "Err … any particular reason for that decision?"

"… I shall explain all at dinner … to everybody." Assured Edgar.

"Ok then." Shrugged Chris while Izzy took down the pictures of the Fireflies and put up the pictures of the Gruesome Glow-Worms. "Ok Izzy, give the wheel another spin."

Izzy saluted, and then cackled madly as she gave the wheel a hard spin. It span around very quickly, and soon came to a stop on Ling.

"Ok Ling, who do you want to send to Squalid Class?" Asked Chris.

Ling looked thoughtful.

"I have no personal ill feeling to any of my team mates … but I have to pick somebody, so … I'll pick Vinsun." Said Ling. "I think he'd take it better than the rest of us."

"It's fine." Assured Vinsun, before his eyes widened. "Oh bull poop…"

"And so Edgar and Vinsun shall be staying in Squalid Class tonight." Summarized Chris. "Now … time for Take it or Trade it! Suki, front and centre!"

Suki stepped forwards and gazed over the table of Mystery Boxes.

"Suki, you are immune tonight, and that is good. But … maybe you don't _need_ immunity, maybe you don't _want _immunity … maybe you feel safe without it and want to _trade it_ for something else." Suggested Chris is a sly persuasive tone. "It's your choice; keep immunity, or select one of the Mystery Boxes and win either a fun prize, a Tactic Ticket, a Golden Passport, or maybe even something else. What'll it be?"

Suki looked thoughtful as she considered her choice.

"… I'll take a Mystery Box." Decided Suki.

"Which one? Remember, Winter has already claimed box number eight." Reminded Chris.

"Hmm … box number twelve." Decided Suki.

Chris passed the Mystery Box to Suki and nodded.

"With that, two mystery boxes have been claimed, leaving thirteen up for grabs. With Suki's choice, every member of the Mystic Moths is up for elimination, which shall be in two hours. Until then, let's get back on the Jumbo Jet." Instructed Chris.

The campers did as they were told and filed onto the large plane. Soon the plane was in the air heading to the south east.

A lone figure watched the plane go. He was tall, and had no features. A few fireflies flew past … and showed the 'figure' was just a neat stack of rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Slenderman should gain some weight.)<strong>

**Megan: **All in all, this day has been a disappointment. I didn't even get to see Slenderman! But, I still have a potential poltergeist to capture. I need Pandora alone, I must take away those who would stop me from investigating her quirks … but, who to vote for?

**Lars:** I hate to say it, I _really_ do, but Megan is my only hope. If I get her on my side she can pass on an idea for the vote … shit, I hope this works…

**Bea:** I make a pretty #bleep# good leader, huh? But, is our main #bleep# leader ok though? I'd better check on #bleep# Benjamin, and soon.

**Ling:** Hopefully that decision didn't make me any enemies. That would be most unfortunate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Medical Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin stirred. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in what looked like a hospital room and was tucked up in a bed.<p>

"Where am I?" Asked Benjamin out loud.

"You're in the medical room of the Jumbo Jet." Stated Chef Hatchet from a nearby desk. "We found you unconscious near the Jumbo Jet, and you had a page with you. You were a little bit banged up, so I've been keeping an eye on you. You'll be free to go by tomorrow morning."

"Assuming I don't get voted off by then." Muttered Benjamin.

"Actually, your team came in first place. You're all safe for another day." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Well … that's good to know." Said Benjamin as he sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours. We're in the air right now." Stated Chef Hatchet. "By the way, you have visitors waiting. Would you like them to come in?"

"… That would be nice." Confirmed Benjamin.

No sooner had Benjamin said those words the doors burst open and Tony, Bea and Winter ran in. Tony immediately took Benjamin into a huge tight hug.

"Oh Benjy, I was so worried about you! I thought Slenderman had beat you up!" Exclaimed Tony.

"Ack! Too tight!" Wheezed Benjamin.

"Oops!" yelped Tony as he quickly released Benjamin. "So, did Slenderman hurt you?"

"I doubt that Tony." Assured Winter.

"Actually … I meet him, Slenderman that is. I gave him that coin Vinsun gave me, and … he spared me. He gave me some real help, made me get a hold of myself … he even gave me a gift." Admitted Benjamin. "… He really is real."

The other three tweens exchanged glances.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Tony.

"Err, are you sure you didn't just #bleep# dream that part?" Asked Bea in confusion.

"You've had a rough few days. You might have just imagined it." Said Winter gently.

"No, really! I did meet Slenderman!" Insisted Benjamin. "Look, I'll show you what he gave me."

Benjamin reached into his pocket, nut could feel only air.

"What … it's gone…" Muttered Benjamin, "… Maybe I _was_ dreaming after all, but it seemed so real. How did I end up near the Jumbo Jet though?"

"Maybe Tyler picked you up and placed you near it, but to be fair didn't officially catch you?" Suggested Winter.

"Yeah … that makes sense." Agreed Benjamin. "Heh, imagine how angry Megan would be if she found out I met Slenderman and she didn't … it'd be hilarious."

"That's mean Benjy." Pouted Tony.

"Cut me some slack, I've had a bad day." Shrugged Benjamin. "But … thanks for the concern, and for visiting me. Even after my cold strategy, you're still willing to be my friends?"

"Duh." Grinned Tony.

"Right to the final four." Promised Winter.

"Indeed … and after that, all bets are off because I'm winning." Teased Bea.

Benjamin laughed … _really_ laughed, for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So, it was all just a dream…?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **It won't be easy to keep going, might even suck … but, with these guys helping me … I think I can make it. Heh, I'm becoming some kind of 'loyal backstabber' … how paradoxical.

**Bea: **All's well that #bleep# end swell, for now at least. I hope Winter will #bleep# make up with me soon though.

**Tony: **We're gonna make Mrs Benjamin's Mum proud!

**Winter:** That was so nice … now, I need to make up with Bea. … I'll do it tomorrow, for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora were sitting on a worn sofa, snuggling together. Pandora lay herself against Jarvis' chest and cuddled again him gently, while Jarvis held her close, and lightly stroked her hair.<p>

"Feeling better? It's been a rough day in Oregon, huh?" Noted Jarvis.

"Yeah, I feel better." Agreed Pandora. "Although…"

"What is it?" Asked Jarvis.

"… I can hardly remember any of the challenge." Admitted Pandora quietly.

"What do you mean? You were there since the start; you ran off into the Bathroom Building at one point." Reminded Jarvis.

"… I can't remember any of that. All I remember is kissing you before we exited the plane … and then I woke up in the dark woods, feeling out of breath." Mumbled Pandora. "Memory blanks … am I becoming amnesiac? What if I forget how much I love you?!"

"It'll be ok." Promised Jarvis. "I'll keep you safe."

"… You are good to me." Whispered Pandora as she snuggled against Jarvis. "So … did I miss anything, given I can't remember anything?"

"Well, Suki is gonna help out with your conditions. She's somebody we can trust … oh, and she and Ted know about my powers. I revealed them during the challenge when you went missing." Admitted Jarvis.

"Do the other four know?" Asked Pandora.

"Not yet. I'll tell them tomorrow, when we are not going to elimination in the near future." Stated Jarvis. "So, the plan is to vote for Lars … you ok with that?"

"I am. I … just need him away. I bet I'll only get worse if he stays/" Mumbled Pandora.

Jarvis considered his words and spoke.

"Pandora, though meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, and likely always will be, I must admit … I do not think you should have been allowed on the show. You are a great and sweet person, but … with your little problems, it might harm you to be here, given the stress and stuff." Admitted Jarvis. "Just my thoughts…"

"I agree. Auditioning wasn't a great idea; my mental health is in the junkyard at this point…." Agreed Pandora. "But … things are working out, bit by bit … I met you, right?"

"Indeed … I just hope I can help you." Whispered Jarvis.

"You are so far." Assured Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A little help can go a long way.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Pandora does not deal well with stress … with how Lars can be, even when he's not hassling Pandora … maybe it'd be best for him to go. He may be behaving more these days, but he still was a hellion on the Rotten Roaches. (Jarvis looks concerned). But, where did the memory lapses come from? Pandora never mentioned having those, and she poured her heart out to me last night and this morning.

**Pandora: **Without Jarvis … where would I even **be**?

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Greeted Ted as he and Suki entered the Cargo Hold.<p>

"Got a moment to spare?" Asked Suki, while holding a brand new gold plastic 3DS.

"Sure." Nodded Jarvis. "Err, where did you get the 3DS from?"

"It was in the Mystery Box." Stated Suki. "Not what I wanted, but it could be fun to sue between challenges. So, I was wondering, is now a good time to talk to Pandora about her, well, depression and schizophrenia?"

A

"Um … can it wait until after elimination? I, well, I need to think about how I will explain it all … it's hard." Admitted Pandora.

"Take your time." Assured Suki. "Trust me; I swear on my love of medical tuff … I will help you."

"… Thank you." Said Pandora gratefully.

"Before that, we need to vote somebody off. How about Lars? He's a jackass." Said Ted.

"Language." Pouted Suki playfully. "But, I'm in."

"Four votes for Lars … that should do it." Said Jarvis with a nod.

"Thank goodness." Said Pandora wearily.

A figure watched this conversation from the top of the stairs leading out of the cargo hold and quickly dashed off, ready to plot.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Medicine is magic … except the opposite.)<strong>

**Suki:** … At least, I feel just like a real doctor.

**Ted:** Maybe Pandora and Jarvis could double date with me and Suki sometime? We'd be the talk of the town and, well, like, grade A celebrities!

* * *

><p>Lars ran down a corridor, searching for Megan.<p>

"Where is she?!" Muttered Lars. "Normally I want her gone but she keeps bugging me, so why can't I find her the one tine I need her?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: He seems stressed.)<strong>

**Lars:** My only hope at this point is to either vote for Ted or Suki, since they seem the most likely to be targeted besides me and Megan. I can't find Ezekiel, so I better pray Megan will work with me … and damn, my prayers are never answered!

* * *

><p>Lars speedily rounded a corner and bumped right into Megan.<p>

"Oof! Watch it!" Barked Megan.

"Sorry. Look, we need to talk." Insisted Lars. "I'm in the hot seat and I don't wanna go! Help me and I'll be loyal to you!"

"Why should I care? You're a monster." Sniffed Megan haughtily.

"And you are a hypocrite, so we're even. Look, if I go then you are certainly gone next. Keeping me around keeps the votes off of you." Stated Lars, trying to keep calm. "Look, my life outside the show is a _wreck_. If I lose, game over for good, no continues!"

"… I still need a reason to keep you." Stated Megan.

"Urghh!" Groaned Lars. "Ok, look, if you keep me around … I'll, I dunno, help you with your paranormal stuff, or whatever. I'll help you find ghosts, zombies, poltergeists, Frankensteins, Vampires … even werewolves!"

Megan smirked and fiddled with her sunglasses.

"You had me at poltergeists." Grinned Megan. "Can't promise anything, but I'll give it my best shot. I'd recommend not doing anything to make people angry … that'd doom you more than you already have."

Megan walked away whistled a tune while Lars clenched his fists.

"Smug brat…" Muttered Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Megan has her game face on … it's also her 'enjoying my cup of coffee face'.)<strong>

**Lars: **Man, the people I'll work with to win … we're working together, but I _don't_ have to like it.

**Megan:** In the days of pretending to be 'bad' so as to aid my game, I did some pretty good moves and stuck around easy. Maybe it's time to start playing shadily a bit more seriously. I could be quite effective, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Terrence and Karrie were sitting on one of the bunk beds, tending to Frightful. Karrie held her close and gently petted her, helping the young bird get to sleep.<p>

"It sure is lucky that Benjamin found her, right" Noted Terrence.

"Indeed. I've never been so worried … well, except when you nearly died." Murmured Karrie. "It's been a bad day, and I'm glad it's over now. I must think of a way to thank Benjamin when I next talk to him. I don't know how he found Frightful, but I'm grateful regardless."

"I'm just glad you're not crying anymore. It was not pretty." Admitted Terrence.

"Yeah, I really went cuckoo." Agreed Karrie. "But speaking of pretty … you seem to find me pretty."

"Err ... umm … yes, I do." Admitted Terrence. "I know I was subtle, but it's been hard keeping the secret in as I have been."

Karrie giggled.

"Trust me, you were anything but subtle." Smirked Karrie. "But that's ok … it was cute. But Terrence, why did you try to hide it."

Terrence wrung his hands nervously.

"It's not right to pine for somebody who is taken ... especially when their boyfriend is a good friend of yours." Lamented Terrence. "I didn't want to start any trouble."

"Oh Terrence, it's natural to like girls at your age. Love and instinct … well, they are not put off by pretty boys and girls being taken." Assured Karrie. "I'm flattered, honestly."

"Really?" Smiled Terrence.

"Really." Confirmed Karrie. "But … Robbie is my funny bunny, so … well, I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way."

"It is fine, I didn't expect you to. It was just a harmless little crush. I'll get over it." Assured Terrence. "And hey, we're still allies to the end."

"Indeed; finale or bust." Agreed Karrie.

"… And, you know, Robbie is lucky to have you." Said Terrence sincerely.

"No … I'm lucky to have him." Giggled Karrie. "You'll find somebody too. Who wouldn't like those tweenage muscles?"

"Well, when you're right you're right." Smirked Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: More people should just speak up. It solves more problems than it creates.)<strong>

**Terrence: **It felt so good to get that off my chest. Now I can focus again.

**Karrie:** Terrence is a really sweet and loyal guy, but Robbie just means … so much to me. But I'm sure Terrence will find a girl … maybe Zora could go out with him, if she and Jethro break up?

* * *

><p>As Karrie and Terrence continued to make small talk and tend to Frightful, Megan entered Third Class.<p>

"Evening." Said Megan as she sat on the bunk across from Terrence and Karrie. "I see that your bird is back."

"Yep. Benjamin found her." Nodded Karrie. "Not sure how, but I'm grateful anyway. Really, I'm just glad that today is over."

"Same. It has been quite stressful." Admitted Terrence. "And sadly we still have an elimination to go to … oh joy…"

"Eh, your names didn't come up. Most people are talking about voting off two specific people … well three really, but…" Trailed off Megan. "Eh, it's just an elimination; I'm more upset that I didn't get to see Slenderman."

"Who are the targets?" Inquired Karrie.

"One of them is Lars." Stated Megan.

"Of course. That's to be expected." Admitted Terrence. "Who are the others?"

"Suki and Ted." Stated Megan. "I don't see the threat in them, but the fact they are a couple makes them a threat or something. Hey, maybe you'd like to vote one of them out so that they won't take over like a pack of Windigos or something."

"No, no, I can't do that. Robbie was taken from me for that very reason; I'd be such a naughty little hypocrite of I did that to Ted and Suk; nuh-uh, not doing it." Insisted Karrie.

"Don't you want the two million?" Asked Megan. "I mean, with two million I could do so much cool stuff. So many paranormal creatures to discover and so many spooky haunted ruins to visit. Don't you guys have dreams to make reality with the prize, or something?"

"… I'd quite like to build my own holiday home near the forest." Admitted Karrie. "Maybe make it crazy weird and themed like those expensive hotels?"

"I'd buy a tank, military memorabilia … and I'd give some to charity too." Admitted Terrence. "But, it's dishonourable."

"Slenderman has no honour, and he makes the impossible become the opposite." Shrugged Megan. "I don't care who goes home. Just give me the word and I'll do whatever. I have paranormal photos to ogle over."

"But … how can anybody justify keeping Lars around?" Insisted Karrie.

"He is quite a, well, troublesome child." Admitted Terrence.

"He's a sponge. He sucks up votes from us like both a black-hole and a black hole mouthed toad. He's also quite strong and tough, sorta like Bigfoot … he might even be a relative." Stated Megan. "Do you _really_ think he could win?"

Karrie and Terrence were silent and looked like they were considering Megan's words.

"Eh, it's no concern of mine anyway. I'll be around, doing my thing. If you wanna pull off a move, let me know. I'll do anything." Stated Megan as she walked out of the room.

Karrie and Terrence both looked uneasy, but tempted.

"_So much_ money … it'll make our dreams come true, and we've come so far already." Murmured Karrie.

"Should we … or shouldn't we…" Mumbled Terrence quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Morality!)<strong>

**Megan: **Greed is an instinctual flaw of many … both humans as well as Sasquatch, goblins and Martians. I'm pretty good at this strategy thing when I try … maybe I should try more often? Eh, maybe if I make the top twenty; that's the big leagues, as said by Slenderman.

**Karrie:** Megan makes perfect sense … but can I put Ted and Suki through what I went through for such a fortune? I don't know … I just don't know…

**Terrence:** I pride myself on honour and decency … but, would some dishonour in the short term be justified by all the good I could with the prize?

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty two tweens were eating dinner in the Airplane Canteen. Everybody was silent, wondering what Edgar was going to say.<p>

"Maybe he's quitting the game." Pondered Vinsun hopefully.

"Maybe he will be making some kind of apology." Said Molly optimistically.

"Maybe he'll burp, and then sit back down." Muttered Gareth.

"Maybe he'll sing a song." Mused Tony.

It seemed like the Tweens were about to find out, because Edgar wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up on his seat, clearing his throat to get attention onto himself.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Said Edgar formally.

"What do you want?" Asked Emily hesitantly.

"… I need to admit a matter of utmost seriousness. You no doubt know much of a, well, hellion I have been as of late. You know all the worst of it, I am sure." Sighed Edgar.

"How could we not?" Frowned Vinsun.

"Yeah, it was, like, not great to hear about." Agreed Amy.

"Well, while you are one hundred percent correct, and justified, to be angry … please believe me, it was not truly my fault." Insisted Edgar.

"… How can you possible justify beating Vinsun with a cane?" Asked Emily shortly.

"… Ok, this may sound rather out of left field, but I insist that it is the truth … I was under hypnosis." Insisted Edgar. "Somebody hypnotised me, I was acting under hypnotism orders, not my own conscience or judgement. Please, believe me!"

Everybody was silent as they processed this.

"Ok, no harm no foul." Smiled Tony.

"Hang on Tony." Said Winter gently. "Edgar, how do we know that you are telling the truth? This is … kind of out of nowhere. I mean, where the heck would this problem have come from?"

"I _don't know_." Groaned Edgar sadly. "All I know is that somebody hypnotised me in a hallway when I was alone … the last thing I remember is being pinned against the wall and forced to look into some kind of watch … at least, I think it was a watch. It might have been something totally different. Today … I regained myself during the challenge. I have no idea how … I can barely even remember what I was doing when I was under the hypnotic spell. All I truly know … is how evil I acted. I … I don't even know who I am anymore. How could I do those things?!"

Edgar tried to hold himself together, but it seemed like he was breaking down inside.

"Please believe me, I never wanted to hurt anybody! I know I'm a bit of a prick and kind of an ass on a good day … but the blackmail, the violence, the horrid words … that wasn't really me…" Whispered Edgar. "I mean … compare me to the early days, even at my normal worst, to what I have been like since possibly Belgium … how else can you explain the sheer difference in my being…?"

Everybody was silent as Edgar sat back down, looking as though he was trying not to cry. Nobody knew quite what to say.

"_Hypnotism … Jethro…"_ Thought Lars venomously. "_But who would believe me_?"

"_This is bad…_" Thought Jethro nervously.

Vinsun and Emily were silent; Emily glanced at Vinsun and, despite the step in his book he was on, Vinsun glanced at her too.

At that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"_Mystic Moths, please report to the elimination area_." Said Chris over the intercom. "_Time to vote somebody off! … Funny how there are twenty two of you and the season is nearly half over, yet in season one this is how many there were to start with. Makes you wonder, huh? Maclean out_!"

The Mystic Moths got to their feet and left for elimination. Meanwhile Bea let out a whistle.

"Well, I #bleep# did _not _see that coming." Noted Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well … that happened.)<strong>

**Edgar: **So many thoughts in my head, so many things I need to say and do … but how?

**Jethro: **(He looks very nervous). Edgar needs to go, and soon. If he remembers it was me, I'm dead … possibly literally! Humans are judgemental; you step out of line, they tear you to shreds in their self-righteous says! (Jethro takes a few deep breaths and sparks with electricity in panic). Think of Jane, think of Jane…

**Vinsun:** … I don't rightly know how to feel about this…

**Jarvis:** Well, eliminations always make my heart race a little bit … but, maybe this time it'll be out of relief, not worry.

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The eight Mystic Moths were sitting on the bleachers awaiting the start of the ceremony. Pandora leaned against Jarvis on the top row, with Ted and Suki sitting in a similar position at the other side of the top row. Lars and Megan were silent, the former looking anxious. Karrie and Terrence sat at the edge of the bottom row, both looking like they had a lot of their minds. Chris stood at his tropical themed podium and observed the tension.<p>

"This should be a good elimination." Noted Chris with a smirk. "Mystic Moths, welcome to your first elimination since the teams were reshuffled. You failed today, and to show for it you'll be down to seven like the other teams. Some of you have more reason to worry than others, but remember, you are all vulnerable so do not assume anything."

"It makes an ass of you and me." Stated Lars.

"Exactly." Nodded Chris. "Now, I know that all of you except the beyond nocturnal kids are sleepy, so we'll make this quick … ish, and get it done soon. You know what to do, stamp the passport of whoever you want to eliminate, and whoever has the most votes takes the Drop of Shame. Since Suki gave up solo immunity, the only rule is to not vote for yourself."

"Why would anybody do that?" Asked Ted. "That seems kinda stupid."

"People can be stupid." Shrugged Chris. "Anyway, let's get started. Jarvis, you're up first."

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Pass the popcorn.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **(He stamps Lars' passport). I do** not** like you … but, I do not hate you either. Change your ways before it is too late. You'll be glad you did.

**Ted: **(He stamps Lars' passport, and then a second time for emphasis). I've seen how horrid you have been to Pandora … I'm not gonna let you hurt Suki. If you did you'd be … err … umm … a broken thing, yeah!

**Lars: **(He stamps Suki's passport). Terrence and Karrie had better not let me down … I hope they don't vote for Ted, or anybody but Suki, or I'm done...

**Terrence: **… What do I do…?

* * *

><p>After Megan had cast the final vote, then tweens all sat awaiting the results. After tallying the votes Chris reached under his podium and took out a tray with seven pinecones on it.<p>

"Oregon is known for nature, and in Gravity Falls the show is in Oregon and the main characters have the surname 'Pines', hence why today's Safety Souvenirs are pinecones." Stated Chris.

"Boring." Stated Megan. "It should have been Slenderman action figures."

"Regardless, if I call your name then I will toss you a Safety Souvenir, meaning that you are safe. If you do not get a Safety Souvenir then you are out of the game and will be taking the drop of shame." Stated Chris.

"We know. Can we hurry this up so we can go to bed?" Requested Karrie.

"Fine." Frowned Chris. "The following tweens are safe…"

"Pandora"

"Ted"

"Jarvis"

"Karrie"

"Terrence"

"Megan."

Lars and Suki were left without a Safety Souvenir. Suki looked quite calm, while Lars was almost trembling, though he tried not to show it.

"Goodbye Lars." Mumbled Pandora, sticking close to Jarvis for support.

"_That's what you think_." Thought Megan.

"It's come down to the Bully and the Nurse … an interesting match-up." Noted Chris. "But only one of you can progress, and the final safety souvenir goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lars."

"What?!" Exclaimed Ted in horror as Lars weakly caught his pine cone and sighed in relief.

"Shit, that was close." Mumbled Lars.

Suki looked sad as she got to her feet.

"Who voted for me?" Asked Suki in sad curiosity.

Nobody was willing to raise their hands.

"I see." Sighed Suki. "My only regret is I cannot give medical help to those who ask for it, and need it."

Suki looked at Pandora.

"Pandora, as a medical prodigy, I _**highly**_ advise you to go to the medical room tomorrow morning, and ask for Clozaril. It will help." Advised Suki seriously.

"Will do." Nodded Pandora. "… Thank you Suki. Thank you for being willing to help me…"

"Just doing my job." Assured Suki. "So-OOF!"

Suki has been glomped by Ted who was giving her a big and tight hug, which Suki quickly sank into, enjoying it very much.

"I'm gonna miss you. You're the most awesome girl I know, even more awesome than any cheerleader or sports star." Whispered Ted. "… Be safe…"

"I will be. I'll _really _miss you Ted; you've made this contest oh so enjoyable. But now, I must leave, and maybe help those who have already fallen. Keep going for as long as you can, and help those who need it." Requested Suki. "And do not worry about if you are strong or cool enough … to me, you're already perfect."

"… Spoken like a true angel." Blushed Ted.

The two kids shared a sweet and innocent kiss, and parted with stars in their eyes.

"Well, I must be going now. Doctors have a busy schedule." Giggled Suki. "And, Lars?"

"What?" Muttered Lars.

"… If you'd asked me for help, I would have been happy to give it to you." Stated Suki.

"We're on a schedule guys." Said Chris flatly.

"Ok, I'm coming." Pouted Suki. "This looks kinda scary … it won't hurt right?"

"Not as long as she pull the string on the parachute." Stated Chris as he passed Suki a parachute. "One last thing, it's time for the twist 'Payback on the Prick'. You can choose one team mate of yours to send to Squalid Class for the night."

Suki considered her options.

"Errm … uh … I pick Megan." Stated Suki uncertainly.

"Crud." Muttered Megan.

"And with that, you time on this show is now over Suki." Stated Chris.

Suki nodded as Chris passed her a parachute. She slipped it on and approached the open door leading out to the night sky. Before she left, she turned to say one last thing to her team.

"私の親愛なる友人さようなら。あなたは良い健康を持っている、とあなたは幸せものを見つけることができます." Said Suki, with a sweet smile.

With nothing more to say Suki jumped out of the plane, letting out a slightly scared squeal as she took the Drop of Shame.

Chris closed the door and turned to the remaining seven Mystic Moths.

"The teams now all have seven members each; keep on winning and you could pull ahead again. And as Suki proved, giving up immunity is always a risk no matter how safer you feel." Stated Chris. "You may go."

The seven tweens got to their feet and began to file out of the elimination area. Ted looked upset his girlfriend was gone, so Jarvis put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. Pandora was silent and looked nervous, as were Karrie and Terrence. Meanwhile Lars felt light headed in relief, and Megan walked beside him.

"You're welcome." Whispered Megan, almost silently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: … Well, that happened.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **How did that happen? Somebody must have switched sides … but, I know Pandora, Ted and Suki voted for Lars like I did, so it should have been a tie … how … how is it _possible_ Suki could have had a majority?

**Ted:** … I feel so alone. What will I do without Suki? … Well, at least Jarvis and Pandora have my back … I should stick with them. I'll win this for you Suki!

**Megan: **It had to be done. Suki was going to help Pandora control that poltergeist of hers, I saw them talking about it in the cargo hold. For the sake of my chances of meeting a poltergeist I had to get rid of Suki; she could have kept it hidden and under control, and I couldn't have that.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Fireflies were all relaxing in first Class. Benjamin and Tony were playing video games (LittleBigPlanet 3) while the rest of the team sat around. However, Winter yawned and got to her feet.<p>

"Late nights are not for me. Sweet dreams everyone." Mumbled Winter.

Winter sleepily made her way to one of the rooms; she glanced at Bea, but was unable to say anything. Winter entered the bedroom, and closed the door behind her, a clock signifying she had locked it. Bea could only sigh.

"She hates me. One of the #bleep# most lovely people I #bleep# know … and she hates me." Said Bea sadly. "I'll burn in hell for the #bleep# lies I tell…"

"It'll be ok Bea. Winter is just a little sad lately." Assured Tony. "She just needs space and cuddles and hugs and kisses and friendship, and she'll be as lovely jubbly as ever again."

"Nice as it'd be, I #bleep# doubt me giving her a hug would make her #bleep# feel better." Said Bea patiently.

"I'll talk to her." Said Benjamin. "I've pulled myself together now and I'm back to stay. We need to stick together, and I'll make sure she sees it from your perspective."

"… Thank you Benjamin." Said Bea gratefully. "She's a #bleep# great friend to me, and I #bleep# do not want to lose that."

"You don't." Assured Benjamin. "And if she holds her ground, I'll remind her that I hold the power."

"You not what somebody is gonna lose though." Mused Tony.

"What?" Asked Benjamin.

Tony's character crossed the finish line first.

"You lose he race!" Teased Tony. "This game is awesome! So creative and fun and stuff!"

Benjamin could only chuckle.

Meanwhile Jethro and Molly were sitting at a table eating some fried chicken wings.

"These are delicious, don't you think Jethro?" Smiled Molly.

"Yeah, I guess." Muttered Jethro.

"What's wrong? You seem tense." Noted Molly.

"I'm fine. Don't get involved." Stated Jethro.

"… I just want to help." Mumbled Molly.

"Being an ally to me is help enough. No way am I letting myself get kicked off." Vowed Jethro.

"Sam here!" Agreed Molly. "… Hey Jethro, what's that in your pocket?"

"Huh?" Said Jethro as he glanced down and saw some paper sticking out of his pocket.

Jethro took out the paper and read what was on it.

"Somebody wants to meet me in the cargo hold." Said Jethro, trying not to look grave. "I'll be back soon."

"Want me to come with you? I'll keep you safe." Offered Molly.

"I'll be fine." Said Jethro. "I'm better off alone."

Molly watched him go, looking concerned for him.

"… If you're sure." Mumbled Molly uncertainly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Not evening making the South Park joke that would be applicable here.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Whether it was a dream, or real, Slenderman was right. I cannot give up, I need to keep hold of myself and keep my friends close. I'm in it until the end … mum, wherever you are now, I'll make you proud…

**Molly: **Jethro seems like a sad individual … I think. I want to help him, if I can. I'll stick close to him, if he needs me too.

**Jethro: **Somebody might be onto me … I wonder if I can hypnotise them forget? This will be dangerous…

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Gruesome Glow-Worms were all getting ready to settle down. Emily yawned and approached one of the bedrooms.<p>

"Goodnight everybody." Said Emily tiredly. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today…"

Emily entered the bedroom and locked the door. Ramona looked concerned from her seat on Craig's lap on the couch while Craig watched the wrestling channel.

"Yeah, cage match!" Cheered Craig. "Bring out the car bonnets that are fake but still cool!"

"Craig, can I ask you something." Said Ramona quietly.

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Craig.

"Emily looks upset … do you have any why?" Asked Ramona.

"Beats me." Shrugged Craig. "But since Vinsun is up to the next step in the love book tomorrow, she'll be very happy, for sure."

"What step is next, dare I ask?" Inquired Ramona curiously.

"Vinsun will be spending a lot of time with Emily, all day in fact. After spending minimum time with her today, he'll be showing her loads of attention and affection tomorrow. It'll be legit romantic." Grinned Craig.

"… Vinsun has been avoiding Emily today? That's not good." Frowned Ramona.

"Not avoiding, just not talking to her as much." Corrected Craig. "Trust me, it'll lend up alright. Vinsun and Emily are destined for love!"

Ramona glared at Craig.

"You'd better be right because my hide tanning threat to you is still in action." Warned Ramona.

Craig looked nervous, but gave Ramona a gentle reassuring hug.

"It'll be fine. When have I been wrong about love?" Winked Craig.

"Want a list." Drawled Ramona playfully.

Meanwhile Gareth, Amy and Ling were sitting together on chairs. Amy was snuggled yup to Gareth and looked like she was close to falling asleep.

"Stroke my hair Gareth…" Mumbled Amy sleepily.

Gareth obeyed and began to gently stroke Amy's silky smooth blonde hair.

"So Ling, today was not the easiest of days. I do hope that tomorrow is less stressful for us all." Stated Gareth. "I'm working on getting Emily to not target us … it may be devious, but what choice do we have? I will not fail."

"You are a good guy Gareth. You're a good leader to our little circle. I'll do my part to help as well." Assured Ling, before smirking. "And we all know Amy is doing her part too."

"She tries ever so hard … it is inspiring." Agreed Gareth, before whispering. "I see tension between Emily and Vinsun … I am loath to say it, but focusing on that is our best bet to survive."

"… You lead, and I'll follow. We're a trio to the end." Nodded Ling. "Father did tell me that a firm hand can be effective … it is how he raised me."

"He did a good job." Noted Gareth. "Well, here's to us surviving."

"Hooraaaaay." Slurred Amy in utter sleepiness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Somebody is out of energy it seems.)<strong>

**Amy: **(She yawns). Being a devious mastermind is tiring work…

**Ramona: **Craig has nothing but good intentions … but I think this is a bad idea. I need to say something, and I'll do it first thing tomorrow.

**Gareth: **You know what they say, loyal to allies and fierce to foes … that is me right now. I will ensure the safety and continued protection of Ling and my dear little dove.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The six Mystic Moths were sitting on bunks. Not a word was being spoken. Lars rolled his eyes at the silence from his top bunk.<p>

"Since nobody is speaking, I suppose that today's drama is now over. Goodnight." Said Lars as he lay down and pulled up his bed sheets.

Ted however, spoke up.

"We're not done yet. I want to know, who voted for Suki?" Asked Ted.

"I did." Grunted Lars. "Megan did too, and she said she got some people to help her or something. I dunno."

"It wasn't me." Mumbled Pandora.

"Nor me. Why would we want to keep Lars around?" Asked Jarvis. "And Ted, you'd never vote for your lady, right?"

"Well duh." Said Ted to show it was obvious. "Self-votes are not allowed so Suki had to have voted for Lars…"

Realization struck Ted as he glanced at Terrence and Karrie.

"It was you guys, wasn't it?" Noted Ted.

"Nuh uh, I didn't vote for Suki. I was so heartbroken when Robbie was voted off … why would I vote off Suki. Threat or not, that'd make me a hypocrite, and mum would be so disappointed in." Insisted Karrie. "I voted for Megan."

Terrence shuddered under Ted's glare.

"I did not feel any pleasure in doing it." Insisted Terrence. "I was … tempted by greed. I am sorry."

"Regardless, Suki is now gone. Whatever, it's too late for all this. Let's get some sleep and brawl in the morning." Said Ted as he lay down and pulled his covers up.

The rest of the team followed Ted's lead, but Pandora had one question to ask.

"Wait … if my little group voted for Lars, and Lars, Terrence and Megan voted for Suki … and if Karrie really voted for Megan … how in the world did Suki go home?" Whispered Pandora on utter confusion.

The team members were soon sleeping, but Lars got up after a few minutes.

"Bathroom." Muttered Lars. "Urgh, it's too late for all this."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What happened in this strange vote?)<strong>

**Lars: **Since I'm the only one up … maybe I can grab a midnight snack. Nobody there to stop me.

**Ted: **Terrence seems to not be the perfect solider, but … he admitted it, and I respect that. Karrie denied it, and that's … kinda naughty I think.

**Jarvis:** This is so confusing … with all this drama, is revealing my powers a good idea? … If we are immune tomorrow, I'll reveal them after the challenge.

**Karrie:** Maybe I should have voted for Lars and at least made a tie, but … he looked so upset … I just felt bad for him.

**Pandora:** I had another memory blank … I cannot remember casting my vote, but I had to have voted for Lars; who else would I have voted for? (Pandora lightly shudders and her eyes darken). **… Pandora did not vote for Lars … she did not vote for **_**anybody**_**. I felt I would remove the stress of such an action, and vote for Suki on her behalf. Heheheheheh! Suki could have helped that worm, and so she had to go. One by one, Pandora's friends will fall, and she will no longer resist. She's a mental case and she knows it. After all, what am I but the embodiment of her shame, self-loathing and insanity? Now Karrie might be called a liar and get booted, while I stay undiscovered … oh **_**yes**_**…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vinsun and Megan were both lying on mattresses in Squalid Class, trying to get some sleep. Vinsun sat up with a sigh, unable to reach slumber.<p>

"What's up with you? Alien mind control?" Guessed Megan

"I just feel … I don't know. Turns out the boy who I hated above all others was never evil, just hypnotised by somebody who might actually be worse." Gulped Vinsun nervously. "I don't know what to say."

"You still have time to decide. Edgar isn't here now." Stated Megan. "Say, can I have that coin you got given in China? It could be paranormal and that's my field."

"I would if I still had it." Said Vinsun.

"… You don't have it!?" Exclaimed Megan. "Where is it? It could be seriously cool!"

"I gave to Benjamin as a present to make him feel better." Stated Vinsun. "You should ask him about it."

"Oh, I _will_." Assured Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I thought Megan has forgotten about that.)<strong>

**Megan: **I seem to have some spare time; looks like I know what I'll be doing tomorrow morning.

**Vinsun: **Pa was right … things are not always what they seem.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro entered the cargo hold, looking slightly nervous.<p>

"Is anybody there?" Called Jethro. "I got your note."

"Over here." Said a voice from behind a wall of crates.

Jethro walked in the direction the voice had come from and rounded the corner. He saw Edgar standing there, having been waiting for him.

"About time you showed up." Noted Edgar. "So, do you know what I wanted you to meet me here?"

"No idea." Lied Jethro.

Edgar smirked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about … you hypnotised me. Everything I did, it falls at your feet." Said Edgar coldly. "Using me as a 'weapon', you have causes pain, chaos and injury. No doubt you feel no guilt for it. All those vile actions … I have only one simple thing to say to you, so listen well."

Jethro was silent, almost shaking due to how truly busted he was.

"… Thanks." Smirked Edgar.

To say this answer was a surprise to Jethro would be an understatement.

"… What?" Asked Jethro in confusion. "You … are thanking me? What, you're not gonna attack, scream at me, rat me out or even injure me?"

"Why would I?" Asked Edgar with a light chuckle. "Jethro … I may wear glasses and not have the best vision, but … you have really opened my eyes and helped me see."

"Helped you see what?" Asked Jethro uncertainly.

"How much of a pleasure it is to hurt other people. The power, the rush of energy, the pure authority I have over them … it felt _amazing_." Whispered Edgar in glee. "All the people saying it is wrong to hurt others and how everybody deserves respect … what fools, they have never know the delight that I have felt. I want more … I need more. Heehee! I just want to thank you for opening my eyes to how great this sort of things is to feel and inflict. It is a gift … the true power … the best game ever."

Jethro looked rather disturbed.

"Err, I'm no saint and pretty much a slime myself, but, err … what you did, and kinda what I did, isn't exactly the 'fun' you are describing it as." Said Jethro uncertainly.

Edgar giggled and patted Jethro on the back.

"You'll learn." Winked Edgar. "I thought I was done for in this game … but you Jethro, you have saved me. The slate has been wiped clean and nobody, save perhaps one or two, will hold a grudge to me. I can work subtlety and do anything I want, and if I am not caught, nobody will think it was me."

"Unless I tell them you are _messed_ in the head." Hissed Jethro.

Edgar shook his head and playfully wagged his finger.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You see, I could easily tell them you were the one to hypnotise me. After all, no enemies against me, and Lars already suspects you … the hypnotism victim blaming you, that'd have an impact. If you want to win … you'll have to learn to live with me." Smirked Edgar. "You held the power before, but now … well, now I'm the one in control. You do what I say, and I'll keep you safe ... you and the blond girl as well. I'll give you some instructions soon. Oh, and don't say cliché things like 'you won't get away with this', or 'you're a monster', or even 'you should be ashamed' … because you see Jethro, you are the same as me. It feels good to have an … equal."

Jethro was utterly silent as Edgar patted him on the back.

"Good talk. Let's have another soon." Said Edgar with a sly grin.

Edgar took his leave from the cargo hold, while Jethro took a few breaths and held his chest.

"Why do I even care? Humans are evil, everybody here is no good deep down … so why do I give a damn?" Muttered Jethro. "I'll be back on top soon, he'll be gone any time."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: S is for Sociopath)<strong>

**Edgar: **Told you I'd get back in power. That Pokémon loving girl merely delayed me a little bit.

**Jethro:** … And so, my faith in humanity sinks even lower … somehow below bedrock level.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars walked down the hallway in the direction of Third Class, eating a donut he had swiped from the kitchen.<p>

"All in all, a good end to the day. Dunno how I am still here, but I'm not questioning a good thing." Shrugged Lars. "Suki was weak … and she's a liar, she wouldn't really have helped me, she just wanted to look good to the fans … right?"

Lars cast the thought out of his mind and walked onwards, but some nearby voices caught his attention. Lars stood outside a nearby open doorway, and crouched behind a box, and listened carefully.

"Who is talking?" Muttered Lars quietly.

Inside the room the seven inters, plus Chris and Chef Hatchet were sitting around a table discussing the day.

"Was the forest fire stopped?" Asked Bridgette firmly. "The damage could really harm the ecosystem."

"She's right. Burning the forest could be very bad." Agreed Ezekiel.

"Chris didn't mean it … right Chris?" Asked Owen, hopefully.

"It wasn't me." Stated Chris. "I love drama and chaos, but I wouldn't resort to such a blatant ratings stunt kind of thing. I'd be more subtle and snobbish about it."

"Well, what caused it? The oil tanks wouldn't have set on fire by themselves." Insisted Bridgette.

"Yeah! And, like, you're lucky that nobody was hurt." Added Katie. "That would, like, get you cancelled."

"Fire is bad." Agreed Owen quietly.

"… It was one of the contestants." Admitted Chris.

"Well, easy fix, disqualify them." Shrugged Noah.

"I can't." Said Chris uneasily.

"Why? Drama? Chris, that's low even for you." Glared Noah.

"Ratings are not everything … err, right?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah, they're not." Confirmed Bridgette. "Who did it? Lars?"

"… The reason I can't disqualify the tween, is because it technically wasn't them." Explained Chris.

"So it was an accident?" Eh, those happen all the time. Why, just this morning I tripped and fell down the stairs." Chuckled Tyler.

"Sounds fun!" Exclaimed Izzy. "The stairs in this plane are so not good for that kind of thing. Boring!"

"Pay attention!" Barked Chef Hatchet. "So, explain it to us Chris, what is the issue?"

"… Pandora started the fire, but the reason it technically wasn't her fault, nor an accident, is because she appears to have a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder, and it was an alternate personality that did it, a personality that is not bound by contract. Pandora was not in control at the time of the incident and, in actuality, is a very fair and rule abiding player, so we cannot punish her." Stated Chris, looking conflicted.

"I thought she just had that meanie voice in her head." Said Owen in confusion.

"That voice was the alternate personality." Said Noah seriously. "Chris, we have to warn the other players."

"We can't, for two reasons. One, it's against the rules for us to directly influence the outcome of the show, except something like comforting a homesick player or giving them challenge pointers if they are confused. And two, think of the pure drama having such a villain on the show could bring ratings will be through the roof!" Exclaimed Chris.

"… That is, like, not cool." Muttered Katie.

"How can you think of ratings when these kids could be in danger!?" Yelled Bridgette in horror.

"I got a show to run, I have to keep it interesting for the viewers. I am a man of the media." Reminded Chris.

"Well I am a man of sports and I think you stink." Pouted Tyler. "Can't we do anything?"

"We'll keep an eye on Pandora and make sure she does not go crazy. We cannot do anything direct, _**unless**_ somebody's life was in danger." Said Chris seriously. "… Look, I never said being a staff member was easy, y'know?"

"Hindsight is a jerkass." Pouted Izzy.

"Poor kid. Nobody her age deserves to be so broken in the head." Sighed Chef Hatchet.

Outside the room Lars silently got to his feet and walked away, looking shaky and shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Was that positive eavesdropping?)<strong>

**Lars: **… So Pandora is not just sad all the time, but she has a split personality like Jekyll and Hyde or something? Bugger me, this is crazy! Does Pandora even know? … I gotta tell somebody! … Wait, they'd not believe me, they'd think that I was lying. Urgh, why should I even care? Nobody on earth cares about people like me! … I'll think of something, I have time. I wonder what that personality would be like to talk to…

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin stirred; he had been sleeping, but a noise had woken him up. Benjamin moved his messy hair out of his vision and turned on the bedside light. Nobody was there, but a piece of paper was on the bedside cabinet.<p>

"What's this?" Muttered Benjamin as he picked it up and decided to read it.

_Dear Benjamin_

_Glad to see you've stopped being all sad and gloomy. You can tale the game, and the world, by storm. Just remember, when things get gloomy and full of despair … you have friends on the other side._

_Your friendly neighbourhood Slenderman_

Benjamin was wide eyed and lightly set the paper down.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Was he real or not? I don't know anymore!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **So, was that a letter from Slenderman, or a prank from an intern or something? … I need to rest, this is too confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the Jumbo Jet Cockpit to give the outro while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"I think the last episode has somehow been topped. Ted has lost his girlfriend, Pandora's other self is causing havoc, Terrence feels guilty, Tyler has joined us, Megan is stepping up her game, Edgar is a sociopath with Jethro at his mercy, Vinsun and Emily have friction and Lars is not being a jerk for once! This is the crazy kind of drama and raw emotion you could only get on this show! We're down to twenty one players now; almost half the cast are gone! So, can Pandora keep herself stable? Will Jarvis finally tell his team about his powers? Can Gareth and his alliance survive? Will Bea and Winter make up? Will Lars be able to survive again, or run out of luck? Will Vinsun's next love move cause more harm than good? And who will be the twentieth person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>VOTES<p>

Jarvis: Lars

Karrie: Megan

Lars: Suki

Megan: Suki

Pandora: Suki

Suki: Lars

Ted: Lars

Terrence: Suki

XXXXX

Suki- 4

Lars- 3

Megan- 1

* * *

><p><strong>Fearsome Fireflies: <strong>Bea, Benjamin, Edgar, Jethro, Molly, Tony, Winter

**Gruesome Glow-Worms: **Amy, Craig, Emily, Gareth, Ling, Ramona, Vinsun

**Mystic Moths: **Jarvis, Karrie, Lars, Megan, Pandora, Ted, Terrence

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Out:<strong> Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha, Bonnie, Oliver, Pablo, Suki

* * *

><p>Suki was a really likable supporting protagonist to me. She had good visibility, but never really stole the scene, yet she did have quite a presence. Be it fixing up an injured team mate, her romance with Ted or simply her interactions, she offered a lot. Despite being goofy and cutesy, she was quite mature, such as how she handled her fight with Ted, and how she seriously she took helping those who needed it, like Pandora. However, her ability to help and be understanding of others was what doomed her, ironically thanks to a medical condition. She could have been a lot of help to Pandora, which meant Bedlam got her out. Suki prevented some big problems, but with her gone … problems will happen, and soon…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>the tweens drop by Madagascar and experience sunshine, wildlife and go on a Safari! They'd better get their cameras ready!


	66. CH 20, PT 1: Questions of Morality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** Writers block and Uni delayed this chapter, but I'm fulfilling my promise to complete this entire episode before BvB continues. One more ep and half the cast will be eliminated. Who will be the unlucky kid who fails to make the top half? We'll have to wait and see, and hopefully not have to wait very long. Also, just to get people talking, I plan to start TDL3 in June, so mark your calendars!

Movie references are a go!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat of the Jumbo Jet Cockpit looking at a plush toy of Alex the Lion while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"How do these things sell so well? It doesn't do anything." Pondered Chris.

"Put a human name on an animal toy, and the kids go crazy for it." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Really? That's something worth remembering. Any ideas for products?" Asked Chris eagerly.

"Gaylord the Goldfish?" Suggested Chef Hatchet.

Chris was silent, and then awkwardly turned to the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we were all feeling drama from the previous location. Benjamin was in full on depression mode due to his mother's passing, the fireflies in general were in a state, Gareth, Amy and ling knew they were all in danger on their team, and as for the Moths … it only got worse throughout the day."

"And that's not even getting into how Edgar was hypnotized to be evil all along." Added Chef Hatchet.

"Right you are." Agreed Chris. "But, that reveal was after the challenge. The challenge itself was … in retrospect impossible. The Tweens had to gather eight pages from all around the Oregon forest we landed in while evading 'Slenderman' … due to unforeseeable factors such as the dark, the kids being scared, the distance they had to travel and generally the fact it was hard to navigate … not one of the teams managed to complete the challenge. It was a dark day for all of us."

"And a dark night as well, though Batman was nowhere in sight." Snarked Chef Hatchet.

"The only reason I couldn't get the part was because I am overqualified!" Snapped Chris. "The Fearsome Fireflies sucked the least and won, while the Moths lost … but, things were going very bad indeed, because due to Jarvis hitting Pandora in the blast radius of a psychic blast, her alternate personality Bedlam has been released and set a lot of the forest on fire. Bedlam is not on contract and because Pandora was not in control at the time, she cannot be disqualified."

"That kids needs help." Quipped Chef Hatchet.

"Seems like it." Agreed Chris. "It was a close vote for the Moths but due to Megan's scheming, and Bedlam casting a vote on 'Pandora's behalf', it was Suki who become the nineteenth person voted out of the game, much to the woe of her boyfriend Ted. Twenty one people remain, with seven on each team. We've almost lost half the cast! Hashtag milestone!"

"Hashtags are overrated." Stated Chef Hatchet. "But you know what isn't overrated? The kickass drama and warzone the contest is! I haven't been this excited since Twilight's Kingdom Part 2!"

"Me neither!" Agreed Chris enthusiastically. "So, what chaos will Bedlam cause, and will Pandora realise what her other self is doing? Will Ted survive now that his main allies are all gone? Will Ramona keep herself, and her wayward boyfriend, out of trouble? Can Lars keep surviving, or is he a dead kid walking? Will Amy come up with more 'devious ideas' … actually _good_ ones, perhaps? And who will be the next person voted out of the game? Find out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Winter was in the main part of First Class, watching Television as she sat on the sofa. However, she was not focused on the television show she was watching. No, she was keeping an ear out for her team mates … one in particular.<p>

"Keep calm Winter, it's just an apology … a serious one that you truly owe her. Relax, state your piece and hope for the best." Muttered Winter nervously. "Curse my antisocial bookworm lifestyle!"

The television showed a guy get bopped with a coconut and look dazed.

"That part usually makes me laugh. But not this time." Noted Winter.

At that moment a door opened, and Winter held her breath as she waited to see who it was. Her heart rate slightly increased when she saw that Bea was the one who had exited her room.

"Another day, another migraine." Remarked Bea as she stretched out. "Hopefully today will be slower than the last few have been."

Bea then noticed Winter.

"Good morning Winter." Greeted Bea quietly.

"Hello Bea…" Mumbled Winter. "Um, can I talk to you for a few minutes, please?"

"… If you #bleep# want to." Replied Bea as she slowly sat down next to Winter. "So … err…"

"Yeah…" Murmured Winter.

"Um…" Mumbled Bea.

"Err…" Trailed off Winter.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled both girls at the same time. "Wait, why are _you_ sorry?"

Both girls were silent.

"I'll speak first." Stated Winter. "Look, Bea … honesty means a lot to me, and that's why I got mad that you lied. But, I've had time to think about what I said and why you hid it … I do not blame you for hiding your condition. Fear is a powerful emotion, and I … am very sorry. I had no right to judge you for being nervous. You'd never met any of us before, and distrust was natural. Can you ever forgive me? I … want to go back to being your friend … you're my best friend…"

Bea silently looked at Winter, and spoke.

"Only if you can #bleep# forgive me." Smiled Bea, while looking guilty. "I think I knew by Vegas that #bleep# none of you would hurt me for what #bleep# I have … I just kept putting it off, driven by 'bleep# baseless fear, and the lies just kept #bleep# piling up until it #bleep# reached its logical #bleep# conclusion. I betrayed your trust, and failed to give you my own #bleep# trust … you were justified to be mad at me. I am #bleep# very sorry."

Winter wordlessly gave Bea a hug, which she returned.

"I forgive you. Let's be friends, and never be angry at each other again." Whispered Winter.

"… That'll be nice." Agreed Bea.

"Also … I have a secret as well." Admitted Winter. "How about I tell you about it over breakfast?"

"It's the #bleep# best place to tell a secret." Grinned Bea. "I may even have one more, very small, secret to tell."

"What's that? You're secretly a Russian spy?" Teased Winter.

"Maybe when I'm #bleep# older." Smirked Bea. "Until then … let's watch #bleep# cartoons!"

"… Brilliant plan." Smiled Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Winter said it'd be tomorrow … and that is now today.)<strong>

**Winter: **I am so glad me and Bea are friends again. Strong alliance, Edgar was never truly evil … I think we may all be in for some peaceful days after all the icky and crazy drama.

**Bea: **One secret down, one to #bleep# go. All in all, I think this is a good #bleep# track record for my honesty. I wonder what Winter's secret is though … maybe she's got a tattoo of a snake on her back?

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Tony were hanging out in one of the bedrooms. Benjamin had been showing Tony the letter he had gotten last night.<p>

"So … Slenderman gave you this?" Asked Tony in awe.

"If my dream was actually real, then yes…" Said Benjamin uncertainly. "Though, it could have been an intern pulling a prank; they probably have keys to get into the bedrooms in case of an emergency."

"Like if we wet the bed?" Guessed Tony.

"… Yeah, let's go with that." Shrugged Benjamin. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you alone because I'm feeling a little concerned."

"I thought you were back to normal." Said Tony innocently.

Benjamin frowned, but remained patient.

"Tony, it takes a _**lot**_ longer than a day to get over a loved one's death, most of all a parent." Stated Benjamin seriously. "I'm still _really_ hurting, but I'm managing to keep my cool. You'll … be there if I need it, right…?"

"Any time, any place." Saluted Tony with a friendly grin. "So … what's making you feel concerned?"

"You know how many players are left, right?" Asked Benjamin.

"Twenty one." Nodded Tony.

"Well, usually the merge is at the halfway point … but a merge of twenty is too much, surely. I think we are going to merge at possibly the final fifteen, or even final twelve. If that is the case … the team may end up down to just me, you, Bea and Winter. If that is the case … you know what will happen, right?"

"Err … we'll be the dream team and kick butt?" Asked Tony cheerfully.

"… No." said Benjamin flatly. "We'll have to turn on each other. I want to know … would you stay loyal to me?"

"Of course, you're my best friend." Promised Tony.

"Even above Winter and Bea?" Insisted Benjamin. "They'd be the only other options."

"… I'd flip a coin, or copy your answers." Stated Tony, looking nervous. "… It won't come down to that, will it?"

"I bloody hope not; you guys are like family to me by now." Admitted Benjamin. "Sometimes … I feel like we are brothers."

"Aw thanks!" Exclaimed Tony as he glomped Benjamin into a hug. "Don't think too hard though; it'll only make you get a frowny face and a boo-boo in your brain."

"You are right." Agreed Benjamin. "But I'm your leader, and it's my job to make all the difficult moves. You have the easy job, voting my way. I have the hard job … choosing who to kick off the plane. My original reason for winning is now … impossible, but I'm still winning that prize _no matter what_."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Tony.

Benjamin sighed, but smiled.

"If I don't win, I hope you do." Admitted Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Will the alliance turn on itself?)<strong>

**Tony: **Benjy is really stressed out … maybe he could do with a spa day?

**Benjamin: **I knew this would happen … I told myself not to get too close to people, and yet here I am, seeing Tony, Bea and Winter as family, sort of. But only two can make it to the end … and it'll be me and Tony, so at some point I will have to betray Winter and Bea. I'll do it, I will, but I won't like it.

* * *

><p>Jethro and Molly were in a different room in First Class. Molly sat on the bed while Jethro paced in front of her looking stressed.<p>

"Are you ok Jethro?" Asked Molly in concern. "You look really antsy."

"No, I am not fine. We're in the minority, Edgar is no longer the obvious target, which sucks because I think Benjamin had been getting sick of him … urgh, this is hopeless!" Yelled Jethro. "How did I go from having all the power to having no power!?"

"Jethro, calm down!" Pleaded Molly. "You're scaring me!"

Jethro took a few deep breaths.

"We have no way out. We are stuck. Damn, it's like being back at the God forsaken orphanage!" Yelled Jethro, before realizing what he had said. "I-I mean, it's like being in hell!"

Molly looked wide eyed and unsure what to say.

"… You're an orphan?" Asked Molly quietly.

"No, I have a family!" Barked Jethro. "I just hate being helpless. It's the ultimate sign of weakness, and I swore I would never ever give up no matter what. We'll find a way out … and maybe there _is_ a way out. I've done it before…"

"Done what before?" Asked Molly curiously.

"Nothing, nothing." Lied Jethro. "I was rambling; it wouldn't work anyway. Don't ask questions."

"… Ok…" Said Molly uncertainly. "Are you ok? You're getting twitchy."

"I'm just stressed." Muttered Jethro. "… I need water. Later Molls."

Jethro was quick to take his leave, and did not look back once. Molly raised an eyebrow and looked suspicious.

"… I think Jethro has a lot of secrets." Noted Molly. "Hmmmmm … maybe his old Roach team mates might know more?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If you mount up too many lies, the tower might fall over.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Urgh! What is wrong with me? I'm getting careless and letting things slip! If I get found out I'll be ruined! I'm getting too close to Molly; she's my_ pawn_, and nothing more! (Jethro takes a few deep breaths). I've overplayed my hand … my lies are getting hard to keep track of, Edgar could rat me out any time he wishes, the majority is unmovable ... AAAAAAARRRRGH! (Jethro begins to spark). … I am so very tired … I'm just _sick_ of this stupid planet … this game feeds on people's negative emotions, and the fact it is popular proves how #bleep# this world is. But I'll win … I'll _win_.

**Molly: **I'm … worried. Not just about elimination, but about Jethro's state of mind. I think … I think he may be going crazy from this game. Is he an orphan? Is he lying to me? … I may only have begun to enjoy God's gift of sound recently, but I can sort of understand emotions from body language and Jethro looked very suspicious. Maybe a team mate of his will know more? Though, who was he closest to…?

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting by herself in the main room of second class. She was flipping channels, but she had less selection than what there would be in First Class. Her mind was focused on two topics.<p>

"So, Edgar was under hypnosis all along." Muttered Emily uneasily. "He was unable to control himself … but, why do I still hold a grudge if he was not in control? I guess some things take time, like how mum says it'll take time before she'll let me stay up all night playing World of Warcraft. I wonder was Vinsun thinks of this, and how he is doing in Squalid Class with Edgar…"

Emily's thoughts then shifted to the other thought on her mind … Vinsun.

"He's a nice guy, and I know I like him … and we've been through a lot together. But, he's not been acting very nice lately … he's been asking really rude questions, and yesterday he was avoiding me as much as he could. Have I wronged him in some way?" Frowned Emily. "Hopefully he'll be back to his normal fun, chill and polite self soon. If not, we'll have problems."

A door opened and Gareth stepped out, putting his hat into his messy hair.

"Morning." Greeted Gareth. "Time for another day of survival … just like every day of my life. Sleep well?"

"Mostly." Mumbled Emily. "I'm just a little shocked Edgar was hypnotised, and never truly as evil as I thought…"

"People are often more than they seem. Those who appear evil can actually be hurting and kind on the inside. Those who appear good can be the worst of them all. Of course, there are a select few who are genuinely evil, or truly golden hearted. It's up to you to figure out who you can trust." Said Gareth mysteriously. "But, he's not on your team. There Edgar fiasco cannot effect you now, can it?"

"I guess not." Admitted Emily. "But, Vinsun has not been himself lately, and it's beginning to get to me … I'm not sure if he is angry at me, or even scared of me. He avoided me all day yesterday…"

Gareth raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. But sympathy aside, he saw an opportunity.

"… Have you considered me might be trying to use you to play a strategic game?" Asked Gareth. "Or that with Edgar unable to threaten him since the team swapping, he sees no more use for you?"

"Vinsun wouldn't do that." Insisted Emily. "You might be trying to trick me."

"I'm just speaking logically. You've only known him for … less than a month. True, I'll accept the same can be said of myself and Amy, but you and Vinsun don't kiss, snuggle and hold hands like we often do." Said Gareth stoically. "I am just advising you to be careful. Two million dollars changes people … oh _yes_, it does. Money is corruptive…"

"… I'll be careful. I'm a big girl." Assured Emily, looking a little uncertain. "It's gonna end up fine."

"If you're a snail, it will." Lamented Gareth. "But like I said before, vote for me before you vote for Amy."

"… But, she's already rich. You need the money more." Insisted Emily.

"Love is about sacrifice for your other half, not just affection and kindness." Stated Gareth. "Has Vinsun made any sacrifices for you as of late?"

Emily was silent, and turned back to the TV.

"… Let's watch cartoons." Murmured Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Remember when this story has no strategy at all, except Benjamin?)<strong>

**Gareth: **I have no fondness for playing the schemer roll, but I have lived a life of poverty where I have grown to know to take any opportunity that comes up. If I do nothing, myself, Amy and Ling will all be doomed. Thus, I will exploit what cracks I can. If just one of the others votes with us, or by themselves, we'll have a chance. I hold no resentment to the Snails, but they've not made me feel very welcome.

**Emily: **… Gareth may be onto something … he is quite a smart and wise person. Though, maybe he is lying to get me off my game … maybe both? I hope things sort themselves out soon. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or say to Vinsun right now.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ling sat on the bed in one of the bedrooms. Amy was currently telling Ling about her latest plan.<p>

"Ok, so I came up with a _genius_ idea last night." Grinned Amy. "It is, like, amazing, so I expect some applause."

"Don't leave me in suspense." Drawled ling playfully.

"Ok … we can slip laxatives into Craig's dessert! That way he'll be stuck on the toilet and unable to vote, thus allowing us to force a tie breaker! It's genius!" Exclaimed Amy. "I'm sure I saw laxatives in the cargo hold, so all we need to do is make sure Craig ingests them."

"… Err, I think poisoning another player is against the rules." Stated Ling flatly.

"Nuh uh! This isn't poisoning; it's giving him the runs! Big difference." Insisted Amy.

"I still think it's … well, a bit too soon to resort to lacing the food of our foes with unpleasant condiments." Said Ling calmly.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Pouted Amy,

Ling looked thoughtful.

"As a matter of fact, I do. How about we search the cargo hold for anything useful that could aid us in the challenge?" Suggested Ling.

"Oh! Good idea!" Exclaimed Amy. "… Uh, but where are we gonna visit today? Terrain is, like, a big factor."

Ling got off the bed and looked out the window."

"I can see some jungle below; it's no doubt a warm and tropical location today." Noted Ling. "We should grab some gear that could help in such a terrain."

"Like, sun cream and water?" Asked Amy.

"Water should be provided, but sun cream is a good idea." Nodded Ling. "Perhaps a compass as well?"

"I never could figure out how to read those." Muttered Amy.

"At least we've experienced the jungle before. Remember the Amazon? What a challenge that was." Recalled Ling.

"Oh yes…" Giggled Amy with a cherry red blush. "So romantic…"

Ling smirked.

"I won't pry, but I sure can assume." Teased Ling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So much has happened in 20 episodes.)<strong>

**Ling: **I admire Amy's enthusiasm. I wish I could be so bubbly and eager, but I guess I am what mummy's doctor would call a 'pessimist'. When I watched previous seasons of this show II always thought strategy was 'mean' and something the 'bad guys' did … but, now that I've made it to the twentieth round of the game, I'm seeing it's really important. Like Father once said, theory and practise are a world apart … given the theme of this season, it is a fitting statement.

**Amy: **You know, I bought a few extra outfits with me, and some are very cute. Apparently we were supposed to wear the same thing when we could so that we'd be 'easier to tell apart' … but, the viewers aren't _that _dumb. I think it's time to show off my fashion sense. I know just the outfit for jungle conditions!

* * *

><p>Craig and Ramona sat side by side on a bed in one of the bedrooms that had gone unused the previous night. Craig glanced around and smirked.<p>

"Quite the context." Joked Craig.

"Don't get any ideas." Smirked Ramona. "I need to talk about something … private."

"Private you say?" Grinned Craig.

Ramona frowned, and then sighed.

"Craig, sweetie … you really worked hard to redeem yourself early on. I do love you, but … you're relapsing, and it's starting to become very noticeable." Said Ramona seriously.

"… Relapsing?" Repeated Craig.

"You're reverting back to your old ways." Rephrased Ramona, nervously. "I don't want you to go back to being a perverted womaniser … I love you for your good qualities, and … you need to show them more often. Plus … I think your love advice to Vinsun is causing problems. Emily seemed upset last night."

Craig was silent and looked like he was deep in thought. He seemed uneasy.

"… Are you serious?" Asked Craig quietly.

"More than I have ever been." Confirmed Ramona. "It's me and you in the finale, but if you keep on as you are … you might get votes against you. You nearly got voted off the other day."

Craig nodded, and smiled.

"Ok, I'll try to tone myself down … for you." Said Craig sincerely. "I just … forget myself sometimes. But, give my love book one more day. The current step, if it works, will make things perfect for Vinsun and Emily."

Ramona looked conflicted, and sighed.

"Against my better judgement, I'll allow that." Relented Ramona, before looking ominous. "But my threat stands. If you mess things up for them, you will be N.W.A…"

"… Huh?" Blinked Craig.

"Not without ass-welts." Threatened Ramona.

Craig gulped, but put on a faux confident grin.

"It'll all work out. My Grandma always says things work out the way they should. We just gotta be optimistic." Assured Craig. "I am."

"You're something alright." Snarked Ramona.

Craig stuck his tongue out, and the two shared a playful laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Imagine <strong>_**that**_** threat hanging over your head all day.)**

**Ramona: **I hope I don't regret this. If staying quiet causes problems, I'll spank _myself_. On a more pleasant note, it is nice Craig is listening to me. He has potential to be a gentleman, but he seems to lack a consistent capacity, or something.

**Craig: **Ramona has given me a lot to think about … why must that girl always be _right_?

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The residents of Third Class were beginning to wake up. Jarvis was the first to rise and, after putting his hat on, climbed down from his top bunk and glanced around. His team mates were all slowly starting to get up, except for Megan whom was in Squalid Class, and Lars who seemed to have got up and left already. Pandora got up from the bunk below Jarvis and yawned.<p>

"Morning already?" Mumbled Pandora sleepily.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Smiled Jarvis.

"And yourself." Smiled Pandora drowsily as Jarvis gave her a peck on the cheek. "I don't think I got much sleep last night … that's strange because I don't recall waking up at any point."

"Maybe you should go back to sleep for a little while." Suggested Jarvis.

"I'll be fine." Yawned Pandora.

The rest of the team got out of bed and stretched out.

"Day twenty. Halfway point!" Cheered Karrie.

"Quite a milestone." Agreed Terrence. "Let's hope we won't lose again. Last night's vote was stressful and confusing on so many levels."

"I'll bet it was." Muttered Ted as he put his shoes on. "Something had to be up with yesterday's vote, and I'm not gonna rest until I find out happened."

"I thought we agreed that Karrie and Terrence both voted for Suki, and the tie got ignored due to budget cuts." Mumbled Pandora.

"I voted for Megan, really." Insisted Karrie. "I don't know what happened any better than you guys do. It's all really shady … good luck figuring it out Ted."

"I don't need luck, I'm part of the Geiger clan; if we want something we'll get it, unless we don't in which case it's a bloody miracle we ever started it." Declared Ted proudly.

"Such motivation." Noted Terrence. "I'm gonna get breakfast; later guys."

Terrence left, with Karrie following after him.

"Wait up Terrence, I want to ask you something." Called Karrie as she followed after Terrence.

Ted, Jarvis and Pandora were left alone in Third Class. Ted was quick to speak up.

"Guys, I have a serious question to ask." Said Ted gravely. "… Please let me be in an alliance with you! Please! I'm a dead boy walking without allies! I'll do anything!"

Jarvis and Pandora exchanged a glance.

"Err … sure, the more the merrier." Smiled Jarvis. "We'll be happy to have you on board."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Exclaimed Ted in relief. "You are your psychic powers lead, and I'll follow."

"… I never took you as one to follow. You're always so confident and energetic. I'd rather follow you." Admitted Jarvis.

"I'm running out of allies." Admitted Ted. "Besides, all my many talents and charms can't hold a finger to your magic powers. I know when to fold them."

"It's not exactly magic; it's a form of kinetic energy and my mind and …nevermind, it's great to have you with us." Said Jarvis as he shook Ted's hand. "We'll avenge Suki."

"Suki was nice … she didn't deserve to go home." Lamented Pandora. "She could have helped me…"

"Me and Ted will help you. It'll be alright." Promised Jarvis as he gently stroked Pandora's hair. "Right Ted?"

"Uh huh! We'll each be a training wheel for you." Saluted Ted.

"… Thank you." Smiled Pandora. "You know, I think from now on I should sleep in the medical wing … it might be best for my health."

"I'll stay with you." Offered Jarvis.

"Do I even have a choice?" Giggled Pandora.

"And I can be the awkward third wheel." Added Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Third wheel is best wheel.)<strong>

**Pandora: **It is sad Suki I gone, but with Jarvis and Ted there for me … things may end up alright. Bedlam is keeping quiet, so that's something.

**Jarvis: **I … have no idea how I've ended up as a leader and somebody people look up to, but I shall take this role seriously. Pandora needs me, and, well, I need her … her kindness really helps. And with Ted joining the gang, I can have somebody to talk about boyish things with, like … err … something.

**Ted:** Oliver, Pablo, Suki … my closest allies, all gone one after another. I can't be next! I must show how much the team needs me; losing before the top twenty would just be so embarrassing. It is my hope that Jarvis and Pandora can help me stick around … man, I miss Suki…

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Terrence walked down the hallway, and Karrie ran after him to catch up.<p>

"Terrence, can I ask you a question." Requested Karrie.

"Sure, what's up?" Asked Terrence.

"…Did you vote for Suki last night?" Asked Karrie firmly.

"… I did." Admitted Terrence. "Didn't you? I only did it because I figured you did too."

"No, I voted for Megan." Stated Karrie. "Your vote is your own choice, but why vote for Suki?"

"Well … Megan has a good case." Admitted Terrence. "I guess I made the wrong decision, but I can't mope or feel awful about it because what's done is done. I'll just have to do better this round. But my question to you, why vote for Megan?"

"Well, Suki did nothing wrong and I liked her … and, well … I just felt pity for Lars. I don't know why, he just seemed so broken and depressed about possibly being voted off. Maybe he's had a hard life, maybe he hasn't, but I felt enough pity for him to let him stick around. Megan … eh, a throwaway is a thruway." Replied Karrie. "When did this show get so complicated?"

"I'd say ever since the teams were reshuffled." Stated Terrence. "But don't worry, Bees to the end. I've got your back."

"Likewise. You know, it' great that I'm getting over my fear … but, now that I'm not as scared of birds, what can I do? I mean, I'm kinda just the normal girl now. Do you think Chris would rig it against me because I'm bad for ratings?" Asked Karrie nervously.

"I doubt it." Assured Terrence. "If anything, it makes you less of a target. Why target the 'normal girl'?"

"I guess you're right." Smiled Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Two bees and no honey.)<strong>

**Terrence: **Next vote, I'll make a decision and stick with it. No listening to pitches or devious deals. My main objective is to get myself and Karrie to the merge. That way we can regroup with the other Bees and get the yellow and black army to the end. Gee, with all the shady deals and the World Tour theme, this kinda is a world war of some sort. Let's hope I'm on the winning nation, huh?

**Karrie:** Does Terrence believe I truly did vote for Megan? I hope so … but, even then how did Suki go home? All is not what it seems … oooo, of all the times to not be telepathic! Though, Lars was a target … do you think he did something to stay safe, or knows somebody who helped him? Maybe I should ask him…

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Awkward was the only word that could describe the atmosphere in Squalid Class, aside from dank and stale. Vinsun and Edgar were awake, each sitting on a different mattress, unable to say anything. Megan sat off to the side making notes in a notebook.<p>

"You guys are quiet. Are you sleeping with your eyes open, or did aliens zap you with a brain melted ray gun? Such a shame I couldn't snap a picture." Lamented Megan.

"We're fine." Stated Edgar. "Just a bit … awkward."

"Yeah…" Agreed Vinsun, not making eye contact with Edgar.

"Talk it out you two. Not only is it really awkward to watch, but more importantly awkwardness reduces the chance of paranormal encounters by four percent." Stated Megan. "Get lovin'."

The boys were silent and awkwardly glanced at each other.

"So … err … you're not evil?" Noted Vinsun.

"I was hypnotised. Mind control, if you will. Can't remember how it happened though." Sighed Edgar.

"… You did some bad things while you were ... not yourself." Mumbled Vinsun.

"I know, but that was not the real me. I feel _awful_…" Lied Edgar. "We need not speak any longer if you do not want to, but I assure you … I shall never bring harm to you again, nor Emily. Can we start over, and forget what happened?"

"… I don't think I can forget, at least not for a while. I still have physical and mental marks." Mumbled Vinsun. "But … I think I can forgive … you were not yourself, and I can't hold that against you … it ain't fair too."

"You have a lot of empathy and kindness." Said Edgar sincerely. "Still … what if other people have been hypnotised? What if others are not whom they say they are? What if … Emily gets hypnotised? I shudder at the thought of it."

"That'd be interesting." Noted Megan. "Hypnosis is cool. Rumour has it that a tribe in the Amazon invented that technique, after it was revealed to them by a creature known as 'the wanderer'."

Vinsun couldn't help but shiver at this scary thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Paranoia is love, Paranoia is life.)<strong>

**Edgar: **Empathy and kindness are weaknesses and will bring Vinsun down, and I shudder in delight at the thought of Emily being hypnotised. Just remove a few key words and it's like I'm being honest. Oh, this is so much fun! I have so many ideas for having fun with my toys, and nobody suspects me anymore. With Vinsun, and thus Emily, off my trail, the real question is what should I do first?

**Vinsun: **It's just … mighty surreal to talk to Edgar without feeling scared. He's right though … the hypnotist, if that's the word for it, is still out there … what if they strike again? (Vinsun grips his hat and shivers) Keep calm Vinsun, keep calm … for now, just follow the next step of the book and win the heart of your lady. The next step is simple … spend a lot of time with Emily. I guess by a lot it means all day, so … wish me luck, partners.

**Megan: **Last night went perfectly. I'll see if I can talk to Pandora one on one, but Jarvis will be a problem. I must find a way to keep him away from Pandora, and since I cannot feasibly eliminate him right now … I'll have to trap him somewhere. But how? Hmmm, I'll think of something. I just need five minutes with Pandora to start the note taking. Hmm … got it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ezekiel walked down a hallway whistling a tune. He had no intern duties on his schedule, so currently he was taking a casual walk around the jumbo jet. This walk was interrupted when somebody grabbed him and dragged him into an empty room. Ezekiel regained his bearings and saw Lars was the one who had grabbed him.<p>

"Yoo know, yoo coould have just asked me to follow yoo." Said Ezekiel as he dusted himself off.

"Don't care." Shrugged Lars. "I have more important issues in mind, like evading elimination. But also, I want to ask you something I know for a fact you will know about."

"… What do you want to know? If I'll help you out or not?" Guessed Ezekiel.

"Well, _duh_. But not just that … what the #bleep# is up with Pandora having a split personality? When the hell did this start?" Hissed Lars.

Ezekiel tried to look confused.

"What do yoo mean?" Lied Ezekiel.

"Don't play dumb, I overheard your intern meeting last night. So, her alternate personality set the fuel tanks on fire huh? Badass, but … that's messed up. Does Pandora have any idea what is happening?" Asked Lars seriously.

"… Yoo weren't supposed too heard that." Murmured Ezekiel.

"Well I did, so too bad." Sneered Lars. "Now, I'll be the first to admit I'm a bully and probably a future criminal, but even _I_ know that not telling Pandora what her alternate self, Bedlam I think, is doing is sick. She needs #bleep# help."

"… It's against the rules." Murmured Ezekiel.

"Screw the rules, I have spiky hair." Scoffed Lars. "I know I've always picked on her and hurt her … but, I never would have done that if I knew all of this stuff that she has. But, too bad and too sad, time moves on and waits for no prick."

"Yoo can tell her if you want, but she might not listen to yoo." Warned Ezekiel. "And … Jarvis is protecting her."

"Well, I'll make her listen. I'll find a way." Vowed Lars. "Even I have standards … also, if that Bedlam personality set a forest on fire, I want it _far_ away from me, most of all when I'm in flight."

Ezekiel looked somewhat confused.

"Are yoo trying to help Pandora, or save yur own skin?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Eh, why not both?" Shrugged Lars. "Anyway, I'd be willing to bet that I scarped by last night's strange vote because 'Bedlam' voted instead of Pandora. I should be safe if that keeps happening … but, if I can help Pandora and send that Bedlam thing to the underworld, I'll net Pandora and Jarvis as allies, so I know what I must do."

"… I never took yoo as the smart strategic type." Noted Ezekiel.

"I like to vent my emotions with violence, but when that doesn't work I'll make like a bitch from Congress and scheme." Shrugged Lars. "Now, you gonna be a good boy and help me in this game, or do I have to kick your ass? I may be twelve, but you are no sports star, so I can take you on."

Lars held out his hand for a shake and gave Ezekiel a challenging glare. Ezekiel looked conflicted, but sighed and shook hands with Lars.

"Deal." Relented Ezekiel. "I hope I don't regret this."

"You probably have hundreds of regrets from this show, what's one more on top of that?" Shrugged Lars. "Now, get lost. I can't be seen with you, lest the other campers ask questions."

"What about the interns, Chris and Chef?" Asked Ezekiel.

"That's your problem dude." Smirked Lars as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Urgh, this grey morality is giving me a headache!)<strong>

**Lars: **I'm in this game for myself only, but … I dunno, maybe I just feel guilty or sympathetic to Pandora. I dunno, it's confusing me as well. One day I'm throttling her … and now look at me.

**Ezekiel:** What have I gotten myself into? This is gonna be hard…

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The tweens filed into the Airplane Canteen at the same time, ready for breakfast. Normally the first thing that would be noticed would be who got voted out … but today something else was on display.<p>

"… What the hell?" Gasped Terrence.

"Oh my god…" Whispered Winter in horror.

Set up on the walls were many copies of the same picture, all blown up to a big size. They were all pictures of Winter as a baby, being held by two women … her mothers, as it was the same picture she had briefly dropped in Canada. Written on each picker in a parker pen were the words 'Filthy dykes! Burn in hell Winter!'.

Everyone was silent as they turned to stare at Winter.

"You have two moms?" Asked Craig.

"Well … this is something." Murmured Pandora.

"Err … is that normal?" Asked Vinsun uncertainly.

Benjamin quickly took Winter's hand and led her from the crowd and stood in front of her.

"Nothing to see here. Do not say anything or make eye contact." Ordered Benjamin. "Tony, Bea, you two take down those posters. Molly, you get Winter something to drink to keep her calm and everybody else, forget you saw anything. And whoever did this, write your will because I shall kill you. That is all."

Benjamin's team mates obeyed his orders while everybody else sat down at the designated team tables. Benjamin sat down next to Winter and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" Whispered Benjamin.

Winter took a few deep breathes, clearly trying to hold herself together, and shook her head.

"Deep breaths. Don't speak until you feel ready to." Suggested Benjamin.

Winter sniffled and looked at Benjamin with sad eyes.

"I was going to tell you guys today … I just didn't want you to find out like this." Mumbled Winter.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Benjamin. "Were you scared, like Bea?"

Winter shook her head.

"I'm not scared or ashamed if that's what you're thinking. I love my mama and mother very much … I'm just not young enough to not know what homophobia is. Urgh, this must be my karma for being mad at Bea for keeping a secret when I had one as well." Mumbled Winter in shame of herself.

"Don't apologise. Regardless of your actions on show and off, nobody would deserve this." Said Benjamin firmly.

Molly arrived with glass of water.

"Drink." Ordered Benjamin.

Winter drank the water deeply while Jethro, Edgar and Molly sat down at the table. Winter finished her drink and looked a little calmer.

"Who did this?" Whispered Winter.

"That's what I'd like to know." Agreed Edgar. "This was extreme."

"Such immoral wickedness. Who could do such a thing?" Muttered Molly.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but … don't you hate people who are gay, being you are religious and all?" Asked Edgar.

Molly shook her head.

"Love thy neighbour." Stated Molly. "That's not important; we need to find the culprit."

"Who was it though?" Asked Jethro. "It could be anybody … maybe even one of us."

"Wasn't me." Insisted Edgar.

"We need evidence." Stated Jethro. "But you know what else we need? Immunity, so let's buck up, put on a brave face and win today's challenge."

"… Ok, how can you be so clam about this?" Asked Benjamin.

"Yeah, Winter is really upset." Agreed Molly.

"I feel fine now." Lied Winter.

Jethro looked patient.

"I've seen far worse than this several times before." Said Jethro cryptically. "It's nothing new."

Bea and Tony walked up, each with an armful of screwed up posters.

"We took down every last one. What should we #bleep# do with them?" Asked Bea.

"Should we burn them?" Asked Tony.

"Not on the jumbo jet you won't." Hissed Jethro.

"Throw them out the drop of shame door." Stated Benjamin.

"Got it!" Said Bea as she dashed off.

"Will not won't do!" Nodded Tony. "Feel better soon Winter. We'll find the culprit, and force feed them marmite!"

Tony dashed off after Bea, and Winter silently groaned.

"So much staring…" Whimpered Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Now exactly breakfast entertainment,)<strong>

**Winter: **The secret is out … people are gonna be talking … I can't handle this much emotion! People were staring! I'm not ashamed or scared people know … I'm just hurt by what the poster said, and all the mass of attention. Somebody hold me.

**Edgar: **I wonder who did that … I like their style. If the Spider Alliance can be shaken by outside means, I'll keep on slipping by to the merge where I can fade into the background.

**Benjamin: **I think my 'big brother instinct' managed to defuse that situation, but whoever did that is still on the plane. Normally I'd suspect Edgar, but after yesterday … I'll keep my eyes out for anything suspicious. This will not stand, and neither will the culprit once I cripple them.

**Bea: **Well … err … that was #bleep# not the secret I had expected. This makes things #bleep# complicated. I'll still admit my own secret though, no more #bleep# secret keeping.

* * *

><p>The Gruesome Glow-Worms sat at their table, all unsure of how to react to what had just happened.<p>

"Well, that was most disgusting. Who would be sick enough to do that?" Asked Gareth in an eerily calm voice.

"A jerk, that's who." Muttered Amy. "… Think it was the same person who hypnotised Edgar?"

"Could be." Murmured Ramona. "But, who was that person? Are they gone, or still here … what of its one of us?"

"… I feel paranoid now." Lamented Craig. "At least I know it's not me."

"You know that … but, do we know that?" Asked Ling. "… Darn shame Suki got voted off; she was my friend. How do you think that happened?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask the moths?" Suggested Ramona.

At the other end of the table Emily was quietly eating her cereal, but Vinsun was trying to talk to her.

"So, how are you feeling today Emily? Good? Bad? In the middle? Tell me all." Said Vinsun eagerly.

"So, you're speaking to me again." Noted Emily.

"How could I not? You're cool and excellent and smart." Replied Vinsun as he sat right next to Emily. "Hey, want a shoulder rub or a hug? Or maybe we could talk about ourselves as people … maybe our secrets?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, clearly looking confused.

"Are you feeling alright Vinsun?" Asked Emily uncertainly.

"Never better. When I am around you it all feels like a rainbow." Nodded Vinsun. "Say, let me help you with that."

Vinsun grabbed Emily's spoon and fed her a big spoonful of cereal, almost making her start coughing.

"Tastes good, right?" Asked Vinsun. "Want a foot rub?"

Emily now looked somewhat nervous.

"I … need to use the bathroom." Said Emily as she got up and left.

"I'll come with you. I can stand outside the door." Said Vinsun as he followed after Emily.

"Such a Casanova, I feel so proud." Smiled Craig, having watched the exchange.

Ramona looked concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: use love in moderation, not excess.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **I think this love book is working. It says that after a day of not seeing me, a day full of attention will 'cinch it' … I assume that's a good thing. This book knows all!

**Emily:** Vinsun is acting strange … something must be up. Probably nothing; so far, nothing I can really object to has happened.

**Ramona: **Craig means well, but I don't think this will end well. If anything happens in the challenge, I'm taking a stand and telling Emily what's going on.

**Amy: **Drama is brewing like some kind of emotion broth, but, like, I have no time for that. Me and Ling slipped off to the cargo hold when we had the chance. When Chris announces the location, we'll grab whatever useful things we can find. And trust me, my family knows how to grab things.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths sat silently at their table, all feeling the tense atmosphere. Lars was the first to speak.<p>

"I'm guessing you all think I did that, and none of you are brave enough to accuse me." Guessed Lars.

"… Well, you've made it no secret you hate everybody." Admitted Terrence.

"Well, I guess it could be seen as something I'd probably do." Admitted Lars.

"So, you're admitting to it?" Asked Jarvis.

"No, I said it could be _seen_ as something I'd _probably_ do. I meant others may think I'd do that. But, I have an alibi." Smirked Lars.

Lars then glanced around and spotted Ezekiel.

"Oi! Ezekiel!" Called Lars. "Tell these guys I was talking to you all morning and thus had no opportunity to put up those posters."

"It's true, he was with me." Confirmed Ezekiel.

Lars turned back to his team and smirked.

"Not me this time." Said Lars coolly.

"I guess you're in the clear." Admitted Jarvis. "But, if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"It could be anybody…" Murmured Pandora.

"But, how can we figure it out?" Asked Karrie. "We can't ask Chris or the interns … we are in the dark."

"We'll have to just play it cool, and hope we're not the next target." Stated Ted. "Could somebody pass the toast? Toast always calms me down."

Terrence wordlessly passed Ted the toast.

"Maybe this was the work of some kind of alien?" Suggested Megan. "Just putting that option out there. Maybe it was a poltergeist, in fact."

"Whoever it was, they won't do it again. That was … just wrong." Frowned Jarvis.

"What if it was the hypnotist? They can brainwash us and know all our secrets ... not good, not good!" Whimpered Pandora as she started taking deep breaths.

Jarvis held Pandora's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Nobody will get you." Assured Jarvis. "Whoever they are, they seem to rely on getting their victims alone. Thus, if we stay in groups, they're powerless."

"Good idea Jarvis." Agreed Karrie.

Lars shook his head, but kept quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: is there a flaw in the plan?)<strong>

**Lars: **If Pandora's other self was able to set a forest on fire, chances are it did this too. I have no proof, but it's a theory. I'm not admitting that though; I'd rather get the jump on Bedlam so I can maul it …but, would Pandora feel the pain too? Don't know why I care, but an increase in reputation won't hurt. I'd tell Jarvis, but no #bleep# way is he gonna believe me.

**Jarvis:** The reveal of a hypnotist among us is making me think … Dil and Natasha once forgot who they had voted for … maybe that was the hypnotist too. But, were they on the Roaches, or a different team? Urgh, so confusing! And … what if the hypnotist is not the same person as whoever set the posters up … two maniacs on the loose is a very scary thought…

**Karrie:** … Can I really trust anybody right now? This team is way more unstable than the Buzzing bees…

**Pandora:** What I would give for a peaceful day… (Pandora lightly shudders and her eyes darken a little).** A day inside her subconscious should grant her request. I was the one who put up those pictures. Why? Heheheheheh, why not?! I snuck into the camera room and saw Winter's confessional about having two mommies. A stolen photo and a photocopier later and it all fell together. The Fireflies are gonna be put out soon, no doubt about it. Heheheheheh!**

* * *

><p>Soon enough breakfast was finished and the intercom crackled into life.<p>

"Attention passengers! We will soon be landing in our twentieth location … Madagascar! I'd advise you to wear sun screen. That is all." Stated Chris as he hung up the intercom.

The tweens seemed, for the most part, pleased about this location choice.

"I loved the movies! Time to explore it for real!" Cheered Karrie.

"Reminds me of playing Pandemic 2 on the internet; Madagascar never got infected." Frowned Edgar.

"Maybe I'll get a chance to work on my tan." Mused Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Engage landing gear!)<strong>

**Ling: **This sounds like a nice location. I much prefer warm jungles over dark scary forests … who wouldn't?

**Jarvis: **Hopefully this jungle won't be as dangerous as the Amazon was. Think we might see any penguins? (Jarvis chuckles at his joke)

**Megan: **I've heard some whispers that Madagascar is home to Roc's, a species of gigantic eagles. I'll keep an eye out for any traces of them. And if I can't see one, maybe I can find a rhino horn; they work well as phantom magnets.

**Tony: **I hope I see a lion!

* * *

><p><strong>(Jungle Trail)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Jumbo Jet had landed and the tweens stood among their own teams. The Jungle was vast and dense, full of life and nature. Plants grew all around, some likely poisonous and  or lethal, and animal noises and calls could be heard beyond the trail. Nearby three safari coaches were set up, each with seats on the rooftop. Chris flashed a grin and began to speak.

"Who hear knows anything about Madagascar that is not related to online games of the series of kid's movies?" Asked Chris.

Nobody raised their hands.

"What is this generation coming to?" Asked Chris in disapproval. "Here we are in Madagascar, an island country known for its wildlife and nature. In fact, many plants here cannot be found anywhere else in the world, so if we #bleep# this country up then we'll regret it. In addition, it is also known for its culture, with great things such as the art of Moraingy and the epic poem Ibonia to its name."

"Is today's challenge anything to do with those safari coaches?" Asked Terrence.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Confirmed Chris.

"A safari? Yay!" Cheered Molly.

"A safari? Crud…" Groaned Benjamin.

"What's wrong with Safari's Benjamin?" Asked Tony.

"I just find them boring." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Today's challenge is a safari, but with a twist." Stated Chris. "Each team will board one of the safari coaches and be taken along the safari trail. You will all be given a camera and have to take pictures of animals that you see. You need to take photos of a lion, a giraffe, a hippo and, of course, a zebra."

"That seems simple enough." Noted Emily.

"Emily is right." Said Vinsun, standing right next to Emily so they were practically touching.

"Err…" Murmured Emily.

"There is a twist though. Each of you only gets one photo each, so if you screw up a photo you don't get another chance. If multiple teams take photos of the same number of animals, which seems statistically likely, then you will be scored based on how good the photos you took were. As always, last place votes somebody off, so try not to lose." Advised Chris. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, did you select the animals we need to photograph from the Madagascar movies?" Asked Jethro.

"Maybe." Shrugged Chris. "Any relevant questions."

"Yeah, how long is the safari going to be?" Asked Amy. "I'd like to tan a bit once it's over."

"Well, it's just past noon now … so, I'd say it'll take about three hours." Stated Chris. "You'll be travelling a fair distance … so, before anybody asks, water and food will be supplied."

"Who are you and what have you done with Chris?" Asked Craig.

"Good one." Giggled Ramona.

"Is anybody gonna be driving the coaches? None of us have a licence." Stated Megan. "Or are they the kind of haunted vehicle that can drive themselves, like the Werecar of '89?"

"Our interns shall be driving and keeping an eye on you lot … passively of course." Smirked Chris. "The Fireflies get Owen and Izzy. The Glow-Worms get Katie and Noah. The Moths get Bridgette, Ezekiel and Tyler."

"Howdy!" Called Tyler from the driver's seat of the Moth's safari coach.

"We're on a schedule, so everybody on board their team's coach, and let's get this challenge started." Prompted Chris enthusiastically.

The tweens did as they were asked and each boarded the coach and made their way to the top decks. This challenge seemed simple and enjoyable … but would it continue to be as such?

The coaches started to move and the challenge was on!

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Road trip! … Well, sort of.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **This seems like the perfect time to get close and personal with Emily. Must be my lucky day, right?

**Jethro: **This seemed like a pretty simple challenge … then I remembered Izzy will be driving our coach. Urgh, just kill me now. At least I can enjoy seeing the giraffes. I need some form of stress relief.

**Amy: **(She is now wearing a purple tank top and green sports shorts). I look good huh? Not only do they work for the terrain, but they look totally fashionable as well. Gareth did a double take, so I know I look good. (Amy giggles) Given this challenge is about taking photos, looks like that machete Ling found in the cargo hold won't do much good.

'**Pandora': Hmmm, what fun can I have in this sort of challenge that won't reveal me? Oh, I'm sure I can think of something. Something **_**splendid**_**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens go on safari … some enjoy it a lot more than others do, and some interns show they should not own a licence..


	67. CH 20, PT 2: A Somewhat Strategic Safari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **You know what the problem with World Tour themed seasons is? The fact ideas keep shuffling challenge-wise. I keep shifting the order that the countries are visited and I'm starting to feel that making a solid order … is not gonna happen. Thus, I have a simple solution … starting in ep 21 (because that ep's location is planned) you the readers can vote for which country shall be the next one visited in Tween Tour. Starting next chapter I'll put a poll up and let the voting begin. I may be the one writing, but I like to keep the fans involved and satisfied, and I figured this would be a good way to do so. So yeah, keep an eye out for that poll next chapter!

The penguins made the Madagascar series awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>The safari coaches were driving along the set trail. They were keeping an equal pace to each other, and the tweens were holding their cameras, ready to take pictures when needed.<p>

"First things first, does anybody here not know how to work a camera?" Asked Benjamin.

Tony raised his hand.

"I know how to, but should we take the lens caps off first?" Asked Tony.

Benjamin nodded.

"Good thinking Tony." Complimented Benjamin.

"We only get one photo each; how are we going to go about ensuring we take pictures of every animal?" Asked Molly.

"Is it not obvious? We assign an animal to each of us. I call dibs on the giraffes." Stated Jethro.

"He has the right idea." Agreed Edgar. "I'll take a picture of the hippos."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Tony.

"I'll take a picture of a lion." Decided Benjamin. "Girls, your thoughts?"

"A lion for me please." Requested Molly politely.

"I guess that leaves the #bleep# zebra for me and Winter. No worries, we can #bleep# handle that, right gal pal?" Smiled Bea.

Winter nodded, but didn't answer verbally.

"Ok team, keep your eyes out for the animals." Ordered Benjamin. "Also, Molly, please pray for our safety. With Izzy driving the coach we can never be too careful."

"I'm on it." Nodded Molly.

"I doubt it'll make a difference." Admitted Jethro. "But hey, we have no better ideas."

"Except wearing a seatbelt." Said Edgar flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Seatbelts deserve more love!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **In this challenge, organisation is key. My family is pretty ordered and tidy, so it's just natural I'd know what to do in this situation. It's a boring challenge, but the others seem to like it at least. Once I take a picture of my designated animal, I'm going below the roof to make sure Izzy won't make us crash.

**Edgar: **Nothing to do but just sit around and take one photo. Easy challenge, and I like that. Gives me time to plan my next move. But, I gotta wonder … what do these animals taste like? I can't be the only person who wonders what a lion steak would be like … look, if it's organic it can be eaten.

**Bea: **Winter seems really quiet and #bleep# gloomy … I guess it's to be expected. I'll see if I can #bleep# cheer her up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-Worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Glow-Worms were all ready for the challenge; cameras were held at the ready, and they were all paying attention to their surroundings. However, Gareth could not help but look at his girlfriend in her new outfit.<p>

"Nice cloths." Noted Gareth. "They suit you."

"Aw, thanks! I figured I'd worn my usual pink stuff enough and it was time to shake things up a little bit. Besides, sweating is, like, disgusting, so I needed to take some precautions." Replied Amy with a smile. "I call dibs on taking a photo of a zebra! Black and white is _in_ right now."

"I think whenever we see an animal the first person to raise their hand gets to take the picture. Sounds fair, right?" Suggested Ramona.

"I can live with that." Agreed Craig. "Man, what a view. Sure is magnificent to behold."

"Indeed; it makes me feel pretty awed." Agreed Ramona. "Canada is boring compared to this."

"But we have one thing that Madagascar doesn't have … ice hockey." Joked Craig.

"Hooray for stereotypes." Smirked Ramona.

Emily sat on one of the seats and looked out at the beautiful landscape, or at least tried to. Vinsun sat right next to her and was talking non-stop.

"Do you like the animals around here? I like them. They are so much different than what I get back home; no lions, zebras and giraffes back at the farm, no sir, no ma'am. I just have the basics; you know, chickens, cows, sheep, that kind of stuff. This is a really new experience, and that's saying something after visiting so many new places already. What do you think' amazing, isn't it. I feel like I am truly in the kingdom of animals." Rambled Vinsun, thinking he was bonding with Emily.

Emily turned to Vinsun, looking slightly annoyed.

"Could you please stop talking Vinsun? I like talking with you, but you've hardly stopped for breath since we started the safari … half an hour ago." Requested Emily weakly.

"Right, sure, can do, not a problem, I can stop." Nodded Vinsun. "Just wanted to bond and spend some time with you. Time is precious and we can't afford to waste it. We could go at any time, so let's spend our time wisely and…"

Vinsun stopped when he saw Emily was frowning.

"Right, shutting up." Chuckled Vinsun sheepishly.

Down in the driver's seat Katie turned on the radio, and started to listen to the song 'Call Me Maybe'.

"Really Katie?" Sighed Noah.

"Maybe." Winked Katie. "Hey, you like the spice girls."

Noah, for once, had no snappy comeback.

"How do you keep doing that?" Groaned Noah.

"My feminine wiles." Smirked Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Vinsun could give the author a run for his money in how much he talks and chatters.)<strong>

**Emily: **From avoiding me to sort of stalking me … what is _up_ with Vinsun?!

**Craig:** I'm keeping my mouth shut during this challenge. If I don't say anything stupid, I won't relapse and have people mad at me.

**Gareth:** Photography takes a calm mind and steady hands. Luckily, I have both of those things.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Moths were watching the surroundings go by as they readied themselves to take pictures. Megan was fiddling with her camera a little.<p>

"What are you doing?" Asked Ted.

"Trying to see if this camera has a black and white mode. I prefer pictures to be colourless; it makes them look better." Stated Megan. "Easy on the trigger action everybody; we only have one chance each to get a good photo."

"Megan is right; exercise caution troops." Nodded Terrence. "And careful with the flash; it might be bright."

"It pays to be prepared." Smirked Megan as she pointed to her sunglasses.

"Way ahead of you." Smirked Ted as he lowered his bandana over his eyes. "The fabric is surprisingly easy to see through."

"Too bad it makes you look kind of silly." Giggled Karrie.

Karrie glanced back at Lars.

"Enjoying the safari?" Asked Karrie.

"It's alright." Shrugged Lars. "I don't like any of these animals though. They are all overrated. I got more important things to think about."

"Such as?" Inquired Karrie.

"Such as _buzz off_, it ain't your business. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone, in all senses of the phrase." Said Lars coolly.

"… Sorry." Muttered Karrie as she returned to watching the nature.

Jarvis and 'Pandora' were sitting next to each other. 'Pandora' was being rather quiet, so Jarvis decided to speak and break the silence.

"So, enjoying the safari Pandora?" Asked Jarvis.

"**Not really … I feel sleepy; I didn't sleep great last night**." Replied 'Pandora'. "**I'll try my best at this challenge, but I'm not sure how much use I'll be**."

"Don't worry, you're not a target right now." Promised Jarvis. "All you have to do is take a good picture, and you'll be fine."

"**I think I can handle that**." Admitted 'Pandora'. "**It feels like years since we started this adventure … remember that 'date' we had back in Paris? It was so much fun."**

"It sure was. It may be silly to think this, but … maybe it was some real life foreshadowing?" Smiled Jarvis.

"**Maybe**." Giggled 'Pandora'. "**Did I look pretty that night**?"

"I think you know the answer." Winked Jarvis.

'Pandora' smiled.

"**I looked good in that outfit, huh**?** I don't know why, but I think the purple and pink dress really suited me**." Mused 'Pandora'. "**It was weeks ago, but I remember it so well…**"

Jarvis raised an eyebrow for some reason, but shrugged it off.

"Look! Lions!" Exclaimed Ted. "I call dibs!"

"Me too. Two pictures will ensure at least one of them is good." Stated Terrence. "Everybody else, hold your fire."

"… We have cameras, not guns." Said Lars with an eye roll.

The safari coaches drove out of the overgrowth and past some rocks that were placed in the middle of a large sunny clearing. Lions were basking on them, enjoying the sunshine and napping peacefully. The tweens snapped some pictures as they drove past, each team getting two pictures. Question was, which team had gotten the best pictures?

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Lion down on the job. *rimshot.)<strong>

**Lars: **This challenge is so simple that it hurts. I'm just waiting for the cliché stampede to arrive. I hope the fireflies lose; if I can get them to believe me that Jethro is the hypnotist, it's goodbye dirty rat. Though, I do wonder how Edgar can remember being hypnotised and the other saps couldn't … eh, who cares as long as it's not me.

'**Pandora': Heheheheheh, nobody suspects a thing. But hopefully a chance for mayhem will arise soon; I hate being bored…**

**Jarvis: **That's odd … Pandora wore a light blue and white dress back in France; surely she'd remember that, given how she was talking about how she clearly and fondly remembers that night. She's already getting memory blanks … is she getting memory loss too? I'll keep an eye on her closer than I already am.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Molly had both taken a picture of the lions, and so could do nothing more to assist in the challenge.<p>

"If anybody needs me I'll be down with Izzy and Owen. Come get me if I am required to be here." Stated Benjamin as he walked down the steps to the bottom deck of the coach.

"Okie dokie Benjy." Saluted Tony. "Does anybody see any other cool animals? I've always wanted to see koala bears up close in the wild."

"They live in Australia, not Madagascar." Said Edgar dryly. "Speaking of which, I'm almost surprised we've not seen any lemurs yet."

"Lemurs are cute!" Exclaimed Tony. "If I had a tail like a lemur I'd swing like a monkey … err, lemur even."

"Fascinating. Somebody wake me when the hippos show up." Said Edgar as he relaxed and got comfy.

Molly sat down next to Jethro and looked over her camera.

"Looks like I got a good picture." Noted Molly. "Think we'll win this challenge?"

"I bloody hope so. I'm not losing my chance at the prize." Muttered Jethro.

"We just gotta think positive." Insisted Molly.

"You're right…" Admitted Jethro. "I suppose what happened to Winter gives us some room to make a move and a comeback."

Molly gasped.

"How can you say something like that?" Whispered Molly firmly. "She looks really upset!"

"I'm not saying I liked what happened to her or anything of the sort. I'm just saying that given the dead end position we're in, any attack on the majority is, by definition, good for _us_." Said Jethro calmly. "Like I said Molls, the worlds is a harsh place and you've gotta take what you can get … and boy, am I taking it."

Molly looked uneasy, and tried to change the subject.

"Enjoying the safari?" Asked Molly uncertainly.

"I will be when the giraffes show up. They are my favourite animals." Admitted Jethro. "Other than that, who cares?"

"… You know what you need to do?" Asked Molly.

"What?" Replied Jethro.

"You need to picture more things as giraffes. You might smile more." Stated Molly. "I'll just stop talking now."

At the back of the top deck Winter and Bea were sitting next to each other, Bea talking and Winter quietly listening.

"When I find the #bleep# who did that to you, I'll #bleep# beat him or her to death with a #bleep# paper napkin." Promised Bea.

"… Is that even possible?" Asked Winter.

"I'd have #bleep# fun trying." Shrugged Bea. "I've been picked on for who I am, and #bleep# no way am I #bleep# going to let it happen to #bleep# somebody else. Why would anybody #bleep# do that?"

"Money? Strategy? Fun?" Guessed Winter.

"Well, whoever it was, they is #bleep# going down." Declared Bea. "… Are you ok though? It must have been #bleep# horrible to have your family insulted like that."

"I'll be fine." Assured Winter. "I'll just keep my head down, and this will pass. Although, I am worried if the culprit will strike at somebody else…"

"We'll take them #bleep# down, whoever they #bleep# are, don't worry." Assured Bea. "So, I take it this was your #bleep# secret?"

"Yeah, it was." Nodded Winter. "I guess we both kept secrets we'd have been better off telling, huh?"

"Seems like it." Agreed Bea.

Below deck Izzy and Owen were singing along to a song on the radio.

"I was driving on the freeway in the fast lane with a rapid wolverine in my underwear!" Sang Owen and Izzy.

Benjamin groaned.

"If this is the cost of making sure they do not crash, so be it." Muttered Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Imagine if Izzy had her own monster truck…)<strong>

**Winter: **I just gotta keep my head low today. If I don't make a huge fuss and cry, the culprit might move on and leave me alone … but, what if they go after Bea or Tony or anyone next? That's it, after this season I'm going on a yearlong vacation to a remote island; that'll be nice and peaceful.

**Jethro: **the only way I will leave this game is with two million dollars. If I see an opportunity, I'll take it.

**Tony: **I think I'm the only person really enjoying the safari. We're going to so many amazing places, and the others aren't stopping to enjoy them. It is sad.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-Worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig and Ramona had both taken a picture of the Lions, and so they were now relaxing in their seats.<p>

"For the first time in a while this game is feeling less like a game, and more like a holiday." Mused Craig. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." Agreed Ramona. "We'll never get the chance to do this again, but we've been caught up in so much drama. I haven't pulled a proper prank in days."

"I'm sure you'll have a chance to do something before long." Assured Craig. "Before then, let's relax and just … relax."

"Can do." Said Ramona, before adding. "Craig, we _need _to tell Emily what is up, and _quick_."

"What makes you say that? I thought it was going pretty well." Said Craig sincerely.

"Craig, look at them. Does that look like it's going 'pretty well' to you?" Asked Ramona flatly as she gestured to Vinsun and Emily.

"So then pop and I caught the muskrat, and he was a tricky critter he was. He wriggled and wrestled and nearly gave us the slip several times. Luckily pop is a good tracker; if he can't track something it must be flying, and even then he'd come close." Rambled Vinsun.

"Urgh…" Groaned Emily quietly.

Craig gulped while Ramona folded her arms and gave him a look. Craig was silent, and then sighed.

"You're right. This is not working. We need to tell them everything when the challenge is over … or rather, I need to tell them everything." Said Craig in regret. "Oh, why do I keep screwing up even when I try to help?!"

"You have good intent, I can't fault you for that." Said Ramona gently.

"But you can fault me for the fact my attempts to help just make stuff worse. Ramona … why must I hold an F grade in going good?" Moaned Craig in woe.

"… Err … well, common sense can be a rarity for you." Said Ramona with a nervous smile.

"How can I fix this before it goes bad?" Asked Craig desperately.

"Normally I'd let you fix it yourself, but … this is serious. Ok, once you calm down, try to get Vinsun away from Emily, ok? Emily needs to be alone, I think. We can make this _work_." Declared Ramona.

"Yeah, Craig and Ramona, the matched up match makers!" Exclaimed Craig.

Ramona smirked, but then added.

"My threat still stands." Warned Ramona. "Just some incentive."

Craig nodded nervously.

Ling, Amy and Gareth were keeping their eyes out for the animals they needed to photograph.

"These animals are so beautiful, even the ones we don't need to take a photo of." Mused Amy. "I'll ask daddy to buy me some lions when I get home; Simba was _so_ cute, and I'm sure a real life Simba is even better!"

"I'm no expert with animals but, err, isn't it kind of illegal to have lions as pets?" Asked Ling. "It's hard enough to own a crocodile."

"You own a crocodile?" Asked Amy in awe. "I want one too!"

"No, I just mean that mummy once said a friend of hers owns one and needed a licence for it." Explained Ling. "It's too bad this isn't insect photography, or Gareth could get them to stand in a line, pose all fancy and stuff, and we'd win easily."

"Good point. Oh! Honey buns, can you talk to mammals at all?" Asked Amy hopefully.

"Aside from pretty human girls, not a word." Said Gareth apologetically. "All we can do is combine patience and timing to get some good photos."

"Patience is not a problem." Nodded Ling.

"Patience is boring!" Whined Amy. "… Oh! I just had another genius devious idea!"

"With baited breath, we await an explanation." Chuckled Gareth.

"Let's ask Noah and Katie for something sharp, and see if we can throw it and pop the tires of the other coaches. Knock 'em out of the challenge and stuff! We'd be winners by default! Ah, sweet, _sweet_ default." Grinned Amy.

Gareth and Ling exchanged a glance.

"Err, Amy darling, we don't want to hurt anybody, and a coach crash might do that." Said Gareth tentatively.

"Plus, we might have to pay for repairs to the coaches. Chris is too, as they say, cheap to do it himself." Added Ling.

"Urrrrgh, fine." Pouted Amy. "Let's just go into safari mode and win this challenge, and every challenge after that."

"If only it were that simple." Lamented Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Amy's ideas are getting better … ish.)<strong>

**Ling: **Amy can be surprisingly devious at times. Good thing I'm not on her bad side, huh? Any time now she's gonna come up with a legit great plan, no sarcasm.

**Gareth: **I very much want us to win the challenge. If we go to elimination … I am loath to say it, but sadly Amy is statistically the weakest on the team and would be a target, and I am not prepared to quit for her sake. For all three of us, we must at least come second.

**Craig: **Why does Ramona always have to be _right_? Why can't I be the smart one in the couple? This feels like a bad sitcom…

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis got up off his seat, and glanced at 'Pandora'.<p>

"I'm gonna go talk to Ted. Will you be alright by yourself?" Asked Jarvis.

"**I'll be fine for a few minutes**." Assured 'Pandora'.

Jarvis nodded and walked off to talk to Ted; Megan seized her chance and sat down next to Pandora.

"Can I ask you a few quick questions?" Asked Megan.

"**What do you need**?" Asked 'Pandora'.

"Question number one, I heard rumours of you being struck by psychic energy back in Transylvania. Any idea what it might have been? It could be a paranormal breakthrough." Stated Megan.

"I don't know. Sorry … maybe you should ask Jarvis? He might know." Suggested 'Pandora'.

"Good idea." Nodded Megan. "Question two, do you think the fact the fuel tanks got set on fire in Oregon may be linked to anything paranormal or strange? Assuming it was not Lars."

"**I'm not sure. It had to have been one of us kids … nobody else was in the forest, and I didn't see Slenderman all night**." Shrugged 'Pandora'. "Nothing much happened, except for a rat startling me in the bathroom building."

"Hmm, I see. Ok, last question, how long have you had a poltergeist in your head? I've seen you talking to yourself and from previous wordings, do you have an extra occupant upstairs?" Asked Megan eagerly.

'Pandora' looked startled, but managed to hide it reasonably well.

"**I do not know what you are talking about**." Lied 'Pandora' semi shiftily. "**I hear Lars saw Slenderman; maybe as him about that**?"

"I will." Vowed Megan. "Thank you for your time."

Megan headed back over to her seat and began to jot down notes while 'Pandora' looked uncertain.

"_**How much does she know**__…_?" Thought 'Pandora'.

Jarvis meanwhile was talking with Ted about animals.

"So, got a good picture of the lion?" Asked Jarvis.

"Sure did." Confirmed Ted. "I think we've got this one in the bag."

"I sure hope so." Said Jarvis nervously.

"What's wrong? Scared of being voted off? Why would we vote you out?" Asked Ted. "Buck up teamies, you're here for the long haul, and that ain't gonna change even if you get on your knees and beg."

Jarvis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks Ted. I just don't feel prepared for elimination is all; last elimination was really suspicious, and I want to figure out what happened last time before we vote again. Not just that, but something is up with Pandora…" Murmured Jarvis.

"What do you mean? Is she sick?" Asked Ted, looking concerned. "Is it to do with that Bedlam thing you mentioned in Oregon?"

"I'm not sure. But … she was talking about our 'date'' back in France and how clearly and fondly she remembers it, but she didn't remember what dress you was wearing. It just seemed … out of place." Admitted Jarvis.

"It was a few weeks ago. Maybe Pandora just isn't the best at remembering fine details? I'm not either." Suggested Ted.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still on high alert." Replied Jarvis.

Terrence and Karrie were both at the back of the top deck, watching the trail go by behind them.

"Safari's sure are fun, huh?" Noted Karrie. "I went on one in Holland once … it was very nice. But being out here in the natural habitats … it is amazing."

"Indeed, but do lions, or indeed any of the other animals we need to photograph actually live in Madagascar?" Asked Terrence.

"I'm not sure." Admitted Karrie. "If they don't live here, do you think Chris put them here for the challenge?"

"Could be." Murmured Terrence. "I wish I knew more about geography, but since I don't … let's hope they actually belong here."

"Total Drama, damaging ecosystems so you don't have to." Snarked Lars. "Oh, and pay attention, the giraffes are up ahead."

A number of giraffes were grazing a short distance ahead to the side of the open trail. They were chewing high up leaves on various trees. A little one could not reach the leaves, but another giraffe that seemed to be tis mother placed some leaves down on the ground for it. The tweens photographed the long necked mammals as the coaches went past, and for once Jethro was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Everybody has a favourite animal, even Jethro.)<strong>

'**Pandora': That alien obsessed freak knows about me, but not the exact nature of me. I should get rid of her quickly, she might stop me from causing havoc! But, if I pretend to be a poltergeist, whatever the hell that is, maybe she will join me and help me break my **_**toys**_** … oh yes, that would be lovely. Pandora will regain control at some point, but I can stay in the driver's seat long enough to harm the wildlife. HEHEHEHEHEH, imagine her face when she 'wakes up' in front of a dead rhino, or indeed any animal…**

**Megan: **Pandora seemed evasive, but the lack of answers only gave me further evidence. Once Jarvis is out of the picture, I can get the full scoop on what's going on in her brain. Pandora is clearly a bit mental … perhaps she is an alien. Aliens have mimicked humans before; we've all seen Tommy Wiseau.

**Ted: **I'm glad I'm not in danger now, but I have been giving a critical matter serious thought … do you think, if I asked nicely, Jarvis would let me be his sidekick? With his powers and my sports skill we'd be a great crime fighting duo!

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly smiled at Jethro from her seat next to him.<p>

"So, did you enjoy seeing the giraffes?" Asked Molly.

"… I guess." Admitted Jethro. "Let's hope the picture I took was good enough."

"I'm sure it will be." Assured Molly.

"It better be; I was the only one who took a picture of a giraffe, so it if mess up I'll be looking like quite a tempting target." Muttered Jethro.

"Not if we get a golden passport." Assured Molly. "… Do you have one?"

"I have as many passports as I have tentacles coming out of my ears." Snarked Jethro. "And if I win solo immunity, I'm not gonna be stupid enough to give it up."

"… We're in a dead end, huh?" Lamented Molly.

"… More than likely, unless…" Jethro trailed off.

"… Are you thinking of that idea you didn't want to tell me about this morning?" Asked Molly innocently.

"Err, no. I'm just, err, thinking of ways to make one of the majority throw-away a vote." Lied Jethro.

Molly looked suspicious, but said nothing more.

Tony leaned over the railings at the side of the safari coach and watched the world go by. He was clearly having a good time in this challenge.

"Hey girls! Look!" Exclaimed Tony. "It's a racoon that is called something other than a racoon!"

Winter and Bea walked up and looked at where Tony was pointing; a lemur was sitting on a nearby rock, looking back at them.

"That's a lemur." Stated Winter. "They are cute … I guess…"

Winter walked back to her seat without another word, and Tony looked concerned.

"Bea, is Winter feeling ok?" Asked Tony nervously.

"She's really #bleep# upset. I mean, what happened at breakfast was #bleep# sick and wrong. Secrets shouldn't be #bleep# shoved into the open, they must be #bleep# willingly admitted." Sighed Bea. "I hope she'll be #bleep# ok."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Tony hopefully.

Bea looked thoughtful, and nodded.

"There is. Sit with her and #bleep# be a good friend. I'm sure you know by #bleep# now that Winter really likes you. Go spend #bleep# time with her … spending time with somebody you like, no #bleep# matter who they are, feels good. I #bleep# know it..." Said Bea, trailing off at the end.

"Can do!" Saluted Tony. "… You ok too?"

"I am. Just, well, I kinda #bleep# have two crushes." Chuckled Bea. "It's not important. Run along #bleep# buddy."

"Commencing running along!" Declared Tony as he went off to talk to Winter.

Bea smiled, and then looked out at the nature they were passing by.

"Looks beautiful." Noted Bea.

Edgar had gone down below deck and was talking with Benjamin.

"So, who do we vote off if we lose? I'm fine with anybody." Stated Edgar. "Now that I'm back to normal, I feel I can be a great member of the team."

"Molly or Jethro. Not sure who yet." Shrugged Benjamin. "Eh, we're all good for two eliminations."

"And after that? Perhaps Winter?" Suggested Edgar. "With me back in control of myself, is she needed?"

"Nah, you're going when it's down to five." Shrugged Benjamin. "Winter is my friend."

"What?!" Exclaimed Edgar. "But, why?"

"I've never been close to you. No offense, but I trust Tony, Winter and Bea more than you, hypnosis or not. Sorry, but that's the way of it." Shrugged Benjamin. "I never was one to sugar coat things. Hopefully we won't lose that many times before the merge, but if we do … yeah."

Edgar tried not to show his rage, and kept his cool.

"Why tell somebody they are a target?" Asked Edgar.

"Eh, I've been told to lie less." Shrugged Benjamin. "Plus, I have a promise to keep."

"Was it a Pinkie Promise?" Asked Owen.

Benjamin and Edgar looked at Owen oddly.

"… Nevermind." Chuckled Owen awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Only Tony is doing the safari right.)<strong>

**Edgar: **Argh! Damn it! Damn it! Even after I'm in everybody's good books I'm_ still_ in a bad spot? What does it take to get these people to do what I want them to do? Urgh, smart as I am, people skills are not as easy to master as Math and Science. Good thing I have Jethro in my pocket, so I might be able to make this work. Benjamin will _regret_ his honesty.

**Benjamin: **(He shrugs) I'm here to win, just like everybody else. Tony is the sweet one, I'm the brutally honest one … when I'm not lying through my teeth.

**Molly:** I think this is one situation where praying won't solve things. What should I do? And, what is Jethro hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome-Glow-Worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vinsun was <em>still<em> rambling to Emily, and the computer geek was looking like she was about to burst.

"It was a hard day on the farm. Chickens were lose, cattle was wailing and the tractor had a flat tire. If the animals didn't get you, then you'd probably fall into the mud. Still, my family being my family, they just kept on going through all the calamity. It was quite a sight to see." Rambled Vinsun.

Emily took a deep breath and began to count to ten in her head.

"Hey guys. Emily, mind if I borrow Vinsun for a moment?" Requested Craig. "Kay, thanks, bye."

Craig led Vinsun away by the arm, while Emily quietly sighed in relief.

"Perfect timing Craig. You stopped the bomb." Whispered Emily.

While this was going on Ling, Amy and Gareth were having a conversation about the location of the day.

"I love this warm weather; I could get used to this." Said Amy in content. "Let's hope tropical and warm places are gonna become a trend."

"You never know, we might end up going somewhere really cold. Russia, Yukon, Alaska … all of those places might be next on the list." Warned Ling.

"We don't know that for certain … right Gareth?" Asked Amy hopefully.

"Well, I for one think Russia is certainly going to be visited at some point. It's only the biggest country in the world. We'd best have our coats close at hand, just in case." Advised Gareth.

"Aw man." Whined Amy. "Why can't we stay in the nice countries? Next thing we know Chris will make us go somewhere horrible, like Quahog!"

"I don't think Quahog is real." Stated Ling.

"Like, good. The people there are just plain _dumb_!" Exclaimed Amy. "Gareth sweetie, do you have any ideas where we might visit yet? If it's somewhere nasty, please lie."

Gareth looked thoughtful.

"Based on the geographic locations of where we've been so far … I'd be willing to guess somewhere in South America. Thus far the only South American country we have visited is Brazil, so we're due another visit down there any time. As for which country … maybe Argentina?" Theorised Gareth.

"That works for me. Argentina has great music." Nodded Amy.

"I'd also be fine with going to Ireland. They have cool accents." Added Ling.

Craig and Vinsun sat down next to Ramona, the farm boy looking confused.

"Craig, I was really making progress with Emily. Why did ya take me away from her?" Asked Vinsun.

Craig and Ramona shared a glance.

"Vinsun, we need to have a serious talk … Craig, and me, have something we need to tell you." Said Ramona seriously.

"Don't get mad." Added Craig nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Can the bomb be diffused?)<strong>

**Amy: **As long as the weather is good, the fashion is stylish and I am welcomed with open arms, I don't mind where we go next … I am aware my requirements limit the list, but I'm sure Chris can work with it. Most of all, I want to go to Hawaii. I hear it is romantic this time of year … got that Chris?!

**Ramona:** I hope I haven't stepped in too late. Man, and things were going so well…

**Gareth:** I can see tension with the Snails. Normally I'd love to help them work it all out … but in this case, helping would spell doom for myself as well as Amy and ling, so I must refrain.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted had left Jarvis to himself for a while and took a seat next to Karrie. Terrence had gotten up to stretch his legs.<p>

"Hi Karrie." Greeted Ted.

"Oh, hello." Nodded Karrie. "Lovely day isn't it? This relaxing challenge is a nice change of pace from the last two challenges. They were scary."

"Indeed. For once it was me looking after Suki, and not the other way around." Agreed Ted. "She's scared of the dark. I know you were once scared of birds, but with that fear conquered … are you fearless now?"

"I wouldn't think so. I'm sure something else will make me feel like wetting myself before long." Assured Karrie non-too-seriously.

"So, I hate to be 'that guy', but … you really didn't vote for Suki?" Asked Ted.

Karrie shook her head and looked at Ted desperately.

"I truly didn't. I vote for Megan." Insisted Karrie. "If you want proof, break into the recording room and, presumably, your answers will lie in wait for you. Though, that is kinda against the rules so, um, I don't know."

"Well, call me gullible or optimistic, but I believe you." Admitted Ted. "But, it still doesn't make sense … urgh, I bet the answer is staring me right in the face and I don't have my eyes open enough!"

"Have you spoken to everybody on the team? Maybe somebody knows more than they have been given a chance to reveal? I don't know who though." Murmured Karrie.

Ted looked thoughtful, considering Karrie's words.

Terrence and Jarvis were having a quiet discussion, albeit one of lesser seriousness than what Ted and Karrie were discussing.

"I'm just saying, I think all of us have been changed by this contest somewhat. Like, I now know I am something of a hopeless romantic." Stated Terrence, "Boy, it is gonna be embarrassing to watch on TV."

"I always was a bit of a shipper. As they say, myself and Pandora is my 'OTP'." Chuckled Jarvis. "I think I've changed a bit as well; I feel a lot more social and comfortable talking to others. Usually I feel nervous and afraid to do so."

"Why? Are you shy … like, social anxiety shy?" Asked Terrence curiously.

"Err, sorta. It's complicated." Admitted Jarvis. "So, I've been wondering … since you want to be a soldier, do you think you'll earn the Medal of Honour?"

"I'll certainly try." Grinned Terrence.

"Better that than the Iron Cross, right?" Guessed Jarvis.

"Believe it or not, there was actually a man who received both the Medal of Honour and the Iron Cross … it's complicated for one not familiar with war." Stated Terrence. "Needless to say, it was awesome."

"Sounds like it." Agreed Jarvis.

'Pandora' sat by herself. Outwardly she was silent and looking at her shoes, but inwardly she was thinking dark things.

"_**Bide your time Bedlam … bide your time, and break them…**_" Thought 'Pandora' calmly. "_**Slip away after the challenge, and do what you must do … fun**_!"

Megan and Lars were similarly quiet, each with things on their mind.

"_Pandora has been eerily quiet; she's normally whimpering about something … what is Bedlam has taken control? How will I tell the difference between them when they are basically the same person outwardly, and maybe inwardly_?" Thought Lars. "_I'll just do what I did with the multi-choice pop quiz I got an A on, and I'll wing it_?"

"_How do I draw the poltergeist out? Usually there is some kind of trigger_." Thought Megan. "_Either I lock Jarvis in the cargo hold, or I win the Stranded in Squalid twist and send him there for the night … that'd give me plenty of time. But I can't rely on chance; best leave that to creatures like The Rake and Lady Luck_."

Below deck Ezekiel was driving the coach while Bridgette and Tyler sat around, listening to the radio tunes.

"I'm amazed we get signal all the way out here." Mused Bridgette. "But, I guess it's best to not question it."

"Yeah, why question great music." Agreed Tyler. "The Chicken Dance is awesome."

"Say, Bridgette, are yoo enjoying the safari, eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

"It's lovely to see, though I admit I'm more of a marine wildlife kinda gal than a tropical jungle wildlife kind of gal. Makes me wish I'd talked to Zora more." Admitted Bridgette. "You?"

"It's all good, eh. I've never seen these things befoore." Replied Ezekiel. "They look cool."

Tyler got to his feet and stretched.

"Well, since only one person is needed to drive the coach, I'm heading up top." Declared Tyler. "I heard that I have got a _fan_."

Tyler walked away looking confident and goofy but also flattered that one of the tweens looked up to him. Ezekiel and Bridgette shared a brief glance.

"I heard Lars was talking to you earlier. Is he a fan of yours?" Asked Bridgette curiously

"Umm … in a certain context, kind oof … soorta?" Said Ezekiel uncertainly. "Hard to tell, eh."

The coaches drove past a watery area of the safari trail where hippos were basking in the water, enjoying the wetness of it. One opened its mouth wide, as though it were yawning. Some of the tweens took pictures as the coaches drove past, but some pictures may have been better than others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Fans are nice to have.)<strong>

**Karrie: **Last vote was controversial as we all know, and it seems I might be the one to suffer for it. Controversy stinks! But, Ted believes me and it was his girlfriend voted off … if he believes me, the others might ease up on possible heat.

**Terrence:** This challenge is quiet … almost too quiet, given how things usually are. I bet plans are being made … guess I'll have to make like a huge shoe and stay a step ahead of the game. (Terrace chuckles at his pun).

**Megan:** I've floated by way through the game, blinded by emotions … with Craig out of my hair and a poltergeist on the loose, I'm finally thinking clearly. I shall no longer float, but rather swim. Ideas just keep popping into my paranormal filled brain; who knows, maybe I could claim _I_ was hypnotised to get some heat off my back, if there is any. Lars and Edgar are hammy and crazy … with no emotional distractions, I can stay serious, and thus on top of both the game and my search for the paranormal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>Edgar and Tony had both taken pictures of the hippos. Thus, it came down to Bea and Winter to take a good picture of the zebras. Currently Winter and Tony sat next to each other, having a gentle conversation.<p>

"Are you feeling better now Winter? Anything I can do for you?" Asked Tony loyally. "Name it and I shall do it … unless it's impossible in which case I can only try to reality warp."

"Sitting with my and providing me with some lovely company is enough right now, don't worry." Assured Winter. "Although … it'd be nice if we could…"

"Could what?" Asked Tony.

"Hold hands." Blushed Winter. "Can we?"

"Well, that depends … are your hands clean?" Asked Tony seriously.

"I think so." Confirmed Winter.

"Commencing hand holding!" Declared Tony as he gently took Winter's hand in his own.

"_I'll never wash this hand again, hygiene be damned_." Thought Winter with a swoon.

Edgar had come up from the bottom deck and was making brief conversation with Molly and Jethro.

"So, looks like the majority is unmoving. You two are in trouble, but so am I." Sighed Edgar. "Don't let it get back to Benjamin, but I'm on your side."

"Thanks, we appreciate that." Nodded Molly.

"Indeed." Said Jethro uncertainly. "But, guys, four is more than three. What do we do to overcome that?"

"We need a golden passport of course." Stated Edgar. "If we find one, all our problems will melt away."

"Yeah … how are we gonna find one?" Asked Jethro flatly.

"Our religious friend here." Said Edgar calmly. "She has friends on the other teams and people like her."

"… I don't follow." Admitted Molly.

"I'll explain after the challenge. But, we have a way out." Said Edgar confidently.

"I hate being left in suspense." Muttered Jethro.

Benjamin had come back above deck, and was sitting next to Bea.

"It was really big of you to tell Winter your secret." Noted Benjamin.

"Thanks; it wasn't #bleep# easy, but I'm glad I #bleep# told her." Agreed Bea.

"As am I; it shows trust, and if we can keep the alliance fighting to a minimum the four of us should be on-route to the merge." Said Benjamin confidently.

"Sounds #bleep# awesome. Any idea when the #bleep# merge might be?" Asked Bea.

"Either the final fifteen or final twelve, I'd guess." Stated Benjamin. "If things do go, as we say in Norway, 'pear shaped' then I luckily have a trump card."

"Oooo, sounds ominous. What's the #bleep# trump card exactly?" Inquired Bea.

"Let's just say I always keep it in my back pocket." Smirked Benjamin.

"… Benjamin, I don't think #bleep# bribing the other alliance will #bleep# work." Said Bea in confusion.

"No, no, it's not my wallet. I'll explain later." Stated Benjamin patiently. "But rest assured, it will help."

At the bottom deck Izzy and Owen were having a very intense and important discussion.

"So, if one of the Mane Six was real, who would you want it to be?" Grinned Izzy.

Owen winked.

"Pinkie Pie is real. She's right in front of me." Teased Owen.

"Oh Owen Bear, you stud you." Giggled Izzy with a blush.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: If Izzy met Pinkie Pie, explosions would happen.)<strong>

**Winter:** (She blushes and giggles). I think Tony might have finally figured out I like him in the _like_, like way. This harsh day can still be salvaged!

**Edgar: **It's simple, human kindness is a weakness to be exploited and laughed at. The other Bees still standing all like Molly, from what I can tell, so if they were to think she was in a six to one minority, chances are they'd give her a golden passport. Now, all we have to do is wait for one of them to get a passport, or alternatively get one of them to throw the challenge for their team. As I said, it's simple.

**Benjamin:** It has occurred to me that Bea and Winter do not know that I hold a Golden Passport; with all the, err 'drama' the last two days have had I kinda forgot to tell them. Tony is the person I will be facing in the finale, but I still want Bea and Winter to trust me, and know that I trust them, thus I'll let them into the loop after the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-Worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ling had gotten up to go and talk to Emily, which left Gareth and Amy alone together on their seats. Amy took the chance to snuggle up against Gareth, and he took the chance to gently hold her as they watched the Madagascar landscape roll by.<p>

"You know Gareth, being in Madagascar … it's made me realize something." Admitted Amy.

"What might that be?" Asked Gareth.

"… I need to ask daddy to build a holiday home in Madagascar. It's a great vacation spot, and a wonderful place to do some tanning." Said Amy seriously. "Plus, it'd be a nice place for me and you to spend to quality time. We could camp out under the stars."

"Sounds delightful." Agreed Gareth. "Also Amy, I need to ask you something serious. Next time we lose … would you be ok voting for Vinsun?"

"Hmm, sure. He's alright, but I never really speak to him." Shrugged Amy. "Is Ling ok with it?"

"I think she will be." Assured Gareth. "I've been trying to get the Snails to distrust each other … I hope it works."

"Aw, don't worry Gareth. If anybody could beat a mean schemer at their own gasmen, it's you." Complimented Amy.

There was an award silence.

"That sounded better in my head." Said Amy in embarrassment.

"The thought was all there." Assured Gareth.

Vinsun was sitting between Craig and Ramona, listening to them explain how the love book was not working.

"So, wait, Craig's love book … isn't actually working?" Asked Vinsun in confusion. "I thought I was making good progress. I thought it was really good advice."

"Well, it's not inherently _bad_ advice … it just doesn't work for people like you and Emily." Said Ramona gently. "Emily is my gal pal, and, well, I think she's kind of been feeling very upset lately. This book has been, shall we say, turning her pages."

"Huh?" Blinked Vinsun.

"You know, grinding her gears." Said Ramona hesitantly.

"… What?" Asked Vinsun.

"It means she's angry." Said Craig simply. "Vinsun, buddy … I'm sorry. I was trying to help you, but … I've only made things worse. Urgh, I'm more of a screw-up than a trashed piece of paper!"

Ramona put a hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Your intent was good. Mama says it's important to help others." Said Ramona gently, before adding. "But yes, you did screw up. But, we can fix this."

"How?" Asked Craig.

"Yeah, how? If Emily is feeling mighty sore at me, I don't like my chances. I ain't ever had a pretty girl, or friend, or both feel angry at me before. I don't know what to do." Gulped Vinsun.

"I always thought you were pretty good socially." Admitted Ramona.

"It was, as Grandma would say, Lady Luck being nice." Said Vinsun. "Any ideas what I can do?"

"Yes… be honest." Advised Ramona. "A lot of boys get girls angry simply because they are not honest. Mama gets mad when people aren't honest with her, mostly me I admit, so in essence it's the same thing here. Be honest with Emily."

"… Ok, I'll try." Saluted Vinsun.

"Can I help?" Asked Craig.

"No!" Exclaimed Ramona and Vinsun.

At the front of the top deck Ling was sitting next to Emily. The pink hired girl was currently venting.

"I just feel so, so … _cross_!" Exclaimed Emily. "He's been ignoring me and annoying me and … is this the same boy I've gained real feelings for? I have no ideas what is going on! … Did Vinsun get hypnotised, or … does he not like me anymore…?

Ling wanted to assure Emily it would be alright, but knew that she would only doom herself further down the line if she did that.

"I am no expert with emotions." Said Ling carefully. "But … Pablo and me are a happy couple and, well, we never had problems like this. Do you think Vinsun has any other girls he may like, or is there anything you may have done to upset him?"

"… I don't know." Groaned Emily. "Let me tell you Ling, some days it does not pay to get out of bed. Urgh, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this even if it kills me."

"Good luck, but remember … Edgar changed, so maybe Vinsun has too." Warned Ling.

Emily looked unnerved.

Below the top deck Katie was singing along to the radio while Noah sat behind her, looking slightly irritated.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!" Sang Katie loudly. "Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"

"I swear, this song is sexist and makes me thing of plastic surgery." Muttered Noah.

Katie turned back to face Noah and smiled.

"Aw c'mon Noah Boa, it's a cute song." Insisted Katie.

"Katie! Eyes on the road!" Exclaimed Noah. "We might crash!"

"Whoops!" Giggled Katie as she steered the coach back to the middle of the trail. "Heh, gets me every time that one does?"

"Howe can you drive?" Asked Noah flatly.

"Psychic powers." Teased Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: S is for <strong>**Safari**** Strategy.)**

**Ling:** (She is brushing her tongue). I felt so dirty saying that, but it's my only choice. Father did once say it is unwise to fight fate and the inevitable.

**Vinsun: **Oh boy, this ain't gonna be a pleasure. What should I do now? Gotta be honest, tell Emily what is what, and stuff. (Vinsun lowers his hat over his face). This'll be, err, 'awks' if that's the right word for it.

**Emily: **I can't focus right now. I need some time by myself … I need time to calm down, get my bearings and chill so that I don't lose my temper. Maybe I'll just hang out on the bottom deck for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan was sitting next to Lars and looked a little bored.<p>

"I hate being stuck with nothing to do." Lamented Megan. "At this point, I have no role in the challenge. How do you deal with it? You're never involved in anything."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Smirked Lars.

"Yes, yes I would." Confirmed Megan.

Lars rolled his eyes.

"I just deal with it. Don't whine when things get rough, just fight for yourself and show you deserve better." Stated Lars. "I'm kinda enjoying all the peace and quiet. Too much screaming gets annoying."

"I thought you liked the sound of screaming." Stated Megan.

"Time and a place." Shrugged Lars.

"Well, point is that if we lose the challenge, we boot off Jarvis." Stated Megan. "It'll be hard, but I'll find a way."

"… Uh huh." Said Lars doubtfully.

Terrence and Karrie were once again sitting next to each other.

"Think we'll win this challenge?" Asked Karrie. "This team is in no state to vote again so soon."

"I quite agree, but if we lose we'll have no choice." Replied Terrence. "We should be safe if we lose though."

"Will we? People are pointing fingers at me for the last vote, so right now I'm not sure where I stand." Murmured Karrie.

"You'll be fine." Assured Terrence. "I was also thinking; perhaps we should vote for Pandora. She's getting more and more stressed and unstable as time goes on, and she's weak physically. It might be for the best…"

"… I don't know. I'm just not sure." Murmured Karrie. "I'm locked out of every loop. What connections and info do I have?"

"You have me, and the other Bees." Assured Terrence.

Jarvis was once again sitting next to 'Pandora', and had a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Feeling any better?" Asked Jarvis.

'Pandora' nodded and weakly smiled.

"**Yeah, I feel alright**." Assured 'Pandora'. "**I've just not been myself lately … it's hard**."

"Well, I'll try my best to make your stay up to the finale a comfortable and easy one." Smiled Jarvis.

"**Finale**?" Repeated 'Pandora'.

"Yep, me and you to the end." Confirmed Jarvis. "… Please don't tell Ted."

'Pandora' gave Jarvis a tight hug.

"**Jarvis Minty, you are such a gentlemen**." Whispered 'Pandora'.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow.

"Pandora, my surname is _Minter,_ you know that." Said Jarvis in confusion.

'Pandora' stammered for a moment, and then looked embarrassed.

"**I don't know where my mind is today**." Chuckled 'Pandora'.

Jarvis smiled, but inside he was suspicious.

At the front of the top deck Ted felt like he was on top of the world; he was experiencing a great safari, and his idol was sitting next to him.

"So, I hear you're a fan of mine." Noted Tyler. "What drew you to me, instead of Duncan or Owen or the end gamers?"

"Because you're awesome!" Exclaimed Ted. "You're just so awesome and badass and epic, what's not to like! You were _robbed_ last season! … Am I acting like Sierra?"

"In a good way." Winked Tyler. "I've noticed you like sports. Think you're good?"

"I know I am." Boasted Ted.

"Good attitude." Said Tyler in approval. "You know, it's been a while since I was able to play some one on one … so, if your team places second or higher, wanna play some penalty soccer with me?"

Ted looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Exclaimed Ted eagerly. "Omigosh, this is so cool! Oh and, err, one more thing…"

"What is it? Don't be shy." Assured Tyler.

"… If you have Facebook, can I poke you?" Asked Ted hopefully.

Tyler puffed out his chest and nodded.

"Poke me until your hands are sore." Grinned Tyler.

Below deck Ezekiel and Bridgette noticed they were near the end of the challenge.

"Looks like the end of the trail is just up ahead." Noted Bridgette.

"Good thing the Zebras are coming this way, eh." Nodded Ezekiel. "I wonder how Chris is gonna get to the end of the trail … and how will we get back?"

"Maybe Chef Hatchet will fly the Jumbo Jet this way?" Guessed Bridgette. "Knowing him, he might make us walk."

"These feet ain't made fur walkin', eh." Chuckled Ezekiel. "It ain't joost what they'll do."

A herd of Zebras stampeded past alongside the trail; the tweens thus had ample time to take a photo of them. The Zebras were fast, graceful and all posed the age old question … where they white with back stripes, or black with white stripes?

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe they're just grey that ended up spreading apart?)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Ok, I'm really getting suspicious now. Something is going on with Pandora, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Does Pandora even know? … For her sake, I must figure this out.

**Ted:** After the knee to the balls that was yesterday, today has really turned out pretty darn awesome. I could have a heart attack and midnight, and be content. … _So not_ tempting fate, ok?

**Terrence:** Last vote showed me something … I cannot keep the whole team safe, only my 'inner troop'. I need to keep the team strong so that me and Karrie will make merge and group up with the other Bees … to do that, I need to vote off the weaker players.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of the Trail)<strong>

* * *

><p>The safari had ended, and the three coaches had come to a stop and parked up. The tweens got off the coaches and stood grouped amongst their teams. A nearby trail led into the overgrowth.<p>

"Well kids, how did you like the safari?" Asked Chris.

"It was fun." Said Ramona.

"It was stressful." Admitted Emily.

"I loved it!" Exclaimed Tony.

"What safari?" Asked Megan.

Chris smirked at the varied reactions and continued speaking.

"Now, your cameras were special in how they worked. The pictures they took were sent straight to my cellphone so that I could judge them prior to you getting here, and thus keeping us on schedule." Stated Chris. "As such, the results are in!"

"Hey, how did you beat us here?" Asked Edgar.

"I took a shortcut." Stated Chris. "By which I mean Chef Hatchet and I took the Jumbo Jet on ahead."

"How come we didn't see it go past us?" Asked Tony curiously.

Chris ignored the rather valid question and continued speaking.

"All of you guys performed well today, but there were some teams that did better than others." Stated Chris. "Thus, in First Place, and thus winning immunity and the right to travel in First Class are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Mystic Moths!"

The Mystic Moths cheered in relief; none of them were ready to vote again and thus this victory meant a lot to them.

"Thank goodness." Muttered Karrie.

"I better not be sent to Squalid Class." Muttered Lars.

Chris paused to keep up the suspense, and then continued.

"One team is safe and one more will join them." Said Chris dramatically. "It was close, but in the end I felt the team with the slightly better pictures, and winning Immunity and Second Class, was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Fearsome Fireflies!"

The Fireflies cheered, while the Glow-Worms could only groan.

"Much appreciated, and needed." Muttered Jethro.

"Hooray! Exclaimed Tony. "I love safaris!"

"Darn it!" Pouted Amy.

"Aw man." Sighed Vinsun.

"That means today's losing team is the Gruesome Glow-Worms. Way to fail at the art of Safari!" Laughed Chris. "Fireflies and Moths, there is a safari trail café up ahead you can go to; the interns will drive you there. As for the Gruesome Glow-Worms, follow me. It's time for the solo immunity challenge, and you are _not _gonna like this one. Haha!"

The interns led the fourteen immune tweens back to the coaches, while the seven Glow-worms followed Chris down the trail into the overgrowth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Chris, scaring kids so you don't have to!)<strong>

**Molly: **I think immunity was really important this round … Jethro is the strategy guy, not me. I hope I can get out of this hole soon … it's no fun being cornered. Daddy once said, well signed, that the reason King Arthur had a round table was so he would not get cornered … I see now what he meant.

'**Pandora':** (She is holding a rifle).** I found this in the Cargo Hold;I wonder if there is anything endangered nearby that I can poach… HEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Gareth: **For better or worse, here I go. I don't show it, but I feel very worried right now.

**Ramona: **Hooray, just what _none_ of us needed!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The losing team try to not wake a sleeping lion, stuff happens and somebody else gets voted off.


	68. CH 20, PT 3: Don't Wake A Sleeping Lion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Poll:** Vote for which country the tweens will visit in episode 23! You have three very different options to choose from!

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **At last! Half of the cast is eliminated! This is an amazing milestone, and it won't be the last milestone either because I will never abandon this fic, not even for a day. With the Madagascar Arc completed I shall now be returning to writing Brains VS Brawns, at least until it reaches the merge. After that, we'll have to wait and see. Read on and enjoy/hate!

Why can't the whole world have wildlife like this?

* * *

><p><strong>(Trail-Side Café)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Fireflies and the Mystic Moths were sitting at two different tables in the café. They were having a dinner of fast food, and all seemed quite content. Tony smiled as he took a small lion plushies out of his 'cheerful meal'.<p>

"Cool!" Exclaimed Tony as he began to voice the lion. "I am a lion! Hear me moo! Neigh!"

"Lions don't neigh, they roar." Stated Benjamin.

"I thought they #bleep# meowed, like a cat." Admitted Bea.

"Whatever sound they make, let's just be glad we didn't lose." Said Jethro shortly. "The more team members we have, the easier it'll be to beat the other teams."

"He is right." Agreed Edgar while eating from a tub full of chicken nuggets. "Each victory will be easier than the last if we keep a streak up. This team has brains and brawns, and a cheerleader, so we're good to go."

"Who is the cheerleader?" Asked Winter.

"Molly. She's the nicest." Stated Edgar.

"Aw, thanks." Smiled Molly. "So, Second Class … always nice to have a room to ourselves, right?"

"True. I sleep alone." Agreed Jethro. "Last time I shared a bed with somebody they died."

There was a silence.

"… Are you being serious, or joking?" Asked Winter nervously.

Jethro shrugged and looked cryptic.

"So … after that non-sequiter … anybody got any ideas who will win solo immunity?" Asked Benjamin. "Hopefully somebody who is in no way a threat, like Amy or Vinsun."

"Depends what the challenge is." Said Jethro. "Given it's a challenge, we can rule Amy out. Now enough strategy; it's been ages since I had fast food fries, and I'm not missing out on them for a moment."

"Here, here." Agreed Edgar as he emptied a pack of large fries into his mouth.

Bea took a bite out of her burger and swallowed; she then noticed Tony and Winter were holding hands.

"Aw, are you two an #bleep# item now?" Giggled Bea.

"Winter has nice hands." Said Tony cheerfully.

"… We're getting there." Blushed Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Kiss already!)<strong>

**Bea: **Young love is #bleep# romantic, and that #bleep# wasn't a tic. Maybe I'll #bleep# ask out the other person I have #bleep# a crush on; that'd be #bleep# nice.

**Edgar: **I love junk food, that I have never lied about. I may suck at challenges because I am 'big boned', but it'll make no difference. With my brains, and newfound appreciation for darker emotions, I can get the opponent I need. Before that I must wonder, which Spider should I get rid of?

**Molly: **Was Jethro being serious, or not? I can never tell when he's fooling around because his sense of humour is so … dark and serious, the opposite of my family's jokes. With all the big boys and girls playing hard, I must wonder how I have made it so far. I mean, that 'rebel phase' I had certainly wasn't my finest hour…

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths, minus Ted and Pandora, were seated and eating their fast food meal. Karrie couldn't help but comment on the name of the meal.<p>

"A 'Cheerful Meal' … really? How has McDonald's not sued yet?" Asked Karrie with a shake of her head.

"The same reason for how Disney didn't sue Phoenix Games for the travesty known as Dalmatians 3." Stated Lars idly.

"I'd like to own that game so I can study it; no way is that thing truly on this world." Said Megan quietly. "Man, how long is Pandora gonna be in the bathroom?"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Said Terrence with a shrug. "Grandpa had to hold it for upwards of twenty four hours when he was in the army."

"… I didn't need to hear that." Gagged Karrie. "Say, where did Ted go? He wolfed down his food and sped out the door without a word."

"He said that he was gonna play some soccer with Tyler; that's what he said on the coach at the speed of a mile a moment anyway." Stated Jarvis. "Any of you guys play sports?"

"I do a bit of wrestling." Shrugged Lars.

"Tennis is fun." Admitted Karrie.

"Obstacle courses and athletic are all good." Nodded Terrence.

"… Is hiking to search for Slenderman a sport?" Asked Megan.

"… Whoa, I need to get out more. You guys all out-sport me." Noted Jarvis.

"Is travelling all around the world not 'getting out'?" Teased Megan. "When will it be enough? Going to the moon?"

"I'm calling that to be the final challenge." Admitted Jarvis. "Chris would find a way."

"Speaking of Chris, I wonder what he is making the Glow-Worms do." Murmured Karrie. "Hopefully nothing terrible."

"Don't hold your breath, it _is_ Chris." Reminded Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe they're having a breath holding contest?)<strong>

**Jarvis: **It felt weird sitting there, not being with my allies. Then it hit me … I hardly know some of these guys. I should try to fix that.

**Karrie: **Ted gets to play sports with his idol … lucky! I'd love to hang with Izzy, my favourite original player, but, well, I don't think I could keep up. Why must my favourite player be so crazy awesome?

**Megan: **Bide your time Megan, bide your time. My general plan is to just slide by and let the 'big players' take each other out. I work best I the shadows … just like a shadow goblin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Side of the Safari Trail)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tyler had set up a make-shift football goal out of some rocks and vines, and had got a soccer ball off the Jumbo Jet. He tossed the ball to Ted and cracked his knuckles.<p>

"Ok ted, ready to shoot some goals?" Grinned Tyler.

"Sir yes sir!" Saluted Ted.

"I thought Terrence was the army kid." Chuckled Tyler.

"Sorry. I'm just so psyched; I mean, playing sports with such a famous athlete … this is amazing!" Exclaimed Ted.

Tyler looked quite flattered.

"Am I really famous?" Asked Tyler with a modest blush.

"You are to me." Smiled Ted.

Tyler grinned and puffed out his chest.

"I knew this day would come; the day I have a loyal fan base!" Exclaimed Tyler. "Ok Ted, show me what you got!"

Ted ran at the ball and gave it a hard kick. Against all odds Tyler managed to just barely catch the ball, and rolled it back to Ted.

"Nice try. Maybe try a little bit of a spin to the ball." Advised Tyler.

"Got it." Nodded Ted.

Ted kicked the ball at an angle, giving it some spin. It sailed right past Tyler and through the goal line.

"Yes!" Cheered Ted.

"Great job." Clapped Tyler. "You've got a knack for sports. Play for any teams?"

"Well, I'm on the local soccer team." Admitted Ted. "Man, if only Suki could be here to see this."

"She your girlfriend?" Asked Tyler.

"Yeah, she was the sweet nurse who got voted off last night." Nodded Ted. "I miss her."

"I know the feeling; I always miss Lindsay when we are apart, but you know how I get past all that? I just tell myself that will have so much to tell her that will make her proud. You know what the best part about good girlfriends is? They will always wait for you and have a hug at the ready when they do see you." Said Tyler wisely.

"… That is so deep." Said Ted in wonder.

"Me a smart guy." Joked Tyler as he reached into his pocket and passed Ted a card.

"What's this?" Asked Ted.

"My dad is a sports caster, and works for a high profile company. They are always looking for young talent … maybe you'd like to give us a call?" Winked Tyler.

Ted was silent, and then fainted, a big smile on his face.

"… I'll take that as a yes." Decided Tyler.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Fanboy alert!)<strong>

**Ted: **Best day ever! … Think it'd be a good idea to ask Tyler if he and Lindsay would like to go on a double date with me and Suki?

**Tyler: **Yep, I'm the kind of celebrity who cares for his fans. I'm as caring as a …care filled thing.

**(Somewhere away from the Safari Trail)**

* * *

><p>'Pandora' peered from behind a bush and saw her target. Up ahead was a rhino, grazing in place and looking quite docile. 'Pandora' giggled and cocked the rifle.<p>

"**I declare open season**." Said 'Pandora' with a smirk as she approached the rhino. "**I wonder if these are endangered.** **I think they are … even better**!"

'Pandora' stood a short distance from the rhino and stomped her foot to get its attention. The rhino looked up and snorted, its territorial instincts kicking in.

"**Don't worry big guy, I'm not gonna hurt you**." Cooed 'Pandora'. "**… I'm gonna do much, much worse**!"

'Pandora' aimed the rifle at the rhino and, without a moment of hesitation, pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The rhino let out a roar of pain as a bullet pierced into its torso.

BANG!

The rhino let out a dull roar and collapsed to the ground, dead.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

'Pandora' fired the rest of the loaded bullets into the corpse of the rhino and chuckled as she dropped the gun and approached the rhino.

"**There is no kill like overkill … so sweet, so tender, heheheheheh**!" Giggled 'Pandora'.

'Pandora' stroked the head of the dead rhino, and grinned as she took out a hacksaw she had found in the Cargo Hold.

"**I think such a grand safari requires a souvenir**." Declared 'Pandora'.

With enough being said 'Pandora' gripped the Rhino's horn and began to use the hacksaw to saw it off. It took some time, and 'Pandora' began to feel tired before long, but soon enough a full cut had been made and the horn came off.

"**I wonder how people would react if I put this in somebody's bed in Second Class**." Pondered 'Pandora'.

Suddenly 'Pandora' shuddered and lightly gasped as her eyes lightened ever so slightly. Pandora blinked and looked around wildly in confusion.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Murmured Pandora.

Pandora glanced at her hand, and froze when she saw what she was holding. Her eyes slowly trailed over to the dead rhino, and then the gun lying nearby.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGH!" Screamed Pandora in utter terror as she dropped the horn and ran off as fast as she could, looking like she was almost falling to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Err, yeah, that happened.)<strong>

**Pandora: **(She is breathing deeply and jaggedly, sobbing and in a mess of emotions). What is happening to me?! I'm going crazy! Please, somebody help me… (Pandora sobs louder).

* * *

><p><strong>(Solo Immunity Clearing)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris led the seven Gruesome Glow-Worms to a clearing at the end of the footpath into the overgrowth. Immediately noticeable was an animatronic lion that had a very large maw, filled with teeth. It seemed to be set to 'sleep mode' and thus was currently inactive. Ramona decided to ask the question on everybody's mind.<p>

"What's with the lion?" Asked Ramona.

Chris threw up his arms and began to grandly speak.

"Welcome to the next Solo Immunity Challenge. Gruesome Glow-worms, you guys lost and that's something you should be very ashamed of … but one of you will be free of shame and also safe from elimination." Said Chris dramatically.

"We know; it's only the twentieth solo immunity challenge." Said Emily flatly.

Chris frowned, but continued.

"Today's challenge is all about taking your time, but being quick." Said Chris cryptically. "Inside that lion's mouth is a golden tooth. You need to remove the tooth in the quickest time possible."

"That sounds pretty easy." Noted Ling.

"Oh, it isn't." Smirked Chris. "The mouth is full of motion sensors and movement triggers. If you touch something you shouldn't or make any sudden movements, the lion's jaws will close on you."

"… Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Vinsun nervously.

"It won't hurt, it'll just hold you in place." Assured Chris. "And once you are stuck in its jaws, you'll be sprayed with one of a variety of noxious fumes such as mouldy cheese, rotten eggs, manure and much, much more!"

The tweens all looked worried now, some held their noses protectively.

"We'll be going this alphabetically ... Amy, you're up first." Smirked Chris.

"Damn it! Curse my birth certificate!" Pouted Amy.

"Whoever pulls out the tooth and exits the mouth in the quickest time without getting chomped wins immunity. Let's go!" Exclaimed Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Brush your teeth!)<strong>

**Amy: **Why did I leave my toothbrush on the jumbo jet? It would really help in this sort of challenge … either that, or a rope; I don't wanna go in the lion's mouth!

**Ling: **I think I can do this. The challenge requires a steady hand, and I have that.

**Vinsun: **Chris is crazy for thinking this is a good idea. If only the lion was crazy enough to be vegetarian.

* * *

><p>Amy stood in front of the mechanical lion, and gulped.<p>

"Has he taken a breath mint recently?" Asked Amy.

"It's an animatronic." Said Chris flatly.

"Still no excuse for bad hygiene." Pouted Amy. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Chris started the timer and Amy carefully leaned into the lion's mouth and glanced around for the gold tooth.

"Where is that thing?" Muttered Amy.

Amy spotted the tooth and carefully reached towards it, however as she did so the lion lightly burped and sent a tiny amount of artificial salvia onto Amy's face.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGHH!" Screamed Amy in disgust.

The lion promptly woke up and clamped its jaws down, trapping Amy in place. Amy kicked her legs wildly and screamed.

"Let me go you brute! Let me go _**right now**_!" Yelled Amy.

The lion responded by burping some kind of gas into Amy's face. This made Amy scream ever louder, before the Lion's jaws opened and released her. She then collapsed to the ground, groaning.

"What did you do to her?" Scowled Gareth.

"Rotten eggs, it seems." Winked Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That was rotten … literally.)<strong>

**Amy: **(She is screaming and flailing her arms, having a temper tantrum.)

**Gareth:** Chris just got on Amy's bad side … I pity the fool.

* * *

><p>While Gareth held Amy close to him to try and calm her down, Craig walked up to the lion, looking slightly confident.<p>

"I think I can do this. Just gotta keep a steady hand. How hard could it be?" Mused Craig.

"Don't tempt fate!" Exclaimed Ramona.

Craig gave Chris a signal and leant forwards to reach for the golden tooth. Instantly he tripped over his own feet and landed in the lion's mouth. The jaw clamped shut and Craig was blasted with a cloud of gas … and then another, and another.

"Let me out of here!" Wailed Craig.

"Chris, what's going on?" Asked Ramona.

"Eh, the lion is acting up, No big deal." Saud Chris as he gave his remote a shake.

The jaws opened and Craig fell out and groaned. Looking pained.

"Never again." Whimpered Craig.

Amy gagged at what she had seen.

"Do I smell; as bad as that guy?" Sighed Amy.

"You smell rich and fragrant, no matter what." Assured Gareth.

"Aw, thanks." Smiled Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Smelt like used diapers, dead fish and manure … yuck!)<strong>

**Craig: **I don't feel so good. (Craig gags, and the camera cuts to static before he pukes).

**Ramona:** … This will not be fun.

* * *

><p>Emily nervously stepped in front on the lion and gulped.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe Chris?" Asked Emily.

"On the contrary I'm more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that I, with any amount of uncertainty, do or do not know if it is safe, if that indeed isn't what it is." Shrugged Chris.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Not gonna ask." Decided Emily as she leaned into the Lion's mouth, thus starting the timer.

Emily quickly spotted the tooth and carefully reached for it bit by bit, being sure to take her time and not make any sudden movements. While Emily carefully went to work Vinsun looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I should cheer Emily on; it might be a good sign of apology." Mused Vinsun.

"I think that's a good idea." Nodded Craig.

"I don't see the harm in it." Added Ramona.

Vinsun nodded and cupped his mouth.

"GO EMILY!" Cheered Vinsun.

This sudden loud noise made Emily lose focus and bump her head at the top of the lion's mouth. Instantly the lion awoke and its jaw clamped down, and it belched a gas into Emily's face.

"EWWWW! Gross!" Gagged Emily.

"Looks like Emily is eating her greens with the smell of mouldy sprouts." Teased Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Sprouts are <strong>_**evil**_**!)**

**Emily: **I just want to climb into bed and be done with today…

**Vinsun:** Oops…

* * *

><p>Gareth stood in front of the lion and had a calm look on his face.<p>

"I am ready to start." Stated Gareth.

"Be careful honey-buns!" Warned Amy.

"I'll be fine." Assured Gareth.

Gareth signalled Chris to start the timer, and he carefully reached into the lion's maw; he took his time and didn't move suddenly or swiftly. Gareth managed to carefully take hold of the tooth and slowly pulled it out, bit by bit. He silently withdrew from the lion's maw and held up the tooth.

"Nothing but the tooth." Smirked Gareth.

"Yay Gareth!" Cheered Amy.

"Good job." Nodded Ling.

"Gareth succeeds and sets the benchmark at eighteen seconds." Announced Chris. "Can anybody beat that? Let's keep going and find out!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Skills!)<strong>

**Gareth: **The sad part is whatever smells were in that mouth …. I've probably experienced worse back home.

**Amy: **Jealous? (She smirks and winks smugly)

* * *

><p>Ling was next in the competing order and stood in front of the lion, looking calm and stoic.<p>

"I am ready." Said Ling.

Chris started the timer and, with a look of intense focus and concentration on her face, Ling leaned into the lion's mouth and slowly reached for the golden tooth.

"_Eliminate all distractions; calm the storm of your mind_." Thought Ling calmly and serenely.

Ling carefully took hold of the tooth and gently took it out of its slot and out of the lion's maw, without breaking a sweat. Ling took a breath and presented the tooth to Chris.

"Don't forget to brush," Stated Ling.

There were several groans.

"Oh, what? Are my tooth puns not good enough for you or something?" Huffed Ling.

"Ling shows her lack of a sense of humour and takes the lead, after taking the tooth out in just fifteen seconds!" Announced Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A chip off the old tooth … urgh, that mental image…)<strong>

**Ling: **(She scowls). I do too have a sense of humour! Chris is just incapable of laughing at non-sadism related stuff. We'll see who's laughing when I win this challenge … me, that is.

**Craig: **Ling sure has skills; it's really too bad she's not in the alliance, huh? (He gags, still feeling sick from his failed attempt)

* * *

><p>Ramona stood at the ready, feeling prepared to take on the sleeping lion.<p>

"These teeth aren't strong enough to bite me in half, are they?" Asked Ramona.

"Nah, they're just adamantium." Assured Chris.

"What?!" Exclaimed Ramona in horror.

"Just kidding! They're only plastic." Smirked Chris.

Ramona frowned, but rolled her eyes and gave the thumbs up. The timer began and Ramona leaned into the lion's mouth, being careful, but also quick because she had to beat Ling's time of fifteen seconds. Ramona made a grab for the golden tooth, but knocked one of the other teeth in her mild haste.

"Oh no!" Yelled Ramona as the jaws clamped down on her and some fumes were plastic into her face. "Good lord, what the _hell_ is that? Yuck!"

"The smell of raw sewage, fresh from New Jersey." Winked Chris.

"Aw, nasty!" Gagged Emily.

"Poor Ramona." Sighed Vinsun as he took off his hat in respect.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: (T)Hats off the chain!)<strong>

**Ramona: **So not worth it; Clarence lied to me!

**Craig:** Poor Ramona. Also, why did Chris specifically pick New Jersey? … Snooki?

* * *

><p>Vinsun was the last one to go and stood warily before the lion, looking anxious.<p>

"Chris, do I have to do this? I ain't gonna be able to beat Ling." Complained Vinsun.

"By contract, you have to try." Stated Chris shortly.

Vinsun frowned, but ceased his complaints. He reached into the maw of the lion and slowly stretched out to grab the golden tooth. Bit by bit he reached closer, and he gently took hold of it. Before he could pull it towards him the jaw closed on him.

"Time's up!" Announced Chris.

Vinsun was promptly sprayed with a noxious fume.

"Lordy! What is this?" Gagged Vinsun.

"The smell of Chef Hatchet's gym socks." Teased Chris.

"AAARGH!" Yelled Vinsun in panic, before the jaws opened and he was released. "I need air!"

"Meanwhile, Ling wins solo immunity!" Announced Chris. "Ling, you are officially out of danger. As for the rest of you, the same cannot be said. Let's head back to the Jumbo Jet; it's time for the twists!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Chomp!)<strong>

**Ling: **yes! I'm safe! Oh, but now Amy and Gareth are in danger … if things go any less than perfectly, all three of us are doomed. Oh_ cheese_, what do I do now, huh?

**Vinsun: **My eyes felt like they were melting.

* * *

><p><strong>(End of the Trail)<strong>

* * *

><p>All of the tweens, minus Pandora, stood amongst their teams. Izzy bought over the twist wheel and was putting pictures of the Mystic Moths onto it upside down. Owen wheels over the Mystery Box table, which now had thirteen boxes left on it. Chris was about to speak, but Jarvis beat him to it.<p>

"Chris, Pandora is missing. We need to find her!" Insisted Jarvis in a tone of urgency.

"Don't worry. Chef Hatchet has informed me she is already on the plane." Assured Chris.

"Is she ok?" Asked Jarvis.

"Let's find out … after the end of challenge twists!" Exclaimed Chris dramatically. "First of all, time for the Stranded in Squalid twist! The Moths won today, but one of them shall hit a mothball and be sent to Squalid Class. Izzy, if you may?"

"Sure thing Flying Spaghetti man!" Exclaimed Izzy as she gave the wheel a spin.

"… What?" Blinked Chris in confusion.

The wheel spun round and round for a couple of seconds, and soon enough came to a stop on Megan's face.

"Jackpot." Whispered Megan.

"Ok Megan, the power is in your hands. Who do you want to send to Squalid Class?" Asked Chris.

Megan pretended t loo thoughtful for about ten seconds.

"Jarvis." Decided Megan. "I have my reasons."

Jarvis sighed, looking annoyed but accepting.

"Ted, make sure Pandora is safe during the night." Requested Jarvis.

"Can do." Saluted Ted.

Izzy took down the photos of the Mystic Moths and replaced them with photos of the Fearsome Fireflies, each with moustaches, horns and such drawn on them.

"Let's see who the second resident of Squalid Class will be; Izzy, spin the wheel." Ordered Chris.

"Can do Chris McDonald's." Grinned Izzy as she span the wheel again.

"Stop doing that." Muttered Chris.

The wheel spun very fast for a few moments, until it slowed down to a halt and landed on Jethro.

"Nice." Noted Jethro.

"Ok Jethro, the choice is yours. Who do you not want in Second Class with you?" Asked Chris with a smirk.

Jethro considered his options, looking thoughtful.

"… Tony." Decided Jethro.

"Aw man!" Pouted Tony.

"Awww…" Frowned Winter.

"There we have it; Jarvis and Tony will be staying in Squalid Class tonight." Announced Chris. "But, before we can leave we have one last thing to take care of. Ling, step forwards!"

Ling walked out of the crowd and up to Chris, and looked over the table of Mystery Boxes.

"You won immunity Ling … but, do you want something different? These boxes could contain something a lot better than immunity. If you give up immunity, you can choose from any of the Mystery Boxes." Offered Chris. "What will it be?"

Ling did not even have to think about her answer.

"I'll keep immunity." Decided Ling.

"And with that, Ling keeps immunity and we are done in Madagascar!" Announced Chris as Izzy and Owen cleared away the Twist Wheel and Mystery Box table. "Everybody on the Jumbo Jet; it's time to head off to a new location!"

The tweens, and interns, boarded the Jumbo Jet and within a minute were all safely on board. The Jumbo jet roared into life and soon gained altitude and took off into the sky, leaving Madagascar behind, and the dead rhino as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This place was MAD.)<strong>

**Ling: **I guess I could have won a Golden Passport, but it came down to luck … and I'm not a gambler, apart from when we went to Vegas. Father thinks it is foolish and wrong.

**Jarvis: **I need to find Pandora. Given how she's been feeling lately, I want to make sure she's ok. But, she wasn't in First Class … where could she be?

**Jethro: **I couldn't send Molly to Squalid Class, and I figured of the four Spiders Tony would be the least sore at me for it. Oh yeah, and I guess I couldn't send Edgar there either. As long as I'm immune, it's all good.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Washroom)<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy, Gareth and Ling were standing in the unisex washroom. Amy was in one of the showers, though nobody could see her and she had threatened legal action if peaks were taken. The subject of conversation was the upcoming vote.<p>

"Good to see at least one of us will be safe." Noted Gareth. "You did the right thing keeping it."

"I know. The chances of winning a golden passport were very low." Nodded Ling. "So… the plan?"

"The plan is that we vote for Vinsun; given the conflict the Snails have, it's the only option we've got." Stated Gareth.

"I still say feeding them laxatives so that they cannot vote would be effective!" Insisted Amy.

"It'd also be against the rules." Said Gareth gently.

"Daddy says rules are mainly there to help the grown-ups practise their loophole finding skills." Replied Amy. "Whatever that means. Aw man, I'm out of shower gel!"

Gareth smiled.

"Isn't she adorable, Ling?" Asked Gareth.

"Pablo is cuter." Replied Ling. "but, I am happy for you two. So, is there anything we can do besides agree to all vote for Vinsun?"

"Sadly, not much." Admitted Gareth. "But, I'll keep an eye on the Snails and do what I can. I think … I think I'm the best for the job.

"You're probably right." Agreed Ling.

"He's the man with the plan." Added Amy from the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Can they screw over logic and make three bigger than four?)<strong>

**Gareth: **I am worried … not for me, but for Amy. She might be the target of the Snails given she's not the strongest in challenges. But the only other target is me … can I really fall upon the sword for Amy? I hope we will both stand here tomorrow, in each other's arms.

**Amy: **I think back to the spoiled brat who disliked Gareth early on and think to myself … _how_ was I once like that? I guess being a few hours from being in the top twenty can do that to a girl, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Cargo Hold)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis descending down the stairs that led to the Cargo Hold and gazed around. He had looked all over the plane and not seen his girlfriend anywhere; the Cargo Hold was the only place that she could be.<p>

"Pandora!" Called Jarvis. "Are you down here?"

Silence was the only response Jarvis received.

"Pandora, I want to help you. Please let me help you." Called Jarvis softly.

Jarvis heard a sniffle from somewhere nearby.

"Over here…" Called a weak and quiet voice.

Jarvis followed the sound and soon found Pandora. She sat at the base of a pile of beanie babies. Her knees were drawn up and she was wide eyed, looking terrified. She had clearly been crying a lot.

"Pandora … are you ok?" Asked Jarvis as he sat down next to Pandora and held her close.

"I'm a _monster_ … I'm going _crazy_…" Whispered Pandora.

"Pandora, you're _not_ a monster." Insisted Jarvis. "You're _not_ crazy."

Pandora shook her head.

"… I cannot remember anything that happened during the challenge today, not a thing. All I remember is holding hands with you in the corridor … and then…" Pandora trailed off looking pale.

"And then what?" Asked Jarvis. "_More memory blanks_? _But … she was talking to me during the challenge_."

"… When my memory blank ended and I was aware … I had killed a rhino with … a rifle…" Whispered Pandora, tears dripping out of her wide eyes. "How could I do such a horrible thing?!"

Jarvis looked stunned, and held Pandora tighter.

"Jarvis … I'm going mad. Help me!" Pleaded Pandora in desperation.

"We'll get through this. We just need to figure out the source of these memory blanks and how to tell if you are in a state where you can't remember anything." Said Jarvis seriously. "I mean, during the challenge you said you wore a pink and purple dress to our date in France."

"But, I didn't. I wore a white and blue dress with a snowflake pattern and pearls around the wrists. I remember because … it was one of the _best_ days of my life." Whispered Pandora.

Jarvis looked very confused but continued hugging Pandora.

"We'll work this out. Now, I got sent to Squalid Class for tonight, so Ted will be keeping an eye on you and making sure you are safe." Explained Jarvis.

"Can't I stay in Squalid Class with you?" Asked Pandora hopefully.

"No, you need a proper bed and some really good sleep." Insisted Jarvis. "Also, Suki mentioned some medication in the Medical Wing that could help you. Let's go there and maybe report your memory blanks too. Nurse Hatchet may be able to help."

"… Ok Jarvis … I trust you." Whispered Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Unconditional trust.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Pandora … _killed a rhino_?! No, no, that is not in the nature of the girl I fell in love with! There has got to be more to this than I know of … and, now she somehow clearly remembers what dress she wore. I think that might be an important detail.

**Pandora: **I … am scared. If I can kill a rhino … it's only a matter of time before I become a danger to my friends … daddy, help me! (Pandora wails)

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona, Craig, Vinsun and Emily were sitting on bunks in Third Class, briefly discussing the vote.<p>

"So … Amy or Gareth?" Asked Emily.

"I'm fine with what you guys decide. Not for me to decide." Stated Craig.

"I'd say Amy; she's not that good at challenges most of the time." Suggested Vinsun. "She's already mighty wealthy too."

"I'm fine with that." Agreed Craig.

"Yeah, works for me. Gareth deserves to be here more, I think." Nodded Ramona. "I just wish we wouldn't be separating such a happy couple though."

"Since Ling is immune, we've got no choice." Reminded Craig. "We can't vote for each other."

"Hmm, yeah." Muttered Emily.

Ramona took Craig's hand.

"We're going to go and pull a prank on somebody." Said Ramona quickly. "You two can talk about anything you like … alone."

"See ya." Said Craig.

Ramona and Craig left, and Vinsun and Emily were left alone. Both were silent.

"… So, err, the past few days…" Began Vinsun.

Emily looked serious.

"Vinsun, what the bugger has been going on? What has gotten into you?" Demanded Emily. "You're a great friend, but lately you've not been acting like it. You've asked rude questions, ignored me, and now you've been almost stalking me! … Just, please, tell me why!"

Vinsun lowered his head in shame.

"I was trying to woo you, all romantic like and stuff." Mumbled Vinsun.

"… Huh?" Blinked Emily, looking very confused.

"Craig gave me a love book … he said it'd help me charm you flawlessly. But, it seems his advice was wrong. I'm mighty sorry." Apologised Vinsun.

Emily was silent for a few moments, and then spoke.

"Craig is the reason I've been so angry and upset for the past few days? Ooooo, I'm gonna kill that dummy!" Exclaimed Emily in great annoyance. "Vinsun, you are forgiven and we can talk more after elimination, but Craig is now on my bad list!"

"Would you like to be alone?" Asked Vinsun uncertainly.

"Yes, please." Said Emily.

Vinsun tipped his hat politely and left the room, leaving Emily by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Craig better hope he's wearing a cup.)<strong>

**Vinsun: **Well, I think that went well.

**Emily:** (Her eye is twitching). Ramona, _why_ did you settle for that guy?

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Bea and Winter were sitting side by side on the couch, watching some TV.<p>

"What a day it has been." Muttered Winter. "I'm glad it's over."

"It wasn't #bleep# all bad. I mean, you did make some progress #bleep# with Tony. He held your #bleep# hand." Reminded Bea.

"True." Giggled Winter. "That did make up for what happened this morning. But, why would anybody do that? How could it possibly improve their chances of winning? Why target me specifically?"

"Because you're #bleep# awesome?" Suggested Bea.

"Oh, I'm nothing special." Assured Winter modestly.

"Oh really? I know Tony #bleep# is starting to think you are." Said Bea with a cheeky wink. "And also…"

"Also what?" Asked Winter.

"Well … I've been thinking it over for a #bleep# while now, and since I've vowed to no longer #bleep# keep secrets from anybody, least of all you … I #bleep# like you Winter … in the _like_, like way." Admitted Bea sincerely.

Winter blushed and looked nervous.

"Really?" Asked Winter, looking flattered.

"Yeah, I've felt it for a #bleep# while now, and I figured I may as well be #bleep# honest. I don't want to #bleep# fight with you ever again." Nodded Bea. "I know you like Tony, but I just figured I'd tell you I like you since, well, I #bleep# think you need to feel more proud of yourself. And hey, two people like you, so that's #bleep# good, right?"

Winter smiled.

"I don't like girls in that way, but that really means a lot. Thank you Bea." Said Winter gratefully.

"Any time. Besides, I have my #bleep# eye on another person too…" Blushed Bea. "Oh _Benjamin_…"

"Maybe we can double date, if we win our crushes?" Mused Winter.

"Sounds #bleep# awesome!" Exclaimed Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Friend-zone!)<strong>

**Bea: **Admitting secrets is #bleep# fun … too bad I have no other #bleep# secrets, huh? I guess honesty #bleep# comes down to environment.

**Winter:** So, two people have fallen for me … that's … really nice to hear. Maybe I am kinda cute. (Winter tries to put on a seductive face). I'm taking out some books, can I check you out too? (Winter giggles).

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The three teams sat around the tables, having a light evening snack of jam on toast. Surprisingly, a lot of conversation was rather light.<p>

"Edgar, do you really need twenty slices of toast?" Asked Benjamin flatly.

"I'm a growing boy." Shrugged Edgar.

"He is growing Benjamin, quite a lot." Said Tony innocently.

"Heh." Smirked Benjamin, while Edgar shrugged again.

Megan approached the table and tapped Benjamin on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Asked Benjamin.

"Yes, you can. See, Vinsun gave you a special coin the other day, and I would like to take a look at it, and maybe own it. It could have paranormal connections." Requested Megan.

"If I still had it, you could have it. But, well, I lost it in the Oregon woods." Stated Benjamin.

Megan looked annoyed, but remained composed.

"Fine. That will be all." Said Megan as she turned and walked away.

Benjamin shrugged and went back to his toast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Loose change.)<strong>

**Megan: **Benjamin lost important paranormal evidence, and for that I shall vote him off when I get the chance to.

**Benjamin:** I wonder how Megan would have reacted if I told her I may or may not have met Slenderman.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths were sitting around their table; Pandora and Jarvis were absent, and Megan had left for First Class. Meanwhile Ted looked very cheerful.<p>

"Today has been a good day. Tyler played sports with me and gave me a business card!" Exclaimed Ted excitedly.

"Sounds like today worked out well for you." Noted Karrie.

"Uh huh! Suki's elimination hurt, but I think today has helped me man up and move on. I'm ready to score some goals and win!" Cheered Ted. "Any of you guys had a great day too?"

"We came second, does that count?" Asked Terrence.

"It does to me." Shrugged Lars.

Lars felt a tap on his back and turned around with a frown to see Molly.

"What?" Grunted Lars.

"Can I talk to you tonight … in private?" Requested Molly.

"What about?" Asked Lars.

"… Relevant stuff." Said Molly.

"… Eh, fine. Nothing else to do." Shrugged Lars.

"Thank you kindly." Said Molly with a nod as she took her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Ted seems eager.)<strong>

**Lars: **I wonder what Molly wants … eh, probably wants to convert me. Bah.

**Molly: **I saw Lars and Jethro hang out every now and then in the early days … maybe Lars has answers on Jethro. If not, may as well get the hard one out the way first … right?

* * *

><p>The Gruesome Glow-Worms sat silently at the table. Tension was clearly in the air. Emily was glaring at Craig and Ramona was trying to avoid looking at the non-Snails.<p>

"Well, this is rather awkward." Noted Gareth.

"It'll be much more awkward in just a few minutes I bet." Replied Vinsun.

Vinsun was right, because at that moment the intercom crackled into life.

"Attention Gruesome Glow-Worms, it is time for elimination. Please report to the elimination area; time to see who will fail to make the top half! That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

"Well, time for, like, business." Noted Amy.

The Gruesome Glow-Worms got to their feet and headed off for elimination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Milestone approaching!)<strong>

**Gareth: **I hope my efforts worked…

**Ling:** I know I'm safe, and yet I still feel really nervous...

**Craig:** Emily looks mad at me … the next conversation I have with her will _not_ be pretty…

**Amy:** Like, time to make our mark!

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Gruesome Glow-Worms sat on the bleachers, and awaited the start of the ceremony. Amy and Gareth held hands, Ling looked uncertain, Emily was glaring at Craig and the rest looked either calm or slightly nervous. Chris stood at his tropical themed podium, a grin of his face.<p>

"Welcome to your second elimination since the team swap Glow-worms. Soon you will have only six members left, and all you all know what you get when you say six really fast." Winked Chris.

"That's naughty!" Gagged Amy.

"So, time to … hey Emily, you seem a little T-O'd, what's up?" Asked Chris curiously.

"Nothing much, I'm just mad at Craig because he was meddling in my love life and caused me undue stress, anger and sadness." Said Emily coolly.

"Sorry." Said Craig sincerely.

"Be thankful you're in the alliance." Said Emily. "Man, I just wanna go to bed."

"Well, save it for after the vote; for now, let's get casting votes. Gareth, you're up first." Said Chris. "Enter the confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want gone."

Gareth rose to his feet.

"Vote for me, not Amy." Requested Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Almost half have fallen!)<strong>

**Gareth: **(He stamps Vinsun's passport) … I have no regrets.

**Ramona: **Gareth … that was really sweet of you … but, for the team I must vote for Amy. (She stamps Amy's passport).

**Amy:** Gareth, like, what are you doing…? I vote for Vinsun; we're keeping to the plan. (She stamps Vinsun's passport).

**Emily:** I may or may not be thinking clearly, but Craig has really ticked me off! (She stamps a passport for emphasis). Ok, deep breathes Emily, you know the plan. (She stamps Amy's passport.

**Craig:** All in all, not exactly a great day (He sighs). I'm voting for you Amy; like Pablo, you're already rich. (He stamps Amy's passport).

* * *

><p>After Ling had cast the final vote the tweens sat on the bleachers awaiting the results while Chris tallied up the votes. He then reached below his podium and took out a tray of six lion plushies.<p>

"Alex the Lion was the star of the Madagascar movies, and today's Safety Souvenirs are stuffed lions that represent him." Stated Chris. "If I call your name I will toss you a lion plushies and you will be safe from elimination. If you do not get a plushie then you are out of the contest, and must put on a parachute and take the drop of shame."

There was a moment of silence.

"Ling is safe because she is immune." Said Chris as he tossed a lion plushie to Ling. "Also safe tonight are…"

"Emily"

"Craig"

"Ramona"

"Gareth."

Gareth silently winced as he held Amy's hand tighter. Vinsun looked calm, while Amy now looked a bit nervous.

"Err, like, why am I in the bottom two?" Asked Amy hesitantly.

"Sorry partner." Said Vinsun apologetically.

Chris picked up the last lion plushie and held it high.

"You two both earned the most, and only, votes tonight." Stated Chris. "The final Safety Souvenir goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Amy."

Amy cheered in delighted relief as she caught the lion plushie and hugged it tightly. Vinsun looked stunned and unsure of what to say.

"… How … what?" Blinked Vinsun. "How am I out?"

"You got four votes against you." Stated Chris. "Amy only had three. Drop of Shame time buddy."

Vinsun sighed as he got to his feet, while his fellow Ex-Snails all looked equally stunned.

"How is this possible?" Asked Ramona.

"I call shenanigans!" Exclaimed Craig.

"Chris, this is impossible!" Yelled Emily, looking horrified. "We all voted for Amy!"

"Your friends _did_, but you _didn't_." Reminded Chris.

"What are you talkin g about? I stamped Amy's passport." Insisted Emily.

"Like, rude." Frowned Amy.

"You did stamp it." Confirmed Chris. "But, as it says in your contract, I am required to count your vote as the first passport you stamp. You can't change your mind."

Emily paled, realizing what she had done. By stamping the passport randomly out of anger … she had accidentally voted off Vinsun.

"No! No! No!" Wailed Emily. "This isn't fair!"

"It's alright Emily." Said Vinsun as he put on his parachute. "In my time in this game … I've learnt that life ain't fair. Good luck everybody; try and make the merge and kick butt."

Vinsun clearly was holding back a lot of emotion, but he said nothing more as he approached the open door leading off the plane.

"One more thing Vinsun, it's time for Payback on the Prick. Who do you-." Began Chris dramatically before Vinsun cut him off.

"Craig." Said Vinsun sombrely as he reached the door. "So long partners."

Without another word Vinsun took the drop of shame, and only when he began falling did he let the tears cascade out of his eyes.

Chris closed the door and turned to the six remaining Gruesome Glow-Worms.

"I think a key lesson to take from tonight is that it is a good idea to pay attention to which passport you are stamping. Keep that in mind for the next time you vote." Advised Chris. "You may go."

Amy, Gareth and Ling took their leave, looking relieved but also a little uncertain and nervous. Ramona and Emily stared at Craig.

"… Guys, I… I'm sorry…" Said Craig.

Emily sniffled and look at Craig in pure anger.

"If you hadn't meddled in me and Vinsun's private affairs, he'd still be here. I cast the accidental vote, but you … you got me so stressed out and upset over the past few days and made it possible to happen." Said Emily, fighting back sobs. "You are lucky you're not gonna be in the same room as me tonight!"

Emily ran off, unable to say anything more. Ramona was still silent.

"Ramona…" Whispered Craig.

"… Just go." Said Ramona, not making eye contact.

Ramona slowly walked away, leaving Craig by himself.

"… Why do I **never** learn?! I've learnt nothing!" Yelled Craig.

"You've learnt not to give other people love advice." Said Chris cheerfully.

"Go away!" Spat Craig.

"Touchy." Said Chris, sobbing a little.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Top half! But, at a price…)<strong>

**Craig: **… What do I do now…?

**Ramona:** Emily was the one to cast the vote, but Craig started the whole mess … and I allowed it to go on. We all share some blame, and I don't know what to do! Mama is not gonna be happy with me…

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora had gone to bed early and was currently fast asleep in her bedroom. Ted exited the room looking tired, but cheerful.<p>

"It took a little while, but Pandora is tucked in, and asleep. Jarvis must be the most mature and patient person ever to be able to give her all the support she needs." Mused Ted.

"Relationships are all about patience and tender care." Said Karrie from her spot on the comfy sofa.

"I know, but given Pandora has … err … special needs, it's a lot for a kid his age to be able to deal with. He may have no time for football or soccer." Said Ted as he flopped down on the sofa next to Karrie.

"Maybe he's an extra mature boy. Girls like boys like that … I especially like _funny boys_." Giggled Karrie girlishly.

"Meanwhile, I rather like nurses." Chuckled Ted. "What sort of girls do you like Terrence?"

"Various." Admitted Terrence. "I've had crushes on three girls this season."

"It's kinda adorable." Admitted Karrie.

"Who were they?" Asked Ted curiously.

"One is in this room." Sighed Terrence in embarrassment.

"It is Megan?" Asked Ted.

Megan looked up from her spot leaning against the pool table.

"I don't do romance, unless they are a vampire." Stated Megan.

"… It was Karrie." Stated Terrence.

"You stud." Grinned Ted.

Terrence covered his face with his hat and blushed.

"Say, anybody seen Lars?" Asked Karrie.

"He left a while ago; said he was gonna use the bathroom due food poisoning." Said Megan with a shrug.

"Eww." Gagged Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Not enough drama, next!)<strong>

**Megan: **Thanks to some putty and molten plastic made from my toothbrush, I made a master key to all of the First Class bedrooms (She holds up a plastic key). Once the others are asleep, I can get answers from Pandora, one way or another.

**Terrence: **I am unsure who the Glow-Worms voted off, but I am at least glad Ling will be safe. She's part of my army, and is a dark fine player. I'm starting to get into the game mind-set, and my military skills just might see me through to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Fireflies were having a mostly peaceful evening. Tony was obviously in Squalid Class and Molly had left, her reason being she was gonna take a shower. Winter. Bea and Benjamin were sitting on the sofa, Benjamin in the middle, and were watching cartoons.<p>

"… Did this show have any budget?" Asked Winter in disbelief.

"It's season one South #bleep# Park; _what_ budget?" Smirked Bea.

"Isn't this a little, um, inappropriate for us kids?" Asked Winter uncertainly.

"At this point in the show, none of us still have our childhood innocence." Shrugged Benjamin in a designated tone. "At least the lines are funny."

"… I suppose." Admitted Winter. "Any ideas who got voted off? I'd go and check, but I'm too sleepy, and I don't like walking through the dark corridors by myself."

"Maybe Craig?" Guessed Bea.

"Unlikely. If you look at it logically, the four Snails are clearly in an alliance. Furthermore, if you look at it strategically, none of them have anything to gain by betraying their day one team mates." Said Benjamin while smirking at the pink eye zombies. "So lovably lowbrow."

"I think Amy got the #bleep# boot. She's already rich." Guessed Bea.

"I'd agree with tha logic." Said Benjamin.

"See, I can be #bleep# smart and strategic too." Winked Bea while playfully poking Benjamin.

Benjamin briefly blushed, but remained stoic.

"I hope Tony is doing ok in Squalid Class. I'm concerned." Admitted Benjamin. "What if Lars got sent to Squalid Class with him."

"Oh no…" Whimpered Winter.

"He'll be #bleep# fine; he's tougher than he #bleep# looks." Assured Bea.

Over at the edge of Second Class Jethro and Edgar were observing the other three.

"They seem tight as ever." Sighed Jethro.

"Eh, my plan with Molly will work perfectly." Assured Edgar. "I'll fill you in on the details soon, just gotta … iron out the kinks."

"Who put you in charge?" Asked Jethro with a frown.

"Me. After all…" Edgar lowered his voice to a near silent whisper. "I know your secrets, and I could _end you_ … I could make you eat _human waste_ if I wanted to…"

Jethro kept a straight face, and didn't wince.

"I'm not scared of you." Said Jethro coolly.

"Maybe not." Agreed Edgar. "But … you'll _learn_ … one way or another, you will learn a very basic emotion … it can be love or fear, and it's your choice which it is..."

Edgar yawned and stretched out.

"Goodnight, sleep tight." Said Edgar cheerfully as he entered one of the bedrooms and clicked the lock behind him.

Jethro groaned.

"I've created a _monster_…" Sighed Jethro.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oh, <strong>_**good going**_** Dr. Jethro-Stein!)**

**Jethro: **I expected Edgar to turn back to normal when the hypnosis eventually ended, not for him to become a #bleep' psychopath! Dammit, why did I not consider the fact that those with a very high intelligence can retain more memories than those of average or bellow intellect. Urgh! Whatever, I can deal with it. I'm _nobody's_ puppet. Molly is loyal, and that is all I need, for now.

**Winter: **A day on earth lasts twenty four hours … today felt like twenty four century's.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Things were very tense in Third Class. Emily was sobbing into her pillow, both in anger and misery while Ramona tried to comfort her.<p>

"It'll be ok." Said Ramona gently, though uncertainly.

"You don't know that." Sniffled Emily. "I voted off a guy I liked … I blew my chance, no take backs! Craig … he got me riled up over several days and made it happen! I am so voting him off next time we lose!"

"Emily be rational." Insisted Ramona.

"No, I have had enough of him!" Yelled Emily as she buried her face in the pillow.

Ramona sighed and stood up.

"Feel better soon Emily." Said Ramona sympathetically.

At the other end of Third Class Amy, Gareth and Ling were sitting on one of the bunks. Amy was cuddled against Gareth.

"Like, we did it!" Cheered Amy. "We're in the top half of the show; we're, like, super stars!"

"Indeed, we made it. We have Gareth to thank for it." Nodded Ling.

"You are welcome." Assured Gareth. "But, was it worth the cost?"

"I can pay the fines." Assured Amy.

"No sweetie, I mean … look at Emily. I caused that." Sighed Gareth. "I'm sorry, but I need an early night."

"I think we all do." Agreed Ling.

"Totally. Let's talk more in the morning, kay?" Said Amy as she hugged Gareth and got comfy next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Guilty consciences are a burden, huh.)<strong>

**Gareth: **Why must I have the guiltiest conscience since Pinocchio?

**Emily:** Time to stop being passive and giggly and mopey … time to get _serious_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony, Jarvis and Craig each lay on one of the mattresses in Squalid Class; it was cold, but not unbearable.<p>

"This stinks." Pouted Tony. "I don't like Squalid Class; it smells like bad tuna."

"I think it smells worse than that." Grumbled Jarvis. "I just hope Pandora will be ok by herself. She's a sensitive girl."

"She'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Smiled Tony.

"_If only I knew…"_ Thought Jarvis. "I guess…"

Jarvis heard a sigh and glanced at Craig.

"What's up Craig? You feeling ok?" Asked Jarvis.

"I screwed up … and this time I don't think I can fix it." Said Craig. "Just leave me be … I need to be alone with my thoughts."

"That can be arranged. I'm gonna turn in too." Sad Jarvis as he lay down. "I hope the springs don't break out and poke me in the rips."

"That'd hurt." Agreed Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Love hurts worse.)<strong>

**Craig: **This is my _last_ chance to change my ways … I relapsed and blew it _again_. I'm not gonna make the same mistake again … of course, that's assuming I even get given another chance. I might as well face it, unless Ramona is a saint and Emily a cherub, I'm on my own.

**Tony: **Top twenty, and all I had to do was smile! This is the best summer ever! And, I'm liking another kind of summer these days … a cold summer of a girl… (Tony faintly blushes).

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars walked into the canteen and saw Molly sitting down at one of the tables.<p>

"You're brave, asking to meet with me, all by yourself." Noted Lars. "Are you not scared?"

"A little, but the lord will keep me safe." Said Molly, looking slightly nervous. "I just need to ask you something, and I hope you'll be able to help."

"Depends what it is. I'm a busy guy, so don't waste my time converting me." Scoffed Lars.

"It's nothing like that." Replied Molly. "… Look, Jethro is acting odd. I can't get a read on him, and he's acting very suspicious lately. You were on his original team, and I saw you two talk sometimes even though I couldn't hear you. I just want to know, do you know anything about him that might give me a better read on him?"

Lars smirked.

"About time somebody caught onto him … though I'd have never guessed it'd be you who caught on first." Chuckled Lars. "Jethro … is evil. He's playing everybody, cheating and doing all kinds of horrid stuff. Need a list of his finest moments? He tried to backstab me, so I have no guilt airing his dirty laundry."

"… What did he do…?" Asked Molly uncertainly.

"He hypnotises people into voting his way and doing _bad stuff_, he lied to me that Pandora insulted my _comatose_ dad when he knew I'd go crazy, he faked a relationship with Zora and I am surprised nobody else could tell … oh, and he lied about having autism since he has, like, none of the common symptoms." Said Lars, looking glad somebody was hearing him out."

Molly was pale and looked shocked.

"What? Why … why didn't you say anything?!" Exclaimed Molly.

"Who would have believed me?" Asked Lars with a shrug. "Kindly tell everybody this info and have him taken down, ok?"

"… What is his motive? His backstory?" Asked Molly.

"Does it matter?" Asked Lars.

"It does." Insisted Molly with a quick series of nods. "Nobody is born a devil … he must have a reason."

"Believe that if you want, but that's just gonna waste precious time, and he might strike again." Warned Lars. "Hope this helped, and if not too bad, but I gotta get to bed. Later."

Lars got to his feet and left without another word. Molly was silent and very quiet. She then put her hands together and began to pray.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Looks like somebody was willing to hear Lars out after all.)<strong>

**Lars: **Maybe I could have also told Molly about bedlam, but she's gonna have enough to worry about with Jethro. I can handle the alternate personality with my own self, and my fists.

**Molly: **I remember that long I sang so long ago … how did it go again? Something about believing in second chances and those who have done wrong … I'm gonna try to live up to that song, but it won't be easy. Oh, I wish my mummy was here, and my daddy and brothers too. I _need_ them…

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the jumbo jet cockpit while Chef Hatchet flew the plane.<p>

"Madagascar sure was mad, eh?" Grinned Chris. "Vinsun is gone and a nuke of drama has exploded on the Gruesome Glow-Worms. Meanwhile Jethro is in trouble and Edgar has lots of plans lined up. All this while Bedlam is committing legit monstrous actions on the Moths, all while Lars is onto her and Pandora is in the dark, somewhat literally. And that's not getting into everything else! Half the tweens are gone and half remain standing; we're not even _close_ to being done yet! So, can Lars keep up his strong anti-heroic crusade? Will Megan meet the 'poltergeist'? Has Craig screwed up too badly to recover this time? Will Emily become what she once fought against? Will Tony keep on sliding by just by being sweet? With her crush on Winter gone before it began, can Bea get anywhere with Benjamin? And who will be the next person voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

"Sponsorship wanted." Added Chef Hatchet.

* * *

><p>VOTES<p>

Amy: Vinsun

Craig: Amy

Emily: Vinsun

Gareth: Vinsun

Ling: Vinsun

Ramona: Amy

Vinsun: Amy

XXXXX

Vinsun- 4

Amy- 3

* * *

><p><strong>Fearsome Fireflies:<strong> Bea, Benjamin, Edgar, Jethro, Molly, Tony, Winter

**Gruesome Glow-Worms:** Amy, Craig, Emily, Gareth, Ling, Ramona

**Mystic Moths:** Jarvis, Karrie, Lars, Megan, Pandora, Ted, Terrence

* * *

><p><strong>Voted off:<strong> Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha, Bonnie, Oliver, Pablo, Suki, Vinsun

* * *

><p>Vinsun is a character who, in retrospect, I don't think I did a very great job on. In the early chapter he was kinda the same as Zed from Letterama, and while he did manage to branch out before long … he was, as pointed out by some readers, kind of a Gary-Stu given he had no real flaws and was unrealistically good socially despite his naivety, along with having two girls fall for him despite not doing much. The Edgar blackmail subplot also made him excessively naïve. In the end, I think I gave him a good way of leaving; his utter trust in others and naïve nature being deconstructed and shown to be a bad combo, leading to his downfall. I do not regret his plot, but I feel it could have been done a lot better. Regardless, Vinsun falls short of the top half of the game and places 21st.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Say hello to Peru, a land of nature, guinea pigs and meaty foods, but mostly Guinea pigs which the challenge involves.


	69. CH 21, PT 1: LOL 69

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama.

**Poll result:** Norway won, and as such will be the country visited in episode 22. Thank you to everybody who voted!

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **Classes start again for me tomorrow, but this should be a fairly light semester, so updates for all stories should continue without too much hassle. This arc is kinda ironic in a way … it involves guinea pigs, and my eldest pet guinea pig Spider sadly passed away two weeks ago. As such, this arc is written in memory of him. May you all enjoy the time you spend with your pets; they could go at any time. Now, onwards to Peru!

Squeak!

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat of the Jumbo Jet while Chef Hatchet flew the plane. Chris was holding a sort of IPad and looking at a guinea pig video.<p>

"I have a cold heart … but man, these cute widdle fuzzy wuzzy cutie pies just make me melt!" Exclaimed Chris with a smile.

"I get to choose the next video. I was promised ponies!" Declared Chef Hatchet.

"What is with you and ponies? I like them too but … I'm not the one with a fanfiction upwards of six hundred thousand words about the ponies experiencing the hardships of real life." Said Chris, looking slightly creeped out. "You can be a bit … crazy, sometimes."

"The longer I go without my pay check the crazier I become!" Yelled Chef Hatchet. "Recap, now!"

Chris nodded awkwardly and turned to the camera with an enthusiastic grin.

"Last time on Total Drama Tween Tour we reached a huge milestone … episode twenty! The Jumbo Jet is home to a lot of daily doings, such as homophobic posters against Winter's parents being put up in the canteen, Pandora having a split personality that put up the posters, young love causing all kinds of problems … not to mention a big increase in strategy and careful planning as of late. It's true, people will do anything for two million dollars!" Exclaimed Chris. "The question is, who will succeed?"

"Any attempt to guess has a good chance of proving us wrong." Stated Chef Hatchet.

"Tell that to the edgic makers who watch Survivor." Smirked Chris. "The location of the day was Madagascar, and the challenge was a simple safari where the kids had to take pictures of lions, hippos, giraffes and zebras. There were also some rather interesting interactions such as Jarvis noticing 'Pandora' was acting weird … can he catch onto the truth? We also saw Edgar is stepping up his possibly sociopathic up his game, and Jethro is as cryptic as ever; just who is that kid _really_? What is he hiding?"

"Maybe he's a ghost, competing amongst the living?" Suggested Chef spookily.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Chris. "The Gruesome Glow-Worms lost, and Ling won immunity, and most of the team learned why it is a bad idea to wake a sleeping lion! Haha! It was looking like Amy would be going home, but in the end, thanks to a miscast vote out of anger by Emily, it was Vinsun who got sent home, mostly due to his atrocious attempts at flirting. Craig feels bad, Emily is wrathful at Craig, and Ramona is caught in the middle between a long-time friend, and her occasionally relapsing boyfriend. Suck to be her!"

"Plus, Lars told Molly all about Jethro's past deeds. It seems Jethro didn't count on somebody _listening_ to that kid." Smirked Chef Hatchet.

"I'm thankful for all this drama; half of the tweens are eliminated, and the final twenty are bringing in the biggest ratings we've ever had! So, can Emily and Craig move on from what happened last ep, or will they go crazy in more ways than one? Will Molly confront Jethro about what he is truly like? Will Amy stay safe despite her challenge skill, or lack thereof? Will Pandora learn what she is doing, or rather what her other self is doing? Will Ted bond more with Tyler? Can Megan meet her own paranormal agenda? And who will be the next person voted off? Fund out right now on Total Drama Tween Tour!"

"Sponsored by Mattel Barbie Dolls." Added Chef Hatchet as he held up a doll. "Ain't she _purdy_?"

* * *

><p>(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora slept soundly in her bed, snoring very softly. She looked to be at peace, even if just for a little while.<p>

"Jarvis, take me to the ball game…" Mumbled Pandora.

As Pandora continued to sleep, the lock on her room clicked and the door opened. Megan walked in, putting her forged key into her pocket.

"Modern security." Smirked Megan. "Aliens do it better."

Megan carefully began to search around the room, quickly and silently, while Pandora slept. She looked in the cupboard, in Pandora's bag of belongings and even under the bed.

"Aside from some off items of fashion, she checks out as 'normal'." Noted Megan. "Guess I'll have to talk to the source if I want my questions answered."

Megan then sat on the edge on the bed and shook Pandora with moderate force, quickly waking her up.

"Whuh? What's going on?" Mumbled Pandora sleepily. "Morning already?"

"Almost. It should be an hour or two before the others start to wake up." Stated Megan. "Before then, I wanted to talk to you."

"… How did you get in here? I thought I locked the door." Mumbled Pandora.

"You didn't. It was unlocked." Lied Megan.

"Oh no, more memory blanks." Sighed Pandora.

Megan raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued. She then took out a notebook and a pen.

"Just in case we discuss something that relates to paranormal stuff." Stated Megan. "So, I just want to ask you a few quick questions. You _seem_ like a nice girl, so can I count on you to be _honest_?"

"Um … I'll try." Replied Pandora quietly. "What do you want to ask me?"

"First of all, do you consider yourself a girl who thinks the world contains more secrets than we currently know of, and are able to see?" Asked Megan.

"Err … I believe in heaven, if that counts." Stated Pandora. "Sorry if it doesn't."

"Nono, that's fine. That works." Assured Megan as she jotted this down. "Next question, have you ever experienced anything that you just couldn't explain?"

"… Well, recently I think I've been going crazy." Admitted Pandora quietly, shivering fearfully. "Stuff happened yesterday that I will never repeat, and … I've been losing a lot of memory. Most of yesterday was a total blank."

"You don't remember speaking with me during the challenge?" Said Megan, looking quite curious.

"I don't even remember the challenge." Confessed Pandora.

"Very interesting." Said Megan quietly as she noted this detail down. "Ok, last question for now, do you know what a poltergeist is?"

"… Err … no?" Said Pandora uncertainly. "Why?"

"Oh, I think you've got one living in your head. It'd explain a lot." Stated Megan.

"… Huh?!" Exclaimed Pandora, looking very much lost and confused.

"I've seen you talking to yourself, arguing with yourself and even bopping your head sometimes when there aren't any Moon Flies on it. It can only mean you have a poltergeist in your head." Stated Megan. "Do you hear a voice? A cry? A moan? Anything up there that isn't your own mind?"

Pandora paled ever so slightly and looked nervous.

"I … err … um …" Stammered Pandora, looking very uneasy.

"We can pick this up another time. I got what I needed to know. Remember, I know about this kind of thing; I can help, if needed." Offered Megan. "Later."

Megan walked away, eyes almost glued to her notebook, and shut the door behind her. Pandora sat up in bed and shivered.

"This is probably very bad." Murmured Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Megan is so close, yet so far.)<strong>

**Pandora: **Megan knows! Megan knows! …Well, sort of … she knows I'm kinda totally crazy, but not what Bedlam truly is. I hope she won't find out; I want it to be kept a secret … I don't want to be feared or stared at!

**Megan:** very interesting. Pandora's reaction confirms she is aware she has something, but maybe does not know what it truly is. But in Madagascar … was I talking not to Pandora, but the poltergeist? I must not make an attempt to stop this; I must see how this paranormal creature acts and thinks. I wonder what that thing she did not want to mention was …if it's not paranormal, who cares I guess.

* * *

><p>A while later the team was waking up. Pandora and Lars were having a bit of a lie in and Megan had already left, but Karrie, Ted and Terrence were sitting on the sofa, talking about how far they had made it.<p>

"So, we're in the top half … this feels pretty good." Noted Karrie. "I feel I outlasted some big players, and that makes me feel proud of myself."

"I'm pumped!" Exclaimed Ted. "For the first half I was gaining my inner strength together, and now in the second half it's time for me to go all out and kick some booty!"

"Don't kick mine!" Giggled Karrie.

"Depends whose side you are on." Smirked Ted with a giggle of his own. "I'm taking no prisoners, and never throwing in the towel!"

"With this determination, hopefully you'll win us some challenges." Noted Terrence. "I don't want this army to lose any more battles than it already has."

"We've only lost once." Stated Karrie.

"And what a tragic loss it was." Sighed Ted in memory of his fallen girlfriend. "But! We can avenge Suki by doing what Wayne Rooney would do, and kick butt!"

"Easier said than done." Warned Karrie.

"Well, the first step to winning is to have a winning attitude, and Ted has that part down." Added Terrence. "We must play hard; no doubt at this milestone others are gonna play hard too."

"Are you sure they won't play nice?" Asked Karrie as she waked over to Frightful's nest and began to stroke her pet eagle. "Even with the prize, we're all kids and most kids are good at heart."

"I'm afraid that is not true." Stated Terrence. "Some kids are _bad_."

"_Very_ bad." Agreed Ted.

"Well, duh. Lots of kids do bad things and get groundings, spankings and no dessert. But I mean … they are not _bad_, bad." Said Karrie firmly. "Despite what most think, I doubt Lars is truly terrible either."

"… Really?" Asked Terrence doubtfully.

"Really. He's not as, well, 'wild' as he was early on, right?" Nodded Karrie. "This game does change us … but, maybe for the better?"

Terrence looked thoughtful, as did Ted.

"The red head speaks wise words." Noted Ted. "But, if we do lose, Lars likely has my vote I'm afraid."

"You may be right Karrie." Admitted Terrence. "But I am a solider, and I need to ensure our army can work together as a fluid team. Lars is the least able to work in a team, and thus has my vote."

"I guess that's fair … only not." Frowned Karrie. "And since half of us are gone, maybe it's the merge?"

"For real? Yes! That'd be sweet!" Cheered Ted. "We should get going and find out right away!"

Ted sped out of First Class, and Terrene and Karrie began to slowly follow him.

"Bye-bye Frightful; have a nice morning." Waved Karrie.

"Are you sure you should leave her?" Asked Terrence.

"Bridgette offered to watch her. She'll be fine." Assured Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bridgette will watch that bird <strong>_**all day**_**.)**

**Ted: **After that pep talk and soccer game yesterday curtest of Tyler, I feel ready to take on anything! Only question is, what is the first thing I shall take on … the merge?

**Karrie: **I've had enough of the drama; I'm just doing what I can to lower the hate ad fighting. Do we want our families to see us being so naughty and mean? No, I suspect not.

**Terrence: **I said I'd step up my game and that is what I am doing. If somebody distrust the order and unity of the team, they go home. Simple, but effective. Some of the greatest military strategies were simple in nature, in fact.

* * *

><p>Lars yawned as he exited his claimed bedroom and flopped down on the sofa. He picked up the TV remote and began to flip through the channels.<p>

"There's gotta be something good on I can watch to wake myself up a bit." Muttered Lars. "Crap. Crap. Seem it. Crap. Double crap. Not a brony. Crap. That's a movie now?"

Lars continued channel flipping and suddenly stopped and grinned.

"Yeah! Celebrity death-match!" Cheered Lars. "Badass!"

Lars sat back and chilled, watching the violent stop motion show. Just when Snoop Dogg bought out the Chainsaw on Dogg the Bounty Hunter, a bedroom door opened. Lars turned to the source of the noise and saw Pandora exited the room, and then freezing when she saw him.

"Yo." Greeted Lars.

"EEK!" Yelped Pandora as she ran back to her room, only to trip and fall over. "Oof!"

Lars followed Pandora and blocked her escape.

"I mean you no trouble. I am done with that." Stated Lars calmly. "I know what is wrong with you. I know what is causing the black-outs, the chaos and all the recent issues. If you want to know what is wrong with you, meet me in the cargo hold at midnight. Or pussy out and avoid me, it's your sanity, not mine. Take care."

Lars left without another word while Pandora got to her feet.

"He knows what is wrong with me?" Asked Pandora quietly. "… How? And … what could it be?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Curiosity killed the cat.)<strong>

**Pandora: **I'm falling apart lately. I can't go on like this! Without Jarvis I'd be dead by now … maybe Lars can fill in the blanks, metaphorically and literally and help me? But, what if he is lying and wants to hurt me? … I need to think about this … what if he could really help me?

**Lars: **If I offer to help her, it might give her incentive to not vote me off. I just need to get to the merge, then I can kick ass and win immunity a lot, probably … look, at least I have a plan! Man, never thought I'd end up feeling so bad that poor girl … I must be going soft.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly was sitting alone in one of the bedrooms of Second Class. She had woke up early, and was only able to think about what Lars had told her … all the bad things Jethro had done. It all made sense and Lars never had been an excellent liar, to her knowledge. But one related issue also bugged her.<p>

"How am I going to tell Jethro … that I know what he is like? He's my only shot, but can I knowingly work with him after his many sins? Can I allow it to go on so that I may win, or do I stop it, and doom myself too? Ooooo, is this one of those moral dilemmas that mummy warned me about? I don't like it!" Exclaimed Molly frantically.

Molly played around with her golden blond hair to try and calm herself down.

"He must have a reason … right? Maybe it will explain everything." Mumbled Molly hopefully. "But … what reason could he have?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Given he makes up a lot about himself when he uses me … I have no idea.)<strong>

**Molly:** Remember my 'bad girl phase' that started in India? Well, anything I did pales when you put it next to what Jethro has done. I want to be angry … I want to be disgusted … but, all I can do is ask why … why would he do that? Alas, I do not know the answer. May God guide me and help me talk to Jethro without any fights…

* * *

><p>As Molly continued to sit and worry, there was a knock at her bedroom door.<p>

"Come in. It's open." Stated Molly.

The door opened and Jethro walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Morning Molls." Greeted Jethro. "I'm gonna work on making the four spiders fight a bit, and Edgar is thinking up some 'secret plan'. That leaves you to try and get a Golden Passport off one of the ex-bees, if any of them have one. Can you handle that?"

Molly took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"Jethro, we need to talk." Said Molly seriously.

"… About what?" Asked Jethro, with a shrug.

"… I know." Said Molly with narrowed eyes.

"Know about what?" Asked Jethro slowly.

"About the hypnotism. About faking a romance with Zora. About pretending to have autism. About the _panty theft_! About all the horrible things you've done!" Exclaimed Molly. Looking mad.

Jethro was wide eyed and began to sweat and shake.

"Oh _#bleep#_!" Thought Jethro in panic.

"All of this … all of this evil … and for what? Money? Fame? I understand now the world isn't all lovely, but … Jethro, _why_?" Asked Molly softly, calming down and going quiet. "Why did you do all of this?"

Jethro was silent, twitching and trembling, before he scowled.

"Why did I do it!?" Said Jethro in a loud whisper, not wanting his team mates to hear him. "Do you know how it feels to be abandoned for being a _sick freak_? Do you know how it feels to be picked on and beaten for being a_ freak_? Do you … do you know how it feels to wake up and see your Siamese twin is dead and _**still connected to you**_?! No, you don't! So stop judging me!"

Jethro clenched his fists, heaving angry breaths, sparking from the anger and pain. Molly could only watch in shock and fright, horror in her expression. Jethro was silent, and went slightly pale.

"I've said too much." Murmured Jethro. "Just do your job, and I'll do mine. Bye!"

Jethro practically flew out of the room in a panicked haste, leaving Molly by herself, with wide eyes.

"… Oh my God … oh my…" Trailed off Molly, her heart pounding.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Well … that happened.)<strong>

**Molly:** … What do I do? Those things he said … and the sparks … the anguish … what do I do?!

**Jethro:** (He is breathing heavily and soon yells out loud and punches the sink, breaking one of the taps). Jethro you _retard_…

* * *

><p>Benjamin had rounded up Bea and Winter and was talking to them in one of the bedrooms that had been unused the previous night. He was currently talking to them about the Golden Passport he and Tony had found in Transylvania.<p>

"Basically, this Golden Passport will be our trump card in case one of us is ever in danger of being voted out. As I am the alliance leader, I'm keeping hold of it at all times so that it doesn't get lost." Stated Benjamin seriously. "If we need to use it … make sure we _really_ need to."

Bea raised her hand.

"Yes Bea?" Prompted Benjamin.

"Why did you #bleep# not tell us you had a Golden #bleep# Passport? Are we only second rate allies to #bleep# you and Tony?" Pouted Bea.

"Yeah, why?" Agreed Winter with folded arms.

"I _would_ have told you … but I forgot because my mother … and the stress … yeah…" Benjamin trailed off.

Bea and Winter's expression softened and they felt guilty for being mad.

"Sorry Benjy." Apologised Bea.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion." Nodded Winter.

"It's fine." Shrugged Benjamin. "Now whatever you do, do not tell the other three about this passport."

"My lips are #bleep# sealed." Promised Bea.

"So, who do we vote off next?" Asked Winter.

"Edgar. I made a promise I would, and he's useless in challenges." Stated Benjamin. "Best to just be rid of him really."

"Thanks Benjamin." Smiled Winter. "Oh, by the way … got any girls in the game that you like?"

Benjamin looked confused.

"Where did this come from?" Asked Benjamin curiously.

"Oh, you know, Tony likes me and other couples have appeared … so, any girls you like?" Asked Winter, whilst subtly glancing at Bea who quickly caught on.

"Yeah, got any girls you #bleep# think are _pretty_?" Winked Bea.

Benjamin looked a little awkward and look out the window.

"Um … I can admit some a pretty, but I'm not looking for romance. I'm looking for the two million." Sad Benjamin quickly.

"What about winning the #bleep# prize and a sweet, special and _sexy_ gal?" Purred Bea.

Benjamin blushed and scratched his head nervously.

"Um…" Benjamin trailed off and cleared his throat. "To summarise, we have a Golden Passport, we're voting off Edgar and Winter, you should ask Tony out. Bye!"

Benjamin quickly took his leave, which left Bea and Winter to exchange a glance and giggle.

"Looks like Benjamin is shy around the ladies. Who would have guessed?" Smirked Winter.

"Not me! Oh, I #bleep# love shy guys who act #bleep# tough." Giggled Bea. "We should double date after the contest."

"I know a good restaurant." Winked Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oh, those bad girls!)<strong>

**Winter: **With none of us in danger of elimination … time to work on my love life, and maybe help Bea with hers. It's a worthwhile way to spend my time. (Winter giggles)

**Bea: **What? I find shyness #bleep# hot. Looks like Benjamin isn't so #bleep# stoic after all, and I _like_ that!

**Benjamin: **Strategy, manipulation, planning … those are things I can do with ease. Flirting and, well, bonding with the fairer sex? I turn to jelly…

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a lot of tense atmosphere in Third Class. Emily was brooding bitterly on her bed with Ramona sitting next to her, while Amy, Gareth and ling sat on the furthest bed from them.<p>

"This is wrong … this shouldn't have happened…" Muttered Emily with dark eyes. "Vinsun should still be here … but thanks to Craig, he's gone before we could become anything … that jerk!"

Ramona put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Emily, buddy, I know you must be feeling angry and upset, and that's fine." Said Ramona, before frowning. "But Craig did not vote for Vinsun, _you did_."

"But Craig was the one who started all of this with that darn love book of his! He corrupted Vinsun and got me so angry that I made a mistake! If not for Craig, this would not have happened!" Insisted Emily.

"Well, yeah … but Vinsun kept using the book, and you still had a role to play in this mess. I did too." Frowned Ramona.

"Whose side are you on? Your boyfriend got my future boyfriend eliminated!" Exclaimed Emily.

"I'm on _both_ your sides. Crag is my boyfriend and, for all his faults, I do love him. You are a close friend of mine and you've also made mistakes. Ugh, why does romance have to lead to such drama?" Moaned Ramona with a pouty expression. "Look, can you and Craig at least _pretend_ to get along?"

"I owe him nothing." Pouted Emily with a huff.

"I know you're, like, sore and upset and stuff, but if we don't work together … _they_ will." Reminded Ramona while briefly glancing at the other three in the room. "Just hold it in, for now … please?"

Emily sighed, and then nodded reluctantly.

"I'll stay with you guys, but I won't like it … won't like being near Craig. You're still cool." Stated Emily.

"Good to know. Thanks _mate_." Winked Ramona. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast. Stuffing our faces with frosties might make us forget what happened last night."

"Yay for comfort eating." Muttered Emily.

Ramona and Emily left the room, and once they were gone Amy let out a cheer.

"Yay! Their alliance is crumbling and going wrong!" Exclaimed Amy. "We're on the winning side now! And it's all thanks to Gareth!"

Amy gave Gareth a hug and kiss on the cheek to add to her point.

"So, what devious plan have you got in mind now, honey buns? Putting glue on their chairs? Smearing toothpaste in their beds? Stealing one of their socks so that they have to commit the crime of wearing odd socks? Don't keep us in suspense!" Giggled Amy. "I'm, like, up for anything."

Gareth smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm, but sighed wearily.

"I'm not sure if I want to make any 'devious plans' anymore. I did it to keep us around, but at what cost?" Asked Gareth.

"Umm … ten bucks?" Guessed Amy with a shrug.

"I think I see the problem. Gareth feels guilty." Stated Ling calmly. "I know the feeling; doing what you must to survive, but wishing it did not come to that. Am I right Gareth?"

"You are. I kept us safe, and that is good. But, I've also torn apart the friendship of Craig and Emily, along with stopping Emily and Vinsun from getting together. I admit I am disturbed by what I have shown to be capable of." Lamented Gareth. "I do not wish to bore you with my words of regret, but I'd much prefer it if, today, one of you can take the lead."

Amy was about to speak up but Ling beat her to it.

"Not a problem. I think I can do that." Assured Ling. "And I know just how to do it. I'll lead us to victory in the challenge, and also scout out the other alliance."

"What should I do?" Asked Amy expectantly.

Ling put her hands on Amy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to cheer Gareth up. We can't do much with our handsome friend feeling gloomy, can we?" Said Ling with a wink.

Amy winked in return and saluted.

"I shall cheer him up." Assured Amy.

"Glad to hear it. I'll leave you two alone for some cheer; I'll be at breakfast if I am needed. Peace be with you." Said Ling with a polite bow.

Ling left Third Class, leaving Amy and Gareth alone.

"So … need some cheering up? A shoulder to lean on?" Offered Amy. "I'm here to help, honey buns. I have an idea how to help."

"Way might that be?" Asked Gareth curiously.

"Whenever I get sad back home, Cadvis has a perfect method to make me smile again." Sad Amy, a grin on her face as she crept closer to Gareth.

"… Go on." Prompted Gareth, seeming uncertain.

"… Tickle torture!" Declared Amy with an evil grin as she pounced on Gareth and began to mercilessly tickle him on the hips, under the arm pits and on the belly.

Gareth's usual stoic and calm demeanour was quickly lost and he began to laugh loud and without shame.

"Amy! Hahahaha! You crazy, hahaha, girl! Hahahaha, I surrender!" Laughed Gareth loudly.

"Never forget I wear the skirt in this relationship." Grinned Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Think that might cheer him up?)<strong>

**Ramona: **My boyfriend and close gal pal are gonna be brawling verbally, and I'm stuck in the middle. I tend to enjoy pranking people and being naughty, so keeping the peace is new for me. Wish me luck…

**Ling:** I, at resent, am the most calm and collected of my alliance. With all the drama on this plane, a level head could really help me out.

**Amy: **I take my alliance role _very seriously_. Also, I like teasing Gareth. (Amy smirks and stick her tongue out).

**Gareth: **And just like that I already feel a little better. Amy, what would I do without you, my dove?

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Tony both lay on their own mattresses, trying to get some extra sleep before they rose for the day. However, Craig was awake and sitting up, looking serious and wringing her fingers a little.<p>

"_This is my last chance … if I blow things again, I'm done for_. _I need to make sure I do not screw up again but what can I do_?" Thought Craig. "… _Maybe I could ask these guys for some help_."

With that, Craig spoke up.

"Jarvis, Tony … I need your help with something." Requested Craig.

The other two boys yawned and sat up.

"Can it wait? I've had a stressful night." Sighed Jarvis.

"What's wrong?" Asked Craig.

"I've been worried. Pandora is delicate, and I wasn't there for her during the night; anything could have happened." Said Jarvis nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine." Assured Tony. "Pandora is res … resil … she can take a lot."

"Yea, but just how much more can she take?" Asked Jarvis. "Anyway, what did you need Craig?"

"Did you lose something?" Asked Tony.

Craig sighed in remorse.

"Remember how long ago I screwed up in France? I screwed up _again_ yesterday. I blew my second chance, and thanks to my stupid love advice, Vinsun his gone, Emily is gonna kill me and Ramona didn't try to defend me. I'm doomed; no way am I winning now … but I accept that. I just want to make my peace before I leave." Said Craig, not making eye contact with the other boys. "What should I do?"

Tony raised his hand.

"Say you are sorry." Suggested Tony.

"That won't work this time." Said Craig gravely.

Jarvis looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm … perhaps rather than saying you are sorry, show them you are sorry." Advised Jarvis.

Crag shook his head.

"I did that last time. It won't work again." Lamented Craig. "I guess all I can do is keep my head down and keep my mouth shut. Problems happen when I say stuff because I seem to suck balls socially."

"You need to think before you speak. Why not consider you words before you speak, or plan a conversation before you have it? Maybe use cue cards?" Suggested Jarvis.

"Hmm … yeah, that could be a start." Agreed Craig. "Thanks Jarvis."

"Anytime. Look, I better get going. Pandora might be needing me, and she's at the top of my list of priorities." Stated Jarvis as he began to leave.

"More than winning?" Asked Tony innocently.

"… Right now, yes." Confirmed Jarvis.

Jarvis ran out of Squalid Class, leaving Craig and Tony alone.

"What a _guy_." Noted Tony. "He sure is a good boyfriend to Pandora. He sets a good example for future boy toys, huh?"

"… He sure does." Agreed Craig, looking thoughtful.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: A little advice can go a long way … or nowhere if its bad advice like in Crag's love book!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **I didn't sleep well, but not due to Squalid Class. Rather due to worry for Pandora. Plus, I need to come clean about my powers soon; I have no doubt if do not then they may get revealed at a bad moment as is cliché. I'll tell my team at the start of the challenge, no backing out.

**Tony: **We could learn a lot from Jarvis, such as what hats look fashionable. Maybe I should start wearing hats. Benjy does, and he's the coolest guy I know. Plus, Winter would look cute in a beanie, am I right (Tony giggles and blushes).

**Craig: **I think the reason I cause so much trouble is because … all I know of love is from girls, and TV. No, what I need is advice from a well-liked guy who already has a lady. Jarvis could help me out with that, if I offer him something in return. I'll ask him as soon as possible, but until then I'll keep my big mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Edgar walked down a hallway of the Jumbo Jet; he seemed to be looking for somebody.<p>

"Where is that guy? He should be somewhere around here?" Muttered Edgar.

Edgar turned a corner and spotted Tyler approaching.

"Morning." Greeted Edgar.

"And yourself." Replied Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, can I ask you a question? As an intern you probably know the answer." Stated Edgar.

"Sure, what is it?" Nodded Tyler.

"Short and sweet, do you know where the mystery boxes are kept between challenges?" Asked Edgar curiously.

"Hmmm … oh, yeah! They are in the cargo hold behind a fake wall." Explained Tyler. "Hope that helps."

"Oh, it does." Assured Edgar.

Tyler walked on his way and Edgar cackled to himself.

"_Can't say it on camera, but if I know what each box contains, I can stock up on Golden Passports; Jethro and Molly __**owe me**_." Thought Edgar with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Smart b*stard…)<strong>

**Edgar: **All in all, it's been a good calm morning with nothing major to report.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Bathroom)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro splashed water on his face, shaking as he did so. He looked at his reflection; he could see insanity in his eyes, but he refused to admit it was there, like always.<p>

"Get a _grip_ you rat! You've come far, you will not fail … you will win this game … you'll show _them_…" Hissed Jethro, twitching a little bit. "Just hypnotise Molly; make her forget ... you've done it before, you can do it again…"

As Jethro tried to calm himself down, looking at his reflection with such contempt, the door opened and Lars walked in, a towel in hand and headed for the showers. He then noticed Jethro and the state he as in.

"What's up with you?" Asked Lars. "You seem in a right state…"

"Shut up! Back off!" Sneered Jethro. "Nobody will stop me!"

Lars had a blank expression, before he crossed his arms and shot Jethro a look that was not quite smug, but not friendly either.

"Molly knows what you've done huh?" Guessed Lars. "Who would have thought the person you chose as your latest ally would be the _**one**_ person who would listen to me?"

Lars glared hard at Jethro.

"Nobody backstabs me or uses me or says anything bad about my dad." Said Lars in cold bitterness. "Good luck, _pal_."

Lars waked off to the showers and entered one of the stalls, while Jethro let out an angry yell and punched the mirror, cracking it and lightly cutting his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Evil VS Evil … or misunderstood VS misunderstood?)<strong>

**Jethro: **(He is seething and shaking, and looks pained, though not from the bandages covering his hand). They called me a _**freak**_, but they won't be saying that once I _win_…

**Lars: **Neither me or Jethro are good people … and the thing is, I do not _care_ what others think of me. I stopped caring oh so long ago cuz when you're from the 'Rats Nest', contempt is what you get.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan walked down one of the hallways of the Jumbo Jet, jotting down notes in her notebook.<p>

"Slowly but surely the mystery is coming together. That poltergeist in Pandora will make me world famous." Muttered Megan.

Megan suddenly bumped into somebody and fell over; she frowned up at Owen.

"Watch where you're going fatty!" Barked Megan.

"Sorry." Apologised Owen as he helped Megan to her feet. "Me and Izzy are playing hide and seek, and I guess I was a little too excited."

"Whatever." Shrugged Megan. "Pop quiz, where are the records on each player kept."

"In the Medical Wing … why?" Asked Owen curiously.

"Just asking. Good luck finding Izzy." Stated Megan as she walked away, resuming jotting down notes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Loose lips sink ships Owen…)<strong>

**Megan: **If I could see Pandora's personal info, it would get me that much closer to capturing the subject's poltergeist. It is very serious business … and my family will be proud. Imagine, a celebrity in the family! Just gotta get the poltergeist out of Pandora and into _me_.

**Owen:** Megan is kind of scary … maybe she just needs a hug? I'll ask Izzy if she can do the honours.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the Jumbo Jet flew onwards to its next destination, the twenty remaining tweens were eating breakfast. The Fearsome Fireflies ate in relative quietness, but could see that Jethro, who was sitting by himself at the end of the table, looked very stressed and was twitching a little bit.<p>

"What's up with him?" Asked Edgar to break the silence.

"Jethro looks stressed." Noted Tony. "… Maybe he needs hug?"

Tony moved to get up, but Benjamin stopped him.

"**Not** a good idea." Warned Benjamin. "I know that feeling … it's best for_ all_ of us if we give Jethro his space."

"But we should help sad people." Insisted Tony.

"Not if they do not want it." Said Benjamin firmly. "Somebody suggest a new topic."

"Actually, I'm kinda curious as to what is bothering Jethro." Admitted Winter. "Anybody in the know?"

Everybody was silent, though Molly fidgeted a little bit.

"Anything you want to say Molly?" Asked Winter.

"… Jethro just had an awful dream. Sometimes nightmares can really hurt the dreamer , and stuff." Stated Molly with a straight face.

"New topic." Repeated Benjamin.

"I have one." Offered Bea. "What do we find most #bleep# attractive in a boyfriend or girlfriend? I #bleep# love shyness and confidence."

"I like smarties." Stated Tony with a grin.

"Kindness." Smiled Molly.

"Brains." Shrugged Edgar.

"… Optimism, and blondes." Blushed Winter.

"… Any topics besides this one?" Asked Benjamin desperately.

"Let's shut up and eat in silence." Muttered Jethro. "I can't take this chatter..."

"That might be best." Murmured Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Couldn't cut the tension with a knife.)<strong>

**Jethro: **Molly didn't rat me out. Why? Not gonna question good luck; I'll make use of it, yes I will…

**Molly: **I hope I don't regret this … but I've decided to not say anything, at least until I hear Jethro's reasons … if he has any.

**Bea: **I wonder if Benjamin knows I like him. I promised to not keep secrets anymore, so telling him my feelings is what I shall do. Maybe after the challenge?

* * *

><p>The Mystic Moths sat around their table, also quietly eating. The whole team, minus Jarvis and Pandora, were talking about the fact half the cast was gone.<p>

"What a milestone, right guys?" Grinned Ted. "We're officially better than twenty other people ever could be!"

"Even Suki?" Teased Karrie.

"Well, you know, only at a few things." Blushed Ted awkwardly. "You know what I mean!"

"Indeed we do. It sure is something to make it to the top half." Agreed Karrie. "But the real question is, who will make it to the top quarter."

"I will." Vowed Terrence. "I want to get as far as I can before I get eliminated … no, I will never be eliminated!"

"Neither will I. Count on it." Said Lars calmly. "With all the chaos brewing on the other teams, our team has a chance to pull ahead. You should have seen how Jethro looked earlier; he's close to _cracking_."

"I think several people are at this point." Admitted Ted.

"Some people cracked prior to the game, like that guy who loved bathrooms." Chuckled Ted.

"Chris knows how to pick 'em." Giggled Karrie. "After getting so far, the reality of just how huge the prize is really starts to sink in … two million is so much…"

"I'd buy my own football team." Declared Ted.

"I would buy Bigfoot." Stated Megan.

"Who didn't see that coming?" Asked Terrence.

"I did from a mile away." Snarked Lars.

Meanwhile Pandora and Jarvis sat at the end of the table, Pandora currently being cuddled up to Jarvis as they ate their breakfast.

"So, did you have a nice night? Everything ok?" Asked Jarvis.

"Yes, it was fine." Assured Pandora. "Megan asked some really odd questions, but other than that felt a little invasive, but besides that I'm ok…"

"What did she ask?" Inquired Jarvis.

"Things about a poltergeist … she might know about Bedlam…" Whispered Pandora.

Jarvis hugged Pandora comfortingly.

"It'll be ok." Promised Jarvis. "Anything else happen?"

Pandora paused for a moment.

"That was all. Nothing else." Fibbed Pandora. "… I love to cuddle with you…"

"Likewise." Smiled Jarvis.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: People getting along? Boring!)<strong>

**Lars: **Top twenty? What does it matter? Only first place offers a prize, and I intend to get it. But right now, I need Pandora to listen to me … both for my sake_ and_ hers.

**Ted:** With how serious everybody is acting, I feel like the only child in the game. What happened to being fun and silly? How does Jarvis act so serious? Oh, yeah, he's smitten with his lady. Heh, Suki ain't making me serious … unless she orders me to…

**Pandora: **I probably should have told Jarvis what Lars told me … but, wonderful boyfriend Jarvis is, he'd guard me from Lars getting near me. But … but … I need to know what Lars has to say … I need to know why I'm getting memory blanks and going crazy … and, that rhino… (Pandora shivers)

* * *

><p>The tension was obvious on the Gruesome Glow-worms table. Craig was sitting on a separate table by himself and there was a hostile aura around Emily. Amy couldn't help but make a comment.<p>

"Ok, like, this tension is not chic. Be happy!" Pouted Amy. "Mummy says it takes more muscles to frown than smile … and yet, I keep throwing temper tantrums … forget I said anything, actually."

Emily glanced at Craig and frowned as she aggressively munched on her toast.

"Emily, you said you'd get along with him." Frowned Ramona.

"I said I'd pretend to get along with him." Reminded Emily. "This alliance is _only_ gonna work because you're here."

"Then I won't leave you two apart." Sighed Ramona. "I'll go talk to him."

Ramona got up and left, leaving four sitting at the table. Ling put down her toast and spoke up.

"You guys seem to be having a falling out. You have my sympathies." Stated Ling. "Perhaps try and talk to the other teams to make new friends? I know Molly is quite friendly."

"Maybe I will." Mused Emily. "The top half is the ugly half…"

"I think Amy's top half is very pretty." Admitted Gareth. "Such lovely silky hair and radiant eyes."

"Aw thanks! But I like your lower half." Giggled Amy, before adding. "Your legs are cute."

"Oh, that's what you meant." Chuckled Gareth.

Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"What else could I have meant?" Asked Amy.

"Nothing sweetie." Assured Gareth.

"I know what he meant." Smirked Ling with a giggle. "Naughty Gareth."

Meanwhile Ramona sat down next to Craig at the table he was sitting on.

"Hi Craig; how are you feeling?" Asked Ramona. "You holding up alright?"

"Why do you care?" Asked Craig quietly.

Ramona looked stunned.

"I'm your girlfriend! Of course I care!" Gasped Ramona. "Why would I not?"

"You didn't really speak up for me yesterday when Emily was going at me." Reminded Craig. "… Is it over?"

"No, it's not. Look, I'm really sorry I didn't defend you like I should have … but I was just in shock and really stressed and upset. You and Emily are important to me, and I am caught in the middle. I just wasn't sure what to do … I'm very sorry." Apologised Ramona with a sincere tone.

"… It's alright, I forgive you. But today I'm gonna be keeping my head down and keeping my mouth shut. I'm gonna try to not get into any more trouble, because let's face it, I had a big role in Vinsun's elimination." Muttered Craig.

Ramona put a hand on Craig's shoulder.

"So did Emily. None of us were in the right." Said Ramona firmly. "Now, let's all cheer up and get ready to compete. And later, we can pull a prank because so help me I need the relief!"

"Same here." Agreed Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe the prank can be a bottomless pit under a rug?)<strong>

**Gareth: **Even with how I am feeling, I can see the fighting of the other three as an advantage to myself, Amy and Ling. I can suck it up and make a new pan, but hopefully Amy will cuddle me afterwards.

**Ling:** I do hope Chris will randomly decide on another team swap soon. Not much can be done with the current team I have, and that is most inconvenient. But eavesdropping on Ramona and Emily did give me an idea…

**Ramona: **Is this how mama feels when she has to put up with my attitude? … Great, now I feel guilty!

* * *

><p>Soon enough breakfast was finished, but the intercom had not yet turned on. Ted got up and spoke.<p>

"Ok guys, place your bets. Where will we be visiting today?" Prompted Craig. "Come on Argentina!"

"Alaska." Stated Karrie.

"Gotta be Peru." Admitted Lars.

"I say Poland." Stated Winter.

"Probably #bleep# South Korea." Added Bea.

"Perhaps Russia?" Shrugged Benjamin.

At that moment the intercom crackled to life, likely to answer the question being asked.

"Attention passengers. Get ready to land in half an hour; today we shall be visiting Peru!" Announced Chris. "Also, top half of the game baby!"

Chris hung up the intercom, leaving the tweens to discuss the country of the dat.

"Knew it." Smirked Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: About time we went back to South America!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Peru huh? Bet the challenge involves either guinea pigs, archaeology or perhaps some kind of art. Guess we'll see.

**Ling:** I would quite like to see some of the ruins. It would be quite amazing to observe.

**Megan: **If I do not see the Sachamama I will be _very_ disappointed.

**Tony:** Bring on the guinea pigs!

* * *

><p><strong>(Roads of Lima)<strong>

* * *

><p>After the Jumbo Jet had landed at the airport the tweens had boarded a coach that had been rented and were on their way to where the challenge would be held. While they rode along, Tony looked quite excited, and his 'seat buddy' Winter took notice of this.<p>

"Excited?" Asked Winter with a knowing smile.

"Very! Peru is the land of guinea pigs!" Exclaimed Tony in joy. "Do you like guinea pigs?"

"I do." Confirmed Winter. "I prefer rabbits, but guinea pigs are rather cute … much like you."

Winter blushed after what she said and looked at her shoes shyly. Tony smiled and put his hand on hers.

"I think you are cute too." Giggled Tony. "I like your glasses."

"Thanks…" Blushed Winter, her heart pounding.

A little further back Emily and Crag both eyed each other coolly. It was really a contest of who would dare to speak first … Craig won that contest.

"You don't talk to me, and I don't talk to you. Deal?" Offered Craig.

"Deal. Let's start the deal right now." Stated Emily.

The two went back to being silent, and turned away from each other. Ramona could only sigh.

"Bugger it all…" Muttered Ramona.

Lars was at the back of the bus, laying down on the back seat with a relaxed expression on his face.

"Oh how I love the back seat." Sighed Lars in content.

"What makes it special?" Asked Karrie from a nearby seat.

"It's where the cool kids sit." Stated Lars. "Also, the bumps are the best back here."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Oh what I'd give to sit on the back seat…)<strong>

**Winter: **A nice and easy day … oh how I have missed these.

**Ramona:** Why do I have the keep the peace? Pace is boring! I prefer chaos and fun! … But, it beats fighting, I suppose…

**Karrie:** I didn't realize some bus seats were better than others. What else have I been ignorant about?

* * *

><p><strong>(Guinea Pig Sanctuary)<strong>

* * *

><p>The coach had arrived at its destination and the tweens had entered a large colourful building. It was a huge home for many guinea pigs, maybe even thousands of them. Many enclosures and open grassy gardens were all around, filled with sleeping and grazing guinea pigs. Chris stood in front of the tweens ready to give the intro to the challenge with three guinea pig pens behind him that had the team logos on them, and several tweens were practically squeezing from the cuteness.<p>

"Omigosh! They are, like, soooo cute!" Exclaimed Amy.

"I want to live here!" Declared Tony.

"Awwww, so cute…" Cooed Pandora at the sight of the cuddly critters.

"… Can I keep one?" Asked Ted hopefully.

"Me #bleep# too!" Added Bea.

Chris clapped his hands to get the attention on him. Once everybody was paying attention to him, he grinned for the camera and began to speak.

"Welcome to Peru everybody! A country with sunshine at the bottom and a mass of snow at the highest peaks, this is a land of variable weather, much like England! This nation is known for its old ruins such as those at Machu Picchu, the vast amount of cultural arts such as paintings, models, pottery and dancing, and of course it's regional dishes such as Ceviche." Listed Chris, as though reading from a script. "However, one thing it is known for that is relevant to the challenge is guinea pigs! These cute cuddly critters are all around us, and are popular pets worldwide … but they originated here, and todays challenge will involve them."

"Do we have to pet them?" Asked Jethro. "I'm not in the mood."

"Lucky for you … no." Stated Chris. "There are hundreds and hundreds are guinea pigs in this sanctuary, but each team is just looking for five. You know your signature colours; orange for the fireflies, purple for the Glow-Worms and green for the Moths. There are five guinea pigs that match the colour for each team, dyed with animal friendly products. You have to find those Guinea Pigs and get them into your team's pen. Last team to do that votes somebody off."

"What if none of us can do that?" Asked Karrie.

"Then whoever got the closet wins. If there is a tie we have a tie breaker planned. You have until six this evening, which should be plenty of time." Stated Chris.

"Are there any rules and restrictions?" Asked Jarvis.

"Nope!" Declared Chris cheerfully. "Now, if that is everything, let's get this challenge started! Take your places!"

The tweens readied themselves to start running, wondering which direction to go first.

"On your marks … get set … go!" Yelled Chris.

The teams all ran off in separate directions, quickly searching for the guinea pigs that they seeked. Soon Chris was left alone.

"I wonder if the gift shop has anything worth buying." Pondered Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Maybe a plushie?)<strong>

**Amy: **Cutest challenge ever! I want a guinea pig, _**now**_!

**Gareth: **I may not be able to communicate with mammals, but I'm quiet and careful and that will be all I need.

**Edgar: **I wonder what these creatures taste like … maybe come dinner time I'll find out?

**Molly: **After such a scary morning, I need this challenge … and so does Jethro, I think. Although, does he like cute things? … I'm very concerned for him…

**Megan: **Guinea pigs are boring. Why couldn't we have an interesting animal? I want one of the Old Gods!

**Lars:** I better stick close to Pandora. If this Bedlam thing takes control, it might kill the guinea pigs! … Yeah, I like guinea pigs, got a problem with that?!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> The Guinea Pig hunt is on! But, can these cute critters prove me to more troublesome than they look?


	70. CH 21, PT 2: Guinea Piggin' Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom: **It feels great to be inspired for what is at this point an infamously delayed story in terms of updates. Everything just flowed naturally for this chapter and made for some good laughs and some great drama. I can only hope that future arcs will flow this well. Part three shouldn't take TOO long to write, hopefully, so keep an eye out for that sooner than later. Before that, enjoy part two and enjoy the cute guinea pigs.

If they are from Peru, why are they not called Peru pigs?

* * *

><p><strong>(Fearsome Fireflies)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Fearsome Fireflies were walking through the guinea pig sanctuary in search of the orange dyed guinea pigs. However, the fact they were all in a group was making all the guinea pigs scamper off. Seeing this, Edgar spoke up.<p>

"Staying as one group is not going to work." Stated Edgar flatly. "We need to split up."

The other members of the team made noises of agreement.

"I agree. We need to cover as much ground as possible." Concurred Benjamin. "Also, in case anybody was thinking it, do not do anything to harm the other team's designated guinea pigs. Two million dollars does not excuse animal abuse."

"Well said. Who could harm these little guys?" Agreed Winter as she cooed over some guinea pigs scampering by. "I'm holding back the urge to squee right now."

"I think we all are." Added Tony. "I call dibs on going with Benjy!"

"Works for me." Nodded Benjamin.

"I'll go with my #bleep# gal pal Winter. This'll be fun!" Announced Bea.

"Sounds good. We can talk about our favourite boys." Suggested Winter.

"Sounds like a #bleep# plan I can get behind." Smirked Bea.

Both girls giggled, and Edgar rolled his eyes in response to this.

"I shall go with Jethro and Molly. I doubt I can do this challenge without assistants helping me. Also, since I am _that guy_, I do not like guinea pigs." Drawled Edgar.

"Blasphemy!" Exclaimed Tony.

"It's really not." Assured Molly. "That is fine by me. What about you Jethro…?"

"Keep talking to a minimum and I'll be fine." Stated Jethro shortly. "Let's go."

Jethro quickly left, with Molly and Edgar jogging after him, the latter looking annoyed at the need to run.

"Well, you guys know the plan and the challenge rules, so let's get going. Ready Tony?" Asked Benjamin, thought receiving no answer. "… Tony?"

Tony had scooped up several guinea pigs and was gently hugging them close.

"They're so _fluffy_!" Exclaimed Tony.

"Focus…" Sighed Benjamin.

Bea and Winter laughed in amusement.

"Oh, let him have his fun Benjy, they are pretty cute." Giggled Winter.

"Just #bleep# like you Benjy." Winked Bea.

"Uh…" Benjamin trailed off nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The cuteness is real.)<strong>

**Benjamin: **I can talk to girls just fine on an ally or friendship level … but n a romantic level I'm as lost as Moses in the desert, as Molly might say. This alliance is gonna be so awkward up to the final four, isn't it? (Benjamin fidgets nervously)

**Bea: **Maybe I was a little too #bleep# forward, but I said I'd not keep secrets anymore, and I #bleep# meant it. Now to discuss _boys_ with Winter. (Bea giggles).

**Molly: **After what happened between me and Jethro this morning, this alliance is gonna be more awkward than when daddy farted in Church that one time. Hopefully Edgar won't catch on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gruesome Glow-Worms)<strong>

* * *

><p>The six Glow-Worms walked along in an awkward silence, keeping an eye out for the purple guinea pigs they needed to find. Thus far they had not found any, but they hoped to change that very soon.<p>

"I have to admit, I do not much like the fact Chris had the guinea pigs dyed purple." Admitted Ling.

"Like, totally. He should have made them pink." Scoffed Amy.

"Always with the pink." Noted Ramona.

"Yeah, so? It's an awesome colour." Huffed Amy. "Much better than lousy purple."

"I assume you like my hair?" Guessed Emily.

"You know it." Grinned Amy.

"Focus guys, we need to make sure those purple guinea pigs don't escape us. We need to find them to win." Reminded Ling. "This challenge takes a good eye."

"Then it is fortunate that I possess two of them." Noted Gareth. "I also think we should split up to cover more ground. Us and Amy one way, the Snails the other way."

"I'm ok with that." Agreed Craig.

"I'll hold my tongue." Stated Emily.

"Good. Then let us go our separate ways and find those guinea pigs." Declared Ling.

Ramona suddenly jumped, having spotted something.

"Guys! Over there! Guinea pig at twelve o clock!" Exclaimed Ramona.

Ramona was right; a purple guinea pig was grazing nearby, munching on some of the interior enclosure grass.

"Let's get it!" Exclaimed Craig as he prepared to charge.

"No." Whispered Ling firmly. "I'll get it, nice and slow. We don't want to scare it."

"Indeed. It deserves our respect." Agreed Gareth.

Ling made her move towards the purple guinea pig, slowly and carefully approaching it. The guinea pig continued to grave and seemed like it had not noticed her. When Ling was a mere meter away, she made her move. Quick as a flash of light, Ling scooped up the cute critter in her arms and held it gently, stroking it to keep it calm.

"Awww!" Cooed Amy.

"I think he likes you." Giggled Ramona "Or she, or maybe a third guinea is gender."

"What would a third gender be?" Asked Craig.

"Pink." Said Amy confidently.

"Are you a third gender and not a girl, with all that pink you wear?" Teased Gareth.

"Um … I dunno!" Exclaimed Amy. "Can I hold the little fella?"

Ling nodded and carefully passed the guinea pig to Amy.

"Ok, but be careful with him." Cautioned Ling.

"Can do!" Saluted Amy, nearly dropping the guinea pig as she did so.

Ling silently shook her head and turned to Ramona, Craig and Emily.

"You guys go and look for the other four. We'll take this guy back to the pen." Stated Ling.

"Good idea. We'll cover more ground that way." Agreed Emily.

With the plan laid out, the Snails went one way and the assorted trio went the other to score their first point.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: This would be an easier challenge if they had vegetables.)<strong>

**Ling: **Patience, and calmness. That's all this challenge requires … well, that and being good with animals.

**Emily:** It's a good thing that nobody here is allergic to guinea pigs; that'd make things really hard for us. Nobody wants to lose again, least of all me.

**Gareth: **A relaxing and cute challenge like this is just what I need to keep my mind at ease. Even the toughest, manliest and most stoic badass would become a cooing moron when faced with the adorableness that is guinea pigs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystic Moths)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Mystic Moths walked around, keeping an eye out for any green guinea pigs. Several times already Terrence had nearly stepped on several guinea pigs and Karrie had to keep holding him back to prevent any injuries to the furry rodents running around.<p>

"_Careful_ Terrence." Frowned Karrie. "You need to watch your feet, or some of these little guys might get hurt!"

"I'm trying, but I can't help having big feet, just like I can't help the guinea pigs going where I intend to put my foot." Insisted Terrence.

"I suppose not. Just be careful ok? I don't want any of these _cute widdle guys_ getting hurt." Stated Karrie while once again stopping Terrence from stepping on one of the fuzzy fellas. "Careful!"

Ted couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're not even dating, and she _still_ has you whipped." Teased Ted. "I dread to think what would happen if you ended up dating somebody like Astrid Hofferson."

"He'd start hiccupping." Giggled Karrie.

"Ok, joke's over." Muttered Terrence with an embarrassed look on his face. "Jarvis; see any green guinea pigs?"

"Not yet, but hopefully we will soon. I just hope they will stand out against the grass." Replied Jarvis. "The Glow-worms have a much easier time at this since purple really stands out in here."

"Maybe we could get some animal feed and lure them to us…?" Suggested Pandora quietly.

"Good idea Pandora." Smiled Jarvis. "And maybe we can split into groups as well? That might save us some time."

"I'll go alone." Stated Megan as she began to walk off. "I work best by myself; antisocial is my norm … aside from paranormal."

"By definition paranormal is not normal." Stated Lars flatly.

"That's what the government wants you to think." Replied Megan confidentially.

"Megan, I had something I was gonna tell the team; you might want to hear this!" Insisted Jarvis.

"Not interested." Replied Megan as she left to a different part of the sanctuary.

"I guess I can tell her later, maybe." Shrugged Jarvis.

"Soooo … what did you want to tell us?" Asked Karrie curiously.

"Are you gay?" Asked Lars. "You're not my type, and my type is female."

Jarvis rolled his eyes, holding back the urge to flip Lars off.

"No … actually … you see … oh boy, how to explain this?" Groaned Jarvis. "Pandora, ted, you guys know … any suggestions?"

"Maybe a demonstration…?" Suggested Pandora quietly.

"If I had a camera I could be a YouTube star." Lamented Ted. "Best show them something simple."

"Yeah, something simple." Agreed Jarvis.

Karrie, Lars and Terrence all looked rather confused.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Know something that we don't?" Asked Lars. "Aren't _you_ special…"

"What is it Jarvis; some kind of magic trick, maybe involving a rabbit?" Asked Karrie curiously.

"I'm totally lost." Admitted Terrence.

Jarvis turned to a nearby rock and pointed his hand at it.

"Actions speak louder than words … so, PK TELEKINISES!" Announced Jarvis as he raised his arm.

The rock hovered upwards with his arm; Jarvis wafted his arm side to side and the rock followed. He soon rested it down again, back where it had been prior to the psychic power.

"So … yeah, I'm psychic" Said Jarvis, trying to act casual and play it cool.

Karrie, Lars and Terrence were all silent, before they began asking questions.

"Are you a wizard?" Asked Karrie.

"Are you a demon? Asked Lars.

"Did the government experiment on you?" Asked Terrence.

"Oh! Did aliens abduct you?" Gasped Karrie.

"Are you an alien?" Inquired Lars.

"How is this possible?" Asked Terrence in wonder.

Jarvis glanced at Pandora, and she nervously shrugged.

"Ok, back off you vultures. Captain Psychic has a world to save on a daily basis, and bombarding him with questions won't help." Said Ted as he stood in front of Jarvis. "He'll answer your questions on the plane, and perform more magic for a small fee. In the meantime, we need to find those guinea pigs."

"I'll go with Pandora." Said Jarvis as he and Pandora quickly took their leave.

"I'll search around here … alone." Stated Lars.

"I guess the rest of us will go that way." Decided Terrence as he and Karrie awkwardly walked off, with Ted cheerfully following. "What a nutty day…"

Once they were gone however, Lars began to follow after Jarvis and Pandora.

"Can't take any chances." Muttered Lars.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Coming out as psychic, a huge moment for anybody.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Well, that went better than I thought. Some quiet time with Pandora is what I need now … imagine how that would have gone if Megan had heard. I guess I'll tell her some other time.

**Megan:** I can't get to Pandora while her boring boyfriend is watching her, so I just decided to spend this challenge alone. No downside really.

**Ted: **I plan to make my own brand of action figure based on Jarvis. I'll give him the details after the challenge, but the bottom line is that even if we both lose, we still end up rich.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bea and Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two girls walked around the sanctuary, keeping an eye out for any bright orange guinea pigs. While they walked, they were discussing the boys they liked.<p>

"Tony seems to be returning my feelings lately. I might even ask him out soon." Giggled Winter. "But first I want to make sure we're safe from elimination so neither of us will be voted off the day we get together, or something mean like that."

"That would #bleep# suck." Agreed Bea. "Best of luck with that, you #bleep# deserve a nice guy to call your own."

"Yu deserve a nice guy as well … or a girl if you prefer." Replied Winter. "Think Benjamin got the hint?"

"I'm not sure. He's smart as all #beep# heck, but I don't know if he's savvy to #bleep# romance." Admitted Bea. "Maybe I should plant a #bleep# wet one on him? Maybe he #bleep# likes surprises?"

"I am confident that would not work." Stated Winter. "It would be most illogical.

"You got any #bleep# better ideas _Spock_?" Pouted Bea.

Winter grinned.

"Indeed I do, _Kirk_. You need to be yourself, appeal to his interests, find common ground and not rush things. Assisting him in alliance strategy could help too." Advised Winter.

Bea considered this, and lightly groaned.

"How is the bookworm better at #bleep# romance than me now?" Muttered Bea.

"How is that so hard to believe?" Pouted Winter.

"Want a list?" Teased Bea.

Winter huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, I never!" Exclaimed Winter while turning her nose up. "Humph!"

A few seconds went by and the two began laughing. Their laughter was cut short when an orange guinea pig dashed by.

"There's one! After that little #bleep# fella!" Exclaimed Bea as she dashed after him.

"Wait for me! I can't sprint in high heels!" Complained Winter as she ran after Bea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Where's a time stopper when you need one?!)<strong>

**Winter: **I wanted to wear my old well-worn running shoes, but _oh no_, mama and mother say I need to keep up appearances as a _lady_. I'd like to see _them_ run in heels! … Err … love you guys! (Winter chuckles nervously)

**Bea: **Why must my desires be so hard to obtain? Acceptance at school, the prize money, a Lamborghini,_ Benjamin_ … I guess when I dream, I dream _big_, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin and Tony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The duo were searching around a large 'walk-in hutch' for orange guinea pigs. Benjamin carefully searched the hay and the nest boxes, while Tony was content to stand back and cuddle an armful of squeaking guinea pigs. Benjamin sighed and turned to his best friend.<p>

"Tony, I won't argue that they are cute, but this is still a_ challenge_. If you want to cuddle the guinea pigs, make it bright orange ones." Requested Benjamin.

"All work and no play." Pouted Tony as he gently put the guinea pigs down.

"Hey, it leads to being all immunity and no eliminated." Stated Benjamin with a shrug. "Now, help me search."

"Okie dokie." Said Tony as he began to help Benjamin move armfuls of hay, cute guinea pigs running out and about as they did so. "Awwwwwwww! So cute!"

"Cover your eyes and search one handed." Ordered Benjamin flatly.

"Why do you not like animals?" Asked Tony as he focused and began to search.

"I do. I just don't want to lose and risk the other three pulling something on us four." Insisted Benjamin. "I'm a kid just like you."

"But you talk about boring stuff a lot." Said Tony innocently.

Benjamin blinked.

"Am I … boring?" Frowned Benjamin. "Hey, I can be hip and cool, just you wait and see!"

"Show me." Giggled Tony. "Cuddle a guinea pig and prove you are cool!"

Benjamin shook his head silently, but did as he was asked. Without looking he gently scooped up a guinea pig and help it gently; the little creature squeaked in content.

"Am I cool now?" Asked Benjamin flatly.

"Well, you found what we are looking for, so, err … maybe?" Shrugged Tony.

Benjamin realised that by chance he had picked up an orange guinea pig. With a smirk Benjamin began to head back to the hutches.

"You know, maybe we should do things your way more often." Chuckled Benjamin.

"Hooray! I am the boss!" Cheered Tony. "I'm legalising everything!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Even public nudity?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Maybe I could stand to be less serious, but being stoic has got me to the final twenty. My mum … she used to say don't fix what isn't broken … I'll take her words to heart…

**Tony: **(He is holding several guinea pigs). I'm just borrowing them. I figured they'd like to see what a jumbo jet bathroom looks like.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edgar, Jethro and Molly)<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio walked through a room full of vegetables; Edgar gagged at the sight of them, while Molly kept her gaze on Jethro who was very quiet.<p>

"The sight of these vegetables is making me ill." Said Edgar, gagging for emphasis. "Where's the good stuff? The pizza, the burgers, the fries? Urgh, I pity these rodents."

Jethro and Molly did not respond, which made Edgar frown.

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Asked Edgar with crossed arms.

"Yes." Muttered Jethro.

"Sorry Edgar. We just had a … tense morning." Said Molly softly.

Edgar forced himself not to sneer and laugh, and cleared his throat.

"Well, stay focused. We need to find those orange guinea pigs, and _quick_. The other teams aren't gonna stop for anything." Stated Edgar firmly. "And for my plan to work, I need us to at least come second place today.

"What's your plan Ed?" Asked Molly curiously.

Edgar scowled.

"Do _not_ call me Ed." Hissed Edgar.

"Get on with it. What's the plan?" Muttered Jethro.

"It's simple." Assured Edgar. "And also one I cannot say while we are being _watched_. I'll just say this … you _will_ be thanking me."

"Don't stroke your ego." Scoffed Jethro.

"I hold the cards, little man." Said Edgar firmly and hauntingly. "What I need from you guys is very simple. Second place or higher in today's challenge, and about half a dozen cans of shaving cream."

"… Shaving cream?" Repeated Jethro. "None of us even have chest hair yet … well, maybe Terrence might, but nobody else. Why do we need that?"

"All will be clear in _time_." Smirked Edgar smugly. "As Molly here can tell you, patience is a virtue."

"It kinda is." Agreed Molly sheepishly.

"… Fine, whatever, I'll find you some bloody shaving cream." Scoffed Jethro. "But this _better_ be worth it."

"Oh, it _will_ be." Assured Edgar confidently. "Guinea pig."

An orange guinea pig scampered past quickly, but Jethro was quicker and scooped it up into his arms. He then passed it to Molly.

"You're better at liking things. I'd just hurt it in my anger and resentment." Stated Jethro.

"Um … ok?" Said Molly nervously. "Let's take this little cutie pie back to the pen … shall we…?"

"Actually, I need to talk with Jethro about something. I'm sure you can catch up, we won't go far." Assured Edgar.

"Well … ok then." Said Molly as she walked off back to the pens at the starting area, being careful to keep her cuddly passenger comfortable.

Once Molly was gone Edgar smugly leered at Jethro.

"Let's walk and talk … _shall we_?" Smirked Edgar.

"If there were no laws…" Muttered Jethro.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd kill me. Heard it all before Captain Catchphrase." Sneered Edgar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That'd be a cool Super Hero name.)<strong>

**Edgar: **Jethro once had power … now he is in my noose, and I am going to _**tighten**_ it. (Edgar snorts and giggles).

**Jethro:** (He is shaking, twitching and sparking, a look of stress and pain on his face). It's all falling apart … all falling apart…

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy, Gareth and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio had put their first guinea pig into the pen and were now searching in a room full of ceiling bound heat lamps looking for more purple guinea pigs. The three were hot and bothered, but Amy was the hottest and most bothered of all.<p>

"I'm hooooooot!" Whined Amy. "Somebody bring me a strawberry and peach milkshake nooooooow!"

"With cherries on top?" Smirked Gareth.

"Well _duh_, that's the best bit!" Exclaimed Amy. "Can I go now?"

"No." Said Ling firmly. "We need to win immunity; it'll boost morale of all of us … all six of us. Lately we have forgotten all of us are a team, not just who we are allied with. It is reducing how well we perform in challenges."

"Don't I know it..." Agreed Gareth. "But how do you propose we break the deadlock?"

"We don't. We just remain civil and polite; it may stop the fighting." Stated Ling calmly. "Of course, this heat is making that quite taxing right now, but we'll deal with it."

"Indeed. Excess heat is _much_ preferable to excess cold." Agreed Gareth. "Right, Amy?"

"No! It's too hot; I'm the princess of Canada, not the princess of the sun! … Although it _would_ be a cool title to have. Whatever! Can we talk about something to keep my mind of it?" Begged Amy.

"What should we talk about? Pink?" Teased Gareth.

"Like, no. That's a warm colour! Talk about something cold." Demanded Amy.

Ling looked thoughtful as she and her friends continued to search around the hay filled room. Ling was grateful she did not have hay fever.

"Oh, I know. If one of you guys were to win … what would you spend the two million dollars on?" Asked Ling curiously.

"Better house, better living conditions, better life in general." Stated Gareth.

"Honey buns, I'll take care of that for you." Assured Amy. "Now, as for me, I want to finance the construction of a pink castle for me to live in … and it shall be built right next door to Zac Efron's house because I want acting tips from him … I'd like to star in a movie."

"That's … very well thought out." Admitted Gareth. "What movie would you star in?"

"Austin Powers, what else?" Smirked Amy. "A bit of CGI and I can play the hunk that is Austin … h, but you're even hunkier Gareth, don't worry."

"Thanks for putting my mind at ease." Said Gareth with an amused shake of his head.

Ling couldn't help me laugh.

"You guys are adorable!" Giggled Ling as she rummaged through the hay. "As for me … I have no idea what I'd do with the prize. I mean, a vacation to China of course, but beyond that…"

Amy smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Build a palace for you and Pablo to live it … just the two of you. It'd be _so romantic_." Teased Amy. "Plus, parental supervision is, like, _so_ outdated."

Ling blushed.

"We're too young for that … it'd be naughty, dishonourable and probably something I could be grounded for." Stammered Ling nervously.

Before Amy could tease Ling any further Gareth carefully picked a purple guinea pig out of the hay.

"That's two points to us." Noted Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Does Amy now the effect she has on others?)<strong>

**Gareth: **Judging by her smirk, Amy knew what she was doing. Why do bad girls have to be so lovable? (Gareth chuckles) Fooling around and just being silly kids really helps keep up morale.

**Ling:** Living alone with Pablo may be all those bad things … but _bloody hell_, it sounds nice! (Ling giggles) … Father won't see this one, will he?

* * *

><p><strong>(Craig, Emily and Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>The other trio of the Glow-Worms were searching for purple guinea pigs in an area with knee high grass. Craig and Emily made effort to not make eye contact and searched with their backs to each other, while Ramona grumbled to herself in-between them.<p>

"It's only been one day and I'm getting pretty sick of this conflict." Muttered Ramona to herself. "The mood is so tense."

Ramona was right; her two friends met eyes for a brief moment and glared before they quickly looked away.

"_I need to lighten the mood."_ Thought Ramona before she spoke out loud. "So, all this knee high grass … if Bonnie were still here, she'd make a reference to random Pokémon encounters, eh? Gotta watch for that knee high grass!"

Craig and Emily gave grunts of acknowledgement, making Ramona quietly face palm.

"I need to sort this out, and quickly." Muttered Ramona. "Guys, you are making me look like the well behaved nice one. Do you know how badly that reflects on me?! I'm _naughty_, not nice, stop messing with the status quo!"

"… What does that mean?" Asked Craig in confusion.

"Ramona is mad at us." Stated Emily. "We should argue somewhere private."

"No! Don't argue at all!" Exclaimed Ramona.

"But we're mad at each other. We can't not fight." Stated Craig.

"But maybe you can stop being mad at each other, so fighting won't be needed?" Suggested Ramona wearily.

Craig and Emily glanced at each other silently, before turning away and crossing their arms. Ramona could only groan.

"Ok, how about this. Craig goes left, Emily goes right … and I go south for the winter because I need a vacation." Groaned Ramona. "Plus, we'll cover more ground or whatever that cliché saying was."

"I think you got the saying right." Noted Craig. "Well, see you soon Rammy. I'm off."

Craig jogged off leaving the two girls.

"Best of luck." Said Emily before she left by herself.

Ramona was left by herself; before she could voice more complaints a purple guinea pig scuttled by.

"Gotcha!" Exclaimed Ramona as she picked the guinea pig up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: When the chaotic one is the sane one, you're gonna have a <strong>_**bad time**_**.)**

**Craig: **I'm trying to keep my head down … but alas, my neck is long … urgh, that sounded much better and more poetic in my head … the thing I'll keep down.

**Ramona:** Think Ramona, think! How can you get these two to make up and not just avoid each other? What would cartoons do? (Ramona gasps) I've got it!

* * *

><p><strong>(Karrie, Ted and Terrence)<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio were looking through a storage room for green guinea pigs; while Ted and Terrence rummaged around in search of the little critters they were seeking, Karrie stood back with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"… I don't think we're gonna find many guinea pigs in a supply closet." Said Karrie flatly. "No offense."

"None taken. But, it does make sense. Chris is quite a tricky troll; he might put one of them somewhere nobody would think to look." Assured Terrence as he looked behind a crate.

Ted paused, looking thoughtful.

"But, if we thought to look here, wouldn't that mean they won't be here because it's not a place we didn't think of looking?" Asked Ted.

Terrence and Karrie were silent.

"Hmm … come to think of it, if something were in a place we'd not think of looking … then wouldn't it be impossible to find, because we'd never think of its hiding place?" Pondered Karrie.

Terrence was about to speak, but Ted beat him to it.

"Exactly! But if we found it without thinking we'd have not thought of looking there. So, maybe we need to turn off our brains and rely on instinct?" Guessed Ted.

"That makes sense." Agreed Karrie.

Terrence looked like his head was hurting.

"Enough! Please! I can't take anymore!" Begged Terrence. "Stop with the logic!"

Ted and Karrie both giggled.

"Sorry." Chuckled Ted.

"We can't help being geniuses." Giggled Karrie.

Terrence sighed and shook his head. After a few minutes of searching it became clear that there were no guinea pigs in the room.

"Well, it was worth a try." Shrugged Terrence as they headed to the exit.

"Not really, since we didn't find anything." Added Ted.

"Another great subject for debate." Agreed Karrie.

"Please no!" Begged Terrence.

Ted and Karrie giggled, both with naughty grins of mischief on their faces. Terrence just shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Logic bomb has been set off!)<strong>

**Terrence: **Karrie is being rather cheeky today. Normally, I'd not mind … ok, I would, but why during a challenge? Maybe I'm being uptight, but it's the final twenty … maybe it's time to stop messing around and to be serious?

**Ted:** Terrence should loosen up; we've come thus far, we deserve a few laughs and giggles. We've all gone through a lot, y'know?

* * *

><p><strong>(Jarvis, Lars and Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora walked through the guinea pig sanctuary, holding hands. Pandora lightly cooed over the cute little rodents running around, and Jarvis smiled that his emotional girlfriend was happy; it made him feel stronger. Unknown to the two, Lars was following from a distance behind them.<p>

"This is just the challenge everybody needed. Something feel good and relaxing. Something to calm us all down from … recent events." Said Pandora quietly. "That rhino … how could I do that…"

"We'll find the answer. I'm not giving up on you." Promised Jarvis. "Let's focus on the positives, like how cute the guinea pigs are."

"They are cute." Agreed Pandora. "Very cute…"

"You're cuter." Winked Jarvis.

Pandora blushed and mumbled shyly, her pale cheeks going cherry red.

"So, err, um … the others know about, well, that little thing about you…" Said Pandora awkwardly to start conversation again.

"They took it well. Hopefully it won't make me a big threat, but … better I tell them myself than risk it being used against me or accidentally discovered further down the line." Decided Jarvis. "Besides … the 'novelty factor' might keep me in for a while longer.

"You're my favourite novelty." Giggled Pandora.

Jarvis gently squeezed Pandora's hand.

"If the audience doesn't think we're adorable, something is wrong with this world." Smirked Jarvis.

Pandora was about to respond, when she gasped and shuddered, her eyes ever so slightly darkening. Jarvis helped her stay steady on her feet and looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok Pandora? What was that all about?" Asked Jarvis in concern.

'Pandora' blinked and smiled.

"**Nothing **_**Jam Jars**_**, I think some kind of bug bit me is all**." Assured 'Pandora' sweetly.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow.

"Jam Jars? Um, are you feeling ok Pandora?" Asked Jarvis, looking concerned.

"**Never better**. **Being alone with you and catching some cute little gerbils is just what I need to be happy**." Giggled 'Pandora'.

"… Gerbils? Pandora, something is up. Let's sit down and take some deep breaths; I think the heat may be getting to you." Said Jarvis seriously.

"**But Jam Jars, I**-." Began 'Pandora'.

"Hey, what's Lars doing following us?" Frowned Jarvis. "Oi! What do you want?"

"Whoa, _chill_. I come in peace." Said Lars, raising his arms in mock surrender. "I was just passing by. I thought I saw one of the guinea pigs we're looking for. That's it."

"Well, ok then." Conceded Jarvis, backing down. "Walk around us, away from Pandora."

Lars did as he was told and was soon walking away, but before leaving he had one last thing to say.

"Your eyes look different today Pandora." Noted Lars.

Jarvis again raised an eyebrow, while 'Pandora' shuddered and gasped again, reverting to her normal self.

"Whuh … what happened…?" Asked Pandora quietly.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Urged Jarvis quickly.

"Um … you saying something would be wrong with the world if the viewers did not think we are adorable." Said Pandora quietly. "… Did I miss anything?"

"Do you remember Lars talking to us briefly?" Asked Jarvis.

"… No…" Mumbled Pandora.

Jarvis was silent, and then spoke.

"Another memory blank." Muttered Jarvis, looking uneasy. "And … Lars said your eyes looked different, and now you suddenly are, well, remembering stuff again. Urgh, there must be a connection! I promised to help you, and I can't even figure out the actual problem! I'm sorry…"

Pandora gave Jarvis a gentle hug.

"Love you." Whispered Pandora.

Those two words meant more than any emotional speech ever could.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Got to think!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Ok, so Pandora had another memory blank, and it seemed like she was acting different … and it had something to do with her eyes? … I don't understand! I want to help her … I want to help … but what can I do when I cannot figure out something that is probably staring me in the face?! … I need a cuddle…

**Lars: **I saw something starting and I made my move. I think I just stopped an incident of some kind. Pfft, and people say I'm a _bad guy_. Ok, I am bad, but I'm not_ heartless_.

'**Pandora':** (Her eyes are darkened) **That bully is onto me … I could easily get him voted off; just cry about him hurting me, Pandora that is, everybody will buy it and he goes home. But maybe I can have some fun with him … twist him out of shape? Heheheheheh! **('Pandora' shudders and gasps, switching to her normal self). How did I get here? Oh no, another memory blank! What's going on with me?!

* * *

><p><strong>(Megan)<strong>

* * *

><p>The paranormal obsessed tween walked by herself through the sanctuary towards the pens at the starting line. She was holding a green guinea pig in her arms, petting it gently.<p>

"You are boring, pointless and in no way interesting … but _bugger_, you are cute." Lamented Megan. "If only you glowed in the dark, could teleport, could melt things with your vision … hmmm…"

An idea entered Megan's head, a rather crazy one.

"When I win those two million dollars, I can finance genetic research to create my own paranormal animals!" Exclaimed Megan in glee. "I could combine any combination of animals and, if a profit was made, become a paranormal legend and a chimera keeper, somebody who improved on nature! Speed up evolution, make better animals … a Croctopus, a Scorporilla, Man-Bear-Pig! I'll be an unforgettable legend!"

Megan giggled semi-crazily to herself and leered at the guinea in she was holding.

"And you, my cute little pal, by letting me take you to the pen, you're helping me get that much closer to a new world … a world with chimeras!" Grinned Megan with crazy eyes behind her shades.

The guinea pig squeaked cutely and nuzzled against Megan.

"… Why are these things so cute?" Sighed Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's Mother 3 all over again!)<strong>

**Megan: **Ah, genetic fusion, it picks up where regular breeding leaves off. Plus, it works better than the pigeon rat I made last year.

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris grinned to the viewers, stroking a guinea pig on his lap.<p>

"I found this little guy in the confessional; I guess he couldn't stay away from the awesomeness that is me." Smirked Chris. "But do I blame him? Not at all!"

Chris chuckled to himself.

"So far the scores stand as follows. The Fearsome Fireflies have two points, soon to be three if Bea and Winter catch that speedy guinea pig. The Gruesome Glow-Worms have three, and seem to be covering the most ground. Last, but maybe or maybe not least, the Mystic Moths have only got one point, scored by Megan of all people. _But_, it could still go either way!" Exclaimed Chris.

At that moment Noah walked up to Chris in a maid outfit, a bitter scowl on his face.

"Here's your warm latte." Said Noah, soul melting venom dripping from every syllable.

"Cheers maid." Smirked Chris as he sipped from his latte. "Maybe I should hire you to be my personal maid; a women's touch would be good to have. Ah, contracts."

"I'm a male, this is creepy and #bleep# you." Scowled Noah.

"Eh, you have womanly arms. Close enough." Shrugged Chris.

"When can I take this off?" Complained Noah. "_**Why am I even wearing it**_?!

"Your fan girls love it. Gotta treat the fans every now and then, you know?" Teased Chris.

"I hate fan girls." Muttered Noah.

"Aww, but what about me Noah Boa? I'm a fan girl." Said a pouty sedative figure.

Noah winced and tuned, seeing Katie looking at him, seeming very amused.

"A cross dressing fetish? Well the kids aren't here, so I can understand that. We all have our secrets." Giggled Katie with a wink. "Heck, some of my kinks even Sadie doesn't know."

"Katie…" Pleaded Noah quietly.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Smirked Katie slyly. "I have a butler outfit lying around somewhere; maybe I can grab that and then we can-."

"AAAAAARRRRGGH!" Screamed Noah in a mixture of embarrassment, anger, terror, despair … and secretly desire.

Chris watched this and tutted in disapproval.

"You shouldn't embarrass him like them." Lectured Chris.

"… Oh screw you." Scoffed Katie as she hoisted Noah over her shoulder. "Ok Noah, let's get your medicine out; a nice read through the opening of Moby Dick should get you back to normal."

Chris giggled, and Kate flipped him off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Irrelevant, but hilarious.)<strong>

**Chris: **I love this job.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bea and Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two girls were still chasing after the guinea pig and were no closer to catching it; in fact, Bea was sure the little creature was <em>laughing<em> at them. Bea dived for it, and landed face first on the ground.

"Ow." Muttered Bea.

"Oooo, that darn guinea pig!" Pouted Winter as she wearily ran up, looking tired. "How about we just look for an easier one to catch?"

"We've come too #bleep# far to give up now." Insisted Bea. "We just need to corner him, or maybe #bleep# bribe him with a carrot. Either that or you dress up as a #bleep# lady guinea pig to woo him."

"Why should I be the one dressing up?" Huffed Winter with crossed arms.

"Because your teeth are more #bleep# rodent like than mine." Teased Bea.

Winter gasped indignantly and held up a firm pointer finger to Bea.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're hair is so red that cars will never ever hit you!" Retorted Winter.

Bea raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a #bleep# bad thing?" Asked Bea in confusion.

Winter blushed.

"I'm new to playful banter." Murmured Winter. "You corner him, I'll go grab a carrot.

"Got it." Saluted Bea.

Winter ran off to find the orange vegetable they needed while Bea started down the guinea pig.

"Now it's just #bleep# you, and me." Declared Bea.

The guinea pig gave Bea a look that clearly said 'being it on' and sped off, with Bea in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Cute animals are trolls.)<strong>

**Bea: **… Somehow, I think I'd #bleep# have more luck trying to catch the #bleep# roadrunner from those old cartoons than this #bleep# guinea pig!

* * *

><p><strong>(Benjamin and Tony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The duo were back on the harmless hunt for guinea pigs; Tony was leading the way with Benjamin seeming content to follow his friend as they searched around a room full of feeding bowls for an orange guinea pig. While they searched Tony looked over the food.<p>

"Man, do the guinea pigs have to eat this stuff? This looks gross!" Gagged Tony.

"Well, it's what they eat." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Only because they have no choice. It's well harsh! No MacDonald's, no birthday cake, no ice cream … how can they live like this?" Insisted Tony.

"Because, again, it's what they eat." Stated Benjamin.

"Well, would you want to live on this stuff?" Asked Tony seriously.

"Well if I was a guinea pig I wouldn't mind because it'd be _what I eat_." Said Benjamin flatly.

"Look Benjy, yes or no, would you like to live life and only eat guinea pig food?" Asked Tony calmly.

"I'm not a guinea pig." Stated Benjamin.

"Yes or no." Repeated Tony.

"I'm an omnivore, not a herbivore!" Added Benjamin.

"Yes or no." said Tony in a louder tone.

"You can't compare-!" Began Benjamin before he was cut off.

"Yes or no?!" Interrupted Tony.

"This madness!" Yelled Benjamin.

"_**Yes or no**_?!" Roared Tony.

Benjamin was silent, and then pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, no. I would _not_ want to live just on guinea pig food." Muttered Benjamin.

Tony immediately reverted to his cheerful mood and looked just a tiny bit smug.

"That's what I thought." Said Ty with a content nod. "Also, here's another one."

Tony was now holding an orange guinea pig, and it was sleeping against him in content.

"To the pen, away!" Exclaimed Tony.

Benjamin blinked, and then shrugged before wordlessly following his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It's no fun being the straight man snarker.)<strong>

**Benjamin:** Sometimes I wonder how the hell Tony become my best friend … then I remember he's funny and loyal, and promptly stop whining.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edgar and Jethro)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two boys searched in silence for an orange guinea pig, but each was thinking of things to say to the other. Jethro was thinking up various insults and ways to wipe the smug smirk off Edgar's face, while Edgar was thinking of ways to break Jethro down and things eh could say to make him obey. It was all a matter of who would speak first.<p>

Jethro spoke first.

"Ok, you clearly wanted to say something to me." Frowned Jethro. "Go head and say it … I dare you."

Edgar grinned, as though he had been waiting for this.

"Remember our talk a few days ago? Of how I know what you've done and I control you? Well, I want something from you." Said Edgar, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "I want you to hypnotise Jarvis into hating Pandora. Such chaos and pain ... it'll be the show of the century!"

"… And why the hell would I do that?" Asked Jethro, folding his arms.

"Because if not I'll just reveal what a naughty boy you have bee and well, I don't think the other eighteen players would be very happy with you." Giggled Edgar.

"**One** of them _might_ not be angry." Mumbled Jethro quietly, before he spoke up. "Why should that scare me? I'll just out you in return and drag you down with me."

"It's my word against yours." Said Edgar smugly. "My name is clear. Nobody will listen to you."

"… Molly will. Lars told her everything … she listened to _him_. And she didn't rat _me_ out despite all she was told … she wants to hear my 'reasons'. I have a … well, ally. You just see us as toys to be broken." Said Jethro, twitching slightly.

Edgar raised and eyebrow and grinned maliciously.

"And here I was thinking you hated people in general. So, old Jeffo has himself a friend, huh? Scratch what I said about Jarvis and Pandora, I have something _better_." Giggled Edgar.

Jethro just groaned.

"Break it off with Molly, or I break _her_." Smirked Edgar.

"What?!" yelled Jethro. "No! I, err, we need her! The alliance, remember?"

"Hmm, true." Agreed Edgar. "Gotta keep my plan in motion. Let's wait until after that, shall we? I'm_** bored**_, and I want to see some fireworks. Like the saying goes, we're working together but we _don't_ have to like it."

"I sure as #bleep# don't." Scoffed Jethro.

A few moments later Molly walked up holding a sleeping orange guinea pig.

"Found another one." Said Molly quietly. "Um … what were you talking about?"

"Oh, this and that, nothing important." Assured Edgar idly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Edgar, stop being a noob and stop harassing your allies!)<strong>

**Molly: **Edgar and Jethro were fighting, I could tell. Before I could hear, I learned how to recognise body language from a distance. I saw anger. We need to get along, or we're all _doomed_! Both of them make me uneasy, and Jethro's actions makes me scared … but what he said this morning … about his twin … what pain lies beyond those eyes?

**Jethro:** Molly is not my friend; she's as bad as every other human in this world. I stick my neck out for nobody … so why do I fear Edgar harming her? _Why_ do I care? I don't get it, this has never happened before … not since Jane, and I guess my foster family…

* * *

><p><strong>(Amy, Gareth and Ling)<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio were now looking for purple guinea pigs in litter box area … or rather Ling and Gareth were since Amy refused to enter the room.<p>

"Come on Amy, three sets of hands are better than two." Said Ling firmly.

"No! You can't make me!" Yelled Amy, stomping her foot.

"It'll only take a few minutes." Insisted Ling. "Gareth is helping."

"Gareth is ok with dirt, I am not." Pouted Amy. "I'll provide morale support and, um, guard the doorway. Yeah, that's it! Guard the doorway."

Ling rolled her eyes while Gareth smirked at the brief argument. Girls did have quite amusing arguments every now and then.

"You two are an odd duo." Noted Gareth.

"Look who's talking." Smirked Ling. "Rich uptown girl and poor downtown boy."

"A classic match, right?" Agreed Gareth. "But you two are also quite different; the tough, serious and hardworking karate kid … and the soft, goofy and pampered princess. Yet, you are friends. All the more proof that prejudice and social lines and boundaries are pointless."

"You are quite wise for a child." Noted Ling.

"As are you." Replied Gareth. "…You also smell."

"Hey, it was your idea to look in here!" Pouted Ling.

"A bad idea!" Added Amy, pinching her nose and gagging.

"Oh, really?" Smirked Gareth as he picked up a purple guinea pig from the ground. "Back to the pens, right guys?"

"Meet you there! Being anywhere but here sounds great right about now!" Exclaimed Amy as she gagged and dashed off.

Ling glanced at Gareth as they followed after Amy.

"I still find it so weird you two are so happy together." Admitted Ling.

"Love is weird." Said Gareth wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Loveliness is close to weirdness.)<strong>

**Gareth: **It was nice to bond and not think about elimination, though I suspect Ling has given it some thought today. Still, a day of not being in the 'driver's seat' has done me a lot of good. (A cockroach scuttles up to Gareth and hops up onto his lap). Oh, hello Timmy, I haven't seen you in a while … oh, you have something urgent to tell me, something you've overheard? Well, I'm listening … meet in the cargo hold at midnight? Why not just tell me now? … A lady friend? Heh, I know the feeling…

* * *

><p><strong>(Craig)<strong>

* * *

><p>The formerly confident ladies' man walked silently through the sanctuary, but his thoughts were not being silent. Craig frowned to himself as he gazed around in search of the guinea pig he was looking for.<p>

"Keep quiet, don't get angry and don't screw things up again." Said Craig to himself firmly. "Getting angry at Emily for being angry at you will just prove her right. Stay calm…"

Craig's calmness lasted about three seconds before he punched a tree.

"I am so frustrated right now!" Declared Craig. "I'm trying to make things better, but nothing works! I may not even have time to wait if we lose because I might be gone!"

Craig sighed, and then patted the tree.

"Sorry Mr Tree; I'm just having a hard time keeping my emotions in check. I need to fix it because no way will it blow over. Wish me luck?" Asked Craig hopefully.

Crag then facepalmed.

"And now I am talking to trees … yeah, I am _desperate_." Moaned Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessionals: Punching a tree … that's a paddlin'.)<strong>

**Craig: **I just gotta hold on until after the challenge and maybe elimination; Jarvis will know what to do. He's, like, the perfect boyfriend to his girl, and a good friend to his normal tier friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ramona)<strong>

* * *

><p>The mischief maker did not look very mischievous currently; in fact she looked rather gloomy. She had her hands in her pockets as she slowly walked down a corridor of the sanctuary, taking care to not step on any of the guinea pigs.<p>

"I can't cope with the pressure of being the middle gal … I should tell the other two how it's upsetting me. Maybe they will listen?" Pondered Ramona hopefully.

Ramona then shook her head.

"At this point, I doubt it." Lamented Ramona. "I just need to live with it until all this blows over … and that could take a week, or more!"

Ramona peered into a janitor's closet, and upon seeing nothing continued on her way.

"At the very least we're doing well at the challenge. Heck, we might even win this one." Mused Ramona, again looking hopeful. "First class would kick butt right about now."

Ramona began to pick up the pace of her walking, and soon began to jog.

"I won't sleep in luxury if I go slowly; better speed up a bit. Just gotta imagine mama is glaring at me and holding the slipper." Declared Ramona.

With this image in mind, Ramona broke into a sprint.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: That image would make <strong>_**anybody**_** run.)**

**Ramona: **With a mama like mine, you learn to get running when she looks at you with certain expressions. (Ramona giggles awkwardly)

* * *

><p><strong>(Emily)<strong>

* * *

><p>Emily walked by herself in an area with crates of carrots spread around. She could see Winter run up and grab a carrot from s crate.<p>

"In a hurry?" Asked Emily.

"A big hurry. Can't talk now. Later!" Said Winter as she dashed off, carrot in hand.

Emily shrugged, and began searching around for any sign of a purple guinea pig.

"Maybe I could bait it with a carrot as well. Winter had the right idea." Noted Emily as she approached the crate of carrots. Hopefully the guinea pigs feel hungry."

Emily was about to grab a handful of carrots, but cooed due to the cute sight of a rather plump purple guinea pig sleeping, clearly worn out after a huge feast of carrots. With a satisfied smirk Emily picked up the guinea pig and began to run back towards the pens at the starting area.

"That's what I call being in the right place at the right time!" Cheered Emily.

Emily arrived back at the pens less than a minute later and carefully placed the still sleeping guinea pig into her team's pen. Emily suddenly realised that there were now five guinea pigs in her team's pen, meaning they had won.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Exclaimed Emily in triumph.

The intercom of the guinea pig sanctuary crackled into life.

"We have our winners! Placing top of the leader board and riding in First Class to our next destination are The Gruesome Glow-Worms!" Announced Chris dramatically. "One spot for immunity remains; the Fireflies have four points while the Moths are trailing with only one point. Hurry up Moths, and keep going as you are Fireflies."

Megan walked up at that moment holding a wriggly green guinea pig, and set it down in the Moths pen.

"Hurrying up has commenced." Stated Megan confidently. "Two points scored, and both of those points by me. Not bad for a loner."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Not bad for <strong>_**any**_** loner.)**

**Amy: **Yes! Take that other teams! I'm sick of roughing it, but Fist Class is oh so welcome to me.

**Ramona: **Thank goodness. An extra day is all I need to get Craig and Emily to patch things up.

**Lars: **Weak. But, I feel safe tonight … maybe safer than I should. Eh, solo immunity might play to my strengths this time.

**Edgar: **This team had _**better**_ win immunity I have a _lot_ riding on us being immune today.

* * *

><p><strong>(Karrie, Ted and Terrence)<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of three was now searching around the food crates Emily had been around a short while ago. As they searched for green guinea pigs Ted began to eat some of the carrots in one of the boxes.<p>

"Ted! Focus!" Ordered Terrence.

"I'm hungry." Insisted Ted.

"You can eat when we get back onto the Jumbo Jet." Assured Terrence. "Right now we need to focus."

"Indeed, we have very little chance … but, it's still a chance." Agreed Karrie. "We could still get lucky."

"We'd need the Fireflies to get _**very**_ unlucky in that case." Noted Ted. "But, never say die, right?"

"You just did." Teased Karrie.

"… I _sicken_ myself." Whispered Ted dramatically.

Terrence rolled his eyes, fighting back a small smirk, and let out a cheer of triumph when he spotted, and quickly caught, a green guinea pig that had been hiding behind one of the crates.

"This evens the odds, just a little bit." Smirked Terrence.

"But evenness is one state of being; you either even it out, or you don't. You can't just make it a 'little even' … right Ted?" Said Karrie thoughtfully.

"I do believe you are right." Agreed Ted.

Terrence weakly groaned.

"Let's just get this guy to the pen, and fast." Said Terrence as he quickly sprinted for the pens with his team mates trailing behind him.

"Impressive speed!" Called Ted.

"Terrence, don't you dare drop that cutesy widdle guinea piggy!" Yelled Karrie.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Handle with care.)<strong>

**Karrie: **What? I get protective when cute things are involved. I'd be the same for Frightful … and Robbie. (Karrie giggles, and the n sighs). I miss him so much…

* * *

><p><strong>(Jarvis and Pandora)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two tweens were sitting together on a log, watching the guinea pigs. They knew a challenge was on, but to Jarvis his girlfriend's emotional well-being was more important.<p>

"Feeling better now?" Asked Jarvis.

"I don't know, are you? When it comes to things that make me happy … you top the list." Admitted Pandora.

"I feel better now. The time to ourselves is definitely helping." Smiled Jarvis, gently putting a hand on Pandora's shoulder. "I know we have a challenge to do, but … you matter more."

"We might get in trouble." Murmured Pandora.

"… Then let's make it worth it." Smiled Jarvis as he gave Pandora a kiss on the cheek, to which she blushed. "I don't think we're going anywhere right now. We'll be fine."

"I hope so. And, if you get voted off … I'll quit, and come with you. I just … can't be apart from you." Said Pandora quietly and in a tone of affection. "It may make me seem weak, but … you're a pillar of support to me."

"You're not weak." Said Jarvis firmly. "If I got voted off … there are others who would protect you. I'm sure you could still win."

"Maybe I could be protected." Conceded Pandora. "… But not in the way you do it."

The two smiled, and gently leaned together, enjoying the light touch of their lover. A moment later a green guinea pig scampered by.

"PK Follow." Whispered Jarvis as he pointed at the guinea pig, which scampered up, under the spell, and jumped onto Jarvis' lap. "Good boy."

"I thought you weren't going to use powers in challenges." Said Pandora in mock disapproval.

"… It beats Third Class, or Squalid Class." Insisted Jarvis.

"I suppose it does." Giggled Pandora shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It might be a turnabout!)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Oh, what I wouldn't do for more peaceful days like this day has mostly been … ok, I'd never give anything illegal, but you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bea and Winter)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two girls were still trying to catch the same guinea pig; it had stolen the carrot from Winter when she hadn't been looking and was smugly running from the tweens, who both looked tired, frustrated and tired (because they were twice as tired as they were frustrated). Both dropped to their knees and groaned, almost in defeat.<p>

"Let's give up Bea … this critter is too fast." Mumbled Winter.

"Never! A Budson women never #bleep# gives up … unless it's something hard, so yeah, it's #bleep' time to give up." Agreed Bea tiredly.

The guinea pig look smug as it saw its pursuers were giving up. It squeaked almost evilly and began to eat its carrot … only to suddenly be picked up with ease by Tony.

"Hi girls!" Greeted Tony. "Looks like you missed one. See you at the pens!"

Tony dashed off, the now angry guinea pig held carefully in his hands while both girls looked speechless.

"… How?" Asked Winter wearily.

"… Urgh, #bleep#! And that was not a #bleep# tic!" Exclaimed Bea.

Benjamin walked up, walking amused.

"With Tony, it's best not to question things." Stated Benjamin.

Bea and Winter could only nod in agreement.

"If we were guinea pigs, you'd #bleep# be a _cute widdle fewwa_." Flirted Bea "Oh wait, you #bleep# already are!"

Benjamin blushed scarlet and pulled his hat over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hats, saving your grace and dignity since some random year BC!)<strong>

**Benjamin: **#bleep# you puberty! It makes things so _awkward_. At least we're moments away from immunity.

**Winter: **… Man, Tony was _awesome_ back there!

* * *

><p><strong>(Lars)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars carefully crept up on an oblivious green guinea pig, taking it slow and steady. Before the guinea pig could try and scamper away, or even notice him, Lars had scooped it up.<p>

"Gotcha!" Smirked Lars, before checking nobody was around and gently petting the guinea pig. "You're cute."

The intercom turned on.

"The Moths and the Fireflies are both at four points currently!" Announced Chris dramatically. "This could go either way!"

"Better get running." Declared Lars as he dashed off.

Given Lars was in pretty good shape for a twelve year old, it didn't take him very long to get back to the pens. Once there he saw Tony running up from the opposite direction, his team's last guinea pig in his arms.

"Too slow Tony!" Taunted Lars as he ran for his team's pen.

"Only in an alternate universe!" Yelled Tony as he ran to his own team's pen.

The two boys got closer and closer to their pens; Lars had the lead and prepared to score his team immunity.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…!" Declared Tony dramatically as he took a diving leap forwards.

BAM!

Tonty landed with a thump in a pile of hay that was set inside his team's pen; all the guinea pigs squeaked which showed none of them were hurt.

"Huzzah!" Exclaimed Tony.

The intercom of the guinea pig sanctuary crackled into life.

"This challenge is over! The Fearsome Fireflies just barely beat the Mystic Moths, and are safe!" Announced Chris. "Moths, all I can say is … sucks to be you!"

Chris hung up the intercom and Lars frowned.

"What a douche." Frowned Lars.

Lars then checked nobody was watching him and gently cuddled the guinea pig he was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Hugs make any defeat less sour … unless it's a lemon hug.)<strong>

**Lars: **Bugger! So close! Well, I'm not going anywhere; Pandora won't let me. Overconfident, maybe, but people wanted me gone as early as day one, and here I still am.

**Megan: **Meh, immunity didn't matter anyway. (She shrugs)

**Edgar:** _Perfect_, heheheh…

**Molly:** Thank goodness! If we lost, Jethro might have exploded … literally … he was sparking this morning, somehow…

* * *

><p><strong>(A few minutes later in the same place)<strong>

* * *

><p>With the challenge over, the twenty tweens had arrived back at the starting area and stood amongst their teams, some more reluctantly than others. The coach was outside, ready to go.<p>

"I hope you all appreciated how cute this challenge was." Said Chris seriously.

"It was wonderrific!" Exclaimed Tony.

"It was some other made up word!" Agreed Karrie.

"It was alright, I guess." Said Lars, trying to act casual.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Asked Edgar.

"Varied reactions. Wonderful." Noted Chris. "Now, you're all probably tired from all the running around you did since the current generation is obese and lazy, according to experts. The Gruesome Glow-Worms win and get First Class, the Fearsome Fireflies are second and thus get second class. The Mystic Moths lose, and will be voting somebody off after the solo immunity challenge."

"What is it this time? Something sporty?" Asked Ted hopefully.

"You'll see." Smirked Chris. "Before that, good news for the two immune teams. You guys will be having dinner at a five star traditional Peruvian themed restaurant; make the most of it because we only booked out the tables for two hours tops."

"Oh, we will." Assured Edgar.

"… They're not serving guinea pigs are they?" Asked only quietly.

"I'm not that evil." Assured Chris. "I'm not a monster, just a lovable goofball of a sociopath."

"… I'll see you guys on the coach." Said Benjamin as he quickly took his leave.

The rest of the fireflies followed after Benjamin, and the Glow-worms followed after them. Soon just the seven Moths remained.

"Darn it. I always wanted to try Peruvian food." Pouted Megan. "Some say it gives you glow in the dark bones."

"How would you be able to tell?" Asked Terrence.

"An X-ray, duh." Stated Megan.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow and then turned to Chris.

"So, what's the solo immunity challenge?" Asked Jarvis.

"Oh, you'll see." Cackled Chris. "Follow me."

Chris walked down a corridor and, with some hesitation the Mystic Moths followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: It won't be pleasant.)<strong>

**Karrie: **I'm still confused about the last vote we had … I'm not ready for another one. (Karrie groans).

**Terrence: **Judging by the smell that got worse as we closed in on our destination … I knew what we were in for. On one hand, _why Chris why_ … on the other hand, I can do this.

**Pandora: **Chris is a sociopath? Oh dear … but after what I somehow did to the rhino, am _I_ one too…?

**Ted: **I'm ready to tear crap up, bring it on!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Moths have to shovel up guinea pig poop both for solo immunity and as free labour. But that's not the only sh*t that happens as somebody else gets voted off, and much more!


	71. CH 21, PT 3: A Peaceful Day? As If!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama.

**Poll:** Vote for where the tweens will visit in episode 23; like before, you have three countries to choose from!

**CragmiteBlaster's Words of Wisdom:** Another arc in the bag! I've been working on this chapter for over 5 hours straight, more or less. It wasn't an easy one to write, but I feel that I did a pretty good job all things considered, given Uni is getting a bit busy as of late. I'm helping out at a convention over the weekend, so I may get a chance to make connections to those in the cartoon industry. Heh, imagine if my idea Culture Shock had its own category on one day … it'd be both cool and potentially scary. That now said, read on and enjoy!

How do such small creatures poop so much!?

* * *

><p><strong>(The Peruvian Viper Restaurant)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Fearsome Fireflies sat at a table, contently eating their dinner. As always, Edgar had a large helping of the local delicacies, but Winter also had a lot of food on her plate. Bea took notice of this.<p>

"What's with the #bleep# big appetite?" Asked Bea curiously.

"I enjoy trying new foods." Admitted Winter. "Aside from books, it's something of my main hobby."

"Really? Heh, mum always says I need to #bleep# eat more new things. It's not that I don't #bleep# trust new foods, it's just that I #bleep# am allergic to poison." Said Bea with a chuckle.

"Whoa! Me too!" Exclaimed Tony. "Hey, this menu is strange. It's missing something."

"Like what? Burger and chips?" Snarked Benjamin.

"A tragic loss for this dinner." Agreed Edgar.

"No, I mean that there is no snake on the menu." Explained Tony. "This place is called the Peruvian Viper, and those are snakes, so where is the snake soup?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Great, now I feel hungry again." Muttered Edgar.

"I wonder what snake would #bleep# taste like … aside from tasting like snake." Pondered Bea. "Winter, any #bleep# idea?"

Winter looked thoughtful.

"In the name of science, I now want to eat a snake." Declared Winter.

"That sounds gross." Gagged Benjamin. "Plus, there wouldn't be much meat on it."

"Dinner time gives rise to the most pointless conversations." Noted Edgar.

Meanwhile down at the end of the table Molly and Jethro were sitting with each other, the latter not saying anything. Molly looked nervous at the tension.

"So … second place … not too bad, huh?" Said Molly quietly.

Jethro grunted.

"And … the guinea pigs were cute … right?" Asked Molly.

"I want to be alone." Stated Jethro.

"If that is what you wish." Said Molly as she got up to move to a different chair. "… I want to talk to you later … about this morning."

Molly walked away and Jethro groaned to himself.

"_I had the game in my hands … where has it all gone wrong? Why is the past catching up __**now**__ of all times?!_" Groaned Jethro silently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Snakes are allergic to being stabbed.)<strong>

**Edgar: **A perfect end to Peru; that meal was lovely. But good food won't eliminate those spider Neanderthals. I need to start my plan as soon as we are back on the plane. Oh, this is gonna be _**good**_.

**Molly:** Maybe it is harsh of me to demand an explanation from Jethro and use that explanation not decide wherever to rat him out or not … but he has done harsh things as well. If that thing about his twin dying is true, he must be holding in a lot of pain…

* * *

><p>The Gruesome Glow-Worms were on a different table, also eating their dinner. Amy sighed in content, clearly enjoying the food.<p>

"Now _this_ is what I am used to. The best food money can buy, and then tripled. I missed this." Said Amy in bliss.

"Meanwhile I could get used to this. Much better than what I'm used to." Noted Gareth.

"What do you usually eat back home?" Asked Amy curiously.

"Anything. When you're in poverty, you don't question what food ends up on the table, you just be glad that there is food." Stated Gareth.

"That's terrible." Said Amy quietly.

"It's not that bad when you get used to it. I've had twelve years to adapt." Assured Gareth.

"No! You might be skin and bone! Eat, eat, eat!" Exclaimed Amy frantically.

"… You concern is very touching." Smiled Gareth.

Ling watched this and smiled, before turning to the rest of the team.

"Why can't we all get along like that?" Asked Ling. "No love issues here."

"Because he ruined Vinsun's chance at the game!" Insisted Emily.

"You were the one who cast the vote." Retorted Craig.

"Not this again." Sighed Ramona, before looking at Ling desperately. "Help…?"

Ling nodded and gave Craig and Emily a firm look.

"You know, losing a friend and loved one does hurt, but I'm not raging at you guys for voting off Pablo. How is Vinsun leaving any different? Because he was on your side? Hypocrites." Said Ling firmly. "Make up, move on and stop fighting. The more we win, the better."

"Ling has the right idea." Agreed Ramona. "No fighting."

Craig and Emily were silent.

"I'll go sit on another table. Then there will be no reason a fight could break out." Decided Craig as he got to his feet, picked up his plate and walked off to a different table.

"For once, an excellent idea." Conceded Emily.

Ramona let her head fall down to the table.

"Some days it doesn't pay to get out of bed.

A tense atmosphere hung over the table, which was broken by Amy burping.

"Oh, excuse me!" Blushed Amy. "Pepsi always makes me do that. Heheheh…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Better Pepsi than cola (cue the raging).)<strong>

**Ling: **Hypocrisy annoys me. Arguments between friends annoy me. Thus, hypocritical arguments between friends _really_ annoy me.

**Craig:** I said I'd keep my head down, and I won't start anything. But if I get yelled at and picked on, I'm not just gonna take it and do nothing.

* * *

><p>The dance floor lights lit up and some Peruvian jazz began to play. It seemed that there would be dinner, and a show, if any of the tweens felt like dancing.<p>

"Yay! Dancing!" Cheered Tony as he ran to the dance floor and began to do the chicken dance. "Best day ever!"

Winter couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her crush doing such a goofy dance.

"Go Tony!" Cheered Winter, a grin on her face.

Gareth turned to Amy, who looked at him expectantly.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Gareth, politely offering Amy his hand.

"Honey buns, I was wondering if you'd _ever _ask." Giggled Amy as she almost dragged Gareth to the dance floor. "Now, hand on my hip, and hold my free hand."

"Like this?" Said Gareth, doing as Amy had instructed.

"Perfect! And now … we waltz." Declared Amy dramatically.

And waltz they did; Amy took the lead and Gareth followed, and soon they were laughing together, having a good classy dance on the dance floor.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Asked Gareth as he gave Amy a gentle spin.

"A princess has to know how to dance. Have you never seen a Disney movie?" Smirked Amy.

Amy and Gareth continued to waltz, while Tony kept up the chicken dance. Bea grinned as she got to her feet and approached Benjamin.

"Want to dance?" Offered Bea.

"I'd rather not." Said Benjamin shortly.

"Oh, come on, it'll be #bleep# fun." Insisted Bea.

"I can't dance." Stated Benjamin.

"Well … I can #bleep# teach you!" Winked Bea.

Before Benjamin could respond Bea grabbed him by the wrists and gleefully pulled him to the dance floor and began to do some kind of jumpy goofy dance with him. This lasted for all of five seconds before Benjamin pulled away forcefully, looking rather annoyed.

"Get off me!" Yelled Benjamin.

"What's wrong Benjamin?" Asked Bea, looking nervous.

Benjamin took a breath, and frowned at Bea.

"What is wrong is that you won't stop harassing me! I don't like the awkward flirting and the invasiveness or being dragged to dance against my will! Leave me alone!" Yelled Benjamin, before taking a few breaths.

Bea was wide eyed and trembling a little bit.

"If anybody needs me, and please not need me, I'll be in the bathroom." Aid Benjamin calmly as he walked away, entering the gentlemen's bathroom.

Bea was very quiet as she walked back to her table, sitting down without a word except for her usual tics.

"You shouldn't have forced him to dance." Said Molly quietly. "You can't force love."

"Yeah, maybe dragging him to the dance floor wasn't a great idea." Agreed Winter. "You … kinda messed up there."

"This just shows how love is a waste of time." Muttered Jethro, rolling his eyes.

Bea sat almost silently, knowing she'd pissed Benjamin off, through all fault of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Bea has been stung. *rimshot*.)<strong>

**Edgar: **Friction amongst the Spiders? How fortunate. This works wonders for me.

**Benjamin:** Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper, but my personal space was invaded, and I do not like being grabbed and touched like that. I know my rights.

**Bea:** ... I've really #bleep# messed up. I just have no #bleep# idea _how_ to flirt … I need to make up for #bleep# this, somehow…

**Craig: **Looks like I'm not the only one with love related problems. Bea has my sympathy.

**Amy: **Like, rude! Trying to steal the spotlight from me and Gareth? As if!

* * *

><p><strong>(Litter Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Mystic Moths could only gag and hold their noses as they looked out at the room they were in. The ground was almost totally covered in guinea pig droppings, along with the smell of pee. Seven bins were set up behind them, each bin with the face of one of the Moths on it. The tweens had each been given a dustpan and brush, while Chris stood in front of them wearing a peg on his nose, seeming cheerful.<p>

"Welcome to your next solo immunity challenge. This room is where sh*t happens … literally!" Announced Chris cheerfully.

"Language!" Gasped Pandora.

"Yes, it's English." Confirmed Chris. "Your challenge is very simple. You just have to collect as much guinea pig poop as you can, and put it in the bin with your face on it. Whoever collects the most poop when time runs out wins solo immunity. Gross, but pretty simple."

"Can I sit this one out? I don't need immunity, and I have more productive things to do, like investigating leads on Bigfoot at the reception" Stated Megan.

"You sure? I'm required by contract to ask again to make sure that you are certain you want to pass on solo immunity." Stated Chris.

"I'm sure." Said Megan as she left the room. "Good luck to whoever needs it, and stuff."

Megan was soon gone, and Chris turned to the remaining six players.

"Anybody else want to pass on this?" Asked Chris.

The tweens glanced amongst themselves, but nobody spoke up.

"Ok then; I'll leave you guys too it. You have five minutes to get 'collecting' as soon as the door shuts behind me." Said Chris as he left for the exit. "Happy shovelling!"

The doors shut behind Chris, and instantly the six tweens began to scoop the poop and put it in their designated bin, some with more hesitation than others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The worst part of owning a pet, hands down.)<strong>

**Megan: **Why do something pointless when there is Bigfoot to consider? Along with the poltergeist and me not being a target while Lars is here, it makes solo immunity pretty much moot.

**Lars: **Megan dropping out makes it easier for me. Maybe I'll thank her for that, and actually mean it.

* * *

><p>The challenge was on and everybody was in scoop mode. Pandora worked at the corners, carefully and slowly collecting droppings, while Jarvis protectively stayed near her, scooping and collecting at a quicker rate.<p>

"This challenge is so nasty." Mumbled Pandora. "I hope nobody shoves me into the … leavings."

"If they do, they'll have your psychic boyfriend to answer to." Assured Jarvis.

"Thanks." Smiled Pandora.

While Jarvis and Pandora collected droppings at a slow and steady rate, Lars was scooping like clockwork. He had already made two trips to his bin with a full dustpan and was looking close to making a third.

"I swear, at this point Chris must be running out of challenge ideas." Muttered Lars with a roll of his eyes. "In what sense in this exciting?"

"Well, to some strange people it might be." Stated Terrence as he jogged past, dumbing droppings into his bin as Jarvis did the same in his. "I'm just glad bad smells don't faze me."

"Lucky you." Muttered Lars.

Meanwhile Ted had a different strategy than his team and was flinging dropping to his bin, using the dustpan as a sort of launching pad. His aim needed work as only a small amount d dropping went I to his bin, the rest falling to the ground or even falling into the other bins occasionally.

"Scoop! Scoop! Scoop!" Chanted Ted in time with his dropping flings.

Karrie jogged to her bin and dumped a load of dropping in, gagging as she did so. She then ducked due to nearly getting hit by dropping Ted was launching.

"Hey! Careful!" Pouted Karrie.

"Whoops; sorry Karrie!" Apologised Ted. "Maybe I should switch tactics; this one isn't really working."

"That might be best. I don't much want droppings in my hair." Agreed Karrie.

Lars ran over to the bins and dumped another load of dropping in. He looked thoughtful for a moment and, using his dustpan, discreetly scooped some out of Terrence's bin and into his own.

"No rule against it." Noted Lars as he quickly moved away to avoid arousing suspicion.

Terrence ran up and dumped a large amount of droppings into his bin and observed his team.

"Who is my biggest threat? Do I have time to check which other bin is the highest?" Mused Terrence.

The solider tween looked thoughtful.

"No, I do not." Decided Terrence as he resumed his duty.

Pandora looked tired as she kept scooping and stopped for breath.

"Urgh, the smell and the effort required is making me tired." Lamented Pandora. "Perhaps I should just give up. I'm not winning this."

"C'mon Pandora; keep going!" Insisted Jarvis. "You never know until you try."

Pandora obeyed Jarvis' words of encouragement and soon dumped more dropping into her bin. Just as Pandora jogged back towards Jarvis, Lars ran up with another full dustpan … and then lost his footing and tripped over.

"Urgh, crap! … Literally." Groaned Lars as he got back to his feet and brushed himself off. "No big deal, I can still win this."

The six tweens continued to scoop up droppings and put them in the bins, some at a faster rate than others, but soon time was almost up. Terrence ran to the bins, almost jumping over Karrie in the process and dumped in another load of droppings, just as time expired. The door opened and Chris walked in.

"Time is up!" Announced Chris. "Drop your dustpans and brushes, it's time for the weighing!"

"With what?" Asked Ted.

"This." Stated Bridgette as she and Ezekiel bought a set of weighing scales into the room.

"Chris, why do we have to weigh the dung, eh?" Frowned Ezekiel.

"Because you two spend the most time with animals, ergo you are used to the smell." Stated Chris as though he was talking about the weather.

Bridgette and Ezekiel frowned as they began to weigh the bins one by one. While they did this Chris glanced at his watch and then at the Mystic Moths.

"So … anybody seen any good movies lately?" Asked Chris.

"Only the ones on TV or that you show us. None of them were that good." Stated Terrence.

"Bend It Like Beckham was pretty good." Shrugged Ted.

An awkward silence arose, which was broken when Bridgette whispered the results to Chris. The host flashed a grin and threw up his arms dramatically.

"I can officially reveal that the tween who scooped up the most guinea pig poop, and thus got me the cheque I was promised is…

…

…

…

…

…

Terrence!"

"Yes!" Cheered Terrence. "That makes the smell worth it!"

"Wait … what cheque?" Asked Jarvis curiously.

Chris blanched and looked nervous.

"Oh, err, nothing at all." Lied Chris.

"… Yep, he used us as cheap labour. Show of hands, who is even surprised?" Asked Lars flatly.

Nobody put their hands up.

"… Let's just get to the Jumbo Jet." Pouted Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: How many child labour laws did that break?)<strong>

**Terrence: **Overall I feel Peru has been one of the better places we have visited. I wonder where we shall conquer next in this war of drama. Hopefully somewhere safe.

**Pandora: **We were used for cheap labour? … I feel _used_…

* * *

><p><strong>(In front of the Jumbo Jet)<strong>

* * *

><p>The twenty tweens were soon back at the airport where the Jumbo Jet was parked, but before they would be able to board they had to take part in the usual end of location Twists. Owen had pulled up the table of thirteen Mystery Boxes while Izzy had set up the Twist Wheel with the faces of the Gruesome Glow-worms on it.<p>

"Well guys, we know the result of today; the Glow-worms and Fireflies rule and the Moths drool, with Terrence drooling less than the rest of them." Announced Chris. "But before that, it's time for that twist everybody loves, except the one who is affected by it … Stranded in Squalid! You know how it works, so Izzy, spin the wheel!"

"Can do Chris McDonald Had A Farm, sir!" Saluted Izzy as she spun the Twist Wheel hard.

"I hate this running gag." Muttered Chris.

The wheel spun around like a blur, but soon enough it came to a stop pointing at Ramona's face.

"Oh crap…" Groaned Ramona.

"Indeed! Grinned Chris. "Who to send to Squalid Class for the night … Ramona, the choice is yours."

Ramona considered her options for a moment, and looked guilty.

"I choose Ling. Sorry Ling, but I can't send my allies to Squalid Class, and Amy would hate it, and Amy would probably kill me if I did it to Gareth." Said Ramona apologetically.

"It's fine, I can cope with it." Assured Ling. "It makes no difference for me."

"And so it is settled, ling will be sleeping in Squalid Class!" Announced Chris as Izzy took off the Glow-Worms picture from the wheel and put on pictures of the Fireflies, upside down. "But, who will join her? Let's decide it with a spin of the wheel! Izzy, if you may?"

"With pleasure, Chris Mcpiss!" Giggled Izzy with a naughty grin as she spun the wheel.

"Now that one was just mean spirited." Pouted Chris with a huff as he crossed his arms.

The wheel spun and spun, slowly stopping and coming to land on Molly's face.

"Oh, not now…" Gulped Molly.

"Right now." Smirked Chris. "So, who do you want to send to Squalid Class? It's your choice."

Molly was silent, looking nervous and uncertain.

"_Today_ Molly." Frowned Chris.

"Benjamin!" Blurted out Molly in panic.

Benjamin frowned, but otherwise made no indication he was bothered.

"And that means Benjamin and Ling shall be staying in Squalid Class tonight!" Announced Chris. "But before we can get back in the sky, time for Take It or Trade It; Terrence, front and centre!"

Terrence marched forward and, by force of habit saluted.

"Lay it on me Chris, what's in store for me?" Asked Terrence.

"You won immunity Terrence … but would you rather win something else, with help or hindrance from Lady Luck? Hand over your immunity, and you may select one of the thirteen boxes behind me." Offered Chris.

Terrence gazed over the thirteen boxes and made his choice.

"I'll take a box, I feel safe tonight." Decided Terrence.

"In that case, which box would you like to have?" Asked Chris. "Boxes eight and twelve are gone, but there is still quite a selection."

Terrence pondered his choice for a few moments.

"Box number one; it's my lucky number." Stated Terrence.

Chris passed Terrence the Mystery Box and clapped his hands for effect.

"And with that, we are _done_ in Peru!" Announced Chris. "Terrence is no longer immune leaving nobody safe on the Mystic Moths, and the immunity challenge therefore being pointless. Onto the plane everybody, time to head to the next location!"

The twenty tweens filed onto the plane, most of the Moths feeling annoyed they had collected poop for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: What could be inside?)<strong>

**Benjamin: **Aside from a lack of a proper bed, I don't feel bothered. I need space from Bea right now anyway. That way I won't lose my temper during an alliance meeting.

**Ramona: **I couldn't have Craig and Emily sleeping in different classes; they need to be _together_ for my plan to work.

**Lars:** Back in the firing line, _again_ … it's my own fault I suppose, but I'm not gonna whine about it. If Pandora comes through for me, I should be set. If not … well, let's hope Chris lets me tell them what I know before I start free falling.

**Terrence:** Ok, let's see what I got. (Terrence opens the box, and takes out a Golden Passport). Yes! Kick ass! This is gonna make things _so_ much easier for me! I mean, Karrie and me aren't targets, but a little back-up is great in any war.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony was alone, sitting on the sofa. He had a white guinea pig on his lap and gently stroked it, the guinea pig looking content with this.<p>

"I think I'll call you … Steve." Decided Tony. "A fine name for a fine Guinea pig, huh?"

Winter entered Second Class and smiled as she spotted Tony.

"Hello Tony." Smiled Winter as she sat down next to her crush. "Great challenge, huh?"

"Sure was!" Agreed Tony. "It was cute, cuddly, cute, fun and cute! Oh, that reminds me, this is Steve, my new pet."

Tony held up Steve the guinea pig for Winter to see. The bookworm gasped.

"Tony! Dud you steal him!?" Exclaimed Winter on shock?

"Nuh uh, I gave him a new home." Said Tony cheerfully. "The sanctuary was a guinea pig orphanage I just adopted him and gave him a, err, how does the saying go again? Oh! Gave him a new lease on life."

"… You could get into trouble." Warned Winter.

"Oh come on, look how happy he is." Insisted Tony.

Steve squeaked in content of the petting he was receiving.

"Plus, he reminded me of you. Quiet, cute and he looks like snow … you know, because your name is Winter." Explained Tony.

Winter couldn't help but smile.

"Well, there's aren't many people as golden hearted as you, so Steve should be fine." Relented Winter. "You know … I think it's a good thing Benjamin isn't sleeping with us tonight."

"Huh? Why?" Asked Tony in confusion.

"Well, after the fight he and Bea had, they need time apart." Explained Winter. "Yu know, to cool off."

"I see. You know, you're always chill … maybe that's why you are called Winter?" Smiled Tony innocently.

Winter giggled at the pun.

"Perhaps you are right." Smiled Winter. "… Can I hold Steve?"

"Steve was wondering when you were going to ask." Smirked Tony as he passed his pet over to Winter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Too much cuteness!)<strong>

**Tony: **(He is stroking Steve). I feel like a James Bond villain … I mean, Steve is no cat, but cats are overrated.

**Winter:** There are times where I can't help but smile. Tony's good attitude is contagious, and in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Terrence and Karrie were the only two in the canteen, eating some toast. Soon enough Terrence spoke up.<p>

"So … my mystery box contained a Golden Passport." Stated Terrence. "Just thought you should know?"

"Really? Nice!" Grinned Karrie. "Think you'll use it tonight?"

"Nah, I'm not a target. That much I know." Assured Terrence. "As for who is a target … any idea who you want gone?"

"… Maybe Megan? She's not really adding much, and, well, she never really talks to us." Admitted Karrie. "How about you?"

"I'm thinking … Jarvis." Admitted Terrence.

"Whuh? Why?" Asked Karrie in confusion.

"He's a really cool guy, but … I'm playing for my own army, the Bees, and the original Roaches make up six of those still in the game." Explained Terrence. "Also, don't tell me you don't see how psychic powers could be a game breaker."

"… I guess you're right." Admitted Karrie. "I'm _**not**_ gonna like it though; Pandora will be distraught…"

"I don't like it either. But, things are getting harder and harder as the days go by … if we don't keep up with that, we'll be gone too." Said Terrence gently. "It's the right choice."

"Even so, it's not the _nice_ choice." Sighed Karrie.

"Neither was the atomic bomb. But this is war, albeit on a small scale, so tough choices must be made." Said Terrence, putting a hand on Karrie's shoulder. "Trust me."

"Ok … I'll try." Relented Karrie.

Unknown to the two ex-Bees Lars had seen this from the doorway.

"Looks like I'm not the target. Not from them at least." Noted Lars as he walked away. "But do I want to vote for Jarvis? I should be _glad to_ at this point, but … I'm not. Urgh, crud…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Decisions, decisions!)<strong>

**Terrence: **Lately I have played really softly and stuff, and it made me feel weak and a bad soldier. I need to pick a side, and that side is the Bees. Four of us are left and we'll be an army again at the merge. Until then, I'm playing for myself and Karrie. Some of us hate how hard things are getting, but I see it as the reality of this war setting in. The battle is on, and I'm gonna lead the charge.

**Karrie:** With everybody playing hard or acting big and loud, I feel kinda pushed aside. But, nobody looks at those in the background, so maybe it's a good thing?

**Lars: **Jarvis has been a thorn in my side for too long; he even blasted me with that psychic stuff! I should be glad to toss him aside! But, I need Pandora on my side … and she needs Jarvis, both as an ally, and to give her the support she needs. I'll suck it up; they have something special I lack the capacity to have, and I shan't ruin it. No, I have a better idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Pandora and Jarvis sat on one of the bottom bunks, gently holding each other in a peaceful silence.<p>

"This is nice." Whispered Pandora. "Quiet, and light snuggles. If only everyday could be like that."

"With two million dollars, who's to say it won't be?" Replied Jarvis. "You and me, straight to the end."

"You'd win." Smiled Pandora. "I'm ok with that as well."

"I'd give you a head start and not use my powers. I'm not using them in challenges; it's totally cheating." Assured Jarvis. "It's like Spiderman; with great power comes great responsibility."

"Must be why you are so mature and perfect." Noted Pandora as she nuzzled against Jarvis's chest, making his heart beat faster.

"Nobody is perfect." Said Jarvis, blushing. "So, um, who should we vote off? I say we do what we should have done long ago and vote off Lars."

"NO!" Exclaimed Pandora. "Oh, um, I mean … um…"

"… That's not the response I expected." Noted Jarvis. "Why do you want him to stay? I'll listen."

"Well … he told me this morning that he knows why I am having blackouts. He didn't seem to be lying either." Admitted Pandora. "If we vote him out, we may never know. We need him to stay…"

Jarvis looked conflicted.

"He might be lying and trying to save himself … but, what if he's not?" Groaned Jarvis. "I need a sign."

Lars entered the room and spotted the two lovers.

"I'll keep this short since I know you both want me dead." Stated Lars.

"Neither of us do." Insisted Pandora. "You're not that horrid, honest."

"Thanks, but that's not my point. Terrence and Karrie want to vote for you tonight Jarvis; I heard them saying your powers are a game breaker." Explained Lars. "Normally I'd be all for that, but Pandora needs you ad, well…"

Lars trailed off, and an awkward silence arose.

"… You said you know about Pandora's blackouts and why they are happening. Mind telling us now?" Requested Jarvis.

"How do I know you'll not vote me off after hearing what you need to know?" Challenged Lars. "I'll tell you_ everything_ I know after the vote."

"How do we know you're not lying and aren't using Pandora's condition as a way to get by?" Asked Jarvis seriously.

"… I know about Bedlam. I know about the voice in Pandora's head … and I know it is, in fact,_ not_ Schizophrenia." Said Lars, equally as seriously. "I'll tell you more after the vote. I was gonna meet with you in the Cargo Hold, but … after seeing Owen and Izzy head there in animal suits, I'd say we'll meet up in one of the unused rooms. Later."

Lars left the room without another words.

"Hey, wait! … Darn. Looks like Lars was being serious." Noted Jarvis. "But, who do we vote off?"

"I have no idea." Murmured Pandora. "I'll do whatever you think is best for us."

"Well, we have to keep the team strong." Noted Jarvis as he got to his feet. "I'll be right back sweetie, I just need to ask Lars who he is voting for."

Jarvis jogged out of the room, leaving Pandora by herself. She lay down on the bed, and got herself comfy.

"At least I can't cause any trouble while I'm asleep." Mumbled Pandora, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: So much for simplicity…)<strong>

**Lars: **Working with Jarvis and Pandora? … Think they are just as surprised as me?

**Jarvis: **Quite frankly, I do not trust Lars … but I will; do anything to make Pandora happy and safe. If she feels keeping as around, if just for another day, will help with that … so be it, with no regrets.

**Pandora: **I hope things turn out alight. (Her eyes darken and she shudders). **No! No! This is not allowed to happen! Jarvis must go! **(Pandora shudders as her eyes lighten). Whuh, what just happened? Nothing important, I hope…

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ted walked along one of the hallways whistling a tune.<p>

"Looks like nobody is targeting me. Not heard about it, and my allies would tell me, right?" Mused Ted. "Nothing to do except chill until Jarvis tells me what is what."

Tyler walked by, humming to himself. Ted quickly knew what he had to do.

"Hey Tyler, can I have your autograph?" Asked Ted hopefully.

Tyler looked surprised to hear this request, but smiled as he whipped out a pen.

"I knew this pen would be used one day!" Cheered Tyler. "My first autograph; what a historic moment."

"I'm the first to ask? Do the people of the world not see you for how awesome you are?" Gasped Ted in shock.

"I know, right? Fans like you, you're a rare breed and I appreciate it." Smiled Tyler. "So, what do you want me to sign?"

Ted took off his head band and passed it to Tyler.

"Could you sign this?" Asked Ted hopefully.

"I can do more than that; I'll draw a dinosaur on it too! I mean, if you want?" Offered Tyler.

"The celebrity drives a hard bargain. Deal!" Cheered Ted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Are these two brothers or something?)<strong>

**Ted: **(His headband now has Tyler's signature and a crudely drawn T-Rex on it). This headband has gone from a cool accessory to a priceless treasure.

**Tyler:** What was it that Spiderman once said? Oh yeah, with great fans comes great responsibility. I shall be a role model for Ted and show him the way … and maybe buy him a soda, if he wants. I love being an intern, woohoo!

* * *

><p><strong>(A Different Hallway)<strong>

* * *

><p>Megan approached Lars, who was chilling against a wall and drinking a soda.<p>

"Vote for Jarvis. With him out of the way, I will be able to make a paranormal breakthrough." Requested Megan.

"You want to vote off the guy with psychic powers?" Said Lars, looking confused.

Megan was silent.

"… What?" Said Megan, looking eerily quiet.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when he said it. Jarvis has psychic powers." Explained Lars, before smirking. "Still wanna vote him off?"

Megan was now breathing heavily, and began to drool a little bit.

"Psychic … paranormal … fame…" Whispered Megan, shaking in glee.

Lars raised an eyebrow, looking a bit creeped out.

"Err, you ok?" Asked Lars, looking disturbed.

"Jarvis must stay! I forbid him to go home! I must learn more! Study him, analyse him, and dissect him! I must know how he _works_!" Exclaimed Megan. "My vote won't count, and who cares about votes when such a discovery is afoot! Gotta go!"

Megan dashed off, a spring in her step, leaving Lars alone.

"What the hell?" Blinked Lars, before shrugging. "Eh, that girl is harmless, so it's no big deal I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Knowledge can be dangerous.)<strong>

**Megan: **(She is writing in her notebook at an immense speed, filling up pages rapidly). I must run _tests_! I need to know more and prove this world is not as every day and logical as those _peons of normality_ believe! I will make my mark on the study of paranormal!

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Most of the tweens had headed off to the Airplane Canteen for ice cream, but Terrence was currently not one of them. He tucked his Golden Passport under his pillow and lay down to relax.<p>

"All in all, a good day thus far." Sighed Terrence, looking chilled and relaxed.

There was a knock at the doorway; Terrence opened his eyes and looked to see who it as. Molly stood there, looking nervous.

"Oh, hello Molly." Greeted Terrence. "How's it going?"

"Um, pretty good, mostly. It feels good to be immune again." Said Molly looking nervous.

"I'll bet. Sucks I have to go to elimination, but I know I'm safe." Sad Terrence confidently. "Oh, that reminds me, how is being able to hear going for you? A miracle perhaps?"

"It's wonderful … just, _wonderful_. I can finally hear the beautiful sounds and melodies God put upon this world. But, well, umm…" Moll trailed off, looking anxious.

"Something wrong? You can tell me; we were both Bees and that is where my true allegiance lies." Assured Terrence.

Molly summoned her nerve and spoke.

"I'm in danger. I might be the next person going home on my team. The Spiders have a number advantage that can't be broken … with all the stress from that, and other things, I won't be lasting much longer." Said Molly quietly. "But…"

"But what?" Asked Terrence. "Do you want me to throw challenges for my team? I can't do that, sorry."

"No, it's not that. It's just … I don't suppose you or Karrie have a Golden Passport? You know, so I can survive, and maybe stop a strong alliance, and stuff…" Said Molly, now looking faint and worried.

Terrence was silent for a moment.

"I do." Admitted Terrence. "But, how badly do you need it?"

"Pretty badly." Admitted Molly. "How bad do you need it?"

Terrence thought this over.

"Not much at all." Admitted Terrence. "With Lars and Megan on the team, me and Karrie are safe. Would you like the Golden Passport?"

"… Only if you feel ok with giving it to me. I don't want to force you…" Said Molly, quickly losing her nerve.

Terrence took the passport out from under his pillow and passed it to Molly.

"Make it count." Ordered Terrence.

"… You are a noble and honourable soldier." Smiled Molly.

"Like I said, my true allegiance is to the bees." Assured Terrence with a salute.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Passport get!)<strong>

**Molly: **Oh, that felt awful! I was shaking and feeling bad the whole way through that conversation. I mean, it may help me survive, but … that was manipulation, and I felt so uneasy during it. But, do I use this to save Jethro and Edgar? After this morning, I'm not sure if I want to save Jethro … and Edgar makes me feel nervous. Oh, I'm being judgemental, and it is not my place to pass judgement. I need to pray…

**Terrence: **The way I see it, the more Bees who make the merge, the better. Molly was in trouble, but myself and Karrie are not. It was common sense. I know where my loyalty lies, and it does not lie with the Spiders.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>The teams were eating some ice cream that had been made as a reward for them making it to the final twenty. Tony held his head and moaned.<p>

"Brain freeze!" Yelled Tony.

"Easy on the ice cream buddy." Chuckled Benjamin. "Good think I don't get brain freeze."

"How do you not?" Asked Edgar, taking a break from his fifth helping of ice cream.

"I don't know, I've just never gotten it." Shrugged Benjamin.

"Oh how I envy you." Muttered Edgar. "And Molly, to a word about envy being a sin, or whatever."

"I wasn't going to say that." Assured Molly. "Right now I just want to stay quiet and keep to myself for as long as I can."

"I know the feeling." Agreed Winter as she gulped some strawberry ice cream. "So, Jethro, are you, um, enjoying the ice cream? You've been rather quiet and angry today, so…"

Jethro briefly looked up at Winter.

"It's fine. Ice cream is comfort food in my eyes." Replied Jethro. "As I have said, I'm a misanthrope … but even I love ice cream."

"I love everything!" Exclaimed Tony.

"Oh, if you've seen what I have, you wouldn't say that." Said Jethro with a dark, humourless chuckle.

Bea awkwardly sat across from Benjamin not making any sound aside from her tics. Soon she sighed and spoke up.

"I'm _really_ sorry for #bleep# making you uncomfortable Benjamin." Apologised Bea. "I just don't know how to #bleep# flirt with boys…"

"Take note that you do not do it in the way you did." Stated Benjamin. "Right now I want to be left alone."

"I'll grant that #bleep# request." Said Bea as she got up and moved to another table.

Meanwhile the Gruesome Glow-Worms were eating in general silence. Amy and Gareth were both heartily enjoying the strawberry ice cream.

"I could get used to eating like this. Never really had ice cream that much in my years of living." Admitted Gareth.

"Well get used to it honey buns; if I have my way, and I _**always do**_, you'll never be without it again." Assured Amy.

"You are good to me." Smiled Gareth, putting an arm around Amy. "Any other flavours you think I might like?"

"Honeycomb, definitely. But not pistachio, that favour is _**evil**_." Gagged Amy. "It is good for feeding to enemies though, I should know, heheheh."

"Should I be worried?" Asked Gareth.

"Only if you stop being a sweetie, honey buns." Smirked Amy.

"Hey Amy, why do you call Gareth 'honey buns' anyway?" Asked Emily curiously.

"It's a pet name. Lots of couples have them; I mean, mummy calls daddy 'her handsome dollar' sometimes." Shrugged Amy. "I mean, it's like how I think Ling should call Pablo something like 'Precious Pirate' since his surname is Bones."

"Precious pirate?" Repeated Ling, with a raised eyebrow. "… I'll keep thinking, thanks."

"Do I get a pet name?" Asked Craig.

"You _are_ an animal." Noted Emily.

"Rather be an animal than a whiner." Retorted Craig.

"Enough! Stop fighting!" Insisted Ramona. "Ok guys, this is going too far. Off topic, could you both meet me by the janitor's closet at ten tonight? I need to discuss something."

"Can do." Nodded Craig.

"I had nothing planned. Sure." Agreed Emily.

"If that keeps the fighting out of First Class, take all the time you need." Added Ling.

Over at the Mystic Moths table all was silent as they ate their ice cream. The silence continued until Jarvis noticed that Megan was staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Asked Jarvis.

"Oh, no. I just find you … _interesting_." Said Megan, before going back to her ice cream.

Jarvis had a feeling Megan was still watching him from behind her shades and focused on his ice cream.

"So … another elimination. That sucks…" Said Pandora quietly.

"You're telling me." Agreed Terrence. "Hopefully it'll be simple and without drama."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Snorted Lars. "Has this season _ever_ been simple?"

"It was in the first few days." Admitted Jarvis.

"I miss the early days." Sighed Karrie. "It was so much more black and white back then."

"That and a lot less stressful." Agreed Ted.

"Eh, I find it more interesting like this." Shrugged Megan.

"Also true. After all, Tyler is here now." Agreed Ted with a smile.

At that moment the intercom turned on.

"Attention Mystic Moths; please report to the elimination area. Time for another person to get the drop! That is all." Said Chris as he hung up the intercom.

The seven Mystic Moths got to their feet and headed off, some more confident than others. Benjamin in watched them leave and glanced at his team.

"Any bets on who goes home? I bet one dollar on it being Megan." Stated Benjamin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: I bet a dollar on Chris … one can dream, right?)<strong>

**Jethro: **While Benjamin was collecting bets, Molly said she wants to talk to me in the canteen after everybody else has gone to bed. Urgh, why!?

**Ramona: **I sure hope this plan works. Being the mediator is really taking a toll on me…

* * *

><p><strong>(Drop of Shame Ceremony)<strong>

* * *

><p>The seven Mystic Moths sat quietly on the bleachers, awaiting the ceremony's beginning. Pandora lay her head on Jarvis' shoulder, Megan subtly stared at Jarvis and the rest had rather neutral expressions. Chris, as always, stood at his tropical themed podium and flashed a grin to the camera.<p>

"Welcome back to another elimination Moths. Having seven members clearly did not grant you much luck; perhaps having six will grant you more … well, except for whoever ranks seventh on your team, that is." Smirked Chris. "So, how would you all describe Peru in one word?"

"Relaxing." Said Pandora.

"Eye opening." Stated Megan.

"Cute." Smiled Karrie.

"Stressful." Sighed Terrence.

"Crazy." Said Jarvis.

"Awesome!" Cheered Ted.

"Other." Shrugged Lars.

"Quite a variety of answers." Noted Chris. "But will there be a lot of variety in the votes? Let's find out! Terrence, you're up first. As always, stamp the passport of the person you want to vote off."

"Can do." Saluted Terrence as he approached the voting confessional.

* * *

><p><strong>(Voting Confessional: Almost more than half of these guys gone!)<strong>

**Terrence:** (He stamps Jarvis' passport). You'd likely make the merge and be unstoppable if this were not done. My apologies.

**Megan: **(She stamps Ted's passport). Out of everybody here, you are of the least interest to me.

**Karrie**: (She stamps Jarvis' passport). I hate to do this, but Terrence is right, it's the best decision. Sorry pal.

**Ted: **Unless something crazy happens, looks like a simple outcome … one I'm not overly happy with. (Ted prepares to stamp his passport, but static cuts him off)

'**Pandora': **(She cackles). **Goodbye Jam jars**! ('Pandora' shudders and her eyes lighten, as Pandora glances around). How did I get here? Urgh, I hope Lars can explain all this… (Pandora prepares to vote, but static cut her off.)

* * *

><p>After Jarvis had cast the final vote the seven tweens sat quietly on the bleachers, awaiting the results. Chris quickly tallied up the votes and, upon counting them reached under his podium and took out seven bags of guinea pig food.<p>

"Peru is the homeland of guinea pigs and since today was all about those cute critters, today's Safety Souvenirs are bags of guinea pig food. I hear Tony bought one of the guinea pigs with him, so, you know, maybe he'd like to have these." Shrugged Chris.

"Isn't that stealing?" Asked Terrence.

"Tony called it adopting." Stated Chris. "Anyway, if I call your name I will toss you a bad of guinea pig food, which means you will stick around to see our next location. If I do not call your name then that means you are out of the contest, and must put on a parachute and take the Drop of Shame, never to return!"

Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"Since we are now at the halfway point, I shall now start to prompt you to play a Golden Passport each ceremony. So, yeah, if you have one and want to play it, now is the time to do so." Suggested Chris.

Everybody was silent.

"I see." Noted Chris. "In that case, since none of you have immunity, the following people are safe…"

"Lars, much to my surprise."

"Pandora"

"Terrence"

"Megan"

"Ted"

Jarvis and Karrie were left without a Safety Souvenir. Both of them looked reasonably confident. Chris held up the final bag of guinea pig food for them to see.

"You both had the most votes this round, and that's something to be ashamed of." Stated Chris. "Still, one of you continues the game beyond twentieth place, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jarvis."

Jarvis nodded and let out a small breath as he caught the final bag of guinea pig food while Karrie pouted, and sighed in disappointment.

"Aw man! This sucks." Sighed Karrie as she got to her feet. "Well, with no many big players and huge happenings, I guess I didn't have much of a hope."

"No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" Exclaimed Terrence in panic. "Why!?"

"Don't worry Terrence, it's the way it goes sometimes." Said Karrie as she put on the passport that Chris passed her. "But you still have your _little friend_."

Karrie gave Terrence a wink, which made Terrence inwardly groan.

"Well, be seeing you guys. Sucks to be out though..." Muttered Karrie, before she started to smile. "… But now I can see Robbie again, and maybe I can patch things up with Zora too."

Karrie approached the open door and turned back to her team.

"Be seeing you guys … and Terrence, I don't want to see you again until the finale." Said Karrie with a thumbs up.

"Before you go Karrie, it's time for payback on the prick. Who would you like to send to Squalid Class?" Asked Chris.

Karrie thought her answer over for a few moments.

"Megan." Stated Karrie. "Bye-bye everybody!"

With her final words spoken, Karrie took a deep breath and jumped out of the door, letting out a loud squeal as she went. Once her scream was no longer audible Chris closed the door, and turned to the remaining Mystic Moths.

"Karrie clearly did not expect that. The moral here is that if you feel safe, you are feeling way too confident." Stated Chris wisely. "Always keep an eye and an ear out in case the target is falling towards you. You may go."

The six Mystic Moths got to their feet and began to leave. While most of them looked neutral and not too affected, Terrence seemed very anxious.

"_I lost my ally, and I gave the Golden Passport to Molly_! _Aw crap, this is bad_." Groaned Terrence inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: One man army.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **I didn't expect to get votes … I better be careful. Pandora needs me more than ever, and with my powers in the pen, some people may not be open minded about them. Keep calm Jarvis, you can do it.

**Terrence:** What the #bleep# do I do now?! Urgh, I need to sleep … maybe I'll be calmer and able to think of something in the morning.

**Megan:** Not who I voted for, but it doesn't matter. Karrie wasn't really anything special anyway. No, Jarvis and Pandora are special … I'll keep them around so I can study them and perform the necessary tests. Too bad I'm in Squalid Class, but it's just one night of many more I have here.

* * *

><p><strong>(First Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>The five Glow-worms were hanging out in Squalid Class. While Amy and Gareth cuddled on the sofa, watching Austin Powers, Ramona, Craig and Emily were sitting at a table together, talking quietly.<p>

"I know you two are having a falling out, but we can all agree it's great that we came first today, right?" Said Ramona hopefully.

"I can agree with that; I love it in here." Nodded Craig. "The beds are as soft as, well, a soft thing."

"No complaint for me. It makes a hard day worth it. Too bad Ling had to miss out, but I guess it was unavoidable." Stated Emily. "Say, its nine now; what did you want to tell us at the janitor's closet?"

"I'll tell you when we're there. Let's go." Said Ramona as she got to her feet.

"Can't you tell us here?" Asked Emily.

"… It'll make more sense when we get there." Assured Ramona hesitantly.

"You're the boss." Shrugged Craig.

The trio walked out of First Class, leaving Amy and Gareth by themselves. Amy giggled at one of the crude jokes the movie made, making Gareth raise an eyebrow.

"I never took you to be such a big fan of this kind of stuff." Noted Gareth. "You're refined, elegant and a princess by your own word … Austin Powers doesn't seem like it'd be your thing."

"Appearances can be deceiving. I like a good comedy, and a good hunk … this movie offers both. Plus, watching adult movies makes me feel mature." Replied Amy. "Like, don't tell me you don't like things that your appearance may suggest you don't."

"… Does liking Looney Tunes count?" Asked Gareth.

"It does." Confirmed Amy, before grinning slyly. "You know, we have the place all to ourselves … with no cameras watching … I think you know what _that_ means, eh?"

"Err … Amy, it may be too soon." Murmured Gareth.

Amy giggled mischievously.

"It's never too early to play a game of trivial pursuit! Be right back!" Exclaimed Amy as she dashed her room.

Gareth blinked, and then chuckled.

"That girl…" Smiled Gareth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: OTTM Goddess!)<strong>

**Amy: **I know what Gareth was thinking … he's fun to tease. But I know he likes being teased; if he didn't, I'd stop. I don't know what I was thinking waiting for a prince; like, poor boys are the best boyfriends ever!

**Gareth: **I thought I was the one keeping Amy, and Ling, safe … but you know, I think it's a mutual thing. We're all keeping each other safe in our own ways. Amy protects me from gloom and boredom. She could be a bit more serious … but then, if she was she wouldn't be Amy, and I can't have that.

**Ramona: **I know what I must do. Boy, this isn't gonna be fun, but … an agreement needs to be reached the fighting cannot continue as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony was petting Steve and feeding him a carrot he had gotten from the kitchen. His new pet nibbled the carrot in content.<p>

"Why do they call them guinea pigs if they are from Peru?" Pondered Tony. "Is this a conspiracy?"

"Some names are misleading. I mean, Regular Show is anything but." Stated Winter.

"Good point." Agreed Tony. "Oh, Steve, this is your mommy Winter."

"Mommy? I'm not related to it … and that would make you the daddy and, well, we've never … no!" Blushed Winter, looking a little flustered, before deciding to play along. "Hello Steve, enjoying your carrot?"

"I think he is." Confirmed Tony. "So, I'm the daddy … does that mean we're married? Aw man, I missed the wedding!"

Winter had gone very red at this point.

"I'll … be right back." Said Winter as she quickly walked off.

"See ya." Smiled Tony.

Winter entered her bedroom, with Bea following her inside a moment later.

"Why did you stop #bleep# talking to him? You were doing #bleep# great!" Insisted Bea.

"I got nervous. I overthink things a lot, always worrying. It's hard talking to a special boy." Mumbled Winter shyly.

"Don't I know it…" Sighed Bea. "You don't give yourself enough #bleep# credit, any guy would be #bleep# lucky to have you!"

"That means a lot. I once found Tony annoying and wanted him away, but now I like him and want him to stay … I'm so smitten I'm starting to rhyme!" Exclaimed Winter. "I … even think he likes me back."

"Then make it #bleep# official silly!" Insisted Bea. "I blew it with Benjamin, but #bleep# you still have a chance."

"I'll try … but you have a chance to. You just got over excited and, harsh as it was, learned a very important lesson. I can help, if you want?" Offered Winter.

"Thanks, but I'll #bleep# keep my distance from Benjamin until he #bleep# says we're cool. I don't want him yelling at me again, it was #bleep# scary…" Mumbled Bea. "Love is hard."

"Harder than a pile of diamonds." Agreed Bea.

Meanwhile in a different bedroom Edgar stood before Jethro and Molly.

"Do you have the shaving foam?" Asked Edgar seriously.

"Right here." Said Jethro as he dumped six cans of the stuff in front of Edgar. "Found it in the cargo hold. So, what is it for?"

"That would be telling." Smirked Edgar. "Meet me in the cargo hold at quarter to twelve, and I shall tell all."

"Why won't you tell us now?" Asked Molly.

"Reasons." Sated Edgar. "Now away with you, I need to figure some things out."

"With pleasure." Muttered Jethro.

"Take care." Said Molly uncertainly.

Jethro and Molly exited the room and Edgar shut the door after them.

"I shall see you in the canteen shortly." Said Molly as she exited Second Class.

Jethro silently groaned.

"Not much can justify what I have done, but the world is full of evil. How am I any different?" Murmured Jethro, twitching a little.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Is that a rhetorical question?)<strong>

**Jethro: **I don't know what to think or do right now. All I know is I'm #bleep# insane and I'm so very tired of it all…

**Winter: **What a day it has been. No drama involving me … but it involved my friends, and that makes things hard for me. But, we'll overcome this; we've overcome lots already.

**Edgar: **Soon, this game will be _mine_. I mean, it already was, but now it'll be made official.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lars was nowhere to be seen, but the rest of the Mystic Moths were hanging out and getting ready for bed. Ted was doodling on a pad of paper (drawing a picture of Suki) while Terrence was sitting on one of the top beds, looking very quiet. Jarvis and Pandora sat side by side, holding each other quietly.<p>

"So, shall we be off?" Asked Jarvis. "Can't exactly keep him waiting…"

"Yes, let's go. I need to know what he has to say." Agreed Pandora. "… You'll hold my hand if it's bad news, right?"

"Always." Promised Jarvis.

With that, the couple headed out of Third Class and off to their meeting with Lars. After they were gone Terrence spoke up.

"It really sucks to lose Karrie. She was my best friend here." Admitted Terrence.

"I know the feeling. I lost Pablo a few days ago." Replied Ted in understanding. "It gets better."

"I don't know if it will. I'm next, aren't I?" Frowned Terrence. "I'm a one man army."

"It's not certain." Assured Ted. "I mean, Lars and Megan are more tempting targets."

"And yet they did not go home today." Stated Terrence firmly.

"Did you vote for them?" Asked Ted.

"Well … no." Admitted Terrence.

"Without votes, how could they go home?" Asked Ted. "You should rest up for the night. It'll help your stress levels."

"… You're right. I'm exhausted." Yawned Terrence. "May tomorrow be better than today."

Within a few minutes both boys had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: After a huge battle, the troops must rest.)<strong>

**Pandora: **… I'm really nervous…

**Terrence: **Overall, a pretty bad day.

**Ted:** Overall, a pretty awesome day!

* * *

><p><strong>(Squalid Class)<strong>

* * *

><p>Benjamin and Ling each lay on a mattress. Megan was not there, but neither tween minded this as it meant less noise and an easier time getting to sleep.<p>

"It has been quite a day." Sighed Benjamin.

"Tell me about it. Half of my team is fighting a lot, and it's getting worse by the hour." Muttered Ling.

"As for me, one of my allies has a crush on me and has been invading my space all day. She said sorry, but I need space for now. I'm not into touchy-feeling stuff. It's weird…" Murmured Benjamin.

"But it's nice, being with a loved one. "Every time Pablo kissed me, it was like fireworks went off in my belly."

"I'm more focused on winning. I mean, I _do_ think about the girls sometimes, but … if I don't lead my alliance, it'll implode. I have to stay focused." Insisted Benjamin. "Plus, love makes me shaky with nerves…"

Ling pondered this.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your kind of girl?" Asked Ling curiously.

"Somebody like you. Tough and calm, but tender and mature. I admit I did sorta fancy you early on, but it fizzled out." Admitted Benjamin.

"That's nice of you to say." Smiled Ling. "I could use a calm guy like you on my team…"

Benjamin sat up straight.

"I may not be on your team … but come the merge, maybe we could work together. I have an alliance … you can join, if you want." Offered Benjamin.

"… I see no downside. I'm in." Agreed Ling. "Can Amy and Gareth join?"

Benjamin paused as he considered this.

"… yes, but they are on the bottom." Nodded Benjamin. "Looks like being stuck here has helped my gam a little."

"Likewise." Agreed Ling. "… Say, do you know where Megan went?"

"I neither know nor care. She kinda irks me." Shrugged Benjamin as he lay down on his mattress. "Night."

"Goodnight." Said Ling as she stretched, yawned, and also lay down for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional:<strong>_** Another**_** alliance?)**

**Benjamin: **I may be taking Tony to the end, and she may be a challenge threat … but Ling seems nice and easy to hang out with.

**Ling:** I may want to face Amy in the finale, and Benjamin may be a clear smarty pants kind of threat … but he seems like a chill guy and source of sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>(Janitors Closet)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ramona, Craig and Emily arrived at the janitors' closet.<p>

"What are we going here?" Asked Craig.

"Come inside and I'll explain." Assured Ramona.

"Ok, have it your way." Shrugged Emily.

Craig and Emily followed Ramona in, only for Ramona to grab the key of its hanger, exit the room and the lock the door.

"Hey! What are you doing Rammy?!" Exclaimed Craig.

"Oh, funny prank. Now let us out." Said Emily firmly.

Ramona took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"I am sorry it has come to this guys, but you two have been fighting all day and t's hurting the alliance and, really, hurting all three of us. Yu two need to make up, and I think a heart to heart will help with that. I don't like doing this, and I'm saying sorry right now, but to ensure you two have a real talk about what has happened, I'm leaving you in there until tomorrow morning. Again, I am _very _sorry." Said Ramona sincerely as she nervously walked away.

"Let us out!" Yelled Craig.

"Not funny!" Exclaimed Emily.

The two were silent and then glanced at each other.

"… This is awkward." Noted Craig.

"This'll be a looooong night." Sighed Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: Naughty Ramona!)<strong>

**Ramona: **I know, I know, I basically pulled a _really_ mean prank and betrayed trust and such. I don't like it either! But this has gone on far enough; they won't make up if I just play mediator and keep going as I am. Action had to be taken. Urgh, when did this show stop being fun?

* * *

><p><strong>(Unused Room)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jarvis and Pandora entered an unused room; they spotted Las sitting on a crate, tapping the wooden box. He noticed them and got up to his feet.<p>

"Close the door." Requested Lars.

Jarvis shut the door securely and both he and Pandora sat down on a crate, with Lars sitting down next to them.

"So, what do you know?" Asked Jarvis seriously.

"Before that, I just want to say, are you prepared to hear this? Trust me, it is not pleasant." Warned Lars.

"… It's for the best…" Sighed Pandora.

"We're ready for it." Confirmed Jarvis.

Lars took a moment to breathe and gather his thoughts, and then he spoke.

"What I speak now is nothing but the truth. If you ask the interns, and even Chris and Chef, they will confirm my story. A few night ago I was having a late night snack and on my way back to bed I overheard the staff having a meeting, talking about Pandora. You know what they said?" Asked Lars. "Last chance to back out."

"Tell us." Insisted Pandora, holding Jarvis' hand tighter.

"… Pandora, you do not have Schizophrenia … you have, if I've got the name right, Dissociative Identity Disorder. Those black outs? It's when Bedlam is taking control and ding things, like setting fire to the fuel tanks, or when I was talking to you guys in the challenge. I've noticed … your eyes get a little darker when Bedlam is in control." Said Lars, looking deadly serious. "That is all I know."

Pandora had gone very pale, and Jarvis held her close.

"Oh man, what do we do…?" Whispered Jarvis. "How do we keep Pandora safe?"

"Therapy?" Guessed Lars. "I don't know anything about this kind of thing. Why don't we just wait for Bedlam to take control and then smash her up so she's too scared to come out again?"

"NO! That would hurt Pandora and I refuse to let anybody lay so much as a mere finger on her." Hissed Jarvis. "We'll figure this out, we'll figure out how to control this."

Pandora started to shake and tremble, breathing shakily with tears forming in her eyes,

"I'm a monster! I have a monster in me! Get it out, get it out!" Begged Pandora, breaking down.

Soon Pandora's words no longer resembled words, but rather unintelligible sobs and cries. Jarvis held her close and gently stroked her hair, letting Pandora cry into his chest. Lars watched, looking awkward.

"Ok, look … I've been a real _**jerk**_ to Pandora and, well, everybody. I'm not a good guy, I probably never will be, but … look, this is too much for me or anybody to enjoy. If you need me to help out … I'll try." Offered Lars "This feels so weird…

Jarvis looked at Lars uncertainly.

"I don't trust you." Said Jarvis simply. "But … maybe you can earn that trust. I think me and Pandora need some time alone right now. Thanks for telling us this before it was too late."

"You kept me around, it's the least I could do." Replied Lars. "So … err … later."

Lars approached the door and opened it; after walking through the door he thought he saw a figure run off, but shrugged away the thought.

"Eh, nobody is up now. Probably just seeing things due to tiredness." Shrugged Lars as he headed off to Third Class.

Further up the hallway in the opposite direction Lars had gone was Megan, looking very intrigued

"So, Pandora hasn't got a poltergeist, but … another person living inside her?" Whispered Megan. "I _must_ find out more. I'll be famous!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Confessional: The truth is out.)<strong>

**Jarvis: **Oh man, this makes things really hard. I need to keep an extra close eye on Pandora, especially her eyes. How do I deal with this … can I deal with this? Is voting her off the best idea? I love her so much, but … do I love her enough, or not enough, to do that…?

**Pandora: **(She is hunched up and shivering). Bedlam killed that rhino … she took me over and killed it. What if she does that to Jarvis?! Or anybody?! … I'm dangerous, don't look at me!

**Lars: **I once enjoyed toying with those two … now look at me.

**Megan: **A super powered boy and a girl with two people in the same body? Ooooo, I feel faint, so much paranormal potential. Pinch m, I must be dreaming. (Megan fans herself and takes out her note book). Now, which test to run first…

* * *

><p><strong>(Airplane Canteen)<strong>

* * *

><p>Jethro walked into the Airplane Canteen, looking aimless, and spotted Molly who waved him over.<p>

"Take a seat." Requested Molly.

Jethro did as he was asked without a sound.

"Ok, I won't stall. You've done a lot of bad things Jethro … many would blame you, vote you off and be done with you, but … I'm gonna give you a chance … I love thy neighbour and I treat others as I would have them treat me. I'll give you a chance to explain yourself." Said Molly, firmly. "Hypnosis on several players, cheating, using Zora's affection to your advantage, panty stealing and so much more … _why_ Jethro, why did you do it?"

Jethro was silent, breathing a little heavier.

"It's just a game." Scoffed Jethro.

Molly shook her head and glared at Jethro.

"Yes, it is, but you did things that cannot be justified by the context we are in. Do you have any other reasons beyond waiting to win? Something with your twin? Or … was is just out of greed?" Asked Molly calmly. "This is your chance to sway em Jethro … tell me why. I admit I'm not perfect, I am far from perfect … I am a sinner too … but, what was your motive?"

Jethro was silent, and then he spoke.

"You want to know why I did it? WHY?!" Hissed Jethro wickedly.

Jethro then lost all nerve and slumped in his seat, seemingly losing the will to fight.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sighed Jethro. "You see…

* * *

><p><strong>(Jumbo Jet Cockpit)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris sat in the passenger seat of the cockpit while Chef Hatchet flew the plane through the sky.<p>

"A cute challenge and a peaceful day … oh how quick it became full of _drama_!" Exclaimed Chris. "The Glow-Worms are still full of friction, and Ramona's plan might help, or maybe make it worse. The Fireflies have friction in the majority, and Jethro will soon tell all. And on the Moths, well, what can I say that has not been said? It's chaos! Karrie's elimination seems almost like an afterthought. Less than half the players are left, but ironically as the head count declines, the drama just increases! So, will Craig and Emily make up? Will Ling keep her cool head on? Is it heartbreak hotel for Bea? What is Jethro going to say? Will Frightful be ok with her 'mother' voted off, and on a related note will Terrence last much longer? What will become of Pandora? And who is gonna be the next person voted off?! Find out next time on Total Drama: Tween Tour!"

"The show best watched while drunk." Added Chef Hatchet.

* * *

><p>VOTES<p>

Jarvis: Karrie

Karrie: Jarvis

Lars: Karrie

Megan: Ted

Pandora: Karrie

Ted: Karrie

Terrence: Jarvis

XXXXX

Karrie- 4

Jarvis- 2

Ted- 1

* * *

><p><strong>Fearsome Fireflies:<strong> Bea, Benjamin, Edgar, Jethro, Molly, Tony, Winter

**Gruesome Glow-worms:** Amy, Craig, Emily, Gareth, Ling, Ramona

**Mystic Moths:** Jarvis, Lars, Megan, Pandora, Ted, Terrence

* * *

><p><strong>Voted Off:<strong> Cuthbert, Vicky, Penny, Dexter, Elvira, Jade, Darby, Morton, Henry, Sophie, Albert, Dil, Robbie, Zora, Natasha, Bonnie, Oliver, Pablo, Suki, Vinsun, Karrie

* * *

><p>Karrie was a rather interesting case. Sometimes she was rather UTRP and not doing much, while other times she had serious development and spotlight. With her, what she did depended on the episode making her a hard one to write for at times. But I do think she had a relatable plot, namely overcoming fear. From being scared of birds to having one as a pet, that's what I call good character development. And ironically, the character with her phobia in her label was the brave and strong one in her relationship with Robbie, being there to comfort and care for him when it was needed. I admit, for the last few episodes Karrie did kinda fizzle out, but I think she had a good P presence, with was needed on her rather negative team. But due to being passive, she just ended up getting unlucky this one time, which is all it took to take her out at 20th place. I actually had Karrie as 6th in early drafts, but I'll talk more about that at some other point in time.<p>

And for those wondering, Bridgette will now be taking care of Frightful, with help from Terrence.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The tweens unleash their inner Vikings, because in Norway they shall be duelling like Vikings!


End file.
